Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn! Volume 4: Friends!
by DragonKnight15
Summary: *AU Multi-Xover Series* Continuing his journey to discover the mystery of his quest and himself, Yugi Mutou the Dragon Knight and Team Dragon Knight are off to fight new battles and meet new friends and comrades along the way. However he will also confront new enemies and new obstacles and challenges as well. He will also learn a prophecy that will change him. A little M-Rated!
1. V4 Prologue

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

_**Written by: DragonKnight15**_

_**Directed by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist and others like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

Hello fellow readers again, welcome ONCE AGAIN to the fourth installment of the DKR series! I want to apologize for the long wait. I hate bringing this up but I blame this to Reshef of Destruction. That was a COMPLETE FAILURE. I REGRET doing it and rather delete it, but I won't... I just won't do another like this till the end of DKR and years later.

Anyway, many of you told me you don't want me to do a Reboot of Volume 1 of DKR. So right now, so yea, I won't. I made a "chapter" on changes that readers must follow... unlike some of you namely **Oragonking**. I don't want fans who don't get my struggles outside of this and that's why those of you that do I care for deeply.

So this is just the prologue of the Volume 4. Episode 1 will be uploaded this Thursday (or midnight or before then). Please wait and thank you for continuing to support the series.

* * *

**SUMMARY:**

2 years since the events of the Memory World and defeating his closest friend, Yugi Mutou resumed his life for the future he promised to Atem and himself however an evil since locked has been unlocked; the Dark Lord known as Dark Leader Dragon. The evil dragon prepared to inflict destruction upon the world but first went looking for the one threat to him and arrived to Yugi's home to find the sword of the Dragon Knight. Through events, Yugi was worthy of the Dragon Sword and became the new Dragon Knight. Now destined to fight the Dark Lord and keep the promises of his dead parents as well as his promise with Atem, Yugi now fought to protect this world and his friends. Having met new and old friends along the way including Ichigo Momomiya, someone he fell in love when they were kids and now, Yugi had become stronger with both the power of the Dragon Sword and his new partners, the two-headed dragon Yin-Yang Dragon. However he also gained many new foes along the way too.

Growing stronger as the Dragon Sword gained both its Dragon Slayer mode and even the unstoppable Dragon Blade, Yugi continues on his journey with his friends as Team Dragon Knight unaware of the endgame the Dark Lord is making as well as another being watching him and his adventures while trying to revive itself and spread despair.

* * *

**Volume 4: Prologue: My Only Enemy**

Sighing in the darkness of his office, Akumu Momomiya sits in his throne chair trying to relax the nerves he's been having. Trying to unwind, he drinks his favorite bloody-like wine but even that is not satisfying him. No… far from it, it's making him madder.

''My lord?'' Stepping out from the shadows, Dark General Knight asks his master noticing the look of distaste he's had on for a while now. He didn't ask him sooner for he knows when he should step his boundaries but this has gone too long.

Turning to face his fateful general, the sadden Dark Lord asks him as he puts down his glass of wine on his desk. ''I've made a lot of mistakes, haven't I?''

''You never make-'' Dark General Knight begins to protest though he hesitates. He is loyal to his master, but he is also honest with him too. If he doesn't… well his lord will snap and that's also not good either.

He changes his words and instead tells his lord what he wants to really hear. ''Well… maybe going after the Dragon Sword and letting your aggressive, beastly side take over all of your decisions like trying to hunt down the boy, allowing him to become the Dragon Knight and not waiting till you recover your full power. You even reveal the truth who you were to your niece and other mistakes that don't need to be mentioned.''

Akumu sighs hating to admit that but he's not wrong. When his prison was opened up by that sudden Dimension Break, he wasn't clear minded. The opposite actually, he allowed the aggressive part of the Dark Lord get in his head basically making him do reckless decisions from not resting to restore his full power, or going easy on Yugi before he became the Dragon Knight OR tell his niece what he was. All of that were his mistakes, even Zorc as well. As far as he can trust him, he must not let him run around freely or else he might do something and take his prey.

However, there is one mistake he didn't mind; Yugi beating him in their third clash. If not for that defeat, the part of him as Akumu Momomiya might not have resurface and regain control of the Dark Lord. Still, it pisses him off to think it was because of Yugi he's the way he used to be.

''I'm actually relief the boy did defeat you during that time. If he did not-'' Dark General Knight begins stating, also having the same thoughts as his lord, but he's cut off by Akumu growling slightly. ''Then I would be a wild dragon only thinking of killing and destroying, yes I know.''

The dark general nods firmly admitting if not for the boy, his master would make attacks and calls very recklessly and unprepared. Now that his master is the way he used to, he's setting up his attacks to lead somewhere then nowhere even in the smallest way. For example his plan to destroy the boy in that tournament was only a decoy to show Akumu Momomiya and Dark Leader Dragon were two different beings, basically taking back his lord's previous reveal and laying a cloak of lies instead. Thanks to that, his niece now trusts him since she and everyone else assume he is not the Dark Lord. Not only that but also making new allies along the way that best suit his master, unlike that Aizen or Orochimaru.

''Now you're planning your attacks, you've now assemble an army and you know exactly what you're doing my lord.'' Dark General Knight tells his lord of his accomplishments to cheer him up. He then adds aware of the other plan his lord is making as they're speaking. ''As we speak, your latest plan will have promising results.''

''… It will.'' Akumu finally mutters something having to admit the next plan will indeed give more than he can imagine. However this didn't make him smirk or show signs of joy, just the opposite.

The dark knight would frown if he still had a real face as he asks him. ''Then why are you so depressed my lord?''

''…'' Akumu did not respond and instead gets up from his chair. He walks towards the large wide wall window, looking down at the city. From his view, all those buildings were for ants but it didn't make him a god or a ruler over the ant-size that is humanity. And it didn't help that he has competition and a pest getting in his way to something he wants to achieve; his dream.

''I'm angry at my past mistakes, at Orochimaru, at Aizen…'' Akumu begins speaking out his dark feelings for the other villains he must destroy. He then takes a pause thinking of the other in his path, angrily adding. ''But most importantly, I'm angry at him, the brat.''

Akumu admits he is not perfect but what he wants to gain isn't the same as what they want; he wants to save humanity his own way even if he must be their ruler, their dictator. Those humans always start wars against each other, or conquer others, or destroy the planet; but honestly he doesn't mind that, he likes humanity the way they are… what he doesn't is how they will eventually ruin the lives of others… like how they did with the old Akumu Momomiya. What they did to him left him dead but through his death he learned that dark truth and was given the second chance to make things right; as the Dark Lord.

He's not to be blamed for his actions; it's humanity. They're pathetic existing made him the person he is and now he will be the one to rule over them and make them do WHAT he sees fit as right. Yes, why should he be only referred as the destroyer of life like all previous Dark Lords who died by the hands of a Dragon Knight. No! He will make the world into the perfect place he wants and ONLY what he views as right.

Finally smirking, Akumu vows as his brown eyes turn into a red, yellow pupil demonic dragon eyes. ''I will end this damn cycle all the Dark Lords before me failed to do and make this world a better place, my way!''

Dark General Knight nods wishing he can smirk for what his master seeks is a noble cause for the sickness that is humanity. Their actions create beings like themselves, evil, and that same evil will conquer them to better control their lives and existence like it should be.

''But first I will kill all those who stand in my way.'' The Dark Lord declares hissing, imagining Aizen and all those other misguided villains who will take his world. Those who stand on his side are those who are meant to see the beauty of his world like Robotnik or Plasmius. Just thinking about other villains made Akumu think of him… despair.

''And I will do it better than he could ever be.'' Akumu announces imagining a figure in the shadow and the only thing he could see through that darkness are moth-like wings, each one having a large demonic eye glowing ever so sinister that it made him tremble.

''The Darkness Emperor, brother, you will finally lose to me and see your own despair.'' Akumu states very relief he's no more. If he was alive… then all of his dreams are dead.

''And Yugi…'' Akumu begins saying only to freeze up looking at his reflection. He widens his eyes angrily seeing the boy instead of his own reflection and smiling, not one of mockery him but rather happy. This pissed off the Dark Lord so hard he slams his sudden transformed right claw into the window and thrusts it right through the glass, shattering only that part of it as the rest of the window cracked.

''I will kill you for simply being Eli Mutou's child, in love with my beloved niece and making me stared at that damn reflection!'' The Dark Lord vows angrily that the left side of his face morphed into that of the black scaled, dragon face of Dark Leader Dragon.

The dark general remains silent as his master adds with a dark tone, making sure his dreams come true and the boy and his pathetic friends die. ''I swear it.''

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Dragon Knight Reborn!**

**Volume 4:**

**Friends**

* * *

I also want to be clear with this... Yugi doesn't have a best friend, he has true friends. This is what I like about Yugi, he cares deeply for those close to him and would always help them when they help him back... unlike a certain former "best" friend I rather not talk about. I want only a "true" friend, not a false "true" friend called a best friend. Those are not real friends. Just lies.

Another thing I should say this, **Oragonking** is a jerk and he has it coming. Oh no, just redo Volume 1. Here's the thing, I did that... AND I LOST FANS AND REVIEWERS! I'm not doing that again.

Sorry about the rants, I had a hard time before April.


	2. 1: Fight a War? To Gallia!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist AND now Valkyria Chronicles. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello Readers to 2019, and say hello to another tale of DKR with Volume 4! This volume, Friends, will be something that you guys won't expect and boy… it's going to be awesome that leads to new doors, events and new fights, hopefully…

First I want to be clear: The Title for this Volume has a meaning and hopefully for those who got it will know.

I want to go into details this was hard to start off due to one major element… this Arc. This first Arc of Volume 4 I'll be dubbing as the following: Blue Flames and Metal Overload!

No, it's not Fire Emblem… it's the other game people forget but still say it's neat; Valkyria Chronicles. Now for those not familiar… war between nations with the bad guys super power hungry and not all the good guys are good and one squad doing the impossible to take back the land for the people… and there's these Valkyrias who wield sacred blue flames as well as shields and lancers like real Valkyrias… and this follows the first one so for those familiar with the two main Valkyrias of this story (Spoiler hehe, Selveria won't die so don't worry).

I actually blame this idea of adding Valkyria Chronicles in DKR to a friend of mines (sort of but we're friends) and fellow Fanfic writer, **Vineman**. For those who haven't read **SHONEN ALLIANCE** (read it, I recommended it), it's a crossover of many Shonen Heroes that slowly transforms into all Anime Heroes joining forces to protect the 8 Saiyan Princesses in their mission to destroy the Dark Saiyans, the Dark One and even this Fallen One from destroying all worlds or ruling them. I won't lie… I REALLY like Alicia Melchiott (WHY IS HER LAST NAME SPELLED- never mind) because yes, the fans will pick the Azure Witch aka the female main ''villain'' Selveria but Alicia is well… she would fit well in Yugi's group due to reasons you will see in this arc. As for Welkin… *eyes Masaya* this is the better version of you. YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN WEIRD AND NOT PERFECT MASAYA!

Moving on… this Arc will not 100% follow the events of the Game or the Anime it had and it will be my spin since Maximillian (main villain, aka the Prince Douchebag) isn't exactly the main threat, sort of. For those familiar with the other name in the title of the first arc, that's all I'm hinting towards.

Now enjoy the show.

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Hologram by NICO Touches the Walls from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) **

**Volume 4: Episode 1: Fight a War? To Gallia?!**

Another day has shine upon the lovely city of Domino, as Yugi Mutou, the heroic Dragon Knight of Light, has been chasing through the alleys to make it to his school. It has been three weeks since the battle he had with the dangerous and intelligent Sosuke Aizen. Even if he has another enemy and his army of Espadas to deal with, Yugi has the power to protect everyone; the power of his Friendship, the Dragon Blade. With it, he has what he needs to protect those dear to him.

Yugi is coming a little late to school as usual but that never stops him from making it in time. He rushes faster across the streets with _**Dragon Speed Burst**_, making quick turns left and right, almost too easy as he's gotten faster though his training. Or maybe he's just too happy. For once, things were going his way and it's also his desire to be a Dragon Knight that his friends and others can count on, a hero sort of.

"_You seem energetic today, partner._" The Pharaoh Atem tells his partner with a small smirk floating behind him in spirit form.

The young Dragon Knight smirks eyeing him and replies honestly. "_Me? A little. I am pretty happy today. We haven__'__t had any threats from Dark Leader Dragon-kun or Aizen-kun, giving me time to relax and polish my powers by helping people._"

Atem immediately agrees with his partner, knowing these days were more like a vacation of fighting those villains. Now dealing with the likes of Aizen, plus Dark Leader Dragon, it would be a matter of time that Yugi will have to raise his sword to fight them again. He then ponders if his partner was ready for that but he still trusts he'll make it work.

"_You can__'t help but try to make these peaceful days to last huh?_" Atem states understanding the smile Yugi is making.

The tricolor head frowns a bit but still smiles looking up to the bright sky. With the problems he had to deal like a month ago with the Dark Lord, his new enemies, Light Yagami, who was still a threat even now, and adding Aizen and his army, the young Dragon Knight couldn't help but deserve this break from all that and just enjoy the time he has left before marching back his duties of protecting his friends and everyone else.

"_Basically. I want these days to last, before I am once again in the position to fight._" Yugi answers back telepathically, trying to smile as best as he can. Atem smiles back feeling the same way looking up.

Yugi eyes the sky but then he frowns recalling Sir Dragonaun. As much as he wishes to understand him; he doesn't for he refuses to open up and tell him what he wanted to know. He wonders what makes him hate the fact he's the Dragon Knight and why?

"YUGI-KUN!" A familiar voice shouts to the tricolor head. This forces Yugi to stop himself and turns uttering. "Huh?"

He didn't see it coming as someone crashes on top of him and hit both their heads as they fall back. Ichigo Momomiya blushes with daze eyes as did Yugi, lying on top of him. Atem sweat drops sighing at how much those two are similar.

''M-Morning Ichigo-kun.'' The tricolor head greets the cat girl, his eyes still spinning, while the cat girl replies with her dizzy eyes. ''Morning to you too Yugi-kun Nya.''

The two manage to get the other up and blush holding hands. They eye each other blushing redder, remembering their ''cuddling'' during Ichigo's Birthday and well… ever since then the two have been rather awkward towards the other but also affection towards each other too.

"My bad Nya! I wasn't looking where I was going again. Exhausted of all the homework I had last night." Ichigo apologizes to her boyfriend with a warm, joyful face. Yugi smiles warmly, almost forgetting his concern about Sir Dragonaun through only seeing her wonderful smile.

''S-sure, I wasn't looking either.'' He replies back blushing. Ichigo giggles teasing him remembering how he can always sense her. ''But you always can sense me Nya.''

Yugi just nods shyly admitting he can. Ichigo giggles recalling the number of times he could always find her or sense she was in danger and appear exactly where she was. And then it hit the red cherry head; she never asked him about that power.

''Speaking off, I never got to ask you this: You can always sense aura?'' The red cherry head asks him finally. Yugi's ability has always made her curious how he learned or gained such power since it has ALWAYS helped him in one form or another.

The tricolor head is surprised she hasn't asked him that and even he wasn't prepared what he could tell her since no one bother asking him.

''Not always. It just happened one day.'' He states still puzzled how he gained that power of his. Ichigo just blinks confused that he notices it. He then startles questioning her. ''Wait I didn't told you that?''

Ichigo shakes her head as Yugi sweat drops embarrassed. He told her all of his adventures before becoming the Dragon Knight that he forgot to tell her how he gain the power to sense people. Coughing, he announces to her. ''It was probably the first few months after Atem left and it's hard to describe it.''

Ichigo just smiles as her cat ears widen to hear the tale. Yugi smiles as he explains how he couldn't find the others to hang out that day, probably gone elsewhere. And then one moment or another he just felt a strange pulse, warm but passionate about dancing. He knew right away it was Anzu. He followed the strange sense until he found her with the others playing Dance-Dance and sadly Anzu was the winner in all the attempts Jonouchi and Honda made.

''I see Nya. Could it be like a new ability you gain from beating the Pharaoh?'' She asks referring to the duel Yugi had when trying to send Atem back to the afterlife. Yugi hums about it, looking on his back at Atem in Spirit Form who shrugs his shoulders not sure either.

Yugi looks back at Ichigo not exactly sure either replying. ''Don't know. It's strange really but I always… not sure, I could always tell what others felt, I mean when they're not hiding it sometimes but even then I struggle to know exactly where they could be.''

Ichigo hums admitting that if Yugi had the aura ability sooner, he would be able to know who was really Marik back then in the first Battle City and not Rashid or Yami Bakura whenever he controls Bakura too… OR mind controlled characters or sensing danger. If he did, all those problems would be easy to handle.

''And now you can immediately tell friend from foe and locate them Nya!'' She says now sounding excitedly how much more comfortable it is having her boyfriend able to sense evil from anywhere or anyone.

''Yup!'' Yugi answers blushing almost embarrassed. He never did test how far of a range this ability has but so far it's a miracle worker. Ichigo giggles at his incredible power praising it more. ''That's an amazing ability that has saved me and the others many times over and over Nya!''

Yugi blushes red happy for her praise. Though he is curious if this is a power he gained from Atem or… no, he wasn't a Dragon Knight back then. So how?

And then Yugi remembers what Aizen told him during their fight. He mentioned he and his mother had the same ability. He frowns forgetting that part but now that he recalls it; it leaves him even more puzzled. His mother, May, as far as remembered her was a kind woman much like himself, as far as the last image of his dead mother's smile gave him the impression. In fact Jenny told him he was very much like her as far as her memories recalled.

Yugi looks down wondering the kind of person his mother was or even his father. Still, it puzzles him why his mother has that ability and now he does too. So many questions and yet no answers.

''Say you're coming over today right Nya?'' Seeing this is getting to him, Ichigo asks changing the subject with a peppy face. Yugi blinks actually snapping out and eyeing her. He looks at her clueless asking nervously. ''F-For what?''

Ichigo hums eyeing him and sees his cheeks burning red. Then she gets it panicking herself. He really assumes they would… do that again? Even the day they spend with each other was almost forgotten out of Ichigo's conscious until now.

''OOH! N-Not that Nya!'' She responds nervously letting a few choked out laughs. Yugi blushes red not sure if he dodged a bullet or missed another pleasurable time with his Strawberry Kitten.

Calming down a bit, Ichigo reminds him. ''Remember Eddy's Automails were destroyed?''

Yugi nods very obvious of that. After the end of the attack Aizen made with his Espadas, Ed and Al were the most injured since the Espada they fought with their group destroyed both of Ed's Automails and the bottom half of Al's armored body including his arms.

''Yea, Edward-kun is still not happy about it.'' The tricolor head states also recalling how much madder Ed was since he can't walk properly or use his Alchemy, not even to fix up his younger brother. Ichigo nods very familiar since he lives in her house and he's been complaining A LOT.

''Well his Automail mechanic is coming today to give him new limbs.'' Ichigo explains being aware of this many times by Alphonse and even catching a conversation with Ed with said mechanic on the phone… didn't turn well as far as she can say it.

''Isn't that the same person Alphonse told you that hates Ed?'' Yugi asks basically hitting the right button though Ichigo replies blushing. ''More like they like each other… but the same Nya.''

Yugi hums already imagining Ed madder than usual for an entertaining show. He asks thinking of everyone else wanting to see that and the curiosity what this mechanic looks like. ''I can imagine the others are coming?''

Ichigo nods responding. ''Especially that Baka. I want me and Jonouchi for once to have a good laugh Nya.''

The tricolor head sweat drops but smiles on the fact that for once she and Jonouchi will be under good terms than the usual ''He insults her and she kicks his nuts'' routine. And also he was curious who Ed's mechanic and why the grumpiest around it.

''I'm in.'' Yugi accepts with a big smile on his face. Ichigo purrs joyfully letting it out. ''GREAT NYA!''

He nods still smiling until Ichigo makes a cat tooth smirk, grabbing his arm almost playfully. Yugi blinks and immediately sweats seeing his cat girl giving him a seductive look.

''And then you and I can be alone again Nya.'' Ichigo tells him with a soft, but sexy voice as her cat tail moves and touches Yugi's crotch. The tricolor head blushes redder gulping but eager replying. ''I-I would like that GREATLY, hehe…''

Ichigo simply giggles pulling Yugi forward still holding hands. He blushes oddly more in love with her.

* * *

After hours of classes, school day finally ends and Yugi and friends walk all together towards Momomiya's house. Even Kurosaki, after he got off in his school ALL the way in Karakura Town, got a text to come her as fast as possible. He was going to deny the offer but somehow with MERE WORDS he was convinced by the likes of Momomiya. That girl knows how to charm anyone to do what she asks with her damn, selfie kitty face.

''I can't believe you guys convinced me to come along.'' Kurosaki mutters angrily not believing this is happening. Ichigo just smiles happily with Jonouchi explaining it. ''It's a team thing. We all should be here-''

''Except Shadow, he hates these kinds of things.'' Sonic, also with the group very excited to see the mechanic, interrupts by the fact not everyone in Team Dragon Knight is here.

''Or Kaiba-kun.'' Yugi adds as those two would not be part of this even if they were asked nicely by his Ichigo. Judai nods humming as he's staring at his phone oddly focus into it.

''**And sorry I'm not here. I got school tomorrow and don't want to oversleep.**'' Danny, speaking through Otogi's smartphone, is technically present though he's in his room in Amity Park.

''You're playing an online game right now.'' Honda says able to hear the game Danny is playing in the background.

Danny immediately gets intense as he explains himself a little bit too energetic, probably from sipping too many energy drinks. ''**CAN'T HELP IT! This is important for me and Tuck to beat Doomed ULTRA!**''

Jonouchi shivers out of rage stating just as mad, having bad memories. ''Damn! I hate that game much like Doomed! I always lose to that jerk Chaos.''

Honda nods remembering how painful Jonouchi had it hard playing that game and he immediately quit after losing possibly a thousand times from some unknown player who's said to be the best. Like what kind of human is that good playing a video game?

''**You're welcome.**'' The responds comes from Sam in Danny's room, waving at the other side. Jonouchi growls angrily not believing this either as he mutters upset. ''Of course it's the goth girl.''

''**Danny remember, we got the ultimate cheat code to win! We so-**'' Tucker's voice echoes on Danny's end though he's in his own room in his house, struggling badly playing this new version of Doomed but with the best player on their side then-

Danny however speaks after Sam whisper something into his ear. ''**Sam says she's not helping us and she will destroy us and…**''

He pauses hearing his girlfriend whisper something that actually got him excited. ''**Oh ho!**''

Ichi giggles able to tell that chuckle is that of cute lovey-dovey talk.

''Young love Nya.'' The red cherry head mutters joyfully very happy Danny and Sam, regardless of how she doesn't like goth-like nature; those two are a lovely couple. She then glares angrily towards the orange-headed Ichigo and how much she can tell that Orihime cares about the idiot and he can't even tell, JUST as much as Hinata cares for Naruto but he's an idiot who also can't tell the difference.

''YOU SHOULD LEARN SOMETHING!'' Momomiya yells at him really mad. Kurosaki sweat drops extremely puzzled what that meant, responding confuse. '… 'I-I don't even have a girlfriend.''

''…'' Judai didn't even say a word as he's sending a text to someone in his cellphone.

''So your parents aren't here?'' Honda awkwardly asks wanting to change the subject. Ichi, feeling better now, responds to his question. ''Not right now Nya.''

They were all about to arrive in Momomiya's house but it's at this time Judai, looking around the group, and notices other than Kaiba and Shadow, there was someone else not present other than Danny.

''Huh? Naruto isn't here yet?'' Judai asks surprised he's not here. Kurosaki soon notices the brown-orange headed wasn't even paying attention to their conversations and instead focusing on his phone and its messages.

''W-were you chatting?'' He asks him puzzled that the guy who lives and breathes playing a children's card game would enjoy chatting in a cellphone. Judai just smirks sending a final text and puts his phone away who just so happened to be Asuka. On her end, Asuka giggles reading the joke that Kurosaki is clueless about love.

Ichi actually thought about Naruto and thankfully from her birthday money, and of course making everyone chip in, to buy the idiot his own phone… though they all had to explain it to the idiot how it works, even Sonic tried to teach him. Eventually, he got how it works… a few hours or so.

''I send him a message but I doubt he'll understand how to use that phone after all that-'' She begins complaining the knuckle-headed wouldn't know how to use it but before she could finish as they arrived to the Momomiya Resident, panting as he leads his back on the wall next to the door is Naruto himself. The group stares surprised as the Shinobi tries utters, catching his breath heavily while gripping tightly on the orange-red colored cellphone in his hand. ''I-WAS-WAITING-HERE… YA-KNOW!''

Yugi sweat drops really amazed that Naruto always surprises everyone with these moments. Ichi sighs just as amazed by this too.

''So how exactly is the squirt going to handle himself that we will get to see his girl-'' Jonouchi suddenly asks out loud curious pretty sure the mechanic could be a chick, probably a MEH type but before he could finish his sentence the door slams open and hits an exhausted Naruto across the face, revealing it's an angry Ed who kicked the door while carrying a handicap cane and a missing leg and arm being his automail ones.

''SHE AND I ARE NOT DATING AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING SQUIRT!'' Edward yells in a storm of rage going to kick and bite anyone he sees daring to insult his cripple state and make them regret it. Jonouchi actually gulps finding that imitating.

Behind the enraged Alchemist is Al, dragged by a red cart since the bottom half his armored body had been roasted by the attack of the Espada they encountered.

''You amazed us sometimes how you can even move like this Edward-kun?'' Bakura mutters with a stun, stiff expression. Yugi nods in agreement smiling.

Ed sighs replying still sounding angrily. ''I find ways.''

Everyone sweat drops to hear that as Judai helps the swallowed face Naruto up his feet, grunting in pain whenever he moves an inch.

''So you told her where to come right?'' Sonic asks the shorty with a scum grin on his face. Ed makes a grim glare before turning his head and responds. ''… Al did.''

Alphonse lets out a nervous chuckle explaining it. ''Brother and Winry don't get along well.''

''Is it because she's ugly or too tall for him?'' Jonouchi immediately questions very curious. Honda sweat drops taking a step away as did Otogi, both sensing the sense of danger coming from Momomiya glaring venomous towards the dirty blond colored head.

Edward sweats drops not exactly mad or stun, just wondering if Winry would fit in the category of ugly, FAR from it… taller than him for sure.

''… Not the ugly part.'' He admits not going into details. Everyone hums now pretty sure this mechanic is a girl.

Just then Yugi turns hearing something as did Ichi.

''A car is pulling out.'' Judai informs the group as a black car pulls in front of the house. Edward grunts no doubt it's her.

''Great, that must be W-.'' Al begins saying but he doesn't get the chance as a door opens up from the car and almost instantly something is thrown out of it, hitting Ed across the face.

''GAH!'' Ed shouts in pain dropping on the ground, hard and fast. Everyone drops their jaws eyeing what hit him and it was a wrench.

''**W-was that a wrench?**'' Danny asks dumbstruck as did Judai. Yubel giggles stating to Judai with a small smirk. ''_**This should be good.**_''

Getting out of the passenger door that opened up was an attractive young woman with long, light blonde hair and blue eyes. She has a petite, girlish figure and is slightly taller than Edward. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail tied high in back, while leaving a long lock of hair on either side of her face and her bangs falling casually from right to left across her forehead. She also has ears pierced in an avant-garde style, with two identical pairs of hoop earrings on each earlobe and an additional two cuff studs worn vertically on her right ear, above the others. She wears a green light-colored tank top while having on a black leather jacket and also wearing black short skirt with a pair of black boots. She had a mad, but oddly cute face gazing towards Ed.

''YOU IDIOT! YOU DESTROYED MY AUTOMAILS AGAIN!'' The young woman begins yelling at the small alchemist almost insanely.

Jonouchi widens his eyes really take back by her appearance and definitely not his type muttering out almost frightened. ''… Well she's hot but that type of hot.''

''The Tsundere; a dangerous girl to fall for.'' Otogi reveals almost like a researcher. Honda gives the dice guy a look like ''Huh''. Ignoring the two talking nonsense, Ed explains it to Winry. ''IT'S NOT MY FAULT! THEY WERE BLASTED-''

''LIKE EVERY TIME ED!'' Winry immediately calls him out hearing that excuse every time. At this point it's not a surprise that he would- they? The blonde haired girl blinks spotting Alphonse behind the shorty and gasps out seeing his condition. ''Al?!''

''Um hi Winry, good to see you again.'' Al tries greeting basically his and Ed's childhood friend though he couldn't wave without arms. Winry examines the burned marks on Alphonse's armored suit and then turns to examine Ed where his automails were. Besides the attachments still intact but burned on the tips, nothing else remained.

''Is this all that remains of the Automails I made?'' She questions him almost puzzle how her top class automails were burned like this. Ed grunts confirming it. ''Yea, burned away by a freaking hand blast.''

''Was it that man who tried to kill-'' Winry asks concerning that it was the State Alchemist Killer that attacked both brothers before but Ed coughs loudly using his eyes to look towards Yugi and his group, almost making her to stop since they weren't alone. Winry blinks turning and startles seeing the large group she didn't notice until now. She is passionate with her automails so when Ed breaks them, she gets VERY upset. Guess in this case, her rage blinded her of the other people around her.

''Oh hello! I didn't see you all.'' Winry speaks to the group apologetic as well as embarrassed. Everyone else sweat drops a bit though Sonic states with a wide grin enjoying the arguing. ''We figured as much.''

Ichi rolls her eyes approaching the blonde-haired girl and introduces herself in her nature, peppy nature. ''You must be Winry Nya! I'm Ichigo Momomiya and it's very nice to meet you Nya!''

''Um likewise?'' Winry utters actually taken back by this girl's positivity, almost a sweet relief compared to Ed's grumpiest or complaining.

''She's a friend who annoys me. All of them too, well most.'' Ed explains to her noticing the cat girl glaring upset towards him on that comment. The same went with Kurosaki and Jonouchi while Yugi sweat drops.

Winry blinks really surprise. It's not astonishing from Al but Ed to make friends now that's insane to believe. She mutters out trying to not sound so impressed to not hurt Ed's ''I don't need others'' attitude. ''Huh? So you two have been making friends huh? Good!''

''I guess.'' Ed mutters sounding just as unimpressed to not prove a point. Everyone sweat drops able to tell he's lying to himself.

''Stubborn till the end.'' Winry mutters sighing. She eyes the group especially Ichigo and greets them bowing. ''Um thank you for watching for Ed and Al, they're a handful. I'm Winry Rockbell by the way.''

''It's nice to meet you, ya know!'' Naruto speaks out loud grinning. Winry blushes by his positive attitude, way greater than Ed. Ichi smiles adding happily. ''And they've been a handful, especially Eddy.''

Ed snaps ranting angrily by her stupid nickname for him. ''OH DON'T YOU START!''

Winry turns to him grinning evilly and mutters almost curious. ''Eddy huh?''

''DID YOU GET THE PARTS!'' The short golden blond alchemist shouts demanding about the new automail limbs he needs, and wanting to change the subject fast. Winry giggles seeing she hit his nerves harder than usual replying. ''Yea-yea, I did and I'm not exactly alone.''

''Noisy as ever, Fullmetal.'' A voice calls out as the doors of the car opens up. The group turns and sees the one speaking is Colonel Mustang. With him were also Major Hughes and Lieutenant Hawkeye.

''Colonel!'' Alphonse utters out shock to see him here too.

''**Woah that's the guy Ed hates.**'' Danny announces pretty surprise the colonel he's been told of looks UNLIKE what he imagine him. On the contrary, the guy looked WAY too cool to even torment Edward.

Hughes lets out a chuckle hearing that as he states. ''Oh they're more like they can't get along well.''

Mustang scoffs as did Ed, not at all convinced those two can ever get along. The Colonel then tells his closest friend with a firm tone. ''Hughes, not the time.''

Hughes just grins nodding. Ichi giggles happy to see them uttering. ''The Major is here too and Miss Hawkeye-chan!''

''Lieutenant, Miss Momomiya.'' Hawkeye corrects her sweat dropping a bit how this girl has too much joy in her voice. Ichigo blushes apologizing. ''S-sorry Nya.''

Yugi smiles eyeing the Colonel with a calm gaze, almost telling him without words what's the visit for. Mustang sighs answering him and his friends. ''Let's speak inside shall we?''

The tricolor head allows it. Ichi allows everyone inside as she tries to grab a bag of cookies for guests… or in this case, whenever there's a lot of people crashing or living in her house.

''Here Nya. Everyone gets only one.'' She says handing everyone a baked cookie she made… and no more sense the last few batches were burned beyond repair. Naruto, however, tries to grab 3 but Ichi immediately slaps his hand as he yelps in pain. She gives him a glare as the spiky blond-headed shivers.

Winry smiles taking it just noticing Sonic and widens her eyes in shock biting down on her cookie.

''Is that a hedgehog or a small guy wearing a costume?'' She asks Al who chuckles nervously not sure how to put it but Ed did responding. ''Evolution Winry, evolution. Life finds a way.''

''Bingo!'' Sonic adds with a grin doing the gun finger.

Mustang eyes the group that they now referred themselves as Team Dragon Knight, pretty amazed to discover they fought Aizen of all people. Just thinking of that man pisses him off also thinking of Eli.

''You kids did well handling Aizen and his forces, including you too Fullmetal.'' The Colonel announces in a firm voice though praising the small alchemist. Ed just smirks getting the treatment he deserves while Yugi questions him. ''So you knew about him then Mustang-kun?''

Mustang nods to the young man's question adding. ''Your father's connection goes deep to almost everyone present here, in one way or another.''

Yugi oddly smiles having discovered that much from Urahara and what Naruto told him that Kakashi knew of Aizen too.

''I guess you're not here to thank us or something.'' Judai then questions him, also able to tell there's more than a mere thank you.

Mustang eyes him and then the group before replying. ''I am actually but you're not wrong, there is another reason I'm here besides bringing Elric's Mechanic here.''

Ed nods firmly as he's being operated by Winry attaching the new Automail limbs on him. He can tell these were new but he also needs them to have some kind of protection too.

''Is this metal good enough to withstand heat?'' Edward asks her causing Winry to give him a look. She had to find the best material under a budget and time spam to even arrive to this strange place but nice, advanced city away from the countryside she's more familiar with.

''The best I can afford though this isn't cheap stuff Ed.'' She answers giving him a look like she's getting paid. Ed nods eyeing towards Mustang and asks. ''Colonel, you mind?''

Mustang rolls his eyes seeing that coming responding. ''Yea-yea, but it's coming out of your bill.''

Ed rolls his eyes already aware of it. He then got an idea remembering that weirdo of a shopkeeper that was a Soul- Shinigami, whatever. He turns towards the orange-headed Ichigo and asks. ''Hey Carrot-Top, you think that shopkeeper has metal to reinforce Automails?''

Kurosaki was about to reply but Mustang beats him to it with a small smirk. ''Knowing Kisuke he might have just that.''

''I agreed?'' The orange-headed Ichigo utters almost stun with an equal stunned expression. Mustang hums a bit recalling how simple the past was, remembering his journey with Eli and the others. Those were something else, good times and how desires to become the future Fuhrer grew.

''We know each other well.'' He answers with a smirk recalling how socially awkward Kisuke was with others at first.

Yugi blinks curious what he's thinking, questioning him again. ''So what's the other reason you're here Mustang-kun?''

Mustang eyes the tricolor head and knows the kid isn't dumb or easy to trick. So he tells him honestly why he came. Yugi and others hear him explain his reasons and they were left pretty well overwhelmed.

''WHAT?!'' Yugi and everyone all yell at the same time, except Sonic who blinks surprise. Mustang nods as did Hughes and Hawkeye.

Yugi just stares disbelieve as did Atem in spirit form, trying to repeat what he told him. ''Y-you want me to help stop a war?!''

This was where Jonouchi yells at the Colonel in an outrages voice, pointing his finger aggressively. ''WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! Yugi is a lot of things and right now a superhero but even a hero can't stop a war between opposing countries!''

Ichi just stares speechless and astonished that Jonouchi knows that… and also on the war part.

''Out of everyone who would have said that, I didn't expect you would say those words.'' She says pretty astonished by the dirty blond colored headed. Jonouchi coughs almost like a wise man as he expresses somewhat proudly. ''I'm a common man Momomiya… and also I played a lot of war games… losing them a lot.''

''**Ditto.**'' Danny replies from the other side struggling to beat a level in the game though this news shook up his gaming.

Mustang now coughs getting everyone to eye him as he resumes. ''Regardless, I need the Dragon Knight and his group-''

''Team Dragon Knight to you!'' Sonic points out winking at Jonouchi who nods firmly. Mustang just eyes them and corrects him. ''Yes well, I need Team Dragon Knight to stop this war.''

''Between who Colonel?'' Alphonse asks nicely. The Colonel eyes him and it's Hawkeye who reveals it. ''Gallia and the Imperial Empire.''

Ed blinks recalling that name before. Yugi mutters questionable. ''Gallia?''

''It's the sister country of Artemis though we've been well in the worst of terms with them.'' Hughes happily explains though he sweat drops recalling the last time their military ever assisted Gallia it didn't end in great terms.

Edward snaps his fingers now remembering. He's read many books, one of which was being part of the State Military and its history. Much like Artemis having wars, its sister country Gallia has its share and in fact one continues to go on. Artemis once tried to help them but Gallia refused their help about religious beliefs or some crap about it. He then asks to the Colonel. ''I thought they refused any help from Artemis?''

''And they still do but the war has become… worst.'' Mustang responds rather unease. Ed didn't buy it saying. ''PFF. How bad can it be other than the enemy having their own Alchemist?''

Mustang gives a look at Hughes who sighs. He reaches out with his right hand into his coat and pulls out a few photos. Ichi giggles hoping those are new poses of his daughter… it was far from it. Placing them on the table, the group eyes them and widens their eyes at what they were looking at.

''This is what remained of the large force of Gallia a few weeks ago.'' Mustang explains pointing on the photos which show the hundreds of dead Gallia solders in bloody, torn apart piles. The expressions everyone had on were of horror with Ichi almost going to throw up.

''T-they've been all-'' Kurosaki begins uttering out both angry and yet terrified. Before he could complete the rest of his words Mustang shows another photo revealing the ones who did this inhuman act. ''By these. Your blue hedgehog friend might know them.''

Sonic raises an eyebrow looking at the photo. Besides the dead soldiers and their tanks, there were also strange robots too doing the acts. They had similar appearance to that of Mecha Sonic, especially from the red visor eye, as well as other unique features from Eggman's robots he's fought and beaten but they all look very un-Egghead.

''They do look like Egghead's bots but something is off with them. Not so much Eggman style honestly.'' The blue hedgehog confirms with a look as if they do remind him of something but he can't tell why eyeing at the strange chest pieces each robot had… almost like he's seen it before.

Mustang nods as he resumes explaining the situation. ''The enemy, the Imperial Empire, had been always having an upper hand for most of the war however that changed when these things appeared exactly a few weeks ago.''

Yugi and the others eye each other wondering if this was Dark Leader Dragon's doing. He has Eggman on his side so it only makes sense.

''And sadly what you kids are looking at aren't us making them look menacing, they slaughter all of the Gallia army but the last small 10% they have of soldiers, less now most likely.'' Hughes adds with a grim tone not happy about it. The group gulps to hear that, almost shocking to believe an army would be reduced to so little.

''T-that's insane.'' Naruto mutters not sure any of them can believe that. Judai nods as he asks somewhat discomfort to ask. ''Were there any survivors?''

Mustang sighs not sure with Hawkeye answering. ''Captured or worst killed for information. At the moment, Gallia has no leaders.''

''…'' Everyone is left in silence, even Winry who's trying to focus on her job then freak out about this.

Ichi gulps shivering to ask but does. ''W-why us though Nya?''

''King Bradley requested it.'' Mustang tells them somewhat distasteful. Yugi raises an eyebrow able to tell he's not at all happy towards this Bradley person. Ed scoffs muttering not surprise. ''Figures as much the Fuhrer would want us.''

Jonouchi blinks having recalled that name before. It took him seconds to realize it, widening his eyes and letting out a panicking voice. ''… Fuhrer?! LIKE-''

Ed panics and immediately protests it is not the same Fuhrer this world had years ago. ''N-NO! It's not what you think! Different-different!''

Jonouchi sighs hoping that's the case. They don't want to be involved with a conqueror that is racist to everyone who's different than him. Mustang ignores their conversation turning towards Yugi and tells him resuming. ''You can turn it down though but if you help us, Artemis will return the favor and people will know of Team Dragon Knight more.''

Yugi thinks about it calmly. Jonouchi questions that logic by pointing out very emotional. ''Okay, I say no because IT'S A F**KING WAR!''

Everyone eyes the other also not sure about this, except Sonic who lives on the challenge.

''**Maybe we should ask Yugi first? After all, he is the leader.**'' Danny suggests since their team name comes from the title the tricolor head possesses. Everyone else soon agrees eyeing Yugi who is still thinking in deep thought.

Reminded of that girl and her bread as well as her desire to stop the fighting when he was in that dream-like state in the Dragon Sword, Yugi already made up his mind.

''I'll do it.'' The tricolor head declares with a calm, determined face. Everyone startles, even Mustang just ever so slightly.

''NYA?!'' Ichi shouts shock that she heard that right. Jonouchi also snaps yelling nervously for the sanity of his best friend. ''ARE YOU INSANE YUGI! Is this about Anzu leaving that you made a terrible mistake with Momomiya.''

The red pigtail Ichigo makes a grim glare as her foot oddly stretching. Jonouchi gulps shivering as he backs away.

Yugi nods to his responds stating.''No, it's something someone told me of her dream to be a baker.''

Judai blinks confuse by the dream part as did everyone else.

''How can I with the powers I possess not try something and do right for the people who need a hero?'' Yugi explains thinking of what he's done so far as the Dragon Knight and it makes him realize he wants to continue helping others, even if it seems wrong to others for him to think of others than himself. He then resumes saying what he thought out loud. ''I want to be my own Dragon Knight and as much as this seems selfish of me… I want that to be known to all including to the one who remarked it as a sin.''

The others eye him not sure by the sin part. Yugi frowns referring that to Sir Dragonaun and hoping he was listening to those words too. He wants to understand why he thinks a Dragon Knight is a path of death and why he's against him being one.

''Yugi-kun.'' Ichi mutters worrying with the look he had on his face. Yugi eyes her and the rest of his team, telling him honestly. ''I'll go but you guys don't have to come. I can never forgive myself if all of you get hurt because of me. So those who want to remain here, do so.''

''…'' Silence only echoes in the room as everyone is not sure to go through with Yugi's offer. They can either go with him and fight a situation far from their understanding or gasp to fix or not, until one voice spoke. ''I'm coming Nya.''

Yugi startles eyeing his cat girl eyeing him back smiling. No sign of doubt, Ichi expresses her reason. ''I don't know anything about war but if Yugi-kun is going to do what he can, then I will too Nya! After all, I love him Nya.''

The tricolor head blushes red as he could hear his heart beating hard.

''I'll never become the next Hokage if I can't save people and help my friends! I'm also in!'' Naruto declares adamant going to help Yugi too. Judai chuckles agreeing as he proclaims energetic. ''Yugi-san needs a whole lot of help and I got his support.''

Kurosaki sighs not able to say no to being needed as he speaks up. ''If I can protect those who need help, then I'm willing to go too.''

Sonic nods grinning not surprise he likes these guys a lot calling out excited for the next challenge. ''Since Egghead is behind this, I'm not backing away from this.''

''Well… AS HIS BEST FRIEND, I will go with Yugi too!'' Jonouchi suddenly shouts not going to let Momomiya take all the credit and also he's more important than her to Yugi's eyes.

''**Tucker.**'' Danny tries to say to his best friend that he too should help his team out but after knowing how much responsibilities and duties he has, Tucker immediately understands replying. ''**I know dude, but I really wanted to win this too.**''

Danny nods feeling the same. This would be their chance to be legends… no, maybe they can still be.

''**We can try that PDA you made.**'' Danny suggests recalling a crazy invention Tuck made that could help them right now. Tucker's eyes start sparkling out of joy with Danny and Sam sweat dropping.

Ed sighs astonished by Yugi and the others, willing to risk their lives to help people they knew NOTHING about. He couldn't help but smile since they're not soldiers.

Winry smiles seeing his expression just attaching his automail arm. Clinching its metal hand tightly into a fist, Ed vows firmly. ''Well I am the dog of the military. That and I can't accept these many deaths either! Mustang, you got Team Dragon Knight's help!''

Yugi nods as did everyone else of the team to do their best. Mustang couldn't help but nod happy to hear that.

Honda, Otogi and Bakura sweat drop hoping they're not making a mistake and don't get hurt or worst.

Team Dragon Knight has accepted a dangerous mission. Can they complete it?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

**Ed: Great, another crazy adventure.**

**Sonic: Alright! Time to stop a war! Never expected to say that.**

* * *

The following day arrived as Yugi hums waiting in the train station, just not the one he would normally take.

Yugi was the first to arrive, waiting for the others. He had on an outfit that was similar to his Domino High School uniform except violent for the jacket and pants. He has on purple colored shoes with the Millennium Puzzle hanging around his neck and the Dragon Sword on his left waist. He hums sitting patiently.

''Yugi!'' A voice calls out as the tricolor head turns to see Jonouchi walking over with Honda, Otogi and Bakura sweat dropping. The tricolor head makes a face seeing his best friend wear if not cosplay Indian Jones or adventurer outfit with hat, coat and all; even a whip.

''Indian Jones much Jonouchi-kun?'' Yugi asks taken back by his outfit. Jonouchi lets out a laugh stating proudly on his look. ''Nonsense, I look good!''

Yugi just chuckles nodding that he does look cool. Jonouchi grins happy he thinks so.

"Sorry you three couldn't come with us.'' Yugi tells the others wishing they came along but they said they wouldn't want to get in the way… that and war.

''We're surprise that Colonel allow Jonouchi.'' Honda states kinda amazed. Jonouchi grins going to explain he's that good but Otogi theorizes. ''Maybe he doesn't want to be responsible for the deaths of multiple civilians?''

The dirty colored blond headed makes a stun expression, not needed to put two and two together that he's expendable. He tries to shake that thought and announces somewhat nervous that there's a benefit out of this. ''I-I don't care because we get passes out of school, not missing that chance!''

Yugi sweat drops not sure that's a great deal since they'll be missing homework too and that would mean they'll be forced to do it when they come back.

''Boy is skipping school great!'' The group blinks turning to see Judai approaching them with a grin saying that. With him is Naruto also grinning and Kurosaki with a grumpy face never meeting a guy who doesn't like school even after graduating from it in the future.

''I'M HERE NYA!'' Shouting excitedly Ichigo arrives, wearing a pink cat-theme hoodie with pink skirt, with a fully automail limb Ed, wearing his usual outfit as well as a rebuilt Al behind him.

''We're here kitty cat.'' Edward corrects the cat girl as she shouldn't think of herself so important. Ichigo hisses angrily towards him yelling at him. ''DON'T START WITH ME NYA!''

"Edward-kun, you sure you can you know?'' Yugi, sweat dropping, asks the young alchemist with concern in his voice about the new automail limbs. Ed eyes him and smirks nodding. He stretches a bit before answering him while clinching his new automail arm. ''Winry is annoying but she's the best Automail maker I know. These limbs are ready, set and go to fight!''

The tricolor head nods, smiling able to tell Ed was in a better mood now. Edward was a good mood, better than ever able to move and do stuff thanks to his new automails. Winry told him these should resist some heat, not 100% but good to be useful. Against the likes of the Dark Lord or another enemy that uses fire base attacks like those Espadas' laser beams, he has no choice.

''So where is the-'' Kurosaki tries to question about the mechanic but he got his answer in a heart-attack as Winry shouts from behind the group surprising them. ''I'M ALSO HERE TOO!''

Ed grunts with Al sweat dropping as the two brothers had asked Winry not to come with them but she assisted in coming regardless.

''So you're coming?'' Naruto asks puzzled. Winry just smirks very confident explaining herself while giving a glare at Edward. ''OH I'M COMING… because I don't trust Ed in keeping my new babies from getting destroyed.''

''SAYS YOU!'' Ed shouts angrily that he's not to be blamed for when the automails break or something.

"Guess this trip will be more exciting.'' Yugi blushes turning to see Sonic next to him stating that as he ate a chili dog. He nods asking out loud. ''Is everyone here?''

''HERE.'' Everyone looks up to see Danny landing in his ghost form. Winry freaks out as Danny reverts in his human form, having a traveling bag and a strange PDA that was more like a combination of a portable console game but a smartphone with a mini dish antenna attached on the top.

''Ready to help and going to beat Doomed ULTRA too!'' Danny declares very energetic as he focuses in pressing buttons in the weird device. Kurosaki made a face not sure what to describe that.

''With that?'' Otogi questions just as disturb. Danny nods explaining it. ''This is Tucker's Super PDA that can actually play games online but better!''

Everyone gives each other a look not sure how better that thing looks. Looks like a thing that shouldn't be created like a Frankenstein's monster.

The group waits for Mustang to appear with Hughes and Hawkeye, confirming whose coming.

''Guess we're ready to-'' The Colonel begins to say as they're ready to depart until a voice yells out. ''WAIT!''

Everyone turns and Yugi immediately startles up. Appearing on all fours, Jenny arrives panting a bit. She was wearing an orange top with thin jacket and short pants with boots on while carrying a backpack.

''Nee-san!'' Yugi utters out terrify to see her here. Jenny gets on all twos giving him a firm gaze. He gulps pretty sure why she's man, besides him going. It was she wasn't home when he prepared to head out and told his grandfather to tell her where he's going.

''Um I guess Jiji told you I was leaving.'' He guessed pretty sure he told her the moment she returned home early. Jenny nods, sensing something off with her Mew powers and demanded her grandfather where Yugi was and he happily, well scared too, but happily told her where he's going.

''Yes and I am very upset you didn't tell me first woof!'' She scolds the tricolor head almost like he was a child. Yugi blushes not arguing with her trying to explain himself. ''I-I know but we're in a hurry.''

Jenny just gives him a glare. The others didn't bother getting in the middle all pretty scared what the older Mutou sibling might do to them.

She hums thinking about it and makes her decision with a small smirk. ''Well then good thing I'm coming too!''

''HUH?!'' Yugi utters out extremely awe to hear that as did the others.

Jenny just nods firmly about it. Even though she respects her brother for being stronger than herself, he is still HER little brother and as the older sibling; she has to be there for him in any shape or form. And since he's going to ''stop'' a war, it's a best bet to go along.

''I already asked Ichigo-kun and she was fine with it woof.'' She states causing Yugi to turn to his girlfriend smiling and yet shivering like a leaf.

''I did because she worries greatly for her little brother Nya.'' Ichigo explains her in a slightly shaken cheerful tone. Jenny nods smiling unaware Ichigo whispers into Yugi's ear. ''And she scares me a lot Nya.''

Yugi blushes nervously understanding his girlfriend.

''So I'm coming too… unless you don't want me woof?'' Jenny asks with a sinister gaze towards her little brother. Yugi gulps pretty sure saying no to her is going to get him a hit from her pan. That… and maybe having another Mutou would help in some way in ending this war, maybe.

"I would like you to come, please?'' Yugi begs of her kindly not once sounding scared. Jenny blinks but smiles replying with a smile. "Good!''

"Well then...'' Mustang begins to say so they can head out but he's interrupted by Ed asking him. "You're not coming Colonel?''

Trying hard not to grunt, Mustang responds pretty energetic, though weak. ''Oh I intend to! The same goes for my Lieutenant and Major Hughes. And well one more.''

"One more?'' Danny questions rather puzzle. Ed and Al eye each other and soon both brothers panic just realizing who that can be.

''Oh crap! Please tell me it is not-'' Edward begins saying, actually scared, but he didn't get the chance to finish as everyone hears a laugh above them, sounding very manly. ''HAHAHA!''

Before they look up to see who's laughing something crashes hard behind them, scaring the pants off Kurosaki and Jonouchi, both yelling. ''WHAT THE HELL?!''

The group watches as a figure emerges from the dust and HUGE. With the exception of Edward and those from Artemis, the rest of Team Dragon Knight drops their jaws by this person's appearance.

''Under the line of bravery and pride, I have come to help Young Elric and his brother once more! Under the word of the great Armstrong generation, I have appeared!'' The figure, revealing to be a remarkably large man unlike any of the group as every seen before. Not only that but he had the most muscle, sculpted and well-built body none of them has seen before. Jonouchi, Honda and Otogi felt rather unease by this man's superior male body. Other than his perfect male body, the older man had a bald head with the exception of single lock of curly of blond hair hanging from just above his brow. He has thick eyebrows as well as a manly blond handlebar mustache, oddly finding his mouth but not his strong chin. Ichi, just noticing it, spots that even though this guy is way more of a man than even all the boys combined, he has a rather cute set of blue, kind eyes similar to Yugi's with long eyelashes.

''YEA-YEA, I HEARD YOU!'' Ed, very unimpressed though shaking, calls out at the large titan like no big deal. Alphonse chuckles nervously by his brother's confidence or stubbornness.

''W-who the hell is this weirdo?!'' Kurosaki questions still taken back by this guy's muscles, way too huge to even call them real.

"BUT HIS MUSCLES ARE AWESOME!'' Naruto shouts out energetic never seen such muscles before so shiny. Judai hums reminded of Kugemaru when he regained his youth through the Sacred Beasts…

Judai suddenly blinks turning towards Yubel and asks her telepathically. ''_You still have them?_''

''_**Sadly I lost them when we fused. Not sure where they might be but I doubt they're in anyone's hands.**_'' Yubel answers her partner actually forgotten the three Phantasmas were a thing. Judai hums hoping that's the case. He wouldn't be thrilled to face those demons again.

Coughing to get everyone's attention, Mustang speaks. ''This is Major Armstrong, a comrade of ours.''

Armstrong finds himself embarrassed as he was excited to see the brothers and meet their friends that he forgot he was there. He quickly covers himself wearing his standard State Military jacket and immediately apologizes to the Colonel. ''Sorry for my actions Colonel.''

Mustang just lets out a sigh nodding.

''You may all call me Alex Louis Armstrong, trustworthy comrade to the Elric Brothers!'' The giant as Major Armstrong introduces himself rather cheerful patting the shoulders of Ed and Al.

Edward grunts not liking to be treated as such as he tells them. ''Ignore him most of the time.''

"HOW DID YOU GET THOSE MUSCLES!'' Naruto immediately asks with stars shining from his eyes. Armstrong lets out a chuckle able to see the passion in the young man's eyes.

''Ah hahaha, I see you are impressed with the strength passed down to the Armstrong family!'' He tells the blond spiky headed who nods rapidly and replies. ''You bet! They're HUGE!''

Yugi and the others sweat drop amazed Naruto likes that. Mustang sighs again ordering them as their train arrives. ''Anyway, inside the train.''

The group turns and startles except those from Artemis. It was one of those old locomotive trains running on steam and coal.

''WHY IS THE TRAIN OLD?!'' Jonouchi yells not at all happy to step in one of those things. The others didn't have much of a choice stepping inside. The dirty colored blond headed sighs lowering his head in shame following them too except Sonic who leaps up over the train.

Honda, Otogi and Bakura wave goodbye to the group as their transport runs off with them inside. Jonouchi waves back going to miss them. He lets out a sigh sitting next to Yugi with Ichi sadly on the other side of their passenger sit grumpy, really wanting to sit next to Yugi.

The whole group manages to fit pretty well in just one passenger car than two.

The train runs though not as fast as Jonouchi hope, grunting that their modern trains would race around this slowpoke.

Ed sits in the same table with his brother on his side and the Colonel plus the Lieutenant on the other side.

''Didn't brought the rest of your team Colonel?'' Edward asks Mustang about the rest of his group. Mustang eyes the squirt as they would be handy for this mission but he needs them back in State Military in case of… information.

''I need them for other stuff in Artemis so no.'' He responds to Ed's question calmly.

''And they could get themselves hurt against what awaits us Colonel.'' Hawkeye adds with a firm look. Mustang eyes her back and didn't reply. He instead thinks about the blue flames of an enemy they will encounter in the battlefield and hoping their luck is better than last time.

''That too.'' Mustang states in a mysterious tone, leaving Ed curious.

''By the way, why is he up there?'' Hughes changes the subject pointing up. Ed looks up as they all saw Sonic didn't go inside the train but lay on his back in the roof.

''Sonic-kun likes the fresh air.'' Yugi responds overhearing them with a small smile. Much like he said, Sonic is enjoying himself in the roof of the train, enjoying the air while napping.

Ed sighs kinda wishing that Ultimate Lifeform of a hedgehog was among the group. At least with stopping time and blowing things up would be easier for them.

Mustang can tell the young Alchemist was concern but he ensures him pretty confident. ''For once Fullmetal, there's nothing to be worried about, probably. Best be safe no?''

''Says the Alchemist who can light up and burn a tongue.'' Hughes states playfully teasing his good friend. Mustang gives him a shaken death glare, muttering annoyed. ''S-shut up Hughes.''

Ichigo hums giving Yugi a look, winking at him with an almost sexy face. Yugi blushes red, reading her face and nods. The two quietly excuse themselves and walk to the next cars over. Jenny notices them leave and just smirks reading her book. It's going to be a long trip so they should enjoy themselves.

**4 Hours Later****…**

Naruto drools sleeping heavily in his chair as was Judai, having on fake eye glasses as the two slept heavily. Everyone else tries to do something other than sleeping with Danny heavily focus on the game and not doing well; Sam was killing him and Tucker multiple tries without stopping.

Kurosaki watches him rather astonished he can even play an online game where they're at this point far from any city with technology or signals in the middle of a forest.

''How the hell do you still have Internet with that thing?'' He questions Danny pretty dumbstruck. Danny eyes the orange headed Ichigo and makes a face like trying to remember the logic of Tucker's invention and how he explained it to him that even he doesn't know how to put it in simple words, like physically or mentally.

''Explaining this would be too hard right now. Let's just say not even a deserted island can't stop this thing from getting a single.'' Danny replies did remembering how Tucker muttered the nightmare that the Fright Knight put him in.

''I would ask if I can use that to look in my email but I rather not ruin Danny and Tucker's chance to BEAT that stupid game.'' Jonouchi mutters extremely bored, kinda wishing he asked Judai for a duel… then again the guy would beat him pretty hard, who knows; better than this boredom.

Danny lets out a chuckle getting Jonouchi's dislike on Doomed pointing out. ''Don't feel bad, Sam's that good.''

Jonouchi just nods reminded how Chaos didn't just dismantled his character but reset him back to Level 1 with a broken combo. LIKE HOW?! Sighing, he looks around and that's when Jonouchi realizes something off.

''Where's Yugi anyway?'' He asks out loud not seeing his best friend anywhere. Judai blinks looking around and no sign of Yugi, in fact, no sign of him or the pigtail Ichigo. He also questions rather surprise. ''Huh? Ichi-chan isn't around either.''

Jenny didn't say a word still reading her book, just smirking that those two are doing… stuff together, though she EXPECTS him to use the damn protection or else.

Naruto slowly stirs up yawning. He blinks very exhausting looking out the window. He stares at a certain direction, slowly forming a chuckle as he announces. ''Oh neat, tanks!''

Edward raises an eyebrow standing on his chair looking behind him where the idiot was, questioning him suspicious. ''Wait tanks?''

He gets up his chair walking towards Naruto's sit who points outside from a faraway direction towards them.

''Yea. Over there and-'' Naruto begins explaining but he's stopped halfway through noticing something very wrong. Ed did too not by the tanks themselves but also the mere fact from the view he has on them they were NOT moving on the ground but hovering.

Judai spots them and utters with a stun expression. ''F-floating tanks…''

''Aiming at us…'' Ed mutters seeing them pointing their cannons at them. Danny looks up taken back with a startling expression. Everyone soon turn around towards the window, watching as the tanks glow bright on the cannon holes.

''…'' Everyone, in silence, all stare at this for sure those tanks are going to kill them all.

''FULLMETAL!'' Mustang yells ordering him to do his thing. Ed didn't need to be told twice clapping his hands together as sparks of electricity fly between them.

''I GOT IT!'' He shouts back louder about to slam his hands on the ground but then the train is suddenly blasted from the front by a destructive beam of energy, tipping it upward. Everyone inside is sent flying upward screaming. ''WAAAAA!''

Not having a choice but to act, Danny has to do something shouting in midair. ''I'M GOING GHOST!''

It was fast as a white ring appears around Danny's chest and splits from top to bottom, transforming him into his Ghost form. Danny quickly duplicates into 4 of himself, grabbing as many of his friends and comrades, even the conductor and his crew. Each clone including himself turns intangible as well as everyone they were holding on. The train tips and crashes hard, exploding instantly. Everyone else was unscratched as Danny puts everyone behind the torn pieces of the train. The conductor and his crew scream running away. Danny pants as his clones all went back inside the original as he breathes heavily.

''Yea… you're welcome.'' The ghost boy utters, out of air, having both hands on his thighs.

Mustang just stares pretty much taken back by all what just happened. He had a somewhat doubt about most of the abilities he was told of by Yugi's comrades like a ghost boy but now that has changed GREATLY.

''I-I should apologize you now Edward for not believing you about your friends'… unique powers.'' Mustang tells Ed pretty astounded by Danny's performance. Ed cracks a smirk telling him alright. ''Told you.''

Winry drops her jaw, on her knees, completely dazed what's even happening now.

''HE BECAME WHAT NOT?! HOW DID WE PASS THROUGH THAT TRAIN?! HOW ARE WE NOT DEAD! WHAT'S HAPPENING!'' Winry questions very loudly losing her mind. Kurosaki sighs not sure how to explain it.

Appearing out of thin air, Yugi stands in front of the others carrying Ichigo in a bridal style, both very easily shock that they manage to escape the train before it crashes.

''W-WHAT THE HECK HAPPEN NYA?!'' Ichi screams yelling out of her mind as she, Yugi and everyone else were going to die moments ago. Naruto tries uttering not so sure but Ed did yelling it out as he points ahead. ''W-we're under attack!''

Yugi and Ichi turn and startle up seeing hovering tanks with soldiers and flying robots, the very same they saw in those photos, coming towards them as they fire their weapons. Edward reacts fast slamming his hand and transmutes a large wall, protecting the group from the bullets and most of the laser beams which pierce ever so slightly through the wall.

''WHERE WERE YOU TWO ANYWAY?!'' Jonouchi yells out of his mind that they were all going to be dead moments ago. Yugi and Ichi blush embarrassed trying not to show their clothes looked like they were put on moments ago, not wanting anyone to know they were doing… couple stuff.

''Counting sheep.'' The two lied sounding very honest about it. Appearing as a blue blur, Sonic appears unscratched since he heard the blast in his sleep and actually evaded it before he was blasted.

''Me too!'' The Blue Hedgehog declares with a small grin.

Jonouchi hums suspicious since he didn't notice any sheep outside… or maybe on the other side? At the any rate VERY suspicious.

Jenny looks ahead and calls out to the group. ''Um everyone.''

They turn to face her noticing up ahead the tanks were firing again. They quickly take cover with the debris of the train just barely as even the metal of the train is melted through by smaller energy beams. Ed pokes his head

''Let me guess, that's this Imperial Empire's new toys huh?'' Ed asks Mustang somewhat impressed. Judai pokes his head and pulls back fast evading a bullet from Imperial Soldiers also coming at them as well as the flying robots.

''Theres a lot of them!'' Hawkeye shouts pulling out her gun and firing back not getting a clear shot from the beams also trying to kill them.

Jonouchi shivers really expecting this to happen and he was still not prepared for this.

''What do we do Yugi?'' Kurosaki asks trying to be the sane one turning towards the one guy who's basically their leader.

Yugi eyes him and then the others, nodding that he has to step up for his friends or else they'll all be dead.

''They may be able to tear through trains and other stuff, but we got an advantage; us!'' The tricolor head proclaims determined. Ichi nods grabbing tightly on her Mew Pendant Necklace but before she activates it her cat ears picked up new movement coming from behind.

''Yugi-kun!'' Ichi yells pointing at the direction where she can hear the footsteps. Yugi, blinking, questions surprise. ''More enemy forces?''

''Not exactly.'' Mustang states rather relaxed. A tank bullet shoots out from the forest and hits one of the non-advanced tanks, destroying it instantly. Charging out from the forest was a lone tank with multiple soldiers coming, almost the large percent of them being younger than the enemy, charging into the battlefield.

Ed watches them noticing their blue, red color scheme certain these were Gallia Soldiers having seen the uniform in one of many books he had read.

''Those are Gallia forces? How they found us so-'' Ed begins telling the group but he stops recalling what Mustang just said earlier and widens his eyes angrily turning towards him accusing him. ''YOU KNEW!''

The Colonel just smirks pretty certain they would be attacked while coming here so best informed their allies where they'll be in advanced.

''Best be cautious. Besides, we were about to reach our stop anyway.'' The Colonel informs them truthfully. Ed grunts not at all happy they were told they would be attacked along the way.

''T-thanks Nya?'' Ichigo hesitately thanks the Colonel though not so much convinced. Yugi nods eyeing their allies but one of them caught his eyes, actually leaving him frozen up.

Rushing pass them, kneeling down and blasting off the visor eye of one of the robot's with an old sniper gun is a woman with determine brown eyes. The other eyes her especially Yugi with a shocking expression.

That brown hair in pigtails wearing that red bandanna; it was her, it was the same girl Yugi met that day. No doubt about it, but she looks older, at least older than him in her 20s and she's wearing some kind of winter-like, greyish blue military outfit with red stripes and a uniform-type chest with a small red tie.

''_That girl, she's the same!_'' The tricolor head tells himself mentally, really stun to think he'll meet her again… though he wonders, was that girl just a fragment of his imagination or does she remember him. He does know one thing; he has to worry about the crossfire he and the others were in first.

It seems Yugi's quiet days have just ended as he and Team Dragon Knight have entered another new world and a new fight. Can they beat a war like this?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: Life by Yui from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Gallia, a peaceful country with dark secrets and sins, is in the verge of conquest by the Imperial Empire and their sudden robotic soldiers. Now here to save what remains of this country and their people; Team Dragon Knight enters the fight and not alone as the last resistance of the Gallian Army assist them.

Jonouchi: THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!

Ichi: I AGREE NYA!

Ed: QUIT WHINING YOU TWO, ESPECIALLY YOU KITTY CAT!

Ichi: STOP CALLING ME THAT EDDY!

Winry: ED YOU CAN'T YELL AT A GIRL ESPECIALLY ONE I LIKE!

Ed: OF COURSE I-

Yugi: Um can we focus, we have guests and we will need them to beat these robots.

Ed: Yea-yea. Lead on leader!

Yugi sweat drops: G-gotcha. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The War of Machines! Help out Squad 7!

Ichi grumps: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time… I don't want to die Nya.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Much like I explained in Chapter/Episode 43 of Volume 3, I changed Yubel's Dialogue to more than a mental talk so hers is bold and italic.

This was not one of my best like starts for a new Volume… I will say it'll get better for future Volumes? Expect something more exciting for Volume 5, 6 and 8.

Also happy I got to reveal some truth behind Yugi's ability in reading and sensing aura in the story as this subject will come up again in the near future.

* * *

EXTREMELY OFF TOPIC, I never read the Yu-Gi-Oh! Manga but I am aware of many things from it… what I wasn't would be the YEAR Yugi was born. I knew he was born in June 4th… but never did I imagine there was a year. Like most Anime Characters don't get years… unless you're a Jojo character and well… Yugi was born in 1980. Now I didn't know that and now I'm puzzled because I'm like not sure what to base the timeline as. I mean what am I supposed to do? I mean I can say the timeline is 1998 and its technology and everything else is MORE advanced thanks to Kaiba Corporation… and other places too. If I do this… then… how many of you would you like to see something Bizarre like Jojo in DKR? What I would be referring is Diamond is Unbreakable and POSSIBLY Aureo Vento. Who would like that? Leave your thoughts in this review or a PM. I might NOT do it due to how much I already have in my plate… but hehe, would that be fun. The Dark Lord could bring back the devil (yes… MUDA-MUDA-MUDA and WRYYY) and then it's like… oh s**t…

But after a talk with one of my fateful reviewers, **Jacob9594**, I will NOT use the manga year of anything due to the sole plot of what the heck am I supposed to do with Digimon Adventure (coming in Volume 6, spoiler). I cannot go into details with that BUT I WILL SAY THIS… Digimon Adventure Tri will appear in DKR but I will not say when or in what form. Just trust me when I say that the DKR timeline (as dumb as I will put it) has to be as perfect fit unlike Yugi's year of birth sadly.

So… leave your thoughts what I should I do in your review and um… yea, see you all next time... in case I don't follow this, Jojo already has a place in a future sequel of DKR so don't worry about that.


	3. 2: The War of Machines!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist AND now Valkyria Chronicles. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 2 of the first Arc of Volume 4: Blue Flames and Metal Overload!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Hologram by NICO Touches the Walls from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) **

**Volume 4: Episode 2: ****The War of Machines! Help out Squad 7!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Yugi and the rest of Team Dragon Knight were enjoying their well, deserved rest from their fight against Aizen and the Espada, almost all as Ed is waiting for his new Automails to arrive. Very excited to meet the mechanic she's been told of by Alphonse, Ichi gathered almost everyone to meet and greet Winry who arrived most upset that Edward destroyed another set of her automails. Not coming alone though, Mustang also appeared along with Hughes and Hawkeye to ask a request for Yugi and his team._

_Shocked by this, Jonouchi and almost everyone else protested to help some sister country of Artemis in stopping and ending their war but Mustang made them understand that the war had change with the involvement of strange robots that have destroyed and left a mere fraction of the Gallian Army left. Remembering the words of the girl he met when his mind enter inside the Dragon Sword, Yugi accepted the request and eventually soon followed the rest of Team Dragon Knight, following their friend's desire to help others._

_The following day Yugi and everyone prepared to depart with the inclusion of Jenny who doesn't want her brother to get himself killed, again, and the surprise of Major Armstrong which Naruto got excited for._

_The group took an old coal train to Gallia and before they arrived to their destination, they were ambushed by the Imperial Empire squad. With their train destroyed, Yugi and the rest prepared to fight the enemy only to get surprised as Squad 7 appeared, ordered by Mustang in advanced, as well as the appearance of an older girl that looks exactly like the one Yugi met in his dream-like state inside the Dragon Sword._

_Can Team Dragon Knight really handle stopping a war no less surviving their first battle?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Yugi and the rest of Team Dragon Knight including their Artemis allies and Jenny watch stunned what's going on. Trying to arrive to their destination to their mission, they were ambushed and before they could plan out a counterattack appeared the Gallian Army or what remains of them.

"So that's our reinforcement Colonel?'' Armstrong questions Mustang rather calm. The Flame Alchemist nods answering him and the rest. ''As I've been informed, this is Squad 7 and sadly one of the last few of the Gallian Army's fighting force.''

''ARE YOU FOR REAL?!'' Both Ed and Jonouchi shouted at the same time. Naruto drops his jaw with everyone else startled, except Sonic blinking.

''This really is a bad situation.'' Judai utters really taken back by this. Ichi gulps turning to the tricolor head wondering what they should do but she can see he's distracted by something else.

''Yugi-kun?'' Ichigo calls out to the tricolor head who's staring at the former little girl of his dream now basically older than him. He knows this is the same from her aura and also the bandana she's wearing. But how? How are they meeting again but here of all-

''Hey!'' Yugi snaps out ducking a pan swipe coming at him. He pants extremely scared eyeing Jenny who swung it at him.

''No time dazing in the middle of a battlefield! Got it?'' Jenny tells her clueless little brother before someone dies when he could have prevented it. Realizing his mistake to let his shock get to him than the task at hand, Yugi bows to her and apologizes. ''Y-Yea.''

Hughes gulps a bit how terrifying the older Mutou sibling acts, reminded of a certain prideful woman calling Mustang a pervert for liking mini-skirts.

Ichigo smiles at least able to tell Jenny did that to break whatever Yugi was in deep thought of… and then the red cherry head blinks eyeing the girl with the red bandana rushing over with her squad. Could she be the reason? But why?

Yugi looks back at the Gallian Army firing their assault of rifles and strange lance-like rockets at the enemy forces, knowing pretty instantly those robots will kill them all. Taking a moment to breathe deeply and exhale it, he proclaims. ''Let's not be a burden for them. We have to help them out.''

Jonouchi hesitates trying to convince his friend they might not be needed. ''We don't kinda have to. They seem to be-''

He spoke too soon as suddenly the enemy robots fire their laser beams, trying to tear through the Gallian forces though they manage to dodge them… only for the ground that the lasers hit exploded and they were sent flying away screaming.

''…'' Jonouchi drops his jaw really wishing he didn't say a word. Looking back at the tricolor head, he nods convinced to help them. ''Do your thing Yugi.''

Yugi nods looking at Naruto and Danny and commands them. ''Naruto-kun, do your thing. Danny, I need you to bombard him and assist.''

Naruto grins liking that plan stating it. ''Oh I like that, ya know!''

Danny sighs admitting it's a simple plan since Naruto can make a ton of clones and he has the long range to support him.

''And then-'' Yugi tries coming up what the others would do but Jenny interrupts advising him. ''Distraction Yugi, we need a distraction too. We're facing trained soldiers. Let's throw in something they can't expect.''

Yugi astonishingly nods with his sister's idea turning towards the blue hedgehog and the Substitute Shinigami and calls them. ''Sonic-kun, Kurosaki-san.''

Sonic just grins aware what the tricolor head wants for them to do and responds eagerly. ''Too easy!''

Kurosaki sighs with a small smirk pulling out his Substitute Shinigami Badge and shouts. ''Worth a try!''

He slams the badge on his chest as his body drops on the ground while his soul emerges out in his Shinigami form. Winry screams panicking that orange-headed guy just dropped dead not able to see Kurosaki in his Shinigami form.

Yugi sweat drops turning towards the large Major and asks him. ''Armstrong-kun, can your fist create an Earthquake with Ed's alchemy?''

Armstrong blinks by that but soon he lets out a strong laugh, expressing himself. ''Haha, I like Young Mutou's thinking!''

The tricolor head giggles eyeing Ed who nods knowing exactly what he wants them to do as did Alphonse.

''Ichigo-kun, you remain as the healer until we need you.'' Jenny advises her Mew Leader who nods actually not wanting to get blasted unless she has no choice but to fight. That and for once she's the secret trump card that can be used when all else fails.

Yugi eyes the others informing them. ''The rest stay back unless the enemy gets any closer. If they do, then handle them.''

Judai gives him the thumbs up as did Jonouchi shivering.

''Then let's move it, Team Dragon Knight!'' The young Dragon Knight declares pointing his finger forward. Everyone agrees determine too.

As that's happening, Squad 7 were at first in the offensive attacking the robot enemies, shooting at their red visor spots and even though they took out at least 5, those shots in those spots began to not work.

The girl Yugi met before bites her lips shooting more of the robots by the red visors but all of her bullets now don't even dent or scratch those parts. That was their only weakness but only for a few shots. She continues firing bulleyes while ducking through any environment to evade the laser beams.

''No good.'' She mutters to herself reloading her rifle. She looks and sees her squad's tank firing a shot at the robot, blasting it but not destroying it rather it's still standing with sparks flying out of it.

''Welkin! We're not doing any damage!'' She calls out to her commander on top of the tank, also doing his best firing at the metal enemies.

Squad 7's Commander, Welkin Gunther, is a tall young man in his early twenties with messy brown hair and grey eyes. He is usually seen wearing the Gallian militia uniform, complete with a blue cap on his head. He eyes the girl who is basically his second-in-command and someone dear to him knowing their assaults won't hold on. Besides, this isn't their mission per say.

''Keep on attacking everyone! We need to get the Artemis general and then retreat!'' Welkin declares through an old timer microphone speaker to the rest of his squad. The young woman blushes by her commander's determine words though it's not as easier said than done.

Much like she meant, the enemy robots fire strong beams at Squad 7, just barely each one missed the deathly laser tearing attacks terrified.

''C-commander, they're adapting to our fire shots.'' Scout member Susie Evans speaks shaken and shyly on this situation. She is a blonde with a pinkish ribbon tied behind her back with swirl, French braid bangs on her sides.

Emile (younger and Scout) and Oscar (older and Sniper) Bielert both do their best to fire at the machines from harming their squad members. Both brothers have brown hair though Emile's had a more bed hair while Oscar had shorter hair with a scar on the left side of his forehead. Their rifles shots didn't even left a scratch on the robots no less hold them back.

''Damn, I hit the thing and didn't even phase it.'' Oscar curses out ducking as he tries to reload. Emile tries to fire from a small corner at the enemy still not fazing them, encountering his older brother. ''We got to keep trying brother!''

Shocktrooper Aisha Neumann, the youngest member in Squad 7 with brown short pigtails, hides in cover as the robot enemy's fire rate is almost nonstop.

''Damn tin cans!'' Yelling enrage, another Shocktrooper Brigitte Stark or Rosie by many fires her weapon with no damage done. She has red head with cute rose-like buns and freckles. Unlike the rest of the female soldiers, her outfit is more revealing showing her stomach slightly and the rose-pattern collar neck.

Firing his lancer-like rocket missile, Lancer Largo Potter, the oldest in the squad, has small brownish hair and mutton chop beard. The rocket hits one of the robots but did no damage to it at all.

Largo panics seeing the thing still standing cursing out pretty shock. ''Aw crap, these things don't stop!''

The robot fires a beam at him who manages to leap away just barely, burning through the ground where he stood.

Welkin watches his squad not doing anything making him unease that they won't survive for long. The robots were too much and they're not the only threat with Imperial Soldiers also right behind them. None of their shots are going towards them due to the machines getting in their way. Still they have to try something.

''Isara, fire another tank shot.'' Welkin orders to the tank operator who happens to be his adoptive sister. Controlling the tank he was in, the young short dark blue hair girl turns wearing a light-brownish shawl over her Gallian uniform.

''Right away Nii-san.'' Isara responds firmly yet kind not going to let her brother or her teammates down. She loads in a tank shot and aims with the controllers at the enemy. Without hesitating, she fires as it hits the enemies instantly in a large explosion. The members of Squad 7 see this with much relief.

''YES! We got a few!'' Edy Nelson declares excitedly. She has greyish pigtail hair wearing the tradition Gallian Army uniform. This was the case, until the smoke of the explosion is blown away to reveal the enemies all still existing. Edy drops her jaw freaking out.

Welkin grits his teeth not believing how dangerous their enemies really are, just as he was warned to not engage them.

''_As I feared, this is what the other Squads encounter. These machines, they can adapt to our weapons over the course of a battle._'' The young commander tells himself fearing he and his squad won't survive for long. If they continue to fight them, they'll all likely be dead.

''Welkin!'' He suddenly snaps turning to the brown haired girl giving him a firm glare almost like they should retreat and fight another day. Nodding how she feels, he responds reaching to his microphone and speaks through it. ''Fall back everyone! We're going to-''

Welkin then staggers realizing he's no longer holding the microphone. He blinks extremely surprise as one second he's holding and the next it's not with him. But how? How did it-

Hearing a cough, Welkin looks in front of him and widens his eyes in great surprise staring at some kind of small humanoid animal, a blue spiky hedgehog, that was holding his microphone and oddly standing on the tip of the tank.

''ATTENTION BUCKET HEADS!'' Sonic begins speaking out and loud into the microphone towards the robots as they get his attention. On cue Ed and Al clap and slam their hands on the ground while Armstrong, wearing sharp brace-knuckles with an engrave alchemy circle on each punches the ground. In mere seconds, the ground shakes and rows of sharp, earth-like spikes shoot out from the ground towards the enemy. The Imperial Soldiers panic evading them as the spikes manages to tear through one of their regular tanks, disabling it from the wheels and engine. The hover tanks however evaded them as did the flying robots.

Everyone in Squad 7 watch almost surprise by this possible reinforcement.

''Hey bucket heads!'' The robots look down and spot with their glowing red visor eye at the blue hedgehog shaking his butt at them. Sonic grins teasing the bots in his usual trickster nature. ''Know who I am? Bet you do. Wanna blast me right?''

All the robots lock their weapons at the hedgehog and fire their beams. Sonic quickly dodges them as if he's break dancing before ramming into Spin Dash and charges so fast upward into one of the bots. The robot circuits out as Sonic tears through him while shouting. ''Try harder guys!''

That robot explodes as the rest fire their weapons at the speedy hedgehog, dodging their beams while getting himself excited.

The Imperial Soldiers were pretty stunned not sure what that thing is but no doubt it is an enemy.

''Aim at-'' One of the soldiers orders pointing his rifle at Sonic, was trying to, until his weapon is suddenly slashed in half. The other soldiers startle up as each of their gun weapons were cut in half.

''W-WHAT THE HELL!'' The soldiers shout not sure what's even happening but before they could react each one was punched by something unseen. Kurosaki, having slashed off their weapons with Zangetsu, lands a fierce punch across each one through _**Shunpo**_. For once not able to be seen was a good thing though unfairly. Then again, they are fighting in a war.

''Feels dirty taking these guys on like this but for once not complaining!'' Kurosaki admits landing another punch at another soldier, knocking him down instantly.

The other soldiers were freaking out but they would get more of a surprise noticing a shadow above them. They look up seeing two figures as one of them throws the other wearing something orange.

''_**SHADOW CLONE TECHNIQUE!**_'' Shouting as he descends performing his cross finger hand seal, Naruto creates in an instant a hundred of him as each one extending their fists. Danny joins in firing a barrage of green ghost energy rays.

The soldiers scream as they're being pummeled by Naruto's clone punches or blasted by Danny's ghost rays. The robots were also blasted by the energy blasts as well as most slash by Kurosaki's Zangetsu and Sonic's _**Homing Attacks**_.

Everyone else watches from their end amazed they're doing well but it wasn't going to last as the tanks fire at Naruto's clones, blasting a chunk of them away. The real Naruto was away from that but he could feel that shivering at his clones' deaths. More robots show up firing at them as Danny protects the real Naruto with a ghost barrier.

Other robots were able to engage Kurosaki, seeing him, with their energy swords. Kurosaki blocks their attacks trying to push them back by firing a weak _**Getsuga Tensho**_ but they repel it with their energy blasts. Kurosaki just smirks pouring more Spiritual Energy until his crescent energy beam increases in size and pierces through the beams, tearing through the robots and destroying them.

Danny follows firing a barrage of ghost rays while Naruto creates more clones and throws them like missiles, each carrying a Rasengan and slams them on the robots, destroying them as well.

Shocktroopes Lynn and Yyse Inglebard were stunned as well as the rest of Squad 7 watching this.

''Um…'' Engineer Homer Peron with short blond hair utters really speechless and clueless.

''I-I really don't know what to say but they're amazing!'' Lancer Jann Walker with short brown hair and the most feminine male of the group speaks out astonished by the young people especially the somewhat muscles the spiky orange headed had. Kurosaki sweat drops feeling eyes on him uneasy.

Naruto continues throwing his clone carrying _**Rasengan**_ missiles at the robots but after the first 50 were destroyed they began to adapt and withstand the attacks, brushing and destroying the clones. The same is happening to Danny's ghost rays not doing any damages.

''These things are a lot tougher. They're starting to tank my ghost rays.'' Danny states rather amazed how these robots can adapt. Naruto grunts really annoyed calling out mad too. ''And my _**Rasengans**_ too, ya know!''

Sonic continues rushing hard through the robots with _**Spin Dash**_, managing to slam the ones he caught and crashes them into the ground like a meteor. Sonic leaps out of there grinning landing on the ground away from the destruction of robot pieces he destroyed.

''Hey guys, hit them REALLY-REALLY hard!'' Sonic suggests to the others who had watch him. Naruto makes a stun, full-lip expression admitting that's a good idea.

''…'' Danny and Ichigo eye at the blue hedgehog really not convinced about that or the fact this is some kind of joke.

''I'm sure that's a joke… But screw it.'' Kurosaki declares not at all caring as long as he can beat these things faster. He charges at a bunch of robots firing their beams at him but Kurosaki evades them with _**Shunpo**_, vanishing. They try scanning where he went but then they were all slash across the chests in halves by Zangetsu with Kurosaki appearing and cutting them and then doubles it firing a _**Getsuga Tensho**_ too. The blast obliterates the destroyed robots instantly.

Danny follows firing sharper ghost rays across the robots and soon follows freezing them with ice. He sighs clapping his hands and the ice shatters into pieces along with the robots.

The robots try to aim their weapons at the two but then they hear a voice. ''_**GIANT RASENGAN!**_''

They turn and were instantly consumed by Naruto and a few of his clones slamming a larger size _**Rasengans**_. The attacks tear and even vaporized the bots apart.

''Hehe, easy!'' Naruto states with a grin.

Ichi watches smiling that her friends are doing it knowing she's not needed. But just then the other group is suddenly surrounded by other robots. Jonouchi sees this and gets in the way firmly.

''I got these-'' Jonouchi declares brave only to stand down with the robots pointing their weapons all at his face. The dirty colored blond head gulps about to regret his choice however the robots are suddenly pushed away from him by earth-like fists.

''Hey tincans, fight us first.'' Edward calls out with a firm face with Alphonse, Armstrong and Mustang beside him. The robots eye them and charge at them.

Ed, smirking, follows transmute a spiky metal bat and swings it right across one of the robot's head, smashing halfway through it. Sparks fly from the damage head as the machine drops hard disabled. Alphonse also follows transmuting earth fists at the robots coming at him, slamming them towards Ed who crushes their heads too with his bat.

''Now you shall feel the pride of the Armstrong Generation!'' Armstrong declares slamming a quick fist across a robot's chest so strong he transmutes what could be described a shockwave across its body. The robot twitches before it starts to fall apart into pieces.

The remaining robots point their weapons at the three but were immediately consume in flames by the snapping of the Flame Alchemist's fingers. Judai whistles amazed with Ichi blushes remembering how Yugi struggle before by those flames.

''WOAH! YOU CAN SNAP FIRE! TEACH ME!'' Jonouchi yells demanding to learn how to do that. Mustang just scoffs as his flames vanish leaving behind the scourges of the robots almost melted but nonfunctional. He then replies putting his hands in his pockets. ''My trick, I don't share.''

Hughes nods silently with a smile with Hawkeye sighing quickly pulling her gun and fires at a robot that was still functioning about to fire a beam at Mustang.

''Hey! I had it!'' Mustang protests like a kid with Hawkeye sighing replying rather calm. ''Sure you did sir.''

The Imperial Soldiers watch long enough, feeling like they'll lose this fight as they fire their weapons at Squad 7. Danny sees and acts on this putting up a barrier protecting Squad 7 from the Imperial's surprise attack. The soldiers were shock their bullets were block as were Squad 7.

''Who the hell are these people?'' Engineer Karl Landzaat with short bob black hair and a pair of glasses asks not sure if they were even humans.

Sniper Marina Wulfstan with short black hair with the left side of her hair covering her face also agrees though she's not complaining.

Welkin is still left astonish who these kids are. They were younger than almost all in Squad 7 so he's that questionable why-

Just then he spots and sees one of the enemy robots locking its weaponized arms towards the stun red bandana girl eyeing the strange group. Welkin widens his eyes trying to take a shot at the robot as he yells warning her. ''ALICIA ABOVE!''

The girl now named Alicia startles hearing her commander's voice looks up to see in grim terror at the robot above her. Welkin fires his shot but the bullet just dings off it like a pinball.

''Target terminated.'' The robot confirms locking on the target and fires two energy beams from his hands.

Ichigo and Judai panic eyeing Yugi who immediately rushes off, his body igniting an aura.

Can Yugi reach that girl before she's vaporized? Well… Yes.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Judai: Crap, I**__**'m not going to save her. Yugi-san, it's up to you!**_

_**Ichi: Go save that person Yugi-kun!**_

* * *

Alicia didn't have time to react only watching as the energy beams from the robot locking on her fires towards her way. She watches as her life flashes from till this moment and all the things she couldn't do and-

Before she knew what happened something picks her up and she's shot up evading the laser beams hitting where she was just now. Alicia stares almost shock noticing she's being carried by a kid younger than her and with the most bizarre hairstyle she's seen in her entire life… and oddly familiar.

Welkin watches speechless as the stranger had Alicia in his arms on the air. It was insane and even more so as they lands next to the tank though rough with Yugi trying not to make a painful expression feeling a bone snap a bit.

''Are you okay?'' Yugi asks her smiling very kindly. Alicia eyes him still very stunned not sure what she can say or even utter. The tricolor head just smiles putting her on her feet, telling her. ''I can handle the rest now. Thank you''

Alicia stares speechless watching the boy suddenly vanishing through a burst of blue energy. She gasps a bit feeling something strange in her that in a brief moment a blue aura glows around her body and her eyes turn red.

Yugi had dash off with _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ at the robot that was about to hurt that young woman and slashes it in half with the Dragon Sword before it knew what hit it. The robot begins uttering rubbish, sparks flying through the slash before it splits in half.

Everyone in Squad 7 saw that and they are left speechless what the heck just happen.

The tricolor head glares facing forward to the enemy. The Imperial Soldiers, also watching, almost all were stunned by what they just witnessed. Their commander, sweating out of fear, commands with a shaken voice. ''K-Kill him!''

Yugi lets out a sigh charging forward as the enemy soldiers fire their rifles or pistols towards him. The bullets never even hit him as Yugi expertly slashes half of them while dodges the rest so quickly it was near impossible. The soldiers just drop their jaws the tricolor head rushes at them quickly almost like a flash that before they knew it one of them is jab across the chest by Yugi's left palm. The blow not only takes the air out of him as he's launched upward to the sky. He screams falling hard as his rifle drops onto Yugi's left hand.

He blinks surprised while the other soldiers begin to freak out. Studying the thing for a moment, Yugi shrugs his shoulders smirking softly at the enemy soldiers and points the weapon at them.

''Jackpot!'' Yugi calls out quoting a character from one of the best games he's SSS Ranked and fires almost seemingly random shots at the Imperial Soldiers however the bullets hit only their knees, arms, legs or elbows instead. They scream out in pain, not dead, as others try shooting him down. Yugi quickly evades them and dashes forward as he swings his sword wildly, slashing through the upcoming bullets.

Alicia with Squad 7 watch almost breathless as Yugi charged at the soldiers and swift kicked or hit them with his elbows or hands. Each Imperial Soldier gets knocked out so fast that they lose conscious immediately. Almost within 30 seconds all the soldiers were knocked out as the guy who was sent flying crashes right next to Yugi, standing quite relaxed while dismantling the rifle.

''W-WHEN DID YUGI LEARN HOW TO DO THAT!'' Jonouchi, with a very wide mouth drop, shouts questioning this suddenly badassery Yugi just performed.

Jenny giggles to herself proud of her hard work training him to fight as such.

Yugi sighs only to be cut short as he's surrounded by the rest of the robots, pointing their blaster-like hands at him.

"Target locked on.'' Each robot states as they begin charging their blasters at him. Yugi didn't say a word but rather looks at them unimpressed tossing the rifle away.

''Shame you guys are mindless robot puppets.'' The tricolor head states almost menacing knowing full well he has to destroy every last of them now or never. Yugi's eyes instantly glow bright red, becoming more dragon-like as a red burning aura surrounds him with white and black sparks flying around him too. He takes a single step forward and before the robots reacted they were all suddenly slashed them all into pieces by the young Dragon Knight dashing all pass them with _**Yin-Yang Dash Mode**_ in less than a second while he slashes every one of them. None of the robots were functioning, dismantled or in pieces.

''PHEW.'' Yugi lets out a calming breather as the red aura vanishes and his eyes revert back to normal. It honestly surprises him he manages to do all that. Still, it's a start from not using Burst Limit instead.

All of Squad 7 gasp somewhat terrified not every seeing any one human to defeat the entire enemy machines that have killed their fellow comrades. Winry, quiet watching everyone else fight, was just as left speechless almost going to faint.

''… Damn showoff.'' Edward states trying to show he's not impressed but he was. Winry drops her jaw just left speechless and now yells at Ed not finding this amazing. ''BUT IT WAS COOL! I-I don't even know what to say.''

''I-INCREDIBLE!'' Armstrong even comments sweating a bit at the young man's skill. Mustang just smirks a little bit reminded of Eli. His kid is starting to get used to his powers more so than before.

Mustang walks towards the Gallian tank and calls to the one on top of it. ''You must mean the commander I was told of. Welkin Gunther, correct?''

Welkin startles up eyeing the Colonel and firm yet nervous replies with a bow. ''Y-Yes sir! You must be the Artemis Commander we would meet?''

''The same.'' Mustang answers rather calm yet swag in his words. Welkin nods noticing Alicia staring fix at the kid who saved her being approached by what she could described as his teammates congratulating him.

''Don't mind those kids, they're with me.'' Mustang tells the two already aware they were staring closely towards Yugi and his friends.

''Y-yea… kids…'' Alicia utters a little speechless especially towards that kid with the weird hairstyle. To Alicia, he looked rather if not someone familiar she met. She isn't sure from where or when but she's positive that she's seen him before.

Winry also eyes Yugi and the rest of the others that fought not even sure anymore that these guys are crazy strong. It astonishes her how well Ed is taking this… then again, he'll either find them as ''Meh'' or comfortable around them. She then eyes Ichi and couldn't help but suspect she might have crazy powers too due to how relaxed she looked that entire time and what Yugi told her previously.

"I-Ichigo, do you also-'' The blonde asks the red cherry head if she's also special only for Ichi to giggle responding with a wink. ''Later Nya. Best keep my trump card as a secret for now Nya.''

''… Does it have to do with the cat noises you make?'' Winry questions her pretty sure whatever her powers are could be based on a cat. Ichi stares at her with a face as sweat drops slowly form behind her back. She eventually admits lowering her head as did her cat ears unseen to Winry. ''Y-Yea Nya.''

Welkin gets off the tank with his squad gathering to him with faces not sure about how they were the ones saved by basically children who could get themselves killed. Welkin agrees with his squad approaching the colonel and asks him. ''Sir, I hate to ask but these people with you-''

''Yea, they're the ones who's going to help you all.'' Mustang immediately responds almost as if he read his mind. He then adds with a small smirk out loud. ''In fact Edward here is a State Alchemist like myself, just not a higher rank.''

This instantly became a trigger word for Ed as he dashes and grabs Welkin down his size ranting angrily. ''ARE YOU SAYING THAT AS IF YOU'RE TALLER THAN ME! ARE YOU SAYING I'M AS SMALL AS A PEBBLE?!''

Everyone in Squad 7 sweat drops while also stunned how strong that little guy is.

''He rants a lot.'' Danny explains now in his normal human form before anyone notice him. The same went for Kurosaki now in his real body as he pulls Ed away from the commander of Squad 7.

Welkin blinks realizing maybe he shouldn't have been so bold on his part. He eyes to the group and states his apology. ''Thank you all. We were supposed to assist you but-''

''Nay, we all did our best.'' Yugi interrupts him nicely with a small smile getting what he's saying but they would have needed each other regardless. Welkin nods not sure why but this kid is different from the other. He's seen it but other than his skills he's rather kind.

''Also thank you for saving Alicia.'' He thanks him for saving his second-in-command who blushes to hear that. Yugi replies smiling and eyeing the brown hair girl. ''Sure! But she's Alicia-kun?''

Alicia then startles up almost as if she's offended like this kid thinks he's older or superior over her to call her like that.

''K-kun? I'm 21 thank you very much!'' She corrects the tricolor head, sounding surprise. Yugi startles greatly as if he's being lecture. Jenny oddly giggles agreeing with her.

''BUT YOU'RE HOT!'' Jonouchi, ignoring what Alicia was protesting, yells really shock by her age. Alicia makes a disturbing expression eyeing this stranger. Ichi hisses kicking Jonouchi from the butt though it hit his nuts, pushing him onto the ground hard. The dirty colored blond-headed grunts in pain facedown.

''S-sorry.'' Yugi apologizes sweat dropping seeing that. Alicia also sweat drops never watching a man get kicked in the privates like that… kinda interesting. She eyes the tricolor head and greets herself. ''And it's Alicia Melchiott… um…''

''It's Yugi, Yugi Mutou. And sorry, force of habit of mines to call someone by Kun.'' Yugi greets himself back apologizing for his habits. The red cherry head Ichigo giggles adding. ''Unless it's someone he really respects Nya.''

Yugi sweat drops nodding softly once more apologizes. ''My bad again, um Alicia-san?''

''S-sure.'' Alicia accepts still sweat dropping a bit how kind this kid is.

''Great. Us actual soldiers working with a bunch of kids.'' Rosie mutters her arms crossed rather pathetic that their squad having to work with children.

Almost immediately Jonouchi rises back up on his feet and points his finger towards Rosie, protesting harshly by her words. ''Hey, who saved whose asses, freckles!''

Everyone in Squad 7 gasps with Largo laughing liking that kid's spunk. Rosie blushes angrily never been called something so stupid just because of her face features.

''WHAT YOU CALL ME!'' She yells at Jonouchi glaring grim. The others sweat drop as Jonouchi protests even more angrily back at Rosie. ''Look lady, just because you're hotter than Miss 21 over there doesn't mean s**t after how we saved your butts! Got that freckles.''

Rosie twitches her left eye glaring even angrier.

''He does not speak for all of us.'' Danny clarifies not wanting everyone else to think they're all the same. Sonic nods adding with a small grin. ''We're the good guys after all!''

Everyone of Squad 7 questions what the strange creature said most pretty disturb he's real.

''Um Colonel?'' Welkin asks Mustang what he thinks. Mustang just smirks answering him. ''Like they said. Besides now it is best we head out before more enemy forces appear.''

Welkin oddly agrees. Even though they defeated the enemy, it was just one squad of many Imperial Empire soldiers and there are more of those machines too. He turns to his squad and Yugi's group basically ordering them. ''Everyone please follow and no fighting from my Squad.''

Yugi nods eyeing his group and asks especially to Jonouchi. ''Um guys?''

They eye at Jonouchi who grunts glaring at Rosie who glares back at him. Danny responds for the others with a small smirk. ''We'll behave but no promises."

Yugi sweat drops nudging his shoulder to Welkin not sure. Welkin sighs a bit smiling having to admit his squad can be that chaotic too.

The large group now heads out together to their destination after they treat the injury Imperial Soldiers Yugi left behind so they don't die by the wounds and could leave later… however unaware to everyone who were leaving the area one robot did survived, hiding itself with only an arm missing, sparks flying out of it, and dents from Naruto's _**Rasengan**_.

''M-MMMMUSST… INNNFOOORRMMM… TTTTHHHHEEEEE… MMMMAAAASSSSTTTTEEEERRRRRR.'' The robot utters out rubbish unable to speak correctly. His feet begin to ignite and activate their rockets as the robot flies off to inform its master of this threat.

Team Dragon Knight has begun their first fight in the war for Gallia. Are they prepared for the mission they must overcome? And will their new allies help them?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: Life by Yui from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Gallia, a peaceful country with dark secrets and sins, is in the verge of conquest by the Imperial Empire and their sudden robotic soldiers. Now here to save what remains of this country and their people; Team Dragon Knight enters the fight and not alone as the last resistance of the Gallian Army assist them. Can they do it?

Jonouchi: THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!

Ichi: I AGREE NYA!

Ed: QUIT WHINING YOU TWO, ESPECIALLY YOU KITTY CAT!

Ichi: STOP CALLING ME THAT EDDY!

Winry: ED YOU CAN'T YELL AT A GIRL ESPECIALLY ONE I LIKE!

Ed: OF COURSE I-

Yugi: Um can we focus, we have guests and we will need them to stop these robots.

Ed: Yea-yea. Lead on leader!

Yugi sweat drops: G-gotcha. Um… Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Terrifying Imperial Empire!

Ichi grumps: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time… I don't want to die Nya.

* * *

**Author's Note:** BEFORE any fan of the series will ask… Is Isara going to die? HMM… No… but will she in the future? Um… cannot really say. Why? Well… reasons.

I should remind everyone I will only use the characters of the Valkyria Chronicles Anime only. As for if VC3 will be mentioned… I need time. I got another arc and don't want them to be as long as they have to. Plus content reasons, need to save some things for later.

Also this is probably my first toughest arc where I have to be somewhat created with the fight scenes so I apologize if this feels somewhat… different… but I hope you still all like it.

Sorry for the late upload, things happened.


	4. 3: The Terrifying Imperial Empire!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist AND now Valkyria Chronicles. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 3 of the first Arc of Volume 4: Blue Flames and Metal Overload!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Hologram by NICO Touches the Walls from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) **

**Volume 4: Episode 3: ****The Terrifying Imperial Empire!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Arriving in their first battlefield basically attacked before reaching their destination, Team Dragon Knight engaged an ambushed from the Imperial Empire squad with a lot of their new dangerous robot soldiers. However the team was not alone as Squad 7, already been informed of a possible ambush, were on the scene to assist the heroes._

_Regardless, Yugi and the others were the ones to surprise Squad 7 with their powers and abilities especially Yugi who begun to developed and grow as a Dragon Knight. This goes for the older girl he met, Alicia, who felt somewhat strange by the young man__'s powers_._ The battle was shortly lived through the heroes combined effort, defeating the soldiers though not killing them being Yugi__'s style._

_Once both groups get well acquainted with each other, Squad 7 leaded the heroes to the rest of the journey where their base was at unaware one robot soldier survived and managed to escape to inform its master of this problem._

_Even though they kinda won their first battle, can Yugi and the rest of Team Dragon Knight handle the real threat of their mission and get along with Squad 7?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Having flied to later dragged itself to a large castle within the palace of Randgriz which was now the Imperial's new base, a single robot that survive during the battle against Squad 7 and Team Dragon Knight arrive inside said castle to the front feet of a darkish figure covered in a dark hood cloak. The only thing visible of this figure is a pair of red, sharp pupil glowing eyes.

The figure only looks down at the machine and scans it using a device over it. Once it gets what he wants, he picks the destroyed machine up by the leg and drags it into a throne room. Once reaching the end of the throne room, he looks up at four figures and tosses the broken robot at the feet of one of them sitting on a royal-like throne.

''So one of your devices survived?'' Once a "nobody" of a prince to now king, Maximilian Gaius Von Reginrave, speaks sitting on his large throne as he had desire, what he continues to drive for. Wearing his royal white-golden Royal Imperial armor with a golden wreath over his head and a long cape, he stares with dark blue, unemotional eyes over the destroyed machine.

One of Maximilian's Drei Stern (Generals), Radi Jaeger, jokes around quite relaxed about this small downside. The dark tan man wears a dark brownish red variant of the Imperial general uniform with a metallic shoulder pad that resembles a dead bull attached on his arm.

''Poor little guy. I feel sad for the thing even if it is not alike.'' Jaeger expresses with a small concerning smirk at the poor robot that dragged itself back to just give the information of the enemy. That shows at least some honor.

Unamused, another of the Drei Stern, Berthold Gregor spoke most coldly. Wearing the proper Imperial general outfit, the old man mutters adjusting his hat and wielding his cane. Even though he was supposed to keep an eye on the young prince under the former king of the Empire, he did not expect things to turn like this but then again, as long as he is on the winning side then that is fine.

''I don't. It is a machine, nothing more.'' Gregor protests finding these machines are mindless and weak unlike real soldiers. Maximilian ignores the old man's comment with a cold look and instead turns to face his last general, asking her. ''What do you think Selvaria?''

Silently bowing, the most loyal of the Drei Stern, Selvaria Bles eyes her prince and the one she will obey and follow no matter where it takes her. With her long silver hair and bright red eyes, she knees wearing the black-red-golden Imperial general outfit though for female as she carries a rapier sword on her side attached to a golden belt around her waist.

''Whatever you suggest my King.'' The silver hared Valkyria speaks stern but happy for her now king.

''It seems this was the last survived by whatever it engaged.'' The dark figure states noticing the damage the robot sustain. He reveals a robotic hand and inserts some kind of metal tentacle into the destroyed robot, recovering its data and last recording. He then states almost robotic. ''Pity. However its memories will provide us what the enemy used to defeat them.''

He then raises his hand and unleashes a light almost like a screen revealing the destruction of his robots and the defeat of the human Imperial squad. Jaeger watches and then makes a small smirk recognizing Squad 7 there especially that brown hair girl with the red bandana. Selvaria also eyes the image of that girl, glaring firmly.

Gregor however scoffs angrily also noticing that among those Gallians are different people, children no less, actually destroying the robots and defeated their soldiers.

Maximilian did too however not at all unimpressive proclaiming. ''Those were not Gallian Soldiers. Most… interesting.''

''A bunch of children defeated our soldiers and those machines?! Nonsense!'' Gregor yells angrily protesting the fact their trained soldiers lost to infants.

''So these are the one Artemis have brought to challenge my empire?'' Maximilian then questions eyeing towards the dark figure. The figure had its sight towards Sonic, almost fixated on him purely.

''As you see yes my king.'' The figure finally speaks. The current king glares coldly at him. He was warned of this by him that their enemy would bring allies and was made clear not to make a move until they arrived to destroy all threats to him. Now that this ''prophecy'' came true, their true plans can commence.

''Everything is going as you warned me.'' Maximilian says with the figure bowing to him responding immediately. ''Of course it is my king and soon we will both get what we want.''

''No, I shall get what I want. That you will see.'' The king however corrects him turning his sight at the image of Yugi smiling after defeating his forces. Maximillian gazes on him aware exactly who he is and not at all frightened by this ''child''.

''Not even these fools will oppose me. I will make sure of that.'' Turning his back away from the image, Maximilian walks away to be left alone. Selvaria eyes the image of those who will oppose her king and she'll make sure none of them live for long.

* * *

Yugi and the rest of Team Dragon Knight look around as they arrived to what is the last military base of the Gallian Army with Squad 7 leading them here. The place look rather calm with no signs of war around though maybe it's the best because from what Mustang and Hughes explained was that all other Gallian Bases were vaporized. It is odd for Jenny, Kurosaki and Danny that these Imperials haven't destroyed this place. Maybe they can't locate it? They were told there are hidden mines around the base and a few snipers hidden to make sure if any robots do appear, they'll be shot down immediately before they can adapt or react.

Welkin eyes the tricolor head with a different look. While they were getting here, Mustang briefly explained that the young man who defeated the rest of the enemies was the Dragon Knight. Much like most times, not many of Squad 7 knew who that was. Alicia had a look like she had a feeling what it was but just as clueless. Welkin and to an extend Isara, both knew who that was. They remember their father speaking how he almost met death once during the war but he was saved by a mysterious stranger who went by the Dragon Knight even stating he said it with a determined smile on his face. Welkin never exactly asked what this man was and the only detail his father could tell him was that he wasn't a normal human, even as far as going he could have been a Valkyrur. But that was impossible.

He eyes the young man with strange hairstyle, wondering even more so about him. Welkin walks next to Yugi and gets his attention with a small smile. "Yugi correct?''

''Yup!'' Yugi replies rather energetic. Welkin eyes him rather astonished by this boy's positive nature even after he just battled the enemy completely differently. Regardless, he thanks him from earlier. ''Thank you for saving Alicia again. I don't know what the squad would do without her.''

Alicia blushes that comment though she tries to show like she didn't care… but Ichi did notice it making a mischievous smile.

''You don't have to thank me. I would have saved anyone if they were about to get killed by an evil killer robot.'' Yugi replies expressing he would have done it for anyone. That's who he is. Sonic nods firmly almost not paying attention but is by adding. ''Which they don't look like Egghead's designs at all.''

Danny hums thinking back how that crazy egg-size evil scientist's bots and they were nothing compare to the ones they fought just recently.

''Um, by any chance have you heard of Belgen Gunther before?'' Welkin then questions Yugi getting Isara's attention eyeing him too. The tricolor head blinks not sure he has heard that name before responding very honest. ''Um no? Is he a relative of yours?''

Welkin frowns a bit though Isara answers him honest with a look of sadness. ''Our late father… well, Onii-san's. He cared for us both and was a great hero in the last war. He died shortly after due to an illness just as he finally returned him.''

Yugi now frowns while Ed gives them a depressing look, reminded of his own mother and the illness that took her away from him and Al.

''Sorry to hear that Isara-kun. He must been someone special to you two.'' Yugi expresses to her able to relate similarity when Pegasus took his grandfather's soul to force him to join his tournament to claim the Millennium Puzzle. He knew if he lost to him or anyone, then the only other person in his family he cared for would be gone forever.

Isara eyes the young man and oddly smiles able to tell he means his words as well as not knowing she is a Darcsen. Possibly such a thing doesn't exist where he comes from. She nods to the tricolor head's kind words replying. ''He was. Other than Onii-san and my real father, he also cared about someone like me.''

Yugi nods smiling, though in the back of his head he questions why she would think like that unaware Rosie giving a glare at Isara.

Jenny then steps in smiling warmly and proclaims holding on her younger brother's shoulder. ''We both get that. Our parents died before I could have spoken to them.''

The tricolor head blushes unease for his sister to state that. Welkin and Isara then blink the two asking questionable. ''Wait, you two are-''

''Oh! So no one questioned we're not siblings huh?'' Jenny declares teasing that thought. Yugi though sweat drops again stating. ''Um I wouldn't think they didn't Onee-san.''

Jenny hums rubbing his spiky star-head in a carefree nature. Welkin oddly smiles not sure why but he could trust them. The same went for Isara smiling as she turns to face their tank properly store in the weapon station. She then says about it. ''In fact our father… and my real father help build the Edelweiss, the tank you all saw. It helped solve the last war, at least for a ceasefire.''

Yugi is surprised that same tank is still being used even today. It shows that it was built with a strong bond, something he can relate.

''I wanna drive it, ya know!'' Naruto outbursts excited to drive the thing around and see how it fires. Ichi shivers at the thought protesting upset. ''You'll probably crash it over us Nya!''

''I-I wouldn't!'' Naruto argues not going to do something so careless like that. Ichi crosses her arms and makes a firm expression like as if prove it. The spiky blond-headed shinobi hesitates to reply only to ultimately sigh agreeing. ''I would.''

Ichi smiles nodding as he would do something that careless. Judai just grins a bit a little glad he didn't say that first. Alicia sweat drops just amazed how weird these people are.

''Nice new friends Welkin.'' A voice speaks out getting Welkin and even Alicia's attention. Yugi and the others look and see probably the most handsome guy around with his wavy light brown hair and eyes. This guy, Faldio Landzaat, called out to Welkin. Jonouchi hums really admitting this guy is a "Pretty Boy" but in a good way unlike Rich Boy Kaiba.

''Oh Faldio!'' Welkin replies looking at his oldest and closest friend. Faldio smiles pretty relaxed stating. ''Glad to see and your squad still with us.''

Welkin nods noticing the unease stare in his friend's eyes, not to mention Naruto hums able to tell that smile was a front plus the baggy eyes.

''He's a friend of mines.'' Welkin explains to the group. Judai was the first to greet himself to the guy. ''Sup!''

Danny shakes his head pretty amazed he acts that cool where they're at. Faldio eyes them and then widens his eyes, almost as if he hasn't slept well to eye Jonouchi and speaks excitedly as if confusing him for the one he heard Squad 7 were saved by. ''Oh you must be him then, the Dragon Knight!''

Jonouchi sweat drops greatly not sure about that and corrects him. ''Eh? Me? I wouldn't say so. That would be Yugi.''

''Y-Yup, that would be me.'' Yugi agrees shyly a bit. Faldio startles a bit, eyeing the younger man kinda expecting someone not so young or timid.

Next to Faldio is Ramal Valt, a young boy under his Squad… or what remains of it. He is probably around Isara's age with dark greenish hair.

''You sure that's the so-called great hero Faldio-san? He's well-'' Ramal begins stating rather disappointed how not a hero or war hero should look like. Yugi sweat drops about to defend himself kindly. Before he could Ed steps up, questioning with an angry tone. ''He's what?! Oh you better not- OH YOU BETTER NOT CALLING ME THAT!''

Ramal startles as Ed gets up to his face, yelling in a rant almost instantly. ''CALL ME SMALL WHY DON'T YOU!''

Winry sweat drops as did Al, both sure what the kid said wasn't meant for Edward.

''He was referring about Yugi.'' Kurosaki states the obvious to the so-called smart Alchemist. Ed widens his eyes stunned muttering rather shock. ''Oh…''

Ramal sighs, though trembling, that someone like him would have such a temper, a State Alchemist no less. Jonouchi didn't have a name for the kid since... he eyes Ed concerning on how similar of a size the two are and that is all he'll say about it.

''Don't mind Ramal, he speaks his heart out.'' Faldio speaks for his young comrade and his naïve attitude. He then eyes at Yugi and greets him by shaking his hand. ''It's also nice to meet one who is a Dragon Knight. There was a brief history in the European War mentioning one such as yourself.''

''R-really?'' Yugi questions rather surprised but actually amazed. Could this have to do with another Dragon Knight or possibly his father?

''Faldio studies on past events for his research.'' Alicia explains to the tricolor head remembering how fascinated he is with the Valkyrias and that past that even those in Gallia aren't familiar with. Yugi blinks rather astonished.

''You or most likely the one before you was the reason the war was ceasefire.''Faldio tells the young man who startles that a Dragon Knight also decided to be involved here. Kinda like fate he would too. Still Yugi should ask him if he has a clue the name of that Dragon Knight was but before he could Welkin reminds his friend. ''Faldio, we should go see the commander. Colonel, follow us.''

Mustang was quiet along all of this finally speaking while eyeing Ed and the two Mutou siblings. ''I'll like Fullmetal, Yugi and Jennifer with us.''

''Thank you Colonel woof.'' Jenny thanks him oddly happy to be including almost like her dog nature forcing her to wag her butt. Ed gives a look of ''I feel sorry for you'' to Yugi who sweat drops.

''Well of course!'' Mustang responds not trying to look at Jenny's face but rather below her, staring at her cute yet sexy miniskirt. If the Flame Alchemist has a weakness; it's the necessary love for all women to wear miniskirts no matter what.

Hawkeye sighs at the Colonel's love for miniskirts, a trait she hates. Hughes and Armstrong try to have straight faces not wanting to be part of the Colonel's passion for miniskirts or else as they all follow the Colonel.

''Oh and Alicia, glad to see you're okay.'' Faldio then tells the young woman beside him. Alicia blushes really red smiling. Welkin blinks with Yugi and Ichigo both noticing something the two of them know pretty well.

Alicia bows now walking off for her own personal stuff. Ichi notices her leaving and hums to herself telling Yugi. ''So um we'll wait for you guys then Nya.''

Yugi nods smiling telling everyone especially Naruto and Jonouchi. ''You guys don't get in trouble.''

Jonouchi just nods firmly still unease. Yugi smiles as he, Jenny and Edward follow Mustang and the two Gallian commanders elsewhere.

Emile and Oscar then take their chance to jump in between Danny and Naruto and ask them excitedly. ''TELL US ABOUT YOURSELVES!''

Danny sweat drops more while Kurosaki is relief he's not included. Naruto, however, grins excitedly speaking out. ''You bet! And I'm starving!''

Winry sweat drops deciding to follow Isara very much curious about the tank. Isara giggles happy to have someone who appreciates the mechanic of tanks.

Alicia frowns at what she feels inside. With her feelings about Welkin and Faldio, to those kids and now this strange sensation in her body; it's all crazy to her. She tries to put that aside by doing what she loves best; baking bread. She hums making the bread dough happily.

''What'cha you doing Nya?'' Alicia suddenly panics as a voice speaks and something touches her shoulder.

''AW!'' Alicia yelps causing her to drop the dough on the ground. She turns arming herself with a baking tool only to startle that it's Ichigo, smiling with embarrassing red blushes. Alicia pants relaxing a little, taken back how she sneaked up behind her.

''D-DON'T sneak behind me… um-'' Alicia begins to discipline the girl's action but she never really asked her name before. Ichigo blushes getting what she's trying to say and greets herself. ''It's Ichigo, Ichigo Momomiya Nya! I never introduce myself.''

Alicia just eyes her blushing just as embarrassed. She looks down to see the dough and sighs trying to pick it up and throw it, not wanting anyone to get sick by bad dough now. Ichigo really feels bad about her actions apologizing to her. ''Sorry I startled you Alicia-chan.''

''Sure.'' Alicia replies somewhat hostile though she tries not to show it. Ichigo blushes still bad wanting to get to know her.

''Making bread Nya?'' Ichigo asks her smiling as she's seen many times how Keiichiro makes bread to know what she's doing. Alicia eyes her suspicious by the girl's smiling expression at first and finally answers her honestly. ''I'm a bread maker. I was taught to make the best bread ever!''

Ichigo oddly purrs wanting to take a bite on the bread that her tail is wagging. She asks her with a kitty-like face. ''Amazing Nya! Hey, can I help too Nya?''

Alicia sweat drops by the girl's current face, really wanting to say no but if she does then Ichigo might cry or feel bad, like a cat strangely enough. Shame she's not far from the truth if not the special ring that hides Ichigo's cat features from others who can't notice them.

''Um I guess if you want.'' She replies causing Ichigo to let out a giggle nodding rapidly. Alicia just lets out a sigh letting her come next to her. The red cherry head giggles rushing next to her.

The two begin making new dough with Ichigo studying how amazingly Alicia is prepping hers without pausing or hesitating in her choices, unlike herself. Alicia leans a bit seeing Ichigo's progress and makes a sympathetic expression how messy her dough is. Regardless, it still looks good showing she does put love in her baking.

Taking about a few more minutes, the two slide their dough inside a 24-hole tray inside an old timing oven. The two let out a sigh now waiting unaware Ichigo puts her in a hotter temperature.

Ichigo hums a bit eyeing Alicia pretty sure this is her chance to ask her something personal since they were alone.

''So you and Welkin-kun Nya?'' The red cherry girl begins asking and immediately Alicia widens her eyes and yells loudly yet nervously. ''W-WE'RE NOT SOMETHING!''

Ichigo just smiles reminded of how she used to react too. She then asks again rather cocky. ''Are you Nya? Or is it that Faldio guy?''

Alicia's cheeks turn red trying to act more like an adult and responds with her arms crossed. ''You're too young to understand these things about relationships or serious romance.''

''… I had two boyfriends; a very sweet environment kendo master that's sort of not human-human and my current one being a kind yet courageous nerd who's part dragon and being a hero who both would die for me and Yugi-kun did Nya.'' Ichigo, acting rather more mature than Alicia, protests revealing her own romantic relationships with Masaya and now with Yugi. Alicia tries not to react to what she heard and utters though stun. ''… Touché.''

Ichigo giggles knowing she would win and questions her getting closer. ''So do you like them both or?''

Alicia eyes the young girl really confused by her nature or how she acts. So this is what teenagers used to be. Still she questions her back. ''Why are you asking? This is none of your business.''

''It's not but those feelings will get to you, one way or another. You may be thinking it's not necessary but being someone who went through them; you should clear those thoughts immediately.'' Ichigo replies admitting Alicia is right but also in this case I can be bad too.

She's reminded of her feelings between Masaya and Yugi and that even caused the two to fight and worst, Deep Blue to surface as well. She lost Masaya during that time, attacked her friends because she was afraid to harm Masaya even Yugi and ultimately her tricolor head died protecting her. Even though that was resolved, those memories, those events; Ichigo must never let her own feelings cloud her judgement ever again and do her best for not just her needs but of her friends and the world.

''Trust me.'' Ichigo mutters with a somewhat sadden tone, knowing this will break anyone too. Alicia eyes her unease but actually believes her. Admitting, Alicia had her feelings confuse her between the two boys but she pushed those thoughts aside. Maybe, after hearing Ichigo went through the same, maybe she should tell hers and possibly evade a similar outcome.

Sighing deeply, Alicia begins explaining herself to the girl before her. ''I… I don't know what to feel. Faldio is amazing and he always has a lot of attention on me… Welkin… well…''

''He's clueless Nya?'' Ichigo guesses leaving Alicia amazed she's right. She responds. ''Somewhat yes. He just loves his bugs more.''

Ichigo sweat drops somewhat relief Yugi just likes games than insects. She giggles answering. ''I kinda know the feeling Nya… but does he care for you in some deeper way?''

Alicia thinks about it, recalling the times she and Welkin were together and during those times she felt this strange sensation.

''Well…'' She begins to say only to stop as she catches a strange smell. She sniffs and turns to Ichigo's back and gasping yelling in shock. ''AW ICHIGO!''

Ichigo blinks now just smelling the strange scent. She turns and yells in terror watching the oven burning black smoke. ''NYA?!''

The two quickly splash water on the fire of the oven, turning it off. Alicia checks and sighs pulling out the black burned loafs of bread. Ichigo sweat drops amazed her senses didn't warn her of burning bread. Guess her cat senses are only good to evade danger, not this.

''Wow, burned bread brings me back.'' Judai proclaims poking his head behind the two girls. Alicia startles jumping with Ichigo not so surprise hearing his footstep sooner.

''D-DO YOU WEAR A BELL?!'' Alicia questions angrily feeling like her heart would shoot out of her chest. Judai just grins answering as he points at the bell collar neck around Ichigo's neck. ''Nope, that's Ichigo-chan's thing.''

Ichigo sighs admitting he's not wrong. Alicia makes a face while throwing the burned bread sad about it. Judai notices it and asks her. ''Mind if I help out?''

''You'll probably burn it?'' Alicia proclaims really not going to let another batch of bread to be destroyed by the hands of a stranger. Judai just smirks stating with a soft smile. ''Try me.''

She eyes him and not sure why but nods to his request. ''Fine but if you burned it, you eat it.''

''Hehe, deal!'' Judai replies rather relaxed about it. After all, he ate stale and once moldy bread once in the Osiris dorm… not great times.

Alicia observes firmly at the strange young man how he'll prep and ruin the dough and baking of the bread… only to be stunned as Judai not only did the dough amazingly but then baked the loafs of bread amazingly well. Ichigo giggles having lived with the future duelist to know he's learned how to cook from others to do them himself.

''Huh? Not bad.'' Alicia comments rather impressed by the brown-orange headed. Judai grins stating it. ''Told you.''

''Judai-kun is a mystery Nya.'' Ichigo adds amazed how Judai functions sometimes but it's always a nice surprise.

Alicia tries to smile a bit admitting these guys aren't as weird as she thought of them… Ichigo a little bit but Judai is just bizarre.

* * *

Yugi watches rather unease but mostly confused how he, Jenny and Ed are waiting on a bench to see this current commander for the Gallian Army with Welkin who's studying a dung beetle he found. The tricolor head watches him take notes on the insect. He can tell Welkin likes this but this reminds Yugi of Haga… someone he doesn't wish to ever be friends with being a complete backstabber.

''Do you always study bugs?'' Yugi asks him trying to smile. Welkin at first ignores him but he's actually writing something on his small book and then he answers him even apologizing. ''Sorry, I couldn't resist studying this dung beetle. Do you know beetles possess such amazing strength for a little insect.''

Jenny tries not to sweat drop though she admits his hobby isn't harmful but creepy. The same way Ed felt too trying not to look.

''Welkin-kun, may I ask you something as we're waiting for your commander?'' Yugi asks him wanting to know something. He shouldn't ask him that but a part of him wants to know.

Welkin eyes him now releasing the dung beetle to its journey. He replies. ''I supposed that's fine. What is it?''

Yugi nods asking him. ''It's just what your friend meant about Alicia-san?''

Jenny eyes the two having also noticed that Alicia showed a romantic care for that Faldio though before Yugi saved her Welkin yells to her trying to save her himself.

''Faldio? He's always like that. It doesn't surprise me.'' Welkin responds rather neutral. Ed didn't say anything about this but he can tell the guy is obviously not meaning what he's saying; he can tell from his eyes.

''…'' Yugi just eyes him silently oddly not sure but finds this familiar in a sense.

''_Reminds you of someone huh partner?_'' The tricolor head blinks turning to see Atem saying that telepathically in spirit form, smirking as he floats with his arms crossed. Yugi hums thinking and probably replying. ''_A bit._''

''**Still reminds me of a certain soft meat bag.**'' Yin Dragon then proclaims giving a look at Yugi who stares back somewhat annoy. Yang Dragon sweat drop smiling a bit that his other half isn't wrong.

The door opens as Faldio comes out and calls out to the group waiting. ''Hey, you all can come in now.''

Ed sighs getting up and declares. ''Well let's go.''

Yugi and Jenny nod as they with Welkin enter an office for a commander with a large table already set with pins showing what the Imperial Empire has under their control and what remains of Gallia. Yugi looks up to see Mustang and his group with someone else who is sitting with her arms over the table and her hands holding each other.

The only superior remaining of Gallia, Eleanor Varrot, speaks to the group. She has black hair tied up neatly in a professional bun style while wearing a pair of glasses. She looks at the group having been told of the situation from Mustang but what surprise her is seeing the young man with purple eyes; the same she hasn't seen in a long time. Even the young woman beside him has the same purple eyes, meaning they're both his children.

''He looks exactly like-'' The woman begins to state only for Mustang to interrupt her telling her. ''I told you didn't I Eleanor.''

She sighs adjusting her glasses and responds. ''I supposed so Mustang.''

''Know each other?'' Ed speaks out loud rather suspicious. He's aware Mustang had been in Gallia before during the first war but it was temporary. Mustang just smirks commenting. ''Past details Fullmetal. Nothing to speak about.''

Edward hums even more curious. Yugi then speaks up eyeing the woman in the chair. ''So um you are the General basically?''

"At the moment, yes. You may call me the moment Captain Eleanor Varrot. Just Varrot-san is what you can call me.'' The woman Eleanor introduces herself calmly and professional. Jenny oddly smiles liking this lady.

''Nice to meet you too ma'am, I'm Yugi-'' The tricolor head tries to greet her but Eleanor stops him and states. ''I'm aware who you are young man. No need to be polite.''

Yugi sweat drops with Jenny giggling again stating it. ''It's a habit of ours Varrot-san.''

''The situation is that bad then?'' Ed then speaks out demanding. Eleanor nods looking at the map speaking. ''Allow me to explain.''

''We'll have to anyway ma'am.'' Jenny expresses not worry of what they should learn. Eleanor eyes the youth and nods telling them firmly. ''Very well but you will know this is much grim.''

Yugi just smiles having went through a lot, not afraid what comes at him or his friends. As long as they fight together with their new allies, nothing is impossible.

''We'll handy it. You can count on us!'' Yugi vows not going to run away. Eleanor eyes the young man and nods to his wishes though she hopes he doesn't have a change of heart. Thus she along with Welkin and Faldio explain their situation at full detail and their plan to end the war, hopefully.

After an hour of conversation, the group walks out from the room with Yugi having an unease, pale expression written all over him.

''…'' Yugi says nothing just silent almost afraid to speak out due to what he learned.

''I was wrong.'' The tricolor head states from his earlier comment wishing he never jinx himself.

What exactly did Yugi and the others learn of their situation? Find that out in just a moment.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Alicia: I will admit having some help baking bread for everyone is helpful.**_

_**Jenny: Oh… I think my little brother had a meltdown. Better cheer him up somehow woof.**_

* * *

Team Dragon Knight with Squad 7 waits for their leaders' return and did explaining what's going to be the plan. Ichi and the others eye Yugi rather disturb with the frozen, freaked out expression he had earlier if not thanks to Alicia's bread which brings back his regular nature fill with joy.

''This bread helps from the sadness I learned.'' Yugi expresses happily taking another bite of the bread. Everyone else in Team Dragon Knight also tries the bread and finds it like as if an angel made it. Naruto liked it a lot… not as great as ramen and Sonic imagined eating this bread as a bun for a chili dog.

''We baked it Nya!'' Ichi expresses just as happy to see the tricolor head happy. A grunt came from Alicia giving a firm look at the red cherry head. Ichi panics and actually reveals nervously. ''I-I mean Alicia and Judai did while I tried to stay away from the baking hehe…''

"Our problem is that bad?'' Kurosaki changes the subject wanting detail of their task here.

Jenny frowns serious as she explains what they learned. ''This is Gallia's last line. They've lost the majority of their forces after the Imperials unleashed those robots at them. They don't have other bases except this one while the enemy has every place under their control, even the capital. Their main base was destroyed including the deaths of many as well as the main general and lower rank ones. So yes, our problem IS bad.''

Jonouchi sighs not expecting this to turn this ugly which also explains why Yugi had that face. Alicia frowns at the group admitting this has never turned so one-sided. Back then as much as three weeks ago, it was just beating the Imperials and anything they threw at them. Now, it is them surviving by killer machines that have took the lives of so many Gallian Soldiers. It angers her how powerless she and the others of Squad 7 are right now that their homes are all endanger of vanishing.

''We still have to keep fighting.'' Alicia startles looking up at Yugi saying that. He smiles one second worry but now he's fine as if he can't let this break him. He eyes Alicia and smiles at her adding. ''We'll do our best to fix all this Alicia-san. You have our word!''

Ichigo giggles nodding with Judai grinning in agreement. The others soon follow eyeing her. Alicia blushes just nodding. Welkin smiles kinda thankful they've made allies with them even if they're younger.

''It's not Robotnik's type to kill right?'' Danny then asks Sonic since he knows his archenemy well and seeing Eggman a few times with Vlad already tells him he's not capable of this, kinda. Sonic hums taking another bite on the bread as he says with a mouth full. ''Egghead is always about conquest but he wouldn't kill… well not unless he had a good reason or robotized everyone.''

''So it's someone else?'' Danny theorizes with Judai questions really curious. ''Who though?''

Sonic thinks about it and just shrugs his shoulders responding without a full mouth. ''Don't know yet.''

Yugi hums by that wondering if Sonic had a clue who this could be or not. Still, whoever is helping the Imperials is dangerous to go this far.

''Um…'' Edy tries speaking up though hesitates a bit eyeing the commander who might get upset about the subject. Jonouchi however demands pretty chill. ''What's up Tsundere?''

Edy sweat drops not sure how to react but the guy is pretty right about her nature.

Yugi sweat drops by that. Apparently Jonouchi has been given each member of Squad 7 a nickname just so he doesn't need to remember all their names. As he said just now, he nicknamed Edy as a tsundere. He also refers Homer as Shy Guy because he's easily shy with Edy agreeing. Lynn would be nicknamed Tougher Isara… or Toughy.

Emile and Oscar are referred as the twins. Jann… well Jonouchi respects that he's a man but much feminine to say anything else. Karl would be Glasses, Susie would be Princess… Rosie… Jonouchi already dubbed her Freckles. Marina would be Emo… just because. Naruto agreed on that.

The only nickname he ever gave that was cool to would be Largo calling him Badass Geezer. Obviously Largo laughed about it liking that one.

He dubs Isara Tank Girl… oddly enough he didn't like that for her and called her Tank Poncho. Isara blushes not sure why but liked that one.

Alicia's nickname would be Bread Maker… because that's what she does. Welkin's however is one Jonouchi isn't so sure on not wanting to call him anything to do with Bug as a reminded of Haga and much like Yugi he doesn't like the little freak. So he called him Weirdo to himself since Jonouchi knows better to not show disrespect to the squad commander.

On second thought Jonouchi struggle what to call Vyse. He was pretty much a strange outside even to his squad which is strange even in that. The same went for Aisha not sure what Jonouchi can call her… he did dub Faldio as Pretty Boy.

''Like I was going to say, it's a good thing Varrot-san is the one leading what remains of us and not Damon.'' Edy resumes to what she were saying which causes the other members of Squad 7 to oddly agree. Yugi and the others blink not sure who that is.

"Damon-kun?'' Yugi questions curious who that is. Alicia sighs explaining it while eyeing her comrade. ''The General for all of the Gallian Army and Edy, I know this is spoken ill for the dead but yes, him not here is actually better.''

Edy blushes, nodding that Alicia is right.

''So he's that much of a jerk.'' Naruto asks now curious about it. Everyone in Squad 7 felt the same how that Damon was to them and especially to Welkin.

''He's a big fatso who prefers to take the credit and hog it.'' Emile expresses upset reminded how he would take credit of the time they free a town and it was all his idea, not Welkin's who planned that. Oscar nods adding just as mad. ''And he did not like us, send us in reckless attacks on the Empire that we would have died multiple times and-''

''That's enough!'' Welkin suddenly speaks out loud. The two siblings shiver as their commander states calmly but firm. ''Even if he didn't like us, we shouldn't speak ill to the dead just like Alicia stated.''

Alicia eyes him knowing he doesn't mean it like that, even Welkin hated how General Damon commanded the military and his need to be the real hero even sending others to die not caring but regardless Welkin knows he was still their superior and it would be in a way wrong to treat him as such.

''S-sorry sir!'' Emile and Oscar both apologize to Welkin who sighs smiling and accepts their apology with a nod. A little part of him does admit Damon dead is a good thing, though not as far as to state it. Welkin then states. ''It is a shame he died as well as the others above our ranks but right now we must keep going to save our homeland.''

The others in Squad 7 agree with their brave and kind commander.

''Yugi-kun might not have liked him though Nya.'' Ichi states eyeing the tricolor head. Yugi thinks about the facts he got about this Damon so far and responds. ''Well I never met him but pretty sure I would not like him if he's willing to kill others for his personal gain.''

Ichi smiles figuring he would say that as did Jonouchi. Jenny also smiles also would have acted like that too.

''So what's the plan then to save Gallia?'' Alphonse asks his brother. Ed eyes Jenny if she wants to explain the so-called plan and she nods happily stating it. ''Well we need to restore a few towns towards Randgriz, the capital of Gallia and where the Imperials have completely taken over. Once we do that, we can launch a large final attack and once we put down the Imperial's king, the fight should be over since the soldiers won't have their leader guiding them.''

Jonouchi grunts by such a dumb plan that he expresses it. ''I really hate war BECAUSE THAT IS NOT HOW IT WORKS!''

''Fine, then you preferred to take back all the towns for 2-3 years if not more?'' Ed then proclaims gazing at the dirty colored blond headed. Jonouchi freezes up to hear that, realizing the squirt wasn't kidding. He shivers being here any longer than half a year.

''… I don't.'' Jonouchi admits his mistake with a sigh. Ed nods adding it pretty well. ''And we've picked our poison and it's better than nothing.''

Danny makes an unease look not sure if poison should be a good word to describe their position.

Rosie eyes them even more annoyed how these kids think they know anything about what they're about to fight and handle it like they did before. They don't know anything as she speaks up. ''Even better, we'll likely die because of you kids.''

Yugi and the others eye the redhead with Ichigo speaking for the group with a peppy tone. ''Well we can surprise you Nya. Right Isara-chan?''

Isara startles that the red cherry head girl would include her like that nervously utter. ''Huh? I-I suppose so.''

Ichigo giggles but this annoys Rosie more grunting. ''Tch. Asking her is a waste of time.''

Now this has annoyed Kurosaki hearing this woman almost insulting her own comrade like that. He calls out to Rosie demanding. ''Oi, what the hell is your problem with her anyway?''

Rosie glares at him but before Kurosaki could take a step forward Yugi stops him.

''Kurosaki-san, you don't-'' The tricolor head tries convincing the orange-headed Ichigo to not pick a fight with their allies like this but Kurosaki protests explaining himself while he glares at the woman. ''It's alright Yugi. I want to know why she's picking on her own teammate. It's pissing me off.''

''You kids don't know anything, not even one of the reasons why we're fighting the Empire.'' Rosie however states firmly as she glares at Isara.

Danny raises an eyebrow not sure where this is leading so he asks. ''Oh yea, educate us then?''

Each member of Squad 7 were going to say something to stop Rosie from saying anything especially Largo knowing her hot temper but Jenny reveals it to everyone sadden. ''It's because Isara-kun is this Darcsen right?''

This surprises Squad 7 while leaving the rest of Team Dragon Knight confused, even Judai thinking she said Danish pastry, really in a mood to eat one.

Jenny sighs explaining herself. ''Varrot-san was nice enough to tell us that during the meeting and that's a terrible excuse to hate another race too woof!''

Naruto blinks really more confused asking with his hand up. ''Why is that?''

Winry eyes Isara and smiles pleading with her. ''Isara, you can tell them.''

Ed and Al startle up eyeing their old friend. She eyes them and states recalling the time she got to know Isara while sharing stuff about mechanics and Automails. ''She told me already and it's silly.''

Isara blushes somewhat amazed by Winry's kind nature that and she can expresses her love for tank especially the Edelweiss.

Letting out a calm breath in and then out, Isara explains it to the group with her determined eyes. ''Well… it's because the Darcsen as far as everyone thinks of us are savages fighting among each and the Valkyrurs were the ones who stopped us and created peace.''

''… WTF?'' Almost everyone, mainly Jonouchi, Kurosaki and Naruto, yell out just left horrifying surprise. Judai blinks really taken back as did Danny. Sonic was also startle though he asks the obvious question. ''Valkyrurs? Like Valkyrias? The real deal?''

Welkin frowns eyeing Faldio who immediately walks away, reminded of his own task at hand. He says sighing a bit. ''Those are just myths, in a way.''

''They were treated as Gods. Regardless, they vanished one day and the rest of Gallia blamed it on all Darcsen thus why our race is that hated.'' Isara resumes revealing why everyone in Gallia hates her kind.

Now knowing the truth, a fire built up and Jonouchi immediately grabs Rosie by the arm angrily and yells more enraged than Kurosaki was. ''WHAT THE HELL FRECKLES! She is your teammate and you treat her that coldly?! Just because her people made one BAD MISTAKE OR NONE?''

Rosie startles by his reaction actually thinking he would take her side but did the opposite effect. Danny isn't surprise as after all the Japanese helped the Nazi in War World 2 and since then Japan, having been nuked basically, learned their mistake and errors. And thanks to that Japan and the US are in good terms somewhat similar to this ''story''. But he's sure that's not the reason why Jonouchi is reacting the way he is.

''WHAT OF THE REST OF YOU!'' Jonouchi demands loudly towards the rest of Squad 7. Each member, almost all of them scared, begins shaking their heads not at all against Darcsen.

Rosie glares had it with this guy and pulls Jonouchi's hand off her right away. She then threatens him annoy. ''Stop meddling like you're better than us punk!''

''And let you treat Isara like not human! Hell no! You know what I call you: racist!'' Jonouchi declares angrily causing Rosie to become stun, frozen to be called such a thing. Everyone else is also left shock, well almost everyone.

''I agree.'' Kurosaki mutters out with Naruto nodding rapidly with his arms crossed. Yugi and Ichi sweat drop pretty sure that calling someone like that as a racist isn't a good word for anyone especially with how this place functions.

''Jonouchi-kun please. We shouldn't fight even though what you said about treating others differently is wrong.'' Yugi speaks up to his best friend also not wanting their groups to hate each other. Jonouchi eyes his friend somehow realizing what he's saying and admits he can be right.

''Yugi…'' He mutters out, letting out a sigh and nods not going to fight anymore. Yugi forms a smile happy that he has a friend like him though Jonouchi wouldn't be like not if not for him.

Welkin smiles at the two knowing he has to straight this mess too turning to Rosie and orders her firmly. ''Rosie, the same goes for you. This hate between you and my sister must stop or-''

''Nii-san, it's okay.'' Welkin startles interrupted and turns towards Isara who just spoke up. She eyes him calmly telling him just as calm not just her brother but Jonouchi and the others. ''Really, it's okay. Please don't interfere or any of you please.''

Jonouchi eyes the girl noticing how kind Isara was much like Yugi. Guess what Yugi said before wasn't at all farfetched: The Quiet Ones are the wisest.

''I'm thankful, but this is between me and Rosie so please.'' Isara pleads with everyone, not wanting this to become anything more than separating the group. Also she has faith that she and Rosie can still become close comrades even under their differences.

Rosie, however, blushes angrily at the thought that she's being defended by the very race that cost the death of her parents. Regardless she coughs and walks away. Largo sighs also hoping those two resolve their problems.

Jonouchi watches the red head leave and admits he has a new like for Ichigo right now. He mutters out looking at Isara. ''I hate Freckles… but I like you Poncho.''

Isara blushes by the comment though she also wishes he doesn't hate one in her squad. Hopefully they can all be allies eventually, at least work together when the time comes.

''Well that was an interesting scene.'' A voice suddenly speaks up alerting the group especially Ichigo freaking out like the cat she is.

Revealing herself from behind a tree, Gallian reporter Irene Ellet shows herself waving at the group who she was spying on. She is short blonde hair woman with a pair of glasses as she has on a flower pattern cap and wears simple white blouse and pants, carrying a few strap bags and an old photo camera.

''For strangers as such as yourselves, I do comment you all show care even to the Darcsen makes me want to get an interview.'' The woman begins stating with a small grin holding up her camera. Immediately Jonouchi swings a broom out of nowhere at her while yelling. ''Away Media, away!''

Everyone watches this sweat dropping as the blonde haired woman tries dodging the broom's swinging. Eventually Ichi and Judai manage to pull the broom away from Jonouchi's hands as Sonic was just enjoying the show a bit.

''Irene-san!'' Alicia calls out to the woman who waves at her. Welkin is surprised she's here but then again he heard even her newspaper was destroyed by the Imperial's attack. He figured she must have escape being that she's not just some reporter but is surprised she's here just when the Colonel of Artemis arrived along with his allies.

''How did you-'' Welkin questions how she's here but Irene just winks stating the obvious like any reporter. ''Oh I have my connections.''

Indeed she did as Irene learned that Artemis was finally asked to help its sister counter from the Empire once and for all and she even knew the Colonel Roy Mustang wouldn't arrive alone. Irene eyes Yugi and his group and hums not expecting them to be young but from what she gathered around the base, these people were able to destroy the enemy's killing machines that have destroyed all but what small remains of the Gallian Army it has. It's an impressive feat… even if these people are younger than almost all of Squad 7.

''So you're who the Artemis Colonel Mustang brought over to help our poor country?'' Irene questions Yugi right in front of him while holding a small book to take any information for her article. Even if Gallia is surely not doing well, it is still her job to provide whatever news to help or comfort the people.

''A little much to ask us lady?'' Danny proclaims trying to pull Yugi a bit away from the reporter. Irene immediately responds pretty professional by taking a quick snap of the group. ''Someone has to. Being a journalist means I have to be hopeful for any news I get, especially to Gallia.''

Jenny nods agreeing with her though she needs to be certain what she wants with them. So she questions her stepping in front of her. ''What's the first rule?''

Irene raises an eyebrow by this young woman and obviously responds without any hesitation. ''To gather the correct information of course. A true journalist must always find the facts and preach them to all those who wish to listen.''

Jenny smiles by her answer and greets herself by raising her hand towards her. ''Jennifer Mutou, reporter from my home.''

Surprise to fine a reporter like herself, Irene expresses joy shaking her hand responding. ''Oh a fellow reporter! Irene Ellet, my pleasure.''

The two oddly giggle shaking hands. Everyone else sweat drops not sure what just happened.

''So um you're just getting information on us or?'' Yugi asks a little taken back from this. Jenny and Irene stop shaking as the Gallian reporter answers him. ''Something like that, though I'm pretty concern why you bunch? I can tell you're not soldiers so the reason for a Colonel of a strong country like Artemis to bring you all here is suspicious enough to get the details.''

Jenny oddly agrees with her that such a mystery is like a drug that journalists carve for. Though she does tell Irene in a way to show Yugi and the others aren't what they seem. ''You can't judge a book by its cover.''

Irene actually startles and realizes such an important thing. Yes, these kids who destroyed those machines that have slaughter so many Gallian Soldiers aren't what they seem meaning they could be as powerful as even the Empire's Azure Witch tale.

''Very excellent point Jennifer!'' Irene tells her thankful for her words. Jenny giggles correcting her kindly. ''My friends call me Jenny. How about I tell you each one of us and then you get some personal information from each member of Team Dragon Knight starting with me of course.''

Irene nods happily. Yugi notices that his sister is basically making sure everyone else doesn't get attacked out of nowhere by this reporter asking them a hundred question sand possibly getting too much or weird information from the rest, namely Naruto probably declaring his ''I will be Hokage'' speech or Kurosaki and Danny explaining their powers.

Jonouchi however sweat drops that Yugi's older sister thinks she's a member of Team Dragon Knight. He bumps Yugi's arm and whispers into his ear. ''Yugi, you didn't tell your sister she's not part of our team?''

Yugi just shivers at the idea to correct her that she's not a member to enrage her… and no doubt getting hit by her pan.

''Anyway, I'll return to get an exclusive from each one of you and how you all plan to save our country and our princess.'' Irene tells the group excitedly to ask them many questions especially Yugi who sweat drops heavily. Judai then blinks asking. ''Wait princess?''

''Oh right, that Princess Cordelia.'' Ed says rather unimpressed. The rest of Team Dragon Knight just gives him a look like they had no idea who that was.

''Well good thing I have this.'' Irene says pulling out a photo from her bag and gives it to the group. They look at the photo as it shows the image of the princess in her blueish-white dress though covering her whole and the large and weird looking animal ear-like hat that covers her entire head.

Alicia frowns wondering how the princess was doing. When Randgriz fell, she was captured. As far as she's aware, she's not dead but also not alive as far as they know. If she did died, no doubt that man Maximillian would have executed her in public and announce it in some way.

''What the heck is she wearing? No offense.'' Danny asks trying to be polite just as weirded out by this princess' taste of outfits.

Irene hums adjusting her glasses and reveals to the group to tell them. ''Reason why is it's said that the princess is a descendant to the Valkyrur, a Valkyria for short.''

The group eyes her rather convince though Ed hesitates such an idea that godly beings like those exist… then again he fought a pink hair freak with voodoo-mystic powers.

''… Then why not call them all Valkyrias then Nya?'' Ichi asks rather confused by the two different names. Even she has to admit why not call them both one thing than two different things to confuse them.

'Anyway… As far as we know, the princess is captured by the current king of Imperial Empire, Maximillian.'' Irene then says with rather sadness. Alicia frowns again remembering how she met the princess and she's a good person. She can only pray she's still alive.

''So from what Varrot-san told us, Randgriz was taken by this Maximilian-kun and it's his main base.'' Yugi repeats what Irene said though puzzle why this king would take the castle of their enemy. It makes sense though there must be another reason behind it.

Alicia sweat drops by Yugi's honorifics for someone as cold as that Maximilian. She's pretty convinced at this point Yugi thinks of himself superior over others but then again his nature is completely the opposite.

''Max-who?'' Judai and Naruto both utter out not having a clue who that is. Ed sighs gladly explaining it. "Prince to now King of the Imperial Empire. As far as we were told, he killed his father the former king and his siblings after gaining his robot army.''

''We've met him before said events and his personal bodyguard.'' Welkin adds still remembering when he, Alicia and Faldio confronted the two in those ruins and witness how much hate the former prince had. Alicia nods somewhat sadden as she adds remembering her too. ''The Azure Witch, Selvaria.''

''The Azure Witch? Who the hell is that? Is she hot?'' Jonouchi asks both unsure but excited to see her. Welkin sweat drops recalling her and she may loot ''attractive'' but she's as deathly if not more as a pistol or rifle.

Alicia makes a face reminded of that woman… and how strange but familiar her face is to her. It's like she's met her before but she can't remember from where but her heart; it's telling her to remember it. Alicia doesn't understand it, no less the strange pain in her head just now.

''I rather not say it in front of the reporter here.'' Alicia proclaims giving a look at Irene not wanting her to know much about her. Welkin agrees recalling how powerful the Azure Witch is during that small conflict.

Irene hums greatly insulted by that comment as was Jenny who's curious who this Azure Witch was as both a reporter herself and wanting to know their enemy.

''At any rate, we have to prepare to save the first town and make our route to saving Randgriz, and I'm supposed to help prepare the attack plan.'' Yugi announces rather unenergetic. This surprises everyone in Team Dragon Knight not aware of this especially Jonouchi cursing out angrily. ''WTF. Why?! Yugi is not a general! He's the nicest person I know that wouldn't kill someone or more than one!''

Edward actually agrees with him even speaking out during the meeting but Mustang naturally protest stating his reasons that Yugi is the best strategist in their group so he can make at least a plan or two to help end the war in some way. This just reminds him of the test or well LIE that Yugi was the enemy and he had to take his sword without any question. It honestly pisses Ed off muttering mad. ''Mustang says so. Test or something dumb.''

Ichi frowns eyeing the tricolor head and asks him concerning. ''Yugi-kun, are you sure about this Nya?''

Yugi eyes her and just smiles replying. ''I'll find a way. I-''

However he then hesitates realizing if he can really make a plan then he could be killing more lives than stopping them. He doesn't want the Imperials to die either. They have lives much as the Gallians but if he doesn't then they'll be dead and this country will not be free of war. All of this is more than Yugi could handle.

''_I hope._'' Yugi tells himself doubtful, not sure right now. And then an idea pops out of his head, wondering if maybe he does.

Yugi must now set up the kind of strategy he needs to make in order to be ready for the next battles up ahead. Can he accomplish such a task without getting themselves killed?

However…

''Oink!'' Yugi blinks snapping out from his worries and looks down. Ichi also looks down and between them is a cute and small pink pig… with wings. Ichigo purrs as she picks the pig up and cuddles it.

''Cute piggy Nya!'' The red cherry head declares amazingly by how cute it is and soft too. The pink oinks joyfully by this girl's warm and able to tell she's part animal. Yugi watches with Jonouchi popping behind his back and widens his eyes seeing the wings on the pig. He tries to tug them and the pig oinks upset confirming his suspicious.

''With wings… WTF?!'' The dirty colored blond headed shouts in horror not believing this. Alicia sighs not surprise by this and explains it. ''Oh that's just Hans. In Gallian, there are piglets, basically pigs with wings.''

''AND THE BUG GUY STUDIES BUGS AND NOT THIS THING THAT SHOULDN'T EXIST?!'' Jonouchi, still overwhelmed by this, yells not understand any of this anymore. Alicia sighs really ''amazed'' by these people.

''…'' Judai eyes Hans who oinks happily at him. He smiles a bit though the name is something for once Judai doesn't like. It just gives him a flashback of his travels around the world before these events of landing in the past, again, and he was getting a ride on Germany… and there he met the worst human being that left the former Osiris student without his stuff, without money and just the money and luckily his deck still with him; Hans. Oh that fatso with ugly blond hair and his evil blue eyes… nightmares that Judai never wants to cross ever again.

''I don't like that name.'' Judai mutters walking away really not wanting to stick around anymore. Everyone blinks VERY surprise with Danny muttering. ''Now that's a first.''

Um… that was weird. Anyway…

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: Life by Yui from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Preparing how their first battle will be, Yugi decides to have a chat with the one person who will give me him a reason to understand what he can do in this war scenario. However, will that have been the wisest of decisions?

Jenny: This isn't a game to be meditating woof.

Yugi: I know but I have to speak with him. He might not like me but right now I need to figure things out.

Ichigo: Do you have to Nya? You said he doesn't really care about you Yugi-kun?

Yugi: … I do but I also need to find the way to bond with him too. After all, he's my senior in a sense.

Jenny: Well…

Jonouchi Let's bet on Yugi's plan! Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Communicating and Strategizing! Yugi's Guidance!

Ichigo sighs: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time and I hope you know what you're doing Yugi-kun.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yea… f**k Damon. Dickhead. Got rid of him and the others… I mean Selvaria KILLED THEM ALL with her Final Flame (Spoiler to those not aware). So yea… screw it, gives me less reason to worry about more characters right now.

I should add this but the timeline of this DKR version of Valkyria Chronicles is before Episode 13 (but do not worry, 13 and 14 will be chapters for this arc).

So this Volume is rather different than the straight ''Heroes fight the villains''. It still is but different having it with strategies since Yugi is in a war setting, of course. I hope you all understand and things will pick up.

Also, sorry for the small last scene of this chapter. Wanted to make it weird!


	5. 4: Communicating and Strategizing!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist AND now Valkyria Chronicles. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 4 of the first Arc of Volume 4: Blue Flames and Metal Overload!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Hologram by NICO Touches the Walls from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) **

**Volume 4: Episode 4: ****Communicating and Strategizing! Yugi's Guidance!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Having arrived their destination, Yugi and group expecting to see the sight of war horror wasn't so bad with everything rather small but not depressing. This upset Jonouchi not believing such madness. There Yugi and the rest were informed by the current and sadly last higher commander of the Gallian Army of their dire situation while the current and only living ruler of the Imperial Empire Maximillian has been informed by his hooded ally of the information he got from the robot survivor. Not even imitated by this Dragon Knight or his allies, King Maximillian is preparing the tool of his conquest of not just Gallia but also the whole world._

_Judai and the others got to know the rest of Squad 7 especially with Alicia when Ichigo learned of her feelings between Welkin and Faldio._

_Aware of the bad situation and the capital city under Imperial's control, Yugi needed some guidance so he prepared to meet Sir Dragonaun again. _

_Will Yugi get an idea how to stop this war before his second battle?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Sitting on a broken wood trunk, Yugi hums thinking to himself while swinging his legs a bit like a little kid. He had learned a lot of things in his current mission to help Gallia and the pressure is getting to him. He frowns recalling the times he has played many, MANY board or strategy games, even war games, but never a real one. This was new to him, making him realize how he survived this long as the Dragon Knight.

Approaching him is Jenny, looking at him able to tell he's scared. She can't blame him; this was a lot for a soon-to-be 18 year old to handle. Still, she knows he won't back down; that's not who Yugi is.

Smiling a bit cocky-like, Jenny asks him wanting to encounter him in her own way. "Are you concern about making a plan for the next battle? Or are you chickening out?''

Yugi turns his head a bit towards her and just smiles replying. ''I am and I am not running away.''

Jenny just eyes him still smirking as she sits next to him. She hums looking up and asks him. ''Is it hard to make a real war plan?''

''Not really. It's like a game to make a strategy…'' Yugi tries convincing her he's not concern and being his usual self but Jenny knew he wasn't and states firmly. ''But it's not a game.''

''… I know.'' The tricolor head mutters out now showing a face of hopelessness for once. Jenny sighs patting his back. She eyes him and blushes remembering a nice memory.

It was during her time she visited him as kids. Back then, even though she had a living relative, it was under some system she never understood but it took her away from her grandfather and her little brother. So she was placed under a foster home until she completed her age. She was permitted to visit her grandfather and brother for a few days each year and even though it was a short time spam; she was happy. They did a lot of stuff together, mostly played games Yugi had or invented. They were all fun and most of them Jenny won to her little brother's amazement. He didn't care about winning; he just wanted to have someone close to him with and Jenny felt the same.

Jenny vowed back then she would return all the time for her brother and protect him… but time passed and she had college to do too. She completed her course pretty early and became a journalist but she forgot her promised until the day she got that called when her grandfather and little brother were attacked. She didn't hesitate taking the next train to Domino and moved to be close to him. It shocked her more over time to learn he was this Dragon Knight; risking his life to fight this Dark Lord that fought their father who was also a Dragon Knight. Even when she was little, Jenny had suspicious about the job her father had and it took her from that night her parents died to realize it wasn't anything normal.

Jenny eyes Yugi and smiles reminding him. ''I remembered you playing your games whenever I could visit you when we were younger.''

Yugi blushes remembering those wonderful times. He didn't have friends back then… had… but past tensed. He had no one except his grandfather but when his sister visited him; it was always a joy. He had to use every means to spend time with her until she left and would return each year… but that stopped; Jenny stopped visiting due to studying and later college. It was hard at first not seeing her but he made true friends again and didn't feel alone now. Still, those times were wonderful.

''Yup.'' Yugi just answers smiling. Jenny just smiles back thinking of the fun and joy the two had when they were together back then. Now… she hoped they can enkindle those moments again.

Yugi slowly frowns about the battle he needs to plan out for tomorrow or else they'll be toast. But this all leads back to why the Empire is doing this. He then says sighing. ''… I have to figure out why this Imperial Empire wants to do with Gallia and also I need to find answers what I can do.''

Jenny nods having to admit in agreement why they're doing this too.

Yugi gives a look towards the spirit heads of Yin-Yang Dragon eyeing him back. Almost without them saying a word, he nods understanding what he needs to do as he gets up.

''I'm going to speak to him again.'' The tricolor head declares making up his mind and he needs to get an answer even from him. Jenny blinks asking him puzzle. ''Speak with whom?''

Yugi eyes her and just smiles sweat dropping that he'll have to talk about another weird thing and so he does. ''Sir Dragonaun, the first Dragon Knight. He's within the Dragon Sword, thus also linked to me. I need to ask him how I can deal with this war.''

Jenny gives her brother a look of concern, amazed he tells the truth. If it wasn't, she would put him in a mental hospital and treat him. Besides she was told by this original Dragon Knight by Ichigo that Yugi told her first.

''Do you really need his help?'' Jenny questions his decision wondering if it's a good idea. Yugi wasn't sure in fact he doubt Sir Dragonaun would tell him anything. After how convinced that he is not worthy as a Dragon Knight, it's a given but Yugi still wants to try. And there's another reason.

''… I also want to understand something from him too.'' He responds calmly not going to let this pass him. Jenny sighs by her brother's determine stubbornness but allows it speaking. ''Fine. Be careful though and don't take too long in your conscious.''

''I won't Nee-san.'' Yugi vows to her as he sits down on the ground. Jenny nods not going to leave him just in case

He takes the pose of Path of the Dragon he learned from Urahara and begins drifting into his conscious into the Dragon Sword like he did not long ago. He closes his eyes as the whole world became silence.

* * *

It was instant as Yugi opens his eyes now inside what he could describe is a dirty, torn-up hallway. Yugi looks at this hallway, not sure why, but he feels like he's been here before. Just then a hand appears reaching to him freaking out the tricolor head. He turns and blinks awkwardly that this hand is Atem, standing right beside him with a calm smirk. Yugi, smiling, grabs his hand and then the Pharaoh pulls him up his feet.

Now looking around better, Yugi really isn't sure where they are other than this strange sense of Deja-vu.

''Where are we?'' He asks Atem who responds not certain either. ''Not sure partner but it's clearly not a place you or I have been in.''

Yugi hums deciding they should walk around. The two proceed to walk through the hallway. They look around noticing the dirt and damage across the hall. Eventually they reach what seems to be an intertwined between two towers of a large but torn-up, abandoned castle of some kind. It seem like it was in a battle and lost, no sign of anyone or anything but broken weapons and armor.

Atem looks around stating what he sees. ''Looks like a destroyed castle.''

Yugi just frowns, not sure why but a part of him is crushed to see this place like this.

The two proceed to the next tower, walking downward and the two are now in a large room. It resembles a throne room, everything broken including a statue of two females though the only thing missing were their heads. The two then stop seeing a figure on its knees on top of a destroyed throne chair with dead flowers.

''That's-'' Yugi mutters able to recognize the figure as did Atem. The figure hears his voice and gets up, turning to be the armored knight being known as Sir Dragonaun. He glares at Yugi with his cold purple eyes and demands angrily. ''How did you enter my world, young man?''

Yugi frowns taking a step forward and apologizes kindly. ''Sorry, I wanted to ask you something.''

The original Dragon Knight just eyes him and scoffs already aware what he wants and immediately reveals it. ''About how to deal with the war you've recklessly enter. Naïve as always sadly.''

The tricolor continues frowning not surprise he knew why he came here. Even so he tries to explain his case. "I know but-''

Yugi and Atem both suddenly sweat as the knight have left their view and instead he appears behind their backs. The two didn't even notice or sense him move and just feeling him is like a wall of flames.

''Let's make this conversation short Yugi.'' Sir Dragonaun states walking away from the two though he stops eyeing the two destroyed statues. His eyes were much saddened if not in pain seeing them as such.

He shakes off those feelings and tells the tricolor head not turning to face him. ''And no, what I can tell you won't help you.''

''Then do you think Gallia has no chance in stopping the invaders?'' Yugi asks him still wanting to believe he wants to help. Sadly his optimism doesn't work as Sir Dragonaun then says in a dark, grim tone. ''They were not expecting the enemy to have an army of machines with superior technology. Much like other wars; those with greater power will always win.''

Atem would agree with him that those with power will always be the victor but that was his old way of thinking when he was Pharaoh. Through Yugi and his friends, power can always be something else than raw or superior strength.

''There's still hope. You must-'' Yugi tries to defend the fact that Gallia still has something he's not seeing but Sir Dragonaun just scoffs such a thing the boy spoke of. ''Hope? I don't understand your reasons to ask me such a thing.''

Finally the original Dragon Knight turns to face the tricolor head and begins to educate him of his foolishness word. ''Hope… is misguiding. Even if you help them, you won't win. Why bother fighting those you cannot overcome. It's nothing like a game or Duel Monsters; it is life and life is unfair.''

''…'' Yugi just remain silent by his words, able to tell whatever happen in his life has break any sense of hope he could have had and left him in this depressed state. It scares him, wondering if he could have ended the same way he has if he didn't have any true friends or people around his life.

''I wish to understand why someone like you who was a Dragon Knight would hate me being one. Why do you hate hope?'' Yugi then asks him directly wishing to know why he's the way he is. Sir Dragonaun, however, scoffs angrily at his question and replies harshly. ''That is none of your business! If it was, I would have told you. Now are you done?''

''…'' Silent by his words, Yugi isn't sure what to say. Atem just glares also silent not understanding the bitterness this man has for his partner, more so than Kaiba.

Then Yugi thinks back what Sir Dragonaun said the last time they talked; the subject of despair. Could whatever happen to him bring him so low in those depths that he could never have hope again?

Sir Dragonaun begins to walk away done with this but before he could Yugi asks him. ''Is despair what you fear?''

Widening his eyes almost angry, Sir Dragonaun stops and once more turns to face the tricolor head eyeing him back.

''I doubt you were always the way you are now.'' Yugi adds not sure why but he has to assume the original Dragon Knight who was supposed to be this original hero would never succumb.

Sir Dragonaun didn't say a word, only stare at Yugi and see a reflection that causes him to hate what he's looking at. Shaking such emotions, he finally speaks to the annoying young man in front of him almost threatening him. ''… I suggest you leave and follow whatever naive path you take. I have been patient with you, but if you continue to press me then I will be forced to deal with you.''

Yugi tries to put up a front not afraid what does and instead says going back to why he wanted to speak with him. ''I still have hope, because a lot of good people don't deserve to die. I just want to understand why the Imperial-''

''They follow the teachings of those damn Valkyrurs.'' Sir Dragonaun suddenly interrupts Yugi far annoyed with him so if he wants to get rid of him he told him some information. Yugi blinks surprised as was Atem who did overheard that part of these Valkyrurs what that Faldio said of them.

''They were ''gods'' but were just as flaw as humans… except for one I've met.'' Sir Dragonaun explains with a somewhat sadden glee in his eyes. He recalls images of those Valkyrurs and what they were doing, conquering like any hungry-power race and of course there was one who disagreed with their methods but she wasn't like them; this Valkyrur was more compassionate.

"She was different and wanted to help the weak, even humans.'' He states recalling her hopeful nature and desire to help the humans then conquer them, even as far as to know their being.

Yugi blinks surprised the knight met the Valkyrur and even existed that far in the past, wondering if he had a long life spam or something. He did ask curious why they did wrong. ''W-what did they do?''

Sir Dragonaun looks at him and simply says not giving him an answer but a question. ''You'll find the answers sooner or later however I will say this; do you really think helping the weak is worth it?''

''…'' The tricolor head stares at him puzzle by his question. Of course he'll help the weak, anyone who needs help. Sir Dragonaun didn't need him to reply already shaking his head able to tell from his eyes. He scoffs turning his back and says walking away. ''Now leave me and die being a naive hero.''

Yugi watches him leave but speaks up protesting his words. ''Thank you but I won't die. That I promise you.''

Sir Dragonaun does not reply or mutter anything just walking away. Atem glares eyeing his partner who sighs not getting his answer of what he should do… but he did gain a resolve of what he has to do. He closes his eyes feeling himself leaving this world.

* * *

Yugi opens his eyes once more looking around and he was back to reality. He turns to see Jenny reading a book waiting for him. She finally notices him awake watching him get up his feet.

''Did it work? Were you able to speak with him?'' Jenny asks him wondering if her brother got the answers he wanted. Atem frowns already certain Yugi would put up a front and lie he did to not discourage her. However to his surprise Yugi does respond smiling. ''Yup!''

Jenny and even the Pharaoh blink awkwardly by what the tricolor head says. She exhales a bit relief going back to read her book.

''_That didn't help you understand that man._'' Atem expresses telepathically to his partner. He couldn't help but not be pleased with how he treats someone like Yugi the way he did.

''_No, but…_'' Yugi understands his reasons but reveals with a small smile. ''_I know now he was once like me, naive to believe and help others. I might be lying to myself about that but something told me he was, I'm sure of it._''

Atem eyes him, actually hinting such hate from Sir Dragonaun as if he experienced them. He didn't want to discourage his partner of that possibility. In fact, Yugi could be right, he's never that wrong. Atem sighs and states believing in his word. ''_Then follow your heart like you've always have Yugi._''

Yugi just smiles nodding determine to do well.

''**So you have a plan or what?**'' The spirit of Yin Dragon's head questions with a look of boredom. Yugi nods to the dark half of the two headed dragon with the same bright smile.

''**Share with us Yugi-san.**'' The spirit of Yang Dragon's head asks his kind partner. Yugi just grins about to tell them his plan he'll share with the others. He knows for sure now it can work and it will.

''Nee-san, let's go get the others. Time we go over my battle plan.'' Yugi calls out to his sister knowing he should first share his plan with everyone else to be best ready.

Jenny just smiles nodding as the two siblings head out to gather the others.

Will Yugi's plan be the resolved that will win a battle?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Yugi: Time to win my first war battle, I guess? Why did that sound wrong?**_

_**Jenny: Oh it**__**'s just weird if you ask me woof!**_

* * *

Yugi had made up his plan and went through it with Welkin. The young but intelligent commander was speechless by Yugi's plan not by how dangerous it was but rather ingenious. This wouldn't be possible not without his group. Agreeing with it, both leaders went to their teams and they all arrive inside the tank station for the Edelweiss.

"Is everyone ready?'' Yugi asks among the group for the plan he worked on and Jenny helped him as well. Most weren't sure but Ichi speaks for the group peppy-like. ''As ready as we'll ever be Nya!''

Yugi nods eyeing everyone, coughing for a moment and speaks up smiling. ''Then let's make this short: Sonic, take Alicia to the backs of the enemy's blind spots.''

Everyone in Squad 7 stagger especially Alicia panicking the most, uttering out. ''M-Me?! Why?''

Yugi and Welkin both nod as the tricolor head explains his reasons. ''Welkin-kun and I agree you're the best rifle shooter, not to mention how you react to incoming attacks, and no doubt if you somehow were behind the enemy without them noticing you.''

Alicia sweat drops greatly admitting that does give them an advantage especially since how fast the hedgehog moves to take her to a different position without the enemy able to detect where the shooter is but she's very uncomfortable being dragged around by a talking, running creature of a hedgehog.

Sonic, however, loves the idea though he points out. ''Hehe, I like that one Yugi but those bots.''

''That's where Edward-kun and Alphonse-kun come in.'' Yugi points out eyeing Ed who smirks having a plan against those robots to distract them. He then states eyeing the others. ''Squad 7 will charge in with Danny-kun and Naruto-kun. Judai-kun and Kurosaki-san will be the backup.''

Ichi didn't say a word knowing well Yugi has his reasons to not use her yet or Peach. Probably the whole part animal thing might freak these people out but that's just her common sense from her.

''That's not a bad plan woof… but.'' Jenny begins to say liking her brother's plan but she has an idea that he'll enjoy. She reaches to Yugi's side and whispers something into his ear. He listens and slowly forms a shocking expression.

''OH! That's well-'' The tricolor head mutters really amazed. Jenny giggles replying. ''Smart right?''

Yugi nods as he declares to the teams. ''Let's try it everyone! Oh and Judai-kun, I actually have another task for you.''

Judai blinks as the two Mutou siblings explain Jenny's plan.

The next day arrive as the two group march bright early for their actual war battle to their destination to free a nearby town from the Empire. Ichi yawns along the way even being dragged by Ed, grumpy, as he mutters soft curses for how heavy and lazy the cat girl is.

''Kitty Cat really loves napping.'' Ed mutters out annoyed how heavy she is. However Ichigo's cat ears twitch hearing that and her right leg raises and swings fast across the back of Ed's head, sending and slamming the young Alchemist across the ground before he knew what hit him.

Everyone sweat drops with Ichigo slowly waking up purring happily and with a smirk not going to let his foul words get to her.

Al, sighing softly, picks up his brother out from the ground with a face of pure anger.

''Big Brother, I think you made it clear Ichigo-san hates that word.'' Alphonse tells Edward not to pick a fight with the cat girl. Ed just grunts angrily trying to pull himself out of the tree. Winry watches that from the top of the Edelweiss. She sighs while shaking her head that Ed hasn't learned anything about girls.

Soon the two groups reach the outskirts of their destination. Welkin pulls out a binocular and uses them to view from within the town, seeing many Imperial soldiers as well as their tanks and those robots hovering over the city. If they weren't hiding in trees, they would be spotted but they might at any moment how these machines can detect things much faster from a survival of another squad that all died.

Yugi watches and knows it's time to act before their plan is wasted. He turns to everyone else and announces quietly. ''Everyone please get to positions.''

Everyone else in Squad 7 had no complaints from the tricolor head though Rosie however states not at all supported. ''You can't expect we trust the crazy hair. We could get killed or-''

''I trust him Rosie.'' Alicia speaks up, eyeing Yugi who blinks blushing. She smiles nodding as she trusts him and the others. If not for them, she and everyone else in Squad 7 would be dead.

''So do I. As commander, I get the saying.'' Welkin declares siding with Yugi as well. He turns to the tricolor head and asks him kindly. ''Shall we, Yugi-san?''

Yugi nods smiling eyeing the groups and nod almost affirming they'll win. Rosie sighs not convinced but if they can't even take back the village, then they'll be dead regardless.

''Largo-kun, fire your rocket above.'' Yugi asks the older Squad 7 member. Largo grins aiming his lancer-like rocket up to the sky.

''Easy thing kid.'' He replies about to take fire but Jann leaps in holding his own launcher.

''Oh-oh! May I join in this manly moment?'' Jann asks wanting to participate. Yugi sweat drops by his tone as he turns to Welkin for his permission. The young Gunther chuckles unease but gives him the green light.

''G-give it a try?'' The tricolor head permits him blushing. Jann smiles as he joins Largo.

Both lancers take aim and fire their rockets in the sky, both exploding in the air. This gets the enemy soldiers and robots' attentions.

''Sonic-kun, Alicia-kun, now.'' Yugi immediately commands. Sonic nods as he quickly picks Alicia up, presses his left foot behind his right and without taking a step forward, the two vanish in a blur of blue shooting off across the field.

''Edward-kun, Alphonse-kun, do it.'' Yugi then orders the two Elric Brothers with Ed giving him the thumb up. The two brothers clap their hands, sparks of electricity flying between them as they slam them on the ground, transmuting their secret surprise.

The machines fly up over the village to scan the area for threats but one of them spots something getting the notice of all the others. The robots spot Sonic… well… a hundred or so Sonics, standing among themselves in different poses. They were all startled almost computing how this is possible but proceed to fire their weapons. The blasts hit most of the Sonics, revealing them to be statues.

''Oh! You two made Sonic statues!'' Danny mutters out pretty surprise. Ed just smirks replying while pointing his thumb to behind him. ''We sure did for this.''

Danny looks behind him and just notices Kurosaki dropping on the ground and unconscious. He blinks now getting it looking up to see all the robots in same spot. Appearing right behind them is Kurosaki in his Shinigami form, prepping his giant blade as it ignites blue burst of energy.

''_**GETSUGA TENSHO!**_'' The orange-headed Ichigo shouts swinging Zangetsu forward and blasts the unexpected robots with the crescent moon energy slash. They were unable to detect it fast enough or couldn't as the massive wave consumes them and destroy them. The Imperial Soldiers watches with their jaws dropping as the pieces of their machines falling from the sky.

''Astonishing!'' Karl utters out trying to adjust his glasses before they fall off.

Yugi just grins that his plan worked. He was hesitate since the robots will not be fooled by fake Sonics but Ed top it off making sure the statues look perfectly identical to the blue hedgehog, minus the colors for them. It was risky but it managed to have done what he was hoping for.

''Everyone advance!'' Welkin commands as his team charges forward along with the others in Team Dragon Knight. The enemy soldiers panic seeing them and try to shoot them only to duck evading Yugi's _**Dragon Slice Attack**_. Danny, now in his ghost form, fires _**Ghost Stingers**_ hitting and stunning the Imperial soldiers he got, leaving them paralyzed and drooling on the ground.

The soldiers try to fire at them but Judai grins summoning Elemental HERO Clayman to block the bullets as well shocking both the enemy forces and Squad 7.

''AWESOME!'' Emile and Oscar both utter out not expecting that.

''Focus morons!'' Rosie yells firing her rocket at the enemy, blowing them apart. Jonouchi eyes her shaking his head watching the Edelweiss charging and firing a tank missile at the enemy while also evading any damage to the houses.

Now behind the enemy forces' backs, Sonic stops in his track with Alicia, her head spinning a bit, immediately takes aim, spots a target and fires the trigger, shooting down an enemy soldier before he knew what ended his life.

''Woah, I'm surprise you can hold yourself together me running you around.'' Sonic speaks out rather amazed by how well she can fire her shot after he ran her here. Alicia was actually struggling not to throw up as she replies holding back her words.

''I-I'm just surprise how well you even carry me.'' Alicia replies holding back her words a bit to not throw up. Sonic just chuckles reminded of a certain princess he liked… but that was a long time ago.

''Hehe, just my little secret.'' The blue hedgehog states with a small wink. He then asks her holding up his gloved right hand. ''Now, shall we continue?''

Alicia, smiling a bit, just nods letting Sonic to carry her again and he runs off carrying her to a different spot to shot down another enemy soldier. He proceeds to do this over and over in a timeframe of 1-2 seconds top as a new Imperial soldier drops dead.

However that didn't matter to the enemy tanks coming at the group with the full force they have left. Danny prepares to blow them away with a _**Ghostly Wail**_ but Jenny stops him while she calls everyone

''Everyone, stand your ground and take cover woof!'' She orders everyone with Yugi and Welkin taking cover with her. Now everyone is more confuse but follow not liking this. They're going to get killed doing this.

The Imperial soldiers grin thinking they got them. They with their tanks rush forward, about to unleash their full attack strength, only suddenly the whole ground underneath them crumbles apart. They scream falling into a deep hole along with the tanks, crashing head first.

It shows the hole was dug by Elemental HERO Grand Neos flying out of said hole. Judai grins expecting his hero to make the perfect trap hole. Ha, Trap Hole he tells himself.

Yugi watch that and he didn't even need to express how incredible that was with just the shine from his purple eyes.

''Nee-san, that was awesome!'' The tricolor head calls out just astonished what he just saw. Jenny giggles answering him with a gleeful look. ''I told you.''

The enemy soldiers and tanks couldn't escape from the very narrow hole as they notice thousands of shadows above them. They look up to see Naruto and a hundred or more of his clones, all grinning menacing, while flexing their fists to beat them into a pulp with Judai, Kurosaki and Danny in his ghost form backing them up. The Imperial soldiers each look at each other and sigh dropping their weapons, surrendering.

"We actually won!'' Edy and Homer both declare with sound of relief. Everyone else is just as relief with Rosie, blushing angrily, that maybe she underestimated the kid. Jonouchi just grins once more proving his best friend is the best.

''Everyone, secure the enemy and their weapons!'' Welkin commands the groups as they need to make sure the enemy doesn't try anything. Everyone else in Squad 7 follow all except Alicia who drops on the ground, her eyes spinning as Sonic's countless carrying her and running her around has finally got to her. Sonic chuckles nervously maybe he shouldn't have tried that hard.

* * *

Eventually everyone handcuff the enemy, well those that survived, while Ed dismantled the remains of the robots to make sure not one of the talking tin cans is still active. He's seen, well forced, to see those ''movies'' from Jonouchi and Honda and he won't let a killer robot kill one of them with their backs turned around.

Yugi looks around at the somewhat torn village, now free from the Empire and a step towards ending the war. Jenny joins him looking around and even though they did a good job, they were still very much away from ending the war and one slipup can cost the life of their comrades or allies.

"Things won't always be easy.'' She tells her younger brother with her arms crossed. Yugi nods quite aware they aren't even close to their goal and the risk that will happen along the way.

''I know… But I'll do my best that no one dies on either side, as hard as I can.'' Yugi promises, clinching his right hand slightly as he won't give up from this mission. Jenny eyes him and just smiles slightly, stating. ''You're a very compassionate little brother.''

Yugi smiles nodding that he is. He blushes eyeing her and asks her thinking back of their time together as kids. ''Um… do you want to play a game, like before?''

Jenny hums thinking about it and replies with a small grin. ''When we get back home woof.''

Yugi smiles back blushing to hear that. Jenny giggles patting his back again happy as they walk back to their comrades.

Using his strategy of preventing at least most deaths, Yugi wins his first battle and plans to continue finding the means to do what he can. However, can he keep this up? Can he keep his word?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: Life by Yui from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

In an attempt to take back more lands, Team Dragon Knight with Squad 7 prepare to take back a land taken from the Imperial Empire to decrease their numbers and destroy a major factory building their robot soldiers.

Yugi: Welkin-kun, this plan can work as long as we work together on this.

Welkin: Understood Yugi though… *eyes Jonouchi and Rosie glaring at the other angrily* Um…

Yugi sweat drops: We'll figure something out.

Ichi: Expecting high action Nya? Eh… haha… Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Battle of Teamwork!

Yugi sweat drops: Is this even a good name?

Ichi grumps: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time and yes Yugi-kun, this is the best chapter name we have Nya.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I want to say these chapters are shorter due to the material from Valkyria Chronicles and want to set up battle scenario.

Obviously this, the next and a few more chapters are based on teamwork between Team Dragon Knight and Squad 7 so yea… no high crazy battles at the moment. But don't worry, you guys will get that paid off eventually. THAT… I promise you all.


	6. 5: The Battle of Teamwork!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist AND now Valkyria Chronicles. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 5 of the first Arc of Volume 4: Blue Flames and Metal Overload!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Hologram by NICO Touches the Walls from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) **

**Volume 4: Episode 5: The Battle of Teamwork!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Wanting to figure out how to help Gallia with a new battle plan for their next battle as well as to figure out why the Imperial Empire is doing all this, Yugi concentrated and had a mental conversation with the original Dragon Knight, Sir Dragonaun, resting within the Dragon Sword. Much like last time, the bitter knight expresses somethings about Yugi__'s choice of being the Dragon Knight knowing well he will suffer but also provide some details on Gallia, the Empire and most of all the Valkyrurs. Regardless Yugi got what he wanted to ask him and something more._

_Forming his plan, Team Dragon Knight with Squad 7 marched to their first war battle to take back a town with Yugi using a strategy to take care of their tanks and using Sonic as a distraction for the robots like previously. With a little of trust, the groups managed to push back the Empire and take back the town under their control without killing that many enemy forces._

_However this was just one of many battles and our groups must be prepared for their next invasion attack. Can they win again?_

**And now the conclusion****... days later since the previous episode:**

Days have passed, battles have happened as the combine leadership of both Team Dragon Knight and Squad 7 have earn them a few wins, taking back territory that the Imperial Empire took. However that just means they haven't won yet and the part that worry Yugi is that even though these were small wins; why hasn't the empire done anything to take them back with their superior numbers especially their robots. Were they planning for something or grew tired of those lands? What was this Maximilian really up to?

The two groups now travel to their next destination with Ichi yawning how long much they've tired so far even by jeep. They were quiet but Ichi was so bored it was exhausting. She eyes the tricolor head and asks him snuggling his shoulder. ''This is pretty long trip Nya, right Yugi-kun?''

Yugi, blushing to feel her cat ears, just nods looking around their surroundings. He reaches with his other hand and pets her cat ears, causing Ichigo to purr softly. Alicia hears that sweat drops both disturb and suspicious by the red pigtail's nature.

''We've should be there soon right Welkin-kun?'' Yugi asks pretty curious how far they are to their destination. Welkin immediately responds pulling out his binoculars. "We should be arriving.''

Yugi nods as he tries to enjoy the ride a little longer until they have to fight the enemy again and most likely another dangerous battle.

After a few more minutes, everyone got out of their jeeps or riding in the Edelweiss and sneak into bushes to come face-to-face with a large Imperial base. Judai whistles at how big it looks.

''So we need to take back this base or destroy it?'' Danny asks the obvious question with Welkin nodding firmly. If they don't then this base will likely attack the last base the Gallian Army have and end the war.

Jonouchi scoffs at such a threat declaring. ''Pff! Easy! Yugi can just make another super OP plan and then-''

Then Alicia taps his shoulder and points down and the up. Jonouchi blinks and looks at both directions and sweat drops seeing a large, energy beam fence surrounding the base that had hundreds of robots hovering over it.

''OH…'' The dirty colored blond-headed mutters out speechless. Yugi nods as he mutters out a plan. ''Okay this time we need to use stealth but with those robots...''

At this moment Ichi hops up and down uttering out like a little kid. ''Oh-oh! Maybe now I can-''

Yugi already had a feeling what his girlfriend was going to suggest and honestly it would be a good time to use Mew Ichigo in action… however-

''Wait. Ichigo is a huge trump card as well as myself. Let's not allow the enemy to become aware of our powers yet.'' Jenny disagrees with the idea thinking it would be best to hold off her and even herself from using their Mew powers unless they are truly needed. She then adds eyeing Squad 7 with the corner of her eyes. ''That and we can't freak them out yet woof.''

Ichi sighs really wanting to join in with Alicia making a curious face if those two have powers or something they rather not show.

''Sigh, Nee-san is right.'' Yugi states now sighing and getting why his sister thinks it's the best call.

''Then what should we do then Nya?'' Ichi then asks more serious about this situation. Yugi frowns not sure while Jenny was thinking about a plan too.

Welkin coughs out speaking out like a leader himself. ''If I may suggest Yugi-san: distraction.''

Yugi makes a small smirk at that idea. He turns to the blue hedgehog and asks him. ''Sonic-kun, can you gather every one of those robots to follow you?''

''Easy peasy!'' Sonic replies with a smirk while snapping his right fingers. Yugi nods figuring as much as he turns to Danny and asks him. ''Danny-kun, I need you to be following him but undetected. Since those robots can adapt then-''

Danny stops him with his hand getting the idea as he responds. ''I get what you're trying to say and let's give it a go, Yugi.''

Yugi smiles brightly glad to hear it. He then stares at everyone else and suggests. ''Then the rest of us have to split up into three teams.''

''Three?'' Most of everyone utters out confuse. Jenny explains it getting Yugi's plan. ''Someone has to stay back with Isara-san and the Edelweiss.''

Isara coughs a bit amazed she's being included into this. Jenny then adds eyeing the fence. ''Once we disable the fence, we can proceed with the full on attack.''

Winry pops out from the tank with wrenches on her declaring most excited. ''Perfect! Isara and I have been making a few tweaks to really give the Edelweiss a boost.''

Isara blushes a bit by Winry joy in working with anything that's machine. She told her much about automails and even applied her techniques with the Edelweiss to better prep it.

''I'm amazed by Winry's talents with machines.'' Isara states praising the blonde as she giggles. Ed grunts a bit admitting she's not wrong.

''Why do we have to bother to disable to the fence first? Let's just blow it up and-'' Naruto, for once, questions the fact that they can just destroy the fence and go all out to beat the bad guys. Yugi kindly interrupts him and says. ''The robots are still a threat Naruto-kun.''

Naruto sweat drops admitting he forgot how powerful those things are and if they don't beat them all at once, they'll adapt to their attacks with that large number; it kinda makes sense why Sonic and Danny are doing their thing.

''I agree. Taking care of the robots is more important.'' Alicia states siding with Yugi's idea.

''Then how do you expect we go over the fence?'' Rosie asks the most reasonable question. Yugi just smirks eyeing the two alchemists and calls them out. ''Edward-kun, Alphonse-kun; your turn.''

Ed just grins proclaiming as he claps his hands together with Al sweat dropping. ''You guys are lucky we're Alchemists.''

The two brothers sneak to the fence to precede their plan. Yugi then approaches Jonouchi and asks him. ''Jonouchi-kun, I have a favor.''

The dirty colored blond-headed blinks eyeing his best friend, hearing him out.

* * *

After a few minutes of preparing, Sonic runs off to the end of the base. He looks up at the robots patrolling, unaware of his presence yet and he calls them out. ''Hey tin cans!''

The robots immediately detect a voice and look down. They spot the blue hedgehog now wagging his butt towards them.

''Looking for this butt?'' Sonic asks them with a grin on his face. The robots' eyes all glow and red as they declare flying downward towards their target. ''DESTROY!''

Sonic smirks taking off at top speed with the robots in pursuit. He takes them away to the base to the open countryside.

''DESTROY!'' The robots all declare in unity as they fire their energy blasts from their hands. Sonic easily dodges through their lasers like dodgeball while he yawns unimpressed.

Silently following the group, Danny watches from afar over the sky and invisible.

Danny sweat drops amazed at times how Sonic sees everything as a joke or fun. Regardless the ghost boy follows him while oddly able to play Doomed ULTRA with Tucker. He will not question how the PDA Smart device thing his best friend created has Wi-Fi while intangible.

Taking this moment without the robots around, both Ed and Al transmuted a hole underneath the outside of the fence to inside it. The group enters said hole and once inside the base, they split into two while the rest were with the Edelweiss.

* * *

''So…'' Kurosaki mutters up split with himself, Judai, Jonouchi oddly leading… but also they were with Rosie, Edy, Homer and Susie. Ichigo never complains with Yugi's planning but for once he kinda has to especially the glaring stares Jonouchi and Rosie are making at the other like kids.

''Yugi messed up who goes with whom, did he?'' He asks Judai who just nudge his shoulders with a smile on his face, pretty sure Yugi didn't miss up.

''In the matter of fact Kurosaki, Yugi ASKED me to be part of this team as leader.'' Jonouchi points out very confident. Kurosaki sweat drops more until Rosie calls out angrily at such nonsense. ''Like hell! You only talk jokes and-''

''SHUT IT FRECKLES! I may not be a general, commander or lieutenant but I have PLAYED many war games to actually be some useful!'' Jonouchi yells at her back completely having the knowledge of war from his games. Sure, they're different but he takes his games serious.

This did not secure the concerns of many especially Rosie grabbing Jonouchi by the shirt and straight tells this confident idiot up to his face. ''This isn't a game! You're just a damn brat that will get us killed!''

Jonouchi glares angrily almost going to bark at her. The two glare at each other intensely.

''I wish Rosie didn't fight so much with Jonouchi-san.'' Susie, shivering a bit, expresses finding this all so unnecessary in a squad. Kurosaki sighs agreeing with her. ''You and me both.''

Judai just tries to smile, sweat dropping behind the back of his head as he speaks up positive. ''I'm sure those two will resolve their differences.''

Kurosaki eyes him with a look of distrust only to receive Judai's smiling face. He grunts a bit stating. ''You're a damn positive person Judai.''

''Hehe, someone has to.'' Judai replies knowing what they need best is for everyone to be calm, not fight among themselves and stick together… he learned that lesson the hard way.

''I wish they kiss and make up.'' Edy, however, declares with both hands on her wrist with a mischievous grin on her face. This immediately snaps both Jonouchi and Rosie from their bitter glare stare and panic.

''BUT SHE'S OLDER THAN ME- Then again-'' Jonouchi begins to bark out though he pauses and thinks about it. Rosie, however, pushes him aside at such a thing with him, protesting it. ''LIKE HELL I'LL DO SUCH A THING WITH THIS PEST!''

Kurosaki just sweat drops at the thought of that.

''Edy, did you have to say that?'' Homer asks very unease they're even discussing this. Edy just giggles very calmly explaining herself. ''Oh Homer, you wouldn't understand how lover works. You see-''

Both Jonouchi and Rosie rush at her face and both yell out in unity. ''WE SAID NO!''

Edy shivers like a leaf by the shockwave of their combine shouts, muttering out. ''N-never mind then.''

''… We're going to die.'' Kurosaki mutters to himself now pretty sure they won't survive for long.

* * *

The other group which is Yugi, Ichigo, Ed and Al are with Welkin, Alicia, Jann and Marina try to sneak towards the weapon and vehicle station of the base. They looked up ahead to see numerous of enemy soldiers just chatting among themselves or doing their orders or whatever. Yugi looks at the number of weapons some soldiers were working on and their tanks too, each one different from the ones they were fighting against so far. The tricolor head didn't need to question they were much more advanced and this concerned him.

''Welkin-kun, you have to tell me how the Empire developed all of this so quickly?'' Yugi asks the young Gunther who even he's not sure how. He replies with a firm look as honest as he could put it. ''I wish I knew the answer but as far as we know the Empire got the means rather too quick.''

Alicia frowns agreeing that the way the Empire has gained all those weapons on top of those machines is impossible. She turns to the tricolor head and asks him reminded of what they said about their blue hedgehog friend. ''You guys mention this can be the work of an enemy of Sonic's. Could that be the case?''

Yugi hums thinking about it. Robotnik would be possible for all of these especially with Sonic's statement that the robots look like his work in a way… but also the mere fact on why wouldn't the doctor just go after Sonic instead and help a place he has no reason to assist. Maybe for his goals but this all seems bizarre to be him, especially the other thing Sonic mentioned that the doctor would always reveal himself. Something isn't right and it could be someone else familiar with his technology. And other than those reasons, Eggman wouldn't be alone.

''Probably… but Doctor Robotnik or Eggman, whatever you want to call him, loves to show himself and monologue Sonic's defeat. And also… he would be here too.'' Yugi states with a firm look. Alicia blinks by what he's referring about. Ichigo knew what her tricolor head is speaking of and explains it to the others. ''Dark Leader Dragon, an enemy of ours and one who wants Yugi-kun dead.''

Alicia makes a face almost not buying his word. Welkin just looks rather puzzle by this enemy's villain. Like a little kid created it to be some kind of super villain

''He must be manly to have such a bizarre name?'' Jann expresses imagining a buff man wearing a fake outfit.

''Nope, he's much worst.'' Ed states not looking forward to see that lizard breathe with hungry issues.

''Hmm… Is he… that evil?'' Marina asks now a bit curious. Yugi hums crossing his arms a bit and answers honestly with all the threats the evil dragon has told him. "Something like that yes. He said he would eat me up one day, chop me up and leave me really, truly dead.''

Karl gulps at such a thing for a human to say he will eat another human.

''You sure say that as if he's not human.'' Alicia proclaims confuse by this villain being a weird cannibal human. Yugi sweat drops about to explain he's not exactly human but Ed beats him to it stating. ''Give it time. The more you hang out with us, you'll eventually meet him.''

''G-great?'' Alicia utters sweat dropping still very much confused.

* * *

Stomping his feet impatiently, Naruto grunts as he is with Jenny, Winry and the rest of Squad 7 waiting inside the Edelweiss.

''Just my luck to be in here.'' Naruto mutters upset wanting to be in the fight. Emile and Oscar also felt the same grumpy about waiting too. Winry sweat drops getting why Ed likes his group; the majority of them are just as impatient as him.

Jenny sighs at the so-called ''patient'' Shinobi and clarifies it to him calmly and the others. ''Yugi and I both agree you'll be our ace once Isara gets over the fence when it's disabled.''

Naruto still grunts about it and mutters in somewhat agreement. ''I guess, ya know.''

''You're pretty confident about the plan?'' Largo asks the older Mutou pretty amazed by her calm nature. Jenny eyes him and responds still calmly. ''I am. One must be positive and have a clear mind for any situation.''

Largo smirks agreeing with her. Jenny now mutters waiting in her chair. ''Now we wait.''

* * *

Meanwhile both groups get into their positions to attack the enemy. Welkin knew the enemy will notice eventually that their machines are no longer in view and they will put the base on high alarm. They have to act now as he speaks quietly through his handheld transceiver. ''On my mark…''

The other teams hear that from their transceivers and prepare themselves with Jonouchi's the most serious.

''Everyone, advance!'' Welkin gives the command and everyone commence their attack starting with Ed and Al slamming their palms and hits the ground with them with sparks flying out.

Right away the enemy soldiers begin feeling shaking on the ground, each one shouting in awe. ''WHAT THE?!''

The earth begins opening up and hundreds of earth-like fists slams across the face of most Imperial soldiers. They scream as the others try to do something only to immediately get blasted by Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster, sending them through the walls of most tank stations and most missiles hit the open view tanks, destroying them instantly. The rest of Squad 7 commences their own surprise gun firing at the still startled enemy, taking them down instantly.

''Show time then.'' Kurosaki mutters slamming his Substitute Shinigami Badge across his chest and his real body drops hard on top of Jonouchi yelping. ''WA!''

Kurosaki emerges in his Shinigami form and dashes into the group of Imperial Soldiers, swiping his fists across their chests as he takes out 8-9 of them around him. He then grabs and pulls Zangetsu from his back and swings so fiercely that it fires a thin air blast that blows 20 of the enemy soldiers flying back as well as tumble over a tank.

Edy and Homer drop their jaws slightly not sure how that happen even though the carrot top states it's all him while he's unconscious. They eye the almost dead body of Kurosaki and Jonouchi, sweat dropping, explains as simple as he can put it. ''Relaxed, he's well… doing his thing. But never mind! Now charge!''

''Why should we following you?! You're-'' Rosie once more challenges the thought of having him lead her group while taking fire but suddenly freezes up. Jonouchi, making a cocky face, assumes that she realizes he is their temporary leader and expresses with a grin. ''What? Cat got your tongue?''

Jonouchi blinks seeing the others in his group freezing up and looks at the direction they were looking at. He then widens his eyes a bit. He tabs on Jonouchi's shoulder and tells him. ''Um you better look there Jonouchi-san.''

Jonouchi hums turning like his friend suggest and there he immediately drops his jaw seeing appearing from a tank station were robots with tank bottoms and two barrel cannon rifles with their arms being machine guns. The dirty colored blond headed sweat drops greatly and curses out softly. ''Oh… crap.''

Unexpected results for our groups. Can they handle this new surprise or are they goners?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Jonouchi: I don**__**'t care what Freckles says, we'll win this through my leadership… if we survive *gulp***_

_**Jenny: I hope everyone is doing well.**_

* * *

Both groups were completely left in surprise not expecting more robots but part tank. The machines didn't waste time opening fire at their targets. In Yugi's group, the tricolor head blocks their bullets by firing a _**Dragon Slice Attack**_ while Ed transmute a wave of spikes at them. Alicia assists them firing at their heads fast though much like the other robots they began to adapt and the bullets didn't do much.

"ARE THOSE TANK BOTS NOW?!'' Both Ichigo and Alicia shout in horror and yet unease by the thought there are tank robots when flying ones are better. Ed blinks at such a thing too with Al muttering. ''Didn't know there were those now?''

''My apology; neither did we.'' Welkin apologizes as he fires his rifle at the machines but even those hits were being adapt and not fazing the enemy. Yugi nods though he isn't concern about it but he is for the others.

''I'm more worry about Jonouchi and the others.'' The tricolor head expresses, hoping to finish this fast to help the others before it is too late.

For Jonouchi's group, however, they all take cover right away as their robot enemies were firing rapidly at where they were.

''DAMN IT-DAMN IT.'' The dirty colored blond headed repeats in a loud panicking tone, hiding behind heavy cover as he and his group aren't doing well. Even Judai's Rampart Blaster was destroyed and it had a large shield to stop those attacks. Worst part was attacking these things because since they can adapt from a few hits. They had to time it right and it also DIDN'T help these things can track Kurosaki in his Shinigami form, forcing him to evade their attacks than to be a surprise attack.

''Great, if we destroy a few of them, they'll adapt to our attacks like the others.'' Edy points the obviously basically like what had happened the other times. Except those times they had more of Team Dragon Knight to make the job easier. Now not so much.

Rosie grunts angrily eyeing the damn non-general of their small group and calls him out upset of their situation. ''This is all basically your friend's fault we're in this position!''

''Like hell this is Yugi's fault! We didn't even know there were other robot types!'' Jonouchi protests now angry at her, not going to allow his best friend from getting the blame. Naturally Rosie didn't listen as she adds even more enrage. ''My commander has too much faith in your friend! So it is HIS fault!''

This was crossing the line for Jonouchi as he finally yells at her while pointing his finger at her. ''Stop putting blame on others Freckles! You've been against me and my friends since day 1!''

''Maybe I wouldn't be if you weren't all children!'' Rosie then yells back just as mad. Jonouchi glares venomous at her as she did with him, both their bickering has had it with Kurosaki trying to hold his own against the robots… but he wasn't the only one who was done with this nonsense.

Stepping in between the two was surprisingly Judai, stating quite firm as his eyes briefly glow orange-teal color eyes. ''Look you two. End this bickering! This isn't the time to fight among ourselves. We need to work together and beat the villains before they get us. Now stop this before I will!''

Jonouchi is frozen by this while Rosie oddly shivers not sure why. The others just stare just as speechless all expecting Judai was basically the calm, funny and chill one of the group; this surprised them greatly.

''…'' Silent as he repels the incoming attacks with his large Zanpakuto, even Kurosaki is taken back by Judai's change of nature. Danny wasn't kidding; he does hide his real self.

Judai takes a moment to breathe deeply, his eyes reverting back, as he tells the two nicely. ''At least try to get along and work together. Both Yugi-san and Welkin would want that from us all.''

Jonouchi frowns, admitting the kid is right. Even Rosie agrees that her commander would expect more from each one of Squad 7. That's how they survived this far. The two now eye each other and without saying much, they just nod, going to put their difference aside.

Judai smiles to hear that now asking the others. ''Now we need a plan. Any suggestions?''

No one was certain what they can do until.

''… What if we hit their ground?'' Susie suddenly speaks up causing most to blink, eyeing from their corners at the robots' tank wheels. They think about it and Rosie is the one to decide holding her rocket close. ''Works with me!''

''For once, I agree Freckles!'' Jonouchi sides with her on this too. Judai chuckles happy to see them agreeing.

''Cover me then!'' Rosie tells them trying to take aim from her corner as the robots were still shooting at them. Kurosaki tries to get their attention but then some fire rockets, forcing him to evade them as he charges forward and slashes them before they could react.

Just then more enemy soldiers appear and join in firing at the group. Judai acts fast, summoning Neos and his hero slaps them all so hard they didn't know what hit them knocking them out. However three enemy soldiers sneak up to Rosie's right flank. Jonouchi watches this and also reacts fast grabbing on Kurosaki's arms he's been piggybacking on.

''HEADS UP!'' Jonouchi shouts twirling his body fast and tosses Kurosaki's body right at the three Imperial soldiers, hitting them hard onto the ground. They gasp for breath for how heavy the unconscious teenager's body was. This surprised Rosie thinking she was almost a goner. Jonouchi chuckles saying. ''You are welcome Freckles!''

Rosie scoffs showing her blushing cheeks. She takes aim at the center of the machines with her rocket and fires it, hitting the ground below the robots but in between them, blasting off their tank wheels. Those hit drop to their sides were still autofiring and accidentally shoot at their own, either disabling or destroying them.

Jonouchi grins now calling out to the orange-headed Ichigo. ''We got them! Kurosaki!''

Kurosaki nods not wasting time and dashes downward with _**Shunpo**_, slashing with Zangetsu right through the unmovable tank robots and destroying the rest of them instantly.

Jonouchi yells of victory with Edy and Homer joining. He even hugs Rosie to her horror, pushing him.

''Too soon idiot.'' She tells him firmly with the dirty colored blond headed responding with his face on the ground. ''DON'T CARE…''

Soon the other group was able to beat their side using the same strategy of blasting their wheels and having themselves of shooting each other. Soon both groups reunited with Ichi declaring joyfully. ''We're winning Nya!''

''Um it's too soon to-'' Alicia tries to explain that their victory isn't theirs yet but then gets interrupted by Jonouchi yelling proudly. ''NOW WHO-''

Before he could finish himself the group hears trembling and turns to the main station. Smashing right through said doors appears a gigantic tank-like machine with large rifle cannon and multiple smaller cannons around its sides.

Jonouchi drops his jaw uttering out of terror. ''Want some?''

* * *

Danny watches almost starting to get bored as Sonic continues toying around with the robots chasing him, dodging their instant energy beams as if they were in slow motion. It looks cool… if this wasn't supposed to be taken serious.

''Come on guys!'' Sonic calls them out encouraging them to try harder. The robots proceed to fire their machine guns but the blue hedgehog evades them just as easily. He now yawns, taking an instant stop and declares pretty much done with this. ''You're all too slow!''

Turning to his left, Sonic runs off but this time runs around the robots all within a center point. The blue hedgehog grins running faster and faster around them, slowly forming some kind of blue tornado. Danny sees this and knows it's time for his turn.

''_Okay, game time._'' He tells himself flying right over the enemy machines. Danny focuses and creates 4 duplicates of himself over them.

''All together…'' The real Danny commands as his copies all agree and swirl in a rectangle pose. They all take a deep breath in and right away all of them call out in a powerful shout. ''_**GHOSTLY WAIL CAROL!**_''

All of them unleash the powerful, ghostly sonic mouth blast except this one was echo almost like a carol in great volume. The sound waves hit and immediately tears through the robots, destroying them from the inside out. Sonic manages to evade them running away from the range and whistles at Danny's new trick.

Danny sighs of relief that work as his duplicates vanish and he descends to get treated with the blue hedgehog instantly in front of him.

''Woah! That was awesome! Not bad ghost boy!'' Sonic remarks his ghostly friend and his new attack. Danny blushes a bit training in making this work. Since _**Ghostly Wail**_ drained him heavily before, he never thought about using it with Duplication or else he would left in a badly tired position. Things were much different now.

''Wanted to try that. Got the idea after I beaten a Rhyming Poem Ghost I DO NOT want to deal with ever again.'' Danny explains with a small grin on his face still floating.

Sonic blinks by that asking him. ''Huh? Was it that bad?''

Danny shivers a bit remembering those events… worst Christmas in his life, period. He then replies. ''For me, yes. It was easy how I beat him. What rhymes with orange?''

''Sporange!'' Sonic immediately answers and this causes the environment to be silent. Danny gives a look of rage and anger, holding back those feelings. Sonic grins explaining himself. ''It's like a sac that spores are made of. Tails taught me that one.''

''… Let's just get back to the others.'' Danny declares mumbling to himself not believing this. Sonic just chuckles calling out running full blast ahead of him. ''Last one there buys me chili dogs!''

Danny watches the blur that was Sonic running off already miles away. He sighs already aware he's going to have to buy the hedgehog one. He takes flight and flies after him, wondering how Yugi and the others.

* * *

''Um…'' Jonouchi and Ichi both utter speechless staring at the large and most dangerous enemy tank in front of them. Yugi gulps admitting that thing looks cool but it didn't help their case.

''That's one huge super tank.'' Judai expresses pretty amazed. Welkin didn't like this as the top of the enemy tank opens up to reveal a familiar figure that panics Alicia.

''Well-well, didn't expect we would meet again young lady.'' Speaking from on top of the open tank is Jaeger himself. Alicia glares very unease, blushing angrily, as she calls him out upset. ''And I'm not thrill to see your face too!''

Yugi and the rest among in Team Dragon Knight all blink with the tricolor head asks. ''Enemy?''

Welkin glares nodding explaining it to him. ''That's one of current King's Drei Sterns, Radi Jaeger!''

Jonouchi makes a face, thinking this guy looks cool but that name is bothering, with Yugi blinking. He recalls what he was told that the prince now king has 3 generals. This must be one of them.

''We've met him before and he flirts!'' Alicia states still very upset. Ichigo hums able to tell from experience those two know each other well and not in great terms.

''… What the hell does Drei Stern means?'' Jonouchi questions the weird foreign name ignoring Alicia's statement. She grunts by that with Judai answering his question. ''Means General.''

''IN WHAT LANGUAGE?!'' The dirty colored blond-head yells enrage by the stupid name. Kurosaki sweat drops sometimes thinking he's not so bright even though he's a duelist.

Jaeger, at the meantime, raises an eyebrow almost rather surprise by this group. He has been told of this Team Dragon Knight from his prince- his king's ally but he expected them to be older; not younger than the majority of Squad 7. Regardless, this also amazes him meaning these kids aren't pushovers.

''Wow… I was expected elites, not a bunch of kids to be pushing the Empire around.'' He expresses still surprise before asking much like his normal, confident demeanor. ''So, which one of you would be this Dragon Knight?''

Jonouchi was about to bark out that he is to protect his best friend but Yugi beats him to it replying with a small smile. "That would be me sir.''

Once more Jaeger blinks rather astonished that the so-called ''threat'' that Artemis brought help Gallia is a kid much younger and doesn't have the look like he's been in fights that risk his life.

''Hmm, did not expect this. Tell me kid, you sure have some courage to challenge us huh?'' He asks the young man not sure if he should take him serious or pity the kid. Yugi hums about the question looking at him with a look a general like Jaeger could immediately tell; he's not to be underestimated.

Alicia glares preparing to shoot him but Yugi stops her, just smiling as he looks up at their enemy.

''Something like that but I won't let your king take control of this land and kill more people. I refuse to let that happen!'' Yugi speaks up with a voice that shows he won't back away. Jaeger chuckles a bit, now able to understand the kind of child he is and he rather likes that.

''Oh, interesting. I like you kid.'' He tells the young man but then he adds with a firm gaze. ''Just a shame we're enemies. I'm not the type to like killing kids.''

Yugi didn't need to read his aura to tell if he was telling the truth; he could already tell from his eyes. He asks him nicely. "Well you don't have to fight us? We can be on the same side.''

This stunned everyone from Squad 7 while the others in Team Dragon Knight weren't surprise. Alicia eyes the tricolor head, not believing he's trying to convert the enemy to their side. Is he crazy or just too damn nice to realize that can never happen?

Much like she expected, Jaeger sighs at such a proposal and turns it down stating. ''I'd loved to but can't. I serve my king and as selfish you might think of me, I have my reasons to fight as well.''

Yugi nods respecting his wishes though his kind expression didn't change instead saying. ''I kinda know but your fancy tank won't help you.''

Jaeger smirks by that declaration and intends to show him entering the tank once more, closing the top.

''You better have a plan Yugi.'' Welkin asks him not sure what he can do to stop this thing. Not even the Edelweiss would last against this monster. The tricolor head just smiles pulling out the Dragon Sword.

''Kinda do! EVERYONE RUN!'' Yugi yells alarming the group as he runs to take cover. The others blink and soon follow as the tank starts firing all over the blast, hitting where they stood and would have killed them leaving small craters behind.

They watch the super tank blast and shooting all over the place before stopping, now waiting for them to make a move.

''What's even the plan?!'' Alicia questions really hating this plan so far. Ichi also agrees ordering him. ''Yugi-kun, just slash or blast the tank or-''

''Have you guys notice it would be a shame if they couldn't see anything driving that huge tank?'' The cat girl blinks awkwardly by Yugi's question who's eyeing the tank rather calm. She hums poking her head to look at the super tank, this time trying to observe it. It was Ed who immediately notices it and states it. ''Blinding their view would help us but we don't have the means to do so.''

Yugi nods as he looks around and has a good feeling there's more than one of those crazy tanks in this place. He says this out loud. ''And we also need to take into account there could be more than one of those things here.''

''Then we better destroy the power source of the base to have the Edelweiss attack the rest of the base.'' Welkin suggests as it is their best chance to stop the enemy.

''Done it.'' Judai states with a small grin. This suddenly causes everyone to eye him with confused eyes.

''What do you mean you did it?'' Kurosaki questions not sure what he means. Judai hums pointing his finger at the large building. There they watch in horror as the base suddenly sinks into the ground and breaks apart, falling on top of its own. Jaeger and his men inside the tank see this to their absolute shock too.

In that instant the volt power fences all turned off as did all power in the enemy base. It was also when something is digging out near what remains of the destroyed base and it was Neo-Spacian Grand Mole winking before vanishing.

''YOU DROPPED THEIR ENTIRE BASE!'' Edward yells loudly and awe with Ichi dropping her jaw speechless. Judai nods grinning as he begins to say. ''Why have an invisible samurai-''

''SHINIGAMI-'' Kurosaki yells at him not going to tolerate that name. Judai nods and corrects himself with a devilish smirk. ''SOUL REAPER, to destroy an entire base while a Grand Mole does the job just perfectly.''

Kurosaki grunts annoyed by that stupid nickname Danny gave him. He hates it, feels insulted even.

Yugi chuckles pretty amazed and yet stun as he turns to a just a stunned Welkin and tells him tapping his shoulder. ''Welkin-kun, send in the Edelweiss but away from this thing.''

Welkin, still startled what just happens, snaps out and calls to the Edelweiss with his transceiver and those around him. ''Everyone else, prevent the enemy from getting into any tanks!''

On cue, Isara gets the message and drives the Edelweiss right through the fence. The tank immediately opens up its back door so the others can get out as it fires a shell into an enemy station, destroying it.

Welkin's group sees that and has his group head out. Alicia, however, pauses eyeing to Yugi stating back with Ed.

''Wait what the heck are you going to do?'' Alicia asks the tricolor head who just smiles at her and replies. ''Stalling for time.''

She blinks watching Yugi charging forward with Ed transmuting large pillars underneath the super tank. However the pillar just shatters when the tank fires from below it to the alchemist's surprise. It then fires on them but Yugi intercepts with _**Dragon Slice Attack**_, both attacks exploding on contact.

As that went on, everyone of Squad 7 shoot down the remaining Imperial soldiers from reaching any tank stations in case of another super tank. Naruto leaps over the battlefield at the remaining bases. He knew it was his turn to shine.

''MY TURN YA KNOW! _**MULTIPLE SHADOW CLONE TECHNIQUE!**_'' Naruto shouts crossing his fingers and smoke surrounds him. Emerging well rather diving in is Naruto with a hundred or more clones coming downward each holding a Rasengan in their right palms.

''_**RASENGAN BARRAGE!**_'' Naruto and his clones all shout slamming their attacks upon all the stations and sets up a destructive blast, tearing through them and destroys them as well as all enemy tanks and equipment.

Jenny watches this sweat dropping as she spots the real Naruto emerging from the dust of the destruction he made with a big grin on his face.

''Of course he would do that, destructive idiot.'' Jenny mutters somewhat upset by the fact how powerful the knuckle-head is.

As that went on, Ed and Yugi were doing their best to handle the super tank with Alicia oddly watching them. She isn't sure why she's watching them but she wanted to know how the tricolor head intends to beat the tank.

Yugi watches as the tank was going to be harder to beat under normal means. He'll still need to buy time so he better borrow a trick Naruto taught him; make large numbers.

''_I need a boost you two._'' Yugi speaks telepathically to Yin-Yang Dragon with the two-headed dragons nodding. His body briefly erupting in a reddish aura, Yugi declares crossing his fingers. ''_**DRAGON CLONE TECHNIQUE!**_''

Smoke covers the field and shooting over it is 40 Dragon Clones launching at the giant tank. The tank resumes firing, blasting the clones though they resist slashing the tank missiles but were still destroyed. Yugi smirks as he creates more Dragon Clones, surrounding the tank on all sides blocking its view with Ed transmuting more pillars to hit it. The tank does budge but it fires destroying the pillars and most of the clones too.

''_Partner, you're not planning to destroy the tank?_'' Atem questions most puzzle since anything strong Yugi could use will end this problem without trying. Heck, even his Dragon Blade Mode will put an end to this without trying. Yugi is aware of this… but he's also aware of the lives inside the tank. If he tries anything too strong or reckless, the tank might explode and kill those inside. It's one thing to kill someone actually evil… but it's also wrong to take a life that doesn't deserve to lose. He refuses to make such a choice.

''_I don't want to hurt anyone inside. Anyone else can decide to do that but I won't take a life like that. I don't want to._'' Yugi gives his reasons why he won't to his partner. Atem eyes him and sighs not going to question his reasons. After all, he does make a point that only Yugi would state.

''_Besides, those two finally showed up._'' Yugi then adds coming out from the smoke and gets next to Ed in their corner. It's there he points his point to Ed's other side. The blond colored alchemist blinks turning and startles badly to see Sonic there, waving at the two with Danny just showing up, panting as he had to catch up.

''Woah, you notice me without freaking out. Neat!'' Sonic expresses with a soft grin at the tricolor head who smiles. Danny looks over their cover and sees the tank, sweat dropping how pretty… ridicule looking but dangerous the thing looks.

Sonic also pokes his head to see the enemy tank and whistles how cool that looks even if it's trying to kill them.

''Sonic-kun, distract it. Danny-kun, make sure they can use the tank anymore.'' Yugi commands the two who eye him and both nod in agreement stating.''Got it!''

Sonic runs off first like a blur going to need a wrench and luckily knew where to get one while Danny went invisible towards the tank.

Helping them, Yugi emerges out from his corner and creates more Dragon Clones to distract the tank with Ed following his lead by transmuting waves of earth spikes. The tank withstands the spikes as it fires at them but the clones intercept the blasts, exploding on them instead.

Jaeger watches this in his commander chair, observing the kid's strategy and so far none of it makes any sense. He's been told this boy is capable of destroying the robot soldiers. Then why hasn't he done anything to destroy the tank?

''What is this kid up to?'' He mutters questionable of his plan of attack. He still commands his troops to continue fire which they did but suddenly it refuses to work. This shocked the soldier controlling the tank firing controls warning his commander. ''Sir, we can't fire! It's not working-''

Sparks of electricity flies out from the control panel surprising him badly. Jaeger notices those, realizing somehow he disable the tank's cannon through something crazy. Outside the tank had stopped firing and Danny phases out of it coming out visible. Not only him but Sonic now appearing next to Yugi, holding a wrench he borrowed from Winry (more like took it and leaving the young man speechless what just happened) that he uses to remove all the barrels from the tank.

Jaeger looks through the screen inside the tank and chuckles pretty surprise by this. The kid got them. The tank could only move and if their tank fires at them, they won't last for long. Just ramming them over wouldn't work. They lost, he lost and it was funny since he lost not to a general or a soldier, but a kid and a bunch of his friends.

''Ha, clever kid.'' He expresses not regretting this loss, at least for now. Jaeger eyes his men and commands with a small smile. ''Alright, retreat. We can't continue this fight.''

They nod as the tank starts moving away from the enemy and drives off fast. Ed claps his hands not going to let them go but Yugi stops him, stating his reason. ''Let them be Edward-kun, they lost so let them leave with some sense of safety.''

''Phew, fine. But next time I won't let them escape.'' Ed argues not happy to let the bad guys run away but he'll trust the tricolor head's judgment.

Yugi just smiles saying pretty relaxed. ''Besides I'm hoping I can see him again anyway.''

''Whatever you say, Yugi.'' Danny replies a bit astonished by the guy's optimistic nature.

Yugi smiles for his victory… but Alicia eyes him questioning his decision. How can he think the way he is aware a lot is on the line. Why let the enemy go? Why not kill them or capture them before they come back again? Why?

* * *

After securing the remaining and breathing Imperial Soldiers in cages, the base was theirs or at least what remain of it. Regardless, Yugi just smiles at their success.

''Things turn out better than I hoped.'' The tricolor states most happy with the end results. Kurosaki sweat drops by his positive nature even when they could have died if they didn't get along much like what was happening between Jonouchi and Rosie.

''Except the part with Jonouchi and that woman Rosie picking a damn fight. We could have gotten kill if they continue fighting among themselves.'' He tells the tricolor head who just smiles pretty relax and answers pretty honest. ''Nay. I knew they would resolve their issues, at least temporary.''

Kurosaki just makes a face, not sure if Yugi is lying or not… then again, it was his idea that Jonouchi would lead his group with- Wait, did Yugi knew this was going to happen and knew they would somehow resolve this bitterness.

The orange-headed just drops his jaw a bit, realizing everything, as he eyes the tricolor head who just smiles.

''… You sure love to prove people can get along.'' He tells him a little bit disturb by his good nature. It's a relief he's not their enemy or something.

Yugi just grins as he walks off next to Ichi. Kurosaki sighs making a small smirk running back to his body... and sweating realizing the dirt all over him. He drops his head, realizing he shouldn't have trust Jonouchi with his body.

Another victory for Team Dragon Knight and Squad 7! Can both teams continue their best effort in ending the war sooner?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: Life by Yui from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Our heroes now travel to Fouzen to free the Darcsen enslaved there as well as stop a massive, floating tank-like fortress from ending the war for Gallia. Can our teams achieve even when they get some more help from the Darcsen Resistance?

Judai: A moving fortress? I wanna say NEAT but it is bad right?

Alicia nods: Yes it is! If we don't put an end to it, then it might give the Empire the victory they want.

Isara: And also many innocent Darcsen are being enslaved and-

Jonouchi glares at Rosie: Yes… a lot of INNOCENT PEOPLE of another race who don't need a freckle face redhead to call them scum or something dumb!

Yugi sweat drops: And I kinda agree?

Ichigo sighs: Well let's hope it doesn't turn ugly Nya. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Operation: Save Fouzen! Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Once again, a simple chapter but I have to so I can make at least some moments between Team Dragon Knight and Squad 7, at the least some or else I would be doing this for longer which will NOT be the case. Regardless, I hope you all are enjoying this and the battle war scenario a bit. I mean this will lead somewhere, plus this arc will not be long, so do not worry. In fact, hopefully by Chapter 13 or ish, the good parts will happen and I am excited for those!


	7. 6: Operation: Save Fouzen!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist AND now Valkyria Chronicles. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 6 of the first Arc of Volume 4: Blue Flames and Metal Overload!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Hologram by NICO Touches the Walls from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) **

**Volume 4: Episode 6: ****Operation: Save Fouzen!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Team Dragon Knight with Squad 7 headed out to take back another town from the control of the Empire however their difference, mostly Jonouchi and Rosie, put them in worst situations with the enemy being larger in numbers and firepower. However, trying to get pass their difference at least temporary as well as uniting the group's best skills, the two groups turned the tide in the fight._

_It was there that Yugi and the others have confronted Radi Jaeger, aka the second coolest guy Jonouchi commented, within a super mecha-like tank along with more dangerous robot soldiers. The group, with their combine effort and teamwork, defeat the tank though Jaeger escaped since Yugi allowed it explaining the guy wasn't evil or had an intention to kill for the stake of killing. This however made Alicia who had been watching most unease about the boy's pacifist nature._

_Now taking two territories, our heroes are that much closer to beating the Empire however will they achieve their goal? _

**And now the conclusion****... a few days later since the previous episode:**

Jaeger sighs having returned to the conquered castle of Randgriz. With his failure, he's going to get scolded by the old man for losing a simple battle.

However since his defeat, he's learned that Team Dragon Knight and Squad 7 have successfully taken more important locations away from the Empire, closer to closer reaching Randgriz. Even so, Maximilian has never shown any expression of worry or rage of this. On the contrary, it had barely affected him or his cold piercing expression sitting on his throne.

"So that is your report, Jaeger?'' Maximilian questions rather unemotional with Selvaria standing on his side silent but loyal. Jaeger just shrugs his shoulders and explains himself again. ''As far as I can tell you, my king; the kid, the Dragon Knight, planned out a strategy to disable the tank. Right now it's not working so-''

''It doesn't matter anymore.'' The general startles a bit eyeing his king with a look that this didn't bother him at all. Maximillian only needed to test how strong the tank was because compare to it, his real ace is unstoppable.

''Soon the Marmotah will be complete and then no one, absolutely no one, can stand in my way again.'' He states with his eyes still as cold and fearless as they've had been. Jaeger just nods replying like a good general though still relaxed. ''If you say so.''

''However my king, as your general pointed out, it would be wise to get rid of the Dragon Knight and his allies right away.'' The hooded figure suddenly speaks up as he makes a small bow. Jaeger staggers a bit by the guy's suggestion going as far as protesting. ''Hey, I never-''

He's stopped by Maximilian raising his hand and says looking at the figure. ''Continue.''

The figure bows once more and resumes his suggestion. ''I have already contracted, how we say, assassins to get rid of both this Team Dragon Knight and the Gallians. Of course their methods are not as I will say wise or planned however if you allow it-''

''Get rid of them.'' Maximillian immediately answers to his proposal, having no need for any enemies to stand in his way. Jaeger sighs not going to butt out now that his king wants this.

Maximillian then gives a look to Selvaria who just bows to him almost pleading of her suggestion before Jaeger arrived, about possibly another weapon for his king to wield. The king nods to her simply wish and informs his mysterious ally by pulling out a photo. ''However, have your assassins that they must capture 2 of them. Most importantly this one.''

The cloaked figure grabs the photo and eyes it, showing the image of Alicia from a battlefield.

''Why this organ- her.'' He questions though taken back something he was about to refer Alicia as. Maximillian simply eyes him coldly and states firmly. ''A theory. Nothing you need to understand.''

The figure eyes him and simply bows replying before walking away. ''As you command.''

Jaeger watches the figure leaving, suspicious of him ever since that day. It was another loss from their end by Squad 7 and it didn't help the previous king, Maximilian's father, would call him a disappointed to the Imperial Kingdom and title. He knew the young prince and his desires; it was one of the reasons why he follows him to reach his own dreams that he was conflicted of his own weakness to win a battle even with the so-called Azure Witch on their side. And then one day he appeared; the hoodie figure. He demanded to give Maximillian everything he desired and lack, everything. Maximillian did not buy his offer and was prepared to have Selvaria to end him but the figure asked if it was going to be the base, they should do it in private. So they did and left… only to return 30 minutes later with the figure now on their side. He still doesn't understand it, even to this day, what happened in those moments but whatever it was must have made Maximillian realize what was necessary. So they follow the figure who gave them machines of unbelievable power, possibly matching the power of a Valkyria that was Azure Witch. It took much shorter than they expected as their new allies' forms destroyed not just a major percent of the Gallian Army but Maximillian showcase his strength to his own father in person, watching him die by the hands of his weapons that could never be rivaled. He became king that day and now nothing can oppose him… until now with these kids.

This could be Maximilian's reasons why he wants to get rid of the kids, possible fear even if the young man never shows it. Who knew?

It's on that moment that Jaeger noticed someone was missing and possibly the only other guy who doesn't trust these machines.

''By the way, where is the old timer?'' Jaeger questions rather consider for the veteran Imperial general. Maximillian eyes him and answers him. ''I've given Gregor control of Fouzen. He'll get me what I need even if my enemies do attack him.''

Jaeger raises an eyebrow actually curious. He's heard what his king is doing over in Fouzen with that giant moveable tank fortress; Equus. It doesn't surprise him why Gregor; the old man is as wise as ruthless. He won't let any Gallian reach Fouzen without blasting them into nothing.

''And if this Dragon Knight is as powerful without fighting, then it's likely it will be Gregor's last battle: A general's honorable death to be precise.'' Maximillian then adds which startles Jaeger to speak up again. ''Woah-woah, my king maybe you're-''

He stops as his king turns and says coldly. ''Jaeger, I am aware you have no idea of Gregor's intentions but he came to my circle as a spy of my late father, the former king.''

Jaeger is surprised by this news but at the same time it didn't surprise him. It makes sense why the former king gave his untrusting son a general like that without being his eyes and ears too. But how his current king found this is puzzling… but it wasn't if it was his doing.

''Let me guess; your new friend told you that?'' Jaeger questions curious. Maximillian did not answer that and instead says firmly. ''Do not feel hurt. You haven't stood in front of my path. If you had, you wouldn't be alive right now.''

Jaeger tries his best not to frown or gulp but his prince-now king was becoming crueler, much more than he used to be.

* * *

Walking through the forest by foot, both Team Dragon Knight and most of Squad 7 with Faldio head to their next mission. Though…

''Fouzen? What the hell is that?!'' Jonouchi barks out extremely clueless of where they're walking that they couldn't continue their journal on jeep or the tank and had to walk the rest of the way there with only a few members of Squad 7. Luckily everyone in Team Dragon Knight came along with Yugi suggesting they do. Even if it's a stealth mission, he wanted his team always around regardless of the numbers. Mustang and Varrot both allowed this for the threat that they will face.

''A town the Empire took control of. Nice place though if you're into mining.'' Largo explains having been in some missions there and never a great place to go or live.

''So our mission is to take back a mining town?'' Ichi asks with Welkin nodding firmly. Judai hums as he asks pointing at those of Squad 7 wearing simple clothing. ''Then how come you guys are dressed not in your uniforms.''

''Covert.'' Alicia replies with a small smile with her adding like a mother to Judai. ''It's a stealth mission you know. Can't let the Imperials spot us wearing our uniforms.''

Judai hums again agreeing with her. He adds grinning pretty humor of this. ''Guess we don't need to change since we don't look like military.''

Everyone sweat drops by his comment. Jenny sighs taking this serious and explains the plan. ''We have to get inside Fouzen unnoticed and plan our attack within it with our allies in there.''

Jonouchi just makes a look like who are their allies. Jenny lets out a sigh eyeing Isara and she answers calmly. ''A resistance of Darcsen.''

Jonouchi blinks his eyes and then gives a narrow look at Rosie, almost waiting for her to react in a certain way then her stubborn expression. She grunts by the dirty colored blond head's glare, really annoying her and making her uncomfortable.

Ichi then realizes something and gasps asking the young Darcsen. ''Isara-chan, don't tell me the Empire is-''

Isara frowns a bit and nods answering her calmly. ''Yes, they've been using my people as slaves to dig the mines of Fouzen for Ragnite.''

The cat girl gulps at such horror. She didn't think about it much until now but the Darcsen are basically treated as slaves because of some unsure event that made them as devils or monsters. Even that's wrong to treat any one race as such, even if they made terrible actions like the British with the Great Britain or the Germans with the Nazis… or even the Japanese with working with the Nazis and their stupid pride had a nuke drop over Japan. Or the slavery thing in the US; all of that is wrong and the Darcsen are yet another example of such cruelty.

''They use the Ragnite to power their ultimate defense; a large movable tank-like fortress. We must destroy that fortress before it's capable of moving freely.'' Faldio explains the reason why Fouzen is even targeted and their target to destroy at all cost.

''Great…'' Kurosaki mutters not thrill of how inventive the Imperials are with their weapons of mass destruction. Naruto, however, smirks at such a challenge declaring overconfident. ''I ain't worry, ya know! We'll beat them just like all the other times!''

''Would be easier if you didn't yell so cocky, mister spiky ninja.'' Edy suggests him with a small grin at his overconfident nature. Naruto chuckles nervously as he'll be quieter.

The group continues their walk to their destination. Danny spots Ramal trying to speak to Isara almost wanting her to get his attention but she was focus on the mission at hand. He sighs able to tell what the kid is trying to do and hopes he doesn't fall two steps short from his goal.

Yugi eyes Alicia who oddly gives him a look back rather upset. He blinks very confused by her expression and asks her kindly. ''Something wrong Alicia-san?''

''…'' Alicia just looks at him with the same look not saying a single word before looking in front of her. The tricolor head sweat drops pretty sure he did something to upset her so he asks again. ''Um, was it something I said before or did?''

Alicia didn't stop walking and instead replies sounding just as upset as her face. ''Did, yes. Why did you let them go?''

Yugi blinks actually getting what she's referring back answering her still questionable. ''You mean back then with the base? With those in the super tank we disabled?''

Alicia just nods answering him serious just thinking that Jaeger is still out there. ''We could have captured them or killed them. One of them was a general of that jerk Maximillian! Why did you do that?''

''… Not sure, I just didn't view him as an enemy.'' Yugi answers her honestly. Alicia still glares by his stupid mistake but then she thinks back on what Ichi muttered about him able to understand people.

She questions him firmly. ''I was told you have crazy powers and one of them is reading or feeling life energy?''

''Aura.'' Yugi clarifies only for Alicia to question annoyed by his clueless, kind face. ''What's the difference?''

Yugi hums not sure he understands this himself but tries to explain it to her. ''… Aura is basically our life force, our soul, our existence. I can feel anyone who has it and I know how they feel or where they could be.''

''Interesting power though bizarre.'' Alicia admits not sure anyone with a sane mind would handle all this aura nonsense if they had it. For someone like Yugi to have it is crazy.

Yugi just smiles taking it as a compliment as he adds. ''This ability of mines also lets me know what kind of person he or she is. Like for example…''

He hums for an example and smirks eyeing Alicia. He tries focusing and sees them, threads of light attached and floating all over Alicia's body. He asked Rukia of the whole spiritual pressure ribbon part and if by any chance his was similar to theirs. She didn't give him a straight answer because as far as she knows, for a human to possess the power to see spirit ribbons are impossible. But for Yugi, it was more. He views the ribbons and sees two connect on two people, one to Welkin and the other to Faldio.

He's seen this before with Ichigo and Masaya… even himself with Ichigo as their connection grew. As far as he can describe it, when a ribbon of someone connects to another, it's a strong, emotional bond. Not one between friends, but of something greater. He should know eyeing his own ribbon and it was linked to Ichi who has her own connecting to his.

''I know you love Welkin but your feelings are mix with Faldio, right?'' Yugi questions Alicia almost cocky which causes her to blush really red, both embarrassed and horrified. She backs away a bit accusing him nervously. ''Y-you and Ichigo must have-''

Yugi wags his finger still cocky as he tells her. ''Ichigo-kun shares a lot of stuff with me but she hasn't told me that yet. No, I read your aura and it showed me your strong connection towards both and not between friends.''

Alicia stares at him rather speechless. She blushes that yes, maybe she has a strong bond with Welkin and Faldio and what Ichigo said wasn't just teasing her.

Yugi tries again reading Alicia's aura and feels her gentle pulse. It was a nice one, showing her good nature… but he could feel almost a fire, something dormant but something that desires to be lit up. And there he can also feel her sadness, a deep scar in her past she has suppressed for a long time. He frowns understanding her pain.

''Other than that, I know you're kind and you want to move on from the sadness you've locked away.'' The tricolor head expresses with a sadden tone. Alicia eyes him once more startled before lowering her eyes sad. She hasn't told anyone that secret of her past with the exception of Welkin so for him to know confirms his aura powers are very real.

''… I was an orphan.'' Alicia reveals with a look of sadness, reminded of her family-less life living with other orphans, mostly girls, in a place that she can barely survive with the food they serve.

''I'm not to ask you how it was like but I know it wasn't happy.'' Yugi states not going to question in details what her life was life, knowing well one shouldn't. Alicia would admit he is not wrong but she oddly smiles not remembering much of back then but a faint image of a girl who helped her, who made her life there become a little happier. She kinda wishes she can remember that girl but her memory of her is blank as hard as she tries to remember her.

''A part of it was.'' She admits still not sure of her feelings. Alicia then eyes Yugi and asks him convince of his power. ''So your aura told you that-''

''That general, Jaeger-kun, he isn't evil. He's doing stuff he's not proud of but he does it for a reason.'' Yugi answers her honestly confirming that he felt no evil desires from Jaeger, just a desire to fix a scar within his soul; a failure he must make right. This reminded him of Shadow, in some sense; Yugi knows Shadow has a dark past he doesn't want to tell anyone even though Sonic mutter it among the group a few times but not him and this affects him, a lot.

Alicia looks away, a bit hesitative about all this but now that Yugi puts it like that and recalling before these events when going to that party hosted by Princess Cordelia; it was that jerk that at least warned her of the kidnapping attempt. If he didn't told her, then no doubt the princess would be gone forever and Gallia in worst shape.

She eyes the tricolor head again and asks him. ''And you think you can turn him?''

Yugi hums about her question and responds honestly with a smile on his face. ''Maybe, maybe not. I'll try though. I think I can reach him for sure.''

Alicia just smiles actually amazed to hear that. She shouldn't believe his word but something told her he wasn't lying.

''And also…'' She looks back at Yugi beginning to say something else and does eyeing her with a sadden-like but yet decided expression. ''I don't like taking a life. That's the other reason why I didn't do the other thing.''

She oddly smiles a bit expecting he never did such a thing. For all the talk about Yugi being this legendary hero, he doesn't seem like the type to be willing to end a life.

''You've never done it huh?'' Alicia asks him pretty sure what his answer is. Yugi frowns, thinking back that he was sort of responsible of Atem killing Zorc for good, at least back then. Even though Zorc was evil, really evil; Yugi didn't feel right doing what he did much like the lives Atem took back then with the Penalty Game.

''Not directly, no.'' He responds honestly. Alicia smiles a little telling him in an almost teasing tone. ''Your kindness is a weakness you know.''

Yugi cracks a smile hearing that one many times and responds like he always has. ''I've been told, but I accept it. After all, that's what makes me who I am.''

Alicia eyes him and not sure why just smiles. She just met the guy just a week ago and yet it's like if he doesn't act like the person she first met him as; it wouldn't be him.

''Sorry Alicia-san if I did what I thought was the right thing.'' Yugi apologizes not meaning to upset her to even question this bond they've made. Alicia just giggles answering him. ''It's fine and well, I'm also kind too.''

"Yup!'' Yugi replies with a big smile on his face. The two begin laugh a little.

''Hehe, what's so funny Nya?'' Ichi asks sweat dropping, very clueless of the laughing. Yugi and Alicia eye the red cherry head and both answer still smiling. ''Oh just stuff!''

Ichi blinks very confused by that line but lets it pass since its nice seeing those two getting along.

After sneaking their way through the forest without getting detected by the enemy, our group has arrived to Fouzen and the view towards the small village didn't bring comfort or joy.

''Wait, this dump is the place?'' Jonouchi mutters out loud not thinking that maybe he shouldn't use those words.

''Well it's a mining village. What do you expect kid.'' Largo tells the dirty colored blond headed not surprise these kids haven't seen a mine before. Danny was going to raise his hand and protest that he was in one against a fight with Young Blood but he rather not explain ghosts or ghost pirate kids being a thing.

Jonouchi hums but still sticks with what he said earlier repeating it. ''Dump is a dump.''

Largo hums nodding that he can agree with that logic.

Ichi grunts sweat dropping how weird boys or older men are. Yugi sweat drops smiling though he changes expressions feeling something.

''Um guys.'' The tricolor head tries alarming but the group but before they did all of them were surrounded by unknown weapons pointing at them. This surprised almost all of Squad 7 as they were too slow to react.

Danny glares with Naruto pumping his fists for a fight with Sonic humming kicking the tip of his feet. Ichi tries to reach for her Mew Pendant around her neck but before they did anything, Yugi steps up and greets himself smiling. ''Hello, we're not the enemy. These guys are from the Gallian Army and we're with them.''

''Yugi, what the hell?'' Kurosaki yells out panicking that he would be friendly at likely the enemy- and then it hit him that maybe this isn't the enemy. Just then a voice speaks up among the unknown group. ''Hold it everyone, it's our allies.''

The weapons lower down causing the others to relax a bit. Welkin sighs with Jenny explaining with a small smile on her face. ''Don't worry. They're the resistance we were supposed to meet.''

Everyone in Team Dragon Knight blinks eyeing the unknown group who reveals themselves to be Darcsen. Jonouchi makes a look at Rosie almost to threaten her not to say a word. Rosie glares back really annoyed by this kid and now having to deal with more than of these people.

''Huh, so you guys are who came to help us huh?'' One of the Darcsen speaks up revealing himself wearing a bandana over his head and his right eye is closed for some odd reason.

Jonouchi eyes the guy and he has never seen anyone so cool before. He then whispers into Yugi's ear. "He is the coolest guy I have ever met. I mean after you of course, Yugi.''

Yugi blushes nodding with a smile. Jonouchi smiles before glaring at Rosie and calls her out angrily. ''DO NOT BE RACIST WITH THE COOL GUY!''

Rosie coughs at his dumb warning with the others sweat drops.

''Yes we are, and you must be their leader?'' Welkin asks to the leader Darcsen. He smirks answering him. ''Zaka, pleasure to meet you all.''

''Likewise!'' Yugi answers with a smile. Zaka nods eyes the group and been told of this fearless Gallian Squad and this team of kids who have been able to put some fear on the Imperial and their machine men.

''Come on, let's go somewhere private.'' He tells the group with a smirk on his face. Jenny nods telling him. ''Lead the way.''

The bandana Darcsen happily did showing them the hidden path to Fouzen. Our heroes follow him and his fellow resistance.

Can our two groups solve this dangerous situation before any one gets hurt?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Jonouchi: A mining town is STILL a dump, not debating it.**_

_**Alicia sighs: You are a very straightforward, stubborn guy for sure.**_

* * *

The group was leaded by Zaka into the mining town of Fouzen, taken over by the Imperials. They can see the depression the Imperials did to the place. The buildings were all stick to the sides of the mountain-like ends of the place. They see some people down below which were Darcsens working in the mines like slaves by the Imperial Soldiers.

Up above the town is a gigantic tank-like fortress of mass destruction. No doubt this is the Equus they were warned of. Yugi didn't need to be told at this point that they must stop this thing at all cost.

They were taken to Darcsen Resistance's hideout… which was basically a normal cram house within Fouzen. Naruto hums liking that admitting it's the best cover to trick the enemy.

"You guys are holding up pretty well though it's still horrible what you've all went through too Nya.'' Ichi expresses very amazed by how they held up from this point but also sad for their situation.

Zaka oddly laughs a bit by these kids and how they treat Darcsen like humans stating. ''Glad to meet a bunch of kids that don't mind we're Darcsen or not.''

''We're not racists for sure.'' Jonouchi declares giving a narrow look at Rosie who glares even more enrage at his comment.

Judai looks out from the window to the large super fortress and states with a whistle. ''And that's one big cannon.''

''Well that's the enemy's weaponized train, the Equus.'' Faldio explains it rather relaxed though concern of the size of the thing. He didn't expect it to be bigger. Naruto, however, expresses with a grin. ''Neat! I'm gotta beat that stupid thing!''

Ichi sweat drops about what he said.

''So what's the plan commander?'' Largo asks to Welkin. He was going to tell it but Faldio suggests he does. Welkin allows it.

''I discuss this with Captain Varrot and Welkin here and we agreed; we must destroy the train but we must also eliminate the Imperials here as well as free all the Darcsen enslaved here.'' Faldio declares firmly of their mission. Kurosaki can agree that plan is simple and easy but it might not be the case.

''Easier said than done. They put us to work on the mines for gathering Ragnite but the unlucky ones are taken into the Concentration Camps to make them more… obedient. So if we try anything; they might use those in the camps and well you can imagine the rest.'' Zaka, however, reveals to the group of the dire situation having possible hostages they need to be concern of.

This indeed upset the group but mostly on the fact that Imperials use Concentration Camps.

''Nazi bastards.'' Jonouchi mutters angrily really hating those people more than ever. Danny sweat drops trying to utter out. ''Eh, well, they kinda are thinking about it.''

Jonouchi nods angrily about this. Kurosaki sweat drop that maybe calling them something like that is a little too much as he changes subject back to the mission. ''Who's in charge of that super train?''

''General Gregor; another general of the King. He's a veteran Imperial with years of experience. He hasn't lost a battle before and he's as ruthless as you can imagine.'' Welkin explains it to him and the others that their opponent is not one to underestimate.

Yugi hums thinking about their problem. They indeed have a lot to do than just stop the train. They need to stop the imperials outside the thing and then the Darcsen within the camps. But he does know one thing; the train will be a threat if they try to save those in the camps. That just means one thing; something needs to distract the train without exposing anyone else of dying by one shot of the thing.

''… I'll deal with the train.'' Making a decision, the tricolor informs the group to their shock, especially Ichi. Alicia stares at him taken back as if she heard him wrongly.

''I mean not only me. Kurosaki-san and Sonic-kun will be helping me.'' Yugi explains himself with Kurosaki sighing not surprise while Sonic grins liking the idea.

Welkin was about to say something that this idea sounds crazy but Faldio, however, realizes it and enlightens everyone else. ''I think I get his plan. If the general is as experience as they say, he'll expect an ambush attack no less expecting us to save the enslaved Darcsen.''

Alicia widens her eyes asking him. ''Faldio, you think he'll use them as hostages and blow them up?''

Faldio nods without a doubt he'll try. Imperials are as cruel as they can get, especially towards Darcsens. Gregor won't hesitate to kill them without a second thought.

It's then both Yugi and Jenny both eye each other that possibly this general could have planted bombs across Fouzen just to make sure if he does lose, he can take everyone with him especially since he's heard of Team Dragon Knight and will expect something crazy.

''It's certain the general might have set bombs underneath Fouzen and blow up in case he loses.'' Jenny tells the group of the chance they might all die and Yugi then adds eyeing Danny. ''And Danny-kun is the only one to find the bombs undetected.''

Danny blinks about to question why him but then it hit him that out of everyone else, he can use his intangible to disable the bomb or move it elsewhere without triggering it. He lets out a utter and agrees. ''OOH! I can agree now. Leave it to me.''

Welkin smiles liking that plan as he suggests. ''Then a small group will go rescue the Darcsen in the camps while another group will engage the main enemy forces to suppress their movements.''

Everyone nods liking that plan all except one.

''Why should we? We only need to destroy the fortress, not save them. They can die if we can win this damn war.'' Rosie protests furious about the very idea. Everyone sweat drops by her words that

''Once again, we are not the racists! She is.'' Jonouchi tries to explain their case only for Rosie to whack him across the back grunting him in pain.

''Shut up! Helping them will only get us killed!'' She tells him which only causes Jonouchi to growl angrily rubbing the back of his head. Before the two go at it, Zaka steps in and calms both of them in his usual relax tone. ''Woah-woah, I get we're not popular but you don't need to be that harsh. Let's all calm down and remember our-''

Sadly this worsens the problem as Rosie grabs him by the neck collar and threatens him really intense. ''Nobody asked you!''

There was now silence as everyone stares at Rosie who starts becoming unease that she might have made things worst. Largo tries to comfort his comrade by tapping her on the shoulder. ''Easy girl, easy.''

Rosie pants releasing her grip from Zaka and bows to everyone present, apologizing. ''Excuse me.''

She immediately storms off before anyone stopped her, needed some fresh air or something.

Jonouchi growls mad by her hated nature for some people who don't deserve to be treated like monsters. It just reminds him of the people he used to be, looking down at people who had better lives than he used to have.

''Damn her. I'll show her how wrong she is!'' He mutters out determined to make her see the error of her ways rushing after her. Ichi sighs annoyed having a good feeling he's going to cause trouble for him. Before she could say she's going after them, Zaka steps up stating. ''Sigh, might as well stop those two into causing problems. Besides, I have something to tell her at the least.''

''I'll come too please.'' Isara suddenly asks of him, wishing to give her own feelings to her teammate. Zaka smiles nodding as Isara smiles back. The two head after Jonouchi and Rosie.

Alicia sighs really questionable by Jonouchi's countless aggression towards Rosie but at the same time tries to make her see what she does is wrong.

''Why is Jonouchi so obsessed about this?'' She questions really not getting his attitude towards both hostile but also trying to make her errors. Yugi eyes her and smiles stating with a small smile. ''I get why Jonouchi-kun is. After all, he was sort of like Rosie.''

Alicia just blinks by that not getting it. Ichi sighs revealing why. ''The idiot used to be Yugi-kun's bully.''

This actually surprise everyone in Squad 7 especially Alicia uttering out in shock. ''WHAT?!''

Yugi just smiles explaining it with a carefree nature. ''Yup. Jonouchi-kun and Honda-kun used to pick on me before we became friends. They were different people, especially Jonouchi-kun with the life he went through with his parents divorced and forced to be away from his younger sister.''

Alicia is just left speechless taken back by Jonouchi's life was and didn't need to ask how he changed; she's staring at him. Yugi then adds with a strong yet understanding tone thinking back of the changes Jonouchi went through their adventures. ''For him, this is Jonouchi-kun's way to redeem his past mistakes and make things right by helping Rosie, in his own way of course.''

"…'' The young baker remains silent still astonished by all of this making her realize this strong imprint Yugi has on people. She looks at the others of his team, wondering who else he has influenced or help by just being there.

Yugi sweat drops that maybe he was too strong with his words but then Ichi adds giggling hyping her boyfriend more. ''Did he mention another friend wanted to hurt Yugi-kun for what happened to his father and a business deal he could have gotten and another had an evil spirit of one of his most dangerous enemies?''

The tricolor head sweat drops even heavier regretting to tell the red head about Otogi and Bakura to her. Alicia actually cracks a smile now astonished by Yugi a little bit more even not minding having sort of enemies among his group of friends.

"I'll repeat from what I said to you earlier; you're too kind Yugi.'' She tells the tricolor head again in a teasing tone causing Yugi to blush red, nodding softly that she's not wrong. Ichi giggles though briefly thinking what Jonouchi might say to Rosie to either end this or make this argument worst.

''I hope this doesn't affect the mission Nya.'' She says praying this doesn't get the enemy's attention and likely ruining their plan. Yugi shakes his head, knowing Jonouchi better than anyone that he'll make things right.

''It won't. I know so…'' He states having a strong believe in his best friend. Kurosaki, however, sweat drops muttering that to be the truth. ''I hope so Yugi.''

* * *

Jonouchi tries to find Rosie… only to get lost not sure where he was and instead finds Isara who split up with Zaka to find the two and prevent them from doing something stupid. The dirty colored blond headed apologizes as the two try to find others and oddly find the two though they wished they didn't.

Jonouchi and Isara watch from afar blinking awkwardly as Zaka was doing well… pretending to be kissing Rosie and touching her to trick two Imperial soldiers passing by.

The two walk up to the other two with Jonouchi gazing upon Rosie with a look that left him speechless.

''… I didn't need to see that.'' He mutters out wishing he didn't see that. Rosie glares pushing Zaka off her. The male Darcsen lets out a chuckle apologizing. ''My bad. Didn't want those soldiers to notice something funny.''

Rosie just glares at him venomously as she tells him darkly. ''No one asked for-''

''Yea-yea, but don't want you to get caught before we start the mission.'' Zaka interrupts her not caring what she thinks of him; he just didn't want her to get hurt or the mission ruined by personal feelings. He knows, like all Darcsen, that one's feelings should never conflict with the battle against the Imperials. Besides, he used to be like her so he can get why she's like that. So he tells her as honestly as he can put it. ''Look, I don't care if you hate us Darcsen, but I will care if you get yourself in trouble and the rest of the team. Call it me caring for you and you should be the same, at least until the war is over.''

Rosie just stares at him and lets out a sigh, admitting he's not wrong about this… but this was not something she can forget or the images of her tragic past.

''You're not wrong, but my hate for you and your people… is hard to shake off.'' She expresses still remaining her glare at Zaka. He sighs not surprise but he has to accept that. He doesn't know why she ended up like this so he should let this be… Jonouchi, however, step up being the most opposite; refusing to see this go on any longer.

''Like what the hell did they do to you Freckles! At least explain yourself to the cool guy and Isara!'' Jonouchi speaks up determined not going to let this go. Rosie eyes him now and then Isara who looks at her with concern, wishing to know why she hates them. Sighing at their stubbornness, the red head had no choice looking up at the sky with a face of sadness.

''… My parents died, trying to protect a small group of Darcsen from getting caught by the Imperials… but they were discovered and a firefight happened… and my parents were murdered in the crossfire by mistake. '' Rosie finally reveals her past with a look of depression much like she had as a child when her parents were put in graves. Ever since, she realized one thing; she can never forgive Darcsen, ever.

Everything was silence with Zaka and Isara frowning, both now getting why she hates them. Jonouchi, however, is left speechless not sure how to take it.

''Well… nch… I got nothing.'' Jonouchi mutters snapping his mouth at how overwhelming this was indeed. Rosie eyes them again and says firmly. ''Now you know why I hate you Darcsen and nothing will change it.''

Isara nods admitting it but also she knows how to reach it.

''I get it now Rosie… but!'' She suddenly speaks up loudly getting Rosie's attention and resumes determine. ''But what your parents did wasn't in vain and it wasn't right for them to die the way they did… but don't view us the way you do. All humans, even us Darcsen, make mistakes and things we will regret and things we will redeem.''

Jonouchi is once more speechless but smiles at the young Darcsen's strong words. Rosie eyes her taken back not understanding why would she go that far.

Isara then reaches out with her hands and holds Rosie's hands to her surprise.

''So please, give us a chance to redeem ourselves to your eyes.'' Isara asks of her, wishing that maybe they can become good friends. Zaka sighs smiling a bit and proclaims in agreement. ''I don't mind trying. I mean I just met her but I know you're not that mean.''

Jonouchi smirks now putting his words into the stubborn girl. ''Give them a try Freckles. I did with my best friend and I have never regretted it!''

Rosie eyes him, not understanding him at times. She sighs not sure she can keep this promise but she'll try.

''We'll see.'' She answers them pulling away from Isara and walks back to the hideout. Jonouchi sighs watching her leave and he realizes something ever since he met Ichigo, something that has bothered up to this point of his life.

''I really hate red heads.'' He mutters really-REALLY hating red heads a lot more than he could imagine. Zaka instead says making a small smirk. ''She's pretty feisty and I like that.''

He eyes him and just agrees with his great logic.

''… You are so wise Zaka.'' Jonouchi tells him honestly wishing to learn much more from him. Isara sweat drops unease how strongly Jonouchi said that. The three head back to the hideout to prepare for the mission.

With only a few more hours left, can our combine groups accomplished their mission and free Fouzen or will they die by the hands of the Empire's moving fortress?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: Life by Yui from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

The attack to save Fouzen and the enslave Darcsen commences as the groups split to complete their tasks, but Yugi insists he'll deal with the moving fortress. Can the Dragon Knight and his comrades be able to achieve their mission or will personal feelings get them kill?

Ichi: Now can I do my thing Nya?

Jenny sweat drops: Sorry but I told Yugi not yet.

Ichi grunts annoyed.

Yugi blushes: Sorry Ichigo-kun but we can't do any crazy stunts knowing the lives of innocent people are on the line.

Kurosaki: Though you have to admit this is crazy engaging that thing that can blow us apart.

Yugi: I know but I got a plan. We all have to do our part after all.

Jonouchi: Leave it to us Yugi! Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Stop the Terrifying Mobile Fortress!

Ichi: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time Nya!

Alicia sweat drops: Why does she always end with that?

* * *

**Author's Note:** So the grind with these chapters… is that I don't want to do them but I got to. Besides, if I skipped all this, I would be a horrible fanfic author like those who do not try. I REFUSE to go that low! REFUSE! This is actually ONE of the reasons why One Piece is not in DKR… other than Luffy has stated he is no hero (he is not wrong for he is a pirate) or how to fit the ocean in the journey of the Dragon Knight and friends. One Piece is so GOD DAMN LONG that the question is… where do I start? The beginning… the other beginning… the middle OF ANOTHER BEGINNING?! WHEN! It has over 10+ arcs and not sure if I want Post-Time Skip or Pre?! This is why I'm somewhat relief Valkyria Chronicles, at least the first one, isn't long. Good thing the arc is not long… sort of.

For those who has played the game or seen the anime… I have made a few changes to certain event and scenes. Sorry. This just helps me not make the arc longer.

So I want to apologize in advance but next week I will not be able to update the next chapter. It's not about the chapter, it's personal life getting to me again and well I have an injury I rather not talk about it. Regardless, next week no chapter but the following week expect it. Sorry again everyone.


	8. 7: Stop the Terrifying Mobile Fortress!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist AND now Valkyria Chronicles. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 7 of the first Arc of Volume 4: Blue Flames and Metal Overload!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Hologram by NICO Touches the Walls from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) **

**Volume 4: Episode 7: Stop the Terrifying Mobile Fortress!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Team Dragon Knight with Squad 7 arrived to Fouzen, a once peaceful place, reduced to finding Ragnite and powering up a terrifying mobile, hover fortress in command of Gregor. _

_During the travel there, Yugi and Alicia had a chat about the battle with the super tank and she began to understand the kind of person the tricolor head really is; flaw but kind-hearten._

_Having met Zaka, the THIRD and probably the one guy Jonouchi REALLY likes, our group learned the horror the Darcsen have been abused through being used as nothing but slaves to mine for more material and fuel for the fortress or more of their kind die. It was also during this time Jonouchi learned the truth about Rosie's hate towards the Darcsen, reminded of how he used to be as a bully in one way. Hopefully Isara's words could reach Rosie's bitterness towards her and make a friendship._

_Now with their Darcsen allies, our heroes must plan out a perfect strategy to not only rescue the rest of the Darcsen, deal with the Empire and destroy the fortress-like tank WITHOUT getting alerted right away or none at all. Can they do it?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Awaiting the order to attack, everyone waits patiently well some more than others. Naruto grunts pacing his feet very rapidly not able to wait when to attack. Kurosaki grunts by his pacing that it was getting into his nerves. Ed felt the same way, relief actually that Winry wasn't here or hers would be worst. Good thing Al is with her just in case.

Finally, the time came with Welkin turning to his allies and asks of them. "Is everyone ready? We have one chance.''

Everyone in Squad 7, Team Dragon Knight and the Darcsen Resistance all nod as they were more than ready.

Ichi turns to Yugi and asks him concerning of his part of the mission. ''Are you sure about your role in this battle Nya?''

Instead of saying he is, Yugi says eyeing both Kurosaki and Sonic. ''We are.''

Sonic winks with Kurosaki just nodding, both ready about this. The orange-headed Ichigo really wasn't determined about this but if Yugi thinks he'll be good for this, he might as well prove it. Sonic was just excited to battle and go superfast against the enemy.

Even though the young Dragon Knight will fight that fortress, Ichi can't help herself but not stand around and not be involved in helping him or the others.

''Yugi-kun, please let me get involve now Nya!'' She begs of him, wanting to be out there to protect him and the others. Even though Yugi can take care of himself, she can't help but be there for him regardless. After all, they're partners and lovers; that's their bond.

Yugi blushes feeling the same for her; he always wants her on his side to fight anyone who would harm their love ones or save their world. In a heartbeat, he would say yes; even earlier… but.

''I would like to Ichigo-kun but…'' Yugi begins utters with a frown as he narrow his eyes at Jenny staring at them and interrupts her little brother. ''I know you want to help out Ichigo-kun but we should wait.''

The red pigtail frowns not wanting to disagree with her but she has this strange feeling the older Mutou sibling didn't want to use her powers. She should know that feeling, especially from her dark moment in losing her powers.

''You're that afraid everyone else will freak out about our appearances Nya?'' She questions Jenny who startles a bit that Ichigo would ask her that but at the same time she wasn't wrong.

''A little and who knows how they'll treat us after.'' Jenny explains eyeing those of Squad 7. She's noticed how weird at times they look at the others, mainly Naruto and Danny who have crazy powers of their own or how they question the kind of human Yugi is. This upset her, worrying what they might think of her or Ichigo literally being part animals.

She snaps out from that state and adds from what she has been telling her Mew leader. ''Besides, we use our transformations as a surprise for the enemy regardless. When the time is right, you can show off woof.''

Ichigo admits she's not wrong but also it doesn't change how much she wants to help her friends. She accepted her fear of her other self, of being Mew Ichigo and embrace it without any doubt. She looks at the tricolor head, knowing he feels the same she does.

''Yugi-kun?'' Ichigo asks him looking at him with her warm chocolate brown eyes. Yugi looks at them blushing, wishing he can just say yes… but this could start a debate with his sister and they can't let this kind of thing interrupt their mission. No, just this one; next time he will make sure Ichigo jumps into the battlefield. He doesn't care if the Imperials know or not or how the other Gallians think of her; he loves his friends REGARDLESS of what they look or what they did. That is who he is and he loves his strawberry kitten.

''I do, I feel the same way, but…'' He begins stating but then Ichigo puts a finger between his lips. He startles eyeing her and sees her smiling at him. She didn't need him to state one of his many friendship speeches and know he's beside her but she also knows Jenny might not like that and they are in a middle of a fight they need to focus on about. As hard as she hates this; she has to let the others fight this one alone, at least for this one.

''Its fine Nya. I'll wait and just be support for now.'' Ichigo says sadden getting it. Yugi frowns, really not siding with his sister and this still feels wrong not supporting his Ichigo like he has always done. He snaps out and tells her, softly just between him and her while holding her hands warmly with his own. ''The next battle for sure. I promise you, my strawberry kitten.''

Ichigo giggles as her ''no one can see'' cat tail wags happily. Jenny sees them and sighs smiling a bit.

Alicia overhears most of what they were talking about with a look of curiosity. Does Ichigo have powers like the others? Then why hasn't she used them yet?

Before she could ask the red cherry head something about it, Welkin speaks and makes his speech. "Then the operation commences now. Everyone, do your best. We'll win through this together!''

Everyone nods heading out right away with Alicia sighing as she'll have to talk with Ichigo later.

Sneaking out from the back of the hideout, Yugi reminds the group before they split up. ''Remember the plan everyone. Three groups will be formed. Mines is of three that will handle the fortress thing and the robots away from Fouzen, the other leaded by Welkin-kun's group will intercept the foot soldiers and finally Zaka-kun's group will secure the Darcsens that are in those camps.''

''You still think the plan will work kid?'' Zaka asks the tricolor head wondering if this all will work like he and the others planned. Yugi isn't sure himself though he answers him honestly but still determined. ''If it doesn't, then we're dead either way. It's worth a shot.''

Zaka just smirks liking the kid's way of thinking.

''Everyone, move out!'' Faldio announces as the groups split off for their own tasks.

* * *

Following in his group, Jonouchi catches up to Rosie and hesitates to say something but he should, at least before they get into a fight with the enemy.

''Look Freckles-'' He tries to speak up only to get interrupted by the red head coldly. ''Not in the mood for your childish crap right now.''

Jonouchi rolls his eyes as he counter says. ''Well you're being more of a child to hold that kind of grudge.''

Rosie shakes temporary angrily uttering enrage. ''A grudge for my parent's death?!''

''… Pretty much.'' He answers with a stun expression almost preparing to get kick or something at his nuts. He has to be calm and make her see that her hate for one race isn't worth it.

''Look, I'm not sure how I'll handle myself if my parents die the same way yours did, though I wouldn't care for them but my younger sister…'' Jonouchi begins to proclaim needed to put it in better words and tries to recalling Isara's speech from before. ''But I do know this, you're not the only one who lost parents. Isara lost her father and probably other people, even other Darcsen, lost those closest to them. Because let's be honest, having no last name sucks and having just relatives is all they have left to be called a family.''

Rosie eyes him not sure why but he's not wrong that everyone, even Darcsen, do lose love ones. A reason she joined the military was to prevent other children to lose their family due to the war. She sighs speaking honestly. ''True. Some words you used for a punk.''

Jonouchi smirks a bit not sure he would have come out or even say such words if not for the one guy who inspired him to be better.

''I learned from the friend you were putting some blame on before. Yugi, he's like Isara, or somewhat was.'' He starts saying thinking of how he first met Yugi or rather well before they became friends. Jonouchi wasn't who he is right now; he was an actual punk being in gang fights and how he met up with Honda too. But it was during that he got into high school that he met the guy. His ridiculous star head with three different colors, his shaken purple eyes and his small, kiddish body; those details were easy to spot him. He was too nice, too kind… and whenever he sees him; it just made him mad.

''He was shy, weak and wouldn't hurt a fly no less anything with a big smile on his face, and that pissed me off. I hated how others were happy and I couldn't get any of that, so I bully him.'' Jonouchi expresses recalling his past hate for Yugi only because he was an easy target to blow away all of his personal hate. He sighs remembering how he attacked him, how he tormented, how he made him suffer… and then the last terrible act by tossing the piece of the Millennium Puzzle into the school pool and then Ushio starts picking on them wanting to use Yugi as a means for blackmail and money. He and Honda would have beaten in the worst of ways… but Yugi; he saved them and protected them even taking the beaten they would have gotten. It was that day Jonouchi realized, for so long, that being kind was something stronger than might and began his strong bond with him.

''I did horrible things to him and when another stronger bully picked on me and a friend of ours, it was Yugi who stood up for me, protecting us because that's the type of guy he was, still is.'' Jonouchi adds with a small smile, recalling him getting the piece of the Millennium Puzzle he threw and gave it back to Yugi, showing him that he too has kindness thanks to him.

Rosie eyes him almost taken back by this though questions him trying to be unfazed. ''And your point?''

''Give Isara a chance. You won't regret it. Trust me, my bonds with Yugi gave me the strength to be better.'' Jonouchi tells her smirking, believing she too can be a better person if she trusts in others.

Rosie looks at him and sighs running up ahead. Jonouchi sighs really sticking with the whole ''red heads are the worst'' decision. Zaka sighs with a small smirk and runs up to the red head and tells her impressed by the young man. ''The kid has heart, bold but strong. I like that.''

''Going to do the same crap?'' Rosie questions the Darcsen if he too will try to make her see reason.

Zaka already tried and even then it was to help the younger Darcsen who wants to be her friend. He tells her honestly. ''Nope. I know you'll do your part and I'll do mines. That's us soldiers in a nutshell. But give the kid some credit though; he's not that stubborn.''

''… Maybe.'' Rosie, tries to not show blushing, agrees as the group heads to where the camps are at.

* * *

After a few more minutes, everyone gets their positions scouting their targets.

"**Everyone in position?**'' Welkin's voice is heard through each transceiver. Everyone was in their position all responding that they are. Without a hesitation, the young Gunther declares forward. ''Then commence the operation!''

* * *

Right away the firework of a flash bang thrown by Welkin into a small station of unprepared Imperial soldiers ignites the surprise attack, exploding on their faces. They scream from the bottom of their lungs as the explosion both burn and blind them temporary. They all try to escape the damaged station only to cross paths with most of Squad 7 with some of the Darcsen resistance aiming their weapons at their faces. They panicked all unarmed and forced to surrender immediately.

That was however a simple surprise as after they wrapped the captured enemy forces they engage the remains of the enemy having heard the flash bang and fires at them. They take cover commence to shoot them back. The enemy then sees flashes of light and before they could react the earth shakes and pillars rise up and slam themselves on them, squeezing them in place like two buns of bread. Ed smirks as he and Al transmuted their surprise attack.

* * *

On the other front, the enemy runs for their lives by the flames of Elemental HERO Flame Wingman scaring them while he shoots out flames. Judai smirks kinda expecting them to stand their ground but it helps his team to reach the Darcsen that are in those camps.

The commotion reach within the Equus and into the ears of General Gregor and he was not at all surprise by this; in fact, he expected the Gallians to make a move sooner or later.

''So it seems those Gallian are here.'' Gregor mutters to himself not at all surprised but it changes nothing. With the power he has with the moving fortress, nothing can stop them.

''Matters not, with the Equus, no army can-'' He begins monologuing his victory against any at this point but his words are cut out as one of his soldiers informs him right away. ''General, we have the enemy at our direction!''

Gregor raise an eyebrow as he watches the screen within the tank show an image. Up above Fouzen to a large plain field, the screen shows the image of Yugi, waving his hand carefully at the machine-like fortress with both Kurosaki in Shinigami form and Sonic beside him.''

''This is a pathetic generation that children are in a war against someone like myself.'' The old Imperial general mutters disappointed that he is fighting a battle against infants like those.

* * *

Sonic yawns tapping on Kurosaki's Shinigami waist belt and asks him. ''You think they noticed us?''

* * *

Even if they were children, Gregor has no problem to eliminate any who are the enemy. He makes the order coldly to his men. ''Unleash those damn machines. Deal with them.''

The soldiers obey as one press a switch. The Equus begins to stir as a backdoor opens with hundreds of red eyes glow within the dark. Immediately shooting upward were hundreds of robots flying up above the sky and staring towards the three targets, mostly Sonic.

* * *

''You were asking?'' Kurosaki answers really annoyed while grabbing on Zangetsu tightly. Sonic chuckles a bit tapping on the ends of his shoes warming up.

Yugi pulls out the Dragon Sword ordering the two strongly. ''Sonic-kun, Kurosaki-kun, deal with them. I'll distract the fortress machine!''

Sonic smirks giving him a thumb up rushing off to get the robots' attention by being himself; wagging his butt. Ichigo sighs eyeing the tricolor head and tells him following the idiot. ''Careful Yugi!''

Yugi promises him smiling while watching Kurosaki vanishing through _**Shunpo**_. He turns back, eyeing the fortress locking their weapons at him. The tricolor head sighs as his eyes glow red dragon-like now surrounding the aura of Yin-Yang Dragon's aura taking their silhouette.

Gregor, never once fearing anything except the Azure Witch, sweats unease by this glow the boy was showing. He glares not going to be feared by some child as he commands his men. ''Fire at him! Kill him swiftly!''

The soldiers obey as they open fire with their fortress's rifle cannons and blasters. The young Dragon Knight didn't even need to react dodging them all with _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ but the fortress fires again with twice the size. Yugi, backing away fast, immediately crosses his fingers as smoke surrounds him and creates 10 Dragon Clones. They shoot out from the smoke and half of them intercept and block the fire of the fortress-like tank, destroying the clones instead.

''_Just need to hold this thing long enough-_'' Yugi tells himself mentally as he leaps away to a small forest of trees. The fortress continues to fire, blasting the trees into nothing as the tricolor head adds to himself not going to stop running.''_To make sure everyone else complete their parts!_''

Can Yugi do his part to distract the Equus long enough for the others to complete their tasks?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Judai: We got to do our best while Yugi-san beats that machine fortress.**_

_**Yugi: I won**__**'t let that thing stop us!**_

* * *

Explosions were heard as the Equus continues firing at the running Dragon Knight, moving fast with _**Dragon Speed Burst**_, doing his best to be the distraction while Kurosaki and Sonic deal with the robot enemies and everyone else tries to free Fouzen.

Ichigo gulps watching the explosions as she ducks watching everyone else in Squad 7 with Ed and Judai fighting off the Imperial Soldiers rather fair but it still wasn't enough to make them run away.

Alicia grunts not liking this one bit. The numbers were large and they need more help. She looks at the red cherry head and tells her almost upset. "You know, it would be great if you could help out.''

Ichigo blushes taken back by her words. She tries protesting concerning. ''Hey, I would love to help too but I'm told not to Nya!''

Jenny hears that and gives her a narrow look defending herself. ''Do not blame this on me woof. We both know that-''

She suddenly stops her almost about to expose what they were. Ichigo gulps of some relief but it didn't change that Alicia still suspects them questioning the both of them while taking cover. ''What are you two keeping from us?''

Ichigo and Jenny blush hesitating to tell her but Alicia wasn't going to let this go. Before any one of them said anything, an enemy tries firing at them with a rocket. The three panic but then the rocket gets intercepted by Elemental HERO Gaia, slamming his fist across it and explodes while blocking the range.

''Can you ladies please talk about lady stuff later? I don't get how girls can talk about weird stuff in the middle of a battle.'' Judai says speaking his mind rather annoyed how women work. He hears a giggle from Yubel, grunting by the fact that it's girl stuff for sure.

Alicia sighs nodding though she gives a look at Ichigo like this isn't over. The hidden cat girl blushes scared of her at times.

''At least we're managing well.'' Jenny proclaims watching the enemy starting to push back by Ed's transmuting spikes hitting the enemy forces back.

''Not unless we save those in the concentration camps.'' Edward tells her pretty sure the Imperials won't hesitate to kill the Darcsen in the camps. Ichi nods saying at the least positive. ''We need to bet the others can free them Nya.''

Ed agrees with the kitty cat. If they don't transform and fight too, they're goners.

Isara overhears them and knows she has to try something to help out. She eyes an abandoned enemy tank and has an idea. She nods heading out there with Ramal spotting her. Seeing the direction she was going towards, he follows right behind her. He manages and tells her confident though shaken up. ''Isara-san, wait. I'm coming to help too.''

She looks at him and could tell he wants to help her. Isara nods firmly as the two sneak towards the tank.

* * *

Supposed to be a simple mission to save the Darcsen from the camps but to Jonouchi's horror; it was not that simple. Right away there were tons of Imperial soldiers in their way shooting at them as they had to take cover. Even though Danny was with them, he was busy dealing with the tank robots that were there too. He tries freezing them with icy ghost rays but they repel them with flamethrowers.

''WHY ARE THERE SOLDIERS HERE TOO?!'' Jonouchi yells taking covered from one shot over his head, leaving a hole on his adventurer's hat. Danny was going to answer by banting but is forced to dodge around missiles fire by the ground robots.

''Damn it, these bastards are getting on my nerves!'' Rosie curses out hating this more and more. Zaka agrees with her adding. ''Mines too. If we don't hurry, they will execute my people or they'll use them for hostages.''

Jonouchi grunts looking at their enemy's numbers and they were not going to last. He realizes there is nothing they can do but to play reckless and he knows exactly how.

''… Well I have a plan.'' The dirty colored blond-headed speaks out reaching to his backpack. He removes it and opens it up, pulling out his good ol' Duel Disk. Danny, splitting into three duplicates to blast the robot forces, spots Jonouchi putting the device on. He startles yelling at him out of surprise. ''YOU BROUGHT THAT AND DIDN'T USE IT BEFORE?!''

''I like saving secret weapons for when you really-REALLY need them Danny my boy.'' Jonouchi explains his reasons with a small grin, not wanting to admit he forgot that he did brought it with him. He pulls out his deck and slides it into the Duel Disk declaring. ''Today is a good day to scare people.''

He gets on a crouching position and rushing as fast as he can to cover closer to the enemy. Rosie spots him doing this and makes a face at the strange device on his wrist almost like a blade but a shield; neither basically.

''What the hell is that thing?'' Largo, spotting it too, questions puzzle out of his mind what it is. Jonouchi eyes his Duel Disk and activates it unfolding it to its proper form. He draws his top card and looks at it, slowly forming a bright smile hoping to draw this card.

''Here goes! I need you my fiery friend!'' Jonouchi begins calling forth slamming the card in the middle slot and shouts. ''Red-Eyes Black Dragon!''

Emerging out of thin light, to everyone's shock, appears a black scaled dragon with sharp fangs and claws with a pair of bright red eyes. The Imperial Soldiers eye this creature dropping their jaws as the dragon roars furious at them.

''W-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!'' Rosie, Largo and Zaka scream out loudly instantly freaked out by this actual DRAGON here of all places and it was the idiot who summoned it. Danny grins seeing this as the robots try to attack the dragon but Red-Eyes evades their missiles by taking flight.

''Burn them Red-Eyes! Dark Mega Flare!'' Jonouchi commands as his dragon, following his master's orders, unleashes a destructive dark-red fireball from its mouth. The blast comes down like a miniature meteor, scourging the robots instantly and melting them as well as the ground below.

The Imperials watch this and just couldn't compete with such terror. They all turn around and scream, running for their lives. ''R-RUN AWAY!''

Jonouchi pops out from his covers and laughs at them with Red-Eyes hovering behind him, roaring at the cowards.

''Shows you! Never underestimate Team Dragon Knight, pussies!'' The dirty colored blond headed calls them out not able to stand and fight against a dragon no less. He turns to his trusty black dragon and thanks him with a thumb up. ''Good job Red-Eyes!''

The black dragon nods vanishing away. Jonouchi chuckles still thinking his Red-Eyes is still the best over Kaiba's Blue-Eyes. He then notices the look Rosie had staring at him. He rises an eyebrow muttering. ''What?''

''… Nothing.'' Rosie answers turning her back but not before making a small smirk; somewhat praising him. Jonouchi blinks pretty confuse by the woman.

Danny just smiles pretty sure Jonouchi earns her trust. He wishes he could explain it to Jonouchi but first he has bombs he needs to confirm are around.

''I'll leave the rest to you guys then. I got some bombs or not to find.'' The ghost boy says vanishing and leaving the rest to them. Jonouchi nods as his group went to get all the locked up Darcsen out of those camps.

* * *

Kurosaki tries his best to evade the laser blasts from the robot enemies he and Sonic were fighting while the blue hedgehog just yawns easily evading their attempts while mocking them with his butt rubbing talents. The robots did try to fire the hedgehog but he would kick them hard enough over the heads to cause their heads to spin around or _**Spin Dash**_ right through them destroying them.

''Damn these robots!'' The Substitute Shinigami curses out, slashing though a few of them in one dash but it wouldn't help since the other robots will now be more prepared for those slashes and withstand them. He notices himself being surrounded as he fires a whole body _**Getsuga Tensho**_, sending them all back and even partly damaging them but not by much.

''Keep slashing them and they'll just keep adapting.'' Kurosaki mutters really complaining about how bad this is. He tries to slash them, they'll adapt to later attacks. He needs to finish them all in one shot but with them all scatter around; he really needs them all in one spot.

''Oi Sonic, how's your end?'' He tries calling out to the blue hedgehog if he's doing well. Sonic yawns again now _**Homing Attack**_ a group of them and destroys them all at the same time.

''Oh you know, easy highway!'' The blue hedgehog replies with a big grin on his face excited. Kurosaki gives a look at the dumb pun he made. They need a plan to put these things down in one shot and he only knows one way and it's the only one he knows best.

Ichigo uses his head for a good idea and had a light bulb light up ordering the hyperactive hedgehog. ''Oi, gather them all in one spot would you!''

Sonic dodges more laser plans as he tries questioning with a grin. ''Ask the magic-''

''DAMN IT JUST DO IT!'' Kurosaki yells angrily as he's suddenly being pushed by the robots slamming their fists onto him even with Zangetsu guarding as a shield. Sonic chuckles a bit nervous before saying. ''Fine-fine. Can't enjoy the jogging a little more.''

He taps his shoes and dashes at top speed of sound, catching every one of the robots with the force of Sonic Boost and Blue Tornado, becoming a blue hurricane so strong that all the robots caught is sucked into it. Kurosaki was luckily he used _**Shunpo**_ to move away watching all the robots caught within the hurricane.

Sonic appears now below him and asks him with a small smirk. ''Happy?''

''Swell.'' Kurosaki mutters still in the air moving forward Zangetsu to his front, stretching that arm, as he places his other hand over his sword arm. In that moment a gust of wind surrounds him briefly before shouting. ''BAN-KAI!''

His Zanpakuto lights up and engulfs in black-red outline burst of energy almost like a black hole. The robots watch this, still unable to break free from Sonic's hurricane attack, studying the energy and were aware what this was somehow however the force of this energy actually push them back and blow away even the blue hurricane.

Sonic watches this whistling actually awe that he would use that power even asking him even if he wasn't listening. ''Oh ho, going to finish them all in one shot huh?''

* * *

At the same time, Ichi's tail points up feeling the pressure of Kurosaki but she wasn't the only one. Alicia gasps in sudden struggle like the gravity is pushing on her.

''_W-what is this feeling?_'' Alicia questions to herself, never feeling such a weight before. Her eyes react to this as if glowing slightly red by this.

* * *

The black hole dissipates to reveal Kurosaki now in his Bankai state and clothes.

''Tensa Zangetsu! AND…'' Ichigo begins shouting as he reaches with his free hand over his head and swipes, covering it in the same energy from before and manifesting forming his Hollow Mask now on him. His yellow pupil, black Hollow eyes glow as he howls grabbing his black blade over his head. The blade ignites, consume in the same violent black-red outline of spiritual energy almost taking the form of a hollow's face.

''_**GETSUGA TENSHO!**_'' Kurosaki shouts with a mighty howl swinging forward at full force with his blade and fires a tidal wave of destructive crescent-like energy right at the robots. The machines fire back with their beams but their attacks did nothing as the wave overtakes their combine attacks and consumes them, vaporizing all of them in a single blast. It was seen even in the dark with robot pieces falling from it.

Ichigo, panting as it took more than he thought it would, removes his mask which it vanishes into nothing. He turns to the blue hedgehog below him and tells him with a small smirk. ''Now that was easy.''

Sonic just grins at that remark giving him a thumb up.

* * *

The Equus continues firing at the Dragon Knight within the small forest, destroying it but the boy still manages to be alive using Dragon Clones to confuse his enemy where was the real one.

Gregor grits his teeth slightly not believing he was playing hide-and-seek with a youth. He ponders how this is even happening. No, he can still win with the Equus. He can still-

''SIR!'' The general grunts of annoyance gazing on the soldier yelling towards him with horror and informs him terrified. ''T-The machines were all destroyed.''

''All of them?!'' Gregor questions shocked by those damn things were destroyed too. He hated those things but now he needed them more. He glares at the pest they were dealing with; he was a diversion too. He then orders his men raising his hand at the screen. ''Blast him already from the face of this earth!''

''We're trying!'' One of the soldiers says doing their best but none of the blasts landed a hit.

Just then a few of the Darcsen Resistance, reaching the fortress, throw sticks of dynamitic near the fortress and explodes. The moving fortress withstood the explosion but the tracks were a different sorry. Suddenly the tracks from that end all collapse leaving the Equus unable to escape though that would be the case. Gregor doesn't need them as the fortress can hover itself once it gets the rest of the Ragnite needed. Neither Land nor sea can stop this mighty fortress. They can still-

However his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a massive shake within the fortress. All the soldiers scream in other parts as the Equus explodes on some parts by unknown attacks.

''What happened?!'' Gregor demands angrily watching as his fortress begins collapsing. If not for the upgrades to their technology thanks to their hooded ally, it would be likely the Equus would be destroyed along with him.

Yugi, also surprised by the sudden explosions from the enemy fortress, spots and sees a tank firing upon the Equus until it couldn't fire anymore. He watches the enemy tank opening its top to reveal Isara with Ramal eyeing the surprise attack they made on it. He startles that they hijacked an enemy tank and used it to attack the fortress when it was distracted.

''_Isara-kun attacked the side of the fortress?_'' The tricolor head says puzzle slowly forming a small smirk of amazement. ''_Nice job you two._''

General Gregor grits his teeth angrily for this situation. The Equus took too much damage, they won't survive for long.

''Curses! I refuse to admit defeat! Keep-'' He curses out not believing this but before he could finish his words, another soldier speaks up alarming him. ''Sir! The camps! We lost our soldiers and the prisoners.''

Gregor widen his eyes as the screen shifts to the Gallians and their allies taking the Darcsen scum out of the camps and escape Fouzen. He glares frowning enrage.

''The damn Darcsen are escaping!'' Gregor shouts slamming his fists on the handle of his chair. He's losing horribly and now this with the filth of Darcsen escaping.

''Unforgivable…'' The general mutters thinking carefully what options he has left… and only one came up. Reaching to his microphone, he speaks through it towards his enemies. ''**Gallians! I am giving you an ultimatum: Surrender or I will begin firing at the Darcsen that are escaping. Make a move or they die!**''

* * *

Everyone freezes up in their positions, even the Darcsen trying to escape afraid if they do move then they'll be shot down. Even the soldiers within the Equus were shocked but were ready to do whatever their general wants them to do.

''What the hell!'' Jonouchi shouts out really angry that the people they just save might die because Imperials are swore losers.

''Is he insane!'' Ichi shouts also not believing he would kill those not even fighting at all. Alicia panics and notices the helpless face her commander had on.

''Welkin!'' She calls him out but he didn't answer. He realized if they do anything, then no doubt the general will kill them. They had to do something else or-

Faldio, however, speaks up and commands. ''Keep attacking! We can't let him take his threats without a price.''

Welkin gives a look of shock by his own friend. Not stopping, the Gallians and everyone else still battle the ground forces.

* * *

Gregor watches them still fighting and congratulating them for their determination but scoffing at their foolishness.

''So be it. FIRE!'' He commands the Equus locks their weapons at the crying Darcsen and their children as it fires its main cannon.

''STOP!'' Rosie shouts not sure what else she can do but yell, reminded of her parent's death and how useless she was now. However her words were heard as the tricolor head dashes at top speed with _**Yin-Yang Dash Mode**_, knowing full well his body will hurt after use but he won't let anyone to die, never!

"I WON'T LET YOU!'' Yugi yells gripping tightly on the Dragon Sword as it glows brightly. He notices it and nods to its desires, shouting like a roar as his eyes glow even more dragon-like. ''LEVEL UP!''

The sword responds glowing brighter and consumes itself while also giving Yugi a stronger thrust forward. He moves so fast he was able to intercept the cannon shot at the innocent Darcsen and slashes it into nothing. The shot explodes but didn't hit any of the Darcsen running away to their amazement.

''WHAT?!'' Gregor utters out screaming watching as the smoke of the explosion is blown away and to step out is Yugi wielding the now broadsword over his shoulder.

''Dragon Slayer!'' The young Dragon Knight declares looking up at the Equus with the furious, glowing gaze of his Yin-Yang Dragon eyes with black and white sparks flashing around him.

Alicia and everyone else in Squad 7 see this speechless to what they just witness.

''Y-Yugi's sword just changed.'' Alicia utters out taken back by its appearance. Ichi watches with a small smirk knowing this fight is over now.

''Roar, heavenly dragon!'' Yugi begins uttering out holding the Dragon Slayer from behind its back aiming at the fortress. Immediately the sword engulfs in dark blueish flames taking the form of a dragon's head. In that instant, he swings his sword forward and roars. ''_**DRAGONAUN TENSHO!**_''

The flames from his sword erupts and fires forward into a destructive sword wave of energy taking the shape of a dragon's head with its fangs open up.

''FIRE THE SHIELDS!''Gregor orders as the soldiers activate the Equus force field intercepting the attack. Yugi refuse to stop gripping on the Dragon Slayer as his attack tries pushing through the barrier.

''Backing you up, Yugi!'' Kurosaki shouts joining him instantly and shouts tightening the grip of Tensa Zangetsu once more engulf in its energy. ''_**GETSUGA TENSHO!**_''

He swings his blade and fires his signature black, red outline wave of energy right at the fortress. The two energy wave attacks together start shaking the force field.

''My turn!'' Sonic shouts leaping over the two and dashes right at their combine attacks from their backs engulf in a _**Spin Dash**_ and _**Sonic Boost**_. He dashes right though them and combines with the attacks, actually piercing right through the barrier and right through the Equus. The fortress quickly crashes down over the destroyed tracks, unable to function anymore.

Gregor grunts now on the ground with his soldiers. They get up and see the damage of their weaponized fortress unable to move anymore.

''This isn't possible! Not even the might of the Equus could beat these children!'' Gregor mutters in defeated, not possible that this is happening to him. An elite general, one of the best, has lost to a mere child. How can this get any-

''S-SIR!'' One of the soldiers calls out to him for Gregor to reply coldly and pissed. ''What now?!''

It was too late as something cuts right through the walls of the room and said wall breaks apart instantly, revealing to be the small smirk of the young Dragon Knight now standing with the Dragon Sword in its base form.

''Sorry to interrupt, but I had to say hello.'' Yugi greets them sounding very carefree like he should. Gregor glares annoy by this youth.

''To think you're this Dragon Knight; a mere child to challenge me no less.'' The old general proclaims sounding most harsh on the fact that his foe was this. Yugi sweat drops not sure what the big deal is that he's still a kid; he won.

However, refusing to admit this defeat to a child, Gregor pulls out a dead-man switch in his left hand and declares proudly. ''But you haven't won yet! This is still my victory! This dead-man's switch will trigger all the bombs hidden in Fouzen, killing us all!''

The other soldiers panic meaning if their general releases the grip on the device, the bombs will blow up below them and kill everyone here in Fouzen. None will survive.

''Now tell your commander to surrender.'' Gregor orders the foolish youth or else he'll make sure they all die. Yugi eyes him and then his hand, pretty sure he can remove the device but it would set the bombs regardless. He sighs, kinda wishing he was wrong about the bombs.

''… Yea I figured as much.'' The tricolor head says reaching with his left hand to his jacket. Gregor watches closely not going to be tricked though he smirks seeing he pulls out a transceiver he had underneath his jacket. Yugi then speaks directly to it relaxed. ''Hey Danny-kun, did you found them?''

Gregor raises an eyebrow as the boy wasn't communicating with that Gunther boy. The device soon replies with Danny on the other line. ''**In the matter of fact, you bet I did. They were actually going to blow up a bunch of people just to prove a point.**''

The general glares certain this is all a trick. He won't fall for it; he wasn't born yesterday.

''Say, can you blow them up over the sky?'' Yugi asks his friend with a small smile. Danny soon gives him an answer oddly happy. ''**Was going to do that anyway.**''

Danny, already over the sky of Fouzen, throws all the bombs he collected inside a bag up high and fires a strong ghost ray at it.

The ray hits and the bombs with the bag detonate all at once showing the size of the combine explosives if they were still under Fouzen. Gregor widens his eyes dropping his remote on the ground. To his assumption, those were the bombs and now he lost his only ace.

''You…'' The old man utters gazing at the smirking Dragon Knight who states pretty confident. ''You know, I was kinda hoping you wouldn't do a dirty trick like that.''

Gregor looks back at the boy, really underestimated his foe. He didn't expect that a general like himself would be out thought by the likes of that boy. His king wasn't lying that that figure warned them of this boy.

''I would not. I would have shot those filth.'' He tells the young man honestly wishing his plan to kill a few Darcsen happened. Yugi just glares containing his rage from that comment.

"But to answer your question, boy, those machines… I have never trusted such things and still refuse even with my king thinking otherwise. That is why I had bombs set, to show I was still needed even at the cost of my own life.'' Gregor actually explains his reasons and his ultimately dislike of those machines.

Yugi didn't need to question if he was lying or not, just feeling his aura confirmed it, though it still didn't added up one detail. He asks the general nicely of said puzzle piece. ''Then you don't mind telling me how your king got them?''

Gregor glares down his feet having the image of that think. He has never seen what he really looks like but he has seen what he looks from his hood… and it disturb him more so than his king's Valkyria.

''From that figure.'' He answers the boy which leaves Yugi utterly confused and mutters questionable. ''Figure?''

''Sadly for you…'' Gregor begins to say, unaware to Yugi, that he had a hidden gun underneath his right sleeve. The general wasn't stupid to use it to kill the boy and knowing how fast he would react in dodging it and his age would cause him to miss him too; he had but ONE choice to escape being captured. He wasn't going to be used by Gallian to sell his motherland, never.

''If I can't win… then…'' Gregor begins uttering not believing he would be doing this for the stake of the Empire, he will do what must be done. He quickly points his right hand to his chest and in that instant BANG.

Yugi slowly widens his eyes watching the general drop instantly on the ground with the hidden pistol now revealed in his possession. The tricolor head stares almost horrified seeing blood slowly leaked out from the old man's body into a pool of it around him.

The other Imperial Soldiers, their eyes widen, are just as shocked to see this. Their general, one of the best in the Imperial Army, has committed suicide than to be captured by the enemy.

''G-General… H-he killed himself.'' One of the soldiers utters out almost like any hope he had in winning the war gone. They all stare at Yugi who eyes them back his sword still clinching tightly though shaking. They gulp all aware they have no chance again him and immediately raise their hands shouting in unity. ''W-WE SURRENDER!''

Yugi still stares at them but was still taken back to what just happened, his body still trembling.

* * *

Soon news of Gregor's death reach outside securing the victory for Gallian with all Imperial soldiers dropping their guns and giving up. Welkin breathes heavily thinking they weren't to make it on time though he gazes angrily at Faldio and his reckless decision.

''We won! We took back Fouzen!'' Edy shouts out of joy that they did it.

Jonouchi lets out a loud sigh dropping on the ground with no innocents killed. Rosie blushes noticing Zaka giving her a grin that she did care for the innocent Darcsen about to be killed. She did a heart; just stubborn to admit it.

''Yugi-kun, we did it Nya!'' Ichigo declares through the transceiver peppy of their victory. However, after a few seconds, she starts to lose her smile as Yugi has not reply back. She eyes the device calling him out again with a worrying voice. ''Yugi-kun?''

* * *

''…'' Yugi, not answering her calls, looks down at the bleeding pool of the dead General Gregor with the gun still in his own hand. The tricolor head stares with a look of sadness, not wanting this; not wanting anyone to die like this.

''This isn't how I wanted to win.'' He mutters to himself as his plan may have won him the battle but left him bitter.

Even in victory, it was a hollow one as Yugi learns the other truth of war; people will end their lives then surrender. Can he bounce back from his feet from this and keep moving onward?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: Life by Yui from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Fouzen was saved but Yugi isn't happy with how that fight ended. Thinking if he has done the right thing, Ichigo approaches him and tries to help the person who inspired her. At the same time they meet an unlikely person when a small situation happens and a page of Yugi's parents is revealed again.

Jonouchi: I'm glad Freckles is trying to show concern to Darcsen but now I'm worry about Yugi.

Alicia: I didn't think this would bother him and it wasn't even his fault.

Naruto: Yugi is pretty sensitive. I get that about the guy.

Ichigo: … I have to talk to him Nya. I know he'll listen to me.

Jonouchi sighs: Make us proud then Momomiya.

Ed: Anyway… Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: A Promise that must be made. The Diary of the Raging Blast! Raging Blast? The hell does that name seem both familiar but annoying.

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time… I don't want to die Nya.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well Yugi can't win them all right? Call it a dumb reason why Yugi is upset that some old man who he barely knew anything about and was the enemy killed himself just because he didn't want to be captured… it still got to Yugi a bit realizing this will happen and one of these days… it will be him who has to make that choice to take a life to save another or more. This is difficult for him and it is understandable. Who wouldn't be upset about this? This is a kid who still loves games and sees the world as a nice place even with all the ugly stuff on it.

Do not worry, this will be resolve in due time… next chapter actually. Yea, not going to make this any longer than it has to be.

Also thank you all for understanding of last week I couldn't upload due to reasons. I hope you all enjoy this chapter regardless.


	9. 8: A Promise that Must be Made!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist AND now Valkyria Chronicles. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 8 of the first Arc of Volume 4: Blue Flames and Metal Overload!

ALSO… Special thanks to a talented Fanfic and Artist, **Vineman**, to allow me to use the Raging Blast Alchemist Vine's baby sisters as cameos for this chapter and Vine WILL appear later on as another cameo for this arc. For those who don't know, read **Vineman's** Invaders of Gallia where Vine first debut and later would be a stable for SHONEN ALLIANCE.

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Hologram by NICO Touches the Walls from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) **

**Volume 4: Episode 8: ****A Promise that Must be Made. The Diary of the Raging Blast!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Team Dragon Knight and Squad 7 along with Zaka and the Darcsen resistance commenced their attack to take back Fouzen and destroy the mobile fortress. The plan is simple: While one group tried to take down the enemy soldiers around the camp and the other tried to free the imprison Darcsen, Yugi along with Kurosaki and Sonic confront the fortress as the distraction._

_Somehow managing it, Yugi and his group disable the fortress without any much trouble while the others handle the foot soldiers with their allies. However General Gregor was a step ahead planning explosions to kill the hostages along with any daring to escape. Yugi just smirked already a step ahead and to the general__'s shock was that the explosions were disabled with Danny and Judai__'s help._

_Not able to accept defeat by the hands of his unworthy foe, Gregor kills himself in front of Yugi__'__s horror not wanting that. Even though Fouzen was freed and the fortress destroyed, the young Dragon Knight was not happy with how they won._

_Will he recover?_

**And now the conclusion****... a few hours later since the previous episode:**

The two of them alone, Alicia stares silently at Welkin looking at the destroyed Equus before them. After they learned of Gregor's suicide, Welkin has been in a mopping mood especially towards Faldio's reckless action in attacking knowing the non-fighting Darcsen were trying to escape. If not for Yugi, they would be dead for sure. Alicia frowns seeing that face her commander had. Usually he would be more upbeat and smiling a bit but this wasn't the case. This feeling; she didn't like it. It was just a reminded of her dislike of her past.

Since she had no family in her life, it wasn't hard for Alicia to admit that not having any is a good thing to avoid any unnecessary pain. For her, the only thing she ever needed was her baking but since meeting Welkin that day, joining the Gallian Army and getting to know everyone in Squad 7; those past feelings have changed… but deep down, is she truly okay with this or is this her way to gain something she didn't have? She questioned this since Yugi and his friends appeared, making her feel something she didn't have ever; a sensation, a warm.

Right now she doesn't feel like that, only worry for Welkin and this bothers her reminded of her loneliness in the orphanage.

Taking a step forward, Alicia calls out to her commander wondering if he was fine. "Welkin, are you okay?

Welkin didn't say anything at first but he then he turns his head eyeing her and replies. ''A little.''

''Are you upset with Faldio making that decision?'' She questions him and immediately Welkin answers squeezing his hands tightly. ''Yes.''

Alicia sighs though now she smiles telling him. ''I know you. You wouldn't take a risk even if it means victory. I would have frozen up under that pressure too.''

Welkin looks away briefly not wanting to admit that he did hesitate. If he didn't, then maybe he could have won through another way. Before he realizes it, a hand touches his hand and startles him. He looks in front of him and sees it is Alicia, still smiling calmly towards him.

''But next time you won't freeze up. I know you'll make the right choice. After all, you're my commander, the one who will lead Squad 7 to win, always.'' She tells him having always put her trust on him and it hasn't ever let her down. Welkin eyes almost speechless but ultimately smiles nodding firmly as his hands holds hers back.

''You're right Alicia. Next time I won't let our team down.'' He vows to her, going to be the leader that won't freeze up.

Alicia just smiles knowing he won't. He smiles rubbing the back of his head at how pathetic he was not even thanking the one who prevented many from dying.

''I should also be thanking Yugi. If not for him, they would have died and we would too.'' He says needing to give his thanks to the young Dragon Knight. Alicia winks telling him. ''Go point. Let me go get him for you.''

Welkin nods happy she would. Alicia nods turning around and walks off to go find the tricolor head but then he calls her back. ''Alicia.''

Alicia, blushing, stops and slowly turns around trying her best to not show her face. Welkin smiles at her, most happy he has her reminding him of his role and not giving up on himself. However, Welkin hesitates to admit whatever this strange sensation is in his chest. Even so, he speaks up kindly. ''Thank you.''

She stares at him and nods smiling calmly. Alicia turns back and has deep red cheeks before running off.

She searches for Yugi's group knowing he's always with them and does, except with no Yugi among them. Alicia, at first, didn't want to ask for the group's help. Even after all the battles they've had, they were just here to help them and that's about it. They'll leave once this is over and go back to their lives. That's how it is. Besides, they seem most close among themselves.

Alicia sighs, stomaching those thoughts and approaches the group asking them. ''Um where's Yugi?''

The group eyes the baker girl and all frown not sure how towel start explaining it. Jonouchi tries putting it in simple terms. ''Eh complicated.''

Alicia eyes them and could tell it's from how they beat the Imperials the Equus, stating her assumption. ''He's upset about what happened with Gregor killing himself?''

The group eyes each other and nod agreeing with her.

''He really hasn't killed someone, or I guess responsible of one's death.'' Danny says never seeing Yugi ever once killing someone or had a face of joy afterwards. He's not the type to handle that and Judai agrees adding. ''Yugi-san is a very nice person. I respect that of him so I get why he's like that.''

Naruto firmly about that as did Kurosaki. Ed did too with him adding knowing well the experience of killing ''someone''. ''Besides, it can be overwhelming to realize you killed someone. It's not easy to brush off.''

Jenny frowns agreeing with the alchemist. No one truly knows the feelings of killing someone until they do it and those of pure heart like Yugi can't easily forget something like this and live on that he took a life, even if he wasn't the one to do the act.

''And like Judai-kun said, my little brother is very soft especially well… he has it hard when speaking of the death of our parents.'' Jenny adds lowering her eyes thinking of how overwhelmed Yugi must be going through. She never talks to him if he has continued getting those nightmares of their mother's death because he's that type of guy to keep it bottle in his soul. She can only hope that he does not hate himself for what happened.

Alicia frowns, thinking back to the first time she killed her first Imperial and how she threw up out of terror she took a life. At first it wasn't easy to accept it but this was a war and she had to accept this life to protect her home and her dreams. She can also only hope Yugi can too, and oddly not lose his kind nature.

Ichi was most quiet but hearing everyone's words; she knew she must fix this. Touching the ribbons tied up in her pigtails, she stares determined.

''Let me talk to him. He shouldn't be upset about-.'' Alicia speaks up suggesting she could give him a pep talk but then Ichigo interrupts her nicely. ''Wait Nya! I'll talk to him actually.''

Alicia eyes her about to ask her why but then Jonouchi says giving the red cherry head a thumb up. ''Good luck Momomiya.''

Ichigo smiles determine as she runs off to find Yugi. Alicia watches her leave really confused why they all seem okay that she goes speak to him and questions it. ''Why are you letting her handle that alone?''

Naruto grins and answers her much like how everyone feels about Ichigo. ''Because she's Ichigo-chan! If there's anyone who can reach someone other than our fearless leader, it's her ya know!''

Everyone nods with Naruto on that, even Jonouchi admits passed her temper and kicking his nuts; Ichigo is the most cheerful person anyone with a bad day would want beside you.

''No debating there.'' Sonic mutters with both his arms crossed up behind the back of his neck.

Alicia just frowns not convince especially with all the hiding that girl has been keeping. Still, maybe better her.

* * *

It didn't take long for Ichigo to track down the tricolor head especially since she has memorized his scent. With her cat-like powers, she finds him looking up at the dark sky. He looked sad with both hands in his pockets, depressed especially in his eyes.

She walks up to him and calls him out with a kind, concerning voice. ''Yugi-kun, are you okay Nya?''

Yugi didn't look at her but did hear her, speaking rather defeated. ''I don't get it.''

Ichigo blinks confuse. Yugi sighs muttering still sad. ''I don't get why he took his own life.''

''He was the enemy, it doesn't matter.'' She tells him softly reminding him that is still a war and the enemy didn't want to get captured. Yugi sighs again knowing she's right, far from right… but this guilt that he could have done more to prevent this; it made him see he's not at all special.

''It… I just did not want anyone to die like that from neither side. I just…'' Yugi tries to explain it to her but Ichigo just nods, knowing well what he's trying to explain and tells him. "I know Nya but it wasn't your fault. That old man preferred to die than to be captured. People make decisions Nya and we can either accept them or move pass them.''

Yugi frowns still not sure. If he tried, just a little bit than maybe-

Just then he startles a bit turning to see Ichigo placing a hand over his shoulder. She blushes staring at his purple eyes and continues saying with a small smile. ''Besides you didn't end his life, you gave him a chance to surrender but sometimes one must be willing to put an end to something that will hurt the ones we love Nya or save them with your all.''

Just saying these words cause the red cherry head to frown a bit, recalling how she fought Yugi when Deep Blue was possessing Masaya. Remembering what he told her, recalling his strong vow and courage; those would shape her a bit to be better.

Looking at him, she blushes trying to state. ''I… I learned that from you, when Masaya-kun was possessed by Deep Blue.''

Yugi startles again not expecting she would mention that event ever again as if it was a bad dream.

The cat girl smiles briefly closing her eyes as she remembers those dark events with Deep Blue and her own fear of harming the boy she loved, trapped by the monster that would have killed her love ones and her planet. And then there was Yugi, with a brave smile, fighting the monster not to beat him but to save Masaya. Her mistake, in his difficult fight, was attacking him and stopping him from harming Masaya. She was a fooled, letting her personal feelings and fears put everyone's lives on the line. It was Yugi who made her see her mistake; not fighting to save Masaya. She realized her error, saw the damage Deep Blue was willing to make and none of her words reached Masaya. She soon came to those terms; she had to fight the monster to reach Masaya but also there was another reason; she didn't want the person who has always helped her to die either. Unaware back then he would but would be back on his feet, she wanted to fight beside Yugi and save Masaya.

Opening her brown eyes again, Ichigo eyes Yugi and admits her faults with her kind words. ''I was wrong, not fighting him, unlike you who fought not just for everyone but to save Masaya-kun too. I made a mistake I won't repeat Nya. And I don't want you to doubt your choice.''

''Ichigo-kun.'' Yugi, hearing her words, utters just speechless not thinking she would make such a vow to herself. He figured she would forget those dark moments but instead she embraced them to make her strong. He blushes, really happy she's his girlfriend; she's the best.

Seeing him getting happier, Ichigo giggles reaching and sliding her hands into Yugi's pockets where his hands were. He blushes feeling hers in there and she pulls them out still holding on them.

''Don't doubt yourself, especially when it's you who risks your own life to protect not just strangers or the innocent but those in your heart, those you love Nya. You do what you must do but never forget why you did it Nya.'' Ichigo encourages her hero believing he will always do what's right and protect everyone they love. She giggles even adding that she also doesn't want him to stop saying others. ''But if you have to make that hard decision, never stop helping others regardless. That's why I fell in love with you Nya.''

Yugi, with rosy cheeks, stares at her and couldn't help but feel a strong warm and relief in his very soul, almost like a fire lit up from the depression and unease in his soul.

''… I won't. Ever.'' Now full with a fire, the young Dragon Knight promises his heroic girlfriend. She's not wrong; Yugi has people he must protect and gave him the strength to be the person he is right now. He'll continue saving people but he won't fall to…

''_Despair. W-was I falling to-_'' The tricolor head begins questioning mentally on the concept that he was indeed falling to the word Sir Dragonaun and many others have told him. However his train of thought was caught off noticing the red cherry head looking at him with her adorable brown eyes.

Ichigo giggles leading in to his face and kisses him softly on the lips. Yugi blushes red still holding her hands kissing her back. They kiss blushing before becoming a little playfully and the two immediately stop knowing they can't… do that right now.

''That's my Yugi-kun!'' She tells him with a small smirk rubbing her head on his shoulders. Yugi smiles softly holding her by the waist and uses his other hand to pet her lovely cat ears. Ichigo purrs feeling his smooth hands tickling her ears, cozying up how good this feels.

''Want to help me to see if anyone else was left behind Nya?'' She asks him thinking that maybe there could be a few Darcsen around or possibly Imperial Soldiers waiting for them to leave or worst.

Yugi makes a smile briefly forgetting what he was worry about and nods responding. ''Lead the way.''

Ichigo giggles pulling the tricolor head by the arm. He giggles following her with their hands still holding on each other.

* * *

The two went to check if there were anyone in the houses but as far as they look inside, there was no sign of life. They continue for a while with no luck.

''Guess everyone left Nya. We can head back now.'' Ichigo suggests pretty sure they don't have to look anymore. Yugi hums going to agree with her but then feels a rush of auras to his left. He turns and spots a house they haven't checked on.

''Yea.'' He mutters walking up towards it. Ichigo blinks following him to notice the house he was heading towards.

''This one?'' She asks him as if there are people inside. Yugi just nods firmly feeling someone else too. The red head pigtail nods skipping to the front door and knocks on it politely calling out to the owners. ''Hello! Anyone home Nya?''

At first they heard a noise, like a chair falling and then a woman answers to the other side, almost sounding scared. ''Please go away. We wish to live here alone!''

Ichigo raises an eyebrow pretty confused answering her back. ''Don't you want to go with the other Darcsen Nya? The Imperials might come back.''

This time the woman didn't answer back and this worry the red cherry head.

''Hello?'' Ichigo calls out but no answers. She frowns that maybe they're scared to leave their home. Who wouldn't? It would be best to let them live their lives like this and-

Just then she hears quick slashes and turns in horror as Yugi, now holding the Dragon Sword, had slash down the door in half.

''Yugi-kun!'' She yells at him shock he would do such a thing. Yugi ignores her walking inside with a glaring face. Ichigo, unease now, steps in and gasps out of shock. She stares at a family of Darcsen, shivering in the corner, and an Imperial soldier standing in the middle with a gun pointing at a small Darcsen child who was sobbing horrified.

''Lower your weapons!'' The soldier demands the two pointing the gun over the sobbing child's head threatening to kill him. Ichigo is speechless an Imperial manage to hide in here and she's not sure how to save the kid. She can't even transform due to this. Yugi, however, frowns taking a step forward.

''I'M SERIOUS! I'LL KILL THEM-'' The Imperial threatens the boy but is cut off by the glowing red dragon eyes of the very child. Yugi, really enrage, threatens him back darkly. ''You kill them and you won't use that arm again.''

The soldier panics strangely seeing flames erupt around the boy so heavily that the image of an angry two-headed dragon appears over him. He drops his jaw more terrified as Yugi adds sounding almost like Atem. ''Don't cross me unless you know better.''

Ichigo watches, gulping, sometimes afraid when Yugi does the fear tactic or has his emotions explode like that. The soldier was the most afraid, actually peeing from his pants. He was deluding that the child was morphing into some kind of monster that resembles a dragon.

''I'LL-'' He screams more scared triggering the gun over the head of the Darcsen child. Hoping for this moment, Yugi prepares to dash with _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ and disable him in a single second but before he could he hears a spark of electricity. Just then a red blast of energy hits the back of the Imperial Soldier with such force he gasps out and is slammed into the wall. The Darcsen girl sobs speechless as the weapon drops on the ground.

Yugi blinks awkwardly as the aura vanishes and his eyes revert back to normal, much clueless to what just happened.

''W-what just happened?'' Ichigo utters out not even sure what's going on. Yugi isn't sure eyeing the person who did this comforting the sobbing child.

''No worries little one, go to your parents.'' Says a girl, around her 14s, wearing long dark red cloak with a dark red headband around her head though her dark blue colored, shoulder length hair told him she was a Darcsen. She had on a white shawl with strange patterns he's seen from many Darcsen, and underneath her cloak is a white shirt and dark red skirt. Yugi also notices a pair of strange dark blue gloves on her with alchemy symbols he recalls from Mustang's gloves.

The child nods happily still sobbing rushing to his parents. The family reunites and bows to the young, brave Darcsen before they left. Yugi smiles happy they got reunited until the girl who came asks him. ''You must be the stranger who came with the Gallian Army right? The Dragon Knight right?''

Yugi freezes up a bit eyeing figuring the new reports from Irene spread pretty fast. He eyes the young teenager and replies to her. ''Y-Yea? Thank you for the save.''

''You're welcome! I'm Karen by the way.'' The teenage Darcsen called Karen replies with a small smile. Yugi nods bowing also introducing himself. ''Um I'm Yugi.''

''And I'm Ichigo Nya.'' Ichigo jumps in greeting the girl too pretty curious of her fireball trick. Karen blinks at first but then gets happy eyeing the tricolor head and asks him. ''Yugi? Like Mutou?''

''Um yup.'' Yugi answers her, a little confuse. Karen then grins and shouts leaping up in joy. ''ALRIGHT! I found you!''

Yugi and Ichigo eye sweat dropping, not sure what they're missing. Karen eyes them and gets focus before asking them. ''Follow me, I'll explain once I get back with my little sis.''

Both Yugi and Ichigo eye each other at first not getting this but answer her trusting her. ''S-sure?''

Karen smiles as she leads the two walking towards the edge of Fouzen. Yugi hums not sensing any evil intentions from the girl so whatever she wants with him must be good. Soon the two reach the edge and see a jeep up ahead with someone inside.

''There she is.'' Karen says running up ahead. Yugi and Ichigo blink looking to see Karen hugging the one in the car and it was female too. The girl, younger than Karen and looks identical to her even by the hair, wears the same dark red cloak and headband except she had on a dark blue dress and a grey, plastic chain hanging out of the pocket of her dress. She reaches to the chain and pulls out a pocket watch to check the time.

''You took way too long big sis!'' The younger girl tells Karen with both Yugi and Ichigo surprise and assuming they're both siblings.

''Sorry Lara. Wanted to be sure that we have found him and I did.'' Karen explains to her younger sister called Lara as she points to Yugi. Lara blinks eyeing the tricolor and greets him kindly. ''Oh hello.''

Yugi blushes waving at her answering. ''Hello too, and um you were looking for me?''

Lara gets out of the car as she explains to him. ''Y-yes. We were doing a favor for our big brother who's well fighting the Imperials his own way.''

''Your big brother?'' Ichigo questions once more awe that they have an older sibling. Karen nods firmly adding very energetic. ''He's the greatest brother ever and the best alchemist too!''

Yugi amazes to hear that with Ichigo, also surprise, tries uttering. ''That fireball-''

Karen nods grinning as she tells them. ''Yup! Alchemy, our brother's alchemy.''

Ichigo lets out an ''OH'' getting it.

''Anyway, here.'' Karen says with Lara handing her something. The tricolor head looks with his purple eyes at the thing she's holding being a book.

"Huh?'' He utters out pretty puzzle. Lara clarifies it to the young man with a smile. ''This book our brother Vine made for a close friend; the previous Dragon Knight, Eli Mutou.''

Both Yugi and Ichigo gasp out with eyes of pure shock. Yugi stares stunned starting to assume that their brother knew his father.

''And well, it's yours now.'' Karen reveals handing the book forward to Yugi who makes a face rather speechless looking down at the book that was from a friend of his father.

What secrets could be contained within it? And why Yugi is getting it?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Ichigo: This is really a weird day for sure Nya.**_

_**Yugi: A book from one of my father**__**'s friends to me? Why?**_

* * *

Ichigo looks humming really not expecting they would meet sisters of some guy who was friends with Yugi's father and were waiting to find him to give this book to him. She eyes the tricolor staring down at the book almost glued to it.

Yugi finally snaps out eyeing Karen and Lara and asks them very puzzled. "I don't understand. Why give me this book? Why to me? Why isn't your brother doing this instead? Why?''

Karen and Lara give each a look, completely puzzle, before Karen proclaims slightly sassy. ''A lot of whys from him huh?''

''He's a very curious person Nya.'' Ichigo informs them with a small grin giving a mischievous look. Karen hums agreeing with her.

Lara eyes Yugi and explains him kindly getting a bit about the questions. ''That book, from what our brother told us, was meant for your father but well…''

Yugi frowns assuming they know what happened to his parents and just nods getting it.

''So instead Vine gave it to you, wanting to owe his friend back.'' Karen tells him with a small smile. Yugi eyes the book able to tell it's been torn down probably from the number of years it has been used. He blushes eyeing the two sisters and says unsure about this. ''I don't know what to say.''

Karen and Lara smile able to tell he means it. The younger sister insists telling him. ''Take it and sorry our brother couldn't be here.''

''He's hurt about the past and this would only remind him of his past defeats.'' Karen proclaims knowing her brother better than most that he hates thinking about the past. She sighs a bit and encourages the tricolor head. ''Just read the book and you'll get it.''

Yugi nods smiling, going to keep that promise. Karen nods looking up and could tell sunrise wasn't so far away.

''Best we head out. We're hoping to intercept our brother in the battlefield.'' She tells the couple as Lara nods blushing. The two hop on the jeep as Ichigo thanks them waving her hand at them. ''Thank you again you two! Please be safe Nya!''

''We will!'' Lara responds waving back as they drive away to who knows what destination. Ichigo continues waving hoping they'll be okay along their journal and oddly surprise Karen can drive for someone her age.

She then eyes the tricolor head staring at the book. She giggles asking him. ''Want to read it now Nya?''

Yugi eyes her and smiles answering her. ''Later. We have to get back to others first. ''

Ichigo nods smiling back as the two walk back to where everyone else would be. As they walk, they indeed see that the dark sky clear up closely to become sunrise. Ichigo yawns exhausted that they've been awake this long. She eyes him back and notices how much happier Yugi looked. She giggles asking him. ''Hey, Yugi-kun, are you feeling better now Nya?''

Yugi eyes her and just smirks softly replying. ''I am. It's just… I'm starting to realize how strong the bonds my father has with these many friends.''

She blushes to hear that admitting that being true with the person she's staring in front of her.

''Well like father, like son Nya.'' Ichigo declares with a soft grin making the comparison. Yugi just giggles petting her cat ears again. Ichigo purrs once more playfully enjoying it.

The two return back to where the others were about to head back to the base by jeep. Ed and Al spot the two and they rush up at them.

''There you two are!'' Ed calls out to the two. Yugi and Ichigo blink and stop on their tracks seeing the brothers in front of them now. Al then asks worrying. ''Where were you two anyway?''

Yugi chuckles softly with Ichigo answering for the two. ''Well stuff happen Nya.''

Edward hums scanning the two and immediately spots the book. With a quick whistle, he snags the book from the tricolor head and asks showing it to him. ''And what's this? A souvenir?''

Al panics seeing Ichigo's angry face at her older brother while hissing.

''B-Brother, you can't take stuff from our friends like that.'' The younger Elric tries pointing how wrong his older brother just did. Ichigo nods still angry supporting it. ''That's right Eddy! Ask for it first!''

''WHAT DID I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT, KITTY CAT?'' Ed shouts in another rant attack hating that name. Ichigo hisses more clinching her hands like claws as she HATES that nickname for her more. Yugi sweat drops not the type that minds people taking stuff from him as long as they're not throwing it into a boat or ripping it off… or worst.

''Anyway what is this? A journal?'' Ed questions the tricolor head. Yugi nods answering him. ''Yea, I was hoping to read it.''

The young Alchemist hums eyeing the book and then tosses it back to Yugi's hands asking him. ''Well read it, we're all ears.''

''Sure!'' Yugi replies actually excited to read it. He opens up the book as the four join up with the others and leave Fouzen back to the reconnaissance point.

''Let's see…'' The tricolor head mutters scanning through the book and finds a journal passage that got his attention.

''This passage I want to read.'' Yugi says with a small smile as he starts reading the written journal from the Raging Blast Alchemist.

* * *

**Journal… whatever date this was, it** **is winter, my ''favorite'' time of year. Just splat the blood of your enemies on it to remind you everything is white. On these days it reminds me years ago when our Squad went off for another suicide attack because ''General'' Damon despised Gunther and more from me being a Darcsen. Isn't that swell?**

**It took us a few days to reach our destination and as expected, hundreds of Imperial Soldiers. Great, all of them seem to be expecting us if they're all armed by the teeth. Naturally Gunther and Theimer were still confident with the Edelweiss on our side… but that slowly didn't matter as the enemy was outnumbering us.**

**Probably the only thing that hadn't gotten us killed yet was well me. Being the so-called ''Darcsen Scum with Witchcraft'', I made the enemy fear me through my Raging Blast Alchemy. However just being called the Raging Blast didn't make it any easy due to the sudden appearance of a dozen more forces with more tanks. Yea… I was pretty convinced back then I was going to die.**

**I was running out of steam, the Edelweiss ran out of tank shells and the enemy surrounded us. Gunther, knowing we were going to die, just smiled telling us we'll get through this. He probably just didn't want to die for his son. I pity the guy; he shouldn't die here. As for me… I have my little sisters, and they mean the world to me. That's why I had to survive, we all had. We must win.**

**Certain we would die, but then something pretty unexpected happened: The enemy soldiers who were going to shoot us behind our backs were suddenly screaming as they were struck down by none other than that idiot. His black long coat with wide collars, wielding that sword with the white ribbon and his 3 sharp hair strains and weird hairstyle appeared when all hope seems lost. His hopeful purple eyes glowed almost like a beacon.**

**I heard more screaming, turning my back and saw the enemy shooting from the front scream even worst having their arms slashed off by her. With her long, lavender purple hair with red outline hair tips, she swiftly slashed through the enemy before they had the chance to react. Her calming purple eyes also secure our hopes too but place fear on the enemy**

**Smirking to see those two here, I couldn't help but joined and show the enemy the true terror of the Raging Blast, blasting them into ashes before they knew what hit them.**

**The battle changed and eventually it was over with the enemy more than dead. I let out a loud laugh, not believing I was still alive and Eli gave me this look, freaked out by my expression. May just scolded us for not having more backup but of course they knew Damon was a dick to anyone. Hope the guy gets the boot or something.**

**I thanked them; I thanked them for not just helping us but know there are people always there to help saps like me. Eli even suggested we celebrate since they were the holidays. I would tell him I won't… but I didn't join them just wanting to see my little sisters. Eli just smiled nodding and he suggested next time. I promised next time… but… maybe I should have gone. Like how I always evade the holidays, I told him next time and next time… both Eli and May died a few years later. **

**I wish I was there… when he really needed help. For all the people he's helped, no one but his wife was there when they died by the hands… of that monster. I blamed myself for a long time for their deaths as much as I left my position as State Alchemist and Gallian Soldier. I saw no reason to return to that worthless life of war and battle. **

**Regardless, if there was a way I could repay back to my friends, it was to give something to their children or I guess how Eli put it, the one who would surpass him. So to the one reading this: Make good use to the information within this book and if you're not too bright to understand the next pages, get a damn Alchemist to read these… except Mustang. I don't want to give him a chance to be called the Raging Flame Alchemist. Like hell, give it to someone… shorter than him? Not sure why I said that. I do know if I ever meet a shrimp, I would call him a mouse.**

**Anyway, make good use to my gift to you. Who knows? Maybe you'll be good at it.**

* * *

"… I never want to meet that guy in my life. Period.'' Ed mutters after hearing that story, already having this strange sensation that he would hate this guy badly. Ichigo sweat drops thinking he's overreacting.

''Anything else in the book, Yugi-san?'' Alphonse asks the tricolor head politely curious. Yugi hums scanning the book as he says. ''More journals and-''

Just then he reaches the final pages of the book and this got the tricolor head's attention.

''Huh?'' He utters trying to read or understand what he's looking at and not getting it. Ed notices this and asks curious. ''What?''

Yugi really sweat drops feeling rather dumb not understand what he is looking at but he can guess what they remind him of.

''The last pages have formulas. I don't recognize them.'' The tricolor head replies pretty sure only someone who reads this would get it. He eyes Ed holding it forward and Ichigo got the same idea suggesting. ''Eddy, you mind reading it?''

Ed gives her a death glare but did receive the book to read that passage. He looks at the pages and slowly widens his eyes giving Al a look and he gasps out of amazement.

"These are Alchemy formulas! I've never seen these kinds of formulas before.'' Al confirms it astonish to find a new alchemy symbols that they've never seen before watching his brother scan through it much faster than he could.

''Yea, this new alchemy… If I'm reading it correctly-'' Ed tries to reveal what the formula read but Ichigo, having remembered what Karen did, interrupts him taking a wild guess. ''IT SHOOTS FIREBALLS!''

Edward closes the book loudly and gives a look at the red cherry head answering slowly with a stun face. ''… Concentrated heat of energy to be precise.''

Yugi hums really wishing to learn how to do that. Sometimes just the Dragon Sword won't cut it or he won't have access to it. Best have something else he can use or combine with his swordsmanship.

''… You think you can teach me it?'' He asks Edward who grins at him and replies. ''I can do better; I can make the gloves to use this alchemy.''

This shocked Yugi with Ichigo uttering out excitedly. ''Really Nya!''

Ed nods flipping the book to the last pages again and shows the materials needed for the gloves. Though he did spot a warning on the pages and explains it to the two. ''The book, however, states not to share this with no one but the Dragon Knight.''

Yugi did remember the journal expressing not to share the contents in these pages to anyone, more precise Colonel Mustang which is weird. Maybe blast and fire would be too dangerous for one man alone? He ignores those thoughts knowing well if not for Ed, he wouldn't be able to understand anything from these pages. He has to owe him back and maybe there was a way he could repay him.

''Edward-kun, if you want since you're going to teach me this alchemy, you can learn with me.'' The young Dragon Knight asks his friend if he would like to have this knowledge on using this alchemy too. Ed just makes a small smirk kinda expecting this and it would come in handy against those Espadas or others with crazy powers.

''I was hoping you would say that Yugi. I would like to.'' Ed accepts his offer with Yugi smiling to hear that. Ichigo giggles wishing the best of luck for him. ''Make great use to it, Yugi-kun!''

''I will.'' Yugi answers with a small grin.

Now with a new resolve and a message given to him from one of his parents' friends, Yugi prepares to learn how to use this new power to help and protect his friends…

However…

* * *

Walking with only Selvaria watching over him, Maximilian walks on the halls of the Randgriz Castle towards the dungeon. He enters it and sees her, trapped in her caged as well as chained, was Princess Cordelia. She gazes at him, looking pretty dirty and weakened but not losing her determination.

''I praise your endurance, Princess Cordelia, but it's futile.'' The cold king tells her only getting a firm look from her instead. He frowns slightly but unemotional, gazing at the chained up princess of Gallia. Either she still believes she will be rescued and her land free or she's that stubborn.

''You still believe you will be saved? Must I show you the corpse of your advisor once more?'' Maximilian reminds the princess of the faith her advisor had. He was weak, scared foe as the robots slowly tortured him to death. Cordelia didn't say a word, only sadden that even though her advisor had a scheme with the dead General Damon; she still needed him. Besides, she couldn't submit to someone like him; Alicia would never forgive her if she did and she won't let her down.

Maximilian closes his eyes disappointed telling her. ''So be it. Eventually you will agree to be my queen and once you do, I can end your life.''

Cordelia frowns by his assumptions that he still needs her but he doesn't. Breathing a bit, she finally speaks. ''You already have Randgriz and a powerful army and yet you still want me for the total control of Gallia. What you really wish is to fill your existence with more pain towards any you dislike.''

Selvaria widens her eyes angrily that her eyes light up red fuel by her Valkyria power. Before she could even react or speak, Maximilian calmly answers just as coldly at the imprison princess. ''… If you put it like that, then yes. I should remind you; I can kill you now if I didn't want to see you fall under my will.''

Cordelia gazes back at him and responds with a strong face. ''You can try…''

He scoffs walking out of the dungeon with the robots guarding the weakened princess in her prison.

Selvaria had given a look at the princess, impress the princess isn't defeated even in her hopeless situation but also unease by the fact that she hasn't not once use any powers a Valkyria should have. If she is a descendant much like herself, then why hasn't she tried to use them to escape? Is she waiting for something… or?

Her thought are suddenly cut off as her king speaks spotting someone in the shadows. ''You are late.''

She turns to where Maximilian was staring at and indeed it was the hooded figure; their so-called ally. The strong Valkyria actually gulps recalling her fight with this being and he easily disposed her. If she had her lance and shield; it wouldn't be the case but even so he- it wasn't meant to be underestimated.

''Late? To your human sense of time, my dear King, I have arrived on time.'' The figure answers him bowing briefly.

Maximilian narrows his glaring eyes, sensing something off with his ally. He is aware of his dislike towards humans though he rarely shows it unless asked or irritated. Something was indeed off though he questions him about the assassins. ''Have you found them? The ones to finish this Dragon Knight and those ants?''

Selvaria watches and then suddenly has a chill from across her back as if there were others here too.

''To be more precise…'' The figure begins to state as he lifts up his head to reveal a shadow-like face… and a twisted grin on it. Maximilian widens his eyes a bit as the figure's cloak and body morphs instantly, becoming someone completely different.

The being, taking human form with white skin is a rather androgynous young man in his late teens, with long dark hair and violet eyes, dressed in the black garments like a small tank short, fingerless gloves and wrappings covering most of his leg and feet except the toes. He has red lines across his body, including a red triangle on the headband that covers his forehead.

''We were always here you know and nice place.'' The strange morphing human says with a twisted grin. Maximilian eyes him though he's shocked.

Selvaria charges at the unknown human before he does anything to her king but suddenly she ducks and manages to evade almost spear-like weapons hitting her and instead pierce through the wall. She looks up and gasps as they weren't spears as they retract and shrink to be revealed as fingers from another.

Another figure walks out to be a white skin gorgeous woman, tall, slender and well-endowed, with long dark hair and dark eyes. She wears a black robe, long gloves and high heels. She sports red lines on her arms and below her cleavage is a red colored symbol of some kind of dragon circling itself to devour the tip of its tail with a triangle-like shape in the middle.

''Though do not be afraid of us, King Maximilian. We are here to assist you.'' The woman tells the young king with soft yet sexual voice. Selvaria gets up angrily but before she could proceed she hears breathing heavily. She looks and sees another behind the strange woman.

The third one, oddly drooling, was a large, roundish man obese, short and bald, with white eyes, oversized teeth and with the same red tattoo-like symbol as the woman but on his tongue. He wears a black bodysuit not covering his arms with red lining marks on his arms. He is extremely acquiescent, childish, and meek with a look of hungry with his drooling lips.

Maximilian gazes at these ''humans'' knowing well they are not humans and rather unimpressed as far as he can put it. He turns and there in the shadows between him and these creatures, actually startling the unemotional king is the brief glowing red sharp pupil eyes of his hooded ally. He tries not to express a sense of fear but he's seen this thing's true appearance and how it could have killed Selvaria the day they met. He is someone he must work with, at least for now.

The young king, regaining his composure to avoid the sense of weakness, questions his ally in meeting such beings before him. ''Where did you found them? Clearly they're not human.''

The real hooded figure steps out from the shadows and speaks to the king with his usual mechanical voice. ''Indeed they are not. I tracked them down by their connection to the one called the Fullmetal Alchemist, one of the Dragon Knight's comrades.''

Maximilian eyes him before looking back at the three, puzzle how that Artemis Alchemist has to do with these beings.

''And in exchange of getting rid of the Dragon Knight, they wish to capture the Fullmetal by their creator's orders.'' The hooded figure explains. The male with long hair states with a smirk. ''Not exactly capture but to learn something from the little Edward Elric.''

''And we eat the rest, yes Lust?'' The fat one then asks the woman who grins replying. ''Of course you'll eat all you want.''

''Just as long as we kill a few ants though.'' The long hair one then said grinning as his right arm morphs into a blade.

Maximilian nods eyeing his trusting Valkyria and orders the hooded figure firmly. ''Selvaria will come along as well as some soldiers.''

''To supervise yes?'' The figure questions the king's decision who responds immediately. ''Somewhat. Do not fail me.''

''Failure is not an option.'' The hooded figure tells him turning his back and walks away towards the end of the hall. However, his glowing red eyes underneath his shadow hood, as he mutters softly though darken tone. ''But it is a choice for victory.''

The Homunculi have appear and another danger for our heroes. Will they survive the new threat that Ed forgot to mention?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: Life by Yui from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Alicia, having gotten to know the rest of Team Dragon Knight, has become suspicious of what Ichi really is being that she hasn't done anything crazy or weird. Confronting her to use whatever her hidden powers are to help them in the war, the two are called by Welkin… however, he wasn't Welkin but Envy luring them to a trap and capturing them. With the two taken away, Envy now as Alicia prepares to kill the last general of Gallia along with the Dragon Knight. Can Yugi and the others be prepared for a threat Ed forgot to warn them about?

Ichigo sweat drops: Did I do something Nya to make you give me that face Alicia-chan?

Alicia: Sorry but this has been bothering me since we've met and it's the fact you haven't shown or done anything crazy like the other.

Ichigo: Well I have my reasons, mostly being told not to use them yet.

Alicia: Then show me them. I want to know the big deal about your powers.

Ichigo: Well… I'm not sure how you'll handy my appearance… but sure, I'll give it a try.

Before she could Welkin approaches the two needed them for something. Ichigo however makes a narrowing stare having strange suspicious as if he isn't the same person as before.

DragonKnight15: Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Maidens in Distress! Rise of the Homunculi!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time and hopefully nothing bad happens either.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I want to give my special thanks to a great fanfic writer and creator of the famous and long running SHOHEN ALLIANCE, **Vineman**, to permit the Raging Blast and his sisters to be used for this story as cameos. I have my reasons and rather not ruin Vine's style with Yugi's ''Everything is awesome'' nature.

Also next chapter is FMA related. You guys must have thought I forgot about FMA? Oh ho-ho… do not worry, the Homunculi are not the only ones to appear in this arc. Oh no, we have another and you know who it is especially with the number of high ranked Alchemists in Gallia right now. But that's for another day… but soon.


	10. 9: Attack of the Homunculi!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist AND now Valkyria Chronicles. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 9 of the first Arc of Volume 4: Blue Flames and Metal Overload!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Hologram by NICO Touches the Walls from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) **

**Volume 4: Episode 9: Distress and Sabotage! Attack of the Homunculi!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Yugi became depressed that even after his and the others success in their mission to take back Fouzen he basically let General Gregor kill himself than be captured. It might not mean much to others, but for the tricolor head, he never wanted anyone to die. It was Ichigo who encouraged him, making him see that the means for protecting others are more important than those who you fight to protect them, but also to never stop trying to change people to be better. Yugi regained his senses and vowed it smiling at the cat girl he adores._

_The two went off to check up for any more survives in Fouzen and sadly come across a few being held hostage by a remaining Imperial Soldier having his gun pointed at them. Yugi, unimpressed, approached the soldier in an almost fear state, putting terror in the now frightened soldier. He tried to fire at Yugi who would block it with the Dragon Sword and knock him out but to everyone__'s surprise someone else knocks the enemy soldier out with Alchemy, in the form of a heated energy blast._

_That person was Karen, a young Darcsen who happily thanks the Dragon Knight for helping out and wished to speak to him when she had learn of him being here. Yugi and Ichigo, still amazed, speak to this girl elsewhere and meet her younger sister Lara. From there both sisters expressed joy to Yugi, thanking his father for helping their brother. Yugi, very clueless, kindly accepts not getting it. Karen explained that their brother, referring him as the Raging Blast Alchemist, was a comrade to the previous Dragon Knight who was Yugi's father. She also handed him a book as it was a gift from her brother to him. Yugi accepted it though still confused why. The sisters only said that their brother would know and knew if he was here, he would have done the honors himself. With that, the two left._

_Meeting back with the others, Yugi and Ichigo read the book with Ed, Al and Alicia hearing the tale. The book contained a few journal entries, one of which referred to Eli Mutou and the strong bond the Raging Blast had with him, regretting both his death and Yugi's mother May. Smiling though sobbing a bit, Yugi is happy his parents had a friend like that._

_The book also contained strange formulas that translate to Alchemy, a unique one Ed has never seen before by the name Blast Alchemy. This gift was for Yugi who happily accepts though he asks Ed to teach him the concept in exchange of learning this Alchemy too. Edward happily accepts as he might need this power just in case._

_While this was all happening, Maximillian waited for his unknown figure ally's arrival who came with none other than the Homunculi. Envy, Lust and Gluttony; a trio of dangerous Homunculi, were found by the figure to help kill the Dragon Knight and his allies who happily accepted in exchange for certain ''services''._

_Will our heroes be ready for these dangerous foes? _

**And now the conclusion****... a few days since the previous episode:**

Since the battle in Fouzen, Team Dragon Knight and Squad 7 were resting up before they resume taking back Gallia. It doesn't help that Maximilian hasn't just taken back Fouzen either like all the other places the Gallian Military took back. Either he views them as a non-threat or he has a something planning to end the war for good. Either way, they have to move out before it is too late.

It was currently night with both teams relaxing.

Judai stares rather focus, gazing upon most of the girls in Squad 7 petting the winged pig with such negativity, not directly to said pig, that Hans starts oinking out of fear.

''How come you don't like Hans? He's adorable, well second to me.'' Edy asks the brown-orange headed pretty puzzled by his ill nature. Judai eyes the girls and starts realizing what is going on.

He sweat drops petting Hans on the head and explains himself. ''Not the piggy, the name.''

Isara blinks recalling Judai mentioning the name before. From what he briefly mentioned; this other Hans robbed him and barely left him with anything.

''Did this other Hans really hurt you?'' Lynn questions him with Judai making a grim face reminded of his one regret; trusting a guy who smiles but isn't a smile you should trust.

''Not hurt… just stole my money and left me in a ditch which I had to walk through the middle of the Sahara Desert because he was competing in a tournament in Egypt.'' Judai explains reminded of the horrible condition he was left just because the guy was greedy to win that tournament.

''…'' Isara, Susie, Edy, Lynn and other girls eye the brown-orange headed a little taken back he survived a desert though they had no idea what desert it was. Danny, however who was playing Ultra Doomed, lowers the device he was playing the game with Tucker to eye Judai with a look of horror.

''Dude. How are you still alive?'' Danny questions almost terrify how Judai is STILL ALIVE after walking through the largest desert in the world. Judai just chuckles proclaiming with a grin. ''Hehe, they don't call me amazing for no reason.''

Danny just stares at him stunned, not able to believe this guy is laughing about almost dying in a desert. He will never get Judai.

Everyone else were relaxing while Jonouchi is VERY much happy eyeing Zaka now wearing the Gallian Military uniform.

"I can't believe you're joining this squad, Zaka!'' The dirty colored blond headed proclaims most happy to have the coolest guy be sticking around. Rosie overhears that and scoffs not thrill he's here but also not as angry as she was before.

''What can I say, I like these guys.'' Zaka expresses with a small smirk having that he can trust these guys and fight together. He then adds with a firm look. ''Besides, if it means to finish off those Imperials and help those that don't mind I'm a Darcsen who helped me, it's worth it.''

"It's super worth it! There are already two kids among the squad so yea!'' Naruto speaks out excitedly not exactly paying attention to what he's saying.

''Yea!'' Both Emile and Oscar energetically reply not getting the point of what the spiky blond head but Alicia did sigh, shaking her head slightly.

''So we get some kind of break?'' Kurosaki asks pretty confuse by the whole calm the base is having. Largo nods that he got his answer from Welkin, informing everyone that the Colonel and the Captain both agree they can take a few days to rest.

Emile sighs glad they can breathe a bit stating it. ''It's great but I wish it was the Holy Spirit Festival.''

This got Naruto's attention questioning it pretty confused. ''The heck is that?''

Oscar grins explaining it to their guests. ''It's a Gallian holiday that takes place every August in a full moon each year and the best time of year!''

''We get the best of best treats, even Rosie singing-'' Emile tries adding excitedly talking about the holiday, especially last year but he's immediately cute off by a yelling Rosie. ''Shut it brats!''

Both twins panic backing away fast. Jonouchi grins catching that last line and questions most devilish. ''Oh? Freckles can sing?''

Rosie gives a death glare at the dirty colored blond headed, threatening him to shut it but Jonouchi just grins. But Zaka joins it proclaiming with a grin. ''I would love to hear her voice-''

''SHUT IT YOU TWO TOO!'' Rosie yells louder that fire would shoot out from her mouth. The two whistle backing away quickly.

''I would also love to hear Rosie's voice.'' Susie says with blushing cheeks. Isara nods softly blushing, also wishing she can hear her signing.

''I know everyone would hear my singing!'' Edy expresses with a bright smile. Homer sweat drops not wanting to hear his friend's singing… she's a little too forceful when she does.

Yugi lets out a chuckle seeing everyone getting along so well. He eyes Welkin and even the commander is happy saying with a small smile. ''It's great we can all rest up before the next battle.''

''Agreed Welkin-kun. We need all our strength before we can take what remains of Gallia but we also need to smile once in a while.'' Yugi states really happy to see all their friends and comrades just smiling than fighting in a war.

Welkin nods happy too… though he slowly frowns thinking how close they are to finishing the war but overall how close he is to keeping one of his promises.

''If we succeed in the next battle in Mulberry Coast… we'll be able to reach Bruhl.'' The young Gunther mutters both relief but sadden about it. Yugi catches that tone and asks him puzzle. ''Bruhl?''

Welkin blinks eyeing the tricolor, assuming he didn't heard him but he did. He tries to smile explaining it. ''It's both my and Alicia's hometown. It was taken over when I was visited there before coming here and also when I first met her.''

Yugi startles a bit to hear that but now he got it. He would also be pretty shaken to know if Domino was taken over. Welkin then chuckles thinking back how he met Alicia and it was very awkward. He tells the story to the tricolor head. ''Alicia thought I was a spy and well it wasn't our best first start but I knew she was a brave young woman. I'm happy she's my second-in-command.''

"That sounds nice.'' Yugi mutters happily able to tell the two have a strong bond, similar to him and Ichigo. The very red cherry head giggles adding happily. ''Of course you would think so Yugi-kun Nya!''

''Hehe.'' Yugi giggles at her remark. Ichigo giggles back happily. Welkin eyes the two and just smiles how the two can somehow understand the other. He blushes a bit, wondering if possibly he and Alicia…

Alicia, however, stares firmly at Ichigo, still suspicious of her and for good reasons. Since the battle in Fouzen and other battles, she has yet to see the red headed pigtail to do anything but shout a few encouraging things or advises. The same went with Jenny but at least she plans out strategizes along with Welkin, Ed and Yugi. And then from the last battle she overheard Ichigo expressing she wants to fight and she was prevented to do so. What is she hiding that she can't use whatever she has to help them?

Alicia decides she must confront her into telling her the truth. She walks up to the redhead pigtail and demands serious. ''Ichigo, we have an unfinished conversation.''

Ichigo blinks awkwardly turning to face her and could see the firm look Alicia had at her. She frowns a bit before telling Yugi and Welkin. ''We'll be back later Nya.''

The two boys nod watching the two girls leave. Jenny also watches, worrying that a fight might happen and this is partly her own fault.

Jonouchi raises an eyebrow not getting that and asks his best friend. ''What's with that Yugi?''

''Not sure-'' In that instant as he tries to finish his words, Yugi's eyes glow red for a split second. He quickly turns around and scans the area, not sure why but felt evil; very evil auras just a moment ago. Jonouchi notices the unease face his best friend had as if something bad happened.

''Yugi, you alright?'' He asks him worry if it was the enemy or something. Yugi isn't sure as whenever he tries to feel that evil, all he feels were other auras smashed between whatever he felt. This all felt wrong as if these auras were in pain and tormented. He shakes off those thoughts turning to face him and answers smiling a bit. ''Y-Yea… felt something off is wrong.''

* * *

Ichigo, making a face of agitation, follows Alicia away from anyone to bother them still within the base. Soon the baker stops and turns to face the girl in front of her.

''What's going on Alicia-chan? Is this about Welkin-kun and Faldio-kun?'' Ichigo questions thinking that this is maybe needed her help to finally decided between the two she really loves. This wasn't the case nor help Alicia blushing very angrily at the red pigtail girl, yelling at her nervously. ''S-Stop bringing that up!''

Ichigo rolls her eyes wishing she can but she's seen Alicia having moments with Welkin or Faldio and much like how she learned the hard way; falling for both ends up ugly.

''Yea well stop debating who you love then Nya!'' She calls her out just as upset. Alicia glares by that comment and easily responds back. ''Easier for you to say! Last I check cowards don't fight.''

That word snapped the patience of the red cherry head that her eyes temporary glow dark pink before yelling furious. ''I AM NOT A COWARD!''

''Then I want to see what you've been hiding. If it truly is something to help us fight the Imperials, then use it!'' Alicia demands her upset, no longer able to accept this lying. Ichigo blushes almost insulted like never before, not since how she viewed her dislike as Mew Ichigo.

Alicia frowns with both hands on her hips and demands again. ''If it's nothing, then why are you here! I can grip the fact Jonouchi is stupid for how careless he is but not you! So tell me!''

''… It's complicated Nya. I want to help but-'' Ichigo tries explaining herself only for Alicia to interrupts pointing her right hand at her. ''And what is with all those cat noises! Answer me please. If you think of me as a friend-''

That was the part that hit the cat girl. In that instant, almost something deep, reminded of her loneliness before as a kid; Ichigo utters something she would have never said to anyone not even to Mint. ''Do you Nya?''

There was silence now as Alicia stares at the redhead rather alarmed. Frowning as she bites her lips, hesitating to say it again, Ichigo parts away from her lips to speak it again. ''Do you really Nya?''

Alicia is left speechless, not sure what to even utter at this point. She tries saying something, correcting whatever she might have said wrong. ''N-no, w-why would you-''

Ichigo stops her with a gaze and further says firmly almost grim. ''I feel like you've been hesitate with us and I can't blame you and maybe I am pushy about your own feelings for one of the two boys, but how you're judging me kinda tells me you don't think of me as a friend then just an ally and that's what we are, are we? That's how you see us as, just a nuisance Nya.''

''…''Alicia is left speechless, lowering her eyes in almost shame. She shouldn't have said that; she didn't mean it… but deep down, that's how she's always been. She's been alone; she never had a family and made this choice that as long as you have no family, no love ones; nothing can hurt now. And this might have screwed up whatever kindness Ichigo might have with her.

''Ichigo, I-'' Alicia tries to say something not meaning what she said exactly but before she could a voice calls out to her. ''Alicia.''

She startles as did Ichigo, turning to see Welkin walking out from the shadows rather differently.

''Welkin?'' Alicia questions very bizarre to see him appear. Welkin, smiling, asks his second-in-command kinda mysterious. ''I need you to follow me immediately. That's an order.''

Ichigo raises an eyebrow and not sure why but she sniffs towards him like a cat, picking up a strange smell unlike the real Welkin. This one… felt very hostile and dangerous.

''Um sure…'' Alicia replies unease but he is her commander so she has no saying in the matter. Welkin nods pointing his finger to the dark towards the edge of the base. Alicia nods following him, however, now this part got Ichigo to speak up. ''Why there Nya?''

Alicia startles seeing Welkin turn towards the redhead pigtail with a look unlike him; cold and angry.

''Excuse me?'' Welkin questions rudely towards the red cherry head. Ichigo eyes him unease as far as she's seen him; Welkin is not like this.

''The base is over there Nya.'' She points out. Welkin hums and just smirks slightly responding. ''This is a conversation between two good friends, no less a commander and his second.''

Ichigo hums and suggests with a small smile. ''Can I come too? I'm a friend too you know.''

Alicia sweat drops not getting what she's doing.

''… Fine. You may tag along.'' Welkin scoffs letting her come along. Ichigo giggles following the two.

As they walk, Ichigo quickly grabs Alicia by the arm startling her.

''Hey, what was that-'' Alicia tries uttering but is stopped by Ichigo whispering into her ear. ''Welkin-kun doesn't smell right Nya.''

''… Huh?'' Alicia awkwardly replies whispering while making a strange, puzzle expression. Ichigo gives her a look but Alicia just questions her. ''What are you talking about?''

Ichigo quickly makes a narrow look towards ''Welkin'' and he hasn't notice them talking. She looks back at Alicia and tells her, hoping she can trust her. ''Ask him about his bugs Nya.''

Alicia hesitates to ask such a weird request. Ichigo sighs and immediately asks him instead in her peppy tone. ''Say Welkin-kun, did you found any new bugs in Fouzen?''

Welkin makes a face rather confuse and questions her uncaring. ''Insects? Why would I bother worrying about some splat stains in the middle of a war?''

It's in this moment that Alicia stops in her tracks. Welkin notices it stopping to see her eyes widened with almost disbelief.

''Alicia, something wrong?'' He asks her wondering why she stopped moving. They were close to leaving the base too. Alicia just stares astound that WELKIN of all people would say that about bugs. No, this wasn't Welkin.

''Welkin wouldn't care even if it was night or his lunch, he would take his time to study on nature especially insects!'' Alicia calls out immediately realizing this is wrong especially that Welkin would never have this kind of chat far away from the base especially at night. She quickly reaches and pulls forward her pistol, pointing it right at this imposter. She demands him serious. ''Who the hell are you?''

Ichigo blinks awkwardly not expecting Alicia would react like but lets it slide nodding serious too. Welkin raises an eyebrow with a twisted, dark look that from his information.

''Wow, this guy likes bugs? What a bizarre human he is.'' This man says almost disgusted that the real Welkin likes those things. Alicia widens her eyes confirming this man isn't Welkin but Ichigo raises an eyebrow and mutters the last words he said. ''Bizarre human Nya?''

The imposter smirks walking towards the two. Alicia wasn't having any of that pointing her gun to fire at his head.

''Stand back!'' She warns him holding on the trigger though shaken still struggling how there is someone identical to Welkin. The imposter notices this and smirks.

''Alicia…'' He begins to say as his body quickly starts flashing red and morphs before both girls' eyes and to their horror he becomes someone else.

''You wouldn't hurt me?'' The imposter now says looking exactly if not a 100% replica of Faldio.

''Faldio?'' Alicia utters out speechless actually dropping her guard. Ichigo is about to warn her but the imposter acted faster than her, punching Alicia so hard across her stomach that her eyes instantly turn white. She gasps dropping her weapon and drops on the ground unconscious.

''Alicia-chan!'' Ichigo shouts rushing to her aid but the imposter got in her way, wagging his finger with a sinister smirk.

''Humans are so stupid about their love ones.'' He begins to state as the same red sparks surround him fast and transforms now looking like Yugi to Ichigo's shock.

''Right Ichigo-kun?'' The fake Yugi asks her with an evil smirk only to lose his smug by a flying kick across the face by the very same cat girl. He drops hard onto his back, bleeding in pain yelling. ''The hell!''

Ichigo stands in front of the faker with a gaze so angrily that she's beyond pissed.

''I know my Yugi-kun's scent and I wasn't born yesterday Nya!'' The red cherry head shouts with a hiss, not going to play his stupid game. The imposter glares as he slowly gets up on one knee as his body morphs again only into someone completely different.

Ichigo widens her eyes that he morphs to resemble smaller and differently with long spiky hair. She could immediately tell he's not human.

''But you're also stupidly wide open!'' The young man states with grin which Ichigo not getting it until she's punch across the stomach by the man and his arm morphed into a large hammer. He still grins swinging it upward and hits Ichigo so hard it knocks her out cold. She drops hard next to Alicia, both unconscious.

The one called Envy spits out blood from the kick the cat girl gave him, muttering out angrily. ''Geez, that feline was able to tell I wasn't the real Gunther.''

Stepping out of the shadows were Lust, Gluttony and a small group of Imperial Soldiers freaked out by what just happened. The woman eyes the cat girl she can clearly see even with her ring protecting Ichigo from showing her cat features unless in Mew form by those not human.

''Impressive, we'll ask his Majesty if we can take this girl. Father might be interested of her creation.'' Lust proclaims certain their master, their Father, would be pleased in experimenting on this girl and use her for their plans.

''I can't eat either of them?'' Gluttony questions oblivious on the fact he's still very much hungry. Envy stares at the fatty of their trio and tells him with a smirk. ''Not yet fatso. You'll get a lot of meals in there.''

The fat one nods licking his lips hungrily. Envy now turns to the scared Imperial Soldiers and orders a few with a sinister smirk. ''Hey, take those two to the witch and don't underestimate the redhead.''

They gulp obeying wrapping the two girls in rope, picking them up and carrying them to their truck to transport them to their destination.

''The rest of you…'' Envy begins to state to the rest of the soldiers as he quickly morphs into Alicia with an evil smirk. ''Don't get in our way.''

* * *

Kurosaki and Danny stare almost stagger hearing Jonouchi telling Squad 7 of his supposedly duel against Kaiba and how he beat him. Shame every member of Squad 7 made a face of what the hell is Duel Monsters, except for Emile and Oscar who were interested by this ''game''.

''So it was just me and Yugi in the finals after I beaten Kaiba and-'' Jonouchi begins to say how he was about to duel Yugi only for Naruto to utter his mouth not getting it. ''You never fought him.''

''I WAS TOO!'' Jonouchi barks intensely at the shinobi. Naruto gulps a bit pretty sure Jonouchi can bark bigger and louder than Kiba. Yugi sweat drops not minding Jonouchi telling a story that didn't went that way but then again there's no harm either… as long as Kaiba isn't around.

Welkin also smiles as he notices a certain red bandana girl walk by and calls her out smiling. ''Alicia, there you are.''

Alicia, more like the faker, eyes him and smirks approaching him. Jenny eyes her and immediately her dog senses just went crazy able to smell this isn't Alicia.

''Sorry, I got lost.'' Alicia says giggling a bit. She then adds with a small smirk on her face, almost trying to act seductive. ''Commander Gunther, can we talk?''

Welkin awkwardly blushes, not following but responds just as curious especially the commander title. ''Um sure? About what?''

Yugi eyes them and immediately his eyes turn red and slowly widen, seeing something the others haven't seen. Not only him but Judai also notices it in the same shocking expression.

''Oh just something quick. Shouldn't take long.'' Alicia tells him still smirking. Welkin could tell something is wrong with her but he trusts her regardless. ''Sure-''

''Hey Alicia-kun, where's Ichigo-kun?'' Interrupting the two, Yugi asks the faker fully aware this isn't Alicia. The imposter just smiles at him and explains. ''She wanted to be alone. Nothing to-''

''You're not Alicia-kun.'' Jenny, interrupting the one that says is Alicia, shouts lifting her finger at her. Yugi blinks and then gets it since his sister is part dog and dog's, much like other animals, have a strong sense of danger.

The imposter is dumbfounded as Yugi accuses her too. ''That's right! Where's Alicia-kun and Ichigo-kun!''

Welkin stares at the two very confused eyeing Alicia as did Judai glaring, agreeing with the two.

The imposter panics very dumbfound as the two sibling demand grave. ''Who are you?!''

Can both Mutou Siblings expose this faker?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Jonouchi: Maybe that was just my imagination that Yugi felt something evil- no he did.**_

_**Ed: Wait, where**__**'s the kitty cat? I now believe something is damn wrong here.**_

* * *

The demand from Yugi and Jenny got the attention of everyone else. Winry blinks about the commotion working on designs with Isara along with Al.

Alicia, more like Envy, tries not to show a freaked out expression but he wasn't able to hide it much still stun how these two are accusing her so easily. How?! First the cat girl, and now these two.

Welkin is speechless ultimately. Faldio, the real one, shows up baffle by the commotion and speaks up at the two siblings. "What do you mean you two? This is clearly Alicia.''

''T-that's right! I make bread and bake it for-'' The fake Alicia points out agreeing with him but she's cut short by Jenny stepping in front of her with a glare.

''Prove it.'' Jenny interrupts calling ''her'' out. Yugi nods in agreement demanding firmly. ''Dough bread for everyone.''

Now this is becoming confusing for everyone watching this. Alicia sweats gulping a bit not having any knowledge of baking bread.

''I-'' The faker tries to protest only for Judai to speak up cheerful knowing full well she's not Alicia. ''Come on, it's easy to make bread! People love bread. It's what makes everyone happy.''

Those very words stir out Envy's rage towards humans and their ''enjoyment'' for things like that. Showing his nature, the imposter declares coldly. ''Last I check it's a little late to make stupid bread.''

Yugi oddly smirks as Welkin actually backs away from the girl in front of her. No; this wasn't Alicia, she loves making bread regardless of the time of day. Yugi was right; this wasn't her.

At this point the imposter begins realizing his mistake noticing the gazes upon everyone including Welkin backing away from him. Beginning to chuckle sinister, the fake Alicia speaks up with his real voice. ''Hahaha… Boy do you suck the love out of this.''

''A-Alicia?'' Faldio utters also knowing full well Alicia loves her baking to make others happy. This person wasn't her; no less this voice. And in true the faker starts morphing, surrounding in red sparks before revealing to be Envy. Ed sees that and widens his eyes, suddenly having flashbacks way back in the 5th Laboratory in Artemis.

''You're not her! Where's Alicia?!'' Welkin demands angrily at the imposter, immediately pulling out his pistol at him. Envy eyes the two and grins teasing them. ''Boy is that all you two think about?''

He then suddenly leaps back, just evading the fierce swipe from Ed and his wrist blade. He performs backflips away from the group having a face of sinister amusement now towards the small alchemist.

''You!'' Edward shouts enrage not ever able to forget that damn face. Yugi blinks also surprise and asks his friend. ''You know this guy Edward-kun?''

Ed gives a narrow look at the tricolor head and nods wishing he didn't replying. ''Yea I do but I didn't know he could shapeshift! This just makes him more annoying.''

''Oh? And not this part?'' Envy questions him with a smirk and on cue explosions and gunfire is heard within the Gallian Base. Everyone freaks out with Yugi feeling two more dark auras like this one.

''The base! Everyone, we need-'' Welkin, trying to take charge, orders his group to stop this but before he could finish his words Yugi instantly appears right in front of him with _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ and unsheathes the Dragon Sword, blocking something sharp and fast that was meant for the Gallian Commander. Welkin sweats almost speechless not even able to react to what was going on.

Yugi glares seeing the one who tried that as Lust, retracting her sharp fingers back. She grins pretty impressed by the boy's reaction time and speed to stop her attack from piercing the other.

''Impressive for a human to actually notice your teammate wasn't who she seems.'' She praises the human though she adds with a sinister smirk. ''Then again, we're talking about the so-called Legendary Hero no, the Dragon Knight?''

Yugi just glares not at this point surprise they're aware of who he is. However this did piss off Envy not possibly for anyone to see through him when he's someone else. It was an insult to what he is.

''Damn human. No one SHOULD ever see through my perfect disguise.'' He complains angrily at this nonsense joining up with the woman. Lust just gives him a look and orders him not losing her calm nature. ''It matters not Envy, remember the plan.''

''Fine by me.'' Envy just replies shrugging his shoulders not caring. At this point Gluttony appears behind, his stomach growling seeing so many people to devour, especially women.

''Can I eat them now Lust please?'' He asks sticking out his tongue. Lust just grins widely giving him the go. ''Enjoy your feast Gluttony dear.''

The fat one grins most disturbing eyeing the women right away. The girls from Squad 7 did not want to fight that thing, even Jenny gulps not wanting that too. Winry freaks out hiding behind a corner, not because she

''Careful with these damn freaks! They're Homunculi!'' Ed warns the groups of the dangers of these beings. Everyone gives a look of confusion especially Jonouchi slowly uttering out. ''… The what?''

''…'' Ed sweat drops realizing it may have never crossed his mind that he should have told the others about these people, ever.

''Brother, we didn't tell about them did we?'' Al questions his brother nervously. Ed just grunts upsetting about this situation, muttering out. ''… I just realized that Al.''

Just then they see more explosions and now Imperial robots on the scene. Yugi grits his teeth not having the patience for this especially with Ichigo and Alicia missing, but right now they have to do their part. The girls would really prefer them to handle this mess first.

''Explanations later! Team Dragon Knight, careful fighting them and split them up!'' The young Dragon Knight commands his team as he also orders Squad 7. ''Squad 7 and everyone else, fight off the Imperial Soldiers attacking the base.''

Welkin agrees without any objections. The tricolor head then orders looking at Sonic. ''Sonic-kun, robots.''

''On it!'' The blue hedgehog replies rushing off at top speed. The others follow splitting up with only Yugi, Ed and Al standing their ground against Envy who remains while his two other companions split apart too.

''Let's be cautious Yugi.'' Ed tells him remembering how this guy moves and even though his Automail arm was busted due to the loosen screw bolt, he knew this guy would be a trouble. The tricolor head nods glaring furious at the Homunculus or whatever he is who is grinning at him.

''The name is Envy human.'' The being greets himself most evilly towards Yugi before adding licking his lips sadist. ''I'm looking forward destroying your sense of friendship.''

Yugi just glares not in the humorous mood to deal with him. Raising his Dragon Sword, he arms himself with both Elric Brothers beside him. Jenny, however, stayed with them watching the fight about to happen.

* * *

Kurosaki, in his Shinigami form, and Judai stand face-to-face against the woman with the sharp fingers. Ichigo is somewhat relief how ''responsible'' Jonouchi has been watching over his body last time but he's not complaining.

''Got a name lady?'' Judai asks the woman with a soft smirk. The woman just giggles at the boy's nature actually calling her a ''lady''. It amuses her at the least.

''How gentleman of you. I am one of the Homunculi, Lust.'' The Homunculus introduces herself most calmly having a menacing grin on her face.

Kurosaki sweat drops muttering not sure her name was based on a crazy emotion. ''Of course you are.''

Judai just grins at the challenge to fight someone he doesn't have to hold back activating his Duel Disk.

''Sweet, let's tango then lady! Come out-'' Judai tries saying drawing his top card almost aware what it is but before he could Lust instantly shoots out her fingers, launching them so far for him to react or dodge but not Kurosaki intercepting her with _**Shunpo**_ and blocking them with the flat side of Zangetsu. He expected to block them like Yugi did but it wasn't the case as the fingernails drill hard actually pushing him and Judai back hard into a wall. Ichigo grits his teeth releasing a burst of his spiritual energy to push back the fingers at this point.

Lust just giggles retracting her fingers back praising the boy. ''You were quick Shinigami to even withstand my Ultimate Spear.''

Kurosaki gazes at her holding his Zanpakuto with both hands not surprise this lady can see him no less aware who he is.

''So whatever you are knows who I am then? What else you know?'' He questions her hoping that he can get some clues but Lust wasn't a fool just giggling.

''Now-now young man, no need to tell.'' She tells him pointing her right fingers at him. Kurosaki sighs and replies with a small smirk. ''Fine by me.''

Lust glares extending them at top speed but suddenly she retracts them back before an appearing Neos almost karate chops them off instantly. Judai stands beside Kurosaki with his eyes glowing orange-teal.

''But you're facing two against 1.'' The former Osiris reminds the inhuman woman before making a smirk and calls her out waving her hand back and forth towards her. ''Now bring it.''

* * *

Danny and Naruto both sweat drop staring at Gluttony eyeing them with a hungry face. Sadly Edy and Homer were also in the same location trying to deal with the enemy forces in the base with their rifles.

''Ew, what is this guy?'' Edy asks with a face of unease.

''Edy, maybe this isn't the time to say that.'' Homer asks of her sweat dropping pretty shaken by this thing.

Gluttony eyes Edy and grins licking his lips muttering out. ''Women are tasty.''

''… What did he just said?'' She asks hiding behind Homer almost shivering like a leaf. The Homunculus couldn't control himself leaping at her shouting. ''I'm hungry now!''

Edy screams with Homer shooting at him but his bullets didn't stop him. What did were Danny's Ghost Ray and Naruto throwing a Kunai with an Explosive Tag on it. Both explode and send the fat being back, partly burned but regenerating the wounds instantly.

''BACK OFF FATSO!'' Naruto yells furious not going to accept any cannibals. Danny agrees questioning the fat one. ''Mind giving us a name, before you start eating someone?''

The Homunculus, almost relaxed though more clueless than Naruto, responds rather happy. ''Oh I'm Gluttony and I'm hungry.''

Naruto glares annoyed really not going to let him eat anyone.

''Well I'll beat the hungry out of you, ya know!'' He shouts forming a Shadow Clone and charges forward fast. Gluttony just blinks seeing Naruto and his clone form a blue sphere around their palm.

''_**RASENGAN!**_'' The real Naruto shouts slamming his signature attack right across the stomach of the Homunculus. Gluttony, at first, just had a blank expression before he starts feeling the pain and screams horribly. Naruto presses on his attack and slams him right into a wall hard. Gluttony did not move meaning Naruto's attack did it.

''Yosh!'' Naruto and his clone both grin cheering for their win.

''That landed a hit! We won!'' Edy shouts joyfully with Homer sighing of relief. Danny, however, had a strange feeling that didn't do it. And much like he assumed, the Homunculus grunts now moving and yelling. ''OUCHIE! That hurt! Still hungry!''

Naruto and his clone both drop their jaws thinking they got him.

''Okay now we need a plan.'' Danny mutters having a good feeling it's going to take a lot more than that to beat him.

* * *

Yugi and Ed both expertly evade Envy's morphed scissor arms trying to cut them up while Al is forced to transmute walls to protect himself. Jenny watches from afar, still hesitative to jump in. Ichigo wasn't lying, she was scared to transform in front of the others in case she might be treated as a monster or something. This felt humiliating acting like this.

Envy grins managing to kick both the Dragon Knight and Fullmetal across the chest and morphs his leg into a large boulder hitting them harder. The two manage to not fall, sliding on their backs with them stills standing on both feet.

''You two are so predictable!'' The Homunculus mocks the two with a smug smirk. Ed grunts upset by this guy's speed much like he remembered it last time. Even with his Automail arm properly usable, it won't be much against this guy's shapeshifting powers. He claps his hands fast and slams them unleashing a row of spikes right at Envy but he easily leaps over them and on top of that evades in midair against Al's transmuting earth pillars shooting out of the ground.

''Damn it, Momomiya would have easily landed a hit on-'' Edward complains angrily wishing for once the cat girl was here but sadly he couldn't finish his words without Yugi snapping enrage at Envy with glowing red dragon eyes. ''What did you do to Ichigo-kun and Alicia-kun?!''

Al startles just realizing that it must have been the Homunculi who might have taken the girls for Envy to even sneak in the base as Alicia.

Envy hums at the Dragon Knight's silly demand actually worrying Ed. Finally he speaks with a dark grin. ''Oh you'll never see them again. Ever-''

Before he could even finish his words Envy gasps as he's suddenly slashed by Yugi across by the chest by the Dragon Sword. The Homunculus widens his eyes as he suddenly gets a barrage of Dragon Speed Burst slashes all over him by the Dragon Knight. Envy screams able to regenerate the damage but it STILL hurt.

''T-THE HELL!'' Envy screams only to receive quickly punches from Yugi's two fists engulf with Dragonaun Knuckles, slamming him so many times that they conducted fire. The Homunculus gasps out in more pain before getting kick across the stomach by the enrage Dragon Knight so hard it crack the whole spine. The kick sends Envy into a jeep and crashes right into it, denting it halfway through.

''I WON'T ASK AGAIN! WHERE'S-'' Yugi, his eyes burning even more raging, demands clinching onto the Dragon Sword as it starts glowing red aura but before he could do anything Jenny shouts at just as mad. ''ENOUGH BEING RECKLESS!''

Yugi snaps out his eyes calming down. He looks at his sister who tells him smiling. ''Yugi, focus, Ichigo-kun will be fine. Trust her. I bet she'll get out of any jam she's in.''

The tricolor head closes his eyes and breathes calmly. Right, Ichigo is fine. She's not a softie and she can take care of herself. That's who she is and why he loves her. Smiling and relaxing, Yugi opens his eyes and eyes his sister knowing she's right.

''You're right Nee-san. For now I'll-'' Yugi thanks Jenny turning back to face the enemy only to widen his eyes intensely.

''You wouldn't hurt your kitty cat now won't-'' Envy, mimicking Ichigo's voice perfectly, mocks the tricolor head only getting a punch across his face. The Homunculus morphs back to his original form, grunting in pain looking up angrily only to make a face of terror, seeing the vengeful glowing, red dragon eyes of Yugi gazing at him with murderous intention. Ed and Al watch this sweat dropping that maybe Envy pushed his lucky with someone who can be too kind into a steaming, passionate fury if his love ones are in danger.

''My Strawberry Kitten hates being called that.'' Yugi threatens the Homunculus and his cruel nature kicking him up by the chin and follows by a Dragon Spiral Slash, piercing through him. Envy screams again as Yugi launches him forward and crashes hard on the ground. Jenny sweat drops letting that one slide since the guy was asking for it.

''Now stop pretending being someone you're not and show us your true form!'' Yugi calls him out glaring not in the mood of his crazy nature and prefer to beat him quick. Envy sweats, actually terrified. The fear of this boy and his dragon eyes, this mere human, is pissing him off. So much so that he won't tolerate it anymore.

''You want to see my true form? Fine!'' Envy begins stating as his body starts reacting. He then yells out almost monstrous as his body expands. ''YOU WERE WARNED, HUMAN!''

Yugi and the others watch as Envy starts changing rapidly to their horror. In a mere second, Envy had become a gigantic, green reptilian monster with eight limbs, much like the Basilisk, long black hair running along the neck, and a humanoid face with a nose and square teeth, retaining the red triangle on the forehead. He has two pairs of human arms in the front part of his body and two human legs crouched like that of a lizard on the back part, a spiked back, a long tail and an extensible tongue. His upper body is covered with the bald, tormented faces, and some upper body parts.

Ed drops his jaw with Al staring stunned. Jenny sweats not expecting anything so hideous like this. Yugi, however…

''… On second thought-'' The tricolor head slowly says but instead of becoming scared he smirks softly as his red dragon eyes glow now passionate to defeat this monster. He declares holding the Dragon Sword and instantly it becomes the Dragon Slayer releasing sparks of white and dark around him. ''It gives me a reason to beat you down harder!''

* * *

Stirring up at last, Alicia opens her brown eyes regaining focus. Once she did, she startles by the ropes around her wrists. She tries to be calm though she yells in her head. She looks to her side and it was Ichigo, purring peacefully also tied up. Sadly this isn't the time for this spotting the Imperial soldiers not yet noticing she was awake.

''H-hey, Ichigo.'' Alicia tries to softly wake up the redhead who stirs and mutters moving a bit. ''Five more minutes Nya.''

Alicia rolls her eyes and uses her mouth to bite on one of her pigtails and yanks on it. This causes Ichigo to gasps out waking up in pain though still dazed. ''Ow! What the heck Nya?''

She slowly loses that daze and startles at where she was and tied up no less. She turns to see Alicia next to her and remembers what had happened to them.

''W-where are we Nya?'' Ichigo asks her a little unease that they're not dead. Alicia frowns explaining it. ''Behind a truck, tied up too.''

It's that point that Alicia sweat drops remembering this same thing happening to her before, muttering upset. ''Deja-vu. I hate this.''

Ichigo agrees with her hating the damsel in distress trope badly. Alicia then frowns again just recalling the events that got them in this position, muttering sadden. ''Welkin… that wasn't the real one.''

''No he wasn't. I sniff him and he didn't smell like him.'' Ichigo explains to her already able to tell that Welkin smells WAY better than whoever that shapeshifter was. Alicia, however, just gives her a blank stare by the smell part.

''… How do you know that?'' She asks her more than sure she has a special power or something to let her be able to SMELL someone. Ichigo frowns already aware and more than positive Alicia will see her transform in a few moments now.

''You're about to find out Nya.'' She tells her looking forward. Alicia blinks looking ahead and panics as one of the soldiers spots them awake, calling out to the others. ''Hey! They're awake!''

The other soldiers turn to see them awake alright. Ichigo glares scanning them.

''What do we do with them?'' One of the soldiers asks his buddies. They all hum and soon they all form evil smirks eyeing the two vulnerable girls. Alicia panics with a terrifying expression, assuming that they're going to get violated.

Ichigo, trying to act tough, knew she must act and give them a beaten by using trickery. Making a small smirk, she flirts with the men with a soft purr. ''Oh my Nya, you want to play with us Nya?''

''I-ICHIGO!'' Alicia nervously shouts at her shocked she would want this. The men grin as one of them says excitedly. ''Oh ho, the redhead wants it too!''

One of the men walks up to Ichigo and pulls her up, looking down at her body and couldn't help but grin that she looks fine to play with. He then says tickling the red pigtail's chin. ''Then let's start with you first, cutie.''

Ichigo purrs, leaning her large chests to the man's arm and rubbing them a bit on it. The man grins widely going to get real fun from her. Smirking more, Ichigo moves towards his ear and whispers seductively. ''I would love to Nya… but…''

The soldier hums excitedly to find out what she wants from him. Alicia watches this not believing Ichigo is going to do this but then she hears a shout. The other soldiers turn and watch in shock as the one teasing with Ichigo drops on his knees with a face of pure pain having just received a powerful knee kick from the red cherry head herself.

''You're not my type Nya.'' Ichigo tells him coldly before leaping up for a brief second and spin kicks him hard across the face, knocking him flying out of the van scream before crashing into a tree. Alicia just stares stunned herself not expecting Ichigo to be well a good liar and flirter.

The Imperial soldiers got mad as one of them charges at the red head and shouts about to punch her across the face. ''You damn bit-''

Before he could finish his line, Ichigo moves so quick that she suddenly punches him across his face instantly. The soldiers panic reaching to their guns but Ichigo grabs the man she punched by the collar, spins him around fast and tosses him directly to another soldier sending the two flying out of the truck too.

The last soldier panics pointing his rifle point to have it taken away by Ichigo tossing it aside. He panics seeing her rather uneasy glowing pink eyes… and the face the ropes tied around her wrist were not there.

''H-how did you-'' He nervously tries to ask only for Ichigo to tell him directly at his face with a dark gazing look. ''And you're not going to touch us, jerks!''

She raises her right knee and kicks it to the man's privates. His face slowly but quickly becomes of horrifying pain feeling his nuts just ''POP'' and gasps out screaming. Ichigo backs a bit away to quickly spin kick him across the face too, slamming him out of the truck fast. Ichigo giggles a bit that her training with Peach on martial arts worked like a charm plus her seductive training from Naruto too. For being an idiot, he knows how to teach deception for women.

Alicia stares with widen eyes, her mouth slightly hanging with a stunned expression. She was speechless by how Ichigo kicked a guy so hard she could hear bones snap and broke free from the ropes on top of it. She wasn't sure what to say until she notices lights in front of them.

''I-Ichigo!'' She yells out warning her. Ichigo blinks and turns around. Immediately she gulps seeing multiple vehicles behind them. Imperial Soldiers jump over to where the girls were with some airborne robots surrounding them too with their weapons pointed at them.

''You will not resist.'' The robots told them locking their weapons at the two. The soldiers point their weapons at them too.

Alicia sweats not sure they can get out of this. Ichigo, however, oddly forms a smirk as her eyes glow bright pink for a brief moment.

''Fine by me. I'll beat you all in one go.'' Ichigo declares reaching to the dangling of her Mew Pendant Necklace. Grabbing it, the cat girl chants kissing it. ''Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!''

The pendant resonates and glows brightly consuming the girl in a pink light. Everyone startles by this even the robots still having their weapons lock at her though erroring to this.

''W-what in the-'' The Imperial driving the truck they were on utters also blinded by the light forced to watch the road instead. Soon the light dies out to reveal a sudden change.

Alicia widens her eyes now completely speechless. She stares at Ichigo's back, or well what resembles her. Her once red hair is now pink with rather cute curly locks as well as pink eyes, wearing a strange though oddly cute/sexy backless pink dress with reddish pink gloves and boots, a pair armbands, leg band and collar neck with a golden pendant attached. And most of all is her ears replaced with black fur cat ears and tail with a red ribbon with a golden bell tied around it.

''I-Ichigo…'' Alicia mutters just not sure what to say but she couldn't help but be amazed.

The soldiers, however, were more afraid that one of them declares angrily. ''K-kill the freak!''

Mew Ichigo, her ears twitching hearing those words, takes a single step and appears right in front of the guy who called her the words she hates being referred as. The man sweats, shaking like a leaf now staring at the girl's feline cat eyes.

''Bad word to call me Nya.'' Mew Ichigo tells him jabbing him hard across the stomach that he's sent flying immediately out of the truck. The other soldiers panic shooting as did the robots with bullets. Mew Ichigo easily responds dodging the bullets with her cat reflexes even in a tight space. She dodges around smirking as she charges in front of the soldiers.

''_**SECRET TECHNIQUE: CAT SPINNING YARN SWIPE!**_'' Mew Ichigo shouts twirling her body and swinging her left arm so fast and wide that she swipes almost all the Imperial soldiers in her front and back across the face. They all scream in pain falling backwards by the force of the swipe too.

The robots quickly change tactics and fires their energy beams at the cat girl. Mew Ichigo quickly summons her Strawberry Bell out of thin air and raises it up, forming her indestructible pink barrier. The lasers hit the shield and none could shatter it.

Mew Ichigo lowers her shield and leaps at one of the robots with her right arm pull back.

''_**SECRET TECHNIQUE: CAT CLAW-POUNCE!**_'' The cat girl shouts thrusting her right arm and actually punches through the robot's chest. It beeps rapidly with sparks flying around. The other robots ignore this and fire at the cat girl who uses the robot in her possession as a shield, damaging one of their own instead.

Mew Ichigo smirks tossing the damaged robot as she holds forward her Strawberry Bell and shouts as the heart-shaped weapon glows brightly. ''_**RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!**_''

The weapon shines and unleashes its magical pink blast with bubble sparks, consuming all the robots and explodes. The robots all soon dismantle by the power of the attack, falling apart one by one.

Alicia, silent throughout this whole thing, is left speechless by what just happened. Not sure what to even say, she just utters astonished. ''W-woah…''

Mew Ichigo snaps out just forgetting about Alicia. She turns and chuckles nervously apologizing. ''Oh right Nya! I forgot you were still tied up, Alicia-chan.''

She approaches her and uses her nails like claws and slashes off the rope around Alicia's wrists. Rubbing her hands with freedom, Alicia stares at the cat girl now understanding why Ichigo hasn't used her powers till this moment and… she feels bad for how she was blaming her. That was wrong of her.

''I-I-'' Alicia tries uttering something but she's intercepted by Mew Ichigo winking at her. ''One second Nya.''

She walks up to where the driver, witnessing what had happened to his comrades is debating wherever or not to crash the truck into a tree. However he wasn't going to get the chance as the cat girl hops on top of the driver seat and uses her super human strength to tear off the top of the roof. The soldier looks up seeing the roof tear off to see the cat girl waving at him. He nervously waves back as Mew Ichigo grabs him up and tosses him away.

''WAAAHH!'' The soldier screams slam right into a tree hard. Mew Ichigo giggles turning to Alicia ad asks her. ''Drive us back Nya.''

''…'' Alicia just made a face not going to debate with her. Quickly getting up into the driver chair, Alicia drives the truck with the cat girl leaning on the back of the truck.

Blushing as she thinks back of the words she had called her, Alicia knows she must apologize for what she said. If not for Ichigo's strength; they would be there and taken who knows where.

''… Ichigo…'' Alicia slowly calls out to the cat girl. Mew Ichigo turns eyeing her somewhat through the driver back window, somewhat worry she might insult her or something. She does not look human so it's understandable for Alicia to-

''Sorry.'' Alicia says softly. Those words left the cat girl very stagger, muttering confuse. ''Nya?''

Alicia blushes more not wanting to explain herself but she might have to explaining it softly. ''I well, I assumed you were just there, only support for Yugi and the others or hiding whatever crazy powers you might have. I-I was VERY wrong!''

Mew Ichigo blinks now getting it and replies with a small smile. ''Blame Jenny-san. She suggested we hide our powers for a real big problem Nya.''

Alicia just nods at first agreeing that Jenny would be the one- wait, at this moment she widens her eyes and asks her shock. ''Wait Jenny also has powers like yours!''

The cat girl just grins nodding. Alicia blushes telling her honestly. ''They're pretty cool.''

No respond. Alicia blinks on what might have stopped her until she hears a noise and turns panicking to see the cat girl hopping on the passenger seat, staring at her with her bright pink eyes and a very cute cat-like smiling face.

''Y-YOU REALLY THINK SO NYA!'' Mew Ichigo asks in a peppy tone, really wanting to know. Alicia sweat drops not sure she can lie or ignore her question. Blushing, she answers her honestly. ''Y-Yes! I do think you're cool.''

Mew Ichigo stares at her almost speechless but she eventually explodes of joys hugging her happily.

''Thank you so much Nya! I wanna hug you more right now Nya!'' The Mew Mew declares playfully hugging her more affection. Alicia blushes with pinkish cheeks never hugged like this but it was nice; really nice and warm. She tries telling the cat girl kindly though nervously. ''L-Later after we're back in the base!''

Mew Ichigo giggles agreeing as she backs away on her free will. Alicia smiles eyeing her and she's still astonished by Ichigo's powers. They were so quick and destructive that it honestly reminds her of how frightening she was; the Azure Witch. Just thinking of her makes Alicia thinks that maybe Ichigo can beat her.

''Honestly, your cat form is incredible. It might even beat her maybe.'' Alicia expresses with a small smile. Mew Ichigo blinks eyeing her and asks. ''Who Nya?''

Alicia answers her staring at the road. ''Well the Azure Witch. I mention Selvaria was-''

It's at this point that she hears noises on her side. Alicia calls out to the cat girl thinking she's going to fall asleep. ''Ichigo? Are you listening to me?''

Alicia looks to her side and stares puzzle just seeing the cat girl hop out of the seat and went back to the back of the truck. She's not sure but it's probably a sense of danger. She is worry about Welkin and the others having to deal with whoever is shapeshifting but it wasn't that that the cat girl is feeling.

Gulping a bit, Mew Ichigo asks her. ''Alicia-chan, how far are we from the base Nya?''

''Still pretty far. Why?'' Alicia replies though puzzle why the cat girl asked her that. Biting her lips a bit, Mew Ichigo replies staring directly at most likely her next foe. ''We're about to have company.''

From the rear window, Alicia notices a bright blue glow reflecting from behind them. Her face slowly turns pale, tightening the grip on the wheel handle.

"Oh crap.'' She utters hoping she's seeing things and not doomed them for mentioning her name. Sadly that wasn't the case as Mew Ichigo spots a single jeep coming at them and oddly there was someone standing on top of it and well… compare to the soldiers and the robots; she looked like a real threat. She then asks Alicia nervously hoping she's wrong. "Um by any chance this Azure Witch doesn't glow blue, has long white hair with red eyes and large racks… right Nya?''

Alicia, sweating instantly, just gulps stepping on it. From how their truck is moving faster, Mew Ichigo sweat drops muttering worry now. ''Yea I thought so too Nya.''

While the Gallian Military base is under attack by the Homunculi and a small army of Imperial Soldiers, Ichigo and Alicia are forced to engage Selvaria of all people. Can our heroes survive this night alive?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: Life by Yui from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

The battle against the Homunculi continues while Mew Ichigo is forced to fight the Azure Witch. Even without her proper weapons, Selvaria still poses a threat but can the cat girl prevail?

Winry: Hey um Jonouchi, you think the others will be fine?

Jonouchi: Pff, without a doubt Winry! I believe in Yugi and the others.

Winry: Yea but what about Ichigo and Alicia?

Jonouchi: Once again PFF. If I know Momomiya, she's kicking butt right now and that is the absolute truth.

Winry: I hope so too. I'm just worry.

Jonouchi: About Ed right?

Winry blushes angrily: N-NO!

Jonouchi: Well whatever, he'll be fine too! Any who, next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Sparks of Flaming Emotions! Battle on Both Fronts!

Winry: …

Jonouchi: … *whispers to her* This is the part you say Momomiya's lines.

Winry: Oh… Um… Please remember to read, enjoy and review? See you all next time, I guess? Was that good?

Jonouchi: … Better than Momomiya.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now we're in the good part I was talking about.

I want to mention this before someone ask me and I will usually be forced to bring it back up due to the story: I am using FMA Brotherhood as the FMA that is in DKR. Debate me or not, I REALLY love Brotherhood more than the first anime aka 2003 version. There are some parts in the first anime like E vs Greed Round 2 (good FIGHT) but other than that... not better. I am a fan of Father as a villain than not "PIZZA-SLASH-SLASH-BADASS" Dante... Dante. Like Father began Artemis for his master plan and felt like a better final villain than you should give him credit. WAY BETTER. Also the ending of Brotherhood is the better ending. That's all.

Sorry for the late update. Stuff...


	11. 10: Battle on Both Fronts!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist AND now Valkyria Chronicles. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 10 of the first Arc of Volume 4: Blue Flames and Metal Overload!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Hologram by NICO Touches the Walls from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) **

**Volume 4: Episode 10: ****Sparks of Flaming Emotions! Battle on Both Fronts!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Trying to recover most of their strength after Fouzen, Team Dragon Knight and Squad 7 rested up but also this was the right moment for Alicia to confront Ichigo and get her to tell her of whatever powers she's hiding and not using. Ichigo, however, now revealed her doubts in Alicia being that she doesn't seem to care about them than just allies even not trusting them. Alicia, realizing maybe she was treating them as not friends, tried to explain herself only for Welkin to suddenly appeared and ordered Alicia to follow him. Alicia followed though Ichigo did too having a very strange scent and sensation about Welkin._

_Trying to use details that only Welkin would love, this one doesn't making Alicia realized this isn't Welkin. Grinning, the faker reveals to be Envy who knocked Alicia out and Ichigo tried to fight him only to get knocked out too by Lust assisting. The Homunculi took both girls to be taken out of the based by the Imperials while the rest including them enter the base to eliminate the targets._

_Envy, now as Alicia, tried to pull Welkin away from the others to start the carnage with him but Yugi wasn't buying it immediately able to tell this wasn't Alicia due to his power to read auras. Confronting the truth out of the faker, the Homunculus revealed himself to Ed's shock remembering him back in the now destroyed Fifth Laboratory. _

_With his cover exposed, the other Homunculi emerged as do a few elite Imperial soldiers and robots attacking the base. Forced to fight their enemies Yugi and Ed fought the shift-shaper while Kurosaki and Judai deal with Lust and Naruto and Danny tried to harm Gluttony._

_While this was going on, both Ichigo and Alicia woke up captured by the enemy about to taken elsewhere but the cat girl wasn__'t going to play damsel in distress; fighting the soldiers on the truck without transforming. However after more trucks with more soldiers and even robots appeared, Ichigo finally goes all out and transforms into Mew Ichigo, easily disposing all of them without breaking a sweat. This also left Alicia speechless making her realized just how strong Ichigo really was. However, things won't be easy as the Azure Witch herself, Selvaria, closes in on the two._

_Can our heroes handle themselves on all sides against their enemies?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Alicia was definitely having one of those nights that she gets into a fight with a friend, both get capture by a shapeshifter, were about to be violated and said friend was actually a pretty cool cat girl. And now she was driving a truck, running away from another that is carrying probably the Imperials most dangerous weapon; the Azure Witch.

"Alicia-chan!'' Mew Ichigo yells at her, almost trying to tell her to go faster. Alicia sadly was yelling back at her. ''I am stepping on it already!''

The cat girl gulps as they're not going to get away from the other car that was moving faster. She had to think of something and eyes her Strawberry Bell.

''I'll just push them back Nya.'' Mew Ichigo declares raising both hands holding her heart-shaped weapon. Alicia turns a bit to see her do that and panics, reminded of what Selvaria is capable of warns her. ''Wait Ichigo!''

''_**RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!**_'' Not hearing Alicia's warning, Mew Ichigo proceeds unleashing her pink energy blast right at the enemy. However, the blue flames of the Azure Witch actually intercept the blast and with one quick swing of her unsheathe rapier, cutting through the blast and hitting only the sides of the car not even leaving a scratch.

Mew Ichigo had a stun expression, not even sure what just happen before uttering out. ''… WTF Nya?!''

Alicia also saw that and had a strange feeling this would happen muttering it. ''I-I was trying to warn you.''

''YOU KNEW SHE COULD DO THAT!'' The cat girl yells extremely emotional and almost stun not sure how to react. Alicia, sweat dropping, once more states it. ''Well no, I assume she could. She cut a bullet fire at her without reacting.''

''G-great Nya.'' Mew Ichigo mutters not at all thrill fighting this Azure Witch.

Sadly for her once the car got close to the truck, Selvaria leaps over and lands on the track facing down at the pink cat girl. Mew Ichigo gulps already able to tell this is no ordinary woman especially with the strong, confident look she had. What did surprise her is the large chest she has. Pretty sure Jonouchi would say something about those for sure with Naruto nose-bleeding.

Selvaria scans the enemy, already told in advanced that the woman within Team Dragon Knight could transform but she didn't expect something so puffy and ''cute''. However she is not an enemy to be underestimated especially how she easily brushed aside the other soldiers and the robots without any effort.

''I see why my King wished I came along.'' She states rather astounded by the mere power of this strange feline hybrid.

Mew Ichigo eyes her not sure she knows who she is but this doesn't change much being the enemy. With a brave smile, the cat girl proclaims heroic. ''You must be curious what I am Nya. Well I'm the protector of Earth's-''

Instantly moving right at her, Selvaria swings her rapier causing Mew Ichigo to intercept her words and block the swing with her Strawberry Bell, sparks fly between the two. Selvaria glares twirls while still clashing and swings her rapier at her back. The cat girl quickly reacts evading by getting on all fours and dashes to the right missing her.

''Hey! Let me finish my introduction Nya! I never even got to my catchphrase.'' Mew Ichigo yells angrily not even getting the chance to do her signature catchphrase.

''I am aware of what you are and I don't care.'' Selvaria replies coldly not amuse by this woman's peppy nature. Mew Ichigo frowns that even though this woman is older than him, she acts just like Sasuke.

''Boy do you remind me of someone I met once and don't ever want to meet again Nya!'' The cat girl states really disliking the idea to cross paths with him again. She then asks her serious narrowing her eyes at the driver end where Alicia is trying to drive them back to the base. ''Why did your people capture Alicia-chan? I know I wasn't your target Nya!''

Selvaria coughs at her assuming that, showing she's more than just a pinkish cat girl. However she answers her just as coldly. ''None of your concern.''

Mew Ichigo glares serious at her, not going to allow anything bad to happen to any of her friends, especially someone who sort of already apologized for being a jerk to her.

''Alicia-chan is my friend. That makes it my concern Nya.'' The Mew Heroine replies not intending to back away. Selvaria scowls at the little kitty and has to demonstrate the difference in their power.

''If you're going to continue getting in my way, then I will cut you down. You stand no chance against a Valkyria.'' Selvaria declares proudly not going to hold anything back at this feline.

Mew Ichigo, however, oddly smirks almost mischievous with her eyes slightly glowing dark pink.

''You can try Nya.'' She threatens the so-called Valkyria getting on all fours almost offensive like a cat. Selvaria just looks at her before her body glows a blue outline. In a sudden burst her eyes glow red and the outline grows and manifests into a small but raging blue aura. Mew Ichigo startles feeling the force of her aura and it's nothing to be joking about.

''_This sensation!_'' The cat girl tells herself bracing herself but still holding her pose. Selvaria takes a big step and launches so fast at the cat girl, swinging her rapier in a piercing position. Mew Ichigo panics leaping up dodging it as the rapier cuts through the spot she was on. The cat girl flips and swings her boots at her but Selvaria moves around them and re-positions swinging her rapier again. Mew Ichigo sees this and dodges in mid-air by spinning her body around. She manages to land on both feet only to realize Selvaria is rushing at the driver seat where Alicia is at.

''Alicia-chan!'' Mew Ichigo yells panicking as she runs in and intercepts the Azure Witch by forming her pink barrier. Selvaria, not hesitate, swings her rapier right at the barrier in a piercing strike but it couldn't cut through, actually blocking it even with a small portion of her Valkyria energy giving it more of a boost. Selvaria grunts a bit putting more force into her rapier but the barrier refused to budge or crack.

''Why are you trying to protect her?'' Selvaria demands firmly questioning why a non-Gallian would protect the one driving the truck. Mew Ichigo stares at her and declares not going to deny her feelings. ''Because she's my friend Nya! I will ALWAYS protect a friend!''

Alicia hears that and widens her eyes startled to hear that. Her body glowing pink, Mew Ichigo pushes Selvaria back, lowering her barrier and tries swiping her with her left hand like a claw. The Azure Witch easily evades it trying to stab her but the cat girl dodges it. The two repeat the same thing trying to get one step ahead of the other but neither one could make a hit even under the cram space.

''Ichigo…'' Alicia mutters blushing as she realized that this girl is too kind as well. She could feel her heart beating loudly, almost happy to have a friend like her. She hasn't had such a friend not since there, in the orphanage. Treated with no family and no childhood, Alicia had no one except one girl who gave her a piece of bread when she didn't get any. That's right; they talked and desired to leave that awful place together.

''That's right… friends.'' Alicia mutters crying a bit remembering that friend. She- she… in that instant Alicia widens her eyes remembering; remembering her friend and she was fighting Ichigo. She remembered, that day in the ruins; no, how… Alicia questions such a thing that Selvaria; that she was her and now she's the enemy.

''Wait Ichigo!'' Alicia tries to stop Ichigo from fight Selvaria but notices something wrong; Ichigo's pink eyes were dark pink and more feline than they should be. Smirking devilish, the cat girl delivers a quick and devastating kick across Selvaria's chest causing her almost great pain by the force of said kick.

''It's time to end this foolish, Azure Witch Nya.'' Mew Ichigo declares with a sinister grin raising her right hand, posing like a claw, and chants almost excitedly. ''Pierce through those who harm my ribbons of hope!''

Sparks start to fly around the hand, growing and becoming visible until the hand is engulf in electricity taking the form of ribbons. Positioning herself, Mew Ichigo shouts charging at a stunned Selvaria with that right hand held back. ''_**RIBBON CHIDORI!**_''

The Azure Witch watches with a frightening expression as the Mew Mew thrusts her right hand with the electric ribbon attack coming at her.

* * *

Minutes before Ichigo engaging Selvaria, the Gallian Base was under attacked by a small Imperial force while Team Dragon Knight was facing up against the ones called the Homunculi. Good thing Winry was in hiding with Jonouchi and Isara, hoping their friends can stop the threat.

Yugi gazes up firmly at the now transformed Envy in his giant lizard form. Jenny gulps trying to be silent while Ed sweats pretty scare with Al nervously shaking.

''… Did you know he could do that?'' The tricolor head asks the young alchemist if he was aware of this. Ed gives Yugi a look and responds not well. ''Oh sure, I WOULD KNOW HE COULD BECOME THIS LIZARD MONSTER!''

The tricolor head sweat drops probably not the best of words to say that now.

''Focus you two!'' Jenny tells the two upsetting not taking the fight serious. Ed now gives her a look yelling back at first questionable to raging. ''Would be easier if I don't know, TRANSFORM!''

Jenny growls at his comment only for Edward to add just as firm. ''By this point the kitty cat would have the balls to transform not caring of the consequences. That's who she is.''

Yugi oddly nods knowing Ichigo would risk her life than to be afraid of transforming. Jenny blushes knowing that well that Ichigo is reckless but that's what makes her a great leader.

''She is…'' Jenny begins mutter sadden about her own lacking strength but before she could continue Envy leaps forward at the distracted group, shouting much monstrous. ''I'M GOING TO WATCH YOU ALL DIE!''

Yugi looks back fast preparing to deflect or stop the lizard's attack but before he could Envy gasps out in pain as something hits him hard on the side, slamming him back.

''By the name of the Armstrong generations, stand down beast!'' Having arrived with a massive fist at the beast, Luis Armstrong declares strongly… and shirtless on top of that. Yugi sweat drops speechless by the shirt part while Jenny blushes red by the masculine abs.

''Nice timing Major!'' Ed declares ignoring the shirt part. Major Armstrong looks back at him and asks him staring back at the monster. ''Young Elric, is that one of them?''

Ed nods firmly glaring at the lizard explaining it to the Major. ''Sadly so Major and yes, I didn't know he could become this.''

Envy gets back up with a smug smirk at the number of humans he will wipe off. Edward claps his hands and transmutes his wrist blade ordering the tricolor head. ''Yugi, distract him! I'll get to his back and see if our training paid off!''

Yugi nods, dashing at the lizard with swings his hands at him. The young Dragon Knight evades around them and instantly blocks a surprise tail whip. The force of the tail sends Yugi flying back but he lands on the ground on all twos.

Forming a single hand seal with his free hand, Yugi shouts gathering his energy. ''_**DRAGON ART: WATER DRAGON TECHNIQUE!**_''

Suddenly his body is surrounded in water almost from nothing and rapidly growing. It shoots all upward and transforms into a massive water dragon with sharper fangs and shape, much different than the proper Water Technique version. The water dragon roars charging forward and hits Envy directly, blasting him back at full force.

Ed sees his chance charging while Al shouts transmuting pillars for his brother to get on. ''Do it big brother!''

The older Elric hops on them, giving him the height over Envy as he dives in at him. He claps his hands as he forms a sphere between his hands. He can feel the heat of the Black Alchemy as he'll finish this freak once and-

However at the moment of Ed looking down at the lizard monster, he widens his eyes seeing what he thought were the lizard's bones were human and were moving almost alive. He panics not able to focus as Envy notices him and swings his tail at him. Ed couldn't dodge it getting hit and sent flying though Al manages to catch on his brother.

Yugi startles by this asking him worrying. ''Edward-kun, what happened?''

Ed ignores him at first glaring at Envy and tries uttering enrage. ''B-Bastard, you heartless monster!''

''What? You didn't assume I was so simple to fight huh runt? HAHAHA!'' The Homunculi calls out before laughing really amused by his realization.

Ed just glares madder turning to Yugi and warns him not sure if he can fight like this. ''Yugi, we need another way to fight this damn monster.''

Yugi didn't get it as he uses his senses and panicking widely, he could feel so many trapped auras, so many souls within the lizard monster; all of them in pain and agony. It was overwhelming, chilling and horrifying.

''S-souls, those are actual-'' The young Dragon Knight utters finally getting why Edward is like this. Armstrong is shock to hear as well as Al and Jenny, sweating oddly able to feel their haunting presences. Envy lets out another laugh mocking them. ''Now what will you do, humans?!''

Once more, Yugi uses his ability to sense the auras of the other Homunculi and startles sweating at the results; they all had so many souls all trapped and in pain. He's never felt anything so overwhelming before questioning such horror. ''W-what are these things? They have so many souls in them that this shouldn't be possible.''

Ed agrees with him, this couldn't be possible for the souls of the dead to exist in these ''people''… unless they were people and it made him think of the horror he and Al uncovered when finding that stone.

''Souls… trapped within bodies almost to give these things power.'' Edward mutters aloud starting to get it. Al listens to this and panics with shock of such a thing protesting. ''N-no way Ed, you don't mean like-''

Ed nods and gets his answer glaring venomous staring directly at the red stone attached on Envy's body, the very stone he needs for him and Al to get their bodies back.

''Philosopher's Stones, these people are not human.'' Fullmetal concludes shocking everyone. He squeezes his fists, getting it now more than ever and it pisses him off remembering another Homunculus he had to fight and his damn mouth pisses him off too.

''Just like that other bastard!'' Ed shouts slamming his hands and slams them transmuting a wave of spikes at the Envy. The Homunculi just roars slamming his strong lizard hands upon the spikes and shatters them easily.

Jenny watches, not able to control herself from leaping in. She has to jump in; she needs to fight too.

* * *

Kurosaki and Judai continue their fight against Lust with Neos swinging punches while the Substitute Shinigami swings Zangetsu rapidly. The female Homunculus easily evades their efforts as she backs away and extends her nails right at them but the two blocks her attacks being pushed back.

''Come now boys, don't tell me that's all you can do!'' Lust teases the two retracting her fingers and licks it sadist. Kurosaki glares angrily though Judai smirks speaking back not defeated. ''Don't count us out yet! This game isn't over!''

''You're enjoying this too much Judai!'' Ichigo tells him rather surprise he can stay a cool head even against a dangerous foe like her. Judai eyes him and chuckles a bit replying. ''Hehe, you got to enjoy an adventure once in a while.''

Kurosaki just smirks a bit wishing he had his sense of adventure. But right now his only consider is protecting and that's what he has to do.

''Enjoy dying-'' Lust tries to declare raising her hand at the two but before she could shoot her fingers at them something hits her hand. She widens her eyes finding a combat knife through the palm of her hand.

''What?!'' She utters confused before suddenly another knife is thrown and hitting her behind the head. She gasps out in pain that it went into her brain. She tries turning only to get another knife thrown this time hitting her forehead. Her eyes widen dropping on her knees before falling on the ground, seemingly dead.

Kurosaki sweat drops speechless with Judai astonished, staring at Major Hughes who took down the inhuman woman with throwing knives.

''You should see when you're vulnerable, miss.'' Hughes tells her giving her a gun salute. He walks to the two boys oddly able to see a bit of Kurosaki as he states grinning. ''Phew, close one.''

Judai chuckles saying pretty amazed. ''Did not know you can fight, Major.''

''Well I was in a war young man…'' Hughes responds proudly though blushes thinking of his wife and daughter. He turns to the two boys and asks them as he pulls out photos of his daughter. ''That and I have a lovely family I want to always protect. Want to see pictures of my precious daughter Elicia?''

Kurosaki sweat drops unease with Judai smiling with some nervous chuckles replying politely. ''Another time sir, remember the crazy nail finger?''

Hughes nods agreeing with the young man saying. ''Yes, of course! You make- Wait, I just-''

Just then Kurosaki grabs the two and pulls them away, both barely evading the sharp fingers while Kurosaki blocks his with Zangetsu, slamming himself into a wall. Already back on her feet, Lust pants still calm though pissed having removed the pesty knives out of her.

Hughes, on the ground, is left speechless by how durable the woman is. He's pretty sure he wouldn't last long against her alone.

Ichigo grits pushing back the finger which it retracts back. He grunts yelling at the two for lowering their guards. ''You two are idiots!''

Judai chuckles managing to still be on his feet telling him back. ''Yea well I'm not holding back aren't I, carrot top?''

The spiky orange-headed Shinigami eyes him and just makes a smirk agreeing. ''You make a solid point Yuki.''

Raising Zangetsu forward with one arm; the orange-headed Ichigo shouts with his eyes glowing. ''BAN-KAI!''

The Zanpakuto glows and erupts in black, red outline energy, consuming both itself and Ichigo in an instant. Lust braces herself feeling this intense, malicious energy.

''What the?'' She utters as the energy shrinks and is contain within the jet black blade that Kurosaki swings also wearing his black trench Bankai form, declaring proudly pointing his blade at her. ''Tensa Zangetsu!''

Lust actually frowns unease, still feeling the energy all contain and yet it was like its everlasting. Smirking, Ichigo tells her not going to need the Hollow Mask to beat her. ''Let's finish this fast.''

Judai grins drawing two cards and raises them up. Materializing beside Neos is Elemental HERO Bladedge as both heroes fused with Judai declaring excitedly. ''Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Elemental HERO Neos Knight!''

Emerging is Neos in his Knight form with twin bladed sword and shield. The Supreme King smirks, his eyes glowing as he adds to Kurosaki's comment. ''And that makes the two of us.''

* * *

Naruto and Danny proceed in their ''fight'' against Gluttony, more like them hitting them with their attacks and nothing is knocking him out. Naruto tried shurikens, kunais, explosive kunais and _**Rasengans**_ while Danny used _**Ghost Rays**_ and _**Ghost Stingers**_. They're punching him and nothing is stopping him from muttering ''Hungry''.

''How is that ugly bastard not unfazed!'' Naruto yells complaining how unfair their enemy is. Danny didn't want to admit it to the guy but he's right.

''… Screw it.'' Danny declares finished with this as he unleashes twin ghost ice rays, hitting and freezing Gluttony completely in an ice cube. Naruto smiles brightly telling his friend with a thumb up. ''Nice!''

Danny, smiling, gives him the thumb up back. However this would be a short lasting victory as the two hears a voice. ''L-Lust…''

Shocked, they look back seeing Gluttony actually moving within the ice cube. Danny widens his eyes as the ice starts cracking. The ice surrounding the Homunculus shatters instantly and Gluttony emerges shouting loudly. ''I'M HUNGRY!''

In that moment a transformation was happening as Gluttony body shifts around. Edy and Homer were watching from afar, both uttering out of pure terror.

Glutton screams horrify as his stomach suddenly burst open and comes out almost dozens of sharp fangs with a red eye in the middle of the stomach.

Both Danny and Naruto had a face of ''WTF'' not sure what to call this.

''O-Okay… Why?'' Danny questions not understand this.

''WHY DOES IT HAVE TO LOOK LIKE THAT!'' Naruto, Edy and Homer shout really freaking out.

Gluttony yells as his eye glows. Danny and Naruto both didn't like that moving away as the eye fires a red beam of energy that hits a Gallian soldier and he is immediately pulled into the stomach, screaming for help. It was too fast for any to save him as he is swallowed in Gluttony's stomach and likely died.

Naruto drops his jaw really terrified to get eaten now. Danny just narrows his eyes not wanting the same proclaiming. "Hmm… we can't get hit by that.''

''On it. _**SHADOW CLONE TECHNIQUE!**_'' Also thinking the same, Naruto shouts forming his signature hand seal and creates a dozen clones. The clones all charge at Gluttony who screams firing another red beam at them all instantly hitting them before any hit him.

Danny now drops his jaw with Naruto asking with a face of defeat. ''A-any bright ideas?''

Gluttony yells staring at the two and walks at them.

''Focus you two!'' A voice shouts as Gluttony yelps getting shot by multiple shots across the head. The two turn to see Hawkeye aiming her pistol at the inhuman being shooting it again on the head.

''W-we know, ya know!'' Naruto yells pointing his finger at her. Danny sweat drops at Naruto's behavior issues. He turns and sees Gluttony pulling himself back up with the bullet wounds regenerating.

''Lieutenant, guns won't work on him. We need to hit him with-'' Dany tries warning Hawkeye to take another approach but he gets cut off by Gluttony shouting. ''HUNGRY!''

The eye glows and fires a beam towards Hawkeye.

''LOOK OUT!'' Naruto shouts launching himself forward and grabs Hawkeye to push her away but the beam hits the two, swallowing them instantly inside Gluttony. Danny watches helpless shouting for his friend. ''NARUTO!''

The battle of the Homunculi becomes harder. Can Team Dragon Knight pull themselves through?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Jenny: I can**__**'t let this continue anymore. I have to fight or else we'll all die.**_

_**Alicia: Ichigo please careful, I can**__**'t… I can't lose her without telling her.**_

* * *

Yelling, Naruto lands head first on the ground with Hawkeye managing to land by rolling on her back and back up quickly with her pistol.

''Tetete…'' Naruto utters rubbing his head how that hurt looking around where they were. He soon widens his eyes as the two were seemingly inside a stomach, like an actual stomach with flesh-like ground.

"… Ew…'' Naruto mutters both annoyed and disgusted where the two were. Hawkeye scans around asking the most important question. ''Where are we?''

The spiky blond-headed Shinobi hums looking around, only seeing the same thing: endless void of flesh around them.

''Hmm… Good question. No clue!'' Naruto declares honestly. Hawkeye looks around and actually startles getting Naruto's attention. He looks down and immediately turns pale seeing a hand in the ground, swallowed into the flesh. Hawkeye sees this and couldn't help but be scared, even for a bit.

''… We're going to die, are we?'' She asks the ninja. Biting his lips, Naruto refuses to admit defeat like this shouting as he tightens his headband. ''Not yet!''

He tries to think fast though it doesn't help that the place smells awful. The only idea he has left is to try his strongest attack but that's also his double-edge sword too.

''_Orihime-chan isn't here so I won't be able to use __**Rasenshuriken**__without worrying of the drawback._'' Naruto reminds himself knowing Kurosaki's ''she's not my girlfriend'' friend has the power to fix any damage and thanks to her, using his ace-in-the-whole is possible. But, as they are and her not here, he can't even use that. He has to figure something out or else.

''**Naruto.**'' Naruto blinks hearing a voice. He turns and almost has a heart attack now staring at the cage of the Nine-Tails Fox. He was within his conscious where the demon fox is in too. He looks up and sees the very orange-red fox gazing down at him with his demonic red eyes glowing.

Naruto glares angry seeing the demon fox and yells annoy. ''_What do you want, you damn fox?_''

The Kyuubi scoffs, showing his fangs, as he tells his idiotic, clueless Jinchuriki. ''**We both know we're going to die here and I don't plan to let that happen.**''

''_… Huh?_'' Naruto utters almost assuming what the Kyuubi is saying would be he wants to help him. Grunting that he's even telling this idiot, the Nine-Tails advises him firmly. ''**Use the Reverse Summoning Technique.**''

Blinking that his Bijuu is actually helping him, Naruto says smiling. ''_O-OH! Thanks Kyuubi!_''

Kyuubi grunts not going to thank him back. However, Naruto just stares at him and finally asks clueless. ''_… The what Summoning Technique?_''

''**DAMN IT! Summon a damn toad here and then tell him to summon you to where it lives!**'' Kyuubi, not surprise he wouldn't know but still makes him angrily, yells at him furious. Naruto blinks puzzle and gets it uttering. ''_OOOH! Gotcha!_''

Kyuubi grunts again turning his back. Naruto sighs turning around and finds himself back in the flesh tunnel with the blonde lieutenant looking for an exit. Nodding on that idea, he tells Hawkeye. ''Hey gun lady! We're getting us out of here.''

Hawkeye eyes him and nods as anything can hope. Naruto bites his right thumb and forms his hand seals. He shouts slamming his bitten thumb hand on the ground. ''Here goes. _**Summoning Technique!**_''

Smoke surrounds the spot Naruto slams his hand and emerges is the slightly big reddish orange toad. He blinks awkwardly and sweat drops at the disgusting place they were in.

''W-what the hell is this place Naruto?'' Gamakicki questions the spiky blond-headed not at all happy to be here. Naruto lets out a chuckle nervously explaining it. ''Hehe… Hey Gamakicki, I need your help hehe.''

Gamakicki blinks listening to what Naruto needs.

* * *

In reality, Danny had duplicated into three and fire large orbs of ghost energy into Gluttony. The Homunculus just absorbs the orbs with his stomach mouth, devouring them into nothing. He then screams and fires a destructive red beam at Danny. The duplicates leap into the beam protecting the original as they vanished.

''Give back my friends you- big mouth trash bin!'' Danny tells him firing more ghost rays but Gluttony ignores him absorbing his attacks, just shouting. ''HUNGRY!''

Danny glares really hating this guy's eating issues. He doesn't have much in attacks, probably one and even then it might not work.

''Man, I have only the _**Ghostly Wail**_ left to try and probably that won't stop this guy and his obsess issue.'' Phantom mutters pretty sure nothing he tries will work. He needs a plan to get Naruto and the Lieutenant from that thing or-

In an instant, a smoke cloud suddenly appears below Danny and watches in complete surprise to see Naruto back with Hawkeye though the Lieutenant had a face like she's seen something pretty much otherworldly and strangely that frog of Naruto's too was there.

Danny drops his jaw just utterly speechless, wanting to bang his head on something.

''W-WHEN?! HOW?!'' He questions aloud like he's seen a magic trick as a little kid.

Naruto just chuckles nervously figuring he would be worry for him and tries explaining. ''Oh we were in this ugly place that was going to eat us alive but I summon Gamakicki and he did a Reverse Summoning that took us to the world of the toads.''

''I-I…'' Hawkeye utters, staggering on her words with a stunned expression. Danny eyes her worrying of her face and asks her nicely. ''Are you okay Lieutenant?''

Hawkeye shakes her head snapping out and says very firm. ''I understand why the Colonel refused to bring me along in some adventures with Eli Mutou now.''

Danny sweat drops wishing he has that sense of mind but he's reckless too.

''Naruto you better not summon me in that place again!'' Gamakicki yells at the blond spiky head not wanting to ever be in that disgusting place again. Naruto nods rapidly bowing he won't do that again. Gamakicki sighs and warns his partner. ''Also be warned, Reverse Summoning only works on the one with a contract of the summoning animal but you can have one other person with you along the summoning but that's it.''

''Good to know, ya know!'' Naruto says going to try to remember that, hopefully. Danny sighs going to try remembering that too.

Edy and Homer see the frog and Edy drops on the ground not expecting that.

Gamakicki nods turning and panics seeing the ugly human with the fang stomach eye thing. He utters out freaking out. ''And what the hell is that?!''

Naruto feels a bit of the Nine-Tails chakra and declares grinning. ''Something I'm going to summon your dad for.''

''Oh this should be a KO.'' Gamakicki says grinning back. Naruto nods biting his thumb again.

''H-HUNGRY!'' Gluttony shouts walking at them with his stomach eye glowing. Naruto shouts slamming his hand on the ground. ''HUNGER THIS! _**SUMMONING TECHNIQUE!**_''

Large explosion of smoke appears all over them. Gluttony blinks awkwardly muttering aloud. ''Huh? Wha-''

Crashing on top of the puzzle Gluttony is Gamabunta, flattening the Homunculus by his size alone. The smoke is blown away fast with Hawkeye gasping to see the large toad before them.

''Huh… what is this place?'' Gamabunta questioned blowing from his pipe. Edy faints as did Homer, both their eyes daze and spinning.

''… Hunger this?'' Danny asks Naruto rather lacking on the banter. Naruto immediately complains at his disliking of his finishing line. ''Didn't have a better line! I-''

He stops and turns as did Danny seeing Gluttony getting up, both thinking he was flatten but still very much alive.

''I AM HUNGRY-'' Gluttony tries yelling, his stomach eye glowing but before he could do anything Gamabunta scoffs slamming hard on his blade over the fat Homunculus, seemingly killing him. He grunts eyeing Naruto who waves smiling though nervously and then he scoffs vanishing into smoke. Gamakicki salutes to the spiky blond headed and disappears into smoke too.

Danny turns to Naruto who turns back grinning and tells him. ''Now it's hunger this.''

The ghost boy only makes a face not saying a word. Hawkeye eyes the two and he's more than certain this is not the lifestyle she wants. She prefers doing the Colonel's paperwork then this.

* * *

Welkin, Faldio, Squad 7 and what remains of the Gallian Military try to fight back against the surprise attack of an Imperial Elite Squad while Sonic is kicking or piercing through multiple enemy robots fast. This wasn't easy since it is their base that's getting wrecked by the fighting.

''We can't stop everyone. We need to push the enemy back and then find Alicia and Ichigo.'' Welkin reminds everyone as he fires at the enemy using their own tanks as cover. Faldio is worried for Alicia especially if his theory about her is true. The rest of Squad 7 is just as worry for Alicia, wondering where she was. Sonic charges at a robot with a dive kick, kicking off its own head.

''Not worry about Ichigo. Besides, these guys aren't-'' Sonic tries ensuring him and the others that the two are alright but he gets cut off by a wave of flames burning through the remaining robots. This startled the blue hedgehog watching them drop and melt.

''Okay that wasn't me.'' Sonic mutters pretty sure he can't do that anymore. Welkin turns and sees the one responsible; the Flame Alchemist. Tightening his gloves, Mustang snaps his fingers effortlessly and ignites a burst of flames upon the enemy hiding behind the tank actually spreading where they were and burns them alive while leaving the tank untouched. One enemy soldier tries to shot him from afar but Mustang snaps his finger and the man's head ignites in flames, screaming as he drops instantly dead.

''Colonel Mustang.'' Welkin utters amazed not expecting such power. Sonic whistles just as amazed too.

''I saw you kids having a blast that I couldn't resist not jumping in after getting rid of those robots.'' Mustang declares not able to sit around and do nothing while everyone is protecting this place. It's his job too.

Sonic grins with both arms behind his back suggesting. ''Then do continue the fireworks!''

''My pleasures.'' Smirking, Mustang replies snapping his fingers and once more a burst of flames spread across the enemy forces, all scream and burning to death. The robots were all burned too with Sonic watching, beginning to think how… easy this is becoming. No, it was always easy. Sure against just the military they can win, steamrollering them, but against himself or his friends; they lose hard. This is really off, especially if this is Eggman.

''Egghead really isn't trying with his robots… almost like they were meant to become menacing for you guys but not Team Dragon Knight, or I guess people like the fire guy.'' The blue hedgehog questions to himself aloud, knowing full well Robotnik would NEVER allow his robots to fail them not without upgrades or other crazy things. This really feels less and less like his handiwork.

Sonic isn't the type to figure out a mystery as fast as he should be; that's what Tails does better than him. He mutters wishing he was here though. ''… Huh? Wish Tails was here, he would have a lightbulb of an idea what this all means.''

* * *

Major Hughes, now back on his feet, watches awe as Kurosaki and Judai with Neos Knight are actually damaging and hurt Lust. Even the Homunculus finger attacks aren't working by the two's faster speed. Every time she did both the Shinigami and the HERO monster dodge her attacks easily. This was completely the opposite of before.

''T-this can't be!'' The female Homunculus questions angrily at this one-sided battle now as she extends her fingers again only for Kurosaki and Neos Knight to evade them without any difficult.

''Your damn Ultimate Spear-'' Kurosaki begins to proclaim with Judai adding. ''Isn't going to cut it against our speed!''

Lust glares as Judai then shouts raising his fist forward. ''Go Neos Knight, _**WRATH OF NEOS SLASH!**_''

Neos Knight dashes forward with great speed and slashes Lust not just across the chest but vanishes and slashes her back reappearing instantly. The Homunculus screams blood coming out as Kurosaki shouts with his black blade engulf in black, red outline energy. ''_**GETSUGA TENSHO!**_''

He swings and fires his signature attack right at her. She panics just barely dodging it but the energy wave consumes and hits her left arm, burning it massively badly.

''_C-CURSES!_'' Lust utters to herself with such terror and rage on her face. She was a fool to assume these children wouldn't pose any threat to them and instead they might die here. No, they can't, not yet; not until their creator gets what he wants.

Not able to do anything, Lust decides to do one thing; run away. Judai watching her turn fast and leaps fast, calling her out. ''Hey wait!''

He and Kurosaki chase after her who seems to be going towards where Naruto and Danny were fighting.

Lust runs fast and spots Gluttony now in his original form on the ground, flattened and bleeding, uttering out in pain crying. ''L-LUST!''

She grunts that even her dear Gluttony couldn't beat them. She grabs him fast and leaps away.

Naruto and Danny stare very puzzle until they see Judai and Kurosaki passing them as the brown-orange headed shouts to the two. ''After her guys!''

Snapping out, Naruto nods rapidly, running after them with Danny flying.

* * *

''P-Philosopher's Stone? A-are you sure'' Yugi questions Ed's assumption that these Homunculi are powered and ''alive'' by the very stones the two Elric Brothers gave up looking as the means to creating it is killing people and using their souls like batteries. Ed just nods softly but grim.

''A-and they have those things in them!'' Jenny questions just as horrify to hear such a thing exist to do this. Once more Ed just nods not having the facts or prove to make this any clearer but from the receipt to make the stone and how these Homunculi have these powers no less the souls trapped in them, it is the only explanation he can give. But this all doesn't add up. Then the stones were created by someone else than Tim Marcoh created an imperfect stone and they are as perfect if not better. No, how? How could anyone assume killing living humans to make these things is a good thing?! And why to use them to make these fake humans.

Yugi was also thinking the same questioning the reason for these things and could only guess that someone created these people for some kind of dark endgame, most likely. Being that Yami Bakura almost ended the world and the Dark Lord wants to rule it; it's no surprise someone else is doing the same crazy conquest. But he's also missing pieces and why is the most important one.

''Edward-kun, what's going on? What are we not missing?'' Yugi asks his ''small'' friend on this worrying situation. Ed frowns not at all sure what they can do declaring honestly.''I don't know Yugi but trust me; this is pissing me off too.''

''Now what will you do huh tiny!'' Envy speaks up still grinning down at the alchemist. Ed glares intensely not going to let this freak show get away with this.

Before he could leap into action recklessly, Jenny takes a step forward and declares firmly. ''Edward-kun, leave this to me and my brother.''

This surprises Yugi greatly muttering. ''Nee-san.''

Ed eyes Jenny and could see the serious, passionate purple eyes almost burning up like Yugi would show. He smirks nodding as he backs away, giving her the chance to prove herself.

Taking a moment to breath, Jenny reaches and pulls out her Mew Pendant and chants while kissing it. ''Mew Mew Plum, Metamorphosis!''

The pendant erupts in a light and consumes the young woman in the same light. Envy glares watching this as the light dies out fast and Jenny now emerges as the heroic dog girl Mew Mew, Mew Plum with her Plum Saber in her right hand.

''For the stake of Earth's future, I will fight for it woof!'' Mew Plum declares striking a heroic pose with her sword at hand. Envy stares at her and grins saying darkly. ''Oh, tasty puppy-''

Mew Plum glares barely even moving as she appears right in front of the Homunculus to its shock.

''Dogs don't like playing with their food.'' Mew Plum threatens him swinging her sword at the lizard and striking it across the eye. Envy screams as his right eye bleeds in massive pain. He tries swinging his tail at the dog girl but she leaps away faster than he could react.

Mew Plum lands next to her brother and tells him determine. ''Yugi, let's finish this woof!''

Yugi blushes not able to help himself but respond with his eyes glowing red. ''Right Nee-san!''

The two rush over at Envy who once more swings his tail at them. The two leap over it with Yugi pointing the Dragon Slayer and fires a _**Dragonaun Burning**_ at him. Envy, however, leaps up evading the attack but not Mew Plum slamming her right boot across his left eye. The Homunculus screams feeling her heel crushing his other eyeball too as the stomp sends him crashing back to the ground.

''_**Plum Saber: Beam!**_'' Mew Plum shouts swinging her sword and fires a purple energy beam right at Envy but he leaps dodging it only cutting through a jeep.

''YOU MISSED!'' Envy calls her out mocking her while his wounds regeneration. Mew Plum however smirks pointing to his left. The Homunculus looks at her puzzle and turns only to receive a deep slash across the face by Yugi. He screams in massive pain as Yugi follows with a _**Dragonaun Knuckle**_, sending him backwards only for Envy to get another slash across the other side of his face by Mew Plum.

''You should see that was a distraction.'' The dog girl Mew Mew tells him smirking as she kicks his face. The lizard actually roars swinging his tail but it gets torn apart by Yugi and a Dragon Spiral Slash, piercing it off.

''DAMN-'' Envy tries screaming only to get silent by Mew Plum and Yugi instantly slamming their free hands with their fingers bended across the chest part of the lizard and actually causes Envy to be thrown back gagging in pain as if his nerves were hit.

''_**Plum Saber: Attack!**_'' The dog girl shouts as her swords glow a radiant white thin aura. Envy didn't care due to the pain on his chest, ramming his claw at her but a white barrier appears from the sword itself and blocks it, actually reflecting the damage right back at the Homunculus.

''Gotcha! _**Plum Saber: Stun!**_'' Mew Plum shouts smirking as she takes aim with her sword and it fires a yellow ray at Envy. The Homunculus couldn't dodge it as the ray stuns him badly, actually paralyzing him.

Seeing their chance, Mew Plum and Yugi charge at the Homunculus slashing their swords together actually causing pain to Envy. They back away, charging for their finishers.

''Finishing blow: _**RIBBON PLUM SLICE!**_'' Mew Plum shouts swinging her Plum Saber while Yugi also shouts swinging the Dragon Slayer with both hands. ''Roar, heavenly dragon! _**DRAGONAUN TENSHO!**_''

Mew Plum fires a white-yellow-purple colored energy wave while Yugi fires his destructive dark blue energy slash with a dragon's head. Envy panics still stunned as both attacks hit and consume him. He screams as the combine attacks explode and slams him into the ground hard, reverting back to his humanoid form badly burned up.

Edward grins not surprised while Alphonse cheers of victory. Armstrong, however, was speechless but rather star-struck by the siblings unity and team work. It was an art, no, it was love!

''Incredible! The strong bonds between the Mutou Siblings are remarkable!'' Armstrong declares oddly crying though manly by the brother-sister duo. He hasn't seen such unity except from Ed and Al, praising them too. ''Indeed true siblings much like the Elric Brothers.''

However Armstrong sighs remembering of his own sibling and their unmixed unity, stating it. ''Sometimes I wish my sister and I could come and understand the other.''

''W-WAIT SISTER?!'' Ed and Al both shout speechless to hear that, both imagining a masculine female version of Armstrong and the very image made Ed to throw up. Yugi and Mew Plum sweat drop greatly.

Envy slowly gets on all fours, coughing out blood and enraged to think he lost so easily. HIM! TO HUMANS!

''D-DAMN IT!'' He screams as sparks fly out around him, becoming more violent as he slams his fists over and over on the ground. ''NO! I refuse to lose to damn humans!''

Mew Plum scoffs now mocking the so-called powerful inhuman. ''Guess you Homunculi lose your temper too huh? Not a surprise really.''

Those words stroke Envy as he gazes at her with murderous intention and tries to move at her but just then Lust appears with Gluttony dragging himself, both heavily damaged. The rest of Team Dragon Knight showed up surrounding the three from escaping.

''It's no use Envy, retreat.'' She orders him fully aware they won't last long and if they die now, Father will have less of them to complete the mission. Envy grits his teeth at the mortals, cursing at them. ''Damn humans! This isn't over.''

A flash of red lights up around the Homunculi and blinds everyone else. Yugi gasps out trying to look and as the red light vanishes the three Homunculi were gone.

''Y-Yea well good riddance, ya know!'' Naruto says though very confused how the heck they escaped. He hums more confused that he starts yelling at Edward. ''WHO THE HELL WERE THEY ED?!''

''I'M NOT SURE OKAY! I'm trying to figure this out myself.'' Ed shouts back also just as confused with all of this.

''Next time warn us about this stuff.'' Danny asks of him really not wanting to get surprise by another crazy foe. Ed scoffs replying half-hearten. ''Yea-yea.''

Yugi sweat drops, happy they were all here-

''Ichigo-kun!'' The tricolor head utters out just remembering she and Alicia were still in trouble. He focuses on where their auras and feels them, actually coming near to the base but also feels someone powerful there too. Yugi wasn't going to let any bad happen to Ichigo or Alicia while he has the power to do so. Sliding the Dragon Sword into its scabbard, the tricolor focuses as a purple fiery-like aura surrounds him. At this point, he didn't care showing his true power as long as he can reach them on time.

''Dragon of the-'' The young Dragon Knight begins to chant but he's cut off by Kurosaki stepping forward with his spiritual energy raising. Yugi startles stopping as Ichigo tells the tricolor head. ''I'm already in Bankai; I'll go get Momomiya and Melchiott-san.''

Yugi startles and is about to protest but Kurosaki adds with a small smirk. ''Besides, they can't see you fly like a superman right?''

Yugi blushes by that, rethinking that maybe since Kurosaki can't be seen by those without spiritual energy; he's a better bet to leave things on his hands. Nodding, the tricolor head allows it though he advises him. ''Careful Kurosaki-san, there's someone there you need to be careful of.''

Ichigo nods as he leaps and seemingly flies off at top speed in the air. Yugi watches, hoping Momomiya and Alicia are okay.

* * *

Selvaria watches almost terrify out of her life as Mew Ichigo comes ramming her _**Ribbon Chidori**_ at her. She thought she was a goner but to her shock the dark pink eyes of the cat girl vanish and she regains her regular bright pink ones. She sees what she assumes is doing and slows down her charge actually giving Selvaria the chance to dodge it. The attack pierces where she stood and actually cuts through a portion of the back truck, evading the wheels but piercing through the back.

''_Unbelievable. Her power is this great?_'' Selvaria, sweating, questions to herself. She eyes her rapier, almost glad she chose to dodge for if she tried to intercept that attack, it would cut through her weapon and most likely kill her. She pants realizing her mistake especially with her power not at 100% without Ragnite.

''_I should have brought them along if I knew this one would be this powerful._'' She adds thinking of her Valkyria Lance and Shield. If she had those, this fight would be on her favor; not almost dying.

Alicia calms down relief Ichigo didn't try to kill Selvaria though she's still shock the cat girl had such an attack.

''Y-You can use lightning?!'' She asks loudly with Mew Ichigo replying still facing Selvaria. ''Yup Nya!''

Alicia sweat drops, almost about to stop the damage truck, to realize how similar Yugi and Ichigo are, even in speaking so calmly and far from worry with their crazy powers.

''Now to finish-'' Mew Ichigo prepares to say holding her Strawberry Bell forward but Alicia immediately yells stopping her. ''Ichigo please don't kill her!''

Selvaria startles by her words; could this mean she remembers? Mew Ichigo blinks also surprise even clarifying herself. ''W-why are you freaking out Nya? I meant finish the fight like knocking her out or kicking her off the truck.''

''… O-Oh.'' Alicia utters almost relief though it did freak her out how weird Ichigo acted a moment ago. Mew Ichigo is really surprise by her even questioning her. ''What Nya? You and the rest of Squad 7 can kill the enemy. Why not this one? You even told me-''

''Trust me please.'' Alicia, sounding very kindly, asks of her. Mew Ichigo sighs a bit but nods not wanting to upset her for some weird reason.

The cat girl eyes back at Selvaria and tells her nicely yet confident. ''Give up Nya. Even with your Valkyria powers, I'll beat you without trying Nya!''

Selvaria actually shivers gazing at her very much aware she won't last long. However, she must not lose, for him, for him alone is her purpose to exist and fight for him.

''I refuse to allow myself to be defeated. For his majesty, for my prince- my king, I shall finish this!'' Selvaria vows holding her blade forward. Mew Ichigo prepares to go beyond with her Mew Evolution form but before she could a voice calls out to her. ''Oi, Momomiya!''

The Mew Mew startles brightly and turns around looking up to see the Substitute Shinigami in his Bankai form landing right beside her. She smiles happily uttering of joy. ''Kurosaki-kun!''

Alicia blinks oddly also hearing a voice but when she turned saw no one else but the two.

Selvaria, however with widen eyes, could see the Shinigami. She sweats actually able to feel his overflowing energy. It was like she was being drowned and she couldn't move. No, she mustn't let such a feeling defeat her, not now.

''So you brought another ally. Very well, I'll dispose of him too!'' The Azure Witch declares charging fast and thrusts her rapier at the enemy… but in a single second, less than a second, Kurosaki swings and cuts through her weapon with Tensa Zangetsu. Selvaria responds slowly in horror as her rapier is destroyed, uttering in distress. ''I-Impossible.''

''Give up Nya!'' Mew Ichigo reminds her smirking that she can't beat them now. Selvaria glares at the two, realizing she must give in to her pride and retreat. She immediately leaps away back to the car that she was on. Kurosaki tries to stop her and driver but Alicia waves the truck, making it hard for him and Mew Ichigo to be still and get on their knees.

Mew Ichigo blinks watching the car turn around fast and drive in the reverse direction, escaping.

''Oh now you run away Nya?!'' The cat girl yells upset about the fact she was willing to fight till the end but ran away with her rapier destroyed.

Kurosaki gives a narrow look at Alicia, certain she did that on purpose though he ignores it for now and asks the cat girl. ''Oi, who the hell was she?''

Mew Ichigo eyes him and tells him sweat dropping. ''Long story Nya. I'll tell everyone when we get back.''

''Yea well Elric has some explanation to tell the rest of us too.'' Kurosaki, also sweat dropping, tells her what he and the others were doing with their unexpected guests. However Mew Ichigo blinks and startles uttering out. ''THE SHAPE-SHIFTER NYA!''

Kurosaki once more sweat drops nodding with a stun reply. ''O-okay, that explains much.''

* * *

Now with no one following them, the truck arrives back to the base with Alicia sighing of relief she manage to get back and not get taken to who knows where. Just the thought to be away from her team, her country… Welkin-

It then hit Alicia, her face temporary turning red and slowly smiles; she loves Welkin. Maybe this was a moment of knowing she won't see him again but just the thought of that would leave her with no hope to go on. No doubt; she does love him.

''… About what I said of us being allies.'' Alicia utters eyeing the cat girl now sitting in the passenger seat and adds with a big smile on her face. ''I'm going to take my friend's advice, and tell Welkin what I feel about him.''

Mew Ichigo startles at her words, her eyes slightly watery, but slowly forms a smile of joy. She nods happily to hear all that. Alicia blushes, realizing her mistake; even if they are allies… Ichigo is her friend and that makes their strength that much stronger… though Alicia is now worry what the others will think of her.

''So what do we tell the others?'' Alicia mutters worry that the rest of Squad 7 might have distrust issue or something like that seeing Ichigo basically part animal. Mew Ichigo blushes that those words no longer bother her and answers her confident. "I don't care about hiding this from them Nya. After all, you don't care.''

Alicia blushes to hear. She eyes her cat girls and sighs not able to resist. She reaches with the arm closest to the cat girl and pets them playfully. This causes Mew Ichigo to purr softly blushing really red.

''H-hey Nya!'' The Mew Mew tries questioning this though not opposing it. Alicia giggles answering her honestly while still tickling her big cat ears. ''I was curious!''

Mew Ichigo still purrs joyfully, begging for more. ''Please more Nya.''

Alicia giggles going to pet these a little longer. That's the least she owes her too for making her remember that friendship she had forgotten for a long time.

''_Selvaria… I remember now… and I need to save you like you saved me._'' Alicia vows to herself, going to do her best to save the friend of her dark childhood… hopefully.

The Homunculi failed in their plan to eliminate Team Dragon Knight and Squad 7 while Ichigo and Alicia escape the Azure Witch. However the war is closing ever so closer. Can they finally end it with their two hands before it is too late?

However…

* * *

Alone, walking, a single man walks through a lone battlefield.

''I am close.'' A man with tanned skin mutters as he walks closer and closer to his goal of revenge and redemption; to end the crime of mocking God.

''Fullmetal, State Alchemists…'' He utters those names, enraging his soul of vengeance towards the sinners of this world; alchemists.

Walking through the forest, his short white hair and whitish x-shaped mark across the forehead of his face between his eyes, he wears a simply yellowish grey jacket with a white shirt underneath it and simply baggy pants. Wearing his thin dark sunglasses to cover his red Ishvalan eyes; the Alchemist Killer, Scar, walks to the direction of where the most popular Alchemists, including a certain boy and his brother, are among this wrecked battlefield.

Walking passed the corpses of Imperial Soldiers who attacked him assuming he was Gallian and he killed them with the right arm of his brother; the last thing that reminds of him.

''You will see God's Judgment soon enough.'' The man preaches to himself determine to end every one of those betrayers of god's teachings and avenge his lost people. That is his life.

Scar, a serial killer towards all alchemists and the very military that destroyed his people and family, marches forward to unfinished business. Ed has more explaining to his allies and worst Winry. Can Team Dragon Knight overcome the power of destruction by the Alchemist Killer?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: Life by Yui from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Unable to rest, both Team Dragon Knight and Squad 7 prepare to march to Mulberry Coast to take back another location from the Imperials, however, they come across two problems; the planning of taking back the base, and the sighting of Scar in Gallia. Ed, shaken up a bit not forgetting his last encounter with the Alchemist Killer, must fight with his hardest but he's not alone. Can Yugi and the others achieve their next mission and defeat Scar… and prevent a death too?

Ichi: NYA! But I'm still so tired Nya!

Alicia sweat drops: I'm surprised you can still complain after fighting Selvaria and beating her.

Ichi smiles proudly: I get tired easily!

Ed sweat drops: At any rate, we won't have to worry about another-

Mustang: Fullmetal, got some bad news for you.

Ed grunts: What? I'M SMALL BECAUSE SO-

Mustang: Scar, he's been spotted here.

Ed: … Oh crap.

Judai: Who? A friend?

Ed grits his teeth: Hardly…

Yugi sighs: Guess we shouldn't spoil everything. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Souls of the Different!

Jonouchi: Some title.

Isara gives him a look: It's… personal.

Ichi: I hope not too personal. Also please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Once again reminding you all that changes were altered for Valkyria Chronicles so yea.

Now regular Selvaria is scary but compare to Mew Ichigo or Bankai Ichigo... no, not even an opponent to them. However, the true power of the Azure Witch will be shown off soon enough, soon.

Alright, Scar time so expect stuff-ish… yea…


	12. 11: The Souls of the Different!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist AND now Valkyria Chronicles. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 11 of the first Arc of Volume 4: Blue Flames and Metal Overload!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Hologram by NICO Touches the Walls from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) **

**Volume 4: Episode 11: The Souls of the Different!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Alicia, inside the driver__'s sit of__ the truck that they were captured in, tried to drives it back to the Gallian Base while Mew Ichigo fights Selvaria. Even with her sword on hand right now, the Azure Witch is still much of a threat though the cat girl heroine proved she__'s not to be underestimated either. During the fight, Alicia made her think that friends would protect each other and through remembering that, her memories of her past returned and to her horror remembered the bond she made with Selvaria when they were in the same ''orphanage''. She tried to stop Ichigo however the cat girl unleashed the devastating __**Ribbon Chidori**__ at the Azure Witch._

_Meanwhile the others were still dealing with the Homunculi which were__n't easy with Envy's true form, Lust's Ultimate Spear and Gluttony's true form which suck up both Naruto and Hawkeye. But Team Dragon Knight fought back regardless with Jenny now transforming into Mew Plum to help out, Kurosaki using Bankai and Naruto managing to escape that dimension with Reverse Summoning Technique with Gamakichi's help that the Kyuubi told its Jinchuriki to do. The Homunculi were in a losing battle which forced them to retreat but before saying that this is not the last they hear of them._

_Sensing Ichigo and Alicia in danger, Yugi prepared to head out but Kurosaki stopped him as he would go help the girls out. The fight against Selvaria didn't end with her death as Mew Ichigo wasn't aiming to finish her but followed Alicia's request to not end her. The fight resumed but is cut off with Kurosaki arriving and easily disposed of the Valkyria. Not having much of a choice, Selvaria retreated._

_Ichigo and Alicia managed to return back to the base with a strong bond for the other but also Alicia going to keep her promise and save her friend on the other side of the battlefield._

_However, unaware by everyone, Scar was coming into the battlefield to finish his score with the alchemists. Can Team Dragon Knight handle fighting ANOTHER enemy of Ed's?_

**And now the conclusion****... a few days later since the previous episode:**

It's been a few days for our heroes to recover and fix the damage done in the Gallian base by the surprise attack by the Homunculi. However their time to rest would be cut short.

''WE'RE LEAVING WHEN?'' Almost everyone in Team Dragon Knight and most of Squad 7 yell in shock by the news they just received. Welkin nods expecting this kind of respond as he explains it again. ''Mulberry Coast. I've told Yugi this in advanced but with the sudden attack, I can't blame all of you to react to this.''

Yugi nods softly as Jenny puts it in details after being told of these orders by both Colonel Mustang and Captain Varrot. ''Commander Gunther-kun speaks honestly that we must be ready for this attack. If we do not take Mulberry, then our chances to end this war sooner won't come true.''

Jonouchi grunts upset able to tell everyone is still tired from the last battle since they had to repair the base even with Ed and Al's alchemy. Major Armstrong also helped but the damage was more towards the soldier. Ichigo had to treat their wounds but even she couldn't heal them all at full strength. If they don't make a move, the Imperials might attack again and in much greater numbers.

''Fine, we'll take and area and-'' Naruto begins saying trying to sound smart for how simple this seems but he gets interrupted by Alicia stating it while pulling out the map of their target. ''It's not that easy Naruto. The enemy has a dangerous position that if we send any of troopers through the only way in, we die.''

Naruto sweats pretty stunned with small pupils and large lips.

''So it's a dead zone and we got no other ways to go through there?'' Kurosaki mutters like they have no chance to take this place or fight under the best of positions. Zaka just smirks proclaiming. ''Sounds like a fun time to me.''

"Suggestions you two?'' Ed asks eyeing both Yugi and Jenny. The two siblings hum thinking of their opinions. They think carefully and looking through the map again, they had two ideas. One would be to use Danny's possession powers which by chance the robots will detect him. But the concept of Danny got them into thinking of another plan.

''If we could blind their view of us, we can take them by surprise.'' Yugi proclaims with Jenny agreeing. Welkin oddly chuckles proclaiming. ''I was actually thinking the same thing.''

Alicia eyes them sweat dropping not sure how that will help with Ed siding with her stating. ''Easier said than done. We'll need smokescreens to do such a trick.''

Isara eyes the map from her corner and an idea comes in mind, speaking up almost energetic. ''Wait! Maybe I can do that.''

''Isara-kun?'' Yugi mutters surprised while Welkin stares also surprised towards his sister. The young Darcsen stares at her adoptive brother and asks of him determined. ''If you allow me.''

Welkin stares deep in his sister's eyes fully aware she would never speak up unless it's a sure thing. Smiling, Welkin nods asking her. ''What do you need?''

''I need a few things and helping hands.'' Isara states with a big smile on her face. She thinks about it and asks him. ''Can you and Winry help please? She's a mechanic so she would be of great assistance for this.''

Ed sighs hating to disagree with her and admitting Winry would be good at helping make smokescreens.

''Let me help too Isara-kun.'' Yugi asks her wanting to help out too. Ed sighs again nodding that he'll want to help out too. Isara eyes them and smiles thanking them. ''Thank you.''

''Um.'' Jenny suddenly mutters out getting everyone's attention and speaks up. ''This might not be my place but if we'll use only smokescreen, then we'll only need three people for this.''

''Three?'' Almost everyone mutters puzzle by what she meant by. Jenny smiles a bit revealing it. ''Ichigo-kun, Sonic and myself.''

Ichigo blinks really confused with Sonic grins liking that idea.

''Nee-san.'' Yugi mutters getting what she's referring about. Ichigo eyes him and slowly gets it; Jenny wants the two Mew Mews and the blue hedgehog to be the ones to enter into that dangerous position since they have the speed and reflex to have a better chance. Kurosaki and Naruto would be too but maybe Jenny wants to owe Alicia for them not fighting till this moment.

The red cherry head thinks about it and nods asking the tricolor head. ''Let us try it Yugi-kun!''

Yugi eyes her and almost not thinking twice just nods smiling a bit. Ichigo giggles with Jenny nodding softly.

"Then prepare everyone. You have a few days to head out.'' Welkin orders the groups to be ready. Everyone nods though Jonouchi sighs at the least this will be easy.

The group separated but before they did Mustang walks in and calls out to Edward. ''Fullmetal! I need you here!''

Ed blinks uttering out puzzle. ''What? Why?''

Yugi even blinks asking just as confuse. ''What's going on?''

Mustang didn't say much as he just moves his hand silently. Ed just nods following him with Yugi wanting to know what's going on. With the three in private, Edward asks him again. ''Colonel, what you have to tell me?''

Mustang eyes him and sighs explaining it. ''I got a report from scouts. An entire group of Imperial soldiers were killed by one man.''

Yugi blinks to hear such a thing muttering. ''One man?''

''Fullmetal, the scout reported this man had a scar across his face and was indeed Ishvalan.'' Mustang reveals causing Ed to widen his eyes and have flashbacks of one man if he ever sees again, he'll make him pay. Gritting his teeth as well as clinching his fists, Ed mutters a name full of rage. ''Scar.''

The tricolor head raises an eyebrow as he can feel Ed's aura fire up angrily with the very mention or thought of this man. Stomping his boot hard on the ground, Ed demands furious. ''Why is he here?!''

''Not sure. Either he heard that Artemis was getting involved in Gallian and presume that-'' Mustang begins to assume why he's here but Ed beats him to it. ''Many important Alchemists would be here too, including me.''

''Edward-kun?'' Yugi mutters concerning not able to accept not being told what's happening. Edward eyes him and grunts promising he would tell him and the others of any future threat; he just didn't expect it to be this soon again. Not going to lie or keep it a secret knowing full well the group will make him talk, Ed says to the tricolor head. ''I'll tell you and the others before you guys start that I forgot to tell you all about another of my problems.''

Yugi nods smiling. Ed sighs leading him back to the group. Mustang watches and oddly smirks, noticing how much Ed has changed in trusting people.

* * *

After a long explanation, Ed finishes telling Yugi and the rest of Team Dragon Knight and oddly Alicia who was among the group of the situation. Jonouchi sweat drops trying to sum up what they just learned.

''Wait-wait… this Scar guy is a Serial Killer that kills only Alchemists or Artemis soldiers because you guys killed his people… for no good reason? And he has a grudge with you? Dude… seriously?'' He summarizes basically what Ed told them.

Edward, his arms crossed, replies pretty surprise he figured that much. ''Well if you put it like that, it does sound dumb and I don't agree about the slaughtering of an entire race... and he has intentions to kill me mostly.''

Jonouchi nods firmly on that, not a fan on genocide. Ed then adds serious. ''Regardless Scar is insane. He'll kill any Alchemists he finds, he tried on me and Al.''

Alphonse wouldn't agree that Scar is insane, but his brother isn't wrong on the killing part especially how he almost killed them in their first encounter with him.

Alicia then notices the young alchemist clinching his fists angrily as he mutters almost holding back his hate. ''And the bastard and I have unfinished business.''

Yugi notices that too way before, feeling his aura growing enrage the more he thinks of him.

Al eyes the group and explains it to the group, thinking of those simple days. ''Big brother hates Scar because he killed someone he and I cared and vowed we would help her.''

Ed trembles thinking of Nina and how she had a happy life until her damn father of an alchemist screwed it up and because of that Scar killed him to end her suffering. Utter crap. Ed vowed he would save her and she died for nothing.

''He killed an innocent life, Nina, when her bastard of a father fused her with her own dog to become a chimera.'' Fullmetal explains the tragedy that was the Tucker family. Almost the entire group is left such to hear that especially Ichigo uttering with widen eyes. ''H-How awful Nya.''

Edward frowns adding just frustrated how Nina died. ''And that bastard killed them all, just to spare her suffering. Like hell! I vowed to Nina I would fix her and instead she died because that sicko thought it was God's divine wish. F**K IT!''

He immediately swings and slams his right arm into the wall, grinding it angrily. Alicia watches this never seeing Ed like this, then again he's still new to her but even so; he was in pain. She could tell that much. Yugi just stares at his young friend, knowing well with Ed's life this was just another hardship he and Alphonse went through. He can sympathize his pain.

''I swear the next time I see him I'll stomp my boot across his face.'' Edward vows furiously. Al eyes him almost frowning though he can't. Ed looks down reminded of the beaten and how easily Scar could have killed them that day. He looks up at Yugi and the others, admitting his lack of strength. ''But… he's strong and I can't do it alone.''

Yugi oddly smiles patting his shoulder and tells him grinning softly. ''We'll help Edward-kun, that's what friends are for.''

''Well I rather not play the god card but that guy hurt you and he won't get away this.'' Danny speaks up determine too as he tries to play Ultra Doomed halfway through, accidentally killing his character. Everyone else nods too going to help the brothers.

Ed just chuckles a bit not surprised they would. He eyes them again and bows. ''Thanks Yugi, everyone.''

Smiling a bit, Alicia speaks up just as determined too. ''You can count on me too! That's my word.''

''Bet Alicia-chan would shot him down quick Nya.'' Ichi speaks up praising her friend that she can put down that serial killer. Alicia blushes becoming embarrassed by Ichigo's comment not wanting to try it and fail horribly.

Winry, watching from afar helping Isara with the smoke bombs, forms a smile. She hasn't seen Ed well happy that he's with others than being alone with Al. She has a job to do to help Ed from that Serial Killer too turning towards Isara.

''Isara, let's do our best to make your smokescreens.'' The young mechanic speaks up full of determination. Isara smiles starting to work on the bombs and watches able to tell Winry cares for Edward.

''You care a lot about Edward, don't you?'' She asks Winry who blushes a bit though stubborn to admit it.

''Well… He's someone dear to me.'' The blonde mutters still blushing and adds firmly. ''And my only client too.''

Isara sweat drops giggling oddly enough.

''Hey.'' The two girls blink turning to see Rosie standing near the portal. She lets out a sigh upset, struggling to say something but ultimately does. ''Need a helping hand.''

Winry blinks more confused but Isara smiles accepting her help. ''Of course Rosie!''

Rosie sighs again walking up and joins the two in making the bombs. Isara stares at her, happy she actually wants to help but also curious, if by chance… she still has it.

''Um.'' The young Darcsen mutters getting the redhead's attention gazing at her. Isara eyes her and asks. ''Do you still have my gift?''

Winry blinks again eyeing the two. Rosie sighs pulling out from her pocket back, revealing a small doll to Isara's joy.

''I didn't think-'' Isara tries muttering only for Winry to speak up giggling. ''That's such a cute doll!''

Rosie grunts blushing putting it away. Isara giggles explaining it to the blonde headed. ''We exchanged gifts during the Holy Spirit Festival and Rosie and I had to exchange gifts.''

They didn't have much of a choice during that time and even then Isara wanted to show Rosie that she wanted to be her friend. Even though she didn't acknowledge her, she still accepted the gift.

''It's a dumb doll…'' Rosie speaks up somewhat vein though she blushes adding. ''But I like it.''

Isara smiles happily to hear that. Rosie grunts again getting to work with Winry smiling, able to tell they consider the other as friends.

The three get to work as they would be joined later by Yugi, Ed and Al and the six works on the bombs with what little time they have left.

Can our heroes be ready for their next mission and even Scar?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Ed: I won**__**'t let Scar hurt anyone else. I sweat it!**_

_**Alicia: I hope we don**__**'t lose anyone here. No, I'll do my best that won't happen!**_

* * *

A whole day passed and yawning exhausted, Isara with Winry still awake, Al not able to sleep and Yugi, Ed and Rosie sleeping have finished completing the smoke bombs.

Stretching her arms way up, Winry declares proudly. "You did it Isara!''

''We did, together, all of us.'' Isara proclaims smiling not sure if she would have done the bombs this fast. Winry giggles curious about something and asks her. ''Hey Isara, why do you fight?''

Isara blinks not sure anyone has asked her such a thing. It never even crossed her mind why she fights other than the obvious to save Gallia from the Imperials' takeover. Thinking about it, the young Darcsen could only think of one goal she wants and smiles revealing it. ''I want everyone to be happy. If I can fight for that, then I can be happy too.''

Winry smiles to hear that but oddly sad knowing she has it hard being a race that might have screwed up this land but she doesn't buy it. She tells her honestly. ''Isara, you're a young girl. You should think about your future too.''

''I will, once this war is over.'' Isara responds certain she'll be able to make a decision of her own future. Winry nods hoping Isara can make a future of her own. She knows that she will.

* * *

With a bit of rest, the group shows the finished smoke bombs to the others. Welkin checks them and smiles by how perfect they look.

''Good work Isara.'' Welkin tells his younger sister who blushes bowing. He nods asking the groups. ''Everyone ready?''

Yugi and Ed both yawn loudly while Rosie tries to be more silent though her face is indeed exhausted.

''Sure-sure.'' Edward mutters yawning still tired. He looks ahead and sees Mustang waiting for them to head out. Ed raises an eyebrow and asks him curious. ''Colonel, not coming?''

Mustang did want to come along but after the ambush of the Homunculi and the damaged done, he can't leave the base unprotected. He gives his reasons to him and the group. ''After what happened with that small surprise attack, I can't leave or Major Armstrong.''

Ed nods knowing well the Colonel's reasons. Mustang then tells him firmly, not wanting another incident like last time. ''Fullmetal, look over your back and don't let him get under your skin.''

Edward nods again not planning to. Al watches with Winry beside him, muttering. ''Big brother.''

''Al, watch over Winry. This won't take long.'' Ed tells him, wanting Winry away from this and his own brother too. He doesn't want to give Scar any more reasons to take advantage in case he shows up. Al nods trusting in his older brother as he and everyone headed out towards Mulberry Coast.

* * *

Hours in getting there and plenty of sleep during the ride there, Yugi looks at the beach, deserted of life and could oddly feel the auras of the dead still attached to this place like a nightmare as well as the enemy nearby.

''Here we are.'' Largo says not at all pleased to be here able to feel the death all over it. Judai nods adding also feeling the number of deaths too in this place. ''You weren't kidding that this would be a massacre.''

Welkin nods worry about this before planning the attack. However thanks to Isara, they can turn the tide declaring. ''With the bombs, we'll be able to blind the enemy.''

''That's where we come in Nya!'' Ichigo speaks up determine with Jenny and Sonic standing behind her. The red cherry head turns to the older Mutou sibling and asks her smiling. ''Ready, Jenny-san Nya?''

Jenny pulls out her Mew Pendant replying confident also smiling. ''Let's do it woof.''

Ichigo nods chanting as she grabs on her Mew Pendant Necklace. ''Mew Mew Strawberry!''

''Mew Mew Plum!'' Jenny also chants as both girls kiss their pendants and shout. ''METAMORPHOSIS!''

Both pendants shine and activate, transforming the two into their Mew forms. Everyone in Squad 7 drop their jaws not believing such a crazy thing.

Grabbing on the bags containing the smoke bombs each, Mew Ichigo promises to her young Darcsen friends. ''Isara-chan, leave it to us Nya!''

''Careful you three.'' Isara asks of them not wanting that they get killed. Sonic just grins proclaiming pretty sure in their success. ''Easy peasy!''

Yugi nods trusting in them. The three nod and leap away fast before anyone notices them. The tricolor head turns to the others and announces. ''We'll move in once they handle the majority of the enemy forces.''

Welkin agrees hoping this works.

* * *

The Imperial forces in their perfect area watch from afar as they have spotted the Gallian forces right in view but their soldiers and tank have not advanced yet for an old reason. This concern the commander almost tempted to send the robots to wipe them off but then again why are they in the open like that.

''Why are the damn Gallian doing over there? Aren't they-'' The Imperial Commander questions not understanding what's going but before he could finish himself he notices the thick white smoke surrounding him and his forces. This couldn't be a fog, it's still bright. He raises an eyebrow questioning this quite surprise. ''W-where did this smoke come-''

''COMMANDER!'' The commander staggers hearing the voice of one of his soldier screaming until he's silent. He panics pulling out his pistol but then feels a tap on his right shoulder. He turns and immediately panics seeing Mew Ichigo waving hello to him before slapping him so hard across the face he's sent flying into a mountain wall and hits hard, dazed and knocked out.

The enemy soldiers were attacked by the two Mew Mews, using the smokescreen to hide themselves while the robots were distracted by Sonic messing with them using his superior speed. The enemy tanks tries firing blinded only for their tank shells be block by both Mews' barriers.

''_**Plum Saber: Thrust!**_'' Mew Plum shouts thrusting forward with her Plum Saber, engulf in purple aura and slashes through the enemy tank on the sides, 360 degrees. The tank breaks apart instantly unable to be used.

Sonic dashes with _**Sonic Boost**_ with _**Homing Attack**_, smashing through multiple robots without trying.

Mew Ichigo uses her reflexes and speed to kick and swipe her hand like a claw across enemy soldiers before they knew what hit them. The robots try firing at her but she dodges their laser and missile attacks with her reflexes as Sonic nails them at the backs.

''_**RIBBON CHIDORI YARN THREADS!**_'' Mew Ichigo shouts raising her hand and her ribbon-like electrical attack shoots around almost like yarn threads and wraps around instantly on both Imperial soldiers and a few robots. The ribbons let out sparks and unleash in full volume, shocking all targets. The soldiers scream, each one dropping unconscious while the robots drop disabled and fried inside out. The ribbons vanished upon done.

Mew Plum sees that and couldn't help but grin at her leader's fasting improvement her powers and attacks.

''Amazing Ichigo-kun!'' She praises the cat girl on her growth. Mew Ichigo winks at the dog girl.

* * *

From their position, Team Dragon Knight and Squad 7 watch how the enemy forces were losing horribly seeing soldiers flying out or robot pieces flying too.

Yugi smiles happy those three, especially Ichigo and Jenny, were able to pull this off amazingly.

''Amazing.'' Alicia mutters astounded by the part animal magical girls.

''It actually worked commander! Spectacular!'' Jann declares most feminine though happy for this.

Welkin smiles at the success on the smoke bombs and congratulates his younger sister. ''Isara, your smokescreens made the difference we needed.''

''Onii-san.'' Isara mutters happy her bombs helped out to win this battle basically. Welkin turns to eye Yugi and tells him also amazed by his sister and girlfriend. ''Yugi, never catch me or my Squad insulting your girlfriend or sister.''

''Good to hear! Now we can-'' The young Dragon Knight begins saying until suddenly he pauses feeling a menacing aura, on filled with hate and revenge, coming their way. He sweats a bit, knowing well who this could be. The others could tell Yugi is feeling something and nothing good.

''Welkin, you and Squad 7 go on ahead.'' Yugi asks of him and the rest of Squad 7 with Ed adding already assuming who Yugi is sensing. ''The rest of us have an uninvited guest to deal with.

Welkin just nods not saying a word trusting it on the tricolor head and his group as he and Squad 7 headed into the battlefield. Yugi stands with the others in Team Dragon Knight as he faces to the distance.

Danny hums staring at that direction and asks Yugi. ''Are you sure this Scar is coming?''

Yugi didn't answer and soon enough a figure slowly reveals itself to be male with white scar and sunglasses with an x-shaped white scar across his face. Danny sweat drops wishing he didn't say anything jinxing the group; of course the crazy or Yugi's aura reading powers are spot on.

Ed glares his hands squeezing tighter just staring at the man. He tries to be cool speaking up at him. ''Well look at you away from Artemis! What, needed vacation time or still off with your nonsense in murdering?''

''God's judgement has no miles or distances, Fullmetal. And you're looking well.'' Scar speaks up removing his sunglasses eyeing the small alchemist. However he also eyes the others among his group including Kurosaki who's already in his Substitute Shinigami form.

Ed glares even angrier reminding the killer on a victim he shouldn't have hurt. ''I haven't forgotten what you did to her. Did you even think that she had a name!''

''Those tainted by Alchemy must also pay the price of its sin.'' Scar proclaims gazing serious at the alchemist as he grips his hands, mostly his right hand.

''Sin huh?'' Ed mutters, gritting his teeth reminded of Nina and the unjust unfairness that this bastard murdered her. He calls him out furious as he claps his hands and transmutes his wrist blade. ''Then I'll sin again if it means I can stop your madness, Scar!''

Edward charges forward but he's immediately pull back by his red coat by Yugi, calming him down firmly. ''Wait Edward-kun, let me.''

''Seriously! I told you guys he's-'' Ed begins to argue with the tricolor head but Yugi just gives him a look, a firm look that he wants to do this. Scoffing at how compassionate the guy is sometimes, Ed responds backing away. ''Pff, fine. Stopping you is like stopping stubbornness or teaching Jonouchi from not picking on the Kitty Cat.''

Yugi sweat drops agreeing with him on those points. He turns, eyeing Scar with a much firm stare which startles the serial killer, as if he's seen that look before.

''Why are you after my friend?'' Yugi questions him nicely. Scar looks at the child, not sensing intentions of hate from him but also something off.

''That is none of your consider child.'' Scar simply replies at the non-Alchemist. He narrows his eyes towards Ed and adds firmly. ''That boy is an Alchemist, no less playing god. I am God's judgement and I won't allow him to breathe any longer.''

Yugi frowns at that comment. Even if Alchemy is considered unholy, it shouldn't be treated as such no less someone who uses it to help people or tried to bring back someone he loved.

"Edward-kun has sinned but I refuse to let anyone to die for one mistake especially for what he was trying to do!'' Yugi speaks up determine, refusing to agree with the man. Ed eyes him and just smiles sometimes glad Yugi is the type of person he is.

Pointing up his right finger at Scar, Yugi declares proudly and heroic with his eyes oddly glowing a bit. ''As the Dragon Knight and a friend of Edward-kun, you challenge us all!''

Scar closes his eyes, not of his words, but the eyes he made. Thinking back, when he began to his quest to avenge his race and his brother murdered by that alchemist, he crossed paths and fought a man with similar purple eyes; strong and pure. Even looking back then, his ideals have not change.

''Another fool thinking he's god, just like that man.'' Scar mutters out opening his eyes again glaring to fight. Yugi, however, widens his eyes almost certain he's referring about his father.

''You and he have the same eyes.'' Scar then adds no doubt how this boy and that man shown the same eyes of purity. Regardless, it won't change anything showing his right arm with sparks flying around it.

Frowning as he didn't want to fight, Yugi pulls out the Dragon Sword in front of him. Scar scoffs and slams his right hand onto the ground, sparks flying out and fires a wave of massive earth right at the group.

''_**GETSUGA TENSHO!**_'' Kurosaki quickly shouts unsheathing and swinging Zangetsu, firing the blue crescent energy slash and blasting through the ground wave. Scar, not sure what this attack is, evades it fast enough to Ichigo's surprise. Scar studies how the attack misses and vanishes into the ocean as his only guess is that its energy compress somehow. He'll have to remember that for next time.

This shocks Kurosaki with Danny questioning pretty shock too. ''Wait he can use Alchemy too!''

Edward nods not sure himself replying. ''Don't ask me how he's not sinning. This is why he's a nutjob.''

He then remembers something and warns the group heavily on this. ''Also don't let him touched you with his right hand or you'll be obliterated. I should know, that's how my first automail limbs were destroyed.''

''Good advice.'' Judai comment drawing 3 cards and fuses them being Polymerization, Avian and Burstinatrix and they become Elemental HERO Flame Wingman.

''Go Flame Wingman! Flame Shoot!'' Judai commands as Flame Wingman points with his dragon-like arm and unleashes his powerful flame attack. Scar, trying not to show a face of shock to see a monster, simply swings down with his right arm, unleashing more destructive alchemy as another earth-like wave but wider like a tidal wave, blocking the flames of Flame Wingman.

''_**SHADOW CLONE TECHNIQUE!**_'' Naruto shouts crossing his fingers and smoke surrounds him. Scar leaps up on the still wave of ground he rose up and watches in shock as multiple Naruto clones launch themselves at him. One swings a kick that Scar blocks and ducks evading a punch. Two clones throw massive Fuma Shurikens. Scar dodges fast and then grabs the Naruto that kick him and slams his right hand across his chest. Sparks fly and the clone screams exploding. The real Naruto watches terrified as Scar does the same with the other clones easily evading their attempts to stop him.

Danny uses this chance as the last clone pops into nothing firing two ice power ghost rays at the serial killer but Scar slams his right hand again on the ground and the earth beneath him erupts so wide up that they block the ice rays freezing those instant. He then slams his right hand again and shatters the ice wall instantly.

Ed comes in slashing him but Scar just evades him as he swings his right hand at him. Ed reacts scared he might be coming for his human body takes a wild guess and uses his right automail arm and blocks it. Both sparks fly out as Ed's right glove and most of his sleeve as torn apart but his automail remains.

Jonouchi, watching, gulps at how frightening this guy is. Ed wasn't kidding and this really worries him how they can beat him.

Scar glares telling the young alchemist glaring back at him. ''You've made friends Fullmetal, but they won't stop me.''

''Yea well they haven't surprise you yet!'' Ed shouts swinging his other hand but Scar backs away fast. Ed responds clapping his hands and slams them on the ground creating spikes shooting out at Scar but he swings his right arm, destroying them instantly.

Yugi dashes forward pass Ed to his surprise as he engulfs the Dragon Sword in golden energy.

''_**DRAGONAUN SLASH!**_'' Yugi shouts swinging at Scar's front than what Ed had hoped to be attacking the back. Scar sees this and easily evades the slash by moving quick to the left. He then reaches with his right arm and grabs the Dragon Sword by the blade still glowing in this energy. Scar already take a guess what it is and blue sparks fly as the blade of the sword shatters and breaks apart instantly.

Yugi widens his eyes witnessing first hand on the destructive power that Scar has. The Ishvalan didn't stop there now reaching at the young Dragon Knight's neck with his right hand. Yugi panics but luckily for him Ed transmute the ground Yugi is standing to pull him away from Scar just inches before he could grab him.

Edward sighs yelling at the tricolor head now next to him with the ground below him back to normal. ''Damn it Yugi, I told you this guy is insane!''

The tricolor head chuckles nervously, not meaning to worry him. Jonouchi sighs almost having a heart attack and now he has to step up his game against this freak.

''You will not stop me from purging this world of all Alchemists and their damn existence!'' Scar proclaims far from finished. Yugi eyes him and without trying he swings the broken Dragon Sword as it glows in bright light and regenerates, fixing itself back with its blade reformed to Scar's surprise not even sure if that was alchemy.

''Not while this sword still shines I won't let you hurt my friends!'' Yugi promises pointing the Dragon Sword with both hands. Everyone else nods standing beside him as their battle against Scar resumes.

* * *

Mew Plum and Mew Ichigo were wrapping up on their end until they could hear explosions where the others were waiting. Sonic also pick up on the sounds questioning. ''What the heck is happening over there?''

Mew Ichigo didn't say a word as she could feel Yugi and the others were fighting, most likely against that Scar guy finally showing himself. She frowns muttering to herself with a sound of concern. ''Yugi-kun…''

Mew Plum eyes her and sighs telling her calmly. ''Go woof.''

The cat girl blushes, almost going to nod and run off but she stops herself, feeling within her heart and soul that Yugi would be fine; that he can fight on his own feet now. And he wasn't fighting alone. Sighing at her feelings, she shakes her protesting. ''They'll be fine. I know they will win.''

Mew Plum startles by this but just smiles noticing Ichigo's emotional growth. She trusts in Yugi and he trusts her.

* * *

Running in the middle battlefield beside the Edelweiss, Rosie takes aim and shoots down an enemy soldier. But as she did that the doll that Isara made for her suddenly drops off from her back pocket. Rosie notices it grunting. Isara and Zaka watch this within the tank and both notice immediately in terror another enemy soldier taking aim with his rifle at her. She panics rushing out first opening the top of the tank and shouts. "ROSIE!''

The enemy takes fire as Rosie who bends down and the bullet misses her as she picks up the doll. The soldier startles as he's shot across the head by Isara, panting carrying her rifle. Rosie sweats turning to the direction to where the enemy was at and is left dumbfounded that she was there to get herself killed and realizes to her horror if not for the doll, she would be dead.

She eyes the doll and mutters staggered. ''T-that doll, did it just-''

Isara hops off the Edelweiss and asks her friend. ''Are you okay, Rosie?''

Rosie blushes hesitate to admit it but shakes off those feelings, thanking her honestly. ''I'm fine. Thank you.''

Isara smiles happily but unaware by everyone an injury enemy soldier was hiding behind rocks and spots them, mostly the Darcsen he hates. Not wasting time he reaches with his rifle and points his weapon directly at Isara.

Rosie smiles at her until she hears something that causes her to widen her eyes. A single gunshot is heard upon the foggy battlefield with a screamed heard.

What has happened? Has someone been killed? What tragedy has happened?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: Life by Yui from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

A shot has been heard and everyone freezes up, most of Rosie who is next to the one who will lose her life… but can in this reality, can Isara's life be spared?

Ed: W-what was that?

Kurosaki: A gun shot?

Alicia panics: S-someone.

Mew Ichigo: Yugi-kun!

Yugi glares angrily at Scar: If someone died because of your hate towards my friend… *his eyes erupt in red as did his body in burning aura* I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!

DragonKnight15: Has a life been taken or what exactly? Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Raising Dawn!

Mew Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time, please that no one has died Nya.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Um… yea, some changes there and then from Valkyria Chronicles, nothing too crazy. Simple chapter I will admit it. Next chapter should be… better? At least Scar got to be involved right?

And um... do not worry about Isara... haha... eh... spoiler: read the next chapter. That's all I'm saying.


	13. 12: The Rising Dawn!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. ****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist AND now Valkyria Chronicles. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 12 of the first Arc of Volume 4: Blue Flames and Metal Overload!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Hologram by NICO Touches the Walls from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) **

**Volume 4: Episode 12: The Rising Dawn!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Now fully rested even after the Homunculi attacked, Team Dragon Knight and Squad 7 prepared to head out to take back Mulberry Coast though they will be facing a massacre against the Imperials having a perfect ground to destroy any who fights them. However Isara has a plan and Ed and Yugi helps her with the equipment._

_But things only gotten worse when Mustang informed the group that the Alchemist Killer has enter Gallian. This shocked Ed angrily not expecting to deal with Scar here too. He assumed it will be pretty damn likely he'll arrive to Mulberry Coast and kill all the Alchemists he will spot. Not having an option, Yugi formed a plan to protect Ed and the other Alchemists when this Scar does appear._

_The mission proceeded with Isara's smoke grenades coming in handy to blind the enemy and bring the battle closer to Gallia's victory especially with both Mew Ichigo and Mew Plum going into the frontlines and dismantling the enemy with ease… but then appeared Scar to kill the Alchemists and anyone foolish enough to cross him and Yugi stood in his way with the others of Team Dragon Knight._

_Yugi, being the pacifistic type, tried to ask why Scar is doing this only for the serial killer to protest that much like before another with that sword would stop him from his vengeful purge. Trying not to become stun that his father met this man before, Yugi demanded why go after Ed then. Scar only replied that he had an unease score with the brothers and their sinful act. This enraged the young Dragon Knight as he and the others had no choice but to fight him and his Destructive Alchemy. _

_But while this was happening, Isara saved Rosie from an enemy only for another to point their weapon at her back. A shot is heard and everyone else freezes up what had happened._

_Has someone died? Find that out now!_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

While Squad 7 march within the smokescreen battlefield in Mulberry Coast, the majority of Team Dragon Knight engage in their battle against the sudden appearance of Scar, trying to kill Edward like any alchemist he hunts down to kill. Yugi and the others start to notice why the serial killer is this difficult and Edward's warning weren't just for show.

''Get him, Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight! Black Forearm Thrust!'' Jonouchi shouts joining the fight with his retrained Gearfried swinging his arm blade. Scar ducks it fast and thrusts his right arm into the monster's chest, obliterating it instantly into pieces.

''AW NO!'' Jonouchi yells not wanting that. Scar then charges forward towards Jonouchi, aiming for the chest but his right hand instead gets intercepted by Kurosaki's giant sword, blocking it. Sparks fly out but Zangetsu remain unscratched as Kurosaki bashes the serial killer back hard. Scar gasps as he suddenly receives two fists from Naruto and Danny and a palm strike from Yugi, slamming him back. Scar holds his ground refusing to fall though he pants spitting out blood.

Ed sighs of relief informing the group what just happened. ''Scar needs to confirm what he's destroying or else like you all saw, Kurosaki's sword was alright. Remember-''

''Yea-yea! You told us already the um steps to your Alchemy magic.'' Jonouchi interrupts getting the message after the numerous of times the young Alchemist told them about Alchemy nonsense. This snaps Ed shouting, hating the ''magic'' comment. ''NOT MAGIC! But yea, Scar only seems to follow the first two steps.''

''So he's all destruction then?'' Danny questions getting the fact that alchemy is about decomposing something to become something new. Edward nods having noticed this about the serial killer's powers since their first battle.

''Yea but he needs to recognize what he's deconstructing. If he doesn't, his alchemy won't work.'' Ed explains as Kurosaki did begin to notice how his Zanpakuto didn't blow up unlike how Yugi's sword did. Jonouchi grins at that drawing a card and declares. ''I got something alright. Come out Jinzo!''

Appearing on his side is the powerful energy android with its red visor eyeballs gazing upon the confused but firm Scar.

''Blast him Jinzo! Cyber Energy Shock!'' Jonouchi commands as his monster forms a sphere of electrical energy between his palms and fires it at Scar. The Ishvalan couldn't resist destroying whatever that was so he dodges it fast only for something to lock his feet as he dodged it.

''What?!'' Scar utters looking down and sees in shock as his feet were cuffed by what appears as hand cuffs but as mouths, each having a cartoon version of Ed's face. He looks up in shock as Ed, smirking, once more transmutes waves of spikes coming at him. Scar reacts fast swiping his right hand on the ground and instantly destroys the cuffs. He tries to move away from the spikes, barely evading them and getting a spike stabbing a bit of his right rib. Scar grits his teeth as he sees a shadow behind him. He turns only to see Yugi slamming his left fist at him and shouts. ''_**DRAGONAUN BURNING!**_''

The fist engulfs in dark blue fiery aura and hit hard onto the serial killer, slamming him not just onto the ground but actually flips his body like a rock thrown and skipping across the water.

''Yosh! Just a little more and-'' Naruto begins saying with a big grin on their victory only to get cut off as everyone heard a gunshot. This shocks the entire group turning around having heard that within the battlefield behind them.

It was then that the others notice the face the tricolor head had, trembling slightly.

''O-Oi who got shot?'' Kurosaki asks him but Yugi did not answer, only looking paralyzed. Judai becomes concern as he calls him out. ''Yugi-san?''

Ed grits his teeth not believing this. Scar, getting back up, scoffs at another pointless death proclaiming almost justified. "So someone else has died pointlessly.''

Everyone except Yugi turn back to face Scar as he says almost sadden yet angry at the cruel nature of humanity and war. ''This is why this world is unforgiving. Pointless war for the stake of land and power. Nonsense. This is the sin all humans have, one that they never learn to accept.''

They glare going to protest him except a voice speaks up. ''No.''

Scar raises his eyes towards Yugi who said that as he walks up slowly to be in front of the group. The young Dragon Knight, his front hair covering his eyes, frowns as he grips his hands tightly into a fist.

''This world is unforgiving because of people like you who stopped others from saving them. So then people would understand what's more important than causing more hate.'' Yugi expresses not going to allow him to continue hurting others. Scar glares annoyed as he speaks back charging at him. ''Then you should have not stood in my way, child!''

He comes at Yugi only for Scar to suddenly gasp out in pain as he gets slapped across the face so hard it sends him flying back. He startles looking ahead to see Yugi now right in front of him having swung his left hand to knock him back. The others watch as Yugi's body erupts in the red outline of Yin-Yang Dragon.

The tricolor gazes down at the serial killer with his calm but enrage red dragon eyes.

''You don't get it. I won't let you harm others. Your hate and rage won't heal the wounds in your heart! I will show you HOW weak hate is compare to bonds!'' Yugi proclaims raising his sword forward. Jonouchi watches almost surprised that Yugi is using Atem's words, almost sounding and looking like him.

Scar grits his teeth slamming his right hand on the ground and unleashes a burst of earth-like wave at the boy. Yugi didn't even reacted as he swings the Dragon Sword and fires a _**Dragon Slice Attack**_, tearing through the ground and the wave at the same time. Scar just charges swinging his right arm but Yugi blocks it with his sword with sparks flying out. The Ishvalan tries kicking him only for Yugi to evade easily and follows ducking another arm thrust.

''You continue to defend a sinner!'' Scar shouts swinging his right arm at full force towards him, aiming for his chest. Instead of dodging or moving away, Yugi catches and grabs Scar's right hand with his left hand. The Ishvalan frowns at the boy's poor choice as unleashes his destructive power, watching as Yugi's arm begins to be torn apart.

''YUGI!'' Ed shouts terrify he would do something so stupid.

Scar watches as the young man will die by this except it didn't happen. Instead he widens his eyes in horror as his body begins regenerating faster than his destructive alchemy was able to destroy it including the sleeve of his jacket. The serial killer staggers looking up to see Yugi's red dragon eyes glowing brighter, not believing he had regeneration abilities. This also surprised everyone even the Kyuubi within Naruto saw that, gazing angrily that Yin-Yang Dragon's connection to their host is that much stronger now.

''I'm a bigger sinner for the friends and people I will always protect.'' Yugi remarks his early statement with a small smirk swinging a swipe right kick across the Ishvalan's left rib. Scar gasps out as he's pushed away while Yugi twirls his body, a Dragon Clone appears behind the real Yugi and kicks Scar even further back actually breaking a bone or two.

Scar gasps again sliding backwards with both Yugi's dashing forward.

''That's why your hatred won't beat us!'' The young Dragon Knight declares proudly as the spirit of Atem floats beside him. He extends back his left hand as his Dragon Clone helps form a Dragon Rasengan in the original's palm. The real Yugi focuses as the energy of the attack changes into resembling almost like an x-shaped star with the dragon's face with dark blue sparks surrounding it.

''_**ULTRA DRAGON RASENGAN!**_'' Yugi roars thrusting his left arm forward. Scar tries to counter this time with his right hand, catching the sphere. Sparks fly between the two as Scar tries destroying the sphere but to his horror the energy sphere just expands even larger.

''HHAAAAA!'' Yugi roars putting more power to overcome even Scar's destruction alchemy. The Ishvalan panics as the attack now consumes him and explodes.

Scar screams sent flying slightly into the sky with traces of wind and flames left behind. Yugi pants a bit holding back that one unlike the times against the Mad King Ashnard and Aizen, just a bit.

''W-Woah…'' Naruto utters dumbstruck, really curious where or how Yugi came up with that _**Rasengan**_ attack. Ed walks up to the tricolor head, wondering if he might have killed Scar.

''D-did you just… you know.'' He asks him stagger by what he witnessed. Yugi didn't say a word as his clone poofs into nothing as his red outline vanishes. Breathing calmly, Yugi finally answers Edward with his normal eyes. ''Nope, I made sure my attack won't fly him that far up and if he knows what he's doing, he'll use his powers to slow down his crash.''

Ed just stares at him almost both amazed and frightened by the guy. He says sweat dropping. ''Remind me to never piss you off.''

Yugi giggles a bit relaxing as he says. ''I know you won't Edward-kun. But, those with hatred in their hearts, they never win. I know this through my partner.''

Edward blinks but nods not going to forget. Atem smirks in spirit form eyeing his partner, having learn much especially during his fight against the aliens and even Ichigo's words of love.

Yugi blushes of relief stating about Jenny's decision. ''I'm just glad I sent him into the battlefield too like Nee-san said. Or else Isara-kun would have-''

"Wait-wait!'' Danny interrupts him as he tries asking shock from the early gunshot. ''The gunshot was for-''

"Yea, don't worry. She's okay.'' Yugi answers happy-going. They stare at him as the tricolor head puts away his sword and walks towards the battlefield, whistling. The group blinks dumbfounded, not having a choice but to follow their leader into the smokescreen battlefield.

* * *

Time seemingly froze as the Imperial Soldier, hidden behind a few boulders, fires a shot from his rifle towards the unexpected Isara. He didn't care if he's killing a child; a Darcsen are worthless and must be purge from this world is all he knows. Rosie heard the gunshot but she couldn't register it until it was too late. However, one person could rather easily.

Walking rather relax as the bullet comes at Isara very slowly, Sonic hums eyeing and grabs the flying bullet with just two mere fingers. Time wasn't frozen; Sonic was merely moving faster than light and sound that everything else around him is moving in slow motion. Ever since his battle against the bald weirdo Espada guy, Sonic trained with Tails and even Knuckles to move faster to the point he can see everything in slow motion, basically the term Bullet Time. However, this still caused him to move slightly slower. Still, it was better than nothing; best be prepared with a neat trick than none.

Sonic hums a bit standing still as time around him seems to run normally hearing Rosie screaming. ''I-ISARA!''

The red head turns and blinks awkwardly seeing Isara okay with just a freaked out expression also hearing the shot. They both then panic seeing the blue hedgehog next to them flipping the bullet he caught.

''Phew, close one huh?'' He tells the two still flipping the bullet like a coin. Isara eyes it and slowly widen her eyes, guessing that shot from a moment ago was that thing and it was probably aim at her. Even Rosie assumed that and mutters in shock. ''H-How?''

''I grabbed it. A trick I was working on.'' Sonic replies rather carefree to both girls' shocking expressions. He then just remembered something and them. ''Oh one moment.''

Sonic throws the bullet up high as he dashes with great speed, kicking the stunned soldier who was about to kill Isara across the face with so much force he drops on his back unconscious and dashes back just as the bullet falls back into the palm of his gloved hand.

''Now let's get back to the others, they might be worrying for you.'' Sonic declares wondering how the others are doing. Rosie just stares at him with a half open mouth. She tries to shake off following him except she stops turning. She sees Isara trembling with a frightened expression on her face.

''Isara?'' Rosie calls her out concerning. Isara oddly didn't hear that as she mutters, starting to cry. ''I-I almost…''

She couldn't control herself; she was close to death. Isara drops on her knees still crying stunned by what almost happened to her. Rosie frowns worrying for her as she reaches out with her hand.

''Come on, I'll help you.'' She tells the young Darcsen. Isara looks up and continues sobbing as she grabs and hugs Rosie by the legs, searching for comfort. Rosie frowns worrying as she does comforting her head. Isara still sobs hugging her closer.

They were reunited by Squad 7 while the rest of Team Dragon Knight gather back, sighing that there were no deaths on their side.

* * *

Miles away from the coast, Scar continues flying into the air slowly dropping. He didn't expect the boy with those eyes to be this strong actually beating him like a fly. The next time he ever fights him he must be more cautious if there was a next time.

He tries to do something to land since was near a tree. He was going to grab it and use his arm but then mysteriously an orange light engulfs him and he lands right on the ground. The Ishvalan startles already on his feet, brushing off the dirt off his coat finding himself in a strange forest.

''Where am I?'' Scar questions on where he was and how he was teleported on the ground without crashing and most likely torn apart, aside of the injury he received.

''On the ground my good sir.'' A voice answers him. Scar turns and startles seeing a young man sitting on a flat-like boulder. He was tanned with golden eyes and dark teal colored spiky hair with thin ponytails. Scar gazes upon the stranger and his strange clothes as well as the strange glowing orange cube. He notices how fixated the child was on the cube with a small smirk on his face but it was the opposite looking at him.

''Interesting, Yugi Mutou is a kind person even against the enemies he fights. He's a curious person.'' The one that fought Yugi before, Aigami proclaims mentioning the tricolor head almost as if they were friends.

Scar glares silently at this boy even more cautious. Aigami eyes him still holding his Quantum Cube as he says with a soft smirk. ''Not to going to ask who I am? How rude. Then again, you think of everyone as an enemy.''

''What are you?'' Scar demands not going to play his games. Aigami hops off from the boulder and tells him gazing upon the lost man. ''Let's say I'm someone recruiting people like you. Actually, you're the first. I have many to find.''

Scar glares confused by what he's even talking about and demands. ''For what?''

Smirking slightly, Aigami declares raising his arms on the sides as the Quantum Cube floats in front of him. ''For the end of this world and the rebirth of a grander world. No, a utopia.''

Scar glares not believing what he's selling. However Aigami smirks as the cube glows almost by his will. The surroundings around them start changing as Scar slowly widens his eyes as everything changed to resemble his home before the war. There were children playing and adults doing their work… and among them, Scar widens his eyes more to see his dead older brother. He gasps seeing him waving at him. He tries to approach him but then everything turns into small orange cubes and vanished back to reality.

''Ishvalan, I wish to create a new world and with your help I may be able to achieve my- no, our dreams.'' Aigami offers him a chance to get back what he lost. Scar rubs his face, still taken back what he saw. Was it real? Was there a chance to get them back? To get back the life he lost, to that man and his damn people.

Struggling, he remembers his right arm and the blood that was offered. No, he couldn't… not before he uses it to strike down his judgement.

''… I refused.'' Scar replies to Aigami's surprise. The lone Ishvalan eyes him and answers pulling up the sleeve of his right arm to reveal the forbidden Alchemy markings across it. ''I will not stop until I achieved my revenge for my people, and my brother.''

Aigami sighs oddly expecting that respond though he replies rather fine with it. ''So be it, but the offer stands until you want it. In fact, let me return you-''

''I don't need your help and do what you want.'' Scar answers harshly as he walks away. Aigami sees him leave, probably returning back to that land than to fight Team Dragon Knight. With the injuries he received including on his right arm, Scar has no choice but to re-strategize himself and the friends Fullmetal has made. As long as he has them, he must be more cautious.

Aigami sighs at him leaving though he knows he'll join forces, sooner or later. Walking out from behind a tree, Aigami's partner and basically a brother to him, Mani, reveals himself still wearing his shroud from before.

''Diva, that didn't turn out how we wanted.'' He says rather disappointed. They know they must assemble their group for the plan to work and their wish to come true.

''Why the worry, Mani?'' Aigami says rather relaxed. He smirks still holding the Quantum Cube, gazing upon it as if seeing through what it contains or rather what the future holds.

''I have all the time to get the pieces. Besides, I need to give him time to set his own pieces.'' He proclaims knowing they have plenty of time to achieve the endgame and gain everything in the end. Aigami, though, makes a slightly wide grin thinking of the so-called heroic Dragon Knight and what he said. Naïve but kind, Shadi wasn't wrong about him and he sees that.

''_Yugi, unaware or not, you and I will achieve that utopia even if this world must come to an end._'' Aigami says to himself almost positive that their end goals will cross and then this corrupted world can cease to exist. He just needs to be a little bit more patient, just a little more.

What is Aigami planning and why does he still think Yugi is the key to his goals? Only time will tell for another time.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Ed: I have no complains with Yugi beating Scar. I just hope I don**__**'t cross paths with him again.**_

_**Sonic: I did a good thing today! Hope no one else is bother by it.**_

* * *

After arriving back to the base, Welkin immediately gives his report to Captain Varrot. Eleanor just stares at the young captain rather speechless about Isara close call with death and could see this has affected the young Gunther greatly with the look in his eyes.

"I see…'' She mutters while her hands on her desk. She looks up at him and tells him honestly. ''Welkin, I'm happy to hear your sister was right.''

''Y-yes.'' Welkin simply replies though rather sadden. She could tell he's still bother by his sister's close call with death. If she had died, he wouldn't be here or want to know about anything. They're all he has with his mother and father dead. She can understand that having lost people too.

''I can imagine the pain you would have gone if-'' Captain Varrot begins to say only for Welkin to interrupt her and asks. ''Captain, can I set the groups to head into Bruhl?''

This surprised the older woman not expecting his commander wishes to continue fighting even after what could have been the loss of his entire family. Either he wants to forget this moment to not confront or restore his hometown.

''Commander, I understand this is both important to you as well taking another major territory back but under what almost happened to Isara, it would be wiser if-'' Eleanor tries protesting his permission not wanting him to overdo it but Welkin once more cuts her off stating as if this meant the whole world to him with the most stern, non-frighten face. ''Captain, we need to take it back. Please.''

She sighs hearing him well and could tell he was serious about this however this was still too sudden even if this benefits in ending this war quicker.

''It's okay to be afraid of losing someone… the hard part is accepting it.'' Captain Varrot tells him to somehow open up by adding. ''If Isara did die, her heart would hearten and your life becomes nothing but torment.''

Welkin looks down at his feet, not wishing to admit that he might never be the same if Isara did die at that moment.

''You mustn't let those feelings cloud what's important. She's alive so use this chance to be happy with her.'' Eleanor says encouraging him to not forget and to not ignore this matter.

There was silence now as Welkin thinks hard and slowly replies to her words at last. ''… I'll rest at least until tomorrow.''

She sighs and accepts his offer. ''Fair enough.''

''Thank you!'' Welkin states bowing down and then walks out from her office. Captain Varrot sighs removing her glasses briefly hoping the young man gets well.

Welkin walks outside as he hears a voice calling him out. ''Hey commander!''

He blinks turning and sees the older member of his team, confused.

''Largo-san?'' Welkin mutters as Largo approaches him, tapping his shoulder and asks him with a small smirk. ''Mind if we chat.''

The young Gunther blinks but agrees to his offer. The two chatted as Welkin tells the older man of his worry of losing Isara and this caused him to realize how much he doesn't want to lose anyone, even mentioning Alicia among someone he refuses to ever lose.

''I see. I can't blame you commander for worrying about your sister but also your uneasiness to lose someone, especially Alicia right?'' Largo states now able to get why his commander is like this other than his sister. This is the first time he feels compel to not lose anyone again.

Welkin nods admitting his want to protect Alicia, even as far as admit he cares greatly for her but he's not sure she feels the same for him.

''Yes, but I feel like she prefers Faldio and-'' He tries saying doubting his chance against his own best friend but Largo interrupts him adding looking back at the main military building. ''I understand how you feel commander; I do more than you think.''

Welkin blinks looking at his direction and startles a bit that he's staring at the window of Captain Varrot's office. He looks back at Largo and assumes very surprise. ''I didn't know you and Captain Varrot were-''

Largo lets out a chuckle nodding not lying about it as he proclaims. ''No, it's fine. I learned to let things go, at least at the time being.''

''But you shouldn't give up on her. You have much to prove to her and it is best you make that effort before it's too late.''

Welkin frowns now getting why Largo is talking to him and also assumes he had a friend who loved the same woman he loved too. Maybe he should at least try to earn Alicia's heart, somehow even if he fails.

''Anyway, want to feel sure about your choice?'' Largo, changing subjects, asks the young man with a wild grin. Welkin blinks very puzzle muttering. ''Huh?''

Not sure where they were going, Largo takes him to a tent and declares opening it up. ''Walk in and enjoy-''

The two men step in and blink awkwardly not by the warm hot tub within the tent but more towards the fact they weren't alone. Sitting in the tub very nervously and nude, Yugi is there awkwardly waving at the two with large red cheeks. ''Um hello.''

''Yugi-san?'' Welkin utters sweat dropping. Largo also sweat drops curious how the kid found his special place he made himself.

The tricolor head chuckles nervously explaining himself. ''Hehe. I found this place curious by the tent and um… well here we are.''

Largo nods smirking impress the young man appreciates the joy of hot tubs.

''Mind if we join-'' He asks the young man who immediately protests with bright red cheeks waving his arms panicking. ''NO-NO! I'm um…''

Welkin blinks noticing Yugi is still sitting as he did that. Yugi gulps blushing explaining himself softly. ''I was thinking of Ichigo-kun.''

Both men slowly widen their eyes already imaging his privates is long and rod-like.

''O-Oh…'' Welkin mutters his face red. Largo nods more impressed that the younger kid shows his love for his lover praising him. ''Now the kid knows what he wants. You should be more like him commander.''

Yugi blinks eyeing Welkin and takes a wild guess. ''About Welkin-kun liking Alicia-kun?''

Largo laughs a bit pretty astonished. Welkin, blushing, nods as he admits softly. ''Y-Yes…''

Yugi smiles getting that having his doubts with Ichigo before if he was really the right person and not Masaya. He could feel Welkin cared for Alicia, much like he cared for Ichigo. He suggests to him. ''Here's something that might help you: Try winning her before she makes her choice.''

Welkin startles a bit that he's getting advice from Yugi of all people. Still, the young man wasn't naïve so he trusts what he has to say.

''Remember, it's Alicia-kun who decides who she will love and you need to show what you can offer- no, what you truly feel for her.'' Yugi advises him learning not just by experience but how someone feels for another if both don't feel the same for each other then there's nothing there; example being Ichigo and Kish. His obsession for Ichigo never changed how she could never love him back… unlike how she loved Masaya and also how she feels for him.

''If she feels the same for you strongly, then she'll return those feelings ten-fold.'' The tricolor head states believing strongly in what love should be. Welkin stares speechless at his words. Largo nods firmly on those incredible words.

''Thank you Yugi-san.'' Welkin thanks the tricolor head, trusting his words strongly. The tricolor head nods smiling as he replies blushing. ''I'll get out soon, promise.''

Welkin nods with Largo stating with a chuckle. ''Well enjoy your time.''

Yugi nods softly watching as the two leave. Now alone and shooting out from underneath the warm water, Ichigo gasps coughing heavily and nude though she covers herself with her arms especially her marbles of chests.

She eyes the tricolor head, giggling how sweet he was giving that advice to Welkin especially the words he mentioned about trusting Alicia in loving him.

''When have I heard those words you told Welkin-kun Nya?'' She teases the tricolor head with a soft grin. Yugi blushes staring at her as she suddenly wraps her arms around him and presses her chests over his. Ichigo smiles at him and tells him in a cute, soft voice. ''I still feel strongly for you too Yugi-kun.''

Yugi blushes embracing her back in the hot tub, muttering softly into her lovely cat ears. ''I do too my Strawberry Kitten.''

Ichigo purrs licking his neck sexually happy to have him in her life. Yugi giggles petting her cat ears more.

''So…'' The cat girl begins uttering forming a naughty grin with her cat tooth being shown. ''Shall we continue playing Nya?''

Yugi smirks hoping she would suggest that as he kisses her on her soft, strawberry flavor lips.

* * *

Isara walks around searching for a certain blue hedgehog and after a few more searches she found him lying on his back on a building. She eyes him up and tries uttering getting his attention. ''Um, excuse me.''

Sonic opens one of his eyes and looks down seeing her looking up at him. He gets up and waves at her saying. ''Oh hey! How are you feeling?''

''Better.'' Isara responds though her face didn't match how she should feel. She watches Sonic leap up from the roof and lands next to her.

''I wanted to thank you correctly… for saving me.'' Isara begins saying most thankful for saving her from that bullet… but a part of her has been unsure if she should be even alive. It's strange but she shouldn't have lived through that, like she was destined to have met her end.

She looks at the blue hedgehog, frowning a bit and explains her uneasiness. ''I… I've been feeling like I shouldn't have lived through that. Like… that was my fate to have died there.''

Sonic hums hearing her and couldn't help but this feels like a Deja-vu.

''Maybe, but I don't believe in fate.'' He states which startles Isara. She eyes him as Sonic looks at her back and he adds with a small smirk. ''You remind me of someone I knew. She's a princess, a timid one afraid to cry due to the power within her.''

Isara blinks with red cheeks never compared as a princess, ever.

Sonic chuckles thinking of that one adventure that never happened but did; it's complicated when he sort of died and time travel and other stuff he didn't bother ever telling anyone else about. For Isara, however, it's an exception.

''Elise, she had a life that meant she had to give up a lot of stuff and most of all the importance to be alive.'' The blue hedgehog states eyeing the young Darcsen and sees a bit of the princess in her; well in sense that she views the lives of others more important than her own.

He looks at her and asks of her being modest than acting cool. ''Isara, you should enjoy life too. You're a nice girl and you have a long future now ahead of you. Don't think of it like you should have died; think of it as an adventure you haven't died yet.''

Isara blushes looking away a bit, never thinking of it like that. She did almost died and now she's face with reality that she must accept the life she has in a different light, one she must lose again and achieve all the joys she wants from it. Sonic smiles patting her shoulder as she turns eyeing him and he tells her with a wink. ''We all get one life on this beautiful world. Don't lose it.''

She looks at him and nods, not going to lose this life that's precious. Sonic coughs not wanting this to feel moody as he says grinning. "I'm gotta ask Alicia if she made the bread I wanted.''

Isara nods bowing. Sonic salutes noticing someone near the door and comments with a small smirk. ''Besides, three's a crowd. Catch you later!''

With that he dashes off but not before he pulls the one hiding to be in front of Isara who was Rosie, blinking awkwardly.

''Rosie.'' Isara utters, blushing a bit. Rosie grunts eyeing her, trying to look tough but maybe for once, she can't help but be more relaxed towards her.

''… I owe you a song, didn't I?'' The redhead says having promised the young Darcsen her singing. Isara just stares at her speechless and she couldn't help herself but nod. Rosie sighs smiling a bit as she starts singing for her only audience.

Isara smiles warmly hearing his singing. Lying outside over a building, Sonic listens to the singing with a small smirk on his face, enjoying the tune.

* * *

It was now the next morning as Squad 7 and Team Dragon Knight prepare to head out to Bruhl. They all looked determined especially Alicia, Welkin and Isara. It was their hometown after all and they won't let the Imperials have it any longer.

''Ready to head out Welkin-kun?'' Yugi asks him with Welkin replying with a small smile. "I am.''

Welkin eyes Isara who smiles at him and he smiles back. He turns to eye everyone else and declares proudly. ''Let's go, everyone!''

The two groups nod as they begin to leave the base, feeling like their battles are nearing an end.

Giving a chance to be alive, our heroes march into battle to take back Bruhl. Is this war finally closing to its end? However, does that mean the climax is near the corner? Will they be ready for the final battle then?

* * *

Within the palace of Randgriz, King Maximilian sits on his throne now being informed by the hooded figure of the defeat in Mulberry Coast and now Bruhl is being taken back by the Gallians. The cold-hearten prince has played enough games with these peasants.

''Time for the endgame.'' The figure declares for their final strategy. Maximilian couldn't help but agreeing.

''Indeed it is.'' The young king responds, standing up from his throne and declares raising his hand to the imaginary heavens. ''It's time to end this foolish war, once and for all.''

The figure bows though through his hood his red eyes glow, expecting this to happen and now his goal may finally be achieve.

The final battle slowly arrives! Will our heroes be ready for the last stretch?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: Life by Yui from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Our Heroes fought and succeed in taking Bruhl back to Gallia… however, their victory is shortly lived as Maximilian, through all possible radio signals, has declared the execution of Princess Cordelia and the complete surrender of Gallia or suffer total destruction. Forced to prepare for the final battle, a few try to reach out their feelings for one and another and Alicia makes a decision.

Naruto: WE WON YA KNOW!

Alicia sweat drops: We haven't won yet but sure, getting back Bruhl is a huge win!

Sonic grins: You sound pretty excited huh?

Alicia blushes: I am… thanks to all of you.

Yugi smiles: All of us Alicia-kun. We won because we have a bond, something no army can beat.

Alicia: A bond?

Irene rushes over: W-WHERE WERE YOU ALL!

Jonouchi: Look new chick, you can get my interview but let me eat something first please.

Kurosaki: I don't think for once she's here for an interview.

Jenny: Yea, I can feel we're about to receive bad news. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Unspoken Thoughts and the March towards Destiny!

Ichi: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time and let's hope it's nothing bad.

* * *

**Author's Note:** PFF… No, just no. Yes, Isara's death (SPOILER) did mean a lot to many, especially Rosie and her reflection towards Darcsen, Welkin for losing the last person of his family and thought of her as his sister, and Alicia for it was the push that made her care more for Welkin. For DKR… I changed that due to reasons and a sense of hope… which can EASILY be reversed? What? How?! *eyes Volume 9* I'll end this discussion for now.

So Sonic has Bullet Time in DKR? Yes… he does. Like SONIC SHOULD HAVE THIS! Now what is Bullet Time? Well it's slow mode for those who go superfast. The Flash is one speedster I can think of who has such a thing. Why not Sonic? He was born running. I guess he never trained… but in DKR, it's different. Sonic isn't just fighting Eggman anymore or over the top god, powerful beings as Super Sonic; he's facing those with different kind of skills like Zommari. For Sonic to get better he needs to be a different kind of faster and Bullet Time comes in handy… Sonic Time? Eh… Slow Time? Whatever you call it; this is Sonic now able to react better than before. The games should give that option for Sonic so modern Sonic games can be funnier to play.

Haha, funny thing about that. For those who has seen the Sonic the Hedgehog first movie trailer with that nightmare fuel, Sonic can do Bullet Time and that's great! Really great... not so much for that movie or that... aw... nightmare fuel.

The whole reason why it was Sonic who saved Isara is explainable. No need to explain it here. I will say Sonic 06 still sucks and its story… but some parts can be mentioned to show character growth for the blue hedgehog… and nothing more, unless well Mephiles the Dark. Not to going to say anything else.

Speaking of villains, Aigami will be used more often as another factor Team Dragon Knight have to deal with. So Yugi has currently 4 (more actually) people that are his enemies: The Dark Lord, Aizen, Light and Aigami. So who knew huh?

Also don't um ask me to do songs in chapters. I tried that once as practice, I didn't enjoy it. Felt like more choir than writing.


	14. 13: Unspoken Thoughts!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist AND now Valkyria Chronicles. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 13 of the first Arc of Volume 4: Blue Flames and Metal Overload!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Hologram by NICO Touches the Walls from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) **

**Volume 4: Episode 13: ****Unspoken Thoughts and the March towards Destiny!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_A shot was heard and Rosie widened her eyes thinking Isara was shot but to her stunning face was that Isara was okay and the bullet was caught by Soni__c and beats the soldier who almost shot her. The blue hedgehog chuckled apologizing but he couldn't accept if someone died while he could have done something and mentioned how he loved being that guy. Isara, frozen up, just dropped on her knees panting how close she was from death._

_The battle against Scar quickly ended with Yugi; engulfed by Yin-Yang Dragon's power and beaten him with __**Ultra Dragon Rasengan**__, stating that hatred will never beat him. The battle for Mulberry Coast ended in Gallia's win though it shook up many of almost experiencing death. Unaware by the group, Aigami had teleported Scar from crashing, avoiding further damage, and offered him a chance to rebuild his people and achieve his revenge. Scar hesitated not trusting this boy and told him he will think about it, leaving with injury that forced him to return to Artemis and cross Fullmetal when the time is right._

_But our heroes' rest was brief as Welkin demanded to his captain that they take back Bruhl while they can. Captain Varrot allowed it though she can tell he was shaken and advised him to remember the lives he must protect as Commander and talk to Largo about this. Welkin bowed and headed out and Largo waited for him, telling him he has a way to help him calm down; hot tub. The two men headed there to be surprised Yugi was there, waving nervously that Ichigo was with him and she was… well, doing sexual stuff._

_While that was going on, Isara found Sonic and thanked him for saving her life as if she shouldn't have lived. Sonic chuckled hearing that once before, remembering a certain princess who's existed was to be the bringer of destruction. He told Isara to not think like that and enjoy her life at the fullest; never stop pursuing her dreams. Isara blushed and promised him as she went to see Rosie and asked her to hear singing who oddly enough just smiled and muttered she does owe her._

_Once rested for a day, our heroes march to free Bruhl however Maximilian's plans have come full circle and the final battle slowly builds up. What are this master plan the twisted Imperial king have and his end game?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Within the small countryside town of Bruhl, the Imperial Soldiers stationed there are running for their lives. They were told that they had an easy territory to guard with the robots doing most of the work in the guarding part…this WASN'T EASY. Their forces were being torn apart along with the robots by the Gallians and their crazy weird but dangerous allies.

Squad 7 and Team Dragon Knight fight off the enemy soldiers as if it was nothing. The robots weren't a threat to them especially thanks to Mew Ichigo's _**Ribbon Chidori**_.

"Come on guys, you're not that tough Nya.'' The cat girl states rather bored though smiles as she fried another robot. Mew Plum giggles slashing though multiple robots along with Yugi and Kurosaki.

''They're pretty easy, ya know!'' Naruto proclaims slamming a _**Rasengan**_ upon a robot, destroying it. Judai chuckles agreeing as Neos and Danny pummel multiple enemies. Ed slaps his hands and transmutes a cannon which fires right away with Blast Alchemy, tearing apart tanks and disabling them along with Sonic dismantling them with screwdrivers and wrenches.

Jonouchi nods most proud for the team as Red-Eyes terrorizes upon the Imperial soldiers who run away than fighting it.

Everyone else in Squad 7 is just speechless at times how overwhelming Yugi and his group are at times, almost inhuman. They are very glad they're on their side though.

''These kids sometimes make us look bad.'' Largo comments with a small smirk how destructive a bunch of non-soldier kids with powers are as he fires a rocket missile at a tank, destroying it. Edy ducks behind cover not at all concern as thanks to them they weren't wipe off by those machines.

''I'm not complaining.'' She protests with a nervous smile. Rosie scoffs replying back taking aim and head shot an enemy soldier. ''Of course you wouldn't Edy.''

''Hey, we're all pretty strong just together. No concern from me.'' Zaka states through the transceiver helping Isara within the Edelweiss, firing a tank shell and blasting a few soldiers away.

Alicia also agrees though, something feels off about their battles so far and it even makes her question them. ''I do have to agree these fights are becoming easier.''

Welkin eyes her and couldn't help but agree with her though he says. ''Still, we'd best be ready for anything the enemy tries next time.''

She nods knowing this fight is important first and then they can worry about afterwards.

It didn't take long as the Imperials were forced to surrender and our two groups won the battle.

''It's over. Thank goodness.'' Susie mutters dropping on her knees with Lynn sighing too. Oscar and Emile grin fist pumping for their win.

Alicia giggles noticing Welkin walking up to a building. He stares at it being his house, the very same his family lived and the one he had to leave too. He frowns wondering how his father would be if he was alive. He looks down, wanting to breaking down but remains strong; that is what his father taught him at the least.

''Onii-san.'' Welkin turns to see Isara walking up to him blushing. She eyes the house she had met her adoptive brother and since then she had no regret. She was happy in this house, even if her adoptive father died too; she wasn't alone.

Welkin, smiling, holds her by the further shoulder leaning her close. Isara blushes looking up at their house, happy to be back here.

''Isara, we're home.'' Welkin declares smiling also happy to have gained back their home. Alicia watches them from afar, smiling a bit as she wished she had a home too. She looks down sadden, not just for her… but for Selvaria as well.

* * *

Night descends as both groups used a tavern as a place to rest. Drinking a ton of water, Judai suggests to the groups with a big grin on his face. ''We should celebrate or something.''

Almost everyone agreed with him but Welkin points out firmly. ''We can do that after we return to the base.''

Judai sighs with Alicia shaking her head smiling at how childish he is for a young adult. Ichi giggles but she blinks seeing how concern Yugi is thinking to himself.

The cat girl furrows her eyebrows asking him. ''Hey Yugi-kun, how come you still look worry Nya?''

The tricolor head eyes her knitting his eyebrows not sure how to explain it but replies. ''Not sure, just a feeling.''

Ichi hums hoping this feeling isn't something bad happening right now or worst.

Alicia looks outside and didn't need to be told that it was too dark to travel back especially how everyone looks exhausted. She suggests to her commander. ''Welkin, best we rest and head back tomorrow morning.''

Welkin hums thinking about it but Jonouchi answers him opening loudly a bedroom.

''Good idea! Night!'' The dirty colored blond headed declares entering the room and slams the door closed, too tired to care.

Everyone sweat drops agreeing with Jonouchi's approach and decide to rest up for the night. It's the least they deserve.

* * *

After resting up the whole last night, Team Dragon Knight and Squad 7 left Bruhl early morning to travel back to the base the day after. They arrive back during the afternoon.

Jonouchi hums having thought a lot about through this adventure, actually questioning his own future and he had come up with something.

''You know, once this war is over…'' The dirty colored blond headed begins saying only to be interrupted as he's pushed aside by Irene rushing over. He gasps falling back on his head, his eyes spinning dazed.

''There you all are!'' Irene shouts panicking. The group blinks with Jenny asking her with a furrow face. ''Irene-kun, what's wrong?''

The Gallian journalist both had a grin but frightened expression yelping out. ''GREAT… but bad, really dark news!''

''How great?'' Naruto asks more focused on the great part. The group hears the journalist's information and their faces, even Sonic's turn into terror.

''WHAT?!'' They all shouted in horror. Welkin, panicking, rushes over to ask this to the higher ups. Everyone else follows right behind him even Jonouchi struggling to get up. Irene sweat drops hoping she didn't make their victory in Bruhl a failure.

They all went into Captain Varrot's office, well a few of them since everyone else had to stay outside and got the news from her and Mustang.

''Maximilian announced the execution of Princess Cordelia across the radio?!'' Alicia utters out the news she and everyone learned with a pale expression. She couldn't believe how low and cruel Maximillia is to even do such an evil act like kill Cordelia.

Yugi bugs out too, getting why he was so worry the other night.

''I'm afraid so. It happened after Bruhl was taken back.'' Major Hughes informs them after he got their signal from Bruhl was when all radio stations got the news from the Imperial King himself. All eyes from Squad 7 gaze upon Jonouchi who sweat drops.

''AH COME ON.'' He shouts complaining that his decision to sleep. Yugi didn't blame his best friend for this. He had a feeling this war is nearing its end so the so-called king made a call to put an end to this sooner than later.

''That just means this Maximilian-kun knows this war is about to end and he wants to push us to finish it.'' Yugi tells the group certain that this is all to lower their hopes in winning. Welkin nods agreeing with this too.

''But that means-'' Naruto begins muttering only for Mustang to reveal it. ''Exactly. Your orders are simple: Take back Randgriz and stop Maximilian: dead or alive.''

The tension skyrockets for the groups as this means they are here; the final battle of the war. Once they win, it's over and they can get their sense of peace at last.

''Easier said than done Colonel!'' Edward, however, protests with that idea. As much as it sounds simple, it wasn't. Maximilian is the King meaning he wouldn't just have some soldiers and some robots, he would have EVERYTHING his army has to offer including that Azure Witch that both Ichigos encountered.

''How do you expect us to fight against the full strength of the Imperial Empire?'' He states the obviously but Mustang immediately responds with a smirk. ''We're going to send all our forces into this battle. And I've made the call to Artemis. With our luck, they'll arrive 3 days from now.''

Ed blinks actually impressed the Colonel though ahead like that. Danny sighs saying most glad. ''Then we can wait for them to-''

''The execution starts 2 days from now, was three but your groups were still out.'' Lieutenant Hawkeye sadly points out causing Danny to lower his head in defeat.

''DAMN IT!'' Jonouchi yells again kicking his feet at the wall not believing his chances.

''We have 2 days only to prepare Nya?'' Ichi utters not sure how they can even manage. Everyone begins to feel greater tension, not sure how they'll pull this off. Sonic hums not so worry eyeing Yugi and Jenny already thinking.

''C-can we manage Welkin?'' Alicia asks her commander worry on their situation. Welkin nods still determined. He knew this could always happen and he learned one thing; not to lose hope.

''We will. We must prevail with anything the Imperials throw at us as one. We must, no, we will win, without a doubt.'' Welkin answers still knowing they will win as long as they work together. Alicia smiles nodding as did the rest of Squad 7, all of them believing they can win together.

Welkin smiles to see their faces more strong hearten as he then eyes the tricolor head and asks for his opinion. "What do you think Yugi?''

Yugi eyes him and then Naruto and Judai. He slowly forms a smirk oddly quoting the two's likely respond. ''We finish this.''

Jenny giggles not helping but to agree. She even suggests pretty confident. ''My little brother, Ed, Welkin-kun and I will plan out our attacks. Everyone, prepare and rest up. We need all our strengths for that day.''

Welkin nods agreeing with that as he suggests. ''I'll ask Faldio if he's not too busy.''

She nods as begins planning out their attacks. Alicia smiles for this… but then that doesn't change the fact that Selvaria is still their enemy. She doesn't want to kill her, not her. She needs to save her before or during it. She looks at Ichigo and Judai and knew she can't do this alone.

Alicia approaches the two and asks of them. "Hey, can we talk?''

Both Ichigo and Judai blink just nodding. Alicia sighs nodding as she walks ahead. The two follow with Naruto noticing them leave and tags along wondering what's going on. Kurosaki also watches them leave and narrows his eyes as if he should follow them too.

* * *

Ichigo and Judai follow Alicia to a private place with Naruto tagging along curious what's going on.

''Something wrong Alicia-chan Nya?'' The red cherry head asks with a cute, puzzle expression on her face. Alicia hesitates to tell them, concern she might m have made a mistake but she shakes off those thoughts after all the bonding she made with them. She can trust them, she can!

''I needed to ask you two-'' Alicia begins saying only to pause, sweat dropping seeing Naruto there too. He blinks waving at her. Alicia sighs that maybe three is better than two as she resumes. ''Three, I guess, something but please, between us.''

''No problem!'' Judai answers her with Ichigo nodding. Naruto also nods adding very focus for once. ''We're listening loud and clear, ya know!''

Alicia nods eyeing the three and begins saying with a small smile looking at Judai. ''I wouldn't have told you guys this but… I've grown fond of you. Judai, you're a troublesome young man.''

''Hehe, and you're the mother type.'' Judai expresses teasing her. Alicia rolls her eyes by that comment as she resumes eyeing Ichigo. ''And Ichigo, you're pretty amazing cat girl.''

Ichigo purrs joyfully to hear that with her tail wagging. Alicia now eyes Naruto grinning at her. She sweat drops not spending much time with him to get to know him though she tries to say. ''… Naruto… um… you have nice smile.''

Naruto smiles happily by her comment.

''The point is… I recovered my memories in the orphanage.'' Alicia reveals to the three. Ichigo is surprised to hear that with Naruto asking knowing the feeling of having no parents. ''Was it awful? I know the feeling.''

Alicia nods softly, frowning with a look of sadness thinking back at the terror she went through.

''Yes. They tested us, not sure for what but it was something. I was alone, I had no one and I felt sad every day there… but then I met her, Selvaria.'' She begins telling them what she went through and the friend she made, causing Ichigo to slowly widen her eyes to hear that Alicia and Selvaria know each other.

Doing her best not to cry, Alicia begs of them with a soften expression. ''She's probably the first person I cared for… and I want to save her. Please, help me make her see reason!''

The three startle and not just them but Kurosaki also who's leaning behind a wall.

What kind of answer can they give Alicia asking for their help?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Jonouchi: Ah god, I shouldn**__**'t have slept when we clearly needed to get back. Now we're doomed!**_

_**Danny: It could be a lot worst Jonouchi, a lot worst. We**__**'ll pull off a win, somehow.**_

* * *

Ichigo stares in awe at Alicia, getting why that day she asked her not to harm Selvaria. It made sense, but also it didn't make much sense that Alicia never mentioned it till now or when they first met.

''W-Wait Nya… the same person I fought the other night? The same Azure Witch?'' The red cherry head asks still overwhelmed to learn this. Alicia nods frowning not surprise by her reaction especially since the other night. She nods confirming Ichigo's question.

Ichigo gulps to hear as Judai asks curious. ''Are you sure? I mean she is with the Imperials and from Ichigo-chan, she's pretty ruthless?''

''Without a doubt.'' Alicia responds. Her memories wouldn't lie that much, especially the fond times the two talked within their caged dorms.

''That could be why Selvaria wanted you though, I guess Nya.'' Ichigo questions though it still doesn't add up why. Surely it wasn't to learn vulnerable weak points in the Gallian military Alicia might know. Judai even hums curious too while Naruto feels pretty bad, reminded of Sasuke from this.

Alicia sighs not sure why she was being kidnapped but that didn't matter to her.

''I don't know and I never knew she was a Valkyria but I do know this.'' She starts saying honestly still sure that kind nature Selvaria had from back then was still there. She had to believe in that recalling the times they had each other to talk. They were the closest to one and another until the day Alicia was forced to leave the orphanage. She wasn't sure why but it left a hole in her heart losing her first friend; the first person she ever had any joy in being alive.

''She was the only person who gave me a glimpse of hope. That's why I need to save her from the Imperials, make her see they're wrong and…'' Alicia tries explaining her reasons but pauses, thinking how wrong this is. Selvaria is the enemy… and yet, she wasn't back then and to fight her to the death like this is wrong. She curls her lips, gazing at the three and the others who made her see that having stuff like friends and bonds are more important than one's own goals.

''And this is so hard on me. I never felt like this before. It's because of you all that I'm even thinking of stuff like this than my own goals or the mission. I…'' Alicia utters wanting to blame these feelings on them and yet she stops herself how wrong that would be. She's been closed down by anything to do with family and even friends and yet, seeing them makes her realize how necessary those things are. To her, Selvaria was a sister of sorts. They might not be related or on the same side, but deep down they had something that connects to each other. That's more than enough for her to try her hardest to change her heart than to see her die.

Sobbing a bit, Alicia utters sadden not sure why. ''I just… I don't want to-''

Before she could finish her words, Judai raises his hand in front of her. She startles eyeing his calming smile.

''You don't have to say a word; we're going to help you Alicia-chan.'' Judai declares knowing also how important it means to save a close friend and how necessary it is not doing it alone. Alicia eyes him wiping off her tears blushing a bit.

"Judai.'' She mutters softly. Judai just grins telling her positive. ''She's your dearest friend, I get that and I'm glad you asked us for help.''

She blushes nodding softly

''Alicia-chan, I get you too ya know.'' Naruto speaks up grinning though he's actually serious thinking almost how similar Alicia and this Selvaria are with him and Sasuke.

''I have a friend too who I want to save. And no matter, I'll do it without turning back on my word so I want to save your friend too!'' Naruto declares vowing it to Alicia. He then blushes, coughing awkwardly like stealing her thunder but not really as he adds. ''Also, I consider him like my brother too.''

Alicia blushes speechless even Naruto gets why she's doing this, no less both having something in common.

''Alicia-chan, we will help you save Selvaria-chan. I know those bonds you two have are still there Nya.'' Ichigo adds in also wanting Alicia to be happy and regain her bonds with Selvaria. After all, nothing is impossible as long as you hope.

''Everyone…'' Alicia utters really touched by their words. Sighing, Kurosaki speaks up aloud. ''Can't be help.''

Alicia gasps turning to see Kurosaki showing himself from the corner he was hiding. Ichi and Judai both grin wondering when he'll reveal himself with Naruto surprise he was there.

''Just don't expect it'll be easier. If you have to fight her, we will do it together and knock some sense to her head.'' The spiky orange headed clarifies not wanting her to assume they can save her friends with pretty words.

''Kurosaki.'' Alicia mutters not expecting he too wants to help. He sighs again saying with half a smile. ''You can count on them more Melchiott, but I'll help too. You have my promise.''

Alicia stares at them speechless, not sure how to react or feel but… warmth, a lot. She blushes not sure what to say but does bowing to all of them. ''Thank you, every one of you.''

Ichi giggles nodding as did Judai and Naruto. Kurosaki still sighs hoping Alicia gets that happy ending she wants. The red cherry head notices someone and giggles again saying out loud to Alicia. ''Hey, there's someone who wants to speak to you too.''

Alicia blinks as she hears a voice. ''Alicia?''

She turns and sees Welkin there, blinking back.

''Welkin…'' She mutters quickly wiping off her tears before he notices them. Welkin blinks more confuse as he asks puzzled. ''Um am I interrupting something.''

''Nope!'' Naruto answers carefree. Alicia sweat drops kinda happy he said that; she didn't want to tell Welkin about Selvaria just to protect him.

Welkin nods as he eyes her and asks trying to not sound weird or nervous. ''Alicia, can I talk to you? Just… you and me?''

Alicia oddly gulps remembering the last time Welkin asked something like that; it turned out not being Welkin. She turns to Ichi and she gives her the big thumb ups that it's him.

Smiling, Alicia accepts his offer and the two elsewhere alone… but Ichi, Judai and Naruto stalk them. Kurosaki sweat drops, not getting involved with this.

* * *

Now the two alone, Alicia stares at Welkin who tries his best not to blush.

''Um did Faldio-'' She tries to start a conversation and immediately Welkin sighs shaking his head explaining it. ''No, he refused. I can't blame him still feeling the way he has been this entire time.''

Alicia nods frowning with what happened when the robots first appeared. Faldio's Squad 1 were in a mission as those machines appeared and killed them all, except Faldio in a crushed expression and Ramal shaken by the whole event.

Welkin also nods but he needed to get back to why he wanted to see her. He blushes, hesitate to tell her but remembering what Yugi told him; he has to try it.

He stomachs it and tries to say something. ''… I learned something when I almost lost Isara. I… I don't know what I would do if I lost her.''

Alicia eyes him knowing him more than anyone right now that Welkin wouldn't be the same if Isara died.

''But it's not just Isara. Alicia… I… I also care about you too!'' Welkin proclaims which startles Alicia greatly. He blushes still not sure if she does feel the same for him but expresses her warmly. ''Even if you don't feel the same, you're someone special to me too. I…''

Before he could finish his words Alicia immediately hugs him. Welkin widens his eyes a bit feeling her warm. Alicia blushes with a warm smile, not needed to be psychic to know what he's trying to say and she has been waiting for this moment for so long.

''Welkin… Thank you.'' Alicia says close to him hugging him more. Welkin smiles softly embracing each other more... before the two ultimately begin kissing.

Watching from afar, Ichigo with Judai and Naruto watch this lovely moment. She purrs joyfully for the two especially how long they're kissing. She's happy for the two in the bottom of her heart. Naruto grins happy for them too… Judai, as happy as he was, is still distracted from Alicia's backstory.

''Hmm… orphanage.'' He mutters not sure why but he can't buy this orphanage place just so in coincidence that Alicia met Selvaria there who would later be revealed to be a Valkyria.

Ichigo blinks hearing his muttering just as Judai starts walking away.

''Judai-kun?'' She calls him out wondering where he's going. Judai, not turning back, answers her waving his right hand. ''Just going to check up on something.''

Ichigo nods watching the brown-orange headed rushing off to who knows where. She looks back at Alicia and Welkin, giggling that her advice worked like a charm.

* * *

Managing to find his room in the main base and asking Ramal who was unease at first to help, Judai knocks on Faldio's door only to notice it was open. He opens it up announcing himself. ''Hey, Faldio, you here?''

Judai looks around with Yubel behind him in spirit form and both viewing the mess of books and dust gathering around the room. Just piles of books all around and disorganized. Towards the just messier desk, Faldio sits there with his face on the book he's reading but instead lays his head on it. He looked like a mess, not having slept or eaten.

''Geez, look at you.'' Judai says approaching the guy. Faldio pulls himself up looking badly exhausted eyeing him.

''Sorry.'' He apologizes rather weaken, not having restful nights and uses all his time on his books. Judai figures as much especially what he learned about him.

''I heard about you and Ramal being the last of your squad.'' Judai reveals which makes the former squad commander rather shocked. He closes his eyes, seeing only the images of his comrades, his team; all slaughtered by those machines. He lost a lot of blood that day. If not for Ramal, the two would be dead as well.

''You haven't recovered from the death of your squad and since you've been trying to find a way to end this war quicker, becoming more focus on your books then the little stuff. That's why when you were asked to come along to help save Fouzen, you acted the way you did; you refuse to let the war go any further.'' Judai resumes sitting on the open chair on the other side of the desk.

Faldio frowns though he nods admitting it all. He looks up at the young man, questioning him. ''You asked Welkin, did you?''

Judai just smirks actually learning this from Ramal when he saw him trying to cheer Isara up after Mulberry Coast, though he struggled having feelings for her and not sure how he would move on if she had died. Judai had to cheer him up and the two got into talking.

''Maybe but I'm not here to squeal.'' The former Osiris student tells him firmly. He instead asks the exhausted commander. ''So, mind telling me what you've been researching?''

''Should I?'' Faldio questions him not sure what he wants from this. Judai eyes him and knows he won't get anywhere unless he tells him honestly so he answers. ''If you don't want help, I'll leave. I just want to know a connection between Alicia-chan and the orphanage she was in.''

Faldio just stares at him but his eyes widen. Judai blinks as he watches Faldio reach to a book and starts explaining what he's been looking into opening said book, showing the image of a torn up orphanage house.

''EH! Alicia a Valkyria?'' Judai bursts out loudly, not believing what he just told him. Faldio expected this reaction as he explains his reasons. ''I don't have the proof but Alicia has incredible healing and how she moves is faster than most female soldiers, probably better than any male soldier in Gallia too. I do know this all connects to this orphanage that those in Gallian experimented on orphanages. The details are in mystery but I'm sure whoever is behind this wanted to awaken those who could have been Valkyrias.''

Judai nods slowly starting to get it now and explains why Selvaria was there too.

"The only way I can prove if Alicia is of Valkyrur descendant is two ways but they are located in Randgriz and within somewhere in the palace. I tried to asked Princess Cordelia for them but then the palace was captured by the enemy.'' Faldio informs him almost upset. If not for Maximilian, he could confirm his findings and maybe help Alicia awaken her hidden power. If so, then this war would finally be over.

''If we get these things, can Alicia-chan do the whole blue flame thing and beat the Imperials?'' Judai asks the obvious question. Faldio nods replying serious. ''It's the only way''

Even after hearing all of this and making sense, Judai isn't sure if this is true or not or if Alicia is a Valkyria… but he knows her to know she'll do whatever it takes to protect her friends and her dreams.

''Great, then I'm helping you!'' Judai declares getting up from the chair. He eyes him and even though Faldio is doing something for the stake of Gallia; it's still wrong to use Alicia that way if she is a Valkyria. He knows that feeling being the Supreme King.

''But I'm doing it for Alicia-chan because I believe in her. She's my friend, not a weapon.'' Judai tells him rather dark as his eyes flash a moment yellow. Faldio, a bit taken by his glowing eyes, nods having already place his trust in her too.

Judai smiles though he hopes Alicia isn't this Valkyria. If she was, would she accept herself not being normal? Still, he can't have her denied it either if the time comes. Hopefully, it won't come down to either of that.

* * *

The day has arrived, the one everyone dreaded for have come. It wasn't even sunrise as the two groups along with the majority of the Gallian Military are fully awake and ready for the battle that will commence. Everyone is silent eyeing each other. Welkin coughs walking forward.

''No final words?'' Edy and even Rosie ask expecting the whole ''final words'' speech. Welkin eyes them and then towards Yugi who smiles declaring. ''We're not dying.''

Everyone startles a bit by that. Chances are that they all won't survive. Yugi still smiles vowing it. ''It's not my word, it's my promise. We'll all come out of this alive and well.''

They stare at him and couldn't help but believe him. Yugi smiles looking ahead telling himself serious on this promise. "_I sweat it._''

With those words, our heroes march towards Randgriz to the final battle-

''HEY WAIT!'' The groups all stopped and turn seeing Winry rushing over towards them. She pants carrying a bag of smoke bombs and other stuff looking up at them with a determine face declaring. ''I'm coming to.''

Everyone sweat drops horrified especially Edward immediately protesting. ''Hell no Winry! You have to-''

Ed couldn't finish his words as Winry walks up right in front of him, head-to-head and eye-to-eye. The small alchemist gulps seeing the mechanic's gazing eyes.

''I don't have to do a thing. I want to help out and make sure Isara doesn't get herself killed again.'' Winry states most stern in her decision.

''…'' Ed just stares back silent as his eyes glare madder. He REALLY hates how stubborn she is.

Alphonse panics moving in between the two and calms his brother down. ''Brother, let me watch over Winry okay? That way we all do our parts.''

Ed glares at him and just grumps letting her do whatever.

''Oi, who'll watch over my body then?'' Kurosaki suddenly asks out not sure how he's supposed to fight if his real body is not protected and watched over by someone.

Ed hums as did Ichi looking towards Jonouchi, now grumpy angrily.

''FINE… But I'm not a horse.'' He accepts though upset to do this again. Ichi grins giggling as she teases him. ''You're a mule than a horse Nya.''

This causes Jonouchi to snap yelling furious like Godzilla. ''DAMN IT MOMOMIYA!''

Yugi sweat drops that maybe he promised too hard.

Um… Can our heroes take back Randgriz and end this war once and for all?

* * *

In a bar in the middle of a Gallian city, the radio is at full volume with announcements of Maximilian's declaration.

The bartender gazes at the man at the corner. He had black eyes and spiky, black hair with a red headband that has Darcsen markings on it around his forehead. He lets out a sigh not the hating Darcsen type so he can imagine once that king gets what he wants; he'll want to execute all the Darcsen across the land.

''Hey Darcsen, you might die if that Maximillian wins.'' The bartender calls out to the man taking a sip of liquor. The Darcsen didn't say a word, just trying to spend his time alone but it seems he can't afford to do nothing anymore.

''Can't be help.'' The Darcsen replies getting up from his chair. Wearing a long red cape-like cloak, the man gets up showing his Artemis State Military uniform and a pair of unique gloves. He tightens them with a small smirk on his face.

''Pretty boy Maximilian doesn't get to decide that not till I beat him to a pummel.'' The strange man says with determination on his face he walks to the exit and opens the door, facing the bright day before him. It has been ages since he'll show off why he was known as the Raging Blast.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: Life by Yui from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

The Day has arrived. Our heroes march and commence their attack on Randgriz to save it from the Imperials. However, Selvaria stands in their way. Not going to play around, Yugi prepares to fight the Azure Witch however an announcement was made across the city and none other than Maximilian and his mysterious ally. Who is the one in the hood and is why is he helping Maximilian?

Jonouchi: STEP ASIDE BIG RACKS!

Danny: I don't agree with the nickname and we don't have time to fight this lady right?

Yugi: You guys won't. I'll settle this in one shot.

Just then they see a big holograph above the city with Maximilian's image and the hooded figure.

Judai: Guess that's the prince?

Alicia: That must be who is helping him!

Sonic widens his eyes: No way! How could I be so stupid! For once, I'm acting like Knuckles!

Kurosaki: What?

Sonic smirks: I know who that is and that means our problems have gotten worst.

Ed: Just GREAT… really damn great. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Battle for Randgriz and the Terrifying Reveal!

Mew Ichigo: Agreed! Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time for the huge climax Nya!

* * *

**Author's Note:** So the final chapters of this arc is coming. I did say this arc was short for obvious reasons and things will go crazy for these final chapters indeed.

Mix up a few things and I'm surprise last chapter no one mention the hot tub scene? Huh, who knew?


	15. 14: The Battle for Randgriz!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist AND now Valkyria Chronicles. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 14 of the first Arc of Volume 4: Blue Flames and Metal Overload!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Hologram by NICO Touches the Walls from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) **

**Volume 4: Episode 14: ****The Battle for Randgriz and the Terrifying Reveal!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_After taking back Mulberry Coast, our heroes have taken back Bruhl with Alicia, Welkin and Isara oddly wanting to celebrate though they got bad news after returning to the base. Informed by Irena and a lived report through all radios in Gallia, King Maximillian is preparing to execute Princess Cordelia in three days and gave Gallia an ultimatum: Surrender or Gallia Dies. Since they return one day later, they have 2 days to do something. Yugi, obviously, had a simple reply quoting Naruto and Judai: We finish this. Mustang sided with the tricolor head and had already called Artemis for all their help. They will still have to hold back the Imperials in Randgriz but if they can manage that, they might have a chance. _

_While Yugi, Welkin and every strategist prepared their plan to take back the capital, Alicia had a talk with Ichigo and Judai with Naruto dragging along and revealed her past in the orphanage and how she knew Selvaria there. She explained how the two were close, surviving their hardest until they went their own ways. Alicia asked of them to help her reach her friend, not wanting her to die or be their enemy. This surprised the three thinking she wouldn't let personal feelings get in the way. Alicia admitted she blames all of them for showing that having feelings makes you stronger and she wants to show it to her friend. Grinning, Judai vowed it as did Ichigo and Naruto too. Kurosaki, overhearing this, sighed and promised he'll do his best too._

_Humming from what Alicia told them, Judai went to see Faldio alone and asked him what he knows about Alicia and why he was alone which he also revealed that he lost almost all of his Squad once. Faldio, revealing his state that the war had put a toll into his sanity, told him that there were people trying to reviving the Valkyrurs and he believes Alicia is one of them. Adding up, Judai does admit it makes sense but she doesn't have blue flames. Faldio explained there might be a clue in the castle he's missing; a book that Princess Cordelia promised he would send over for his research on Valkyrias. If he can reach it, then maybe they will win this war. Judai, not sure if it will, happily told him he'll help but to help Alicia._

_The day arrived as our heroes marched towards Randgriz and end this war for good but will it be that easy?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Approaching their destination most cautiously and stealthily, Team Dragon Knight and Squad 7 with the rest of the Gallian forces have arrived to the outskirts of Randgriz. Welkin pulls out a pair of binoculars and sees through me at the large and numerous enemy soldiers and robots in just the front gates of the city, no doubt expecting some kind of rescue mission to save Princess Cordelia.

Jonouchi grunts forced to carry Kurosaki's real body piggyback style. He could feel Momomiya eyeing him and imagining him as a mule.

Sonic looks at the city and the large palace that can be seen. He whistles praising it. "Nice castle!''

''So we have to go in there to find the princess Nya?'' Ichi asks curious. Alicia nods replying. ''No doubt about it.''

Yugi looks at the city, knowing within moments it will be a battlefield for the fate of all Gallia. He trembles a bit but not by much compare to the small smirk on his face. He turns to the young Gunther and calls him out. ''Welkin-kun, ready?''

Welkin eyes him and thinks about it. He knows once this starts, he can't make a single mistake, not one. Taking a moment to breathe calmly, Welkin nods determine answering the tricolor head. ''Let us win this, Yugi-san.''

Yugi smirks happy to hear that as he orders the blue hedgehog kindly. ''Then Sonic-kun, buzz them off.''

Sonic grins hoping to be the one to start the party.

''Roger that!'' The blue hedgehog declares excitedly extending back his right leg and then dashes off at top speed. He didn't waste time taking out the guards much faster before any of the robots noticed it.

''HEY GUYS!'' The robots look down and see the unconscious Imperial soldiers and Sonic right below them waving at them. He grins winking at them. ''How about a race?''

The eyes of the robots glow as they charge down at the hedgehog to shakes his butt and runs from them.

Welkin nods smiling as he declares firmly. ''Everyone, operation commences!''

Sonic smirks leading the robots right into the ambush of the Edelweiss blasting them off.

* * *

Maximilian sits on his golden throne, having a patient, unemotional expression on his face almost waiting for the time of the execution of the Princess but also of his victory. Selvaria stands right beside him, posing confident for anything her king. Jaeger sighs leaning on the wall gazing on the hooded figure, concern of what he will tell his king to do. It feels like he's the one in charge.

Everything was quiet but the silence would end as a soldier runs up into the throne room panicking.

''M-My king!'' The soldier yells very frightened. Maximilian gazes down at the soldier who trembles even more scared. He gulps uttering out. ''W-we're-''

Just then an explosion is heard from outside. Maximilian scoffs not surprised that the opposing weaklings are here.

''I am quite aware.'' The young, ruthless king states looking at said soldier and orders him coldly. ''Time to summon the Marmotah. Do it.''

The soldier gulps bowing and runs off. Jaeger eyes his king, startled a bit by the malicious look in Maximilian's eyes. He's worried that his king might be losing his patience.

''Hey Maximilian, this is the final battle. Are you even sure about-'' He tries to reason with his king about the attack but instead Maximilian interrupts and silences him with a threatening voice, not once giving him a look. ''Do not question Jaeger. I warned you, didn't I?''

Jaeger just eyes him not going to say it again but this still worries him.

Maximilian turns to face his fateful Valkyria and commands her calmly. ''Selvaria, I'll leave you to handle them. Show them no mercy, my Azure Witch.''

Selvaria turns and bows to him, trying not to show her blushing expression that now she can finally show her worth for the man who gave her meaning in her lonely, abandon world.

''My king, I won't fail you again.'' She vows to him. Maximilian just eyes her as Selvaria gets up and walks away, grabbing the sacred weapons of a Valkyria to finally use her full potential. The hooded figure watches her leave and then back at the king, glaring rather enraged how this human is controlling another mortal with greater power than him. No, he has other concerns to be more focused on, especially towards the blue hedgehog.

* * *

The Imperial Soldiers scream running away into the city of Randgriz from the multiple spikes about to ram through them. Ed grins finally scaring the enemy like he wanted. Kurosaki and Yugi sweat drop at their small friend's nature at times.

''This is really easy, ya know!'' Naruto declares grinning at their winning. Danny sweat drops as he, though distracted in the PDA, and his copies blasted off multiple robots with Sonic _**Homing Attacking**_ them too.

''Stop jinxing us! I'm having my duplicates handle the rest while I try to play Ultra Doomed.'' Danny yells at the spiky blond headed while playing into Ultra Doomed. Naruto sweat drops at how he's not taking this serious.

''Sometimes I question your logic, Danny.'' Ed mutters also noticing it too. Danny gives the alchemist a look and tells him serious. ''So says you Napoleon.''

Edward immediately snaps dashing right in front of him, very much aware who he was referring towards.

''HEY! I READ HIS HISTORY AND HE HAD STYLE… for a dictator… AND DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE US BY SIZE!'' Ed yells at Danny at his words angrily. Danny rubs his back hair actually underestimated him for knowing that about Napoleon.

Jenny sweat drops at how weird Yugi's friends can be at times. Yugi also sweat drops but smiles softly.

Alicia sighs shaking her head really amazed how Yugi's team functions so well at times.

''We're still not finished. We need to go through the city and to the palace. Once we do we have to save the princess and then we deal with Maximilian.'' Welkin reminds the group as he watches the Edelweiss firing a tank shot at a sniper above the tower guard of Randgriz.

Naruto still grins at such a challenge declaring as he tightens his headband. ''Easy peasy! I'm just warming-''

Before he could rush inside the city, Yugi grabs him by the shoulder and tells his hyperactive friend. ''Don't finish that line, Naruto-kun.''

''Why not, Yugi?'' Naruto questions very confused. The tricolor head shows him by pointing forward. Everyone looks ahead and they all startle, especially Alicia, at the one person walking towards them.

''Selvaria.'' Alicia mutters with a worrying tone. Yugi stares at this woman no doubt this is the same Ichigo fought from her aura… but it feels much stronger than before. He then notices what she's carrying. She's carrying a smallish round shield with a spiral-like pattern are round and a small lance that has a spiral shell shape. Ed could also tell those weapons are made out of Ragnite. Faldio is the only one panicking as those were the Valkyrur weapons.

''She sure has big racks!'' Jonouchi, not even paying attention of her weapons, utters out drooling at her large chest. Everyone sweat drops though Naruto nods firmly agreeing with him.

''What's with that shield and lance?'' Yugi questions also blushing by Jonouchi's comment by the chest. Ichi sweat drops how easy of a nice pervert he is at times.

Alicia gulps as did most of Squad 7 but the other Gallian soldiers were more confused it was just one enemy.

''It's just one enemy! Shoot her down!'' One of the soldiers proclaims aiming his weapon at her. The other soldiers also nodded taking aim with their rifles or rocket missiles. Faldio however knew better panicking.

Selvaria, scoffing, tosses her lance and shield up as if surrendering but it was too late.

''Wait!'' Welkin tries stopping the soldiers but they didn't listen firing immediately. Alicia panics and yet it wasn't for Selvaria but the soldiers.

''Pathetic.'' Selvaria mutters softly. She quickly grabs and discards her jacket and immediately catches her shield without looking where it was going to land. In that instant her eyes glow red as a blue fiery aura manifests around her body. Her shield starts glowing as starts growing a bit larger from its swirls. Then it forms some kind of energy barrier that repels and blocks all the bullets and rockets, hitting and exploding on contact while protecting Selvaria.

The soldiers, including Squad 7 and Team Dragon Knight all widen their eyes not believing this.

''W-WTF?!'' Jonouchi, Kurosaki, Naruto, Ed and most of Squad 7 all declare horrified. Selvaria wasn't done as she grabs her lance falling in her right hand. The lance starts growing a bit bigger by its spiral-like patter and points it at the enemy Gallians, igniting and firing a burst of blue flames like a flamethrower-like blast. The soldiers panic but Ed reacts fast transmuting a large wall protecting them but it's obliterated right through. Danny had to react forming a ghost barrier, blocking the blast as hard as he could. It ceases though it still shatters the barrier too.

Alicia sweats terrify not believing such power. Yugi is also shocked by her strength gulping a bit.

''So it's true. Those are the divine Valkyrur weapons. They are Ragnite made and when used with a Valkyrur, their true power awakens.'' Faldio reveals to his surprise. Everyone blinks especially Yugi feeling the radiance of the aura and amplifying it into Selvaria's energy.

''I can feel it alright. Selvaria-kun's aura is massive right now.'' The tricolor head expresses really amazed. Though he eyes Alicia telling himself how similar their auras still are. ''_Even so, her aura feels similar much like Alicia-kun's._''

Alicia didn't notice Yugi eyeing her focusing at Selvaria.

''None of you will get near my King.'' The Azure Witch declares coldly pointing her lance at them. Faldio grits his teeth certain no one can stop a Valkyria but another. He then eyes Judai and reminds him of their mission. ''If we can reach the castle, we could find the means to stop her.''

Judai nods with the plan. Faldio nods back eyeing his best friend, the girl he fell in love and basically his second-in-command, lucky he has them in his life.

''Welkin, Alicia, I'm counting on you. Ramal, don't be a hero.'' Faldio tells them with a small smile. Welkin blinks with Alicia startled as if he's saying his goodbyes.

''Faldio-san.'' Ramal mutters concerning for his captain. Welkin was going to say something but Judai beats him stating to the tricolor head. ''Yugi-san, Faldio and I need to go on ahead.''

Yugi stares at him and answers trusting in him. ''Do it, Judai-kun.''

Judai grins replying with a salute. ''Thank you!''

He and Faldio run off as Selvaria watches them leave. She scoffs not getting what they were doing but it changes nothing.

Yugi then uses this chance to tell the others as well. ''You guys go on ahead too. Jonouchi-kun, Edward-kun, Danny-kun, you go with Squad 7.''

''Was planning to anyway.'' Ed declares not wanting to be near this mess. Danny nods warning Yugi. ''Careful Yugi. She's not going to be easy to beat.''

Yugi nods very much aware of that. Jonouchi really wanted to stay and support his best friend but while he's still piggybacking Kurosaki's body, he rather not takes the chance. Instead he gives Yugi his best wishes his own way. ''Just beat Big Racks and show her who's boss!''

Yugi nods smiling while Selvaria, however, makes a face looking down at her large chest not sure if she should be insulted or praised. Mostly insulted.

Everyone else in Squad 7 each give Yugi a thumb up to beat the Azure Witch. They all headed out except Alicia who refuses to leave.

''Alicia, let's-'' Welkin tries ordering her though concern but she eyes him and tells him smiling. ''Welkin, go on. I'll catch up.''

Welkin frowns not sure why she wants to stay but right now the mission is that important. He grunts against his own feelings and trusts her, heading out with the others.

Selvaria lets them pass seeing Yugi pull out the Dragon Sword and pointing it at her. Ichi, Kurosaki, Naruto, Sonic and Alicia were still there behind the tricolor head not leaving. Yugi knew better than to tell them to leave so he lets them stay. He looks back at Selvaria still feeling her massive aura.

''You wish to fight me then, Dragon Knight?'' Selvaria questions the tricolor head's head decision about this. Yugi wouldn't be human if he didn't gulp though he smirks, a little, proclaiming brave. ''What can I say. I'm curious how strong a Valkyria is to a Dragon Knight.''

Selvaria glares calmly very much aware this boy will prove a challenge with his Valkyria powers fully unleashed. Yugi holds the Dragon Sword with both hands, preparing himself but before anyone made a move something shiny over the city of Randgriz. Everyone look up in shock as a bright light shines what seems to be an image of something.

''H-hey what the hell is that?'' Largo questions never seeing anything like it before. Danny eyes it and takes a pretty smart guess. ''It's like a hologram?''

Ed eyes him unease still not familiar about modern stuff, just nodding like he knew. Welkin looks at it as an image of a man forms and it shocks him who it was. ''T-that's Maximilian!''

Jonouchi looks up and sweat drops at the ''pretty boy'' of an evil king. Boy does this feel weird that an army like that is being controlled by a guy who looks that boring.

Next to Maximilian was a hooded figure gazing down as well but mainly towards Sonic who raises an eyebrow noticing that too.

''**Attention Gallians, it seems you did not take my declaration as a serious threat however that will be your greater disappointment.**'' Maximilian's voice echoes throughout all of Randgriz, even the outskirts while he looks down at all as if he's staring directly at them. He then proceeds with his speech. ''**I still have your princess and yet you all believe you can save her. Impressive if not pathetic. If that is how you wish to die, so be it. Save her while you all die trying.**''

''He sure talks big too for thinking we're going to die.'' Ed questions how overconfident the man is. Maximilian oddly looks down at the alchemist and speaks unemotional. ''**I do not talk big, I speak the absolutely truth.**''

Jonouchi, Danny and Naruto drop their jaws as did most of Squad 7. Ed sweat drops really not expecting he can hear us too.

''So you can hear us then? That doesn't change anything either. We won't let you get away with your grand assumptions, Maximilian-kun!'' Yugi declares determine gazing up at the so-called king. Selvaria startles while Maximilian gazes dark at the child.

''H-How dare he.'' The Azure Witch mutters almost paralyzed by the insult with the ''kun'' part from this boy.

Maximilian has become very furious, glaring towards the tricolor head to be called by such a name.

''**You dare-**'' The true colors of the Imperial king were showing but he's cut from his words by voice of the hooded figure, sounding cold and robotic. ''**Do not lose your patience, King. That is how this human forces those to lose their calm.**''

Maximilian glares at him and just listens for once. Yugi glares at the hooded figure remembering what Gregor mentioned this guy before when they last met. No doubt this is the one who has been behind the robots and Maximilian's rise of power.

Sonic also assume the same plus never a fan on the mystery characters especially how he's been eyeing him. He smirks calling him out cocky-like. ''Hey, hooded guy. You've been staring at me for a long while.''

The hooded figure did not respond causing Sonic to attack him with a few mocking words. "Oh, have we've met before, cloak-''

Finally turning to face the blue hedgehog, he declares with a disdain of hate in his robotic voice. ''**It has been quite a long time, Sonic.**''

Sonic stares at him, not sure why his voice sounds so… and then it hit him as his green eyes widen. Chuckling a bit, Sonic starts muttering to himself. ''Idiot… I'm really an idiot for once.''

Yugi overhears that questioning him. ''Sonic-kun?''

Sonic turns to face him and asks of him and the others still around. ''Never tell Knuckles this guys. I don't want Knuckle-Head to know he's getting smarter. But now I know I get the robots, the way they attacked, the way they didn't adapt: I get it now.''

Yugi or the others eye each other and nod. Sonic eyes up at the hooded figure, now aware who he really is and calls him out with a small smirk. ''So last time you tried to expose weaknesses on me and you figure this time it would be stupid.''

''**Not stupid, illogical.** **However, how the Doctor would describe; I am happy you remember me…**'' The hooded figure states reaching over his cloak, revealing his robotic claw-like hand and adds with a sinister tone. ''**My inferior copy.**''

He immediately pulls it off and instantly everyone else is shock by the reveal especially Team Dragon Knight.

''What in the-'' Ichi utters out in horror while everyone else is horrify with what they were looking at.

Discarding his cloak, the being reveals itself as a robot but he resembles exactly like a perfect image of Sonic the Hedgehog except it was pure machine with blue metal and slightly taller. He has a yellow circular depression in his ellipsoid chest with a black center, mirroring the peach skin on Sonic's chest. His head has metal fins resembling Sonic's quills and a pair of triangular "ears." He has a muzzle, shoulder plates, upper arms, legs, and fingers made out of silvery metal with joints on his arms and legs. His sharp finger hands are more detailed while his palms are black, while the backs of his hands are square yellow plates. His forearms and lower legs are blue metal like his head and torso, and he has red feet with white stripes designed to resemble Sonic's shoes. He has optic sensors with black sclera and sharp, eye-hole red irises.

''A Metal Sonic-kun?'' Yugi utters in shock not sure how to respond to this.

Finally, the one truly behind helping the Imperials is an enemy of Sonic's past; Metal Sonic. How will Team Dragon Knight handle themselves against a machine that is perfect?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Sonic: Just when I thought I knew everything, this whole thing was Metal**__**'s doing. Who knew?**_

_**Kurosaki: Can you maybe not sound so proud about this and I don**__**'t know, EXPLAIN THIS?!**_

* * *

Everyone is still in shock by this reveal especially Danny dropping his jaw to admit that Eggman and Vlad are pretty alike in sense of making CLONES or robotic COPIES of their arch-enemies.

"What the hell is that and why does he look like Sonic, ya know!'' Naruto burst in demands pointing his finger up at the Sonic robot lookalike and then to Sonic.

The blue hedgehog sighs knowing well it's his time to explain himself doing so. ''Guys, this guy is Metal Sonic; Metal for short. He's Egghead's best robot by far.''

Alicia listens pretty much baffled on who is this Egghead or Metal but starts to get these guys deal with a lot of crazy stuff.

''… Why?'' Kurosaki questions the blue hedgehog on why he's Robotnik's best robot. Sonic chuckles as he explains it. ''He's the guy that beat me once upon a time. But well ever since then, I've beaten him over and over.''

Kurosaki sweat drops kinda regretting why he asked that again. Ichi then asks guessing. ''So all this time, the robots; it was all this evil, robot doppelganger of yours Nya?''

''Yea. Metal loves rebelling Egghead, a lot. Once he took his place and took over his army, disguise as the doc and able to create robots too.'' Sonic answers straightforward though it still left the others sweat dropping that they were facing a dangerous machine of destruction based on Sonic. Almost feels like this Metal is basically evil Sonic than Shadow.

''Thing I don't get is this whole cloak and daggers trick he's doing again and working with that blank of a king.'' Sonic then questions eyeing directly at Metal Sonic. Selvaria grits her teeth by his comment towards her king.

Metal Sonic scoffs very robotic, his arms crossed, as he explains himself. ''**You speak much for an inferior copy however your questions are to point.** **The Doctor had built me again to defeat you under the Dark Lord's orders.**''

Yugi glares hearing that the Dark Lord wanted this Metal version of his blue friend rebuilt to probably defeat him and the rest of Team Dragon Knight. Sonic isn't that surprise though Egghead should have been smarter and be more prepared in case Metal betrays him for the tenth time.

''**However my programming and goal to defeat Sonic allowed me to defect his control over me again and with the Dark Lord's computers, I learned much of you, Team Dragon Knight and soon here.**'' Metal begins revealing how he came to be, how he was built and how the new AI system tried to make him more obedient to Robotnik though it failed compare to his pure hate towards Sonic. He then used the computer and knowledge the Dark Lord got from Team Dragon Knight to adapt, to become stronger and soon learn of an interest in this side of the world.

''**Thanks to the data, I found the former lost prince and gave him everything he desired. However he must agree to do one and only one condition; make sure Team Dragon Knight arrive here.**'' Metal Sonic then states gazing at Maximilian who glares at the robot. The day he appeared, Maximilian was shocked how powerful the machine was even against Selvaria, though she didn't have her lance and shield at hand. Regardless, the blue machine promised him the means to rule Gallia and the Imperial Empire and finally eliminate his father and his siblings. Maximilian agreed without a hesitation and thanks to that his dreams were becoming a reality.

Ichi blinks not getting the part why Metal Sonic wanted them here. Yugi, however, knows why and proclaims upsettly. ''You knew Sonic-kun would come with us to stop the Imperials.''

''And his sense of new adventure too.'' Alicia suddenly adds having learned a bit there and then about Sonic's excitement for a new adventure or action. Sonic nods grinning.

''**Precisely. There was a 100% of probability he would come with you humans and as I concluded, I am never wrong.**'' Metal responds somewhat praising the young Dragon Knight as he adds towards the human. ''**I knew you would answer that, Dragon Knight Yugi. I may have never met the Dark Lord but he and I share one common trait: our obsession to destroy our enemies.**''

Sonic squeezes his gloved hands tightly as he declares rather serious. ''Metal, your obsession with me has cost many lives! That's low even for you!''

Metal glares, his red eyes glowing, as he protests in his own, insane thinking. ''**Wrong. My one and sole purpose to exist is to defeat you as well as total conquest and destruction. I will not allow your fake existence to go any longer.**''

Yugi glares really getting the common trait Metal and Dark Leader Dragon share.

''**That is quite enough, machine. We have other matters to go into.**'' Maximilian interrupts this discussion to go back to the reason of this chat by snapping his fingers. Suddenly everyone hears a strong massive sound from above.

Ichi hisses looking up and sees it in shock, muttering. ''W-what the hell is that Nya?!''

Descending from over the clouds is a gigantic, pure weaponized tank-like battleship with hundreds of normal cannons around it and one large super cannon on the front as it hovers with energy repulsors on the bottom of the machine.

''**My ultimate weapon; the Marmotah.**'' Maximilian informs them proudly at his greatest creation. Everyone watches as the gigantic tank-like machine descends in the middle of the city, wrecking or stomping on buildings. Once position, it rams itself onto most towers of the Randgriz Palace. The structures crumble apart but to everyone's shock they see something within it. Hidden within one of the structured is a gigantic lance made out of pure Ragnite.

Jonouchi drops his jaw not even sure what to call this.

Everyone still watches as the machine reveals multiple, mechanic arms reaching and grabbing the falling lance. It reels it on top of the machine and adjusts it.

''**And now combine with the legendary Holy Lance of the Valkyrur, the Marmotah is an unstoppable force. Allow me to demonstrate its power, the power of Gods.**'' Maximilian announces waving his arm forward to a mountain-size hill over Rangdriz. The Marmotah begins letting out steam and charging its large cannon. The gigantic lance responds glowing reacting into the machine it is attached to. The main large cannon start gathering energy and within moments it fires a destructive energy blast tears through most building and the front gate of the city before reaching and hitting the large mountain-size hill, demolishing it instantly though the blast still kept going flying into the sky before slowly vanishing.

Jonouchi and Ed still had their jaws wide open seeing the destruction from the view they were on.

''**With the help of my ally's technology, the Marmotah can wipe out towns, cities; anything that would oppose me.**'' Maximilian proclaims squeezing his right hand forward like a ruler. He then adds with a cruel, cold voice. ''**If you do not wish to see what remains of the Gallian Military into dust and Randgriz, I suggest you all surrender to me.**''

Squad 7 all shiver not sure what they can do against such power and almost all of the Gallian soldiers. Team Dragon Knight especially their leader, however, thought otherwise.

''Never. Just because you have that machine doesn't mean that's your power or is any bit stronger!'' Yugi disagrees with the Imperial King's strength and his threat. This causes Maximilian to startle, muttering very tense. ''**What?**''

The others from away heard that and Welkin smiles already aware it was Yugi that said something to upset Maximilian. He does have a talent to annoy people.

Yugi lifts up his Dragon Sword, pointing it at the evil king and declares heroic. ''If you're so high and mighty, then challenge me one-on-one with your own power!''

Maximilian grits his teeth slightly to be mocked by a child after witnessing the power of the Marmotah like that. Ichi sees this and smiles that Yugi would call him out like that. He always hated being bully and always did what he can to protect the ones he loves before becoming the Dragon Knight. Yugi has always been brave even in the face of all that and now he can show that side of him greatly. She knows he won't let this guy get all he wants not while he can fight for the weak; that's who Yugi is.

Yugi forms a small smirk daring the cold-hearten king. ''Or are you afraid to lose against someone like me, Maximilian-kun?''

Metal Sonic chuckles a bit causing Maximilian to glare at him before answering the boy's doomed request. ''**Do what you wish, Dragon Knight… if you survive.**''

''**Sonic, I will be expecting you too.**'' Metal Sonic tells the real Sonic before the hologram vanishes. Sonic just grins muttering to himself. "Like I'm missing our rematch for anything.''

Yugi knows now he must stop Maximilian from using that machine again but he has to deal with Selvaria too. He thinks seriously, not sure what to do first. If he fights Selvaria, that machine might fire again and kill more people not to mention Princess Cordelia still captured. If he ignores her, Selvaria might be too much for the others.

Suddenly thinking of something the tricolor head's purple eyes stare down at the Dragon Sword and he knows without any doubt that if he wants to settle this fight and stop this, he'll have to use Burst Limit. Just remembering the first time he used that power, Yugi has been hesitate to use the Dragon Blade again. Since Aizen, he worries that maybe such power should only be used if all things failed… but… should he use it now?

''_I'll have to use it right away. I have no-_'' Yugi begins to admit he must use this power but before he could truly go through with it a voice calls him out. ''Yugi.''

Yugi snaps out from his train of thought and turns seeing it was Alicia who called him. She smiles calmly, still holding firm on her rifle as if she hasn't given up yet.

''I learn something from you and the others and it's the fellowship of trust. You all trust each other regardless of where you come from, your age or even your skills.'' Alicia tells him having learned a lot from the tricolor head and his friends about the need of having comrades, no, friends. It's because of them that she remembers Selvaria and now has a stronger desire to protect all those she cares for, including Welkin.

She stares at Yugi and asks of him. ''So please let me say that you have nothing to worry about. Go stop Maximilian and leave this to us.''

Yugi eyes her back taken back noticing her sadness especially how her aura feels too. Alicia tries not to show her tears as she begs of him smiling proudly. ''This is important and you're important to everyone else. Please protect Welkin, everyone and end this.''

''…'' The tricolor head eyes her and just sighs able to tell from her aura is the real reason for those words is so she can deal with Selvaria. He can sense those two have history and from how views Alicia, this is very important for her. Smiling, Yugi nods agreeing. ''Okay. I guess I have no choice in the matter. After all, Selvaria-kun and you are connected and you want to reach her.''

Alicia slowly widens her eyes in surprise he guessed that right. She blushes not wanting to admit it but nods. Yugi smiles and nods back, respecting her choice. Alicia blushes nodding back, not going to let him down.

Yugi eyes Naruto and Kurosaki who both nod back smirking as if they'll stay and help Alicia. Yugi nods eyeing Ichi who immediately tells him smirking while showing her cute cat tooth. ''Yugi-kun, kick his ass Nya!''

Yugi smirks rushing up to Ichigo's side and kisses her on the lips. The red cherry head blushes, wrapping her arms around him kissing him back. Alicia watches this with a stun expression that they're actually doing this. Naruto watches oddly amazed by the two with Kurosaki sweat dropping that they're making out in the middle of a fight.

''Do your best, my strawberry kitten.'' Yugi encourages his heroine. Ichigo purrs blushing not going to let him down. Yugi nods smiling as he turns and tells the blue hedgehog. ''Sonic-kun, let's go.''

Sonic grins giving him a saluting finger as he tells the others so they can get back to each other sooner. ''Right! You guys better catch up, slowpokes.''

Kurosaki just smirks not planning to be called a slowpoke by him nor Naruto determined to outrun him.

Yugi eyes Alicia who smiles and he smiles back as he and Sonic runs off. Selvaria watches them leave confused that the Dragon Knight is actually refusing to fight her anymore. No, she can't let this boy battle her king. If she allowed any of them to pass anymore then she will be failing Maximilian.

''I won't-'' Selvaria begins to declare pointing her lance at the running Yugi and Sonic but before she could finish her words she spots something and raises her shield blocking an incoming Shuriken thrown by Naruto.

''BAN-KAI!'' Kurosaki shouts raising Zangetsu forward and black, red outline energy consumes all over him.

''Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!'' Ichi shouts kissing her Mew Pendant Necklace as pink light covers her.

Selvaria tries to charge at them but in that instant both Momomiya and Kurosaki shoot out from their lights, now in their transformed states. Kurosaki swings Tensa Zangetsu while Mew Ichigo swings a swipe right kick. This forces Selvaria to raise her shield and blocks both attacks though the impact actually pushes her backwards.

The Azure Witch pants a bit gazing angrily at the cat girl and Substitute Shinigami as the spike-headed ninja leaps between them.

''You're facing us, ya know! Let's-'' Naruto begins declaring dramatic but before he could finish himself Alicia runs in front of them. Naruto panics trying to stop her but Mew Ichigo waves her arm in front of him, giving him a look to not leap in yet.

Alicia stares at Selvaria who stares back serious.

''Selvaria.'' Alicia utters, her eyes shaken but still determined, having think this over a hundred times and knows exactly what she must say to the one she considers her friend. ''I remember.''

The Azure Witch still looks at her though her eyes wavier a bit.

''I remember how we met and the promise that we would escape that awful place and go to that meadow of flowers.'' Alicia explains revealing that she has finally remembered the time they were in that hell and their hopes to be free and happy. Selvaria didn't say a word just staring at her.

''Don't you remember? Selvaria, I-'' Alicia tries to make her remember but her words cut down short as Selvaria interrupts her with gazing eyes. ''Those meadows weeded away.''

Alicia startles by her words. Selvaria looks at her and speaks almost sadden. ''I also remember how we knew each other in that place that I was discovered to be a Valkyria.''

Selvaria squeezes the handle of her shield and lance tightly reminded of the tests and tortures she went through by those people. She suffered greater than Alicia who was released when she had nothing special. She had no one, only pain and suffering. She couldn't handle it and tried to escape… and there in that garden, she met the man who gave her something she didn't have; hope.

''But it was also the place I met him, my prince, my light.'' Selvaria proclaims still glaring at Alicia. The brown pigtail young woman couldn't accept that, arguing with her. ''N-no! Maximilian is using you Selvaria! He'll-''

Selvaria snaps and his aura releases a wave that actually pushes Alicia and sends her slamming backwards on the ground. Mew Ichigo and the others startle looking to their backs as Alicia gasps.

''He was the only one who gave me a name and purpose!'' Selvaria yells angrily at Alicia with a voice of detest. She tries to control her emotions, explaining herself angrily towards Alicia. ''It's true we both grew together but when you were forced to leave, I had no one again until he came. For me, he is everything: My air, my sun, my future.''

Alicia gets up still gasping for air, looking at who she thought was her friend now having such loyalty for a psychopath who would kill anyone with a super tank monster machine.

''I will die for him, I will kill for him. Forgive me, but what we had doesn't measure to what I have for my prince, my king!'' Selvaria continues showing her pure devotion and love for the man who gave her meaning. She looks down at Alicia, able to tell she doesn't have what she has proclaiming it. ''Of course you could never understand that. You fight for a cause, I fight for something greater.''

Alicia just stands there frozen, not sure what she can say. Could she really make her see reason with the way she is now? She's not like Selvaria; she really doesn't have what she has.

Biting her lips as she has had enough, Mew Ichigo steps forward but before she could say what she has to, Naruto, now in front, actually yells out furious. ''Alicia-chan still sees you as her friend Nya! How could you say what you have doesn't measure up to what Alicia-chan thinks of you?!''

Selvaria looks towards the one with blue eyes actually glaring at her with such a look. The cat girl startles eyeing her spiky blond-headed friend and frowns reminded that he's trying to save Sasuke too. Nodding, Mew Ichigo now adds up passionate. ''Alicia-chan thinks of you as her family, someone dear to her! You two didn't have families and know that pain so much that Alicia considers you as a sister Nya!''

''Melchiott asked us to help stop you, to save you from the Imperials! How could you side with someone willing to kill that many lives?!'' Kurosaki now speaks out really pissed off that this woman would prefer a twisted pretty boy of a king than someone who understood the pain they both went through.

Alicia eyes the three, awe by their words as if shaking off the doubts in her heart. Selvaria, however, didn't feel the same way as her blue flames once more erupts, declaring. ''As I said, my loyalty for my prince, my king, is absolute!''

''Then we'll bring you back to your senses Nya!'' Mew Ichigo vows making her cat pose. Selvaria scoffs positioning herself and calls them out. ''Prepare yourselves.''

''Bring it!'' Naruto shouts pulling out and immediately tossing an Explosive Tag Kunai at her. Selvaria didn't bother with such a weapon lifting his lance and fires a blue flame blast. The blast consumes and vaporizes the Kunai as it comes at them but Mew Ichigo repels it forming her pink barrier.

''Let's go!'' Kurosaki shouts dashing at top speed at Selvaria while she tries to fire at him with another blue flame blast. The Substitute Shinigami starts flying around the flames with _**Shunpo**_ but Selvaria actually leaps up and fires more burst of destructive blue flames almost like a wave-like explosion. Kurosaki flies upward coming at her while Mew Ichigo tosses Naruto upward and grabs Alicia moving her away fast.

''Damn lady!'' Naruto curses out pulling up his left sleeve up to reveal a wrapped bandage with a seal and releases it, appearing a large Fuma Shuriken from it. He throws it at her fast but like Selvaria repels it with her lance, destroying the shuriken. However Naruto smirks as Kurosaki appears on her right side and swings his blade at her. Selvaria, already spotting him, twirls around fast and thrusts her shield intercepting Tensa Zangetsu. Kurosaki grits his teeth pushing forward harder and actually pushes Selvaria downward. She manages to land on her feet slightly as she's still being push by the orange-head's sword.

Having had enough, Selvaria releases his blue flames all over her forcing Kurosaki to back away fast.

''_**RIBBON CHIDORI!**_'' Selvaria widens her eyes and turns around fast raising her shield to her side and intercepts Mew Ichigo's right hand engulf by the same pink electric-like attack from before. She grunts while Mew Ichigo tries thrusting back the shield.

Kurosaki charges forward to as Selvaria, spotting him coming at her, shouts pointing his lance. ''Burn away!''

She immediately fires another blue flame blast but Kurosaki swings his blade and shouts in respond. ''_**GETSUGA TENSHO!**_''

He fires his signature black, red outline crescent energy slash forward, colliding into the blue flames and causes an explosion. The blast pushes most back and gives Selvaria to swing her lance at the cat girl who forms her pink barrier with her Strawberry Bell. Selvaria oddly makes a small smirk as she tries to pierce into the barrier while boasting herself. ''Last time your strength was strong but mines will burn through yours.''

Mew Ichigo just smiles. Selvaria frowns and soon realizes her lance isn't piercing through her barrier. She starts losing patients as she fires a pin-point blue flame blast, burning the barrier. The cat girl panics and proclaims upset. ''Yea well I'm just warming up too Nya! _**RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!**_''

Selvaria panics as the cat girl fires her pink blast and both attacks explode. Alicia watches from afar, worrying for the two until she sees two figures shooting out. The first is Mew Ichigo leaping up into the air, coughing with some burn marks on her hands. The other is Selvaria running on the ground to get some distances only to suddenly raise her shield over her by mere reflex to block a surprise kick by Naruto.

''_**SHADOW CLONE TECHNIQUE!**_'' Crossing his two hand's middle and index fingers, Naruto shouts still having his foot over her shield. Selvaria watches as she's suddenly surrounded by about 50 clones of himself.

The clones all charge at her on all sides. Selvaria reacts fast releasing her blue flames all over her. The real Naruto panics leaping away as the flames release a powerful wave, burning through everything around Selvaria. The clones all scream covered in flames as they all explode into smoke.

Naruto grits his teeth and creates more Shadow Clones in the air as they shoot themselves like torpedoes at the Valkyria. Selvaria immediately swings her lance forward and fires another blue flame blast. The flames burn through the clones but not all that manage to swing a kick or punch but Selvaria blocks them with her shield and actually causes them to explode them into smoke. Selvaria lets out a scoff unimpressed by his attempts until she feels a bright light over her.

''Yea well your lance ain't going to help you much against this!'' Naruto begins shouting as he and another clone he created were both holding a larger Rasengan, one hand each. He and the clone both come down at Selvaria, stunned, as they shout. ''_**GIANT RASENGAN!**_''

They swing the gigantic Rasengan at her but Selvaria, still stunned, raising up her shield and intercepts the giant energy sphere hitting it. Naruto and his clone grit their teeth pushing forward hard but the _**Giant Rasengan**_ just couldn't push back the blue flame-like aura of the shield.

''What the heck?!'' Naruto utters out trying to push more power but Selvaria repels with her own power. The shield glows and suddenly pushes into the large _**Rasengan**_, destroying it.

Naruto panics as Selvaria sees her chance and thrusts her lance at him. The clone grabs the original and tosses him away as well as taking the blow and explodes into smoke but the lance fires its blue flames through the smoke towards the original. The spiky blond-headed didn't have the means to escape but Kurosaki suddenly appears behind Naruto and grabs him by the back collar and the two vanish instantly before the blue flames fire upon the air. Mew Ichigo turns to her side seeing the two now next to her with Naruto panting heavily, sighing how close he would have been fried.

Having seen the shield and how it repels attacks, Mew Ichigo theorizes in surprise. ''Her shield is like my Strawberry Bell. It generated a barrier from her flame-like aura Nya!''

''Just great…'' Kurosaki explains knowing none of their front attacks will work. Not to mention the woman is quick enough to dodge their attacks and reacts just as fast too. Mew Ichigo just smiles thinking like Yugi and speaks up similar to him. ''For one of us but together, we beat her with teamwork Nya!''

Kurosaki makes a small smirk nodding with Naruto grinning with a thumb up. Mew Ichigo giggles gazing at Selvaria with her determine pink eyes and rushes at her. She comes in with a kick which the Valkyria blocks with her shield though it pushes her back.

''_**SECRET TECHNIQUE: CAT-AMUSER!**_'' Mew Ichigo shouts throwing her Strawberry Bell like a Frisbee. Selvaria ducks away from it instead of blocking it and mocks the cat girl's silly attack. ''You're damn tricks won't-''

Suddenly the Strawberry Bell spins itself around like a boomerang and strikes Selvaria across the head. The Azure Witch gasps out actually pushing her forward directly to a sudden appearing Kurosaki swinging his blade at her. She panics using her lance to clash his weapon with her own, sparks flying out. Kurosaki smirks to Selvaria confused until she feels a fist across her gut. She gasps up looking down to see Naruto slamming a fist on her stomach.

''EAT THIS!'' Naruto shouts slamming another punch as did Kurosaki with his free arm. Both punches pushes Selvaria backing gasping for air almost about to fall back but manages to stand her ground. She grits her teeth seeing the cat girl now leaving above her and shouts holding her heart-shaped weapon now with an angelic wing attachment.

''_**RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!**_'' Mew Ichigo shouts firing her enhance version of her _**Ribbon Strawberry Check**_ blasting at her. Selvaria glares thrusting her lance and fires destructive blue flames. The two attacks collide and try to overtake the other but Mew Ichigo's actually pushes the flames back.

Using her left hand, Mew Ichigo shouts as pink electricity flies out. ''_**RIBBON CHIDORI SHARP SPEAR!**_''

She forms her _**Ribbon Chidori**_ and channels it into a spear that extends rapidly right through her blast and Selvaria's flames. Selvaria tries dodging it which she barely did only to get see Kurosaki dashing at her with his blade rapidly engulfing in black, red outline energy.

''_**GETSUGA TENSHO!**_'' The orange-headed Ichigo shouts but instead of firing the Getsuga, he has it wrap itself around Tensa Zangetsu and charges with it. He swings with his blade as Selvaria blocks it but the swing actually takes the air out of her as the strike slams her onto the ground hard. Selvaria gasps out breathing heavily that the slash actually felt too much even for her shield to block it.

Kurosaki proceeds to charge at her with Mew Ichigo coming down at the Azure Witch with an axe kick. Selvaria panics firing another blue flame blast, causing the two to quickly retreat fast but also give Naruto and his two clones to charge at the vulnerable Selvaria. Naruto extends back his hands as his clone form a Rasengan in each of the original's palms.

''_**TWIN RASENGAN!**_'' Naruto shouts leaping forward and swinging his left hand at Selvaria. The Valkyria counters with her shield and like before blocks this much smaller version of the previous attack. Naruto, unlike before, grins as he twirls his body while still pressuring Selvaria to hold up the shield.

''What?!'' Selvaria utters out not having a respond as Naruto, actually pulling himself to her back with that maneuver, slams his right handed Rasengan across her back. Selvaria panics as the attack lands and she screams feeling the energy sphere pushing her hard into the walls of Randgriz and actually cracking where she hit on and cracking a bone on her right arm. She gasps, her arms shaking still holding on her Valkyria weapons but her back is badly burned and most tissue damaged.

She tries to pull herself together but sees the Substitute Shinigami and the cat girl coming at her again.

''_**GETSUGA TENSHO!**_'' Kurosaki shouts doing the same wrapping energy blade trick, charging forward with Mew Ichigo shouting while running right beside him with her right arm extended back. ''_**SECRET TECHNIQUE: CAT CLAW-POUNCE!**_''

Not feeling her right arm, Selvaria is forced to raise her shield and hope to block both attacks. Both heroes swing/thrust their attacks and in that instant theirs attack not only push through the shield but Selvaria too screaming as she's push right through the wall by their combine force. That part of the wall of the city cracks through as the Azure Witch lands on her back, now in the city. She's gasping in greater pain feeling some bones snapped too.

Alicia watched all of this astonished by the three, smiling a bit that maybe they can win this and make Selvaria see reason.

Joining the two Ichigos, Naruto questions the Valkyria with a grin on his face and his thumb pointing at it. ''Had enough, lady?!''

Struggling as she rolls on her front, Selvaria pants heavily as sweat drips on her face and most of her body. She's never been this pushed like this before. It felt humiliating after all her training to become her prince- her king's strongest ace. Still, she wasn't finished yet.

''It seems even you three are too much for me.'' Selvaria utters out admitting how strong the three of them are, giving her a fight unlike anyone else. Mew Ichigo oddly gulps her throat a bit having a bad feeling about this like she has a trump card left.

Managing to get back up on her feet, Selvaria made up her mind about something and mutters out. ''Very well.''

Mew Ichigo's ears twitch hearing that and her bad feeling grew worst. Selvaria reaches to her back pocket and pulls out a large blue gem that fits over the palm of her hand. This surprised the three members of Team Dragon Knight except Alicia who blinks confused by the strange gem.

''Oi, isn't that?'' Kurosaki asks the others a little scared right now only for Mew Ichigo to demand shaken at the Valkyria. ''W-where did you get that Nya!''

Selvaria looks down at the gem in her shield hand and remembers that day well. She with Maximilian along with his guards was traveling to check on a base when he spotted something and demanded to check what it was. That is where they found the strange gem on the ground. Maximilian, curious on the strange giant gem, had it be tested and soon learned just how powerful it was.

''My king found it and discovered its limitless power however none of the tanks or weapons could handle or hardness its energy.'' Selvaria explains still recalling how the emerald was being tested on many weapons but none could handle its power that they ultimately either broke or exploded. So to his curious, Maximilian asked his fateful Valkyria to use it. Selvaria gladly accepted and proceeded to use it with her Valkyria powers. To her shock, it worked and her flames became so powerful that standing near her caused one of the soldiers to be engulfed in flames, screaming. Realizing its potential, Maximilian had it kept in Selvaria's possession until she would truly need to use it or to wipe out all of the Gallian army. However, plans changed and Maximilian had another idea to use for it against that robot.

''But I could. With it, I will protect my King and eliminate his enemies, including that vile machine.'' Selvaria proclaims proudly. This startled the group with Naruto barking out almost annoyed. ''Seriously! Your weird king plans to destroy his own ally too!''

Selvaria looks at them and glares reminded of that Metal Sonic's power and how terrifying it felt. She mustn't let someone like that to harm Maximilian, ever.

''My king and I both acknowledge how dangerous that machine is. Once we deal with you all he too will face my flames and melt away.'' She declares readying herself to battle. Kurosaki eyes the emerald and was told by Sonic that only a few could use the Chaos Emeralds. He then calls her out confident she won't be able to use that thing. ''You speak high and mighty just because you have that emerald. Why don't you prove it!''

Still frowning but oddly wanting to make a smirk, Selvaria replies as her blue aura erupts again. ''Allow me to show you.''

The Chaos Emerald starts glowing, oddly responding to Selvaria's flames and begins to shine even brighter and hotter. Selvaria's fiery aura grows larger in size, almost now becoming real flames. Her eyes also glow redder and more sinister.

Mew Ichigo panics actually feeling the heat as did the others. Not only that, but the flames actually healed all of Selvaria's wounds and restore the majority of her strength too. This shocked everyone to see that as if their hard work was for nothing now.

Kurosaki grits his teeth, really regretting what he said. He then hears the voice of his Inner Hollow, teasing him. ''**Oi, best you use my power huh king?**''

He wasn't the only one as Naruto hears the voice of the Kyuubi, actually finding this woman as a threat. ''**Kit, don't think for a second I'll let you die by her hand. Let me lean you a bit of my Chakra.**''

Agreeing with his Hollow for once, Kurosaki raises his left hand over his face as the palm of his hand begins getting consume in black, red outline energy.

''Hollowfication.'' Ichigo utters out as he swipes his hand over his face and the energy transforms and becomes his Hollow Mask. He lets out a Hollow-like howl as the mouth of the mask even opens up as well as a burst of black, red outline spiritual energy all over his body.

Naruto bites his lips to agree with the Nine-Tails but for once he'll take it. He crosses his arms forward like claws and his eyes widen, his blue colors and pupils changing into the bright red, Kyuubi-like eyes. His whisker-like marks on his cheeks turn blacker as his fingernails grow sharp and his hair becomes spiker. As this happens his body is consume in red energy, morphing to take the appearance of a fox shroud with one tail.

''RAAWWW!'' Naruto roars as he takes on the Kyuubi Chakra Tailed 1 form.

Selvaria glares feeling the two's high pressures but this time they wouldn't beat her.

Mew Ichigo startles seeing both Kurosaki and Naruto use those powers right away. She could tell they had no choice against the massive power-up Selvaria got. She gulps a bit holding her Strawberry Bell tightly to do her best and protect Alicia.

* * *

Jaeger, from a corner, gulps seeing Maximilian watching the battlefield through some kind of screen with that machine next to him. It had to be another robot, just one much smarter and sinister than the other ones.

Maximilian frowns that his speech did not discourage the Gallians or their annoying allies from continuing fighting and worst, he can't use the Marmotah to wipe them off. Not only because he's still within the city and an attack from it would vaporize them all but it is forced to recharge after firing that blast from earlier.

''It seems your Marmotah needs time to recharge.'' Metal Sonic points out his arms still crossed. Maximilian scoffs not afraid of the waiting as he has other means to deal with those weaklings.

''It matters not. Time to unleash all of your weapons.'' He decides glaring at the robot. Metal stares back and nods responding. ''At once.''

Metal's eyes glow and as they did all the robots within the Marmotah all activated.

* * *

The battle within Randgriz continues as Squad 7 leading the charge with Danny and Ed assisting. The Imperial Soldiers were losing basically with Danny possessing their solders, knocking themselves out while Ed and Al transmutes massive earth fists, crashing hard and disabling enemy tanks and knocking more soldiers out.

''You know if we let Danny just possessed all the enemy soldiers like this, the job will be much easier.'' Jonouchi speaks up watching the fight as he manages to use his Duel Disk to bring out both Divine Knight Ishzark and Red-Eyes Black Dragon to fight. Danny is just about to protest about the idea but he gets interrupted by a loud sound.

Just then the Marmotah starts shaking as pods open up all across it. Pairs of hundreds if not thousands of red eyes glow within the holes and flying out of them is more than hundreds of Metal's robot soldiers, hovering over Randgriz like a lotus.

Jonouchi drops his jaw muttering defeated. ''Crap. Spoke too soon.''

''YOU THINK!'' Ed questions very angrily. They watch as the robots all start at them and start to fire at them. Squad 7 takes cover as Ed and Al transmute a wall, blocking most of the laser beams and bullets. Oe robot flies around the wall and locks its weapons at the two Elric brothers.

''Eliminate.'' The robot declares its eyes glowing red, readying to fire until a familiar voice shouts out. ''_**DRAGON HARPOON!**_''

The robot turns and its hit across the face by the Dragon Sword. Ed smirks turning to see it was Yugi throwing his sword but sadly the sword did not cut through as it just pushes the robot into a wall.

''Huh? That should have worked.'' The tricolor head questions not expecting that while Sonic Spin Dashes at the robot and destroys it properly.

Jonouchi whistles rushing up to his best friend and congrats him for his easy win. ''Nice timing Yugi, you didn't even take that long. Guess that Azure Witch-''

Yugi frowns interrupting him. ''The others are handling her.''

Jonouchi sweat drops speaking too soon again. Welkin startles greatly especially since he only sees him and Sonic who returned.

''Wait Alicia is still there?!'' Welkin questions very alarmed. Yugi eyes him and nods explaining it calmly. ''This is personal for Alicia-kun. Trust her and she'll come back soon.''

Welkin grits his teeth worry for her but Yugi is right too; he needs to trust her and he needs to keep leading the charge. Still, he's scared something might happen to her.

''_Alicia, please be okay._'' Welkin prays in his head, hoping Alicia will be okay.

* * *

Within the Randgriz palace, there were a few soldiers guarding around the halls. One of said soldiers walks alone just hearing a strange noise. He approaches the sound oddly getting strong until it is just beneath him. He looks down and panics as the ground below him raises and tears apart by a massive drill. He tries to scream but the drill reveals to be Neo-Spacian Grand Mole who smacks the frightened soldier so strong across the face, knocking him out. Coming out from the large hole were Judai and Faldio, digging their way into the palace than charging from the front.

''Thanks Grand Mole.'' Judai thanks his Neo-Spacian friend as Grand Mole blushes before vanishing away. Faldio stares at the young man still taken back they manage to get this far with his idea of digging into the palace.

Judai eyes Faldio seeing his face and calls him out making a prune-like expression. ''What? It was a good idea we drill our way here.''

Faldio just makes a small smirk answering him kindly. ''I'm not complaining.''

The former Osiris student hums waving his arm as if making him search for what they need. Faldio nods leading the way as he knew exactly where the room they are looking for was at. They were sneaky though doing their best not to get spotted or noticed by any random guards until they arrived to their destination.

Faldio opens a door and checks within it confirming it is the room.

''Here.'' He mutters as he and Judai enter it softly and closed the door quietly too. Judai looks around and whistles seeing that the room is like a mini library but also had some war stuff or rare items of Gallia.

''This is Princess Cordelia's personal room.'' Faldio states having been here before during the party he, Welkin and Alicia were invited before the mess with the robots happened. Judai was still impressed looking around the room.

''Nice-'' He begins to praise this place until something catches his eyes. He walks to it being a pair of Ragnite made Lance and Shield. They look very similar to the ones Selvaria showed off with the same spiral theme pattern but they looked very different too by appearance.

Picking them up, Judai asks Faldio as he shows them. ''Hey, are those?''

Faldio turns and startles to see the weapons telling him. ''Yes! These are the royal Valkyrur weapons the Randgriz family owned.''

''And also how it gives a Valkyria their true power too.'' Judai mutters recalling what he said when Selvaria used her crazy powers a moment ago. He hums wondering if Alicia holds on them then it could awaken her true powers like Selvaria.

Faldio went back to searching and smiles finally finding the book he needed.

''I found it! I found the book I-'' He starts saying scanning the contents of the book for the precise page and finds it, reading it. However, the moment he read what he needed to know, Faldio made a shocking expression which causes him to immediately drop the book.

Judai blinks eyeing him and asks. ''What?''

''I get it now.'' Faldio mutters with a sadden face with shaken eyes. Judai blinks still very much confused asking him again. ''Get what?''

Faldio did not answer and instead drops on his knees defeated. Judai startles questioning him consider about what he learned. ''Hey Faldio, what did you learn? Is Alicia not a Valkyria?''

''… I know she is but…'' Faldio begins to finally say, still shaken. He was afraid of his discovery but there might be no other way. He turns eyeing Judai and reveals what he discovered. ''In order for Alicia to unlock her Valkyria powers is to experience death.''

The room instantly becomes silent with Judai widening his eyes in horror.

''W-what?'' Judai starts uttering, his words struggling to speak louder or firmer. Faldio frowns not proud of this and makes him question how the Azure Witch gain her powers but from the parsonages of the book he read, it has been confirmed a Valkyrur must first meet the eye of the death and survive it to awaken their true potential.

''I don't know what Maximilian did to unlock the Azure Witch but from the book, a Valkyrur or a descendant must and can only awaken their true power at death's door. A single experience of death will unlock their true power and without it, even with the sacred weapons, it won't work.'' Faldio explains in detail which further makes him question if he can go through with it. If he tries to kill Alicia, would it work properly?

Judai, however, wasn't thinking like that and instead refuses to admit it.

''… No. I don't believe you.'' Judai proclaims startling Faldio. The young man can't accept Alicia having to go through something like death for the slim chance that she is a Valkyria to unlock her powers. He squeezes his hands tightly, having flashbacks of his friends all likely killed when they were in the Different Dimension. No, he can't accept it. He refuses.

''I know that experience of loss and pain. I won't let Alicia awaken that way!'' Judai declares upset as his eyes glow golden for a brief second. He then eyes down at the lance and shield he's holding and got an idea asking Faldio. ''You said these won't work until she becomes a Valkyria but I'll find a way, even if I have to convince she is a Valkyria.''

''It won't work like-'' Faldio tries protesting his crazy idea, knowing fully well that unless she becomes a Valkyria, it won't work but Judai just gives him a glare. Faldio pauses as Judai declares determined. ''If Alicia believes so, she'll make it happen. She's fighting for everyone who made her feel like she wasn't alone anymore.''

Faldio startles and looks down, admitting that Alicia had grown closer to her squad, especially with Welkin. He makes a small smirk, knowing deep down he can't be with Alicia for her heart was meant for his best friend.

''I want her to believe in that more than anything. That's why I'll do my part to help her awaken without dying.'' Judai vows not going to accept this method. He turns around activating his Duel Disk.

''Judai.'' Faldio utters but the brown-orange headed didn't reply as he summons Neo-Spacian Grand Mole again.

''Grand Mole, make another tunnel pal.'' Judai asks his Neo-Spacian friend who nods and enters drill mode, digging right through the floor instantly and fast. He turns to Faldio and tells him with a small smirk. ''You can get out from here. I'm going to reach her.''

Faldio just stares at him as Judai leaps into the hole to reach Alicia with the Valkyria weapons still in hand.

''Judai…'' Faldio mutters, wondering what he said could come true. Could there be a way to make sure Alicia can become a Valkyria without experiencing death? Could he really find that other way?

* * *

Alicia watches from afar and unlike before how she was smiling how the others were actually beating Selvaria, this time she had a face of horror at what she's looking at. Selvaria was beginning to push back Mew Ichigo, Kurosaki and Naruto who the latter two were in strange power-up states.

Naruto roars extending forward his chakra shrouded claws at Selvaria who starts evading so much faster than before. Kurosaki appears on her back swinging Tensa Zangetsu nearly unseen but Selvaria vanishes and reappears behind his back. Kurosaki panics vanishing as she fires her blue flame blast but this time it was more intense and focused almost like a laser beam. Naruto dashes away on all fours as the flames actually cut and burn through the ground.

Mew Ichigo tries coming at her from the side with a _**Ribbon Chidori**_ and swings it forward. Selvaria didn't even turn as her entire body is engulfed in fiery flame barrier. The lightning attack of the cat girl collides on the barrier and as much as she tries to push forward she couldn't cut through it. Selvaria slowly turns and swings her lance at her. Mew Ichigo leaps and twirls, dodging the lance but not the surrounding blast from around it, blowing the cat girl away. Mew Ichigo screams pushed onto the wall, burned as she pants weakened.

Sobbing, Alicia watches helplessly at the horror of this.

Naruto slides back but leaps wilding at Selvaria while forming a bright red, vermilion colored Rasengan in the palm of his hands. Selvaria glares lifting up her lance but it then gets wrapped around by two Chakra Tails from Naruto while pulling him towards her.

''_**KYUUBI RASENGAN!**_'' The Nine-Tails Jinchuriki shouts swinging his right arm right at her. Selvaria scoffs raising her shield and blocks the attack dead on. Naruto roars pushing forward but his attack didn't budge forward.

Seeing his chance, Kurosaki leaps to Selvaria's back as Tensa Zangetsu is wrapped around by the violent vortex of his spiritual energy.

''_**GETSUGA TENSHO!**_'' Ichigo howls like a Hollow swinging forward and fires the destructive black, red outline crescent wave but as a tidal wave. Still not able to move her lance, Selvaria still scoffs as the blue flames of her shield which covers around her rapidly. Naruto startles that the extended fiery barrier actually cut off his chakra tails that were pinning her lance. Kurosaki's attack still comes in and hits onto the barrier but to Ichigo's shock his attack didn't break through the barrier as the flames spin rapidly like a vortex of its own, negating his attack.

Mew Ichigo, getting up still burned thanks to Alicia while healing her wounds, sees that and takes a guess like mimicking Yugi's way of thinking. ''With that Chaos Emerald, Selvaria can block their attack and surround herself in her flames, making this fight harder for us Nya.''

Alicia gulps worrying as not even those two with their attacks did anything. She then asks the cat girl pretty much scared. ''T-there has to be another way right?''

Smiling, Mew Ichigo nods as she has an idea how to break this stating. ''You bet Nya! I got one trick-''

Her smile however changes to a surprising expression feeling something coming in fast at them.

''Guys!'' The Mew Mew warns her two other friends but it's too late as dozens of Metal Sonic's robots all appear out of nowhere with 6 of each tackle both Naruto and Kurosaki before they knew what hit them.

''Eliminate.'' The robots declare pushing their targets away from the women. Naruto is pushed into the ground hard while Kurosaki is thrusted into the air.

''Damn bastards!'' Kurosaki curses out as his Hollow eyes glow and he breaks free through his massive spiritual energy. He howls swinging his blade right through a robot or tried to as the blade stopped at the top of the head. Ichigo startles as the robot fires twin laser blasts from the palm of its hands, pushing him backwards.

Naruto also breaks free and slams a chakra punch while growing it, punching the robot that dragged him but it didn't do much as the robot forms a saw-blade like weapon from its right arm and cuts through the chakra fist like nothing.

''W-what?! Why didn't that work!'' Naruto complains angrily as he quickly dodges the saw-blade about to cut off his head. Selvaria watches that and recalls that Metal Sonic mentioning about using his real robot forces for the final battle not to mention she can feel the vibration of Ragnite through the robots as they fire their missiles at the two boys.

Making a small smirk as she gazes at the cat girl and Alicia, Selvaria declares pretty confident. ''It's pointless now. You can't win.''

Mew Ichigo sweats narrowing her eyes towards her friends knowing those two will catch up when they can but for now her strategy to beat Selvaria might not happen without another ally helping out. She suddenly shakes off such doubt from her head, remembering that Alicia is counting on her and she can't let her down.

''It's not pointless while there's still hope Nya! And I got plenty of it Nya!'' Mew Ichigo declares smiling pointing her Strawberry Bell at the Azure Witch. Selvaria slowly frowns as she lifts her lance and fires her destructive blue flames. The cat girl quickly grabs on her bell and forms her pink barrier, surrounding herself and Alicia. Selvaria isn't impressed as her flames intensified almost like lasers, trying to burn through the barrier. Alicia panics while Mew Ichigo gasps in pain focusing her hardest to hold up her barrier.

''Momomiya!'' Kurosaki shouts watching this and helpless to help her as he battles the robots doing his best to cut them harder but no luck. Naruto is in the same situation yelling out in horror while dodging lasers and missiles. ''Ichigo-chan!''

Soon Selvaria stops as her attack had actually melted through the ground but not the pink barrier actually withstanding the flames. Alicia breathes softly amazed it worked but then the barrier shatters as Mew Ichigo drops on her knees, breathing exhausted.

''Pant… PANT.'' Mew Ichigo breathes weakly not expecting that drained her. Alicia sees this and sees panicking as Selvaria isn't even worn out probably going to finish what she started. Reminded of the kindness of friendship Ichigo and the others offer to her, Alicia just couldn't stand around anymore.

Selvaria raises her lance again at the exhausted cat girl, prepare to burn her away but before she could she hears a gunshot. She quickly slides to her side watching as a bullet almost hit her across the head. She looks back and startles to see it was Alicia aiming at her rifle at her and still was, taking another shot. Selvaria repels it with her shield, blocking it easily.

''You decide to fight then, Alicia?'' Selvaria questions the woman trying to protect the cat girl. Alicia just glares nervously but not afraid to fight pointing her weapon again at her. Mew Ichigo eyes her surprise.

Selvaria closes her eyes, almost disappointed, as she prepares to point her lance at her. Before she could unleash her flames towards her, a familiar voice shouts. ''Go Neos! _**Wrath of Neos!**_''

Out of nowhere Elemental HERO Neos charges right at Selvaria's right side, swinging a punch. Selvaria barely turns as the punch hits her arm and slams her away before she could use her flames.

''Alicia, Ichigo!'' Alicia startles turning and sees Judai running up towards them still pretty far but reaching. She blinks though spotting the Valkyria weapons he's holding.

''Judai?'' She calls him out confused. Judai just grins telling her. ''Listen Alicia, there's still a way we can beat the Imperials, save Selvaria and end this mess but I need you to trust me!''

Selvaria pulls herself up from the blow she took as her arm starts healing rapidly. She glares at the pest with his monsters but to her real shock are the items he's holding.

''_T-that Shield and Lance?!_'' She tells herself in shock already assuming those must be for Alicia. If chances are that she too is a Valkyria- no, she won't let that happened.

''I-I don't know…'' Alicia begins uttering not sure she follows what Judai is asking of her. Right now she tried to kill her friend to protect another friend. How can she even protect anyone else the way she is?

Judai sees her expression and that doubt, something to be reminded of by himself. No, he can change that telling her as he runs up to her. ''Alicia, trust in those you're trying to protect! We're not the only ones trying to fight for our friends, you also-''

''Annoying pest!'' Judai panics as he turns to see Neos vaporized by Selvaria and then she points her lance at him and fires her destructive flames now towards him. Alicia widens her eyes as he was still carrying those items, making it impossible for him to draw a monster to protect himself. She feels the world just becoming slow as her breathing becomes harder. Mew Ichigo couldn't move; Kurosaki and Naruto were busy; she was the only one who could do something but what?

Sweating as flashes of all the people she met enter her head and not sure if it was the thought of how powerless she was or the fact she didn't want to lose those that gave her meaning in her life, Alicia suddenly starts running and screams. ''JUDAI-CHAN!''

Judai tries to toss the lance off his right hand to draw card until he hears Alicia's shout and then he's pushed back. He falls into the ground while he turns, seeing it was Alicia, smiling as the tries leaping away from the flames coming at her with such speed… but sadly most but not all the flames hit her across the back and through her stomach. Alicia widens her eyes as her brown eyes became daze and blurry and then she drops hard face forward.

Mew Ichigo widens her eyes in terror as Alicia drops on her knees before falling face forward. Judai eyes her with a stunned expression, shivering.

''A-Alicia…'' Judai tries calling her out, hoping she's still conscious. No responds or even a stir.

''Hey! Alicia!'' Judai calls her out again even more concerning. No respond again and worst as he sees blood pouring from her wound. Mew Ichigo sees that too crying. ''N-No…''

Judai now rushes over and shakes her body and she refuses to stir or move. He flips her over and sees Alicia still unconscious and her skin slowly turning pale. Making a grim expression, Judai tries to be positive shaking her, believing she was still alive.

"Don't you dare die on us, ALICIA!'' Judai yells out from the bottom of his voice. Selvaria sees this and her eyes slightly shake assuming she actually killed her.

Is Alicia dead? Can anyone defeat the Azure Witch now?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: Life by Yui from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Trying to protect her friend who she barely knew anything about, just the feelings he gave her along with the others, Alicia sacrifices herself and slowly loses her light. Enrage, Judai showcases the fury of the Supreme King upon the Azure Witch. However, can Alicia be saved? Can these new bonds, these feelings she never had before ignite a flame within her soul?

Judai glares summoning his heroes to beat down the Chaos Controlled Selvaria: You can use all your stupid powers you want but I won't forgive you for what you did!

Naruto eyes Mew Ichigo: Ichigo-chan, do something!

Mew Ichigo tries healing Alicia's wounds: Not good Nya. Alicia-chan's body isn't responding. I need another way Nya!

Judai snaps out and calls her out: Ichigo-chan, there's a way but we need to do it fast!

Mew Ichigo nods: Right Nya!

Kurosaki: Judai, we're counting on you! Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Awaken, The Bonds of these Resonating Flames!

Mew Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time and please Alicia-chan, wake up Nya! Welkin-kun, Squad 7, we all need you Nya!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Like um… it's not a surprise that the hooded figure was a Sonic villain, no less the ruthless and unemotional, killing machine that is Metal Sonic. Did you guys liked that or already figured it out?

I want to apologize to everyone worrying for me about my hiatus but it is not over yet. I cannot confirm if my Internet this month will be paid SO in case it's not... you know why. The hiatus I place has been removed but it will return in case the worst possible scenario happens. At the time being, DKR will continue but you guys have now be warned. Sigh, and me and my grandmom are still trying to find a place to live not with my mother aka the most evilest woman ever. I hope everyone understands and yea, enjoy more DKR.


	16. 15: Bonds of these Resonating Flames!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. ****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist AND now Valkyria Chronicles. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 15 of the first Arc of Volume 4: Blue Flames and Metal Overload!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Hologram by NICO Touches the Walls from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) **

**Volume 4: Episode 15: Awaken, The Bonds of these Resonating Flames!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_The battle for Randgriz commenced as Team Dragon Knight and Squad 7 along with every remaining Gallian Soldier launched their attack against the Imperial Soldiers and their robots. Our heroes easily pushed forward not wasting time but standing now on their way is Selvaria, wielding the legendary Valkyria lance and shield and vowed she will end them here unleashing her full power as a Valkyria. Yugi could feel this sensation and eyed Alicia feeling that before from her. He gave Judai and the others a chance to run ahead which Faldio and Judai did to get what they need to help Alicia._

_The young Dragon Knight prepared to fight her but then up above the city, Maximillian's image is showed as well as his hooded ally who began to say something to Sonic before fully revealed to be none other than Metal Sonic. The real blue hedgehog actually laughed forgetting about Metal for a while now and also how the robots are based on Egghead's designs. Maximillian explained his victory as appearing over the horizon is a gigantic drill-like battle machine of destruction. The Marmotah, Maximillian's ace weapon of victory, now centered within Randgriz and attached itself to a powerful lance-like statue being a Ragnite Weapon from the Valkyrurs and with it the machine showcased its destructive power destroying a mountain._

_Threatened by this super weapon but worry to leave the others to fight Selvaria, Yugi hesitated to what he should do but got his answered from Alicia. She told him to stop Maximillian and protect those who need you. Smiling a bit and seeing everyone else trusting him, Yugi nodded heading out ahead to confront the evil king. Selvaria wasn't going to let that happened but is stopped by Kurosaki now in Bankai form and Naruto who will be her opponent as well as Ichigo as Mew Ichigo._

_Alicia, now eyeing her friend, tried to remind her of their friendship though to her surprised Selvaria already remembered her and how this changed nothing as her loyalty, her absolute believe in her king is all she needs now. Sadden to this realization and still hesitative to harm her, Alicia wasn__'t sure what to do._

_The battle against the full power Azure Witch began as the three couldn't actually land a strong hit due to her powerful blue flames defense and fire energy blasts from her lance. The battle still seem evenly but Selvaria used a Chaos Emerald in her position to everyone's horror except Alicia but quickly realized their bad situation that Selvaria was too powerful._

_Now within the castle up ahead of the others holding back the enemy forces, Judai and Faldio found the princess__'__ hidden room containing the book that Faldio needed to confirm his suspicious that indeed Alicia is a Valkyria and both the sacred Valkyrur lance and shield that will help unlock her full potential… however, as he feared, Alicia must experience death in order to awaken her full potential. Judai, reminded of how he became the Supreme King through loss and pain, protested knowing she can unlock that power without dying._

_Grabbing the weapons, Judai rushes back as quickly as he could and reached Alicia and the others struggling and worst seeing the hopeless expression on her face. It also didn__'t help that Mew Ichigo was fighting the Azure Witch basically alone while Kurosaki and Naruto are pinned against a group of robots with Ragnite enforced armor.__ Judai tried to encourage Alicia to fight for those who care for her but Selvaria, seeing those weapons and fearing to fight another Valkyria, shoots down at the former Osiris student with a powerful blue fire blast. Alicia, seeing this, reacts on impulse with her superior speed and pushed Judai out of the way taking the hit instead. Widening his eyes, Alicia dropped bleeding horribly from her back and through her gut._

_Has Alicia just died? Was all of this worthless? Is there no chance left to stop Selvaria? Hmm… find that out now._

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

There was a sense of silence other than the battle Kurosaki and Naruto were having as they too had just witnessed Alicia saying Judai from Selvaria's attack but she got hit instead. She was lying on the ground, her stomach bleeding as did her back from the fire blast of the Azure Witch.

Judai had a face almost about to break apart, not ever feeling such a scene not since the Dark Dimension. He grits his teeth angrily gripping his hands.

"A-Alicia-chan…'' Mew Ichigo utters moving on all fours to reach her. She gets next to Judai and shakes the unconscious girl not responding.

''Alicia-chan!'' The cat girl yells trying to wake her up but nothing. Worrying with a face she had when she thought Yugi had died, Mew Ichigo leans down to Alicia's chest and focuses with her large cat ears for a heart beating. Thankfully she heard it but it was slowing down.

Not wasting time the cat girl points with her Strawberry Bell over Alicia and the heart-shaped weapon starts glowing brightly. The two are surrounded by a pink veil of light as the Mew Mew tries using her energy to heal Alicia. Judai can feel the healing energy eyeing Ichigo starting to cry.

''Get yourself together Alicia-chan!'' Mew Ichigo begs wanting to see Alicia alive so badly right now. She didn't care if she was upset, happy, sad or embarrassed; she wanted to see her with everyone.

Selvaria watches this taken back why this cat girl is doing whatever she's doing.

Tightening on his blade, Kurosaki couldn't let this go on. He glares at the robots and charges at them angrily, engulfing Tensa Zangetsu with a _**Getsuga Tensho**_. The energy enhanced blade cuts right through one of the robots. The machine explodes in a violent burst of black, red outline energy.

''I won't let you trash bins get in our way!'' Kurosaki vows determined to not lose to them as he charges at the other robots while repelling them missiles or laser blasts.

Naruto roars pushing back the robots as he now has 3 chakra tails of the Kyuubi. Still having his sanity, Naruto crosses his finger and forms 2 Shadow Clones. They all leap up over the robots as they proceed to fire last beams at them.

''We won't let Alicia-chan die or anyone else!'' Naruto shouts as he and his clones all thrust their tails as they grew massive larger. The beams couldn't penetrate through the tails as they all manage to slam themselves hard across one of the robots, flattening it.

''Please don't die on us Nya!'' Mew Ichigo yells at Alicia using her healing to try to heal the wound from her stomach. As badly as she tried, the wound refused to close up making the cat girl to use more of her power.

Selvaria watches this and has seen enough not risking if by a slim chance Alicia could be a Valkyria and could oppose her and Maximillian. Even if she has to be the one to kill her friend, it's all for her king.

''You won't get the chance.'' She begins to say tightening the grip on her lance and shield. She prepares to point her lance forward until she suddenly backs away evading a punch from Neos. She glares eyeing Judai in front of her with eyes full of rage. He puts down the Valkyria weapons next to Alicia and had them grip in her hands, knowing they'll be best kept next to her.

''Unforgivable. She's your friend and you shot her!'' Judai calls Selvaria out with such angry voice that he's doing his hardest not to snap. Selvaria just stares at him silent, not giving him an answer. This only enrages Judai that instead of Yubel's dual-colored eyes glowing, it was the golden raging eyes of the Supreme King gazing upon the Valkyria.

''I won't forgive you! Neos!'' Judai yells as Neos dashes at Selvaria, swinging a strong right hook then a massive left hook, over and over and over. Selvaria stands her ground defending the massive punches of Neos trying to break her guard.

Mew Ichigo watches this shock to see Judai so angry and serious. This is the first she's seen him so enrage. It was frightening.

''Judai-kun…'' She mutters as she tries to heal Alicia's wound with her magic.

Yubel appears behind Judai, sensing his anger or well what Haou used to be when he was angry. She calls him out remembering him what's more important. ''_**Judai, remember to calm yourself otherwise we won't save Alicia.**_''

Realizing that she made a good point, Judai nods firmly not forgetting. Neos starts swinging rapid barrage of punches forward but Selvaria uses her shield to block his attacks. She startles that the hero monster has her oddly pin with her shield still up.

''Pathetic. Your strength doesn't-'' Selvaria begins to say trying to lift her lance forward but Judai immediately pulls out two cards and uses them, being Polymerization and Elemental HERO Bladgedge, becoming Neos Knight. The newly fused Neos swings his twin-sided blade with greater force, actually pushing Selvaria shielded to her shock.

''W-what?!'' She utters trying to hold her ground as she points with her lance but Neos Knight stops her swinging his blade at her. Selvaria is forced to block it while being pushed back.

Judai looks back at the cat girl healing Alicia's wound but it doesn't seem she's stirring up anytime soon. He's really scared she might have- and then it hit him remembering what Faldio told him. He hated to counteract what he vowed that he'll prevent Alicia from dying to see if she was a Valkyria but right now that might be the only way to bring her back from death.

Needed to take a bet, Judai asks Mew Ichigo while he gives Neos more power to hold back Selvaria.''Ichigo-chan, can you heal her faster?!''

''I'm trying Nya! Alicia-chan is deeply unconscious.'' Mew Ichigo replies nervously doing her best to close her wound but no luck in restoring her senses.

Thinking back to what Faldio told him about Valkyria and her emotions, Judai had a crazy idea and asks the cat girl. ''Ichigo-chan, can you also contact Welkin?''

''W-why? This will break his-'' Mew Ichigo tries telling him but instantly Judai turns facing her and just orders her serious. ''Trust me. We have no choice! If we don't do this now, we won't beat Selvaria and Alicia might never wake up! Think of it like a fairy tale like-''

''Like Sleeping Beauty Nya!'' Gasping of her own surprise, Mew Ichigo shouts realizing how similar this situation was to the fairy tale. Judai blinks thinking of Snow White but nods stating with a soft grin. ''Exactly! Do it! I'll stall for time!''

He remembers the weapons and tells cat girl. ''Also have her hold those too!''

Mew Ichigo just stares at him baffled how will Alicia holding those weapons will help but she ignores it knowing what's important is keeping Alicia alive.

''Hang on Alicia-chan!'' She yells at her using more of her healing power to save her alive. If she doesn't, then she'll fail everyone in Squad 7, especially Welkin and letting down a friend too. Ichigo won't fail them. There, Ichigo notices the transceiver on Alicia's pocket and nods going to contact Welkin and others right after she patches up the wound.

* * *

The battle within Randgriz has become chaotic with the improve robots have completely dominated over Squad 7 and most of Team Dragon Knight. Ed and Al were forced to transmute walls and harden them to make sure they can withstand the enemy forces but not doing much.

''Geez these are too many of them!'' Danny admits how bad their situation is that even his duplicates are getting blasted easily.

''Not even the hedgehog can beat all these numbers.'' Ed also states watching how Sonic tries fighting the robots with Homing Attack but it bounces him back for each hit. The blue hedgehog hears that and smirks calling out the shorty. ''Oh yea? You haven't seen me at my best yet!''

Mew Plum, dodging laser attacks while trying to cut down robots with barely a scratch, had to admit too how bad their situation was right now.

''Still we need to beat them before they become too much woof.'' The dog girl points out using her Plum Saber to form her barrier against rockets and laser blasts. She swings her _**Plum Saber: Beam**_ attack but it didn't even damage the robots at all.

Yugi eyes at Welkin and Squad 7 not able to do much with their weapons. If this goes on, they might die first and he isn't going to let that happen.

''My thoughts exactly.'' The tricolor head decides not going to let this continue. He reaches with the Dragon Sword as it glows. Ed nods in agreement adding while clapping his hands together. ''Let's do it then!''

Yugi makes a small smirk as the two stepped out fast away from the transmuted wall, glaring at the hundreds of robots over the sky.

Ed starts transmuting Blast Alchemy as Yugi goes for a _**Dragon Slice Attack**_ but before any of them make a move at the enemy a flash of red shines and then a few of the robots above them were suddenly blasted and their pieces dropping. Yugi blinks awkwardly as did Ed dropping his jaw.

''W-was that you Edward-kun?'' Yugi asks with a stunned, awe expression. Ed turns giving him a look and replies honestly. ''Pretty sure that wasn't me.''

The tricolor head blinks wondering but he would get his answer from a voice calling out from above. ''That would be short-stump!''

Yugi and a gritting teeth Ed look up and see someone leaping down and lands next to them, wielding a transmuted sword on each hand with the right one over his shoulder. Neither one reorganize this guy except that he is wearing an Artemis Military uniform and a red cape with a bandanna around his head. The purple eyes then startles remembering the two sisters Karen and Lara wearing a similar red bandanna too and he knew who this person was. Ed, however…

''WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT! I'LL TURN YOU INTO A RICE GRAIN AND SMASH YOU!'' Ed goes berserk in another of his crazy rants. The older man blinks at first before he cracks a smirk and starts laughing. Edward drops his jaw at his mockery towards him.

''Hahaha! Aren't you a hoot.'' The strange declares patting Ed behind the back. The older Elric glares furious holding back his temper as hard as he could that his face turns red.

Yugi eyes the man who looks back at the kid and tells him. ''Thanks for not sharing my alchemy with Mustang, kid. I don't want his ego to grow like picking on our mouse size friend.''

''THAT IS OUT CALL FOR! AND WHO THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL A MOUSE?! DO I EAT CHEESE?!'' Ed explodes in another rant yelling at the man who just laughs again. He calms down a bit before walking away.

''Anyway, I'll leave you kids with the robots. I'm off to save Cordelia and give you all some time.'' He tells them as he prepares to go on ahead. Ed just scoffs not caring where he goes as long as he doesn't see his face again. Yugi stares at him and just smiles.

''Thank you, Vine-san!'' The tricolor head calls him out surprising Edward. The man known as the Raging Blast Alchemist just makes a small smirk before running off towards the palace. Welkin watches him leave shocked that that was a friend of his father, the Darcsen Alchemist.

''So what's the plan Yugi?'' Jonouchi asks sticking his head from the wall but ducks back evading an incoming energy shot.

Yugi smirks getting an idea as his right hand is suddenly covered in the energy of Yin-Yang Dragon.

''I'll try this.'' The tricolor head begins to declare as he moves his right hand and quickly places it over the ground. ''_**SUMMONING TECHNIQUE!**_''

An explosion of smoke covers around his hand and starts swirling with sparks flying out. Yugi and the others watch closely as something is moving within the smoke. Once the smoke clears up, Welkin and Squad 7 drop their mouths eyeing what they can describe as impossible.

Appearing from the smoke is a large, human-size dragon with yellow, blue lightning pattern scales and yellowish dragon eyes. It wears thin dark blue rags that resemble a jacket and a dark blue bandana with yellow lightning stripes over the top of the head sticking out its horns. The dragon's wings had a zig-zag pattern on the ends and sharp ended horn on the side of each wing. It also has zig-zag tail with sharp ends.

''Woah… now this is a really badass dragon!'' Jonouchi proclaims amazement with a big grin. The dragon hears that and begins to shake shyly. Everyone notices that as very non-dragon like nature.

''Um is he okay?'' Danny asks never seeing a shy dragon before, no less one that looks pretty badass.

Edy notices the rosy cheeks on the dragon. She giggles telling Yugi. ''He seems shy but happy about the comment.''

The tricolor head blushes as he would have done the act same way too. He walks up the dragon and speaks nicely to him. ''Um excuse me.''

The dragon turns and eyes the boy with the strange star-headed head. Yugi notices how the dragon just looks down at his feet than his eyes, confirming he's not much of a talker. Boy was he like that before.

Coughing, he introduces himself to the dragon while with a friendly smile on his face. ''I'm Yugi, the one who summoned you. Who are you?''

The dragon looks up at the human and blushes, timid to answer him, but he could feel a rather warm connection from him. He struggles to say it but ultimately did looking up at his purple eyes. ''… I'm… um… Fulgurix.''

Mew Plum smiles reminded of how Yugi used to act. Yugi also smiles to hear that as he raises his hand and says still smiling while blushing. ''Nice to meet you Fulgurix-kun.''

The dragon, Fulgurix, looks at his hand and still blushes raising his opposite claw and nervously shakes it. Yugi giggles never shaking a hand well claw this big before.

''L-Likewise. I supposed… um… you need me to f-fight those um things, y-yes?'' Fulgurix asks while still staggering his words. Yugi nods firmly as he responds kindly. ''I would most appreciate it. I'll understand if you can't.''

''…''Fulgurix didn't say a word looking around and looks up seeing the hundreds or machines causing chaos. He looks back at Yugi and nods. Yugi forms a smile happy to hear that. Ed watches this wondering what the heck will this dragon do against these numbers of enemies that don't good down by one hit like before.

Fulgurix breathes heavily before flapping his wings and suddenly vanishes almost like lightning. Yugi startles as he then hears a growl and looks. He watches with a surprise expression as Fulgurix is fighting the robots with lightning fast speed, swinging his sharp claws and tail around like blades. The robots try to keep up but not even their detection system couldn't keep up with them getting swipe and tossed around. They tried to fire randomly but Fulgurix moved so fast that his attacks were even lightning fast speed too. Yugi watches not able to keep up but able to notice the work and it's amazing.

However Fulgurix's lightning speed claw swipes did nothing so he had another idea. He focuses as sparks of electricity start coursing throughout his body.

''_**Dragon Art…**_'' Fulgurix mutters out slowly as sparks of yellow electricity pass throughout his body. He widens his eyes and then focuses harder as a barrier of electricity starts forming around him. The robots immediately take fire but it was too late.

''_**VOLTIC MAELSTORM!**_'' Fulgurix roars as the barrier expands and explodes into a destructive, electrical pulse wave that hits through the entire city. Yugi and the others feel the electricity though it didn't shock them. The robots, however, were all fried inside with smoke burning out of them. They all began to fall one by one, dropping into pieces instantly. The only robot survived within the city was Metal Sonic that felt the shock-wave but was unaffected by his superior technology.

Jonouchi drops his jaw not believing what just happened or did Squad 7, the remaining Gallian soldiers or the Imperials who began panicking almost like they wet themselves.

''W-What just-'' Ed begins utter really impressed. Danny, also awe, answers amazed. ''The dragon shocked all the robots in one shot like an EMP attack.''

''A-Awesome.'' Largo mutters with Rosie nodding in agreement. Isara also smiles amaze by the somewhat light-show. Sonic just smirks really hoping after this that maybe he can race that dragon and see how fast he really is.

''He is really awesome woof.'' Mew Plum agrees with a small smirk on her face. Yugi nods watching Fulgurix fly back down somewhat worn out, breathing heavily. He runs up to him and congrats him still smiling. ''That was awesome Fulgurix-kun!''

Fulgurix didn't answer back still breathing exhausted and his face was really red. Yugi notices this asking him concerning. ''Um are you okay?''

''T-tired. I end up… like this when um I use too m-much power.'' Fulgurix explains breathing and shyly. Yugi frowns imagining how much he used up for something pretty amazing. The dragon notices his face and becomes worry that he's upset about this and tries to apologize, scared to be a failure. ''S-sorry… that I d-d-disappointed you!''

Yugi startles by this but slowly smiles again and replies petting his horns. ''Nonsense. What you did was too amazing, Fulgurix-kun!''

This left the dragon in shock, almost like he's about to burst into tears… though he does sob. He quickly grabs Yugi by the arms and questions him almost excitedly. ''Y-YOU R-REALLY THINK I WAS A-A-AMAZING?!''

Yugi, startled by his reaction, nods honestly. Fulgurix widens his eyes really taken back. He blushes releasing his claws off of Yugi and bows most happy though staggering in his words. ''T-thank you Y-Yugi-san. You're um the f-first to a-ach-acknowledge me like this.''

The tricolor head giggles by the comment but then startles by exactly what he meant as the first. He then questions the dragon. ''The first? You were summoned before? By my father?''

Fulgurix gulps shaking his head as he remembers the first human who had summoned him and how he said he expected more from a lightning dragon.

''N-No, the o-other m-man who c-can s-s-summon dragons.'' Fulgurix explains still staggering reminded how the man had mock him for his shy, frightened nature for a dragon.

Yugi stares almost stun to be hearing this correctly. Remembering what Jiraiya explained about the summoning of dragons, only a Dragon Knight should be able to do that.

''_Another person who summon dragons? But I should be the only one being the Dragon Knight, right?_'' The tricolor head questions mentally on such an idea. Could there be another Dragon Knight? But he's the only one, right?

''I-I have to go and r-recharge. P-P-please summon again. I-I will um get b-better!'' Fulgurix says still shyly wanting to rest and later train to become a better summon for the young man who thanked him.

Leaving his thoughts back for now, Yugi eyes him and nods smiling and thanking him again. ''Thank you again, Fulgurix-kun.''

Fulgurix nods nervously yet happy as he surrounded by sudden smoke and vanishes. Yugi smiles happy he got to summon him as Jonouchi walks up to him, patting his back.

''He reminded me of the old you, Yugi.'' The dirty colored blond-headed states remembering how shy and nervous Yugi used to be. The tricolor head sweat drops admitting that he's not wrong there.

''No doubt about it! That dragon will become the current you for sure.'' Jonouchi then says with a thumb up, very confident that shy, badass dragon will truly be a badass one day.

Yugi nods smiling agreeing with him. Jonouchi grins back.

''_Another dragon user…_'' Yugi asks himself again, wondering who was the other that summoned Fulgurix? There couldn't be another, right? His thoughts were interrupted as the remaining Imperial soldier resume firing at the group but Ed transmutes another wall along with Al.

''Hey, we still enemies to fight!'' Mew Plum tells her little brother as she charges at the enemy soldiers. Yugi snaps out and nods as he'll worry about this other dragon user later after they deal with Maximilian and Metal Sonic.

Welkin sighs that the robots were over with but now the rest of the Imperial Empire is left. Hopefully they can settle things for good and then-

''Hey commander, Yugi's girlfriend is calling you!'' Rosie suddenly calls him out getting a communication from a friendly transceiver. Welkin blinks as did Yugi hearing that.

''Wait Ichigo-kun is calling?'' Yugi asks very puzzle and then tries to sense her aura. He can feel everyone there… but then he realizes in shock that one aura is starting to die out and it was Alicia.

''_Damn! What the hell is going on over there?_'' The young Dragon Knight curses out mentally, worry for his friends fighting Selvaria and beginning to regret not fighting her instead.

* * *

''Get him Nya! This is important!'' Mew Ichigo yells at the other side of the communicator using her other hand to hold tightly on her Strawberry Bell, pushing herself to healing Alicia. Amazingly she managed to close the wound somehow but it didn't change that Alicia isn't awake and her heart beat is still slowing down. She can't give up yet, not even for a moment.

Judai continues his fight against Selvaria with Neos Knight still having her use her shield. Annoy by the swings of this monster's sword, Selvaria's eyes glow as her fiery aura explodes and pushes Neos Knight back.

''Nuisance!'' Selvaria shouts dashing at the hero monster and thrusts her lance right through Neos and his shield. She smirks as fires her blue flames through him, destroying Neos Knight and the flames continue towards Judai.

Smirking, Judai draws a card and summons Dandylion. The lion-like plant takes the blast, burned away but gets replaced with its Fluff Tokens.

''Is that the best you got?'' Judai calls her out still smirking as he summons Necro Gardna and Elemental HERO Clayman. Gritting her teeth more annoy, Selvaria shouts shooting out more blue flames. ''Don't push your luck!''

Her flames burn through all of his monsters easily but Judai still remains unscratched and smirking as he summons Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, Aqua Dolphin and Elemental HERO Woodsman. Becoming more frustrated by his cockiness, Selvaria shouts shooting out more flames. ''I will not lose to a mere human!''

Mew Ichigo watches panicking as she finally got Welkin on the other side and asks of him nervously. ''Welkin-kun, please we need you to say something to Alicia!''

"**Say something? What happened to Alicia?**'' Welkin's voice questions through the device. Grunting as she's still not sure how this will save Alicia, Ichigo still trusted on Judai telling him determine. "Tell her how you feel about her! Just express how you really feel for her Nya!''

''Burn away!'' Selvaria shouts angrily unleashing her flames through all of Judai's monsters but he manages to evade her leaping away. He smirks almost mocking her which enrages Selvaria more.

''HURRY NYA!'' Mew Ichigo shouts even louder. Welkin hesitates on the other side, not sure how to express how he feels for her.

* * *

''I-I don't know what to-'' Welkin begins to say afraid to express how he truly feels for Alicia but before he could finish his doubtful words, Yugi speaks up encouraging him proudly. ''Believe in what you two have Welkin-kun. Show her how much she means to you!''

Welkin startles eyeing him. Yugi nods smiling. Mew Plum also smiles advising him too speaking from the heart. ''Alicia-kun has no biological family but she does have you, Squad 7, all of us being her family! To her, we mean the whole world, her whole existence. And to you, she is more than family.''

Welkin is silent, taken back that they're right. But can he-

''Onii-san.'' Welkin blinks turning and eyes Isara, smiling at him, as if telling him to do it than regret it. Smiling a bit, Welkin nods determine to tell Alicia how he feels for her.

* * *

Selvaria charges at Judai thrusting her lance to pierce him. Judai pulls out a card from his Graveyard Slot as Necro Gardna's spirit appears and intercepts the lance, blocking it with his shield arms. Selvaria glares madder cutting through it as Judai evades her again.

''Just vanish!'' She shouts firing another blast of blue flames. Judai tries drawing his card but the flames instantly consume him. Mew Ichigo watches that in terror screaming. ''Judai-kun!''

Selvaria pants having almost lost it however she sees a bright light pushing back her flames, revealing Judai alive and well, his arms still crossed to protect himself smiling as Winged Kuriboh is in front of him having taken the shot.

''Thanks for the saved, Winged Kuriboh.'' Judai thanks his small partner for the big save. If he didn't draw him, he would be a goner.

''Kuri!'' Winged Kuriboh cries happily glowing before vanishing away.

Sighing of relief, Mew Ichigo talks through the transceiver. ''Welkin-kun, say something Nya! Alicia-chan needs you.''

* * *

Welkin thinks and having remembered all the moments he had with Alicia, he couldn't help himself but smile how much she made him happier.

''Alicia…'' Welkin begins to speak now following his heart. ''Ever since we met, I never felt happier in a long time. As we got to know each other, as we went through many battles and challenges, I became happier.''

Yugi watches smiling as did Mew Plum, Isara and everyone in Squad 7 pretty much aware how much their commander has a thing for Alicia.

''Alicia… I don't know that I can accept us parting ways after this war is over… or the fact of seeing you with someone else.'' Welkin continues saying truly not sure that he can accept a life without her, a future without her… that's why he must say this and be a man that is best for her.

Smiling, Welkin finally says those words not afraid. ''I don't care what we are in the military rank or what we are as humans… I love you, Alicia! And that will never change, ever.''

* * *

Stirring by his words, Mew Ichigo looks down in awe as Alicia's body begins to move but also a light blue aura starts surrounding her. As if hearing his voice echo into her normal beating heart, a burning sensation courses through Alicia as she starts to open her mouth.

''W-Welkin.'' Uttering his name that he heard, Alicia's body suddenly erupts in massive blue flames to Mew Ichigo's shock forcing her to move away fast but not before the communicator is melted.

* * *

''Alicia? Alicia?!'' Welkin yells from his communicator but all he hears on the other side is static. He squeezes tightly on the transceiver, hoping Alicia is okay. He then feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see it was Yugi and smiling.

''She's fine now Welkin-kun. No worries.'' Yugi informs him still smiling. Welkin blinks confused but just nods, trusting on Yugi's word.

The tricolor head nods feeling Alicia's aura, burning even hotter than before. He knows without a doubt what Judai or Ichigo did but it seems Selvaria has met her match.

Is Yugi sure about what he felt? Has Alicia awakened as- find out after this!

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Ed: I am NOT A MOUSE! Let me be clear with that first!**_

_**Judai: Whatever you say. I**__**'m more awe by Alicia-chan right now than your Napoleon ego.**_

* * *

Kurosaki and Naruto, both standing next to the other back-to-back, manage to put down almost half of the robots they were fighting but they were pretty weakened. Naruto chuckles weaken as the Kyuubi's shroud vanishes out of his body while Kurosaki is forced to remove his Hollow Mask before the time limit shatters it. The two had to fight even in their exhausted state but before they did anything they see a bright blue light burn over them. They startle looking as it was blue flames but not Selvaria as she was standing on the other side.

"W-what's going on, ya know?'' Naruto questions pretty dumbfounded. Kurosaki felt the same muttering out too. ''I'll like to know too.''

Judai pants smiling as he drops on one knee, glad the call worked. Mew Ichigo stares speechless as the flames slowly calm down, revealing the figure of their friend.

Now standing tall, Alicia's body is still engulfed in blue flames as her hair has turned pure white. She opens her eyes, empty but glowing red. The wound that was through her stomach and back has been completely regenerated and heal as if it never happened.

Selvaria stares at her speechless, almost trembling that she's become like her, a Valkyria.

''A-Alicia-chan?'' Mew Ichigo mutters out really surprised that she's also a Valkyria too. Judai chuckles really relief and ironic that they had to use Faldio's method, sort of. But he is pretty damn impressed by the aura she's generating.

''Hehe, that's pretty cool Alicia-chan.'' Judai praises her greatly yet weakly. Almost hearing his voice, Alicia awakes as her once empty red eyes give life fully conscious. Looking around rather surprise remembering how she took that flame attack through her body, she looks to her side to see the E-HERO duelist on one knee and grinning weakly with some burn marks.

''J-Judai?'' Alicia utters out almost terrify to see him like this. She tries reaching him with her right hand but in that moment she notices the lance and shield both her hands were holding.

''W-what am I holding?'' She questions shocked by what's even happening. She then notices the fiery blue aura around her and the glow she's presenting. It was overwhelming as she could feel such power within her, burning through her veins and soul.

''Why am I-'' She tries questioning actually sounding scared but Mew Ichigo quickly stops her and explains as best as she put it together. ''Don't freak out but you're a Valkyria, I think Nya.''

''… Say what?'' Alicia awkwardly asks sounding like Danny. She tries to put up a strong face but the mere fact that she's a Valkyria is making her even more stagger.

''Yea, but can we explain that later maybe?'' Judai asks of her pointing with his finger towards a certain Azure Witch. Realizing that they're still fighting Selvaria, Alicia shakes her head from whatever doubts she has right now and gazes at her with a determine face.

''You're right.'' She replies as her aura grows slightly, tightening the grip on her lance and shield.

Selvaria breathes still stunned by this, trying her best to calm down, as she says to Alicia. ''So… you're really-''

Alicia eyes to her side to see Naruto and Kurosaki still fighting the robots and not doing well. Turning back, Alicia interrupts Selvaria with a small smile. ''One moment, Selvaria.''

Selvaria glares by what she meant. Alicia turns and then dashes taking a long leap to the Azure Witch's surprise. Alicia moved fast reaching Naruto and Kurosaki as she swings her lance in a wide arc and slashes through at least two robots in half.

Naruto drops his jaw shock while Kurosaki is surprised. The other robots respond locking their weapons and fire except their attacks missed Alicia who had leap up faster than them. Spinning in midair, Alicia comes charging down with her lance and pierces through two more of the robots. Sparks fly out as the robots become disabled. The last two robots try firing their beams at her but Alicia without turning forward swings her shield at their beams and intercepts and negate their laser beams instantly.

Tossing away the robots she pierced through like trash, Alicia charges so fast she slashes one robot down and then spins so quickly and flawless thrusting her lance through the last one across the chest. The robots twitches before breaking apart damaged.

Naruto once more drops his jaw speechless with Kurosaki just as amazed.

''A-awesome Nya! Alicia-chan can use all the same powers too!'' Mew Ichigo utters out praising Alicia's amazing strength now.

Judai is actually more astounded that worked. Thinking about it, Faldio wasn't wrong that Ragnite influences the strength of a Valkyria and the robots seemed to be made out of the thing, probably not a good idea when facing a Valkyria.

Turning around far from being exhausted, Alicia looks up smiling proudly thanking her friends. ''Judai, everyone, thank you. Please, leave the rest to me.''

Judai just gives her the thumb up smiling. Naruto grins while Kurosaki just nods. Mew Ichigo, however, stares at he as if she can't let her fight alone even with her powers.

Gritting her teeth slightly, Selvaria regains her composure calling out at the so-called Valkyria. ''Just because you are a Valkyria doesn't change anything!''

Alicia eyes her as Selvaria unleashes her blue aura amplified by the Chaos Emerald. Regardless of the boost, Alicia looks at her unwavering. This only enrages Selvaria adding just as madder. ''I still wield the loyalty and vow to my prince- my king! That surpasses anything you-''

The Azure Witch is suddenly cut off by her own words as Alicia's body erupt a blue fiery aura, pushing back her own. Frowning calmly while thinking of all the people she's met to change her life, to make her life better, Alicia looks up at Selvaria and begins saying. ''… I have friends now. They're important to me than anything else.''

Judai smirks wanting to see this Alicia letting out her true feelings for those around her. Just seeing her glow, both body and soul, Mew Ichigo can't help herself but smile as her body starts glowing a dark pink aura.

''I can't afford losing any of them, including you too. That's why I'll settle this fast!'' Alicia promises not going to lose to Selvaria but not end her life either. Selvaria glares standing her ground pointing her lance forward, daring the fool to fight her.

Before Alicia charges at Selvaria she's suddenly grabbed by the shoulder. Alicia turns surprise to see it's the pink hair Mew Mew now standing next to her.

''Ichigo?'' Alicia questions assuming the cat girl is tired from healing her.

Smiling, Mew Ichigo isn't sure why but her body is now overflowing with her energy restored completely unaware that her eyes flash a cat-like dark pink glow. Eyeing her friend now alive and determine to fight, Ichigo can't afford seeing her do this alone.

''Alicia-chan, let's fight together Nya!'' The cat girl suggests to the awakened Valkyria with a small grin. Alicia eyes her concern about that but she couldn't help but agree maybe having a friend helping her would show Selvaria what their friendship is capable of. Nodding, Alicia agrees accepting her help. ''Okay!''

Grinning again to hear that Mew Ichigo nods standing beside her. Not going to underestimate Selvaria again, the cat girl reaches to her Mew Pendant and chants holding it tightly. ''Mew Mew Strawberry: Evolution!''

Her pendant glows brightly consuming the cat girl. Alicia watches and widens her eyes as the light dies up and Mew Ichigo emerges completely changed.

Ichigo's hair has grown longer and slightly curlier yet smoother, stop just before her waist. Her back hair is tied in two twintails with pinkish red ribbons. She gains slightly longer front hair with some from her back rests over her shoulders stopping almost over her slightly grown chest.

Her outfit dramatically changes as she still wears a short leotard-like dress except the pink color is slightly darker as the skirt is less puffy. The outfit still has matching yet thinner arm garters and leg garter on her right thigh, along with a thinner choker around her neck with her new Mew Pendant dangling from it. The pink-red lace lining is still present across her cleavage but her garters however have attached white, flower petal pattern filly along between the top and bottom instead. Her gloves were still pink-red but slightly darker as it still reaches to her wrists as well as has a golden heart-shaped emblem around the wrists, attached to thin pink ribbons. Her boots change into slightly darker pink-red colored with the black laces being replaced with a pink-red line color that reaches to her knees as instead of going all the way up, are split and open up a v-shaped on the front and becoming low heels. She also wears light pink stockings slightly above the knees as well as a golden ring on her left leg.

Her cat ears and longer cat tail still have their black fur colors though now they have dark brown spots on them. Her eyes stare determine almost cat-like glowing pink bright, smirking with fang-like tooth showing.

''A second form?'' Alicia mutters really surprised by Ichigo's new form. Mew Ichigo smiles as she starts chanting her catchphrase staring down at Selvaria while doing her cat pose. "For the Earth's future! For everyone's lovely futures! I'll be of service and punish you Nya!''

Alicia watches that really taken back. She gulps trying to say awkwardly. "W-what she said?''

''Stop assuming you can beat me!'' Selvaria shouts firing a burst of blue blast extremely towards the two. Mew Ichigo leaps away smirking with Alicia leaping away too. Selvaria glares pointing up at the sky and fires more of her blue flames. Mew Ichigo, smirking, summons her Strawberry Rose Bell to form her pink barrier, blocking her flames easily than before.

Alicia blushes and then, almost following this power coursing through her body, lifts up her lance and unleashes a burst of blue flames, blocking Selvaria's too. The Azure Witch is surprised as was Alicia blinking unease.

''H-how did I know I can do that?'' She questions puzzle how the heck did she knew how to do that. She lands on her feet easily as Mew Ichigo lands beside her and says giggling. ''Just follow your instincts Nya!''

Alicia blinks by that. Kurosaki hears that and agrees yelling at her. ''What Momomiya said! Follow your instincts!''

Naruto and Judai both nod grinning. Alicia blushes thinking about it and nods going to try it.

Selvaria glares charging at the two again but Mew Ichigo evades the lance while Alicia clashes her lance with her own lance. The two Valkyrias glare at the other as they stare to strike the other down with their lances almost like experts. Mew Ichigo watches almost startle how well Alicia is holding her ground.

Thinking on the term instinct, Alicia focuses on it and starts attacking more on instinct even pushing her shield right across Selvaria. The Azure Witch gasps angrily trying to thrust her lance but Alicia moves to quick to the left evading it easily. Alicia smirks thrusting her lance back which forces Selvaria to block it and sadly the force of her thrust pushes back the Azure Witch.

''Amazing! Alicia-chan is moving way faster than before!'' Naruto calls out astonish. Kurosaki just nods also impressed she's taking the instinct idea well.

Selvaria pants angrily as she tries using the power of the Chaos Emerald but she tries she hears a voice. ''_**RIBBON CHIDORI!**_''

Selvaria panics and instantly evades the lightning fast attack of Mew Ichigo's attack but the cat girl smirks as her real aim was hitting her arm. Selvaria gasps out in pain feeling her left shoulder hit her and actually accidentally causes her to toss away the Chaos Emerald. Mew Ichigo sees it in the air and leaps with almost unseen speed towards it, grabbing it instantly smiling.

Shocked by the cat girl's sudden speed, Selvaria curses out angrily. ''D-damn it!''

She raises her lance and fires her blue flames but the cat girl vanishes and reappears on the ground on all fours evading the flames above her. Selvaria yells swinging downward while her flames still firing but the cat girl slides to the side and dodges them easily.

''I refuse to lose like this!'' Selvaria shouts trying to fire but then Alicia intercepts her thrusting her lance. Selvaria is forced to dodge and quickly blocks an incoming kick from the cat girl. Mew Ichigo smirks as she uses the shield like a platform and leaps up while spinning. Selvaria couldn't focus on her as she has to clash lance against Alicia.

''_**SECRET TECHNIQUE!**_'' Mew Ichigo shouts raising her right foot while descending. She watches Alicia seeing her drop and quickly bashes her shield over Selvaria's lance, pushing her backwards towards her. Seeing this with a smirk Mew Ichigo shouts as she swings downward with her right boot. ''_**CAT DROP KICK!**_''

Not forgetting about her, Selvaria raising her shield fast but the very force of the kick cracks her shield badly. Panicking by this, Selvaria thrusts her lance upward but Mew Ichigo leaps away sticking out her tongue.

Alicia watches really dumbfound by the cat girl's techniques, even making up those crazy names. Thinking about, she wonders if she should do the same like maybe it makes the attacks stronger by naming them.

''_Maybe I should name my attack…_'' She questions to herself eyeing her lance and nods, taking aim at Selvaria.

''_**BLUE… FLAME?**_'' Alicia utters out and almost like activating something her lance glows from her hand and fires its destructive blue flame blast at Selvaria. Seeing it just barely, the Azure Witch raises her shield to block the flames but they actually manage to push her back hard almost falling backwards.

''W-WOAH! That actually worked?'' Alicia proclaims really surprise that did it. Mew Ichigo giggles getting an idea. She calls out to her Valkyria friend. ''Nice! Alicia-chan, follow my lead Nya!''

Alicia blushes and nods. The two dash at Selvaria who tries to slash or stab them but they evade her attacks which were slower due to her energy running low. Alicia smirks thrusting her lance but Selvaria backs away and moves to the left as Alicia ignites a blast of blue flames.

Seeing this, Alicia shouts rising up her shield. ''Ichigo!''

Mew Ichigo smirks running and jumps onto the shield to leap up even high. Somersaulting herself once in mid-air, Mew Ichigo shouts holding forward her heart-shaped weapon. ''_**RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!**_''

Selvaria panics as the cat girl fires her gigantic pink magical blast of light at her. The Azure Witch raises her aura as did her shield blocking the attack at full blast but it actually cracks her shield a bit more.

Mew Ichigo lands while her attack still goes on shouting excitedly. ''Now Nya!''

Alicia nods as the two charges at a guard Selvaria. She sees them coming finally block the other attack and points with her lance firing a burst of blue flames.

''_**RIBBON CHIDORI…**_'' Mew Ichigo begins shouting as she thrusts her left hand and grabs on the handle of Alicia's lance. In that moment the pink ribbon-like sparks of her technique courses through the lance but not electrifying Alicia to her amazement. Smirking, Alicia follows as she shouts proudly. ''_**FLAME LANCER!**_''

Tightening the grip on the same handle, Alicia's flames burn coursing through her lance and mix with Ichigo's electrical attack, the lance erupt in a blue flame with pink lightning wrapping around it. The lance with both girls holding it cuts through Selvaria's blue flames to her horror.

Selvaria, really scared, is force to thrust her lance at their attack. The two girls eye each other and nods shouting as they thrusts and clashes the lance against Selvaria's. The Azure Witch dreads as the force of their attack is actually pushing her attack. She grits her teeth using more power but her attack is still being pushed as Ichigo's lightning and Alicia's flames together were becoming too much for her.

Selvaria dreads trying to push forward but Alicia and Mew Ichigo actually manage to knock her lance out of her hands. Forced to do something in horror, Selvaria raises her shield fast and blocks the lightning-flame lance but it was too much for her. She panics as the shield starts cracking harder.

"I-Impossible!'' Selvaria yells as both Alicia and Mew Ichigo shout and tears through the shield, cracking it through and the fire-lightning from the lance suddenly unleashes a blast. The attack hits Selvaria screaming, throwing her back out of her feet off the ground. She lands and rolls hard gasping out defeated.

Alicia pants heavily as her blue aura vanishes and her eyes and hair revert back to normal.

''We did it Nya!'' Mew Ichigo declares joyfully raising a high five at Alicia.

Alicia stares at it and sighs wanting to it but not right now. Breathing, she looks at Selvaria and says slowly walking forward towards her. ''It's over, Selvaria.''

Selvaria, panting and injury, reaches and grabs on her slightly cracked lance again as she pulls herself up.

''No… it's not.'' She mutters out holding tightly on her lance. Suddenly her blue aura resurfaces except it expands and grows rapidly while taking the form of more like flames. Mew Ichigo hisses worrying with Alicia startling feeling the intense flames much hotter than before… but more. She can feel it expanding so largely within Selvaria's soul.

''_**Final Flame**_… this will end all of us.'' Selvaria begins to declare gazing at the four firmly as if she will meet their end. Kurosaki glares not going to let that happen but Judai stops him, feeling something unease that isn't Selvaria.

''Stop it Selvaria! Don't-'' Alicia tries stopping her but she couldn't reach her as Selvaria's flames burn hotter and spread even larger. Through those flames though, Alicia startles seeing Selvaria shredding a tear from her eyes.

''Forgive me, King- Prince Maximilian.'' Selvaria mutters to herself having failed the only person she loves. Before she could unleash all of her flames, the ground unexpectedly starts shaking violently. Everyone becomes alarm by this while Judai oddly looks around feeling someone else here but he can't be sure who.

''What?!'' Selvaria shouts as the ground starts cracking.

''The ground is breaking apart!'' Kurosaki shouts pulling Naruto and Judai back fast. Alicia watches as the ground below Selvaria starts breaking faster causing her to shout warning her. ''Selvaria!''

It was too late as the ground shatters below Selvaria and opens a large sinkhole opens up underneath her. The Azure Witch only had a moment to realize this as she falls into the ground but quickly grabs on the edge of the hole. Alicia panics as the flames have now vanished and it was her chance to reach her, running at her after throwing away her lance and shield.

''Don't Alicia-chan!'' Mew Ichigo warns her seeing the ground still breaking apart. She rushes right after Alicia as the ground now starts falling apart. Alicia, with an expression of terror, watches as the ground Selvaria was holding is now breaking apart. Trying to leap towards her with Selvaria watching in shock, Alicia watches to her own horror as the ground finally shatters. She couldn't reach her as the ground now below her cracks open too. Alicia panics but then she's suddenly grabbed and pulls back by Mew Ichigo but it didn't change as Selvaria now falls into the hole.

''SELVARIA!'' Alicia screams from the bottom of her lungs as her friend is swallowed by the darkness of the sinkhole. Mew Ichigo frowns not able to do anything as she manages to reach the others and they all look at the massive hole that the Azure Witch was standing on.

After being release, Alicia looks at the hole. Tears dripping on her eyes, Alicia drops on her knees not wanting this; not wanting to win like this.

''I-I couldn't… save her… I…'' Alicia tries uttering as her voice cracks, crying how she failed in saving the friend that gave her hope. She cries slamming her fists on the ground.

Everyone eyes her frowning to see her broken like this. Mew Ichigo, revert back to her normal Mew form, kneels down next to Alicia and hugs her.

''It's okay Nya.'' The cat girl tells her comforting her friend. Alicia, still sobbing, eyes her and sees the tears of the cat girl whose stills smiling.

''It's okay.'' Mew Ichigo consoles her kindly, not wanting her to lose hope as she still has so many people in her life now. Alicia still sobs but slowly calms down. She looks down at the hole, feeling like she failed her friend in a way.

''_I'm sorry, Selvaria._'' Alicia tells herself shredding one last tear. Sighing deeply, Alicia wipes away her tears and pulls herself up.

''Alicia-chan?'' Mew Ichigo questions a little taken back by this. Starting to walk away almost wobbly, Alicia picks up her lance and shield and declares with a look of determination gazing towards the palace. ''Come on. We have a war to finish.''

The others were amaze by this showing as Alicia starts walking but almost trips by her own exhausted state. She pants a bit still not use to transforming. Mew Ichigo smiles getting up and walks up grabbing her shield and then her hand.

''Let me help out Nya.'' The cat girl says trying to sound energetic. Alicia eyes her and couldn't help but smile accepting her help. Judai chuckles walking up and holds on the shield. Naruto nods helping out Alicia too with Kurosaki sighing with a small smirk watching over them like the lookout.

* * *

The group walks together towards Randgriz until Alicia stops and turns around, looking one last time at the hole that her friend fell in. Turning around knowing the past can wait, Alicia marches forward as her final tear drops out of her eyes; never going to forget her friend.

Having felt the auras in that side of the battlefield; Yugi sighs at the loss of Selvaria. Even though she was fighting on the enemy side, he could feel her sadness and her connection to Alicia… but also her loyalty for Maximilian. The young Dragon Knight frowns upset how manipulating that man is. He won't let him get away with this any longer.

Welkin eyes the tricolor head and asks him worrying for Alicia after their connection went dead. ''Yugi, is Alicia and the others alright?''

The tricolor head eyes him and smiles relieving his worries. ''Yup! Alicia-kun and everyone else are okay now.''

Forming a smile of relief, Welkin sighs placing a hand on his chest. He says blessed for his joy. ''Thank goodness.''

Yugi giggles blushing as he would be like that for Ichigo too.

Feeling relaxed that Alicia is safe Welkin can now focus back to their mission staring at the palace still protected by Imperial Soldiers and enemy tanks, as well as that gigantic machine too.

''Everyone, we need to reach the palace. Otherwise the princess-'' Welkin tries telling everyone but he gets cut from explosions happening near them. This panics Jonouchi still piggybacking Kurosaki's real body.

''What now, reinforcement?'' Danny questions really hoping it's not more enemy soldiers. Just then a wall explodes and something shoots up in the sky. Ed looks up and panics backing away as the something starts coming down fast and his shiny bald head and muscular body.

''IN THE NAME PASSED DOWN BY THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY THROUGH EACH GENERATION!'' Starting to shout, Louis Armstrong crashes down slamming his alchemy sharp knuckle gloves onto the ground and transmutes the ground where the enemy was standing to shake violently and the very earth shoots right under them. The soldiers scream launch into the sky as did the tanks.

''Strong human souls shall always prevail!'' Armstrong declares in a heroic, manly pose as what grew from the ground were statues of himself, posing with his muscles also revealed.

Yugi and Jonouchi sweat drops heavily and stunned. Ed made a face of annoyance with Alphonse sweat drops friendly like. Mew Plum blushes really red covering her eyes with her dog tail wagging. Sonic just blinks awkwardly not following. Everyone in Squad 7 tried not looking directly at the Major.

''… Sure?'' Danny says doing his best to ignore what he saw and move passed it. Everyone then hears screams as the Imperial Soldiers were running away from the flames snapped by Musang's gloved hand.

''Colonel!'' Ed calls him out, both he's here and upset it took him this long to finally show up. Mustang walks up to the group with a small smirk that they survive this long.

''Sorry for the late arrival, Fullmetal. Good job on you and the others in getting rid of the rust buckets. I had to burn a few trying to get here.'' Mustang comments to the group not having the best of fun burning those robots he was engaged just earlier until they were all fried by that electrical pulse, and then of course the surprise too.

''That and we were intercepted.'' Mustang then explains pointing his right thumb behind him. Yugi and the others blink looking behind him and charging from behind are new soldiers but not Imperials due to their blue colored uniforms.

''Artemis soldiers?'' Welkin questions having recognized their uniforms. Ed nods confirming him. ''Yea, those are State Military soldiers alright.''

Yugi is surprised they actually arrived as he hears more screams. He turns and widens his eyes as the enemies were running away as their last tank suddenly gets slashed apart by one man.

His appears is of an older man near sixty with an incredible physique for his age. He has a full head of black hair, with a few greying and a thick black mustache, and a blue tint to his right eye as he is seen to wear an eye patch over his left. He is also wearing the same Artemis blue, full length military issue coat and slacks with black dress shoes though it has a grey sash around it, carrying three extra swords on top of the other two he's holding in each hand.

Jonouchi drops his jaw also seeing the guy and demands pretty astounded. ''And who is that badass?!''

''Fuhrer?'' Ed and Al both utter out surprise to see him here. Danny makes a face and utters out really shocked. ''Excuse me.''

Edward gives him a look as he had already told them this before and he yells explaining it again. ''I EXPLAINED IT ALREADY! That's the leader of the State Military of all Artemis, King Bradley.''

Yugi blinks remembering that, just didn't expect the leader would also be a fighter. Sonic whistles pretty amazed too. Jonouchi and Danny though both give each other a look, both already assuming is King his real name or a title. For if it's his real name it's a really weird name and oddly fitting for a guy who runs a military.

King Bradley sighs with a small smile on his face as he approaches the group.

''Sorry for the late arrival Colonel Mustang, Major Armstrong, Elrics.'' Bradley speaks up very apologetic to his men. Ed blushes awkwardly as did Al by his words.

''No worries sir.'' Mustang says with his arms crossed. Bradley hums nodding as he eyes the rest of the group, already spotting the infamous Squad 7 of Gallia but also spots the boy with the star head and the sword around his hand. Walking up towards him with Yugi eyeing him, he greets the young man in a cheerful kind attitude. ''And you must be the infamous Dragon Knight, Yugi Mutou correct?''

Yugi just nods surprised by the nice words he put it… though something is still strange about him. Just reading his aura didn't exactly tell him he was evil but also uneasy.

Bradley stares at him with Yugi blushing replying. ''Y-yea, that's me. Edward-kun told me about you a bit, but I'm surprise you're well pretty amazing, both swordsmanship and your words.''

Ed panics a bit that Yugi said that in such a way but King Bradley just laughs very humorist by it. He responds looking rather intrigued by the boy. ''You're an interesting young man. It's a pleasure we got to meet even under this uncomfortable situation. Well best not keep you waiting long. You have an evil dictator to beat, no?''

Yugi blinks as he nods replying again. ''Y-yes, I do.''

Bradley nods humming as he walks up towards the enemy forces. The Imperial Soldiers panic taking firing at him but Bradley easily swipes though their bullet with both his swords, cutting and deflecting them away. The soldiers drop their jaws with Yugi even more surprised.

''We'll keep the small fried here. Go on and do your responsibility.'' King Bradley tells him as he raises his right handed sword forward and his soldiers take fire at the enemy who's taking cover. Yugi eyes him and just nods still amazed. He didn't expect this guy to be that fast with his swords too.

''Well time to see that king guy and Metal!'' Sonic declares almost taking charge but mostly eager to battle the robot version of himself. Yugi sweat drops probably amazed the blue hedgehog is always excited even under bad situations like these.

Ed gives Al a look as if telling him without words to stay behind and watch over their backs. Alphonse nods firms understanding.

''Yugi, let's do it.'' Edward tells the tricolor head with Sonic, Danny and Jonouchi backing him up. Yugi just smiles nodding.

''Yugi-san, do what you must and put an end to this war.'' Welkin asks of the tricolor head, not wanting this continue to bring this much misery to Gallia or take away none of their futures. Yugi stares at Welkin and makes a small smirk vowing it to him. ''Welkin-kun, I promise this will end. I swear it.''

Welkin just smiles believing his word and tells him and the others. ''Good luck, everyone.''

Yugi nods as he, Sonic, Ed, Danny and Jonouchi run off towards the palace to confront the man causing all this destruction and put an end to it.

Can Yugi defeat the cold-hearted king and end this war once and for all?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: Life by Yui from Bleach) **

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Finally reaching the castle, Yugi and his groups encounter both the cold king and the cold killing machine trying to harm this land and killed millions for their selfish reasons. Enrage with a burning desire to defeat him, Yugi challenges Maximilian who now wields the armor of the very gods. Can the Dragon Knight defeat this king's ideals with his own?

Alicia startles by herself: Is this how you all feel when using your powers?

Naruto grins: Welcome to the club!

Kurosaki sweat drops: We have a club?

Mew Ichigo giggles: We do but right now we need to worry about helping the others, especially Yugi-kun

Judai: Knowing Yugi-san, he's going to fight that king guy but he shouldn't be a problem.

Alicia smiles: Yugi will win. Maximilian, whatever Selvaria thought of him is nothing compared to who Yugi is, he'll win for sure! *everyone stares at her* W-what?

Mew Ichigo smirks: Go on, you earned it Nya.

Alicia blushes and nods determined: Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Power that Comes from Others!

Mew Ichigo giggles: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time Nya! Yugi-kun, beat his butt Nya!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Fulgurix's name comes from the Latin word Fulgur which translate to Lightning. With this I have assemble the 5 Elemental Dragons Yugi can summon along with Pendragon.

I saw both the game version cutscene and the Anime version of how Alicia unlock her Valkyria powers… this, my version, was my favorite actually. I'm just saying, this was done better if you know the story.

Also hehe… I gave Alicia attack moves. Yea, sure? Why not!

And so we bid farewell to- PFF, f**k no. Like Selvaria is dead… wait until the end of this arc to find out if she is dead or not. *wink*wink*

And my apology for the late-ish update.


	17. 16: The Power that Comes from Others!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist AND now Valkyria Chronicles. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 16 of the first Arc of Volume 4: Blue Flames and Metal Overload!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Hologram by NICO Touches the Walls from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) **

**Volume 4: Episode 16: The Power that Comes from Others! **

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Snapping with the thought that Alicia might have died, a furious Judai unleashes the power of the Gentle Darkness and Neos to combat Selvaria giving Mew Ichigo the chance to heal Alicia of her wounds, able to feel her pulse but weakening. Remembering what Faldio said about Valkyrias to unleash their powers, Judai told Ichigo to use the transceiver to contact Welkin somehow while he held back Selvaria though not lasting for much due to her superior flames._

_Meanwhile Yugi and the others were struggling against the thousands of robots to deal with. Yugi and Ed tried to use Blast Alchemy not working properly until the very alchemy is used on the enemy soldiers, easily disposing them. Standing above a tower, the Raging Blast Alchemist waved at the group telling them to handle the enemy while he goes to save the princess. Smiling, Yugi nodded now using Summoning Technique to appear a new dragon; the stoic yet timid lightning wielder Fulgurix. With his powerful lightning attack, Fulgurix destroyed all of Metal Sonic__'s robots the castle except the evil Sonic robot himself though it weakened Fulgurix. Happy for his help, Yugi called him back though considered when the dragon said he liked him more than the other human who summoned him._

_Finally communicating to Welkin, Judai and Ichigo tried to convince him to admit his feelings for Alicia before it's too late for while Judai held back Selvaria's powerful flames. Hesitating not sure what to say, Yugi encouraged him also speaking to the unconscious Alicia that even though she had no family doesn't mean she can't make one and she has with everyone in Squad 7 and them too. Ichigo agreed happily with Judai chuckling about to get blasted but not dead thanks to Winged Kuriboh. At this point Welkin finally spoke and admitted what he feels for Alicia, not caring what they were or are but his love for her._

_Tearing dropping from her eyes, Alicia awakens and erupts in blueish flames. Standing up, her hair changes as did her eyes with both weapons on both hands; Alicia revived now as a Valkyria. Thanking everyone with a sane focus and determined, Alicia prepared to fight Selvaria with Mew Ichigo beside her in her Mew Evolution form. The two fought together overwhelming Selvaria even with her Chaos Emerald and the overwhelming determination of the two. Defeated and taking an injury, failing her prince, her king; Selvaria decided to finish with the Final Flame but as she did the ground below them cracked and opened up. Alicia tried to save her but Selvaria fell, having lost herself in failing her king. Crying for losing her friend again, Alicia brushed off her tears and asked Ichigo and the others to help her end Maximilian once and for all._

_The Imperials began to coward in fear as the Artemis army arrived with King Bradley leading the charge. He had brief words to the Dragon Knight but wished him luck to fight this dictator. Yugi blush a bit taken back but he felt something unease about this man. Regardless, he nodded and with his friends they headed out to confront Maximilian._

_Can our Dragon Knight defeat the ruthless Imperial king and how will the others deal with a much stronger Metal Sonic?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Breathing almost exhausted, Alicia walks with Mew Ichigo, Judai, Naruto and Kurosaki towards Randgriz. They could see the destruction as they approach many destroyed robots. Judai whistles pretty sure this is Yugi's handiwork.

''How are you feeling Alicia-chan?'' Mew Ichigo asks the brown pigtail who eyes her weakly but smiling. She responds still rather shaken. ''B-better. I just feel really exhausted and well different.''

''Well no dud after you turned into a Valkyria!'' Naruto yells out still really flabbergast. Kurosaki has to agree with him eyeing Alicia and unlike that Azure Witch, her appearance was still the same and not having the white hair or red eyes.

''Though you haven't changed.'' He points out pretty glad as he prefers this look more. Alicia giggles feeling the same about it, though it didn't change why she was a Valkyria.

''I-I still don't get that-'' Alicia tries saying until she widens her eyes and realizes something surprising; she can see Kurosaki. She gasps turning to see the Substitute Shinigami blinking awkwardly at first but then panics as he was still in his Shinigami Bankai state.

''OH! I can see you now!'' Alicia states amazed that she can see him now in this other form or whatever he called it before. Kurosaki sweat drops not at all thrill about it.

''G-great.'' The spiky orange-headed Ichigo mutters hoping that wasn't the case as he'll likely be forced to tell Rukia by her personally.

Judai nods smiling as he explains to Alicia from what Faldio told him. ''Faldio came to the conclusion Alicia-chan was a Valkyria but she needed to experience death first so her flames can awakened. I said no and tried reaching you to give you the shield and lance if maybe we force awakened that power without death.''

Everyone, even Alicia, sweat drop that Judai's plan didn't exactly worked out.

''I just didn't expect Selvaria would shoot me down and Alicia-chan getting hit for me.'' Judai points out chuckling nervously. Alicia sighs with a small smile knowing he didn't mean it. She was more to blame for moving in like that.

''Sorry again. I just moved.'' She apologizes not meaning to do that but she couldn't let anything bad happen to Judai. The brown-orange headed duelist just smiles as he says. ''That shows how brave and caring you are, Alicia-chan.''

Alicia startles and immediately has bright red cheeks. She blushes as he's probably right about it. She bows thanking him. ''Thank you.''

Judai blushes nodding. Mew Ichigo giggles agreeing with Judai that Alicia is a kind and strong person.

Naruto nods almost not paying attention still remembering how badass Alicia was as a Valkyria. Kurosaki sees that look and sighs shaking his head.

Alicia smiles though she frowns as she has to avenge Selvaria and Maximilian is to blame for all of this.

''Right now I want to reach that palace and make that Maximilian pay.'' Alicia declares not going to let that tyrant of a man get away with this.

''I'm sure Yugi-kun will be doing that Nya.'' Mew Ichigo says trusting that her beloved, heroic Dragon Knight will defeat that Maximilian and end this for everyone.

* * *

Maximilian, sitting on his throne room, could hear the screams of his soldiers getting likely killed outside of the palace. He scoffs confirming his suspicious that the machine's robots were disabled permanently.

"It seems your robots were destroyed.'' The young king says not even sounding worry. He expected this especially since Team Dragon Knight appeared. Metal Sonic oddly nods agreeing with him as he states. ''This was to be expected… unlike the death of your Valkyria.''

Maximilian, for a moment, widens his eyes before they become calm again. He then questions the machine. ''Selvaria… is she dead then?''

Metal Sonic simply nods having seen the last thing one of his robots that attacked the group of Team Dragon Knight that battled Selvaria confirmed the Azure Witch's death before it shut down due to the heavy damage done by the recently Valkyria awakened Alicia.

''Probable chance is death. The last surviving robot of mines confirmed her death but I shall check on her remains personally.'' Metal Sonic confirms it. He eyes the face of the young king and sees no signs of sadness or grief about it. His eyes oddly glow as he asks him firmly. ''Does this upset you, king?''

There was silence but ultimately Maximilian answers him rather cruel and uncaring. ''… So what if it doesn't? She was my queen piece but none the least just a piece.''

Metal Sonic just stares at him, glaring rather mad. He might not care about humans, not one, but his advanced AI told him how he valuable she was. With her power and skills, it was like losing a part of a perfect plan. For once, the killer machine found petty for a human who is treated badly by an even more uncaring human. Ironic; is the word Metal Sonic computed to himself.

Even Jaeger finds this insulting after everything Selvaria did for him.

''Regardless, I still have the princess.'' Maximilian points out turning towards the captured Princess Cordelia guarded by Jaeger, who was giving Maximilian a look, how he wasn't once sad for the death of Selvaria.

''Maximilian, why must you continue this? You surely must assume there's no way you can win.'' Princess Cordelia tries talking him out of this madness before more bloodshed spills. Maximilian, however, sees no reason opposing her words with his own. ''As I said to you Princess Cordelia, once you become my bride, I will surely win.''

Sighing that his obsession is that great, Cordelia knew once she accepts being his bride; she will die and the land of Gallia will be his plaything. She won't let that happen, ever… even if she must reveal her secret.

''Very well… if you wish to marry me, you will have to accept this.'' Cordelia seemingly accepts as she raises her right hand over her head and grabs tightly on her white, long hair. Maximilian raises an eyebrow by what she's doing until Cordelia pulls off her hair. The king and Jaeger both widen their eyes with Metal Sonic watching silently and uncaring.

Tossing away the fake hair on her, Cordelia reveals her dark blue Darcsen hair.

Maximilian made a stunning expression, horrifying by this discovering.

''Well I'll be.'' Jaeger utters pretty speechless as were the few soldiers with him, taken back that all this time the Princess of Gallia is not of Valkyrur descendant s but of Darcsen.

''The Randgriz have kept this secret for many years but we were not born as descendants of the Valkyrur but as Darcsen!'' Cordelia announces proudly, ruining what Maximilian wanted. Jaeger whistles pretty bold of her to do that but impressive.

''Kinda makes sense now huh, Maximilian.'' He says to his king but Maximilian found this unamusing. In fact, it was insulting as his eyes glare angrily and madder so much so that he slaps Cordelia across the face, pushing her onto the ground

''You scum! YOU DARE-'' Maximilian snaps angrily at Cordelia about to slap her again but a robotic hand grabs his wrist. He turns to see it was Metal Sonic whose chuckling mechanically and gazing on the enrage king showing his true colors.

''I had warn you, didn't I my king? Your temper is your downfall.'' The robotic hedgehog tells him coldly how easily he snaps. Once more Maximilian becomes angry as he yells at the robot. ''SILENCE MACHINE!''

Metal Sonic just looks at him now silent not bothering to reason with a feeble minded fool. Maximilian scoffs pulling out a gun and points it at the fake Valkyria descendant on the ground.

''Wait Maximilian!'' Jaeger tries stopping him from doing something but Maximilian gives him a firm, crazy-like look at him, stopping the last of his generals on his tracks. The king looks down at the fallen princess and proclaims angrily. ''Killing you now is all I need to accept, scum!''

Cordelia just stares at him with a brave face, scared but not afraid of him. Maximilian grits his teeth preparing to fire but is stopped by a voice calling down at him. ''Wow, you're just like daddy's boy alright.''

This further enrages the young king demanding angrily. ''Who dares to insult me?!''

Someone leaps down from above them and lands down fast. In that instant both soldiers guarding drop dead by the blades of the Raging Blast Alchemist, standing in between of the psycho and the friend he won't lose. Cordelia widens her eyes truly surprise and happy as tears drip from her eyes.

''S-Sir Vine!'' Cordelia utters out, smiling out of relief and joy to see him here of all places. Jaeger startles by the name, remembering it well.

''You… The Darcsen Alchemist.'' Maximilian declares coldly also remembering this pest. Metal Sonic just watches silently with his arms crossed.

Vine glares though smirks at the prince now turned king as he says pointing his right blade at him. ''Glad you remembered me. I haven't forgotten you and what you did to her.''

Maximilian scoffs closing his eyes for a moment to see the image of this man fighting him though it was Selvaria who fought for him and the face she made rather sad for the man she was fighting again. Opening his eyes again, he states coldly. ''If you're referring to Selvaria, she is no longer among the living.''

Vine glares now frowning as his blade glow red, vowing intense. ''Nor will you.''

Maximilian just scoffs turning his back and walks on his throne chair. Vine, not leaving his eyes off of him, is somewhat confused. Maximilian sits on his throne and then he presses on a switch on the right arm chair of his throne, sounds happen as the throne attaches itself on Maximilian who slowly stands up.

Vine watches in surprise as the throne chair has become some kind of golden armor with shield and lance, almost similar to a Valkyria though he can see weaknesses like the expose head.

''Well, fancy armor you got. You forgot a helmet, idiot.'' Vine points out already looking forward to cut off his head. Maximilian shakes his head at his assumption proclaiming. ''Unnecessary. This is the proof of my resolve, of my blood as an Artificial Valkyria.''

Vine glares not wasting time charging at top speed, swinging his blade at his neck. Sadly the armor unleashes the same blue fiery aura like a Valkyria and somehow stops Vine's blade from chopping off Maximilian's neck. The Raging Blast grits his teeth swinging his other blade at the same force but this time Maximilian repels with his shield and the sword shatters instantly. Vine knows better backing away swinging his last sword and fires a red wave of Blast Alchemy. Maximilian scoffs raising his lance and fires a burst of blue flames to Vine's shock, burning and canceling his attack. Maximilian fires again but Vine ducks away backing away more.

''Now you shall burn into nothing, Darcsen, and then this land will be mine.'' Maximilian declares not going to allow any more Darcsen to exist. Vine prepares himself knowing this won't be an easy fight but before he could they hear a voice shouting. ''Think again!''

Having heard them, Metal Sonic vanishes, moving so fast that he intercepts three surprise ghost rays, a spear and a _**Dragon Slice Attack**_, throwing them away and swings a kick as he blocks Sonic's sudden kick right in front of him. The real Sonic grins not so surprised his robot counterpart pull that off.

''Not bad Metal! You never cease to amaze me.'' Sonic praises his evil robot counterpart. Metal Sonic only glares as he answers coldly. ''Sonic, my illogical copy.''

Jaeger blinks turning and not surprise Yugi and his small group arriving next to Vine and the princess. He smirks softly backing away as things will be messy.

''Vine-san, sorry it took us a while to get here.'' Yugi tells Vine joining right beside him glaring at Maximilian. Vine smirks very much glad he and his friends arrived. If they haven't, he would have a harder fight.

''No worries kid. I bet the mouse slow you down right?'' He asks the tricolor head who blushes by the comment and knows Ed won't be happy. The young alchemist wasn't who yells ranting again. ''WHY ARE YOU KEEP CALLING ME THAT?!''

Danny and Jonouchi eye each other also pretty much curious why he keeps calling Ed that other than his size.

Shaking his head as he wants to tease the kid more, Vine knew better as he tells him firmly like a superior should. ''Focus Fullmetal, you have two dangerous foes to deal with.''

Jonouchi oddly agrees as he watches Sonic moving away from Metal Sonic ripping off his face. He then spots Maximilian and boy does he have a few insulting things to say about that armor suit.

''Geez, pretty boy is wearing armor now.'' Jonouchi mutters pretty sure the guy is scared of Yugi that he needs protection… though he lacks the helmet.

Maximilian ignores the rest except the boy who challenged him earlier. He speaks directly to him. ''So you've come, Dragon Knight.''

''Sounds like you didn't expect me to arrive, Maximilian-kun.'' Yugi responds with a small smirk on his face. Maximilian tries not to show more hate than he has just now by that ''kun'' part simply replying. ''Indeed I have not, boy.''

Danny eyes Vine and most likely what he assumed was Princess Cordelia though her hair wasn't the same as the photo. He didn't pay much attention on that detail.

''If that's the princess then run off with her. We'll give you cover.'' The ghost boy tells the older alchemist not wanting her near the crossfire. Vine smiles agreeing with this kid too.

''Kinda have to then.'' Vine says turning and immediately picking up Princess Cordelia bridal style. He turns back to Yugi who eyes him back and smiles nodding that he can take care of this. Vine smirks nodding back and rushes away with the princess in his arms.

Cordelia looks over Vine's shoulder to see the tricolor head turn back to face the enemy with a determined, brave face. She blushes a bit asking the Raging Blast. ''Sir Vine, was that him?''

Vine nods with a small smirk answering her. ''Yea. We have nothing to worry about now. Let's get you where our allies are at.''

Cordelia nods softly knowing of the legend and having seen a Dragon Knight before that they are the ones who can end any crisis.

Maximilian watches the Darcsens leave but he didn't care for them at the moment. He speaks coldly to the tricolor head. ''I will deal with that false princess after I deal with you, child.''

Yugi glares mad now feeling this man's aura and feels nothing but detest, hate and arrogance for those below him. He hasn't felt an aura like this before; makes those like Kish and Light more human than him. He wouldn't count Deep Blue; he gave up having a soul long ago.

''Is that all you care about? Don't you care about the lives you've endangered? The lives you took? Or Selvaria-kun's life?!'' The young Dragon Knight demands wanting to hope this man has a soul.

Metal Sonic looks back at Maximilian as the king replies uncaring and unemotional. ''Why should I? Selvaria may have been my queen's piece and a powerful Valkyria, but she failed and now she's dead. She was nothing more than a tool, a means to enforce my power upon all.''

Ed grits his teeth really hating this guy as much as Jonouchi, Danny and even Sonic. Yugi, however, glares furious that his eyes flash between his purple eyes and the red dragon eyes of Yin-Yang Dragon. Even the two-headed dragon growls angrily at this man. Atem also finds this man a fiend worse than Zorc.

Recalling what she said about her king and how she would fight for his stake even if she has to die, Yugi begins telling him gripping on his voice. ''She had a life, she cared about you. She would do anything for you and you thought of her as nothing but a weapon?''

It is a somewhat true that Selvaria was someone as loyal for his cause but he knew a day would come that she would be gone and so he accepted that her existence meant nothing to him. Maximilian looks down at this pacifist of a fool and answers him coldly. ''Precisely. Her love for me made it easier to control her.''

Yugi glares more that his purple eyes now glow brighter.

''Besides, she offered me a better Valkyria now.'' Maximilian then says with a sinister smirk, looking forward to capture Alicia and use her powers for his cause.

Snapping furious but tamed, Yugi speaks up his eyes now full Yin-Yang Dragon eyes. ''I won't let you harm Alicia-san or anyone else, ever!''

Metal Sonic chuckles how emotional humans are. Yugi gazes at the robot who says wagging his right handed index finger almost mimicking Sonic but eviler. ''You will have to deal with me too, Dragon Knight.''

Yugi has no interest in fighting him yet as he orders the others trusting on them. ''Sonic-kun, Danny-kun, Edward-kun; deal with Metal Sonic-kun. I'm dealing with Maximilian-kun.''

Ed eyes Danny and Sonic worrying who also never seen Yugi like this before not since Deep Blue. Jonouchi also agrees but he tells the others knowing that this is important for his best friend. ''Trust me too guys, Yugi got this.''

Danny would protest about this idea but if even Jonouchi thinks Yugi should handle that king then it's for the best to trust him. Ed felt the same with Sonic just nodding getting why Yugi is this fed up.

''Not objecting.'' Ed states with Danny eyeing Yugi and warning him. ''Careful.''

Yugi nods with a small smile. Then Sonic gives Yugi a thumb up who does the same back smirking. The blue hedgehog grins looking at Metal Sonic and calls him out charging forward. "Hey Metal!''

Metal Sonic charges back at Sonic as both intercept their incoming kicks instantly.

''Sonic, I shall finish you off first.'' Metal Sonic declares his eyes glowing red. Sonic just grins backing away and _**Spin Dashes**_ at him. Metal grabs him in that form, the ground grinding by the rapid spinning of Sonic's _**Spin Dash**_. Sonic didn't care as he bounces in that form, knocking Metal Sonic in the air. Metal however floats in midair only to receive a surprise punch by Danny, pushing him into the wall.

''You mind if we butt in trash bin?!'' Ed shouts clapping his hands and slams them, transmuting multiple extending spike pillars at the robot and hits him through multiple walls. The three charge towards the holes Ed made.

Yugi smiles hoping they handle themselves as he tells his best friend. "Jonouchi-kun, stand back.''

Jonouchi nods moving away still carrying Kurosaki's real body as he tells him, confident in him. ''You don't have to tell me twice. Kick his ass, Yugi.''

The young Dragon Knight just smirks at his remark raising the Dragon Sword. Maximilian, unafraid, watches as the boy declares. ''Level Up!''

The Dragon Sword shines as Yugi twirls and in that moment changes into the large half-size broadsword.

''Dragon Slayer!'' Yugi shouts as he charges forward with it. Maximilian isn't the type to play the battle of charges as he instead points with his lance and fires a destructive burst of blue flames. Yugi instantly dodges around it with _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ and reappears behind his back. Yugi then shouts as he swings his sword forward at Maximilian's back. ''_**DRAGONAUN TENSHO!**_''

Maximilian barely even tried to move as a fiery aura barrier from his armor generates around him, intercepting and blocking the dragon head energy slash. Yugi startles as the barrier expands as did the flames. He's forced to back away fast. Maximilian twirls calmly and points with his lance firing another blast of blue flames. Yugi dodges out of the way though he notices the flames were still coming at him and incinerating through the ground. He moves away fast with _**Dragon Speed Burst**_, appearing away from him. Yugi charges and swings the Dragon Slayer now at Maximilian's side but the fiery aura barrier reforms and blocks his attack, almost burning the tricolor head if he didn't move back again.

''Someone like you with power is unfit to understand how true strength is used!'' Maximilian proclaims finding this fight pathetic and not worst his time. He points with his lance and fires another torrent of blue flames at him. Yugi, this time, slashes at the flames with the Dragon Slayer and shouts calling him out. ''And you do?!''

No respond as Yugi slowly notices that his sword couldn't push through them away and notices the blade is melting. Panicking, he leaps over the flames and distances himself. Maximilian just shakes his head truly pathetic by his opponent.

''Power is of control, of suppressing other's will and actions to what you view them. Power is absolute control over all and I am only fitting for such power.'' Maximilian announces proudly learning only this one true lesson from his father. However, unlike him, he shall transcend even him adding almost godly. ''I am destined to rule the lives of all for I am my power itself!''

Yugi lands on his feet and glares really angry by his sense of right that even Kaiba had something to prove when he spoke about power. This man was insane as the tricolor yells at him. ''Your twisted sense of power makes me disorientate! Power isn't meant to control others. We choose in what we believe in, in what we want! We make our own choices, not others controlling ours!''

Maximilian glares enrage by the boy's words. Yugi forms a small smirk as he'll show him what-

''_You speak rubbish coming from the fact all you've done is listen to others._'' Yugi startles hearing a voice echoing in his head, recognizing it as he utters in his mind. ''_Sir Dragonaun?_''

Indeed it was the knight of dragons who says mentally to Yugi as if he was right behind him. ''_If what you speak of people choosing their own fates to be true, then you have no need to follow the wishes of your dead parents and pursuit your nonsense path as a Dragon Knight._''

Yugi freezes up to hear that, not realizing what he said could be used on him. He wanted to protest to those words but… that would be a lie to himself. As if reading his mind, Sir Dragonaun then says firmly. ''_Am I wrong? As I said, abandon such things or your own words are mere lies._''

The young Dragon Knight just stands there doubting what he is. Maximilian raises an eyebrow by how the boy isn't moving but he wasn't going to let this chance pass him charging at him. Jonouchi panics seeing Yugi isn't even paying attention to the fight anymore.

''You're wide open, foolish child!'' Maximilian shouts thrusting his lance at him. Yugi snaps out reacting to that and manages to block the lance with the Dragon Slayer but it was too late as it still rams itself on his right shoulder, piercing it badly.

''AW!'' Yugi screams in pain as he's thrusted back with blood spilling out of his gap of a wound.

''Yugi!'' Jonouchi yells frightened for his friend. Yugi gasps managing to not fall back but grits his teeth eying the wound on him. Maximillian lifts up his lance and fires a blast of blue flames. The tricolor head hesitates just trying to run from it and barely manages getting burned a bit in the progress.

''Why is he not doing anything?'' Jaeger questions actually worrying for the kid.

Maximilian scoffs at this humiliating showcase announcing. ''Naive child! As I said, true power controls the lives of all! That is what it takes to change this world!''

He fires another torrent of blue flames as Yugi rolls away just barely. Maximilian uses this chance to charge and this time bashes Yugi back hard with his shield, causing the tricolor head to scream as he's pushed backwards onto the ground.

''To prevent the pointless of humanity's struggles and I am the one who will change it all!'' Maximilian proclaims almost insanely, grinning as he will be the true victor and one to control all.

Yugi grunts struggling to get back up only to hear Sir Dragonaun's voice speak once more. ''_That is what a true Dragon Knight is. One that uses power to change the world. You are no-_''

The knight suddenly stops as an arm appears over his front. He turns to see it was Atem, speaking up firm and serious. ''_I beg to differ._''

''_Stay out of this, Pharaoh Atem. You-_'' Sir Dragonaun begins threatening him angrily for interrupting but Atem heard enough as his Millennium Puzzle glows and repels Sir Dragonaun back. He then turns to face his doubtful partner and reminds him serious. ''_Partner, have you forgotten!_''

Yugi blinks turning around to face Atem by what he's referring about. Atem stares at him reminding him. ''_Have you forgotten why I am still here?_''

In that moment Yugi widens his eyes and remembers all he did to help Atem. Even though he helped saved his grandfather by Pegasus, Yugi would have still helped him because he wanted to help recover his memories.

Atem smiles noticing he remembered as he says. ''_You never made it your choice to do what you've done, you made it such. You decided to do it because you have always been like that; to help anyone you care for without asking anything in return._''

The Pharaoh turns slightly giving a furious glare at Sir Dragonaun as he encourages Yugi. ''_Do not let the words of someone who thinks a Dragon Knight is about power to make you doubt yourself! For that is not who you are! You are the Dragon Knight, the strongest and kindness there is!_''

Sir Dragonaun glares at the Pharaoh for getting in his way. Smirking a bit by his words, Yugi finds himself an idiot to believe such words from a being who never supported him.

''_You're right._'' Yugi finally speaks looking at Atem with a hopeful face. He then looks at Sir Dragonaun and gives his answer with a determine face. ''_Sorry Sir Dragonaun but that just isn't me._ _I like helping others, regardless if it is my choice or not. That's who I am!_''

Yugi resumes focus in his fight against Maximilian, having a few words to tell the god complex king.

Atem smirks relieve to see his partner back to his normal self. He turns and his smirk becomes a frown glaring at Sir Dragonaun and his dirty trick.

''_I don't what your game is but discouraging my partner the way you did won't break him and I'll be here to make sure he never falls again._'' The Pharaoh calls out at the knight for his cruel trick and won't let that happen again. Sir Dragonaun just glares back at the pharaoh before vanishing into nothing.

Jonouchi panics as Maximilian now charges once more at Yugi still halfway on the ground.

''Now perish child!'' Maximilian shouts thrusting his lance at full force at the fallen Dragon Knight and strikes… through where he was. This left Maximilian stunned as Yugi is now standing behind him, fully stand and sighing how reckless he was before.

''You said earlier the power is absolute and you are the only one fit to wield such a thing.'' Yugi begins saying very calmly. Maximilian twirls fast as he swings his lance in a wide arc to slash the boy but instead his lance is blocked by Yugi's Dragon Slayer. The king staggers by this and soon notices the red aura surrounding Yugi.

''And I'll say this: Power isn't a word to define a man who trusts no one and has no one!'' Yugi declares pushing Maximilian back, distancing each other. Maximilian holds his ground as he notices in terror that the wound he previously inflicted on Yugi has been completely healed by Yin-Yang Dragon's energy.

Yugi turns with his red dragon eyes gazing at him however not with anger but calmness almost disappointed in him.

''Your power makes you view others as worthless and puts fear in their hearts to make them follow you. Someone who uses power like that doesn't understand what real power is.'' Yugi begins stating, basically mocking the strength the Imperial Empire's king has. He then recalls the strength Squad 7 has for each other, the determination each Darcsen had to keep living and all of his friends doing their best to keep fighting.

''And that's the trust, the courage, the hopes, the dreams and the bonds of yourself, your allies and your friends!'' Yugi declares smiling a bit before frowning, adding towards Maximilian who has none of those traits. ''You viewed Gallians as non-threats and weaklings but the truth is everyone is weak, even you and I, but adding on their weaknesses on top of each other changes it; becoming a strength that can't be beaten.''

Jonouchi just smiles remembering certain words Yug once said that the weak will overcome the odds and become stronger.

Clinching tightly on the chain of the Millennium Puzzle being the symbol of his bonds, Yugi declares proudly. ''Your power is nothing compare to the friendship everyone else wields! That Maximilian-kun is true strength! The strength of others!''

Jaeger widens his eyes, remembering his comrades and home he failed to protect from the Empire and the day he looked up to Maximilian as a means to regain it all back… and he was wrong. He picked the

Sighing, Jaeger heard enough knowing well he made a mistake. Accepting it, he starts to walk away but Maximilian notices this with a dark look in his eyes.

''Where are you going, Jaeger?'' Ignoring Yugi, Maximilian questions his last general with a stern tone. Jaeger sighs hoping he could have left without getting noticed but then it would be cowardly not revealing his reasons. Turning to face the young king, he answers with a small smile though sad. ''Can't help it. The kid reminded me of a younger me. I thought when I lost to you that your power was the key to change this world. I was wrong.''

Maximilian just glares that even Jaeger is listening to this nonsense from the child.

''You never viewed anyone as a true ally not even Selvaria who loved you, Maximilian.'' Jaeger expresses having been silent to say what he has to say to the young king. He smirks thinking of his dead comrades and remembers how valuable they were to him.

''I owe my comrades for failing them and I'll make things right now. Sorry.'' Jaeger apologizes as he turns his back and walks away. Yugi oddly smiles able to tell without reading his aura that he meant every word. He hopes he can find his real self and be a better person. Maximilian, however, snaps angrily that this fool had the nerve to turn his back at him, much like how his father has ALWAYS done especially after his mother's death. No, not again.

''How dare you…'' Maximilian begins utter before going berserk and raises his lance at Jaeger. ''TURN YOUR BACK AT ME, JAEGER!''

Without a second thought, he unleashes a blast of blue flames towards Jaeger who just turns to see the horror of his likely death.

Yugi widens his eyes that he would do this as his red dragon eyes glow angrily, not going to accept this inhuman nature anymore.

What will Yugi do? Is it- Yea, it's time to end this.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Yugi: I won**__**'t let this go on anymore! This ends now Maximilian-kun!**_

_**Sonic: Metal, you just don**__**'t get what teamwork is and you're going to lose to it!**_

* * *

Jaeger watches as Maximilian ignites his lance and fires it flame blast at him. He didn't have time to dodge it as he just smirks, knowing he should die with at least a smile on his face. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't going to die like this as Yugi instantly appears in front of him with _**Yin-Yang Dash**_ and slashes through the incoming flames with _**Dragonaun Sword**_, cutting them in half.

Maximilian gasps angrily as the Dragon Knight has once more stood in his way. He prepares to call out the boy and his nuisance but he couldn't, taken back by the calming glare of Yugi's face with his red dragon eyes glowing almost on fire.

"Unforgivable…'' Muttering softly, Yugi glares at Maximilian as he shouts furious. ''You are an unforgivable person, Maximilian-kun!''

He has had it with Maximilian and Metal Sonic. Looking back at the Dragon Slayer, he can feel an impulse, a roar echoing through his soul, almost calling him out to use its power. Nodding, Yugi is prepared not to hold anything back anymore. He'll use that power like it should and prevent any more pointless deaths.

Jaeger sweats as Yugi's body starts erupting red aura all over him.

''Back away, Jaeger-kun.'' Yugi asks kindly of the man not wanting to accidentally hurt him. Jaeger just nods not wanting to get in the kid's path.

Yugi glares at Maximilian who sweats to see this storm of energy the boy is building around him with his eyes glowing redder.

''**Let's beat some sense to this freak!**'' Yin Dragon roars smirking to beat this punk. Yang Dragon oddly agrees though more tamed stating. ''**I couldn't help but agree brother.**''

Smirking at the two-headed dragon, Atem also agrees proclaiming. ''_Let's do it, partner._''

Yugi just nods smirking as he twirls the Dragon Slayer once before it slowly changes back to the original Dragon Sword. Startled by this, Jonouchi is completely aware what his best friend is about to do having been told of his trump card power.

''He's going to use it. Do it Yugi!'' Jonouchi yells encouraging Yugi to go all out. Atem and Yin-Yang Dragon smirk agreeing as they too support their partner yelling. ''_Do it Yugi!_/**Do it Yugi!**/**Do it Yugi!**''

Yugi smirks again as he focuses. He takes a moment to inhale and exhale before chanting while he slides his sword into his scabbard. ''Dragon of the Heavens: Roar across the boundaries of reality and fantasy, and grant me the blade that creates impossibilities!''

The Dragon Sword shines as Yugi shouts almost like a roar, pulling it out immediately. ''BURST LIMIT!''

Maximilian watches unimpressed, at first, until the sword glows and explodes in a massive tempest of a massive energy-like dragon. The creature wraps itself around Yugi and spins rapidly for about a few seconds before becoming a new weapon in the hands of the tricolor head and his changed.

Yugi is now wearing a long dark blue, wide collar neck coat with a long zig-zag ripped bottom coattail back as along the hemline has purple lining pattern following alongside the hemline too. The sleeves were up close to the wrists as she could see he's wearing thin armor-like gloves. He also wears a long pair of black jeans with an edge, ripped off sides on the bottom end with the same purple flame pattern added and a pair of thin black boots with sharp pointy ends. The gloves, however, were slightly upgraded now having the alchemy seals for Blast Alchemy.

He now also wields a long, yet thin wide-like white blade that resembles Buster Blader except it has black scaled on the back side of the blade that would resemble Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman's but slightly smaller. The blade has a long white ribbon attached on its end as its golden guard resembles as crosses but as four-winged dragon wings with thin purple outline ends, two on each side.

Twirling the broadsword-like blade around, it starts generating a shockwave across the whole palace and even outside towards every single life force. Maximilian gasps at this strange sensation.

"The Power of Friendship, the Dragon Blade!'' Stopping his twirling, Yugi declares proudly as his eyes glow almost fiery. The Imperial King oddly shivers, terrify at this unknown presence the boy is now surrounded by.

''What is this?'' Maximilian utters actually taking a step back. Yugi sees that and replies taking a step forward. ''This, Maximilian-kun…''

Yugi vanishes and instantly appears right in front of him. Maximilian widens his eyes and quickly thrusts his lance at him only for Yugi to catch it barehanded. Maximilian startles horrify as he gasps kicked back by full force by Yugi's boot kicking him on the stomach. He still stands his ground but throws up in pain.

''Is real power. The power of my bonds.'' The young Dragon Knight proclaims confident not going to lose to someone like him.

Maximilian grits his teeth spitting out blood angrily at this mere child.

''Damn pest!'' He yells lifting up his lance and fires a burst of blue flames. Yugi didn't even bother dodging or moving away as he swings the Dragon Blade and cuts right through the blue flame blast. Maximilian watches this stunned that his flames were blown away by a mere swing.

''Impossible!'' Maximilian yells trying to fire another blast. It hits Yugi but the flames are all blown away as Yugi emerges, non-burned, as he charges at him. Maximilian panics actually showing fear as he raises his barrier and shield. Yugi didn't care as he swings his blade right at it and with one swipe tears through the fiery-like barrier and slashes through the shield with ease.

Maximilian gasps out, backing away, as the slash actually cuts a bit on his armor too. He utters out actually afraid right now. ''H-How? How can this be!''

He grits his teeth thrusting his lance at Yugi who vanishes. He panics turning to his left and there he was waving his hand at him. Maximilian snaps swinging his lance again and once more Yugi vanishing and reappears in front of him smirking friendly-like.

''N-no! I am wielding the power of the Valkyrias! How am I losing?!'' Maximilian demands furious as he tries punching Yugi with his left had only for his fist to be caught by Yugi's free hand. He panics as Yugi just pushes his arm back with so much force it broke, causing Maximilian to scream in such pain.

''Guess it's because that's not your power.'' Yugi answers honestly almost sounding clueless. This was the final straw for the king, not able to accept this humiliation any longer.

''You bastard!'' Maximilian tries shouting while thrusting his lance but he stops as the Dragon Knight has vanished again. He looks down to see Yugi right below him now in a sky upper-kick position.

''It's over.'' Yugi declares firmly and kicks Maximilian right into the air with great force that it cracks the front of his armor. The tricolor head then quickly repositions, tossing the Dragon Blade upward to the sky and passing Maximilian while spinning around vertically. Yugi then leaps, vanishing as he moves at top speed with _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ before appearing over Maximilian. He raises his right hand, catching on his sword and swings downward as he shouts. ''Slash from the Brave Hero! _**DRAGONAUN AETHER!**_''

The Dragon Blade erupts in a dark blue flame-like aura as the blade slashes like a flash. He slashes right across Maximilian, landing instantly on one knee on the ground in a mere second. Sparks flash as Maximilian suddenly screams as his armor instantly breaks and shatters apart by multiple dark blue-like flames cutting through him. He soon drops on the ground face forward, grunting with his body both burned and bleeding slightly. The lance he wielded also broke apart too from the attack into pieces.

''KO!'' Jonouchi calls out grinning. Jaeger watches speechless, not believing Maximilian with that armor suit he based Selvaria's powers on to lose to something that's this much powerful.

''T-this… cannot… be.'' Maximilian utters out trying to lift himself up but struggles even in that. He has never been humiliated like this, ever.

Yugi lets out a sigh standing up and resting the Dragon Blade over his shoulder. He walks up to the injury Maximilian, glaring at him both angry and afraid of this being.

''You damn Dragon Knight… even now you still mock this land.'' Maximilian utters out angrily not believing the legend of this Dragon Knight to be so terrifying. He can confirm that he's not even human as he resumes. ''Like many years ago, your title crushed the Valkyrurs.''

The tricolor looks at him and just blinks really awkwardly.

''Huh?'' Yugi utters not following him. Assuming the boy is tricking him, Maximilian manages to get up but halfway through not able to feel his arms or legs so much.

''The Valkyrurs were not what you seemed they were. They were conquerors, putting the blame on the Darcsen scum and were going to conquer more lands… until one they call a Dragon Knight appeared and ruined everything.'' Maximilian begins revealing the truth about the Valkyrur to Yugi. The tricolor head just widens his eyes completely shock to learn this… and oddly makes sense. All this time, the Darcsen were treated as the villains but it were the Valkyrurs who were the real villains not to mention that another Dragon Knight opposed them too.

''To think a mere child with such a title could have beaten me.'' Maximilian says defeated and wounded by this loss. Yugi looks down at him, frowning as that is all he thinks about and he couldn't help but disagree with him.

''You still don't get it. You would have lost either way.'' Yugi speaks up startling the startled king. The tricolor head sighs as he expresses honestly. ''I feel pity for you, Maximilian-kun. You've searched for power that is not your own and still look down at everyone then truly being a better king.''

Maximilian just frowns mad that someone like this boy could never understand what it means to have power. Yugi just looks at him and could tell what he's thinking, stating even more disappointed. ''… I never had power before and if I ever had, I wouldn't have changed. If I would change, it's to protect my friends and people from those who would bring harm or end their futures.''

Yugi sighs again as he turns around and starts walking away. This greatly angers Maximilian as he calls him out with a stagger voice. ''W-where are you going? FIGHT ME!''

The young Dragon Knight stops as he responds without turning to face him, no longer acknowledging him. ''You're not worth anyone's time and I have my friends to help out. Sorry.''

Yugi proceeds to walk away towards Jonouchi which irritates Maximilian so much he manage to lift himself up and pulls out a gun from under his clothes. He points the weapon towards Yugi but the tricolor head hears it as did the trigger.

''YOU DARE TURN-'' Maximilian starts yelling, about to fire the weapon at the child who crushed his reality. Yugi, however, prepares to stop him with Yin-Yang Dash but before he did he hears another trigger which shocks him. He and Jonouchi turn towards Maximilian, gasping as he looks down at his chest to see blood stain on his chest, his own blood. He gasps again, feeling his back taking a bullet shot and turns weakly. He sees with his own eyes in shock that it was Jaeger who shot him.

''J-Jaeger… Y-YOU…'' Maximilian tries uttering out, reaching out towards the traitor only to fall on his own and collapses on the ground. His body starts bleeding out from his bullet wound, still breathing but not going to live long.

Jonouchi blinks awkwardly as he asks the cool guy. ''D-did you just shot your leader?''

Jaeger puts away his weapon, looking at the tricolor head and replies honestly. ''I owed the kid one.''

Yugi eyes him before looking back at Maximilian, stirring weakly doing his hardest to crawl away. He sighs stating. ''At least he'll live to pay for his crimes, but you don't have to Jaeger-kun. Go.''

''You're letting me go? Why?'' Jaeger, surprised by the boy, questions him. He's no saint. He became an enemy of Gallia and has does done many terrible acts.

Yugi hums thinking about his reasons and answers him with a small smile. ''Well, you're the only one not trying to kill me. And I know you fought for your comrades that you failed.''

Jaeger actually startles by this boy not knowing anything about him and yet he knows him better than himself. Yugi advises him kindly with a smile. ''You can change and be better, in memory of them.''

Jaeger just makes a face, doing his best to keep his eyes from showing his tears. He nods knowing now that he owes it to his fallen comrades and himself to be better.

''I will kid, I will.'' He promises to the young man and the second chance he gave him. Yugi just smiles happy to hear it.

Jaeger prepares to leave but before he did he remembers the other soldiers and an idea forms in his head.

''Oh!'' He speaks up turning and tells Yugi with a small smirk. ''Let me do you all one more favor.''

''Like what?'' Both Yugi and Jonouchi ask pretty puzzle. Jaeger did not answer he walks away humming, heading towards the communication room his former king setup.

* * *

The Imperial Soldiers still remaining were not holding their ground. Now with Artemis Soldiers with their Alchemists fighting them, they had no chance of winning. But as long as they have their king, then they must continue-

''Attention all Imperial Soldiers!'' Suddenly the entire city hears the broadcast, voiced by General Jaeger, speaking through the communicators. The soldiers all heard his voice and recognized it, probably expecting good news or a retreat or-

''I got bad news everyone: Maximilian has fallen.'' Jaeger's voice announces trying to sound sad about it. This brought utter silence to all Imperial Soldiers each making a face of horror. Coughing a bit through his end, Jaeger resumes stating. ''As such and being the only general still alive; I declare this war our defeat. Best surrender than die, right? Hey, maybe you'll be asked to go back to the Empire than being executed?''

All Imperial Soldiers still had a fun expression of horror.

''Anyway, that is all. Good luck everyone.'' Jaeger's voice finally says before cutting off communication and whistles to himself rushing off before he gets caught.

''…'' All the Imperial Soldiers had dropped their jaws in silence. They all look at each other not sure what to say at this point. They sigh dropping their weapons on the ground.

''W-we surrender.'' The soldiers all announce giving up on the battle and coming out from their cover with their hands up. Mustang sweat drops not seeing this ever but he'll take it as a win, ordering his men to arrest them.

Everyone in Squad 7 couldn't believe that actually worked with Welkin sighing of relief.

''Yugi-san did it.'' He says smiling as their long struggles have ended. Vine just smirks proclaiming. ''I had no doubts the kid would do it.''

Mew Plum nods though she can't buy the fact that Yugi killed someone.

''I'm pretty sure my little brother didn't kill Maximilian.'' The dog girl declares causing everyone to eye her. She blushes wagging her tail muttering still pretty sure about it. ''Just saying woof.''

* * *

The message was broadcast through all of Randgriz as Ed, Danny and Sonic heard it on their end while fighting Metal Sonic in the gardens of the palace. The killing machine just shakes his head not surprised he lost to the Dragon Knight.

''That pathetic prince turned king. A failure as I expected.'' Metal Sonic expresses unemotionally as he dodges from Sonic's _**Spin Dash**_ and crosses his arms blocking Danny's punch and Ed's slash with his transmuted automail wrist blade.

''It's over Metal!'' Sonic tells him out smirking. Without an army or any more allies, he knows his evil robot counterpart has lost.

Metal Sonic backs away gazing at the blue hedgehog and protests hardly affected by this. ''Over? This was never about this land or the humans; only you and me.''

Sonic sighs shaking his head as he says not surprised. ''Why am I not surprised? Seriously Metal. Get a hobby or something.''

''My hobby is my programming and it's to end you, Sonic!'' Metal Sonic declares raising his right robotic hand and squeezes it tightly with his eyes glowing red. Sonic just grins always finding his metal counterpart a joy to fight.

''You forget we're still here, tin can!'' Danny shouts right above Metal Sonic and throws a massive ghost ray in the form of a giant sphere at him.

Metal Sonic watches the attack come at him and instead of moving away he crosses his arms in an x-shaped as a different robotic voice speaks through his body. ''_**BLACK SHIELD - - DEFENSIVE MATRIX.**_''

Metal Sonic forms and surrounds himself in a darkish indigo-colored octahedral energy field. The giant ghost ray orb hits on the surface of the force field and it couldn't break through it. Then the barrier vanishes around him.

''Just blow up why don't you!'' Ed shouts clapping his hands and slams them, transmuting multiple spikes at the robot. Metal Sonic just sees it coming as the same robotic voice speaks. ''_**BURST SHIELD - - JOINT MATRIX.**_''

In an instant, Metal Sonic generates a fiery orange energy field around himself. The spikes seemingly hit Metal but the force field actually melts and incinerates them before they could even touch him in mere seconds. The energy field soon vanishes right after with Metal glaring unopposed until he suddenly receives a kick across the face by Sonic.

''It's three against one Metal and those odds mean much!'' Sonic tells him off smirking. Metal Sonic's eyes glow almost angry as he tries to swipe the blue hedgehog but he dodges it easily while sticking out his tongue.

''_**V. MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE ATTACK.**_'' The robotic voice coming from Metal Sonic declares while he starts charging himself up with massive energy coming from his body. Ed watches not liking it as he transmutes a large wall and enforces it by becoming more steel. Metal Sonic is soon enveloped in a yellow, electrical-like energy sphere, before shooting himself forward at incredible speeds. Metal tears through the walls while still charging at the three. Sonic quickly dashes and grabs Ed moving away fast while Danny goes intangible. Metal Sonic continues coming at Sonic at max speed but Sonic just ran faster, causing Ed who he was dragging to almost pass out.

Metal Sonic then suddenly stops, sparks flying around him. Now vulnerable, Sonic tosses Ed away who yelps and dashes back at Metal, swinging a strong axe kick across his head. Metal Sonic staggers by the blow as he receives a massive punch by Danny by his back, amplified by ghost energy. The robot flies forward as he's suddenly stomped by a massive wall trap in the shape of Ed's head, transmuted by the very and dazed Fullmetal.

Metal Sonic emerges flying out just as Sonic appears over him, smirking, and performances a combination of _**Spin Dash**_ and _**Homing Attack**_, grinding him with his spikes, followed by a downward strike with _**Bound Jump**_, slamming his entire body onto the robotic counterpart and crashes him into the ground like a meteor. Sonic jumps off the damaged and scratched Metal Sonic with his eyes turned off completely blacken.

Ed whistles at the damage done by the hedgehog's doing with Danny stating the win. ''Well that was-''

In that instantly Metal Sonic's eyes glow red and he envelops himself in massive chaotic energy. Danny sees this and face palms himself, regretting that he said anything.

Lifting himself up, Metal Sonic floats as the energy surrounding him starts fixing the damaged on his body and reshapes himself. The energy almost became a typhoon how it could push the others from touching him.

''Metal!'' Sonic calls him out, bracing himself with his left arm like a shield against this wind. Hearing his voice, Metal swipes with his right arm and blows away the typhoon-like energy, revealing his new form. He looked basically the same from his colors and appearance in a way but was completely different almost evolved. His head now has five long quills as opposed to his regular three, with white stripes and markings around his eyes, similar to that of Shadow's. The yellow color in his ears has been replaced with red and his nose is now black. He also possesses more pronounced body armor, with black and curved shoulder plates, larger gauntlets and leg armor with pointy knee caps that have white outlines, a plate covering his pelvis and elf-like shoes. He also sports a spiky belt with a black cape that protrudes out of the back of his waist.

''No. Now I am Neo Metal Sonic!'' The new evolved Metal Sonic declares raising his right, robotic sharp finger hand at him while his right eye glows even more than his other almost making him more menacing. Sonic just grins though sweats. Danny and Ed try to have a straight face but they were both taken back how different the evil robotic counterpart of their comrade was now.

Clinching tightly on his right hand, Neo Metal declares almost more threatening. ''I have gathered all of your data to evolve me, adapting past your abilities and surpassing my limits!''

Ed really couldn't help himself but not believe the nonsense he's speaking off as he calls him out. ''Prove it!''

Neo Metal Sonic looks at the alchemist with his head slightly tilted to the left, really creepy looking. His eyes then start glowing and he proceeds raising his right hand, firing a red version of Shadow's _**Chaos Spear**_ at the three. Ed panics as Danny forms a ghost barrier and blocks the energy blast. The energy spear tries cutting through the barrier but Danny gives more power into the barrier, able to stop it though the barrier shatters soon after for how strong that attack was.

''Ed… Don't give this guy another reason to prove his power, okay?'' Danny tells the young alchemist breathing rather exhausted how much energy he had to put on the barrier. Edward gulps nodding.

Looking rather unimpressed for a robot, Neo Metal raises his left robotic claw hand and unleashes a burst of electricity right at them. Sonic quickly moves fast, grabbing Danny and Ed away evading the electrical attack that fries and actually tear apart the ground they were on before.

''Fantastic, he can shoot lightning too.'' Ed states not at all humorous about this psycho robot's immense power. Sonic isn't so convincing putting the two down and dashes with _**Sonic Boost**_ right at Neo Metal who mimics his _**Sonic Boost**_. The two ram and clash at the other, creating a violent storm of electricity. The two push forward faster and harder with their own force field but it seem evenly until Neo Metal's eyes glow and he blitz through Sonic, tossing the blue hedgehog aside but manages to hold his ground panting a bit.

Turning not even slightly tired, Neo Metal finally speaks almost mocking them. ''I told you, all your attempts to stop me will not work.''

Sonic smirks oddly still panting but not bested as he proclaims pretty sure. ''Then we'll use teamwork just like how you lost before!''

Danny oddly smirks as did Ed clapping his hands. Immediately Fullmetal slams his hands and unleashes a wave of earth spikes while Danny fires a barrage of ice _**Ghost Stingers**_. Neo Metal Sonic just stands his ground as the spikes and stringers hit him but couldn't penetrate and all of them broke upon impact.

Neo Metal swipes off the dirt on him and proceeds to attempts firing a red version of Danny's ghost ray if not for Sonic kicking him hard across the head. Neo Metal slightly flinches a moment as he finds himself wrapped up by earth-like chains transmuted by Edward.

Taking his chance, Danny inhales deeply before shouting at Neo Metal. ''_**GHOSTLY WAIL!**_''

Neo Metal Sonic, having torn off the coil-like transmuted chains, watches as Danny unleashes his powerful wailing voice blast from his mouth. Instead of dodging or blocking it with something, Neo Metal walks right through the wailing attack. Danny startles by this but didn't stop putting more sound into his attack… until with a swipe of his right hand, Neo Metal blows and shatters the _**Ghostly Wail**_ hitting him leaving no damage or scratches on him. Danny sweats by this as Neo Metal vanishes in a single second and the next he kicks Danny so hard across the chest that it sends him slamming through a wall and crashes on the other side, demorphing back to his human form. Danny breathes heavily like the air was kicked out of him with that.

''YOU DAMN BASTARD!'' Snapping angrily, Ed claps his hands and points with them firing Blast Alchemy at the tin can. Metal Sonic watches and responds firing a red version of _**Rasengan**_ but shooting it like a bullet. The attacks collided though Ed's was seemingly winning until Neo Metal transmute his left arm resembling Tensa Zangetsu and swings it, firing a red version of _**Getsuga Tensho**_. Fullmetal panics as the energy slash hit the Rasengan and create a massive blast, tearing through his. Ed yells sent flying and crashing head first onto the ground. He gasps spinning as he crashes again on his back. Edward grunts in much pain with the top of his head bleeding out a bit.

Sonic glares trying to keep his cool as he charges at Neo Metal but in an instantly Neo Metal Sonic appears right in front of Sonic and proceeds to unleash a barrage of kicks and punches, beating up the blue hedgehog badly. Neo Metal then grabs him by the neck, squeezing Sonic who still struggles badly.

''Are we done, Sonic?'' Neo Metal questions him having been done with this silly fight. Sonic cracks a smirk and replies weakly. ''H-Hardly…''

Neo Metal Sonic glares, his eyes glowing, as he raises his left arm and morphs it back to its original form but now its engulf in red, ribbon-like electricity resembling _**Ribbon Chidori**_. Sonic just chuckles pretty much not liking this.

''Goodbye, my-'' Neo Metal begins to declare his farewell with his counterpart but before he could finish the deed a voice shouts. ''_**DRAGON RASENGAN BULLET!**_''

Knowing that voice instantly Neo Metal Sonic tries to turn around, preparing to engage the Dragon Knight only to get hit instantly by Yugi appearing right in front of him, slamming a destructive _**Dragon Rasengan**_ across his chest and explodes. Neo Metal, his robotic red irises eyes widen, is thrown back with his chest piece torn apart leaving a hole. He's soon slammed onto the wall and leaving a hole there too. Neo Metal is left in that crater in pieces, his eyes turned off again.

Sonic gasps out falling on his feet and notices the arm of Neo Metal Sonic was still around his neck but without his main body. He sighs removing it and kicking it away.

''Woah!'' The blue hedgehog utters out amazed eyeing up to see Yugi floating in the air. Danny comes back from his hole as did Ed rubbing his head oddly ringing a bit. They see up to also see Yugi still floating in the air and wield a completely different sword but it has the same dragon-like design.

''So that's Yugi's Dragon Blade huh?'' Danny states remembering Ichigo telling them how much powerful Yugi was in that form. No kidding. Ed also agrees muttering out. ''Pretty impressive.''

Jonouchi rushes over panting still holding Kurosaki's body. He should really train his body after this is over but grins on the compliments on Yugi's super badass power. He looks at where Sonic's evil robot counterpart was crashed and calls him out smirking. ''Never underestimate my best friend, metal freak! When you mess with the Dragon Knight, you mess with me too!''

Yugi looks at him and lands next to him, advising him. ''Um maybe you shouldn't provoke him even if he's shut down, Jonouchi-kun.''

Jonouchi just laughs as with one arm rubs Yugi by the hair. Yugi blushes nervously that he would do that to him but now he's gotten taller which feels pretty embarrassing. Danny just smiles seeing those two get along like that basically nothing like how Tucker used to be before when he had just started with his ghost powers. Then the whole Desiree mess happened and Tucker well, went more jealous than usual. He's gotten better since then but Danny can tell Jonouchi is far from jealous towards Yugi, in fact he's pretty happy.

''Jonouchi, I'm going to say Tucker can learn much from you.'' Danny tells the dirty colored blond headed. Jonouchi turns to eye him, staring rather confused as he questions clueless. ''On what?''

Danny hums trying to think how he should put it but Ed with a look of annoyance points it out actually pointing his finger at Yugi's Dragon Blade. Jonouchi blinks looking at where Ed is point and once he sees the sword he gets it saying surprised. ''Oh! Pff, I would screw up using those powers.''

Ed just makes a dumbfounded face how smart Jonouchi smarted in saying that. Jonouchi nods knowing better than anyone he would abuse the heck out of those powers for personal gain. He learned such thing never makes you happy, thinking of Kaiba, and knowing well Yugi would use it to protect those in his heart.

''Besides, best Yugi than someone else who would have abused them.'' He expresses with a firm voice. Yugi smiles thought sweat drops as he mentions. ''That and also using Dragon Clones to help you in homework assignments.''

Jonouchi startles greatly panicking nervously as he yells at the tricolor head panicking. ''Yugi, not in front of the others!''

Ed and Danny sigh smiling not surprised. Sonic grins though he's not sure why but Metal Sonic might not be finished yet.

* * *

Unaware by the group, strange metallic liquid leaks out from the hole that Neo Metal Sonic crashed through and they were the pieces of the very same robot. Even the arm that was removed and kicked away turned into liquid but it starts moving towards the other liquid becoming one.

The liquid drips in one pond but then it starts moving swift and quietly. Getting away from the five, the liquid starts reacting and raises up, taking the form of a certain metal robot.

''… No…'' Having reform fully repaired, Neo Metal Sonic tells himself while clinching his robotic claws tightly. His eyes glow red gazing at the Marmotah, he says ominous before vanishing most likely going towards it. "This isn't over.''

The end of this war is over but Metal Sonic's fight is far from over. What will the ruthless robot do now? Can our heroes defeat him?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: Life by Yui from Bleach) **

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

The Imperials have lost however Metal Sonic is far from defeated. Having planned this all in advanced, the Ultimate Overlord unleashes his masterplan to become what he has desired for so long; to become undefeated. With the Data of Team Dragon Knight, can our heroes defeat what can be considered as more powerful than the Chaos Emeralds?

DragonKnight15: No short preview. There's a reason why… I got nothing, because next chapter will be all the thrill you guys will need. SO…

Yugi nods: R-right, I was getting to that. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Decisive Battle! Defeat Metal Overlord!

Mew Ichigo smiles: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time Nya for the big climax!

* * *

**Author's Note:** I should mention this somewhere but Vine's backstory is sort of identical to the one in SHONEN ALLIANCE… somewhat. I couldn't make it the same due to… reasons, and stuff. My apology to **Vineman** who I asked permission to use Vine for Volume 4 beforehand and never got a reply so I scrapped the Raging Blast from the story. Then I got the permission pretty late in the arc and well… here we are. I can say Vine is the same age as he should be from when he should have joined Squad 7 in his story that **Vineman** made, maybe slightly older, but that is all.

So the thing I enjoy about pitting Yugi with someone who is his opposite is to give out the whole presence of how Yugi has to confront this foe. With Maximilian, it is the concept of true power. With Light, it is about the morals of a human being. With the Dark Lord, it is who wants to change the world. With Aizen, it is how much more human you are. Hell, with Deep Blue, it is to not forget who you are. Yugi must pit these foes and overcome them but he wouldn't have been able to without his friends. Remember that guys. That will come in play again.

* * *

I have some news. You guys know my problems, my family problems, and money/jobless problems. Since I'm a very depressed person due to all of that, I need the Internet to not be driven to greater depressed like how I suffered around 2017 when I had no Internet for 7-8 months. Anyway, I was "forced" to pay for the Internet of this month since well my grandmom and I couldn't move out due to problems and well... I don't have any money for next month's bill. So... if worst happens, around the 20th of August, I will put on a new Hiatus and hope it can be paid eventually. What does this mean for DKR, other than the Hiatus? Well this first arc will end before then so no worries. And I might squeeze the first and second chapters of the next arc but if I cannot, you guys will know why. I'm sorry to everyone, I wish I can continue this but life is that much unfair.


	18. 17: The Decisive Battle!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist AND now Valkyria Chronicles. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 17 of the first Arc of Volume 4: Blue Flames and Metal Overload!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Hologram by NICO Touches the Walls from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) **

**Volume 4: Episode 17: The Decisive Battle! Defeat Metal Overlord!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Finally reaching the castle, Yugi with Jonouchi, Danny, Sonic and Ed arrived and confronted both King Maximillian and Metal Sonic. Both sides, mostly between the Dragon Knight and the cold nature king that reminds him of Light oddly enough, clash ideals of their actions ultimately coming down to the others dealing with Metal Sonic while Yugi fights Maximillian wearing his artificial Valkyria armor. _

_The two clashed with Yugi surprisingly not able to do any damage even with the Dragon Slayer. At this point Maximillian began preaching of the need to control the weak with power as absolute power and if not for the selfish, his mother would be alive. Yugi protested believing in the free will of everyone only to begin doubting himself when Sir Dragonaun speaks in his head, reminded him that if it was the case, he should give up on the wishes his parents put on him and the pursuit as a Dragon Knight. This caused Yugi to almost die but Atem snapped him out, reminded him that all of his decisions were not by others, but his own choice. Smiling as he almost gave up too easily, Yugi told Sir Dragonaun that he had always been like this; someone who wants to help anyone in need without asking anything in return. He then told Maximillian that his sense of power is that of a man who has no one and trusts no one, not even the fall of his own allies compared to the bonds between him and his friends._

_Sighing, reminded of his comrades, Jaeger made his decision and walked away, no longer wanting to fight beside someone who he thought had power but viewed no one as a true ally. Enrage that he would turned his back, Maximillian tried to kill him but Yugi stopped him now angry. No longer holding back, Yugi activated Burst Limit and the Power of Friendship, the Dragon Blade, easily deposited of the cold-hearten king. Defeated and humiliated by Yugi__'s words, Maximilian tried to kill him though Yugi would stop him only for Maximillian to get shot behind the back, dropping unconscious by Jaeger._

_Yugi questioned Jaeger why he did it and Jaeger just said in his cool guy tone that Yugi reminded him of himself, forgotten that real strength comes from your allies than pure strength. With that Jaeger left to go back to his hometown after leaving a message of King Maximillian's death._

_With no King and no more generals, the rest of the Imperial Soldiers surrendered. Meanwhile Metal Sonic engaged Danny, Sonic and Ed and were able to hold their ground somewhat though Metal had upgrades and his ability to become stronger through their data made him a powerful force, until Yugi arrived and easily disposed of him with the Dragon Blade._

_Is this finally the end of this war? Or is Metal Sonic really finished?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Dragging himself weakly with a bullet shot still in his chest, Maximilian managed to regain some strength to drag his half-moving body inside the Marmotah. He struggles to move anymore but ultimately he arrives inside the main command room.

"Damn Jaeger...'' Cursing out the traitor he will hunt down hopefully or kill after this, Maximilian mutters out reaching towards the commander's chair; his commander chair. He gasps out bleeding from his mouth now, feeling his body slowly going to fail on him. Gritting his teeth, Maximilian refuses to be bested by his own body.

''No, I refuse… to lose like this.'' He tells him angrily, reminded furious by the words of the Dragon Knight. Those damn words of friendship and bonds, nonsense, are utter nonsense.

''I don't need anyone!'' He yells finally sitting on his chair. Reaching weakly to the controls on his commander chair, Maximilian starts activating the massive machine fortress. Since it was now fully recharged and still had the ancient Valkyrur weapon attached to it, he can use its full power to destroy all of Randgriz and end the lives of all of his enemies with a mere press of a button.

''With the Marmotah, I will destroy this cursed place and everyone on it!'' Maximilian declares to himself not caring anymore about this land or any lives to command or rule. He'll kill all of them, everyone; and he'll have the last laugh. Cracking an evil smirk, Maximilian prepares to activate the machine until he hears a metallic footstep.

''That is a good idea.'' Maximilian widens his eyes by the voice. He turns around and instantly he's grabbed by the neck and tossed out of his chair. He gasps out still bleeding out, looking up weakly at the so-called comrade of his though he looks completely different.

''But you are no longer part of it, Maximilian.'' Neo Metal Sonic declares his arms crossed and his eyes glowing down at him. Maximilian sweats actually terrify by the robot's new appearance but tries to act calmly. He doesn't know about the betray plan so as long as he plays the part of his ally then he might come out of this alive and better.

''You… W-what are you still-'' Maximilian tries speaking though it's much harder to say much with the wounds on his body. However he's cut off by Neo Metal, his eyes rather more unemotional than his, as he states firmly. ''I was aware of your intentions to destroy me. It is a shame about your Valkyria, unable to finish her mission for you.''

Maximilian widens his eyes by this. How? How did he- it then hit the dying king that Metal Sonic stated before that he has a connection to his robots. So it's likely he had one spying or watching Selvaria when she engaged those of the Dragon Knight's team. He was a fool not thinking of that sooner.

Neo Metal Sonic still looks down at him proclaiming, insulted by this human's weak-hearted existence. ''But you never really cared about that woman, or any human. You are a being incapable of love since the death of your mother.''

That part hit Maximilian greatly trying to yell. ''YOU DARE-''

Neo Metal Sonic instantly appears and grabs him by the neck again. Maximilian gasps out more blood while the robotic killing machine grips his claws tightly around his neck while raising him up.

''But do not feel like you've lost for this was your purpose, my king.'' Neo Metal states almost humble if not twisted. He leans his head up closer to a frightened Maximilian, realizing how much vile the machine was to any human right now. His eyes oddly sparkling, Neo Metal then says oddly chuckling. ''When I said you would rule this land; I lied.''

This discovering shocked Maximilian greatly. This couldn't be. Then why? Why not end him sooner.

''Y-you planned to get rid of me before? Why not then?!'' He demands almost insulted as if he wasn't a threat. Neo Metal Sonic looks at him and instead of answering he slams the king onto the large screen, shattering it. Maximilian though gasps in massive pain with some shards of the screen now sticking on his back.

''Your command and fear you place in your army was necessary as well as making sure you are the last of your empire's heir.'' Neo Metal explains to him with simple words while he crosses his arms behind his back. Even if he could have killed Maximilian back then and taken his place, using his power to transform into anyone or anything; none of that would matter compare to the factor that Maximilian controls or binds to his will. This was also a chance to collect the way he thinks, another factor of why he was spared… but now it was over.

''However all those are now obsolete meaning…'' Neo Metal Sonic states and throws Maximilian back to his commander's chair, actually breaking it as it and he slammed to the wall. Maximilian grunts in greater pain, feeling his legs were broken as Neo Metal Sonic adds with a grim, dark voice. ''You are no longer worth living.''

Gasping out, Maximilian reaches to the control panels of his destroyed chair, declaring as if he still had a chance to win. ''I still possess the Marmotah, you still-''

''Your machine is impressive.'' Maximilian startles by the praise the robot gave his war machine. Neo Metal Sonic eyes him stating it. ''Another factor of why you weren't eliminated earlier. It will serve well becoming part of me.''

''Part of you?'' Maximilian questions not following him. Neo Metal Sonic chuckles again but twisted as his eyes glow red. In that instantly all parts fly out from inside the commander room towards Neo Metal Sonic who begins to twirl around. Maximilian watches in confusion until he realizes the pieces were combining, no fusing with him. He then watches as the room starts shrinking, compressing itself as was all of the Marmotah.

''Hahaha! Farewell, Maximilian. May your legacy be a stain of blood.'' Laughing maliciously, Neo Metal Sonic bids his final goodbye to the dead prince-turned-king. Maximilian watches helplessly as the room starts compressing faster and faster towards Neo Metal Sonic who was beginning to transform again.

Gritting his teeth as he watches himself about to die in the worst of ways, Maximilian yells from the bottom of his voice, cursing the machine. ''D-DAMN YOU!''

Soon the room compresses entirely and SNAP-SPLAT is heard, human blood dripping from a tiny gap. The Marmotah is completely absorbed and soon in its place is something much larger.

* * *

Yugi startles, his eyes flashing, as if he heard the screaming pain of a soul dying and one he already felt before.

''D-did you guys hear that? That was Maximilian-kun and he's-'' The tricolor head asks the others wondering if Maximilian had died but before he could finish himself the ground starts shaking violently.

''W-what the heck is going on?!'' Ed utters out pretty surprise. Danny is too looking around until they all hear a loud booming voice echoing through the palace and even all of Randgriz. ''**All things must be annihilated. All machines shall become part of me!**''

In that moment all metal-technology objects all suddenly were pulled away. This shocks everyone especially Danny as his smartphone-like PDA suddenly shoots out from his pockets flying away.

''My PDA!'' Danny shouts reaching his hand but it was gone. He sighs upsetting complaining. ''Aw! Tucker is going to killed me and we were closed to beating Ultra Doomed. Dang.''

Ed just shakes his head how silly he got for losing that device to play that game or whatever. Yugi sighs feeling Danny's loss as he tells the group. ''Everyone, that voice sounded like-''

Just then he's cut off again as the walls of the palace starts break apart. Sonic didn't waste time grabbing Danny and Ed and drags them out fast with Yugi following right behind them flying at top speed. They all got outside, noticing Faldio also with them and had a face of tear. The four look at where he's looking and they all begin to widen their eyes in horror as the Palace of Randgriz is tear apart as something frightening and evil emerges out of its remains.

Gulping with a small smirk, Sonic speaks up very worry. ''Yep… That's Metal too.''

* * *

A few minutes before, the combine force of Gallian and Amestris put in custody with the remains of the Imperial soldiers. Mustang lets out a breather relief this mess was resolve much faster than he had hoped.

''It's finally over.'' He states rather glad this ended. Bradley eyes him and just smiles congratulating his work. ''You did well Colonel.''

Mustang eyes his commander and simply replies honestly. ''I can't take all the credit. Gallia has fine men and women willing to fight for their land, regardless of their race and beliefs.''

Bradley hums eyeing Squad 7 all celebrating, almost all but they were all happy the war has ended. He nods commenting. ''Indeed they have.''

Just then the ground starts shaking violently all over the city of Randgriz. Everyone starts worrying that maybe this is due to the battle but it was clearly more than that.

''H-hey what's with this shaking?!'' Edy complains not liking the shaking. Welkin looks around and just notices that Maximilian's giant weaponized tank was being ripped apart and its pieces were flying towards a single point.

''Everyone run away now!'' A voice shouts getting his and everyone's attention. They turn to see Vine running at top speed still carrying Princess Cordelia on his arms. He runs pass Mustang who eyes him dumbfounded, uttering very shock to see him here. ''Vine?!''

Vine blinks stopping, still pacing his legs and feet, as he turns and eyes the Flame Alchemist.

''Oh hey Roy, happy seeing you but chit-chat later!'' Vine tells him before resuming his run. Mustang just stares still very dumbfounded.

''Was that the princess?'' Armstrong also surprised to see the Raging Blast here, questions recalling the young lady he was carrying. Welkin blinks also pretty sure that was the princess but her hair was different.

Mustang also had much to ask Vine but he knows this isn't the time, advising everyone running away. ''Back away now!''

Everyone just nods following his lead though Welkin is wondering what's going on over there.

* * *

Sighing, Naruto is relief to be in the city and certain the fighting has ended. Mew Ichigo is also relief as was Alicia though she feels unease about this.

''Phew, we made it!'' Judai declares smiling. Mew Ichigo nods but then she feels something. She uses her ears to detect this sensation.

Kurosaki notices the look on the cat girl's face and asks her. ''What's wrong Momomiya? We're almost-''

''I hear something.'' Mew Ichigo informs the group hearing the sound growing stronger so much so that they all felt it with the ground shaking massive dangerous.

''I feel something alright.'' Naruto mutters pretty unease about it. Just then the ground beneath them starts shaking violently, sinking most of the buildings in the city. Kurosaki quickly grabs Judai and Naruto, pulling them away with Mew Ichigo holding on Alicia and leaps both of them away. In the sky momentary, they can see the damage happening especially towards the Palace of Rangdriz now in ruins.

''Okay I can too.'' Kurosaki states the obvious now. Alicia eyes the destruction as they land but also see something massive emerging from the palace. This gigantic shadow of said figure shocked the group greatly.

''W-what the hell?!'' Alicia mutters out really terrified. Mew Ichigo stares worrying knowing well Yugi-kun and the others will need their help, especially hers.

''Okay. Kurosaki-kun, carry Alicia the rest of the way Nya!'' The cat girl orders the Substitute Shinigami removing her grip off Alicia and leaps off. Kurosaki tries calling her out grabbing Alicia and flies after her. ''Oi wait Momomiya!''

Alicia screams a bit taken into the sky again while Naruto and Judai chase the two on foot.

As they were getting there, Welkin and Squad 7 spots them. Seeing Alicia with them, Welkin couldn't help himself but turn around and follow her. The others eye their command and Isara is the one following right behind him. The others soon nod among each other and follow them.

* * *

Yugi and his group stare up in horror at the gigantic enemy that resembles Neo Metal Sonic.

His appearance is now that of a large, blue, heavily-armed mechanical dragon, with two eyes lined up vertically on his head. He has several long spikes on his upper body and many smaller ones running down his back and his long, curved tail. He has a flamethrower arm cannon as his right hand, and his left hand has four fingers with claws that can be launched, but he has no legs. He has a pair of mechanical wings on his lower body, showing several cables hanging from the bottom of his body.

Danny and Ed drop their jaws not believing this with Yugi staring very worry and Sonic gulping also worry.

''**HAHAHA! I have become truly COMPLETED!**'' The gigantic dragon machine finally lets out a mechanical, insane laugh. Yugi startles greatly how he sounds just like Metal Sonic, assuming that is him.

''T-that's Metal Sonic-kun now?!'' The tricolor head questions out surprise. Sonic nods though he corrects him. ''Neo Metal.''

Jonouchi makes a face like ''seriously?!''.

''This happened last time. Metal fused himself with many machine parts, mostly Egghead's fleet ships, assimilating them into his body to become well what he dubs himself; Metal Overlord.'' Sonic explains remembering the events of when Metal took over Eggman's army and invited him and the others to stop what they all assumed to be the crazy doctor.

''That's some real ego from a robot.'' Danny says pretty sure not even Technus is that twisted. Ed then asks pretty concern on the size of the further evolved Metal. "Okay, how did you beat him like this?''

Sonic eyes the short size alchemist and answers honestly with a small grin. ''Super Sonic with Tails and Knuckles also with Chaos Energy.''

Almost everyone made a face with Jonouchi slowly stating defeated. ''… Yea we're doomed.''

Metal Overlord starts laughing loudly with its multiple red eyes all glowing.

''**I have once again transcended as the Ultimate Overlord!**'' Metal Overlord declares with a booming, mechanical voice. He looks down at the tiny ants, announcing most menacing and threatening.''**None of you will stand in my way again. Prepare to meet oblivion!**''

Yugi glares at the dragon-like machine and, annoyed that he thinks he'll beat them after coming this far in saving Gallia. He won't allow that calling him out while pointing Dragon Blade at him. ''Just because you grew Godzilla size doesn't mean you'll beat us!''

Sonic smirks nodding determine to beat Metal once and for all. Danny also smiles not given up yet. Ed, however, finds that name Yugi said rather… confusing.

''What's a Godzilla?'' Edward asks very confused by what Yugi called Metal as. The young Dragon Knight just sweat drops not sure how to explain it right now since-

''**DIE!**'' Metal Overlord roars raising his flamethrower arm and unleashes a burst of devastating flames at the group. Yugi prepares to guard against the attack but Danny beats him to it steps forward in front of the others.

''I'M GOING GHOST!'' Raising his arms up, Danny shouts as the large white ring surrounds the middle of his stomach and splits up and down, transforming him into his ghost form. Danny then forms a ghost energy barrier, repelling the flames easily.

''Yugi, any ideas?'' Phantom asks the young Dragon Knight hoping he has a plan against the giant threat in front of them. The tricolor head thinks while the barrier is still holding. Right now he didn't have anything specific that could harm this Metal Overlord except one simple suggestion eyeing Jonouchi.

''We hit him really-really hard… by cutting off his wings and arms!'' Yugi suggests pretty confident on the idea. Jonouchi immediately grins liking it.

''Love it!'' Ed also agrees clapping his hands and slams them on the ground, transmuting sharp ended pillars from underneath Metal Overlord and hits him. The machine dragon just roars annoyed not feeling any damage as he destroys the pillars by swiping his tail at them. At this chance Danny pushes back the flames with ice rays while Yugi and Sonic rush at Metal Overlord on air and ground with Ed following right behind them riding on a pillar he transmuted.

Metal Overlord roars raising his claws and swings them at them. Danny pulls Jonouchi away while blasting two ghost rays at the claws, intercepting them. Sonic speeds up going Spin Dash with Sonic Boost, grinding his spiky ball body rapidly on the surface of Metal Overlord who roars annoyed. Yugi uses his high speed movement to slash at the wings rapidly but couldn't cut through them deeper. Ed gets on top of Metal Overlord and swings his wrist blade at his face which actually cuts off the wrist blade to his horror.

''… Why am I not surprise.'' Ed mutters as Metal Overlord tries eating him but instead gets his face slash by Yugi swinging the Dragon Blade. The slash didn't damage him but did left a scratch. Yugi grabs Ed and the two move away instantly back at the ground in mere seconds. Metal Overlord roars unleashing sparks of electricity across his body which shocks Sonic still grinding on him. The blue hedgehog yells falling back but manages to land on his feet, burned slightly.

''OKAY not working!'' Edward points out pretty much giving up on the idea now. Yugi hated to agree with that.

Danny joins them firing a much bigger ghost ray but Metal Overlord just repels it forming a fiery blue barrier. This shocked everyone as it was the same Selvaria had used.

''**Naive humans!**'' Metal Overlord shouts as he proclaims. ''**I had fuse with Maximilian's Marmotah which was attached to that sacred Valkyrur weapon. With Ragnite infuse with my current body: I am unstoppable with MORE ENDLESS ENERGY AND RESISTANCE!**''

"Oh lovely.'' Danny mutters not at all glad about it. Ed, however, thinks about it and smirks getting an idea. He eyes Yugi and tells the group. ''I got a plan. Yugi, need you the most.''

Yugi blinks eyeing his eyes and could tell that Ed is very serious about it. Smirking a bit, the tricolor head nods eyeing Sonic and he grins getting the message.

Sonic then dashes at Metal Overlord who roars, shooting out spike-like missiles from his back at him. The blue hedgehog runs around the destroyed buildings, using the walls and broken remains like parkour to evade the missiles.

''**It's foolish to stop me now, Sonic! Without your super form, you are-**'' Metal Overlord begins declaring with no worry of Super Sonic to appear only for Sonic to miss the lap missile and leaps himself right at his face and kicks it. The machine dragon roars angrily as Sonic sits on his face, near his eyes, and wags his butt at him. Metal roars again swiping his claw over his face but Sonic moves away in the last second getting Metal to basically hit his face with his own claw.

''I'm always going to beat you Metal, Super or not! You know why?'' Sonic begins telling him, standing right over his head in one of his relaxing lying poses. Metal Overlord roars raising his claw to hit him but once again Sonic moves in the last second instantly that Metal hits himself. Now standing on the ground, Sonic finishes his line while rubbing his nose with one finger in a cool manner. ''Because I'm that awesome and I always have friends!''

Metal Overlord roars raising his flamethrower arm to burn him but then he gasps looking down to see Yugi slashes his chest with the Dragon Blade.

''That makes it double for me!'' Yugi declares with a small smirk. Metal Overlord tries blasting him with his mouth blast but Yugi dodges instantly while slashing his face again. Metal roars distracted as he hears Ed's voice. ''AND TRIPLE FOR ME!''

''**What?!**'' Metal startles hearing the alchemist's voice and close. Ed is right on top of Metal Overlord's back as he claps his hands with sparks flying between them.

''I'm going to transmute your body to turn the Ragnite into coal or iron, anything else to lose its special properties!'' Fullmetal explains himself smirking as he slams his hands on the back of Metal Overlord and watches as a pulse goes through his body. Metal gasps out feeling it but his eyes start blinking rapidly as if doing something.

''Okay, that should have-'' Ed begins to conclude he got him until Metal's blinking eyes stop and glow violently. Just then another pulse surrounds Metal Overlord's body and repels Edward's. This startles the young alchemist actually feeling it as Alchemy. Metal Overlord roars spinning himself rapidly which sends Ed off his body. He yells but gets catch by Yugi who quickly puts him back on the ground again.

Gritting his teeth, Edward calls out at the giant robot furious. ''How?! You can't-''

''**Fool! Must I remind your pathetic, human brain again?**'' Metal Overlord interrupts Ed's words with a tremendous roar. He adds almost grinning viciously. ''**I have gathered all of your data AND adapted it to my very being!** **Your Alchemy will not work on me or any of your attempts!**''

Ed grunts angrily meaning the attempt to change his body's texture won't work.

Metal Overlord laughs as he declares with his eyes glowing red and his voice becoming a stronger booming echo. ''**YOU HAVE LOST AND SO WILL YOUR LIVES AND THE WORLD WILL BE MINE!**''

Yugi glares worrying but not defeated yet. He knows they can still win; they just need to find a way how.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Yugi: We won**__**'t let you kill anyone else Metal Sonic-kun! This is over!**_

_**Alicia: For the stake of Gallia and the dreams of me and my squad, I won**__**'t allow this to go on!**_

* * *

Jonouchi watches terrified as Yugi and the others were still facing the evil giant machine dragon now shooting missiles from his back and from his claws. Yugi and Danny intercept the missiles with Sonic dodging them and Ed transmutes an earth wall to block them. Yugi slashes them but then one hits him being some kind of capture net, shocking him badly.

''Yugi!'' Danny shouts flying towards him but Metal Overlord fires beams from his eyes, hitting the ghost boy who yelps slammed to a wall. The machine roars firing more missiles at him.

Danny panics as Metal's missiles are going to hit him too, until a voice shouts out. "Go Red-Eyes, Gilford!''

In that moment the nets were slashed and burn away by Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Gilford the Lightning. Grunting still holding on Kurosaki's body Jonouchi steps up wielding his Duel Disk also going to fight. Yugi sees this smiling and focuses trying to break free from the net.

''I'm not letting you giant freak hurt my friends!'' Jonouchi calls him out smirking.

''**PATHETIC!**'' Metal Overlord shouts firing a beam blast from his chest at the pest. Jonouchi now panics but in that moment Yugi roars and burns through the capture net with Yin-Yang Dragon's energy. He then dashes with impossible speed to appear in front of his best friend and swings the Dragon Blade, intercepting and slashing through the beam.

''You're the one who's pathetic! I won't let you hurt anyone else!'' Yugi calls him out determine with his eyes glowing just as strongly. Jonouchi smirks nodding as Red-Eyes and Gilford join up with the Dragon Knight.

''Let me ask you this, Metal Sonic-kun!'' Yugi suddenly calls out at the massive machine dragon. Sonic was going to interrupt him correcting the name but Yugi resumes saying. ''After everything you've done all makes sense, but did Maximilian-kun had to go after Ichigo-kun when his target was Alicia-san?''

Metal Overlord oddly stops moving, gazing at the young Dragon Knight and answers him out of humor. ''**Simple answer, Dragon Knight; I told him to.**''

Yugi startles pretty surprise by such a respond. He was about to ask why but Metal answers him almost knowing he would. ''**Why you may ask? Because the one you consider as Ichigo Momomiya has something in her. Something that has limitless power.**''

Not replying away, Yugi thinks back at the times Ichigo changes her behavior. He frowns proclaiming. ''I don't know what you're-''

Metal Overlord roars interrupting him again. ''**Do not play stupid if that was your intention. You've felt it, no? You know what she has and whatever it is, I will now use it for my own means.**''

Just the thought of seeing Ichigo used, of her hopes and smiles to vanish by another using whatever she might have in her; this enrages Yugi greatly that his eyes glow redder as did his aura. He lifts his blade at him, not going to allow it.

''I won't let you touch Ichigo-kun or anyone else! I SWEAR IT!'' The young Dragon Knight vows furious that he will never let anyone take away those he loves and cherishes.

Already done with him, Metal Overlord roars opening his mouth and gathering energy into his mouth while declaring. ''**THEN CEASE TO EXIST!**''

The group watches as Metal fires the destructive mouth blast at them. Yugi prepares to stop it but then feels something causing him to smile.

''_**RIBBON CHIDORI CHECK!**_'' Hearing a similar voice shouting, a pink energy blast with electrical pink ribbons comes out of nowhere and blocks Metal Overlord's attack. This surprises the group except Yugi who looks up for a moment as Mew Ichigo lands in front of them.

''Not while I have something to say Nya!'' The cat girl heroine declares striking her cat pose at the evil machine dragon.

Yugi smiles walking up beside her and praises his girlfriend. ''Nice save, Ichigo-kun.''

Mew Ichigo eyes him giggling as she tells the group. ''Sorry we arrived late. We got busy Nya.''

The others except Yugi blink by the ''we'' part. The tricolor head, however, knew as he looks around and sees Kurosaki instantly landing next to them with Alicia on his arm soon followed by Naruto and Judai joining the group.

Naruto pants really exhausted until he panics seeing the gigantic blue dragon-like machine thing. Judai also spots it asking pretty taken back as he could see similarities of Metal Sonic on this gigantic robot. ''Isn't that the robot doppelganger of Sonic?''

''Very same!'' Sonic informs him and the others pretty relaxed about it. Kurosaki just makes a face with Alicia asking with a terrifying expression at the size of their enemy. ''How are we supposed to beat that?!''

Yugi eyes her and just makes a small smile answering her heroic. ''Together!''

Everyone in Team Dragon Knight just smirks as the group charges at Metal Overlord while he firing its missiles.

Alicia eyes him back startled but blushing that he's not wrong. Maybe together, they can beat this machine.

Catching up to the others, Welkin and Squad 7 spots Alicia among them across the other side of the torn-up street. Relief to see her okay after that strange conversation through the transceiver, Welkin calls her out. ''Alicia!''

Alicia startles turning around to see them all, blushing almost sadden like she was never going to see them again.

''Welkin. Everyone!'' She calls them back smiling trying to wave her hand or well the lance she's still carrying. This got Rosie and the others' attention except Welkin who replies relief to see her. ''I was worried! I thought-''

''I know! I'm okay now!'' Alicia just answers with a small smile. Welkin nods stretching out his arm on his side and asks her raising it towards her. ''Let's leave it to Yugi-san and the others to fight that machine. Jump over here, Alicia.''

Alicia stares at the hand but then back at the others now starting to fight Metal Overlord. She thinks on all that has happened and the fact she's a Valkyria. She knows deep down she has to do something, even if it's something she has never fought before.

''… I can't.'' Alicia finally answers back not able to accept his hand. Welkin startles as did the others by her decision.

Alicia looks back seeing Yugi reappearing near her just missing more of Metal Overlord's capture net missiles and she calls him out asking. ''Yugi! Metal Sonic became part of Maximillian's machine?''

Yugi blinks turning to face her and answers as honest as Metal Overlord boasted about before. ''Basically.''

Alicia hums looking at the lance and shield she's holding and asks once more. ''So he's part Ragnite right?''

The tricolor head isn't 100% sure but nods since Metal Overlord boasted about that part too. Judai is nearby hearing that and startles getting what Alicia is trying to ask, though can she pull it off with the mindset she's in.

''You sure you want to try it?'' Judai asks worrying about her after Selvaria's death. Alicia frowns not sure especially the fact that since Metal Overlord is the only threat meaning Maximillian must have died.

''I couldn't save Selvaria or stop Maximillian myself.'' She says almost disappointed in herself but right now she knows she might be the only one that could harm this Metal Sonic and put an end to this bloodshed of a war. Looking at Judai and Yugi, Alicia adds with a look in her eyes of fire. ''I might as well be the one to destroy this machine that took too many lives. If you allow me.''

Judai frowns still worry but Yugi could tell she's serious about it as did her aura. He smiles nodding. Alicia smiles happy he trusts her. Welkin is still confused as were everyone in Squad 7.

''Alicia, what are you trying to say?'' He questions what she's trying to do. Alicia turns back facing him and with a brave face and a small smile, she responds. ''Doing my duty.''

Welkin just eyes her but snaps out, nodding as this is something important for Alicia so he'll put his trust onto her.

Alicia turns back around and closes her eyes, focusing deep in her emotions and desires. She imagines seeing a flame slowly burning up within her soul.

''_Focus… on those flames._'' She tells herself as the imaginary flames glow blue and burn brighter and bigger. In that moment Alicia's body starts glowing light blue.

''A-Alicia?'' Welkin utters with him and his squad seeing this. It's Isara who recalls this before from Selvaria and another muttering. ''She's glowing like-''

Before she finishes her words Alicia's body quickly wraps itself temporary in blue flames and said flames blow away revealing her changed. She opens her eyes now glowing red as the lance and shield both glowing and transformed too.

''Everyone, get to safety. We got this one.'' Alicia orders her teammates still facing at the enemy she must defeat. Welkin is speechless as was Faldio watching this, confirming what he suspected.

Hesitate to say something, Welkin remembers the words he told her that reveal his love for her. Smiling, he nods trusting in Alicia even if she's something else. ''Careful, Alicia.''

''Kick his robot butt too!'' Edy oddly yells out wanting to see some real butt kicking. Everyone else sweat drop but oddly wanted to see that too.

Alicia eyes them and winks promising. Welkin smiles as he and the others take cover. Once they were away from the battlefield, Alicia runs up to Yugi watching her impressed and she tells him. ''I'm following your lead, Yugi.''

''And I got your back too, Alicia-san!'' Yugi responds with a small smirk. Alicia smirks back glaring at Metal Overlord having seen the transformation. Much like what he theorized, she and Selvaria were indeed Valkyrias but this meant nothing to his current self.

''**So Maximilian, you were correct about the woman if not pathetic too.**'' Metal Overlord proclaims not even threatened by her mere existence. Alicia just stares at him and slowly forms a smirk lifting up her lance and fires a burst of blue flames at him. The flames shoot up fast and actually manage to hit Metal Overlord over the sky, surprisingly melting through a hole on his left side.

''**WHAT?!**'' Metal roars out in horror, his computer programming not able to comprehend what had just happened. Alicia actually giggles also a little taken that worked but since it did, her plan can work against him. She explains herself almost cocky but polite. ''I guess you should feel honor Mr. Metal Sonic, us Valkyrias unlock our true potential through Ragnite so I wonder...''

Metal Overlord roars shooting missiles at her. Alicia just raises her shield as a fiery barrier surrounds her front and blocks the missiles, exploding them on impact. She then raises her lance and fires another burst of blue flames at him. Metal flies away in the sky but he still took some burned damage on the near ends, melting a bit.

''How much can your body withstand my flames?'' Alicia finishes what she was saying earlier with a small smirk. Metal Overlord's eyes glow brighter, almost madder as he yells furious. ''**I ADAPT TO ALL NEW VARIABLES! YOUR ATTEMPTS MEAN NOTHING!**''

Alicia hums as she asks him with Yugi and the others beside her. ''Why don't you prove it then? It's you against me and my friends.''

Metal Overlord just roars shooting out more missiles while firing his flamethrower arm again. Mew Ichigo, transforming into her Evolution form, fires a _**Ribbon Strawberry Surprise**_ with Danny duplicating into 3 and all of them firing a volley of ghost rays. Their attacks intercepted most of Metal's attacks while the rest dodges the rest with Yugi and Kurosaki grabbing those that couldn't move away fast. Alicia surprisingly was able to dodge them easily while firing another blue flame blast at Metal who forms a barrier to block her attack this time.

Metal roars again firing more missiles. Naruto grunts annoyed wishing he had more fuel but he was running low since his fight with Selvaria. That was until he felt a surge as his body glows of the Kyuubi's chakra.

''Aren't you friendly today, you big giant fox?'' Naruto says with a small grin. Not wasting time, he forms his signature hand seal and shouts proudly. ''_**MULTI-SHADOW CLONE TECHNIQUE!**_''

A large smokescreen covers Naruto and in that same moment hundreds if not thousand Fuma Shurikens all shoot out from the smoke and hit the missiles, exploding them on impact. The smoke clears away in that instant to reveal hundreds of Naruto all smirking while pummeling their right fist over their left hand palm.

''**Numbers mean nothing to me, the Ultimate Overlord!**'' Metal Overlord roars furious by their resistance.

''Why don't you just shut up?'' Ed calls him out swinging his fist in an angry manner. Metal just roars firing more missiles at the group. Ed panics but Judai slides in front of him and summons Neos who swings a barrage of multiple punches, destroying the missiles. Metal Overlord roars firing a chest blast at him. Judai makes a smirk summoning Yubel who catches the beam and blasts it back. Metal dodges it still roaring.

''Neos, Yubel!'' Judai calls his two monsters as he uses Polymerization. Neos nods with Yubel smirking as the two cross each other and melded into one.

''Go Neos Wiseman!'' The E-HERO duelist declares as Neos Wiseman appears releasing a shockwave of energy around him. The orbs on his body glows as Judai commands while his eyes glow of Yubel's dual-colored eyes. ''_**Ultimate Nova!**_''

Neos Wiseman fires its multiple blue beam attack across his body at Metal Overlord, striking the gigantic machine dragon roaring angrily.

Jonouchi grins going to try that too fusing Red-Eyes Black Dragon and the summoned **Red-Eyes Gearfried** with Red-Eyes Fusion. The two monsters meld into one with the dirty colored blond headed shouting. ''Go, **Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon!**''

Emerging from the flames of the two monsters, Jonouchi's trump Red-Eyes appears letting a passionate fiery roar. The dragon flies at Metal Overlord who tries to shoot it down but it evades its claw swipes and flamethrower cannon, now over his head.

''_**Dark Mega Raging Slash!**_'' Jonouchi commands as Red-Eyes twirls at the machine and swings its sword bladed tail across its head, striking it directly.

Danny fires ice ghost rays freezing Metal Overlord's wings as Kurosaki slashes them actually shatter them. Metal falls from the sky and crashes hard, denting the ground. He lets out a roar yelling. ''**Annoying humans!**''

Metal Overlord starts spamming multiple missiles all over his body at the group. Everyone dodges or blocks his missiles attacks even Alicia just barely dodging them by leaping off. She blinks noticing how far she leaped that this is her first time just realizing it.

''O-Okay, I'm not used to this!'' Alicia screams landing on her feet and quickly dashes evading Metal Overlord's spike missiles hitting where she stood. Yugi and Mew Ichigo had each other's backs but they knew they had to settle the fight soon.

''_**RIBBON PLUM SLICE!**_'' The duo looks up as missiles about to hit their heads were destroyed by Mew Plum's attack joining beside them. She tells the two with a small smirk. ''I also have your backs now go woof!''

Yugi smiles nodding grateful for his older sister's save. He looks at Metal Overlord and orders his team. ''Everyone, let's finish this!''

They eye Yugi and they nod leading his charge coming at Metal Overlord.

''_**Ultimate Nova!**_'' Judai shouts commanding as his Neos cups his hands and forms a powerful blue orb, shooting it at full force.

''_**Dark Mega Raging Flare!**_'' Jonouchi commands as Sword-Blasting opens its mouth and instantly fires a gigantic dark red fireball at Metal.

Breathing deeply, Danny shouts unleashing his voice wailing attack. ''_**GHOSTLY WAIL!**_''

Ed transmutes and bombards a barrage of cannons amplified by Blast Alchemy.

''_**RASENGAN SUPER BARRAGE!**_'' Naruto shouts as his clones all shoot over Metal Overlord, each wielding a Rasengan and bombard at the giant machine.

''_**RIBBON PLUM SLICE!**_'' Mew Plum shouts firing her white-yellow-purple energy wave from her Plum Saber at Metal.

''_**GETSUGA TENSHO!**_'' Forming his Hollow Mask, Kurosaki howls swinging Tensa Zangetsu and instantly fires a tidal wave of the black, red outline burst of energy at the machine.

''_**BLUE FLAME!**_'' Alicia shouts pointing the lance and fires a burst of blue flames too.

Yugi forms a _**Dragon Rasengan**_ as he and Mew Ichigo shout in union overlapping his attack in front of her Strawberry Bell.

''_**RIBBON DRAGON RASEN-STRAWBERRY BLAST!**_'' The duo shout firing their combination attack which becomes a massive energy blast that resembles a dragon's face with magical bubbles surrounding it.

The attacks combine and crash on top of Metal Overlord who manages to put up a barrier protecting himself. Sonic isn't going to let Metal get it his way revving his feet rapidly using the _**Super Peel Out**_ and blasts off at max speed towards the attacks

''_**SONIC BOOST!**_'' Sonic shouts dashing at full force into his teammates' attacks and wraps themselves around him as if he's a bullet through flames. Metal Overlord startles trying to suppress their attacks with his barrier but Sonic just smirks breaking through his defense and pierces through his chest, entering all of his friends' attacks in him. Metal gasps out damaging as he explodes from the inside out.

Sonic dashes back to join the others, panting pretty amazed he pulled that off. He eyes the large cloud of smoke that covered where Metal was.

''D-did that work?'' Jonouchi asks hoping they got him. Yugi tries senses him but he couldn't feel his aura since he's a robot.

They watch as the smoke suddenly blows away to reveal Metal Overlord still standing and worst the parts that took heavy were regenerating.

''He can regenerate?!'' Ed complains really pissed off by this unkillable death machine. Sonic actually agrees with the shorty with that.

Metal Overlord lets out a laugh starting to take flight with his repaired wings. ''**None of your attempts will ever put me down! I am the ultimate masterpiece, one that can never be defeated!**''

Yugi grits his teeth slightly trying to think what they can try. Ed's alchemy didn't work, cutting off his limbs won't work and hitting him really hard won't work either. Everyone is going to dry out of energy noticing Kurosaki's Hollow Mask shattering slowly and Danny panting heavily about to power down again.

''There has to be another way to stop this thing.'' Mew Plum questions not sure what else they can try now. Alicia thinks concerned also not sure and then a thought enters her mind.

''A Valkyria's true power is through Ragnite…'' She mutters to herself, thinking more and realizes with widen eyes that she might have the key to beat him… but if she tries it; she's not coming out of this alive. Biting her lips hesitate to make such a choice, Alicia thinks of Welkin, Squad 7 and all of her friends she made a bond with so much that she can't afford to lose any of them.

Shredding a tear, she's made her choice as she runs off towards Metal Overlord. This surprises the others with Mew Ichigo calling her out concern. ''Alicia-chan!''

Metal Sonic roars firing missiles at the group as well as spread energy blasts from his chest. The group dodges while Alicia still charges while blocking his attacks with her shield. She takes a massive leap, twirling her body as she fires her blue flames to burn down any missiles down.

''_I don't know what will happen to me if I use this, but Selvaria was sure if she used it; it would have killed everyone around her including herself._'' Alicia tells herself as she's slowly dropping over Metal. She knows there is no other way to stop this monster.

''_Sorry Welkin, everyone, but this has to end._'' She says mentally landing on Metal Overlord's back. She quickly spins her lance until she's holding it upside down and jabs it downward right through Metal's large back. He felt it roaring but then staggered, feeling something building up.

Team Dragon Knight watches in surprised as Metal Overlord starts glowing blue almost fiery. Not just him but Alicia is also glowing if not more.

''What is Alicia doing?'' Danny questions pretty clueless for once. Mew Ichigo watches closer and slowly widens her eyes remembering what Selvaria was attempting to do before and now Alicia is doing it.

''That _**Final Flame**_ move Nya!'' The cat girl gasps informing the group. Judai also remembers it as he explains it worrying. ''Selvaria was going to try it but then she fell and wasn't able to complete it. She mentioned that attack would finish us.''

Alicia begins to focus as her aura starts becoming more like fire spreading all over her body.

''Alicia-chan is gathering all of her flames for one massive attack but…'' Mew Ichigo tries explaining though she freezes making a face of fear. Yugi eyes her and slowly starts realizing it.

''You don't mean that she-'' Ed, also getting it, starts questioning only to get interrupted by Mew Ichigo begging her boyfriend to stop Alicia. ''Yugi-kun, hurry Nya!''

Yugi nods determine as he takes flight at top speed reaching Alicia instantly. The Valkyria startles seeing him in front of her questioning. ''Yugi-san?''

Yugi tries to approach her but the flames around her were burning hotter shooting upward to the sky.

''Alicia-san, don't do this okay. You can't end your life to put down Metal-kun.'' He asks of her not to proceed with this. Alicia frowns shaking her head in protest replying. ''I can't stop! I can't let him hurt anymore lives!''

Yugi just eyes her almost as if able to tell there's more to that. Alicia frowns looking away rather afraid of herself explaining it. ''Besides, with what I am now… how can I move on with the rest of my life?''

''…'' The young Dragon Knight just stares at her having a feeling as much. She's not wrong to think the way she is but it just reminds him of himself sometimes and why he fights. Smiling Yugi charges forward through the flames, cutting them through with the Dragon Blade and grabs on her shoulder with his free hand.

This shocks Alicia questioning almost scared and upset. ''Hey, what are you-''

''No one is ever normal.'' Yugi interrupts with a small smile. Alicia eyes him as he adds withstanding the flames burning him. ''Alicia-san, we're all unique in our own way. Like you being a bakery, a soldier and a Valkyria and me as a duelist, a Dragon Knight and wield the power of destruction and creation. To us, we're normal.''

Alicia looks at him starting to get what he's telling her, almost forgetting that Yugi is just like her; they have powers that would make people fear and distrust them and yet he didn't care. He just loves his friends, willing to be the way he is for them. She starts realizing her mistake as the flame aura is now burning hotter.

Yugi feels it and nods focusing. Alicia notices a red aura surrounding Yugi and even herself. She then starts feeling the flames slowly leaving her body and transferring over to the young Dragon Knight.

''Yin-Yang Dragon can make sure your body won't overload by gathering all those flames and instead transfer them to me.'' Yugi explains with a small smile though he grunts feeling the flames burning him more. Alicia can see that questioning him scared of his safety. ''W-why are you-''

Yugi just smiles explaining himself honestly. ''Because I'm a good person and a friend.''

Alicia just stares at him speechless by this young man's kindness, willing to get himself hurt or worst for anyone. She blushes, grateful for him.

Yugi focuses feeling the flames burning him more. He can't give up eyeing the Dragon Blade, asking of the dragon within the blade. ''_Give me the strength to protect them, Dragon Blade._''

Almost resonating to his will the Dragon Blade glows and starts surrounding its user in a golden aura. Yugi smiles before shouting along with Yin-Yang Dragon with their red dragon eyes glowing. ''STAGE 3!''

**(Now Playing OST: Just the Beginning from Kamen Rider Wizard)**

In that moment his body erupts in red fiery aura wrapping all of the flames that had wrapped around of Alicia into Yugi. He gasps out letting out a roar like a dragon. ''RAAWWWW!''

Everyone watches as the roaring is actually trying to contain all the flames in his body, covering him.

Metal Overlord isn't going to allow it swiping his tail over his back at the two bugs behind him. Alicia panics not going to be able to move away in time until she suddenly feels herself moving and blinks now on the ground next to the others. She startles eyeing her body and feels much better than fine still in Valkyria mode.

''Yugi-kun…'' Mew Ichigo mutters getting Alicia's attention and looks forward and her eyes widen. It was Yugi, or assumes it is him as his body is wrapped around by both flames though the blue flames began to become dark blue with red not to mention taken into the shape of armor resembling a dragon with horns, wings, claws and even a tail. Even the face is like a mask of some kind almost dragon-like.

''He actually absorbed and nullified the _**Final Flame**_.'' Judai utters out really taken back by what just happened. Mew Ichigo just smiles not surprised he pull something crazy out of his butt.

Alicia just stares and she couldn't control herself smiling. She yells at him almost energetic, trusting onto him. ''BEAT HIM NOW YUGI!''

Yugi still surrounded by this flame dragon-like body just nods. Metal Overlord starts scanning and couldn't detect what is surrounding the Dragon Knight, actually worrying the killing machine.

''**What is this?!**'' He questions angrily demanding to know. Yugi seemingly looks at him, just floating in the air in front of his friends. He then moves a bit forward before vanishing and instantly slashing Metal Overlord right in front of him.

''**GAAHH!**'' Metal roars actually pushed back by the stronger force of the Dragon Blade, crashing the gigantic machine dragon onto a collapse building.

Yugi swings his left hand forward and squeezes his palm almost instantly tightly that the flames all blown off his body, revealing his real body still in Dragon Blade mode with Yin-Yang Dragon Tailed Mode with 3 tails.

''Just because you have our Data doesn't give you victory! These bonds we share, and of their friends; will ensure our hope and victory!'' The young Dragon Knight with a small smirk tells the evil machine dragon that he won't beat them, ever. He then adds with his eyes glowing serious. ''Let's end this, Metal-kun!''

Metal Overlord did not take that well flying out of the collapse building and roars furious. "**Incensing human!**''

He starts firing all his missiles at Yugi but he just vanishes and within seconds all the missiles all exploded. Metal quickly tries scanning where he would pop out but instantly Yugi reappears already slashing off his wings. Metal yells trying to regenerating his wings only to start getting his slash all over by Yugi sudden increased speed.

''What's wrong Metal-kun?'' Yugi questions him in a mockery tone. Metal Overlord roars swinging his claw and Yugi intercepts it with the Dragon Blade and pushes it right into his giant face, slamming Metal backwards with his own claw. Metal roars shooting an instant mouth energy blast at him but Yugi dodges so quickly and instant that he slashes face with his blade. Metal roars swinging his claw over and over and each time Yugi dodges it instantly in the last seconds as if Metal was moving in slow motion compare to him.

''And why are you slowing down on me?'' Yugi then asks acting like Sonic in a mocking tone. Metal didn't need to be told he's mimicking him roaring as he swings his claw and seemingly slashes him but it's a mirage with the real Yugi above him.

''Maybe you're just too slow.'' He states with a small smirk basically insulting him. This crossed the line for Metal who roars with his eyes glowing. **''THEN DIE IN FROZEN TIME!**''

Mew Ichigo panics hearing that and pretty sure what Metal is referring about but it also causes her to remember something. She pulls it behind her back and it's the Chaos Emerald that Selvaria had. Smiling, the cat girl shouts to her boyfriend tossing the emerald like a baseball at him.''Yugi-kun, catch!''

Yugi, hearing her voice, turns and immediately catches the emerald with his left hand just as Metal Overlord roars. ''_**CHAOS CONTROL!**_''

His body starts glowing as time suddenly freezes as did everyone, turning all as a negative color of themselves and everything. Metal laughs proceeding to swipe at the seemingly frozen Yugi except the metal missile nails of his claw are slashed right through by the Dragon Blade. Metal Overlord startles seeing Yugi moving and smirking within the realm of frozen space with his colors remaining the same.

''**What?! Impossible!**'' Metal declares enrage about to blast him with his mouth energy blast but Yugi stops him raising the glowing blue Chaos Emerald he's holding.

''_**Chaos Control**_ right back at you!'' Yugi shouts as the emerald glows and Metal is suddenly turned into negative colors, frozen in time stopped. The young Dragon Knight smirks dashing and proceeds to hack-and-slash Metal Overlord all over his body with his rapidly fast speed. Yugi then stops and whistles as 10 seconds passed and time resumes. Everyone and everything moves back to normal speed with Metal Overlord suddenly screams out with sparks flying out all over his body in massive damaged.

Metal gasps out almost like a frightened living being. He looks down at Yugi still smirking and becoming anger just by his face. He starts saying with a voice of fear and rage. ''**Y-Your Data… no, how can your Data grow past my limiters! You cannot be this powerful, not to me!**''

Yugi hums for a moment not sure how any better he explain his friendship or ''villains never win'' speech.

''I can't really give you another good speech since you don't understand the value of friendship and bonds.'' He tells him honestly really not sure what to tell him now. Instead he declares with a small smirk as he holds the Dragon Blade with both hands. ''Instead, have your calculations translate this.''

Metal Overlord watches as the blade of the Dragon Knight ignites in purple, red outline flames oddly taking the shape of a dragon.

''Roar the dragon of the heavens!'' Yugi begins chanting but Metal Overlord roars not going to allow it firing its destructive mouth blast. However Yugi just smirks as he finishes his chant swinging his blade horizontal. ''_**DRAGONAUN TENGOKU!**_''

Swinging at full force, Yugi fires a destructive and massive energy slash quickly wrapping itself and taking the form of a long serpent-like purple energy dragon with large wings. Its red eyes glow as the energy dragon actually roars charging almost with impossible speed right at Metal Overlord while it tears through Metal's mouth blast like air to a windmill.

Metal Overlord quickly puts up defensive barriers surrounding him, planning to block the attack but the energy dragon just rams right through the energy barriers like nothing.

"**T-THIS…**'' Metal begins uttering trying to breathe its destructive energy blast at the dragon but it just rams right through that too not slowing down.

''**C-C-CANNOT…**'' Metal continues uttering grabbing on the energy dragon with his claw while blasting it with his chest torso but the dragon just roars devouring into the claw, disintegrate it. Metal Overlord startles trying to blast his flamethrowers but the dragon destroys it too as well as pushing back the chest blast. He yells out as the dragon grinds and slams itself on him.

''**BE POSSIBLE!**'' Metal Overlord roars furious as the **_Dragonaun Tengoku_** swallows and consumes the machine dragon before glowing and explodes in a massive explosion of purple and red lights.

**(End of OST)**

Yugi pants heavily, the energy shroud vanishing as he still hovers in the air, watching as parts and pieces of Metal Overlord starts dropping from the explosion, crashing on the ground. Sonic whistles really impressive by it.

Smiling brightly, Mew Ichigo screams overjoying. ''YEA YUGI-KUN NYA!''

Everyone else starts cheering out of joy too that Yugi has done it. Mew Plum just smirks seeing her little brother having won. Alicia, reverted back to her normal form, watches this with a small smile finally getting that he is what everyone else assumes of him.

''_He really is something else._'' She tells herself still smiling as she also understood what a hero is.

Watching from afar this entire time, Shadow Knight is standing not far ready to jump in if the situation would be too much but it seem he had nothing to worry about as he expected from the Dragon Knight.

''_Not bad, Yugi._'' Shadow Knight mentally praises the young man before vanishing away.

The war is finally over. Team Dragon Knight has defeated Metal Overlord and Gallia has been freed. What kind of change will happen through these events?

However…

* * *

In the wreckage of Metal Overlord's defeat, dragging himself one arm, Metal Sonic survived though heavily damaged with barely half a body and one limb. He struggles to escape, to plan again, and to take his revenge on Sonic but his energy supply was now at its limit.

No longer able to move, Metal Sonic tries speaking with his voice distorted at the one he will finally defeat. ''**S-Sonic…**''

Metal Sonic begins to shut down but before he did his scanners pick up something in the shadows. The robot watches as a shadow engulfs over him. He tries shifting his eyes upward and spots the one making the shadow. In that moment, he understood everything.

''**I… see now…**'' Metal Sonic utters out one last time before he completely shuts down. The shadow over the robot resembling dragon wings consumes him and then seconds later both the shadow and Metal Sonic were gone.

What has happened to Metal Sonic? Who was it that picked him up? And why?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: Life by Yui from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

The War between Gallia and the Imperial Empire has ended in victory for our heroes, meaning it was now time for Yugi and Team Dragon Knight to head back home. While they prepare to leave, Alicia, who has learned so much from them, asks them a simple question; one that she is questioning now that she is a Valkyria. Through their answers, Alicia makes a decision and challenges the Dragon Knight to a fight. What kind of answer will come through their fight?

Sonic: Shame we couldn't find Metal's remains, but I'm sure it won't be the last I see of him.

Danny gives him a look: Sometimes your sense of positive and lay back nature might get us killed.

Kurosaki just agrees: At the least this whole mess is over and we can get back to our lives.

Jonouchi sighs: I'm actually going to be happy doing homework now than facing death every day.

Judai: You've guys had a talk with Alicia?

Ichi: Yep. She asked me why I'm with Yugi, well not as a girlfriend, but why I help him in Team Dragon Knight.

Naruto: Me too!

Ed: I wonder why?

Judai grins: Guess there's only one way to find out! Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Purpose to Fight!

Ichi grumps: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time Nya as you see the grand finale of this arc Nya!

* * *

**Author's Note:** I love these kinds of chapters where the unity of friends and comrades overcome even the most powerful of foes.

I think most of you, probably 1 or 2, are questioning what kind of change happened during Yugi in his battle against Metal Overlord. There is a reason and it will be revealed in the near future. *COUGH* Volume 6 *COUGH*

Next chapter will be the final part of this first arc HOWEVER… chapter/episode 19 will not be the start of the second arc. Chapter/Episode 20 will be the start of the second arc and another series I have been well holding back. The hint is a Magical Girl series almost everyone should know.


	19. 18: The Purpose to Fight

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist AND now Valkyria Chronicles. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 18 and the last part of the first Arc of Volume 4: Blue Flames and Metal Overload!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Hologram by NICO Touches the Walls from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) **

**Volume 4: Episode 18: The Purpose to Fight!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Maximilian, injured and humiliated, tried to operate the Marmotah to destroy all of his enemies however Metal Sonic had other plans, revealing his awareness of the king's plot against him and reveals his true intentions, using Maximilian to prepare the means to eliminate Sonic once and for all. And he shows such intentions, killing the proud and lonely Maximilian._

_Now infusing himself with the Marmotah, the tower-size Ragnite weapon and all metal, Metal Sonic was reborn again as Metal Overlord, even more powerful than before. Not beaten yet, Yugi and his group tried to oppose the mechanical tyrant but none of their attempts worked. But just then the rest of Team Dragon Knight arrived with Alicia and seeing this, the newly Valkyria vowed to finish things with the evil machine and fight for her land, her friends and everyone else she cares for._

_Team Dragon Knight began their final battle against Metal Overlord, pulling off all the stops but nothing seemed to put the machine down though the small damages done by Alicia. However taking a gamble from seeing Selvaria tried to pull it, Alicia began performing the __**Final Flame**__ to burn Metal Overlord with her. Refusing to see anyone to take the risk but himself, Yugi reached her and actually asked Alicia to let him absorbed and stablish her with his Yin-Yang Dragon powers. Putting her trust on him, Alicia did exactly that and thanks to the adding flames of a Valkyria, Yugi in Yin-Yang Dragon Tailed Mode 3 with Dragon Blade Mode began damaging Metal Overlord rapidly and finished him off once and for all with __**Dragonaun Tengoku**__._

_Metal Overlord, Metal Sonic; defeated once and for all. Team Dragon Knight had saved the day and even the world._

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... a few days later since the previous episode:**

Days have passed since the final battle between Gallia and the Imperial Empire… and the robot enemy known as Metal Sonic. Instructed by their commanders, both Gallia and Artemis soldiers were searching among the ruins of Randgriz for the remains of Metal Sonic, possibly to gather information of what the machine knew. Sadly among all the remains of what was Metal Overlord, there was no Metal Sonic. The proper Sonic even stated that Metal Sonic would be what remains of Metal Overlord like before.

The soldiers went back to both King Bradley and Captain Varrot waiting for results.

''Sir, ma'am, we still haven't found the one called Metal Sonic.'' The soldiers explain to their commanders unable to find the robot.

Bradley hums finding it strange not even parts of the likely destroyed robot weren't found. He orders them. "Keep searching every spot for that machine.''

''Do not keep stopping until we can confirm it was destroyed too.'' Eleanor asks of the soldiers to keep searching to prevent any more deaths. The soldiers obey rushing to resume their search. She sighs adjusting his glasses a bit, stressed even after the war had ended.

''I apologize for the damage done to your country, Captain Varrot.'' King Bradley tells her in an apologetic tone. Captain Varrot eyes him and smiles replying. ''It is fine King Bradley. I'm only thankful this mess is over.''

The Fuhrer nods humming as he says. ''Indeed. With Maximilian dead, even finding an arm of him confirming it, Gallia is freed from war.''

Eleanor sighs admitting that the war is over. Their soldiers did found the arm of the Imperial King, what remains of him. She responds firmly looking up at the bright sky. ''At the least for now. We can't be certain the same can be said for the Imperial Empire but for now yes, it is over. Right now Gallia needs to build and time to recover.''

King Bradley agrees looking up too… at least the sky will be same for... now.

* * *

The rest of the soldiers, Squad 7 and Team Dragon Knight were helping pick up the damage and remains of Randgriz.

''Edward-san, we need you again!'' Susan calls out politely to the young alchemist who grunts furious.

''WHY ISN'T AL DOING IT?!'' Edward barks out enrage wanting a break after just fixing multiple stuff like the streets, walls, most buildings and other stuff. Alphonse sweat drops over his helmet head explaining himself while doing the same work with his alchemy. ''Sorry brother, my hands are full too.''

''As are mines, Young Elric.'' Armstrong also adds transmuting the damage on the city. Mustang yawns doing the same rather angrily forced to do this.

''Tch, fine.'' Ed grunts walking in a grumpy manner and claps his hands, dismantling the rubble that was on the ground. He looks back at Susan and states still very moody. ''There, happy?''

Susan smiles nodding as she points her finger towards Emile and Oscar waving their hands needed help too. Ed just makes a face of depression, crawling himself over there grunting.

Jonouchi sighs pitying the kid but also he has to do this hard labor without crazy ''not magic'' alchemy powers.

''You know… rebuilding things suck.'' He admits really finding a cool power like that as more work. Ichigo grunts telling him upset. ''Stop complaining Nya.''

Jonouchi turns around angrily eyeing the cat girl who's sitting on a bench that Ed transmuted. He accuses the red head furious while pointing his finger. ''THEN WHY ARE YOU SITTING MOMOMIYA!''

''I'M SO TIRED NYA!'' Ichigo yells back just as mad actually really tired. Everyone just stares more astonished that the actual high leaping, kicking, full of energy cat girl is tired.

''I find it amazing a cat girl can complain being tired.'' Danny mutters rather taken back. Sonic and Naruto both agree not paying much attention then relaxing.

Yugi sweat drops also sitting beside Ichigo explaining themselves. ''But I'm pretty exhausted too.''

''S-same…'' Alicia says softly sitting beside Ichigo on the other side of the bench. She was heavily drained after the battle against Metal Overlord that Alicia couldn't move and also Yugi fell off from the sky after he won… sadly on top of Mew Ichigo.

Jenny giggles a bit how funny that moment was.

Kurosaki oddly agrees with them on the tired part also sitting with them. He then asks Edward still grunting. ''Oi Elric, we're leaving soon right?''

Edward just rumbles forced to do more alchemy fixes over and over and over. Yugi sweat drops answering his friend. ''Yea, Colonel Mustang-kun said he'll have the train ready for us tomorrow.''

Ichigo sighs relieve to be heading back home as did most of Team Dragon Knight, but Alicia however.

''T-tomorrow?!'' She utters out almost startled by the news. Danny nods with a soft smile stating. ''Yea, we're heading back to our well normal lives.''

''I need a good bowl of ramen after all of this.'' Naruto comments rubbing his stomach as he misses Ramen Ichiraku. Judai agrees with him adding as he imagines a deep fried shrimp floating around him almost begging him to eat it. ''And fried shrimp too.''

''I just want to sleep on a good bed for once Nya.'' Ichi purrs imagining herself lying on her bed again except she's having her head rub on Yugi's head who's blushing. He smiles that everyone has plans once they get back to their homes, even he has plans too. It's in that moment that he notices that sad expression on Alicia's face.

''Are you okay Alicia-san?'' The tricolor head asks the brown pigtail who startles and utters out loudly. ''Huh!''

Yugi blinks as did the others around them noticing that too. Alicia blushes rather embarrassed as she explains herself. ''Y-yea, I am. Pretty fine.''

The tricolor head just eyes her worry that she's not fine. Before he could ask her more, a voice calls out to the group. ''Hey kids!''

Everyone turns as Ed joins them finally to see Vine walks over waving his hand.

''Aw great, it's you.'' Edward mutters angrily not believing to see his face again. Vine lifts up his right index finger at the young alchemist and tells him with a small smirk. ''Hold your tongue mouse. I'm not here to tease you.''

Immediately Ed snaps and explodes into a rant. ''HAVE I EVER EATEN A BIG PIECE OF CHESSE OR SOMETHING?! STOP CALLING ME THAT!''

Everyone sweat drops not surprise at this point how Ed rants about his size being small and it gets him pissed. Vine just smirks stating his reasons being here. ''Anyway, Cordelia wants to thank you all before you all leave.''

He moves back to reveal Princess Cordelia walking over kind but nervously a bit. Danny blinks that now he's looking at her hair again that it resembles Welkin's sister's hair.

''Huh… she looks like Isara-'' Sonic also notices the hair thing but gets cut off with Alicia getting up and hugging the princess. Everyone blinks except Ichi who giggles having been told that Alicia and the princess met before and became close.

''Princess Cordelia, I'm happy to see you well but you were always a Darcsen?'' Alicia expresses her joy that she's okay after everything that had happen though she's taken back she was never a descendant of a Valkyrur.

Cordelia just shakes her head smiling, relief to see the young Gallian soldier who is a true Valkyria responding. ''It's good to see you too Alicia-san and yes, it's something I had to keep a secret but now I will embrace my heritage.''

Alicia nods smiling not minding it. Cordelia smiles back before eyeing the tricolor head and approaches him. Yugi blushes getting up as did Ichi and Kurosaki from the bench.

''Yugi Mutou-san, I want to thank you and your friends for all of your work to help not just Gallia and this world but to help Alicia and her comrades too.'' The Princess of Gallia thanks the young Dragon Knight and his friends for all they have done. Yugi just giggles blushing as he responds kindly. ''It was my honor to help out. I have no regrets in doing what I did, I just couldn't help myself but stop this war.''

Cordelia smiles that now she got to see him she's certain he resembles of someone.

''You resemble much like the Dragon Knight of legend.'' She proclaims which startles Yugi wildly. He immediately asks her still surprise. ''Wait there was a Dragon Knight that helped Gallia before?''

The princess nods answering him. ''Indeed. Not much is said about this Dragon Knight but whoever this person was fought to save this land. In fact…''

She turns to eye Alicia and resumes saying. ''One Valkyrur helped and fought beside this Dragon Knight too.''

Yugi and Alicia both startle too especially for the tricolor head recalling what Maximilian told him after he was defeated. He walks up to the princess and whispers to her ear not wanting everyone to know this truth that could cause the country to go into war again. ''Um, Maximilian-kun told me the truth behind the Valkyrurs.''

Cordelia frowns not surprised Maximilian knew that truth and still followed it. She nods speaking up calmly. ''He wasn't wrong, the Valkyrur were responsible for the damage and discrimination for my people.''

Everyone immediately gasps out to this revelation especially Alicia starting to feel this strange guilt in her chest. However the princess resumes saying. ''But legend said there was one Valkyrur who saw the error that her race was doing and did all she could with this Dragon Knight to end the pointless conquest, even if they had to use violence.''

Alicia oddly blushes to hear such a legend exist no less a good Valkyrur fighting for everyone than suppressing, reminded of Selvaria.

''Then what happened?'' Jenny questions pretty sure this legend didn't end well reflected to the present. Cordelia frowns nodding as she resumes the legend. ''In the end, the Valkyrurs but the one who rebelled died. Even though she didn't want the results to become that, the land was spared and so were their people from slavery.''

Yugi frowns to hear that as did Alicia, though it didn't change that Gallia still suppressed the Darcsen for a crime they didn't do and still made the Valkyrur like heroines, well at least one was a true heroine.

Cordelia then eyes Alicia and smiles proclaiming. ''I'm not sure if I could be right but Alicia is like that heroic Valkyrur who chose to stop the fighting. All she wanted to do is to protect others than to conquer them. What a true Valkyria should be; a symbol of inspiration and noble strength.''

''Like Alicia being a descendant to this Valkyrur?'' Judai questions by chance that Valkyrur and Alicia are from the same line. Cordelia just giggles liking that theory and answers happily. ''Probably!''

Alicia blushes by the remarks, almost questioning if that's true.

''A true hero huh?'' She mutters almost softly. Ichi hears that and eyes her somewhat worry if Alicia is okay with that.

''I wish I can do more for all you've done.'' Cordelia expresses to Yugi hoping to somehow pay him back for all he did for her country. Yugi just smiles pretty much relief this is all over. Though there is one thing he kinda wants from all he learned from Gallia and the friends and people he's met.

''You don't owe us anything Princess Cordelia-kun. Just make sure everyone, including all Darcsen, can get their happy ending.'' Yugi simply requests out of her still smiling, hopeful for a better future than the one Maximilian wanted.

Everyone else smiles also thinking that's a better request than none. Cordelia kindly bows going to make sure that wish comes true. Vine just smirks not surprised the kid would ask for that; it's something Eli would have said.

''Wise words from a kind young man.'' Yugi blinks as did the others turning to see King Bradley approach them with a friendly wave of hello.

''Fuhrer?'' Ed mutters surprise he's here. Vine, though, gives a firm glare trying to be calm.

Yugi eyes at the leader of Artemis who says in a very apologetic manner. ''I apologize for our short greeting so I wish to thank you and your friends for your services.''

''It was nothing.'' Yugi responds honestly as he would have done that again. Jenny nods softly feeling the same. Bradley hums noticing how he and Jenny resemble much like those two.

''You and your sister resemble much from your parents.'' He proclaims very calmly but smiling how very similar the two appear compare to their parents.

''You met them sir?'' Jenny questions the man oddly unease by him. She couldn't help but be on alert for whatever he does.

Bradley nods oddly squeezing his fists. Yugi notices it but his face said otherwise like sad.

''Long time ago but they were good people.'' The older man states with a small sadden smile.

''…'' Yugi stares silent not sure why but he can't help himself being unsettled by this man. He then asks Atem, not turning towards the spirit beside him to alarm the man. ''_Hey Atem, you feel strange about this man right?_''

Atem also stares suspicious towards this Bradley, able to sense some kind of deceive. He suggests to his partner telepathically. ''_Let's keep our eyes on him._''

Yugi just nods going to do so. Bradley then turns towards Alicia and changes subjects by asking her. ''Anyway, young lady I heard you make amazing bread yes? May I have a taste?''

Alicia startles a bit and responds almost happily. ''Um yes sir! I'll bake a ton for everyone too!''

''Let us help out too Nya!'' Ichigo speaks up excitedly while grabbing on Judai by the shoulder. He grins also wanting to help too. Alicia giggles grateful for the help.

Bradley oddly smiles as he says turning his back and starts walking away. ''Anyway, I have stuff to do as well. If you pardon me.''

Vine watches the man to leave still glaring almost furious about something, or something he knew.

''He seems… nice.'' Danny states kinda relieve that guy is on their side. Yugi just stares slowly responding not so convince. ''Yup…''

* * *

Hours passed since helping out in fixing Randgriz a bit and now Team Dragon Knight prepares to pack to return home.

Ichigo purrs packing her stuff while wagging her tail very happy. She's excited to go back home and share the adventures she went through with the others, even Mint. Judai is also packing with her, also planning to share his tale especially telling Kenzan how the military here works.

As they're about to finish packing, Ichigo's cat ears pick up a sound. She hears the door open and she turns around to see Alicia come in.

''Hey Ichigo, Judai, um can I ask you both a question?'' Alicia asks the two really curious about getting their input on something.

''Nya?'' Ichigo purrs questionable with Judai answering for the two. ''Sure!''

Alicia nods eyeing the two firmly and asks them almost serious. ''Why do you two fight beside Yugi?''

The two blink by Alicia's question, not sure that they have ever been told something like this since now.

''…'' Slowly forming a smile, Ichigo finally speaks up her answer coming from her heart. ''Because when I see him, I want to do my part to protect what we love Nya. He's my heroic Dragon Knight.''

Judai grins with his arms behind his shoulders replying as well. ''And Yugi-san is my hero not just because he's the greatest duelist ever but also he's inspired many people to chase their dreams, including mines.''

Alicia smiles to hear their answers. Ichigo then asks her still puzzle by her question. ''Why ask us that Nya?''

Judai nods also curious himself. Alicia hums at first but instead winks as she tells them. ''I got to do something, be back later!''

With that Alicia runs off leaving the two alone.

''Huh, she's making up her mind about something.'' Judai says as if Alicia did this to solve whatever is bothering her. Ichigo hums curious what it is muttering softly. ''Hmm, I guess so Nya.''

Alicia runs off almost determined as she has a task she must uncover and through Yugi's friends she might get her answer.

* * *

''Why I'm in Team Dragon Knight?'' Jonouchi questions really confused as he stares at Alicia who asked him. He hums deeply with his arms crossed. He hums and hums before smirking and answers her lifting a finger up. ''Well I made the team and Yugi is my best friend. Whatever crazy thing he'll do, I'll do too. Powers or not, I will always fight with my friends!''

* * *

''Yugi is the first one to accept me when I first came to Japan and he has done so for everyone else. If a guy that kind and strong like him can fight any battle, then I want to help him out too.'' Danny begins telling Alicia how he accepted Yugi and stuck beside him against whatever threat comes up. He also adds with a small smile. ''It's a hero thing and we both hate bullies.''

* * *

Sonic raises an eyebrow at Alicia's question while he was resting, lying on top of a building. Still he smirks answering her. ''Yugi is the coolest guy I know! He may have a crazy hairdo but he has a heart even more golden than mines and he loves everything on this planet more than me. I'll fight with him till the end.''

* * *

''Yugi-san always fights for what he believes is right and carries those burdens of all the fights he goes in. Every time I see him take on all those obstacles, I want to do the same too ya know!'' Naruto speaks up energetically on why he fights with the Dragon Knight to Alicia. He then adds clinching his fist proudly. ''If I can fight with him, then I can become the Hokage who can save a friend. That, and Yugi-san thinks my _**Harem Technique**_ is awesome!''

Alicia just sweat drops not bothering to ask what this _**Harem Technique**_ is.

* * *

Ed blinks puzzle by Alicia's question why he's with Yugi. He hums remembering how he met him and sweat drops that it wasn't a great time-ish.

''I was ordered by Mustang to find the Dragon Knight and take his sword, unaware through all of that that it was a test for Yugi. I didn't care about my assignment, until I met the guy.'' Ed begins explaining. Being honest, it amazes himself how he's still around even after all of that and not decided to leave. Even though the Colonel gave him an order to stay, Ed wouldn't have stayed and would have gone to find a way to get back Al's body. This time, it was different; he met someone who got them and would do anything to get back what was taken.

Smiling a bit just thinking about it, Ed adds almost happy. ''Yugi is honestly the first guy I know who actually get the pain me and Al did to save our mother and ever since he vowed he will help us regain our bodies. I'm pretty sure he thinks it's impossible but he'll do it anyway. That's the type of guy he is and one I'm willing to fight beside.''

* * *

Kurosaki sighs at Alicia's question as he answers her as honest as he can put it. ''Yugi is an oddball. I helped him once and he asked me to help him to defend himself, wanting to no longer be a burden for his friends even if he uses what I teach him for self-defense.''

Remembering that Yugi and his current self, he's grown to become someone that even stands toe-to-toe against the worst of people and continues to show that what he fight for is more meaningful. Smirking, Ichigo adds proud of the guy. ''The guy is the last to desire strength but when he wants it, it's for others mostly his friends. He's willing to go through anything to protect them and I get that. I'll fight with someone like that.''

* * *

Jenny sweat drops by Alicia's question especially since she would do anything to protect Yugi. Maybe at first she let him do what he can but after that time he almost died by the Espadas, she couldn't risk it. She wouldn't let him fight this battle against the Dark Lord or other villains alone.

''I'm not a part of Team Dragon Knight, as far as I can tell you.'' She tells Alicia though she smiles seeing her little brother have so many comrades around him adding. ''But I guess anyone will follow my brother because he has this kind charm and heroic nature about him woof.''

''I have noticed it.'' Alicia says having seen that with her own eyes. Jenny nods as she then asks her. ''So why the question?''

Alicia frowns looking at her and answers. "You'll see until tomorrow.''

Jenny eyes her back and nods respecting her wishes. Alicia bows and walks away, knowing what she must do.

* * *

The next day has arrived as Team Dragon Knight had gathered their stuff and they along with their allies went to a train station still functioning since the Fuhrer left rather early to get more help from Artemis.

''Well it's been a pleasure Colonel.'' Ed says his farewell to Mustang raising his hand for a handshake. Mustang smirks accepting her hand and shakes it responding. ''As always Fullmetal, not bad job.''

Ed leans to the Colonel or tries to by the toes and whispers as best as he could. ''Remember to keep me posted if those Homunculi show up again.''

Having heard him even down there, Mustang then leans to Ed's ear and whispers back to him. ''Trust me you'll be the first to be told. Besides, Hughes and I have a lead on them we'll check on first.''

Edward nods trusting his word and hopefully once they encounter those guys, he'll get the answers he needs from them about the Philosopher's Stone.

''It has been honor to work beside you Young Edward and Alphonse!'' Armstrong declares very manly to have seen the two siblings. He then turns to Yugi and the others and thanks them too… by removing his top clothes and poses his muscular muscles. ''As well as the rest of you Team Dragon Knight!''

Team Dragon Knight all made a face of uneasiness except Naruto responding for the group with a grin. ''Same here!''

Yugi eyes Vine noticing he isn't going anywhere and asks him. ''So you're not going with them back to Artemis, Vine-san?''

The Raging Blast shakes his head with his arms crossed explaining his reasons. ''I got stuff to change about myself and a promise to my sisters.''

Yugi nods having a feeling he doesn't want to be away from the people that love him. He feels the same way for the friends he's made. Then it got the tricolor head thinking and ultimately asks the alchemist. ''Vine-san, what exactly happened to you? Why did you disappear?''

Vine eyes him or rather envisions something that he could describe as people dying and the image of a hurt Eli Mutou, with a glaring expression, facing against what Vine could describe as a winged being with moth-like wings with large demonic eye on each wing, blinking to show they were real. Vine shakes off his thoughts taken back by what he saw.

''Just…'' Vine tries to put it into words and does frowning. ''It was nothing. Just suffering from past despair is all.''

Yugi almost startles with an expression of awe to hear that word again; despair.

''_Despair… again._'' The tricolor head tells himself mentally not thinking he would hear that word again.

Vine notices the face the young man made and coughs changing subjects. ''Anyway, if you kids ever want to visit, give us a call.''

Yugi eyes him and nods smiling planning to. Winry, however, eyes Ed and Al with a frown knowing well those two will go with Yugi and the others than back to Artemis with her. She knows it's not her place to tell them where to go but she does miss them too.

Sighing, Winry does speak up asking Edward. ''Ed, do you have to go with them too?''

Ed blinks eyeing her and seeing the face she had, he replies firmly with a strong determination. ''Al and I are still looking for clues to restoring our bodies. That and I can't leave my team behind.''

Winry startles a bit by that respond as he wouldn't think like that before. She smiles and wraps her arms around Ed hugging him. Ed blushes really confused and stunned while the others watch with Ichi giggling.

''Be safe okay?'' She asks of him with a soft voice not wanting him to get hurt while he's away from home. Ed, still blushing, responds oddly nervous by her request. ''S-sure…''

Winry smiles to hear that. She pulls away and takes a step back. She takes a breather, inhaling and exhaling, looks back at Ed and though she was smiling shouts at him very serious. ''AND DON'T BREAK THE NEW AUTOMAILS AGAIN!''

Everyone sweat drops by her sudden change of attitude except Ed who barks back louder at her. ''I DIDN'T BROKE THEM LAST TIME! THAT PINK HAIR ESPADA FREAK DID!''

''Oh those two.'' Alphonse mutters also sweat dropping always curious if this a thing the two will do like a ritual or just tradition. Ichi still giggles walking up behind Winry and whispers to her ear while sliding something into her jacket pocket. ''Keep it close Nya.''

Winry blinks as the cat girl walks away giggling. She reaches to her pocket and peeks inside of it being a cellphone. Winry slowly forms a smile going to keep that close.

With that Mustang and his group as well as Winry took their train back to Artemis while Yugi and the others wait for theirs to be ready which wouldn't take much longer. Yugi eyes Welkin who looks back at him smiling.

''Welkin-san, everyone.'' The tricolor head begins saying almost sad to bid farewell to them. Welkin felt the same way having gotten to know all of them and giving them a sense of hope even against the odds they were up against. If not for them, they wouldn't have stopped Maximilian or Metal Sonic.

''I have no regrets that you helped us when we needed all the help.'' Welkin begins to say eyeing Yugi and his comrades and thanks them from the bottom of his heart. ''You have our utmost respect, Yugi-san and Team Dragon Knight.''

Yugi forms a small grin replying back as he taps his chest with his right hand. "I feel the same about you guys too.''

Welkin smiles raising his hand forward towards the tricolor head. He says with a small smile on his face. ''Take care, every one of you.''

Yugi nods receiving and shaking his hand. Emile and Oscar sob going to mess Naruto and Judai for how cool they were.

Jonouchi eyes Rosie and just waves his hand fast almost like saying ''see ya''. Rosie just smirks doing the same hand gesture.

Sonic grins as he suddenly feels a tap behind his back. He turns to see it was Isara smiling as she hands him a blueish shawl-like poncho.

''Wear it when it gets cold.'' She tells him blushing. Sonic blinks but ultimately smiles accepting it.

Ichi giggles seeing how well everyone has gotten along but then she notices that someone is missing. Turning towards Welkin, she asks him. ''Um where is Alicia-chan? We're about to leave Nya.''

Welkin also just notices that surprised the one person not here is Alicia of all people.

''Guess she must be sad about seeing you all leave.'' Faldio assumes. Ichi frowns but Judai pats her back, not at all concern as if Alicia is going to come.

''Well we can't wait any longer for her.'' Ed states as their train is preparing to leave. Ichi sighs really wanting to see Alicia before they left. Luckily Yugi smiles as he can feel someone approaching and fast.

''WAIT!'' A voice calls out as everyone turns and sees Alicia running over in a panic. She stops almost tripping and starts panting in front of the group. Still panting, Alicia looks up and starts saying directly to Yugi almost exhausted. ''I… I asked everyone why they fight with you. Through their answers… I began to solve my problem.''

Yugi blinks eyeing his team who each one made a face also not sure what Alicia is trying to say.

''But before I can solve it, I need one thing; just one thing.'' Alicia announces, taking a moment to calm herself. Relaxed, she eyes up at the purple eyes of the tricolor head and asks of him as serious as she was. ''Yugi, please fight me!''

Blinking even more awkwardly, Yugi startles up greatly as he and the others utter out loudly. ''HUH?!''

Why has Alicia challenged Yugi to battle her? What kind of impact or conclusion will come from it?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Ichigo: Wait-wait Nya! Why does Alicia-chan want to fight Yugi-kun?**_

_**Alicia: If I ever want to solve this emptiness, I must fight Yugi with my all!**_

* * *

Yugi stares startled as were everyone else by Alicia's request. Welkin stares speechless on why Alicia would want to fight Yugi of all people.

"F-fight you, Alicia-san?'' Yugi utters really puzzled by her request. Ichi nods also just as puzzle asking almost awkwardly if Alicia is sick. "Um are you feeling well Nya? I mean fighting Yugi-kun kinda doesn't make that much sense unless it's a spar.''

''It's not. I want to fight the Dragon Knight at his full strength!'' Alicia corrects the cat girl while still looking at the tricolor head. Welkin steps up and immediately asks her consider if she was alright. ''Alicia, why would you-''

Alicia turns to face him and replies very sure about this though serious too. ''I need to do this Welkin. I sort of died and came back with this strange sensation in my chest, like something opened up in me and I must find a way to fill that hole.''

She looks back at Yugi and she isn't sure but hearing all those stories of him and his cause to fight made her realized what she needs to put in the hole in her very soul. Alicia declares still eyeing him. ''And the only way I can answer this hole is by fighting Yugi, just me and him.''

Yugi stares at her, feeling her aura and he can confirm she was very serious about this. Regardless, he still asks her. ''Are you sure Alicia-san?''

Alicia just nods certain about it. Sighing a bit, Yugi makes his choice nodding. ''… Okay.''

''Eh!'' Ichi and the others utter out that Yugi is willing to go through with this. The tricolor head eyes Alicia and says with a small smile. ''If you really need an answer to this, then I'll do my best to help you solve it.''

''I was hoping you would say that.'' Alicia responds with a small smile back. Welkin watches still not understanding why Alicia wants to fight Yugi but he'll trust her choice.

The two decide to move this fight to elsewhere to avoid the trains from getting hit or worst from the fight. Yugi leads going to a wide empty area. Everyone in Team Dragon Knight and Squad 7 follows the two as well.

''Is here fine?'' Yugi asks Alicia who looks around and nods liking this spot.

''Perfect.'' Alicia mutters as her body starts glowing and starts being surrounded by fiery blue aura. Her hair changes from brown to pure white as her brown eyes become glowing red eyes. She smirks as she tightens the grip of her transformed lance and shield declaring to the young Dragon Knight. ''Now fight me with your all! No holding back and no testing me!''

''…'' Yugi just stares at her silently not seeing this side of Alicia before. He knows she's acting normally, no brainwashed or mind control due to how calm her aura feels. She's really determined about this and he's not sure how to respond. He's fought many of his friends before but none, maybe except Kaiba, who was this serious to fight with a clear mind and no hesitation like Alicia.

''**This is new for you, isn't it Yugi-san?**'' Yugi turns to see the spirit head of Yang Dragon speaking telepathically to him. The dragon then resumes what he's trying to tell him. ''**To fight a friend as serious like an enemy?**''

''_Yea…_'' Yugi replies also telepathically rather sad. He hears a scoff and turns to see the spirit head of Yin Dragon eyeing him back and tells him firmly yet cocky. ''**It's best not to make her wait though. You did say you would help her no matter what, right?**''

Yugi startles a bit and just forms a small smirk agreeing with him. He responds a bit more determine now. ''_Yup!_''

Atem smirks appearing also in spirit form and encourages his partner too. ''_Do your best, partner._''

Yugi nods with a small smirk not going to disappoint as he reaches to the hilt of his sword.

''Dragon of the Heavens…'' Grabbing on the hilt of his sheathing Dragon Sword, Yugi begins chanting as the sword shines through its scabbard. ''Roar across the boundaries of reality and fantasy, and grant me the blade that creates impossibilities!''

Alicia watches as a burst of wind surrounds Yugi rapidly almost violently on top of the pressure of his energy growing.

''BURST LIMIT!'' Yugi shouts out as he pulls out the sword and it erupts into bright, burning purple flames surrounding him instantly. Everyone watches as the flames oddly took the form of a humanoid dragon before its slash away by Yugi now wearing his Dragon Blade outfit and wielding the blade itself too.

''The Power of Friendship, the Dragon Blade!'' Yugi calls out as he swings the blade to his side to blow away the rest of the flames and they vanish like they never existed in the first place.

Ichi is really surprised Yugi is actually using Burst Limit of all things against Alicia. She would figure he would only use the Dragon Sword or the Dragon Slayer but that changes things.

''Yugi-kun is actually going all out Nya.'' She mutters still taken back by Yugi's decision. The others couldn't help but agree with the cherry head especially Jonouchi.

Alicia gulps still having a brave face as she declares pointing her lance at the Dragon Knight. ''Show me just how strong you are, Dragon Knight!''

''Don't say I didn't warn you, Alicia-san!'' Yugi responds back unshaken pointing back with the Dragon Blade.

Alicia sweats hesitate to make the first move but she can't let him take one advantage. Leaping forward, Alicia dashes with great speed at Yugi and thrusts her lance forward only for her weapon to hit the air with Yugi appearing right behind her. He swings his Dragon Blade but Alicia manages to twirl her body to her left side and blocks his blade with her shield. However Yugi just smirks still slashing at it and to Alicia's shock his attack actually pushes her back hard. She panics thrusting her lance into the ground to slow herself down and doesn't fall back.

''_He's fast! He's really fast and strong!_'' She tells herself mentally how much strong he really is. She shakes off those thoughts and charges at him. She thrusts the lance with Yugi dodging and then Alicia proceeds to swing the lance rapidly in a piercing pose. Yugi continues dodging easily without even trying almost as if she's in slow motion

Backing away panting and frustrated Alicia shouts pointing her lance glowing blue. ''_**BLUE FLAME!**_''

Her lance fires a burst of blue flames at the Dragon Knight who didn't move. The flames hit him and consume him rapidly. Alicia pants a bit but feels something wrong. The flames suddenly starts shaking and they all vaporize by the single swing of the Dragon Blade from an unscratched Yugi.

Alicia panics as Yugi, smirking, shouts pointing his blade at her. ''_**DRAGONAUN BURNING!**_''

He unleashes from the tip of his blade a powerful blueish white fireball with purple outlines at her. Alicia startles firing another burst of blue flames to burn away the fireball but Yugi's attack easily pushes her attack back. This panics Alicia more forced to run to the right just dodging the fireball.

This surprises everyone watching after knowing and seeing how devastating Alicia's blue flames can burn through even Metal Overlord.

''No way! How the heck is Alicia losing with her Valkyria powers?!'' Rosie questions in shock just how this is happening. Danny would agree but then again Yugi isn't even trying to fight at full power.

''Yugi isn't flying. Are you sure he's going all out?'' Ed questions noticing the same thing that Danny is seeing. Even Naruto also for once notices this adding. ''Or even using the Tail form of his Yin-Yang Dragon, ya know.''

Ichi eyes them and answers with a small smile. ''Yugi-kun is going at full strength Nya.''

''He's just using that Dragon Blade as his full power, not that further power-up.'' Jonouchi informs the group knowing Yugi considers that Burst Limit as his true power. Ichi giggles nodding also adding. ''And Yugi-kun would always fight fairly Nya unless the situation calls for.''

They blink and actually agree a bit.

Alicia tries to fire a blast of blue flames but suddenly she raises her shield and instead blocks an incoming slash from Yugi's Dragon Sword. Yugi, smirking, proceeds to swing multiple slashes so fast and each blow pushes Alicia back to her shock. She tries push him back but Yugi just swings even harder and it tosses Alicia off her feet shortly before she lands back on all two feet grinding backwards.

Panting just how much stronger he is, Alicia can't let this beat her proclaiming. ''N-not yet!''

Alicia's eyes glows red as her body erupts in more blueish flame aura. She extends back her lance as it glows a fiery blue aura all over her.

''I won't lose yet!'' She declares charging forward immediately. Yugi just smirks responding not with words but rather holding back his blade with both hands, putting his last attack into this. Alicia didn't care as she'll determine her choice through this attack.

''_**FLAME LANCER!**_'' Alicia shouts thrusting her lance towards Yugi as it is immediately engulfed in raging blue flames.

''_**DRAGONAUN TENGOKU!**_'' Yugi roars swinging his Dragon Blade at Alicia and unleashing the devastating energy sword slash taking the form of a massive serpent body dragon.

Both the energy dragon and fiery lance clash and creates a shockwave of purple and blue flames swirling around each other and their users. Everyone braces themselves by the colliding explosion of flames.

The flames slowly fade away to reveal Yugi, still standing slightly burned, and Alicia on the ground scratched up a bit and lying on the ground. Her Valkyria form reverts back to her normal form completely defeated.

''Alicia…'' Welkin mutters awe with Ichi adding. ''Lost.''

Yugi breathes relaxing as his body is consumed in his energy and vanishes with his outfit revert back to normal as did the Dragon Blade back to the Dragon Sword. Putting away the Dragon Sword into its scabbard, Yugi calls out to Alicia as he stretches his hand to her. ''Are you okay Alicia-san?''

Alicia looks up at the tricolor head and smiles receiving his hand. Yugi, smiling, pulls her up.

''I'm okay.'' Alicia says brushing off the dirty on her uniform. She looks at the tricolor head and bows to him announcing. ''Thank you, Yugi. I needed this and I knew… Selvaria would have lost to you too.''

Yugi blinks by her statement and honestly he wasn't sure if he would have at that time.

Alicia eyes the Valkyria weapons and walks towards Vine and Cordelia. Alicia bows to the princess as she hands them over to her who blushes. Turning back to face Yugi, Alicia proclaims calmly. ''That shows that even a Valkyria, a so-called Goddess with limitless power, isn't a match against you.''

The tricolor head blinks more. Alicia hums looking up and says seeing a bird flying over them. ''Maybe one day I will be stronger but for now I'm not and there are much greater beings with even more power out there, like this Dark Lord everyone else told me about.''

The others in Team Dragon Knight eye each other wondering what each one of them said to her exactly before all eyes lock at Naruto, sweat dropping heavily.

''And you're fighting all alone with everyone else in your team to stop these threats from hurting others.'' Alicia says expressing just how hard Yugi is fighting basically his own kind of war and it's much more important than in Gallia. And just the mere fact that there's more danger far away from Gallia has left this emptiness in Alicia but now she's getting it.

''I've realized what this hole in my chest is and it's my duty as a Valkyria to protect others, to prevent other children from becoming orphans like I was. I want not just Gallia to have peace but also all the lands too!'' Alicia lets it out, expressing now what she should use her powers for and to make sure she can be a Valkyria like the one she was told of. Yugi oddly smiles happy she's got an idea what she can do now.

''That's why…'' Alicia then starts saying staring at the tricolor head and tells him with a small smile. ''Yugi, I want to offer my services and join Team Dragon Knight.''

Blinking awkwardly as if he didn't hear her, Yugi just utters out pretty dumbfounded. ''… Huh?!''

''EH!'' Everyone else just yells out, all shocked to hear this revelation… except Ichigo who purrs joyfully with heart-shaped eyes, finally getting her wish to have a new female member for their small team.

Welkin is still taken back with Yugi, also pretty shaken up by the news, questions the young woman in front of him. ''A-Alicia-san, are you even sure? You can finally become a bakery and be together with Welkin, than to enter into another fight that might never end.''

Alicia eyes him and the others and just nods with a confident-determine face that meant what she said.

''Alicia.'' Welkin utters out taking a step forward and asks her with stern face. ''Are you really okay with this? Is this really what you want?''

''Welkin.'' Alicia starts saying with a small smile. She walks up to him, eyeing him right in front of him and replies absolutely sure about her choice. ''I'm sure. I want to be the Valkyria that Selvaria couldn't become due to Maximilian and be the one from legends but better; one who protects and fights for the peace of the future.''

Welkin couldn't help himself but smile, amazed by the change that has happened on Alicia so much so that he kisses her. Alicia startles with rosy cheeks but accepts his kiss holding him close. Ichi watches giggling happily while everyone in Squad 7 and Team Dragon Knight smile pretty happy for them too.

''You've grown up.'' He tells her still smiling, very much proud of her. Alicia giggles nodding.

''That you did Miss Melchiott.'' A familiar voice speaks out surprising Alicia. She and the others turn to see Eleanor walking over towards them.

''Captain Varrot?'' Welkin and Alicia utter saluting to their superior officer as did the others in Squad 7. The captain nods and announces firmly towards Alicia. ''As such, it's only my job to allow you to assist Mr. Mutou and his comrades. If Artemis is fine with their Alchemist to be among their group, then I am fine too.''

Alicia startles with widen eyes to hear that. She isn't sure how to put it or if she should go through with this since Gallia would have no Valkyria to protect it. In that moment Vine steps up and proclaims with a small smirk. ''Besides I'll be here to watch over Gallia.''

Alicia eyes him and smiles nodding, accepting Vine's help. Smiling by Alicia's decision, Cordelia rushes over towards her and says while handing forward the Valkyria weapons. ''Alicia, please use this lance and shield as your own. You earn them.''

Alicia blushes by this but smiles happily accepting them.

''Thank you, Princess Cordelia! I'll use them well.'' Alicia promises to the young princess as she receives the lance and shield as her own. Looking back at Yugi and Team Dragon Knight, Alicia asks them hoping they'll accept her. ''So… can I join you guys?''

Yugi eyes his team and they eye each other thinking about it. Obviously Ichi pushes Jonouchi forward and gives him a look. Jonouchi sighs going to agree with her and tells Alicia with a small grin. ''You bet you can!''

''The more, the merrier!'' Naruto shouts out also grinning. Ed agrees though clarifies his reasons. ''It'll give us an edge if we had Alicia's military knowledge and sense of fighting.''

''Plus Melchiott is no pushover.'' Kurosaki recommends as well smirking. Sonic agrees with a small grin with Danny nodding.

''And her blue flames are awesome too!'' Judai points out with a thumb up. Ichi also nods happily.

Alicia blushes to hear their acceptance for her though she eyes the tricolor head still quiet.

Yugi eyes her back and smiles raising his hand forward.

''Alicia-san, I would be happy to have you part of our team.'' Yugi declares with a bright smile, accepting Alicia to join his group. Alicia almost cries a bit not feeling a sense of acceptance not since with Squad 7.

''Yugi-san.'' Alicia utters reaching out with her hand and he two shake on it, smiling. Ichi immediately explodes into screams of joy, tackling both Yugi and Alicia. ''YEA NYA!''

Everyone sweat drops by this though still smiles eyeing Ichi on top of the two.

''I-Ichigo!'' Alicia yells at the red cherry head blushing brightly but Ichi ignores all that purring out peppy and cheerful. ''I'M SO HAPPY NYA! YES-YES NYA!''

Yugi just giggles at his girlfriend's joy. Alicia sighs though giggles too happy to be welcomed.

* * *

After getting her stuff that she'll be taking with her, Alicia returns back to Yugi and the others just boarding into their train. She bids her farewells to Welkin, Isara and everyone else in Squad 7. She notices Jenny bidding her goodbyes to Irene and both sharing notes for some kind of cooperated story for their workplaces.

Once inside the train, it starts prepping up to head out.

''Good luck rebuilding everyone!'' Alicia waves at her friends to have Gallia become beautiful again. She then adds tears dripping from her eyes. ''I'll send all of you a ton of mail! Promise!''

Every one of the Squad 7 girls nods also starting to cry, going to miss her badly. The train starts moving but Alicia continues watching all of her friends moving away as she moves. Welkin watches not able to wait for something and rushes over, running up to her window.

''Alicia, when you're done with helping Yugi…!'' Welkin starts saying starting to move faster as the train moves faster and yells to her. ''I'll be waiting for you in Bruhl!''

Alicia blushes as tears finally do escape her eyes and nods yelling back at him. ''I know you will! I WILL COME BACK, I PROMISE!''

Welkin smiles watching the one he loves heading out. Alicia continues waving as she cries out smiling. ''TAKE CARE, EVERYONE!''

She continues waving goodbye until her view of them slowly shrinks and then they were gone far from the horizon.

Yugi eyes her able to tell she's missing them already and he gets that a lot. He asks her sadden. ''I bet you feel home sick now, right?''

''A little.'' Alicia admits wiping off the tears off her eyes. She knows she can't let her feelings of home get to her but it also gives her purpose that made her leave in the first place, to make sure there and everywhere else can get their happy endings. She eyes Yugi and the others and says smiling. ''Then again, I have another home to keep me happy.''

Yugi blushes smiling. Ichi giggles telling Alicia happily. ''That and you can learn new bakery skills Nya with ovens!''

''… Ovens?'' Alicia awkwardly questions never hearing that word before. Ichi just giggles even more excited to show her once they get back to Tokyo.

Team Dragon Knight, now with the addition of Alicia, heads back to their homes finally ending this quest. What new adventures will our heroes have next?

* * *

Darkness, only darkness is what Selvaria saw as she fell in that pit, that emptiness. This was the symbol of her failure, her humiliation and her defeat. She was now nothing within that pit as if it swallows her and her flames… but, she didn't felt dead. No, she felt as if she was still among the living. But how? How could she.

''Em…'' Stirring from her deep sleep, Selvaria opens her soft red eyes. Everything looked blurry at first but soon her vision slowly regains. Her eyes glow once more eyeing her strange surroundings. Selvaria tries getting up but instantly hisses out by slight chest pain. She looks at herself noticing she's still wearing her uniform but underneath it her body is slightly wrapped in bandages.

''… W-where am I?'' She questions softly to herself. She moves out of the bed, looking around more confused by the place she's in. She looks around and spots her lance. Selvaria walks over and grabs it before leaving the room.

Walking out of the room, Selvaria finds herself in some kind of hallway that she's not at all familiar about. Even though she doesn't understand where she is, the thing that most concerns her is how is she alive? Selvaria is no fool to not assume this is the afterlife. She still feels alive.

''How am I… still among the living?'' She questions not understanding any of this. Just then she hears footsteps and a voice speaking out coming from behind her. ''Oh good, you're awake.''

Selvaria startles greatly turning around fast ad points with her lance at a man approaching her. She didn't recognize him but he wasn't alone with a large, dark armored knight that looks rather demonic with his red eyes.

Akumu Momomiya adjusts his tie staring at the young woman already awake, very impressed more so with being able to move.

''You know it's impressive how durable of a Valkyria you are, young lady.'' Akumu praises her making a small bow to her. Selvaria just stares at him puzzled. He resembled and acted similar to Jaeger and yet she can feel this overwhelming pressure all over him.

''Who are you?'' Selvaria demands holding back her voice to avoid possibly anger the black clad knight behind the man. Akumu just smirks telling her. ''Who am I? I'm actually a friend. But also-''

He then points his finger towards a window next to them. Hesitate to turn around, Selvaria does eventually turns staring at the window and widens her eyes to see another man, very roundish fat on the stomach but thin on the other parts with a crazy mustache and goggles, scanning what resembles is the remains of the being Metal Sonic.

''I'm the one who sent him to your king.'' Akumu reveals with a small smirk. Selvaria startles with this revelation and turns very angrily until she blinks seeing the man bow to her, greeting himself while holding her free hand gently. ''You may call me the one who saved you but for this once, Selvaria Bles, you can call me Akumu.''

Selvaria stares even more confused by this man until it hits her, realizing how she's still alive remembering that earthquake and the ground torn apart. Removing her hand off his and backing away from him, she proclaims almost scared. ''You were the one… who caused the ground to shatter.''

Akumu hums getting up and nods with a small smile. Dark General Knight glares by the woman's fear for her savior, telling her with a mad voice. ''You should be grateful my lord made sure you didn't kill yourself, Valkyria.''

Selvaria gulps also able to feel an intense pressure from the black clad knight. Akumu lets out a soft chuckle, ordering his loyal general. ''Don't scare the young lady, my fateful general.''

Dark General Knight simply bows obeying his wishes. Selvaria didn't need to confirm that man is the leader how even the imitating knight would obey him in such a way. She then asks the man considering. ''So you send that machine to my king? Why?''

Akumu smirks at the young lady's smart question. Indeed his reason to have sent Metal Sonic isn't his doing but he allowed him to do what he wants. In fact, he was curious what the machine would do with the information from his systems.

Still smiling, Akumu answers her honestly. ''I didn't send him, I allowed Metal Sonic to do what he felt was his mission but it was mines to expose the truth in your ranks…''

He stares at Selvaria, having learned much about her power through a spyware that Eggman had placed in Metal Sonic without his awareness. He states with a soft grin bowing once more. ''And to meet you, Selvaria-san.''

Selvaria oddly blushes, not able to sense any deceive from him and yet she couldn't lower her guard. Though she never asked for his help for saving her, Selvaria is at least happy to be still alive after almost about to use the _**Final Flame**_.

''I am grateful that you saved me but I serve only my prince- my king.'' She tells him thanking him a bit. Akumu hums nodding though he can't help but protest her ideas about that man she so-called loves.

''Hmm yes, Maximilian.'' Akumu mutters almost displeased about that man. He then makes a smirk telling Selvaria the bad news. ''Interesting thing about your king… he's dead.''

Selvaria just stares blank and empty at first, her eyes slowly widely as if her soul, her very heart, broke apart. Tears drip from her eyes not able to stop crying how torn apart she feels right now.

''Y-You're lying!'' The Azure Witch yells her eyes glowing red as the blue fiery outline forms around her. Akumu looks at her with a straight face that he is not lying to her. This causes Selvaria to think and realizes who might have killed her prince.

''It was that Dragon Knight, he-'' She begins assuming it was that dam boy and already planning how she'll kill him for what he did but Akumu shakes his head enrage to defend that brat and tells her. ''The brat, as much as it would benefit me to say he did it, did not or that Jaeger. It was Metal Sonic who did.''

Selvaria startles by this looking back at the remains of the cold machine. Like her prince warned her, he would betray them but then how did he lost?

''But you don't get it Selvaria. Your king, he never cared for you.'' Akumu then tells her with a firm tone. This enrages Selvaria turning to face him with her red eyes still glowing and says coldly. ''You don't understand how I feel for-''

Scoffing a bit, Akumu interrupts as he informs her by holding projecting hologram device. ''Metal felt pity for you that he even recorded this moment just in case you did survive through his memories, if you want to see them.''

Selvaria raises an eyebrow by that. Why would that machine find pity for her? Still, she is curious what the machine recorded and what happened to her prince before his demise. She eyes Akumu and just nods wanting to see the recording. Akumu nods turning on the device.

The recording shows the conversation between Yugi and Maximilian before they engage in battle, especially the part discussing on Selvaria's ''death''. The Azure Witch watches this surprised the boy would care if she was dead or not but the real shocking part is coming up.

''**Why should I? Selvaria may have been my queen's piece and a powerful Valkyria, but she failed and now she died. She was nothing more than a tool, a means to enforce my power upon all.**'' Maximilian had been telling Yugi who protests almost shocked and angry by his thoughts of Selvaria. ''**She had a life, she cared about you. She would do anything for you and you thought of her as nothing but a weapon?**''

''**Precisely. Her love for me made it easier to control her.**'' Maximilian replied back almost coldly only angering Yugi. The rest of recording continue until Metal Sonic had to fight Yugi's friends.

''…'' Selvaria is left speechless almost wanting to break apart. To think that boy, an enemy cared more for her mere life than the one person who gave her meaning. No, this must be a fake to trick her. Her king- her prince, Maximilian would never think of her like that.

''In case you think about the possibly this was tamper, it wasn't. Metal's memories can't be altered while online.'' Akumu informs her having been told by Robotnik himself. This didn't help Selvaria needed that blame as she drops her lance on the ground. She soon follows dropping on her knees almost crying. Akumu eyes her and sighs kneeling down on one knee and pats her shoulder comforting.

''Maximilian viewed you as a means to an end, something he would have disposed of once he got everything and even then he would still be unhappy for he loved nothing.'' Akumu tells her the honest truth not wanting her to fell that she shouldn't blame herself for the death of a man who never loved her or cared for her like someone irreplaceable.

He looks at Selvaria's sadness and smiles to cheer her up telling her kindly. ''Selvaria, you are a beautiful woman no less a Valkyria with great power. Why use it for men who can't view you as what you are.''

She blushes by his words but it didn't make her drop her guard even for the slightest. She can't trust this man after what he said about Maximilian… and yet… Maximilian was the only one she ever cared or considered to accept above anyone else. She had no one else in her past… other than her, Alicia.

''You were meant to conquer lands, you as queen of them. Or have a life worth than enslave to be a weapon.'' Akumu then suggests with a small smirk wanting but the best for her existence. She stares at him admitting the ideas are more than tempting.

Selvaria looks up at the man's eyes and demands. ''What do you want with me?''

Akumu hums eyeing her, very much impressed by her intelligence. He answers her very kindly. ''I'm trying to build not an army but the perfect squad that will change the course of the world and reshape it into our image.''

Selvaria stares at him puzzle but Dark General Knight informs her. ''My lord views you not just as a powerful Valkyria but one who has been used and abused due to your past. He does not want a pawn, he wants an ally.''

The Azure Witch still isn't sure about that. The dark general then tells her revealing another piece of information to push her interest. ''And he can show you how to awaken your true powers to defeat even that other Valkyria who has joined Team Dragon Knight.''

Trying to not show her shock, Selvaria narrows her eyes away, imagining Alicia and her awakened Valkyria form. She had a feeling that she would join the Dragon Knight in some strange reason. Snapping out from those thoughts, she eyes Akumu and simply says firmly though unease. ''Thank you… for saving me, but I cannot accept your offer, at least not yet.''

Akumu blinks by this. Selvaria blushes having been imprison for so long and absolutely loyal to Maximilian that she has never seen the outside world with her own eyes and ideals.

''I want to explore this world first before I make such a decision.'' She tells the man wanting to be sure this is what she wants before being forced to do it. Akumu eyes her and just smiles really liking the way she thinks.

''I never had any intentions to lock you up.'' He tells Selvaria allowing her to do what her heart most desires. He then waves his hand forming a dark portal and reaching within it, Akumu pulls out to Selvaria's shock is her shield fully repaired.

Akumu hands the shield to her. Selvaria, staring speechless, accepts it. Akumu smirks reaching back to the portal and pulls out a backpack full of money pleading with her. ''At least take your shield and this, for you won't starve yourself along your journey.''

Selvaria stares at the bag and accepts it. She looks back at the man and frowns not treated like an actual human being not since Maximilian. She could ever forget that day she met him and how her life changed.

''… Maximilian was the only one who gave me a name.'' Selvaria mutters with a sadden tone still regretting to learn the truth he felt for her. Maybe he was using her, but he was still everything to him. She expresses it putting on the bag on her back and reaches for her lance. ''Even if he never loved me, I still did for him.''

Akumu stares at her getting it but she shouldn't let that man be the only reason she has purpose. No, real love is what one gave one and to the other. Akumu then remembered the time before he became the Dark Lord, trying to discover himself and met a lonely girl who seems wrong of him to think like that was the most beautiful woman he's seen. In his defense, that 10 year old wasn't what she seemed to be but that's what made him admire her more.

''Then find the one who can love you back.'' Akumu suggests to Selvaria who blinks almost taken back by the idea. Who would love a monster like her? Akumu notices her doubts but he encourages her patting her shoulder kindly. ''A name is what we all are given. What he did was to use you. Find what love is and tell me again if you still feel the same for that weak, feeble man of a prince.''

Selvaria blushes not sure why she's feeling this warm from this man as a good thing. She looks at him and nods promising him. ''I will.''

Akumu, smiling, leads her towards the exit. Selvaria eyes him and general, bowing before walking out.

Dark General Knight hums not expecting a possible new ally to turn down his master's offer but then again she's been used as a weapon. She must be willing to join then to be forced or well offer her anything she wants. In this case, his lord made the right call.

''If you love something, let it go. If it returns, it's yours to be; if it doesn't, it wasn't ever meant to be.'' Dark General Knight quotes hoping the Valkyria does return. Her powers and skills would make her a powerful ally for his lord's cause.

Akumu just hums about the quote and couldn't help to disagree with it, just a bit. He proclaims eyeing him. "Sometimes, but yes. To truly have an ally, there must be a trust. Without that, then an ally is an enemy.''

Dark General Knight nods praising his lord. ''Wise as always, my lord.''

Akumu lets out a chuckle walking off. Dark General Knight bows following his lord inside the room that Robotnik was studying the remains of Metal Sonic.

''What do we do with the machine?'' The dark general asks his lord unease about the machine and prefer to destroy it to prevent a betrayal or rebellion.

Akumu just hums eyeing Eggman and asks him firmly. ''Doctor Robotnik, can Metal Sonic be rebuilt?''

''Pff, simple task coming from yours truly. It will take me time but I can with a better controlled AI so he doesn't-'' Eggman affirms his robot's rebuilding to the Dark Lord, already thinking in advance how to make Metal even more obedient. However his thoughts were cut off as Akumu orders him. ''Only rebuild him with all his internal functions the same as before.''

Eggman gasps almost freaking out badly that he protests frightened. ''A-Are you insane Dark Lord? You do know Metal Sonic is both my greatest creation and greatest failure! He's going to kill me and rebel against you!''

Akumu glares at the doctor who gulps. The Dark Lord oddly growls in human form, remembering the day he was… sealed. That day still pissed him off only seeing the last person as he was sealed off: Eli ''Sackertin'' Mutou. That man and his sad expression of pity as if he felt bad for him. Damn fool, he got what was coming dying by the hands of the Darkness Emperor. Trapped in that cage, he felt nothing but anger and rage; hatred and vengeance for those that took away his goals and dreams.

''I learned this while I was caged up in that prison: A beast hates being caged.'' Akumu says with his eyes turning into his demonic dragon eyes.

Eggman gulps still not sure about that especially with his history and experience when Metal has betrayed him and took over his army.

''You expect Metal to obey you AND me out of his own will?'' Robotnik questions him almost convinced that will never happen. Akumu lets out chuckle convince he will after the ''additional'' programming he gave the cold hearten killing machine; a sense of humanity. He had left Metal to do his thing and made sure the information of Gallia left wide open so he can learn some things about humanity and most of all a bit of what compassionate for the weak are and the foolish of the cruel are like Maximilian.

''Oh he will. He also wishes to destroy Sonic just as much as you do. I know he will follow both of us without a doubt of betrayal.'' Akumu just tells the mad scientist with a wicked smirk.

Besides, Akumu sees himself a bit on the machine, wanting to do what he pleases with no one commanding him to do what he doesn't like… though he must be taught to appreciate his creator and his allies or else. The Dark Lord then adds as his right hand morphs into his black scaled dragon claw. ''And if he tries to betray us or tries to kill you, I'll melt him away.''

Eggman nods though he gulps hoping that works. He does Metal Sonic on his side very badly. He's like a son to him… somewhat. Akumu just smirks and walks away, wanting to be alone.

Now alone with the dark knight, Eggman asks him after coughing, curious about the Dark Lord's attentions with the white haired woman. ''… Does the Dark Lord like that woman? I mean she has the chests to-''

Dark General Knight turns giving the mad scientist a grim glare that Eggman shivers taking back what he was just saying. Scoffing, the evil general does reply to his question. ''My lord is reminded of his old self through the Valkyria. He understands her pain and suffering.''

Eggman hums by this, having been wondering this about the Dark Lord. Unlike the numerous of villains he's been grace to have met from Black Doom to Dark Gaia, even his past self, the Dark Lord is very different. For one, he wants villains to work with him, though it feels at times for him but the guy is scary enough to not argue with. But the thing that pushes him away from those villains is how ''human'' the Dark Lord is. Robotnik, Vlad and many others have been curious about the mere fact of how the Dark Lord, or rather Akumu, became the being he is now. What past did he go through or rather what made him become this villainous ''monster''?

Feeling the sense of being ignored, Dark General Knight once more gives a glare at him which causes Eggman to shiver again snapping out from his thoughts.

''At any rate, my lord is already in loved with another; another he wishes to meet again and be with her.'' The dark general informs him before walking away to join his master. Eggman raises an eyebrow, even more curious about the Dark Lord and his past. Wonder who he fell in love with? He looks back at Metal Sonic, wondering more and more what the Dark Lord is aiming for or prepping for.

What will the future bring for this lone Valkyria? Only time will tell. And what will the Dark Lord's next plan involved?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: Life by Yui from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

With Gallia finally restored and healing the wounds of war, Team Dragon Knight have returned back home but not alone. Alicia, having joined her new friends, prepares to view the other world she has never seen before and all its wonders… as well as what the heck is Duel Monsters?

Alicia drops her jaw at her surroundings: …

Ichi: I know right Nya?! This is just Domino, you should see Tokyo Nya!

Ed: Stop scaring her kitty cat! It takes time to adjust.

Judai: Like sleeping on the ground?

Ed: HEY!

Alicia snaps out: Really Ed?

Ed nervous: N-NO COMMENT!

Ichi giggles eyeing Yugi: Plus this can be a good time for you to duel Erika-chan too.

Yugi: Huh?

Ichi: She always wanted to duel you and I did promised her when we would return you would give her a shot Nya. *makes the kitty face* Please Yugi-kun?

Yugi blushes: Well… sure!

Judai: Yosh! This duel is going to be awesome! Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Return Home and Alicia's Expanding World! Clash between Predicting Fate and Creating Destiny!

Ichi giggles: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time Nya!

Alicia blinks clueless: … What duel? Like pistols?

Everyone sweat drops.

Judai sweat drops: N-Next time… we'll explain. See you all there!

* * *

**Author's Note:** So that is the end of the first arc… I have mix feelings but one thing will always be honest about it: This was worth it. I had fun giving Metal Sonic this scheming plot with Maximilian, and Alicia slowly accepting Yugi and the others to ultimately joining them in their adventures. I really like Alicia both as a character and how well she'll fit in Team Dragon Knight, not just as the commanding expert and bakery, but also her role to keep everyone strong-hearted but also for she needs them too. Oh and being a Valkyria helps out in later arcs too.

So yea, Selvaria did not die… because it makes for an interesting twist later on. Fans of Valkyria Chronicles will like that. The rest, well, enjoy it as it is. Oh and Metal Sonic too will return in a later Volume.

I also wish to apologize not using Winry so much but she will get more times to appear in later arcs and the same will go for Welkin and Squad 7.

Next chapter is basically a small pause before the next arc and adjusting to new stuff too.


	20. 19: Clash between Fate and Destiny!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. ****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist AND now Valkyria Chronicles. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 19 of Volume 4. It is one chapter (filler) before the next chapter. Enjoy!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: Hologram by NICO Touches the Walls from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) **

**Volume 4: Episode 19: The Return Home and Alicia****'s Expanding World! Clash between Predicting Fate and Creating Destiny!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_With Metal Overlord finally defeated with no body of Metal Sonic found and the Imperial Empire finally stopped, Gallia began repairing itself with Artemis helping in the rebuilt. Team Dragon Knight used this time to help out while also recovering a bit before they return back to their lives. Yugi and his group were also thanked by Princess Cordelia for saving her people and their land even speaking of the tales of the legendary hero who helped and fought beside a Valkyrur. Yugi, even Alicia, startled whispering to her that he knew of the real Valkyrurs by Maximillian. Cordelia agreed though she stated that there was only one who viewed differently and even went as far as stop the others of her race from their cruel natures. It didn't end well but at the least the people were saved from enslavement. Cordelia even went as far as suggested that Alicia is like that Valkyrur, probably why she is a true Valkyria._

_Yugi was also thanked by King Bradley though the tricolor had hesitation as if his aura sensing told him to be careful with this one._

_Alicia, taking this chance, had a lot of thinking and used the time she had left to ask each member in Team Dragon Knight why they fought beside Yugi. They all gave her their own reasons, making her question what her purpose is other than baking._

_The following day arrived as Team Dragon Knight had their goodbyes with Squad 7 and Winry who was heading back to Artemis with the Colonel and his group. Separating ways, Yugi and the others prepared to leave until Alicia arrived and stopped them, asking Yugi to fight her; one-on-one. Yugi was puzzled why she would do that but Alicia simply explained she needed to find out something and the only way is to fight the Dragon Knight at full strength. Sighing, Yugi accepted her challenge._

_The battle between Alicia in her Valkyria Mode versus Yugi in Dragon Blade Mode was completely one-sided with Yugi easily dominating Alicia in every possible way. Making him use his best attack as she tried fighting harder, Yugi defeated Alicia with __**Dragonaun Tengoku**__. The battle ended and Alicia, oddly smiling, admitted that even though she is supposed to be an all-powerful ''goddess'' she's not strong and there are greater threats that could harm not just Gallia but many other places. Having a new desire not wanting to see others orphaned like she was and assuming Yugi will fight this Dark Lord to stop his evil ambitions; Alicia offered her services to Yugi to join Team Dragon Knight. Yugi was startled by this almost about to protest but Welkin stepped up and asked her if she had to. Alicia simply replied that it is her duty as a Valkyria to be the example that Selvaria wasn't; to protect others and fight for a brighter future. Smiling, Welkin nodded as Captain Varrot hearing this allowed Alicia to do her best._

_Joyfully and accepted by the others even Yugi understanding her reasons, Alicia smiled now part of another team even calling it her second family. With things said, Team Dragon Knight headed back home with Alicia looking forward to the new world ahead of her and her vowed to Selvaria._

_However, Selvaria did not die in the fall but rather was being treated of her wounds by none other than the Dark Lord who also had recovered the remains but active Metal Sonic. Explaining himself, Akumu revealed to the injury Valkyria of his intentions and his reasons for doing all this: to uncover a few stuff with Artemis and of course her. Selvaria refused his offer as she had failed her prince only for Akumu to express the truth to her with recording of Yugi's fight with Maximillian. Shocked by this even sobbing, Selvaria refused to admit it and tried to leave. Akumu allowed her as she was one who believed in him and will let her leave… but he does say if she ever desired to gain greater power and become the Valkyria she was meant to be: come find him. Selvaria didn't say a word and left with Akumu smirking that he will see her again and his plans will achieve soon._

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... a few days since the previous episode:**

After a long travel back from Gallia, Yugi and Team Dragon Knight look from their windows to see that they have finally arrived back to Japan, mainly in Tokyo. Alicia stares along with them and her eyes just widened at the large station and large towers over the horizon.

"Thank god!'' Jonouchi yells out kneeling down almost grateful to be home. Ichigo also purrs out happily cheering. ''We're back home Nya!''

Ed breathes of fresh air with an exhausted face.

''I could not stand another day with that small bathroom.'' Edward complains, giving a gaze at Naruto and says. ''Or basically live with you Naruto.''

Ichigo nods as did Jonouchi, Kurosaki, Danny and even Alicia. Naruto in that entire ride, either stink up the bathroom or farted by mistake. So much that Yugi fainted.

''Hey! I have to let it all out.'' Naruto defends himself though blushes not meaning it. The others just give him a look which only causes Naruto to sweat drop.

Yugi sighs smiling and then he notices the face that Alicia had looking around the gigantic city they were in.

''Um Alicia-san, are you okay?'' The tricolor head asks the brown pigtails who just had a face that couldn't even speak a word. Ed notices the look and understands it telling him. ''She's overwhelmed is all. Al put the same face too.''

Alphonse sweat drops admitting. ''Well yes. I was actually more astonished by the environment.''

Ichi giggles holding on Alicia from her back and calls her out purring while patting her shoulders multiple times. ''Alicia-chan, wakey-wakey Nya.''

Alicia snaps out uttering out startled. ''HUH! What?!''

She blinks seeing Ichi and the others eyeing her. Alicia blushes embarrassed on what happened and she apologizes bowing down softly. ''S-sorry, I never expected where you all come from to be this… well, huge and lovely.''

Ichi giggles happy to hear that. Naruto grins pointing out excitedly. ''You should see Konoha. IT'S BIGGER than here.''

Alicia sweats not at all thrill to hear that. Ichi immediately snaps and smacks Naruto behind the back who gasps out in pain.

''No, Tokyo is bigger Nya! Deny it and you'll get smack again Nya!'' The red cherry head tells the knuckle-headed ninja not going to accept his nonsense. Naruto grunts still in pain about to argue but for once he knew better to not anger the cat girl.

Kurosaki, sweat dropping by that scene, just sighs announcing to the others. ''Anyway, I have to get back to Karakura.''

''I actually need to go back to Konoha too, ya know.'' Naruto then adds just remembering he has to make a report about what he did in Gallia to Grandma Tsunade or else he'll suffer the wrath of Sakura and he really doesn't want that.

Sonic hums agreeing with them as he says while holding on the Chaos Emerald that Yugi gave back to him after defeating Metal. ''I got to give this to Tails. You know, track the emeralds again. Should be fun.''

''And I have a long-long discussion with Tucker… sigh, not looking forward to it.'' Danny proclaims very disappointed about the destroyed super PDA that got well fused with Metal Sonic and sadly destroyed too.

Yugi eyes them and nods smiling knowing well they have their own lives and they can always hang out another time. They smile back nodding.

''Guys.'' Alicia utters out getting everyone's attentions. She blushes embarrassed to thank them this much after all they did for her but she couldn't help herself saying it with a smile. ''Thank you, for accepting me.''

They smile with Sonic proclaiming while rubbing the tip of his nose in a cool way. ''I had a feeling you would be joining us after beating Metal.''

''And we like you a lot Alicia-chan!'' Ichigo states happily, too peppy too. Kurosaki sighs at this warning Alicia. ''Just expect to see stuff you're not used to Melchiott.''

''Really weird stuff.'' Danny mutters being an expert on that… and being told of that by some Egyptian woman who can see into the future with her crazy magical necklace.

Alicia sweat drops by their expressions and nods replying. "I'd imagine.''

Kurosaki and Danny sigh nodding. With that the four prepare to head out but not before Yugi says his farewell smiling. ''See you later everyone!''

Naruto grins promising with a thumb up with Sonic saluting. With that the four went their own ways with the blue hedgehog running off at top speed, Danny going Phantom and flies off, Naruto leaping off and Kurosaki sighs taking the bus.

''I have to go too. Need to do a report and to check up on our Jiji.'' Jenny announces as she had her own stuff to do too. Yugi nods asking of her. ''Tell him I'll come home soon too.''

Jenny just smirks nodding and turns to Alicia and tells her with a welcoming voice. ''Enjoy yourself Alicia-kun.''

Alicia blushes nodding. Jenny giggles waving goodbye and heads off... oddly on all fours like a dog.

Jonouchi eyes Ichigo smirking, having a very good feeling about the oven talk that she'll take her to Café Mew Mew and possibly, POSSIBLY, Erika will be there too. This can be his chance to finally ask her out again. He stretches still smirking as he starts saying. ''Well I'm sticking with you guys for I have nothing to-''

''I'm sure Shizuka-chan is fine with those two watching her.'' Ichigo, however, being a step ahead of the dirty colored blond-headed, proclaims grinning evilly. Jonouchi freezes up already imagining Honda and Otogi doing WEIRD and PISSING off things to earn his sister's love and he's NOT going to allow that.

Grunting that he won't get his chance to see Erika, Jonouchi declares very unhappy and furious. ''I have to go now AND GRAB THOSE TWO IDIOTS BY THEIR HAIRS!''

With that Jonouchi runs off in a major hurry. Alicia blinks really not aware that Jonouchi was an older sibling no less of a younger sister.

''Jonouchi is an older brother? Who knew?'' She questions taken back. Ichigo giggles nodding as she adds. ''And he's the more protective type too Nya.''

Yugi nods agreeing with that. He eyes Judai who hasn't left and asks him curious. ''You're not going to check up on your friends, Judai-kun?''

Judai eyes him and grins replying pretty relaxed. ''Nay, I can see them later tonight. Besides, I got to bring them something right?''

Hearing that, Alicia smirks looking at him and guesses. ''Oh ho, want me to use my bakery skills huh Judai?''

Judai hums with his arms behind his back. Tempted to really bake some wonderful bread, Alicia couldn't resist accepting. ''Fine, I am curious about these ovens though.''

Ichigo purrs happily as she declares pointing up to the sky. ''To Café Mew Mew then!''

''Café what?'' Alicia questions wondering if it's like a bakery. Ed did not say a word as it's best to surprise the newcomer to that place.

As they were walking, Alicia looks around the large city and gasps seeing a window with tons of plasma television screens being active, each with a different channel.

''AND WHAT ARE THESE?!'' Alicia asks the group gasping at the strange large devices with pictures actually moving. This causes Yugi, Ichigo and Judai to sweat drop responding. ''Television?''

Alicia gasps more asking them like a little kid. ''Like video radio?''

They sweat drop nodding. Ed sighs having been like that but compare to those televisions, they're nothing than his most hated technological enemy.

''Oh I know the feeling. Just wait for the evil that are computers.'' Edward proclaims really not looking forward to that. Al giggles a bit nodding.

* * *

After almost an hour, Alicia had been sightseeing most of Tokyo with such amazement. This place may not be as peaceful as Bruhl or most of Gallia but it is still amazing, even more so than Randgriz.

''It's a lovely place here. Your homes are all pretty amazing.'' Alicia says expressing her joy of exploring this large living city, especially one with no war or sounds of explosions. Ichigo giggles by her comment answering back. ''They are pretty neat Nya!''

Yugi smiles nodding though he worries when the Dark Lord will ruin that peace. Judai then says thinking about the aliens. ''You should have seen it when the aliens were around.''

Alicia instantly stops on her feet and slowly turns towards Judai, having a face of shock and startled.

''… Actual green people?'' She questions both very doubtful and yet curious. Ichigo sweat drops actually nodding with Judai adding with a grin. ''Pale, elf people basically.''

Alicia forms another face almost her jaw dropping. Ed sighs doubting all of that as he hasn't even met them or this Kish who Ichigo said was her crazy stalker.

''Anyway, we're here Nya!'' Ichigo suddenly declares changing the subject as she points up ahead. Alicia blinks and turns facing the direction the red cherry head is pointing towards. She blinks rapidly, almost checking that she's not blind as she stares at a large pink cake-like building.

''I-Is that a cake house?'' She asks lowering herself while rubbing her eyes to confirm she's not really blinded, and she wasn't. Yugi, Judai, Ed, Al and even Ichigo though smiling nod.

''We all get that reaction when we first see it.'' Edward explains remembering how astonished he was about the building and dumb it looked, but it fits the theme.

The group approaches to the doors of the café and Ichigo knocks on it humming. Hearing a sound inside the building, they hear footsteps and then the door opens up.

''Sorry but the café is still-'' Erika Aoyama, wearing her sadly forced golden Café Mew Mew waitress outfit, begins saying completely unaware who it was yet until Ichigo burst open purring and hugging her. ''Hey Erika-chan Nya!''

Erika startles blushing happily as she hugs Ichigo back. The pigtail girl just purrs happy to see her again so much. Yugi forms a smile knowing how much they care for each other being best friends. The two steps back smiling at the other.

''Ichigo, you came back quickly! And-'' Erika begins saying with a small smile as she eyes Yugi, Judai, the Elric Brothers and then Alicia. Eyeing her, Erika smiles at her and says. ''And you must be Alicia right?''

Alicia blinks awkwardly not even getting the chance to greet this person she hasn't seen before, still taken back by the rather colorfully waitress uniform.

''… U-um yes? How did you-'' She tries asking her but Ichigo beats her to that in a peppy, happy tone. ''Erika-chan is a Mew Mew like me and she can see into glimpses of the future.''

''Visions, Ichigo.'' Erika corrects her best friend with a slightly sweat drop narrow face. Alicia blinks even more awkwardly not expecting that.

''O-Oh… Um nice to meet you then um-'' Alicia tries to greet herself to Erika though she hesitates still taken back by that discovery. Erika giggles introducing herself kindly and almost perfect. ''Erika Aoyama.''

Alicia blushes nodding as she has never met such a strange yet beautiful girl like this one. Erika allows the others to walk inside the café as they see that the tables weren't set and there were still spots of construction still happening but it looks almost finished minus painting.

''So the café is almost going to be completed?'' Ed states the obviously still impressed how much was built after that snake man that Naruto doesn't like trashed the place.

Erika nods informing the group. ''Almost. We still need to work on some other details and then Café Mew Mew can be reopened again.''

Yugi smiles wondering how many customers will come back to this place. It is a welcoming place, mostly for girls… or Honda to mooch on for free.

''Is the kitchen complete though Nya?'' Ichigo asks Erika with the Mew Mew Scorpion smirking, already seeing what her best friend is doing, and answers. ''You bet! We even have supplies too.''

The cat girl purrs excitedly pulling out her cellphone and proclaims excitedly. ''I'm going to text the other girls to come over Nya! And Alicia-chan, follow me Nya!''

Alicia blinks following Ichigo who is also sending text messages to the other Mew Mews to drop everything and come over right away. Luckily for her the others, even Mint and Zakuro, were very much available today and reply they'll come over soon. Ichigo giggles leading Alicia inside the kitchen.

Alicia walks inside and slowly widens her eyes at the large kitchen before her with so many kitchen equipment, more than one almost 4 each and that includes large ovens. Alicia explodes in screams questioning. ''W-WHAT ARE THESE?!''

She rushes over to one of the large refrigerators and opens it to see so many fresh supplies of many size, shapes and forms. Alicia almost melted questioning of her existence. ''AM I IN HEAVEN?!''

She reaches to one jar and it was dough being kept cool. Alicia's heart beats loudly as she opens the container and feels the dough, almost giggling joyfully. ''FRESH DOUGH!''

Ichigo giggles at her reactions. Making her decision with a small smirk, Alicia reaches to an apron and declares. ''Okay, you guys really know how to energize me! Judai, Ichigo, mind helping me?''

The red cherry head and Judai both grin nodding. Yugi smiles watching the two join her as Alicia starts rubbing the dough.

''Alicia is going to get used to this alright.'' Ed says with a small smirk. Yugi agrees replying. ''Yup!''

Erika eyes the tricolor head and asks of him with a small smile. ''Yugi, can I ask you for a favor once everyone arrives?''

Yugi blinks by her request but nods wondering what she wants from him.

* * *

Almost another hour passed as the bread is about to be prepared and as they're being ready as the other Mew Mews arrived.

''What's with the call, Ichigo?'' Mint questions rather upset as she was enjoying a cup of tea with Zakuro. At that moment the girls could pick up the scent of something being baked.

''Hmm, what's with this smell?'' Lettuce questions very curious. Ringo nods giggling by the lovely aroma as she says. ''It smells so good.''

''Really-really good, Na Do Da!'' Pudding agrees excitedly. Zakuro did like the scent but she went to greet Yugi and the others, asking them. ''How was your trip?''

''It went better than I thought.'' Ed replies with a small smirk. Just then everyone hears Alicia's screaming from the baked bread she made. ''IT'S OVER?! THIS TOOK LESS AN HOUR?!''

The girls blink by the strange voice with Mint asking pretty suspicious, almost amusing it's someone new who join Yugi's group. ''Who's that?''

Walking out from the kitchen, Ichigo announces as she, Judai and Alicia walk out with each carrying a tray of dozens of bread and more on the back. ''It's done everyone Nya!''

Everyone stares really amazed by the scent of the baked bread, though Alphonse imagines the scent by taking notes of what it could smell. Alicia giggles by the amount of bread she baked that she hasn't notice Ichigo's friends until Pudding sneak up in front of her and swipes a piece of bread happily eating it.

''Oh these are your friends too Ichigo?'' Alicia, taken back, asks the red cherry head. Ichigo giggles nodding. ''Yup-yup Nya!''

Ichigo looks up at her fellow Mews and introduces them to Alicia setting the tray on a table with Judai. ''Everyone, this is Alicia-chan!''

They blink as they each greet the newcomer with Alicia, a bit shyly, greets herself. ''Um hello and-''

She eyes each girl and then widens her eyes seeing Ringo as she carries Yuki in her arms.

''IS THAT A PENGUIN?!'' Alicia screams out loud causing Ringo to panic nervously. Ichigo quickly comforts her shoulders, helping her relax. It worked with Ringo responds shyly. ''Y-yea, my best friend Yuki.''

Alicia blushes not meaning to scare her though she's surprise the Penguin's name is similar to a certain red jacket young man.

''That's some coincidence huh Judai?'' She asks the brown-orange headed with a small smirk. Judai, grinning, replies back with a thumb up. ''Yuki and I are as cool as ice!''

Yuki the Penguin makes a cry almost understanding that line. Ringo giggles petting her friend's slick fur. Alicia giggles telling everyone as she presents the breads. ''Anyway, have a bite of this please.''

The girls nod approaching the table and each take a bite of the bread which Pudding was eating another though taking a few for her siblings back home.

Immediately the other girls all make a moaning sound, even Zakuro, at how incredible the bread tastes.

''IT'S DELICIOUS!'' Lettuce yells out though blushing for how embarrassed she said that. Mint also yells rapidly rushing to the kitchen. ''I NEED TO HAVE TEA WITH THIS!''

Erika moans happily never eating baked bread so soft like this one. Ichigo giggles happy to see the faces of her friends.

''What's with all the screaming?'' Ryou demands firmly walking out from his lab with Keiichiro behind him. Ichigo gulps forgetting Ryou does live here. Ryou, with his eyes narrow, scans the room and spots Alicia who sweat drops by the face he's making.

Crossing his arms, Ryou mutters upset. ''Oh… let me guess…''

''LET ME EXPLAIN MYSELF FIRST!'' Ichigo immediately protests not wanting him to accuse her that she might have revealed her identity as a Mew Mew, again.

Alicia watches those two arguing already pretty sure who he and the other guy trying her bread are since Ichigo talked about them during the train ride.

''So that's Ryou and Keiichiro, Ichigo's bosses?'' Alicia asks Yugi curious. He nods replying with a small sweat drop seeing Ichigo becoming angrier at Ryou who did the same back. ''Yup. Ichigo-kun can't stand Ryou-kun at all. Keiichiro-san however-''

Just then the two hear moaning coming from Keiichiro from the bread he's eaten and Judai telling him who made it. Walking up to the young lady, Keiichiro expresses himself like a gentleman by kneeling down and holding her right hand. ''Alicia-san, your bread is incredible. I never tasted anything with such a flavor and love before.''

Alicia blushes really red, her whole face turned like a tomato, as no one has ever done or said such words about her bread.

''T-thank you sir.'' She answers him nervously really not used to that. Yugi giggles seeing Alicia getting praised by a fellow baker.

''Yugi.'' The tricolor head blinks turning to see Erika next to him who had call him. He eyes her wondering what she might want from him about this request. Taking a moment to be calm, Erika finally reveals what she wants. ''May I duel you?''

Yugi startles as the others, even Ichigo and Ryou who both stopped fighting, look at Erika having a straight face about it.

''Eh?'' Yugi utters out very surprised and puzzled. Ichigo walks up to Erika and asks her also taken back. ''S-seriously Nya?''

Erika nods firmly about it. Judai grins now getting excited though Alicia, very much confused what they were talking about, takes a guess. ''Duel? Like with pistols?''

''…'' There was absolute silence from everyone just staring at Alicia with blank faces, except for Ed, Al and even Ichigo who actually get her reaction. It's Judai who tells her with a small smirk by showing his deck. ''Nope, with this.''

Alicia blinks very confused seeing Judai use them to summon those monsters, questioning him. ''With that deck of cards?''

Judai nods smiling. Yugi sweat drops eyeing back at Erika and asks her on her challenge. ''Why the sudden challenge Erika-san?''

Erika smiles thinking back on the advice Yugi gave her to control her anger. She took that by heart, having spars with Naruto, Danny and even Kurosaki since they all had their moments of outburst and wanted to learn how to tame hers. It is still hard as Erika can't fully use all of the Inner Scorpion' powers but as she is, she can use just enough to not snap or go berserk. But she needs to try a different type of training to work on her ability to predict the future. If she can use her visions better, maybe it will prevent another incident like the one with her brother and Deep Blue. So why not duel the one who can change his own future and fate.

''I want to see how far I've improved with mother's powers and you're the only who can change your own fate, over and over.'' Erika explains her reasons still smiling. Yugi is somewhat praise how she said he can change his future but even he's not sure he can really do that. He can try not giving up but that's different. Still, he wants to help Erika in any way he can to help her become better.

''Well, I don't change fate, but I do like the idea to see how far your visions have grown.'' Yugi accepts Erika's challenge with a small smile. Judai grins excitedly to hear that especially Ichigo purring happily.

''This is great Nya! Erika-chan always wanted to duel with Yugi-kun for a long time. Good time as any with Alicia-chan here Nya!'' The cat girl declares smiling with Judai nodding rapidly. Alicia sweat drops not exactly getting it.

''So it's a Children's Card Game?'' She asks still very lost about all of this. Ichigo sweat drops just remembering she was like her once.

''Eh a little bit more but basically.'' Ed informs her having seen plenty of the card game to get it as he informs Alicia a bit on the game with Judai's help. Ichigo watches Yugi and Erika setting up inches away. Erika straps on her Duel Disk and deck as Yugi pulls out his own he got from Kaiba with the headset on his ear.

The others watch from the sidelines with Ichigo cheering on for both. ''Good luck you two Nya!''

''Right!'' Yugi and Erika both reply activating their Duel Disks. Alicia notices the devices and asks Judai remembering them though Yugi's is different. ''I remember you and Jonouchi having that strange thing.''

Judai lets out a chuckle explaining that. ''That's a Duel Disk. It lets you duel even better and grander.''

Ichigo nods in approval as she now explains in simple terms. ''Duel Monster is basically a game of cards using Monsters, Spells and Traps to overcome and beat your opponent through their Life Points. First ones to have their Life Points to drop 0 lose.''

Alicia blinks at how weird this card game is compare to poker though it sounds more exciting too.

''Seems simple enough.'' She answers. Judai smirks on her words as he tells her. ''Just wait. You haven't seen the good part.''

Alicia blinks curious about that.

Erika smirks at the tricolor head admitting it is an honor and a thrust to duel the Duel King himself. She can't afford to give him any chances to beat her instantly.

''Here I go Yugi!'' Erika declares going all out in this. Yugi forms a small smirk and replies back energetic. ''Bring it Erika-san!''

''DUEL!'' Both Yugi and Erika declare excitedly drawing their top 5 cards of their deck, commencing their duel.

**Duel Screen: Yugi Mutou: 4000LP vs. Erika Aoyama: 4000LP**

It's in this moment that Alicia feels almost like a burst of wind hit her. She startles a bit eyeing the two duelists who oddly were producing the wind that hit her.

''_This sensation. Is this what a duel feels?_'' Alicia questions actually curious now.

''You get the first honors.'' Yugi speak up without looking at his hand knowing it's only fair for the ladies to decide who goes first. Erika smiles taking his offer replying. ''Thank you very much.''

Erika looks at her hand and is confident she has a solid hand so far to oppose even Yugi. She knows full well she can't let him have any advantage or chance to summon even his Egyptian Gods.

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 5 / __**Erika: 4000LP H: 5**_

''My turn, draw!'' Erika declares drawing the top card of her deck. Alicia watches still very new to what this game is supposed to be. Luckily for her Judai and Ichigo both noticed that and happily agreed to help her.

''See Alicia-chan, both players start with 5 cards in their hand and each player has phases during their turn: Draw, Standby, Main Phase 1, Battle, Main Phase 2 and End Phases.'' Judai explains it as best as he knows his favorite game with Ichigo resuming. ''Each phase is important for the turn of said player like for example the first turn that player can't enter their Battle Phase Nya.''

Judai nods firmly but smiling as he also states. ''The player or dubbed a duelist can play any number of cards from their hand however one thing is absolute: Each duelist can only Normal Summon once per turn unless by a card effect.''

Ichigo also nods firmly as she also adds from that. ''Both duelists also start with 4000LP aka their Life Points and those Life Points can either be increase or decrease through variable of ways Nya.''

''Until one of their Life Points hits 0 and it's an auto-defeat right?'' Alicia, amazing the two that she was paying attention to the sudden information, guesses how one wins in Duel Monsters. Both of them nod smiling that she got it quick.

Alicia hums as she then asks assuming from their details. ''So this game is about strategy and chance?''

Ichigo sweat drops actually agreeing with her though Judai proclaims smirking. ''But super fun regardless!''

Alicia hums again starting to get it as she looks back at the duel.

''I'll start by summoning **Knight of Visions – Hitomi**!'' Erika summons forth from sparks of light a beautiful female knight with large and flowing red hair wearing a flower-like mirror headband with elegant and enchanting eyes as she carries twin, reflecting blades.

**Knight of Visions – Hitomi Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1500**

Alicia gasps out but then tries calming down remembering that those devices lets the user to make the monster into real, sort of, depends in Jonouchi's words.

Ichigo notices her expressions, also remembering her first time. She explains it smiling. ''Cards become real since they're holograms Nya. The Duel Disks help make the game a little bit cooler Nya.''

Alicia hums not arguing about that though it's crazy you wear and doesn't seem that heavy can do all that.

Erika smirks revealing her monster's effect. ''When Hitomi is Normal Summoned, I can draw the top card of my deck and guess its type.''

She places her drawing hand over her deck and without thinking twice she declares her guess. ''I choose Monster.''

Alicia blinks wondering if she'll get it right. Erika draws and reveals her card to be a Monster Card. This surprises Alicia but not everyone else pretty much already aware she would guess correctly.

''Since I guessed right, I draw 2 more cards.'' Erika explains drawing her two cards. She eyes them and she forms a smirk holding one of them up and proclaims putting it on her Monster Zone. ''Since I drew **Archer of Visions – Nico**, I can Special Summon her to the field!''

Appearing beside Hitomi is a younger female warrior with long blonde ponytail wielding a reflecting-like bow.

**Archer of Visions – Nico Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1700**

''Special Summon?'' Alicia questions not sure what that is. Judai smirks explaining it. ''A Summoning that isn't a Normal Summon which can be used multiple times.''

Alicia hums getting it now. Erika then resumes her turn grinning. ''I activate Nico's effect. If I guess the top card of my deck, I can inflict a 1000 of damage to you.''

Nico takes aim with her bow waiting for Erika to guess her card. Erika draws her top card and declares revealing it. ''I guess Trap.''

She shows Ordeal of a Traveler. Nico smirks as she forms an energy arrow in her hands and takes aim with it, shooting it right through Yugi. Alicia almost screams but then the tricolor head gasps out a bit as the arrow vanishes. She blinks with Ichigo explaining sweat dropping. ''They're holographic. I got the same reaction too about them Nya.''

Yugi's Life Points took the 1000 of damage.

''I really hate that trick she can do.'' Ed comments how unfair her powers to see into the future can be abused even in a card game.

''I think they're interesting.'' Al, however, states finding them pretty astonishing.

Erika smirks explaining as the card she drew she slides back to her deck. ''Then the card I drew is then return to the bottom of my deck.''

She eyes her hand and declares grabbing and sliding two cards in her Spell and Trap Zone. ''I set 2 cards facedown.''

Two large facedown cards appear horizontal behind her monsters.

''My turn is over.'' Erika proclaims finishing her turn strongly.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ __**Yugi: 3000LP H: 5**__ / Erika: 4000LP H: 5_

Dusting off a bit on the damage he took, Yugi declares with a confident smile. ''My turn, draw!''

He draws his top card of his deck. Alicia sees that and asks Ichigo and Judai curious if she got it right. ''The Draw Phase lets um the duelist to draw a card from their deck, right?''

Both Ichigo and Judai nod smiling that Alicia is a smart learner. Even Ed nods approving how quick she's getting the game.

Eyeing his hand, Yugi proceeds playing a card from his hand. ''I'll start by playing this spell, Graceful Charity. With it, I can draw 3 cards but then I discard 2.''

He draws 3 cards but then sends away 2 from his hand into the Graveyard lot. He then proceeds summoning a monster. ''I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!''

Appearing by swinging his magical sword around, the crimson paladin armored warrior materializes on Yugi's field.

Breaker the Magical Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000

''Breaker's effect lets him gain 1 Spell Counter whenever he's Normal Summoned. And for each Spell Counter it has, Breaker gains 300 ATK!'' Yugi explains as his magical warrior's shield glows and one of its orbs glows up.

**Number of Spell Counters on Breaker the Magical Warrior: 1**

''Battle! Breaker, attack Nico!'' Yugi declares entering his Battle Phase and immediately Breaker launches forward towards Erika's archer. Before he could swing downward with his sword, Erika smirks triggering one of her set cards. ''I don't think so. I flip over my set Continuous Trap, **Nightmare Predictions**!''

Her trap flips upward showing the image of a little boy, sleeping on his bed, as he has a vision of a nightmare-like event of a monster resembling Fear from the Dark.

"By guessing the top card of my deck, I can negate your attack on my Visions monster. '' Erika explains with a small smirk and Yugi sighs a bit still smiling that she'll guess correctly.

''I guess Spell.'' Erika declares drawing her card and reveals it to be Terraforming. Her trap glows and forms a barrier stopping Breaker's sword swing and reflects him back.

''Your attack is now negated and I add the card to my hand.'' Erika states adding her spell to her hand.

At this point Alicia has seen enough that something isn't right and questions the group. ''How does she do it?''

Ichigo giggles explaining it. ''Erika-chan has a unique power that lets her see glimpses into the future or visions as she calls them Nya. With them, she can see stuff that others can't beforehand Nya.''

Alicia just blinks awkwardly questioning t. ''Like see into the future basically? That's insane.''

Ichigo sweat drops not so convince it's that crazy especially that Erika only has those moments to see her visions when in a fight or a duel in these cases and she can't completely manipulate what her visions show her.

''Eh, it comes in handy more than once.'' Mint is the one who answers not completely impressed with Erika's powers at times. The other girls sweat drop not wanting to side with her, even Zakuro who admires Erika's loyalty for the team.

Alicia hums still convince that Erika's future seeing powers are powerful though it concerns how Yugi I supposed to do against them.

''I wonder how Yugi is supposed to beat something like that.'' She mutters wondering what Yugi can do against Erika's powers.

Not defeated by his attack negated, Yugi proceeds with his turn. ''Then I enter my Main Phase 2 and activate Breaker's effect! Mana Break!''

Breaker places the flat side of his sword on his shield as the orb on it stops glowing.

''By removing his Spell Counter, I destroy 1 Spell or Trap on your field.'' Yugi explains as the orb is no longer glowing and transfers its energy into Breaker's sword.

**Number of Spell Counters on Breaker the Magical Warrior: 0**

''I destroy **Nightmare Predictions**! Mana Break!'' Yugi commands as Breaker swings his sword forward and fires a magical energy slash, tearing through Erika's trap and shatters it. Ichigo smiles knowing Yugi made a good call destroying Erika's trap or else he'll never break through it.

''Next I set 2 cards facedown. My turn is over-'' Yugi begins finishing his turn as two large facedown cards materialized behind Breaker but then Erika sees her chance and interrupts him triggering her other set card. ''Not yet! I flip my other facedown card, Dust Tornado!''

Yugi startles that she has one of his cards too. Erika smirks as she proclaims while pointing at one of the set cards Yugi had just placed on the field. ''I now destroy your set card from the right.''

The tricolor head watches as the trap unleashes a powerful tornado, tearing through the card Erika picked. It reveals itself being Mirror Force before shattering into sparks of light.

''Not Mirror Force Nya!'' Ichigo gasps out of shock that Yugi lost one of his best traps. Judai is also taken back not knowing Erika is this aggressive.

''You'll have to try harder if you plan to beat me Yugi.'' Erika tells the tricolor head with a small smirk. Yugi oddly smirks back at her responding. ''I intend to Erika-chan! This duel isn't over yet.''

Even in a bad situation, Yugi proceeds to fight but can he turn the tables against Erika or does she have him pinned?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Erika: Yugi, I won**__**'t hold anything back against you!**_

_**Alicia: Duel Monsters is pretty crazy game. Hope Yugi doesn**__**'t lose.**_

* * *

Alicia watches rather taken back how rather complex the game of Duel Monsters was. Now she's curious if little kids play these games and find them easier than school or homework. The other crazy part is those weird devices making the game too real.

"You know, I find it all crazy that those cards become actual real beings out of nothing.'' She comments to Ichigo and Judai who both grin happy to hear that.

''It is pretty cool right?'' Judai asks her still grinning. Alicia hums replying rather mysterious. ''In a way.''

She then eyes Ichigo focusing on the duel and asks her. ''Um Ichigo-san, who are you rooting?''

Ichigo blinks not thinking about it. She has never thought about whom she wants to win; her boyfriend or her best friend. She sweat drops answering unsure. ''N-not sure Nya…''

''My vote is obviously on Erika.'' Mint decides immediately with a small smirk. Ichigo grunts not surprise.

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ Yugi: 3000LP H: 3 / __**Erika: 4000LP H: 6**_

''My turn, draw!'' Erika declares drawing her top card. She eyes her card and smirks playing it. ''I use this Spell, Pre-Preparation of Rites! With this I add both a Ritual Spell and a Ritual Monster that has both the card's name in their text.''

''Ritual?'' Alicia questions not sure what that is. Before Judai or Ichigo could explain what is a Ritual Monster and Spell, Erika announces with Nico taking aim with her bow again. ''But first I use Nico's effect, excavating the top card of my deck and guessing it! And I choose Monster!''

She draws and reveals Millennium Scorpion. Nico forms another energy arrow and fires with it at Yugi. The tricolor head isn't going to take another amount of damage as he declares discarding a card from his hand. ''I use Clear Kuriboh from my hand!''

The purple furball Kuriboh appears on Yugi's field.

''Kuri!'' The Kuriboh cries out shaking and splitting apart into four parts and the pieces form a barrier blocking Nico's arrow shot.

''With my little friend's effect, I negate your effect damage.'' Yugi explains with a small smirk surviving the 1000 of damage. Erika instead of getting mad giggles.

''I saw that coming.'' She says reaching for a card in her hand and plays it. ''I activate the spell, Terraforming! Now I can add 1 Field Spell from my Deck to my hand.''

She pulls out her deck and pulls out the card she needed and immediately places it in her Field Slot declaring. ''I add and activate the Field Spell, **Desert of Futures**!''

The area suddenly begins changing. This surprises Alicia greatly as the café has become a giant desert with a large temple with the tip having a quadruple-sided mirror and two large scorpion-like statues on the sides of the building.

''Um…'' Alicia tries uttering only for Judai to answer with a grin. ''Holograph.''

Alicia just makes a face and sighs muttering. ''Of course…''

''This card increases the ATK of Scorpion and Visions monsters by 300.'' Erika explains smirking as her monsters gain a small boost. She then grabs a card from her hand and proclaims smirking. ''Next I release Nico to Tribute Summon forth **Venomous Scorpion**!''

Nico winks before vanishing into light as the ground starts shaking like an earthquake. Alicia panics but Ichigo blushes nervously that this too is a holograph. Digging through the shaking ground, a giant golden-like scorpion with orange line markings across its body and sharp claws dripping with venomous orange liquid appears. Its orange eyes glow towards Breaker almost hungry.

**Venomous Scorpion Lvl 7 ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000**

This surprises the group especially Ichigo very shock due to the level of Erika's monster.

''But that's a Star 7 Monster.'' Lettuce, also noticing what Ichigo saw, questions very confused. Alicia blinks with Mint asking her not concerned by those details. ''What about it?''

Lettuce eyes Ichigo who nods giggling and explains almost trying to mimic the smart one of the Mew Mews. ''A Tribute Summon is a different kind of Normal Summon that can only be used once per turn unless by an effect that you need to release 1 or more monsters to summon it.''

''For a Level 5 and 6, you need 1 monster to Tribute. For a Level 7 or higher however, you need 2 monsters. Sometimes it would be 3 monsters but those are unique conditions.'' Judai then adds with a small smirk. Alicia gasps now getting it but it doesn't explain how Erika summoned a monster that needs 2 tributes.

''So Erika summoned a Level 7 by releasing 1 monster? That means it has an effect that lets it?'' Zakuro calmly makes a logical guess. Erika just giggles answering. ''Correct Zakuro-san. **Venomous Scorpion** can be summoned with 1 Tribute if that monster is either a Scorpion or Visions monster.''

Ichigo and Alicia both gasp getting it now.

''I also use **Venomous Scorpion's** effect when it is summoned: increasing its ATK by 1000 and next you take 500 of damage!'' Erika then reveals her scorpion's other effect. ''Venomous Spray!''

The monster hisses spitting out orange spray of acid at Yugi. The tricolor head raises his Duel Disk arm to shield himself as the acid hits him, not burning through him but it hurt him somewhat while his Life Points drop down to 2500 left. At the same time Erika's scorpion's ATK went up by 3300.

''Not only that but since I summon a Scorpion monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand.'' Erika then reveals holding up another card and places it on her Monster Zone. ''Appear, **Royal Scorpion Knight!**''

A golden armor, human female warrior with the same black hair like Erika's with an armor-like scorpion's tail on her bottom appears carrying their own large sword each.

**Royal Scorpion Knight Lvl 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600**

''Now I can also use **Desert of Futures'** effect when I Tribute Summon a Scorpion monster by releasing a Visions monster; I can excavate the top 5 cards of my deck and place one of them to the top of my deck.'' Erika explains pulling out the top 5 cards in her deck and picks which one goes in which order and puts them back on top of her deck.

Smiling with the hand she has, Erika calls forth smiling. ''I have everything set.''

Yugi puts up a strong face bracing himself for what she tries. Erika smirks declaring as she plays her favorite card from her hand. ''I activate the Ritual Spell, **Ritual of Visions**!''

A large mirror reflecting morning and night appears on her field hovering over her and her monsters.

''I release both Hitomi on my field and **Defense Armored Scorpion** from my hand.'' Erika declares as both Hitomi and a golden armored scorpion were turned into lights and shoot into the mirror. The mirror glows as Erika chants. "I call upon the power of the future and its visions to come true to grant me the power to win. Lead me to my victory and the path that follows!''

The mirror glows and shatters but into light surrounding to take the form of a female being.

''Ritual Summon! I summon the maiden of the future, Lady of Visions – Janne!" Erika chants as a monster emerges out from the light. It reveals a beautiful woman with long black hair as she wears a shrine maiden's clothing as they were black top and white skirt with a mirror-like accessory on the chest. She holds a large staff as its tip is a mirror reflecting the cycle of time, the sun changing with the moon.

**Lady of Visions – Janne Lvl 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100**

''Ritual Summon?'' Alicia asks almost taken back by this summoning. Judai nods grinning stating. ''It's a unique type of Special Summoning.''

Ichigo giggles explaining it happily. ''You need both the Ritual Monster and its Ritual Spell or one that can perform the Ritual. Next you need to tribute a certain amount of monsters by their Levels to summon the Ritual Monster.''

Alicia blinks really speechless how rather… this card game is not for children.

''For a children's card game, it's a pretty complex game.'' She speaks the truth from her heart really amazed. Ichigo sighs agreeing with her too.

''Battle! **Venomous Scorpion**, attack Breaker! Venomous Claw!'' Erika commands entering her Battle Phase as her giant scorpion comes at Breaker swinging its acid-like claw.

''I activate the trap, Magic Cylinder!'' Yugi responds fast triggering open his facedown card. There two magical cylinders appear ready to intercept Erika's monster's attack as Yug explains. ''Magic Cylinder can negate your attack and inflict damage to you equal to your attacking monster!''

Erika just smirks seeing that coming as she states. ''Or was. I use Janne's effect! I can guess the top card my deck if I'm right, that card is negated and I add the guessed card into my hand.''

''But she already knows the top card of her deck!'' Alicia calls worrying by the mere fact that Erika knows what she'll guess. Ichigo nods though she can tell it is not bothering Yugi, not even a bit.

''I guess Spell.'' Erika declares and draws her card, revealing it to be the Spell, **Replay**. Yugi eyes it and he's upset but not that his trap is negated but the card she drew.

''_Erika-chan intends to use that spell to add the evolve form of Janne from her deck._'' The tricolor thinks to himself already steps ahead what Erika is aiming to get next turn. Erika smirks proclaiming.''Now Magic Cylinder is negated and my attack resumes!''

The giant scorpion slashes through the non-existing cylinders and slashes across Breaker. The spellcaster screams before exploding into pieces.

''GAH!'' Yugi yelps out as he feels his monster's destruction somewhat as his Life Points took 1700 of damage.

This panics Alicia with Judai pointing out the obvious. ''This is bad. Yugi-san is hanging on a thread.''

Mint giggles as she can't wait to hear the news that the Duel King lost a duel against a worker of Café Mew Mew. If that happens, the café will likely grow and then she'll be even more famous than already. Ichigo watches knowing well Yugi-kun isn't done yet.

Erika tries using her power to see into the future if she should attack with **Royal Scorpion Knight** but oddly they didn't show her anything. This was strange but it's not the first time recalling how her visions didn't warn her about Masaya being Deep Blue or Aizen or even most of the Dark Lord's attacks. Either this is fate wants them to play fair but this won't stop her.

''Now Janne, attack Yugi directly!'' Erika makes her decision commanding Janne to attack. The lady of visions takes aim with her specter and Erika shouts. ''Vision Magic!''

Janne fires a lavender-orange colored blast of energy from her magical weapon right towards Yugi… who's smirking as he calls out. ''I activate Kuribohrn's effect from my Graveyard!''

He banishes a white fur Kuriboh with a cleric hat from his Graveyard. This shocks Erika actually questioning. ''T-the what? When?''

Ichigo then thinks back when Yugi used Graceful Charity and assumes it was during that moment. She giggles still amazed Yugi thought that much ahead to pull that off.

Alicia blinks very confused what Yugi just did or sort of did. Judai then explains it to her smirking. ''Both players have a Graveyard and a Banished Zone. Yugi-san used the effect of his monster in his Graveyard by banishing it.''

''Oh! Clever.'' Alicia utters out now getting it though this proves the card game is not for kids, well… for those smart enough to make these crazy stuff.

''By banishing my Kuriboh friend, I can Special Summon as many Kuriboh monsters from my Graveyard!'' Yugi explains as the spirit of his Kuriboh forms a white portal on his field. He then calls forth. ''Come back, Clear Kuriboh!''

Shooting out from the portal is the purple fur colored Kuriboh, winking in an adorable way.

Clear Kuriboh Lvl 1 ATK: 300 DEF: 200

Erika just smiles as she then declares changing her attack. ''Then I'll attack Clear Kuriboh first!''

Janne resumes her magical blast, vaporizing the poor Clear Kuriboh into sparkling dust.

''Now **Royal Scorpion Knight**, attack Yugi directly!'' Erika then commands as her last monster comes charging, readying to swing her sword at him. However Yugi is still a step ahead declaring. ''I use Clear Kuriboh's second effect!''

The spirit of Clear Kuriboh appears winking as it vanishes into light which shoots into Yugi's deck.

''By banishing Clear Kuriboh from my Graveyard, I can draw a card and if it's a Monster Card, I can Special Summon it!'' Yugi states with a small smirk preparing to draw his top card. Erika has just seen the vision of the monster Yugi is about to draw and summon while Yugi just draws his card and smiles seeing it.

''I know exactly what you'll summon.'' She mutters not worry while Yugi proceeds summoning his monster smiling. ''Appear my fateful servant, Dark Magician!''

Appearing before him is Yugi's ace magician performing one of his specter-twirling poses, ending with his arms crossed.

Dark Magician Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

Royal Scorpion Knight stops her attack seeing the imitating Dark Magician in front of her. She backs away back to Erika's field.

''That's Yugi-san's ace monster!'' Judai tells Alicia with a big grin that Yugi pull off summoning that monster. Alicia hums eyeing him and his rather well fit and built body for a magician. She comments oddly wanting to whistle at it. ''He has some body.''

Judai made a stun expression with Ichigo and the other Mew Mews, even Pudding and Ringo, agreeing with Alicia too.

''I set 1 card facedown and end my turn.'' Erika sets a facedown Spell/Trap behind her monsters, finishing her turn. Even though she couldn't have finished him off right there and then, she's not complaining how fun this still is.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ __**Yugi: 800LP H: 2**__ / Erika: 4000LP H: 2_

Ichigo watches towards Yugi and comments the bad situation he's in. ''Yugi-kun has to be careful what he plays because Erika-chan will negate any card due to Janne.''

Judai hums nodding but he protests with a grin. ''I'm not worry. Yugi-san will do something crazy.''

The red cherry head blushes oddly hoping for that too.

''My turn!'' Yugi declares smiling as he draws his top card. He eyes his hand and plays a card from his hand. ''I activate the spell, Thousand Knives! While I control Dark Magician, I can destroy a monster and choose Lady of Visions – Janne!''

Thousands of magical knives appear around Dark Magician. He points with his scepter at Janne and the knives all fly right towards her.

''I use Janne's effect and I guess Monster!'' Erika counters as Janne summons a magical mirror reflection towards the knives coming at her. Erika proceeds drawing her top card and reveals **Priestess of Visions – Mirai**. She smirks as the mirror glows and all the knives suddenly explode into pieces.

Instead of becoming sad about it, Yugi just smirks declaring as he plays another card from his hand. ''That's what I was hoping. I activate the spell, Pot of Greed! I can draw 2 cards!''

Alicia startles a bit while Erika sighs figuring this is what he wanted.

Yugi draws his two cards. He eyes a card in his hand and discards another card as he proceeds. ''By discarding 1 card from my hand, I summon the Tricky!''

Appearing on his field is the question mark headed, magical-like being with a cape and magician themes.

The Tricky Lvl 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200

Yugi isn't done as he continues. ''I now activate **Magical Dragon's** effect. Whenever it is discarded, I can Special Summon it and draw 1 card!''

A purpleish scaled colored dragon wearing wizard's robes, hat and long white bread appears on Yugi's field as he draws the top card of his deck.

**Magical Dragon Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600**

Yugi eyes the card he drew and then puts it in his hand before reaching for another card.

''I now release both my monsters!'' The tricolor head declares as the two monsters soon merge as suddenly the fused orb grew and reshapes itself into an iron chained sealed black door.

''Blackened steel dragon that roars! Shatter the lock that encloses the boundaries of the mortal plane and bring destruction to all my enemies!'' Yugi begins chanting as the door behind him starts to crack open before bursting open, revealing red rays of light and something flying to the field. ''Come forth, Gandora-X the Dragon of Demolition!''

Flying above the field was the very Dragon of Destruction, Gandora, but evolve on the field. The dragon appeared much like Gandora except its wings and body had changed, almost gaining darker scaled armor and it had armored blades attached on both side of its mouth. The wings were shown to be folded up and sharper. It had almost more red orbs attached across almost across its body as its eyes glow redder than ever before, letting out a massive roar upon the field.

Gandora-X the Dragon of Demolition Lvl 8 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Alicia slowly drops her mouth taken back by the appearance of this demonic-thing of a dragon that Yugi of all people owns.

''T-that's one scary dragon.'' She comments not wanting to know what this thing eats if it was real. Ichigo, however, giggles telling Alicia. ''Gandora is another of Yugi-kun's favorite monsters, his other ace Nya.''

Alicia blinks to hear that that this dragon is also important to Yugi too.

Yugi proceeds with his turn announcing with Gandora-X roaring. ''Gandora-X's effect activates! I destroy all other monsters we control, next you take damage equal to the highest ATK monster and then Gandora-X gains ATK equal to the damage you will take!''

Erika panics as well as Mint and the other Mew Mews except Pudding that if this goes through then Yugi wins.

Gandora-X roars once more as its orbs all glow even brighter red.

''Go Gandora! Shatter the boundaries of reality and fantasy! Destroy Giga Rays CROSS!'' Yugi commands as Gandora fires from its orb destructive red energy beams coming all right towards Erika's field. However, Erika then smirks revealing her set facedown card. ''Counter Trap open, **Illusion Visions**!''

Yugi startles as a strange mirror appears on Erika's field oddly glowing.

''While I control a Visions monster, I negate a Spell, Trap or Monster effect and return it back to your Deck.'' Erika explains her trap's effect as the mirror shines towards Gandora-X and reflects its reflection.

''I negate Gandora-X!'' Erika announces as the mirror fires a ray of light upon Gandora. The dragon of demolition roars in pain as it vanishes. Yugi sighs sliding Gandora back to his deck.

Erika giggles now explaining as her trap resets itself facedown. ''Next I can reset my trap back to the field one more time but it's banished when it leaves the field.''

Judai is pretty astonished how dangerous Erika is at times. With her field the way it is, even he's not sure what Yugi can do. Ichigo bit her lips not thinking not even Gandora couldn't do anything.

''Sorry to disappoint you Yugi but I saw that coming.'' Erika tells the tricolor head almost sad for him knowing full well Yugi doesn't have anything else that can-

Just then her visions show her something and this worries her in the form of the Sky Dragon of Osiris. Erika actually sweats, knowing how terrifying that god is but this also meant Yugi isn't beaten yet.

Forming a small smile, Yugi replies to Erika's statement. ''Yup, you got me good. But I'm not finished it. I activate the spell, Card of Sanctity!''

Erika startles as Yugi plays the ultimate draw card. Judai grins cheering excitedly. ''Yosh! With that Yugi-san and Erika-chan must draw until they have 6 cards in their hand.''

Alicia gasps a bit meaning Yugi can possibly do something else then. Both Yugi and Erika draw until they each have 6 cards in their hand.

''Next I activate the spell, Bond Between Teacher and Student!'' Yugi declares playing a spell that Ichigo blinks never seeing it before. Judai, however, makes a grin remembering that card and knows what Yugi is going to try now.

''Since I control Dark Magician on my field, I can Special Summon Dark Magician Girl from my hand, Deck or Graveyard!'' Yugi explains which surprises the red cherry head almost blushing how good that card sounds. A card pops out from his deck as he summons it to his field. ''Come out, Dark Magician Girl!''

Emerging beside Dark Magician is his young and beautiful apprentice magician, winking, as she strikes a cute pose.

Dark Magician Girl Lvl 6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700

Alicia makes a bright blushing red face by the appearance of this magical girl and her rather… unique outfit.

''… Yugi um…'' She tries calling him both sounding nervous and awe but no respond. Ichigo blushes too explaining it to her. ''He has other Magician Girls Nya. It's his thing''

Alicia blushes not expecting Yugi to be that type of guy even in a children's card game.

''I-I see.'' She mutters still taken back by this. Ed does agree with Yugi's taste for his cards being perverted even for someone like him.

''Its other effect next lets me set 1 of 4 cards from my Deck facedown.'' Yugi then reveals the other effect of his spell which surprises Judai, recalling not having another effect. This got Yubel's attention finding something off. Not in the sense that Yugi is who he is, but rather cards and effects changing. Could time be changing again?

''It's going to take more than that to beat me!'' Erika tells him not afraid of anything Yugi tries at this point. The tricolor head just stares at her calmly but oddly not worry what she has in plan for him. Reaching for a card in his hand, Yugi announces as he raises his hand up. ''I activate the Ritual Spell, Chaos Form!''

Ichi startles greatly as the sky above Yugi splits apart to show some kind of dark purple chaotic energy in the form of a pentagram with sharp metallic ends of each point taking the shapes similar to the pentagram pattern comes down.

''Chaos Form?'' Ed questions never seeing that card before. Ichi shakes her head rapidly explaining it. ''That's Kaiba-Baka's card! He used it on Yugi-kun but he used it back.''

''Kaiba-Baka?'' Alicia questions sweat dropping not following. Ed sighs going to have to explain that too.

''First I release Dark Magician for the ritual!'' Yugi explains to Erika as Dark Magician becomes purple energy and shoots upward towards the pentagram portal. Erika watches with a sense of worry about this.

''Magician who seeks for the magic of supremacy, gain the magic of Chaos and slowly evolve yourself!'' Yugi chants as the pentagram glows and opens up the gateway. ''Ritual Summon! Advent of Chaos, **Magician of Chaos**!''

Emerging out from the portal is a brand new monster covered in dark magic so dense that it almost surrounds anything he touches. The monster resembles Dark Magician except his magician's robes were darkish blue with pinkish purple lining across the outfit. Dark Magician resembles the same except his skin is pale blue with greyish blond hair with long hair bangs as well as having angry, red pupils and yellow irises eyes like Magician of Black Chaos. His outfit resembles the same but has extra sharp shoulder pads as well as a large back and belts wrapped around his outfit with long coattails. His specter is like a fusing between Dark Magician's scepter and Magician of Black Chaos'.

**Magician of Chaos Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100**

"A new Ritual Magician Nya?'' Ichigo utters out taken back by this new monster. She knew Yugi had Magician of Eternal Chaos, a monster in its regards is a serious powerful monster but she didn't expect he had another no less the same Ritual Spell that Kaiba used. Ichigo oddly smiles knowing her Yugi will grow stronger even in dueling too.

''I'm not done as I use this spell, Magic Gate of Miracles!'' Yugi then plays another spell that Judai couldn't help but chuckle seeing it again. Everyone watches as two magical doors appear: One in front of Yugi's two magicians and the other in front of Janne.

''Since I control 2 Spellcaster monsters, I switch Janne into Defense Position and next I take control of her.'' Yugi explains his spell's effect which actually alarms Erika greatly. ''What?!''

The door on Erika's field opens up as a large pair of white hands grabs Janne and pulls her into the door in front of her and closes, vanishing. The other door then opens up and Janne emerges kneeling down on Yugi's field. Erika startles not expecting that.

Judai smirks remembering Yugi and the Pharaoh playing that card against the assassin from the future Paradox to take back a comrade of theirs' ace monster back.

''Boy that card brings back memories.'' The E-HERO duelist says to himself smiling with Alicia overhearing that and sweat dropping not getting it. Yugi smirks as he declares with his magician glowing. ''I'm not as I use **Magician of Chaos'** effect. Once per turn, whenever I use a Spell, Trap or Monster effect; I can target and destroy a card on your field.''

Erika startles as a large magical circle appears underneath her feet surrounding her entire field.

''I destroy **Venomous Scorpion**.'' Yugi decides as the circle shrinks rapidly and stops only consuming Erika's scorpion. The magical seal glows and unleashes a devastating magical blast underneath **Venomous Scorpion**, destroying the monster instantly.

Erika sweats a bit worry losing not just Janne but even her Venomous Scorpion but she can still-

''I flip my set facedown card up, Dark Magic Twin Burst!'' Yugi suddenly declares activating the set card he got from Bond between Teacher and Student. This surprises Erika once more while amazing Judai to see the last of the cards Yugi used against Paradox… though he then makes a confusing face and asks. ''But Yugi-san needs Dark Magician to increase his ATK equal to Dark Magician Girl's ATK.''

Yugi smiles turning to eye him and explains. ''Magician of Chaos' name is also treated as Dark Magician too!''

Judai then grins never cease to be amazed by Yugi sometimes.

''Battle! **Magician of Chaos**, attack **Royal Scorpion Knight**!'' Yugi declares with a small smirk as Magician of Chaos, having crossed wands with Dark Magician Girl, points his scepter towards Erika's last monster with 4500 ATK. Erika sweats knowing if this attack lands along with Dark Magician Girl, she'll lose.

''Chaos Magic!'' Yugi commands as his magician fires a destructive magical sphere right at Erika's knight.

Acting fast as she grabs a card in her hand, Erika discards it and declares. ''I discard **Strike Scorpion** from my hand to activate its effect, destroying your magician.''

Appearing in front of Royal Scorpion Knight is a small scorpion-like mecha with wings and its claws like missiles. The thing flies at the magical sphere and pierces through it, destroying it. The monster then launches right at Magician of Chaos and fires its claw-like missiles, blasting the rather calm magician, destroyed instantly. The scorpion then vanishes with Erika relief… until a large magical circle appears over Yugi's field.

''W-what the?'' Ed mutters hoping this is part of the duel. Luckily it was with Yugi, smiling, explains. ''When **Magician of Chaos** that was Ritual Summoned is destroyed, I can Special Summon a Chaos or Black Luster Ritual Monster from my hand ignoring its summoning condition.''

This surprises everyone as the magical circle glows brighter.

''Through destruction, the power of Chaos overflows and evolves the magician to his maximum form! Become both the light and darkness and create a new path towards the future!'' Yugi chants as the circle becomes a portal and a figure slowly comes out of it. ''Now appear and transcend, **Magician of Black Chaos MAX**!''

The monster, descending, appears similar to Magician of Black Chaos but older with his hair much longer, floating behind him. His outfit resembles the same but more upgraded with his magician's helmet being pointer on the top with sharp ends. He also has 4 long pinkish purple coattails coming out from his back. He now wields a long and sharp, curve-like double-edge ended blade of similar colors to Magician of Black Chaos' scepter.

**Magician of Black Chaos MAX Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600**

Erika watches with widen eyes with Ichigo once more muttering in surprise. ''A-another new Magician Ritual Monster Nya.''

Yugi commands with a small smirk. ''**Magician of Black Chaos MAX**, attack Erika's monster!''

The new magician extends back his magical blade and dashes forward with great speed that he instantly slashes through **Royal Scorpion Knight**.

''Chaos Maximum Ultima!'' Yugi declares as the magician swipes his sword and in that moment the female knight suddenly explodes in a destructive magical blast, destroying her instantly. Erika gasps out taking 800 of damage.

''When my magician destroys a monster by battle, I can add 1 Spell card from my Graveyard and add it back to my hand.'' Yugi explains as his magician stabs the ground and forms a magical seal. The circle fires a ray of light and shoots into Yugi's duel disk. A card pops out from his Graveyard and Yugi adds it into his hand.

Erika panics as she sees Dark Magician Girl surrounding in a pink aura with Yugi explaining. ''Dark Magician Girl also gains 300 ATK for each Dark Magician in my Graveyard and **Magician of Chaos**' name is also Dark Magician in the Graveyard too.''

Winking, Dark Magician Girl swirls around having 2600 ATK.

''Dark Magician Girl, attack Erika-san directly!'' Yugi commands as the female magician points with her wand and he declares. ''Dark Burning!''

Dark Magician Girl fires a destructive pink sphere of magic right at Erika, hitting her and explodes. Erika yelps taking the full 2600 of damage from that attack. She stands her ground panting a bit, not believing how quickly Yugi has turned the duel around.

''I set 1 card facedown and reactivate Card of Sanctity!'' Yugi, now in his Main Phase 2, sets a card behind his two magicians and uses the spell he got back earlier. Biting her lips, Erika only drew 1 card while Yugi fully draws his entire hand without trying.

''Turn end.'' Yugi declares finishing his turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ Yugi: 800LP H: 6 / __**Erika: 600LP H: 6**_

The Mew Mews watch taken back how easily Yugi has turned the tables so quickly like it was insane. Erika tries to be calm though she can't resist how powerful the tricolor head is. In just one mere turn he turned the tide not to mention almost beat her too.

''_Yugi isn't a pushover. He's actually working around my visions._'' She tells herself admitting that he is no pushover. She can't afford to let him get the best out of her. She can still turn the tables and she will.

''My turn!'' Erika declares drawing her top card. She eyes her hand and plays a card. ''I'll finish this right now. I activate the spell, Lightning Vortex!''

Suddenly the sky starts forming thunderclouds as electricity passes through them. Erika explains as she discards the **Replay** spell she got before. ''I discard one card to destroy all face-up monsters you control!''

Yugi isn't going to allow that he declares. ''I chain that and use Janne's effect!''

This causes Erika to make a small smirk and questions his choice. ''You want to challenge faith?''

''Yup.'' Yugi simply responds making a small smirk. Ichigo watches knowing well if Yugi messes up then he'll lose badly. He then makes his decision. ''I guess Monster card! Draw!''

He draws his top card. He eyes it and smirks, revealing the card to be Kuriboh. Sighing, Erika congrats the tricolor head. ''Not bad.''

Janne's mirror absorbs the lightning bolts and it vanishes. Frowning as she's not beaten yet, Erika proceeds playing what she hoped is her ace in the hole. ''But I'm not finished! I activate the Ritual Spell, **Ritual of Future Visions**!''

Ichigo and Judai, both remembering that card, watch as a quadruple-sided mirror appears, having the reflection of the four seasons: Spring, Summer, August and Winter.

''I release a second copy of Janne and Mirai from my hand!'' Erika reveals as a second copy of the Lady of Visions and the Priestess of Visions appear temporary before becoming light shooting inside the mirror.

''Let your prophecy of the future become a reality with your unseen power! Leave nothing to chance and follow faith!'' Erika chants as the mirror glows and becomes a portal. ''Ritual Summon! Overcome everything, Empress of Visions – Janne!''

A figure emerges from the portal, floating over Erika. The monster is no doubt Janne but she has longer and beautiful black hair as she gains orange highlights and her eyes glow orange. She wore an attractive queen-like shouderless black/orange dress with mirror-like flower accessories attach on the sides of her waists, skirt and her chest and separated large sleeves. A large reflecting Octagon mirror appears floating behind her back as she wields a larger and more crystal-like version of her staff as it shines bright like sunlight on the right while the left shines like moonlight.

**Empress of Visions – Janne Lvl 10 ATK: 3100 DEF: 2400**

''I use Janne's effect to guess the top card of my deck and if I'm right, I negate the effects of all cards you control until the End Phase!'' Erika explains smirking. She didn't have to guess as she draws her top card and announces flipping her drawn card to be Millennium Scorpion. ''I guess Monster!''

''Then I chain and activate Zero Gravity!'' Yugi immediately responds flipping over his set trap. Erika saw that coming countering it with her own set trap. ''I chain and counter it with the Counter Trap, **Illusion Visions**!''

Her trap flips over and reflects Yugi's trap, negating it and shuffles it back to his deck.

''Since I guessed right, I can also Special Summon the monster I drew, Millennium Scorpion!'' Erika announces as a giant, darkish blue with golden outline scorpion with light blueish claws, green eyes, red lip mouth and a large golden Eye of Wdjat on top of its back. The monster was in Defense Position since Erika can't even risk it attacking and couldn't in that matter.

Millennium Scorpion Lvl 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1800

''Battle! Janne, attack Dark Magician Girl!'' Erika, proceeding into her Battle Phase, commands as Janne points her staff towards Dark Magician Girl.

''Empress Vision Blast!'' Erika shouts and Janne fires the four-way, purple-orange blast that hits Dark Magician Girl instantly. The apprentice magician screams out and shatters but not before her outfit is ripped apart, actually revealing her nude appearance for less than a second. Alicia blushes really red almost catching her nude.

Quickly discarding a card from his hand, Yugi shouts out. ''I use Kuriboh from my hand, reducing all damage to 0!''

Appearing right in front of the tricolor head is the brown furball fiend itself, crying out in a cute voice. ''Kuri!''

Alicia makes another face not able to understand Yugi. He uses cute monsters, he uses sexy monsters, he uses strong males, and HE USES MONSTROUS DRAGONS. What doesn't he use?

Kuriboh intercepts the blast about to hit Yugi and disappear it along with itself.

Sighing again not believing Yugi's luck, Erika declares almost defeated. ''Turn end.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ __**Yugi: 800LP H: 6**__ / Erika: 600LP H: 1_

''My turn!'' Yugi declares drawing his top card. He eyes it and plays it immediately. ''I activate the spell, Monster Reborn! With it, I can Special Summon a monster from either player's Graveyard.''

A light rays over Yugi's field as he calls out. ''Come back, Dark Magician Girl!''

Descending from the ray of light, twirling obviously, is the cute yet sexy apprentice magician winking again.

Dark Magician Girl Lvl 6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700

Alicia makes a face not believing Yugi would bring that monster back then anything else. What can she do against-

''I release my three monsters.'' Yugi suddenly proclaims which shocks Erika greatly just remembering her vision from before. The two magicians and Janne vanish as new thunderclouds form above Yugi. Lightning strikes down around him, actually spiraling around him.

''Appear, Sky Dragon of Osiris!'' Holding up a card, Yugi shouts out slamming it in the middle slot of his Monster Zone. A red lightning bolt hits in front of him. Alicia watches and slowly but surely widens her eyes as that wasn't a lightning bolt but a long, red scaled serpent-like body. She looks up and widens, dropping her jaw a bit with a frightened expression. Seeing the thing that ripped apart the thunderclouds just now was a giant serpent-like dragon with yellow eyes, a blue gem on its forehead and what seems to be a pair of two mouths. On top of that and its sharp small claws, the thing had large red dragon wings too with spikes and horns too.

Sky Dragon of Osiris Lvl 10 ATK: X000 DEF: X000

''W-what in the-'' Alicia mumbles around not even able to finish her words at the thing she's staring at. Ichigo nods getting that feeling when she first saw that monster.

Judai, grinning excitedly, explains it to Alicia. ''That's one of Yugi-san's God monsters. They're basically the most powerful monsters you don't want to face and Yugi-san has 3 of them, well more than 3 but 3 main ones.''

Alicia wishes she could swallow her comment about what Yugi doesn't have in his cards and eat it after seeing this thing.

''O-of course he does.'' She mutters wishing she never assumes he doesn't have anything.

''Osiris gains ATK equal to the number of cards in my hand and I have 5.'' Yugi then tells Erika showing his 5cards and Osiris roars going up at 5000 ATK, far too powerful for even the Empress of Visions.

Erika eyes her hand and if she had anything else, nothing could actually stop the likes of a God. She just smiles starting to get that Yugi's powers are something that can't be predicted or measured.

''Finish this, Osiris! Attack **Empress of Visions – Janne**!'' Yugi commands as the god of the skies roars violently. It opens its main mouth widely charging up a destructive sphere of electricity between it.

''Thunder Force!'' Yugi shouts as Osiris fires its massive thunder mouth blast right at Janne. Erika just smiles admitting her defeat as Janne tries forming a reflecting barrier to protect herself but Osiris' attack rips right through it and vaporizes the Mistress of Visions instantly before screaming. Erika's Life Points instantly drop to 0 soon after.

**Duel Screen: Winner... Yugi Mutou: 800LP vs. Erika Aoyama: 0LP**

The field starts reverting back to Café Mew Mew as Osiris roars before vanishing away. Alicia pants heavily actually feeling that pressure of that last attack and it terrifies her. Duel Monster was SERIOUSLY not a game for kids for sure.

Smiling, Erika speaks up to Yugi with her Duel Disk deactivated. ''That was fun.''

Yugi blinks removing his headset as his Duel Disk also deactivated. He says amazed by the face the Scorpion Mew Mew has. ''You don't look upset about this, Erika-san.''

Erika shakes her head not caring if she wins or loses unless it's really important. Though she can see it in Yugi's eyes when he duels, he does it with his all for that would be a disgrace for himself and those he duels. And also he enjoys dueling. Even against her skills to see into the glimpse of the future, he use his own strength to make his own fate even against the odds.

''It seems whenever you duel, your own will alone can change the course of your own future. Yugi, sometimes I think you're more powerful than me in that sense.'' Erika tells him admitting his strength. Yugi blushes graceful for her words but he thinks the opposite replying. ''Well I think you're much stronger than me Erika-san. You can at least blow up a planet if you went all out and would not hesitate to win if you had to.''

Erika giggles oddly blushing and answers honestly. ''Maybe but I stand with my decision.''

Yugi smiles as he says happy. ''If you say so. And also yea, it was a fun duel.''

Erika giggles again. Ichigo watches them giggling as that duel really was special. Mint sighs a little bit happy that Erika almost won… and relieve that she didn't made a bet with anyone. Boy would that have turned ugly.

''That duel was amazing! Jonouchi and the others really missed out on it!'' Judai declares really amazed by the duel that he witnessing kinda wishing the others watched it too. Ed sighs not so sure adding sarcastically. ''Mostly Jonouchi with his crush getting beaten.''

Ichigo ignores that comment and turns towards Alicia and asks her. ''I hope it wasn't that boring watching a card game.''

Alicia eyes her and just smiles replying. ''Boring? That's not a word I would describe it.''

She giggles never watching anything so crazy before and heart pumping that her heart is still beating loudly. Alicia smiles having her worries she might not like here but she's more than certain this place will be something else.

''I can't wait to see more of what this place shows me!'' Alicia declares smiling looking forward to what this world will bring her. Ichigo smiles happily to see this side of Alicia so much that she tells excitedly. ''Then you can live in my home Nya!''

This surprised everyone especially Alicia blinking. Ed sighs face palming figuring Ichigo would want a girl to live in her home that's infested by more boys than she has ever dealt with.

''Eh… Are you sure about that Ichigo?'' Alicia asks her awkwardly by Ichigo's request. The red cherry head assists with a big smile explaining it. ''My parents would love your homemade bread Nya.''

Alicia sweat drops figuring that would be another reason why Ichigo's parents wouldn't mind her living with them. Still, she loves baking and she can't deny it accepting her offer. ''Well I guess so. I do need a place to live. I'll do it Ichigo.''

Ichigo purrs excitedly hugging her. Alicia sweat drops more by how affection the cat girl is sometimes.

''Then it's decided too Nya!'' Ichigo begins to say with a grin as she grabs Alicia's hand, telling her. ''Come on Alicia-chan, I'm taking you shopping!''

Alicia blinks awkwardly actually asking confused. ''Wait shopping?''

Hearing those words of terror, Yugi panics trying to run away but immediately he's grabbed by the collar neck of his jacket by Ichigo, having a sinister smirk on her face.

''You're coming too, my Yugi-kun.'' Ichigo says still grinning very terrifying that even the so-called Dragon Knight gulps very scared and nods rapidly. The red cherry head giggles dragging Yugi, sobbing, along with Alicia speechless that there is something even Yugi is afraid, she just didn't expect it to be Ichigo.

Yugi has defeated Erika and Alicia continues to learn more from this side of the world. However, what new adventure or fight will Team Dragon Knight encounter next time? Only time will tell.

* * *

Somewhere in the blackness of space, the shell robotic remains of the one called Dark Oak, has gathered up the remains of his Metarex Army. As he had promised the Dark Lord in exchange of taking most of the universe and destroying the blue hedgehog, he will revive his arm and the other Metarex leaders to increase the Dark Lord's numbers and destroy Team Dragon Knight.

''All shall be complete and soon-'' Dark Oak begins to monologue to himself, hoping for the expression the Dark Lord will make however his words are soon cut off by a voice very unfamiliar. ''Oh? You had an interesting army.''

Dark Oak turns quickly to see a human actually floating in space but had a strange orange light outlining his entire body. Smirking, Aigami strolls on the non-existing ground towards the machine.

''It's a shame you lost it all by a hedgehog and his furry bunch of comrades.'' Aigami says almost mocking the poor machine. Dark Oak stares down at this bizarre human, questioning the possibly how he is able to breath no less speak in thin space. But what has him brother is the outline and the cube floating on his right palm

"What are you, human?'' He questions furious. Aigami stares at him and smirks answering him with an offer. ''A friend if you agreed to cut your ties with the Dark Lord and join forces with me.''

Dark Oak looks at the boy almost puzzle by this ''offer''. Aigami just smiles softly explaining it. ''If you do, all your desires will come true. You'll have all the cosmos under your control. And you get all that and more by leaving the Dark Lord.''

The machine gazes upon this human and immediately replies harshly towards him. ''I do not work with children especially those who will force me betray Dark Leader Dragon.''

He may be a shell of his real self but he is still very much alive and the Dark Lord respected that about him. Even though he wasn't a powerful or useful ally as of yet, it was thanks to his trust that he's even went this far to revive the other Oaks and assist the dragon in his plan to create a universe ruled by them.

''He and I think alike that conquest and equality are just! I shall not work with you though.'' Dark Oak responds firmly not going to betray his leader. Aigami eyes him and just sighs with a small smirk.

''… I'm not surprise though it is a shame too.'' Aigami says holding up the Quantum Cube. It starts glowing and appearing out of thin air were hundreds of organic black-red spaceships over him.

This shocks Dark Oak as he then spots two figures over them and one of them stares down at the machine with glowing amber-like golden irises eyes. Dark Oak glare back and scans that one with his eye and instantly is taken back by what his scans shown him.

''What in the?'' He utters having been stunned to discover this being has an almost perfect identical DNA to Shadow the Hedgehog. Shaking off such results, Dark Oak starts glowing in a darkish aura not going to be afraid of this alien creature.

''You dare challenge the Metarex Leader, Dark Oak! Not even Super Sonic could have beaten me! What will-'' Dark Oak begins announcing proudly, preparing to use all his power to finish this being… until he felt strange. His body suddenly stops moving as does his mere existence. Dark Oak's eye glows trying to turn as the figure he was glaring at was now behind him and a large gap in Dark Oak's chest. The Metarex leader tries to move, do anything, but the figure snaps his fingers and whispers out a word very familiar to Dark Oak. ''_**Chaos Control.**_''

Dark Oak gasps out, trying to say something but then time froze up for what seemed like days before reverting back and the Metarex Leader shatters into hundreds if not thousands of pieces. The figure just chuckles almost finding no challenge from him.

Aigami sighs still smirking as he comments. ''Such a shame too. He was strong but I supposed strength isn't absolute, unlike yours.''

The figure with the amber-like golden irises looks at the human and makes a smirk teleporting back next to the other figure still up there. Aigami just chuckles telling him up there. ''I'll leave you to test the humans and Mobius too!''

The figure just waves his claw-like hand and he and the other enter the larger spaceship. The ships lock at the remains of the Metarex ships and blasted them, obliterating all of them instantly.

Aigami smirks watching the ships fly away before muttering almost evilly. ''Oh and enjoy your time against that black hedgehog. I'm sure you and he have a lot to grudge about, no?''

Aigami whistles vanishing with the Quantum Cube with the remains of the dead Dark Oak floated in space, completely unaware that a tear of space happen and a Hollow's head pops out temporary before sinking back inside the hole, almost having been spying on the dead Dark Oak.

In mere moments, Aigami finds himself in a dark room with Mani having watched what was happening.

''Mani, time to meet those from the future.'' Aigami informs his comrade for the next course of their plan. Mani, though, worries about those people informing him. ''Careful Diva, they're-''

Aigami pats his shoulder almost to show he's aware and tells him. ''I know. Black Moon Clad…interesting bunch.''

He then smirks evilly before stating. ''This should be fun.''

What is Aigami up to and who was his strange yet much eviler ally that killed Dark Oak? Only time will tell.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: Life by Yui from Bleach)**

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Yugi/Atem's new cards:**

**(Yugi got upgrades to the cards he used in Bonds Beyond Time so I will not go into details)**

***Magical Dragon- Lvl 4, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1600, ATT: FIRE, Type: Dragon/Effect**

**(Previously used in Episodes/Chapters 51 of Volume 2)**

Effect: If this card is sent from you hand to the Graveyard: Draw 1 card. Next you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard to your side of the field in Defense Position. This monster cannot change its Battle position while it is face-up on the field.

**_Chaos Form- Type: Ritual Spell Card**

Effect: This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Chaos" or "Black Luster Soldier" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field and/or banish "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" or "Dark Magician" from your GY, whose total Levels exactly equal the Level of the "Chaos" or "Black Luster Soldier" Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon.

**_Magician of Chaos- Lvl 7, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2100, ATT: DARK, Type: Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect**

Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Chaos Form". Once per turn, When a Spell/Trap Card or effect is activated (Quick Effect): You can target 1 card on the field: Destroy it. If this Ritual Summoned card is destroyed: You can Special Summon 1 "Chaos" Ritual Monster, except "Magician of Chaos" from your hand, ignoring its Summoning conditions. This card's name becomes "Dark Magician" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard.

**_Magician of Black Chaos MAX- Lvl 8, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2600, ATT: DARK, Type: Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect**

Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Chaos Form". If this card is Special Summoned: You can Tribute 1 monster you control; for the rest of this turn, your opponent cannot activate monster effects. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can target 1 Spell in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only activate each effect of "Magician of Black Chaos MAX" once per turn.

* * *

**Erika's new cards:**

**(Cards like Nightmare Predictions and Desert of Futures are in Chapter 39 of Volume 1 and other cards Erika has used are in Chapters 25 and 26 of Volume 3)**

***Archer of Visions – Nico- Lvl 4, ATK: 1400, DEF: 1700, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: When you draw this card: You can reveal this card; Special Summon it from your hand. Once per turn: excavate the top card of your Deck and call its type (Monster, Spell, Trap). If you call it right, inflict 1000 of damage to your opponent, and next place the card you drew by this card's effect either on the top or bottom of your Deck. If not, send the card to the Graveyard and you take 1000 of damage.

***Venomous Scorpion- Lvl 7, ATK: 2000, DEF: 2000, ATT: EARTH, Type: Insect/Effect**

Effect: You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 ''Scorpion'' or ''Visions'' monster. When it is summoned, it gains 1000 ATK, and inflict 500 of damage to your opponent.

***Replay- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

**(Never played but Erika does have it)**

Effect: You can activate the effect of 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard that was used on your previous turn.

***Illusion Visions- Type: Counter Trap Card **

Effect: When a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated while you control a ''Visions'' monster: Negate the activation, and if you do, shuffle that card back to the owner's Deck. Also, after activation of this card; Set this card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard but banish it if this card activates again.

***Strike Scorpion- Lvl 1, ATK: 200, DEF: 2100, ATT: DARK, Type: Insect/Effect**

Effect: During the Battle Phase when an opponent's monster declares an attack (Quick Effect): Send this card from your hand or face-up on your field; destroy that monster.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Ichigo gets exciting news that her cousin and her family are visiting. Not having seen her since last year, the red cherry head is excited to see the first person before Yugi who gave her hope. However, elsewhere, the Dark Lord prepares to confront things with Aizen.

Yugi: Wait your cousin is visiting you?

Ichigo: YES NYA! THIS IS FANTASTIC!

Yugi blushes: It actually is. I hope I get to meet her at last.

Ichigo grins: Oh you will Nya. Now-

Dark Leader Dragon: DO YOU MIND ICHIGO! I am having a heart attack

Ichigo screams.

Dark General Knight: I suggest you avoid screaming. My lord is upset with the loss of a comrade.

Yugi: Um what happened?

Dark Leader Dragon: I AM NOT TELLING YOU! Get to the title now!

DragonKnight15: Um okay… Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Memories of Yesterday! The Bonds between Cousins and Rivals!

Ichigo sweat drops: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time… I guess? This is weird Nya.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The funny thing about this chapter is that I wanted to do a Yugi VS Erika being the main center… other than Alicia discovering this huge world.

Fate is something that can't be changed but if it could, that shatters the logic of the Universe and all order. To change it... well... is impossible. This subject will come back up again. Just wait and see.

So next chapter is the start of the second arc and yea… it is Sailor Moon time. HOWEVER… Crystal version with some of the original anime added in... sort of. Why? Because Crystal is BETTER in my eyes… just ignore the part Usagi killed Mamoru and killed herself *SPOILER*. Anyway, I'll see you all next time with- Black Moon Clad arc. Yes, starting it there. Enjoy.

Also the one who killed Dark Oak will be revealed by Volume 5. This is just a setup for what is to come and what Aigami is aiming for.

* * *

So I have some news... even though I warned everyone that probably around next week, my Internet bill will happen and if something happens like no Internet... no DKR meaning hiatus until I return. But now that this first arc is done and I need time to set up the next arc... I will be forced to take a short break of 2 weeks. NOW... IF my internet does get paid, my readers, DKR will return in two weeks for the new arc. HOWEVER, I don't then you know why. I'm sorry for everyone but I have no choice. I will return, hopefully.


	21. 20: The Bonds between Cousins & Rivals!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. ****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Valkyria Chronicles AND now Sailor Moon (finally). I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello readers and fans of DKR, this is Episode 20 of the second new Arc of Volume 4: Crystal Moon!

As the title of this arc spells out… Sailor Moon Arc. And much like my friend and fellow Fanfic writer, **Redwallfan2000**, AND others who tried and disconnect their stories, I will be doing the cousin relationship between Ichigo Momomiya and Usagi Tsukimo… but how they met and knew of their powers will be VERY different. That will be revealed next chapter. As for this one, you guys will figure out which Sailor Moon arc I will start it off.

You guys will also get to see old and new faces as well as other stuff I promised my fellow reviewers, especially a certain one *COUGH* yes, it is THIS arc he will appear.

Also one more detail: Since the original and Crystal have stuff going for it better than the other, I will TRIED to COMBINE both as best as possible while also adding some things there and then… but mostly Crystal because I have never fell so much deep in Sailor Moon since watching Crystal. Like if you liked the original, this one is BETTER. F**KING better.

Now enjoy the new arc:

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: Moonlight Densetsu by Dali from Sailor Moon) **

**Volume 4: Episode 20: Memories of Yesterday! The Bonds between Cousins and Rivals!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Finally back home, Yugi and the others smiled to be back in Domino though a little sad for Ed and Al not able to visit home but next time. Alicia, having decided to join Team Dragon Knight to help her new friends, widened her eyes blown away from the large city and so many things that would drive a person insane._

_The group showed Alicia many things even taking her to Café Mew Mew to show her new ways of baking bread which burns Alicia's desires to become a better baker. At that time they met up with the Mew Mews and Erika asked of Yugi if she may duel him. Yugi blinked not following but Erika explained it will help her get a better grip in her power to predict events if she fights against one who changes his own destiny. Yugi, smiling about that idea and the thought of dueling her himself, accepted her challenge and the two clashed and Alicia witnessing her first duel._

_The duel between Yugi and Erika commenced as Erika used her Vision monsters and ability to manipulate her future to counter every one of Yugi's strategists even preventing him from using certain cards and even stopped Gandora-X. Far from beaten, Yugi showcased his strength and summons a brand new Ritual Monster, __**Magician of Chaos**__, to counterattack Erika's field. Erika wasn't finished using her new Ritual Monster that she used against Aigami, __**Empress of Visions – Janne**__, to combat Yugi's newly evolved Ritual, __**Magician of Black Chaos MAX**__, and it was Erika that won that battled but all part of Yugi's plan to summon Osiris and defeated Erika in one blow. Having still enjoyed the duel, Erika thanked Yugi and hoped her power to see the future can help them in the upcoming battles._

_Everyone then went their own paths with Alicia going to live with Ichigo and she asked the Gallian why she wanted to come here. Alicia, smiling, answered her that she wants to use her powers as a Valkyria to help make a better future and make sure Selvaria's death wasn't in vain (which wasn't but she doesn't know that) and also she wants to help her new family too. Ichigo purred happily glad they're friend and the two went shopping with Alicia confused._

_However, deep in space, the shell body that was Dark Oak prepared to revive his army but he was confronted by Aigami offering him a chance to join forces with him. Refusing as he viewed the Dark Lord as his ally, Aigami sighed revealing another ally of his that easily destroyed and eliminated Dark Oak once and for all. And of this was just the beginning as Aigami prepared to meet a group known as the Black Moon Clad._

_Who was this being that killed Dark Oak and what new threat Team Dragon Knight will confront… and allied to meet too?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

It is another peaceful morning as Yugi yawns walking on the streets of his home town towards his school. He had a crazy 2-3 weeks fighting in a crazy war against basically a dictator and the metallic robot version of one of his friends. However, he learned much from that and gained a new friend as well. Alicia has been overwhelmed with her new environment but she's proving to handling it better than Naruto did. She actually likes TV, mostly Cooking Shows that involves in bakery.

The tricolor hums almost arriving to school on time for once… until suddenly he's tackled by the back by Ichigo not looking where she was running at. The two drop hard on the ground, grunting.

''M-Morning Ichigo-kun.'' Yugi utters out his eyes spinning very dizzy. The red cherry head gasps getting up fast with a red, embarrassing face.

"Ah my bad, Yugi-kun! I wasn't looking where I was going again. Exhausted of all the homework I had last night." Ichigo explains herself still nervous as she's pulling Yugi up. The tricolor head kinda suspects that would be the case. He notices the multiple sheets of paper that were hanging on the ends of her briefcase. Since they were in Gallia, they missed a lot of assignments thus they were given a lot when they returned back. At least they have almost over a month to complete the assignments.

''So um study date?'' Yugi suggests knowing she'll need all the help to complete them. That and he kinda needs some help too. Ichigo blushes as her tail wags, almost unworthy to have such a wonderful boyfriend… but sadly she couldn't this time explaining herself. ''I REALLY do though today might be a little tricky Nya.''

"How come?" Yugi asks, curious to what reason on Earth would prevent Ichigo from getting ALL the help in finishing her homework which she hates more than dealing with Ryou. Ichigo oddly giggles almost joyfully like she can't resist herself.

''Well… tomorrow will be AWESOME! Super awesome even Nya!'' Ichigo just expels out loudly and excitedly. Yugi chuckles blushing, now getting curious what is making his girlfriend this happy. He says taking a guess what is making her happy. ''Really? I mean tomorrow we have a short break thankfully.''

Ichigo purrs nodding that they'll be given a holiday break from school. This also meant they'll have more time working on their late assignments and enjoy some peace.

"That… and also because some of my relatives are visiting." Ichigo says as she raises her eyes up towards the clouds. Yugi raises an eyebrow having recalled from Ichigo that she has a cousin. He hasn't meant her before so this can be really amazing to finally get to meet her.

"I can't wait to meet my Strawberry Kitten's cousin you have mentioned me like million times now." Yugi proclaims smiling happy. Ichigo lets out a giggle by that comment correcting him. "Please Nya! It's exactly 3128 times that I have mentioned her."

Yugi sweat drops, now amazed Ichigo had been counting the number of times she has mentioned her now.

"Anywho, I was excited when my parents told me about the news… just as I had another Eddy problem." Ichigo begins saying slightly upset recalling the terrible morning she had.

* * *

"_**EDDY! GET OUT OF THERE! I AM RUNNING LATE NYA!**_" _Ichigo was yelling loudly at Edward Elric inside the bathroom and she was slamming her right hand on the door while holding her towel over her left arm. She should be using her own bathroom, but she couldn__'t because it was sort of fill with a terrible smell after one day Naruto used it. It wasn't his fault… it was and now she was running late because Ed had been in the bathroom… OVER AN HOUR!_

"_**SORRY! I HAD TO GO, KITTY CAT!**_" _Ed apologized once more, regretting that he took that bet with Judai and Naruto to eat a Burrito-Shrimp Ramen last night __and Ed had terrible stomach pains ever since he woke up today. Ichigo just didn't care as she was running late because she needed to get to school early!_

_She started knocking on the door harder as she started yelling louder. _"_**SO HELP ME I WILL KICK YOUR BUTT WITH THIS DOOR INTO YOU NYA!**_"

_Edward didn__'t need Ichigo's whining this early in the morning and he did say he was sorry, but of course, this never helped. He proceeded into yelling back louder._"_**TRY IT AND I WILL KICK YOUR CAT SIZE BUTT!**_"

"_**STOP USING THOSE WORDS OR I-**_" _Ichigo exploded in rage that her whole face was red of her anger. She would have continued until Judai tapped on her. She turned around as he gave her a smile while he said calmly._"_**Guys! Geez, I think I had bigger yelling contest with Manjoume than you and Metal Arm did.**_"

_Without thinking twice, Judai went around Ichigo and opened up the door, and he was surprised that Ed was in the toilet. This made Ichigo to cover up her eyes from seeing Ed__'s ''member'' as Ed went mad with rage._"_**WHAT THE HELL JUDAI!**_"

_Judai was still surprised as he looked behind the door and noticed it wasn__'t lock. He turned back to Ed, who was still red with rage, as he questioned the alchemist while pointing at the knob._"_**Hey? Didn**__**'**__**t you lock up the door?**_"

"_**GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE MORON!**_" _Ed shouted once more as he tried to cover his __''member'' from the annoying duelist. Judai was a bit clueless by why Ed is so upset. Sure he enter the bathroom, during the time he was pooing out some… brown stuff out from his body, but there was no need to freak out that badly._

"_**Relax Ed.**_" _Judai replies calmly and with a grin, which Ed did not like. He was not relaxed and he was not enjoying the fact that Judai just enter the bathroom without knocking FIRST! _

"_**I am not relaxed! NOT RIGHT NOW!**_" _Edward responded angrily as he wanted to bite his head off, but Judai was not close enough to bite him or nothing. So he just yelled like a mad dog and Judai just grinned happily with no worries. Ichigo, in the other hand, did not believe her bad luck and time was not on her side either._

"_**Oh god, I don**__**'t**__**have time for this!**__** I**__**'**__**m going to use my parent**__**'s**__** bathroom.**_" _Ichigo declared frustrated as she marched away from the two morons in her house. She had to try to bring a girl over her house instead of more morons. She then came to parent__'s room, knock on the door of course, and walked in._

"_**Kaa-san, Oto-san? Can I use your bathroom?**_" _The cherry haired girl asked her mother as she noticed she was already ready for the day. Ichigo felt a bit jealous of her mother at this time because her father isn__'t a slacker or an idiot._

"_**Not having luck dear?**_" _Her mother Sakura asked as she looks at her messy haired daughter. Ichigo sighed as she couldn__'t even begin how to say it, but pass all that was that she was not surprised. She replied as she rubbed over her messy hair. _"_**No, but I am not surprised.**_"

"_**Oh, Ichigo is here. Listen dear! We have big-important-super-news!**_" _Ichigo__'s father, Shintaro, spoke as he raced out of the bathroom, just finishing tying up his tie. Ichigo noticed the overexcited smile on her father's face that it kinda scared her a bit; worried that he has something crazy to say, and boy was she right. She just didn't have the time to listen to it and had to act fast to avoid the conversation._

"_**Oh boy… Can I use the bathroom first?**_" _Ichigo kindly tried to excuse herself as she gently walked around her father and enter the bathroom. She locked up the door so he wouldn__'t try to enter or anyone else in that matter. Shintaro felt awkward now, and sadden a little that his daughter is too busy to not hear her father. Still, he had to tell her so she wouldn't forget. He knocked on the bathroom door, hoping to stop Ichigo from removing her clothes and taking a shower._

"_**Just wait Ichigo, listen please. Tomorrow starts the one week off from school, so me and your mother were thinking and agreed on this; we invited the Tsukino family to come over for a week visit.**_" _Shintaro told her daughter through the door, which made her stop whatever she was doing. What her father made her to be frozen completely like if she was trapped in an ice cube. She tried to gather everything her father just said in small, key words. Shintaro and Sakura then began to get worry if their daughter must have collapsed of the pressure. Both place their ears on the door, hoping they could hear something that would confirm she was fine. They got their answer; sadly after Ichigo kicked the door opened and which sent both parents to the wall in moaning pain._

"_**NO WAY! REALLY NYA!**_" _Ichigo shouted overexcited that it broke her parents__' ears and caused them to hear almost nothing but faint sound for a minute. Ichigo was truly not herself as she started to act all too happy and hyperactive, more than Naruto. Shintaro started to sob to what he had done while Sakura says with a nervous, sweat dropping face and smile._"_**I knew she would be happy.**_"

_Both parents, after a minute, had their hearing back to normal as they still were shocked to see Ichigo still acting all excited like a lunatic. Ichigo then began to clap her hands, like cheering, as both Shintaro and Sakura heard her muttered a little too loud. _"_**She**__**'s coming! She's coming! She's coming! **__**Cousin Usagi-chan, SHE**__**'**__**S COMING NYA!**_"

_Ichigo__'s father sighed, regretting even telling her about the visit with Sakura's sister's family. He should have told her after school so she wouldn't be this hyper, but it was too late for that. He instead took a breath in and grabbed on his hyperactive daughter's shoulders to calm her down. The last time Ichigo acted as such when the mention of a visit from her cousin happened… well… let's just put it that the neighbors never talked to them, like never. He calmly told her as he does his best to not let Ichigo to run off._"_**Oh yes. Well today… They will stay with us for a week. So please get your room tidy and please, we might need you to not go to work today too.**_"

"_**And be here by 5PM. No spending too much time with your friends or Yugi-san.**_" _Ichigo__'s mother added with a wink and smile as she pointed her finger up. Ichigo understood all that and just nodded like a manipulated robot who obeys or a pet who wants her treat. _"_**FOR ONCE… YES, YES, AND YES!**_"

_She didn__'t mind not spending so much time with everyone else and even Yugi-kun; she wants to see her cousin that much more, especially since she doesn't have to worry about Ryou and him annoying her for every little thing._

"_**OH MY GOD! I got to get ready! EXCUSE ME!**_"_Ichigo just realized that she needed to get her room in tip-top shape and prepare a space place for her cousin to sleep._

_As soon as she declared that, she ran off to her room to tidy up… and she forgot all about taking a shower and going to school as she was late. Shintaro was left speechless, which shouldn__'t have surprised him as this is how Ichigo reacts when her cousin visits. Sakura, however, was still quite calm and happy that her daughter can see her cousin once more. She placed her right hand over her right cheek and muttered. _"_**She is very happy, very happy dear.**_"

_Ichigo rushed as fast as she could to her room. That was when she saw Alphonse walked by and he waved hello to her. _"_**Morning Ichi-**_"

"_**SORRY AL, IN A HURRY! BYE NYA!**_" _Ichigo interrupted the youngest Elric and rumbled very fast, going around Al and continued her fast pace to her room. Al was left in the dust, speechless as his eyes in his mask just blinked with that __''cute'' look in them._"_**Umm… sure?**_"

_Ichigo arrived to her room as she rushed to her closet, opened it and took out pretty much everything as it was in some disaster of a good needed cleanup. Ichigo then noticed a photo behind her closet door, showing both herself as 8 years old and another girl with long blond, pigtail haired of the same age, waving. Ichigo smiled for a moment as she then exploded with joy. _"_**COUSIN USAGI IS COMING NYA!**_"

_Ichigo had loved a lot of people in her life: Yugi, Erika, Masaya, Eddy (at times and others he wants to beat him up to death), Kurosaki-kun, Judai, Naruto (sometimes), and well… a lot. She could also name the ones she hated, but she had no intention to because she wanted to only think about her cousin. That is why she had to make everything perfect. _

"_**MUST PREPARE!**_" _Ichigo declared as she took out blankets and camping beds and even sheets, hell almost everything with a few pillows. She started setting everything into place, making sure everything was to the point. As she was preparing and making it perfect, Ed walked in, with an exhausted expression after what had happened with Judai. _

"_**Hey Ichigo, you can you use the… the…**_" _Ed was trying to tell the cheery haired girl that she could use the bathroom, until he stopped at the sight of all the tidying and mess of clothes on the ground. Ed sweat dropped and then it multiplied as he saw Ichigo setting a camping bed near her bed. At first, he thought Ichigo would be having this __''sleepover'' or she went insane. He dared not want to ask, but he had no choice._

"_**You alright?**_" _Ed asked her which made Ichigo to face him with a confusing look on her face and just replied in questionable tone._"_**Huh what? Were you talking about the bathroom? What about it?**_"

_Ed just stared at her, completely shocked that she would forget the whole ordeal they had about the bathroom a few minutes ago. He didn__'t even ask why she forgot; instead he looked at her clock and noticed that it was close to 8AM. _

"_**Aren**__**'t you going to be late for school?**_" _Ed asked as he pointed at the clock. Ichigo stared at it and it made her to stare at it, trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about._"**…**"

_Naturally, her eyes then widened as she started to remember. And finally, her pupils shrunk as she realized what she had to do and it turned her pale. And then, she yelled._"_**CRAP!**_"

_Ichigo had to go to school, so she decided to prepare later on. Before she left to the bathroom, she moved her head to face Ed and gave him a glare as she warned him._"_**Don**__**'**__**t you dare touch anything… or else. Bye Eddy!**_"

_She waved goodbye and ran off to the bathroom. Ed stood there, not getting what she meant by __''__**Don't you dare touch anything… or else**__'' threat she told him. Edward just ignored the mess and left Ichigo's room, hopefully waiting when she might explain everything. Not to mention to not tell anyone how the hell did Judai entered the bathroom, even when he was sure he locked the door? It was a mystery, a stupid one better said._

_Everyone was however unaware that Alicia, wearing a pair of pajamas that Ichigo gave her, just stared at the scenes she had witnessed. She sighed going to have to get used to this as an everyday thing. _

* * *

"Huh? Didn't Edward-kun lock up the door?" Yugi, having heard the story, still finds it surprising that Ed didn't lock the door of the bathroom. Ichigo sweat drops agreeing with him saying. "You know I should have asked Nya. Anyway, what you think Nya?"

Yugi smiles wrapping his arms around her and cuddles her while he replies with a small smirk. "You're kidding? I'm very happy! I always wanted to meet this cousin of yours. So why not?"

Ichigo blushes really red purring as her cat tail wags happily.

"Thank you so much, Yugi-kun! But you might have to see her probably the day after, not sure yet. It's a family get together mostly Nya." Ichigo says both happy but also sad that Yugi can't meet her cousin just yet.

Yugi just giggles understanding since Ichigo and her cousin are very close. He replies smiling. "No problem! Just spend some time with your cousin first."

"I SURE WILL NYA!" Ichigo yells out excitedly while hugging him more. She's so lucky to have someone so sweet and compassionate like her Yugi-kun. The tricolor head giggles petting her head and soft cat ears. The red cherry head purrs softly how good that feels with her tail wagging more.

"I would love you to pet me more but we're going to be late Nya." Ichigo tells him with blushing cheeks. Yugi giggles agreeing with her stopping and holding her hand.

"Good point! I'll continue petting you later." Yugi says smiling warmly. Ichigo purrs smiling back as the two head out to school still holding hands close. The cat girl still giggles excitedly for tomorrow. Nothing can go wrong, nothing.

* * *

Inside his office within his company, Akumu hums enjoying a lovely cup of bloody red wine on his desk. He hums relaxing that his plans with Metal Sonic and Gallia worked like a charm. As much as he wanted Selvaria to join his side now, he can wait for her to make that decision. That way her loyalty and her desires will grow. He smirks evilly, positioning his hands in the ''Excellent'' pose. Everything is going his-

''My lord!'' Akumu panics losing his posture and sees Dark General Knight running out from the shadows and kneeling down before him. The Dark Lord gives him a firm look demanding while trying to relax himself from that sudden scare. ''What now my fateful general? I'm enjoying the peace before I decide to go after the brat.''

Dark General Knight bows for disturbing his lord's alone time as he explains himself rather nervous. ''Well… you see my lord… remember how Dark Oak offered he would rebuild his army to help you?''

Akumu just makes a narrow gaze having remember that Dark Oak wanted to give him a larger army to show he is a true ally of his and gain his wishes of conquering that seed planet or whatever it was.

''Yes? Where the hell is he? I know he's just machine than his… eh… real plant alien self but that's no excuse on his-'' Akumu demands furious by the Metarex Leader's laziness to rebuild his army to truly feel like an equal to himself. However his words were suddenly cut off as Dark General Knight places something on his desk in front of him. Akumu looks at what his general put and his eyes widened greatly.

''…'' The room is now in silence as the Dark Lord and his somewhat sadden general look down at what resembles the torn-up dented head of Dark Oak. Akumu gasps, gritting his teeth enrage as he slams his fists on the desk actually cracking it a bit.

''W-what the hell! Dark Oak!'' Akumu explodes in yells not believing this. No, why Dark Oak?! He was so damn good and he died easily. He defeated that annoying hedgehog in his strongest form and now he's been killed. How is all he is questioning?

Dark General Knight nods upset as well when he got a strange sensation out of Earth's reaches. He decided to investigate, teleporting there and he found remains of metal pieces in that corner of space and the intact remains of the Metarex.

''I found his robotic head's remain in space, what is left of it.'' The dark general tells him most shock when he saw the scene. Akumu, gritting his teeth even tighter, is struggling to contain his anger that his eyes morph to resemble his Dark Lord's demonic red-yellow irises dragon eyes.

''D-DAMN IT!'' He curses out getting up from his chair immediately. He struggles to what he should: either destroying this whole office or start roaring angrier. Instead he glares at his general and questions him furious. ''WHO! WHO WAS IT?! HOW DID YOU FOUND HIM LIKE THIS?!''

Dark General Knight looks down still not sure. Dark Oak's signal was blocked or disable before he could sent it.

''That would be me, my dear Dark Lord.'' A voice suddenly speaks up alerting the Dark Lord greatly as he knew THAT voice. Suddenly the hidden screen in the office opens up from within the wall and turns on, showing the smug image of Sosuke Aizen, sipping on what seems to be tea or coffee. Akumu widens his eyes more than enrage as he mutters with a tone of murderous intentions. ''Aizen…''

Aizen smirks to see the Dark Lord well as he asks him enjoying another sip of his drink. ''Did your general found the remains of your pawn?''

Akumu continues gazing at him as his streams come out of his body, doing his hardest to not snap instantly.

''It was you…'' He assumes greatly sure that it is Aizen who did the deed. The former Shinigami just cracks a smile defending himself very calmly. ''Now why would it be me, Akumu Momomiya? If it was me, I would have been the one who brought his remains, not your general.''

Akumu oddly growls. Dark General Knight glares at the man for insulting his lord but sadly he wasn't wrong. Aizen would gladly take the credit for a death so long as it justifies his reasons or plans. He must have been spying on Dark Oak or something. Chances are Aizen knows who but even he won't tell them anything as that's more his style.

''No, it seems to be something else in space that destroyed your comrade before he knew what hit him. Shame though.'' Aizen proclaims giving a smug look at Akumu, putting down his cup of his drink down on his table. He then changes the subject still smirking softly. ''Have you heard of Yugi Mutou-kun awakening his Burst Limit?''

Akumu widens his eyes angrier already most aware of that and something he WANTED to stop or handle than this man who took his moment.

''It's a good thing I was the one Mutou-kun fought than you? He might have been able to kill-'' Aizen then begins saying but that was the breaking point for Akumu as he suddenly snaps angrily. He erupts in a roar as his body is completely consumed in black flames, morphing his body.

"You continue mocking me knowing full well WHAT I CAN DO TO YOU, AIZEN!" Blowing away the flames with his roars, Akumu emerges from the flames now as Dark Leader Dragon with now having his three heads. They all roar unleashing flames all over the room, actually burning Dark Dragon Hunters that were watching in the side lines and they scream incinerated instantly.

Dark General Knight lets out a sigh putting up his _**Dark Force Barrier Gate**_ to protect himself from his lord's black flames of hatred as Dark Leader Dragon's original head roars like a monstrous beast, actually shaking the entire tower like an earthquake. ''YOU DARE TAKE AWAY MY PREY AND MOCK MY FALLEN ALLY FOR THE LAST TIME AIZEN! YOU WILL PAY FOR ALL OF THIS!''

Aizen chuckles almost amuse by the Dark Lord's temperament but even that gets boring. He asks of the still roaring dragon calmly but stern. ''Please try to speak more civilize, Akumu. Your dragon form is the worst form for us to speak.''

Dark Leader Dragon gasps and stops now really angry as he demands, holding back his rage. ''WHAT-DO-YOU-WANT?''

Chuckling, Aizen explains his reasons to have called him. ''It seems whoever killed your robotic ally might come here. And if he is that much stronger, then it would be a threat to us and our goals especially the same goal we share: testing and defeating Mutou-kun, no?''

The Dark Lord just glares at him, almost having a strange feeling that Aizen is playing an angle or something.

''Then how about we talk more in detail, face-to-face.'' Aizen suggests with a small smirk wanting the two to meet after a long time.

Dark Leader Dragon is already annoyed by him to ever see him in person… and yet he would enjoy meeting the Shinigami backstabber after all this time, and try to kill him.

"I couldn't help but agree. When and where?" Dark Leader Dragon accepts the meeting. Aizen smirks happy to hear that and responds. "Tonight, on top of that Tokyo Tower."

"Then I'll see you there." The Dark Lord replies back to the meeting spot. Aizen still smirks, knowing he will come and they can finally have a civilize talk. "And we will."

With that, Aizen hangs off and the screen turn itself off, moving back to its hidden spot. Dark Leader Dragon finally sighs, knowing he'll have to see him again and it was not what he wanted to do.

"Is this a good idea, my lord?" Dark General Knight finally speaks concerned and untrusting about the fact that Aizen wanted to see him and knew it could turn into an all-out war, or worst. With Sosuke Aizen, it's best to be ready for the worse than expect it.

"…" Dark Leader Dragon remains quietly, agreeing that his general was right; however, he couldn't help but not let this chance in finding out what Aizen wanted with him. It could be a trap, but he didn't care as long as he can hurt him and find out the truth. He takes a deep breath as he turns to face Dark General Knight ordering him. "Call our allies, we'll need them."

Dark General Knight widens his eyes in shock that his master would go with this. He was about to protest of this danger, but the Dark Lord beats him to it and yells angrily. "NOW!"

"AT ONCE, MY LORD!" Dark General Knight replies back, scared in his voice to not disobey what the Dark Lord wants. He leaves in a hurry to gather the rest of the Dark Lords that are nearby. The Dark Lord takes another breath out, and begins to chuckle a little. He couldn't help but find some humor in this troublesome day. He enjoys the fact that he can test out his current form's maximum power; and who else but Aizen to find out… Not to mention to make him remember the terror of the Dark Lord.

"Aizen, you will soon remember why I am called the Dark Lord of Darkness. Just you watch." Dark Leader Dragon vows with a menacing tone and then begins to laugh evilly at the endless darkness around him. He couldn't help it but not wait for tonight.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

**Ichigo: Finally! My cousin is coming and I am psych, Nya! **

**Akumu: I can****'****t wait to kill you at last, Aizen!**

* * *

Within the city of Tokyo, in a regular house, loud noises were heard but it was typical in the Tsukino Residence.

"MAMA! PAPA! Are we almost done?!" Yelling up in her room, 15ish year old Usagi Tsukino is packing her stuff for the big home visit to see her favorite cousin. Usagi is a young woman who has a slim figure and pale skin. She has big sky blue eyes, and long, golden blonde hair kept parted in the center and typically tied into two buns, long pigtails odango hairstyle. She is wearing a white, blue sailor fuku uniform with a large red ribbon on front attached to a round pink brooch with a golden crescent moon as a decoration and a gold star in the middle with four smaller round circles with the following colors: Red, Blue, Green and Orange.

"Usagi! You need to stop asking us that!" Disciplining her daughter to be more patient, Ikuko Tsukino says trying to prep dinner for her family. She is a young woman with long dark blue and curly hair which she wears in a half loose ponytail and short bangs similar to her daughter's. She is wearing the simple female outfit with a red apron.

"Yeah Baka Usagi! Just calm down." Playing his portable video game, Shingo Tsukino calls out how much more of a child his so-called older sister is. He has green eyes and yellow ochre colored hair.

Usagi pops out from the corner in the stairway and calls him out angrily. "HEY! I AM VERY EXCITED!"

"Well it is the first time after 4 years since you haven't seen your cousin." Smiling to see his daughter this happy, Kenji Tsukino says. He has short black hair and wears glasses, still wearing his business suit.

Ikuko sighs admitting that Usagi hasn't seen her cousin Ichigo in a long time.

"Well you know how my sister's law-in-brother is with his job." She tells her husband how well Sakura is handling Shintaro's… madness of sorts being a principal and gets paid more than in his last job. Kenji sighs muttering. "Sadly so."

"So Usagi has a cousin? Besides me?" Blinking confused in the corner of the room, Chibiusa asks very confused. She has pink hair and red eyes. Like Usagi, she wears her hair in odango with shorter pigtails than Usagi, though instead of the buns being round, they are styled to look like a rabbit's ears. She wears a blue-white sailor outfit with a red ribbon on her chest.

Usagi narrows her eyes in a suspicious anime look, almost forgetting that her moments with her cousin might not be enjoyable with the crisis around the mini-me Usagi.

Ikuko giggles petting Chibiusa's head explaining to her so-called daughter. "Yes she does Chibiusa-chan. Both Usagi and her cousin are like best friends."

"Not to mention she is way more responsible than Baka here." Shingo points out way preferring Ichigo over his actual sister. Usagi just sticks her tongue and proclaims winking. "I'm not going to get mad today… BECAUSE I WILL SEE MY COUSIN TODAY!"

"NO YELLING USAGI!" Ikuko yells at her furious causing Usagi to cry in terror running back to her room walking right past her pet and partner Luna. The cat is black with sleek fur and has a yellow crescent moon on her forehead. She is very petite with long whiskers. Luna sighs by Usagi's nature but relief they can see Ichigo again.

Returning to her room, Usagi giggles excitedly telling herself smiling. "_I can__'t wait to see you again, Cousin Ichigo-chan._"

**Flashback****… 9 years ago:**

_It was a bright day in the other side of Tokyo, Minato-ku, where younger Ichigo Momomiya and Usagi Tsukino were staring at a container of ice cream that Usagi__'s mother bought. They were both fix on the container as it had the triple flavors of vanilla, chocolate and strawberry. Both girls lick their lips with their dry tongues as they wanted to eat it._

"_**Now you two be good for a few minutes and do not eat the ice cream.**_" _A younger age Ikuko told nicely her daughter and her sister's daughter, before she glared at them both with serious, scary looking eyes._ "_**AND YOU BETTER NOT!**_"

_Kid Ichigo nodded nervously, completely paralyzed by the terror of her aunt__. Usagi just nodded and smiled too, lying, hoping her mother wouldn't suspect much after she leaves._

"_**Yes Usa**__**'s mama!**_" _Kid Ichigo replied with a frightened tone. Usagi__'s mother smiled as she knew Ichigo would listen; now she was worried for her own daughter. Even so, she had to leave for a moment so they wouldn't cause so much trouble while she was gone. So she left, leaving the two kids alone. _

_With her mother gone, Kid Usagi grinned as she walked to a small chair, dragged it to the counter where the Ice Cream container was at. Kid Ichigo stared closely to her cousin as she stood on the chair and opened up the container, looking at the three flavors. Just staring at them, made Usagi to droll in her mouth and decided to eat it with her cousin. _

"_**Hey Cousin Ichi, let**__**'s dig in!**_" _Kid Usagi declared as she gave Kid Ichigo a big grin. Kid Ichigo, however, didn__'t like that idea as it made her just remembered her aunt's frightening look. She was too scared to even eat it as she knew it would be very bad._

"_**I don**__**'t think that's a good idea,**__** Cousin Usa.**_" _Kid Ichigo protested. Kid Usagi knew that her cousin was scared, but she wasn__'t and she had a ''wicked'' idea to convince her to agree with her. Kid Usagi jumped off the chair and came close to her cherry haired cousin._

"_**I know, BUT IT LOOKS SO GOOD!**_" _Kid Usagi explained tried to convince her loudly. She then grabbed Kid Ichigo__'s right hand and dragged her up to the chair, and let her see the delicious ice cream. Ichigo tried to resist the tasty treat in front of her, so she won't suffer the consequence. Usagi quickly notices the fear in her cousin's face, so she needed to act fast to convince her._

"_**If we don**__**'t eat it, it will melt. And then, no creamy goodness!**_" _Kid Usagi described, whispering it through Kid Ichigo__'s ear which made Ichigo to shiver. She didn't want to mess her chance to eat some of it before it melts. Ichigo started to shake up as her lips were drooling out some of her saliva. Usagi was very close and she had the thing to convince her for good. She grinned as she pointed at the strawberry flavor._"_**It**__** has Strawberry flavor,**__** your favorite.**_"

_As soon as Usagi said that, Ichigo__'s stomach started to growl. Not only that, but she started to sweat and breath heavily, knowing she can't hold it in anymore and just wanted to eat a little of it… or more. She couldn't take it anymore, and she didn't care what would happen afterwards. So Ichigo did a short loud ''YIP'' sound and finally admitted it._"_**OKAY! You convince me!**_"

_Kid Usagi grinned happily as she finally got her cousin to eat the ice cream that it made her want to hop in joy. _"_**LET**__**'S EAT!**_"

"_**Umm… our thanks?**_" _Ichigo proclaimed that caused the blond pigtailed to laugh nervously, knowing they need to say thanks for the treat they will devour in their stomachs._"_**Oh yeah.**_"

_Ichigo smiled, knowing she__'s the only one to teach her about saying thanks for the food. Both girls hold their hands together in a pray and bow to the ice cream before them with great respect. _"_**Itadakimasu!**_"

_Kid Usagi then began to grab big scoops of ice cream with both hands and ate them with pleasure. All that yummy goodness made Usagi to moan with joy as her cheeks and mouth were covered with ice cream. _"_**SO GOOD!**_"

_Kid Ichigo sweated drop in horror of the sight of seeing her cousin just eat like some kind of animal. She sighed as she opened a cabinet and took out to spoons. If there were a few things that her parents taught her, it__'s to eat properly and still enjoy the pleasure of yummy goodness._

"_**Umm Cousin Usa-chan, we should eat with a spoon.**_" _Ichigo suggested as she handed out a spoon to her cousin. Usagi looked at the spoon and then her cousin__'s warming smile. Usagi wasn't one to use spoons, but her cousin did and she wanted to be good for her. So she wiped off the ice cream off her face with her arm sleeve and received the spoon as she apologized to Ichigo._"_**OH YEAH! My bad.**_"

_Ichigo just nodded; she didn__'t mind it much. With that, both girls took multiple scoops with their spoons, eating the ice cream and moaning with pleasure for each bite. They were about to finish the container as Usagi's mother came back and gasped of shock to what she is seeing._"_**OH MY!**_"

_Both Kid Ichigo and Kid Usagi stood frozen as they look at Ikuko, with their mouths fill with ice cream. Both girls were now extremely scared to what Usagi__'s mother will do to them. Ikuko sighed at the two girls which confused them._"_**Sigh! You two are truly cousins huh?**_"

_She noticed that her daughter had a spoon in her hands, eating the ice cream than using her hands like anything else. It was impressed and it made Ikuko very happy as she added. _"_**Well at least Usagi is eating with a spoon. That isn**__**'t**__** as bad as I**__**'d hoped to be**__**.**_"

"_**Enjoy your treat girls.**_" _Ikuko declared with a happy smile as she winked at both girls. She then left, leaving both girls quite confused. They both expected to be punished, but it wasn__'t that at all. So both Ichigo and Usagi just nodded and shouted with happy smiles as they returned back at eating the ice cream._"_**THANK YOU!**_"

Usagi giggles more for tomorrow indeed. From outside the room, Chibiusa eyes her frowning rather concern if there will be a tomorrow, shivering while holding tightly on Luna-P.

* * *

Ichigo has been on work preparing her room for space that she and her cousin can sleep together.

"_I__'m going to prepare my room so Cousin Usagi-chan and I can do a lot of stuff Nya._'' She tells herself smiling not able to contain her excitement for tomorrow. She frowns a bit having gone through much that she needed this so badly to spend time with the one person who makes her smiles other than Yugi.

"I really missed her Nya. I can't believe how close we were back then.'' Ichigo proclaims to herself smiling softly how different she was back then but Usagi was always the same bright sun to her.

**Flashback****… 8 years ago:**

_It was a sunny afternoon as both Kid Ichigo and Kid Usagi were playing tag with each other. It was Ichigo__'s turn to hide and run away from Usagi. She was currently hiding on top of a tree branch, hoping to not get spotted. Even before she became a cat girl, Ichigo was naturally good climbing on trees._

"**…**" _Kid Ichigo was doing her best to not make any sound that would alert or give her position to her cousin. She was holding very tight on the branch so she wouldn__'t fall to the ground. Even so, she was very confident that her Cousin Usagi wouldn't find her on a tree._

"_**I**__**'m going to find you, Cousin Ichi!**_" _Kid Usagi shouted out loud, carefree, while hoping around like a bunny rabbit. Ichigo observed carefully to where her cousin was trying to look for her. _

"_**… Just… got… to… stay… quiet.**_" _Kid Ichigo muttered frightened as she tries her best that her cousin would not spot her up on the branch. Ichigo was very nervous, trying her best to not get spotted. Her heart was beating heavily, and she was sweating too. She was sure she won't get spotted, that was until a squirrel just happened to appear in front of her. _

"_**Eh?**_" _Ichigo began to say as she stared in surprised at the appearance of the squirrel. She was about to greet it, until the furry little animal jumped over her head and then crawled on her legs. Ichigo began to feel uncomfortable and made began to giggle and even more for each walk. _"_**No, no. Not there.**_"

_It was too late as the squirrel then wagged his tail under her tights and that was Ichigo__'s limit as she burst in laughter._"_**HAHAHA!**_"

_The squirrel then got frightened by Ichigo__'s odd laughter and ran off. Kid Ichigo laugh for a few moments until he left. Once he did, she began to calm down as fast as possible and got quiet. And then she forgot about why she was hiding. She began to worry if Usagi actually heard her laughter. She looked ahead from the branch and behind her, but no sign of her cousin. It was a good sign, a very good one. _

"_**Sigh! At least she didn**__**'t spot me.**_" _Kid Ichigo told herself quietly as she was still invisible to her cousin. She rested her head on the branch to relax, but that soon changed as soon as she felt she was being watched. She looked down from under the branch, and widened her pupils as her Cousin Usagi was watching her and waving hello._

"_**FOUND YOU!**_" _Kid Usagi shouted which spook out Kid Ichigo and made her grip on the branch become loose and slid downward to the far ground. _"_**AH!**_"

_That loss of balance almost made her drop if Ichigo didn__'t acted fast by retightening her grip on the branch with both hands and legs. As soon as she did, Ichigo was not happy as she was staring at the whole world up-side down. The reason why… was because she was hanging on the branch up-side down! Ichigo began to breathe heavier than she did before and finally panicked a little._

_Usagi sweated drop by how Ichigo was grabbing on the tree branch, almost like a kid. She thought that maybe her cousin was playing with her, but she was not so sure. Usagi then asked Ichigo nervously. _"_**Umm… You okay up there?**_"

_Ichigo didn__'t reply as she didn't want to tell her that she's actually not okay and probably stuck. She felt embarrassed if she told her that, then she would be laughing at her all day long. And she was scared if she would do that. The very thought made her scared. However, she was also scared to fall and maybe get very hurt. So Ichigo took a breath in and began to blush red. She answered Usagi as she didn't look at her directly but behind her own back._"_**… I**__**'m stuck.**_"

_Usagi tightened her lips a bit by how funny it was that her cousin was stuck. However, in some part of her conscious, she couldn__'t do that to her own cousin. So she would be the responsible one and help her cousin out._

"_**Don't worry!**_"_Kid Usagi replied as she grabbed on the tree and tried to climb up as best as she could, which was slow. _"_**I'm coming to save you, Cousin Ichi!**_"

_As soon as she reached like a quarter up, Usagi couldn't hold her grip tight enough and fell back to the ground. She slammed her butt on the ground, making her moan in pain. Usagi shook it off and tried to climb the tree again and ended up falling again. So she repeated the same thing again and again until she tried reaching towards her Cousin Ichigo but still falling. _"_**Just… need… to… climb… this… tree!**_"

_Kid Ichigo just stared, amazed by her Cousin Usagi__'s courage, and at the same time she sweated drop at the many failures she did. She had a good feeling that her cousin would never make it up to even the branch, then alone coming down from it. Ichigo sighed as she suggested a simple idea to her cousin who fell again. _"_**Cousin **__**Usa, maybe we should ask for help.**_"

"_**Good point!**_" _Usagi agreed, rubbing her butt. She couldn__'t do any more climbing if she wanted to have a bottom in the end._

_Cousin Usagi went off to find some help and did in the form of the firefighter. After like 30 minutes, the firefighter brought his companies and a ladder to climb down Ichigo from the branch she was hanging on like a cat. The way she was hanging made the men laugh at it, but playfully and not mean. _

_Kid Ichigo sighed as she sat on the cold grass with her cousin beside her. Ichigo felt both stupid and embarrassed that even happened. And most of all, it was not even enjoyable._

"_**That was not fun.**_" _Ichigo said, resting her elbows over her legs and placing her hands over both sides of her cheek. She felt like a moron to even get into that mess. Usagi pated her cousin__'s back to comfort her._"_**No, it was not.**_"

_Ichigo smiled a little to hear that, until Usagi began to laugh a little. It might not have been fun, but it was something else as she burst it out._"_**BUT IT WAS FUNNY!**_"

_Kid Ichigo was overwhelmingly shock as she leaded her head to the left with an open mouth. She could not believe what she heard from her Cousin Usagi just said. She got so mad at her that she yelled at her. _"_**HOW CAN THAT BE FUNNY IF IT WAS NOT FUN?!**_"

_Kid Usagi was very surprised to see her cousin that mad at her. Usagi blushed as she turned her eyes to not see her and replied. _"_**Because you were grabbing that branch like a cat.**_"

_Ichigo just stared angrily towards her Cousin Usagi, both angry and confused. Why was she confused? It__'s because she was thinking about what Usagi said. Was she actually grabbing on that branch like a cat? It was crazy but she couldn't help but believe it. It kinda scared and amazed her at the same time._

"_**I was… wasn't I?**_" _Ichigo asked her cousin as she placed her index finger over her chin. Suddenly, Usagi pokes Ichigo__'s cheek and giving her a big grin._"_**YOU'RE IT!**_"

_Ichigo widened her eyes in shocked that she forgotten all about the game they were playing tag. _

"_**AH, NO WAY!**_" _Ichigo protested in shock that she was not ready to continue the game. Usagi ignored her as she began to giggle and keeping a distant from her. _"**TRY TO CATCH ME NOW!**"

_Usagi ran away with her hands up which made Ichigo sighed, and then chased after her for the rest of the afternoon, while both laughing happily. _"_**COME BACK HERE, COUSIN USA!**_"

* * *

Ichigo giggles loving those memories. She tells herself as she walks to her bathroom. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow Nya!''

She opens the door and screams pushing out Judai from her bathroom yelling. "GET OUT OF HERE, JUDAI-KUN!''

Judai lets out a nervous chuckle not meaning to be in there, just needed the bathroom, as he leaves her room. Ichigo sighs really needing to plan out how to kick out everyone else living in her home, at the least for tomorrow.

* * *

Above the tower of Tokyo Tower, Dark Leader Dragon is floating over the sky with his wings flapping, waiting for the man he hates to arrival. The rest of the Dark Lord's forces were waiting in the tower, looking up at the Dark Lord becoming even more impatient.

''Shame about Dark Oak. Even though he had tried to kill me before, he was turning a new leaf… in sense in not killing me or backstabbing us.'' Eggman expresses rather sad for their ally's death.

"True. Explains why the Dark Lord is growing more impatient for this Aizen fellow to show." Vlad states with his arms crossed a little worry about this ''meeting''. He, much like everyone else in the Dark Lord's court have been warned not to engage Sosuke Aizen who was more than powerful to handle even the likes of the Dragon Knight, alone.

"At any rate, this little clash will prove something quite interesting." Yami Bakura speaks out with an evil smirk over his face, curious how the Dark Lord will handle this Death God. Dark General Knight glares at the dark god's entertainment and reminds him with a threatening tone. "So you assume, Zorc. My lord will indeed struggle, but not by much. You shall see."

Yami Bakura just scoffs only hoping that this show becomes somewhat entertaining. The Meister, however, hums to himself as he starts banging on his upper thighs as if they were drums.

"…" The Dark Lord is very quiet, having his eyes closed. He's resting and concentrating until that man arrives. From the pitch dark cloud that was coming to block the crescent moon, something rip out from time and space as a black portal, almost looking like a mouth, opens up. The Dark Lord then immediately opened up his eyes to see Sosuke Aizen, stepping out of portal, with both Gin and Tosen beside him.

"Took you long to get here." Dark Leader Dragon speaks up angrily towards the former Shinigami. Aizen simply grins, not one bit embarrassed or concerned if he did arrive late. In fact, he found it amusing to see Dark Leader Dragon angry like a temper child.

"You could say I was here all this time." Aizen announces calmly, having both hands in his pockets. The Dark Lord is not amused by Aizen's insults with words; he hated that about him like everything else.

"Oh! I see that ol' dragon mouth brought his friends too." Gin says staring at the Dark Lord's allies with his foxlike smile. Dark General Knight glares angrily at the fool, never liking the man.

"They all are criminals to what true justice is." Tosen declares firmly holding on the hilt of his unsheathed Zanpakuto. Gin turns to Tosen telling him with a grin. "Yes, yes. Somehow we kinda know that."

"…" Between both the Dark Lord and Aizen, there was nothing as silence as the others watch quietly to the other.

Amon is quite curious why those two, the Dark Lord and this Shinigami, are even enemies. From what he was told by the evil general, Aizen was unique towards the Dark Lord's father and brother, whoever they were. Since then, the Dark Lord was not happy and the two were opposites of the same evil: Destruction and Conquering.

There is still silence between both villains until Aizen breaks the silence while still smirking. "So Akumu-kun, I never asked you this before but how was being locked up in that prison for like 20 years felt?"

Dark Leader Dragon narrows his demonic dragon pupils, eyeing at Aizen to be reminded of the torture he had to go through in his prison. Aizen notices the anger in the Dark Lord's eyes that it causes him to grin a little.

"Was it as horrible as Hell or just-" Aizen continues enraging the Dark Lord, until he's stopped as Dark Leader Dragon was now in front of him almost instantly, pointing his Darkness Scythe near his neck.

"Oh? Did I touch a nerve?" Aizen asks him still smirking. He gets his answer as the Dark Lord opens up his mouth and fires a fireball, point-range at Aizen's face. The blast causes an explosion that the Dark Lord back away, watching it grow until it reach near his face. Then the flames begin to blow away, revealing Aizen unscratched, staring at the Dark Lord with an amusing smile at his ''rival''.

"Well so be it." Aizen declares as he unsheathes his Zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu, with his right hand and points it 45° degrees. The other reason for meeting the Dark Lord was that Aizen wanted to fight him again. He's never one to fight over and over, but he enjoyed his ''matches'' with Dark Leader Dragon. And it was ages since he ever fought him. Not to mention it was a good chance to show the Dark Lord who is the better one, to show Aizen's superior might over his. "I was hoping to fight you for a long time."

The understanding can be said for Dark Leader Dragon as well, hating and despising the Aizen has been more important than destroying the Dragon Knight. His rage and obsessing towards Aizen has been one of the reasons why he wants to destroy him. The other, to show the so-called ''intelligent foe'' whom was better. He roars at Aizen in a menacing tone. "And I always wanted to remove your head and EAT it, bastard!"

Aizen chuckles momentary, forgetting the Dark Lord did want to remove his head for a long time. He says with a smirk. "Oh? I forgot you did want that. I see some things don't change, Akumu-kun."

This anger Dark Leader Dragon, being named by his current human host, to the point that he will make Aizen pay. The Dark Lord roars angrily as he charges at Aizen while swinging his scythe like an animal. Aizen was forced backwards by the Dark Lord's wild slashes, but in fact Aizen didn't mind as he simple repelled each slash with his sword, countering each blow with ease.

Dark Leader Dragon growls furiously as he's forced to bring out his other two heads, between his original, and all three open up their mouths and gather up large amount of flames within them.

"_**TRI-DARK FIREBALL BLAZING FURY!**_" All three heads of the Dark Lord roar as they fire three large and power-up versions of the_** Dark Fireball Blaze**_, simultaneously, towards Aizen. The Shinigami just makes a smirk holding up his left hand forward.

"_**Kido #31: Shakkaho.**_" Aizen declares calmly as a crimson orb of energy begins to gather around his fingertip. And then, it was explodes as a destructive pillar of red energy, coming towards the Dark Lord's triple fireballs. Both attacks clash, and Aizen's won breaking through the triple fireballs with ease. The Dark Lord flies around the crimson blast as he comes at Aizen close range.

"_**BLACK FLAME INFERNO!**_" Dark Leader Dragon shouts as his original head fires his black flames, charging their way towards Aizen.

"_**Kido #58: Tenran.**_" Aizen counters the Black Flames by lifting up his left palm, and unleashes a wind-tornado blast, blowing away the Dark Lord's attack including himself. The black scaled dragon struggles pushing back the win as he raises his scythe.

"NOW I HAVE YOU! _**DARKNESS BLADE SLASH!**_" Dark Leader Dragon roars as he charges through the win right at Aizen again and swings his Darkness Scythe downward towards him. Aizen simple uses _**Shunpo**_ to appear behind the Dark Lord, dodging the blade and the dark energy slash altogether and standing behind him with his own back. The Dark Lord spots him immediately twirling his body around to the right and redirects his swing to his back. Aizen also sees that coming and did nothing with his sword to block. Instead, he lifts up his left arm and the Dark Lord watches in shock as a light green hexagram barrier forms around Aizen's arm, blocking the scythe altogether.

The Dark Lord couldn't believe such a barrier could block his scythe, but as he tries saying, the barrier itself pushes the Darkness Scythe back. This only further enrages the Dark Lord and is about to demand Aizen how he did it, until he beat him to it. "_**El Escudo**_. This is a new one I created during your imprisonment. Even used it against Yugi-kun."

Dark Lord growls by that. Now he's very angry, a little more than he first started, as he points his scythe in a stabbing position and begins to pull it back and forth, creating a sequence of multiple piercing slashes.

"Bastard! _**DEMISE DARK FURY!**_" Dark Leader Dragon shouts as he flies towards Aizen while he increases the speed on his piercing slashes as each slash also fire a dark/purple energy blast. Aizen only smiles towards the Dark Lord's attempt to break through his barrier, as he only defend himself with it. Dark Leader Dragon makes contact with the shield and continues to rapidly swing his scythe as fast and powerful as he could to break it. However, for each swing and blast of energy, Aizen's barrier withstood it with ease. The Dark Lord is shocked that nothing was working on it which only causes Aizen to chuckle a little more.

"_**El Escudo.**_ It can handle any of your mere slashes." Aizen proclaims as he swings Kyoka Suigetsu gently, taking a step and appears right in front of the Dark Lord swinging his blade. The Dark Lord repels with his Darkness Scythe and the clash actually pushes Dark Leader Dragon up high, which allows Aizen to cast a spell.

"_**Kido #54: Haien**_." Aizen points his left hand and swings it, firing a purple flame energy blast at the Dark Lord. Dark Leader Dragon is aware that move can eradicate the existence of anything it hits. However… the dark dragon smirks evilly as the purple flames hit him directly.

There was a small explosion of incinerating flames forming as Aizen watches carefully at where the flames that hit the Dark Lord were. He stays quiet certain that he survived that simple spell, and he was right. Black flames immediately appeared, over lapping the other flames and turning them into armor around the still alive Dark Lord.

"If those flames of yours are that strong, then my _**Black Flame Armor**_ can handle your flames with ease. After all, my flames are pure hatred and its hatred can never vanish!" Dark Leader Dragon announces proudly with an evil laugh in the end. Aizen isn't upset, surprised yes, but that is because he forgot that the Dark Lord could even do that one. It pleased him because he thought it would be too easy.

"And I'm not finish yet." Dark Leader Dragon declares furious angrily as his flame armor disappeared. He lifts up his left claw as a dark glow surrounded that claw. As it did, down below, any liquid below them begins to gather itself together into dark watery bullets of boiling acid. Aizen raises an eyebrow, a little confused to what the Dark Lord was going to do though it reminded him of what Yugi did to him before. Without giving a warning, the evil dragon raises his left claw higher and shouts. "_**DARK AQUA ACID!**_"

Now giving the command, the acid water bullets shoot towards the unexpected Aizen. Dark Leader Dragon begins to form a wicked evil grin, knowing he finally has him where he wanted him. That was until he noticed that Aizen is grinning back. This now worried the Dark Lord as a light sliver/dark purple outline form around Aizen as it grew into an energy barrier. The water bullets were then vaporized as soon as they enter the barrier that Aizen formed around him. None of the others, except Gin and Tosen, noticed that happening from both sides.

"WHAT!" Dark Leader Dragon utters out, enraged that his sneak attack failed him so miserably. It was almost impossible. He glares at Aizen, who still haw that same expression over his face as he tells him what he did. "My Spiritual Pressure far surpasses anything you could throw at me. Besides, I expected a sneak attack from you sooner or later so I prepared myself before then."

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!" Dark Leader Dragon explodes in roars charging towards Aizen again who smirks swinging his sword forward. They clash blades once more, and Aizen expects he would overpower the Dark Lord once more with Kyoka Suigetsu… that was until the Darkness Scythe is able to push Aizen aside.

"I will never understand why Kyoka Suigetsu can't affect you?" Aizen replies as he distant himself from Dark Leader Dragon. If there was one thing that even the man who lied, betrayed, and fooled the entire Soul Society couldn't understand, was the fact that when he and Dark Leader Dragon first clashed, his Zanpakuto's ability of Complete Hypnosis had no effect on him. The power to control the five senses on any being, and yet it had no effect on a dragon with anger issues. That made the Dark Lord to smile back at the fool. He was told of Aizen's Complete Hypnosis and how dangerous it would be to be catch in its illusion, but he is immune by it because of his powers of Darkness that he possesses, shrouding him of such trickery of the five senses. And there's another reason

"My power overlaps anything you do to me! FOR I AM EVIL!" Dark Leader Dragon shouts proudly and evilly with another menacing laugh. This left the rest of the Dark Lord's army and Aizen and his generals all staring at him with stunned expressions. Aizen can never understand why he's insane; was it because of power or was he born as such?

"Evil has no bonus for such ability." Aizen informs him with an unsure expression over his face. Dark Leader Dragon then becomes furious again by that insult as he swings both his claw feet at him.

The double kick sends Aizen back, which gives the time for the Dark Lord and his two other heads to gather all the power they had. Aizen quickly regains control as he sees that the Dark Lord is powering up his attack.

"Burst and destroy all Hope! _**EVIL COMET DARK DESTRUCTION BURST!**_" Dark Leader Dragon roars and unleashes one of his strongest attacks, the destructive flaming comet attack of destruction, coursing its way towards Aizen. Yami Bakura laughs a little, knowing there are a few attacks that could block the Dark Lord's strongest attack. However…

"Hehehe, simple move." Aizen declares, still smiling softly.

"_**Bakudo #81: Danku.**_'' Without raising his arms, Aizen chants as within an instant a see-through large, wall-like barrier of a rectangular shape appears and intercepts the Dark Lord's attack. The destructive dark comet tries pushing through the barrier but no luck. Dark Leader Dragon roars pushing more energy into his attack until it finally explodes in a massive blast that can be felt even by the normal humans. Sadly Aizen's barrier withstood all that with the Shinigami still unscratched and smirking softly.

''DAMN YOU AIZEN!'' Dark Leader Dragon roars furious and frustrated, not believing none of his attacks are working on him. And what annoys him more are Aizen's spells. Mere cheap knockoffs compare to the true power of magic he has witness, especially from one who could kill gods with a single spell that can cause a second Ice Age.

"Damn you and your stupid spells! Those aren't even spells!" Dark Leader Dragon rants angrily as he pointed his claw at Aizen. The Shinigami sighs at the Dark Lord's idiotic mind. Intelligent, but naïve by his anger. Aizen explains with small words, still smiling. "They're Demon Arts, nonbeliever."

"Nonbeliever? THAT'S IT! HERE'S A REAL SPELL!" Dark Leader Dragon yells furiously as he holds up his right hand. The sky begins getting darker than usual as dark clouds also began to swirl around the Dark Lord.

"Chosen shadows! Become the source of darkness! Everlasting hatred, become the evil of all darkness and turn this world into ashes!" The Dark Lord begins chanting as his entire body is engulfed by dark energy. The clouds continue to swirl like a tornado as dark lightning also begins forming. Everyone watches as and could feel the pressure of this sudden sensation of power while Aizen just smiles very confident.

"Burn! Obliterate! DESTROY! Become the end of all life and the beginning of all ends! TRUE DARKNESS!" The Dark Lord continues chanting as a small orb of darkness forms in his right palm. It then grows and expands into a large energy sphere of darkness. Aizen continues to smile, knowing all well that attack was the Dark Lord's most dangerous attack.

"DIE AIZEN! _**DARKNESS ERASER!**_" Dark Leader Dragon roars as he waves his hand that hold the attack and he throws it at the opponent. The sphere of Darkness suddenly expands now ten times larger than before. Everyone, minus Aizen, is speechless by the destructive size of such of an attack. It was too powerful to even try to block it, and too big to dodge it. It seemed the Dark Lord won… however…

"… Heh." Aizen grins as he unsheathed his Zanpakuto back into its sheath and holds up his right hand up. He declares, still grinning, as a black/purple spiritual energy form around his hand. "Even with only 45%, I will chant my own attack... even if it will hurt me."

Now Gin begins to grin again, knowing what Aizen will do now. Aizen flash steps exactly miles away from where he stood, so he could still see the Dark Lord's attack still coming at him. Aizen begins to chant as the Dark Lord's attack comes closer to him. "Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!"

Dark Leader Dragon panics what Aizen will try and yet he refuses to let him get the upper-hand. He washes his right hand with more energy to his _**Darkness Eraser**_, giving it more power and speed as it comes even closer to Aizen. However, it was too late, as Aizen announces his spell as he lifts up his right hand, and his Spiritual Pressure erupts. "_**Kido #90: Kurohitsugi!**_"

Then a black, purple outline torrent of gravity, taking the shape of a box of black/purple energy surrounds the _**Darkness Eraser**_ into it for two seconds. Before anyone could even understand anything, the black box disappears, and the _**Darkness Eraser**_ dispersed into a gigantic explosion before it could even hit Aizen. The explosion is huge and unbelievable that it actually torn through the oxygen of the entire area into nothing for a few moments while shattering any mirrors and shaking buildings, even destroying those around the attack. The air left, and so did the clouds and the sky turn back into a normal night.

Both Dark Lord and Shinigami stand on their positions, perfectly calm and silent, staring at the other. "…"

At the cost of suffering some damage on his right hand by his Kido's overwhelming power, Aizen is quite fine. He knows better than to use such spell even if he would perform it. On the other hand, Dark Leader Dragon also lost a large amount of his remaining strength from gathering the energy required to use the _**Darkness Eraser**_.

"Unbelievable." Vlad utters gulping halfway through his voice as he floats away a bit. Everyone else is like that, except Yami Bakura smirking and Dark General Knight gazing. Amon sweats as he had a fix eye on the two villains. He has faced Yubel and knew of the might of the Supreme King, but those two were beyond their levels, maybe more than Exodia himself. He could tell that those two are true demons.

After a few moments, Aizen cracks a small smirk and starts clapping. Dark Leader Dragon grits his teeth as Aizen calms down and says. "That was fun, Akumu-kun. Most enjoyable warm-up."

Dark Leader Dragon widens his eyes a bit and growls intensely at the man's sense of humor.

"Darn you, Aizen. You got lucky." The Dark Lord growls at the fact that Aizen was enjoying this fight, but he wanted to kill him so badly. It has always ended like this, and Aizen just enjoying the clash. Aizen lets out a chuckle as he states with smiling expression. "It wasn't luck; it was my intelligence and my power which was stronger than yours."

Dark Leader Dragon twitches his left eye in rage once more and decides to continue fighting, until he realized it would have been pointless to continue. Even more if Yugi sensed their presences. Instead, the evil dragon calms down as his two heads went back inside of his body. The Dark Lord vanish his Darkness Scythe as he takes a breath in and out and asks him. "… What do you want to talk to me about?"

Aizen smirks as he was a little glad that the angry dragon was acting more… humanoid than monstrous. He sheaths back his Zanpakuto and says. "About time we can talk."

The two descend on top of the tower, staring at each other.

"So…" Dark Leader Dragon begins to say as he was surrounded in dark aura and emerged from it in his human form as Akumu Momomiya, adjusting his tie and suit. "Speak. I'm all ears."

"Yes, this form of yours will do to have a reasonable talk, Akumu-kun." Aizen proclaims smirking. Akumu frowns crossing his arms, glaring at him as he lean back on the rail of the tower's edge. "…"

Aizen smirks as he observes with his right eye that Gin, Tosen and Dark General Knight join them. Aizen has been thinking about this idea for quite some time, and it was a good time to share his idea with his ''rival''. He then declares his idea. "I am purposing… an alliance."

Akumu raises an eyebrow and repeats those same words. "An alliance?"

Dark General Knight is quite surprised by that, as well as Gin and Tosen who weren't aware of what Aizen was thinking since his ''defeat'' by the Dragon Knight.

"Huh? Why change your own current strategies of defeating anyone?" Akumu questions Aizen's proposal, sounding so not like the way Sosuke Aizen would do it. It seem… too much like a trap, but he wanted to wait for Aizen's respond before he could determine if it was.

"Simple… Yugi-kun is quite more powerful than I expected him to be. More than I could expect and you know it." Aizen replies, thinking back at how he assume he wouldn't worry about any more challenges minus Ichigo Kurosaki, until Yugi came to be and proved to be a handful now.

"…" Akumu remains silent, trying to examine any sign that Aizen is lying or tricking him. So far, he's being truthful. He also had to expect that Yugi has become much more powerful, now even more with the Dragon Blade. For some weird reason, it was like this was all Sackertin Muto's idea to screw with them, using his son as the key to stop them… and it might work if the boy grows stronger through that.

"So if I can't handle him at this time, then you can't either." Aizen continues explaining, and Akumu believed it to be true. There was no chance he could handle Yugi, even now that the knight now possess the power to fight the Dragon Blade. And counting his niece helping the brat and his friends, from that Jinchuuriki, Substitute Shinigami, the Supreme King time-traveler, the alchemist, the ghost boy, the blue hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform hedgehog, the billionaire, the Valkyria, and his pesty friends… it seems impossible even if he fights with his allies. Not to mention who else the Dragon Knight might get as allies. He needed to stop this madness, and the key might be Aizen and his Espada Army.

"So what do you think? Alliance?" Aizen suggests as he holds up his right hand to Akumu, showing a sign of good gesture and trust. Akumu just glare at him, still unsure… but…

"No.'' Aizen raise an eyebrow at Akumu's answer. Akumu may be one willing to work with any villain that pleases him and know how to play and work fairly with no backstabbing, but much like Orochimaru; Aizen is not to be trusted.

"There's a difference between you and I Aizen.'' Akumu begins saying with a gaze, thinking back how he assembled his current group of villains and the promises and respect he has given them, something Aizen doesn't have.

"I value my men. Dark Oak is someone that can't be replaced: An ally.'' Akumu declares firmly. Aizen just smirks shaking his head at the Dark Lord's twisted sense of ''allies'' and ''value'' compare to the strong.

''That may true but allies like him still are pawns and pawns need the strong. There is no-'' Aizen informs the Dark Lord calmly only to be interrupted by Akumu very mad. "Yes, there is a difference and that is why I hate you even more!''

Akumu walks up to Aizen, face-to-face, and tells him coldly. ''And that will never change.''

Aizen eyes him still smiling softly though he does feel… bad, for he wanted this alliance. That way the two of them, the strongest, can have no one oppose them.

Akumu, however, refuses to acknowledge the man in front of him and instead threatens him darkly. ''Cross my path again and I'll kill you for real.''

The Dark Lord turns his back walking away but Aizen, still cracking a smirk, tells him sighing. ''Stubborn as always, Akumu-kun. Have it your way. This doesn't change we'll be the only game here.''

''… For now.'' Akumu mutters to himself vowing he will put an end to that man once and for all… and then Yugi will follow. But first he will find out who killed Dark Oak and avenge his fallen friend.

Even villains of similar goals can never join forces but will that remain forever? Only time will tell.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Heart Moving by Naoko Takeuchi from Sailor Moon)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Once again meeting each other not since that year ago, Ichigo and Usagi embrace like cousins happily to meet each other again however the cat girl would not be prepared with the appearance of the smaller girl that resembles Usagi in some parts. On top of that, a possible enemy appears and demands for something that is confusing even for Yugi. In this moment, both cousins reveal their secrets but one of which they both knew of. Can they defeat this enemy?

Yugi: You sure you want me there? I mean this is a family thing-

Ichigo: I AM SUPER CERTAIN NYA! Please Yugi-kun, I really want you to meet Usagi-chan and get to like her.

Yugi just smiles: Alright, I'll come though the others?

Ichigo: Oh don't worry about them. They'll have a blast to where I'm sending them. Besides, what's the worst that could possibly happen- Nya?

Yugi sweat drops: A lot now. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Ties of the Magical Girl Cousins!

Ichigo giggles: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! See you all next time!

* * *

**Author's Note:** New Arc… I'll be honest, this is a better arc to me more so than Valkyria Chronicles one. Well no, all arcs have great parts but I guess the bad part of that arc was how slow I had to do it. I had to, it was that or made it shorter and that wouldn't make any character growth or connections especially with Alicia. AND YES, Alicia is getting more screen time regardless.

Also, yes, I had to include the whole fight scene between Dark Lord and ''Evil Superman'' Shinigami. I wanted to make it clear these two, mostly Akumu, doesn't like Aizen. Who can blame him?

* * *

I want to apologize for how long I had to set up this chapter, stuff happened with my grandmom and another bad interview that I lost all the strength to even do this... sigh... anyway, next week new chapter so hope you guys enjoy it too.


	22. 21: Ties between Magical Girl Cousins!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. ****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Valkyria Chronicles AND now Sailor Moon (finally). I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 21 of the second new Arc of Volume 4: Crystal Moon!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: Moonlight Densetsu by Dali from Sailor Moon) **

**Volume 4: Episode 21: The Ties between Magical Girl Cousins!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Ichigo, excitedly, informed Yugi that her cousin and her family are visiting for the week and she hasn__'t seen her in a long time. Really excited, Ichigo prepared herself for the visit of her cousin while said cousin, Usagi Tsukino excitedly tried to control herself to see her cousin again._

_The two, in their moments, recalled the times they've hang out as little kids and the joy and smiles they had. Smiling, they hope they can catch up like before._

_However not everything was happy as the Dark Lord had been declared a challenge, well spar, with Aizen to see which one of them should deal with Yugi. Trigger by such nonsense, Dark Leader Dragon gladly accepted his challenge and the two would cross blades at night. It was an evenly fight that while the Dark Lord is immune to Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu, Aizen had the skill and abilities to block all of the Dark Lord's destructive attacks._

_The battle ended undecided with Aizen offering Akumu a chance for both of them to work together than fight alone. Akumu, however, refused his help as he knew better than to work with a man like that and his own sense of pride. Aizen chuckled and told him one day they will have to deal with their differences but the Dark Lord protested as he will never accept him as anything but a nuisance he will kill after the Dragon Knight. The two part ways with Akumu more determined to finish the Dragon Knight and Aizen._

_What will happen now?_

**And now the conclusion****... the next day since the previous episode:**

Yugi hums walking towards the Momomiya House. He promised her that he would bring a cake for the visit between her and her cousin's family. He smiles hoping Ichigo and her cousin can spend a lot of time together knowing his girlfriend wants it badly.

He arrives to the house and knocks on the door. He hums waiting as he could hear footsteps rushing over. Soon the door opens and it is Ichigo, blushing red to see the tricolor head expecting it to be her cousin… then again Usagi would bang the door multiple times.

''Morning Ichigo-kun.'' Yugi greets her blushing. Ichigo purrs hugging him while getting him back. ''Yugi-kun!''

She eyes the cake and giggles. Yugi blushes handing it over to her.

''Oh thank you for this! Cousin Usagi will love it.'' Ichigo thanks her boyfriend for the save. Yugi nods happy to have helped. He looks around noticing her cousin hasn't come yet and he asks her. ''So your cousin lives in Tokyo then like you did? Is that why she's still not here yet?''

Ichigo giggles at how open-minded Yugi is sometimes answering him. ''Yep. She hasn't visited me here and I can't blame her. She's been busy with problems.''

''What kind of problems?'' The tricolor head questions curious if they're normal problems or a different kind of problems. The red cherry pigtail eyes him and just smirks softly, simply replying. ''Why don't you stick around and meet her Nya?''

Yugi blinks puzzle by that comment as if there's more behind what she meant. Still, knowing their luck, the others will arrive and likely Jonouchi to embarrassed his Strawberry Kitten.

''Well… I guess that's fine. I better tell Jonouchi and the others I can't hang out.'' Yugi suggests about to grab his cellphone but Ichigo stops him, explaining to him very calmly. ''Oh don't worry about the baka. I gave him and the others a little fun activity for today.''

''What activity?'' Yugi asks her confused. Ichigo only makes an evil grin already imagining her perfect distraction plan still working.

* * *

''F**KING MOMOMIYA!'' Jonouchi yells out furious searching through bushes and trash bins, actually kicking them madder

Ed grunts angrily as almost everyone in Team Dragon Knight minus Sonic, Danny and Shadow (since Kaiba refuses to acknowledge being a part of the group) were forced to help Jonouchi find his deck that Ichi took.

''WHERE THE HELL DID SHE PUT MY DECK!'' The dirty colored blond headed yells out enrage so much his voice is echoed throughout the city. Alicia eyes him sweat drops by his overreaction.

''Question is why she hided it and where?'' She questions not sure why Ichigo would do such a thing. Naruto hums having a good feeling even if he's considered an idiot. Ed couldn't care the least not even wanting to help out.

''… Why the hell are we here to help him?'' Kurosaki, with a more grumpy face, questions annoyed to be here. Sadly for him Jonouchi snaps by that comment and erupts in shouts, pointing furious at the orange spiky headed. ''A DECK IS IMPORTANT TO A DUELIST! YOU WILL HELP ME FIND IT!''

Judai nods firmly about his reasons stating them. ''I agree with Jonouchi-san. One's Deck is one's soul. Without it, you are not a duelist.''

Honda and Otogi both nod with Bakura sweat dropping agreeing too.

''And this is why we're helping?'' Alicia asks still very new about the whole dueling aspects.

''YOU WILL HELP ME OR YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!'' Jonouchi threatens everyone overreacting, scared that he might have lost his deck forever.

Kurosaki and Ed both glare at him crossing their arms, not buying his threat. Jonouchi glares back darkly as he calmly threatens them almost like a villain. ''If you don't, I'm telling Kurosaki's sisters his little secret; I'm going to tell Sakura of Naruto's naughty dreams of her, and Alicia…''

Alicia blinks as Jonouchi tells her firmly. ''I will never eat a bread of yours ever again.''

She gasps like her heart stopped for a second. Normal people wouldn't care about that, but for Alicia she wants EVERYONE to enjoy a piece of her baked bread. As a bakery, it's a sense of pride. For Kurosaki, he panics not wanting to reveal Yuzu or Karin of his life as a Substitute Shinigami. Naruto shivers like an earthquake not wanting Sakura to beat the crap out of him.

''Ha! You forgot-'' Ed starts laughing that the idiot forgot about him only for Jonouchi to rush right in front of him, lower himself down at the small alchemist's level and threats him very evil. ''I'm going to rip off your automail arms, smash them, and make Winry come here and tell her stuff about you.''

Edward turns instantly pale, not sure why but he believed him.

''And you guys think Jonouchi isn't frightening. Oh you haven't seen him scary yet.'' Honda says with a dark smirk. Otogi nods recalling how… well, unpleasant he was towards him after the whole ''I won so you wear a dog suit'' time. Those were… dark times.

Sighing defeated, Ed begins saying with a frown. ''… Let's get to work people.''

* * *

Yugi has made a face of terror, kinda hoping Ichigo didn't destroy his deck for some kind of spite.

"So-'' He tries asking her only for the red cherry head who was smiling answers him immediately almost guessing what he was going to ask. ''I put Jonouchi's deck in his left jacket pocket. He never touches that pocket. When he does, it would be at night or the next day Nya.''

Speechless, Yugi just stares at her stunned as did Atem in spirit form almost taken back by the smiling cat girl.

"Wow, my girlfriend is sexy when acting mischievous.'' The tricolor head admits, oddly gulping, not wanting to ever face her wrath. Ichigo purrs seductive by his comment.

Yugi sweat drops and responds kindly about her offer. ''I guess I'll meet your cousin then.''

Ichigo giggles responding happily. Walking up behind her, Shintaro pops out startling the red cherry head with her mother also behind her too.

''Oh hello Ichigo's Kaa-san, Oto-san.'' Yugi greets his girlfriend's parents. Shintaro chuckles moving over his daughter and pats Yugi's right shoulder telling him nicely. ''Now-now my boy, don't be that polite with us.''

Ichigo narrows her eyes glaring at her father and reminds him. ''You enforce that rule on Masaya-kun.''

''I prefer Yugi-san more.'' Shintaro responds happy-going. Ichigo hums always finding it mysterious why her father likes Yugi more than any boy. Sakura giggles noticing the cake in her daughter's hands and says with relief. ''Oh goodie cake. I'm sure your cousin will eat this all up too.''

Ichigo sweat drops oddly agreeing with her mother about that.

''Hehe, I'll try to stop her from doing that again Nya.'' She tells her mother going to do her best so her Cousin Usagi doesn't eat every sweet like last time. Sakura hoped so too looking forward and sees a car coming in, smiling as she knew that car.

''Speaking of.'' She informs her daughter pointing towards the car. Ichigo turns and gasps smiling. Yugi blinks turning and sweat drops greatly seeing a car coming in but the disturbing part was a girl with long blonde pigtails rubbing her face on a car window while waving her hand rapidly towards Ichigo.

''Um… is that?'' The tricolor head asks really taken back. Ichigo giggles replying while waving back. ''Yep Nya!''

Yugi sweat drops seeing the car trying to park while the blonde makes strange signs towards Ichigo.

''Is she making weird hand gestures?'' The tricolor head asks with Ichigo, sweat dropping, explains it smiling. ''It was our thing as kids.''

Yugi hums getting an idea who Usagi is. Once the car is parked, Usagi rushes out of the door right towards Ichigo and screams excitedly happy. ''COUSIN ICHI-''

Suddenly Usagi trips down, misplacing her step and slams head first onto the ground. Everyone sweat drops with Shingo laughing from inside the car and Chibiusa face palms with both hands.

''Go…'' She mutters out while grunting in pain. Yugi sweat drops with narrow eyes looking at Ichigo and tells her honestly. ''Hmm… She seems nice.''

Ichigo nods knowing better than anyone that Usagi is the nicest person she's ever met before meeting Yugi. Ichigo blushes walking over to help her cousin back up her feet. The tricolor head hums and then blinks as something roll up to his shoe.

''Huh?'' He utters looking down to see a round ball with an antenna and it resembles a cat, though it has a yellow upside-up crescent moon mark on the forehead. He blinks more looking up to see a little girl try to get the ball. She stares at the strange man with the weirdest hairstyle she's seen but his eyes were gently and nice, resembling Mamoru's. He continues staring at her picking up the ball, smiling.

''Neat ball. Is it yours?'' Yugi asks her smiling. Chibiusa blushes red and responds politely though shy. ''Y-yes.''

He smiles handing the ball back to her. Chibiusa blushes receiving it back while holding it tight to her chest with Yugi smiling.

''Purr!'' Luna cries out almost as if sighing as Ichigo pulls Usagi back on her feet though still dazed.

''Oh you haven't change, Cousin Usagi-chan!'' Ichigo tells her cousin hugging her warmly. Usagi snaps out and explodes of joy hugging her tightly while yelling out. ''I MISSED YOU SO MUCH COUSIN!''

Ichigo blushes redder hugging her back more responding joyfully. ''Same here Nya!''

Ikuko giggles watching both of them expressing with a big smile. ''Ah you two are always nice together, though Ichigo is at least more responsible.''

Usagi gasps out and yells out embarrassed. ''MAMA!''

Sakura giggles joining her and adds. ''Well I am lucky my Ichigo studies and has a part-time job.''

Ichigo blushes finally getting some praise while Usagi mutters somewhat jealous. ''L-lucky.''

Sakura giggles holding Ikuko by the hand and declares giggling. ''We got a lot to catch up on Ikuko-chan!''

''Very Sakura-chan!'' Ikuko replies excitedly. Both mothers giggle heading inside. Kenji sweat drops forced to carry the luggage.

''So Principal now?'' Kenji asks Shintaro somewhat jealous of his easy-going job. Shintaro sweat drops as the husbands follow their wives inside the house.

Usagi giggles eyeing Yugi who she has never been told of and assumes he's Ichigo's Masaya.

''Oh and you must be Masaya-chan right!'' Usagi asks him energetically, finally getting to meet him.

Yugi makes a face as if he's insulted especially since his image is known by possibly all at best. Still he corrects her kindly. ''Um actually I'm-''

''I'm Usagi Tsukino! Nice to finally meet you!'' Usagi immediately greets herself to Yugi while also interrupting him. The tricolor head sweat drops trying to explain to her only for Usagi to interrupt him again. ''Also you have very silly hair, Masaya-chan.''

''… I-I guess?'' Yugi mutters really defeated. He tries explaining himself but then a black cat leaps up to him with the same crescent moon forehead like the ball, probably the ball is based on the cat.

''Purr!'' The cat cries out looking at him. Yugi blushes with Ichigo giggling kneeling down and pets Luna. ''Hey Luna-chan!''

Luna purrs again happily. Yugi speaks up smiling happily. ''Oh cute cat Usagi-kun.''

He kneels down next to Ichigo and starts petting Luna too. The cat purrs joyfully with Yugi teasing her more. ''Yes you are, yes you are.''

Usagi giggles speaking up. ''Hehe, Luna is more bossy than cute sometimes.''

Luna strikes a face at her owner who just giggles again. Ichigo smiles standing up and tells her cousin about her mistake about Yugi being Masaya. ''Um Cousin Usagi-chan, that's not Masaya-kun Nya.''

Usagi startles by this and then assumes this guy must be one of her friends.

''O-OH! You must be one of my Cousin's best friends then! My bad!'' Usagi says apologizing for her earlier statement. Once again Yugi sweat drops with Ichigo correcting her again. ''N-no Usagi-chan! He's my boyfriend Yu-''

Shingo, who has been playing his portable game, finally looks up at the young man and with his eyes widening deeply he screams in shock actually falling backwards. ''WAA!''

Everyone blinks eyeing the little kid and he, still looking at Yugi in amazement, yells out. ''THAT'S YUGI MUTOU!''

''Yup, that's me.'' Yugi answers him smiling, kinda relief he's known by someone again. Shingo smiles excitedly not believing he's meeting the greatest Duel Monster's player ever.

''Oh man Cousin Ichigo, you're dating the Duel King?!'' He asks Ichigo who responds with a grin and a nod. Shingo giggles excitedly shouting out. ''SO COOL!''

Usagi blinks awkwardly not following but it sounds cool. Chibiusa, however, puffs her cheeks a bit that this guy could be better than Mamoru.

''What's so special about him? Mamo-chan is cuter.'' She speaks up rather jealous. Yugi sweat drops not following and sensing her jealously too.

Ichigo also sweat drops picking that up but then she blinks just realizing that she has never seen this little girl before.

''Um Usagi-chan, who's the girl Nya?'' Ichigo asks her blonde headed cousin. Usagi blushes nervously, kinda hoping her cousin wouldn't have noticed. Ichigo eyes Chibiusa also blushing and blinks again noticing how similar she and Usagi are somewhat in appearance.

''She kinda looks like you.'' Ichigo adds putting those similar traits together. Usagi continues to blush very silent to say anything but Shingo did. ''Oh she's our other cousin.''

Ichigo blinks never seeing this girl before or aware of her existence.

''She is?'' She asks Usagi eyeing her. The blonde pigtail chuckles nervously, saying. ''Um well… it's complicated.''

Ichigo gives her a look wanting to know with her arms crossed.

''See-'' Usagi begins to explain but as she tries to Yugi suddenly feels a malicious aura watching them. It didn't feel like the Dark Lord's or any of the other villains he's battled so far but it didn't change this person is dangerous.

Yugi had to do something fast eyeing Shingo and knows he can't have him near this. He tries getting his attention uttering. ''Um-''

Shingo blinks noticing he's calling him and immediately introduces himself smiling. ''Shingo is my name! I'm a big fan of yours!''

Yugi smiles responding- ''Really huh? How about you go inside and I'll catch up and show you my deck.''

Shingo grins excitedly and obeys his orders. ''YES SIR!''

He runs off inside, really going to see the deck of the Duel King. Yugi smiles watching him leave. Once he did, the tricolor head frowns and speaks up loudly. ''Come out!''

Ichigo startles with Usagi muttering puzzle. ''Eh?''

In that moment a dark portal opens up and Chibiusa freaks out almost as if she's aware of it.

''Oh so you felt my presence?'' A voice speaks through the portal and right there a sphere of dark energy shoots out from the portal right towards the group.

Yugi reacts with _**Dragon Speed Burst**_, grabbing Ichigo, Usagi and Chibiusa along with Luna away as the sphere hits where they were and explodes.

Usagi blinked in that moment before she's in another spot and utters out panicking. ''W-What just happened?!''

Yugi didn't answer looking up at the portal as a figure comes out floating in the air. Chibiusa looks up too and her face turns pale, shivering while holding Luna-P close to her chest.

''Oh no…'' She utters fearing it was him.

The floating man has bright red hair, styled to look like a flame, and red eyes, and he has an upside-down, black crescent moon mark on his forehead. He's wearing a brown leather vest, pants with a camouflage-like design, black leather boots with laces, a necklace with a stone pendant on it, and the evil black crystal earrings.

Usagi panics never seeing that guy before while Ichigo is alarmed greatly.

''Who the heck is that?'' Yugi asks also never seeing this person before. Ichigo eyes her cousin and asks her. ''Um is he one of those Dark Kingdom guys, Cousin Usagi-chan?''

Yugi now makes another face at his girlfriend not sure what she's talking about this Dark Kingdom. Usagi eyes Ichigo and shakes her head answering her honestly. ''Not exactly.''

The man looks down and eyes Chibiusa who's staring back in terror and shivering. He smirks muttering. ''Found you rabbit.''

Chibiusa breathes even more afraid holding on behind Yugi's leg. The tricolor head notices that glaring at the ma.

''I had to wait until you were away from your groupies to finally capture her and even you, Moon Princess.'' The redheaded stranger declares staring down at Usagi who startles greatly. This also surprises Yugi who demands the man rather unease. ''Who are you?''

The floating man eyes Yugi and scoffs simply responding. ''Telling what I am to mere humans is beneath me. You may call me Rubeus and you will die by me.''

Usagi had it with this guy as she calls him out not afraid of him. ''I don't know what you're planning but you won't take Chibiusa-chan!''

The man referred as Rubeus just chuckles holding his right hand forward as a palm.

''Oh and do you intend to stop this!'' He yells out firing a destructive dark sphere of energy at Usagi who panics not having time to react. However, instantly appearing in front of the sphere of destructive energy, Yugi pulls out his Dragon Sword from its scabbard and slashes the sphere, destroying it into two pieces.

''What?!'' Rubeus utters out in great shock. Yugi hums smirking, swinging around his Dragon Sword by its ribbon.

''How about you pick someone who can fight you?'' He asks the enemy in a mocking tone as he points his sword properly at him. The enemy grits his teeth slightly still not sure who the hell this person is.

Yugi prepares to make the first move but then Ichigo stops him and tells him with a small smirk. ''Yugi-kun, leave it to me and Usagi-chan Nya!''

''Eh?'' The tricolor head mutters awkwardly not following. Ichigo just gives him a stern face as if to trust her. Looking at her face, Yugi sighs and replies with a small smile. ''Okay Ichigo-kun, go for it.''

Ichigo giggles winking that she'll do him proud. She eyes Usagi and asks her smirking. ''Shall we cousin?''

Usagi nods smiling as she speaks up. ''You betcha! Thanks Masa- I mean Yugi-chan!''

Yugi nods now relieve as he answers her. ''No problem, Usagi-kun.''

Usagi giggles. Yugi eyes Chibiusa and tells her while grabbing her gently by the right hand. ''Let's move away, Chibiusa-kun.''

The pink hair blushes and nods as they move away along with Luna.

Rubeus hums with his arms crossed not afraid what the Moon Princess of the present or this unknown girl can do to him.

Grabbing onto her Mew Pendant Necklace, Ichigo shouts kissing it. ''Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!''

Raising her right hand up, Usagi shouts while pulling out a pink brooch with her other hand. ''Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!''

Both items start glowing and consume both girls in light. This surprises everyone watching for different reasons except Luna smiling.

Emerging from her light, Mew Ichigo comes out winking while the other Usagi emerges, not much of a hair or eye color change but everything else is new to Yugi.

Her outfit consists of a white leotard fuku with a blue collar that has three stripes on it, light yellow shoulder pads, and a blue skirt, along with a red bow on the chest and at the back. She also now wears a pair of red knee-high boots with a white border at the triangular top and crescent moons, gold earrings consisting of a stars with a crescent moon beneath, white-bordered red circular hairpieces, one on each of her bun-hairs, feather barrettes on both sides of her front hair, and a choker with a golden crescent moon on it with a clip that is similar to her transformation brooch attached to it. Her brooch is now attached on the middle of her chest bow.

''For the Earth's future, I'll be of service Nya! I'm Mew Ichigo Nya!'' Mew Ichigo proclaims striking her signature cat pose with a wink.

''And I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and Justice, Sailor Moon! And now in the name of Moon, I'll punish you!'' Usagi proclaims now as the legendary Sailor Moon, posing her signature double finger pose.

''… HUH?!'' Yugi utters out loudly with Chibiusa gasping out to see the red headed pigtail become a pink hair cat girl that's not a Sailor Guardian.

Yugi has learned a great secret from Ichigo's cousin but will this change anything against this unknown enemy.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Mew Ichigo: With Sailor Moon, we will fight for everyone and save the day Nya!**_

_**Sailor Moon: With Mew Ichigo, we can overcome everything and punish the bad guys!**_

* * *

Yugi continues staring speechless to think that Ichigo's cousin is actually the heroine referred as Sailor Moon. Kinda ironic since Ichigo is a heroine too.

"N-no way! Usagi-kun is the Sailor Moon?'' The tricolor head mutters out really stunned and speechless by what just happened. Atem, appearing in spirit form, is also surprise though calm about it as he says telepathically to his partner. ''_Kinda more ironic that she so happens to be the cousin of Ichigo. Magical Girl cousins._''

Chibiusa startles greatly by Ichigo's appearance even uttering out. ''S-she's a cat girl?!''

''Yep, Ichigo is Mew Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew.'' Yugi informs the small girl smiling softly.

''And she's very strong.'' Luna speaks up giggling. Yugi nods smiling adding. ''Yes she-''

It's in that moment the tricolor head widens his purple eyes widely. He turns towards the black cat and asks her hoping it was his powers that help him understand her. ''Luna-kun, did you just talk?''

The black cat eyes him and nods responding. ''Yes I am Yugi-san.''

Yugi blinks more before stating rather amazed. ''Awesome, an actual talking cat! So is your name still Luna-kun or-''

''Yes and we should focus on the fight.'' Luna kindly answers him though they should focus the fight at hand. Yugi blinks but nods firmly looking back though he states with a small smirk. ''I know but Ichigo-kun got this.''

Immediately he now sweat drops as his cat girl heroine is dodging the enemy's energy spheres along with Sailor Moon, screaming slightly.

''Stop throwing those things Nya!'' Mew Ichigo yells not in the mood for dodge ball. Rubeus continues throwing his energy attacks rather annoyed that this woman is actually a problem.

''I don't know what you are cat girl but you're standing in my way!'' He calls her out firing more spheres but this time Mew Ichigo summons her Strawberry Bell and forms her pink barrier, intercepting and negating the energy sphere into nothing. Rubeus panics taken back by this.

Trying to snap out from her panicking, Sailor Moon makes a quick U-turn back at the enemy and leaps up at him.

''_**SAILOR MOON KICK!**_'' She yells thrusting her right leg forward for a powerful kick. Rubeus grunts trying to form a sphere but then startles as Mew Ichigo suddenly appears next to the Sailor Guardian, shouting as she raising her right leg upward. ''_**SECRET TECHNIQUE: CAT DROP KICK!**_''

Forced to block now, Rubeus tanks both strong kicks that actually push him slightly to ground level.

''Damn you!'' Rubeus yells firing a bigger energy sphere at them. Mew Ichigo holds forward her Strawberry Bell while she and Sailor Moon were in mid-air and forms her barrier, protecting both. The energy sphere hits it again and vanishes into nothing.

As soon as the two landed and the barrier vanishes, Sailor Moon removes the tiara on her head and as if by magic morphs it into a round Frisbee shape and throws it while yelling. ''_**MOON TIARA FRISBEE!**_''

The energy attack Frisbee comes at Rubeus. He dodges it but it turns around fast and strikes his back gasping in pain. The Frisbee returns back to Sailor Moon's possession and it reverts back to a tiara. She puts it back on her forehead.

Mew Ichigo giggles praising her. ''Nice one cousin!''

Rubeus grits his teeth about to form another sphere but Mew Ichigo is faster as her left hand is suddenly engulfs in pink ribbon-like electricity.

''_**RIBBON CHIDORI SHARP SPEAR!**_'' Mew Ichigo shouts holding her hand forward and fires a destructive pink ribbon electric spear shooting forward so fast at the enemy. Rubeus panics evading it but just barely as the electric spear strikes through his right shoulder. He gasps out and suddenly screams as the attack still electrifies him, stunning him in position.

Sailor Moon gasps out astonished with star-shaped eyes never aware of that technique.

''Amazing Cousin Ichigo-chan! That's a new one!'' She praises the cat girl who giggles to hear that. Seeing the enemy stunned, the Mew Mew knew this was their chance to finish this.

''Let's wrap this up Nya!'' Mew Ichigo tells her holding her Strawberry Bell. Sailor Moon nods determine calling out. ''You betcha! Cutie Moon Rod!''

Raising her right hand, pink light forms and transforms into a lovely pink rod with a round pink round top with a yellow, crescent moon shaped around the round top and a pair of small angel wings with a pink heart-shaped attached to them.

Sailor Moon starts spinning around three times before pointing the rod with both hands and shouts determine. ''_**MOON PRINCESS HALATION!**_''

The rod glows and fires several powerful moonlight-based blasts which are spread across different directions.

''_**RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!**_'' Mew Ichigo shouts spinning around and holds forward her Strawberry Bell, firing a powerful pink energy wave with light bubbles within it.

Rubeus is powerless to do anything as both their combine attacks hit him directly. He screams sent crashing onto the ground so rough it rips off a piece of his pants. He gasps out in pain and blood, not believing such power from the two girls. He struggles to get up but did realizing he can't win like this.

''Impossible. To think me, Rubeus, of the Black Moon Clad would lose like this.'' Rubeus declares annoyed as he starts floating upward off the ground.

''Black Moon?'' Sailor Moon questions not familiar with that name or Luna. Yugi then notices the frightened expression of terror in Chibiusa's face. He could tell with a frown that she was scared of them and knows of them.

Chuckling weaken, Rubeus declares as he forms another portal and enters inside it immediately. "Another time then, rabbit.''

They watch as the portal closes up, vanishing into nothing. Chibiusa still shivers but slowly calms down that he's gone, at least for now. Sailor Moon sighs upset that guy got away but at least they stopped him. She eyes her cat girl cousin and declares as she reverts back to regular Usagi. ''That was so awesome Cousin Ichigo-chan!''

Mew Ichigo smiles giggling as she responds while she reverts back to regular Ichigo. ''You've gotten better Usagi-chan Nya!''

Both cousins giggle cuddling each other. Yugi smiles seeing this though he should ask well the obvious question.

''So um…'' Both girls blink turning to eye Yugi as he says curious. ''You two knew about each other's… you know.''

Ichigo and Usagi eye each other and blush answering at the same time. ''It's a long story.''

Yugi blinks as both cousins begin revealing their story how they got to know each other's secrets.

* * *

_Almost a year ago, both Ichigo and Usagi were in a bank in Tokyo. Ichigo was exchanging her check from Café Mew Mew and her cousin Usagi spotted her and decided to tag along like old times._

_While on the line, Ichigo sweat dropped hearing her cousin's consistently complaining on the long line, on the wait and how much better her red-headed cousin is doing than herself._

''_**Aw man! You're so lucky Cousin Ichigo-chan! You have a job that pays you!**_'' _Usagi declared loudly for the hundredth time. For the people behind them, they were REALLY annoyed but Ichigo just smiled not agreeing with what her cousin is saying. Her ''job'' is a cover for her misery for being a Mew Mew and suffering by her slave owner of a boss and most of her teammates finding more ways in making her job harder, especially Mint. But sadly Ichigo can't even tell her cousin who they share almost everything with these facts or else Ryou will get mad and the worrying though that the aliens, especially Kish, might come after Usagi._

''_**I don't know about that. I'm not exactly happy about my job Nya.**_'' _Ichigo just answered her, being as vague as possible. Sadly Usagi is that much of the curious type than to let things go and had noticed the strange cat-like sound Ichigo has begun saying._

''_**Really? Is it because the number of times you've said Nya?**_'' _Usagi questioned her pretty curious._ _The red cherry head blushed as she asked her._ ''_**You noticed Nya?**_''

_Usagi nodded smiling as she added happy-going._ ''_**It suits you cousin.**_''

_Ichigo continued blushing not so convinced, never actually wanting to be part cat freak show. She answered her blonde pigtail cousin honestly. _''_**I'm not sure about that.**_''

_Usagi hummed having this feeling that it was best not to talk about that subject. She had noticed how much her cousin has changed, then again she had changed too being Sailor Moon. She couldn't even tell her who she really is because Luna told her not to tell anyone. It was for the best or else the Dark Kingdom might target her._

''_**So you'll probably leave your job after your Papa gets that money from his grandfather.**_'' _Usagi, changing the subject, asked her giggling. Ichigo frowned not at all interested about that money or even quitting her job, well at least right now._

''_**That money isn't gotten make me rich, it's only to make my Oto-san's dream of being his own boss come true… and keep me into doing my work too.**_'' _She told her blonde headed cousin and then added with a small smile._ ''_**Besides, I wouldn't want to be rich. I've seen the rich and I don't want to become one Nya.**_''

_Ichigo had seen that being rich wouldn't bring her happiness. What she wants is to find love and live a happy life. She can already imagine it with Masaya… though… Ichigo formed a frown thinking of someone even more special than Masaya but she can't remember what he looked like. All she can remember is that one summer where she learned what love was._

''_**I would in a heartbeat! Though not without finding love too.**_'' _Usagi, however, stated giggling already imagining herself as a princess and with the one she loved… oddly shifting between Tuxedo Mask… and then that Mamoru guy. She blushed, maybe she is overthinking. Ichigo eyed her and giggled that they still share a strong desire for love._

_Eventually Ichigo finally arrived to a teller asking the young woman with a small smile while presenting her check._ ''_**Hello, I'm here to exchange this check Nya!**_''

_The teller kindly verified the check and handed the cash to Ichigo. The red cherry head oddly purred and thanked the woman for her services._ ''_**Thank you Nya!**_''

_The teller nodded with a smile. Ichigo walked away heading to the exit but Usage asked her feeling unease with her legs crossed._ ''_**Hey Cousin Ichigo-chan, can I use the bathroom?**_''

_Ichigo gave her a look not surprised since when she met up with her Usage was drinking a large fruity drink. She sighed nodding._ ''_**Sigh… fine.**_''

_Usagi giggled as both girls went to the restroom. Ichigo waited for Usagi to do her business inside the woman's room. She hummed looking at the small window opened and to her surprise a black cat crawled into the window and leaped down landing on Usagi's head as she came out from doing her business. She gasped out panicking and eyed up seeing the black cat._

''_**Aw, Luna?! What are you doing here?**_'' _Usagi asked the black cat almost as if she understood her. Ichigo watched not having them notice her and then heard the cat talk to her._ ''_**Usagi, there're men about to rob the bank!**_''

''_**Eh?!**_'' _Ichigo uttered out loudly since she can understand animal's speaking as if they were in Japanese. However she wasn't aware that this cat could speak for real. Of course this alarmed both Usagi and Luna eyeing Ichigo was with them._

''_**…**_'' _They all stared at the other like an awkward moment until they heard screams. The three startled peeking from the door of the restroom and watched in shock as everyone was dragged to a corner by men wearing black masks and carrying weapons._

''_**THIS IS A STICK UP! NO ONE MOVES OR YOU DIE!**_'' _One of the robbers yelled angrily demanding the tellers to hand over all the money or else._

_Ichigo watched this mad that people would go this far for money. Usagi, gulping that Ichigo overheard Luna, had no choice but to explain it to her._ ''_**Um I can explain. Luna can talk.**_''

_Frozen up to hear that, Ichigo turned around while closing the door. She then yelled out very softly._ ''_**… NYA?! She can actually talk!**_''

_Usagi blinked very confused as if Ichigo understood Luna. The red cherry head now panicked just screwing up._

''_**I-I mean…**_'' _Ichigo tried explaining herself only to realize there are people stealing and making misery for others. Biting her lips angrily, she didn't have much of a choice but to stop those crocks even if her cousin knew the truth about her._

''_**Aw screw it. I can't lie while people need help Nya.**_'' _Making her decision, Ichigo pulled out her Mew Pendant. Usagi and Luna watched as the red cherry head kissed the pendant and chanted._ ''_**Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!**_''

_The pendant began glowing and covered Ichigo in the light for almost a second before dying out and revealed Ichigo transformed in her Mew form. Usagi immediately dropped her jaw as did Luna, both not expecting that._

''_**W-woah Cousin!**_'' _Usagi tried speaking her words but completely staggered by the reveal. Luna also felt the same though she said with astonishing eyes._ ''_**She transformed! Amazing.**_''

_Mew Ichigo blushed hoping she didn't have to reveal who she was but right now innocent people needed her. She asked of her about to march out to fight the robbers. _''_**Usagi-chan, stay here while I deal with them Nya. Oh and don't tell anyone**_.''

_Usagi just stared at her, feeling like she shouldn't hide herself either. She looked at Luna who gave a look at her to help her cousin out. Usagi smiled planning to do the same._

_Mew Ichigo was about to run out but then Usagi stopped her. _''_**Wait Cousin Ichigo-chan!**_ _**Let me help you out too.**_''

''_**… Nya?**_'' _The cat girl turned around and instantly muttered puzzle by what she said. Usagi just smiled gripping on her brooch and shouted raising her right hand up._ ''_**Moon Prism Power, Make Up!**_''

_The brooch immediately began glowing and consumed Usagi in its light, transforming her instantly as Sailor Moon. This quickly shocked the cat girl actually yelling out in shock._ ''_**NYA?!**_''

_The yell was heard from those outside the restroom with one of the robbers questioning in shock._ ''_**What was that?!**_''

_Mew Ichigo panicked covering her mouth but it was too late. Grunting a bit at her reaction, she eyed her transformed cousin and told her._ ''_**We'll talk later Nya. For now, let's deal with those guys.**_''

_Sailor Moon winked agreeing with her. The cat girl nodded hearing one of the robbers approaching the door. Before he could even open it, Mew Ichigo kicks right through the door and slammed it right over the robber into the wall, knocking him out. The other robbers panicked aiming their weapons but then dashing off on all fours, Mew Ichigo emerged now holding her Strawberry Bell._

_The robbers immediately fired at her but the cat girl ducks and leaps over the bullets, dodging them all while extending her right arm back holding her heart-shaped weapon._

''_**SECRET TECHNIQUE: CAT-AMUSER!**_'' _Mew Ichigo shouted throwing her Strawberry Bell like a Frisbee-like boomerang, knocking off each of the crooks' weapons off their hands._

_Sailor Moon came out though she does see that as the weapon returned back to Mew Ichigo's possession as she landed on all fours._

_''__**Awesome! I can do that too!**_'' _Sailor Moon stated. Reaching with her right hand over her tiara, she shouted as she throws the tiara forward. _''_**MOON TIARA FRISBEE!**_''

_The tiara becomes a thin sphere of light flying at top speed, knocking back the robbers away from their weapons before shooting back to Sailor Moon's hands and sliding the tiara back to its original form. Mew Ichigo saw that and was really amazed._

''_**So cool Nya!**_'' _The cat girl shouted purring. Sailor Moon giggled as she wasn't done yet summoning forth a bright pink-colored stick with a light blue crescent moon-shaped decoration on the bottom, a jewel and a crescent moon shape near the moon end, and a light blue crescent moon on the top._

_Sailor Moon began spinning around with her wand-like weapon as it created large spiral of light almost like long ribbons surrounding her._

''_**MOON HEALING ESCALATION!**_'' _Sailor Moon shouted thrusting herself up and her weapon unleashed a powerful wave of light._

_The robbers froze up by the magical light of Sailor Moon's attack, giving Mew Ichigo the chance to end this. Raising her Strawberry Bell forward at the stunned crocks, the cat girl shouted._ ''_**RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!**_''

_Her bell released a powerful burst of pink, bubble-like blast that consumed and hit all the robbers. They all screamed blown back on their backs, knocked out. The people watched astonish as the cat girl turned to face them and asked the citizens with a small smile._ ''_**Is everyone alright Nya?**_''

_Everyone, staring at her and the other, immediately burst into cheers for their heroines saving them. Sailor Moon smiled amazingly waving at them with Mew Ichigo though sweat dropped greatly._

''_**Um thank you Nya.**_'' _She thanked the crowd shyly. Sailor Moon just waved even more while shouting. _''_**We'll be here all week!**_''

_Luna watched this and dropped her jaw again, wishing she can face palm herself right now. Mew Ichigo also wanted to do the same but instead bowed to the people as she grabbed her cousin by her back, dragging her off fast. _''_**Excuse us Nya!**_''

_Everyone watched the cat girl leap up, taking the screaming Sailor Moon with her. Distant themselves from the bank and finding a spot to transform back to their civilian forms, Ichigo sighed of relief with Usagi giggling still excitingly though her legs were shivering._

''_**That was fun! Let's do that again.**_'' _Usagi suggested with a big smile. Ichigo sweat dropped not sure about that. She then snapped out realizing something shocking and demanded to her cousin._ ''_**Usagi-chan, you're Sailor Moon Nya?**_''

_Usagi chuckled nervously nodding as she asked her. _''_**And you're that cat girl from the news… eh…**_''

''_**Mew Ichigo Nya.**_'' _Ichigo informed her sweat dropping, not surprised her cousin would not know her Mew name. Usagi nodded rapidly stating._ ''_**But you were so cool!**_''

_Ichigo blushed to hear that, actually scared her cousin would be afraid of her or treat her differently but it was all the opposite. She giggled telling her the same seeing how strong her cousin was too._ ''_**You too Nya!**_''

_Usagi grinned loving to be praised like that, especially from her cousin. Landing on top of Ichigo's left shoulder, Luna appeared purring as she stated firmly._ ''_**Ichigo-chan was truly astonishing heroine. Usagi-chan, you can learn a thing or two from her.**_''

_Usagi sweat dropped not sure about that. Ichigo giggled petting Luna by the head and scratching her ears gently._

''_**You have a lovely voice Luna-chan.**_''_ She told the black cat smiling softly._ _Luna purred happily that she leaped down and cuddled herself around Ichigo's arms. Ichigo giggled more petting her more. Usagi puffed her cheeks upset, a bit jealous with her cousin getting more love from Luna._

''_**Guess we got to talk about now huh?**_'' _Ichigo asked her about their secrets. Usagi eyed her and nodded smiling._

''_**Just um don't tell anyone else about me please Nya.**_'' _Ichigo begged of her, not wanting her secret to be spread to anyone else but those present. Usagi eyed Luna who sighed nodding and Usagi happily replied while saluting._ ''_**I will try!**_''

_Ichigo giggled trusting her, hopefully._

_Ever since then both cousins knew each other secret identities and oddly made their bond become that much stronger._

* * *

Yugi smiles amazingly to hear the story how both cousins learned each other's secrets. He smiles showing how strong their bonds are between each other. Even Chibiusa blushes amazed by the story.

''Awesome! You two being magical girls is pretty astonishing.'' The tricolor head expresses smiling. Ichigo smiles with Usagi laughing happily speaking up happily. ''Hahaha, thank you Yugi-chan! I and Cousin Ichigo-chan have always been close so this only doubles it!''

Yugi blushes by her praise while Ichigo and Luna sweat drop. Even Chibiusa sweat drops. She sighs by the older girl's nature.

''So um what you did with that sword was also super awesome.'' Usagi, changing the subject, asks the tricolor head while pointing at his sword. Yugi blinks eyeing his Dragon Sword forgetting the sword can be noticed if he wields it. He sweat drops a little embarrassed since he didn't do much and says while putting away his sword. ''Oh that? Guess Ichigo-kun didn't tell you?''

Ichigo blushes having kept that part from Usagi about how she met Yugi and witnessed him becoming the Dragon Knight that he is now. She explains her reasons still blushing. ''I felt like I should let you tell her that Nya.''

Yugi blushes kinda happy she waited to let him explain himself to her cousin. Before he could say anything, Sakura comes out from the house blinking as if she heard fighting but it seemed to be nothing.

''Kids, is everything okay? I thought I heard-'' She begins asking only for Ichigo to interrupt her, stating almost faking a laugh. ''Nothing Kaa-san, we're coming in Nya.''

Sakura nods smiling walking back inside. Ichigo sighs deeply avoiding a problem. She eyes Yugi and asks of him smiling. ''How about you explain it to Usagi-chan tomorrow, Yugi-kun?''

Yugi agrees thinking it would be the best decision, plus Ichigo and Usagi still have a lot to catching up.

''Deal. You two enjoy your time.'' The tricolor head accepts with a small smile. Usagi, grinning, grabs Ichigo behind the back neck declaring excitedly. ''We sure will!''

Ichigo sweat drops nodding. Yugi nods turning to eye Chibiusa looking at them still nervous from before. He smiles a bit walking up towards her and promises her kneeling down and petting her head. ''Don't worry. I won't let that man get your hands on you.''

Chibiusa blushes by the young man's warmth, almost as if she can trust him at least to an extent.

''Um thank you…'' She responds bowing to his kindness. Yugi nods getting up and walks away, waving goodbye to everyone. Usagi giggles giving a grinning look at Ichigo as if she found herself an awesome guy.

Luna watches the tricolor head leaving, completely aware who he is but also a familiar scent from him too.

''_So that is the current Dragon Knight. He looks so much like him._'' Luna tells herself mentally reminding of someone that resembles Yugi.

The girls went inside the house, all of them completely unaware that a Dark Dragon Hunter was spying on them in the shadows. It growls flying off immediately to inform his master of this right after it took that piece of torn clothing from that enemy.

* * *

Teleporting in a darkish room, Rubeus appears panting weakly still very much damaged.

''Damn it.'' He curses out not believing his plan to capture the rabbit would be stopped by the likes of Sailor Moon and that cat girl he's never seen before. Just who were she and that human boy with them?

''Oh, had trouble did you, Rubeus?'' The red headed startles greatly hearing a woman's voice. He turns gulping knowing well who she was and not proud to have her see him damage.

Sitting on a sofa with her legs crossed and grinning softly, was a woman with long, light green hair and light brown eyes. She wears a short sleeveless black dress with matching gloves and boots. Her accessories include black earrings, an emerald necklace, and an emerald bracelet. Additionally, she has a long neck and wide hips. She too possesses the upside-down black crescent moon mark on her forehead.

''Esmeraude. Hardly something I couldn't handle.'' He responds not going to give her the satisfaction he failed on the task. However…

''Not with the damage you took.'' A male voice speaks causing Rubeus to sweat.

Walking out from the shadows and the one who is basically second-in-command of their clad, Saphir, is a young-looking man with dark blue hair, dark blue eyes, fairly pale skin, and he has the black, upside-down crescent moon on his forehead. For clothes, he wears a dark blue jacket with ornaments, that are stainless steel and rod-shaped. He also wears white pants, white shoes, and dark blue gloves. He does not wear the black earrings like the other two.

Rubeus gulps not daring to answer him but he wouldn't get the choice as another male voice speaks up sitting on a throne chair. ''Answer my younger brother, Rubeus.''

Snapping in place, the red-headed turns and kneels down to the one sitting on the throne chair. ''My prince.''

Getting up from his throne and the ruler of the Black Moon clad, Prince Demande, has short white hair and wears a white suit with gloves and a blue cape. The suit has blue designs embroidered in it, has jewelry and he wears the black crystal earrings. He too possesses the black crescent upside-down mark on his forehead.

Demande looks down at Rubeus, demanding him firmly but calm. ''Well? What happened to the rabbit?''

No point to lie about this, Rubeus answers his prince. ''I was going to capture her by your command, even the young Moon Princess but there were two humans I never seen before that stood in my way.''

The Prince of the Black Moon frowns disappointed however not at Rubeus failure but on the ones that they were not expecting or should have showed up.

''Answers, Wiseman.'' Demande demands calling forth the one who has been helping his clad to take what is theirs. Appearing through a dark portal is a hooded figure in a purple-black cloak. His hands are visible, and they appear to be dark multicolored.

''Oh ho ho! I believe our friend can answer them.'' The figure known as Wiseman informs the prince. Demande frowns more turning towards a glowing light within the darkness.

''Oh you must have met Yugi and his cat girlfriend.'' A voice speaks from the orange light in the shadows. The light, which resembles a square, glows brighter and reveals to be Aigami, holding the floating Quantum Cube, smirks softly.

"Don't worry. They're a nuisance that even the Black Moon Clad can handle, if you can manage.'' Aigami tell him with a rather smug tone still smirking. Demande glares not at all trusting this stranger who appeared before them with a warning that the Sailor Guardians won't lose to them that simply and offers them a chance to be ready for what's not to come. Almost an insult to those who come from the future none the least.

Walking up and daring to sit on Demande's throne, Aigami asks the prince still smirking. ''Now then Prince Demande, shall we discuss the plan?''

Prince Demande stares coldly at him but he won't deny that Wiseman informed him to trust this stranger… so for now he will. Aigami grins going to enjoy himself just a bit.

What is Aigami planning with the beings of the Black Moon from the future? What is his endgame?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Heart Moving by Naoko Takeuchi from Sailor Moon)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

While Yugi have a chat between Ichigo and Usagi on certain reveals, the Dark Lord orders the Meister to track down the one responsible for Dark Oak's death. However, what the mercenary will discover might end him get used by the Black Moon to attack the Sailor Guardians? Can Team Dragon Knight help to protect their new allies?

Usagi: I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!

Ichigo blushes: We know Cousin Usagi-chan but trust us it is a long story too.

Yugi blushes too: Very long story.

Usagi: I can't wait to tell the others about this too!

Ichigo: Speaking about it, I am kinda worry this enemy of yours might come after them.

Usagi grins: I'm not worry! The Sailor Guardians never lose while they have me!

Luna sweat drops silently.

Usagi soon figures it out: AH CRAP!

Yugi sweat drops: Oh boy. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Opposing Moon. Sailor Guardians Targeted?!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time and hopefully nothing bad happens to Cousin Usagi-chan's friends.

Usagi sobs: Something tells me they will.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just doing Mew Ichigo and Sailor Moon (from the Black Moon Arc) fighting together is really f**king awesome!

So I remember reading many, MANY-MANY fanfic versions between the Princess of the Moon and the Cat Girl Heroine (some better than others, others I DID NOT LIKE) but overall those I did like is the fact that Ichigo and Usagi are cousins. That concept should be a standard because it best suits both characters SO MUCH. Like I hate people saying ''OH NO, Tokyo Mew Mew is a ripoff of Sailor Moon'' and that is NOT right or even true. I hate the term ripoff especially for series that have done stuff differently. In this case, I feel Sailor Moon is more memorable but Tokyo Mew Mew has better fight scenes. Sailor Moon, mostly Crystal, have a better romance while Tokyo Mew Mew has better character growth and a sense of consequences. But most of all… Ichigo is a better character than Usagi but Usagi has a better romance life (when you think of ONLY Crystal and ignore Sailor Stars Arc).

Anyway, Ichigo and Usagi being cousins is so much better concept and I hope you guys like it.


	23. 22: Sailor Guardians Targeted!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. ****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Valkyria Chronicles AND now Sailor Moon (finally). I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 22 of the second new Arc of Volume 4: Crystal Moon!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: Moonlight Densetsu by Dali from Sailor Moon) **

**Volume 4: Episode 22: ****The Opposing Moon. Sailor Guardians Targeted?!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Yugi went to Ichigo's house to drop a dessert for her cousin's arrival but he also came just in time as said cousin, Usagi Tsukino, arrived with her family. As they got to know each other, though not in any great start, they were attacked by an unknown enemy oddly going after Chibiusa. Yugi, ready to fight him, was stopped as both Ichigo and Usagi handled this one in their magical girl forms. They defeated the enemy who revealed himself to be part of Black Moon and disappeared._

_Soon after, Ichigo and Usagi revealed to Yugi and Chibiusa how they knew each other's secrets after one bank robbing incident that they stopped together. Yugi was happily going to reveal his secret but he had to for another time._

_However, the Black Moon Clad is planning something and Aigami is with them. What is Aigami planning for? _

**And now the conclusion****... last left off since the previous episode:**

Within his office, Akumu with his arms crossed and Dark General Knight standing behind his lord were hearing out what a Dark Dragon Hunter uncovered when spying on the Dragon Knight.

"RAWWW! Rawawa Rawarawar!'' The Dark Dragon Hunter growls out almost trying to mimic how a human speaks. Dark General Knight huffs not able to understand any of what his master's clones say but luckily Akumu understood his creation without any problems.

''Hmm… Are you sure?!'' Akumu questions his pet only for the Dark Dragon to reply by growling while showing the rip torn of clothing. ''Raw!''

Akumu receives the piece of clothing and smells it. His eyes turn dragon-like able to smell the scent and he can oddly smell evil from it.

''… What has the gecko said your lordship?'' The faithful general asks his master. Akumu, frowning, answers him firmly. ''My Hunter has informed me that this man attack the cousin of my niece who revealed herself to be Sailor Moon.''

Dark General Knight glares fearing that would be the case. While his master was still sealed up, it was his duty as the Dark Lord's right handed to be aware of any threats to him whenever he escapes his prison and one of many was the Dark Kingdom's reawakening and the reincarnation of the Moon Princess, Princess Serenity. He learned who became said reincarnation and aware that the cousin of his master's niece became Sailor Moon. Sadly this only makes things worst for the Dark Lord as Akumu has flashbacks of the original Dark Lord getting vaporized multiple times by Serenity. If it wasn't by the fact that the Dark Lord can only die by the hands of the Dragon Knight of Light, there wouldn't be no more Dark Lords since then.

''So as we feared my lord, the Moon Princess continues to hunt even the Dark Lord during this era.'' Dark General Knight says with a grim tone of their situation. Akumu snaps out and oddly lets out a growl. He may be another Dark Lord but he won't fail like the past ones; that is Akumu's determination.

''I'm not worried about her my general but this does put some problems to turn my niece on our side.'' Akumu states knowing full well Ichigo and Usagi are very close. If he wants her niece on his side, then he must go through the brat and her too now. He then states firmly worry more on who went after the Moon Princess. ''What does bother me more is this man who is attack that squirt Usagi.''

Dark General Knight eyes his lord, surprise he knew the name of the reincarnated Moon Princess. Akumu eyes him and responds somewhat blushing. ''I never met her, Ichigo told me of her.''

The dark general hums seeing that as he questions. ''Maybe this man might have a connection to what happened to Dark Oak?''

''…'' Akumu glares firmly to thin air almost certain that is the case.

''Meister!'' The Dark Lord roars calling forth that idiot. Immediately the weird Australian mercenary rushes over like a loyal dog, actually walking on all fours.

''YO!'' The Meister salutes his boss. Akumu sweat drops using his eyes to somewhat tell him to get on his feet or else. The Meister lets out a chuckle standing up properly.

''You have skills in hunting down any prey yes?'' Akumu questions his tracking ability. The Meister laughs almost proudly proclaiming himself. ''A good sniff is all I need!''

Smirking to hear that, Akumu hands him the piece of clothing his hunter found and orders him. ''Then track down the scent of this man and BRING HIM TO ME, alive!''

''You got it, your lordship!'' The Meister responds happy-going while saluting. Dark General Knight sweat drops not convinced about this idiot doing such a task.

''Is that wise my lord?'' He questions his master only for Akumu to explain smirking. ''Better a trained mercenary than my dragons. Besides, I don't want people to assume I'm behind this yet.''

Dark General Knight hums just realizing that does make sense sending a weirdo than his lord. Those will assume the Meister being a mercenary is just doing a job that isn't the Dark Lord.

''Wise as always my lord.'' The dark general states most impressed at how his master thinks ahead of everyone else. Akumu smirks before giving a look to Meister who salutes one more time and runs off.

Akumu glares to himself as he tells himself mentally imagining his niece with that Usagi. ''_Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity; I won't allow Ichigo to remember who she was. She will join me, soon enough._''

* * *

The next day arrives as Yugi arrives once again to Ichigo's house. He approaches the door and knocks on it. He waits hearing footsteps and soon the door opens to reveal Ichigo opening it.

''Yugi-kun!'' The red cherry head purrs happily, hugging him joyfully. Yugi giggles hugging her back while petting her head. Ichigo giggles for that as Usagi walks up behind her cousin and greets the tricolor head. ''Hey Yugi-chan, glad you came-''

At that moment Usagi startles as if she seen something scary. Yugi blinks turning and Ichigo grunts seeing a very furious Jonouchi, his eyes exhausted, as well as everyone else in Team Dragon Knight he managed to force them to help search for his deck that a certain cat girl hid. Most of the group was just as tired except Alicia who just yawned a bit.

''Um hi guys Nya.'' Ichigo responds somewhat nervous, hoping they wouldn't show up this fast. Jonouchi grunts almost rumbling as he tells her showing his deck. ''I found my Deck in my LEFT JACKET POCKET, you damn cat.''

''And he made us find it ALL NIGHT.'' Ed, just as angry, yells furious. Alicia blushes still pretty tired as she suggests to Ichigo. ''Next time let me know you're messing with Jonouchi because if not for the others, I wouldn't have slept.''

Ichigo blushes not realizing that and apologizes with a small bow. ''Sorry Alicia-chan, next time.''

Alicia nods and then blinks noticing Usagi staring deeply at everyone before her. Just noticing that and fearing this would happen, Ichigo introduces her cousin to the others. ''Usagi-chan, these are my friends.''

This surprises everyone to have finally met the cousin of the cat girl.

''Oh hi everyone!'' Usagi greets herself kindly and sweet. Jonouchi is left speechless by this girl no less DIFFERENT than the annoyance that is the cat girl. He slowly grins as he welcomes her in a charming way. ''Well hello!''

Before he could grab Usagi's right hand like a gentleman, Ichigo slaps it hard causing Jonouchi to yelp in pain.

''SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND NYA!'' The red cherry head informs him by yelling. Jonouchi grunts now realizing the threat to do anything to her cousin.

Usagi sweat drops blushing as she greets herself properly. ''Um hello friends of Yugi-chan and Ichigo-chan, I'm Usagi Tsukino! Nice to meet you all!''

Naruto giggles liking her a lot as he greets her back. ''Nice to meet you too Usagi-chan! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage!''

''… Neat!'' Usagi responds happily, not having any clue what Hokage means. Naruto grins agreeing that is super neat, and clueless to her unawareness. Alicia sweat drops heavily asking Ichigo but softly to her ear. ''She's not too bright, is she?''

Ichigo sweat drops not wanting to admit but points out kindly. ''A-a little Nya.''

Yugi eyes her and suggest to her blushing. ''Um Ichigo-kun, would it be okay to tell the others about Usagi as we share stuff?''

Ichigo sighs admitting they should though she states firmly. ''As long as the Baka doesn't freak out.''

''Why would I freak out?'' Jonouchi questions very puzzle by that assumption. Ichigo strikes a look at Usagi who sweat drops eyeing Luna next to her and asks her. ''We can trust them Luna-chan.''

Luna eyes her and nods. The others though sweat drop that she's talking to her cat except Judai who asks pulling out a fresh bag of dried fish.

''Does the kitty like dried fish?'' Judai asks with a soft smile. Luna purrs wanting it and oddly Ichigo too.

''You got two Nya?'' The red cherry head asks blushing pretty hungry now. After everyone sweat drops, the group enters the house.

* * *

Sneaky around like the stealth man that he believes he is, the Meister uses his excellent tracking scent to hunt down whoever he's trying to capture for the Dark Lord boss. If he does a good job, he'll get a big PAYDAY. He chuckles excited for the money he'll be able to get from this. Probably finally going to buy his own boat- no, a castle- no, something he won't end up destroying. Probably a fighting kangaroo partner. That way not even the pesty Dragon Knight will beat him.

''Now where is that bloke anyway?'' The Meister tells himself now arriving at the last spot the enemy was but there was nothing. And sadly his scent stops here. Trying to not get noticed since he was close to feline's house, Meister hums to himself stating. ''This must be where he was last seen.''

He still hums not sure what to do until he remember the strange gadget the Eggman guy gave him. He reaches to his back pockets and pulls out a very tiny laptop computer and straps it on his right arm.

''Luckily the fat doc gave me this tracking lappy to open up previous made portals.'' The Meister monologues to the reader as he triggers the device. It starts detecting a signal right above him. Chuckling, the Meister then says moving his left index finger to the button of the device. ''Press this thing and-''

As soon as he presses it, the devices activate a strange wave that passes through everything and to the mercenary's surprise rips open the dark portal that Rubeus made to escape before. The Meister giggles to himself that actually worked. Then again he recalled how the Dark Lord boss wanted the fat man to make him a device that could reveal portals, especially those made from that Aizen bloke.

''WOAH HO! NOICE!'' The Meister shouts still happy that worked. Clapping followed by rubbing his hands together then followed by stretching his legs, the mercenary leaps up right into the portal.

''Yahoo!'' The Meister shouts entering the portal as it closes up again. The mercenary immediately lands and finds himself in a strange hallway, dark and grimy though it looked pretty like a castle indoors.

''Hmm…'' The Meister hums looking behind him to see more of the hallway. Both ways seem endless but that didn't stop him as he can smell the scent of the man again in this place. Chuckling silently, the Meister resumes his hunt while crawling on all fours.

''_Sneaky-sneaky-sneaky. I'm sneaky._'' The Meister mutters to himself trying to act like a spy… a bad one. He sneaks closer to a slight open door. He peaks through it and could see a few people speaking. One of which, with red hair, had the scent of his target. Must be him.

''Prince Demande, allow me to fix my mistake.'' The man oddly begs kneeling down to other who resembles a pretty boy or some kind of prince. The Meister stares awkwardly or tries to show it questioning himself. ''_Found him, them?_''

The white hair pretty boy eyes his servant and responds firmly. ''Very well Rubeus. Our plan to capture the Sailor Guardians first can still work even if they're aware of our existence.''

The Meister just makes another face. Sailor Guardians? Who the hell are those? And what kind of stupid name is Rubeus?

''Though you better not fail our prince again or I might have to step up to fix your problem.'' Spoke up a beautiful green hair woman that the Meister wishes he could whistle at how fine and sexy she looks.

''_Man that's one hot Shelia!_'' He at least tells himself excitedly.

Rubeus gives the woman a look and responds with a smug smirk. ''Nothing for you to worry about Esmeraude. I'll have the Spectre Sisters to handle them.''

On cue, four figures of four different women appear and the Meister almost had his goggle-like eyes from his mask shoot out for how fine and SEXY they were too.

''_MORE HOT SHELIAS!_'' He yells in his head, almost wanting to howl. The prince guy nods with this idea as he slowly gets up from his throne.

''Very well and I'll make things clear to everyone.'' He begins stating to those in the room with a firm tone. ''We must capture the rabbit and take what she has.''

''_Rabbit?_'' The Meister questions not following. A real rabbit or what?

''Nii-san, I know we must but all of this is Wiseman's suggestion. How are we sure we need it?'' Another guy, probably his younger brother, questions his prince, his older brother's orders. He still has a huge distrust on Wiseman and can't help but feel like they're being used by him.

The prince just smirks and tells him. ''Do not worry little brother. As far as it is Wiseman's idea, this will still help us more than him.''

Saphir frowns still not sure especially towards Wiseman. Meister though tries making a questionable face thinking who they were referring about.

''Regardless, capture the rabbit who possesses the-'' The prince begins stating but before he could say anything else an orange light from the darkness glows and the Meister is suddenly surrounded by the same light, dragging him out from his hiding place.

''WOAH-WOAH!'' The Meister yelps in panic pulling himself into the room and reveal to all in surprise. Chuckling softly, Aigami appears out of thin air having his Quantum Cube hold the unwelcomed spy in the air.

''It seems your minion didn't hide his tracks.'' The young man proclaims gazing upon Rubeus who startles.

The Meister lets out a chuckle, very nervously in the air. Smirking, Aigami uses the Quantum Cube to put the fool on the ground but surrounded.

''Sup!'' The strange masked man greets the numerous strangers especially the ladies. Prince Demande glares at this strange human and demands firmly for his identity. ''Who are you?''

Almost chuckling at such a silly question, the mercenary makes a strange, weird pose introducing himself. ''Who am I? I am the Meister!''

''…'' Only silence echoes the room except Aigami chuckling at this. The Meister makes a face even with a mask as he calls them out angrily. ''What? You guys never heard of me? I'm the best!''

Prince Demande scoffs with Saphir speaks up. ''Not in our time.''

Those words really confused the mercenary muttering them to himself. ''Your time?''

Aigami is most aware this man works for the Dark Lord but to the Black Moon, they have no idea. He soon strikes a soft smirk suggesting to the prince. ''Demande, use your powers on him to control him and have him get rid of these Sailor Guardians.''

The Meister blinks more awkwardly with Saphir immediately protesting this man's order. ''Do not order our prince to-''

''Very well.'' Startled by all, Prince Demande accepts as he adds with a soft smirk. ''It does sound like an interesting idea since we can't have him escape.''

It's in that moment the Meister pulls out his large boomerang weapon and declares swinging it at the pretty boy. ''I think not dipstick!''

Demande, not even lifting his arms or moving away, stands there as his forehead where his black crescent moon mark changes and becomes a demonic third eye, glowing right into the mercenary's view. The Meister sees it and suddenly he freezes up completely like a statue.

''_W-what's happening…_'' He questions in horror as his real eyes turn blank and the mercenary lowers his arms almost zombie-like. Aigami lets out a chuckle impressed by the Black Moon's prince power.

Demande's third eye still glows as the Meister is suddenly engulfed in the same darkish aura as well as gaining the same black crescent moon mark on his forehead.

''Now go find and capture the Sailor Guardians.'' Demande orders the brainwashed Meister who just nods obedient.

Aigami smirks telling himself as he walks back to the shadows. ''_Now the real fun begins, Yugi._''

* * *

Within Tokyo in a random bakery shop, people were buying, eating or relaxing in the shop. Near the window, four close friends were discussing within themselves about their heroic though well naïve-kind leader. These were the Sailor Guardians and they were really concern how their princess is doing but knowing Usagi… well they hope she's not making trouble especially with the little mini version of herself running around.

''I wonder how Usagi-san is doing with her cousin.'' Ami Mizuno questions out while doing her homework. She has short dark blue hair that reaches to about her shoulders, and blue eyes. She is also wearing reading glasses while solving difficult equations. Her school uniform is the same as Usagi's.

''They're probably talking like we are.'' Rei Hino suggests calmly. She has long black hair and purple eyes. Her school uniform is a gray blouse that has a black collar with red stripes on it, a red bow, a black skirt, white socks with a red stripe, and black shoes. She also always wears a pendant underneath her uniform.

''I heard her cousin is pretty cool, well that's how Usagi describes her.'' Makoto Kino proclaims pretty laid back. She has big green eyes, long brown wavy hair that she usually keeps tied up with a ponytail holder with two green balls, and is almost always shown wearing her pink rose earrings. She has fair skin and a slim complexion, though she is slightly more muscular than the others.

''I'm sure she's cool. Artemis was told by Luna she can be trusted.'' Minako Aino tells the group with a relaxing, almost carefree smile. She has blue eyes and blonde hair, preferring to wear her hair down with a simple red bow in it. She wears a slightly different yet similar sailor-styled school uniform like Usagi and Ami.

''Um just don't tell Luna please. She kinda promised me to not tell anyone else.'' Whispering underneath the table, Artemis asks to his partner and her fellow Guardians not wanting Luna to yell at him. He is a white, short-haired cat with a yellow crescent moon on his forehead and green eyes.

The girls giggle promising not to. Taking a sip from her drink, Minako soon declares firmly among her comrades. ''Well back to business, have any of us got any information from Chibiusa-chan?''

The other girls frown not getting an exact clue. Other than Rei's vision of a new enemy and Usagi's message that she was attacked by said new enemy, nothing else.

''I've tried asking her but she's clearly afraid of something to not say anything.'' Ami says pretty unsuccessful when the little girl refuses to say anything. Rei nods, having sense sadness and fear in the little mini Usagi. She proclaims also sensing this same evil going after them too. ''I can feel the presence our new enemy's darkness plotting on us.''

Makoto sighs figuring their time of peace after defeating the Dark Kingdom and Queen Metalia wouldn't last. She does say with a small smirk not going to let this break her. ''Then we'll do our best to beat them and make sure they don't get Chibiusa-chan.''

Minako giggles in agreement as she proudly announces. "Then it's settled! Hopefully we can beat them too. After all, we have our princess to protect.''

Everyone nods smiling as that is their duties as Sailor Guardians; to protect their world and their princess.

''Honestly, it feels like Usagi protects us more than we do with her.'' Makoto expresses pretty sure none of them would be friends without Usagi. The other girls agree that their lives would be different if not for her. How funny time repeats itself, well not always.

''Hopefully we don't let her down. The enemy can-'' Rei begins to say but then her supernatural senses trigger. She widens her eyes as Minako and Artemis spots a shine from the other side of the window and the two widen their eyes now.

''GIRLS DUCK!'' Minako and Artemis both shout with the blonde pulling down fast on all of them. They all nearly duck as bullets rain down through the window, almost hitting them. The other customers scream taking cover and oddly no one got shot down by the bullets.

Soon the bullet shots stopped but it was still overwhelming.

''W-what the heck!'' Makoto utters out in shock. The girls and the white cat peak their head and spots the brainwashed Meister outside the restaurant, still holding up large guns with all of his shots missing. The girls blink not sure who the heck is this guy.

''Who is that?'' Minako asks pretty clueless and at the same time VERY unease. Rei stares at him and spots the mark on his forehead. She startles informing the group. ''He has that mark I saw in my visions.''

The other girls and Artemis blink eyeing the forehead and see it.

''An upside-down black moon crescent mark.'' Ami analyzes in shock among the others. They watch as the man approaches towards them like a zombie, causing them to worry.

''I don't like this.'' Artemis says not liking it.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Judai: This is really becoming a crazy day alright.**_

_**Usagi: I kinda wish my friends were here to meet all of you. Hope they**__**'re doing well.**_

* * *

The Sailor Guardians watch pretty terrified right now as this weird mask guy approaches them with this zombie-like vibes and Rei can sense murderous intent with his movements. This really felt like that scary movie they watched and Usagi passed out for the whole movie after the first death in the first 5 minutes.

Looking around to see frightening people still in the restaurant, Minako suggests to the others as second-in-command. "Girls, let's take this elsewhere.''

The others couldn't help but agree. Grabbing their stuff, the four with Artemis rush out to the back entrance. However as they did the Meister, still not himself, rushes through the shattered glass window and chases after them.

This shocks the girls with Makoto yelling in panic. ''He's actually following us!''

''Don't engage him! We'll fight somewhere that no one will get hurt.'' Rei warns the others able to feel this dark overflowing energy coursing through his body.

The girls continue running fast out of the restaurant but the Meister proceeds chasing them. They were panicking more that Ami had to send a message to Usagi. She manages to just send it informing the others. ''I just sent a text to Usagi-san. Hopefully she'll get it.''

The other girls and Artemis all sweat drop kinda hoping that is the case.

Eventually running for about 10 minutes, they arrived to an abandoned garage. They stopped and each breath heavily noticing they actually out chased him.

''Wait we lost him?'' Minako asks oddly relief they lost him. For a second they had to fight him. Now maybe they can plan out what to do with this-

Just then the wall behind them breaks apart. They turn fast and slowly back away as the Meister walks out from the wall he broke through with his fist.

''Never mind.'' Minako apologizes nervously, having spoken too soon. The brainwashed Meister takes a step but then each girl pulls out a unique and strange pen-like stick, each having the colors and planet symbols of each Sailor Guardian.

''If you want to fight, you get one!'' Makoto speaks up not going to let some weirdo play around with them. On cue the girls raise up their pens.

''Mercury Star Power!'' Ami shouts as her pen glows.

''Mars Star Power!'' Rei shouts as her pen glows.

''Jupiter Star Power!'' Makoto shouts as her pen glows.

''Venus Star Power!'' Minako shouts as her pen glows.

''MAKE UP!'' All 4 shout as the pens each engulf their users in their colors.

The Meister watches unemotional with Artemis in the sidelines worry. They watch as each girl emerges in their Sailor Guardian forms.

Ami, now as Sailor Mercury, wears the standard Guardian fuku without sleeves and the dominant color of the fuku is blue while the accent color is light blue. Her earrings, the gem on her tiara, choker, collar, the center of her front bow, skirt, the elbow fittings on her gloves, and her boots are blue, and her front bow and back bow are light blue. Her collar has three stripes, her earrings were three blue studs, and her boots are similar to Sailor Moon's, except are blue and did not have a symbol on them.

Rei, now as Sailor Mars, wears the standard Guardian fuku. The dominant color of her fuku is red while the accent color is purple. Her tiara gem, earrings, choker, collar, elbow fittings on her gloves, center of her front bow, back bow, skirt and shoes are red while her front and back bows are purple. Her earrings are five-pointed red stars, her collar has one stripe, and her shoes are red high heels.

Makoto, now as Sailor Jupiter, wears the standard Guardian fuku. The dominant color of her fuku is green while the accent color is light green. Her tiara gem, earrings, choker, collar, elbow fittings on her gloves, center of her front bow, back bow, skirt and shoes are green while her front and back bows are pink. Her earrings are still the same pink rose ones from her civilian form as she wears green orb-like hair accessory for her ponytail. Her collar has 3 stripes and her shoes are green high heel, black lace short boots.

Minako, now as Sailor Venus, wears the standard Guardian fuku. The dominant color of her fuku is orange while the accent colors are yellow and navy blue. Her choker, collar, the center of her front bow, the elbow fittings on her gloves, skirt, shoes, and earrings are orange; the gem on her tiara and her back bow are yellow and her front bow is navy blue. She has one stripe on her collar, and her shoes are orange heels with ankle straps. Also, her red hair bow from her civilian form is also carried over into her Sailor Guardian form. She also has a chain consisted of a series of red, circular beads connected by a single gold string around her skirt.

The Meister watched this but since he isn't his usual self he didn't comment how sexy they were. Instead he approaches the group pulling out his sharp boomerang weapon. The Sailor Guardians glare striking their battle poses.

''Let's hit this weirdo down ladies!'' Sailor Jupiter declares pummeling her right fist into her left palm. The other girls nod as they charge forward. The Meister stands there as Jupiter comes at him with a punch and Venus with a kick. Before any of those attacks makes a contact on him, he dodges them so fast he evades them.

However even though Venus and Jupiter were shocked, Mercury and Mars appear right at the Meister's back as he dodged them and swings their own kicks at his back. The Meister, however, moves almost without thinking and spins around to leap over both Sailor Guardians' sneak attacks. This surprised all of the guardians as the Meister then slams his fist downward hitting the same spot he was standing on and releases a dark shockwave, slamming all four of the girls back screaming.

Mercury and Mars were sent crashing on the ground while Jupiter and Venus manage to stand their ground barely. They pant pretty taken back by this guy.

''The way he moves is precise and swift.'' Mercury proclaims as she summons her see-through blue energy visor-like by touching on her right earrings. Her visor scans him trying to come up with a strategy and figure out how this man moves. After analyzing, Mercury comes with a strategy.

''Everyone, let's combine our efforts!'' Sailor Mercury advises her fellow Sailor Guardians. The girls nod following their smart friend's plan.

''Start it off first Mercury!'' Venus tells her giving her the thumb up. Mercury smiles as she holds her hands together only leaving a space between them. In that moment a blue energy sphere resembling water forms between the hand palms.

''_**Mercury Aqua Mist!**_'' Mercury shouts throwing forward her sphere and it expands towards the Meister becoming a thick fog of mist. The brainwashed mercenary couldn't see a thing but he did hear Mars' voice from it. ''Burn away fiend!''

He turns and immediately gets engulf by a blast of flames, consuming him. Sailor Jupiter takes this moment crossing her arms as her tiara shoots out a small antenna from it.

''_**Supreme Thunder!**_'' Jupiter shouts as she summons and hurls bolts of green lightning from the antenna of her tiara to all over her body before shooting it all with her hands at the Meister, shocking him while still consume in flames.

The two attack badly burn the mercenary, seemingly going to fall, but the black crescent moon mark on his forehead only glows giving him a dark aura. The aura expands and blows away the flames and lightning as well as the mist to the girls' shock. Next his wounds were suddenly healed.

He starts approaching the group with this black aura as he swings his boomerang now enhance with it.

''_**Flower Hurricane!**_'' Jupiter shouts unleashing a flurry of stinging flower petals. The flower petals strike the boomerang but the razor weapon with dark energy slashes through them. It comes at them fast but Venus repels it with her chain whip, catching it and tosses it through a wall.

Mercury uses this chance to spin herself around as swirls of water surrounds her.

''_**Shine Aqua Illusion**_!'' She shouts stopping as she points to the enemy and unleashes a huge wave of water right at the Meister still in flames.

''_**Burning Mandala!**_'' Mars shouts rotating her left arm once in a clockwise direction, with fire gushing out of her hand. The fire condenses into 8 balls of fire around her, and then Sailor Mars directs the balls at the enemy.

''_**Sparkling Wide Pressure!**_'' Jupiter shouts bringing her hands together and hurls white bolts of lightning at the masked enemy.

''_**Venus Love-Me Chain!**_'' Venus shouts shooting her chains now engulf in a golden light of energy, extending much further than before.

All the attacks strike the Meister at contact, causing a massive explosion of their colors. Artemis watches astonished, almost certain their attacks did it.

However, much to the girls' horror, the Meister emerges still standing his ground but badly damaged all over his body that his costume is heavily torn apart revealing his natural human blackish skin. The black mark on his forehead continues glowing and engulfs is body in it.

''AAAAWWW!'' The Meister screams as the power of the Black Moon heals and regenerates his wounds and strength though it is causing massive pain regardless. Mercury watches as her visors can pick up this strange evil energy and the danger it is doing to him.

The Meister now begins taking steps towards them like a zombie. The Sailor Guardians gulp still standing their ground but worry they might not last long.

''_Usagi-chan, we need you right now._'' Venus says mentally, hoping their princess arrives because they'll need all the help for this.

* * *

Before their battle, the text that Ami sent Usagi is about to arrive to the pigtail blonde headed who didn't notice it as she was panicking how freaked out Jonouchi was with the news she told him along with her Cousin Ichigo and her friends.

Jonouchi was going insane causing major headaches for almost everyone, especially Kurosaki and Ed.

''NO F**KING WAY!'' The dirty colored blond headed shouts not believing what he learned. Like who could expect that the cat girl's way nicer cousin is Sailor Moon and this was MIND BLOWING. Usagi sweat drops blushing kinda expecting those results while Luna sighs a little concern how that is more crazy than a talking cat… then again Ichigo is basically one too.

''STOP YELLING NYA!'' Ichi shouts, whacking him from the back of his head. Jonouchi yelps in pain stating loudly. ''Serious-serious! Your Cousin is Sailor-''

Ichi quickly grabs him and kicks him with her knee on his gut. Jonouchi gasps out in pain before yelling out about to fall about. ''AW WHY MOMOMIYA?!''

Yugi sweat drops knowing well she doesn't want Usagi's brother to know about them who was thankfully playing with Chibiusa upstairs.

''And Luna is a Moon Talking Cat?'' Judai also adds pretty amazed he just feed a talking cat from the moon. Luna purrs having finished the delicious treat she got and thanks the kind young man. ''That I am and also thank you for the dried fish Judai Yuki.''

''Just Judai is fine.'' Judai replies with a soft smile, blushing.

''It's ironic the kitty cat has a cousin who also is magical too.'' Ed proclaims almost as if it wasn't just coincidence; almost like fate. He then hums at the idea of fate, like what are the chances Ichigo and Usagi would have similar identities.

''Though-'' Ed tries to state his thoughts but then gets rudely interrupted by Usagi, moaning amazing by the piece of bread she's finally eaten made by Alicia.

''THIS BREAD IS AMAZING!'' Usagi yells out passionate, never eating bread with such flavor and joy in her life. She immediately hugs Alicia tightly and begs of her joyfully. ''Alicia-chan, make me more please!''

Alicia blushes by her remark and responds shyly but happily. ''S-sure!''

Usagi giggles just getting an idea and realizes the other girls will love Alicia's bread too. She expresses out excitedly pulling out her cellphone. ''OH! I got to text this to the others?''

''CAN I MEET VENUS?!'' Jonouchi immediately asks her loudly, wanting to see the beautiful Sailor Venus. Then he got an idea and smirks asking her almost like a gentleman to date the Sailor Guardians. ''Actually, can I meet them all?''

That was crossing the line as Ichi immediately kicks and stomps Jonouchi by the crotch. He widens his eyes in massive pain before screaming as he falls behind his back. ''WHY MOMOMIYA?!''

Honda sweat drops glad he's the target of Ichigo's terrifying kicks of death. Yugi giggles but then everyone startles by Usagi's scream. ''AW!''

This panics Ichigo asking her worrying. ''What's wrong Cousin Usagi-chan?!''

Usagi eyes her scared as she tells her cousin while showing the screen of a text she just noticed. ''I got a text, everyone is in trouble!''

This surprised everyone and immediately Yugi asks her wanting to help. ''Do you know where Usagi-kun?''

Usagi checks her phone and answers him. ''Ami-chan is so smart to write where they were. Um, they're in a garage in Tokyo.''

Closing his eyes, Yugi focuses trying to feel aura. This was going to be tricky but he tries feeling Usagi's aura and then tries to track down anyone with her similar aura. Other than Chibiusa oddly enough upstairs, he can sense five others all the way in Tokyo. One was farther away from the four and he didn't need to question those four are the ones that Usagi is referring about.

Opening his eyes now aware where they are, Yugi gets up declaring confident. ''Let's go, Team Dragon Knight!''

The others nod with Usagi blinking, wondering how they'll reach their friends from here to there.

* * *

It was looking very bleak from Artemis' point of view as none of the girls' attacks were doing anything and then the man send strange physical attacks that broke their arm bones and paralyzed them badly. The only one left to fight is Venus and she's almost out of steam.

Biting her lips at how annoying this is and her strength running low, Venus takes a bet with her last move. She raises her hand and a golden heart appears on her palm. She brings down her hand and forces the heart to spin rapidly.

''_**Rolling Heart Vibration!**_'' Venus shouts as she unleashes her energy heart attack straight at the Meister. He just stands there and tanks the hit at full force on the chest, slamming him through an already broken wall. Venus pants heavily hopefully this will knock him out or something to retreat with the others and then-

Sadly that wouldn't be the case as immediately the Meister leaps out from the wall now having his boomerang weapon back. Venus sees this and just laughs rather awkwardly, not believing her luck.

''T-this guy is a monster.'' Venus proclaims realizing her mistake to even engage this man or whatever he is because human is a stretch.

''None of our attacks are doing anything.'' Mercury mutters not able to stand up correctly with her arms floating downward unable to move them.

''And worst he somehow disable our arms.'' Jupiter points out the obvious pretty much mad at their situation. Mars bites her lips admitting they have nothing else they can try and possible they'll meet their end here.

''We're not going to last long.'' She states almost defeated. Venus, however, wasn't going to allow any of them to die here trying to stand her ground. The Meister approaches them while grinding his boomerang on the ground.

Not able to stand this anymore, Artemis yells as he rushes and leaps at the Meister's face, scratching it. ''Girls run! I'll give you cover!''

Venus and the others startle as the Meister, not even feeling the deep cat claw swings his free arm and slaps the white cat onto the wall.

''Artemis!'' Venus screams out. She eyes her partner dropping hard on the ground that she tries to charge at the Meister who prepares to swing his boomerang at her to slash her clean… until.

''BACK OFF!'' Dashing right past Venus in surprise, both Naruto and Kurosaki shout as the blonde spiky headed swings his fist with Kunai and the orange spiky head swings his large sword. The Meister responds blocking both weapons but he's pushed back by both.

Just then everyone else in Team Dragon Knight arrived with Usagi, now Sailor Moon, blink awkwardly that she was carried by Yugi who moved so fast it took mere minutes to arrive here than hours. She snaps out calling out to her friends. ''Everyone!''

The Sailor Guardians turn and startle to see their leader here, all of them smiling of relief as they yell out. ''Sailor Moon!''

Sailor Moon rushes over to her friends with Mew Ichigo beside her. Yugi smiles relief they made it as he glares the Meister who seems rather not himself, at all.

''We came just in time, you Australian bastard!'' Kurosaki calls out at the Meister not forgetting their last battle. However the masked mercenary did not reply, just standing like almost not human.

''Something is off with him.'' Judai proclaims feeling something off with him with Yubel's powers. Even Mew Ichigo can tell he wasn't the same adding. ''Yea he's not acting weird Nya.''

He looks like a zombie not saying anything. This really left the cat girl unease afraid he might eat their brains.

''He's controlled by something.'' Mercury informs the group eyeing them and did recognize the Duel King, blushing to not expect him of all people here.

Yugi, not noticing that, eyes him and soon spot the upside-down black crescent mark glowing on the Meister's forehead. He startles alarming the group. ''Ichigo-kun, Sailor Moon-kun, the mark on his forehead!''

The cousins look at him and startle now seeing the glowing mark on his forehead, resembling exactly like that redheaded who attacked them yesterday. Yugi worries as the Meister's aura is too dangerous and could harm any of the others if they're not too careful.

''It's the same one as that Black Moon Clad guy!'' Sailor Moon announces out loud really upset. This cause her fellow Sailor Guardians to blink awkward, each one muttering confuse. ''Black Moon?''

Not caring who this Black Moon is, Kurosaki declares pointing Zangetsu forward while grabbing on his sword arm. ''I'll wrap this off fast. BAN-''

Before he could finish his line and use Bankai, Yugi stops him by suddenly walking in front of him. This startles the spiky orange headed as the tricolor head proclaims firmly holding on the grip of his Dragon Sword. ''I got this one!''

Kurosaki staggers about to protest but Yugi beat him to it pulling out his Dragon Sword by its long ribbon and shouts. ''LEVEL UP!''

The sword glows and transforms as Yugi shouts now grabbing it by the hilt and pointing it at the Meister. ''Dragon Slayer!''

The Meister just stares silently before charging forward surrounded in dark aura. Yugi, his eyes now glowing of Yin-Yang Dragon's power, charges forward with a red aura. The two clash blows immediately multiple times as they moved around the garage in high speed combat. Everyone tries keeping but they moved too fast. The only ones that did were Mew Ichigo and Sailor Mercury thanks to her visor though her expression was overwhelmed reading Yugi's energy levels.

Yugi tries slashing down the Meister quickly but he reacts just as fast as he tries swinging his sword around. The Meister then kicks Yugi right into a wall, crashing him through it as he charges swinging his boomerang over him. Yugi, gritting her teeth, responds by spinning rapidly around with the Dragon Slayer like a spinning top; repelling him from reach him. The masked mercenary is forced to move back as Yugi uses his sword to hit the ground behind and tosses him upward to land on the ground on both feet.

''_The Meister is even more powerful thanks to this darkness._'' Yugi analyzes mentally, really taken back by just how powerful he is now to match him this far. Atem, appearing in spirit form with his arms crossed, agrees with his partner though this darkness isn't something he felt before.

''**But this darkness isn't the Dark Lord's.**'' Yin Dragon, also thinking the same, informs his host. Yang Dragon also nods warning their partner. ''**Yugi-san, careful.**''

Yugi nods looking forward and startles as the Meister is gone.

''Look behind you!'' Sailor Jupiter shouts at him spotting him in terror. Yugi turns only to see the Meister now behind him and swinging his boomerang right through him.

The boomerang's blade slashes through Yugi… or was Yugi as it was like an afterimage of him. The Meister didn't show a look or a sound of shock as the real young Dragon Knight, appearing behind him thanks to _**Yin-Yang Dash Mode**_ grips both his hands on the Dragon Slayer.

''_**DRAGONAUN TENSHO!**_'' Yugi roars swinging his sword forward and fires a destructive dark blue wave of energy taking on the form of a dragon's head. The Meister just turns only to take the full blast of Yugi's attack across his body. Yugi watches pouring more energy in case this can stop him. Sadly the tricolor head feels something very wrong. He looks up and his eyes widened. He watches as the Meister, after receiving massive damage, is blocking his attack with his boomerang with both now having a larger dark aura.

"No way!'' Sailor Moon utters out in horror. Luna watches worrying not sure what they can do now.

Watching as Yugi has no choice, Atem tells his partner telepathically. ''_Yugi, skip Super Limit and go Burst!_''

''…'' Yugi did not reply almost hesitating to do that. He knows how easily he can win any fight with Burst Limit. If he lets himself to rely on that power, he might never grow on his own. He shakes off those thoughts and responds telepathically to Atem. ''_I can beat him without Burst Limit. I know we can!_''

Atem startles by his partner's respond. Before he could tell him to forget that and use that power, Yugi's red aura starts growing and expanding.

''STAGE 2!'' Yugi roars out, his red dragon eyes glowing brighter, and in respond his body erupts in red energy, taking the form of a dragon's body with two tails. Yugi flaps his dragon energy wings and unleashes a devastating burst of wind, actually blowing his own attack and the Meister back. Everyone else felt it especially Sailor Mars oddly shivering at the intense energy she's feeling. It wasn't evil but it was massive, probably greater than even Queen Metalia.

Extending back the Dragon Slayer back, the sword explodes in black/white swirls of energy taking on a dragon's head.

''_**YIN-YANG DRAGONAUN TENSHO!**_'' Yugi along with Yin-Yang Dragon roar as he swings forward his sword and fires a destructive burst of black/white energy slash wave. The Meister tries slash through the energy slash but the attack instead destroys his weapon instantly. The blast then consumes the Meister and explodes extremely violently that it sends the masked mercenary through multiple walls and through 2-3 buildings.

Yugi pants heavily as the dragon shroud vanishes and the Dragon Slayer reverts back to the Dragon Sword.

"Yugi-kun did it Nya!'' Mew Ichigo shouts out of relief as did everyone else. The Sailor Guardians were speechless that Venus simply utters. ''I-Incredible.''

Alicia, though, frowns able to tell Yugi could have beaten him easily with just his Burst Limit and she should know by experiencing it. Why didn't he use it?

Sighing, Yugi still having the Yin-Yang Dragon eyes runs off where the Meister was. The others watch him run off and soon follow him.

After walking for like 2-3 blocks, they found the Meister in a crater still having the black moon mark. Yugi puts his hand over it and his eyes glow, using Yin-Yang Dragon's power to remove it and its dark influence out of the mercenary. Mars could feel it even more startled he can do that.

Within moments the black moon mark and its aura vanishes out of the Meister's body. Sighing again, Yugi calls him out by patting his head. ''Hey Meister-kun, wake up please?''

In an instant the masked mercenary gasps out and screams in massive pain. ''AAAAWWWWWW!''

Everyone sweat drops just realizing his body is all messy up probably all of his bones shattered or worst.

''THIS REALLY F**KING HURTS!'' The Meister yells out never experiencing such pain before. Yugi sweat drops, his eyes reverting back to normal, but smiles to see himself back to normal

''Sorry, you weren't yourself?'' The tricolor head explains himself kindly. The Meister oddly ignores him as he yells still in pain. ''BUT WHY AM I DOING HERE?! I was following those people and then that-''

Just as he was about to reveal what he learned, a dark portal suddenly rips open underneath him and a long black dragon tail shoots out from it and wraps itself onto the Meister's back, actually snapping it even if it wasn't trying to.

''MY SPINE!'' The Meister screams in more pain as the tail pulls and drags him into the portal and it then closes up immediately.

The Sailor Guardians drop their mouths not expecting that at all.

''That was the Dark Lord Nya.'' Mew Ichigo mutters pretty surprised the evil dragon pull out his man that fast. Yugi nods agreeing with her though he says. ''Yea… but I don't think Dark Leader Dragon-kun planned for this.''

Mew Ichigo nods having a good feeling not even the Dark Lord is that cruel to turn one of his people like a zombie. Then again they'll know from the dragon himself.

Jonouchi coughs walking up to the Sailor Guardians and asks of them like a fanboy holding a photograph of them with a pen. ''CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH! Usagi was fine, I got hers already!''

The girls all stare pretty much stunned with Usagi giggling that she feels like a superstar. Still maybe here isn't the right place as they can hear police sirens.

''Hahaha… maybe we should talk somewhere else?'' Sailor Moon suggests blushing. Mew Ichigo nods also scared to get yelled by the police or worst. She sighs suggesting. ''Sigh… to Café Mew Mew Nya!''

The groups nod as they run off before anyone spotted them leave. However, unaware to them and even Yugi, Aigami is watching them from above.

''Not bad as always, Yugi.'' He says really impressed and not surprised that Yugi would defeat the fool that the Black Moon Prince took control of. Shame it didn't even took that long either. Still, this is all just the beginning as Aigami adds with a sinister small smirk. ''But let's see how far you and your friends handle what comes next.''

Aigami then vanishes through the power of the Quantum Cube, excited to see how far Yugi and his friends will handle themselves against the Black Moon.

Aigami is plotting and so is the Black Moon Clad. Can Team Dragon Knight and the Sailor Guardians handle what comes next?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Heart Moving by Naoko Takeuchi from Sailor Moon)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Even though they did save her and her fellow Guardians, Rei is still very untrusting towards a few of them. As such, Judai is determined to prove his worth and drags Danny along. However, when a situation in Rei's school might be a trap for her, can the two help out Mars before it's too late.

Ichigo: So that went well with your friends okay with us, Cousin Usagi-chan.

Usagi laughs nervously: Except Rei-chan.

Judai: How come she doesn't trust us?

Usagi: Well if I can guess… has to be why not many people trusted Rei-chan before I met her.

Judai smiles having a plan: Then I'll earn her trust!

Ichigo sweat drops: This can end badly.

Yugi: Well next time-

Usagi: LET ME SAY IT PLEASE!

Yug sighs smiling: Sure Usagi-kun

Usagi: YES! Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Infiltration. The Ensuring Trust!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time Nya!

* * *

**Author's Note:** At this time, the Meister will be disable to do anything for probably a long time… wait around Volume 6 to see him again since I will reveal his, hehe, replacement. You'll see.

The next following chapters will be SLIGHT AU versions of the Crystal version of (spoiler) how almost all of the Sailor Guardians were captured by the Black Moon. I guess you can say it's what I did with the Mew Mews in Volume 2. Hope you guys enjoy it because this will go on for four chapters straight… then one more involving a not Kamen you all would who, then we go into special stuff I've prepared. Hint, it's a FMA thing that never was used in the last arc.

* * *

So to Pokemon fans, Ash won a Pokemon League... sigh, should have been Kalos but fine, at least he FINALLY did it!

But that's not important, Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains has ended at Episode 120. Other than "HOW DID YUSAKU PUT TRANSCODE TALKER IN THE GRAVEYARD WHEN IT WAS RETURN TO THE EXTRA DECK INSTEAD" mistake and no Link 6 for him like a new Firewall, the final episode was overwhelming and enjoyable conclusion to Vrains. What does that mean for me? Well... I can talk about it and this will effect DKR.

So I want to do a crossover most of you have been aware of since Mistletoe for Two and Harmonic Swings one-shots that I titled "**Age of Zarc**"... yes, Zarc gets the love he deserves for this story but how is he still existing when he's in Reira? Well... I can't talk about it but it will, sort of, make sense. Anyway **Age of Zarc** will be a Arc-V/Vrains crossover taking place months since the end of Vrains and a few years after Arc-V. Both worlds will be parallel worlds per say, basically Vrains will be a 5th Dimension (even though that should be Ritual but I have to let it go) and this event will have both dimensions to meet. Most importantly this story will connect to the two one-shots and do some stuff we should have gotten from the two spinoffs.

Now when will I do **Age of Zarc**? Eh not sure yet. I will have to finish the Black Moon Arc of DKR first. But once I do, I'll take a month or 2 break off from DKR to do Age of Zarc (IT WILL BE SHORT, probably less or equal to DKR's Reshef of Destruction so 26 chapters or less). I'll work on that and then get back to doing the rest of DKR Volume 4 (because I'm excited to get to Volume 5 for EXCITED stuff).

I gotta do it too. I, like many, aren't happy how Vrains ended sooner than expected and as a fan of it and Arc-V (even though the series ended worst), I have to do this! So I hope you all understand and support **Age of Zarc**! It won't be M-Rated but I will have plans to do two special M-Rated Lemon stories as aftermaths.

So leave your thoughts on what I revealed and I hope you support me. **Age of Zarc** will LIKELY have its first chapter up in December 24-25 *grins* to celebrate Zarcmas. If it's not canon, I'm making it canon that Zarc was born in Christmas Eve! Let's make it REALLY festive!


	24. 23: Infiltration The Ensuring Trust!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. ****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Valkyria Chronicles AND now Sailor Moon (finally). I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 23 of the second new Arc of Volume 4: Crystal Moon!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: Moonlight Densetsu by Dali from Sailor Moon) **

**Volume 4: Episode 23: Infiltration. The Ensuring Trust!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Yugi and Ichigo, along with the arrival of most of Team Dragon Knight especially an angry Jonouchi, tried to explain to Usagi about what they know. While this is going on the Dark Lord, learning of the enemy going after the Moon Princess, ordered the Meister to track down the enemy and discover if they are connected to Dark Oak's._

_The Meister, alone, tracked down the scent of Rubeus back to his hideout in another dimension but sadly the mercenary was revealed by Aigami and the Prince Demande used his third eye to brainwash Meister and sent him to fight and capture the Sailor Guardians._

_Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako tried to spend their day until they were targeted against the brainwashed Meister, amplified by the powers of the Black Moon, and the Sailor Guardians were forced to fight him and struggles badly due to Meister's ability to endure attacks and his amplify. However, during this, Usagi got a message of help and immediately she with Team Dragon Knight arrived to help them._

_Just in the nick of time, Yugi and the others came just in time and the young Dragon Knight decided to fight the Meister alone and defeated him as well as restored him back. However before he could question him, the Meister was taken away by one of the Dark Lord's portals._

_Will our heroes learn the truth before it's too late?_

**And now the conclusion****... a day later since the previous episode:**

Within the buildings of the Dark Lord's base of Equalord Enterprise, the Dark Lord himself frowns with his fateful general watching as the Meister is wrapped up in bandages for all the bones and wounds he's received.

"What the hell happened?!'' An angry Akumu demands at the beaten and in pain Meister that he was forced to take many injections to ignore all pain.

''I-I can't… even… move…'' The Meister just utters not even able to feel lift his pinkie finger.

Robotnik makes a face checking his results and sighs informing the Dark Lord. ''I may be an evil genius but I can tell his entire body is broken and whatever was influencing him is affecting his progress of healing him. Not even your powers can heal him.''

Akumu growls almost insulted whatever was controlling one of his allies won't let his powers work on him.

''So right now we can't do much but let him heal on his own.'' Dark General Knight comes to the conclusion with Eggman nodding.

''I can't even feel… my wiener.'' The Meister utters out not even able to wag his male part. Akumu rolls his eyes very much aware of that feeling.

''I am aware of that Meister but the hell happen to you?!'' The Dark Lord once more demands him for answers. The Meister swirls his head around still daze but is more than capable to tell him. ''Eh well, I follow the scent of the bloke and then found myself in another place. Saw a bunch of people and there was this sexy Shelia, well more than one Shelia!''

''…'' Akumu and Dark General Knight give him a stern expression. Even Eggman finds that part unnecessary.

The Meister tries remembering and then informs his boss. ''Oh! They had black upside down crescent moon marks on their foreheads.''

Now that part surprised everyone with Akumu uttering. ''What?''

''Black crescent moon marks on their foreheads? Could they be related to the Moon Kingdom?'' Dark General Knight assumes only aware of those of the Moon Kingdom had the moon marks on their foreheads but golden and upside-up, not black or upside-down.

The Meister then starts remembering that pretty boy and his third eye that knock him out before. He immediately tells his boss. ''One of them, a white hair bloke who the others referred as prince like open up a third eye and next I knew everything became cloudy and my body was like on autopilot. Next thing I knew I saw the Dragon Knight bloke beating me badly.''

Akumu hums a little off about this prince part but everything else seems to add that the Meister was brainwashed and enhance with whatever was in his body. Good thing the brat was useful for something to remove it though he would have like to know what it was.

''Hmm… anything else?'' Akumu questions him wondering he knows anything else like their plans or aims. The Meister hums trying to remember and then it hit him, remembering that kid that expose his hiding spot that got him into this mess.

''Well… now that you mention it, there was another bloke there. Tan skin guy, dark spiky hair and golden eyes.'' The mercenary informs his boss thinking more and adds. ''He didn't have that black moon mark but a golden triangle mark.''

Now this got the Dark Lord's interest as this one being mention has no connections to these black moon mark people or the Moon Kingdom.

''What else? Anything special about him?'' Akumu questions him wanting to be sure. The Meister hums still thinking and then remembers it telling him. ''He somehow felt me and used this weird cube to pull me towards them, exposing me! ME!''

Dark General Knight grunts saying. ''A cube? What are you speaking of?''

The Meister hums trying to remember that cube and tells them. ''Strange cube with markings and can glow orange!''

That part got Akumu with widen eyes. He yells out in shock. ''The Quantum Cube!''

The Meister startles by his reaction while Dark General Knight immediately protests such an idea. ''My lord, you can't believe what he saw was that.''

Akumu, however, shakes his head almost certain what the idiot saw was it. Nothing would glow orange but the eighth Millennium Item and possibly the strongest one, well second to the Millennium Puzzle the brat has.

''No, I am more than positive that was the Quantum Cube!'' Akumu disagrees almost certain that is the item. With such power on his side to manipulate reality and space itself, nobody, not Yugi, not Aizen; no one could stop him. He declares striking an evil smirk. ''With that Millennium Item, I can achieve my dreams and finally eliminate all those who oppose me!''

Dark General Knight still isn't sure about the Quantum Cube being seen but if it is true then his lord must take it. With it, none can ever oppose him. Akumu smirks eyeing the Meister and rewards him. ''You're getting a vacation with pay for this!''

The Meister really badly wanting to jump in joy but sadly he can't even feel his legs. As Akumu prepares to leave, the Meister then remembers one more thing and gasps out telling him. ''OH! Dark Lordship!''

Akumu stops and turns to eye him again. The mercenary giggles informing him. ''I remember that they were talking about a rabbit they wanted to capture to get something. I was exposed before they reveal the rest.''

''A rabbit? Like an actual rabbit?'' Akumu questions rather puzzle. The Meister tries shaking his head but softly since he can't move much. Akumu hums now more curious by this rabbit. He has to learn who that is.

''Meister, you're really getting paid for your services.'' Akumu informs him going to pay him well for his mission.

''Hehe! Yea-'' The Meister lets out a yell of joy as he tries raising his arms but sadly as he did he hears bones snapping as he follows with a scream. ''OWWWW!''

Eggman sighs shaking his head with Dark General Knight scoffing at his carelessness.

Akumu, ignoring that, thinks in deep thought. It's not a coincidence that the Quantum Cube would be found no less being used and aware of how powerful it can be it can destroy anyone even a machine. That's what hit Akumu glaring angrily.

''The Quantum Cube; that must be what destroyed Dark Oak.'' The Dark Lord assumes without a doubt this isn't a coincidence that Dark Oak died just around the time of learning that the Quantum Cube is discovered. Akumu squeezes his hands angrily.

''I will kill the one who wields it and take the cube as my own!'' Akumu vows vengefully to end the life of the fool who killed his comrade. He tries calming down and adds with a small smirk. ''But first I will find this rabbit, just to mock those fools for harming my ally and if things play my way, I'll kill two birds with one stone!''

The Dark Lord chuckles evilly as he has his Dark Dragon Hunters to hunt down these black moon mark people to capture them under any means.

* * *

After regrouping in Café Mew Mew, the Sailor Guardians listen very surprise by the secret Usagi has been keeping from them… then again it wasn't that much of a big secret since it was her cousin trying to protect who she was and getting blamed by it. While they were listening, Ichigo was very kind to heal the broken bones each guardian suffered by the Meister's attacks. It didn't take long either as their arms were back to normal.

Ryou watches from afar, grumpy that Ichigo once again told her secret with Erika giggling.

''So your Cousin is a Mew Mew?'' Makoto questions just as surprise as the other girls to finally meet Usagi's cousin to learn she's also a different type of magical girl. Ichigo blushes redder with Usagi nervously replying. ''Hehe, b-basically.''

Artemis giggles adding rather impressed by the cat girl. ''She is a fine cat girl.''

This causes him to suddenly panic turning to eye Luna. He nervously says. ''I-I mean fine as in good-''

Luna just stares at him confuse but to Artemis it only scares him correcting himself louder. ''I-I MEAN YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!''

Luna sweat drops not following but responds confused. ''I guess?''

Yugi sweat drops oddly getting it as did Jonouchi and Naruto. Ami blushes eyeing the tricolor head kindly greets him being a fan of his. ''It is an honor to meet Yugi Mutou-san. I've watched all of your duels and it shocks me how you always come out from any situation with luck and strategies.''

''Um thank you Ami-kun. I do my best.'' Yugi kindly replies blushing red.

''Plus he's super cute too.'' Minako adds winking as she remembered his shorter size back in the day. Yugi blushes more with Ichigo giggling holding his arm playfully.

Usagi giggles seeing everyone getting along and expresses joyfully. ''So glad to see everyone getting along! This is really great!''

Judai agrees nodding. However, Rei isn't so convince as she says calmly but firmly. ''Usagi, I know you're thrill about this but we still shouldn't completely trust them.''

This startles everyone in Team Dragon Knight by that.

''Did we do something or?'' Kurosaki asks rather insulted by her words. Rei did not answer, just feeling their abnormal energies and most concern her greatly.

''I've been trained ever since I was young to sense evil intentions and the darkness.'' Rei begins to tell those she's viewing before adding seriously towards Judai. ''Even though most of you don't seem to have such a presence, I can't say the same for the rest of you including you.''

Judai blinks awkwardly though he knew why hearing Yubel's giggle in his head.

''I apologize. It is best I leave.'' Rei apologizes with a bow to Yugi and his group. She turns to her fellow Sailor Guardians and tells them with a soft smile. ''I'll see you girls tomorrow.''

The others just nod as they watch her leave in a hurry. Usagi though frowns not wanting to upset her due to Yugi and his many cool friends.

''Rei-chan…'' She mutters very sadden. Naruto grunts at her actions saying loudly. ''That was rude, ya know! Like we'll all different, well in a way but still rude!''

Judai, however, knows why and he gets it. His past self wouldn't likely trust his current self after fusing with Yubel. He eyes Naruto and replies with a smalls smile. ''Nay. It just gives me a reason to show her we're not the enemy.''

This surprises the spiky blond headed and everyone else.

''Leave it to me and Danny!'' Judai declares proudly with a thumb up he'll convince Rei she can trust them. With that he heads out. Yugi just smiles trusting he'll do it.

''Danny-chan?'' Usagi questions very confused who that is. Ichigo sighs sending a text to Danny to be ready for what's coming his way.

* * *

Hours passed as Judai waited for Danny to arrive from the ghost portal in Tails' new workstation in Domino. Luckily he did arrive and he forces him to take them to a shrine in Tokyo. Danny is very confused by this but he still brings them to their destination.

''Judai, have I told you how annoying it has been for you to drag me into this?'' Danny points out the obvious yawning very tired since he should be preparing to wake up for school. Lucky he's been informed of the situation by him, also surprise Ichigo's cousin is a magical girl too. Who knew? Maybe it's a Japan thing.

Judai just smiles as he explains while they walk on the steps to the shrine. ''Simple, Rei, well Usagi's friend, won't like you.''

Danny gives him a narrow look but he believes him. He does say pretty upset he missed out on meeting Usagi. ''I kinda wish I was there to meet Ichigo's cousin who was also a different kind of magical girl.''

''She's a cool girl!'' Judai says pretty happy-going. Danny hums already picturing it how happy this Usagi is as he mutters. ''So I'd imagine.''

The two continues walking on the steps as crows cry loudly. ''CAW! CAW!''

This frightened Danny badly and that's him being part ghost. He gulps not wanting to be here probably by the idea he might actually become a real ghost.

''Do we have to do this?'' Danny asks Judai unease. Judai turns towards him and replies pretty much relaxed. ''We should. No problem!''

''G-great.'' Danny mutters very much defeated that nothing actually scares the guy. Just as they reach the summit of the shrine, a crow flies down at them and lands near a platform crying loudly. ''CAAAWW!''

''WAA!'' Danny yells out falling behind his back. Judai just lets out a chuckle eyeing the crow looking at him.

''Nice birdy.'' Judai comments the cute looking crows almost tempted to pet them. Danny gives him a look muttering. ''Sometimes I question how relax you can be.''

There they spot Rei sweeping the grounds of the shrine while wearing a red and white miko robes and sandals. Danny blinks actually having to admit that she looks pretty hot.

''Hey Rei-chan!'' Judai shouts calling her out. Rei blinks rather surprise turning around to see the brown-orange headed young man and now with someone else.

''You again, the boy with the demonic soul.'' Rei proclaims still able the sense this dark being in his soul. Judai lets out a soft chuckle replying. ''That would be me alright. Well Yubel more than me but close enough.''

Rei hums eyeing Danny who sweat drops unease to be here now. Judai introduces him with a small smile. ''This is Danny, another friend.''

''I'm American.'' Danny adds wanting to be polite where he comes from. Rei observes him and could feel something supernatural from him however nothing dangerous as far as she can tell.

''And I sense a ghostly essence from you too.'' She also adds leaving Danny rather speechless. He eyes Judai and says amazed. ''She's good.''

Judai nods not surprise she would know or guess that. Rei oddly sighs by this young man's attitude proclaiming not trying to be insulting. ''How you two could even step inside this shrine baffles me more than why you are here.''

Judai giggles by the somewhat joke as he answers her honestly. ''Usagi told me you're like the psychic, supernatural type of the group and you made it clear you don't trust most of us by our powers. I want to prove to you that you can trust us.''

Rei stares at him and she does believe him but she also isn't sure about it.

''I wish I can say that but it is one thing saying it then showing it.'' She tells him rather sadden reminded of her old self. Danny blinks almost able to tell there's more to that as he asks. ''How come?''

Rei didn't answer at first but she ultimately does still frowning. ''… People saw me as something not human due to my powers.''

Now Danny understands why she's like this. He and Judai eye each other and can relate to Rei about not feeling human sometimes.

Rei can still remember how people used to fear her and even distant themselves from her. The only person who didn't was Usagi who even went as far as called her a friend. Those words still give her strength and her duties as a Sailor Guardian.

''Usagi and the others were the only ones to accept who I was and made me feel normal.'' She expresses to the two not sure if she would be the person she is if not for Usagi and her friends. She tries not to show those feelings of being accepted as she states firmly. ''It may sound selfish of me but I can't help but think the way I do to you two and the rest of your comrades.''

Judai doesn't blame her but he can also see that she wants to trust them too. He's certain that he's reaching her; he just can't give up.

''Um Hino-san?'' The three startles turning to see a girl oddly waiting for shrine maiden's attention. Rei is aware of her as her school's student president. She bows to Judai and Danny excusing herself. ''Excuse me.''

She walks off to speak to her. Danny sighs not sure what to say but the girl has her reasons to not trust them. He should know after all, he has his moments of grudges and hate from both humans and ghosts.

''You still think you can convince her?'' Danny asks Judai wondering if they should keep going. It was obvious as Judai replies with a thumb up. ''Not sure until we try.''

''Sigh. Of course.'' Danny says sighing but with a small smile. When he's energetic other than dueling, Judai would do his part to make things right. He just hopes this doesn't backfire.

Can Judai and Danny convince Rei they can be trusted?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Rei: I will admit for someone who has another soul and a dark power in him, Judai is rather a nice being.**_

_**Danny: Yea I know, Judai is well an odd-ball but the good type.**_

* * *

The following evening arrives as Rei, in her school, uses her talents as a fortuneteller for her school's festival. That way she can earn the trust of those around her which she's been doing ever since meeting Usagi, the other girls and becoming Sailor Mars. For her, it's to show she's not what people assume her being but who she really is.

''Thank you again for helping with the festival Hino-san.'' The school president tells Rei joyfully with the results of everyone's fortunes bringing them joy and hope for their futures. Rei smiles able to see their fortunes and all bring great fortune as well as warning them of possible dangers too.

''It's my pleasure President.'' Rei responds kindly to have done her part. The student president giggles as she notices new figures approaching the stand.

''Oh you have new costumers.'' She informs Rei as she walks out to let her do her stuff. Rei waits and sadly the tent opens up walking in Judai grinning and Danny embarrassed.

''Yo! We came to be read of our future.'' Judai declares still grinning.

''…'' Rei, sweat dropping, just stays silent wondering how these two- never mind, possibly Usagi told them where she studies. Danny still sweat drops apologizing. ''This was Judai's idea, not mines.''

''Clearly.'' Rei says pretty sure it was his. Judai giggles beginning to say. ''So you're going to-''

Sighing as she had no choice, Rei responds calmly. ''I suppose I should.''

''Thank you!'' Judai immediately thanks her with his classic hand finger salute. Rei eyes him waiting for him. Judai nods sitting down on the chair as he pulls his hand towards her. Rei grabs it and reads his palm, trying to see into his future.

To her surprise, Judai's future is a mystery much like himself. She starts telling him. ''You have a strange existence. I can sense struggles, pain, darkness you've gone through but joy, excitement and hope as well.''

Judai nods impressed that even Yubel is also impressed how she hit the nail well.

''I can see your future is bound by your will to keep going forward. As long as that fire doesn't extinguish, your future will not disappear.'' Rei confirms to Judai confident his future will not vanish while he continues believing in it.

Judai smiles glad to hear that saying it. ''Sounds like me!''

Rei nods eyeing Danny. The black hair teen rather avoids this but Judai pulls him down forcing him to take his sit. Sighing, Danny stretches his hand to Rei who studies her palm.

''And yours…'' Rei begins saying reading his palm and lifts up an eyebrow answering. ''Strange, I can feel you've seen your future and you choose to change it.''

''… Are you a mind reader?'' Danny awkwardly questions taken back she hit the nail with him too.

Rei continues reading his palm and concludes with a smalls smile. ''I can tell these things. At any rate, as long as you follow what you truly believe in, then your future won't become what it used to be.''

Danny sighs with some relief, knowing well he doesn't want his future to be like his, his evil future self.

''I've been planning to.'' He says going to do what he can do to what he can for a better future.

Judai lets out a chuckle thanking her services. ''Thanks for the fortunetelling, other Rei-chan!''

Rei gives a look at him and sighs replying calmly. ''This doesn't change that I should trust you.''

''I know.'' Judai replies happy-going. This only confuses Rei questioning his logic. ''Then why?''

Judai hums thinking about it and ultimately answers truthfully. ''Because I like making friends and show them the real me. That's about it.''

Rei is rather taken back by his answer, reminded of Usagi. Danny smiles believing that as he confirms. ''He's not wrong, somewhat. That's who Judai is.''

Rei looks down wondering if she can really trust them. Before she could give them an answer a shout catches her off guarded. ''Hino-san!''

The three blink turning to see the School President with a few other students behind her as she says concerning. ''We have a problem!''

Rei eyes her and gets up wondering what's wrong. Judai and Danny watch from the distant hearing that there is another fortuneteller predicting terrible fortunes to many students, bringing them great despair. This enrages Rei as she walks over to the other booth to confront this other fortuneteller.

Arriving there, Rei confronts the woman predicting these fortunes.

''Ah Rei Hino, it is a pleasure to meet you.'' The strange woman says with a small smirk holding over her crystal ball. Rei eyes her suspiciously stating firmly. ''You're the other Fortuneteller.''

The woman giggles rather evilly pleading with her. ''Please allow me to read your future.''

''… Very well.'' Rei accepts wanting to confirm what's her game or powers. The woman, smirking, uses her strange crystal ball which begins to shine a somewhat dark light. Rei sees it and could feel nothing but this unease sensation like she felt it before.

''Hmm yes…'' She begins saying as the balls shows the lights of darkish blue flames consuming a figure.

''It seems your future is grim in these blue flames.'' The woman informs her with a dark grin. Rei frowns not following until the crystal ball starts engulfing in the same dark blue flames surprising her.

''I suppose that is the faith of people like you, Sailor Mars!'' The woman declares evilly throwing the sphere of flames at her. Rei startles greatly but before she could react Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab suddenly appears and repels the flames with his burning body.

The woman gasps as Judai, walking up with his Duel Disk activated, tells the villain with a serious look. ''Next time you plan out a sneak attack, best not say it so obviously.''

Flare Scarab immediately throws a fireball at her but the woman leaps out of the booth though her hood is covered in flames. She rips off the hood showing her black moon forehead mark.

''You're one of Black Moon!'' Rei proclaims alarm, figuring why her presence was very familiar. Danny blinks actually not buying the part of these people with black moon mark people from Ichigo.

''It seems my disguise is unnecessary.'' She giggles grabbing her hood and removes it. The woman reveals herself to have wavy dark purple hair that falls down her back and dark purple eyes. She wears a pink pinstriped onesie, a dark purple tutu and dark purple heels. She also wears a black rose corsage around her neck and an identical ring on her right hand. The most important part is the upside-down black crescent moon mark on her forehead.

Judai glares, figuring as much that these Black Moon people would try another attack but not this soon. The enemy gazes at the boy and proclaims.

"So it was you who defeated that masked weirdo?'' The woman theorizes referring about the Meister. Judai strikes a small smirk and answers her pretty relaxed. ''Nay, that would be the Dragon Knight.''

''The Dragon Knight?'' The woman questions sounding like she's never heard of him. This got Judai and Danny's attention rather surprise. Shaking off her confusion, she proclaims giggling. ''Regardless, I will kill you two boys and finish my job with Mars. So says one of the Spectre Sisters, Koan!''

Rei glares as did Judai and Danny. The woman Koan giggles waving her hand as flames surround her and appears group monster-like humanoids.

''Get rid of them Droids!'' Koan orders as her monsters. The Droids charge at the three who dodge them fast. Rei pulls out her magical pen and declares raising it up. ''Mars Star Power, Make Up!''

The pen glows and consumes her in flames transforming Rei into Sailor Mars who unleashes a wave of flames, burning the Droids easily.

Judai ducks a punch and easily punches the monster back across the chest backwards as he calls out to his friend. ''Danny!''

''Already a step ahead! I'm going ghost!'' Danny answers kicking one of these weirdos back as he raises his arms up. A white ring appears around his waist as it splits into two, one going up and the other down. The rings changes and transforms Danny into his ghost form. He smirks swinging a quick punch across one of the monsters, slamming him onto a wall.

''Show yourself, Elemental HERO Neos!'' Drawing his top card, Judai summons forth his ace hero. Neos immediately rushes forward and punches through multiple Droids instantly.

Judai leans next to Mars' back and tells her glaring at the woman. ''Mars, we'll give you backup!''

Mars nods planning to as she engages Koan who summons a wave of her flames at her. Mars counters with her flames, cancelling the two.

''You said I would be consumed by blue flames. Prove it.'' Mars calls her out not afraid of her. Koan smirks gather flames between her hands replying evilly. ''I intend to!''

Mars glares declaring while she rotates her left arm once in a clockwise direction, with fire gushing out of her hand. "_**Burning Mandala!**_''

The fire condenses into 8 balls of fire around her, and the Sailor directs the balls at Koan. She glares unleashing the flames in her hands at the 8 fireballs. The attacks clash and exploded upon impact.

Mars glares as the flames reveal Koan unscratched giggling.

''Those won't do you any good against the power of the Black Moon!'' Koan declares smirking. She waves her hands and shouts throwing a wave of dark blue flames. ''Now burn Mars!''

She hits Sailor Mars instantly consuming and wrapping in a sphere of her flames. She screams in horrible pain.

Judai and Danny startle as the other Sailor Guardians and Mew Ichigo appear with the cat girl slashing the droids with _**Ribbon Chidori**_.

''Mars!'' Sailor Moon shouts in horror seeing her friend in pain. Koan turns to face them and laughs stating. ''Hahaha! It's too late to save her.''

Danny eyes this and refuses this calling out. ''Says you! I won't let you roast a fellow hero!''

He flies over the group and fires a burst of ice rays, trying to weaken the flames but it did nothing. Koan laughs again mocking the boy. ''Your silly ice powers can't do a thing. Not even water or wind can stop my indestructible flames!''

Danny glares but luckily that isn't his only plan. Suddenly the sphere of flames trapping Mars begins vanishing or rather being suck into the present of two figures behind her. Koan notices rather too late shouting in horror. ''What?!''

The flames vanish as Mars drops on the ground still daze and they enter the bodies of both Elemental HEROes Flare Neos and Nova Master. Koan couldn't believe this as Judai walks up chuckling.

''Your indestructible flames aren't a threat to Nova Master and Flare Neos who can absorb them!'' Judai informs her oddly smiling but then gets serious as his eyes glow that of Yubel's orange-teal dual color eyes. He then commands his monsters firmly. "Go my heroes!''

The two Elemental HEROes charge forward at Koan, who's freaking out as she tries to form another flame barrier.

Flare Neos extends back his left fist while Nova Master extends back his right fist. Both fists are immediately surrounded in burning flames.

''Nova Impact! Burn to Ash!'' Judai commands as both heroes slam their fists right across the flame barrier, absorbing it too and hitting the chest of a horrified Koan. She gasps, her air blown out of her system, as the punches slam her back hard to Danny's direction who's inhaling back.

"_**GHOSTLY WAIL!**_'' Danny yells out and opens his mouth unleashing a powerful green ghost-like energy wail right at Koan's back. The waves cause great pain to the Black Moon member now slamming her onto the wall with great force.

''I-IMPOSSIBLE!'' Koan screams in horrible pain not believing mere humans could do this kind of damage to her. Seeing her like this, Mew Ichigo advises her cousin to finish it. ''Go Sailor Moon Nya!''

Sailor Moon smiles swirling around while holding the Cutie Moon Rod and shouts pointing it at Koan. ''_**MOON PRINCESS HALATION!**_''

The rod fires a powerful beam of light, striking the Black Moon member screaming in intense pain.

''NOOO!'' Koan screams as the light vaporizes her into nothing. Sailor Moon lets out a sigh having defeated her. Watching from above, Rubeus observes with a frown not expecting these results. Guess his plan to capture the Sailor Guardians won't be easy as he disappears.

As his heroes vanished, Judai rushes over to Mars starting to wake up with a ringing pain in her head. Judai lets out a chuckle lowering his hand to her and asks her concerning. ''You alright?''

Sailor Mars eyes his hand and sighs with a small smile accepting it. Judai pulls her up back to her feet smiling.

She eyes him and as much as she can still sense his dark energy, he wasn't the enemy for sure. Mars then says apologetic. ''It seems you've earn my trust then.''

Judai giggles proclaiming about her statement about being normal. ''I had a feeling. You know, I'm not normal either. That kinda make us think we can trust each other more, I mean if you're okay with that.''

Mars just smiles making it clear they can trust each other.

''As long as you don't mind helping to clean the mess the battle brought.'' She tells him putting her trust on him. Judai giggles again gladly wanting to help as he says. ''Danny and I would love to!''

Danny lets out a sigh wondering if he feels underuse this time. Like what was the point for him to be here?

The ghost boy then raises an eyebrow feeling someone watching him. He turns to his side and sees it is Sailor Moon giving a puzzle stare at him.

''… You look different.'' She states crossing her arms with puffy cheeks not sure why he looks different. Danny just gives her an off look and gladly answers her just as puzzle. ''Well I went ghost and-''

The G word hit Sailor Moon hard, turning her skin pale and she drops on her back. Danny panics as Mew Ichigo sweat drops picking up her fainted cousin and explains nervously. ''Well Cousin Usagi-chan is also scared of ghosts Nya.''

''Of course she is.'' Danny utters dropping his head in shame. Just his luck: another person who faints after hearing the ghost word. Now he doesn't feel underused now, sadly not for the right reasons.

Now having earned their trust, can both Team Dragon Knight and the Sailor Guardians figure out what this Black Moon is up to before it is too late?

* * *

Waiting in the darkness of the school, someone had been watching Team Dragon Knight, especially Judai.

''Almost time for my debut.'' The voice of the figure watching says with his arms crossed. He then proclaims with a chuckling voice. ''I can't wait to teach these heroes their foolish paths.''

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Heart Moving by Naoko Takeuchi from Sailor Moon)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Trying to get an idea what Black Moon wants, Ami does some deep thinking and crosses paths with Ed who she asked for his help for possibly the next attack from the enemy. Can they prevail?

Yugi: So Ami-kun is the brains of your team?

Usagi: Ami-chan is the smartest girl I know! She helped me get a 65% from my last exam!

Ichigo sweat drops: T-that's actually a success Nya.

Yugi: Hopefully the enemy doesn't go after her. Maybe we should ask one of the others to help out like Edward-kun?

Ichigo grins: Well Eddy is smart, when not ranting about his size Nya.

Ed's voice: I HEARD THAT KITTY CAT!

Ichigo giggles: But I think those two will do fine.

Usagi: Me too! So next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Abduction. The Kindling Intellects!

Ichigo giggles: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time Nya!

* * *

**Author's Note:** So expect more of the Sceptre Sisters losing, spoiler. Also before someone asks me, there's not well a sense of monsters or female monsters in Crystal. Why? Because the Manga, that's why. And yes, Crystal is considered the canon version of Sailor Moon like Brotherhood is to FMA and I like it. Like at least the villains are DOING MORE than sending their minions. Like f**k me, that is so much better!

So being a short chapter and not much of a well character development, I still think I did well the chapter. What do you guys thought about it?

I think what I like about Crystal is the slight character change to the cast or well, depth with their personalities. Usagi is still a crybaby but she is not as clueless about the grim problems and becomes depressed when she can't do much, Ami is more so the same though her intelligence is somewhat better here, Rei isn't a b***h… I actually prefer this firm, serious but calming person than ''I'M BETTER THAN YOU''. Like many would compare Rei to Mint but the thing is Mint can get away with that due to her background and it's a game to tease Ichigo, Rei shouldn't as she is a shrine maiden and was taught to be better. Makoto is still the same but she's not like 100% thinking about her senpai which in Crystal we got a better explanation of what happened there and I prefer it… spoiler for a future chapter, Kurosaki is getting involved with that chapter for reasons hehe. And Minako is such a delight actually being the second-in-command since she is the most trained to battle, has experience, and was in Crystal the bodyguard for Princess Serenity (even being her double to confuse the enemy until Usagi awakens)… but she still has her quirks which makes her great. F**KING MAMORU IS BETTER IN CRYSTAL. Pff, f**k the sunglasses, regular glasses is what makes the guy cooler and the romance between him and Usagi… I'll stop here and recommend for old Sailor Moon fans to watch Crystal. Just watch it. DO IT.

Oh and I prefer Chibiusa in Crystal too. She's done correctly there than the first anime, BY A LOT.

* * *

I want to thank everyone for helping me reach over 100 reviews on Volume 4. For that I am thankful for each one of you.


	25. 24: Abduction The Kindling Intellects!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. ****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Valkyria Chronicles AND now Sailor Moon (finally). I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 24 of the second new Arc of Volume 4: Crystal Moon!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: Moonlight Densetsu by Dali from Sailor Moon) **

**Volume 4: Episode 24: Abduction. The Kindling Intellects!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_The Dark Lord, learning from the badly injury and broken Meister, discovered that the Quantum Cube is behind the enemies and this Black Moon as well. He prepared to search for who the enemy is searching for and take it for himself._

_Yugi and Team Dragon Knight explained to Usagi and the Sailor Guardians of themselves and agreed to form an alliance but Rei is unsure and becomes clear she is untrusted with most of the group due to their dark elements._

_Judai, wanting to earn her trust, tried being friends with Rei while dragging Danny along. Their plan did not succeed so well but they continued during Rei's school Festival Day. However, a Black Moon member appeared and engaged Rei. Judai and Danny assisted Sailor Mars and with Sailor Moon's finisher, they saved Mars from getting captured with teamwork and trust._

_What will happen now?_

**And now the conclusion****... a day later since the previous episode:**

Yugi and Jonouchi arrive to Ichigo's house to hang out with her cousin and Chibiusa. Jonouchi protests about being a baby-sister but Yugi somehow convinces him. The two arrive though they hear argument on the other side of the door. Soon the door opens and it is Ichigo sweat dropping.

"What's with the yelling Ichigo-kun?'' Yugi asks her concerning. Ichigo sighs answering him exhausted. ''Usagi-chan is having an argument with Chibiusa-chan.''

Jonouchi continues hearing the yelling as he states. ''Yea I would be too if someone close to me was burning alive by a crazy enemy.''

Yugi and Ichigo both agree. The three walk to the living room seeing Usagi reasoning with Chibiusa by questioning her. ''Please Chibiusa-chan! I need to know why the enemy went after Rei-chan!''

''…'' Chibiusa does not respond looking the other way rather sad while holding on Luna-P. Yugi could tell she's hiding something but he also knows he can't force her to tell them anything. He instead smiles kneeling down next to her and asks her kindly. ''Chibiusa-kun, are you afraid of them? How can we cheer you up?''

Chibiusa blushes eyeing the tricolor head smiling at her kindly. She blushes with puffy cheeks before answers him softly. ''I… I miss Mamo-chan.''

''Mamo-chan?'' Yugi asks with a confuse expression. Ichigo giggles explaining to him. ''Cousin Usagi-chan's boyfriend. I heard he's a dream boat Nya.''

Yugi blinks awkwardly with Jonouchi coughing loudly that Ichigo screwed this up. The cat girl blinks not getting it at first until she did and freaks out apologizing. ''I-I STILL LOVE YOU NYA!''

The tricolor head sweat drops blushing but nods smiling. Ichigo sighs dodging a bullet there as she changes the subject siding with her boyfriend. ''Then Usagi-chan, maybe you can take Chibiusa to your boyfriend then.''

''AW! Even if I wanted to, Mamo-chan is busy. He said he'll come here to meet my cousin when he's done with his classes.'' Usagi expresses pretty upset also wanting to see him but Mamoru would be unable by the surprise finals he has to deal with. If he doesn't then he might be held back a year.

Yugi hums getting that so he suggests patting Chibiusa's back. ''Then we'll hang out with her then.''

This causes the pink rabbit hair bun girl to blush red questioning him. ''R-really?''

''Really-really!'' Yugi responds with a positive smile. Chibiusa blushes almost wanting to cry as she hugs him, thanking him smiling. ''Thank you!''

Yugi giggles patting her head softly. Jonouchi lets out a chuckle already imaging Yugi being a father and being an awesome one at that.

Ichigo smiles also giggling as she's able to see those traits in Yugi. If there's anyone who can relate to children's sadness, it's him. She eyes her cousin and advises her. ''Whatever she's hiding Cousin Usagi-chan is something she's afraid to tell you.''

Usagi sighs not sure about that but her cousin is never wrong replying. ''I guess so…''

Ichigo giggles petting her back kindly. Yugi makes a smile suggesting to the little girl. ''Let's play anything you want Chibiusa-chan!''

Chibiusa blushes redder eyeing Luna-P and suggests softly. ''Ball with Luna-P!''

Yugi giggles liking that idea that Ichigo suggest also giggling. ''Kick Ball Nya?''

''Luna-P can withstand any kick!'' Chibiusa tells her with a small smirk since she's a good kickball player, well when she plays with her only friend in the whole world. Ichigo giggles now declaring. ''Then let's all kickball Nya! I'm with Cousin Usagi-chan!''

Usagi startles but happily liking that idea. Yugi giggles liking it too eyeing Chibiusa and asks her. ''Then you and me as a team?''

Chibiusa eyes him and blushes replying. ''Yea!''

Yugi giggles as Chibiusa giggles back.

''Then I'm the ref!'' Jonouchi speaks up loudly. Ichigo sweat drops now realizing her mistake. Yugi sweat drops petting her head to comfort her.

''_Both Ichigo-chan and Yugi-chan are a close couple._'' Usagi tells herself giggling able to tell how much they love each other. She hopes those two continue being happy.

* * *

Walking around this city on her own, Ami decided to go to the Domino Library since it was in her way to check up on Usagi plus to get some ideas on what the enemy is plotting. It seemed ever since they appeared, they've been focus on towards Chibiusa but then why attack one of the Sailor Guardians? To remove a threat or what exactly?

''_Why us? Are they really going after Chibiusa-chan? Then why?_'' Ami questions the intention of the enemy as she enters the library. She looks around the place, smiling softly as she feels like home here. Then again she also feels like home with her friends.

There she spots Edward, banging angrily at the computer library he was struggling to use. He bangs on it yelling annoyed by it. ''Damn this stupid electric box! How come the other one only needs a remote to use it?!''

''SHSSH!'' The librarian silences the noisy boy who rants yelling back at her. ''I HEARD YOU LADY!''

The librarian actually trembles by the boy's face and looks away not wanting to enrage him further. Ami, sweat dropping slightly, decides this can be a good timing to get to know one of Yugi's comrades. She approaches the small young man and politely asks him. ''Excuse me Edward-san?''

Ed blinks turning his head still sitting to see the blue hair girl behind him. He recognizes her and says. ''Oh you're the smart one of those Sailor Guardians?''

Ami, smiling glad he notices her, greets herself. ''Ami Mizuno.''

''Edward Elric.'' Ed greets back to her. He can tell she's the much calmer and wiser one of her group for sure. He then asks her noticing the books in her arm. ''So what are you doing here?''

Ami blushes explaining her reasons to be here. ''Well I needed to think through what our enemy is plotting, and I know that I can think clearly in a library.''

''Great minds think alike.'' Edward begins saying with a small chuckle though he doesn't like computers. For as back home in Artemis, he would get any information on hand then looking it up through those electric boxes with typing ''keyboards''.

Ami notices his frustration and smiles suggesting. ''Edward, how about we help each other? Ichigo-san told me you're looking for this stone or another method to help you and your brother.''

Ed grumps muttering to himself. ''That cat girl never shuts her mouth.''

Ami sweat drops as she changes back to the original subject. ''I could help you understand computers and you can help me in my research. Fair?''

Edward eyes her and smiles accepting her offer. ''Sure, Equivalent Exchange then!''

Ami giggles getting the reference and responds. ''Good reference Edward-san.''

Ed sweat drops not getting that comment.

So Edward went to join Ami on another table to search for clues on their enemy. Sadly the books they look into had no information on this Black Moon or what they might want.

Ed scans down at Ami's books she owns able to tell they were for highly intelligent people. He grabs one of them and opens it, scanning the pages to see answers that Ami wrote and without thinking twice he knew they were correct. He whistles admitting to the young girl. ''You're pretty smart Ami. I don't think I've met someone this smart well other than myself or Al.''

Ami oddly blushes to be praised after what she's heard about Edward from Ichigo. Being someone who can think faster than most and understands equations that should be impossible to comprehend is impressive enough.

''Thank you. I've wanted to learn everything but most of all I do it so I can be the best doctor.'' Ami expresses herself and her dream to him. Ed oddly smiles telling her. ''That's a nice goal.''

Ami nods softly blushing as she hopes she can make that goal a reality.

''So you're trying to figure out why the enemy is after the tiny pink girl then?'' Ed asks changing subjects. Ami nods very sure this enemy's aim is Chibiusa since it's not been long since she first appeared and then they appear going after Usagi. The sad part is Chibiusa has not told them why the enemy is up to or why they're here.

''There's a connection there but Chibiusa-chan is the only one who knows why but she refuses to tell us anything.'' Ami tells Ed worry unless they figure out why then the enemy will only keep attacking. Ed, getting how a child thinks, sighs admitting she's not wrong stating it. ''She's a brat too scared to admit something she might have done wrong.''

Ami blinks surprised as she responds. ''The brat part not so much but are you sure she's scared of something she did wrong?''

Edward eyes her and even though he's seen that girl once, he can tell she did something bad and she's not proud of. He tells her firmly. ''I need to confirm it but yea the way she's acting shows she's afraid to admit a mistake.''

''Talking to her would make her more scared yes?'' Ami questions him worry if they talk to her would she break. Ed hums to himself and nods stating. ''The way she's acting, yes.''

Ami frowns now asking him. ''Then what do you recommend we do?''

Ed thinks about it and recalling how long it took him to accept his mother's death and the failed human transmutation, a long time took him.

''Give her time.'' Ed responds as best as he can give her. Ami smiles agreeing with that as she tells him. ''You're a pretty smart young man.''

Ed scoffs calling her out loudly. ''Hey, I'm pretty old you know!''

Ami sweat drops not meaning it like that. Ed can see it and warns her. ''Advice Ami, calling me something to do with my size will PISS me off.''

''Wise warning.'' Ami, still sweat dropping, answers going to remember that.

Ed nods looking at her books and notices one book. He grabs it and asks her showing it which has the illustration of a chess board. ''Chess?''

Ami eyes it and almost forgot about it confirming it. ''Oh yes. I've been challenge in a match tomorrow though…''

Edward can notice the hesitation in her voice, questioning her. ''Though what?''

Ami frowns not sure about the match. She was challenged by a woman in a talk show about which one of them is the smartest but there is something off and odd about her and her challenge like there's a hidden agenda. She's honestly her skills in chess might be rusty too.

She eyes Ed and gets an idea asking of him politely. ''I know we've just known each other for a short time but Edward-san, would you mind helping me practice and come tomorrow?''

Ed blinks by her request but gladly accepts with a small smirk. ''For as a smart girl like you, it would be my pleasure.''

Ami giggles as he pulls a small chess board with pieces and the two commence a small game of chess, bonding as they did.

What exactly will happen in the chess match? Is this a trap of the enemy? Can Ami and Ed handle the threat?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Ami: Hopefully with your help Edward-san, we might defeat the enemy and discover their plans.**_

_**Ed: That**__**'s a plan I can side with you Ami.**_

* * *

The following day arrives as Yugi blink finding himself, Ichigo, Ed, Usagi and her friends within a stadium for the chess match between Ami and her opponent. He looks around finding this rather weird to be watching a game that isn't Duel Monsters.

"Huh? So this is what a non-Duel Monster crowd looks like?'' The tricolor head questions not seeing anything sport related to Duel Monsters. Ichigo giggles patting his back by his almost one-minded nature.

''So Ami-kun was challenged by a chess match?'' Yugi then asks Usagi about this whole challenge. Usagi nods explaining to her. ''Yea, the lady in the TV called her out stating she was smarter than Ami-chan.''

Ichigo even finds this rather off why some woman wants to beat Ami. Is it an intelligent thing or something worst?

''Yea, but we have nothing to worry about. She'll win.'' Usagi, however, expresses smiling believing Ami will win without a doubt.

Everyone takes their sits as they stare at the stage where Ami is sitting on a chair next to a table with a chess mat and pieces on it. Ami stares calmly at the woman in front of her who challenged her.

''I'm so happy you accepted my challenge.'' The woman expresses with a sinister smile, gazing upon the blue haired girl. Ami did not reply just gazing at her serious. The woman just giggles suggesting. "But I feel like this will be a simple game. How about a wager?''

''What do you mean wager?'' Ami questions her betting, certain there's another reason to this challenge. The woman just giggles as she responds very ominous. ''I'll make it clear, Sailor Mercury.''

Ami tries not to show an expression of surprise but her eyes slightly widen, confirming this woman is of Black Moon. The woman giggles hoping for that look as she explains the wager. ''The rabbit, you hand her over after I win.''

Ami just glares now confirming her suspicious that Black Moon is aiming to take Chibiusa but why not go after her then go for her? She shakes off her doubts for now and answers her. ''If you win because I won't lose to you or let you take Chibiusa-chan. But once I win, you answer my questions.''

The woman giggles able to tell the young girl is no fool but it won't help her against her. She responds smirking. ''Then let us start then.''

The game soon commences as both seem evenly match but the woman was much more than what she seems reacting faster to Ami's plays and soon uses mind games to break her focus. They work as Ami starts having doubts but suddenly Usagi cheers on for her, still believing in her. Smiling for her friend and her belief in her, Ami regains her composure and turns the tides winning the chess match.

The woman gasps not believing this even uttering. "I-impossible!''

Ami sighs thankful for her friends and then proclaims to the enemy. ''I win. Now it's only fair you reveal what are your intentions.''

The woman smirks reaching her hand and pulls off her clothes to reveal her real self. She shows to be a white hair woman that is braided into a ponytail and she also has blue eyes. She wears a sky blue leotard and matching thigh-high boots. Her forehead also has the Black Moon mark as well.

''Not yet as I, Berthier of the Spectre Sisters, will get my prize! Come forth Droids!'' The woman called Berthier shouts raising her hand and suddenly a few dozens of the same monsters the other woman summon appeared all over the room.

Everyone screams in terror running away as the monsters try to attack them but Ichigo kicks two away from hurting them. Yugi also kicks a Droid away and proceeds slamming his fist at another, engulfing it in the flames of the _**Dragonaun Knuckle**_. The power-up fist punches through the Droid and destroys it instantly.

Berthier smirks running away and Ami follows her rapidly reaching for her pen to transform. Ed sees that and calls out to the tricolor as he engages the monsters. ''Yugi, you handle them! I'm going to help Ami!''

Yugi nods as he proceeds to slash down the Droids with the Dragon Sword. Ed rushes to find Ami as he confronts more Droids and quickly transmute his Automail arm blade and slashes them down.

''Mercury Star Power, Make Up!'' Running out to the empty parking lot, Ami transforms into Sailor Mercury as she glares at Berthier smirking as if waiting for her.

''Now for the real battle, Sailor Mercury!'' The Black Moon member declares raising her hands forward and unleashes a wave of dark blue water at her. Mercury dodges it fast while analyzing her opponent with her visors.

''_I must be careful against her. I won't let her win._'' Mercury tells herself studying her opponent's powers. Berthier laughs at her attempts firing more waves at her while surrounding herself in water. Mercury dodges her attempts able to tell the enemy is much stronger than she hoped.

''You may be smart enough to beat me in chess but against a true water user, you will fall!'' Berthier calls her out blasting a direct blast across her chest. Mercury gasps but stands her ground, encouraging herself telepathically. ''_I'll show how wrong she is._''

Holding her hands together, Mercury shouts running to the left. ''_**Mercury Aqua Mist!**_''

She throws forward a sphere of blue energy at Berthier and explodes into a fog of mist. Berthier scoffs frustrated as she couldn't see a thing through the mist.

''_**Shine Aqua Illusion!**_'' The Black Moon member startles hearing Mercury's voice and suddenly she's hit by a directly blast of a huge water wave, striking her hard across the chest. Berthier is sent slamming herself on the sides of a car, gasping in pain.

Sailor Mercury emerges having gotten her as she tries creating another _**Shine Aqua Illusion**_ but Berthier shouts angrily. ''Come forth Droids!''

Mercury panics as she just barely dodges a swipe from a Droid appearing with a few others behind it. Berthier chuckles getting off the car and calls her out coldly. ''Who needs to fight fair no?''

The droids try attack Mercury who dodges their attacks but also almost gets hit by Berthier's water blast. Mercury sees that and responds focusing. ''Not a problem. _**Shine Snow Illusion!**_''

Just as Berthier fires another wave of dark water, Mercury counters by creating a powerful and freezing storm. Her attack counters Berthier's wave and pushes it forward freezing it. Berthier quickly uses the Droids as shields as they were frozen by the ice storm. The monsters then shatter and crack into pieces.

Thinking she got the enemy, Mercury feels something bad and gets instantly caught off guarded by dark water surrounding her and it imprisons her into a sphere of streaming water.

''GAAA!'' Mercury gasps out struggling her breathing. Berthier giggles aware this would happen by using her Droids a shield for her.

''Naive girl! I told you I'm the better water user! Now drown, Mercury!'' Berthier tells her in a mockery voice, smirking evilly. Mercury gasps out feeling herself passing out.

Before Mercury starts blacking out, sparks of electricity were heard and as Berthier turns the water torrent trapping Sailor Mercury vaporizes into air. This shocks the Black Moon member as Mercury drops on the ground, gasping for air.

''What?!'' Berthier utters in horror still turning around and sees Edward, his hands slammed on the ground. The alchemist makes a smirk standing up properly like a show off-

''Alchemy 101, water can be vapored into air. It takes the precise numbers to pull it off but for an alchemist...'' Ed begins explaining staring serious at her. ''Such numbers are damn too easy.''

Berthier frowns not at all amuse by his explanation as she declares firing a burst of water at him. ''I have no idea who you are little boy but you're starting to annoy me! Die!''

''Little huh?'' Snapping hearing that word, Ed claps and slams his hands fast on the ground transmuting a wall, blocking the water. Berthier giggles at his pathetic defense as she blasts more water.

''More of your pathetic magic!'' She mocks him evilly as her water attacks are damaging the transmuted wall. As it starts breaking apart, another sparks of electricity is heard.

''FIRST THAT IS NOT MAGIC!'' Ed's voice shouts from the other side as something blasts through the wall towards Berthier as a red energy blast. The Black Moon member forms a water barrier blocking the blast, nullifying it. However she was exposed on the back as a hole suddenly forms behind her.

''AND SECOND-'' Berthier panics turning and suddenly gets head-butting by Ed jumping out of the hole with a furious expression. She gasps in horrible pain as Ed proceeds slamming a barrage of punches across her body as he rants furious. ''WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE!''

Berthier almost blacks out multiple times while bleeding not noticing Ed grabbing her arms and starts spinning around with him still grabbing hold on her. She almost passes out too and throwing up before Ed tosses her away towards the large puddles of water.

''AND THIRD!'' Ed starts yelling almost about to explode before he calms down and smirks saying as he claps his hands together. ''Water conducts electricity.''

Berthier makes a confusing face getting up not sure what-

It then causes her to realize the water she's standing on, uttering out in horror. ''Oh no.''

Ed still smirks slamming his hands on the ground and transmutes sparks of actual electricity across the ground and towards the water. It barely took seconds as the electricity touches the water and causes a massive sparks of electricity coursing throughout Berthier's body.

''GAAAAA!'' She screams in horrible pain being fried alive. Mercury watches in safety amazed that work.

Mew Ichigo and Sailor Moon arrive to see this while still fighting the Droids though they were easy to handle.

The electricity soon stops revealing a fried Berthier, paralyzed as she couldn't move and her body covered in black smoke.

Ed sees this chance to beat her as did Sailor Moon who charges forward while telling him with a smile. ''Leave the rest to me Eddy-chan!''

This causes Ed to snap in horror before yelling enrage at Mew Ichigo from afar. ''DAMN IT KITTY CAT!''

Mew Ichigo giggles blushing as she destroys the Droids with _**Ribbon Strawberry Check**_.

''_**MOON PRINCESS HALATION!**_'' Sailor Moon shouts pointing with her Cutie Moon Rod and fires a powerful beam at light at the Black Moon. Berthier watches still paralyzed as the light consumes her and screams in horrible pain. ''THIS CAN'T BE!''

The light vaporizes her instantly with Sailor Moon sighing. Rubeus watches above the sky, scoffing how careless Berthier was. Then again, this Team Dragon Knight is getting in their prince's plan. He vanishes having to plan out the next attack better.

Sailor Mercury gets up sighing how bad her situation was just then. She already assumes that the Black Moon real target at the time isn't just Chibiusa but also the other Sailor Guardians. Are they trying to weaken Usagi's resolve? It does make sense now looking at it.

''Nice job Eddy-chan!'' Sailor Moon congrats Ed for basically saving the day and her friend. Normal people would take the compliment but not Ed who argues with her angrily by the nickname. ''DON'T SAY THAT NAME TO ME AGAIN!''

Sailor Moon blushes rather nervously surprise someone so tiny can be that mad. She doesn't answer him instead rushing over to Sailor Mercury getting up.

''Ami-chan! Are you okay?'' She asks her friend really worry for her. Mercury smiles still a bit woozy replying. "I-I will be.''

She eyes Ed, smiling that she would be in worst shape if not for him. Mercury walks up to him and thanks him with a bow. ''Thank you, Edward-san.''

''Don't sweat it, literally.'' Ed responds with a small smile happy to have helped. Mercury giggles feeling the need to owe him back and suggests smiling. ''Now, how about I owe you back with helping research on this Philosopher's Stone?''

Edward grins hearing that and responds loving that idea. ''I would like that.''

Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo giggle seeing those two together as good friends.

Thanks to new earn friendship, another Black Moon member has been defeated. However how many are left for our heroes to beat?

* * *

''Interesting...'' A voice mutters in the shadows watching the group from afar. He then adds amused. ''Soon...''

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Heart Moving by Naoko Takeuchi from Sailor Moon)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Trying to pick up supplies for his father, Kurosaki crosses paths with Makoto as the two got to know each other however and suddenly she falls ill. This forces the spiky orange headed to treat her and soon discovered an attack from Black Moon. Can the Substitute Shinigami deal with this threat on his own?

Usagi eyes the heavy rain: Wonder when the rain will stop. I hope the others are okay, I think Makoto-chan is going to get sick from the face she had earlier.

Ichigo: I'm worry about this weather Nya. Hopefully nothing bad happens.

Soon she gets a text message

Ichigo: AW no! Never mind, Kurosaki-kun said this is the enemy doing something bad.

Usagi: Let's go Cousin Ichigo-chan! Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Secret. The Valiant Souls!

Ichigo smiles: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time Nya!

* * *

**Author's Note:** So Ed and Ami are friends… yes I do support the EdxWinry pairing. Anyway he and Ami can get along better at the least hehe.

* * *

Sorry for the late upload, stuff happened and I forgot to upload this early. My bad again everyone.

I want to thank everyone again for the 100 reviews in Volume 4. This was MUCH faster than in Volume 3... BY A LOT. Hopefully we'll reach 200 reviews? MAYBE... only time will tell.

I also have some news, nothing bad... just no DKR next week since next week is my Birthday and I rather want to be left alone, and I can imagine stuff will happen to ruin my concentration for my Birthday and my Grandmom's (yea hehe). Anyway, don't worry, next-next week DKR returns to do the next part and that's it. Thank you all again, this means a lot. I've been here since 2010 and I'm happy I'm still here because I get the chance to share this story in which I wanted to be at Volume 9 if I was a crazy fanfic writer but it's probably for the best I'm not because geez, I had crazy plots and ideas originally for DKR but I'll share you all what were my ideas when we reach the Final Volume of DKR.

Anyway, thank you all and I'll see you all next time.


	26. 25: Secret The Valiant Souls!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. ****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Valkyria Chronicles AND now Sailor Moon (finally). I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 25 of the second new Arc of Volume 4: Crystal Moon!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: Moonlight Densetsu by Dali from Sailor Moon) **

**Volume 4: Episode 25: Secret. The Valiant Souls! **

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Ami went to the library to get some ideas what the enemy's true intentions and there she crossed paths with Ed. The two began to talk and agreed to help the other as Ami is likely to face one of the Black Moon members during a chess match._

_Like she and Ed both predicted, the Black Moon enemy reveals herself and engages in a dangerous fight against Sailor Mercury. The Sailor Guardian of Water lasts well but she almost lost if not for Ed and his skill alchemy. With Sailor Moon defeating the enemy, Ami and Ed smiled respecting each other's abilities_

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... a day later since the previous episode:**

Usagi hums amazing at the display of many Duel Monsters cards. She and Ichigo visited Yugi in Kame Shop to tell him what Ami told them about the enemy and their targets.

"So the Black Moon are really going after Chibiusa-chan and you girls apparently?'' The tricolor head questions as he starts to get why they attacked Rei before. The two girls nod with Usagi adding. ''That's what Ami-chan told me.''

''The only part she couldn't tell us is why. She did say only Chibiusa would know Nya.'' Ichigo reveals though frowning with her arms crossed. Luna nods understanding that small problem explaining it. ''We can't actually confront her about why the enemy is going after her and what reasons.''

Usagi frowns really helpless. She wishes Chibiusa just tell them what they need to know but she refuses to even tell them anything. How can they help her?

''…'' The group is stomped what to do. Watching the group unnoticed, Jenny steps behind them speaking up. ''You know…''

This got to Usagi screaming loudly while jumping up. ''WA!''

Yugi and Ichigo sweat drop as did Luna eyeing the oldest Mutou who gives them advice with a wink. ''Maybe she's scared from all of this and she needs time to not be afraid of it. After all she's just a child woof.''

''Nee-san.'' Yugi mutters with a small smile knowing that she speaks the truth. Ichigo giggles also agreeing with him adding happily. ''Jenny-chan makes perfect sense Nya!''

Jenny giggles blushing by the praise of her Mew leader. Usagi thinks to herself wondering if that's the only way.

''To not be afraid. I hope so too.'' She says hoping Chibiusa does open up before something bad happens again.

* * *

It was late evening in Tokyo as a grumpy Ichigo Kurosaki rushes in a hurry with a bag, supplying medicine and other stuff he was forced to go get by his father for the hospital or else they'll lose them. Ichigo has no way to describe how pissed he is right now. He has to be the one to pick up this damn package and get back home before he misses his last bus back to Karakura Town and worst it's raining, plus he had no umbrella. Guess a rain coat is the second best thing.

''Damn it old man. Why do I have to pick up the damn supplies all the way in damn Tokyo?'' Ichigo yells really badly frustrated by his damn luck that his old man has to be lazy to come all the way there because he forces himself to help Karin and Yuzu with their homework which both were doing fine on their own. He sighs knowing that his yelling will only make things worst so he tells himself calmly. ''No complaining now, I guess.''

Ichigo resumes running though the other worst part is finding the other bus to Karakura. Due to the trains flooded by the rain, he has no other means to get back home faster and since he barely comes to Tokyo he doesn't know where that train station is.

''…'' Ichigo stops pretty lost as he looks up at the rain's drops falling on the ground. He frowns reminded heavily of that day the sky rain and how his mother died. Even after killing the Grand Fisher, it didn't change this emptiness of losing her and he still misses her so much.

''_Kaa-san…_'' He tells himself sadden, wishing she was still here. Taking a moment to soak in her smile and light he's given her, Ichigo then says mentally with a determine face. ''_Move forward, so she doesn't suffer._''

He prepares to head out until he spots someone with an umbrella. It was one of Momomiya's cousin friends. Ichigo knows it would be rude of him to not say hello so he decides run over to her and calls her out. ''Oi, you're one of Tsukino's friends right?''

Makoto blinks turns around to see him or rather imagine someone else instead to her shock.

''Senpai?'' She utters out softly almost going to pass out to see him. The image of the older student she had a huge crush for vanishes instantly with Ichigo's clueless expression with him asking awkwardly. ''… What?''

Makoto snaps out just as fast as she fell for the illusion, feeling pretty weird lately as she apologizes. ''I-I mean you're one of Yugi's friends! My bad, um…''

Ichigo sighs as they have never actually talked before. He gladly introduces himself firmly. ''Ichigo Kurosaki.''

''Makoto Kino.'' Makoto replies back with a small smile though still dazed. She does notice his bag and asks out of curiosity. ''Buying stuff?''

''Sort of. Trying to get back to Karakura.'' Ichigo answers her pretty lost where that bus stop is. Makoto hums thinking and then smirks just remembering one time she had to take a bus outside of Tokyo for something and remembered that bus went all the way to this Karakura place he lives.

''Let me show you a bus that might take you back home. I just so happen to know one.'' Makoto tells him with a wink while doing a thumb up. Ichigo blinks not going to argue with her and nods saying. ''Lead the way.''

Makoto smiles as she leads the way with him following her. The two walk together as the rain continues pouring on them. This is becoming very awkward for her feeling like they should talk about something.

Makoto hums eyeing the spiky orange headed starting to recall an old rumor about a guy of a similar appearance and name striking down on many types of bullies and thugs for their actions. She then startles that this must be the guy uttering loudly. ''OH YEA!''

This staggers Ichigo backing away a bit to the side before asking clueless ''What?''

''I heard about you now. I've heard of a guy with a fruity name that destroys bullies or thugs without trying.'' Makoto tells him with a small smirk very impressed by his fame. Ichigo makes a face very unaware of this rumor and states it. ''I guess that's me, I guess? Didn't know I had that much of a reputation.''

Makoto sweat drops realizing this didn't work as a chat asking him. ''You're not the type that cares about that huh?''

''Not even a bit.'' Ichigo replies pretty honestly. Makoto sweat drops more trying to smile though this only feels more awkwardly. Luckily the two soon arrive to the bus stop just in time.

''So this is the bus stop?'' Ichigo questions pretty sure he would have gotten himself lost if he went to find it alone. He eyes Makoto and thanks her with a small smirk. ''Thanks for the help Kino.''

Makoto blushes beginning to reply back softly. ''No prob-''

In that moment it was too much for her and Makoto starts feeling very weird dropping on the ground. This shocks Ichigo rushing to his aid kneeling down.

''Oi Kino!'' He calls out her name but she stirs very weakly. Ichigo tries feeling her forehead and gasps out feeling the shock of green electricity pass through her. He figures that's her Sailor Guardian powers or something doing that.

He tries pulling Makoto back up who manages still very weakly.

''Oof… I don't feel too well.'' She says feeling very light-headed like she'll faint. Ichigo can see that and this makes his situation worst. He can't leave her like this. It would be wrong of him to do that. Just then he sees a bus pass by them, no doubt the one for him to get back home. He grits his teeth looking back at Makoto who looks very much about to faint again.

Frowning as he'll regret it, he mutters angrily. ''Damn it. Kino, tell me where you live?''

This startles Makoto though still dazed, questioning him. ''B-but what about-''

''Like hell I'm leaving you alone, sick and in the rain.'' Ichigo protests her immediately. He will never leave someone like that in those conditions, ever. Makoto eyes him and nods telling him where she lives. He grabs on Makoto's shoulder so she wouldn't fall as the two walk to her apartment with the bus leaving.

* * *

After a few more minutes, Ichigo manages to take Makoto back to her apartment. He startles how rather large the place looks but also empty.

''Huh? Nice place.'' He comments with Makoto trying to giggle but coughs loudly. Ichigo quickly has her sitting on a chair as he runs to the bathroom for medicine but didn't find any.

Makoto, half aware, tries uttering. ''Y-you sure you-''

Ichigo comes back opening his bag with the supplies he was carrying. He tells her finding what he needed. ''Easy, I got this. I am son of a house doctor.''

She eyes him and just nods trusting him. Ichigo nods getting to work giving her the medicine and making a hot drink of some kind. Lucky she had tea. After the water boils, he turns with the tea and gives it to her. Makoto drinks it slowly starting to feel somewhat better though still light-headed.

''… Do you live alone?'' Ichigo, unease to even bring that up, asks her wondering. Makoto blushes since this is the first time anyone asked her that replying weakly. ''Y-yea… my parents work offshores.''

He frowns now getting it. Ichigo then asks her. ''You don't get lonely here alone?''

Makoto tries to smile though slightly as she did feel very alone for a long time… until well she was transferred to Usagi's school and met her and the others.

''I used to until I met Usagi-chan.'' She expresses truly happy to have met her and not feeling alone. Ichigo oddly smirks agreeing with her. Then he thought back when she called him that Senpai wondering if that has to do with her past. It's none of his concern but he should at least get to know her.

''You mention this Senpai. Who was he?'' He finally asks her. Makoto startles blushing redder not just by her fever but the very thought of remembering him.

''… H-He was someone special to me.'' She utters out reaching reaches weakly towards the right flower earring. She blushes more as she remembers the day he gave them to her and she fell for him. She began falling for him but eventually that day arrived where she learned of his true crush.

''But he was in love with someone else and that was the end of it.'' Makoto then says with a slight sadden face. It hurt more before but now not so much.

Ichigo frowns starting to figure out why she was acting weird when they first met moments ago.

''I see. That's why you're tough right?'' He questions recalling how Usagi had mentioned every one of her friends the day he and the others met her. Makoto makes a small tired smirk replying. ''Something like that.''

He sighs getting it since he also has toughened up since his mother's death. Ichigo eyes Makoto and says understanding her somewhat. ''Wish I can give you advice or something nice but I'm not well the type of person that knows about this stuff.''

Makoto blushes knowing he meant well to get her and she's very thankful for that. She responds still weakly. ''It's alright. I'm surprise you've even asked me.''

Ichigo tries not to blush though he does as he explains himself firmly but awkwardly. ''Yea well it considers me if you'll compare me to this guy again.''

Giggling a bit by his words, Makoto replies with a small smile. ''I'll try not to.''

Ichigo nods looking outside how the rain is still pouring hard. He sighs deciding. ''I'll wait until you get better to take probably the last bus back home, probably.''

Makoto nods still pretty light headed but thanks him kindly. ''Thank you.''

The spiky orange headed nods as he helps her into her bed and let her sleep there. Ichigo sighs going back to the bedroom and looks outside how the rain continues pouring down. He watches more really not liking how the rain isn't stopping and continuing worst.

''_I don't like this feeling about the rain._'' He tells himself mentally really, having a bad feeling about this.

Is this a new attack from the enemy? Only one way to find out.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Kurosaki: I gotta ask you; how the hell did you learn how to cook?**_

_**Makoto: Oh just practice and a lot of sweat! Not really but you know what I mean!**_

* * *

Inside the Momomiya house, Ichigo and Usagi in their pajamas were watching the news about how there's a major rain storm going on and it's becoming worst. Ichigo could look outside from the window that the rain happening in Tokyo can be seen from her view and it rather considers her.

"It's raining hard in Tokyo.'' Usagi mutters rather unease by the rain dropping hard in the news though she smiles being here and says. ''Glad I called the other girls and they seem all fine. Good thing I'm here Cousin Ichigo-chan!''

No reply from Ichigo which surprises the blonde pigtail. Usagi turns seeing her cousin still looking outside with a look of worry or concern. She wasn't the only one as Luna hops over Usagi's head and asks her. ''Ichigo-chan, you feel the same right?''

Ichigo turns to face her and nods feeling it. Usagi blinks very clueless what they're talking about. Luna sighs hopping off her head and explains it. ''We, cats, are able to sense changes in the weather better than humans but something about this rain…''

''Is something unnatural Nya. Like someone is creating it.'' Ichigo finishes Luna's words. Usagi hums now puzzle who or what could control the weather like that. The red cherry head sweat drops kinda having an idea telling her. ''Probably the enemy Usagi-chan Nya.''

This startles Usagi greatly yelling in terror. ''AW! Black Moon?!''

Luna sighs with Ichigo giggling that at least Usagi is aware who the enemy is. Getting up fast, Usagi declares serious. ''Then let's go!''

''I'm calling Yugi-kun Nya.'' Ichigo, agreeing with her, suggests pulling out her cellphone to send a text to Yugi. Usagi nods rushing over to grab something to wear while shouting. ''Yosh!''

Luna sighs again for her partner though she is worry what Ami said about the enemy going after the other Sailor Guardians is really true. If so, she's worry who their next target might be.

* * *

Ichigo looks outside while checking his watch. The rain hasn't stopped and it's very late almost near midnight. He sighs rubbing his head already feeling a kick from his father once he gets home and boy will he kick him back.

''I can't believe I have to stay the night here. The old man will kick me for sure tomorrow. Or Karin for making Yuzu worried for me.'' He tells himself anxious in how his sisters might be worry for him too. He continues to think seemingly unaware as a figure slowly approaches him behind his back.

''Still…'' Ichigo still questions hoping that's not the case as the figure gets behind him unnoticed. It then reaches forward with its claw-like hands to strangle him but then Ichigo says rather upset. ''Oi.''

The figure startles as it then gets kicked and instantly punched by the jaw by Ichigo's quick reactions, knocking the figure on the ground. Ichigo lets out a sigh turning to eye the figure being a Droid.

"Next time sneak up on someone who isn't annoyed about his situation!'' Ichigo tells off the monster. However the Droid gets up fast. The spiky orange headed reacts fast grabbing his Substitute Shinigami Badge and slams it on his chest. The Droid swings its claw at Ichigo but his real body drops just dodging the claw as the arm of said claw gets cut off by Ichigo now in Shinigami form with Zangetsu. The monster howls in pain but then it gets slash in half by Ichigo. The monster vaporizes soon after including his missing arm.

Ichigo sighs of relief putting his sword behind his back. He runs to Makoto's room to see if she's okay and she was still sleeping. Ichigo knows for sure that monster was meant for her meaning this rain isn't normal but probably this Black Moon doing it.

He eyes her knowing she can't get involved with her condition. He nods with his decision telling himself. ''I'll let her sleep while I deal with this on my own.''

Ichigo leaps through the wall and runs on the air with _**Shunpo**_ to find whoever is doing is. However he's unaware Makoto stirs up feeling something bad and her instincts told her to fight. She gets up still weaken but this wouldn't stop her grabbing her pen.

Kurosaki runs on the air looking for the one responsible for this and finally spots someone causing dark lightning. He stops just underneath her, shouting at her. ''OI!''

The enemy, surprise, turns to spot the spiky orange boy with a large sword on his back. The woman has long dark green hair that is wrapped up in an updo and bun, and has dark green eyes. Her outfit consists of a sleeveless short skirt with a decorative bodice, black furry "wings" on her back made of a light material, wears a black belt with the buckle off the side of her hip, long green gloves, black leggings and short boots to match with gemmed cuffs. She also wears a green gemmed gold ring on her left middle finger and wears a pair of black crystal-like earrings. She also possesses the upside-down black crescent moon on her forehead.

Ichigo glares able to tell this woman is from that Black Moon, doing no good again.

''You're one of these Black Moon goons?'' He questions her wanting to confirm his suspicious. The woman looks down really discomfort by this human appearing before her.

''Who or what are you?'' The Black Moon member demands coldly. Ichigo pulls out his badge and introduces himself firmly. ''Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki.''

The woman eyes it and just laughs almost mocking whatever that stands for. She then states evilly. ''I don't know what that means human boy and I don't care. Where is Sailor Jupiter?''

Ichigo frowns putting away his badge and informs her serious while pointing his finger at her. ''Not showing up. I'm your opponent.''

''Pathetic. I, Petz of the Spectre Sisters, won't fight a fool like you. Deal with him droids!'' The woman known as Petz proclaims as more Droids appear and charge forward at all directions at Ichigo. However the Substitute Shinigami didn't even move away as instead he grabs onto the hilt of Zangetsu and with unseen speed unsheathes his sword and cuts through each monster into nothing.

''What?'' Petz utters out in shock watching the Droids' remains disintegrate into nothing. Ichigo lifts pointing his large sword at her and demands with a small cocky smirk. ''Want to try that again?''

Petz frowns now annoyed as she shouts raising her hands towards him and unleashes a burst of black thunder from her palms. ''Vanish!''

Kurosaki dodges around the black thunder attacks and then vanishes with _**Shunpo**_. Petz resumes blasting more thunder blasts at him who dodges them with his high speed movement.

Ichigo, managing to appear behind her back, tries swinging at her but then a black electrical barrier surrounds Petz and intercepts his swing. Petz turns fast to blast him but Ichigo vanishes and appears away. He now extends back his sword suddenly engulfing in blue energy.

''_**GETSUGA TENSHO!**_'' Ichigo shouts swinging forward Zangetsu and fires a large crescent blue energy wave at her. Petz, instead of worrying, guesses as she taps her earrings. Her black crystal earrings then start glowing and unleash destructive black tornadoes, blocking and negating Ichigo's attack. He startles cursing out mad. ''Damn.''

Petz laughs once more mocking him with her arms crossed. ''You're not even worth my patience! Where is Sailor-''

''You were looking for me.'' Ichigo and Petz startle as they turn to see Makoto, now transformed as Sailor Jupiter, appearing before them.

''Kino!'' Ichigo utters out in shock that she would decide to show up with her condition. He tries going towards her to stop her from fighting but then he gets hit by a black tornado of the end, slamming him into a building hard.

Petz, not wanting any interrupts, speaks up to the weaken Sailor Guardian very cocky and cruel. ''Oh you finally showed up. What, you needed a man to fight your battles?''

Jupiter oddly smiles as she replies with a somewhat determine face. ''You're lucky I'm not in the mood right now or I wouldn't be smiling.''

Crossing her arms as her tiara shoots out an antenna, Jupiter shouts out. ''_**Supreme Thunder!**_''

Bolts of green lightning surround the Sailor Guardian who hurls them at the Black Moon member at full force. Petz grins countering with her own black thunder attacks. The attacks clash almost shaking the rain but the black thunder cuts through Jupiter's attack to her shock. She barely dodges them coughing as her fever slowly comes back.

''Adorable but even your thunder is no match against mines!'' Petz declares with a sinister smirk unleashing a blast of black lightning now. Jupiter panics dodging it quickly but struggles almost about to lose her vision again. She can't let this beat her; she won't lose to this imposter.

''N-Not yet. I'm not done yet!'' Jupiter calls out knowing her friends are counting on her. With that she grabs her hands together as sparks flying around her hands.

''_**Sparkling Wide Pressure!**_'' Sailor Jupiter shouts hurling her hands forward and unleashes white bolts of lightning quickly taking the forms of large electric disks. Petz smirks firing another black lightning blast and the two attacks clash. Jupiter shouts giving it her all as the disks cut through the black lightning and hit Petz directly, causing a burst of electricity flying around.

Ichigo watched that just getting off the many office desks he was slammed into seeing Jupiter land a major hit… or so he thought. Petz, to their shock, survive the blow laughing in a mockery tone. ''A shame you're not at full power huh?''

Jupiter pants heavily not believing this. She gave it her all or could it be this sickness weakening her.

''It's such a real shame that even my Virus can affect you.'' Petz announces with a smug smirk startling Jupiter and Ichigo who becomes really enrage meaning this woman planned to fight Makoto with the condition she's in. She was going to win unfairly.

Not caring about what the woman said, Jupiter declares not defeated. ''I-I'm far from losing-''

''Then allow me to go full power!'' Petz, interrupting her, immediately fires a wide spread of her black lightning at Jupiter. This time the Sailor Guardian couldn't think clearly as the lightning strikes her all sides.

''AAAWWW!'' Jupiter screams in horrible pain. Mew Ichigo and Sailor Moon with Yugi and Luna with the company of Sailor Venus and Artemis just arrive to see in shock Jupiter getting shocked in massive pain.

''JUPITER!'' Sailor Moon and Venus shout in horror too. Petz laughs more evilly declaring. ''Now perish weak Sailor Guardian.''

Jupiter screams louder not sure how long she'll remain conscious. Watching this boiling his anger, Kurosaki refuses to let some unfair woman insult someone he knows is stronger than her.

Yugi, getting madder now, prepares to pull out the Dragon Sword to stop this until Kurosaki shouts dashing out of the building he was sent into. ''LIKE HELL YOU'RE CALLING HER WEAK!''

Tightening the grip on Zangetsu, the sword starts engulfing black, red outline energy as Kurosaki shouts loudly. ''BAN-KAI!''

The energy on his sword explodes and expands surrounding him and shoots himself forward cutting right through the black lightning. This surprises Petz and the two Sailor Guardians watching with their cat partners. Yugi and Mew Ichigo both smirk knowing what's going to happen next.

Blasting through the lightning and the energy surrounding him, Kurosaki emerges serious declaring as he holds Jupiter with one hand and the other his transformed black blade. ''Tensa Zangetsu!''

The very force of this stopped the rain instantly. Kurosaki vanishes and reappears next to the others setting Jupiter next to her friends. Sailor Moon sobs happily of relief she's okay.

''You have some nerve to fight Kino while she's not at 100% of her strength. Someone like she can trash a coward like you.'' Kurosaki begins saying harshly towards the Black Moon member, doing his best to contain his rage. Petz just giggles mocking him by asking. ''Oh? And do I care about fighting fair?''

Not in the mood for her mocks, Kurosaki vanishes and reappears right in front of her with his superior speed, telling her very grim and serious. ''But I do.''

This freaked out Petz greatly flying away from him fast. She grits her teeth not going to let some human to bully a being like her.

''Fried away!'' Petz shouts firing a destructive dark lightning attack from her palm hands. Kurosaki floats there and without even trying moves with his blade so fast it cuts through the lightning attack, splitting it into two and hitting the ground instead. This stunned the woman gasping in horror. ''My Lightning?!''

''My turn.'' Ichigo says vanishing almost faster than Petz could react. She startles, sweating, as Kurosaki appears behind her with his blade engulfing in the same black, red outline energy.

''_**GETSUGA TENSHO!**_'' Swinging his blade at her, Kurosaki fires the more destructive crescent energy wave, striking and exploding upon Petz. She screams in horrible pain, bleeding out. ''HOW?!''

Sailor Moon almost drops her jaw not seeing such power before. Kurosaki sees her and calls her out. ''Oi Tsukino, wrap it up!''

''R-Right!'' Sailor Moon replies nervously but snaps out summoning her Cutie Moon Rod. Petz watches in horror as Sailor Moon twirls around and shouts pointing her magical rod at her. ''_**MOON PRINCESS HALATION!**_''

The rod unleashes a bright light, blasting Petz directly and engulfs her.

''HOW COULD I HAVE LOST?!'' Petz screams as the light destroys her completely as something feel off her. Rubeus, watching over the sky, scoffs not believing another Spectre Sister defeated as he vanishes.

Venus and Artemis, watching with relief that the fight is over, hear a sound and look as one of the enemy's earrings was on the ground. They eye each other and nod going to take that to find some clues.

Kurosaki quickly descends back to the ground and rushes over seeing Mew Ichigo healing Jupiter with her Strawberry Bell. He kneels next to her calling out worry. ''Hey Kino! Oi!''

Grunting rather upset and tired, Jupiter slowly opens up one eye and says weakly. ''S-stop yelling. I'm fine.''

Mew Ichigo giggles eyeing Kurosaki with a teasing look. Kurosaki blushes angrily explaining himself with his arms crossed. ''Yea well I wasn't yelling that loud. You would have done the same too.''

''Probably.'' Jupiter mutters making a small smile. She eyes him and tells him thankful for his help. ''Thank you. I'm actually happy. I hope you meet someone you like too and don't lose her.''

Kurosaki make a look and immediately says not caring it. ''Y-yea well like I said, I don't care.''

Mew Ichigo, however, hums about that and asks out loud. ''Hmm what about Orihime-chan?''

This startles the spiky orange headed greatly.

''Oh!'' Sailor Moon and even Venus both gasps very happily. Jupiter even strikes a grin really surprise by this. This really worries Kurosaki yelling out anxiously. "SHE'S A FRIEND MOMOMIYA!''

''Give them time Nya.'' Mew Ichigo just says giggling as did Sailor Moon able to tell he likes her. Yugi sweat drops oddly agreeing with the girls. Kurosaki rolls his eyes flying back to get his real body. He can never understand girls, ever.

Another of the Spectre Sisters has been defeated but can our heroes handle the last of the sisters?

* * *

In the shadows, a mysterious figure watches and chuckles evilly as it will be his time soon.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Heart Moving by Naoko Takeuchi from Sailor Moon)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

After obtaining a piece of the defeated enemy, Minako questions Chibiusa if she can tell them anything who immediately freaks out and almost breaks apart. Feeling bad but also concern in what she can do, Naruto appeared to give advice to Minako in believing in Chibiusa than treating her like the enemy. However the last of the Spectre Sisters prepares to take revenge for her fallen sisters. Can our heroes stop her?

Ichigo: Is Chibiusa-chan okay?

Usagi: I honestly never seen her so scared before. D-do you think she's really hiding something from us.

Ichigo frowns not sure.

Yugi: Probably but that just means she's scared. We need to let her open up than forcing her.

Usagi sighs: I hope Minako-chan isn't blaming herself.

Ichigo giggles: I have a feeling a certain knuckle-headed idiot will help her.

Usagi smiles: I hope so too! So next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Invasion. The Connected Believers!

Ichigo giggles: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time Nya!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Makoto's part in this Crystal episode is alter for reasons. Still, it works out well… and yes, Makoto and Kurosaki are friends. IchiHime…

And I might as well say it but Minako and Naruto will just be friends too for the next chapter.

* * *

I wish to apologize to everyone about the week of no DKR, it was my birthday and I was busy.


	27. 26: Invasion The Connected Believers!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. ****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Valkyria Chronicles AND now Sailor Moon (finally). I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 26 of the second new Arc of Volume 4: Crystal Moon!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: Moonlight Densetsu by Dali from Sailor Moon) **

**Volume 4: Episode 26: Invasion. The Connected Believers!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Trying to get back to Karakura Town after picking up important supplies for his father in Tokyo, Kurosaki crossed paths with Makoto as the two got along pretty okay being of familiar traits but also he learned some things about Makoto's past._

_However Makoto suddenly got sick and this forced Kurosaki to take her home and missed his bus. Forced to take care of her, Kurosaki learned of an attack from Black Moon and engaged the enemy alone. The Black Moon was more than he expected and it was at that moment that Makoto appeared, now as Sailor Jupiter, as she fought the lightning enemy but it was too much for the Sailor Guardian of Lightning due to the virus of the enemy. Discovering that, the enrage Substitute Shinigami activated Bankai and slashed down the enemy, giving the final blow to Sailor Moon. With the battle over, Makoto sort of teased Kurosaki why he hadn't found a girlfriend which only annoyed him… but they're good friends._

_What will happen now? _

**And now the conclusion****... a day later since the previous episode:**

Minako and Artemis were looking around all of Domino for Ichigo's address. They needed to see Usagi, well Chibiusa, to confirm something but sadly Usagi sent the wrong address. It took the duo almost over an hour to finally track down the right address.

Sighing, Minako knocks on the door and waits for an answer. She and Artemis hear footsteps and Ichigo opens up the door seeing them.

''Oh Minako-chan right?'' Ichigo utters out surprise to see her here. She eyes down to see the white cat and giggles saying while petting him playfully. ''And you must be Artemis Nya! It's so nice to see you again.''

Artemis purrs loving the petting and how soft her hands are. ''_Haha, this feels nice._''

Minako giggles shaking her head as she explains herself. ''Sorry to bother you Ichigo-chan but is Usagi-chan and well Chibiusa home?''

Ichigo blinks and nods responding. ''Yep Nya! Yugi-kun is trying to show them a bit about Duel Monsters but honestly Chibiusa-chan is getting it more.''

Luna walks underneath Ichigo's legs sighing that Usagi is struggling to understand the game but Chibiusa is adapting it much better than her. There the black cat notices a plastic bag Minako is holding and it contains a black crystal earring.

''Isn't that-'' Luna begins to say alarming Minako and Artemis explains it. ''One of the enemy's Black Crystal earrings fell off and we took it.''

Ichigo blinks by why they would do that but then she gasps realizing the reason for it. ''OH! You're going to ask Chibiusa-chan if she knows something about it Nya!''

''E-EXACTLY!'' Minako yells out in shock that she figure it out so much faster than Usagi would have. Ichigo blushes giggling that she is a quick learner, especially since her boyfriend is a strategist always thinking.

''Even Usagi-chan wouldn't know what to say about that.'' Luna comments also sweat dropping. Ichigo, sweat dropping now, remembers the hide and seek game she had with Usagi and she couldn't find her for over an hour. Then there was that battleship game they had… Ichigo won with none of her ships sunk. But she did lose to Usagi once… in checkers.

''Oh she would have taken a few… ish hours, Nya…'' Ichigo says rather hesitated about it. She proceeds to let Minako and Artemis in before she says something else not great about Usagi and they all went to find them.

In the living room, they see Yugi teaching Usagi and Chibiusa basics about dueling. Usagi hums nodding rather clueless taking notes though more like scribbles while Chibiusa nods rather fascinating about the game actually taking notes.

''Hey Chibiusa-chan!'' Minako calls out to the little girl. She blinks turning around to see her as she mutters. ''Um yes?''

Minako nods beginning to ask her while showing the earring in the bag. ''Can you maybe help us get some clues on the enemy? We got one of their-''

It's in that moment everyone sees the face Chibiusa is making. The young girl is frozen, her pupils shrunk and her eyes dazed. She starts breathing heavily while having images of what she witness. Almost like a PTSD case, Chibiusa starts screaming horror. ''N-NO! GET AWAY! NO!''

This startles everyone with Usagi muttering stunned. ''Chibiusa-chan?''

Chibiusa starts crying grabbing onto her head with hands, yelling out almost envision the horrors in her mind. ''NO-NO! Mama… please forgive me, Mama!''

She drops on the floor sobbing in great pain and terror in her eyes. Minako eyes her starting to regret her decision.

Yugi frowns comforting the little girl as he tells Minako. ''Maybe this isn't the best time.''

''Sorry.'' She mutters not meaning it. The tricolor head understands as did the others. Minako frowns walking away with Artemis excusing himself. ''We'll try later.''

The white cat catches up to his partner. Yugi frowns now convince by what Ed told him: Chibiusa is afraid and blames it heavily on herself.

* * *

Minako sits on a bench with Artemis beside her, eating an apple.

''SIGH…'' She lets out a loud sigh not expecting that kinda of result from Chibiusa.

''Don't beat yourself up too much Mina.'' Artemis comforts his partner, not liking the face she's making. Minako, still frowning, answers him. ''I know though Chibiusa-chan does know something.''

Artemis nods agreeing that regardless of the face she made, the little girl does know what is happening. But right now seemingly asking her anything of such will make Chibiusa break apart. They can't learn anything from their enemy to stop them faster.

Minako sighs thinking the same muttering. ''It would be so much easier if she can open up.''

''How about having she believe in you guys?'' Both Minako and Artemis both widen their eyes by this voice telling them this. They look up and see Naruto, standing upside down from a light pole. This freaks the duo badly even causing Minako to get up from the bench and yell at the spiky blond headed. ''CAREFUL WHERE YOU'RE STANDING WHEN SPEAKING TO A LADY!''

Naruto sweat drops laughing nervously as he says. ''Hehe, my bad.''

He leaps off from the pole, standing in front of her.

''You're the ninja guy right?'' Minako asks him recalling this guy before. Naruto grins introducing himself proudly. ''Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage!''

''Minako Aino, Sailor Guardian of Love!'' Minako also introduces herself just as energetic. She then eyes her white cat and introduces him as well. ''And this is my partner Artemis.''

''Greetings.'' Artemis speaks up smiling. Naruto just does a small hand wave over his head, saluting him. ''Yo!''

Artemis makes a face of pure dumbfounding as he mutters taken back by the human's reply. ''That's a strange reaction for a human after speaking to a talking cat.''

''PFF. I've talked to toads, dogs and a snake that tried to eat me twice, ya know!'' Naruto points out having talked to PLENTY of talking animals besides cats. Artemis makes a face of disbelieve but horror while Minako gasps excitedly.

''Besides, Ichigo-chan can turn into a cat too.'' Naruto also points out recalling the Mew Heroine can become an actual cat too. Artemis is once more left speechless recalling from Luna that the red cherry head part human part cat can also become pure cat.

''G-good point.'' He utters really staggered. Minako giggles though she asks Naruto from what he said earlier. ''You said we should believe in Chibiusa to open up?''

''Yep!'' Naruto answers happy-going. Minako eyes him admitting how right he is but also at the same time it doesn't help their situation against the enemy.

''Who knows how long that will take. We can't take any more risks knowing that the enemy will keep coming back for us.'' She explains it to him frowning. Naruto hums admitting she's not wrong but he does state. ''I guess… but I know that's one way to earn her trust, at least for a little girl like her.''

Minako sighs also admitting he's not wrong either proclaiming. ''I supposed. I haven't exactly done something like this.''

Naruto blinks puzzle by her words questioning her. ''How come? You and the other girls seem close, ya know?''

Minako smiles nodding that she's thankful for the connection she has with Usagi and her fellow guardians. They helped her regain some of her life she lost when she was Sailor V.

''From our past lives and how we all got along. But in our current lives, I was doing the job of a Sailor Guardian long before Usagi even became Sailor Moon.'' Minako expresses remembering her time as the fake Moon Princess, doing her job to prevent the enemy from ever going after Usagi right away until her true power awakens. She recalls how she met Artemis and her life changed assuming it could be fun playing hero but it was so much more frightening than she gave it credit.

''It was my job to handle most of the enemies she would be facing and to secure the sense of illusion of who the Moon Princess was.'' She also adds remembering all the monsters and foes of the Dark Kingdom she battled and barely won. If not for Artemis, she probably would have died.

''HMM… You two had it rough.'' Naruto says able to tell how much the two have went through. Artemis nods saying. ''Mina most of all. I was always ready for the mission but she wasn't and well…''

Minako just smiles petting his head as she interrupts kindly. ''Let's just say it changed me a bit, made me more like I should be the one to lead the team when Usagi-chan isn't around or she needs experience.''

Naruto nods having also changed through all he's going through; being a Jinchuriki, finding acknowledgement, searching for Sasuke, fighting the Akatsuki and trying to reach his dream.

''I know what you two mean and Kakashi-sensei would get that too, I think. But he would also say this!'' The spiky blond headed begins quoting the words of one of his most important teachers. ''Those who abandon their friends for the mission are worse than scum.''

Minako is left amazed by Naruto's words as did Artemis.

"I guess in putting it… HMM…'' Naruto hums trying to come up with a conclusion. He then solves it snapping his fingers as he declares. ''Trust in Chibi and she'll help us.''

Minako blushes and nods promising him. ''I'll take your advice, Naruto-chan.''

Naruto grins responding very happy. "Hehe, anytime!''

It's then that the spiky blond headed just remembers something. He panics like a super hyperactive dog pulling out a paper from his jumpsuit.

''And I have the idea how to help her!'' He informs Minako showing her the paper. She blinks reading it and soon smiles giggling at the good suggestion.

However will this turned out how the two want or- you get the message, find out soon.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Minako: You know what**__**'s great about blonds? Our passion and full of life!**_

_**Naruto: HEHE! I couldn**__**'t help but agree, ya know!**_

* * *

Chibiusa blinks very confuse that Minako came back and offer to apologize herself by inviting everyone to the park where a special event is happening.

"Family park celebration?'' Usagi mutters really not aware of this. Ichigo nods also never hearing about this either.

"This is something… too clever for even you Naruto-kun.'' Yugi comments rather impressive by his Shinobi friend. Naruto chuckles remembering that one time he tried to find a ramen shop in failure and instead found that poster on a wall.

''I saw a poster of this and thought it would be a good thing for the mini Usagi-chan!'' Naruto explains very proudly with his good deed. Yugi smiles thought sweat drops how he called the smaller looking Usagi like that. Even Chibiusa finds this insulting especially since Usagi IS HER name too.

''That's Chibiusa, baka.'' She tells the spiky blond headed with large puffy cheeks. This obviously causes Naruto to snap as he barks furious. ''I'M NOT A BAKA!''

Chibiusa gulps a bit scared by his face. Ichigo steps up and warns the idiot with a glaring, adult-like face. ''Are you seriously going to fight a little girl Naruto-kun Nya?''

Naruto gulps sweating in terror of imagining his nuts getting destroyed like how she does it with Jonouchi. He shakes his head frightened, muttering out. ''N-No.''

Ichigo smirks giggling hoping for that respond. Yugi, still, sweat dropping, leans down to Chibiusa and tells her kindly while smiling. ''Chibiusa-kun, let's enjoy today okay?''

Chibiusa eyes him and nods smiling.

''I think not!'' However, a voice speaks and in that moment the group panics as everyone else starts falling almost in a deep sleep.

''Everyone is dropping unconscious!'' Usagi utters out in shock. Then the group hears a giggle and they turn around seeing the one behind it.

It was a woman with light brown hair and light brown eyes. She wears her hair in a bun and with a big gold ribbon in it. Her outfit consists of a golden sleeveless top, a red sailor-like collar, and gold bracelets on her wrists, a red skirt and golden boots. She had the black, upside-down crescent moon mark on her forehead. Chibiusa panics hiding behind Yugi's legs.

''I am the last of the Sceptre Sisters, the second oldest, Calaveras!'' The Black Moon member introduces herself but unlike her other sisters she was really angry expressing it. ''My sisters died because of you and your damn friends and I will avenge them and take the rabbit!''

Usagi stares serious not going to let that happen. She tries chanting while grabbing on her Brooch but Minako beats her to it chanting loudly while holding her magical pen up. ''Venus Star Power, Make Up!''

Minako is engulfed in bright orange light, changing her into Sailor Venus who declares proudly pointing her finger at the enemy. ''Not while I'm here to stop you!''

Calaveras just smirks at her so-called threat. Usagi is about to protest but Venus tells her smiling. ''Usage, leave this to me.''

The blonde pigtail hesitates which gives her other blonde haired friend to rush at the enemy.

''Venus-chan!'' Usagi yells at her trying to stop her but she gets surrounded by Droids as well as the others. The monsters charge at them but they back away fast from Naruto kicking one of them back and Yugi slashing the other with the Dragon Sword.

Ichigo, now transformed as Mew Ichigo, punches one of the Droids so hard it explodes as she tells her cousin. ''Usagi-chan, let's worry about these weirdos first Nya.''

Usagi just nods firmly, gripping on her brooch and shouts. ''Moon Crystal Power, Make up!''

As that went on Venus engages Calaveras who declares at her enemy. ''You should feel honor to lose to me, Sailor Venus!''

''Oh? Aren't we talking big before you lose instead.'' Venus mocks her back with a small smirk. The enemy, however, is in no mood to be proven wrong.

''I disagree with you.'' Calaveras replies not going to allow the death of her sisters to be for nothing. In fact they'll be helping her as she announces. ''Behold the power I possess! Return to the living world, my sisters!''

Venus watches in surprise as Calaveras is suddenly surrounded by dark energy which spreads fast upon three unconscious women. The energy spreads to them, almost using them as three darker energies form out of them taking form.

''W-what the?'' Venus utters in shock as did Artemis unease as the energies take the form of the other Spectre Sisters. Calaveras laughs overconfident proclaiming. ''Now suffer by the spirits of my dead sisters and their Spirit Energy Attack!''

The spirits of her sisters glow their eyes red as they extend their hands and unleash a united blast of spiritual energy. Venus, startled by this, reacts fast grabbing her chain belt and shouts whipping the chains forward. ''_**Venus Love-Me Chain!**_''

The chain-like rope engulfs in bright yellow light that catches and wraps itself around the energy blast. Venus yells swinging the chain rope over her head. She manages to repel the energy away from her and the people, exploding just above the park.

Calaveras is surprised by that cursing out at the Sailor Guardian. ''Damn you!''

She commands the spirits of her sisters to attack. Venus dodges their attacks swinging her chain whip at the spirits still engulf in light. However expecting to wrap around them, Venus' chain goes right through them to her shock.

Calaveras laughs evilly calling her out. ''Fool! You can't touch spirits!''

The spirits then grin and unleash their elemental attacks but spiritual, hitting Venus who yells in pain. However the Sailor Guardian of Love refuses to submit still standing her ground.

''Then try this!'' Venus declares raising her hand and a golden heart appears on her palm. She brings down her other hand and forces the heart to spin rapidly.

''_**Rolling Heart Vibration!**_'' Venus shouts firing the energy heart straight forward at Calaveras. The attack is about to hit her but the spirits of Calaveras' sisters intercept and tank the attack exploding upon them.

Venus pants heavily hoping that hit but sadly the smoke of the explosion reveals the spirits unharmed as well as Calaveras.

''No way…'' Artemis utters not believing this. Venus pants trying to stand her ground but the spirits fire another Spirit Energy Attack, hitting her directly. She screams as the explosion sends her slamming onto her back.

Calaveras giggles walking up to her while she says grinning. ''You've lost, pathetic Sailor Venus.''

Grunting in pain, Venus refuses to admit defeat. She tries pulling herself up, looking at the direction of how Yugi is protecting Chibiusa from the Droids. Reminded of Naruto's words, she vows it determine. ''I-I refuse to lose to you and let Chibiusa down.''

Calaveras becomes annoyed by her stupid vows, declaring as the spirits prepare to attack Venus. ''Then prepare to-''

Before she could finish her lines, Calaveras widens her eyes as something flies pass her face. She checks her face and realizes in shock she's bleeding from a cut on her left cheek. She turns to see a Kunai hitting a tree with blood dripping from its edges, no doubt hers.

Gritting her teeth angrily, Calaveras demands angrily. ''Who dares?!''

''I dare!'' Leaping right in front of the Black Moon member is Naruto, pointing his thumb at himself.

''Naruto-chan!'' Venus utters out in surprise he did that which was pretty cool. Calaveras glares madder insulting him. ''Pathetic dead human! You can never defeat the strength us sisters have!''

Naruto frowns as he is reminded of Sasuke's words when they fought at the Valley of the End.

''I might not have siblings…'' Admitting it, Naruto begins saying but then declares proudly crossing his fingers as a plus sign. ''But I am never alone, ya know! _**SHADOW CLONE TECHNIQUE!**_''

Smoke quickly covers him and in seconds Naruto and 30 clones all leap forward.

''W-what in the?'' Calaveras utters out in horror not aware he can make copies of himself. Naruto smirks as he and his clones all declare. ''Unless your stupid lame sisters can multiple, you ain't beating me and my army! LET'S GO!''

All the Naruto clones charge forward. Calaveras, panicking commands her spirits to use the Spirit Energy Attack. However some of the clones leap forward and use their bodies as walls intercepting the blasts and explodes them on impact. The rest of the Naruto clones leap forward swinging either a punch or a kick but their attacks just goes through the spirits.

The fact that Naruto is still pretty scared of ghosts only makes him madder that he can't even beat them up.

''AW! I REALLY HATE GHOSTS! THEN!'' Not wasting time on fighting stuff he can't physical hit, the Naruto Clones buddy-up in two groups and one clone forms a _**Rasengan**_ to the other clone with said clone shouting swinging their attacks forward. ''_**RASENGAN!**_''

Unlike Venus' chain weapon, the energy Chakra sphere actually connects the spirits directly. They actually scream in pain as the spirits of the Spectre Sisters explode into nothing. The sight of seeing her sisters gone again broke Calaveras mentally.

''My sisters…'' She mutters out not believing this. Just then she snaps out hearing Naruto's voice shouting above her. ''EAT THIS GHOST LADY!''

''I am not a ghost-'' Calaveras, turning around, starts yelling at the pest only to be silent by the sheer terror of Naruto, just coming down at her with one of his clones as both hold up a massive energy sphere.

''_**GIANT RASENGAN!**_'' Naruto and his clone both shout swinging forward the attack and hit her directly. Calaveras screams in pain as the attack explodes on impact and sends her flying onto the back.

Naruto lands on his feet while his clone poofs away. He then turns to Sailor Moon blasting away the remaining Droids and calls her out. ''Finish it off Sailor Moon-chan!''

Sailor Moon smiles and answers proudly summoning her Cutie Moon Rod. ''You bet!''

Calaveras tries to get up badly hurt but it's too late as the Sailor Guardian of the Moon shouts pointing her magical rod at her. ''_**MOON PRINCESS HALATION!**_''

A powerful bright light fires from the rod and strikes Calaveras. She lets out one final scream before her body is consumed by the attack. ''FORGIVE ME SISTERS!''

The attack destroys the last of the Spectre Sister, leaving nothing behind. Venus sees that and sighs of relief.

''Hehe, the bonds between friends always trumps over your crazy evil sisters!'' Naruto proclaims with a small smirk pointing at where Calaveras last stood. Mew Ichigo sweat drops as did Sailor Moon actually adding. ''A little late to say that but I agree!''

Venus giggles walking up to Naruto and thanks him, grateful for the save. ''Thanks for the save Naruto-chan!''

Naruto eyes her and replies still grinning happily. "Hehe, always happy to help Venus-chan!''

The two blonds giggle with Artemis smiling happy to see Minako this happy.

The others also smile to see them getting along. Now their teams can trust each other properly.

''At the least that was almost the last of that Black Moon, I think but it's still a win!'' Sailor Moon declares proudly glad this threat is almost over. Yugi wanted to nod but he eyes Chibiusa still looking very much worry. He frowns able to tell she is very much afraid.

''No…'' Muttering as she turns around, Chibiusa looks very much scared holding tightly on Luna-P. She sees images of her world, her mother, all of it getting destroyed and it scares her greatly. She mutters softly trembling. ''It's not over yet.''

Is this really the end of- Pff, no, but let them assume it is. Anyway, can our heroes still be able to protect Chibiusa forever?

* * *

''It's almost time.'' A figure in the shadows mutters to himself watching the group, preparing for his time.

* * *

Sitting patiently in the dark evening, Akumu is trying to think to himself while his Dark Dragon Hunters try tracking down those black moon mark people as well as his general. And as far as they learn is that 3 of them have currently been killed off before they could capture them for information. He growls not believing his luck plus he's still bother about this rabbit part.

Just then Dark General Knight appears stepping forward from the darkness and bows down to his master. Akumu eyes him and asks him. ''Any clues you've gather my general?''

Sadly the dark knight shakes his head informing him. ''None other than how this enemy is targeting the Sailor Guardians, my lord. And a fourth one has been killed too.''

''…'' Akumu frowns silently realizing he won't get any ideas or clues like this. He then steps out of his throne and walks over to the window, looking down at the city below him. If he won't get any information, then he'll get it from his beloved niece.

''Tomorrow prepare my limo. I'm going to visit my lovely niece and her cousin.'' Akumu orders his general. Dark General Knight bows liking that idea as he walks away.

''I'll get my answers somehow and that rabbit too'' Akumu mutters to himself determine to get what he wants.

Will the Dark Lord get the clue he needs?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Heart Moving by Naoko Takeuchi from Sailor Moon)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Left with little options to get his answers, Akumu goes to visit his niece and get some answers but unaware that Mamoru is coming over finally able to check up on Usagi and Chibiusa. And to become worst, Rubeus having failed for the last time prepares to do whatever it takes to take the rabbit and the princess for his prince. Can our heroes stop him?

Ichigo: This is great! Uncle Akumu wants to see me and probably you too Cousin Usagi-chan.

Usagi: N-Neat?

Alicia: You don't seem so thrill.

Usagi sighs: I just miss Mamo-chan.

Chibiusa: I MISS MAMO-CHAN MORE!

Usagi: NO MORE!

Both Ichigo and Alicia sweat drop.

Usagi and Chibiusa try grabbing the other almost pinning the other: HE'S MINE!

Alicia: … Um next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Reveal. The Man who Protects the Moonlight!

Ichigo sweat drops: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time Nya and hopefully these two not fighting too.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Simple chapter, nothing much I can say about it but setting up something better for next chapter being more unique than these retakes from Crystal. And then we will have some actual fun before we go into the next canon part of the Black Moon Arc.

So these last chapters' summaries… suck. Yea, they suck WORST than the Valkyria Chronicles Arc. Like PFF. Well at least this will be over soon.

* * *

Also Happy Halloween everyone! I hope you all have a good time today or well I guess any day when you read this.


	28. 27: The Man who Protects the Moon!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. ****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Valkyria Chronicles AND now Sailor Moon (finally). I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 27 of the second new Arc of Volume 4: Crystal Moon!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: Moonlight Densetsu by Dali from Sailor Moon) **

**Volume 4: Episode 27: Reveal. The Man who Protects the Moonlight!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Minako and Artemis visited Usagi and Ichigo but they went there to ask Chibiusa for questions on the enemy. Freaked out with PTDS after seeing the earring of the previous enemy, Chibiusa could not give them any clues. Frustrated and worried that these attacks won't end, Minako was out of clues until Naruto popped out and suggested she should welcome Chibiusa then treat her like an enemy too. Minako, who had gone through many challenges as Sailor V, wasn't sure if she could connect but Naruto told her to believe in the little girl and herself._

_Taking his advice, Minako took Chibiusa to a park festival to cheer her up only for the time to be ruined by the appearance of the last of the Spectre Sisters. Upset to see the little girl's day ruin, Minako engaged the enemy as Sailor Venus but became overwhelmed by the enemy and the spirit of her dead sisters. Now stepping up, Naruto jumped into the fight and with his Shadow Clones and __**Rasengans**__, he overpowered the enemy with Sailor Moon finishing her off for good._

_Naruto and Minako became good friends through this day however unaware by the group is the Dark Lord's plan as he prepared to learn something as Akumu by visiting his favorite niece._

_What will happen now?_

**And now the conclusion****... a day later since the previous episode:**

Sweating, Rubeus kneels down to Prince Demande. He was afraid he will be killed by his leader after the utter failure of the Plan to capture the other Sailor Guardians to force Sailor Moon and the rabbit to come to the future, in their home field advantage. He never expected this Team Dragon Knight to be this much of a handful.

''The Spectre Sisters failed to capture the guardians and my plans.'' The prince proclaims showing the redheaded images of each sister defeated by Sailor Moon with the help of those humans. He too was rather enraged that these humans this Aigami informed him of earlier. This just means he must trust the human to pretend another problem from happening.

Demande calms himself looking down at his servant and demands. ''Rubeus, what is your excuse?''

Gulping that he is not wrong, Rubeus pleads with him. ''None my prince. Simply allow me to fix my mistake.''

Smiling as he has never failed him yet, Prince Demande accepts his plead and tells him. ''I'm counting on you. Bring me both the rabbit and the Queen of the past and all will be forgiven.''

Rubeus bows standing up as he won't fail him. He soon walks away preparing to leave but stops eyeing Esmeraude waving at him.

''Rubeus, hope you don't die too. It would become dull if you were gone too.'' She tells him in a rather teasing voice. Rubeus stares at her and smirks replying confident in himself. ''Esmeraude, don't assume I'll lose again.''

With that Rubeus vanishes to complete his mission. Starting to frown, Esmeraude mutters to only herself. ''You better.''

* * *

Being driven on his black limo, Akumu sits patiently waiting to arrive to Ichigo's house to meet her and get some clues on this enemy from her and hopefully her cousin too. Dark General Knight is sitting next to his lord rather restlessness about the plan.

"My lord please, is this even a good idea?'' The dark knight questions his master's plan. Akumu eyes him aware he's afraid that he might be discovered by the Moon Princess but he's not at all worry about t.

''It's better than getting nothing.'' Akumu answers only for Dark General Knight to protest with concern. ''What if the Moon Princess can tell what you really are?''

Smirking at how much his general cares for his well-being, the Dark Lord had this cover with reminding him. ''You and I have been doing well keeping our true essence to be shown or noticed, even by the brat.''

The dark general blinks and nods admitting it. ''True, the Dragon Knight can sense our dark auras without a second thought but yet in your human form or when we absolutely hide it-''

''Precisely. I have no intentions to expose my real self, again.'' Akumu interrupts very confident that he won't screw up like before. He'll make sure of it for his niece.

* * *

''Your uncle?'' Alicia questions sitting beside Ichigo as well as Usagi and Chibiusa holding on her ball. Ichigo nods purring as she explains holding her cellphone. ''Uncle Akumu texted me as he's about to arrive Nya.''

Alicia oddly frowns knowing well this is supposed to be Ichigo's relative but this isn't the best time with Chibiusa and this Black Moon.

''Can he be trusted about well…'' She tries explaining it to Ichigo but the red cherry head gladly explains it to her smiling. ''No worries Nya, he knows I'm Mew Ichigo and Yugi being the Dragon Knight. In fact, he should know everyone else, even you Alicia-chan.''

Alicia panics greatly yelling at her nervously. ''W-WHY DID YOU TOLD HIM!''

Even Usagi makes a surprise face as did Luna and Chibiusa towards Ichigo who's oddly giggling.

''Because my uncle is awesome, rich and he's great Nya!'' Ichigo says smiling. Alicia isn't convinced by those words at all. Ichigo, sweat dropping that those words might not work, says sort of embarrassed. ''Plus he used to be a vessel for Dark Leader Dragon Nya.''

Alicia startles by that since she was told of this Dark Lord long ago. Usagi, however, burst into laughs declaring out loud. ''Dark Leader Dragon?! Pff, that's a funny name Cousin Ichigo-chan!''

Ichigo and Alicia both sweat drop while Luna protests heavily and upset. ''There is nothing funny about the Dark Lord, Usagi-chan!''

Usagi blinks awkwardly as did the other girls mostly Ichigo. Luna sighs almost disappointed as she expresses. ''Sigh, it seems you don't remember him as Princess Serenity.''

The blonde pigtail just eyes her black cat partner confused. Ichigo, also astonish, asks her. ''Luna-chan, you know about the Dark Lord?''

Luna nods that even though she remembers a little of the Silver Millennium, she does remember the other evil that existed. One of said evils was the army of Darkness leaded by one of its generals; the Dark Lord himself. And also tragedy that surprises her that Usagi doesn't remember when she was Princess Serenity.

''The original Dark Lord, yes.'' Luna expresses sadden to remember those times. Ichigo oddly frowns not sure why until she blinks asking her puzzle. ''Wait original-''

Before she could ask her, there's a knock from the door. Almost forgetting what she was going to ask, Ichigo cries out happily. ''That must be him Nya!''

Ichigo rushes over to the door with Alicia sighs following her. The red cherry head opens the door and speaks up joyfully. ''Hey uncle-''

She eyes the person on the front door and stops herself. Ichigo and Alicia stare rather astounded gazing on a tall man around Ichigo's age who has dark bluish black hair and deep blue eyes. He's wearing a traditional black blazar school uniform, almost university, while wearing a pair of glasses BUT boy did both girls found that attractive.

"Huh? Your uncle is very young and good looking too.'' Alicia comments blushing red. The young man coughs slightly blushing as he speaks up confident. ''Um did I get the right address? By any chance one of you is Ichigo Momomiya?''

''That would be me Nya!'' Ichigo responds happily. The young man smiles glad he did found the place greeting her. ''It's nice to finally meet you, Momomiya-san. Usako talks a lot about you almost the second most important person in her life.''

Ichigo as did Alice both blink muttering at the same time. ''Usako?''

The young man chuckles a bit as he explains himself. ''Sorry, I should introduce myself. I'm Mamoru Chiba.''

Alicia blinks confused while Ichigo gasps in great amazement.

''NYA! You're Cousin Usagi-chan's boyfriend!'' The red cherry head utters out in astonishment to finally meet her cousin's soulmate as she put it. Alicia drops her jaw being told that Usagi is 15ish and this guy is likely around Ichigo's age questioning HOW AND WHY.

''HOW OLD ARE YOU?!'' She yells out in horror. In that moment both Usagi and Chibiusa rushes towards the door shouting loudly. ''MAMO-CHAN!''

Without meaning it, both Usagi and Chibiusa tackle those in front of their Mamoru as they wrap and hug him affecting. Sadly both Ichigo and Alicia were slammed face forward on the sides.

Mamoru smiles sweat dropping as he tells both girls while trying to hold them. ''Sorry it took me long. My finals came up at the worst possible time.''

Usagi nods understanding how hard he studies expressing her joy of seeing him. ''I MISSED YOU SO MUCH MAMO-CHAN!''

''I MISSED HIM MORE!'' Chibiusa, however, protests loudly caring for him more. This enrages Usagi more yelling back at her while holding Mamoru tightly. ''NO ME MORE!''

''NO ME!'' Chibiusa yells even louder while holding him tighter. Mamoru sweat drops more his face slightly turns blue as he utters softly. ''G-Girls…''

Alicia stirs weakly as Ichigo lifts her head slightly while uttering weakly. ''P-please come in Nya.''

After removing the dirt off her face, Alicia sweat drops watching how both Usagi and Chibiusa each grab an arm of the unease Mamoru also sweat dropping. Ichigo, her face also cleaned, giggles while checking the time on her cellphone.

''My uncle should arrive soon but until then…'' The red cherry head informs the group as she starts a conversation by yelling overjoyed and excited. ''USAKO! MAMO-CHAN! You two have CUTE nicknames Nya! I'm so jealous Nya!''

Usagi giggles by her cousin's lovely comment with Mamoru blushes never hearing anyone that happy about their couple nicknames.

Alicia gives the cat girl a look reminding her. ''Yugi calls you his Strawberry Kitten and well… you call him just Yugi-kun.''

''It's hard to come up with a cute nickname for a guy who's handsome and cute Nya.'' Ichigo protests having tried to come up with many names: Yugi-bear… even that nickname doesn't describe how amazing her Yugi-kun is to her.

Alicia lets out a sigh eyeing Ichigo left in her thoughts. She eyes the couple and asks them. ''So when have you two met?''

''Haha, well it's a long story. See I bump into him and we got into a sort of fight.'' Usagi begins explaining the tale of when she first met Mamoru, well in their current lives. Mamoru chuckles also remembering how they did have a fight for a silly bump but since then, every time they crossed paths, they began to grow something differently and warm.

''One thing leaded to another, us meeting in multiple places and situations.'' He says remembering how they discovered each other's identities and even when he told Usagi of his sad story of his parents' death and his amnesia of sorts. He was clouded up in a world with no light or purpose, till he met her smile and radiance. It was thanks to her that he found something he can love and fight for.

Usagi blushes feeling the same especially learning of their past lives and the eternal love they had for each other, till tragedy happen and they were separated. However now the two are together and time won't repeat a second time.

''Then well we got to know each other more and here we are, spending the rest of lives together.'' Usagi says staring deep in Mamoru's eyes who he too stares at her eyes, both of them finally able to spend their futures in love.

Ichigo giggles so happy for them that even Alicia giggles thinking of herself and Welkin being together like that.

''Very cute.'' She comments giggling too. Chibusa, blushing rather jealous, shouts out while holding on Mamoru's arm. ''Mamo-chan, I missed you more than Usagi!''

This causes Usagi to snap out of jealously and shouts grabbing on Mamoru's other arm. ''H-HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!''

The two glare at each other, whacking Mamoru away from the other. Ichigo sweat drops as did Alicia shocked that she says. ''Never mind, you never get jealous if Yugi gets a man crush from a little girl.''

Ichigo blushes recalling Rebecca and sweat drops showing a tad bit of jealously from her, a bit. Just then the doorbell rings causing Ichigo to speak up happily. ''Oh that's the door Nya!''

She rushes towards the door and opens it, showing Akumu who is standing there with a small smile.

''Uncle Akumu!'' Ichigo announces joyfully hugging him. Akumu blushes hugging her back asking her kindly. ''How's my favorite strawberry niece doing?''

Ichigo giggles so glad to see him here as she responds. ''Great! Please come in Nya.''

Akumu nods as he walks in and removes his black shoes on the front door. He notices there were a few shoes but none were his dumb brother or his wife.

''And your parents?'' He asks the redheaded pigtail. Ichigo blushes telling him. ''Not home Nya.''

Akumu hums better that they're not here. He walks to the living room and blinks confronted with Alicia waving at him. Ichigo giggles introducing him to her. ''Uncle, this is Alicia-chan. The friend I told you about Nya.''

He nods knowing her quite well that she's the other Valkyria besides Selvaria. Even though he has made it that she is his enemy too, Akumu still needs to play the part of uncle greeting the young girl with a bow. ''Greetings young lady.''

Alicia blushes nodding. He nods walking to the living room and sees the other three there. Usagi blushes greeting herself happy-going. ''Oh hello!''

Akumu eyes her and the young man with her, immediately recognizing them as the Princess of the Moon and the Prince of the Earth from the memories of the original Dark Leader Dragon.

''_Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion current selves. Damn, as I expected._'' Akumu curses mentally already suspecting the chance he will confront the two though he was only ready for the princess. He must be relaxed and calmed or else he'll lose his cover. He eyes the blond pigtail and greets her with a small smile and bow. ''You must be Usagi right?''

Usagi blushes by his polite nature responds slightly shyly. ''Um yea! And you must be Cousin Ichigo-chan's uncle?''

Akumu nods politely introducing himself while holding her hand and kisses her hand. ''Akumu Momomiya, founder of the current Equalord Enterprise.''

The blond pigtail girl blushes red by his gentleman style. Mamoru didn't mind that as Usako loves her and he's not of the jealous type though he finds it odd recalling the change of business name.

''I recalled it was called something else. Dark L-'' He starts saying only for Akumu, almost snapping, interrupts him. ''Yes, you are correct young man. It was a phrase I've had. And you must be this young lady's boyfriend?''

Mamoru eyes him and calmly responds. ''Yes sir.''

Akumu hums smirking eyeing the young man and the young girl, recalling how similar their past selves were as well. Guess it's true about love first sight.

''Hmm you two make a lovely couple. Like a Fairy Tale.'' He says causing the couple to blush at each other. Akumu smirks softly proclaiming on their perfect tale. ''Two lovers bond by their hearts to each other, forever happiness. Maybe you'll two will have a wonderful child too. One who will be proud and happy of her parent and the love they share.''

Usagi and Mamoru blush pretty red, never thinking about children. The same thing can't be said for Chibiusa who starts crying reminded of her parents and her mistakes.

Not able to take the guilty, she suddenly rushes out the room. Usagi startles calling her out. ''Chibiusa-chan!''

Chibiusa did not answer putting on her shoes fast and runs out of the house. This really surprised everyone even Akumu with a puzzle stare.

''Was it something I said?'' He questions if he must have done something to upset her. Ichigo isn't sure telling her uncle. ''I don't know but we got to go after her Nya!''

''Right.'' Akumu agrees with his niece eyeing Usagi and Mamoru and apologizes to them. ''My apology if I said something to offend her.''

Usagi just shakes her head knowing he didn't mean it with Mamoru agreeing as he says. "I don't think you did but how Chibiusa reacted…''

He can't help but stop himself, not wanting this man to know more than he should. The group gets going including Alicia. Ichigo sends a text to Yugi to find them, having a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Chibiusa finds herself in the park swinging on a swing set but slowly, not even trying. She frowns thinking back to before all of this happened, seeing her mother and father with her and how happy she was having them with her. She starts sobbing as she recalls the mistake she's made and now all she loved is gone.

''Mama… Papa…'' The pink rabbit hair girl mutters trying to be strong and yet she couldn't. She cries grabbing tightly on the swing chains.

''There you are!'' Chibiusa gasps out using her hands to wipe away her tears as Usagi rushes over finally finding her. Usagi luckily suggested the group to split up a bit assuming Chibiusa went to a park.

''Usagi…'' The little girl mutters eyeing the blond pigtail in front of her. Usagi kneels down and frowns using her right index finger to wipe away the dripping tears in her eyes. Chibiusa frowns really sad not wanting her to see her like this.

''S-sorry… I just-'' She tries apologizing for running away but instead Usagi interrupts her by apologizing too. ''It's okay. I'm sorry too. Mamo-chan just means a lot to me and…''

Usagi blushes redder pausing as she thinks of how much she loves Mamoru. If not for him, she wouldn't be as strong as she is right now. It's through their love that she can fight for everyone and protect them. She eyes Chibiusa and reveals to her smiling and honest. ''And I love him, deep in my heart.''

Chibiusa blushes knowing well she's just a little girl and well the other reason as she tells her. ''I-I know! I know you do… Mama does too.''

''… Huh?'' Usagi awkwardly answers back not following what she said by that. Chibiusa's mother likes Mamoru too? But that doesn't make any sense. Only he likes-

''There she is Nya!'' Usagi snaps out from her train of thought turning to see her cousin rushing over with the others. Chibiusa startles that they all, including that man that says to be Ichigo's uncle, all went to find her. She felt even worst about it, not meaning to worry them for her.

''I have to say sorry to that man, don't I?'' Chibiusa asks the blonde pigtail for her behavior of running away. Usagi just smiles nodding. Chibiusa blushes getting off from the swing sit and grabs Usagi's hand, softly. Usagi smiles again as the two walk up to the group.

Ichigo smiles of relief to see them okay… until her senses went crazy feeling something bad. She looks up and she widens her eyes immediately, screaming at her cousin to warn her. ''USAGI-CHAN!''

Usagi blinks but then she feels it. She grabs Chibiusa and tries running faster just as a sphere of dark energy hits them from where they stood. However the explosion knocks both girls out of their feet with Usagi screaming while holding Chibiusa close to her chest. ''GAAW!''

Everyone startles greatly especially Mamoru shouting. ''USAKO! CHIBIUSA!''

Usagi stirs up bang up but okay as Chibiusa was okay too. Mamoru runs fast to the two of them slowly getting up but then stops to see Rubeus descending in between him and his girls.

''It's that guy again from before Nya!'' Ichigo hisses angrily. Alicia gulps really wishing she brought her lance and shield with her.

Akumu observes the man and noticing the black crescent moon mark on his forehead, no doubt this was the one the Meister told him about.

''You and your friends have crossed a line with us Black Moon Clad. And now we will take what we want. No hard feelings.'' Rubeus declares firmly but strikes a small smirk as he'll fix the failure of the Spectre Sisters and get his prince the prizes he seeks.

Can our heroes handle the Black Moon member and protect Chibiusa.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Alicia: Just our luck to fight this guy. Guess we have to stop him!**_

_**Mamoru: I won**__**'t let the enemy take away Usako or Chibiusa! I'll protect them!**_

* * *

The group glares at Rubeus over them going to finish what they started. Alicia, however, frowns serious by this man's comment from before.

"No hard feelings?'' Alicia begins muttering before shouting out angrily. ''Don't screw with us! You've been targeting Usagi's friends and that little girl like mere bullies!''

Usagi and Mamoru stare at her surprise as did Chibiusa blushing. Ichigo smiles not able to help but agreed with her friend especially with how Alicia has grown.

''Nobody asked you human!'' Rubeus, however, protests pointing his hand at her and fires a dark sphere at her. Alicia, her eyes slightly turning red, leaps to the right dodging the sphere but it still explodes knocking her back but not out.

''Alicia-chan!'' Usage yells out in horror trying to run up to her with Chibiusa but she gets interrupted by Rubeus. The redheaded Black Moon member smirks telling the two of them while looking almost menacing towards Chibiusa. ''I came for the rabbit and you, Moon Princess! My Prince will be pleased if I do.''

Chibiusa trembles, her pupils shrunken, while she sees visions of the destruction the Black Moon had done to her world. Usagi, noticing this, comforts worry for her.

''Prince?'' Akumu mutters to himself while almost stagger by the rabbit part. No, could it be this rabbit isn't an actual rabbit?

Rubeus approaches the two but then gets kicked across the face by Ichigo suddenly appearing out of nowhere. He moves away with the cat girl shouting out furious. ''FORGET IT NYA! I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH EITHER OF THEM!''

Reaching to her Mew Pendant Necklace, Ichigo chants loudly while kissing it. ''MEW MEW STRAWBERRY, METAMORPHOSIS!''

The pendant glows and instantly transforms Ichigo into Mew Ichigo with her eyes glowing pink. She orders her cousin as she squeezes her hands tightly. ''Get Chibiusa-chan away from here Nya!''

Usagi startles to see her cousin like this but nods trusting her word. She takes Chibiusa towards Mamoru.

''This time I won't underestimate you, feline.'' Rubeus shouts throwing another sphere at her. The cat girl dodges it fast while telling mad and annoyed of him. ''And this time I'm not letting you run away Nya.''

Extending back her right arm, Mew Ichigo focuses as sparks of pink ribbon-like electricity courses around her right hand. She rushes at him while shouting. ''_**RIBBON-**_''

Rubeus, however, smirks as he waves his hand and in an instant the Mew Mew is suddenly trapped within a dark sphere of energy. Mew Ichigo panics as the sphere starts shocking her.

''NYYYAAAAA!'' The cat girl screams out in pain not able to move.

''Cousin Ichigo-chan!'' Usagi screams seeing her cousin in pain. She couldn't take it reaching to her brooch.

Rubeus chuckles a bit not expecting to use that seal on this one but it worked as he announces. ''Now with her out of the way-''

''Moon Crystal Power, MAKE UP!'' The Black Moon startles turning and sees Usagi now transformed as Sailor Moon, glaring kindly but mad at the man for hurting her cousin.

''I won't forgive you for harming my cousin, attacking the friends I have and made and tormenting Chibiusa-chan!'' She calls him out as she does her pose and chant. ''I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and Justice, Sailor Moon! And now in the name of Moon, I'll punish you!''

Akumu observes her and could feel it, the warm bright energy within this girl and her brooch; something he has yet to claim.

''_As expected, the Silver Crystal._'' The Dark Lord tells himself able to sense its infinite power. However none, even the fool of Queen Metalia, could ever understand that crystal's true power but those of the Moon Kingdom… however Akumu knows his dark powers could take control of it if he tries. Regardless, letting that girl to have such power would be a threat to him. He was about to make a move but then remembers his niece is still watching even in that seal.

''_I can easily take that but then I will be revealing my true self to my niece and I won't learn anything from this Black Moon. So I'll watch and observe._'' He tells himself, not going to let his desire for such power to make him lose his niece again.

''_**MOON TIARA FRISBEE!**_'' Not wasting time, Sailor Moon throws her tiara turned into an energy disk at Rubeus but he deflects it with an energy sphere, blowing the Sailor Guardian back.

''GAH!'' Sailor Moon gasps out tossed back but still managing to hold her ground. Her tiara returns instantly back on her forehead as Rubeus proceeds to fire dark waves at her, knocking the Sailor Guardian back again almost tearing her apart.

''Sailor Moon!'' Mamoru shouts not able to do anything anymore. He proceeds to do something but then Alicia rushes over just as Rubeus fires a dark sphere at Sailor Moon. Alicia, use her better speed, knocks herself and Sailor Moon out of the way as the sphere misses both and hits a tree vaporizing it.

''Alicia-chan?'' Sailor Moon utters confused not getting why she did that. She would have been able to tank that, having been hit with worst attacks. Alicia eyes her and smiles pulling both of them up.

Honestly she's not sure why she did that again, reminded how she saved Judai from Selvaria's strike but Alicia knows she did it to protect what is important to her.

''I'm still new about making new friends but I can tell how important you are to Ichigo and I won't let her down while I can still do something. After all, that is what friends are for.'' Alicia responds to the Sailor Guardian, being honest to herself and her heart. Sailor Moon eyes her and couldn't help but try not to cry. She nods gazing at the enemy not going to let this jerk hurt what's important to her too.

Rubeus glares annoyed as he tries firing another sphere but then something cuts through his cheek. He gasps turning to see a red rose hitting into a tree.

''Who dares?!'' He snaps angrily turning. He sees the one who threw it is Mamoru, glaring serious. Chibiusa watches blushing with Luna watching over her.

''I dare!'' He speaks up waving his right arm over his current clothes and almost like magic emerges from that wearing something completely different.

He now wears a black tuxedo, with yellow buttons and a black cape with red lining. The jacket is left open to reveal his white dress shirt. He also wears white gloves and a white mask that covers the outline of his eyes still showing his deep blue eyes. He also has on a black top hat.

Sailor Moon blushes joyfully declaring. ''Tuxedo Mask!''

Akumu drops his jaw slightly by that as did Alicia. Chibiusa blushes red really impressed like Sailor Moon. Mew Ichigo tries to find it awesome though she's still in pain trapped in the seal.

"Woah, when did he changed?'' Alicia questions pretty sure those clothes would have been noticed underneath the school uniform… which only further questions. ''And seriously? A tuxedo and a mask?''

Tuxedo Mask, not paying attention to her comment, gazes at the enemy swiping his hand and suddenly now wields a black cane. He vows pointing his cane at Rubeus. ''I won't let you hurt any of these lovely ladies especially Sailor Moon and Chibiusa! That is my vow to protect the Moonlight!''

Sailor Moon blushes redder even more in love with him. Alicia sweat drops kinda taking back her comment now.

''Tch, then I'll destroy you first.'' Rubeus declares dashing at the foolish human. Tuxedo Mask responds back swinging his cane as the enemy dodges it only to receive a swift punch across the face. Rubeus gasps backing away.

Alicia watches as this might be her chance to help out too. She reaches to a small stone in her outfit and tells Mamoru. ''Tagging you in then! I got to grab something back in Ichigo's house!''

''Wait what?'' Tuxedo Mask asks very confused. Alicia didn't answer back as she had already gone off running really fast all of a sudden. Tuxedo Mask, sweat dropping, turns around and instantly blocks a punch from Rubeus with his cane. The two clash eyes and clash punches and kicks though Tuxedo Mask shows to be more of an expert than the Black Moon member actually kicking him back with a stomp of his foot.

''You fight well for someone with no powers!'' Rubeus comments though it serves to mock the fact as he throws a dark sphere. Tuxedo Mask dodges the sphere by leaping over it and kicks Rubeus by the face pushing him back.

''That may be true but there's a difference of having powers and using them to protect what's important to you!'' Tuxedo Mask responds back not caring if he has no powers while he can still protect the one he loves. Akumu hums not able to help himself but agree, somewhat.

''And such an importance is weak!'' Rubeus, however, protests back firing a bigger sphere of energy at him. Tuxedo Mask tries repelling it with his cane but the attack explodes, sending him back. The cane flies off Tuxedo Mask's hand as he crashes on his back. Rubeus laughs throwing another sphere at him.

''Now be-'' He begins to say his farewell to the weak human but before the sphere reaches Tuxedo Mask someone dashes in and slashes through the sphere, dissolving it.

''What?!'' Rubeus utters out in terror. The one who came was Yugi, smirking softly as he holds the Dragon Sword.

''Sorry I'm late!'' The tricolor head apologizes for coming late than early.

''Yugi-chan!'' Sailor Moon shouts glad to see him. Mew Ichigo, struggling still inside this energy sphere, eyes her beloved tricolor head and smiles.

''_Yugi-kun._'' The Mew Mew tells herself so happy he's here now.

''_The brat._'' Akumu, however, says mentally and coldly the pest is here now.

Yugi glares at Rubeus but then turns around to check up on who the heck he just saved. He eyes Tuxedo Mask getting up and startles to see the tricolor head looking at him almost astonished.

''Nice outfit!'' Yugi says really amazed by the outfit. Tuxedo Mask, sweat dropping, isn't sure what to say but does puzzled. ''Thanks?''

Akumu makes a face really annoyed by the brat's nonsense.

''Stand aside, Dragon Knight!'' Rubeus demands furious not in the mood for this pest to get in his way. He then adds threatening gazing at Tuxedo Mask. ''I'll deal with you after I kill this one!''

The young Dragon Knight glares not planning to. Rubeus glares firing a sphere at him. Yugi prepares to intercept but then he feels an aura rushing in and he smirks knowing who that is.

Dashing almost like a fiery blur, something comes in between Yugi and Tuxedo Mask and the sphere, and stabs through the energy attack blasting it with blue flames. Rubeus startles by this especially his attack were stopped.

''Thanks for stalling, Mamoru-san, Yugi-san.'' Revealing to be Alicia, she thanks now in her Valkyria form with her pure white hair and her red eyes glowing determined. She then tells them confident. ''Now please leave the rest to me.''

Sailor Moon stares really speechless not believing this is Alicia.

''A-amazing.'' Chibiusa mutters softly taken back by the blue flame aura around the girl. Luna agrees as she notices the changes to her appearance. ''Her eyes and hair changed and those flames.''

Yugi overhears them and tells them smiling. ''That's Alicia-san's power as a Valkyria.''

Akumu scoffs agreeing with him for once.

''Tch. Pretty impressive but nothing burns hotter but my flames!'' Rubeus declares throwing another sphere of energy at her. Alicia, smirking, holds forward her shield and generates a blueish aura barrier blocking and pushes the sphere back. Rubeus startles forced to dodge his own attack which he does and it flies to the sky before exploding.

''Sorry, I didn't catch the last part. Want to say that again?'' Alicia taunts the enemy pointing her lance at him. Rubeus grits his teeth trying to say. ''I said-''

In that exact moment Alicia fires a burst of blue flames from her lance like a laser beam.

''What?!'' Rubeus yells out trying to dodge it but the blast catches most of his body. He screams crashing to the ground. He gasps out in pain, not believing such power.

''I'm really not in the mood for this. Ichigo, Usagi, going to help me kick his butt?'' Alicia suggests turning to face Sailor Moon. The Sailor Guardian of the Moon blinks but oddly smiles wanting to help out too.

Trying to break free but failing, Mew Ichigo gasps out not able to do anything but then she hears a giggle, a familiar giggle. In that moment her eyes become daze and glow almost like she's not in control.

''Hehe, just call me Sailor Moon when I'm transformed.'' Sailor Moon corrects the Valkyria with a wink. Alicia sighs just nodding with a small smile. The Sailor Guardian giggles now saying. ''As for my cousin-''

As she said that an explosion happens. Rubeus turns and widens his eyes to see his dark energy prison he trapped the cat girl is torn apart. Walking out from it is Mew Ichigo with a dark pink aura around her body. Taking a step forward, the Mew Mew instantly appears beside the two. However, she giggles rather relaxed as she stares at the Black Moon enemy with her dark pink cat-like pupils and eyes glowing while grinning rather softly but also menacing.

''You were asking for me Nya?'' The cat girl asks with a mischievous grin showing her cat fang. Akumu startles slightly by this change of attitude from his niece but he's secretly impressed by this.

Rubeus sweats not possible how this human could escape one of his spheres of darkness he was planning to trap the other Sailor Guardians. Yugi watches amazed with Alicia picking up the strange change in Ichigo's behavior as well as with her eyes.

''_Again, that strange look in Ichigo's eyes._'' The Valkyria says worrying about her friend. Mew Ichigo, still smirking very confident, declares very energetic. ''Let's beat him down for good Nya!''

The cat girl charges leaping towards Rubeus in surprised. He tries firing a dark sphere but immediately his arm gets scratched by the Mew Mew's suddenly sharpen claws. He panics seeing the devilish smirk on her face and before he could react she kicks him so fast across the head tossing him to the sides.

Rubeus gasps out managing to not fall trying to fire another sphere at the cat girl only for Alicia to reflect with her shield. He panics as the energy disk of the Moon Tiara Frisbee strikes his hand injuring him. Rubeus gasps in pain both arms badly harm.

''You think you three can-'' Rubeus begins saying angrily but he immediately gets silent by Mew Ichigo shouting furious tightening the grip on her now Mew Rose Bell. ''Just shut up Nya!''

''You try to harm those we care about!'' Sailor Moon proclaims holding on her Cutie Moon Rod. Alicia then adds pointing her Valkyria lance now glowing. ''And we won't tolerate that anymore!''

Rubeus grits his teeth holding both his still injury hands together and starts forming a larger dark sphere of energy. This didn't stop the girls pointing their weapons at the villain.

''_**RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!**_'' Mew Ichigo shouts almost like a loud growl firing a blast of sparkling darkish pink magical energy blast.

''_**BLUE FLAME!**_'' Alicia shouts pointing with her spear and fires a burst of blue flame forward.

''_**MOON PRINCESS HALATION!**_'' Twirling around, Sailor Moon unleashes a bright magical blast.

Rubeus yells firing the dark sphere at them. The three girls shout combining their attacks and slam them upon the giant sphere. Rubeus panics as he tries using all of his strength but his attack is pierced through and the combined attacks consume him instantly.

Closing his eyes as the mix of the three attacks, Rubeus bids his farewell. ''_My apology, my prince._''

With that Rubeus is obliterated as the girls' combined attack vanishes as well. The three pant heavily with Luna proclaiming happily. ''They did it!''

Tuxedo Mask smiles holding on Chibiusa blushing amaze by the three. Akumu smirks not surprise though he's more impressed by what happened to Ichigo.

''They did… though…'' Happy they won the battle, Yugi oddly begins to feel rather sad for the death of someone no less an enemy.

The tricolor head lowers his head rather crushed by the fact that he still thinks that ending a life is a bad thing. No, that isn't him. He wants to always protect his friends and his world but the thought to take a life is cruel even for him. He's not a bad person but…

''_The guy wasn't afraid to kill anyone… but…_'' Yugi tells himself mentally questioning if ending the life of a bad person is the only way. It would be too foolish to let a villain be spared, like with the Dark Lord but to end a life for that stake is just as cruel. Yugi can't bring himself to put down a life that easily. Even thinking back, when he and the others fought Zorc Necrophades, it was Atem who defeated him. If he wants to become like Atem, he must become stronger in those parts.

Atem eyes his partner knowing well what he's thinking. Watching from afar, Shadow Knight looks at the tricolor and also could understand his feelings though there will be times and others who will tell him to embrace the thought to end the life of someone truly evil even if he doesn't want to. However, he believes the young Dragon Knight will reach his own answers and through them he will be able to change things.

''_One day Yugi, you will find that strength to overcome your doubts. And then, no one will ever oppose you._'' Shadow Knight says mentally as he turns around and vanishes into the shadow.

Mew Ichigo sighs relaxing as her eyes had reverted back to their normal pink colors. She turns to the tricolor and asks him concerning. ''Yugi-kun, is everyone okay Nya?!''

Yugi snaps from his thought and answers her smiling. ''Seems like it.''

The cat girl forms a smile spotting her uncle. She runs up to him and asks him too. ''How about you uncle?''

''I'm fine sweetie.'' Akumu answers her smiling though he's hiding his real thoughts. In fact, he has a lot to think about telling her. ''It's been a blast to see you fight but it would be best I leave.''

Mew Ichigo giggles nodding though she asks of him worrying. ''Please be careful okay Nya?''

''I will.'' Akumu promises her with a soft smile, holding onto her shoulder. The cat girl purrs smiling. He smiles removing his hand off her and starts walking right pass Yugi. Akumu did stop and orders him with a calm tone. ''You keep her safe, won't you?''

''Yup.'' Yugi replies rather off eyeing at Akumu, not going to ever let Ichigo down. He nods walking away though Akumu scoffs without anyone noticing him.

Alicia, back to her regular form, walks up to the cat girl and tells her smiling. ''Your uncle is a nice guy.''

Mew Ichigo giggles blushing brightly. Sailor Moon smiles just as happy declaring proudly. ''Hopefully that's finally the last one of this Black Moon.''

Tuxedo Mask nods holding on her hand. Sailor Moon giggles embracing his hand too.

''I-It's not.'' Everyone startles looking at Chibiusa, frowning rather sadden. She eyes the Sailor Guardian of the Moon, the one her mother told her so many stories of protecting the Earth and everyone.

''Usagi-chan, no…'' Chibiusa mutters hesitate but snaps out begging of her with all of her heart. ''Sailor Moon, please help save the 30th Century! Please help save Mama!''

''…'' Silence is only heard as everyone just stares at her rather speechless.

''T-Thirty?!'' Everyone else all mutters out with stunned expressions.

* * *

''Hmm...'' A figure in the shadows hums gazing towards the group. ''Intriguing. I'll keep that in mind indeed when I deal with those foolish heroes.''

* * *

Riding in his limousine back to his building, Akumu is left alone in his thoughts. Slowly, but surely, he strikes a devilish grin getting that piece of information that has been bothering him.

''That rabbit…'' Akumu begins saying almost surprise that all this time what this rabbit this Black Moon wants wasn't an actual rabbit, no; it's the girl with the rabbit hair.

''It was that little girl all along! The girl called Chibiusa.'' He proclaims rubbing his chin, almost feeling like a fool not noticing it. However that only raises more questions which he luckily got some information from that redhead before his death.

''And by how that man knew her, no doubt she comes from the same place he did.'' Akumu concludes almost positive they don't belong in this place. No… the future. It makes the most sense for he has never heard of this Black Moon before and now it makes sense.

''Hahaha…'' Akumu starts chuckling almost amuse by his discover before his simple laugh becomes a loud, psychopathic laughter. ''HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!''

Smirking evilly, Akum rubs his hand on his left side as his right eye turns and glows demonic dragon-like.

"I'm going to capture that rabbit and take what she has. Once I learn what it is, I will use it against this Black Moon and take the Quantum Cube, and kill the one who murdered Dark Oak.'' The Dark Lord plans to himself still smirking at his genius and the images of killing the one who ended the life of one of his allies using the very item that did it.

Chuckling again a bit more relaxed, Akumu then declares proudly in an evil, badass pose by crossing his legs and holding both hands by their fingers. ''And then I, Akumu Momomiya, will be the savior of this damn planet and rule it as I see fit!''

The Dark Lord prepares to make his ideals come true but can Yugi and the others stop him from such a thing?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Heart Moving by Naoko Takeuchi from Sailor Moon)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Chibiusa reveals her fears of the future to our heroes and what they need to do however the little girl is still very much afraid to face them. Deciding it on himself to make some progress, Ed takes Chibiusa to train her to be more courageous but the right way. However, the Dark Lord has set a bounty on the little girl to take what she is hiding and worse, a certain enemy of Ed's just so happens to arrive to Tokyo to finish what they started.

Jonouchi: So she comes from the future… CAN I ASK HER ABOUT LOTTERY NUMBERS?

Ichigo whacks him hard: NO BAKA!

Usagi frowns: Chibiusa-chan is still scared to tell us more or how we can help her.

Ed: I got this then. I'll help her see reason.

Alicia sweat drops: You sure?

Ed: VERY!

Yugi nods: Then we're counting on you Edward-kun. I have a feeling things will only get worst until we solve this.

Ed: You got it! Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Rabbit's Teacher and the Dark Lord's Bounty!

Ichigo sweat drops: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time as I hope that Eddy knows what he's doing Nya.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Spoiler, the Crystal version of Rubeus dies by Wiseman after he learned who Black Lady was and the original anime… was super lazy with Esmeraude killing him and the Spectre Sisters to be the one in charge and impress Prince Demande… PFF, I feel like Crystal is better showing some respect within the villains. Like the Four Dark Generals all died at the SAME TIME and they all had BETTER moments and a sense of respect among each other.

I had to make this chapter the way it is to give Mamoru his shot. Not a great one but hey, a decent one at best. Plus girl power too.

But I have to say this… the Crystal version of Sailor Moon is done so amazingly to my eyes. I guess the part that best impressed me and I have said it is the relationship Usagi and Mamoru. They have a better start than in the first anime and how the whole couple nicknames work so much better. THIS IS HOW YOU DO A ROMANTIC STORY before they learned that they were destined to be in love. GREAT F**KING JOB! This sold me why the real version is better.

Anyway… now before we get to the 30th Century part of the Black Moon Arc, we got some hehe, not filler, but rather twists for this arc… starting next chapter as a certain FMA character is about to arrive. Hint: He desires everything and will take everything.


	29. 28: The Teacher & Dark Lord's Bounty!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. ****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Valkyria Chronicles AND now Sailor Moon (finally). I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 28 of the second new Arc of Volume 4: Crystal Moon!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: Moonlight Densetsu by Dali from Sailor Moon) **

**Volume 4: Episode 28: The Rabbit****'s Teacher and the Dark Lord's Bounty!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Akumu prepared to visit his niece to learn clues on Black Moon and what or who they're trying to get while at the same time Mamoru Chiba, finally done with his finals of the semester, visited Ichigo first to check up on Usagi and Chibiusa. After they got to know each other, Akumu arrived and immediately got to meet the current versions of the Princess of the Moon and the Prince of the Earth. However his teasing about the couple caused Chibiusa to burst into tears and ran off._

_Chasing after her to the playset, Usagi tried to be kind to the little girl who began sobbing at how similar she is sometimes to her Mama. However just then Rubeus appeared, declaring he will capture both the rabbit and the Moon Princess. Ichigo transformed and tried to fight the Black Moon villain only for him to trap her in a dangerous barrier, causing great pain to the cat girl. Sailor Moon tried to fight for Chibiusa but struggled, even forcing Alicia to take a blow for her._

_Now mad, Mamoru became Tuxedo Mask and fought the enemy while Alicia ran back to the house to pick up something. Tuxedo Mask engaged the enemy doing his best without powers but a determination to protect his moons. Yugi soon arrived but then so did Alicia, with both her Valkyria lance and shield. Now at full power Valkyria Mode, Alicia along with Sailor Moon and the freed Mew Ichigo triple-team Rubeus and with their combine powers defeated him once and for all._

_Even in their victory, Chibiusa was still afraid admitting the truth and the danger that exists in the 30__th__ Century. However, Akumu grinned now learning who the rabbit was and what he will do to take what Chibiusa has._

_What will the Dark Lord's next move be? What will happen now?_

**And now the conclusion****... a few days later since the previous episode:**

Stomping on his foot impatient, Akumu waits sitting in his throne chair in his office room waiting for his general's return. Ever since he learned of the Black Moon and the rabbit they're trying to capture who is really Chibiusa, Akumu ordered his general to spread a bounty on her head for her capture, no killing her.

Akumu hums waiting until Dark General Knight finally emerges from the shadows bowing before him.

"Have you set my bounty, my general?'' The Dark Lord asks him wanting results. The dark knight nods standing up and informs him of such results. ''As you have commanded my lord. I had all the Dark Dragons to spread these posters for those interested to take on your assignment and possibly a replacement to the Meister. If they fail by your expectations or capture the girl without your approval, they will be killed.''

Akumu smirks evilly expecting no less from his fateful general telling him. ''Excellent job as always. I don't need backstabbers. Now we wait.''

Dark General Knight nods pleased… though even though he completed his mission, there was another part to the task that left him rather unpleased.

''… My lord.'' The dark general begins uttering. Akumu eyes him getting his attention as the black knight explains himself. ''You told me to spread the message in the regions of the Five Shinobi Nations like you ordered me. Do you really want that child on our side?''

The Dark Lord looks away for a moment. He got news a few days before this Black Moon first appeared to his view from one of his Dark Dragons. His inferior clone informed him about a certain rumor or well confirmation that a certain enemy of the Dark Lord has died by someone that surprised even Akumu. Ever since he has an interest to have that man on his side not just for eliminate a threat to him but curious about the child's potential.

Striking a small smirk, Akumu looks back at Dark General Knight and finally answers him with a devilish tone. ''Now why wouldn't I want the young Uchiha who killed Orochimaru?''

Dark General Knight eyes him and couldn't help but agree with his lord's reason, replying. ''True as always, my lord.''

Akumu nods still smirking hoping his message to the young Uchiha reaches him. If so, even Team Dragon Knight won't stand a chance.

* * *

Inside a dark bar for the worst of the worst, a few thugs, kidnappers and mercenary were gathered together by a strange bounty that came to their notice. It explains the task, reward and requirements as well as the image of their target with her name: Chibiusa.

"Looking for henchman or strong men qualified for the capture or kidnapping of this young girl?'' One of the people says out loud on the poster of the bounty. The others look at each other with dark looks almost finding this as fake.

''Is this a joke?'' One of them says not buying it. However the majority didn't care much due to the large reward price: a 10 billion dollar reward. That's so much money that these people can't believe it.

''But look how good he pays! I can buy a yate with this!'' One person says almost dreaming of sailing the seas. Another then adds almost giggling. ''I can buy a damn palace with it!''

Everyone starts liking the sound of that but then one guy proclaims with a sinister smirk. ''Wait! How about we kidnap the girl and demand more money from the guy?''

They all eye him and smirks really LIKING that more. They could ask for 100 Billion or something stupidly good.

''That sounds even better!'' They all yell deciding they can get anything they want now.

One person, in the dark corner, couldn't help himself but find true pity for these fools. What kind of villains are they to betray another who would no doubt hunt them down and murder them for being fools.

''Naïve worms.'' He declares actually getting their attention. They glare at the individual hidden well in the darkness but is wearing something strange even hiding his face with some kind of mask.

One of the thugs walks up and grabs the man by the collar neck. He pulls him up and threatens him angrily. ''What you call us scarecrow?!''

The mask individual simply lets out a chuckle. The thug blinks awkwardly just noticing as did the others in horror as the cape the man was wearing suddenly expands and morphs into a pair of two demonic arms. The arms grab the man holding its wielder and without giving it a second thought squishes him. The others gasp terribly as the large amount of blood drips from the demonic hands of the man they killed.

The masked individual lets out a small chuckle almost calmly looking at the frightened cubs. He lifts his finger, wagging it like a teacher, and tells them. ''You're all driven by greed and personal gain then seeing the true value of working with great evil. Such action must be disciplined.''

The arms suddenly shift and morph so rapidly that the once cape suddenly morphs into hundreds of sharp blades thrusting towards the screaming people. They were all pierced, stabbed and torn apart by the blades going through almost every part of their body.

The bartender, watching from his corner, drops the glass he was cleaning at the large amount of dead bodies with their bloods dripping and splatting on the walls and floor.

The unknown man sighs as the blades all pull out from the dripping corpses and morph back into a clean black fur trimmed cape.

''Consider this a lesson to educate you barbarians what it means to have power; one you never deserved.'' The man proclaims. He then walks up and grabs the poster and scans down on the last part which says the following:

**The target has an unknown item I wish to desire to discover and if it has value to me, then I can use it to achieve my dreams of a better world. Help me create a world destined to become reality!**

Chuckling to himself as he walks up to the frightened bartender, he tells himself. ''You've finally caught my interest, Dark Lord.''

The bartender, already peeing himself, thought he was going to die too. The masked individual then pulls something from his outfit and slams it on the bar table, revealing to be a stack of cash. The bartender gasps as the man walks away before muttering. ''As well as your enemies, Team Dragon Knight.''

He watches the masked man chuckling more as he walks outside.

''I look forward meeting you all and you too, Judai.'' The strange man says almost sounding humorous as he walks towards the darkness; now beginning his plan to educate what true power must be use and learn if these individuals deserve theirs.

* * *

It was now the following day in a weekend where Yugi and friends were all in the still ''being constructed'' Café Mew Mew including Usagi, Mamoru and the Sailor Guardians along with Chibiusa. Even though Usagi and her family had to head back to their home yesterday, it didn't change the fact that thanks to her boyfriend she found the bus that lets her travel back to Domino much quicker plus she wanted to hang out more with her cousin and her friends she likes now.

Usagi uses this chance to explain what Chibiusa told her and the others present on the day they defeated that redheaded Black Moon member. Of course everyone took it ''well''.

''30 CENTURY?! Is this a joke? Because it's not funny!'' Jonouchi yells furious and overwhelmed. The others were surprise though Ed is more impressed that Jonouchi understood the concept of century.

''I'm surprise he gets it.'' Kurosaki also adds taken back by his reaction. Jonouchi nods firmly and determine explaining himself with his arms crossed. ''I'm not that stupid. I'm a pretty damn smart guy, just not Yugi or Ed smart.''

''Ditto!'' Honda adds with his arms also crossed. Judai blinks not getting the big shock about that stating. ''Well I do come from the future.''

Jonouchi groans eyeing him and enlightens him loudly. ''BUT 10 YEARS FROM NOW, not from the 30 century! That's like… um…''

The dirty colored blond headed actually tries counting the number of years with his fingers actually losing track. Honda helps him out doing the same thing and both conclude loudly. ''A LOT MORE YEARS!''

Judai chuckles not sure what's the difference.

''Has she told you anything else?'' Ami asks Usagi who frowns responding. ''Chibiusa-chan mentioned that those we fought from Black Moon were a faction and we still haven't fought their leader yet.''

Almost everyone found this as bad news.

''Great.'' Kurosaki mutters really disappointed.

''So why this leader hasn't appeared to fight us, ya know?'' Naruto demands squeezing his fist as if he's ready to kick the Black Moon's leader butt. Minako hums agreeing with him on that and then snaps her fingers guessing. ''Probably he wants the home field advantage.''

Yugi and Ed eye each other and nod that is probably likely.

''So to save Chibiusa's home, we need to go to the future?'' Alicia asks trying to be calm about the whole thing being very weird. Everyone eyes her with Alicia blushing redder.

''… Do I have to say it?'' Ed speaks up finding the logic of ''time traveling'' as unbelievable.

''Chibiusa-chan said she knows how… though.'' Usagi tries saying frowning with Mamoru finishing her words. ''Though she says she's not ready.''

Yugi is sure why she's not ready proclaiming. ''More like she's scared: afraid to confront those that attack her world.''

Ed nods in agreement eyeing Ami as he says. ''I already told the same to Ami once and if Yugi also sees it, then I have to be the one to step up.''

This startles the group staring at him. Ami eyes him oddly smiling as she had a feeling he would say that.

Edward sighs wishing he doesn't have to be the one to do this but being told of how Chibiusa overreacted by that black earring from the enemy, it reminded him of how he felt… when he and Al performed Human Transmutation on their mother. The results still horrified him even to this day leaving this sense of despair in his heart. If not for a little push from Mustang, he might never recover. That's why he has to be the one to help her so she doesn't let her despair to consume her.

''I might not like kids, much, but I can somehow relate to them. I think I can reach Chibi, and possibly help her overcome her fears if you two think so.'' Ed speaks up determined to help her out. Usagi eyes him able to tell he means it and then turns muttering to her lover. ''Mamo-chan…''

Mamoru also feels the same as he eyes Ed and the rest of Yugi and his group, announcing. ''I know Usako and even though I've just met your cousin and her friends, I can tell they want to help just as much as we do for Chibiusa.''

Smirking softly to hear his approval, Ed declares pointing a thumb to himself. ''Leave the rest to me then.''

''You sure you want to do this alone Edward-kun?'' Yugi suddenly speaks up questioning if his friend wants to handle Chibiusa alone. Ed eyes him and understands his concerns letting him know. ''My method and next time you guys can come along. I just need her to make a friend, one-on-one.''

Yugi smiles respecting his choice. Ichi giggles not seeing Ed this generosity even stating it. ''Eddy, you're being a little too kind Nya.''

''YEA WELL IT DOESN'T HELP IT THAT YOU AND THE OTHERS MAKE ME TRY.'' Ed yells out slightly loudly, blushing of embarrassment by her words. He scoffs as he adds louder. ''AND STOP CALLING ME THAT STUPID NAME!''

Ichi just giggles trusting him too as did Usagi. Ed nods saluting the group as he walks up towards Chibiusa who is sitting on the table on the far end.

''Hey rabbit ears.'' Chibiusa blinks look to see Ed beside her and asks her. ''Come on, I'll buy you ice cream in the park.''

Chibiusa hesitates to say yes as she turns to eye Mamoru. He smiles nodding that she can. She blushes eyeing back at Ed and replies nervously. ''S-sure.''

Ed smiles as she gets up and he tells the group waving at them. ''I'll take good care of her!''

The group watches Ed and Chibiusa leaving outside. Kurosaki sighs rubbing the top of his head unease about letting Ed handle an unstable girl.

''You think he'll be fine with her alone?'' Rei questions also concern if this will work out. Ichi giggles still having faith as she speaks up energetic. ''Let's place our hope on Eddy. I know he'll reach her somehow Nya!''

"I do too.'' Usagi also adds smiling brightly. The others sigh going to give it a shot.

* * *

Someone on a motorcycle rides at top speed, extremely careless and life risking. The driver rides over hills before stopping at the very top. Smirking, he looks down at the city of Tokyo before him.

''Hehehe, about time I arrived here.'' He says adjusting his round lensed black sunglasses. He whistles never been in a large city like this before.

''Boy this place is pretty damn big.'' He comments though sinister, grinning at the number of stuff he will finally get. But first he has a certain mouse size brat he wants to pay a visit and well take.

''But since you're a damn tiny squirt, it'll make my job harder to find you, Alchemist.'' He proclaims once more riding on his bike downhill towards the city. He starts laughing as he declares almost excitedly. ''We got a score to settle!''

More enemies are starting to show up. Will our heroes be ready for them?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Usagi: I hope Eddy can reach Chibiusa. I don**__**'t want her to suffer and want to help stop Black Moon for good!**_

_**Ed: Yea-yea, you can count on me Usagi but please DO NOT CALL ME F**KING EDDY!**_

* * *

In the park still within the café, Ed stares at Chibiusa slowly eating a double scooped ice cream cone. He could tell that she wasn't completely enjoying it much. Ed coughs awkwardly assuming things would be much harder.

"How's the ice cream?'' Ed finally speaks asking for the frozen milk he won't accept. Chibiusa blushes eyeing him and replies shyly. ''It's um okay.''

The golden blond headed nods. He waits a bit more letting her finish the ice cream. Once she did there was now silence.

''…'' Ed claps his hands softly seeing she was done and finally says. ''Look, I'm not going to be like I get you or I need you to help us stop this Black Moon.''

Chibiusa frowns slightly still scared to go back to her present time. Ed could tell she's scared so he lets her know with a strong expression. ''But I'm going to first help you overcome your fears.''

This surprises the little girl who immediately asks her taken back. ''H-how?''

Ed hums thinking about it for a while and decides with a small smirk. ''I'm going to teach you Alchemy for starters.''

Chibiusa stares awkwardly not sure if she can even do that. She kinda knows a bit what it does but not all of it if not none.

''B-But I um-'' She hesitates to do such a thing but Ed interrupts her in his usual rough nature. ''Yea-yea, too hard for you since you're a kid BUT you're not that dumb like others.''

Chibiusa blushes redder admitting she's not dumb especially due to her age. Ed then smirks and says to tempt her. ''Besides, it might make you cooler too.''

The pink rabbit headed girl blushes more, always wanting to impress the other kids so they don't ever mock her due to her size and shape. Ed hums noticing she's interested in the idea as he suggests. ''We'll do Equivalent Exchange for these lessons.''

''W-what's that?'' Chibiusa asks shyly hearing that word before but she doesn't know. Ed chuckles slightly as he explains quoting his favorite words. ''One cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange.''

Chibiusa blinks almost stagger by his explanation. She does get the concept but it is strange to her.

''Basically I'm trading you a lesson of Alchemy and in return you can tell me what's bugging you.'' Ed explains it in simpler words. She blinks now getting it and thinks for a moment and soon accepts. ''I-I guess that's fair.''

Ed smiles to hear that. He pulls out two pieces of white chalk and hands one over to Chibiusa. She blushes receiving the chalk. She feels it how rough yet smooth it is. Ed knees down and instructs her. ''Just follow what I'm drawing okay?''

Chibiusa blushes but replies kneeling down with a small smile. ''Sure!''

Edward nods as he starts drawing the Transmutation Circle symbol on the sidewalk. Chibiusa eyes him drawing something and mimics it too. He notices it and startles how well she's drawing it.

''Huh, smart girl.'' He compliments her skills. Chibiusa giggles telling him. ''I had a lot of practice drawing alone.''

He blinks by the last word. He recalls how he and Al used to draw when they were kids… with their mother or later drawing transmutation circles to bring her back. Ed eyes Chibiusa and asks while drawing his circle. ''So you had no other friends?''

Chibiusa frowns trying her best to not remember the number of kids teasing her due to her size and age. She bites her lips feeling like an outsider even though she's more important but they didn't care. She was alone… until she entered that room and met her. Smiling softly, she tells him softly. ''Just Pu. She's my only friend.''

Ed sweat drops by that weird name but at least she has a friend. He then tells her with a small grin. ''Well now you have two and maybe more.''

''Y-YOU MEAN IT!'' Chibiusa shouts very happily leaning right in front of her. Ed sweat drops by her reaction and nods. She giggles so happy to have a friend. Ed smiles as the two of them finish completing the Transmutation Circles.

''Now place this on your seal.'' Ed advises her pulling out something from his jacket. Chibiusa blinks eyeing the broken winged airplane toy.

''A broken toy?'' She questions puzzle. Ed nods explicating it. ''Imagine transforming the broken toy back to what it was.''

Chibiusa frowns eyeing the broken plane, not sure if she can really do that unlike the expert. Ed sighs able telling her to not overthink it. ''It doesn't have to be complex, just imagine it with your head what you want fix.''

Chibiusa frowns not sure how to do it. She's worry she might screw it up. Ed sighs pulling out a broken robot toy.

''Follow my example.'' He tells her placing the toy on his circle. He claps his hands sparks flying between them and them slams them on around the circle. The white chalk coloring of the circle glows briefly as the toy glows and reforms itself before it was broken.

Chibiusa gasps amazed as Ed tells her with a small smirk. ''Now clap your hands and focus. Let the energy course through you and use it to manipulate the matter of the broken toy to fix itself.''

She blushes wanting to try it now as she sets the plane on her circle and claps her hands together.

''Let the circle be like your world and fuel it with your power.'' Ed says watching closely. Chibiusa breathes calmly and then places her hands on the sides of the circle. Soon faded pink light begins to shine through the circle and engulfs the broken toy. Ed smirks seeing the energy repairing the broken wing instantly.

Chibiusa drops her jaws, not believing that actually work. She cries out of joy grabbing the toy and touches its once broken wing now repaired.

''I-It worked! It worked!'' She cries out smiling not believing she actually did it. Ed grins chuckling a bit as he says with his arms crossed. ''See? Simple right?''

Just then he startles as he finds himself being by Chibiusa. She blushes happily looking up at him and thanks him. ''Thank you.''

Ed eyes her and almost frozen up reminded himself of Nia. Trying to not frown, he just nods patting her head. He has to make sure she never breaks apart again.

''Finally found you!'' A voice suddenly yells out alarming Ed. He turns and widens his eyes as a motorcycle is throwing right at them. Reacting fast, Ed grabs Chibiusa with his arms and he leaps both of them away, rolling on the ground, as the motorcycle almost hits them and instead crashes right onto a tree. The same tree shakes with most of its leaves dropping from its branches.

Chibiusa trembles very confused uttering out. ''W-who was that?''

Ed gets up angrily and turns to see a figure approach them. The young alchemist's eyes almost shrunk seeing who it was.

''You…'' Fullmetal mutters now angrily gazing at the man approaching them.

Walking up at them rather hunch with his hands partly in his pockets, a tall and muscular young adult with short, spiky, black hair that is kept slicked back grins at them showing his razor-sharp teeth. He also has a subtle widow's peak. He wears short leather, black jacket with a fur collar, black leather pants, and shoes with upward tips. Beneath his jacket, he wears a skintight shirt that is a reddish brown hue. Around each of his wrists, he also wears four black leather wrist belts with metal claps.

He pulls off his blackish sunglasses with round lenses, revealing his purple eyes with thin, cat-like pupils. He puts his sunglasses away with his left hand showing the same red tattoo-like marking that the Homunculi all have.

''Greed.'' Ed mutters coldly really not expecting this psychopath to be here of all places. This is just his damn luck to face another non-human monster.

The man, or rather Homunculus, smiles with a big grin happy the brat didn't forget him since he hasn't as he mutters very happy but sinister. ''Did you miss me, tiny brat?''

* * *

Usagi checks the time on her cellphone as she and the others left the still not-open café. She frowns rather unease how Ed is handling Chibiusa.

''I wonder how Eddy is doing Nya?'' Ichigo asks also wondering how the small blond headed is doing with the little girl. Usagi nods still concern. Mamoru is also concern asking his beloved. ''Usako, we should check up on them.''

Usagi eyes him and smiles nodding. ''You bet!''

Before the couple decided to leave, a piece of paper suddenly flies right over Yugi's face. He panics waving his arms a bit as he reaches to the paper and removes it off his face.

''Huh?'' The tricolor head utters eyeing the strange poster. He looks ahead and there, widening his eyes at a faraway rooftop, he spots Shadow Knight watching him before vanishing almost instantly.

''_Shadow Knight-kun?_'' Yugi says mentally wondering if this paper was from him. He looks at it and begins to read it, slowly making an expression of great shock.

''Well Mamo-chan and I-'' Usagi begins to declare thinking she and Mamoru should go and check up on Chibiusa only to be interrupted immediately by Yugi warning the whole group. ''We need to get to Chibiusa-kun now!''

This surprised everyone with Ichigo muttering confused. ''Yugi-kun?''

''How come?'' Makoto questions pretty puzzled. Yugi, frowning, shows the poster to the whole group. Unaware by the group, someone in a dark alley is observing them while leaning on the wall.

''What the hell is this?!'' Jonouchi, Kurosaki, Naruto and even Makoto all shout in horror by this. Mamoru struggles to be calm but his temper was showing as was Usagi but less angry. The group has read the bounty on Chibiusa which only left things more confusing.

''Who would want to capture Chibiusa-san?'' Ami questions not understanding that. Rei then questions unease. ''Could it be Black Moon?''

Minako hums agreeing with her but it didn't seem like them protesting the idea. ''That doesn't make up a lot of sense thinking about it since they've appeared before us.''

Everyone still frowns not liking this. Alicia then thought of something asks the tricolor head. ''Yugi, can you sense her with Ed?''

Yugi nods focusing and he can feel Ed's aura as well as Chibiusa.

''She's still with him… but…'' He starts saying also sensing something else, something unhuman with them with… Yugi widens his eyes feeling the hundreds of screaming souls in this being. He's never felt such torment not since feeling those three; the Homunculi. It then hit him informing the group. ''Someone else is there and he has a similar aura like those three we fought in Gallia.''

This immediately alarms the group knowing who the tricolor head is referring. In the darkness, the same masked individual from the bar has been watching them and even able to overhear them.

''_It seems someone beat me to the girl. Interesting._'' He tells himself rubbing the chin of his mask. Slightly chuckling, he decides mentally. ''_Then I shall assist my fellow villain then and see how the Dark Lord reacts._''

He pulls out a deck of cards that start engulfing in dark energy. In that time multiple figures form out of the darkness with demonic red eyes.

''Let's go to Chibiusa before-'' Mamoru decides not going to waste time but before they all agree they hear strange roars. Just then the group is surrounded by multiple creatures, almost demonic-like humanoid-like monsters.

"W-what the heck are these?'' Jonouchi demands pretty unshaken. Naruto glares noticing the trembling stun expression Judai is making.

''Judai?'' Naruto asks his friend never seeing that face before since a long time, in that Ghost Zone. Gulping as flashback images of the past run through his head, Judai couldn't control glaring madly at these monsters knowing them all too well.

''Dark World.'' Judai mutters out as his eyes glow golden symbolizing the power of the Supreme King, not going to allow these monsters to hurt anyone else again. The masked individual watches this and chuckles as his mask eyes oddly glow golden too.

Ed and Chibiusa are in trouble as are the rest of Team Dragon Knight and the Sailor Guardians. Can our heroes overcome these opposing forces?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Heart Moving by Naoko Takeuchi from Sailor Moon)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

While almost everyone else are suddenly forced to fight the expected monster army of Dark World, Ed must protect Chibiusa while he engages Greed in battle again. Even though he found a way to go around the Ultimate Shield of the Homunculus, can Fullmetal really win or will he need some help?

Chibiusa: W-why is this man here?

Greed grins: Why? Because I want to be your friend.

Chibiusa: … Really?

Ed: Don't believe him! He's a jerk and I will kick his ass!

Greed smirks: Good because you and I got a score to settle brat.

Ed: Just you wait when my friends show up! Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Vicious Greed and the Heroic Protector!

Ichigo sneezes: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! See you all next time… why did I say that Nya?

* * *

**Author's Note:** So interesting thing… if not for Crystal, I would have left Chibiusa the same brat she was and Ed would make her less of a brat. BUT, thanks to Crystal, Ed and Chibiusa are rather now… well teacher-and-student if thinking about it. I think this is a good start… ESPECIALLY when we get to Black Lady and BOY drama there!

Yea Greed! I don't need to say that the majority of people that are aware of the Homunculi of FMA all agree that Greed is probably the best one (next to Envy) due to his personality and well the way he acts most of all. Plus I still have plans for him indeed.

And yes alexwu704, that was him and he will get his grand mini-ish arc soon after the next one. You have my word.


	30. 29: Vicious Greed & Heroic Protector!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. ****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Valkyria Chronicles AND now Sailor Moon (finally). I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 29 of the second new Arc of Volume 4: Crystal Moon!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: Moonlight Densetsu by Dali from Sailor Moon) **

**Volume 4: Episode 29: The Vicious Greed and the Heroic Protector!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_The Dark Lord placed a bounty on Chibiusa to capture her so he can get whatever she is hiding to use it against the Black Moon. This got the attention of a certain being now commencing his grand intro._

_Yugi and group discussed what they learned from Chibiusa about the future in trouble and agreed to help however the little girl is very much scared to confront it. Ed agreed he'll help her overcome her doubt but just the two of them. Usagi and Mamoru agreed putting their trust on him._

_Ed and Chibiusa, alone in the park, began chatting as Ed wanted her to overcome whatever doubt or fears in her heart reminded of how he used to be when he failed to bring back his mother and instead left himself and Al the way they are. Chibiusa slowly opened up even learning a thing and two about alchemy, however, someone suddenly appeared and it is none other than the Homunculus, Greed._

_As that was happening, Yugi learned of the bounty from Shadow Knight and informed everyone of it. Before they could head out, the same mask being observing the group decided to stop them from helping the little girl by summoning forth Dark World monsters. Judai, making a furious face, prepared to fight the same creatures that brought misery in his heart long ago._

_Can Team Dragon Knight and the Sailor Guardians handle this threat to help Ed and Chibiusa from a dangerous Homunculus seeking revenge and more?_

_What will happen now?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off since the previous episode:**

Yugi grunts really not liking this. Just as he learned from Shadow Knight that Chibiusa was being targeted by the Dark Lord, he and the others are surrounded by monsters he's never seen but Judai has to the extent that he's acting serious.

"Dark World? Like those Duel Monsters… monsters?'' Kurosaki questions remembering something about these things way back when they help Danny in the Ghost Zone.

''Incredible. I never knew Duel Monsters were real.'' Ami proclaims astonished by the discovery. Yugi sweat drops pointing out to her kindly. ''They are more than just cards.''

Jonouchi nods rapidly in agreement. Ichi, not paying attention, blushes towards Judai making a face of concern.

''Judai-kun?'' She mutters never seeing him this mad not since Amon. Snapping out from his flashback of the past, Judai warns the group activating his Duel Disk. ''Everyone, stay on your toes as we have to beat these things first.''

Usagi is still worry about Chibiusa but Yugi lets her and the Sailor Guardians. ''Best listen to what he suggests. Judai-kun never acts like this.''

Biting her lips that he's right; Usagi declares while raising her right hand up. ''Right! Moon Crystal Power!''

''Mercury Star Power!'' Ami shouts holding up her Mercury Pen.

''Mars Star Power!'' Rei shouts holding her Mars Pen.

''Jupiter Star Power!'' Makoto shouts holding her Jupiter Pen.

''Venus Star Power!'' Minako shouts holding her Venus Pen

''MAKE UP!'' All the girls shout as the brooch and pens all glow and transform the five immediately into their Sailor forms, striking their individual poses. Mamoru swipes his right arm over his shoulder, removing his clothes to reveal himself now as Tuxedo Mask.

''Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!'' Ichigo shouts kissing her pendant necklace as it glows and engulfs her, transforming her instantly in her Mew form.

Kurosaki didn't waste time slamming his Substitute Shinigami Badge on his chest as his real body falls back as he emerges out of him in his Shinigami form. His real body does drop face-forward on Jonouchi's face.

''Guys what about Ed?'' Alicia asks actually worry if Ed can handle this unknown enemy alone. Yugi, pulling out his Dragon Sword, agrees with her and suggests eyeing her. ''Alicia-san, can you reach him? He's still around where the park for kids is at.''

Alicia blinks and nods that she might be the only one who could help him. Reaching to something in her pocket, she decides eyeing the tricolor head. ''I just might.''

Yugi nods smiling. Alicia smiles back as she tells him with a rather cocky, sassy face. ''Yugi, you better be the one to put a stop to that non-human enemy or so help me you'll see me really mad!''

The tricolor head startles as if she's trying to tell him something else but he just answers her with a small smile. ''You have my word.''

Alicia smiles again as she runs off. Some of the Dark World monsters, being multiple Scarr, try to intercept her but they get slashed down instantly by Yugi dashing right in front of them with _**Dragon Speed Burst**_. The monsters disintegrate soon after.

''Let's beat these things so we can help Edward-kun!'' Yugi declares as he engages both Sillva and Goldd who both demons swing their weapons at him. Yugi repels their attacks with his sword expert-like, blocking their attacks. The demons try to fire dark energy blasts but the young Dragon Knight smirks as Mew Ichigo suddenly appears on his front and forms her pink barrier, negating their attacks. The fiends panic as Yugi slashes Sillva right through his sword with Mew Ichigo piercing through Goldd with _**Ribbon Chidori**_. Both demons howl before exploding.

Multiple Dark Worlds engage in battle against Kurosaki who slashes them with _**Shunpo**_ with Naruto creating Shadow Clones to overwhelm the enemy.

''Come out, Elemental HERO Neos!'' Judai shouts summoning Neos who punches right through Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World across the chest before exploding.

''_**Judai, is this fine with you?**_'' Yubel speaks up mentally to her partner, also worry his experience of the past might be too much for him. Judai eyes her admitting he's not fine but right now he has to worry about other stuff.

''_I'll endure Yubel. Right now, I refuse to let the past repeat itself!_'' Judai responds telepathically to Yubel, reminded that he won't let the past to repeat itself again. He then commands serious at his hero. ''Go, Wrath of Neos!''

Neos dashes engulfing his fist in cosmic energy, punching through multiple Dark Worlds like Renge, Beiige, Broww, Kahkki, Gren and Ceruli. However one fiend dodges the fist and leaps right at Judai with unseen speed. Judai, his eyes glowing of Yubel's power, sees him coming and blocks the fiendish blade of Zure, Knight of Dark World with his Duel Disk. Sparks fly as Zure tries piercing through the device but a Duel Disk is much stronger to withstand a slash.

''Zure.'' Judai mutters almost angrily remembering this fiend too well. The Dark World speaks growling at the former king of darkness. ''I will make sure you die this time, Haou!''

Cracking a smirk, Judai wasn't planning to do that. Just then a burst of flames fly and strike Zure, burning the fiend into ashes. Judai lets out a sigh turning to see it was Sailor Mars also sighing.

''You should be more careful.'' She tells him gazing at more fiends coming at them but Mars shouts forming 8 fireballs behind her. ''_**Burning Mandala!**_''

The fireballs all fly at the fiends, setting up massive fiery explodes blowing them away. Judai chuckles impressed.

''And you're welcome.'' Mars then points him out with a small smile. Judai just winks going to keep that in mind.

''_**Venus Love-Me Chain!**_'' Venus shouts whipping her chain-like whip at the fiends, slashing through them.

''_**Supreme Thunder!**_'' Jupiter shouts unleashing a burst of electricity frying multiple fiends.

''_**Shine Aqua Illusion!**_'' Mercury shouts blasting a wave of water to destroy multiple monsters.

''Everyone, we have to beat these monsters down fast.'' Tuxedo Mask advises the groups as he strikes a Zure with his cane with Sailor Moon shouting. ''_**Moon Tiara Frisbee!**_''

She tosses her energy disk right through Zure, destroying it. Sailor Moon lets out a sigh still worry for those in trouble.

''_Chibiusa-chan, Eddy._'' She says mentally hoping they can reach them in time.

* * *

Chibiusa shivers grabbing behind Ed as the two stare down at the strange man still grinning at them. She could tell this man and Ed know each other and not on friendly terms.

''So you came all the way here, tracking me down and for what? Revenge?'' Ed demands at the Homunculus recalling how ''well'' their last encounter turned out. Greed still grins though he is making a face of anger remembering that day all too well.

''Something like that. You do remember what your damn military did right?'' He responds almost going to snap. Ed just eyes him somehow frowning, recalling how Al told him all of Greed's Chimera pals were all killed. That was never the plan to let even former humans morphed by Alchemy to die like that.

''Last I check you kidnapped my brother and then came at me for your immortally crap!'' Ed barks back at the non-human angrily. Greed just chuckles by his reaction, responding back. ''And guess what; I still need you and this time I'm not letting you go.''

Ed glares about to clap his hands but startles feeling the squeeze of Chibiusa's hands on his coat. He turns halfway through seeing her worrying face. He tries to smile almost to say they'll be fine. Chibiusa eyes him still concerning but nods blushing, well aware he needs to fight and she can't be in the way. The little girl backs away so he can fight fairly.

''_I have to beat this bastard fast if I want to protect Chibiusa._'' Ed says to himself mentally what's more important right now and it's to win so she doesn't become afraid. He turns back at the Homunculus and calls him out striking a battle pose. ''Fine with me Greed. I wanted to beat your sorry ass a second time anyway!''

Greed chuckles by the kid's sense of logic for a man of science.

''Now-now, all I want is how to become immortal…'' The Homunculus starts speaking rather relax until he snaps shouting furious. ''And then you ruined everything and brought that bastard to kill my stuff!''

Ed startles pretty sure what he's talking about. Greed glares remembering that eyepatch bastard with the swords, killing off HIS MEN, HIS THINGS and then tried to kill him. If not for a sudden earthquake out of nowhere that allowed him to escape barely, he would ACTUALLY be dead or worst.

''_I barely escaped that bastard. No doubt he's not human, not even a bit._'' Greed even tells himself angrily taken back how he lost to the stupid old man human. No, he's even assuming that man might be a Homunculus by how he was not at all surprise by his powers.

Squeezing his hands angrily, remembering the deaths of his minions, Greed vows mentally. ''_Damn you, you killed MY minions and took ALL of MY things away too! I won't forgive you even after I kill you and the brat is the key._''

Ed eyes him and speaks up serious. ''Do your worst because I'll beat you down again!''

''Then the hard IT IS!'' Greed suddenly declares raising his hands as they turn instantly dark blue color, almost made out of something that isn't skin, while his fingernails became razor-sharp like claws.

Edward glares clapping his hands and swipes his Automail arm, transmuting his wrist blade. The two charge at the other, slashing swings with Greed's almost iron-like claws clashing with Ed's wrist blade actually ripping off its tips part by part. Ed grits his teeth doing his best trying to finish the fight sooner.

Greed grins eyeing behind the squirt to see the smaller squirt watching pretty scared. He then grins sinister teasing the blond-headed. ''Who's she? Don't tell me she's your girlfriend.''

Chibiusa's face turns bright red with Ed snapping with a loud rant while rushing at him. ''HOW OLD DO YOU THINK I AM! YOU THINK I'M SHORT! SMALLER THAN A PEA!''

Greed explodes into laughs charging swiping his hand horizontal but he gets immediately punch across the chin by a faster Ed, sky uppercutting him. The Homunculus gasps out as Ed starts pummeling him with a barrage of rapid punches across his chest.

Clapping his hands again with the Homunculus briefly stun by his punches, Ed shouts transmuting his wrist blade back to normal and thrusts it at Greed while shouting. ''AND F**K YOU!''

His blade thrusts right across Greed's chest just as his feet hit the ground again. He gasps out in pain as Ed shouts and swings upward slashing him upward right through the head. Blood instantly explodes as his head is seemingly split apart with Greed's eyes rolled up over his head.

Chibiusa covers her eyes in the last second though her body still shakes of terror by what she witness. Ed backs away fast knowing well that's not the end.

Much like Ed assumed, sparks of red electricity fly all over the head and then Greed's arms move and his hands grab his split-open head. The hands push both parts back together as the head regenerates the wound as did the chest. Chibiusa gasps terrified.

Breathing heavily while making a grin, Greed rolls his eyes back at Ed and speaks up grinning. ''Man. That one actually hurt.''

Ed glares making a battle pose. Chuckling at the kid's determination, Greed proclaims cracking his hands. ''We're done warming up? Cause it's only fair…''

Greed's entire body suddenly covers himself in the same dark blue skin like his hands while his ears and hair disappear beneath his blue skin as did his jacket. The sclera of both his eyes becomes red, while his irises turn white. His sharp teeth become sharper with two lower fangs rising just above his upper lip. His face becomes almost devil, skull-like appearance. He now lets out a malevolent laughter resembling a demon than human.

Chibiusa sweats horrified as if she's staring at a real nightmare. Ed gulps worried he might use that form.

''I can go all out now! HAHAHA!'' Greed, with a more demonic-like voice, shouts out almost like a hyena. He charges at Ed who quickly rolls away and slams his hands, transmuting spears shooting out from the ground towards him. The Homunculus just laughs standing there as the spears strike him but they all broken instantly, not able to penetrate though his body.

Ed glares clapping his hands and slams them transmuting a wall among a few trees between them.

Greed with a sinister grin swings his hands like claws, slicing through the transmute wall as well as a tree Ed used as a secondary protection into two without much effort.

''WHA!'' Chibiusa yells out horrified he can do that too. Greed laughs again exposing Ed and kicks him across the gut. Ed gasps out flying slightly to the air but the Homunculus grabs him by the head, squeezing it.

''Hahaha! I forgot how fun our last battle was! I want this one to be a-'' Greed starts saying excitedly about the fight but before he could finish his words, Ed does so by shouting while slamming his hands across his chest. ''BLAST!''

The Homunculus startles at first as his chest covered by his Ultimate Shield cracks apart. Greed panics as then Ed fires a blast of Blast Alchemy across the same exposed chest, piercing through his chest. Greed widens his eyes even more gasping out in pain actually forced to release Ed.

Ed smirks not forgetting that Greed's so-called Ultimate Shield is made out of graphene and with his alchemy, he can easily change those carbons into graphite to slightly weaken the ability to be breakable.

''You're an idiot to think I would have forgotten how your Ultimate Shield works.'' The young alchemist reminds him smirking as he backs away a bit.

Greed pants reverting back to his regular form as his wound in that moment regenerations instantly. He coughs never having that problem before but he can't regeneration while using Ultimate Shield format the same time. Boy did he learn that fighting that eyepatch man.

''I was hoping not or this fight WOULD BE TOO BORING!'' Greed yells excitedly reverting back to his Ultimate Shield form. Ed glares clapping his hands again, ready to blast his Ultimate Shield as many times as it takes. Even his Philosopher's Stone won't help him forever.

Greed notices it and not wanting to take the risk knowing he'll be drain, he gazes at Chibiusa watching.

''If I can't beat you fairly, then I'll fight you with WHATEVER IT TAKES!'' Greed, grinning, proclaims charging at Ed who prepares to counter him but actually he leaps right over him and kicks Ed across the face, knocking him away. Ed, hitting the ground, startles seeing Greed now coming at Chibiusa.

"CHIBIUSA!'' Ed shouts in horror trying to get up fast. Chibiusa panics frozen as the demon-looking man comes at her and all of this reminds her of the destruction of her home. Tears drop as she couldn't move.

Greed prepares to end Chibiusa's life. Can Ed save her or?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Ed: I won**__**'t let this bastard touch the kid! Not while I can still fight! **_

_**Judai: I don**__**'t know who summoned Dark World monsters but won't let them mess with me!**_

* * *

Chibiusa just stands there frozen as the demon-like inhuman man swings his right claw at her. Ed panics trying to reach her but he wasn't going to make her. He grits his teeth watching helpless that she will but before as Greed swipes at her, something suddenly shoots in front of him and kicks him back hard.

"Whoa what?!'' Greed utters out pushed backwards. Ed startles stopping and sees in surprise that Alicia saved Chibiusa, engulf in the blue flames as she was in her Valkyria Mode.

''Alicia!'' Ed shouts in surprise easily noticing that she's not carrying her lance or shield. Alicia smiles at Ed as she pats Chibiusa on the head who blushes by the save.

''Sorry, everyone else is occupied by an unknown enemy.'' Alicia explains herself as she takes Chibiusa to the corner so she doesn't get attacked. Ed grunts figuring something went wrong with no rescuing though he does ask puzzle by her form. ''Wait, how are you in your Valkyria Form?''

Alicia blinks actually startled and then she realizes it gasping. ''Oh!''

She pulls out a stone from his pocket and explains it to him. ''Faldio gave me this piece long ago and Welkin helped me cut it smaller so I can carry it around.''

Ed blinks now and realizes that stone is a piece of Ragnite. He gets it telling himself mentally not wanting Greed to be aware of that fact. ''_Right because Ragnite lets her access her Valkyria powers._''

''So who's your friend?'' Alicia asks facing forward towards the Homunculus staring at her back rather fascinated. Ed looks back at Greed and tells her annoy. ''Not a friend, he's another Homunculus.''

Alicia sighs amazed how right Yugi was about the enemy being the same as the others from before, not so much on Edward's part.

''Oh great! Thanks for the heads up. You said there were 3 of them.'' She mutters rather upset with her hands holding on her waist. Ed snaps by it and rants in an outburst. ''NOT MY FAULT! And I NEVER said there were 3!''

Alicia sighs shaking her head at Ed's nature sometimes. However their conversation gets interrupted by Greed, whistling, declares with a grin. ''I don't who you are babe but I do need a new toy.''

''…'' Alicia makes a bright, red cheek face but it was more towards anger than of blushing. Squeezing her right hand tightly into a fist, she declares as her eyes glow red and her blue fiery aura erupts. ''I'm going to beat him to a pulp!''

She dashes right at him. Ed, panics, tries warning her to not attack yet. ''Wait Alicia!''

Alicia didn't stop swinging a massive kick right at Greed's head due to her faster speed and reflex. Greed just stands there taking the hit across his head… and didn't even flinch or felt any pain. Alicia, however, did as she lets out a horrifying scream. ''OOOOOOOOUUUUCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH!''

She falls behind her back and rubs her now broken right leg, sobbing as she never kick anyone that would cause her this much pain.

Ed face-palms as he quickly clap and slams his hands on the ground, transmuting multiple pillars that slam themselves on Greed, pushing him away fast. Ed soon rushes to Alicia's aid and tells her angrily at her reckless action. ''His damn body is like diamonds! You can't hope to kick him like that!''

Still sobbing, Alicia gets back up on his feet thanks to her Valkyria regeneration already healing her leg.

''W-well, create something so I can hit him with!'' She orders him almost completely useless without a weapon. Edward sighs again and nods transmuting a spear-like weapon for her.

''Thanks.'' Alicia thanks him grabbing the weapon. Even though she can't use her blue flame attacks like normally, she can at least fight like this.

The two then charge Greed who tears through the pillars on him and charges at the two. Chibiusa watches as both Ed and Alicia swing their weapons clashing on Greed's claws while trying to also evade and dodge his attacks. Greed just stands any of their attacks without flinching back.

''This is really fun… but I'm going to finish this NOW.'' Greed suddenly declares rushing at the two and punches them both on the guts. Ed and Alicia gasps out almost stunned as Greed laughs grabbing them by the head and tosses Alicia aside. She falls on her back roughly and gasping for air.

Chibiusa watches terrified, crying as if reminded of her world. But then she stops herself remembering what Ed taught her. Squeezing her hands, she starts realizing she must fight back somehow.

Greed tightens his grip on Ed's head, bleeding out a bit, as he asks him menacing but grinning. ''I won't ask you again brat, tell me how to become immortal and I won't kill you.''

''G-go-'' Before Ed could curse him out and give Greed another surprise attack, a voice speaks out shouting. ''LEAVE HIM ALONE!''

Greed startles blinking awkwardly and turns around to see a hammer hitting his face… which shattered upon impact. Ed drops his jaw turning and sees it was Chibiusa who actually made another Transmutation Circle to create the hammer. This actually impressed Ed… though this wasn't the time.

Ed just blinks and snaps out fast using this chance and slams his palms on his Greed's chest. The Homunculus panics and gasps out as Ed breaks apart his Ultimate Shield by firing another burst of Blast Alchemy. The blast pushes Greed backwards, releasing his grip and falls backwards on the background. Edward, panting, gets up shaken and runs up to Chibiusa eyeing him frightened.

''I-I tried to help.'' She mutters explaining herself. Ed eyes him and just smiles petting her head.

''I know kid, I know.'' He says happy for her save. Chibiusa blushes redder happy to be had helped. Ed sighs turning to see Greed, reverted out of his Ultimate Shield, regenerating his wound before switching back to Ultimate Shield and approaches them. The young alchemist gulps not sure what else he can use to beat Greed… but his final trump card.

''Guess I'm out of options. Time for the trump card.'' Ed makes his most dangerous decision. Chibiusa blinks by his words.

''Hmm what are you talking-'' Greed, overhearing his words, questions what he's saying but Ed immediately shouts out very loudly. ''CHILI DOGS! I GOT CHILI DOGS!''

Chibiusa widens her eyes really stunned while Greed just made a face now standing in front of them.

Alicia, just getting up, blinks awkwardly muttering confused. ''Huh?''

Then she gasps realizing what he means by Chili Dogs.

''Chili Dogs? Some LAST words!'' Greed shouts swinging his claw at Ed and even Chibiusa but as he swipes down at him, the Homunculus makes a shocking expression as he hits only the ground with the two gone.

''What the?! But he was just-'' He questions not understanding what just happened and then hears a strange sound. He turns to see both Ed and Chibiusa now next to Alicia and with them is none other than Sonic the Hedgehog with his arms behind the back of his head. Greed just widens his eyes on what the hell is that.

''So where are the Chili Dogs?'' Sonic asks happy-going to the young alchemist. Ed sighs replying. ''I lied.''

Sonic lowers his arms instantly making a face of grief and betrayal. He sighs rubbing his face and tells the short stump. ''You know, I know you'll buy me one later shorty but don't taunt a hedgehog about lying for Chili Dogs.''

''Yea well I'll buy you one and DON'T CALL ME SHORT!'' Ed barks back at him while leaping towards him. Sonic yawns as Ed pounces but falls face forward with the Blue Hedgehog dodging him so easily yet instantly.

''Too slow.'' Sonic comments with a small smirk. Alicia sighs amazed those two behave like kids while Chibiusa still drops. She pulls on Alicia's hand and asks her surprise. ''W-what is that?!''

Alicia eyes the little girl and giggles letting her know kindly. ''That's a friend of ours. Sonic, greet her would you?''

Sonic, dodging Ed again like a game, turns eyeing Chibiusa blushing. He smiles rather cocky as he introduces himself rubbing his pointy nose. ''Sonic the Hedgehog the name, speed's my game!''

''AND ANNOYING TOO!'' Ed yells leaping at his back and grabs on him fast only to grab the air and drops face-forward with Sonic now beside Chibiusa and winks at her. She blushes giggling.

Greed watches this and couldn't control himself but grin that he wants whatever that Chimera is.

''O-okay! I want that now!'' He decides as he then calls him out. ''Hey furry!''

Sonic raises an eyebrow eyeing the Homunculus who offers him with a charismatic voice. ''Become my new minion and we can get the world in the palm of our hands!''

Alicia blinks not following his demands. Ed, though, feels worry recalling how Al was willing to help Greed and he told him this guy has a way to influence people somehow.

''Is that a friend of yours?'' Sonic, however, asks just as puzzle as the others by the enemy's offer not at all interested. Ed gives him a glare and answers him. ''Homunculus.''

Sonic leans his head to the right with an unimpressed face telling him. ''Another one short stump?''

''WHAT DID I JUST WARNED YOU!'' Ed yells at him ranting while pointing his finger angrily. Sonic sighs amazed how easy he forgets for a smart kid.

Greed sweat drops dumbfounded, never having anyone just ignore his charisma charm like it was nothing or ignore the face he's still here. He glares yelling out mad. ''Enough of this! I'm taking all of you!''

He charges at the group. Ed and Alicia start preparing to fight him again however before they did Sonic dashes and Spin Dashes himself onto Greed instantly. The Homunculus panics not even seeing him coming as he's push back.

Sonic pulls back, stretching his limbs never hitting something so much more toucher than the majority of Eggman's robots.

''Huh? He's hard. Then…'' Striking a smirk at the challenge, Sonic takes a step back and runs off at max speed, punching right across a surprised Greed not able to react to this. He gasps out that the force of the punch actually breaks through his Ultimate Shield on his face. ''W-WHA?!''

Grinning, Sonic suddenly vanishes before Greed could slash him and unleashes unseen barrages of punches and kicks across the Homunculus' body. Greed panics not believing this. He tries swinging his claw through Sonic at the last second except it was an afterimage with the real one _**Bound Jump**_ himself and Greed to the air.

''Here's a _**SONIC**_-'' Sonic starts saying bouncing upward over Greed and then immediately rapidly spins downward, almost morphing like a drill. Greed panics as the blue hedgehog slams himself right on his chest while finishing his words loudly. ''_**STOMP DRILL!**_''

Sonic slams his right foot surrounded by the wave of the drill from his Spin Dash and stomps right through Greed and his Ultimate Shield. The Homunculus crashes onto the ground and even shatters the ground.

Alicia sighs smiling as did Ed though scoffing while Chibiusa is more than amaze by the hedgehog's skills.

''A-amazing.'' She utters truly astonished. Sonic leaps off the Homunculus' body and lands next to the others. He asks Ed with a grin. ''Now about the Chili Dog?''

Ed grunts not having a choice but to keep the end of his deal.

"Chibiusa-chan!'' The groups blink turning to see everyone else rushing over with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask leading the group. Chibiusa blushes redder not able to help herself rushing over and hugs them both. Ed smiles though he calls out at the group upset. ''About time you guys show up!''

''We were fighting monsters!'' Kurosaki shouts upsetting that it took more time than they had hope to beat those fiends or demons, whatever they were. Yugi eyes them all save, relief they made it.

Grunting angrily, Greed suddenly speaks up still on the ground. ''N-Not done yet!''

Everyone startles to see the man getting up slowly once more covered in his Ultimate Shield. Alicia glares not surprise this guy won't stop. Seeing him, Yugi with his eyes covered by the shades of his front hair, walks up slowly towards him.

''Don't care how many of you are!'' The Homunculus slowly proclaims extending his claws ready to shop them all down. Yugi still walks up towards him as a Dragon Clone appears behind him and begins forming a _**Dragon Rasengan**_ in the original's right palm.

''I WILL BEAT YOU ALL WITHOUT-'' Before Greed could finish his word as well as charges forward, he freezes up as Yugi is now in front of him, his eyes glowing red dragon-like while his right hand is extended holding a sphere of energy shining like a star. Greed panics not able to move away in time as Yugi roars furious. ''_**ULTRA DRAGON RASENGAN!**_''

He throws and slams his attack head-on, exploding upon impact. Greed screams as the attack tears right through his Ultimate Shield and blasts it apart as he's slammed right through a tree and crashes hard with white-blank eyes.

Everyone sees that speechless especially Alicia not expecting he would do that. Turning around, Yugi then says with his eyes back to normal and smiling rather joyful. "Happy now Alicia-san?''

''V-Very!'' Alicia responds really glad he's not a vengeful person.

Ed eyes Chibiusa smiling at him warmly for protecting her. He nods as he turns and frowns walking up towards Greed. He stands over him, leaning down and grabs the injury Homunculus by the head.

''Wake up bastard.'' Ed says shaking Greed's head. The Homunculus' eyes revert back though still daze by the blow he just took. He looks at the short brat who questions him furious. ''I want to know what you Homunculi are up to and why you guys have been targeting me and Al!''

Silent at first, Greed slowly forms a grin and chuckles softly. ''Hehehe…''

This worries most of the group though it annoys Ed yelling at him. ''What the hell is so funny?!''

Greed, still chuckling, is amazed how much spirit the kid has but all of that won't matter if the old man gets his way. Maybe he can use that to finally get rid of that pest and then he and the brat can later settle their score.

''Boy will you get pissed when you learn the old man's masterplan.'' Greed begins saying tempting the kid's interest. Of course it worked as Ed, puzzle, demands for more questions. ''The old man? Who the hell are you-''

Before Ed could even finish his words or Greed to reveal him anything else, Yugi suddenly feels something and acts fast using Dragon Speed Burst to reach Ed and pulls him away just as a dark portal rips underneath Greed and he's suddenly dragged inside of it like quicksand.

''That was!'' Mew Ichigo utters out surprise as the portal quickly closes up fast. Ed grits his teeth not believing this slamming his fist on the ground.

''Damn it.'' He curses out as he was so close to some answers. Still, if not for Yugi, he would be swallowed up by that too. Yugi tries smiling tapping his shoulder muttering out. ''Yea, Dark Leader Dragon-kun got him.''

Ed nods and this worries him recalling how the Dark Lord likes new allies, meaning Greed will come after him again.

''Which means this is not the last of Greed.'' Edward says holding his fist tightly, not going to let that guy get away again. He sighs turning towards the tricolor head and asks him with a more relax voice. ''So monsters huh?''

Yugi chuckles softly nodding as he tries to explain what happened to them.

Judai frowns concern how those Dark World monsters appeared. Who could be able to do that?

Unaware to everyone, the mysterious masked man who summoned said Dark World monsters watches in the shadows, chuckling to himself as he'll the heroes rest up for when he decides he'll test them himself.

* * *

Greed spits out the blood from the last attack from that weird hairstyle kid. He's now sitting in front of the other side of the desk staring eye-to-eye to Akumu sitting on his chair and Dark General Knight behind him.

''Boy that brat got me good.'' The Homunculus says never taking a hit that painful before. He can feel his Philosopher's Stone already weakening. He's going to need a new one soon after he ''thanks'' his savior.

''So who are you two anyway that saved my ass?'' Greed asks straight forward with a small grin. Dark General Knight glares replying darkly and annoy by his words. ''The feeling is mutual.''

''The name's Greed to you.'' The Homunculus introduces himself lifting his feet over the desk smirking. The evil general just glares more but Akumu strikes a smirk liking this guy oddly enough introducing himself too. ''Akumu Momomiya you may call me though I go by another name.''

Greed raises an eyebrow not following. Akumu lets out an evil chuckle as his body is wrapped in darkness, transforming instantly as Dark Leader Dragon. Greed slowly widens his eyes, both not expecting that and aware who he was, sort of.

''Do you know who I am?'' Dark Leader Dragon asks with a sinister grin. Greed tries not to grin back replying rather unease. ''N-not personality, the old man does.''

The Dark Lord raises his eye as did Dark General Knight questioning. ''The old man?''

''I guess this name might jog your memory: The Dwarf in the Flask.'' Greed informs him with a rather annoying face reminded of his father.

That name got the Dark Lord's attention reverting back to human form. Akumu adjust his ties proclaiming rather upset. ''Yes one of my past selves is quite aware of him.''

''So you are a Homunculus as well, pest.'' Dark General Knight announces now aware what he is. Greed now grins answering pretty honest. ''You bet tin can.''

The dark general just stares coldly at him with his glowing red eyes. Greed raises an eyebrow noticing this guy doesn't look or even feel human… much like the alchemist's little brother trapped in that awesome armor. He put two and two together and questions taken back. ''Wait, are you like the kid?''

Dark General Knight glares angrily but not by his words. He was reminded of how his lord gave him life when he was about to die.

''Hardly but if you're going to learn the power of immortality, ask my lord.'' The dark general states with his arms crossed, not wishing to talk anymore about the subject. Greed startles to hear that grinning. He turns to the Dark Lord and questions acting cocky. ''You can offer me that?''

Akumu smirks holding his hands together responding. ''My dear Greed, I can offer you EVERYTHING you ever wanted or will want! I can even offer you Fullmetal… and help you deal with your creator. Together, we can get anything we want.''

The more and more he hears this offer, the more Greed loves the idea to work with someone who thinks like him; possess EVERYTHING. Especially if it involves getting even on the brat and dealing with his father and his pathetic plan to wipe out humanity or whatever it was. Not his taste if everything ceases to exist.

''You know… I like the way you make deals Dark Lord.'' The Homunculus states before responding almost devilish. ''When can I sign?''

Akumu forms another sinister grin really hoping to get someone who loves the taste of desires on his side. Double since he's a Homunculus; making his army that much more frightening.

The Dark Lord has gain a new ally that will serve for his endgame against Team Dragon Knight.

However…

* * *

In the outskirts of Domino, four figures wearing cloaks walk up over the dark but lighting city.

''So this is his home huh?'' One of the figures speaks holding on a poster of Chibiusa's bounty. Reaching with his other hand, he removes his hoodie to reveal a familiar face.

''I wonder how much stronger you've grown with that idiot holding you back, Dragon Knight.'' Sasuke Uchiha questions as he gazes down the city with his glowing Sharingan eyes.

Sasuke Uchiha has arrived to Domino but not alone. What is the Uchiha planning and how will our heroes handle him and his team?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Heart Moving by Naoko Takeuchi from Sailor Moon)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Having arrived to take on the bounty to a means to their goal, Sasuke and Team Hebi appear in Domino to meet the Dark Lord but also Sasuke's own reasons to fight the Dragon Knight after learning he fought Itachi and almost defeated Orochimaru before. Will Team Dragon Knight handle themselves against the Uchiha Avenger and his team?

Yugi: So another Homunculus who is literally greed? Neat?

Ed: I don't like him, at all.

Kurosaki: Yea well at least you, Melchiott and Sonic did well against him.

Alicia: Sonic owned him basically.

Usagi giggles: Now we have little to worry about!

Yugi: Maybe… *had an idea* I think I might know someone who could convince Chibiusa to help us: Kaiba-kun

Ichi: AW NO NYA!

Naruto: Well next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Hebi's Prey! Battle the Dangerous Formation! Wait Hebi?

Ichi grumps: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time… why Kaiba-Baka.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sonic to the rescue again, haha… eh… sort of happy that the Sonic Movie changed Sonic's "MONSTROUS" design to a proper one for the blue blur. A relief honestly.

So Greed… I f**king love Greed. Just the way he acts is fantastic. He is evil but as Ling put it, he just wants friends. I see him actually taking the Dark Lord's offer plus it's a way to piss off at Father too.

And yes, I bet many of you were asking where Sasuke and Team Hebi are or what happened to Orochimaru… he's dead… sort of, sort of. Anyway, like not spoiling much, Orochimaru's death for DKR is canon to Naruto meaning Sasuke still killed him (for those asking if Yugi would kill Orochimaru… no, sorry). Though between us, the Sannin's sickness worsens after his battle against Yugi, Team Dragon Knight and the Dark Lord so take that to a grain of salt and we'll move on, assuming Yugi ALSO took credit for his downfall. Plus I have to show off Team Hebi before the Itachi Pursuit Arc. So enjoy that because I've been planning for this and a rematch between the Uchiha and our Mew Heroine.


	31. 30: Hebi's Prey!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. ****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Valkyria Chronicles AND now Sailor Moon (finally). I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 30 of the second new Arc of Volume 4: Crystal Moon!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: Moonlight Densetsu by Dali from Sailor Moon) **

**Volume 4: Episode 30: Hebi****'s Prey! Battle the Dangerous Formation!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_As Team Dragon Knight and the Sailor Guardians were forced to battle the army of Dark World commanded by the strange masked man still hiding his presence, Ed was forced to confront a piss off Greed who came to take the Alchemist like he originally wanted as well as to lure the one who murdered all of his minions and took everything else he had for centuries._

_Edward didn't care about that as he fought the Homunculus while also trying to protect Chibiusa but it was already too much for him. Luckily Alicia arrived to his aid thanks to the others letting her go on ahead and with the Ragnite stone to enable her Valkyria powers. However without her lance and shield, Alicia tried her best to fight Greed and his Ultimate Shield with little luck. Ed did have one last trump card as he protected Chibiusa from a major hit and calling out Chili Dogs, Sonic the Hedgehog arrived in a flash._

_Greed now wanted the talking hedgehog only to get beaten up badly by said blue hedgehog. This gave time for Yugi and the others to arrive and with one major blow from the young Dragon Knight, Greed was defeated. However before Ed can question him more on what Greed was aiming for, the Dark Lord summoned a dark portal and dragged Greed away._

_Akumu met Greed who he saved and the two got into talking and soon Greed accepted the Dark Lord's offer really liking the guy more than his creator and his pets._

_In the horizon of Domino, four people arrived and one of them revealed to be none other than Sasuke Uchiha holding the poster of Chibiusa's bounty._

_What is Sasuke aiming for- we both know what._

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... a day later since the previous episode:**

Within Ichigo's house, Yugi watches Chibiusa trying out Alchemy though simple one like fusing two items into one though struggling. He smiles that Ed is teaching her Alchemy but he's still worry about the reveal of Dark Leader Dragon now going after Chibiusa too.

"I can't believe that Dark Lord wants Chibiusa-chan.'' Ichigo also mutters with her hands on her face, really upset by the situation. It is bad enough Black Moon wants her but now the evil dragon does too and who knows for what reasons.

The tricolor head also agrees adding. ''I'm worried what Dark Leader Dragon-kun is up to. I would have figure he and Black Moon would work together for the same cause but it doesn't seem like that.''

''I'm also worry too. With so many enemies, we have to be more alerted.'' Mamoru states just as worry the number of foes they must battle. Usagi does agree with them but she is happy how Ed teaching her that magic whatever to encourage her to be strong and it's working.

''But at the least Chibiusa-chan and Eddy are closer.'' The blonde pigtail expresses happily for the little girl. Ichigo giggles agreeing. Luna does too though she states. ''Though it doesn't change how that she's not ready to take us to the future.''

''…'' The room is now silent with concern that they need to stop the threat from the future but how without Chibiusa knowing how to travel there.

Yugi hums to himself thinking of somehow helping Chibiusa and then he got an idea… though it wasn't a good one and Ichigo will hate it. Still, they have to try something.

''Well we could ask Kaiba-kun.'' The tricolor head suggests, causing Ichigo to leap off from the couch. Usagi blinks confused as she mutters. ''Kaiba-kun?''

Ichigo grabs a surprise Yugi by his jacket's collar coat and yells at him really terrified. ''Yugi-kun NO! Why would you suggest such an awful punishment for Chibiusa-chan?''

Chibiusa, overhearing that part, sweat drops rather puzzle like he did something wrong but isn't sure.

Yugi chuckles nervously as he tries explaining himself. ''Well Kaiba-kun is an orphan and he gets kids. Zakuro-kun told me that.''

''… That she did Nya.'' Ichigo says rather defeated with her arms crossed. Boy she hates how Zakuro is one of the few who will actually defend the fact Kaiba is a nice guy. And Kisara has it worst having feelings for him. Like the man would humiliated her Yugi-kun or anyone else under his boot to show his dominance.

She eyes Yug and really asks him serious about this. ''Are you sure Nya?''

Yugi, eyeing her lovely chocolate eyes, simply nods while smiling. Ichigo sighs going to hate herself later but it's worth a shot.

''Wait who's Kaiba-kun?'' Usagi once more asks really clueless who this guy is. Mamoru, having been thinking where he heard that name, figures it out with widen eyes. He then turns to face Yugi and asks him. ''Wait you don't mean Seto Kaiba?''

''Yup! He's my um rival. He doesn't like it that I call him a friend.'' Yugi responds very happy going even when talking about Kaiba of all people.

Mamoru isn't so sure actually making a paralyzing expression of fear. He's heard many things about Seto Kaiba; a successful multi-billionaire business and this modern time's Ebenezer Scrooge, just worst and ruthless. He also is aware of Kaiba's career in Duel Monsters and consider the second strongest duelist, first being Yugi. For the tricolor head to suggest this man to help Chibiusa sounds insane but they have nothing to lose.

''And are you sure about this?'' He asks him concern about this. Yug nods smiling as he vows it. ''Just leave it to me.''

Mamoru, still not sure, does accept his help. Usagi nods just as firm for any new help. Ichigo sighs as the tricolor head then asks her blushing. ''Want to tag along, Ichigo-kun?''

''I guess so Nya… BUT IF HE STARTS WITH ME-'' Ichigo, not energetic to meet the Baka, decides to come though angrily as she doesn't want him to attack her like usual. Yugi interrupts her and happily tells her. ''We'll focus on just Chibiusa-kun.''

Ichigo sighs pinching his cheek but giggles nodding. Yugi blushes holding her hand.

''You guys just be careful while we're gone Nya!'' Ichigo tells her cousin not wanting anything crazy to happen. Usagi giggles proclaiming with a face of disagreement. ''Pff, we'll be fine!''

Ichigo and Yugi both sweat drops having a feeling it won't be fine.

* * *

''…'' Silent, four strangers in black cloaks, walk across the city of Tokyo. One of which happens to be Sasuke Uchiha studying the environment but also the location to where he will meet the man of the bounty that was given to him.

He looks around in the city of Tokyo and recalling how he and his team pass through Domino last night, Sasuke realizes the difference between him and Yugi and his comrade's lifestyles, except Naruto of course. These places had no boundaries between themselves and others and if they did it still all felt connected.

''Yo Sasuke...'' The young Uchiha turns gazing at one of his teammates of Hebi, Suigetsu. He's a lean-built young man of average height, straight short white hair with a light-blue tint to it. He also has almond shaped purple eyes and has pointed teeth, one of which sticks out even when his mouth is closed. He wears a purple, sleeveless shirt with blue pants, sandals and a belt around his waist with water bottles attached to it. He also wears another belt strapped to his chest which he uses to carry the Kubikiribocho, a legendary sword once wielded by a former 7 Swordsmen of the Mist Zabuza Momochi. The weapon is a large broadsword, as tall as a full-grown man, shaped like a butcher knife. The blade itself has two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer to the handle.

''What is it, Suigetsu?'' Sasuke questions calmly looking back in front of him. Suigetsu hums looking around this weird but large place as he asks him while taking a sip of one of his water bottles. ''You sure it's a good thing to postpone hunting down your brother in favor of taking on this bounty?''

Sasuke didn't answer looking back at the bounty poster. He calls the night his team rested in an inn and prepared to locate where exactly could Itachi be until a strange monstrous dragon creature appeared. They were ready to kill or capture the beast but it merely gave them the poster, growling something and flied away. The young Uchiha isn't sure why he's even doing this however he's aware who set this bounty and he's been somewhat curious of meeting him, especially since he's one of the few who would try to kill Orochimaru.

''Of course it is Suigetsu you moron!'' Speaking up rudely at Suigetsu was Karin, giving him a death glare while adjusting her glasses. She has crimson eyes, fair skin, and the characteristic red hair which its hairstyle is short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side. She wears brown narrow glasses, which have a serrated blade hidden in them. Her outfit consists of a lavender uniform that exposes her navel, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals. She also wears a pouch around her midsection.

''Nobody was asking you Karin.'' Suigetsu protests back pointing the straw cap of his water bottle. Karin scoffs coldly responding rather strict. ''Yea well I was! If our leader wants to do what he wants we follow without questioning him!''

Suigetsu rolls his eyes not going to say anything else. Karin, now blushing, grabs Sasuke by the arm affecting and asks him in a very ''fan-girl'' lovely-dovey voice. ''Right, Sasuke-kun?''

''… I suppose.'' Sasuke simply responds as he gently tries to remove her off his arm. Karin just giggles blushing redder.

''Sasuke.'' The Uchiha turns eyeing the last of his teammates, Jugo. He is a tall, muscular young man who has spiky orange hair, red-orange eyes and a usually calm disposition. Jugo has a bracket-shaped symbol on his left palm. He wears a pale blue shirt and pale green shorts.

Jugo, surrounded by multiple squirrels and birds, informs his leader and the person he trusts the most. ''We're close. The animals here, they can feel this dark presence.''

"As I expected, Jugo.'' Sasuke also comes to the same conclusion as he stops and stares facing the dark business tower of Equalord Enterprise. Like the poster said, this was the address to meet the employer.

The group enters the building not lowering their guards as a single secretary is present. They spot the short black haired woman, dressed properly, trying to sort papers though clueless on some parts but still doing a hard job on it.

"This is the place.'' Sasuke says walking forward towards the information desk. The rest of Team Hebi eye each other and nod following behind him. The woman sees them and gasps getting up from her chair rather nervously but energetic, introducing herself in the most peppy of voices. ''Oh hello! Welcome to Equalord Enterprise! You may call me Chinna!''

Suigetsu sweat drops by her name with Karin commenting rather surprise too. ''Rare name.''

''Weird though.'' He says with an unimpressed face. The woman Chinna giggles by their reactions thanking them most happy. ''Thank you! My name means rare name!''

Suigetsu and Karin both sweat drop just bowing. Chinna eyes Sasuke and gasps remembering his face from that photo her boss gave her this morning.

''Oh you must be the young man um…'' She tries remembering the name and couldn't remember it. Chinna quickly searches in her piles of paper for that photo her boss gave her.

Sasuke did not answer her and instead he just scanned her with his active Sharingan. He soon spots things others wouldn't have noticed. He locates on her neck what seems to be former marking of injections, most likely a drug. Another is her left wrist, even though she tries to have it covered, had healed markings of cuts over her veins. He spots over the top corner of the right side of her face markings of former abused. He looks over her desk for a second to spot her left thigh having markings of a tattoo removal.

Chinna, still smiling though a mess, finds the photo and asks him happily. ''Sasuke Uchiha yes?''

Sasuke looks back at the young woman, staring at her eyes with his regular eyes and could tell she had gone through a hardship and crisis. He can the woman is indeed recovering. He wouldn't ask of her personal life and just answers her questions.

''I am.'' Sasuke responds. Chinna giggles proclaiming happily while showing which elevator it was with her arm pointing at it. ''Great! Akumu-sama has been expecting you! Please take the elevator from the far left, the third near the wall.''

''… Thank you.'' Sasuke simply answers as he walks to the direction she was pointing towards. The rest of Team Hebi bows and follows their leader. Chinna giggles until she freaks out realizing she needs to inform her boss of his special guests arriving.

Team Hebi arrive to the elevator and enter it as it takes them automatic.

''Expecting you?'' Suigetsu questions towards Sasuke who did not reply very much calm.

Soon the elevator stops and opens up to reveal a large room. There was a large and fancy table with chairs, settings, art, televisions and the largest amount of food spread across every inch of the table.

''Woah! This is some buffet!'' Suigetsu utters out amaze by the size. Karin gulps actually a bit hungry too. Sasuke didn't pay attention to it nor did Jugo. Instead both were staring at the man sitting on the far end of the long table. Behind the man is another large one wearing dark knight armor.

''Ah Sasuke Uchiha!'' Akumu Momomiya, sitting with his legs crossed, greets the young man he has finally met face-to-face. He gets up from his chair and announces with a bow. ''Welcome-welcome to my company!''

Sasuke stares calmly at this man, not sure if he should take him serious but at the same time he can sense inhuman about him. Akumu smirks spotting the three behind him, saying very relax. ''And I see you have friends-''

''Associates.'' Sasuke corrects him firmly. Suigetsu sweat drops pretty sure he meant that.

''Regardless, welcome and allow me to introduce myself. I am Akumu Momomiya.'' Akumu introduces himself to the young Uchiha and his team. Sasuke, staring calmly, simply questions him coldly. ''Should I know you?''

Akumu chuckles rather ominous as he proclaims. ''Orochimaru has no idea of my human form so I shouldn't be surprise you don't know either.''

Karin raises an eyebrow not following what he meant… until her senses went off feeling dark energy suddenly gathering around the man. Akumu chuckles once more but more twisted as dark energy explodes all over him and swipes it away, revealing his demonic dragon claw.

This shocked everyone especially Suigetsu uttering out pretty scared. ''W-what the hell!''

Sasuke startles seeing the man now transformed as a black scaled humanoid dragon. Now this one he's been told to never fight by Orochimaru himself; the Dark Lord. Jugo stares almost paralyzed and sadly that part of him awakened by this malicious energy.

''You're-'' He tries saying only to be cut off by Jugo muttering. ''Kill.''

This panics Karin and Suigetsu, quickly backing away from Jugo as his body stats glowing from his Curse Mark.

''Aw crap.'' Karin utters hiding behind Suigetsu who sweats.

Dark Leader Dragon raises an eyebrow watching as Jugo's skin quickly turns dark, his irises become a pale yellow color while his sclera turn black. He starts laughing with a deranged look like he was someone else.

''HAHAHA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!'' Jugo bursts out into murderous laughs as his right arm quickly morphs into a piston-like ram. He suddenly dashes with such speed with the Dark Lord still watching as the psychopathic Jugo slams his arm right across his face and slams him into the wall. Karin and Suigetsu panic more as Jugo explodes into more laughs, pummeling his ram arm across the Dark Lord's head over and over and over, blood splatting out all over him.

''DIE! DIE! DIE!'' Jugo shouts with an insane grin, punching the splatted head of the Dark Lord. He extends back his arm and starts thrusting it even stronger while shouting. ''DIE-''

Before his arm slams at what remains of the dragon's head, the Dark Lord's tail suddenly moves on its own and launches forward with great speed, tapping Jugo's head. In that moment the tail starts sucking up all this murderous energy out of Jugo and his murderous side suddenly vanishes. Jugo, his eyes reverted back as did his skin and arm, gasps out in shock.

Then the head of the Dark Lord twitches and heals itself rapidly, restoring back to its original form. Dark Leader Dragon grunts adjusting his jaw, feeling that somewhat. Suigetsu drops his jaw with Karin still shock to think this is really him.

''H-how did you?'' Jugo tries questioning with a stunning expression in how he pushed the effects of the Curse Mark out of his system but he was just too staggered to finish his own words. The Dark Lord scoffs with an evil grin, replying almost cocky. ''Experience.''

Sasuke then scoffs and states with a calm voice though he's impressed somewhat. ''So your profile is exactly what I was told of you, Dark Lord.''

''Dark Leader Dragon. To think one of Orochimaru's enemies wants to meet Sasuke-kun of all people.'' Karin comments never imagining she would meet the one enemy even Orochimaru was somewhat afraid of confronting.

The Dark Lord scoffs rather angrily to hear that snake freak's name, even if he was dead. He eyes Jugo who still taken back says. ''My apology.''

The evil dragon just smirks eyeing Sasuke and says to him. ''I'm not mad. I had those outbursts before. But do tell your teammate to behave or else my general-''

Suddenly a long dark blade appears almost right near Jugo's neck without him noticing. He startles, sweating, as he looks to his side to find Dark General Knight already standing next to him.

''Might kill him.'' The Dark Lord finishes his words grinning devilish. Dark General Knight nods with his lord's warning to these children, also threatening Jugo due to his actions. ''You are lucky my lord cannot die by such feeble attacks, human. If you did, you would have been dead long ago.''

Jugo sweats as he nods trying to be calm. The dark knight groans pulling his greatsword away from his neck. Suigetsu startles, not even seeing him move though he finds his sword pretty impressive.

''Dark Lord, was this your invitation?'' Sasuke demands calmly showing him the poster of the bounty. Dark Leader Dragon grins sitting on his chair as his body instantly reverts back to normal Akumu. He replies leaning his right arm on the arm of his chair and places said hand on the side of his face still grinning. ''Precisely. I wanted to meet and thank the young man who killed that annoying pest of a snake for me. Trust me, the last few times he got away from me and only pissed me off more.''

Sasuke eyes him able to tell he hated Orochimaru. Karin blinks adjusting her glasses as she questions him. ''So you summon Sasuke to thank him?''

''And I wish to thank him more.'' Akumu adds snapping his fingers. Suddenly coming out from the darkness is a Dark Dragon walking towards Team Hebi. He growls rather politely placing a large briefcase on the table. Sasuke and his team watch as the creature opens the case to reveal hundreds of piles of dollars.

''Woah!'' Suigetsu gasps out astonished as did Karin with her eyes widened. Sasuke and Jugo just stare unimpressed since they care little for money.

''This is just my small thanks to you but this isn't my real gift.'' Akumu informs them knowing well even a group like them will need any means to help themselves during their goals. However he also knew Sasuke doesn't care for those materials and says almost cunning. ''I heard you're looking for your older brother and trying to kill him yes?''

This gets Sasuke's attention gazing towards the Dark Lord. Akumu smirks telling him evilly. ''I can help you get Itachi Uchiha to you instead.''

''What?'' Sasuke actually utters out with his eyes changing into his Sharingan eyes, furious and rage. Akumu smirks able to see the hate in the young man's eyes. He knows what he wants and he won't accept anything else that doesn't involve his goal.

''Now don't get it the wrong way. I won't kill him. That is your satisfaction.'' Akumu explains to him offering him the chance to kill his older brother himself. Sasuke stares rather unsure to trust this man but this is too tempting. No, he must remember; to avenge his clan, his dead parents and to break the illusions placed by Itachi. He can't turn his back away from this.

''Can you really do that?'' Sasuke demands his eyes changed back to normal. Akumu smirks responding. ''I can easily try but I need a favor.''

Karin gulps figuring there is something like that and this worries her.

Adjusting his legs to have the other leg down and the other crossed over it, Akumu explains the terms of the bounty pointing the poster in Sasuke's hand. ''As you read the bounty, I want that girl. She has something that I want to know she carries. If you bring me the girl, I will help you achieve your goal.''

Sasuke looks back at the poster seeing the image of the girl on it. It's rather off why someone like this dragon wants this girl and doesn't go after her himself but he can assume there's something he hasn't been told of.

Before he could decide his choice, Karin suddenly interrupts and informs Sasuke. ''Sasuke, we shouldn't trust him. There's a reason why Orochimaru never joined forces with him.''

The young Uchiha eyes her also aware of that but he's not a fool that Orochimaru is hiding facts.

''… Yes…'' Team Hebi turn to face the Dark Lord who admitted it… and then explodes with his eyes turning red demonic-like. ''AND THAT REASON IS HE TRIED TO TAKE MY BODY!''

This shocks Karin and somewhat Suigetsu while Sasuke and Jugo, both still calm, figure as much. Dark General Knight watches his lord growling even in human form, squeezing on the handles of his chair and actually snaps them apart.

''I refuse… to let anyone take my body. This body, my dreams, my wishes; they are all mines. They are what give me life. Without them, I am but a monster.'' Akumu expresses with a grim face reminded of the past and how that damn Sannin tried to take his body but failed. It enrages Akumu during that time so much he vowed he would die.

''Orochimaru and I never joined forces because I knew better than trust a weakling who only desires to take the bodies of others for his own ambitions.'' Akumu explains the truth between him and the dead Sannin. The Dark Lord becomes more rattled recalling Orochimaru's quest for power and adds almost disgusted by his logic. ''What is the point of immortality or greater power if you can't enjoy it with your allies or find a sense of satisfaction. If he took my body, he would only want someone else and then another and then another. Just an endless cycle of disdain.''

Dark General Knight nods siding with his lord's reasons. It's why he respects him; he is a being who searches to satisfy himself.

''… I agree.'' Sasuke finally speaks startling Karin and Suigetsu a bit. The young Uchiha gazes at Akumu still not trusting him but he knows he's not lying of Orochimaru's method. He states it. ''Orochimaru never understand the importance of power. He lacked what it meant to have it.''

''Precisely my boy.'' Akumu says most impressed by the boy getting him. Sasuke then says remembering that woman down in the first floor. ''Besides, I confirmed my suspicious about you with your secretary.''

Akumu actually alarms himself for a brief moment, not expecting the boy to see through Chinna. He sighs remembering not long ago, at least a few months ago that he met her. She was a junky, having used her body for cruel, sexual needs even having herself got beaten up just so she can find joy in her meaningless life. It took convincing and a bit of fear, to make the young woman to change herself and even gave her such a position in his company with great paid and work-shift.

''So you noticed Chinna-san huh?'' The Dark Lord says rather impressed by the boy's detecting skills. Sasuke eyes the man and concludes his suspicious. ''Orochimaru never cared for no one or anything, probably Kabuto but he was only useful for him to a means. You don't have that, which makes it that much more important to know if you are good with your word. So are you?''

Smirking at the boy's intelligence and wise decision making, Akumu gladly answers him honestly. ''I am.''

''Then it's a deal.'' Sasuke immediately accepts the offer. The Dark Lord smirks hoping he would.

''Shouldn't be hard right? Just some girl.'' Suigetsu proclaims the obvious with a small smirk. Akumu sweat drops at that one's intelligence.

Dark General Knight scoffs with his arms crossed revealing the obstacles. ''Far from it. The little one is protected by a group of girls…''

''And Team Dragon Knight.'' Akumu adds with a small frown. Sasuke eyes him almost not at all surprise, actually forming a small smirk.

''Who?'' Suigetsu utters clueless. Karin sighs adjusting her glasses aware who they were from Kabuto's last reports in one the former bases.

''Yugi and his friends huh?'' Sasuke mutters actually sounding rather pleased. After he heard that Yugi could have defeated Orochimaru and not to mention hearing that the Akatsuki, this including Itachi, fought him and his comrades, Sasuke knew he must cross paths with the boy and find out why Itachi went after him and how strong he was compared to him. This might be his chance to scale how much stronger he really was with the powers of Orochimaru within him.

''Dark Lord, I see why you ask of my services and do not worry if you were using me; I wanted to settle things with the Dragon Knight before going after Itachi. After all, I gain most of Orochimaru's powers.'' Sasuke expresses almost thrill to go up against Yugi. Akumu chuckles rather amazed seeing the boy more focus like this.

''Oh I know you're interested in going after the brat, never the part of using you.'' Akumu says wanting to be clear he never wanted to use him. Though he then warns him firmly. ''But to make it clear, do not kill the little girl or my niece.''

Sasuke actually raises an eyebrow with Karin asking confused. ''Your niece?''

Dark General Knight once more scoffs informing them. ''The cat girl who is with the Dragon Knight.''

The young Uchiha slightly cracks a smirk knowing who they were referring about.

''Ichigo, I met her before.'' Sasuke admits remembering that girl too well. He can still remember how she stopped his _**Chidori**_, something he wasn't going to let that slide again. He then tells the Dark Lord. ''I wasn't planning to kill anyone. Though it is ironic you and her. Does she know.''

Akumu glares rather coldly, replying back. ''She doesn't need to.''

''Understood.'' Sasuke responds back not having any reason to tell her a relative of hers is her enemy. Akumu smirks believing him as he says. ''Then good luck to your team. You may still take the briefcase with you.''

Suigetsu grins grabbing the briefcase of cash. Sasuke didn't say a word and just nods as he and his team left back to the elevator and it closes once they were in.

Now alone, Dark General Knight still isn't sure about this idea and asks his great leader. ''My lord, is this really a good idea?''

Akumu couldn't control himself but grin devilish, really liking the young Uchiha. If he was on his side, even Yugi would struggle and possibly lose.

''Oh it is and it's better than I had hoped for.'' The Dark Lord responds still grinning as he looks forward to Sasuke completing the mission.

Will Team Hebi be able to capture Chibiusa? Will Yugi learn of this before it is too late?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Usagi: Nothing is going to happen, Cousin! Just leave it to me!**_

_**Ichigo: And that is why I called some of the others to watch over you, just in case Nya.**_

* * *

Yugi and Ichigo arrive to Kaiba Corporation as the tricolor head greets Isono who is watching over the company.

"So is Kaiba-kun here today?'' Yugi asks basically the third-in-command of the company. Isono gulps not wanting to disappoint the young man but he sadly informs him. ''My apology Yugi-san but Seto-sama is unavailable right now. He is having a meeting with another company in Tokyo.''

Yugi hums not at all discourage as he instead asks him. ''Do you know the address? Please? I need his help for something.''

Isono sweats, not normally he would allow this but since this one of the few men his boss ever respects, no doubt Number 1 on his list, he must help him. He pulls out a business card and hands it to Yugi telling him rather nervous. ''D-don't tell Seto-sama how you got it.''

''Promise.'' Yugi vows with a small wink receiving the card. Isono bows and walks inside the company building.

Ichigo sighs blushing as she finds it amazing how people respect Yugi, especially those who work under Kaiba-Baka.

''Guess Kaiba-Baka's men have a high respect for the loveable nice guy who always beats their boss in a Children's Card Game Nya.'' She proclaims. Yugi giggles as he tells her with a small wink. ''Comes with the perks.''

Ichigo giggles back grabbing his arm gently and holding it affecting. She asks of him purring. ''Carry me there Nya.''

Yugi sweat drops though he stares at Ichigo's cute kitty face. He grunts not able to resist her request and nods. He picks her up bridal style smiling. Ichigo blushes though she was kinda hoping he would take her flying with his Burst Limit form.

''Wait no Dragon Blade Mode Nya?'' She asks him blushing. Yugi blinks awkwardly not replying.

Ichigo, frowning a bit, gets off him and asks him concerning. ''Is everything okay? You rarely use that mode Nya.''

Yugi chuckles nervously, happily answering her. ''I-It's nothing. Just saving it for emergencies.''

The red cherry head eyes him still worry but sighs nodding.

''I guess so Nya.'' She mutters as the two headed out to the direction to find Kaiba… but Ichigo wasn't a fool able to tell something is wrong with her Yugi.

* * *

Usagi and Mamoru, along with Luna, Alicia and Judai watching Ed and even Al teaching Chibiusa more about Alchemy. The two brothers were teaching the little girl a bit more complex usages of Alchemy. She was trying to transmute water to boil. However she was struggling badly actually burning her hands a few more times than getting it right.

''Keep it up Chibi. You can do better!'' Ed orders her encouraging her to try harder. Chibiusa blushes though determined as she calls out to Mamoru. ''Watch me Mamo-chan!''

Mamoru smiles nodding with Usagi watching fascinated. Chibiusa, rubbing her hands, resumes using alchemy on the bowl of water. The Elric Brothers watch closely as they can see signs of boiling from the water. Al giggles really impressed telling his brother. ''Chibiusa has learned a lot from you, big brother.''

''Told you I'm a good teacher.'' Ed speaks up grinning, really proud of his teaching. Alphonse sweat drops sort of nervous how their teacher would think of Ed if she ever learned he's teaching someone else.

Alicia, smiling, watches the little girl very happy. She turns and then immediately worries a bit seeing the face on Judai's face. He seems more stoic and worry about something else than what's in front of him.

''You're okay?'' She asks him kindly. Judai, quickly changes his face, responds with a big smile and his signature salute hand pose. ''I'm all good!''

Alicia just makes an unimpressed frown and tells him rather firmly. ''You weren't yesterday.''

''Just stuff.'' Judai still responds with a smile on his face. Alicia can tell that smile is a front; she's done it a few times in her past. She then assumes what he's worry of. ''Like those monsters?''

Judai didn't answer her. Alicia eyes him and just smiles kinda happy she got to talking to Danny back in the train when coming here from Gallia. She got to know a lot from the others but the one that surprised her was Judai's. To think he comes from the future but all the struggles and trials he went through. Alicia came to realize why he tries his hardest to help others like him, like he did for her. She respects Judai in that regard and that's why she wants to reach out too.

''Danny kinda told me something when he was around last time.'' Alicia reveals to him with a small smirk almost teasing him. Of course that worked with Judai scoffing a bit, muttering out. ''Of course he did.''

He can hear Yubel's giggles echoing in his head, further annoying him.

''Want to talk about it?'' Alicia asks smiling really wanting to help him. Judai hums at first but he immediately responds carefree. ''Kinda don't want to.''

Getting upset by his persona, Alicia pinches his cheek, causing Judai to immediately yelp in pain. ''TETETE!''

Usagi and Mamoru watch rather disturb but didn't say a word.

''You'll make my job easier if you talk about it.'' Alicia demands with a firm voice. Judai, still in pain, is forced to answer her. ''I-It's complicated-''

Alicia cuts him off, not buying that, and says annoyed. ''I know how complicated, just talk to me.''

Judai eyes her and she looks back at him firmly. Sighing when he's beaten, Judai explains to her back to his serious face. ''Someone… is taunting me. Someone who has access to Dark World monsters. I was thinking Amon but he can only use Exodius power. It has to be someone else but I don't know who.''

Alicia thinks to herself, agreeing with what he said but she does say. ''It does feel like that but you're not doing it alone.''

Chuckling at her words, Judai knows she's right. He must remember he can't do things alone, affirming her words. ''I'm not.''

Alicia forms a smile happy to hear that. Judai smiles back though he blinks spotting a cute squirrel next to them.

''Oh cute squirrel!'' He states getting Alicia's attention though she then spots a few more next to them and even next to Usagi and Mamoru also noticing them.

''And another… and another.'' Alicia says counting them and then sweat drops at the rather large number of them. Judai agrees also spotting birds flying above them in circle, especially on one person.

''And the birds are circling around us well mostly Chibiusa.'' He states the obvious now rather unease. It's in that moment the squirrels run off as did the birds, all surrounding someone among a group of four having appeared almost out of nowhere. This gets Ed and Al's attention as did the others with rather worrying faces.

''Brother.'' Alphonse alarms his brother with Edward nodding as he replies. ''Yea I noticed Al.''

Chibiusa blinks turning around to see the strange people. Ed gets in front of her and glares demanding serious. ''Who are you?''

Judai looks at them, not recognizing the red head girl, the orange haired guy or the white haired guy… but he did with the spiky black hair one pointing upward. Boy this is one guy he remembers too well and his shoulder too.

''That guy!'' The brown-orange headed utters out as he points his finger at the Uchiha guy who shot him with a lightning attack through his dueling shoulder.

Sasuke eyes Judai and scoffs not a surprise to cross paths with him again.

''Sasuke, you know this guy?'' Karin asks him trying to sense them and all she can feel is this strange sensations coming from the brown-orange headed, the brown pigtail and the long blonde pigtail, not to mention the armor guy feels almost not natural.

''Just another idiot.'' Sasuke simply answers remembering how annoying this one reminds him of Naruto. Judai makes an unimpressed face replying very relax. ''I wouldn't call myself an idiot or Naruto.''

Sasuke did not answer back just silent. Ed grunts really annoyed by this guy just reminding him of Mustang but worst.

''Who is this guy?'' Mamoru asks still feeling rather unease. Judai eyes him and the others explaining it to them. ''This guy is Naruto's best friend.''

Alicia startles as did Ed, recalling how Naruto is trying to save a friend he promised that he would bring him back to his village. Kinda ironic this guy is well… not what they imagined of him. Usagi, however, sighs of relief expressing happily. ''Oh then he's a good guy!''

Judai sweat drops confessing not so sure. ''Eh not sure.''

Ed glares at this Sasuke guy and remember what Naruto also said that he works for the same snake freak that cause them a lot of trouble before.

''So he works for the snake man. Great, revenge then?'' Fullmetal demands not in the mood for anymore revenge plots. Sasuke eyes the shorty, actually looking down at him and scoffs answering him coldly. ''Revenge? That would be low of me to take revenge for Orochimaru.''

''Especially since Sasuke here is the one who killed him.'' Suigetsu then adds with a small smirk. Sasuke gives him a look which startles him a bit.

This shocks Judai and Ed remembering how difficult it was for them to handle that freak back then and Sasuke was able to put him down.

''I'm lost.'' Alicia mutters clueless with Usagi adding also just as clueless. ''Me too.''

Suigetsu and Karin sweat drop with the young Uchiha grunting, remembering those times with Team 7.

''… I'm not here for idiot hour.'' Sasuke mutters out ignoring them. He turns and looks down at Chibiusa, ordering her coldly. ''You're coming with me.''

''Huh?!'' Chibiusa utters in shock as did everyone else. Usagi steps up and asks kindly. ''What do you mean?''

Sasuke scoffs at how really clueless these people are. He pulls out the bounty poster for the little girl. This confirms Judai's suspicious with Alicia gasping. ''The Dark Lord's Bounty!''

Chibiusa shivers trying to back away but Sasuke, notices this, takes a small step forward. This frightens her and Usagi, not going to accept this, dashes in front of the Uchiha's path vowing. ''I won't let you take Chibiusa-chan!''

Sasuke looks at her unimpressed. Suigetsu chuckles at this girl's attempts to stop his leader calling her out while raising his sword at her. ''Those are fighting words.''

Usagi gulps guarding Chibiusa while holding tightly on her brooch to transform. Suigetsu smirks taking a step forward but immediately Sasuke warns him without looking at him. ''Suigetsu, no killing.''

''Yea-yea.'' He responds not planning to enrage Sasuke. Usagi gulps about to transform with Mamoru joining her but Ed then leaps forward with Al beside him.

''Like hell!'' Edward shouts clapping his hands with sparks flying and swipes his automail arm, transmuting his wrist blade. He then orders both Usagi and Mamoru. ''You two protect the squirt- I mean Chibi!''

Chibiusa blushes happy he took back the remark of her size; she doesn't like it. Suigetsu, however, chuckles holding his sword over his shoulder and asks in a mockery tone''Oh ho, you're going to fight me, tiny?''

Without flinching, Ed suddenly charges and shouts slamming a punch across his face.''WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!''

The punch, to the Alchemist, goes right through the enemy's head as it is turned into liquid temporary before the body repositions with the head reshaped and solid. Suigetsu grins swinging his sword but Ed tries blocking with his wrist blade, except it was cut right through. Ed panics leaping away in the last second as his wrist blade was cut through.

''Come on, try harder!'' Suigetsu proclaims very unimpressed before charging at him again. Ed glares clapping his hands and slams them on the ground transmuting a barrage of earth fists shooting from the ground at him.

''What?!'' Suigetsu startles by this, assuming it was an Earth Technique but far from it. He proceeds to slash down the earth fists and tries slashing him but his attack gets repel by an earth wall. Suigetsu blinks as Ed suddenly leaps from behind him and swings a transmuted bat across his head.

''Got him-'' Ed starts proclaiming only for the bat to hit through the head. He immediately drops his jaw as the head reforms with Suigetsu turning smirking.

''W-what the hell are you?!'' Ed demands as he swings his bat but Suigetsu cuts it clean with his giant sword. Edward sweats backing away fast, trying to think of something.

''Suigetsu, stop messing around!'' Karin orders her teammate to wrap this up. Suigetsu rolls his eyes replying rather annoyed. ''I heard you!''

Ed watches as Suigetsu suddenly lifts his free hand to make a finger gun. Ed can see droppings of water coming from the index finger really not liking that.

''_**WATER GUN TECHNIQUE!**_'' Suigetsu shouts firing a water bullet from the same index finger with tremendous force and speed similar to a gunshot.

Ed, surprised, barely has time to evade it as he uses his automail arm like a shield to intercept the water bullet. The attack does knock Ed back and just scratches a few inches off the automail too.

''Damn lucky kid.'' Suigetsu comments not playing around as he dashes at him. Ed, getting up still dazed, tryies to clap his hands but the swordsman thrusts his arm which oddly extends almost like liquid and swings the sword right up at him.

''Now you're finished!'' Suigetsu shouts with a small smirk hoping Sasuke will be fine with just a single bloodshed.

Ed didn't have time to react but luckily a pair of transmuted giant earth hands intercepts the sword. This gave Ed the chance to back away fast before the sword cuts the earth hands.

''Nice job Al.'' Ed thanks his brother for the save. Al giggles who had use Alchemy to save his older brother. Ed smirks clapping his hand as did Al as both brothers transmute hundreds of earth spikes coming right at Suigetsu. He sees them and grits his teeth swinging his massive sword slashing the spikes… but not the suddenly shaking of pillars with spikes slamming underneath him.

''WHAT?!'' Suigetsu screams forced to turn into his liquid form to escape the death trap. As he did, however, Ed leaps from behind and slams his hands on his liquid body. Suigetsu blinks awkwardly and then feels a strange warm. Why is he hot? He's water. He can't be feeling like he's boiled… oh.

Suigetsu suddenly screams as his body is being boiled. He screams more forced to dash away and revert to solid form steaming. Once he did, he suddenly receives a transmuted wall slamming itself onto him.

''You forget I'm not fighting you alone!'' Al informs him kindly having been the one to form the wall. Suigetsu grunts getting up badly hurt, not believing he's losing to non-Shinobis.

Jugo has watched enough speaking up to their leader. ''Sasuke.''

Sasuke eyes him and didn't need to ask what he wanted. He simply answers him. ''Go.''

Almost on cue, Jugo's Curse Mark triggers and once lets it transform him, letting out a psychopathic laugh. ''HAHAHA!''

Ed and Al startle turning only for both brothers to receive instant punches by a faster Jugo. The force slams Ed into a swing set and breaks it while Al crashes onto a tree. Jugo laughs as his left arm morphs into a massive ram fist and dashes at the young Elric, slamming his fist across his armored body.

''DIE! DIE! DIE!'' Jugo screams menacing insane as Alphonse gasps out with a large hole on the front of his body. Ed, getting up weakly, yells out scared for his brother. ''AL!''

Jugo laughs preparing to slam his fist on his helmet face and swings it, only for the attack to get stopped by Elemental HERO Thunder Giant. Jugo slowly makes a stun face with Judai, standing in his way behind his monster, declares with a firm face. ''Not going to happened pal. Go Thunder Giant, _**Voltic Thunder!**_''

Thunder Giant unleashes a devastating thunder attack, shocking Jugo while still holding on him. He screams but not in pain but of laughter as he actually punches through Thunder Giant's arm and destroys the hero instantly.

Alicia, panicked, runs to grab something from the bench.

''MWAHAHA! DIE!'' Jugo yells now swinging his arm at Judai who prepares to draw and summon a monster to intercept the attack. However before he did, a blur of blue flames dashes right in front of the brown-orange headed and intercepts the attack dead-on. Jugo makes a surprising face as his fist is blocked by Alicia, in her Valkyria form, with her shield.

''Like no!'' Alicia protests bashing the punch back with her shield and actually pushes Jugo back. Ed makes a face of relief with Alicia commenting with a giggle with her red eyes glowing and her blue aura erupting. ''This time I have my shield or lance. Now I can't lose!''

''O-Oh yea!'' Somewhat imitated by this woman, Suigetsu yells as he forms a Jutsu. ''_**WATER RELEASE: GREAT WATER ARM TECHNIQUE!**_''

Suddenly his right arm enlarges greatly with larger muscles and size, almost pump-up. Suigetsu then charges at Alicia swinging his sword with his massive arm but Alicia instantly dodges it with the ground shattering. Suigetsu grits his teeth twirling fast swinging but Alicia intercepts and redirects the swing with her lance, moving the swing just over her. She then goes in thrusting her lance but Suigetsu dodges it fast and charges forward again.

Jugo laughs out charging at Alicia with his left arm morphing into a massive axe blade. He swings it along with Suigetsu with his sword but both attacks were instantly blocked by Alicia's shield so strongly that it stuns them both due to her blue aura. Alicia then points with her lance, engulf in blueish flames, with her shield still guarded.

''C-crap.'' Suigetsu mutters out sounding very much scared. Alicia didn't waste time uttering her words. ''_**BLUE FLAME.**_''

In that single moment her lance erupts and fires a destructive blast of blue flames, burning right through both Suigetsu and Jugo. Suigetsu gasps out managing to morph his body fast into liquid to avoid most of the damage though it burned him badly while Jugo screams taking the full blast and slams him back rough and hard. He lies on the ground, extremely burned though his body slowly regenerates while it also reverts back to normal though he's completely unconscious.

Sasuke watches this without doubting this woman will be a problem for him. He eyes Karin and orders her somewhat kindly. ''Karin, help them.''

The redhead is still shock by what she witness but nods responding nervously. ''R-right.''

She rushes off to aid her teammates' wounds while Sasuke approaches the group himself. Remembering how badly Ichigo and Yugi struggle against this guy before, Judai warns the group. ''Guys careful! Sasuke is no laughing matter!''

Alicia didn't need to be told twice raising her guard. Ed isn't at all convinced speaking up boldly. ''Don't worry, we-''

Before he could finish his words, Sasuke's eyes suddenly glow, changing into the Sharingan and stares right at Alicia. The young Valkyria sadly sees them and then her eyes widened seeing a terrifying image so strongly it causes her to drop her arms downward. This gets the others' attention, startle to see the face of paralyzed fear on Alicia's face.

Judai panics rushing to her and asks her trying to shake her. ''Alicia? Alicia!''

No respond as Alicia continues making such a face. Judai grits his teeth with Ed commenting now actually worry. ''Is this a Genjutsu?''

Sasuke scoffs amazed he could use the same technique Orochimaru used on him before in the Forest of Death. Still, it worked like a charm.

''Let's make this short.'' The young Uchiha proclaims calmly yet cold unsheathing his blade forward.

Sasuke approaches for his target. With Alicia out of commission, will the others manage to handle the Uchiha?

**To be continued****…**

**(ENDING 2: Heart Moving by Naoko Takeuchi from Sailor Moon)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Chibiusa, protected by Ed, Alicia, Usagi and Judai are confronted by Sasuke and Team Hebi. Reminded of how strong the guy was, Judai warned the group as they have to hold their ground until more help arrives. Meanwhile Yugi and Ichigo found where Kaiba was and they planned out a way to talk to him.

Ichigo: I wonder how the others are doing Nya.

Yugi: I could just try to sense them-

Ichigo: NOPE! Let's just first deal with Kaiba-Baka because I REALLY don't like him Nya!

Yugi smiling: Good point. Besides, they'll be fine, I hope.

Ichigo nods: Anyway… *smirks* I have a plan how to reach the jerk. Just need an animal.

Yugi: Why would- Oh, I get it! Let's hope it works. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Confrontation! Battle against the Avenger!

Ichigo giggles: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time Nya!

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I want to tell you guys this… it has been 30 CHAPTERS since I even gave Kaiba his intro to the new Volume. Like that is pretty insane huh? Don't ask me when's Shadow… should be soon, probably after Team Hebi. Look forward to that.

Also speaking of the last time we saw a certain character… Sasuke, yea… haha… yea… I didn't forget. But this was of course the plan to give Sasuke the ''win'' in killing ''Orochimaru''. As for Kabuto… um, next Volume. But I gave him a SLIGHT twist for his reason to become the next snake man *eyes Mew Ichigo* yea… and you guys don't assume I don't plan ahead.

Also what are your opinions of Akumu's "kind" nature? Being a villain no less one wanting destruction for his enemies but conquest, he has a soft spot for those who go through misery like his secretary. Is this connected to his past? WELL... only time will tell no?

* * *

I didn't want to do this but I will. First off, I want to thank everyone for enjoying Volume 4. I'm so happy about it. Now... no, DKR isn't ending but I will be taking a 2 month (probably 3 but who knows) hiatus after the Sasuke-Hebi mini arc and the one following it due to... personal issues. I just now get depressed during the holidays and my jobless situation is getting harder on me. And I have to work on the special crossover I am trying to put it on Christmas (probably going to be pushed to 2020 but who knows). I just want you all to know. DKR will continue, no worries. I'm just behind on it, my depression got to me during the holidays and this new crossover is much larger than I had hope for. So I want you all to know and hopefully it won't take long. Sorry again, just wanted my reviewers and watchers to know. Thank you.

Oh and Happy Thanksgiving to those in the US.


	32. 31: Battle against the Avenger!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. ****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Valkyria Chronicles AND now Sailor Moon (finally). I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 31 of the second new Arc of Volume 4: Crystal Moon!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: Moonlight Densetsu by Dali from Sailor Moon) **

**Volume 4: Episode 31: Confrontation! Battle against the Avenger!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Chibiusa continued to still be scared to face the future. Knowing the one person who might help her snap out of her fears, Yugi decided to ask Kaiba for his help. Ichigo immediately protested but she didn't have much of a choice. Usagi and Mamoru also agreed, somewhat. Yugi and Ichigo headed out to find Kaiba who they will learn that he's in a meeting with another company in Tokyo. The two now have to track him down… completely unaware as Sasuke and his own team, Team Hebi, arrived to the Dark Lord's base for the bounty offer._

_Akumu, with great pleasure, finally got to meet the young man who killed Orochimaru and offered him not just a reward for dealing with the dead Sannin but a chance to finally bring Itachi to him and all he needs to do is capture Chibiusa. Hesitate at first Sasuke ultimately accepted his offer since he confirmed the Dark Lord is not like Orochimaru._

_In the park, Chibiusa continued learning Alchemy from Ed and Al with Usagi, Mamoru, Judai and Alicia watching them… until Team Hebi arrived. Not forgetting the other one, Judai remembered Sasuke and vice versa with the Uchiha revealing his intentions. Not going to let him take Chibiusa, Ed moved in the way with Suigetsu battling him. Fullmetal struggled badly at first by the water guy but thanks to Al they turned the tables… until Jugo went crazy and bodies them both badly. Judai interfered but he wasn't enough until Alicia, now with her Valkyria Lance and Shield, defeated both Jugo and Suigetsu instantly._

_However Sasuke easily stunned Alicia with his Sharingan powers with access of Orochimaru's Killing Intent. With both, Alicia is completely out of commission leaving Judai and Ed to fight Sasuke._

_Can they handle the lone Uchiha on their own?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Yugi and Ichigo had finally found where Kaiba was having his meeting with another company, probably a ''smaller'' one, but now they face a new problem. The two couldn't get inside the building by the security on ground level.

"Aw come on Nya! We're friends with… Kaiba…'' Ichigo tries stomaching in those words with a kitty face. Sadly that didn't work with the guard telling the two upset. ''No is no. No one can come in without an appointment.''

Ichigo lowers her head in defeat. She and Yugi were forced to leave with no success.

''What now, Yugi-kun?'' The red cherry head asks her boyfriend not sure what they can do. Yugi hums frowning not sure as he crosses his arms, responding. ''… Guess we'll wait.''

Ichigo grunts not wanting to wait for that jerk and sped the rest of her day for this. She thinks for a plan or idea and then she got an idea.

''… You know, there's another way Nya.'' Ichigo suddenly speaks up with a small smirk. Yugi notices that face and he sweat drops already disagreeing with the idea. ''Rather not make Kaiba-kun angry at us for transforming to get in there. And it's late for Danny-kun to come over.''

The red cherry head giggles at the tricolor head's assumption and explains it still grinning. ''No Nya, I mean I could well become a cat Nya.''

This actually shocks Yugi with widen eyes, remembering how Ichigo HATES turning into a cat and for good reasons.

''… Are you sure? You hate that.'' Yugi asks her unease. Ichigo nods admitting that she hasn't forgotten how she REALLY hated turning into a cat, especially her first experience in that form. But after losing her powers, it makes you think back how nice it was being able to become one for certain moments.

''I've went through a lot with you and everyone else Nya and I've accepted who I am too.'' Ichigo tells him having choice to be Mew Ichigo and not oppose the fact of not being her. She adds with a firm nod while smiling. ''I am really sure Nya.''

Yugi eyes her and believe her. He smiles answering her. ''Then I'll make a summoning.''

This startles her protesting loud yet nervously. ''Nya?! Can't you kiss me?''

Yugi just makes a face while smirking as if telling her without words that that won't work anymore. Ichigo sighs admitting he's not wrong.

''Let's go over there then Nya.'' She says pretty upset pointing towards an alley. Yugi nods as the two walk over there. Once the two were in there, Yugi focuses as his right hand engulfs in red aura and forms hand seals.

''_**Summoning Technique!**_'' The tricolor head shouts placing his hand on the ground. Smoke erupts around his hand and something emerges, being the fire dragon Dracokin who oddly was eating something meaty and bloody. Ichigo gulps not going to ask what it was.

''Dracokin-kun!'' Yugi calls him out smiling. Dracokin startles pretty focus on his food not noticing he wasn't in his world. He turns to see him and answers while finishing up his meal. ''Hey long time no see Dragon Knight!''

Yugi chuckles agreeing as he pets him. Dracokin grunts somewhat though he likes this. The tricolor head then asks him smiling. ''Can I ask you for a favor?''

''Sure thing!'' The red dragon replies overjoyed to be asked for his assistance. Yugi smiles as he asks him in detail. ''Can you kiss Ichigo-kun?''

''…'' There was silence as Dracokin just makes a stunned face. He then makes a frown and demands serious. ''Is this a joke Yugi?''

Yugi chuckles sweat dropping as if he's not joking. Ichigo sighs again and asks of the ground. ''J-just make it quick Nya!''

''…'' Dracokin sweat drops still very silent. This felt like a punishment than a favor, expressing himself almost beaten by tone. ''A dragon warrior forced to kiss a human cat girl… just my damn luck.''

Yugi sweat drops getting it and Ichigo yells at him mad. ''Just do it Nya!''

Dracokin sighs upsetting but nods. Ichigo, gulping a bit, approaches him and kneels down to him. The dragon grunts not believing this and sighs again leaning to her face. Ichigo braces herself while Yugi watches pretty scared.

Soon the dragon kisses the cat girl on the mouth and overwhelmed with so nervous getting kissed by the dragon, Ichigo explodes into smoke. This shocks Dracokin backing away while yelling out. ''Wait what?!''

Yugi sighs that it worked as he explains it to him. ''Ichigo-kun becomes a real cat if she kisses nervously or very surprise. It doesn't work with me so well-''

''I see but why?'' Dracokin, rather surprise, questions. Yugi eyes him and tries telling him. ''We need a favor from-''

The smoke then clears up and Yugi sees the figure of cat emerges. He smiles knowing that's Ichigo but then he widens his eyes seeing the cat's appearance.

''I-Ichigo-kun?'' Yugi utters in surprise. Dracokin is also left surprise muttering in shock. ''Holy cow- cat.''

The two stare at the creature that instead of the adorable black fur, pink eye cat Ichigo would become, her appearance is something else. She still resembles a cat, domestic but much larger than an average one. Her fur was still black with slightly light pink on the bottom. She had tribal-like fur pattern marks on her body as well as black lining marks on her forehead and front paws. Her paws had sharper claws and her fangs were sharper. Her pink eyes remain but the pupils were more slitted cat-like. She kept her red collar ribbon with bell around her neck but the ends were longer and she had blackish wrist bands.

Ichigo blinks rather serious yet clueless of her new form, even asking them. ''How do I look Nya?''

Yugi sweat drops not sure how to tell her but Dracokin drops his jaw muttering out. ''I-I heard her.''

This surprises Yugi meaning Dracokin shouldn't have been able to hear her speak in that form.

''Well dud, I-'' Ichigo begins saying assuming the dragon understands her but then freezes up seeing her reflection from a broken window glass. She startles walking towards it and sees her reflection, really taken back.

''Oh… OH!'' She purrs almost fascinated by her form. She strikes a smirk looking at her claws and giggles imagining how she'll scratch off multiple dogs and that big ugly fat cat who wanted her before.

Yugi continues to sweat drop as he asks the stunned dragon. ''What happened to her, Dracokin-kun?''

Dracokin, trying to push up his jaw, isn't so sure himself but one creature comes in mind muttering out. ''Laguz. She resembles like one.''

''Laguz?'' Yugi asks never hearing that name before. Dracokin eyes him and explains it. ''They were an old tribe of beings who can be part human but part animal with the power to become their true animal form as a means to battle. Cats were among such a factor.''

The tricolor head is rather surprised such beings existed, well existed as he questions. ''Did they all cease to exist?''

''Not sure, my father remembered meeting one who was with a past Dragon Knight.'' Dracokin answers as he wasn't exactly born yet and only knows of them from his dragon, Pendragon. Yugi hums thinking back and remembers when he enter the memory of the Dragon Sword in how he met Ike and the girl, who looked like Ichigo, traveling with him. He then gets it telling himself. ''_Ike-kun, so that girl who looked like Ichigo-kun must have been a Laguz too._''

''Still that doesn't explain why Ichigo suddenly became one.'' Yugi speaks out loud not getting why Ichigo has become this. Dracokin scratches his horns replying just as confuse. ''I don't know either.''

Yugi frowns as he turns eyeing Atem floating beside him in spirit form and he theorizes telepathically to his partner. ''_It's possible she gained that power when her powers were restored and evolved._''

The tricolor head blinks not thinking about it like that. It would explain much why her cat form is like this now. He turns to his girlfriend now cat and asks her concerning. ''Ichigo-kun, you're still you?''

Ichigo, still smirking, answers. ''Better actually Nya!''

Yugi tries to smile hoping she is as he says look back at the building. ''Now we need to figure out how to get into the building.''

Smirking again, Ichigo immediately responds preparing to pounce. ''Leave that to me Nya!''

Yugi blinks about to ask what she meant by that but Ichigo then immediately leaps up to the wall of the alley and then rapidly parkour upward, zig-zagging to the walls of the alley up to the roof. This shocks the tricolor head slightly dropping his jaw.

Dracokin sweat drops also dropping his jaw and realizes he's not needed right now. He turns to Yugi and tells him sweat dropping. ''Guess you don't need me anymore haha. Good luck.''

The tricolor head nods petting him for his help. Dracokin nods as he poofs into smoke, returning back to his home.

Yugi sighs pretty sure Kaiba will get angry at them for ruining his meeting. Hopefully that would be the least of their troubles, completely unaware of the trouble happening elsewhere.

* * *

Ed and Judai glare really not liking their situations. Expecting to have a simple day with Chibiusa learning stuff about Alchemy, Sasuke and his team suddenly show up to capture her for the Dark Lord. Even though they beaten most of his team, Sasuke is a different story and with Alicia unable to fight trapped in whatever he did to her and Al damage heavily, that just leaves the two of them.

Having been watching this from the start, the same mysterious masked man who stopped Yugi and the others with Dark World monsters is hiding in the shadows enjoying the show. He chuckles having been debated if he should capture the little girl now but then this young man and his team appeared. He found this one rather interesting too, thinking it would be more interesting if he observed him and study how this young man ticks.

''_Intriguing. I supposed I will allow this young beginner to handle himself. Should give him a shot after all and allow me to observe him too._'' He tells himself rubbing the bottom of his covered chin, chuckling a bit.

Sasuke stands in front of the two getting in his way. If he wants to get Itachi and make him pay for what he did to him and his clan, he must help the Dark Lord and capture the girl.

''B-big brother…'' Al mutters wishing he can help out but he can't feel his arms. That strange berserk man damaged his body more so than he hoped. Ed eyes him and just smiles encouraging him. ''Don't worry Al, we'll him up and get back to teaching Chibi more Alchemy.''

Alphonse eyes his brother and nods trusting him like always. Edward tries to smile as he turns and glares at the Uchiha. He grits his teeth a bit vowing to himself mentally. ''_We have to settle this fast so we can snap Alicia out of that illusion._''

Judai feels the same glaring at Sasuke. Having made a call for help, he can only hope that guy shows up… though Judai also hopes Naruto doesn't come. If he knew Sasuke was here, Naruto will likely lose focus of what's more important and he can't risk that, especially how Naruto would become if he learned his own best friend is working for the Dark Lord. No, he can't afford to let that happen.

''Show yourself, Elemental HERO Neos!'' Drawing his top card, Judai summons his ace hero. Scoffing at his resistance to fight, Sasuke questions rather disappointed. ''So you wish to stand in my way again?''

Judai just makes a smirk telling him. ''I'm not planning to get myself getting stabbed again.''

''And I don't care about you or your crazy eye powers I'm not going to let you take Chibi!'' Ed declares serious not going to let him take Chibiusa even for the slightest chance.

Sasuke, just glaring at them, replies pulling out his katana from his waist back. ''So be it.''

As he unsheathes his weapon, Sasuke makes a single step but that single step causes him to appear right behind the two. Judai and Ed sweat as Sasuke swings at their backs with his blade but Neos intercepts it with quick speed. The Uchiha, not tagger, proceeds to slash at the hero who blocks his sword swings. Judai panics away fast while Ed transmutes another wrist blade and dashes right at the black headed with a downward slash. Sasuke, without even trying to look at it, dodges his slash while kicking Ed back without any effort.

Ed grunts landing backwards as he curses out. ''Damn he's fast!''

Judai nods though he admits this guy is much stronger than before, a lot.

Sasuke, gripping on his blade with electric flying around it, slashes through Neos with his amplified _**Chidori Katana**_, slashing the hero monster as he yells before exploding. Judai panics as Ed uses this chance and transmutes a barrage of earthen-like spikes all comes at the Uchiha's back. However, Sasuke senses them coming and reacts by turning and slashes with an extended _**Chidori Sharp Spear**_ with his Katana, cutting them all them. Ed, however, smirks clapping his hands and waits as Sasuke lands. In that instant the ground shapes and two hidden walls transmute out of the wall and slams themselves on both sides of Sasuke's body like a sandwich, splatting him.

''Ha! Nice try!'' Ed mocks the guy smirking. Judai sweat drops feeling like it was too easy. Ed uses transmuting to move the walls apart to show the flatten Uchiha only to reveal a flatten piece of log. Judai slowly widens his eyes with Ed blinks really clueless.

''When did he-'' Edward starts questioning but before he or Judai could do anything they're both suddenly shock screaming as they're electrified by Sasuke now behind then using _**Chidori Current**_. Al panics as did Chibiusa, Usagi and Mamoru.

''Judai-chan, Eddy-chan!'' Usagi yells out watching the two drop hard on the ground, partly burn by the attack. She bites her lips knowing that only she and Mamoru can protect Chibiusa now. She turns to face her beloved and says softly. ''Mamo-chan.''

Mamoru eyes her and nods understanding what she has in mind.

''G-great job boss.'' Suigetsu mutters sweat dropping at his leader's easy win.

''_Sasuke-kun is the best._'' Karin says to herself more and more wanting him.

Sasuke turns his back from Ed and Judai both still paralyzed as he declares staring at Chibiusa shivering. ''Now to-''

''Moon Crystal Power, MAKE UP!'' The Uchiha pauses as a flash of light gets in his way revealing to be Usagi as Sailor Moon and Mamoru as Tuxedo Mask. Sasuke sees this rather confused. Did they transform or put on weak disguises?

''Usagi, Mamo-chan!'' Chibiusa utters speechless. Sailor Moon points with her finger at Sasuke and declares heroic."I won't let you take Chibiusa-chan or hurt our friends. I promise I would help her and I won't fail her!''

Sasuke just glares then proclaims doing her signature pose. ''I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and Justice, Sailor Moon! And now in the name of Moon, I'll punish you!''

''… Huh?'' Both Karin, adjusting her glasses, and Suigetsu mutter out rather stunned by the reveal.

Sasuke just watches this strange woman, almost finding pity to attack her. So he decides it's best to avoid a conflict and activate his Sharingan eyes locking them towards her eyes. Sailor Moon sees them and much like Alicia falls under the eyes' Genjutsu… until the shine of the Silver Crystal negates it instantly and even causes some pain to Sasuke. He closes his eyes briefly which snap Sailor Moon blinking awkwardly.

''_What was that just now?_'' Sasuke questions rubbing his eyes never having his eyes stopped by something like that before. Could this be her powers? Scoffing at such an idea, he'll have to go the hard way declaring while lifting up his katana at the two. ''Fine then.''

Sailor Moon gulps preparing herself but Tuxedo Mask gets in front wielding his cane. He then advises her not wanting her to get hit by his attacks. ''Hit him while I distract him Sailor Moon!''

''R-right!'' The Sailor Guardian of the Moon mutters taken back by his concern but understands. Tuxedo Mask smiles as he dashes at the Uchiha. Sasuke just watches him and without even moving intercepts his cane's swing and kicks him backwards. Tuxedo Mask gasps by the blow but proceeds to charge again with a swift punch that sadly Sasuke catches. Tuxedo Mask, smiling, grabs the arm to Sasuke's confusion.

''_**MOON TIARA FRISBEE!**_'' Sailor Moon, taking her chance, throws her energy tiara Frisbee at Sasuke. The young Uchiha sees it coming rather surprise the two were able to come up with this strategy without once announcing the other. However he still scoffs stabbing his katana to the ground and forms a few hand seals with one hand. He takes aim at the magical Frisbee coming at him and inhales his mouth.

''_**FIRE RELEASE: PHOENIX SAGE FIRE TECHNIQUE!**_'' Sasuke shouts spitting out a volley of small but multiple fireballs into the air. Sailor Moon panics as the fireballs impact themselves on her attack and they exploded. The tiara flies back to her possession just as Sasuke punches a stun Tuxedo Mask so hard it causes him to fly off while his top hat flies off his head too.

''Tuxedo Mask!'' Sailor Moon screams running after her beloved who tries getting up gasping for air. Chibiusa watches this really scared as if she's seen this happened before and she has, only making her worry more.

''Give up. You can't win.'' Sasuke declares pointing his sword at the two. Sailor Moon, frowning as she holds on the man she loves, gives a frightening stare at the Uchiha. Sasuke actually stares at it, staggering just a bit.

Sailor Moon stands up against him as she summons the Cutie Moon Rod. She then declares heroic holding her rod with both hands. ''While I still have the power to do something, I won't ever give up!''

Tuxedo Mask watches that and startles as her body starts glowing, radiant by the power of the Silver Crystal. Luna, watching from afar, feels the growth on her partner.

Sailor Moon quickly twirls around before shouting as she points with her rod. ''_**MOON PRINCESS HALATION!**_''

She unleashes a bright magical blast at full power. The attack comes right at Sasuke seemingly not able to dodge it.

''Fool.'' Sasuke simply mutters as the attack consumes him and explodes on impact. Sailor Moon pants a bit, relaxing as she thinks that she got him.

''We got him!'' Ed yells out still not able to move, thinking too ahead for himself. Chibiusa smiles joyfully yelling out happily. ''They did it! Sailor Moon!''

Sailor Moon turns to eye Chibiusa and smiles giving her a peace sign. Chibiusa, smiling back, mimics her peace sign but just then sparks of electricity strike and shocks Sailor Moon by her back. The pink haired girl widens her eyes greatly watching in horror as the Sailor Guardian screams in pain.

''USAKO!'' Tuxedo Mask yells in horror as Sailor Moon drops on the ground, grunting in pain unable to move. He gets up weakly to see emerging out of the ground to be Sasuke, completely unscratched from the previous attack. This enrages Tuxedo Mask demanding at the Uchiha furious. ''When!''

Sasuke just scoffs at such a question; he always had a plan to dodge that attack. Before Sailor Moon's attack hit him, he had summoned snakes underneath his very ground to make a hole so he could escape the blast without using the _**Body Replacement Technique**_ or Orochimaru's version of the Jutsu reserving a bit more of his Chakra for later.

''I told you to give up.'' Sasuke simply replies uncaring towards the fool challenging him.

Clinching his hands tightly, Tuxedo Mask charges only to be kicked immediately by Sasuke's better reflex. Sailor Moon watches that in horror as her beloved tries coming at him only for Sasuke to punch from the back instantly.

''MAMO-CHAN!'' She yells as Tuxedo Mask has fall face forward on the ground. Sasuke turns to face Chibiusa once more trembling at the fact the man she admires, who would also protect her, has fallen. To her, this felt like Deja-Vu.

''Now come here or I'll grab you by force.'' Sasuke orders her not wanting to make things as uglier as he should. The sooner he does this for the Dark Lord then he might strike a deal to return the girl back once she hands over whatever she has. The dragon will likely accept the terms since he's not as cold as Orochimaru with experience. On second thought…

Sasuke walks up towards her and offers her. ''Or hand over what you're hiding and I'll leave.''

This shocks Chibiusa more grabbing tightly on her chest. Sasuke now has an idea where it could be approaching but then gets stopped by a still paralyzed Sailor Moon, struggling to move her arms up.

''I-I promise I won't give up!'' She vows refusing to give up. Sasuke looks at her and just sees that idiot, Naruto, promising something he knows he can't keep.

"You're as stupid as him.'' Sasuke simply says raising his katana upward and swings it in a reverse grip at her, planning to knock her out. The others didn't notice that as they shout in horror. ''SAILOR MOON!''

"USAKO!'' Tuxedo Mask, struggling to pull himself up, yells raising his hand towards her. Sailor Moon watches helpless as the attack might actually kill her.

Will Sailor Moon meet her ''end'' by the Uchiha?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Ichigo: We better reach that Kaiba-Baka so we can help Chibiusa-chan!**_

_**Ed: I kinda wish Momomiya and Yugi were here. We can**__**'t win like this!**_

* * *

On the top floor of the building they were in, both Seto and Mokuba Kaiba were making a business deal with a company going under. Like Seto would put it: ''Why see it fall if you can reshape it into something greater''.

However the CEO of said company continues to refuse accepting the offer of handing all shares to Kaiba Corporation. He pushes the contract and pen in front of him which causes Seto to glare at him.

"Seto-san, it is nice of you to be concerned about our company's wellbeing but we are doing quite well.'' The man expresses quite calmly yet stern. Seto scoffs, sitting on the chair where the boss would sit, as he states quite disappointed. ''So when you let go of 80-90% of your employees, you consider that well?''

Mokuba sweat drops not wanting to agree with his older brother but he kinda is. He insists to the man. ''Nii-san and I can offer a chance to save all of your employees and double your profit.''

''If you sell your shares and absolute control of the company to us, mostly me.'' Seto adds with a firm voice. Mokuba sighs wishing he didn't say that.

''I-I refuse!'' The man protests the idea to have his company he created with his own two hands be controlled by Seto Kaiba. Mokuba tries negotiating with him. ''Sir, you'll still be charge of the company.''

The man eyes the younger brother and explains it while giving a glare at the older one. ''This is a sense of pride young man. I refuse to be in charge by him.''

''But-'' Mokuba tries reasoning with him but Seto stops him and tells the stubborn fool with a calm threatening voice. ''If that is what you really want, you will regret your choice. Just wait when the reality hits you, finding spared changes on the streets.''

The man gets up from his chair and responds harshly. ''I am not afraid of your threats, Seto-san.''

Seto just eyes him almost thinking how he'll convince this man to hand his shares without dirtying his hands, much. Surprisingly, his answer arrives as something shoots out through the window.

''W-what the!'' The man utters turning in shock to see a rather vicious black cat with a red bell collar around its neck. This was Ichigo in her cat form purring that she actually leaped from one roof into this top floor rather amazingly.

''_That was pretty fun Nya._'' She tells herself mentally. Mokuba startles by this cat while Seto, somewhat surprise yet calm, takes advantage to this with a sly smirk.

''I see my pet was impatient.'' Kaiba then speaks up startling everyone.

''Y-Your pet?!'' The man mutters almost frightened looking back at the furious-like creature that could rip him apart.

''_HIS WHAT NYA?!_'' Ichigo yells angrily in her head. Mokuba sweats eyeing his older brother who proclaims with a small smirk and his arms crossed.''Of course it's my pet. Found it in the streets and now look at it, able to leap from the very street it was mocked to the very top.''

The man sweats eyeing the black cat and its fangs. Kaiba sees that and smirks adding rather ominous. ''Did I mention my pet is just as vicious as she looks if I ever become upset?''

''…'' There was silence as the man freaks out greatly. Thinking the cat might shred him into pieces he instead changes his mind and accepts the deal to Kaiba. ''Um Seto-san, on second thought maybe I was too harsh with this offer.''

Mokuba startles by this change of mind. Seto, however, isn't surprise as he gazes down at the old fool. Becoming more scared what the cat might do to him the man affirms his decision by signing the contract. ''Um yes, no doubt I think it would be best I accept your offer. That way everyone is happy yes!''

Seto watches as he wrote his signature and smirks accepting it. ''Pleasure making business with you.''

He takes the contract and puts it in his briefcase, though Seto does add with threatening voice. ''All of your employees will each receive an email on their jobs being secure, and then how one man's pride almost left them jobless.''

The man, sweating out of fear, just nods rapidly as he excuses himself. ''I-I have business elsewhere! You can leave at any time!''

He runs off in a hurry, not wanting to be near that cat. Ichigo sweat drops finding that guy really weird.

Seto eyes the cat and approaches it. Ichigo eyes him hissing. Kaiba scoffs no doubt aware this is the annoying cat girl. He is somewhat aware of her ability to become a cat from Ryou, well, through his methods.

''Not bad entrance. I suppose I will owe you one then.'' He proclaims knowing well if not for her he would have used dirty tactics to win the contact. Ichigo once more hisses as she shouts. ''You bet you owe me one to come meeting you, Kaiba-Baka!''

This spooks Mokuba uttering out in surprise. ''T-THE CAT TALKED!''

Seto ignores his younger brother's reaction and complements the cat, sort of. ''Didn't know you can reach this floor the way you did, feline.''

Ichigo grunts rolling her eyes. Mokuba startles again uttering. ''Wait, Ichigo?''

The cat nods confirming it to be Ichigo as she tells Kaiba with a stare. ''Yugi-kun needs to see you. He's waiting outside Nya.''

Kaiba, with his arms crossed, just gazes back at her and responds rather coldly. ''… Fine.''

Ichigo sighs as she walks on all fours to the stairs. Kaiba follows her with Mokuba, still confused, follows them.

''Y-You could always do that?'' Mokuba nervously asks not aware Ichigo could do that. Ichigo just giggles not going to say much about it.

* * *

Everything is moving slow to Usagi as Sasuke's weapon comes at her, thinking she might die here. It's not the first time she died but she really doesn't want to die again. Before the katana strikes her, something fast gets in the way and sparks fly instantly.

Sailor Moon blinks awkwardly looking at her hands and checking herself. Smiling that she's alright, she informs the others relief. ''I-I'm okay!''

Sasuke had no intentions to harm her. He was going to fake his attack to use his Sharingan and put her on a Genjutsu but then this one with spiky orange head and the large sword appeared in his path and swung at him, forcing the Uchiha to intercept his sword with his katana.

Sailor Moon looks and widens her eyes at the one who saved her as she utters out amazed. ''Kurosaki-chan!''

Ichigo didn't reply as he glares with his eyes at Sasuke's who did the same. Karin sweats not even sensing him out in those very moments and that's saying much since she is a sensor type. Right now, she can sense the enemy and he's completely in a different league. He doesn't even feel like a Shinobi.

''Sasuke, careful with this one!'' She warns him very concern. Sasuke heard her while glaring at the spiky orange headed.

Ed is relief by the backup though he has to admit how the hell Kurosaki found them.

''H-how did he show up and knew we needed help?'' He questions really puzzled. Judai chuckles telling him while trying to show his cellphone. ''Always keep friends on speed dial.''

Edward makes a face not wanting to thank technology for the save.

Ichigo looks back at the others and apologizes for his late arrival. ''Sorry it took me longer, not good in sensing others.''

Judai just gives him a shaken thumb up still pretty paralyzed.

''Well you being here is good enough.'' Ed states still very much grateful someone on their side is here. Ichigo nods and then notices Alicia or rather how unemotional still she was, like a statue with a frightened face.

''What happened to Melchiott?'' He demands worry that she's like that. Ed grits his teeth about that warning the orange headed of their enemy. ''That guy's work.''

Ichigo glares back at Sasuke who stares back rather unimpressed by him.

''Who the hell are you trying to hurt my friends?'' The spiky orange headed demands with a threatening tone, trying to be as much serious without losing his cool. Sasuke, observing him, just answers him with no answer. ''Telling you my name would be a waste of both our time.''

Ichigo snaps getting mad. This guy makes Uryu look like a kitten.

''Not to me!'' He calls him off pulling out his badge and reveals himself. ''Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami.''

Suigetsu sweat drops muttering out. ''Shinigami? Is this guy for real?''

''Ichigo huh?'' Sasuke finally mutters out. He then chuckles rather amused by his name. Ichigo notices that glaring and demands firmly. ''What's so funny?''

Sasuke eyes him now serious as he answers him. ''More like irony to fight another with that name.''

Ichigo still glares at him not getting what he means. Judai, trying to move a bit more from his paralyzed state, tells him. ''This guy is the same one Ichigo-chan fought before, Naruto's friend.''

''What?!'' Kurosaki utters surprise. He looks back at the guy not expecting this is the same Sasuke that Naruto is pursuing to find.

''So this bastard is the guy Naruto had been preaching he would bring back home?'' He utters puzzle on why he's here of all places. Sasuke, flinching to hear that idiot's name, scoffs amazed he hasn't given up at that ridicule goal.

''I have no interest to go back there until I complete my goals.'' Sasuke responds with an arm on his waist end. Ichigo glares still gripping on Zangetsu as he demands. ''Then why are you here?!''

Sasuke gives him a cold glare and just points at Chibiusa. Ichigo, glaring angrily, didn't need to question what he wants and immediately protests furious. ''Like hell! You come here, attacked my friends and doing all of this to capture her! What kind of friend are you?!''

Sasuke did not answer, his front eyes covered by his hair. That word, friends; is not one meant for him especially when that man continues to hunt his life until he puts an end of him.

''… If it bothers you so much, stand out of my way.'' Sasuke finally speaks revealing his now active Sharingan eyes. Ichigo glares raising his Zanpakuto forward declaring. ''Not going to happen! I'm going to kick your ass.''

The Uchiha just scoffs pointing his Katana at him and responds grim. ''Sasuke Uchiha, remember that name after I wipe the floor with you.''

Ichigo just glares taking a step forward with his large sword at his side. Sasuke continues pointing with his Katana in a relax pose. The two stare down for a moment as a single leaf falls between them and in that moment as it lands, the two suddenly appears right below the leaf and swing their swords, clashing. The force of both swords clashing causes sparks to fly. Everyone still conscious brace themselves or try to.

''Man that sword of that guy.'' Suigetsu comments kinda interested to get it well if he could which causes him to sweat drop if he could beat this guy under his current condition or the fact he can fly. Probably not for the best, taking back the idea.

Ichigo and Sasuke continue clashing swords trying to get the upper-hand on the other. Even Sasuke is somewhat taken back by Ichigo's swordsmanship actually similar to his own.

''K-Kick his ass carrot top!'' Ed tries yelling, encouraging the guy to beat him now. Ichigo hears him as he uses _**Shunpo**_ to dash around the Uchiha in almost circles.

''What's wrong? Too quick for you!'' Ichigo shouts swinging his sword in multiple directions while popping in and out fast. Sasuke, with his Sharingan, sees through all the incoming attacks in slow motions and easily repels and blocks them before they could be fully swung.

''Quick? Hardly.'' Sasuke answers intercepting all of Ichigo's slashes as he ducks the last one from the back and adds. ''This is mere warm-up.''

''What?!'' Ichigo protests swinging his sword downward but Sasuke, in his crouched position, crosses his arms as sparks of electricity flashes around him.

''_**CHIDORI CURRENT!**_'' Sasuke shouts spreading his arms as he unleashes a current of lightning across his body. Ichigo is forced to block the electricity with his sword instead, pushing him back by this. He grunts as this attack is just like Mew Ichigo's attack, getting an idea how she learned it from.

Standing straight, Sasuke forms multiple hand seals while inhaling his breathe. He then shouts breathing the Jutsu in his mouth. ''_**FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!**_''

He exhales and unleashes a massive fireball coming right towards Ichigo. The spiky orange headed sees it coming and engulfs Zangetsu in blue energy that repels the electrical attack from before.

''_**GETSUGA TENSHO!**_'' Swinging his sword up, Ichigo shouts swinging downward as the fireball is about to consume him. The sword unleashes a burst of crescent moon shape energy wave, slashing right through the fireball as it comes fast at the Uchiha.

Sasuke startles leaping up just barely evade the energy slash hitting the ground he was standing on and partly cutting through it. He quickly lands on a tree branch, realizing how dangerous this guy is but at the same time sees a way to beat him.

Ichigo charges at him but sees Sasuke pulling out something from his sleeves and smoke puffs around him. He blinks as multiple shurikens and kunais fly out from the smoke towards him. Ichigo slashes through the ninja weapons, breaking them apart as 3 massive Fuma Shurikens fly through the smoke revealing Sasuke.

''Throwing those things won't-'' Ichigo starts saying slashing 1 out of the 3 giant Shurikens with the other two flying pass him before coming right at Sasuke. However just as he did, Sasuke flicks some of his fingers in a strange manner and in that instant Kurosaki's body is suddenly wrapped around by thin wire strings. Then he flicks his other fingers as Ichigo is pull away towards the other two giant Shurikens that missed him.

''What the hell?!'' Ichigo shouts in shock as he's slammed onto the ground, struggling to break free.

Ed panics now getting how Sasuke did it and it was during the moment he threw those Shurikens. Forming a hand seal with both hands, Sasuke inhales back as his eyes can see his wires wrapped around his fingers to his target.

''Burn away! _**FIRE RELEASE: DRAGON FIRE TECHNIQUE!**_'' Sasuke proclaims inhale and breathes a burst of flames that spreads massive fast and consumes Ichigo instantly while still wrapped by the wires, almost conducting them towards the target. The flames consume the area around the orange headed Shinigami. Everyone freaks out while Karin and Suigetsu sigh that Sasuke won.

Sasuke scoffs as the wires around his fingers were burned away.

''Amateur.'' Sasuke mutters turning his back and proceeds to go after Chibiusa…until.

''BAN-KAI!'' Sasuke widens his eyes as the flames he unleashed were blown away instantly and consume by black, red outline whirlwind of energy. The Uchiha turns back and observes with his Sharingan eyes as the whirlwind vanishes and reveals the same spiky orange headed, now wearing a different style of outfit and a thinner, smaller black blade.

''Tensa Zangetsu.'' Ichigo announces while raising his blade forward. Sasuke stares at this rather taken back by this transformation.

''_His sword changed? And this sensation._'' Sasuke questions mentally using his Sharingan to figure out the range of his power. Ichigo, glaring calmly at Sasuke, didn't take a step as he suddenly appears right behind the Uchiha's back. This actually causes Sasuke to widen his eyes greatly not seeing him move.

''If you called that warm-up, then I was warming up too!'' Ichigo states turning around fast and swings his blade at his back. Sasuke panics barely reacting as he blocks his black blade with his Katana only for the force of the swing to see him flying right through a tree.

''SASUKE!'' Karin screams really scared. Sasuke, slightly coughing out blood, manages to twirl his body and land on his feet to instantly block another quick slash from Ichigo now in front of him.

''You've gotten faster but that makes little difference.'' The Uchiha tells him not trying to be impressed by his power. Smirking by his comment, Ichigo replies back as his eyes almost glow blue. ''Wanna bet?''

Suddenly Ichigo vanishes and reappears even faster all around Sasuke so much he creates afterimages of himself. Sasuke scans them fast with his Sharingan eyes but as he did he narrowly evades a blade swing from Ichigo from the right. Sasuke startles and then barely dodges to the left as Ichigo reappears there. Now the back, the front, the mid-right, the bottom-left; Ichigo is appearing and is swinging his blade multiple times all over the Uchiha.

Sasuke, gritting his teeth dodging, is about to unleash _**Chidori Current**_ only to get sucker punch by Ichigo followed by a knee kick across his stomach. He gasps out in blood as Ichigo punches him across the face, sending him flying upward.

Ed watches grinning as he has flashbacks of him, Naruto and Danny all giving the spiky orange-headed some tips on fighting as well as Alicia. They knew those two had the least of experience and for them to get use to their powers and abilities, as well as find means to improve them would make them better in confronting their enemies as a team. Like the bright star of a teacher he is, Ed is proud of the results.

Ichigo extends back his blade with both hands as it engulfs swirls of black, red outline energy. Sasuke tries to confront himself trying to control himself in the air but also eye the Shinigami until he vanishes again. This causes the Uchiha to turn as Ichigo is now behind him and shouts swinging his blade across his back. ''_**GETSUGA TENSHO!**_''

Sasuke watches as the blade is about to unleash a different but no less a more powerful crescent shaped energy slash. Biting his lip at his luck, Sasuke has no choice as the Curse Mark seal on his neck glows orange-red and spreads flame-like markings across Sasuke's body during that instant. In that moment, Ichigo swings and unleashes his signature attack, blasting and consuming Sasuke as he's sent crashing to the ground like a comet, leaving a huge dent on the ground.

Suigetsu drops his jaw panicking. With Jugo still knocked out and likely Sasuke, they were finished. Karin, however, still tries to remain calm as she can still feel him.

''YES! Critical-'' Chibiusa begins to cheer for the win but just then something shoots out up from the smoke of the _**Getsuga Tensho**_. Emerging from the dust is Sasuke though completely different. Other than his open chest shirt pull off, his skin has turned dark-grey. His hair has grown and has also turned dark blue. His eyes have also been turned dark grey. He now has webbed-claw-shaped wings from his back that he's using them to fly and a dark, star-shaped mark is now across the bridge of his nose. This shocks almost everyone except Judai remembering that form. He even has darker purple lips.

''W-what the hell is that?!'' Edward demands really not sure if this guy is a demon or what. Sailor Moon nods pretty frightened as is Chibiusa.

Ichigo, also taken back, stares at the guy still hovering as Sasuke, looking down back at him, expresses calmly yet firm. ''I'm impressed, to think you would force me to use my Curse Mark. You will regret that.''

''And people say my mask is creepy as hell.'' Ichigo says rather annoyed recalling the number of people who found his Hollow Mask as frightening but compare to Sasuke's, not even close. Ed, being one of those, speaks up agreeing with the spiky orange headed. ''Yea those wing hands clearly beat your Halloween mask.''

Ichigo nods with an agreeable face and his arms crossed. Sasuke frowns at how these people function ignoring their enemies.

''I'm done with your games.'' Sasuke declares vanishing and Ichigo panics as he appears behind him swinging his katana behind his back. Ichigo reacts fast with Shunpo dodging the slash and reappears behind Sasuke. He prepares to swing with his blade but the large claw wings of Sasuke's actually strike him as well as snakes emerging underneath Sasuke's legs wrapping themselves around him.

Sasuke uses this twirling the Substitute Shinigami around and tosses him to the ground. Ichigo, spinning out of the ground, manages to time this and has his feet land on the ground.

''_**FIRE RELEASE!**_'' Sasuke begins to declare as he takes a moment to inhale more air, building up his Chakra and then shouts unleashing it. ''_**GREAT DRAGON FIRE TECHNIQUE!**_''

He spits out from his mouth 2 dragon head-shaped fireballs. Ichigo panics looking up to see the fireballs striking him instantly, exploding in massive burst of flames. However, the spiky orange headed shoots out from the flames to hear Sasuke's voice again. ''_**CHIDORI SHARP SPEAR!**_''

Ichigo, panicking, makes a quick move and leans his head away from the left as an electrical energy blade shoots extending to just where his head was and just slashes his shoulder. Sadly that was all Sasuke, who was now behind Ichigo from far away, needs as the slash electrifies Ichigo.

The Substitute Shinigami ignores and pushes away the electricity with his Spiritual Energy. He turns and dashes at Sasuke.

''_**CHIDORI SENBON!**_'' Sasuke begins to shout as his extends his left arm back while it's engulf in electricity. Ichigo prepares to dodge around the attack to continue his attack but as he tries Sasuke had other plans activating his Sharingan eyes, locking eyes to his own. Ichigo, sadly, falls for it and falls under its Genjutsu locking him in place. Now using this, Sasuke extends forward his left arm and fires hundreds of thin electrical needles, striking all over Ichigo. He gasps out in pain but not able to break free from the illusion or move now as he instead falls backwards towards the ground.

''Kurosaki-chan!'' Sailor Moon shouts in horror. Ed also panics watching the guy falling. Judai struggles to move his arm to his deck to draw a monster to help him but his body still rejects him.

Sasuke watches his foe fall as he declares confident. ''It's over.''

Ichigo falls about to hit the ground but as he did his conscious, however, is still under the influence of the Genjutsu.

''**Need some help, king?**'' The dark voice of his Inner Hollow echoes as both his conscious and real body is wrapped in black, red outline of his energy. This shocks Sasuke as he could see the energy morphing into some kind of skull-like monster. The body of the Shinigami starts laughing as a white mask starts materializing itself on one side of his face, about to cover him whole but then the hand of the very same body grabs on it.

''_All I need is to move!_'' Hollow Ichigo grunts turning within the Inner World towards Ichigo, having been broken free from the illusion due to his hollow's doing. The white Hollow just glares at him and smirks vanishing. Ichigo sighs never understanding the guy as he takes back control of his body with it pulls downward on his face as the energy still around him explodes even larger.

Sasuke sweats feeling it as Ichigo's body stops falling and moves upward. His head looks up now wearing his Hollow Mask with his piercing, black golden pupil eyes glares furious at the Uchiha.

''What the hell are you?'' Sasuke mutters never seeing anything this unhuman not since Naruto. Ichigo didn't answer as he vanishes and in that single second Sasuke gasps out in pain slash across the chest by the reappearing Shinigami, slashing him with his black blade. Sasuke tries enduring the attack but instead the blade fires a burst of _**Getsuga Tensho**_, blasting him backwards.

''Let's wrap this up.'' Ichigo proclaims with a distorted voice as his body erupts in his spiritual energy. Sasuke scoffs, maintaining his flight and injury, as he too is engulf in purple energy. He extends his right hand as a burst of sharp, black electricity forms and flies rapidly around him. Ichigo glares holding back his blade also engulf in his energy.

''_**BLACK CHIDORI!**_'' Sasuke shouts flying right at the spiky orange headed with his final attack.

"_**GETSUGA TENSHO!**_'' Ichigo howls swinging and unleashing his gigantic, wider black-red outline energy wave, much bigger than the last one. Sasuke still thrusts his arm right at the attack, trying to pierce through it but instead the energy wave is way too much. The massive wave consumes and wraps Sasuke before exploding, seemingly sending the body up to the sky. Karin panics with a yell with Suigetsu freaking out too not believing this.

Ichigo pants through his mask not expecting that's how this fight would end but he's not complaining. Ed grins with Chibiusa shouting out of joy. ''He got him!''

Judai, however, couldn't help but feel this isn't over. Ichigo lands on the ground and once his feet landed, the ground shakes with sparks of electricity.

''Naïve.'' A voice utters out as an electrical slash strikes across the surprise Substitute Shinigami. Ichigo yells out in pain as he's slashed through the chest by Sasuke, appearing right in front of him from underneath the ground, now in his regular form also wearing his shirt properly again with his Sharingan eyes using _**Chidori Katana**_. This shocks everyone with Ed shouting in horror. ''Ichigo!''

Kurosaki, with his mask shattered, falls from the air and crashes hard on the ground, paralyzed with sparks flying all over his body.

Sasuke lands on his feet panting a bit not sure he would have survived that last attack if he didn't have Orochimaru's powers as well as use the moment he got struck from the previous _**Getsuga Tensho**_ before transforming into his Curse Mark Version 2 to make a clone and let that clone battle the rest of the fight. It may have drained Sasuke more than he wanted but it saved him the trouble of losing the battle.

''Thanks to Orochimaru's abilities, my wounds were healed instantly. Even then, these eyes can never be surpassed'' The Uchiha proclaims walking away from the Substitute Shinigami. Ichigo grunts trying to pull himself up but his body refuses. It's bad enough he's still electrified but since his Hollow Mask shattered, he's heavily weakened.

''Now…'' Sasuke starts saying with no one getting in his eyes and declares gazing at the frightened Chibiusa. ''To take you to the Dark Lord or hand over whatever you're hiding.''

Chibiusa trembles not sure what she can do.

Without anyone else to protect her, is there no one who can stop Sasuke now?

* * *

Mokuba makes a face hearing what Yugi had just told his older brother who Seto, however, still had a straight, calm face.

''Let me get this straight. You want me to encourage some girl who comes from the future, the actual future, with her fears?'' Kaiba, in a harsh voice, questions this favor the tricolor head wants from him. Yugi, smiling, happily replies. ''Yup!''

"…'' Seto just stares at him silent with his arms crossed, not believing he has to do something so stupid. He would say no… but it does involve a little girl who seemingly lost her parents. He can't deny the fact a child needs help and this can help cover the favor he owes the cat too. Seems like a good trade, for him. He turns to eye the cat and tells her. ''I'm counting this as my IOU to you, Momomiya.''

''AW!'' Ichigo purrs very disappointed wanted to use her favor for something WAY better but it is for Chibiusa. Smirking a bit, Kaiba eyes Yugi and accepts. ''Fine. Where is this time traveler? I can ask her how Kaiba Corporation is continuing to surpass my expectations.''

Yugi, not surprise he would ask that, says happily. ''Well she must be at…''

He begins to sense on Chibiusa's aura and locates her along with Usagi and the others… though he then widens his eyes as he can feel the auras of 4 others and one of them is too familiar. Ichigo eyes him and closes her eyes, using her nose to scent out Chibiusa. To her surprise, she can catch her scent… but also the scent of someone else that shocks her that he's here.

''Yugi-kun, I can smell it too. It's him!'' She speaks up shock by the fact he's here. Biting her fangs, she can't let that guy do what he wants just because he wants his older brother dead. Making up her mind, the cat declares firmly. ''I'm going.''

This shocks the tricolor head as he protests since she's still a cat. ''Wait Ichigo-kun!''

Sadly Ichigo leaps off at top height and speed, rushing towards the alley. Yugi is just about to follow her but Kaiba stops him demanding. ''What now Yugi!''

Sighing, not having much a choice, Yugi eyes him explaining it briefly. ''Oh just someone I didn't expect to cross paths this soon again.''

Kaiba just raises an eyebrow not following and demands the detail with a glare. Sighing again, Yugi has no choice at this point but to explain. He can only hope Ichigo doesn't overdo it if she does fight Sasuke at least until he can catch up to her.

Can our cat girl heroine really be the only one to fight the Uchiha until Yugi arrives?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Heart Moving by Naoko Takeuchi from Sailor Moon)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Sasuke proceeds to capture Chibiusa while Tuxedo Mask, struggling, refuses to give up. When things look at its worst, a black cat appears on the fight and reveals to be Ichigo. Love and Hate, those who learn the power of the Thousand Birds have cross paths again. Who will win this fight?

Jonouchi: THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!

Ichi: I AGREE NYA!

Ed: QUIT WHINING YOU TWO, ESPECIALLY YOU KITTY CAT!

Ichi: STOP CALLING ME THAT EDDY!

Winry: ED YOU CAN'T YELL AT A GIRL ESPECIALLY ONE I LIKE!

Ed: OF COURSE I-

Yugi: Um can we focus, we have guests and we will need them to beat these robots.

Ed: Yea-yea. Lead on leader!

Yugi sweat drops: G-gotcha.

Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Love VS Vengeance! A Desire to Care!

Ichi grumps: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time… I don't want to die Nya.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I'm not the only one that thinks a Sasuke Uchiha versus Ichigo Kurosaki is rather cool. Like there are Sprite Battle videos, a few fanfics on those two fighting and other stuff in between. So I might as well do my version, though it will always lead with these early versions of the two with Sasuke winning, sort of.

Here's why most people… LIKE F**KING DEATH BATTLE, fails with these Anime fights. I will say War Arc Sasuke, with just Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, would easily kill this… let's call not-but-yes Hueco Mundo Arc Ichigo BUT I will not accept that it will take a Genjutsu to win the fight. No-no-no. Why? Hollow Ichigo. Yea, I doubt that guy will allow Ichigo to die (especially those who read the Manga and learned what he really is). We can count Ichigo as a Sub-Jinchuriki in this sense; he has another being that will snap him out from the illusion… or well in this case takeover of Ichigo's body and fights in his place. So people who say ''SASUKE CAN BEAT ICHIGO WITH A GENJUTSU'' are idiots *glares at Death Battle* FUCK THEM. Thousand Year Blood War Final Arc Ichigo, however, would slap and destroy Sasuke… well at least the DKR Version will confirm it.

Anyway next time is what I consider an interesting rematch for old fans of Volume 1. There was a reason why I will consider this next battle more interesting if you think about it but I'll let you guys think about why.


	33. 32: Love VS Vengeance! A Desire to Care!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. ****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Valkyria Chronicles AND now Sailor Moon (finally). I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 32 of the second new Arc of Volume 4: Crystal Moon!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: Moonlight Densetsu by Dali from Sailor Moon) **

**Volume 4: Episode 32: Love VS Vengeance! A Desire to Care!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Yugi and Ichigo finally found where Kaiba was but their biggest problem is they can't get in the building due to the security. It's then that Ichigo came up with a plan to use her ability to become a cat to enter the building. Agreeing with the plan, Yugi summoned Dracokin and asked of him to kiss his girlfriend. Grunting, the dragon agreed and kissed Ichigo. In doing so, the cat girl transforms but instead of her cute black fur cat becomes a rather larger, savage-like cat that Dracokin referred as a Laguz. Almost acting on instinct and excitement now, Ichigo dashed and leaped into the building like no cat could ever perform._

_While this was going on, Sasuke engaged Judai and Ed who both struggled badly. Even when Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon and Mamoru as Tuxedo Mask, the two couldn't even land a blow at Sasuke. That was until Kurosaki arrived and enraged how this guy is supposed to be Naruto's closest friend challenged the Uchiha to fight him. Sasuke, uncaring about that name, accepted and the two commenced their battle._

_As that went on, Ichigo arrived to Kaiba's meeting room and using the fact that he lied that she was his pet, the meeting went EXACTLY like Kaiba wanted. He offered to owe her back this once since he wanted the meeting to end the way he wanted it. With that done, Yugi and Kaiba talked and Kaiba, grumpy like always, accepted to help a little girl only because Momomiya was useful. However Ichigo with her new senses picked up danger and told Yugi of it as she rushed off to where the others were._

_It was a close fight with Bankai-Hollow Mask versus Curse Mark Version 2 but Sasuke managed to injury Kurosaki more so due to his regeneration ability from absorbing Orochimaru. Without anyone getting in their way, Sasuke proceeded to capture Chibiusa._

_Is there any way to save Chibiusa before it's too late?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Yugi sweat drops rather annoyed for once. It's one thing that he let Ichigo run off on her own to confront a guy who is strong in his own right but worst forced to explain what's been going on to Kaiba… and now he's forced to take Kaiba and Mokuba where the fight is happening. Not to mention he decided to drive his already high speed Blue-Eyes sports car into a traffic jam.

"I kinda wished you didn't drive in this part of town, Kaiba-kun.'' The tricolor head complains kindly since he did tell him to take the last turn than go into this street. Kaiba scoffs narrowing his eyes at him and responds coldly. ''Last I checked I have my driver's license, Yugi.''

Yugi rolls his eyes a bit on that comment replying still pretty kind. ''Hmm just saying.''

Kaiba scoffs again at his kind nature. He then says annoyed Yugi is still in his car. ''Can't you just fly to where the others need help against this Sasuke guy?''

The tricolor head frowns a bit, planning to sort of do that but since he's in here if he gets off and does use his powers, he'll get noticed. Worst he can't let that happen, remembering Light and what he's capable of doing to him or anyone else.

''Too many people might spot me.'' Yugi says putting it in small words. Kaiba snarls at such nonsense especially coming from the guy who would save others even risking his own body.

''You're really pathetic. You have powers and fail to even use them to protect those that matter to you.'' He proclaims insulting his rival.

''…'' Yugi just stares back at him silent, knowing it's a waste to argue with him. Still, remembering what Ichigo told him… he is hesitating in using just Burst Limit. Is he really that-

Suddenly his train of thought stops as the three heard something landing on the roof of the car.

''W-what was that?'' Mokuba questions surprised and somewhat unease what it was. Kaiba turns around and makes a firm glare at the annoyance of Naruto, or well one upside down with his head waving an upside down hello. Yugi sweat drops not surprised it's him.

''Yo! I saw you riding this thing, ya know!'' Naruto tells Yugi not noticing Kaiba until he did and gasps out causing him to fall off the car. Yugi and Mokuba sweat drop as the back door opens up by Naruto who crawls himself in there and closes it before shouting angrily at Kaiba's back. ''AW NO, not you!''

''The feeling is mutual.'' Kaiba grunts furious this idiot let himself in without permission. He makes the loser Jonouchi have more manners than this other idiot.

Yugi giggles a bit by Naruto's way of acting until he startles that he's here than not where almost everyone is confronting Sasuke. He then asks without thinking. ''Wait no one called you yet Naruto-kun?''

Naruto blinks by that and asks puzzled. ''On what?''

The tricolor head then makes a face and wishes he could face palm himself. Atem and Yin-Yang Dragon both sigh knowing well that if Naruto hears Sasuke's name mention, his one and only focus of the time is to find him and try to bring him back to the village, his home.

Sighing at his carelessness, Yugi eyes him firmly and informs him with a serious face. ''… Sasuke-kun is here.''

Naruto's carefree face slowly changes into a shocked expression. Trying his best to not get mad, he demands at the tricolor head as he gets up fast at his seat. ''Where!''

Kaiba snaps at the idiot banging the roof of his car with his empty head that he shouts at him. ''SIT!''

''I HAVE NO TIME! SASUKE IS-'' Naruto starts yelling not going to waste time to save his friend only for Kaiba to yell even more serious as if he'll kill someone. ''SIT!''

Naruto sweat drops heavily and sits down immediately. Gritting his teeth at the damn traffic, something he'll have to personally deal with later, Kaiba proclaims as he presses a switch on his car's computer. ''Screw this, hover mode time Mokuba.''

Mokuba sweat drops bucking up his seat belt.

''Wait hover mode?'' Yugi and Naruto both utter out very confused. Suddenly the car starts shaking almost violently but it was really it's being pull up by hidden hover energy beams down below it. The beams stabilized the car as its wheels turn over on the bottom ends and start hovering with repulsors popping out from the rims of the wheels.

Kaiba laughs as his car driving wheel pulls inside a hidden compartment and pulls out a new steering wheel or rather with piloting control wheels. He grabs on them and starts hovering over the traffic with the people in their cars and outside watch with their jaws dropping.

''HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE, YA KNOW!'' Naruto yells out freaking out by this witchcraft. Kaiba smirks and simply answers in his own words as he drives forward at top speed. ''Because screw the rules.''

''THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!'' Naruto screams as his head slams on the back of the car not wearing his seat belt. Mokuba sweat drops feeling bad for him. Seto, however, just laughs for once for the idiot's misfortune.

Yugi sweat drops heavily though he's worry how the others are doing and how his Strawberry Kitten will handle Sasuke.

* * *

Chibiusa watches pretty frightened. None have been able to this black haired man from trying to capture her, not even Mamoru or the spiky orange headed guy.

Suigetsu lets out a sigh actually relief this will end soon. Sasuke just needs take the girl, hand her to the Dark Lord and he gets Itachi. And if that becomes the case, then Kisame will likely be caught too.

Judai, grunting from before, starts moving. Smirking a bit weakened, he tries drawing his card. Ed sees that and tries to follow his leap slowly trying to clap his hands together.

Before the two of them could do anything, Sasuke who sees them immediately with his Sharingan eyes, unleashes _**Chidori Senbon**_ upon the two. Both Judai and Ed scream out as the electric needles strikes across their bodies, shocking them.

''GAAW!'' The two yell with Judai yelling out finding multiple needles hitting his dueling shoulder, really HATING that from last time. ''AGAIN THE SHOULDER!''

Kurosaki, pretty unable to move either, sweat drops by Judai's reaction though he too is trying to move with no luck. Sasuke scoffs at the brown-orange head's reaction as he walks towards the pink haired girl.

''Now you're coming with-'' Sasuke begins to proclaim only to be stopped by a slightly crouched Tuxedo Mask, panting weakly and injury.

''Never!'' He yells holding his cane rather shaken. Sasuke looks at him before suddenly punching him across the face, causing him to fall backwards. Sailor Moon, still pretty paralyzed, watches really scared as she yells. ''Tuxedo Mask!''

Tuxedo Mask, weakly and bleeding from his nose, gets up not defeated. He declares still holding tightly on his cane, refusing to give up. ''I won't let you take Chibiusa. I swear it!''

Chibiusa watches almost starting to cry, almost remembering what happened to her world and her mistake.

''_Mamo-chan._'' She says mentally, really scared he might die.

Tuxedo Mask charges at Sasuke who just evades his cane swing without trying and kicks him back onto the ground.

''You're not even worth fighting.'' Sasuke proclaims unimpressed by the man. He may be somewhat skilled but he has no powers to even be considered a threat. Tuxedo Mask pants trying to pull himself up again. He knows he's not strong, he knows he has no powers, and he knows nothing but dead weight or a shield for Usagi, but he won't ever stop fighting for those he will protect.

''I-I might not have the same powers Sailor Moon has…'' Tuxedo Mask begins stating acknowledge that Usagi is much stronger than him in every way but that doesn't change how much he will protect her. He then adds declaring proudly. ''But I refuse to give up!''

Sasuke stares down at the fool though he sees a strange light surfacing around Tuxedo Mask. This slightly surprises him as the man stands up.

''I will…'' Tuxedo Mask begins to speak up, feeling this energy building up and coursing through his body. ''PROTECT THEM!''

Raises his right hand forward, Tuxedo Mask shouts with all of his might. ''_**Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!**_''

Tuxedo Mask sends a blast of white energy with his right palm. Sasuke watches somewhat surprised not aware he has powers as the attack hits him instant and consumes him. Karin and Suigetsu panic not believing this.

Ed drops his jaw as did Kurosaki with Judai chuckling.

"Awesome Tuxedo Mask!'' Sailor Moon and Chibiusa both shout out joyfully. Tuxedo Mask pants heavily as he stares at his gloved hand, never feeling anything like that before but then again, possibly his past-self did.

''_So this is my power._'' He tells himself still amazed. Before he could take in what he learned, Tuxedo Mask hears a voice speaking behind. ''Didn't know you could do that.''

This shocked him as he tries turning only to get slash across the shoulder. Tuxedo Mask gasps out with Sailor Moon widens her eyes in horror. ''MAMO-CHAN!''

He drops on his knees to look up, seeing Sasuke right in front of him and unscratched. Tuxedo Mask glares in pain demanding furious. ''H-how?''

Sasuke points behind him where the attack had struck him but it was actually a burned-up log.

''_**Body Replacement Technique.**_'' Sasuke states as he kicks Tuxedo Mask across the face with his foot and slams him onto the ground hard. He then threatens him done with him. ''Now stand down.''

He turns around only to hear a sound. Sasuke turns again to see Tuxedo Mask trying to get up again. The Uchiha scoffs not surprised as he mutters. ''Fine by me.''

Tuxedo Mask struggles to even be standing up as Sasuke prepares to slash him down again only for Chibiusa, no longer able to see this anymore shouts. ''DON'T!''

Everyone startles as the pink rabbit-style haired girl rushes in between Sasuke and Tuxedo Mask, raising her arms to protect Mamoru. She pleads to the black haired man in front of her. ''I won't let you hurt him!''

Sasuke just looks down at her calmly. Chibiusa eyes him really scared but tries to be courageous.

''I…'' She tries uttering out shivering, really scared but after learning from Ed about being strong she knows she can't be afraid anymore. Gulping her throat, Chibiusa yells out loudly. ''I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANYONE ELSE AGAIN!''

This puzzled and confused everyone especially Sasuke uttering out. ''What?''

Chibiusa starts crying just thinking about it, seeing so many die and her parents… just the image of that black crystal only makes her more afraid. Sobbing, she admits her pain. ''I… lost my mama and papa.''

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask widen their eyes with everyone else shock. Ed frowns wondering when she would finally say those words. He can tell it's hurting her a lot.

Sasuke, however, is just left stunned hearing this. This causes him to have PTSD of that night when he was just a child; the very night his clan, his family, everything he knew died and their blood is drenched on the hands and blade of his older brother who he had admired.

''_**Nee-san, why?!**_'' Sasuke, still stunned, turns to his side to see almost an afterimage of his younger self pleading to his brother only to get attacked by the very man who he tried to become.

''_**Foolish little brother, you're too weak. Your hate is too weak.**_'' Gasping for air, Sasuke touches his neck still able to remember those last words Itachi gave him before placing him in that hell of his Genjutsu. He looks back towards the sobbing Chibiusa who blinks rather confused able to see the sadness in his eyes.

''_She lost her parents, like I…_'' Sasuke tells himself taken back by this discovery that he couldn't even think clearly. Karin and Suigetsu can see that never actually seeing him like this.

''Why is Sasuke freezing up?'' Suigetsu questions really worry for once. It's not like the Uchiha to freeze up in the battlefield. Karin, though, forms a frown certain why he's frozen. However before she explain it her teammate, she picks up a sudden presence coming towards the Uchiha and fast.

''Sasuke, someone is coming!'' Karin yells warning Sasuke who sadly isn't paying attention to her, thinking in his thoughts. ''_Is the Dark Lord aware of this? Is he testing me? How can I-_''

''SASUKE!'' Sasuke immediately snaps out hearing Karin's shout. He then feels it and just barely dodges to his side. He sees with his Sharingan eyes as something black and fast just scratch a bit of his cheek.

''What?'' He utters backing away only for the thing that he can see as a black cat comes at him with its claws. Sasuke blocks them with his Katana but to his shock the cat's claws were able to push him back even when guarding. It charges again swiping its claws with Sasuke repelling them, more shock that this creature's claws can par up against his katana.

Karin panics kicking Suigetsu demanding hm. ''Suigetsu get up!''

''Yea-yea.'' Suigetsu responds with an annoying frown. He gets back up sighing and charges forward with his large blade while shouting. ''I got this!''

Sasuke sees him and backs away fast as Suigetsu slashes the cat… only for Suigetsu to panic as it is an illusion of the cat's afterimage.

''What the hell!'' Suigetsu yells in shock only to get slash across the face by the real black cat. He yells out in pain using his body to reshape the injury.

Sasuke glares getting a better image of this cat and he could tell this is no ordinary creature.

''What are you?!'' The Uchiha demands trying to slash it but the cat evades him easily. She hisses noticing Alicia still under the Genjutsu. Realizing something wrong, it dashes towards her and instead of swiping her it kisses her on the mouth with its tiny lips. This leaves everyone stunned and awkward.

''… D-did that cat just kiss Alicia?'' Ed asks rather confused. Judai, however, just smirks knowing well what that cat really is and what will happen now.

In that instant smoke explodes out of the cat surprising Suigetsu who utters out. ''Woah what?!''

Sasuke glares as he sees a figure walking out and it's Alicia, reverted back to her normal form, but coughs very puzzle.

''What the heck just happened?'' Alicia asks recalling herself falling in an endless hole just as she was about to face that Sasuke.

Kurosaki and Ed were surprise with Sailor Moon, feeling a bit better now, sighs smiling while she tries pulling the injury Tuxedo Mask and Chibiusa away.

''_She broke through from the trance?_'' Sasuke questions to himself not expecting that to happen. There he notices another figure and as the smoke clears away, the Uchiha widens his eyes.

''You…'' Sasuke utters out as the person revealed is Ichigo, smiling softly. This shocks Ed greatly while Sailor Moon utters in amazement. ''Cousin Ichigo-chan!''

Judai just grins with Kurosaki, still startle, realizes that Ichigo can turn into a cat. So that cat was her.

Ichigo, taking a step forward beside the very confused Alicia, stares right at the Uchiha who stares back with his normal black eyes.

"Long time huh, Sasuke-Baka Nya.'' The red cherry head says somewhat serious yet confident.

With the cat girl heroine now in the fight, is there really a chance to beat Sasuke?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Ichi: I don**__**'t know why you're here but I won't let you go off and hurt those I love, Sasuke!**_

_**Sasuke: Anyone that stands in front of my revenge, my hate, will meet a cruel end, including you Momomiya.**_

* * *

Everyone watches still confused that Ichigo is here now though she arrived as a cat… not to mention the kiss. Boy will Judai have a hard time explaining that part to Alicia.

"Good timing Ichigo-chan.'' Judai tells the red head Ichigo smiling weakly. Ed nods awkwardly as he adds to the cat girl. ''Kitty cat, I got a lot of questions to ask you but another time!''

Ichi eyes the others and nods as she asks them concerning. ''Are you guys okay Nya?''

Sailor Moon chuckles nervously not so much okay but relief now.

''Better now that you're here to take our places, Momomiya.'' Kurosaki tells her pretty confident she'll do fine. Alicia, thought, still feels very dazed while touching her lips like someone or something kiss her. She mutters out puzzle. ''Um I'm not sure.''

Ichi sweat drops knowing she needs to apologize to her later but tells her as advice. ''Next time careful when you stare at those Sharingan eyes Nya, Alicia-chan.''

Alicia sweat drops admitting she's not wrong though she wished she was warned beforehand. Still she takes the advice and responds kindly. ''Good to know now.''

Sasuke, with his Sharingan eyes active again, stares at the red pigtail girl able to see her cat ears and tail even with her protection ring on. He slightly smirks able to tell she's not the same one as back then.

''Ichigo Momomiya, I wasn't aware of that form of yours.'' Sasuke speaks up rather astounded. Ichigo turns glaring at him who also comments. ''Also, I see you accepted being a cat huh?''

Ichigo actually blushes but mad that he can see them. She stares at him and replies in a demanding tone. ''It's sort of new Nya. Why are you going after Chibiusa-chan? Are you working with the Dark Lord now Nya? Where's that snake jerk?! Also you have a team Nya?! Since when Nya?!''

Sasuke frowns that she also hasn't change much asking a hundred stupid questions at the same time. Still, he finally answers her question about Orochimaru. ''… I got rid of him.''

This actually surprises Ichi not expecting the dangerous snake man is dead and no less by the very person he was training to ''take'' his body as his own. Still, good riddance, at least Erika doesn't have to worry about him again. Still, that doesn't solve why Sasuke is here.

''Then why won't you go back to Konoha Nya.'' Ichi asks pretty confuse. Sasuke sighs at her cluelessness and answers her firmly. ''I have my own goals to complete first. You can guess what I'm referring about.''

The red cherry head nods frowning very aware recalling Itachi and how powerful the guy was. Even back then, she and Yugi got out of that fight just barely and that's saying much.

''Yea, I met him Nya and I get why you don't like him.'' She proclaims also recalling how confident and menacing Itachi was even if Yugi didn't feel the same way.

''Don't like him?'' Frowning at first, Sasuke begins saying before glaring enrage at the very thought of that man. ''I hate him.''

Ichi glare and calls him off for his goal. ''And that gives you the right to become the Dark Lord's lapdog and capture an innocent girl and hurt those I care for Nya!''

Sasuke stares at her coldly and says angrily. ''If Sakura told you anything about me, my revenge means more to me!''

The red cherry head just looks down frowning, very much aware about that but by Kakashi. Sakura never told her anything of that already aware how much this affects her. To think she loves a guy like that is insane; Sasuke doesn't even care to acknowledge he's hurting those he's made a bond with because his hate is that much more important. Just the thought of hate makes her stomach growl angrily.

''… Sakura is an idiot more so than Jonouchi to think you're a good person Nya.'' Ichi expresses refusing to let this man get what he wants by causing more pain to others. She glares at him and vows determined. ''I'm going stop you Nya and beat you into a pulp!''

''… You can try.'' Sasuke simply replies giving her the chance to see if she can try. Besides, this is just another chance to finally put this girl under his feet and encourage the Dragon Knight to fight him that much more serious.

Ichigo quickly tries grabbing on her Mew Pendant Necklace but Sasuke just orders her noticing it. ''Go on, transform. I can wait.''

She blinks surprised by that. Normally most villains would attack her than let her transform. At the least the guy is confident enough to assume he can't lose and that he's going to regret. Grabbing on her pendant around her neck, Ichigo cries out as she kisses it. ''Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!''

The pendant lights up brightly covering the cat girl in its warm light. Sasuke watches guarded as did the others as Ichigo transforms into her Mew form.

''For the Earth's future, I'll be of service Nya!'' Mew Ichigo proclaims serious striking her signature cat pose. Suigetsu and Karin drop their jaws not expecting that.

Sasuke scoffs and immediately takes a single step appearing right behind Mew Ichigo who notices this immediately. The two turn from their backs while the cat girl summons her Strawberry Bell and in an instant the two clash bell against katana. Mew Ichigo hisses pushing Sasuke back as she swings a kick only for Sasuke to block it with his forearm but he feels a snap from his arm bone. He then swings his other arm at her but the cat girl twirls and launches her other leg to block it. Then she leaps from the forearm of Sasuke's arm and leaps up to swing a downward kick that Sasuke dodges fast and her boot cracks the ground partly.

Sasuke, realizing her strength has indeed increased like Kabuto warned him before he killed Orochimaru, proceeds to slash her with his blade but the cat girl dodges around it, evading each of his precise slashes. Even with his Sharingan eyes, he finds it hard to cut down the unpredictable cat.

''Woah…'' Suigetsu mutters taken back how well the girl is actually handling their leader. Karin scoffs, actually jealous, while not worry as she states. ''This is nothing impressive! Sasuke just lost most of his Chakra and stamina from the previous fights. He's not going to lose to-''

As she was saying that, Sasuke manages to see where the cat girl will dodge and swings at her direction. He smirks going to land the slash but then Mew Ichigo catches the sword hand with her bare gloved hand. This surprised Sasuke as the cat girl slams a powerful punch across his face. The impact of the punch slams Sasuke back and crashes head first right through a rock.

''C-CRAP! SASUKE-KUN!'' Karin screams in horror not believing that. Mew Ichigo purrs giving a peace sign to her friends that she got him… until she panics with her cat ears acting up. She quickly leaps up just as the ground underneath her explodes. This shocks everyone as Sasuke emerges, having set explosive tags underneath the ground. Mew Ichigo blinks looking at the rock she assumed she sent him onto and it is revealed to be a log. She grunts landing on all fours thinking she got him.

''You're too cocky, Momomiya! _**FIRE RELEASE!**_'' Sasuke declares forming hand seals as he inhales back. Mew Ichigo panics and instantly forms her own hand seals. Sasuke startles greatly knowing those hand seals as they were the same he just did.

''_**GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!**_'' Mew Ichigo and Sasuke both shout exhaling and unleashing a massive fireball against the other, colliding. The flames of both attacks cancel each other out. Mew Ichigo pants a bit with Sasuke staring rather shock she actually used the Uchiha's signature Jutsu like that. It somewhat enrages him that he knows it.

''I'm surprise you know that one but since you're no Uchiha; that Jutsu won't work against me!'' Sasuke declares forming another hand seal and shouts. ''_**FIRE RELEASE: GREAT DRAGON FIRE TECHNIQUE!**_''

He spits out twin dragon-like fireballs at the cat girl. Mew Ichigo responds by forming her pink barrier with her Strawberry Bell, block the dragon-like fireball directly as it explodes into smoke. Sasuke watches with his Sharingan eyes glowing, readying himself for whatever she tries to-

''_**SECRET TECHNIQUE: CAT-AMUSER!**_'' Sasuke startles and evades fast to the left just missing the spinning Strawberry Bell thrown at him. He times it instantly and throws a kunai from his sleeve, knocking the bell to the ground before it could turn around like a boomerang. However Mew Ichigo leaps through the smoke from Sasuke's back and shouts extending her right hand back. ''_**SECRET TECHNIQUE: CAT CLAW-POUNCE!**_''

Sasuke hears it as the cat girl thrusts her hand forward in a claw-like pose. Mew Ichigo smirks going to deal major damage at the Uchiha until he shouts swinging his left arm at her. ''_**HIDDEN SHADOW SNAKE HANDS!**_''

In that moment several white snakes shoot out from under his sleeve, surprising the cat girl. The snakes wrap and constricting their bodies wrapped around Mew Ichigo's body.

''NYA!'' Mew Ichigo screams struggling to break free. Smirking at this, Sasuke starts swinging her around with his snakes, slamming the cat girl on multiple trees. She gasps out in pain feeling really dazed but also trying to adjust freeing her right arm somehow.

Sasuke then slams her onto a tree and then raises his right arm to the side as sparks fly around that hand.

''_**CHIDORI!**_'' He declares as the electricity erupts and spreads rapidly all over his hand, covering it in the light blue lightning. Mew Ichigo panics focusing in her tight space as pink sparks light up. Sasuke prepares to thrust his attack at the cat girl but then he sees something pink slashing through his snake, slashing it by Mew Ichigo.

Sasuke widens his eyes as Mew Ichigo shouts swinging her right, pink ribbon-like electrical hand at his attack. ''_**RIBBON CHIDORI!**_''

The two Chidoris clash and sparks of blue and pink lightning explode wildly though it pushes Sasuke back who was more stunned and unprepared by that.

''When did you!'' Sasuke tries demanding completely shock by the surprise that he never notice the Mew Mew now points her heart-shaped bell weapon once more in her possession right in front of him. Sasuke widens his eyes as Mew Ichigo shouts. ''_**RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!**_''

The heart-shaped bell weapon unleashes a magical blast consuming and hitting Sasuke directly.

''GGAAHHH!'' The Uchiha shouts as the light consumes him more but he reacts fast triggering his Curse Mark. The magical blast explodes into sparkles of light.

''She got-'' Ed immediately determines the winner but sadly like before Sasuke quickly reappears, still standing, and now having his Curse Mark activated. Fullmetal sweat drops and mutters lowering his head. ''I'm stopping now.''

Sasuke pants slightly actually forced to activate his Curse Mark in the last second to escape that attack or else she would have won. Still he's still shock someone like her could even learn and use that Jutsu. He scoffs not believing Kakashi would even teach a non-Shinobi, no less a cat, that technique.

''Kakashi really is that desperate to teach a feline like you that Jutsu.'' Sasuke announces actually insulted by his former teacher's choice. This upsets Mew Ichigo, frowning, as she stares at her right hand. She remembers the day Kakashi decided to show her the _**Chidori**_. At first she didn't want to learn something that Sasuke learned and has been using to harm others until he told her the purpose of the Jutsu. It wasn't meant to harm or cut down the bonds of one's friends; it was meant to protect those bonds with your own power. After she realized that, she couldn't help herself but want to use it as well. It took her a long time to master it but along the way she got to understand how important that Jutsu is and how much value it is.

''… The _**Chidori**_ was meant to protect those you love.'' Mew Ichigo, looking at Sasuke, tells him calm and strong. Sasuke glares at that word as he has no one to love anymore. Ichigo, however, has so many people she wants to see happy. She smiles telling him strongly and passionate. ''I have a lot of people I love. So many that they made me realize how valuable this power is to me.''

Sailor Moon watches blushing as she remembers that from one of their chats that Ichigo lost her powers once before and how she expressed that after finally being a normal girl, she hated being useless. She learned how important it is to have the power to protect the ones she loves.

Having accepted who she is now, Ichigo speaks up as the sweet young lady and heroine she is now. ''And through our love and our bonds; I will protect them all with this power Nya!''

Sasuke just stares silently and as much as he disagrees with her logic; she's not clueless of who she is unlike the first time they met… or more so better than Sakura.

''At the least you prove your worth more so than her.'' Sasuke mutters admitting she's not one he won't take lightly. His Curse Mark activates again spreading its markings across Sasuke's body while giving him a purple aura around his body too. Sasuke then declares with his Sharingan eyes glowing almost more sinister. ''I'll settle this now.''

Mew Ichigo glares dashing at him. Sasuke did the same as the two start clashing hits, blocking or intercepting the other's attacks. Mew Ichigo ducks a sword slash and then uses her tail, wrapping around his sword arm and tosses him away fast. Sasuke does manage to use a tree as a platform to swing himself back to the ground.

''_**RIBBON CHIDORI CHECK!**_'' Twirling towards the Uchiha's direction, Mew Ichigo shouts firing a Ribbon Strawberry Check with Ribbon Chidori coursing through the blast. Sasuke sees this not planning to get blasted by that as he summons a large Fuma Shuriken. He grabs it tightly with sparks of electricity flies all over it.

''_**LIGHTNING FLASH!**_'' Sasuke shouts launching the lightning-infused Fuma Shuriken at the energy blast, trying to stop it but Mew Ichigo knows that won't work. Sasuke, also aware, had a plan for that as he quickly pulls thin wires attached to the Fuma Shuriken, self-destruct it as the fan blades each had an Explosive Tags. The tags ignite and explode cancelling out Mew Ichigo's attack.

Sasuke then throws two Kunais with Explosive Tags at her but the cat girl forms her pink barrier again. The Kunais hit her barrier and they explode on contact though the barrier withhold without a scratch. Mew Ichigo smirks at Sasuke's attempt however she hears something and just then a white snake suddenly shoots out from underneath the ground within her barrier. The cat girl startles greatly as it quickly wraps itself around her and coils tightly on her body.

''NYAAA!'' Mew Ichigo screams in pain as the snake coils harder.

''Ichigo!'' Ed shouts in horror seeing her in such pain. The pain of the snake crushing her causes the Mew Mew to lose focus with her barrier vanishing. Sasuke sighs approaching her.

''Stay down, Momomiya.'' Sasuke shouts activating his Sharingan eyes towards the cat girl. Mew Ichigo sadly falls for them letting those same eyes place an illusion in her. She feels herself succumbing and falling in an endless dark hole. She was going to die and just the thought to lose, for the stake of her love ones, she can't; she can't!

''_If I fall for this…_'' Mew Ichigo tells herself mentally as the dark hole drags her deeper in the darkness and yet it won't break the cat girl.

Just the very image of Yugi, smiling, causes a strange rush of energy overflow Ichigo's very body while her pink eyes glow and her pupils become more cat-like.

Sasuke comes at her for a kick knockout but as he's about to the body of the cat girl lets out a strange light that it burns and incinerates the white snake wrapped around her. Mew Ichigo finally free also fully conscious lets out a yell as she sends a surprise upper kick across Sasuke's face. ''I REFUSE!''

This stuns Sasuke with the boot stomped across his face as he's kicked backwards. He falls backwards but rolls his body to get up immediately though bleeding from his mouth.

Everyone watches this speechless to see this warm pink aura around the cat girl and the warm pink color eyes she possesses.

''Ichigo…'' Alicia mutters very amazed. The look in her eyes was different than the more vicious ones she's had before. In fact these eyes are much warmer and bring a sense of hope.

Mew Ichigo stares at the stun Uchiha and declares vowing while pointing her finger at him. ''I won't let those eyes stop me from protecting everyone Nya!''

Sasuke grunts still stun from the kick. Mew Ichigo dashes at him while picking up her Strawberry Bell again. ''_**RIBBON CHIDORI!**_''

Her right hand once more is covered in the pink ribbon-like electricity. Sasuke glares going to stop her attack but before he could Suigetsu leaps behind him and shouts swinging his large sword at the Mew Mew. ''Back away kitty!''

Mew Ichigo startles and stops her attack as she dodges the sword by back flipping. Suigetsu smirks turning to Sasuke and tells him. ''Sasuke, we'll double-team her!''

Sasuke didn't say a word as Suigetsu proceeds coming at the cat girl. Mew Ichigo glares watching the guy swinging his sword again at her. However Suigetsu's sword is suddenly stopped by Alicia appearing right in front of him, once more in Valkyria form, blocking it with her shield.

''Ichigo doesn't need this right now!'' Alicia speaks up serious not going to let Ichigo's fight become one-handed. She eyes the cat girl and tells her with a small smile. ''I got this guy, you just beat Sasuke!''

Mew Ichigo blushes red thanking her. ''Thank you, Alicia-chan.''

Alicia smiles charging at Suigetsu, pushing him back with her shield to give her friend the space she needs.

Thankful for her, Mew Ichigo stares back at Sasuke touching her Mew Pendant and starts chanting. ''Mew Mew Strawberry…''

Her pendant glows wildly as she adds shouting louder with the light growing larger. ''EVOLUTION!''

The light of her pendant engulfs her, changing her as Mew Ichigo quickly emerges in her second Mew form. This shocks Sasuke even though he was told of this new power too.

''Let's finish this Sasuke!'' Mew Ichigo declares confident, not going to lose. Sasuke scoffs pulling down his white open shirt as he responds. ''Fine by me. Your love…''

His Curse Mark once more glows and rapidly changes his body into the seal's second form. Spreading his claw webbed wings, Sasuke declares glaring at the Mew Mew. ''Won't overcome my vengeance!''

Sasuke dashes at her in mid-air swinging his blade fast only for Mew Ichigo to catch the blade by its blade. This horrifies the Uchiha as he suddenly gets punch not once but a kick as well by the cat girl, launching him upward. He gasps using his wings to hover in the air to only see the Mew Mew just now above him in the air, extending back her right foot up over her head.

''_**SECRET TECHNIQUE: CAT DROP KICK!**_'' Mew Ichigo shouts swinging downward with the same leg right towards Sasuke's head. However the Uchiha quickly responds shouting. "_**CHIDORI CURRENT!**_''

Burst of electricity flies all over his body, making sure it will shock the cat girl if she attempts to strike him physically.

Mew Ichigo sees that and risks her chances by shouting. ''_**RIBBON THUNDER ARMOR!**_''

In that instant the cat girl's body is surrounded in an electrical pink aura as her hands and feet are coated in pink colored electrical ribbons that take shape of cat paws and sharp claws. Even her cat tail is surrounded in the electrical ribbons giving it armor with a sharp pointy tip. Sasuke startles as her kick slashes through his _**Chidori Current **_and the boot kicks him downward by the head so fast that Sasuke almost passes out as he crashes to the ground in a mere second.

Mew Ichigo giggles disappearing while Sasuke struggles to pull himself up still daze. However he could see it as he turns and intercepts a claw swipe by the sudden appearing cat girl now in front of him. Mew Ichigo forms a small smirk not surprise his Sharingan eyes could keep up with her much-much faster speed.

''_I got to finish this before this form harms me too much Nya._'' Mew Ichigo tells herself mentally while she and Sasuke attack and evade their attacks, neither one able to land a hit on the other. The cat girl pounces at high speed but Sasuke leaps over her flying upward. Seeing this Mew Ichigo raises her right arm at him.

''_**RIBBON CHIDORI SHARP SPEAR!**_'' The Mew Mew shouts firing a burst of _**Ribbon Chidori**_ extending and shooting upward. Sasuke sees it coming and dashes at it with his blade.

''_**CHIDORI KATANA!**_'' Sasuke shouts slashing the ribbon-like electrical spear with his enhanced lightning katana. He still proceeds to dash down at her and slashes her only for the cat girl to parry his enhance lightning katana with her lightning claws. Both release sparks of blue and pink lightning as they strike each other's attacks. This forces both of them back with smoke coming out from the other slightly.

Panting as he's near his limit, Sasuke lets out a shout extending back his right hand as it is engulfed in electricity but black. ''It's over!''

Mew Ichigo glares holding forward her Strawberry Bell changing into its Strawberry Rose Bell form. She declares holding her bell weapon with both hands. ''For you Nya!''

The two hold their pose, readying themselves. Sasuke makes the first move charging forward as he shouts extending his electric arm forward. ''_**BLACK CHIDORI!**_''

''_**RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!**_'' Mew Ichigo shouts back countering his attack with her upgraded _**Ribbon Strawberry Check**_. Sasuke didn't care thrusting his arm regardless right upon the magical energy blast. This startles Mew Ichigo briefly as she resumes pouring more of her attack to push the Uchiha back. Sasuke, however, shouts engulfing more of his Curse Mark to increase his power, actually pushing back the light of Mew Ichigo's attack with his darker _**Chidori**_ attack. The cat girl struggles trying to push back but Sasuke's attack is making it very hard on her.

''_N-not enough… Not going to-_'' Mew Ichigo begins telling herself about to lose even after going all out. Just as she's about to overpowered and likely beaten, a voice suddenly speaks up through her very heart. ''_Believe in your heart._''

Mew Ichigo widens her eyes not familiar with that voice and yet it sounds so familiar yet kind, kinder than the other one. Smiling, she trusts it extending her right hand to her side and calls forth. ''Mew Aqua Hope Rod!''

The rod glows and releases a magical barrier that actually repels Sasuke somewhat to his surprise. He struggles to thrust through this but this is all the time Mew Ichigo needed pointing her rod at him while it glows brightly.

''_**RIBBON AQUA DROP EXPLOSIONS!**_'' Mew Ichigo shouts as her rod unleashes a burst of magical bubble-like blast over her _**Ribbon Strawberry Surprise**_. The two attacks oddly combine and clash upon the Black Chidori, actually pushing it back immediately. Sasuke screams in pain as the blast consumes him and explodes in bright light. The light vanishes as Sasuke drops hard, reverted back in human form, and badly damaged. Mew Ichigo pants heavily not thinking that would work.

Karin gasps speechless with Suigetsu panicking. Alicia smiles while Sailor Moon gasps joyfully.

''D-did she finally do it?'' Ed asks not wanting to jinx it. Judai oddly smiles pretty sure she won it.

Mew Ichigo still pants as her _**Ribbon Thunder Armor**_ mode and Mew Aqua Hope Rod vanishes. She sighs of relief muttering out actually feeling her sweat. ''I… I need to shower after this Nya.''

Ed and Kurosaki both sweat drop rather annoyed that's all she's thinking about after winning a hard fight.

''ICHIGO-CHAN DID IT! SHE-'' Sailor Moon starts cheering along with Chibiusa but before she could finish her words, Sasuke's body starts twitching and melts to their horror. Mew Ichigo watches as the body oddly melts but not before something stabs inside of it.

''WWWHHAAAA!'' Sailor Moon and Chibiusa both screamed in horror while the others were very much shock.

They watch as Sasuke emerges from what was his body which has shredded into dust. The Uchiha emerges with all his injuries from before the fights completely healed even his clothes were restored before said point. This shocks everyone with Mew Ichigo trying to utter really taken back and also disgusted by that.

''W-what did you-'' Mew Ichigo tries asking though she blushes still seeing the Uchiha partly nude. Sasuke ignores her reactions pulling up his shirt again.

''That was Orochimaru's own version of the _**Body Replacement Technique**_.'' Sasuke explains using the Jutsu to materialize a new body however the price of such a Jutsu is starting to take effect as he feels his Chakra almost completely drained, panting as he realizes it.

Sasuke couldn't believe he's this close to lose now. Unlucky his previous foes, not even his Sharingan or using his Ninja methods will work on a girl like her. To be honest, Sasuke never fought anyone this annoying yet capable of keeping up with him. He forms a small smile, expressing his thoughts of her. ''You're strong, Momomiya.''

Mew Ichigo makes a stun, blushing face never expecting to get a complement from this guy.

''But this isn't over yet.'' Sasuke then declares not going to accept this as a lost or a tie.

Mew Ichigo gulps taking her battle pose with both her Strawberry Rose Bell and Mew Aqua Hope Rod at both hands. She feels tired, very, but she can't let that stop her. She will beat Sasuke for good.

Sasuke sees this and actually chuckles as he gasps a bit on his tired state.

''_I'm really out of energy._'' He tells himself knowing well he can't afford to lose. Raising his Katana and pointing it towards the cat girl, Sasuke tells himself trying to envision he's fighting Itachi giving himself a reason to not lose. ''_I have to settle this now. I refuse to walk away after everything!_''

The two lock at the other's eyes, about to finish their fight but before they could a voice shouts out. ''Ichigo-kun, everyone!''

Mew Ichigo startles and turns to see Yugi rushing over towards her with Kaiba, Mokuba and Naruto behind him. Smiling of joy, she yells out so happy to see him here.''Yugi-kun Nya!''

Yugi smiles also of relief to have made it though they would have arrived sooner if not for Kaiba to find a parking spot for his hover car. They join behind the cat girl with Yugi staring firmly towards Sasuke.

With a bump on his head from the ride here, Naruto shouts serious at his friend moving forward. ''That's enough, Sasuke!''

Kurosaki eyes the blond spiky head surprise he wasn't called to stop Sasuke since those two know each other well. Ed, however frowns realizing why that idiot didn't show up; Judai never called him to protect him from the fact his friend is doing this. He mutters feeling sad for the spiky blond headed. ''Naruto…''

Judai stays quiet wanting to avoid this reunion since it will be much harder on his friend.

''…'' Sasuke narrowly turns his head to eye the spiky blond headed gazing at him mad. He just scoffs rather surprised he came late than the first one to confront.

Suigetsu, trying to fight Alicia, overhears that name and mutters to him questionable. ''Naruto? When have I heard that name before?''

Alicia, seeing her opponent dropping her guard, immediately fires a _**Blue Flame**_ from her lance. Suigetsu sees it too late barely dodging it but still takes most of the attack dead on.

''WA!'' Suigetsu screams sent flying back next to Karin, burned badly. Alicia giggles commenting her opponent. ''That's what you get for dropping your guard.''

Yugi sweat drops seeing that with Naruto, not paying attention, demands Sasuke seriously. ''Why are you going after Chibiusa-chan?! Aren't you with-''

Sasuke, more busy glaring at the Dragon Knight, does acknowledge the spiky blond headed by responding harshly. ''I think I've told this already but I'll gladly tell you too, idiot.''

Naruto snaps going to give him a piece of his mind but Yugi grabs him by the shoulder wanting to hear this. Naruto grunts but nods eyeing Sasuke.

''As I said it already, I killed Orochimaru and my only concern is going after Itachi.'' Sasuke announces for the third time shocking Naruto and even Yugi. Kaiba remains silent not recalling either one of those stupid names.

''You killed Orochimaru-kun?'' Yugi asks rather surprise and yet not sure how to feel. He's not saying that he's wrong but he could feel the aura of the Sannin within Sasuke. The Uchiha glares questioning him. ''You don't believe me?''

Yugi shakes his head telling him honestly and firm. ''I do, sort of. It's just the question of how you killed him.''

Sasuke eyes him and actually cracks a smirk. He's impressed he can see the fact that Orochimaru still exist within him since he used the reverse of Orochimaru's Jutsu against him instead of himself.

''Nothing escapes your senses, Dragon Knight.'' Sasuke actually praises Yugi which stuns Naruto with an open jaw. Yugi stares at him calmly. The Uchiha stares back with his Sharingan eyes, able to see he's different than when he was back then. In fact he can see through him and his purple eyes hiding the red, dragon eyes and the silhouettes of Yin-Yang Dragon wrapped around his body as if protecting him.

''I supposed that's why Orochimaru and even the Dark Lord fear you.'' Sasuke comments realizing the growth in the boy but also he can see something is wrong with him too. He adds said fact in a somewhat mockery voice. ''The same can't be said with you being this so-called fear to them.''

Yugi glares by his words not sure what he's referring about.

Kaiba, watching already angry, steps forward as he speaks up glaring at Sasuke unimpressed. ''So this is the friend of Idiot #5.''

Naruto blinks awkwardly before snapping while shouting. ''WAIT 5?!''

Sasuke, even exhausted, glares at this man and demands annoyed. ''And who are you?''

Kaiba, still staring at him, responds coldly as he activates his Duel Disk and slides on his headset. ''A very annoyed CEO.''

Yugi startles about to protest but Kaiba just turns and gives him a glare, almost telling him to step aside or else. Sighing, the tricolor head rubs the back of his head letting him do what he wants. Scoffing, Kaiba walks up and tells the Mew Mew moving her aside. ''Step aside feline, I'll get rid of him.''

''Nya?! I didn't ask for you-'' Mew Ichigo starts protesting but Sasuke intercepts her rather cocky. ''Fine, I'll deal with you first and then finish things with Momomiya so then I can fight and beat the Dragon Knight.''

The cat girl gives him a glare as Yugi blinks. Kaiba, however, couldn't help but snarl and quickly changes that into a laugh. ''Hahahahaha!''

Sasuke, rather surprised by his reaction, glares at him and demands coldly. ''What's so funny?''

Stopping his laughter immediately with a frown Kaiba answers with his cold blue eyes gazing at the Uchiha and his pathetic declaration. ''Your joke. You, defeat Yugi? NEVER! Not while I still breathe, I will be the one and only to defeat Yugi Mutou and become Duel King!''

Yugi sweat drops happy he does care for him… somewhat, for their rivalry. Mew Ichigo sweat drops not at all surprise. Sasuke actually raises an eyebrow muttering with a questionable voice. ''Duel King?''

Drawing his holographic card, Kaiba declares raising it up as it vanishes into light. ''Appear my pride, my soul! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!''

A sphere of light forms over Kaiba and reveals his prideful white dragon emerging with a powerful roar. Sasuke startles actually feeling that one.

''A _**Summoning Technique**_?!'' Karin questions with both she and Suigetsu actually worry never seeing a creature like that before. Even Sasuke is somewhat taken back by this dragon.

''Feast my dragon.'' Kaiba commands raising his hand and obeying, Blue-Eyes lets out a roar flying towards the Uchiha. Sasuke quickly leaps over the dragon only for the white dragon to whip its tail over it and strikes Sasuke, sending him crashing into multiple trees in a row.

''Sasuke!'' Karin screams as even Suigetsu has to admit that was painful. Sasuke gets up somewhat wobbly.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon charges with a body bash towards Sasuke. Gritting, he pulls out two Fuma Shurikens and throws them around the dragon which both were attached with thin wires. Sasuke plans to dodge and burn the dragon but to his horror the dragon rams itself through the wire and snaps them off like nothing. This shocks him as he dodges the dragon's body bash but barely as one of its wings strikes his back and he gasps slamming him into the ground hard, actually flipping him off the ground to fall on it again.

Kaiba laughs at this and raises his hand as his dragon turns and comes at Sasuke with its mouth and claws. Sasuke, getting up badly rough up, raises his Katana and shouts with electricity pouring through it. ''_**CHIDORI SHARP SPEAR!**_''

Kaiba sees that coming and commands seriously at his dragon. ''_**Burst Stream of Destruction!**_''

His dragon opens its mouth and fires a destructive blast of white electricity. Sasuke panics as his extended electrical spear is blasted through and he's forced to dodge the attack just barely again with burn marks slightly on him.

Kaiba, scoffing with his arms crossed, speaks somewhat impressed. ''Not bad handling one of my mighty dragons.''

''One?!'' Sasuke utters out still recovering the last attack. Kaiba smirks as suddenly two more Blue-Eyes White Dragons appear with the third one. Sasuke actually startles. Normally, this wouldn't bother him but since he's about to run out of Chakra, he can't keep this up.

As it seems the Uchiha was out of options, he feels drips of water on his face. He looks up as the sky, already dark, starts pouring down rain. Forming a small smirk, Sasuke raises his right hand straight towards the sky. Kaiba raises an eyebrow, still sinister yet puzzled what he's trying.

Sasuke's hand forms sparks of electricity as it shoots upward to the sky. The electricity hits the clouds as thunder strikes begins forming.

''I'll finish this now!'' Sasuke declares as the thunderclouds begin charging electricity all around themselves. Yugi stares up and can feel this is some kind of attack, warning Kaiba. ''Kaiba-kun!''

Kaiba still glares at Sasuke as he pulls two cards from his deck and activates them. However he never got the chance to announce them as Sasuke declares while the thunderclouds let out a roar-like sound. ''_**KIRIN!**_''

In that instant the thunderclouds warp around themselves and within the vortex emerges out a massive, chimerical-like dragon-like lightning creature with red eyes glowing viciously and furious. Everyone drops their mouths at the sight of the thing.

''Holy-'' Ed tries muttering really taken back but gets intercept by Naruto who shouts pleading with his friend to stop this. ''Stop it Sasuke!''

Yugi knows better grabbing Ichigo and Mokuba and pulls them away fast from Kaiba.

''Vanish with the thunderclap.'' Ignoring his pleads, Sasuke declares at Kaiba as flinches his hand a bit more up. The _**Kirin**_ roars going up back in the vortex of thunderclouds. Once in there, Sasuke immediately swings downward with his hand right upon Kaiba and Blue-Eyes. Less than a second the _**Kirin**_ emerges shooting and striking down instantly upon Kaiba and his three dragons. The Jutsu strikes down and explodes instantly in an almost massive blast but slightly. Everyone else braces themselves with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask protecting Chibiusa.

The area is covered in smoke as Sasuke pants softly not expecting it would have taken more than he thought.

''…'' Sasuke watches silently waiting for kind of movement. If none, which is very likely, he wins and can finish things with-

Suddenly he sees a light form through the smoke of the aftermath of _**Kirin**_, growing bigger and larger.

''W-what?'' The young Uchiha utters actually frightened.

''My Blue-Eyes…'' A voice then speaks through the smoke as the light pierces through it, now revealing the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, merged as the unstoppable Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

''Is the Ultimate Creature of Destruction!'' Kaiba, stepping out unscratched, announces loudly and proud that even his three-headed dragon roars viciously.

Sasuke widens his eyes horrified as Kaiba, laughing menacing, declares. ''You never had a chance against the Toughest! The Invincible! THE UNBEATABLE!''

Yugi sweat drops as that's more ironic since Kaiba used that very trap, The Ultimate Creature of Destruction, to prevent his fused Blue-Eyes from getting destroyed.

Sasuke, panting heavily, does not believe his best attack failed but this was also his fault using _**Kirin**_ the way he did.

''_**Kirin**__ wasn't at full power and yet with just a mere fraction of its power wasn't enough to beat him. Damn it._'' He tells himself knowing fully well the power of Kirin can be much greater if he was somewhat at full power or had surrounded the area in flames to best control the weather to become a stronger thunderstorm. Besides, this Jutsu is meant to kill only one; Itachi. Still, things weren't in his favor.

Kaiba, his arms crossed, didn't move as his Ultimate Dragon opens up its three mouths, charging up its attack. Sasuke glares not going to accept this defeat… but then he stares at Chibiusa who is looking back at him. He realizes that this girl was like him and the fact that she lost her parents question what he's doing now. Much like how he refused to follow Itachi's example and kill his best friend; he won't bring greater despair to her like he went through.

Making up his mind, Sasuke eyes his team with Jugo regaining his conscious rather taken back and declares. ''Retreat.''

This shocks the rest of Team Hebi but under the conditions they were in, they have no choice. Yugi and the others were also confuse as Sasuke faces them and proclaims raising his right hand to them. ''We'll meet again.''

''I won't let you leave!'' Kaiba protests not letting him go as he commands his dragon. ''Finish him, _**Ultimate Bur-**_''

Before he could finish his command, Sasuke drops a bomb in his other hand in front of the others and it explodes, unleashing a bright blinding light.

''What?!'' Seto yells out caught in the light as were everyone else. They couldn't see a thing but Yugi could sense Sasuke and his team now gone. The light soon diminishes and once everyone regains their sight, they notice Sasuke and his team all gone.

''They're gone Nya.'' Mew Ichigo mutters somewhat relief as she drops on her knees, really exhausted. Yugi nods holding her right shoulder. He eyes Chibiusa noticing how Sasuke was looking at her, wondering if he left due to her.

''Sasuke…'' Naruto mutters with a sadden look, not able to bring him back again. Though he isn't sure why but he's positive Sasuke ran away not because of Kaiba, but maybe something.

Kaiba sighs more than angry as he deactivates his Duel Disk and his three-headed dragon vanishes. He turns to face Yugi and demands him. ''Now where's that girl?!''

Yugi just smiles pointing his finger behind him. Kaiba turns and spots Chibiusa hugging the injury Tuxedo Mask who smiles hugging her back. Sailor Moon blushes rather jealous but sighs patting her head. Chibiusa sobs eyeing her and then hugs her back startling the Sailor Guardian with a small smile.

Everyone else smiles seeing that. Kaiba, however, demands rather confuse but annoyed. ''Who the hell is she?''

''My cousin Nya!'' Mew Ichigo answers him happily. Kaiba just makes a face, not sure what to feel… but it was indeed anger and frustration. He turns around and declares walking away. ''We'll talk tomorrow.''

This startles everyone with Mew Ichigo trying to yell at him in protest. ''NYA! BUT YOU SAID-''

''I don't need this today.'' Kaiba just mutters not in the mood of this. He walks away with Mokuba, sweat dropping, bows apologetic as he catches up to his older brother. Mew Ichigo puffs her cheeks angrily and mutters angrily. ''I really hate him more Nya.''

Yugi sweat drops petting her ears, also pretty taken back by Kaiba's choice. Maybe it was the mini-skirt? Or the outfit? Or the cousin part? He just sighs somewhat relief this is over, at least for now. He does, however, frown knowing well the Dark Lord will show up soon and when he does, they have to be ready.

* * *

Sasuke pants as he and his team were in hiding. He continues breathing heavily, placing a hand over his face at how weakened he felt right now. He coughs eyeing the red head and tells her, needing her ability. ''Karin…''

Karin, blushing, understands pulling up her neck and shows bite marks on it.

''Here!'' She nervously says showing her bare neck to him. Sasuke eyes it and bites into it. Karin immediately lets out a loud painful but enjoyable moan since it was Sasuke doing it. As he bit her, Sasuke's wounds begin to heal due to Karin's special ability. Once his injuries were recovered, Sasuke pulls away and thanks her. ''Thank you.''

Karin blushes red but more so since it was Sasuke who bit her neck like that. Suigetsu sweat drops at that and asks his leader rather unenergetic. ''Oi, we could have taken them on, right?''

Sasuke composes himself thinking much clearer and knows if he had beaten that man and his dragons, somehow, he would likely lose to Yugi. Even if he wasn't in the sense to fight, it's likely he would have taken him down. Now if he was at full power, probably. But what Sasuke learned from Orochimaru, before he decided to kill him, that Yugi was much stronger.

''The Dragon Knight would be too much for any of us if we battled him under our condition.'' Sasuke theorizes their odds as not great. However, even against those odds, Sasuke grew rather done with capturing that girl. Now aware of the story, the young Uchiha has no more interest on someone… who reminds him of himself somewhat.

''That and I have no interest to capture her now.'' Sasuke decides surprising the rest of the team other than Jugo, figuring that would be his decision.

Losing one's parents, losing their purpose, that empty darkness; Sasuke knows those feels too well. That only asks him more questions like why did she lost her parents, who's behind this and why? Clearly it is not the Dark Lord but someone else that the evil dragon hates. Maybe he can use that in his own advantage and still get what he wants through another way.

He makes up his mind declaring. ''Once I'm healed, I have to do something. You three stay within the hideout until I return.''

Karin startles by this but sighs not going to object. Jugo had no intention as he knew what he was going to do. Suigetsu sighs and just replies rather relief to not be fighting those guys especially that fire lance girl or the cat one. ''Whatever you say, boss.''

* * *

Having watched the battle that happened just moments ago, the masked man shakes his head somewhat disappointed how the conclusion ended. Even if the young man continued, he was already far exhausted after his last attack impressive as it was.

"Quite a shame that battle didn't ended in the young man's victory. Pity.'' He mutters unfolding his crossed arms. Then again this just means it was now truly his time to shine and fix the mistake of those who failed before him.

''However now it has been confirmed to me that I must be the one to deal with these immature, misguided children playing ''heroes''.'' He declares turning his back with his cape flapping, heading towards the building of the Dark Lord to finally meet the devil and reveal his new ally.

Who is this man and what does he intend to do with helping the Dark Lord?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Heart Moving by Naoko Takeuchi from Sailor Moon)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

The Dark Lord decides to take charge of this matter to capture Chibiusa himself but then the same masked man has appeared and reveals who he is and what his intentions are. What exactly are they and why does he wish to help the Dark Lord?

Naruto sighs defeated: Damn, Sasuke got away.

Kurosaki gives him a look: Yea, I'm sure you worry more for him than us getting beaten badly.

Ed transmutes Al's armored body, fixing it: In my defense… I got none.

Alicia sighs exhausted: Me neither.

Chibiusa blushes: … He wasn't so bad.

Mew Ichigo sweat drops heavily: …

Sailor Moon sweat drops: Um Yugi-chan, title for next time?

Yugi sweat drops: Y-yea. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The New Threat! Appear Arkham!

Mew Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time… and Sasuke-Baka is worse than Kaiba-Baka.

Kaiba scoffs: I'll take that as a complement, Momomiya.

* * *

**Author's Note:** SO… for those who did figure out why I think Mew Ichigo VS Sasuke is more interesting, congrats. For those not getting it… well it involves the Chidori. Like how Kakashi view his Jutsu (more so after Obito's ''death'' and later Rin's), it was meant to protect one's bonds and love ones. Sasuke, however, chose to use it for revenge (which becomes ironic since that revenge is revenge for his dead brother, so it's like love) but Ichigo mastered it to protect the love for everyone she cares for. I've been planning this since Volume 1 everyone, you shouldn't be surprised.

I'm not saying Kaiba can beat Sasuke… he would try and might if it was a weak version of the Uchiha… but yea, Sasuke was exhausted and Kaiba would crush anyone he views as an enemy that would go after Yugi… not because he cares for him, much, but he is his rival, his prey, his goal.

Also I should clear this up; I had plans to have the rest of the Sailor Guardians to show up to fight Sasuke but that would have made the chapter LONGER and I don't like making long chapters (since I'm sure almost the majority of my readers hate reading long chapters like how I screw up in Volume 1 of DKR). So I didn't and I'll have my reason why they didn't show up in the next chapter.

Speaking up for the next chapter… like I promise one of my favorite and well one of my 4 only reviewers, it's time. So enjoy his part of this arc.


	34. 33: The Dark Villain, Appear Arkham!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. ****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Valkyria Chronicles AND now Sailor Moon (finally). I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 33 of the second new Arc of Volume 4: Crystal Moon!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: Moonlight Densetsu by Dali from Sailor Moon) **

**Volume 4: Episode 33: The Dark Villain. Appear Arkham!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Yugi, somewhat impatient, asked Kaiba to hurry up as they and Mokuba were in his car. Kaiba scoffed trying to if not for traffic. It was on that moment that Naruto found them and asked how they're doing. Worry in what he should even tell him, Yugi does tell his friend that Sasuke is here and going after Chibiusa. Startled by the news, Naruto demanded where he is but Kaiba shut him up and screwed the rules using his car's hover mode to take them there. _

_Helpless, Chibiusa was as Sasuke approached her to capture her. Refusing to let her be taken, Tuxedo Mask resumed to fight the Uchiha, losing badly until with his own power unleashes the Tuxedo la Smoking Bomber! The attack surprises Sasuke and would have taken him down if not for Orochimaru's ability to shed his damaged body and regenerate instantly. Tuxedo Mask, grunting weakly, was about to be seemingly cut down by the Uchiha but Chibiusa stopped him, not wanting to lose any else she loved. This shocked Sasuke, recalling what Itachi did to him. It was there Sailor Moon told him that Chibiusa's future was attacked and those she loved were hurt because of it. This further shocked the young Uchiha having flashbacks of what Itachi did to him and losing his entire family and clan._

_Karin then tried to warn Sasuke of another enemy but it was too late as Ichigo, in her cat form, arrived. She engaged the Uchiha in said form until she kisses a still stunned Alicia and reverted back to human form while snapping Alicia out of her trance. Ichigo and Sasuke, once more crossing eyes, had a small talk and angrily the cat girl transformed to beat the Uchiha for good. Sasuke, oddly smirking, accepted and the two clashed once more._

_Using what both gain on their own, it came down to Mew Ichigo Evolution versus Curse Mark Version 2 and oddly enough the two were evenly matched and exhausted. It was there that the others finally arrived and Kaiba, already angry, demolished Sasuke with his Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Still taken back by the young girl reminding of himself, Sasuke made the decision and had his team to retreat._

_Our heroes managed to protect Chibiusa however now the masked man from before had enough and decided it will be his turn to finish what the others failed._

_Who is this man and why does he want to help the Dark Lord?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Sitting on his throne chair at night, Akumu taps on the handles of his chair hearing out his Dark Hunter's report on Sasuke and his team handling the mission. The dragon was spying on the fight that the Uchiha was part in, giving out every detail to the Dark Lord and Dark General Knight.

"It seems my lord that the boy failed to capture the little girl.'' The dark knight proclaims rather disappointed since the Uchiha was no ordinary fighter. Akumu agrees though partly as he defends the young man. ''You can't say Sasuke didn't come close. To be able to paralyze the Valkyria without fighting her, beating that Substitute Shinigami and even handle himself against my niece shows he's no pushover.''

Dark General Knight hums agreeing with those parts taking back his words. ''I suppose my lord.''

Akumu nods though now that Sasuke has failed and how the battle was, no doubt one of Aizen's Hollows or Arrancars must have sensed the fight and told him the news. This can be VERY bad if that man gets involved and ruins everything the Dark Lord has been planning.

''However, no doubt Aizen might have noticed that. If that bastard gets involved, I will never be able to find out what that girl is hiding and I MUST have it to lure those Black Moon fools and the Quantum Cube user!'' Akumu expresses furious refusing to let Aizen get the best on him. Dark General Knight agrees most likely that man will get in the way just to mock his lord.

Akumu grunts grabbing on both arms of his chair. To think he will be forced to do the job himself but it seems that will be his only choice.

''It seems it's my turn to settle things, and with the brat too.'' The Dark Lord decides going to handle things himself. It has been a while too for the great evil dragon to finally fight and show the Dragon Knight how much more powerful he's become since their last clash. Dark General Knight, nodding, speaks up also wishing to show his own stronger power. ''I shall assist my lord. I have much to show those fools of my own expanding growth.''

Akumu smirks as he declares. ''Then tomorrow, we-''

Before he could finish his words his office phone starts ringing. Akumu raises an eyebrow as he answers it, no doubt his secretary. ''What is it, Chinna-chan?''

Chinna, sweating nervously, says on the other side while staring at a figure in front of her. ''Um Akumu-sama, you have an appointment. Says he's here for the Bounty?''

This surprises the Dark Lord and even Dark General Knight, both of who stare at the other. Akumu then replies rather puzzle. ''Let him in?''

Chinna gulps waving her arm at the figure now walking towards the elevator.

''Huh? About time someone I didn't want to show up for the Bounty.'' Akumu says rather upset actually wanting to handle the capture of that Chibiusa now. Dark General Knight nods rather suspicious why now someone is taking on the bounty. He had the Dark Dragons sent those days already.

''I am surprise too it took that long. I'd expected a bunch of bounty hunters seeking money would arrive here, and then they would double-cross you and you would murder them.'' The dark general expresses already aware of what those humans would do for the stake of their own greed. Only difference between them and their new guest Greed; they're worthless trash compare to him. Akumu eyes him and slightly corrects him with a chuckle. ''Eat them my general, but yea.''

The dark knight bows for his mistake. Akumu smirks getting up from his chair and declares as he adjusts his tie. ''Supposed we should meet this person in the lobby.''

Dark General Knight obeys as the two were about to leave the room but then a new, strange voice speaks up with a polite tone. ''Pardon myself but I let myself in.''

This shocked the Dark Lord and his second-in-command. They turned towards a dark shadow in the corner of the room. A figure walks out from it, spreading a rather black wind of energy around him.

The figure, the very same mysterious masked man, reveals himself. He's wearing a thin but bulky black armor with black trench coat ends along with demonic sharp ended armor shoulder pads, black gauntlet gloves and black armored leggings with armored knee pads and boots. The gauntlets seem to have advanced computer components attached to them. He also wears a dark red cap which seems to be moving on its own rather viciously. The armor chest has a Symbol of the letter 'A', in red. His head is covered by a black mask-like helmet, shaped of a dark knight with sharp horns on the top, covering his face with an iron yet scarred face mask as well except for the eerie and glowing yellow eyes that pierce through the dark.

Akumu stares at this strange man and chuckles a bit amuse as he says. ''My, I didn't even sense you come in.''

Dark General Knight glares agreeing with his lord as neither of them had sense this man enter the room and he doesn't like that. He threatens the stranger holding back his anger. ''Mere human, you wish to die for coming in here unwelcome?''

''None at all.'' The masked man politely responds. He then bows to both in a gentleman's way, introducing himself. ''Allow me to introduce myself. You may call me Arkham.''

Akumu blinks rather confused actually questioning him. ''From that asylum in Got-''

The masked man, Arkham, lets out a chuckle slightly amuse as he explains his name. ''Hardly. I was inspired by the name from the ancient dark stories.''

The Dark Lord then gets it and now chuckles answering him. ''Oh, Lovecraft. I see now. Fitting name now thinking about it.''

Arkham laughs a bit nodding. Akumu hums liking this one though he's not going to trust him just yet. Instead he questions him. ''So you're here for the bounty hunter job then?''

''That and much more, Akumu Momomiya-san or do you prefer Dark Leader Dragon?'' Arkham kindly responds which shocks Akumu a bit that this man knows who he is or rather knew what he is. The masked man then corrects himself with an amuse voice. ''Of course, you can tell me which name you prefer my dear Dark Lord.''

Akumu tries not to glare though he's really annoyed right now. Dark General Knight feels the same, not wishing to see his lord being insulted, as he asks of him. ''My lord, allow me to get rid of this pest.''

The Dark Lord didn't answer him though he waves his hand giving him permission to test their guest. Dark General Knight bows and walks forward towards the masked man.

''Please my dear sir, I do not wish to fight you but if I must; it will lead to your death.'' Arkham tries reasoning with the armored dark knight in a threatening, humorous tone. Dark General Knight stops standing right in front of him. He glares not by this man but his word. Death? What's the point of death if one already experienced it?

''I've already died. Now it's your turn.'' Dark General Knight declares swinging his right arm as his Darkness Blade materializes in his possession. This surprises Arkham though he suddenly dashes backwards evading the slash of the massive giant sword. He hops backwards now stating not surprised. ''I suppose there's no going back now then?''

Dark General Knight answers him by charging, swinging his sword again. Arkham, timing it in the last second, slides to the right almost instantly but not before Dark General Knight's other hand grabs him by the neck and tightly. The dark general raises his sword and shouts swinging it at his caught foe. ''_**DARKNESS BLADE SLASH!**_''

His giant sword glows in dark energy as the evil general fires his dark energy slash, seemingly blasting Arkham but the masked man chuckles breaking free in the last minute with his black energy winds and with them he swings them like a sword, repelling the energy wave. This shocks the Dark General as Arkham then swiftly raises his hand forward. The black energy winds all gather around that hand and soon form into an actual sword. The sword is of normal size but has the same demonic knight pattern and coloring as Arkham's outfit with horned-winged guard.

Arkham grabs it and suddenly appears in front of the dark general slashing him across the chest. Dark General Knight being just a suit of armor with his soul part of it would not feel any damage unless the swing was strong to harm his armor body but he actually gasps out in pain backing away. This surprises Akumu greatly.

''What?!'' Dark General Knight mutters out touching his chest but not for the armor but his soul. Arkham giggles rather malicious explaining himself. ''My sword, Supreme Sword, strikes all even those without a body.''

Dark General Knight glares at this man and gets it, theorizing. ''So it hits the soul. Impressive, if not foolish to think it will kill me!''

Arkham hums impressed too he got that though he isn't that impressed. He has been having his eye on the Dark Lord ever since his grand reveal during Battle City V3's final duel that was broadcast across the world. He saw it that day and couldn't control his giggle at the evil dragon's evilness during the show. Having seen how humans would ultimately bring harm to others; this was an exciting discovering to see another but of a larger and more dramatic way. Truly a professional.

Since then, Arkham made it his job to learn more of this Dark Lord and soon learn of his ''league'' or ''team''; whichever works. He's gathered from that point a large number of villains, all with motives and abilities that only a true lord of evil would see value of and work together very well. More importantly, he couldn't find himself but be disgusted by how this group is handling those ''heroes''.

''I have study you, your allies and your lord. Like true villains, you work together however you always underestimate those children. Do you know why?'' Arkham asks the dark general who did not reply, just glaring silently. The masked man chuckles by this and reveals. ''They have those bonds that give them strength to fight. Your mistake is not studying their weaknesses.''

Akumu watches admitting those ''bonds'' with Yugi and his friends have indeed gotten in his way more than once. Dark General Knight, though, scoffs at this man's assumption of ''studying'' the enemy. He protests very firmly. ''Studying? Naïve. There is no such thing as studying the enemy if you seek out a challenge and fight with a sense of honor.''

''Oh? So says one who plays dirty?'' Arkham then questions rather amuse he has a sense of ''honor'' after learning how the general would fight dirty at times for a win. The dark knight simply glares and answers him darken. ''I never said I was pure of honor.''

Arkham hums most impressed by his respond, something he can respect. He then declares pointing with his Supreme Sword in a strange pose. ''Interesting but will that help you against this.''

Dark General Knight did not respond as Arkham vanishes and reappears behind the general, swinging his sword at him. However the dark general was aware of this as he yells out. ''_**DARK BARRIER GATE!**_''

Without moving his arms, a dark hexagram-shaped mirror-like barrier appears behind Dark General Knight as Arkham, not at all surprise, slashes the barrier not able to stop himself. The barrier glows darkly and unleashes a blast-like wave, sending the masked man back while damaging him… seemingly. Dark General Knight and there he sees in shock as the black energy winds took on most of the damage actually absorbing the attack. Arkham was partly damage indeed while chuckling.

''What did you-'' Dark General Knight begins demanding, not believing he survive that. Arkham, chuckling, answers him almost malicious-like. ''I simply use my powers of the Gentle Darkness.''

This reveal shocks Akumu uttering out. ''The Gentle Darkness?!''

Dark General Knight, also shocked by this, glares knowing well he must finish this declaring. ''I'll end this now.''

Arkham hums as Dark General Knight suddenly appears right in front of him thrusting his free arm to grab him again. However this time Arkham chuckles as his cape begins acting on its own and reshapes into two large blades swinging at the black knight. Dark General Knight reacts swinging his sword shouting. ''_**DARKNESS ECLIPSE!**_''

Commencing his death attack, the dark general slashes apart the shape-shift blades and becomes swinging at Arkham, still chuckling, utters out by raising his left hand swiftly with his right arm bend to his back. ''_**EVIL BARRIER GATE.**_''

In an instant a hexagram black mirror-like barrier forms in front of Dark General Knight's attack. This shocks the general not able to stop himself. His Darkness Blade strikes the barrier and similar to his _**Dark Barrier Gate**_, this gate reflects the attack and explodes upon the dark knight, sending him thrusting backwards into the wall.

The Dark Lord watches this rather surprise and yet astonished by this Arkham. He copied his general's defense technique as his own, though this one seems slightly weaker as he spots his general walking out from the rumble of the wall he was sent crashing to. He brushes off the dirty on him still glaring at Arkham.

Arkham, very amused, bows to the dark general declaring. ''I suppose I consider that your first class to study your enemies for next time. Oh and this was no test.''

Dark General Knight scoffs swinging his sword but instead of charging the blade vanishes by the dark knight's will. This astonished Arkham questioning him. ''Oh, we're not finishing this?''

The dark general still eyes this man and even though he still very much angry his own move was used against him; he was however impressed. No, not impressed; certain this man may be valuable alive than dead.

''You may consider I don't need to study my enemies but I know from fighting a foe if they are worth my time, if they give me a challenge or might be useful for my lord as an ally.'' Dark General Knight tells Arkham almost confirming he has seen enough. Arkham hums observing him and how he replied; he could tell the second-in-command has more power than he has been showing. Still, his conclusion is very true.

''Oh? Interesting. You're more than I thought you were.'' Arkham praises the dark clad knight very intrigued. Akumu laughs a bit clapping his hands. The two eye him as the Dark Lord has also seen enough to know this man wants to join his ranks though he needs to confirm why.

''Like my fateful general confirmed, what exactly do you want with me Arkham?'' Akumu questions the masked man gazing at him. Arkham stares back with his glowing yellow eyes as he responds honestly. ''I simply wish to join your ranks. It will not only benefit your allies to use their heads, well minus your general, and you will still want me if you test me.''

Akumu raises an eyebrow with Arkham advising him with determination. ''Allow me to fight Team Dragon Knight and I will show you how much you will need me.''

The Dark Lord glares slightly. It is one thing ordering him for something he will obviously make him do but it's another that he assumes with that kind of confidence he can handle the Dragon Knight and his comrades, alone no less.

''And how can I trust you? You could be a spy.'' Akumu then questions finding all of this too good to be true and unlike his other comrades, he found them. This Arkham could easily be a man of Aizen's or someone else.

Arkham lets out a chuckle by his assumption but reasonable to assume it. This shows the Dark Lord is no fool and one he can respect.

''Now that is all up to you but you have my word I am no mere spy.'' Arkham answers him as honestly as he can put it. He then chuckles again getting an idea. ''In fact…''

Akumu raises an eyebrow as Arkham reaches over his helmet and pulls it off. Both the Dark Lord and the dark general widen their eyes at the man's face. Other than the very Yami Bakura sharped locked hair except it was a dark brown and darkish orange on the top; this person… no, but how?

Striking a soft smirk, Arkham asks the stunned Dark Lord and his general. ''This is enough proof then, no?''

''H-he looked like.'' Dark General Knight begins uttering out in horror. Akumu, still stunned, slowly chuckles evilly and proclaims excitedly. ''Oh… Now I get it.''

Arkham chuckles putting back on his helmet, covering his face again with the face mask.

''Very well Arkham…'' Akumu begins to say taking the man's offer and demands him with a small smirk. ''Impress me more and then I will make my choice.''

Arkham bows as he answers. ''You shall not be disappointment.''

Akumu smirks watching the masked man's cape moving on its own, wrapping around its user so fast like a whirlwind that a moment later both were gone like they never existed. Dark General Knight scoffs at that showoff trick.

''Boy this is going to get good.'' Akumu, however, says not able to control his grinning on how Yugi and his pathetic friends will deal with someone like that.

* * *

The next day arrives as Ichigo and oddly Jonouchi were walking together for once towards Usagi's house. Actually, Jonouchi got lost along the way after a text from Yugi telling him to get there and luckily Ichigo found him along the way. Taking this chance, Ichigo explains the crazy day she had yesterday and Jonouchi did the same who had a somewhat less similar day.

''So wait you were with the other Sailor Guardians when Sasuke-Baka was beating the crap on everyone else?'' Ichigo questions pretty disbelief. It is one thing anyone else… but this guy with four girls? No… just no. She glares at him suspiciously questioning him concern. ''… What did you do?''

Jonouchi sweat drops pretty sure if he doesn't tell her anything then she will kick his nuts. He does not want to suffer pain today.

''Nothing. Ami is too smart, Rei frightens me for how hot she looks, Makoto will beat the crap out of me and Minako well…'' Jonouchi begins explaining it how he tried putting his ''moves'' on the girls and well no result as he adds recalling what Minako said after she laugh at his flirty tricks. ''She said another blonde has a thing for me whatever that means.''

Ichigo then giggles thinking of one who at least likes this idiot. Jonouchi gives her a look not amuse by the giggles. She stops herself and asks. ''And you guys were attacked by the same Dark World monsters again?''

Jonouchi nods firmly explaining that part. ''So then Ami picked up Usagi's message and then BANG those freaks show up. Kicked their butts!''

The red cherry head gives him a narrow look not believing him. Jonouchi sweat drops admitting it. ''Well the girls did, I helped somewhat though they had it covered.''

Ichigo giggles believing that. Though she soon frowns thinking how strange these monsters that Judai is very aware of keep showing up out of nowhere. Maybe a few escape the time the Ghost Zone almost open up their world. But then that wouldn't make sense either especially how they've been attacking them these past two times.

''This isn't a coincidence that those things came out of nowhere to stop one group from reaching the others right? Maybe someone is doing all of this.'' She asks the dirty colored blond-headed pretty confidence there's more to this. Jonouchi hums admitting it is off but then again they have to remember they have an evil dragon that would get in their way more than once.

''Eh probably that evil lizard breathe.'' He suggests pretty sure that evil freak is behind this. Ichigo isn't so sure. She's seen how the Dark Lord functions.

''If it was the Dark Lord, he would use those dragons or his other allies or send his general or even himself Nya.'' Ichigo points out vert certain. Jonouchi hums now thinking about it and maybe she's right somewhat agreeing with her. ''Well you might be right on that, most likely.''

Ichigo nods still frowning about this. Jonouchi lets out a sigh actually relief he had to deal with those fiend monsters than what the others had to deal with. Alicia and Kurosaki were shocked pretty badly as did Ed and Judai against that Sasuke.

''Glad I didn't meet that Sasuke guy. He probably acts like Kaiba.'' Jonouchi comments really glad he never met that guy and plans to stay like it. He then recalls what Yugi told him and adds to the Kaiba statement. ''By the way, I don't agree with Kaiba helping that Chibiusa squirt.''

The red cherry head partly listens to that still thinking but she does respond. ''At least we have a common ground with him for once.''

Jonouchi grunts not sure that's enough of a reason to suffer due to the guy. Ichigo still frowns really worry now assuming maybe those fiends are being controlled by someone. Maybe someone with similar powers like Judai. It's a stretch but after all she's seen it's pretty likely.

''Still I wonder who controls those monsters Nya.'' She mutters to herself really hoping this problem doesn't become worst. Almost like her wish being heard, a voice suddenly speaks up. ''Then you have no need to search for the answer.''

The two blink as they turn around just as a gust of black wind suddenly appears, pushing them slightly though the wind does blow over Ichigo's skirt. The cat girl panics pulling down her skirt so that no blond-headed will get a panty shot. The wind stops as the two look forward and startle to see Arkham, standing before them in a relaxed pose with his arms crossed.

''… What's with people these days?'' Jonouchi proclaims not believing their luck with these people. Ichigo oddly agrees with him on that. The dirty colored blond-headed then calls that man out. ''Hey weirdo, what's with the getup?!''

The masked man, chuckling, responds with his cape flapping. ''Getup? You mean my appearance? Of course you mean that.''

Ichigo glares getting in front able to tell he's not what he seems. Arkham once more chuckles by this girl seeing through he's not friendly. He introduces himself with a bow. ''You can guess I'm not here as a friend. You may call me Arkham.''

Jonouchi makes a face seemingly hearing that name from Danny once but Ichigo didn't care questioning him serious. ''So you're the one who summoned those Dark whatever monsters?''

Arkham claps for her rather impressed she guessed correctly though her statement is incorrect. He gladly corrects her. ''Dark World, young lady. You shouldn't incorrect yourself in such a misbehave manner.''

Ichigo glares by that comment. Arkham then says with his arms crossed. ''But never mind that, I've come to spread my signal.''

The cat girl hisses grabbing on her Mew Pendant Necklace. Jonouchi just asks the guy while reaching for his cellphone. ''Your signal?''

Arkham notices it and says. ''Do please call the rest of your friends. And while they try to get here…''

He then swings his left arm as dark wind blows around it and materializes a strange, dark shield-like Duel Disk. It activates by spinning around releasing more dark energy winds.

''We may introduce ourselves as duelists no?'' Arkham suggests wanting to have some fun before the real show. Jonouchi scoffs at this guy as he pulls out his Duel Disk declaring. ''Alright freak show, if you want a duel you'll get one!''

Ichigo frowns concerned watching Jonouchi sliding on his Duel Disk and deck ready to kick butt. Arkham chuckles as he tells him eyeing the red cherry head. ''Of course but I won't duel you alone, the two of you will.''

This surprises the two with the cat girl questioning. ''Is this guy for real Nya?''

''Seriously? You think I need her help to kick your butt?'' Jonouchi protests knowing he can beat this weirdo without back-up, especially with the cat girl. Arkham just chuckles again wagging his right hand finger and corrects him. "Of course not. It just becomes more challenging for me.''

Ichigo glares not wanting to duel with Jonouchi but against this guy she has to make an exception. She pulls out from her big bag purse her Duel Disk and slides it on. Jonouchi eyes her and sighs not going to tell her to stay out of this just having a feeling this guy is going to be tough… and his nuts likely to be kicked too.

Arkham cracks a smirk underneath his mask watching the young lady sliding on her Duel Disk and deck. He then explains it to the two. ''We'll have a Three-Way Duel to make it simple.''

Jonouchi, sweat dropping, narrows his eyes towards the pigtail cat girl almost unease. Ichigo, also sweat dropping, turns towards him and tells him with a firm voice. ''Not that kind of three-way Nya.''

''I KNOW THAT MOMOMIYA!'' Jonouchi nervously shouts at her knowing that… somewhat. Ichigo sighs eyeing at Arkham and declares at him determine. ''We'll kick your butt and make you sorry Nya!''

Arkham hums at this young lady. Even though the Dark Lord didn't tell him, he is very much aware that she is his niece and he has no problem not killing her. Besides, he wonders if he can break her to make her see the value of evil.

''Oh I wonder.'' Arkham responds almost amuse to see her try. Ichigo glares activating her Duel Disk as did Jonouchi as they and Arkham all shout while drawing their top 5 cards. ''DUEL!''

**Duel Screen: Ichigo Momomiya: 4000LP & Katsuya Jonouchi: 4000LP vs. Arkham: 4000LP**

''Ladies first Nya!'' Ichigo declares wanting to secure a good field. Arkham chuckles at her energetic determination and allows it in a polite, gentleman voice. ''I insist and then your charming friend can go next. Then I will go last and repeat.''

''Fine with us!'' Jonouchi agrees a bit more confident that he and Momomiya can beat this guy with ease.

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ __**Ichigo: 4000LP H: 5**__ / Jonouchi: 4000LP H: 5 / Arkham: 4000LP H: 5_

"My turn, draw Nya!'' Ichigo announces drawing her top card. She eyes her hand and smiles picking a card in her hand and summons it. ''I'm going to start by summoning my favorite friend, **Love Dragon LV1** Nya!''

A pink dragon egg materializes on her field.

**Love Dragon LV1 Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 500**

''Next I set 1 card facedown! I end my turn Nya!'' Ichigo announces with a facedown face appearing behind her egg and finishing her turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Ichigo: 4000LP H: 4 / __**Jonouchi: 4000LP H: 5**__ / Arkham: 4000LP H: 5_

''My turn! Draw!'' Jonouchi declares drawing his top card. He eyes his hand and grins summoning a card. ''Get ready to get kicked as I summon **Rapier of Landstar**!''

A Landstar monster appears wielding a thin rapier sword and wearing rapier outfit as well as a musketeer hat.

**Rapier of Landstar Lvl 3 ATK: 500 DEF: 1200**

''When Rapier is summoned, I can either add a Landstar or a Dice Spell or Trap Card from my deck to my hand.'' Jonouchi explains his new Landstar's effect. He pulls out his deck and searches, showing the card he added as Graceful Dice.

''I set 2 cards facedown. My turn is done!'' Jonouchi also finishes his turn setting two facedown cards behind his fairy-like rapier monster.

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ Ichigo: 4000LP H: 5 / Jonouchi: 4000LP H: 4 / __**Arkham: 4000LP H: 5**_

Arkham hums rather impressed by the two and their first turn plays, somewhat.

''Interesting first turn you two…'' He begins to praise them only to add with dark voice. ''However this only expresses how naïve you two really are.''

This confuses Ichigo and Jonouchi with the dirty colored blond head protesting. ''How so freak!''

''You act too overconfident and that won't do any good against me. Allow me to show you discipline.'' Arkham proclaims rather sinister as he draws his top card. He eyes it and proceeds to activate one of his other cards in his hand. ''I will begin by activating this card, Reinforcement of the Army. With this, I add 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior monster from my deck to my hand.''

His deck pops out a card and he takes it out, revealing it to be Elemental HERO Avian, though it had a different artwork than the one Judai owns. This shocked the two greatly with Ichigo expressing upset. ''Elemental HERO Avian Nya? But that's Judai-kun's card?''

Arkham chuckles by their expression, expecting them to act as such, as he replies. ''You could say we share cards.''

Ichigo frowns not liking what he just said. She watches him grab another card in his hand and plays it rather malicious. ''Now I will play this card, my spell, Dark Fusion.''

The two startle as Arkham plays a strange spell card they have never seen or heard of before.

''Dark Fusion?'' Ichigo and Jonouchi both question taken back by its artwork. Arkham lets out another chuckle again explaining them. ''Much like Polymerization, I can perform a Fusion Summon. And with it, I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix.''

Both Elemental HEROes Avian and Burstinatrix, looking rather dark as if not their normal selves with their arms dropped, appeared before fusing together in a darker fusion portal.

''He's going to summon Flame Wingman?!'' Jonouchi questions not worry due to his field yet concern he uses the same monsters as Judai. Arkham snarls before laughing maliciously.

''Far from it.'' He announces as he then chants with the fusion portal releasing sparks of blue flames. ''Heroes of the Light, let your dark desires consume you and become your true, villainous form.''

The flames swirl and spin rapidly around Arkham as he raises his hands as said flames fly to the sky.

''Fusion Summon! Emerge, Evil HERO Inferno Wing!'' Arkham announces as the flames materializes a new kind of HERO. Instead of Flame Wingman, this monster was female but demonic wearing a rather revealing red dress with long back ends, sharp dark green hair and blue visor headset. She has demonic-like black feather wings and dark green furred claws. She grins rather viciously.

Evil HERO Inferno Wing Lvl 6 ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200

The reveal horrifies the two with Ichigo demanding in horror. ''Evil HERO Nya?!''

''Another HERO monster? Seriously?'' Jonouchi also utters out in horror too. Arkham chuckles once more happy for their reactions. He proceeds with his turn summoning another monster. ''There's more. I summon Evil HERO Infernal Gainer.''

Appearing through the ground is a humanoid demon that wears a demonic blackish brown, red armor with sharp spikes and a short torn up reddish brown cape. He has on claw-like gauntlets and a mouthless demon mask. The fiend grins evilly.

Evil HERO Infernal Gainer Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 0

''Why does that thing creep me out Nya?'' Ichigo questions with a worrying tone. Arkham chuckles by her reaction as he proceeds with his turn. ''I activate Infernal Gainer's effect by banishing itself and targeting Inferno Wing.''

Infernal Gainer vanishes through light while Inferno Wing gains a darkish aura around herself.

''Now my Inferno Wing can attack twice each Battle Phase.'' Arkham informs them surprising the two.

''Are you joking?!'' Jonouchi questions in shock. Ichigo nods also shocked.

''Battle. Inferno Wing, attack **Rapier of Landstar**.'' Arkham announces entering his Battle Phase and Inferno Wing grins soaring over Jonouchi's Landstar monster. He then commands raising his hand forward. ''Incinerate it, Inferno Blast!''

Inferno Wing, grinning, ignites her claws in dark blue flames. She then throws her claws forward, unleashing a burst of dark blue fireball towards the small fairy-like warrior. Jonouchi panics reacting fast triggering one of his set card. ''I don't think so! I flip the Quick-Play Spell, Graceful Dice!''

His card flips over as the fairy-like monster with a die appears and throws the die on the field.

''Now I roll my 6-sided die and depending on the result, my monster with 500ATK or less has its ATK multiple!'' Jonouchi explains as his die rolls, hoping to land a 5 or 6 at best. Sadly the die stops and lands on 4.

''Aw no! It landed on 4 Nya!'' Ichigo expresses in horror meaning his monster went up to 2000 ATK. Even if he didn't get what he wanted, Jonouchi for once was a step ahead triggering his other set card. ''Not a problem Momomiya! Reverse Trap open, Energy Drain!''

Ichigo purrs happily uttering out. ''Nice one Nya! Now you can turn that evil Flame Wingman into 0 and draw-''

Her words are then cut off watching Jonouchi struggling activating his other set card rapidly towards Inferno Wing but the Duel Disk refuses to do so. He got madder pressing the button rapidly with no luck, demanding in rage. ''W-why isn't this activating!''

''… Nya?'' Ichigo mutters out stun while leaning her head to the left. Arkham lets out a laugh not even going to bother explaining true power of Dark Fusion.

Jonouchi panics as Inferno Wing's attack proceeds and he curses out with a defeated face. ''Crap!''

The dark fireball strikes and explodes on **Rapier of Landstar**, destroying it instantly while some flames hit his owner. Jonouchi takes the 100 of damage at the face.

''Inferno Wing's effect now inflicts damage to my opponent equal to the highest ATK or DEF of the monster that was destroyed just now.'' Arkham then reveals his Evil HERO's power. Inferno Wing grins flapping her wings engulfed in the same dark blue flames.

''Hell Back Fire!'' Arkham declares as his fiend flaps her wings and blows the flames on it towards Jonouchi, striking him head on. He gasps out in pain taking the 1200 of damage. He struggles to stand his ground in pain.

Arkham chuckles seeing the pain he inflict as he proceeds excited for more. ''I'm not done. Inferno Wing can attack again thanks to Infernal Gainer and her effect has piercing damage as well.''

This shocks Ichigo uttering out in terror. ''What Nya?!''

''Attack **Love Dragon LV1**. Inferno Blast!'' Arkham commands as Inferno Wing unleashes another fireball now towards Ichigo's monster. She sees it and triggers her set card activating. It strikes the egg monster with Ichigo announces with her dragon egg still on the field. ''**Love Dragon LV1** cannot be destroyed by battle.''

''But you still take damage.'' Arkham, wagging his finger, informs her evilly. The flames all gather and hit Ichigo instead, screaming. ''NYA!''

The flames explode as Arkham watches chuckling. He observes and then hums questionable. ''Hmm?''

Ichigo coughs emerging from the explosion of the attack, partly burn but not beaten. He easily notices her Life Points were 4500 instead of losing 1600 of damage.

The cat girl smiles now telling him while pointing to her face-up set card glowing. ''I activated my set card, **Cure of Love**, to increase my Life Points equal to Inferno Wing's ATK.''

''Oh! Impressive to avoid the attack and gain something.'' Arkham praises the young lady able to tell she has some potential. He can see why the Dark Lord has great respect for her… yet she chooses the failing side.

''However even that won't last long. I set 2 cards facedown.'' Arkham announces setting two facedown cards behind his Inferno Wing, finishing his turn. He then adds rather overconfident yet sinister. ''Now show me if you can beat me or fail trying.''

Ichigo and Jonouchi glare not beaten yet.

Can Ichigo and Jonouchi even be able to beat Arkham?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Jonouchi: I don**__**'t know who the hell are you freak but me and Momomiya will kick your butt!**_

_**Arkham: Oh I insist you try otherwise this will become a boring victory for me.**_

* * *

Walking together, Judai and Alicia were heading towards Usagi's house too. Alicia sweat drops a bit still not getting how a cellphone works or taking directions in this large place but good thing Judai did showing her the way.

Alicia sighs somewhat worry that even though Yugi convince this Kaiba person to help Chibiusa; she isn't so secure with the guy in how he acted yesterday.

"Does Yugi know what he's doing with that Kaiba person?'' Alicia asks Judai who knows this Kaiba somewhat more. Judai giggles a bit nervously replying honestly. ''Kaiba-san is the second best duelist of this era and a legend like Yugi-san. I'm sure he can help Chibiusa-chan.''

Alicia makes a face and corrects her question. ''Not as a duelist.''

''I'm still sure!'' Judai immediately answers still positive. Alicia sighs sometimes not getting him. He's too carefree for his own good.

However as they walked, Judai suddenly stops and panics. He felt something, sensing something familiar. Alicia blinks noticing him stopping and turns. She sees his face not to mention the golden yellow eyes he has.

''Judai?'' Alicia asks of concern approaching him. Judai, almost in a trance, feels this energy and it was very familiar to him especially.

''_You felt that too, Yubel?_'' Judai asks telepathically to his partner. Yubel appears behind him in spirit form and answers with a frown. ''_**I did. I haven't felt this since… the Different Dimension.**_''

Gritting his teeth slightly, Judai couldn't stand around. Whatever he's feeling, he needs to find it and stop it immediately. He raises his head to Alicia and tells her in a hurrying voice. ''Alicia, I gotta go somewhere! Just keep walking up this street and you'll find Usagi-chan's house! Bye!''

Alicia startles as Judai turns around and tries running off if not for her grabbing on his arm while yelling. ''Wait!''

Judai startles now turning to see Alicia giving him a firm motherly face with her eyes temporary glowing red of her Valkyria powers.

''If it's something bad then I'm coming too. Teammates stick together, right?'' Alicia tells him with a small smile not wanting him to go off alone. Judai, with his yellow eyes reverting back to his regular brown ones, just makes a small smile at how careless he was getting again. He nods to Alicia and agrees. ''Then let's go together.''

Alicia forms a smile happy to hear that. With that the two run off with Judai leading the way. He stares ahead with a serious face, fearing what he's sensing must be impossible and yet this only causes him to worry more.

''_This can't be. How?_'' Judai questions to himself at the very idea that this energy, this darkness… no, but why? He has to find that out and stop it before someone else suffers for his past sins.

* * *

Jonouchi grunts at their position right now. He and Ichigo were almost bested on that Arkham's turn using ripoff Elemental HEROes. And worst this guy still chuckles as if he's going to win.

''I hate this guy.'' Jonouchi mutters out. Ichigo eyes him overhearing that with her cat ears and just tells him with a small smile. ''As long as we beat him, then it's fine Nya!''

Jonouchi blinks eyeing her and sighs admitting she's not wrong. They are a team and they can kick this guy's butt, no problem.

''Alright, let's try it then Momomiya!'' He tells her giving the thumb up. Ichigo giggles nodding, going to do just that. Arkham watches that and hums wondering about that.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ __**Ichigo: 4500LP H: 4**__ / Jonouchi: 2700LP H: 4 / Arkham: 4000LP H: 0_

''My turn, draw Nya!'' Ichigo then announces drawing her top card energetically. She eyes it and smiles brightly as she declares. ''I now use **Love Dragon LV1's** effect to evolve my pretty dragon into LV2 Nya!''

The egg glows and cracks, revealing the baby Love Dragon trying to roar though it was more like a cry.

**Love Dragon LV2 Lvl 2 ATK: 500 DEF: 800**

''Next I use this spell, **Double Love!**'' Ichigo, still in her Standby Phase, quickly plays a new spell showing **Love Dragon LV6** evolving into a mirage of **Love Dragon LV8**. She then explains her card smiling. ''Thanks to this, I increase **Love Dragon's** growth from LV2 to LV4 Nya!''

The dragon still in its glow glows, morphing as the egg vanishes and a more mature teenage-like dragon appears in its place.

**Love Dragon LV4 Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600**

''I'm not done as I use **Love Angel's** effect from my hand, Special Summoning her!'' Ichigo suddenly declares summoning another monster beside her dragon. A young girl with long blond hair appears wearing a white dress set with pink heart-shaped patterns and white high heel shoes with heart-shaped stockings.

**Love Angel Lvl 3 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1600**

''Now I use **Love Angel's** effect to increase my Life Points equal to my Love Dragon's level x200 Nya!'' Ichigo explains as her angel kisses the Love Dragon on the forehead. The dragon blushes and lets out a happy cry as Ichigo's Life Point increases by 800. She then adds with a wink. ''Next LV4 becomes the same Level as **Love Angel**.''

**Love Dragon LV4 **twirls around as its Level becomes 3. Arkham just shakes his head not at all impressed, even stating it. ''Simply increasing your Life Points won't help you my dear.''

Frowning slightly by the comment, Ichigo proceeds her turn as her eyes oddly glow pink. ''I tune the Level 3 Tuner **Love Angel** with the Level 3 non-Tuner **Love Dragon LV4** Nya!''

This actually alarms Arkham as both monsters fly to the sky. The angel-like female glows brightly before turning into 3 large green circles.

''Momomiya is-'' Jonouchi begins uttering in surprise but gets cut off as the Love Dragon flies through the three circles, glowing transparent with 3 bright stars in its body. Ichigo smiles as she chants proudly. ''Lovely singing, lovely roars; sync your voices into one and become a majestic song.''

The circles glow as did the stars before expanding through as a large green light.

''Synchro Summon! Now come out, **Maiden of the Love Dragons**!'' Ichigo announces energetic as her first Synchro Monster emerges from the light.

A beautiful long, blonde hair girl with bright blue eyes appears with gorgeous angelic, dragon-like wings while wearing a beautiful light blueish dress with dragon-theme design. She also wields a lovely dragon-theme staff with the top having **Love Dragon LV8's** head with a gem in the middle.

**Maiden of the Love Dragons Lvl 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2800**

Arkham stares now impressed with Jonouchi speechless she pulled it off. It took him HOURS, DAYS to figure that out.

Ichigo, now smiling, reveals her new monster's abilities. ''**Maiden of the Love Dragons** gains half of my LP into her ATK Nya plus when she's summoned, I gain 1000LP Nya!''

Ichigo's Life Points, currently 5300, now becomes 6300LP while her Maiden's ATK shot up to 5550ATK. She then proceeds activating another card from her hand. ''Next I equip my Maiden with this Equip Spell, United We Stand! Now her ATK goes up by 800 for each face-up monster I control Nya!''

Her holy angel maiden shoots up to 6350ATK, more than enough to finish the duel now. But Jonouchi had a feeling this Arkham might have something plan.

''Momomiya!'' He yells out almost suggesting her to use his set card. Ichigo eyes him and nods. Jonouchi smirks triggering his set card. ''Reverse Quick-Play Spell, Energy Drain!''

This time his set card flips opens with Jonouchi sighing wondering why that didn't work before. He shakes off those thoughts as Ichigo explains smirking. ''Now Inferno Wing has its ATK reduce to 0 Nya.''

A ghostly hand shoots out from the spell and grabs on Inferno Wing, draining her ATK into 0. Jonouchi then adds smirking. ''And I draw 1 card!''

Arkham hums watching his young opponent draw his top card.

''Time to beat you silly Nya! Go Maiden and attack Inferno Wing!'' Ichigo, commencing her Battle Phase, orders peppy. Her angelic maiden giggles raising her staff at Inferno Wing as a large circle magical seal materializes. The circle opens of an energy-like dragon's head resembling **Love Dragon LV8**. It opens its mouth forming a sphere of destructive bright energy.

''Celestial Burst!'' Ichigo commands as the energy dragon fires a destructive blast right at the weakened Inferno Wing.

Arkham watches and couldn't help but snarl as he says. ''That is not a bad effect, but pointless!''

Ichigo raises an eyebrow confuse until Arkham triggers and flips over one of his set cards. ''Reverse Trap open, **Evil Illusion**.''

It shows the image of Evil HERO Malicious Edge creating multiple dark energy-like afterimages, evading incoming attacks. As Ichigo's monster attack comes at Inferno Wing, she grins suddenly creating multiple afterimages. This confuses Maiden of the Love Dragons' attack, slamming it on the fake instead while the original remains untouched.

This startles the cat girl uttering out in horror. ''Inferno Wing is still on the field Nya?!''

''Once activated, my Evil HERO cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects as well as I take no damage either.'' Arkham explains his trap's protection effect as he adds for its other effect. ''In addition, I may add Dark Fusion from my Graveyard and draw 1 card from my deck.''

He now re-adds his Dark Fusion along with a new card from his deck. Ichigo sighs not expecting that guy to pull that off with just one card.

''I'm out for now Nya.'' The red cherry head says pretty disappointed. Jonouchi also sighs getting her as he tells her in an encouraging tone. ''At least you almost had him Momomiya.''

Ichigo eyes him and nods looking at her hand. She didn't have much to do but to pass her turn, declaring. ''I end my turn Nya.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ Ichigo: 6300LP H: 2 / __**Jonouchi: 2700LP H: 5**__ / Arkham: 4000LP H: 2_

Jonouchi eyes her and nods knowing he has to do his best to not let her turn go out in failure.

''Now leave it to me! My turn, draw!'' He declares drawing his top card. He eyes it and smirks summoning it immediately. ''I summon my Tuner Monster, **Comrade of Landstar**!''

**Comrade of Landstar Lvl 3 ATK: 500 DEF: 1200**

Arkham hums with his arms crossed, having a good feeling what he's going to do.

''While this guy is on the field, all Warrior Monsters I control gain 400 ATK.'' Jonouchi states as his Landstar monster shot up to 900 ATK but that wasn't his real aim. He then plays another card from his hand. ''But I'm not done as I activate the spell, Monster Reborn, to bring back **Rapier of Landstar**!''

Reappearing next to Comrade was Rapier.

**Rapier of Landstar Lvl 3 ATK: 500 DEF: 1200**

''And don't forget Rapier's effect!'' Jonouchi adds with a small smirk using his effect for this time adding Skull Dice. Arkham hums able to tell there's more. Much like he expected, Jonouchi proclaims raising his hand up. ''I tune the Level 3 Tuner **Comrade of Landstar** with the Level 3 non-Tuner **Rapier of Landstar**!''

Ichigo smiles with Arkham hums expecting this would happen. **Comrade of Landstar** glows and turns into three large green rings of light, sliding them though **Rapier of Landstar** who glows transparent becoming 3 bright stars.

''With a swift charge, enter the battlefield and fight with honor and luck on your side!'' Jonouchi chants as the rings and stars fire a beam of green light. He then announces passionate. ''Synchro Summon! Appear the greatest hero, **Savior of Landstar**!''

A figure dashes through the green light. The monster appears to resemble a Landstar monster except he wears a king's crown as well as a knightly king's outfit while wielding a holy blade that shines brightly.

**Savior of Landstar Lvl 6 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200**

Ichigo drops her mouth slightly with Arkham hums rather surprised by this, expecting something more menacing or strong.

''Wow really Nya?'' The red cherry head mutters out loudly thinking he didn't even bother. Jonouchi snaps yelling at her. ''I'M GETTING TO IT MOMOMIYA!''

Ichigo sighs shrugging her shoulders hoping he knows what he's doing. Jonouchi coughs proceeding with his turn with his new Landstar's effect. ''**Savior of Landstar** lets me send 1 Landstar monster from my Deck to the Graveyard and I choose **Blader of Landstar**.''

He sends another Landstar from his deck to the Graveyard. Suddenly Savior of Landstar glows with a whiteish aura with Jonouchi explaining while smirking. ''Next **Savior of Landstar** has this effect which gains the effects of other Landstar monsters in my Graveyard and for each one in the Graveyard; he gains 500 ATK and DEF.''

Ichigo now startles greatly getting it. She utters out amazingly. ''OH! I get it now Nya.''

Arkham hums also getting it too. Jonouchi smirks explaining. ''He gains Rapier, Comrade and Blader's effects. Plus **Savior of Landstar** can attack twice!''

Ichigo smiles amazingly with Savior of Landstar went up to 1500 ATK plus 900 ATK.

''Next I equip **Savior of Landstar** with the Equip Spell, Lightning Blade! Now he gains 800 ATK!'' Jonouchi proceeds equipping his Landstar with the sharp lightning-like blade. Its ATK shot up with all of his buffs up, including Blader's which decreases its DEF by 500 but increases the ATK by 500 for the Battle Phase plus Lightning Blade, to 4700ATK.

Arkham hums even more impressed. Jonouchi smirks proclaiming energetic. ''Battle! Time to beat you down for good! Go **Savior of Landstar**!''

**Savior of Landstar** leaps over towards Inferno Wing, igniting his sword in white light.

''Great Sword!'' Jonouchi calls forth as the Landstar monster comes down swinging his sword down at the Evil HERO. Arkham sees this and couldn't control himself but chuckle, proclaiming. ''Impressive but futile.''

Jonouchi makes a puzzle stare but before he could demand what he means Arkham shows him triggering his last set card. ''Reverse Continuous Trap open, **Heart of Jealousy**.''

The card flips over showing the image of a figure resembling oddly like Yubel tainted by jealously towards the backside of the Supreme King. Arkham lets out a chuckle announcing proudly. ''By banishing 1 Evil HERO from my Graveyard or Extra Deck, I equip this card to a monster you control and for the remainder of the duel, it cannot attack and its effects are negated as well as it cannot be used for materials or be used as a Tribute.''

''WHAT?!'' Jonouchi yells out in pure shock. Arkham chuckles banishing Evil HERO Wild Cyclone as the dark spirit of the same Evil HERO emerges from the trap and wraps itself around **Savior of Landstar**. The brave fairy-like warrior struggles to move now as his colors vanished. His sword wasn't able to strike down Inferno Wing, preventing the final blow. Even its ATK drops back down to 1500.

''Aw come on Nya!'' Ichigo protests upset. Jonouchi is the same stomping his foot angrily while cursing out. ''Damn it. I almost had him too.''

Ichigo sweat drops feeling his pain now too. Sighing at his luck, Jonouchi still has a plan announcing as he sets a few cards facedown. ''Then I set 2 cards facedown!''

Two facedown cards appear behind the weakened **Savior of Landstar**. Jonouchi sighs proclaiming. ''Turn end!''

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ Ichigo: 6300LP H: 2 / Jonouchi: 2700LP H: 2 / __**Arkham: 4000LP H: 2**_

Arkham hums and just suddenly starts clapping to the two being confusing.

''I am somewhat disappointed.'' The masked man proclaims but not directly to them as he adds. ''Not at you two, at myself for trying to give you both a chance to beat me but fail.''

That was a worst insult for Ichigo and Jonouchi glaring. Arkham just lets out a chuckle declaring. ''Doesn't matter, you would have lost either way. My turn.''

He draws his top card without looking at it while a turn has passed since Infernal Gainer was banished by its effect and if he wanted to, the monster would return in the next turn… if there was a next turn.

_Number of the turns since Evil HERO Infernal Gainer was Banished: 1_

''I activate this Continuous Spell, **Evil Supremacy**.'' Arkham declares playing a new spell. It shows the image of the backside of the Supreme King approaching a dark castle with Evil HERO Inferno Wing, Wild Cyclone and Malicious Edge hovering over the dark sky.

Suddenly the ground shakes violently. Ichigo and Jonouchi panics as something shoots out from the ground, revealing a massive large, rock spiral-like tower with a built-made wall behind Arkham. On top of that the area changes revealing that all three are standing on a bridge-like ground with fiery lava underneath them. Ichigo shivers as purple lightning shoots down above them, causing her to scream like a scaredy cat.

''W-what's going on?'' Jonouchi utters out seeing the cat girl shivering behind him. Arkham lets out a chuckle explaining one of his card's effects. ''Due to my spell's effect, I may place the Field Spell, Supreme King Castle, from my Deck to my Field Zone.''

Ichigo gulps not liking that castle at all. Arkham snarls as he proceeds with his turn. ''I use the effect of **Evil Illusion** from my Graveyard.''

His trap card is banished as he explains its effect. ''By banishing it, I may add 1 HERO monster from my Deck to my hand but I can only summon Evil HERO monsters this turn.''

He adds and reveals Elemental HERO Sparkman. He then proceeds playing his favorite spell. ''Once more, I activate my spell, Dark Fusion!''

The same dark fusion appears as Arkham explains. ''I fuse Inferno Wing with Elemental HERO Sparkman.''

Inferno Wing flies into the portal along a rather emotionless Sparkman. The portal unleashes black electricity rapidly.

''Fusion Summon! Emerge, **Evil HERO Inferno Wing Lucifer**!'' Arkham calls forth as the portal explodes in black flames. Ascending from the blackish flames is a new Evil HERO that resembles Inferno Wing however she now wears blackish armor across her body and her helmet now resembling Sparkman but has the spikes and visor headset from Inferno Wing. Her wings now glow of pure blackest light.

**Evil HERO Inferno Wing Lucifer Lvl 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100**

Ichigo gulps uttering out in horror. ''An evil Shining Flare Wingman Nya!''

Jonouchi sweats not liking this. Arkham lets out another chuckling evilly while explaining himself. ''Inferno Wing Lucifer gains 300 ATK for every Evil HERO in my Graveyard. In addition, for every Elemental HERO I have in my graveyard your monsters lose 300 ATK and DEF.''

The two startle as Inferno Wing Lucifer's ATK shot up to 3100 ATK while all of Ichigo and Jonouchi's monsters went down by 1200 ATK. Jonouchi panics and quickly triggers his set card. ''Like hell! I activate my trap, Bottomless Trap Hole! Now I destroy-''

As a large, pit hole rips open underneath Arkham's monster but as it tries swallowing it in, the Evil HERO releases a dark wave and destroys the hole and trap. Jonouchi drops his jaw muttering out stunned. ''W-what the hell!''

Arkham lets out a chuckle explaining himself for once. ''While **Evil Supremacy** is in play, Evil HEROes cannot be destroyed by card effects.''

Jonouchi glares annoy by this jerk. Arkham laughs as he proclaims. ''Hahaha! Battle. Inferno Wing Lucifer, attack **Savior of Landstar**.''

Inferno Wing Lucifer grips its hand between it forming a sphere of destructive black flames. Jonouchi grits his teeth not planning to go down activating his last card. ''I won't let you! I activate the trap, Skull Dice!''

His last set card opens up revealing the black outfit fairy throws a die. Ichigo purrs happily expressing happily. ''Nice one baka! Now you can half the ATK of the evil Flame Wingman Nya!''

The die rolls and slowly stops at the 6 dotted side.

''YES! 6! Read it and-'' Jonouchi begins saying but before he could say ''Weep'', Inferno Wing Lucifer strikes a grin and flaps its dark wings blowing a burst of flames at the dice and the devil. Skull Dice screams consume in the dark blueish flames before incinerated completely.

''… W-what the f**k?!'' Jonouchi yells out angrily. Arkham once more laughs expressing himself. ''**Evil Supremacy** has the once per turn effect to negate a Spell or Trap during the Battle Phase.''

Jonouchi widens his eyes really scared not having any means to dodge this.

''Burn my opponent into nothing. Hell Blast!'' Arkham commands as Inferno Wing Lucifer unleashes a tidal blast of black flames, burning and incinerating **Savior of Landstar** into nothing.

Jonouchi gasps in pain but before he took the full damage, Arkham announces rather evilly. ''Now I use Inferno Wing Lucifer's effect to inflict damage equal to the highest ATK or DEF of your destroyed monster. Hell Dark Fire!''

Inferno Wing Lucifer releases black flames from its wings striking Jonouchi along with the overkill damage he took that would drop his Life Points to 0.

''GAAAWWW!'' Jonouchi screams in massive pain flying off and crashes hard on the ground. Ichigo gasps in horror yelling out. ''Jonouchi!''

Jonouchi grunts in massive pain lying on the ground. Ichigo stares really worry for his health but before she could approach him is stopped by Arkham calling her out. ''You should be more worry about yourself.''

Ichigo turns glaring at him. Arkham utters a chuckle announcing. ''I activate **Evil Supremacy's** final effect.''

His spell glows as he informs her. ''By returning my Dark Fusion from my Graveyard back to the deck, I can add 1 banished card into my hand and I choose Infernal Gainer.''

Dark Fusion in his Graveyard return back to his Deck while he adds back Evil HERO Infernal Gainer back to his hand. He hums eyeing the card in his hand and asks the red cherry girl. ''Your **Maiden of the Love Dragons** is part Dragon yes?''

Ichigo startles wishing she could say anything or lie but the guy might know the answer so she replies. ''Y-yes Nya but I don't get what that has to do with anything.''

Arkham, underneath his mask, cracks a sinister smirk.

''You could say that is what I want.'' He tells her reaching for a card in his hand other than his Evil HERO and declares. ''By discarding 1 card from my hand, I activate this Quick-Play Spell.''

The cat girl raises an eyebrow not following it. Arkham, discarding Infernal Gainer he added before, raises his hand holding the card as a strong vortex suddenly manifests behind him. This shocks Ichigo as he proclaims. ''With your great power, allow me to break such limits and grant me infinity. Emerge, Super Polymerization!''

Ichigo widens her eyes muttering out in horror. ''Super Polymerization?!''

Like he stated, Arkham plays and shows the hologram version of the very same Super Polymerization. Ichigo panics not believing him greatly. ''You can't have that card! That's Judai-kun's card Nya!''

Arkham laughs at her reaction speaking up. ''Somewhat yes, but somewhat no.''

Ichigo glares worrying not believing this. How? How can he have that card too? Or use HERO monsters like Judai or Edo. How?

''With it and thanks to Supreme King Castle, I can fuse my **Evil HERO Inferno Wing Lucifer** and **Maiden of the Love Dragons** without the restriction of Dark Fusion!'' Arkham informs the red cherry head as his ultimate fusion card sucks up both his Inferno Wing Lucifer and Ichigo's Synchro monster inside the overwhelming vortex.

''Dragon bound by darkness, become my servant and destroy those standing in my way.'' Arkham chants dramatic raising his hands in a fabulous pose. The vortex expands and explodes into a dark void with Arkham declaring. ''Fusion Summon. **Evil Beast Black Dragon Fafnir**!''

Appearing through the darkness is a massive, black-yellow stripped fur wolf-like dragon creature with sharp claws, fangs, massive muscles and fiery dark red aura along with a pair of eyes to match it. It also had black bone-like wings on its back.

**Evil Beast Black Dragon Fafnir Lvl 10 ATK: ? DEF: 0**

Ichigo sweats in horror never seeing a monster like this before. She gulps her throat slowly muttering out. ''N-now it's an Evil Beast Nya?''

Arkham laughs softly as he explains his new monster. ''Fafnir gains the ATK of both Inferno Wing Lucifer and your Maiden's original ATK.''

Fafnir lets out a fierce roar shooting up to 4900ATK. Ichigo stares really worry but not beaten as she slowly speaks up. ''**Maiden of the Love Dragons**, who was Synchro Summoned, leaves the field I can Special Summon the one and only **Love Dragon LV8** to my field Nya!''

Arkham hums not aware of that. A card pops out from her deck as she grabs it and summons it to the field. ''Flap your lovely wings, **Love Dragon LV8**!''

Emerging from sparks of light is Ichigo's ace Love Dragon letting out a majestic roar.

**Love Dragon LV8 Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2300**

''With **Love Dragon LV8's** effect, she gains ATK equal to the difference of our Life Points! Love Growth!'' Ichigo, smiling, proclaims excitedly as her **Love Dragon LV8** went up to 5300ATK.

Jonouchi, grunting in pain, watches this pretty sure with such a stronger monster that Ichigo can't lose. Arkham, however, was not in the least worry; in fact he knew that he won.

''My Evil Beast is always treated as an Evil HERO card and a Fiend Monster.'' The masked man speaks up rather firm revealing his beast's unique effect. This puzzles the red cherry head questioning that. ''What does that have to do with anything Nya?!''

Arkham does not answer her and instead continues his turn. ''Battle. Fafnir, attack **Love Dragon LV8**.''

Fafnir lets out a roar right at Ichigo's dragon. She startles confused reminding him. ''But my Love Dragon is stronger Nya!''

Arkham, chuckling, wags his index finger explaining himself with his Field Spell. ''Supreme King Castle's, once per turn, allows me to send an Evil HERO from my Deck or Extra Deck to the Graveyard to increase the ATK of my battling Fiend monster x200 of the sent monster's Level.''

This startles Ichigo greatly as did the injured Jonouchi. Arkham laughs most amuse declaring while showing the card he choice. ''I send Evil HERO Dark Gaia from my Extra Deck and since it's a Level 8, Fafnir gains 1600ATK.''

Fafnir roars powering up to 6500ATK. Ichigo widens her eyes more.

''Fafnir, destroy the dragon of Light and unleash absolutely darkness. Dark Howling!'' Arkham commands as his Evil Beast unleashes a destructive, dark energy howl. The attack strikes **Love Dragon LV8**, causing the dragon to roar in pain but it withstands the damage. Arkham hums surprised the dragon was not destroyed.

''**Maiden of the Love Dragons'** final wish makes the summoned **Love Dragon LV8** be unable to be destroyed once.'' Ichigo explains with a small weakened smile taking 1200 of damage while her Love Dragon loses ATK equal to the damage. Arkham laughs rather impressed… almost as he informs her. "Shame about that since Fafnir can attack 3 times while it is the only monster I control.''

This widens Ichigo's eyes again as Arkham orders again. ''Attack again Fafnir. Dark Howling!''

His Evil Beast once more unleashes its destructive howl attack, destroying Love Dragon LV8 this time.

''Love Dragon!'' Ichigo yells out in horror losing 2400 of damage now. Arkham laughs more sinister as he commands with a dark voice. ''Now Fafnir, finish this by attacking her directly.''

Fafnir howls releasing another dark howl attack at Ichigo. She watches this, biting her lips, not able to do anything. She eyes Jonouchi and utters out with a sadden smile. ''Sorry…''

The howl wave hits her directly and tosses her flying as her Life Points slowly drop to 0.

**Duel Screen: Winner... Ichigo Momomiya: 0LP & Katsuya Jonouchi: 0LP vs. Arkham: 4000LP**

"NYAAA!'' Ichigo screams as the attack slams her onto the ground on her back. She rolls slightly, grunting in pain. Arkham chuckles as his Evil Beast vanishing into darkness.

''Flawless victory, but then again I knew this would happen.'' Arkham states posing with one hand over his mask not surprise by the results. He looks towards the two trying to get up still in pain.

''Now then…'' Arkham begins to say waiting for them to make the call to summon the Dragon Knight here but before he could finish his words a voice shouts out. ''Ichigo!''

Arkham hums turning and there he widens his eyes slightly to see Judai and Alicia running towards their fallen friends. The mask man then calms down and actually giggles malicious not expecting to come across with him just yet but this is perfect, too perfect.

Alicia rushes kneeling down beside Ichigo and Jonouchi calling them out concern. ''Ichigo, Jonouchi, are you okay?!''

The two just grunt still in pain. Judai sees this and glares somewhat relief they're not in worst situations… like the others were. Still, this was unforgivable as his eyes glow of Yubel's eyes. He turns facing Arkham and utters out furious while squeezing on his right hand tightly. ''You…''

''I was hoping for the Moon Princess or the Dragon Knight to show up, but I'm not complaining to finally get to meet you face-to-face…'' Arkham, still very happy, begins saying before he adds with his yellow glowing even more. ''Judai Yuki.''

Judai just glares trying to contain his anger seeing his eyes… and not believing what he's staring. Those were the yellow glowing eyes of Haou, the Supreme King; but Judai is Haou's reincarnation. So who is this man?

The masked man Arkham has taken a powerful start taking down Jonouchi and Ichigo. However how far will he stack to Judai? What is the connection between Judai and Arkham and who will come up at the top?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Heart Moving by Naoko Takeuchi from Sailor Moon)**

* * *

**Here are the fanmade/any new-new card that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

**(Most of these cards have been used before by past Volumes but I will bring them back once a while in a new Volume or more so)**

* * *

**Ichigo's new cards:**

***Love Dragon LV1- Lvl 1, ATK: 0, DEF: 500, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: This card can be Special Summoned from your Hand or Graveyard to the field during your opponent's turn. This effect can be activated only once per turn. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. During your Standby Phase: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "**Love Dragon LV2**" from your Hand, Deck or Graveyard.

***Cure of Love- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: When your opponent declares an attack while you control a LV ''Love Dragon'' monster(s); the player's monster gains Life Points equal to opponent's battling monster's ATK.

***Love Dragon LV2- Lvl 2, ATK: 500, DEF: 800, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: If you control no monsters; this card can be Special Summoned from your hand or Graveyard to the field during your opponent's turn. This effect can be activated only once per turn. During your opponent's End Phase when this card was destroyed; Special Summon **''Love Dragon LV1**'' from your Graveyard. During your Standby Phase: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "**Love Dragon LV3**" from your hand or Deck.

***Double Love!- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Target 1 LV ''Love Dragon'' card you control; send it to the Graveyard, and then Special Summon 1 LV ''Love Dragon'' that is 2 Levels higher than the sent monster, ignoring its summoning conditions. Treat this effect as the effect of a ''LV'' monster.

***Love Dragon LV4- Lvl 4, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1600, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Effect**

**(I gave this card a new effect since it lacks something)**

Effect: If this card was Special Summoned by the effects of ''**Love Dragon LV3**'': when this card destroys an opponent's monster; draw 1 card. If this card is destroyed; add 1 "**Love**" Spell/Trap Card from your Graveyard to your hand. During your Standby Phase: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "**Love Dragon LV5**" from your hand or Deck. While you control ''**Love Dragon LV1**'', ''**Love Dragon LV2**'', and ''**Love Dragon LV3**'' on the field, you can send all those monsters and this card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 ''**Love Dragon LV8**'' from your hand or Deck.

***Love Angel- Lvl 3, ATK: 1200, DEF: 1600, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Fairy/Tuner/Effect:**

Effect: When a LV **''Love Dragon**'' monster is successfully Summoned, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, select 1 LV **''Love Dragon**'' monster on your field and increase your Life Points equal to the Level of the selected monster x 200 and next that monster becomes the same Level as this card on the field.

***Maiden of the Love Dragons- Lvl 6, ATK: 2400, DEF: 2800, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Fairy/Synchro/Effect**

Effect: 1 ''**Love Angel**'' + 1 non-Tuner ''**Love Dragon**'' LV monster.

Effect: This monster is also treated as a Dragon monster. When this card is Special Summoned, you gain 1000LP. While this card is face-up on your field, this card gains ATK equal to half of your LP. If this Synchro Summoned monster leaves the field; Special Summon 1 ''**Love Dragon LV8**'' from your hand or Deck, ignoring its summoning condition and if that monster is destroyed, it is not destroyed once. You can only control 1 ''Maiden of the Love Dragons'' on your field.

***Love Dragon LV8- Lvl 8, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2300, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by the effects of ''**Love Dragon LV4**'' or ''**Love Dragon LV7**''. Once per turn; reveal a "**Love**" card from your hand or Field except this card, increase your Life Points by 500. Each time you gain Life Points, inflict 500 of damage to the opponent. While your Life Points are higher than your opponent's, this card gains ATK equal to the difference. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "**Love Dragon LV9**" from your hand or Deck. If this card is in your Graveyard during your next Standby Phase while you have 7 LV ''**Love Dragon**'' monsters with different names and Levels in your Graveyard while you control no monsters on your field; remove from play all LV ''**Love Dragon**'' monsters and Special Summon 1 ''**Love Dragon LV12**'' from your hand or Deck.

* * *

**Jonouchi's new cards:**

***Rapier of Landstar- Lvl 3, ATK: 500, DEF: 1200, ATT: EARTH, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: When this card is summoned, add 1 ''Landstar'' or ''Dice'' Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your Hand. You can only use this effect of ''Rapier of Landstar'' once per turn. If a ''Landstar'' monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.

**_Comrade of Landstar- Lvl 3, ATK: 500, DEF: 1200, ATT: EARTH, Type: Warrior/Tuner**

(Note: Yes, it is a Tuner and Jonouchi has one… yea… I explained it beforehand in Volume 3 to onward there will be SOME Synchro and Xyz Monsters introduced in this AU but not all and no Pendulums... that is Yuya. Let me know if you guys like that?)

Effect: All Warrior-Type monsters you control gain 400 ATK.

***Savior of Landstar- Lvl 6, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1200, ATT: EARTH, Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

Effect: 1 Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, send 1 ''Landstar'' monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. This card gains 500 ATK and DEF for each ''Landstar'' monster with a different name and it gains the effects of each ''Landstar'' monster with a different name, except ''**Savior of Landstar**''. This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase. If this card leaves the field, Special Summon as many ''Landstar'' monsters with different names, except ''**Savior of Landstar**''.

***Blader of Landstar- Lvl 3, ATK: 1500, DEF: 300, ATT: EARTH, Type: Warrior/Effect**

(Was sent to the Graveyard due to Savior of Landstar's effect)

Effect: All ''Landstar'' monsters lose 500 DEF but gain 500ATK during the Battle Phase. If this card is Tributed: The Tribute Monster gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn.

* * *

**Arkham's new cards:**

***Evil Illusion- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Target 1 ''Evil HERO'' you control; this turn, you take no damage and that monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Next add 1 ''Dark Fusion'' or a card with ''Dark Fusion'' in its text from your Graveyard, and if you do; draw 1 card. During you turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 HERO monster from your Deck to your hand but you cannot summon other monsters except ''Evil HERO'' cards.

***Heart of Jealously- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card by banishing 1 ''Evil HERO'' card from your Graveyard or Extra Deck. Next equip this card to a monster your opponent controls. For the remainder of the Duel while this card is equipped to the equipped monster, that monster cannot attack, its effects are negated and it cannot be used for a Tribute or used as Material for a Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monster.

***Evil Supremacy- Type: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: When this card is activated, place and activate 1 ''Supreme King Castle'' from your Deck. While this card is face-up on the field, ''Evil HERO'' and ''Supreme King Castle'' cards you control cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn, during the Battle Phase, negate the activation of your opponent's Spell/Trap Card. Once per turn, when an ''Evil HERO'' you control destroyed a monster (either by battle or card effect, return 1 ''Dark Fusion'', ''Dark Calling'', ''**Dark Ultimate Fusion**'' or ''**Evil Fusion**'' from your Graveyard to your Deck, and then add 1 of your cards that is banished to your hand.

***Evil HERO Inferno Wing Lucifer- Lvl 8, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2100, ATT: DARK, Type: Fiend/Fusion/Effect**

Effect: ''Evil HERO Inferno Wing'' + ''Elemental HERO Sparkman''

Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. This card gains 300 ATK for each ''Evil HERO'' card in your Graveyard and Banished. All monsters your opponent controls loses 300 ATK and DEF for each ''Elemental HERO'' card in your Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to either the ATK or DEF (whichever is higher) of the destroyed monster.

***Evil Beast Black Dragon Fafnir- Lvl 10, ATK: ?, DEF: 0, Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect**

Effect: 1 ''Evil HERO'' monster + 1 Dragon-Type monster

(This card is always treated as an ''Evil HERO'' card.) Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card is also treated as a Fiend monster. The original ATK of this card is equal to the combined original ATK of the Fusion Material Monsters used to Fusion Summon it. While this card is the only monster you control; it can attack 3 times. Your opponent must enter their Battle Phase during their turn, if able. During your opponent's turn, all of your opponent's monsters are switch to Attack Position and must battle with this card. (Monster Effects are not activated during the Battle Phase.)

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

The masked man, Arkham, defeated both Ichigo and Jonouchi in a duel without breaking a sweat. He proceeded to go after his target until Judai and Alicia stand in his way. Enraged by this man, Judai challenges him and Arkham, almost thrilled, accepts. Judai must now face his darkness as Heroes of Justice and Heroes of Darkness clash! Who will win?!

Judai glares as his eyes glow of Yubel's: I don't know who you are but I'm not a fan that you're using those cards.

Arkham chuckles: Those cards? Wouldn't the term ''My cards'' make more sense? After all-

Alicia: Why did you attack our friends!

Arkham: My, yes, I should properly introduce myself but we should do in a duel. *gazes at Judai* What do you say, Judai? Have you ever been curious how well your former deck matches up to your current deck?

Judai glares lifting up his Duel Disk his eyes still glowing: I can't let you use those cards to bring more misery and pain to others. I'll duel you and beat you!

Alicia startles: Judai.

Jonouchi grunts: Careful kid.

Ichigo: Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Our Dark Bond. Duel Arkham! Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. Judai-kun, please be careful against this guy. There's something about him I hate to admit but feels like you Nya.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So that's my excuse why the rest of the Sailor Guardians didn't show up last time and yea, that was the best I could come up with to not make those chapters longer.

Funny thing, Lucifer can be considered female though Lilith does make more sense but I wanted to respect **alexwu704** since he did make the fanmade card (though I made slight changes to many of these cards). Let me know if that was alright to keep Lucifer?

And yes, give credit for **alexwu704** for the cards Arkham uses though almost all of them I made new changes to make them better since Evil HEROes should be superior in a sense.

So I hope **alexwu704**, one of my favorite reviewers, enjoyed how I finally built-up and the appearance of his OC, Arkham. He's a rather unique character and I like what he offers. He's a villain who questions why villains do what they do and why heroes do what they do. He's like Stain from My Hero Academia… but not insane, not going off to kill heroes like on the spot that aren't worthy to be called heroes and creepy as f**k. Arkham, as I will show everyone, is quite the opposite. He's ruthless but to a degree and his intelligence isn't to be tested as well as his psychological mental mind in uncovering what makes someone tick. He's going to be both a necessary ally for the Dark Lord and a threat to Team Dragon Knight and any fellow allies or comrades of theirs who fight for good or justice. How so? Well you'll find more of that in the next few chapters. So enjoy.

OH and there's more than meets the eye between Arkham and Judai.

* * *

... If I decided to kill myself, would you guys mind? Just a simple question before 2020.


	35. 34: Our Dark Bond, Duel Arkham!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. ****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Valkyria Chronicles AND now Sailor Moon (finally). I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 34 of the second new Arc of Volume 4: Crystal Moon!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: Moonlight Densetsu by Dali from Sailor Moon) **

**Volume 4: Episode 34: Our Dark Bond. Duel Arkham!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Left with little option with Sasuke's sadly failure in capturing Chibiusa, Akumu decided he will be the one to do the job itself. However before he and his general headed up, they are suddenly surprised by a visitor who called himself Arkham. The masked man expressed his desires to work with the Dark Lord however Dark General Knight tested this man after crossing the line to know who his master was. The two clash with the evil general shock by this Arkham's skills and abilities even if he had not use all of his abilities. The dark general stops the fight confirming he is not their enemy and Akumu accepted Arkham but after he proved his worth in handling Team Dragon Knight. Arkham gladly accepted disappearing._

_Ichigo and Jonouchi were walking together to Usagi's house, talking about what happened to the other until Arkham appeared before them, challenging them to a duel to lure the rest of Team Dragon Knight. Jonouchi, not liking the fact this guy wants him to tag duel with Ichigo, accepted as the three commence the 2-vs-1 duel._

_Ichigo and Jonouchi learned firsthand in the duel of Arkham's Evil HERO deck and even though they perform amazing Synchro Summons, Arkham still defeats them using the power of Super Polymerization and his Evil Beast monster. However before anything else happens, Judai who sensed him with Alicia arrived on the scene. Judai, glaring angrily, and Arkham, chuckling maliciously, finally crossed paths._

_Will Judai be able to learn and stop who Arkham is or will he meet a horrible defeat?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Alicia watches as Ichigo and Jonouchi try to stir back up weakly while staring at Judai glaring at this strange masked man that defeated her two friends in Duel Monsters. Judai continues glaring furious with his dual-colored glowing orange-light blue eyes of Yubel.

''Who the hell are you?'' The brown-orange headed demands. Arkham chuckles drawing his top card and reveals Dark Fusion. This shocks Judai very angrily wishing he didn't felt that from before.

''You may call me Arkham, Judai, and I've been looking forward meeting you.'' Arkham reveals himself sounding very amused.

Judai just glares more that his eyes glow brighter. Arkham sees it as his yellow eyes glow in respond. The two begin engulfing black winds around each other tightly against the other, clashing them rapidly. This startles Alicia as both winds cancel each other instantly.

''Judai, do you know this guy?'' Alicia asks her friend really worry what's happening. Judai still keeps his eyes glaring at Arkham, simply replying coldly. ''Never met him.''

Alicia blinks awkwardly not following. Judai raises his left arm activating his Duel Disk declaring. ''I'll get a better idea by dueling him though.''

Arkham chuckles hoping he would say that raising his own Duel Disk.

''W-wait Judai-chan.'' Judai narrows his eyes to Ichigo, now getting up weakly, as she warns him weakly. ''D-don't duel him. He's super strong and he has most of your cards, including Super Polymerization Nya!''

Judai just cracks a smile glad she's worry about him but he has to do this regardless. After all, he's the only one that can. He turns around showing her normal eyes and tells the red cherry head with a smile. ''Thank you Ichigo-chan, I'll be careful.''

''But-'' Ichigo tries protesting out of worry but Jonouchi, just getting up weakly too, stops her with his arm speaking up. ''Let him Momomiya. This is between Duelists and he knows what he's doing.''

The red cherry head frowns not approving that pride of a duelist but still, she can't tell him to not go through with it. She sighs nodding.

Judai turns back at Arkham and declares with a bet. ''When I win, you tell us who you really are and why you're doing this!''

''Oh? I accept then.'' Arkham replies rather impress by his demand. He then says with a chuckling, evil voice. ''Though that's really pointless. Aren't you even a little bit interested to face off against the very deck you discarded when you were playing Haou?''

Judai makes a scowl with his front hair covering his eyes. He remembers how long it took him to get back the joy of dueling through all the events in the Different Dimension but he refuses to ever replay the same events again, ever. Remembering his sins, he refuses to acknowledge that is who he is.

''I don't know why you know that but that wasn't me.'' Judai states out loudly. He points at himself adding determine and strong-hearten. ''This is me and I know who I am.''

Arkham chuckles by his respond and replies back maliciously. ''Then show me how strong you are and fail before the hands of true justice; evil.''

Judai glares as the two activate their Duel Disks, declaring as they draw their top 5 cards. ''Duel!''

**Duel Screen: Judai Yuki: 4000LP vs. Arkham: 4000LP**

''Judai.'' Alicia mutters very concerning not seeing him act like this. Ichigo also frowns worrying for him with Jonouchi watching still tired.

''I'll start first.'' Judai announces and Arkham chuckles letting him. ''You may.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ __**Judai: 4000LP H: 5**__ / Arkham: 4000LP H: 5_

''My turn, draw!'' Judai proceeds with his first turn drawing the top card of his deck. He eyes his hand, reaches for a card and declares summoning it. ''I summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman!''

Appearing on his field is the bubble wielding hero.

Elemental HERO Bubbleman Lvl 4 ATK: 800 DEF: 1200

''When Bubbleman is summoned while I control no other cards, I can draw 2 cards.'' Judai explains drawing two cards. He eyes them and plays one of them right away. ''Next I use the spell, HERO's Bond! Since I control a HERO on my field, I can Special Summon two Elemental HEROes from my hand.''

Arkham hums as Judai announces summoning two more heroes. ''Come out, Elemental HERO Blazeman and Elemental HERO Stratos!''

Appearing alongside Bubbleman is the wind jet back hero and fiery hero.

Elemental HERO Blazeman Lvl 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1800

Elemental HERO Stratos Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 300

''Blazeman's effect lets me add Polymerization when he's summoned while Stratos' effect lets me also add a HERO monster from my Deck to my hand.'' Judai explains adding both Elemental HERO Avian and Polymerization. Alicia watches that still learning about this game but she is amazed of Judai's ability to get more cards.

''I set 2 cards facedown. Turn end.'' Judai finishes his turn setting behind two Spell/Trap facedown cards behind his heroes. This surprises the group with Jonouchi muttering. ''No Fusion?''

Ichigo stares and assumes. ''Maybe for once Judai-kun is being careful Nya.''

Alicia eyes her and agrees with her. She even states with a concerning face. ''He does seem tense, more so than I've ever seen him.''

The red cherry head nods hoping Judai is doing okay.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Judai: 4000LP H: 4 / __**Arkham: 4000LP H: 5**_

Arkham laughs softly at Judai's first turn. He comments with an amusing voice. ''Interesting turn Judai, but it won't do you any good.''

Judai glares by that as Arkham proclaims drawing his top card. ''My turn.''

He reaches for a card and summons it. ''Since my opponent controls monsters while I don't, I Special Summon Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy from my hand!''

A small imp-like humanoid creature appears with sharp claws and long sharp ears-like wings on his head and others on his back.

Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy Lvl 2 ATK: 300 DEF: 600

''Next I use the spell, Reinforcement of the Army! Now I add 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior from my deck to my hand.'' Arkham announces playing a spell to add Elemental HERO Clayman into his hand. He isn't done playing another card. ''I now use the spell, E - Emergency Call. With it, I add 1 Elemental HERO from my Deck to my hand.''

He searches and adds Elemental HERO Sparkman into his hand. Judai stares still rather concerning.

''Now the real fun. I release Infernal Prodigy to Tribute Summon this card.'' Arkham begins saying holding up a card. He raises t as Infernal Prodigy vanishes as he chants. ''Emerge with your claws of bloodlust, seeking out to slaughter all those before you! Emerge, Evil HERO Malicious Edge!''

Appearing on Arkham's field is a dark blue skinned humanoid fiend with dark blue straps all over his body as his outfit, still exposing much of his skin. The being has shoulder horns as well as his straps having sharp horns all over his body too with sharp needle-like blades sticking out from his knuckles. He has a pair of dark sharp ended bladed wings. He wears a falcon-like shape helmet covering everything but his sinister grin of a mouth.

Evil HERO Malicious Edge Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800

This shocks almost everyone with Ichigo realizing this Evil HERO is an evil Bladedge. Jonouchi quickly protests angrily. ''Hey one moment! He summoned a Level 7 with one tribute! He can't do that!''

''Malicious Edge can be summoned with 1 less Tribute only while the opponent controls a monster.'' Judai, to everyone's surprise, informs the group all of them blinking greatly.

''O-Oh, didn't know that.'' Jonouchi mutters not aware of that. Ichigo is however surprise that Judai knew, even pointing it out loudly. ''But Judai-kun did Nya.''

Judai had no comment staring back at Arkham who chuckles by his expression.

''Does my monster bring back memories?'' Arkham asks the Elemental HERO duelist while Malicious Edge grins maliciously.

''...'' Once more Judai did not comment a thing to the man. Arkham hums able to tell he hates talking about that as he further tortures him with his words. ''Of course you don't want to talk about it. Tell me, is helping these people a way to redeem your past sins, Judai?''

''...'' Judai again did not say a word. The others stare with Alicia frowning able to tell this is affecting him.

Arkham just chuckles speaking. ''My apology. Those sins were hardly any such thing. You did what Haou would have done it. There's no need to blame yourself for such things.''

''You're wrong!'' Arkham's eyes glow as Judai finally speaks up serious. Judai's eyes soon glows yellow of Haou's power, seeing visions of his past self's life and all he went through. His eyes revert back as he tells off the masked man who the real Supreme King was. ''Haou wanted to protect others from the vile influence of the Light of Destruction and Darkness' gravity. He was never met to be a destroyed or a killer, he wanted to be a kind king!''

Arkham just chuckles at those last words, expressing himself. ''My, aren't you knowledgeable. Could that have been Yubel's influence?''

Judai glares his eyes now glowing like Yubel's while the duel spirit appears behind him. Arkham snarls humorous to see those two as one as he resumes speaking. ''Regardless, Haou learned firsthand such a method is not suited and one must blacken their heart and soul to truly change the world, as a king of darkness!''

Judai glares angrier reminded of what he did as Haou and back then questioned why he became a tyrant… but he eventually learned why and this man is making the same horrible mistake Haou once made.

''You're the one who doesn't get it.'' He tells him back mad. Arkham lets out a chuckle replying. ''Then there's no point for us to keep discussing our philosophers.''

Judai did not respond just glaring at him. Arkham laughs a bit reaching for a card in his hand and plays it, speaking in a darken voice. ''I activate my spell, Dark Fusion!''

A dark fusion portal appears above Arkham. The brown-orange headed narrows his eyes madder with Jonouchi uttering out in horror. ''Not again!''

Arkham, laughing softly, announces holding up his two Fusion Materials. ''With it, I fuse together both Elemental HEROes Sparkman and Clayman from my hand!''

Both heroes almost darken and hovering unemotional with their arms on their sides meld into the dark fusion portal.

''Fusion Summon! Emerge, Evil HERO Lightning Golem!'' Arkham declares as a new monster emerges from the portal. The monster was a darker Elemental HERO Thunder Giant with its colors darker, even the sharp thunderbolt like shaped shoulders and its fingers were darkish golden. His orb on the chest was red instead of blue. He smirks evilly.

Evil HERO Lightning Golem Lvl 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500

Ichigo grunts muttering in a complaining tone. ''Great. Now it's an evil version of Thunder Giant Nya.''

Arkham chuckles as he reveals his monster's effect. ''I activate Lightning Golem's effect. I destroy 1 monster you control.''

Lightning Golem grip on its claw-like hands together, forming a dark sphere of electricity.

''Disintegrate Stratos, Voltic Ball!'' Arkham commands as his Evil HERO, grinning, throws the electrical dark sphere right at Stratos. It hits and vaporizes the air hero instantly. Judai braces himself actually feeling his monster's destruction.

''Battle. Lightning Golem, attack Bubbleman!'' Arkham, entering his Battle Phase, begins ordering as Lightning Golem unleashes a blast of dark lightning from his claws. ''Hell Lightning!''

Judai watches not able to do much for this attack as the lightning hits Bubbleman and the hero yell out in pain before exploding massive. Judai also screams getting hit by the shock as well while his Life Points dropped, taking the 1600 of damage.

''Judai-kun!'' Ichigo shouts in horror. Judai manages to hold his ground just being pushed back. He ignores the real life damage as he activates one of his set cards. ''I activate the trap, Hero Signal! I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Elemental HERO from my Deck to the field.''

The trap opens up shooting up the Elemental HERO ''H'' Symbol searchlight signal up in the sky. He pulls out his deck and searches for the HERO he's going to need, summoning it. ''Come out, Elemental HERO Ocean!''

Appearing out from the signal is a blue, fishman-like hero with a trident-like weapon.

Elemental HERO Ocean Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200

''Meaningless. Malicious Edge, attack Ocean!'' Arkham continues his attack as Malicious Edge extends back his arms and fires a blast of needles from his hands. ''Needle Burst!''

This time Judai reacts triggering his set card. ''Reverse Counter Trap open, Negate Attack!''

A see-through barrier forms and intercepts the attack head on. Arkham chuckles a bit as his Battle Phase was forced to end.

''How expected.'' He says not at all surprise. The others, however, were puzzle by Judai's play since Negate Attack could have stopped Lightning Golem's attack and ended the Battle Phase sooner.

''Why didn't he just use that card before! He could have stopped Lightning Golem's attack and not take any damage.'' Jonouchi demands not getting how Judai would screw that up. Obviously, Judai explains his actions calmly. ''Dark Fusion makes sure during his turn that his Fusion Summoned Evil HERO monster cannot be targeted by card effects.''

This actually left Jonouchi speechless with Ichigo stating it very amazed. ''That's why you didn't use Negate Attack on Lightning Golem Nya!''

''That explains why Energy Drain didn't work before.'' Jonouchi mutters out still pretty stun remembering how his card didn't work on Infernal Wing during the turn it was summoned. It makes sense now.

Arkham laughs softly actually amazed, proclaiming it. ''I'm glad you still remember how Dark Fusion works. Most impressive.''

Judai just glares at him. Arkham hums grabbing the last card in his hand and announces setting it. ''I set 1 card facedown. My turn is over.''

A facedown horizontal card appears behind his Fiends, finishing his turn. However he wasn't done announcing as his graveyard slot of his Duel Disk glows. ''During the End Phase, Infernal Prodigy's effect lets me draw a card whenever it's tributed for a Tribute Summon of a HERO monster.''

The spirit of Infernal Prodigy appears temporary, allowing Arkham to draw 1 card. He eyes it and chuckles a bit.

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ __**Judai: 2400LP H: 4**__ / Arkham: 4000LP H: 1_

Ichigo watches seeing Judai serious but also not giving up. Though she's starting to worry that there's more to this duel than what it seems.

''My turn, draw!'' Judai declares drawing his top card. He eyes it and proceeds waving his arm towards Ocean. ''During my Standby Phase, I can use Ocean's effect to add 1 HERO monster from my Graveyard to my hand and I choose Stratos!''

His Graveyard slot pops out Elemental HERO Stratos, adding it to his hand. Judai slowly forms a small smirk and tells off Arkham. ''You sure speak tough getting some damage on me.''

Arkham stares at him silently as Judai adds with his eyes glowing of Yubel's power while playing a card in his hand. ''I'm going to fix that now. I'll start by playing my E - Emergency Call!''

His deck pops out showing the Elemental HERO he added and proceeds playing it. ''Next I summon Elemental HERO Solid Soldier!'

Appearing between Ocean and Blazeman is a dark skintight hero with green eyes wearing white-green outline diamond armor on the arms, legs, helmet and chest. The armor has a sharp green crystal attached on each piece with a middle green orb on the chest.

Elemental HERO Solid Soldier Lvl 4 ATK: 1300 DEF: 1100

Arkham stares at this new Elemental HERO never seeing it before. Judai continues revealing his new hero's power. ''Solid Soldier's effect lets me summon a HERO from my hand to the field! Fly once more over the skies, Elemental HERO Stratos!''

Appearing beside Solid Soldier is once more Stratos.

Elemental HERO Stratos Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 300

''Stratos' effect now let's me add another HERO from my Deck to my hand.'' Judai proclaims now adding Elemental HERO Burstinatrix to his hand. He then grabs a card in his hand and plays it with a small smile. ''I activate my favorite spell, Polymerization!''

Arkham hums expecting he would play it now as a fusion portal appears over Judai's field.

''I fuse both Elemental HEROes Stratos and Solid Soldier!'' Judai declares as both his heroes fused together and calls forth. ''Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Elemental HERO Great Tornado!''

Appearing on his side is the green-yellow and black stripped armor hero wearing a black ragged poncho-like cloak.

Elemental HERO Great Tornado Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2200

Arkham's eyes flash almost startled never seeing that HERO either. No doubt Judai has upgraded his Deck with new HEROes with his old ones in there as well. He chuckles though, rather impressed.

''When Great Tornado is summoned, he halves the ATK and DEF of your monsters! Downburst!'' Judai states as Great Tornado raises his right arm and unleashes a powerful burst of wind, striking Arkham's field. Both Evil HERO monsters lost half of their ATK.

Judai wasn't finish yet announcing as the spirit of Solid Soldier appears behind him temporary. ''I now use Solid Soldier's other effect, letting me Special Summon a Level 4 or lower HERO from my Graveyard in Defense Position whenever he's sent from the field by the effects of a Fusion Spell or a Quick-Play Spell.''

This startles Arkham immediately arguing. ''You can't be serious.''

Smirking a bit, Judai calls forth. ''Once more, I bring back Elemental HERO Stratos!''

Appear for the third time, Stratos flies back to Judai's field.

Elemental HERO Stratos Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 300

''Stratos' effect activates, letting me add another HERO from my deck to my hand.'' Judai once more uses his wind hero's effect, adding Elemental HERO Sparkman this time. He then plays another card from his hand smiling. ''I activate the spell, Double Fusion! By paying 500 of my Life Points, I can perform 2 Fusion Summons in a row!''

His Life Points drops to 1900 as Judai proceeds fusing two of his heroes. ''I fuse both Elemental HERO Avian and Burstinatrix from my hand.''

Both Heroes appear in striking poses, merging immediately with Judai calling forth.

''Fusion Summon! Show yourself my favorite Hero, Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!''

Emerging forward is Judai's Flame Wingman with its dragon arm pointing at Arkham.

Elemental HERO Flame Wingman Lvl 6 ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200

''Now I fuse both Flame Wingman and Sparkman!'' Judai continues using the power of Double Fusion to fuse once more, calling forth as he raises his right arm up. ''Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman!''

Emerging now is the bright, Shining Flame Wingman striking a dramatic pose.

Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman Lvl 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Alicia smiles watching this along with Ichigo and Jonouchi, almost confident that Judai can win now. However…

''Oh~? You just love showing off.'' Arkham says with an amused expression. Judai eyes him as he then adds with a rather sinister voice. ''That is why your instincts will cost you. I activate the trap, Torrential Tribute!''

Judai and even Jonouchi panic as Arkham triggers his other set card.

''With this, all monsters we control are destroyed.'' Arkham informs his foolish opponent as the trap unleashes a devastating tidal wave, striking and consuming their entire field, destroying both of their monsters. Judai and Arkham brace themselves as did the others until the wave vanishes and the field was clean.

''T-this guy is insane!'' Jonouchi utters out not believing that guy had a card like that. Ichigo begins forming a face of doubt not able to understand how, even muttering out defeated. ''He destroyed Judai-kun's big field with just one card.''

Arkham laughs hoping to see those faces of depression and defeat. Those are faces best suited for those who fight for good. He eyes Judai with his eyes covered by his front hair.

''Are you done?'' Arkham asks him with a humorous yet malicious voice. Alicia watches this and knows somehow that her friend is far from beaten. Much like she believed, Judai forms a small smirk.

''Far from it.'' Judai responds not even beaten yet. Arkham snarls a bit going to make sure he learns defeat soon enough.

''Judai-kun…'' Ichigo mutters worrying that Judai might not last long. She bites her lip and she can't let this continue like this making her decision. ''I better call Yugi-kun.''

She pulls out her cellphone to make the call, hesitating to go through with it but then Arkham suggests to her chuckling. ''Go on Miss Momomiya-san, I want you to let Mutou-san know I am waiting for him.''

Ichigo widens her eyes that he know Yugi is the Dragon Knight. Even Jonouchi is shock questioning upset. "This creep knows?''

''I have my ways.'' Arkham informs them as he then questions eyeing the red cherry head. ''Well?''

Ichigo, frowning, is not so sure anymore since this might be what he wants. However Judai then speaks up telling her. "Call Yugi-san.''

She blinks as Judai then adds with a small smirk, holding up his right fist at Arkham. ''That way he can see me beat this guy.''

Can Judai really beat Arkham with one card in his hand and no field? And what else does Arkham have under his sleeve?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Judai: If this is what it means facing one**__**s demons then I'll take them on and beat you!**_

_**Arkham: Judai, you**__**'re truly that naïve to assume you can actually beat me. You can try.**_

* * *

Grunting at the ''small'' house he was in, Kaiba looks around not enjoying this simple water drink and… this pathetic excuse of treats. He glares at Yugi and almost everyone in Team Dragon Knight, even Danny, as well as Usagi, Mamoru and the rest of the Sailor Guardians.

"… We will discuss how your nerd club has grown.'' Kaiba says coldly to the tricolor head while he sweat drops. He then demands staring at Chibiusa who eyes him back rather shaken. "So this is the girl from the future?''

''Yup!'' Yugi responds happy-going. Ed, Danny, Kurosaki and Naruto all sweat drop wishing he doesn't try to be friendly with the guy. Mamoru has his doubts to let this man talk to Chibiusa let alone stay here any longer to insult the size of his girlfriend's lovely house.

''Um is this really okay Yugi-san?'' He asks the tricolor head. Yugi forms a thumb up confirming it. ''I am sure!''

Mamoru frowns still not sure. Usagi sees that and smiles holding his hand and encourages him happily. ''Mamo-chan, I trust Yugi-chan! If he says Kaiba-chan can help Chibiusa-chan then let's give him a shot.''

Mamoru, smiling, nods not going to disagree with his Usako. Kaiba, though, is actually offended by the ''chan'' part. He can accept Yugi's ''Kaiba-kun'', the mutt's ''Rich Boy'' or the feline's ''Kaiba-Baka''… but ''Kaiba-chan''… No; never.

''… I have a new respect for Momomiya now.'' Kaiba simply says actually glad she's not here to hear that.

Usagi blinks very puzzled and clueless by what he meant. Kaiba can see that and scoffs now demanding firmly towards the little pink hair girl. ''Girl, why are afraid? And tell me how Kaiba Corporation is dominating the world's technology?''

Chibiusa now blinks puzzle and clueless by the last part. Even the others found that question pretty useless to ask a little girl, Ami especially but she didn't say a word as she's aware how most people don't wish to talk back to Seto Kaiba without being insulted, threatened or worst.

''… Seriously?'' Ed mutters out that he actually asked her that. Kaiba glares coldly at him and tells him off. ''Shut it, tiny head.''

Edward snaps as he starts snapping out loudly. ''WHO ARE YOU CALLING-''

The others try to pull Ed away from Kaiba before he gets himself hurt like last time. Chibiusa blushes though frowns.

''Um… I never heard of Kaiba Corporation.'' She says softly. Kaiba hears that and looks back at her, grunting as that is not what he wanted to hear. He then notices the little girl tighten the grip on her skirt, able to tell she's in pain from what she will add.

''And… I'm scared to go back there. They destroyed so much.'' Chibiusa expresses able to see the images of the destruction of her world. Everyone, death… her father… her mother… just their final images still hunt her. Chibiusa tries to be strong but she cries uttering out. ''So many people… Mama… Papa…''

Usagi and Mamoru both frown comforting her with the others feeling her pain and sadness. Kaiba, for once, can understand these emotions but they were long ago.

''I see…'' He mutters out glaring at Yugi and the others, almost making them not say a single word to anyone of what he will say next or else.

Kaiba then turns back to Chibiusa and tells her as nice as he can possible say it. ''Mokuba and I lost our parents too and our relatives took what our parents left for us. We were forced to live in that orphanage of hell and survive our days adopted by a man bitter by everything that wasn't in his standards. But we face those moments one step forward. I refused to accept such future.''

Chibiusa blinks surprise not thinking a guy who wears a large trench coat like that would have had a bad childhood. She makes a frown a bit feeling bad for him. Kaiba eyes her, able to tell she's a smart kid, and tells her firmly. ''If you wish to be afraid to face your future, then stay here and enjoy your miserable life here, but if you want to take back everything that were taken, then go back to the future and confront them.''

''Wow, that's the first time I ever heard you say such words from a scumbag like you.'' Kurosaki says out loud kinda taken back by his encouraging words.

Kaiba scoffs at his comment. Chibiusa eyes down her chest, touching the Silver Crystal underneath her shirt. She mutters to herself by his words. ''Face my future…''

Yugi smiles able to tell she's going to make a choice thanks to Kaiba's words. Just then his cellphone starts ringing as he blinks guessing who might be calling him. ''Huh this must be Ichigo-kun?''

He pulls it out and sees the screen that it was indeed Ichigo with her cute kitty avatar. He answers it speaking to his lovely kitty. ''Is everything okay, my Strawberry Kitten?''

Kaiba grunts at that stupid name. He can never understand the pointlessness of couple pet names. Yugi listens on his end to Ichigo and slowly widens his eyes in horror.

''What?!'' The tricolor head utters out horrified with the others alarm by this. He then closes his eyes, focusing on Ichigo's aura and finds it among everyone else, as well as a dark aura almost similar to Judai's. He answers her on his end. ''Yea, I can sense you guys. I'll get everyone now.''

He hangs up with Usagi immediately asking him. ''What happened to Cousin Ichigo-chan?''

''Trouble.'' Yugi simply says explaining to everyone what's happening and how they need to hurry up or else Judai might not last long.

* * *

Ichigo just finishes making her call just as Arkham suddenly starts chuckling by Judai's words from before.

"Beat me? I wonder about that.'' He questions very malicious. Judai, oddly making a small smirk, proclaims determine. ''I've grown past who you thought I was. I'll show you how I've became strong with those believing in me!''

''_**And those in your heart and soul too.**_'' Yubel, appearing in spirit form, adds with a small smirk and her arms crossed. Arkham eyes her glaring at her words.

Judai, smiling by his partner's word, proceeds with his turn by playing the last card in his hand. ''I activate the spell, Legacy of a HERO!''

Arkham startles a bit that he still has a way to draw more cards.

''By returning Great Tornado and Shining Flare Wingman back to my Fusion-'' Judai begins saying only to be corrected by Ichigo and Jonouchi very loudly. ''EXTRA!''

Judai sweat drops now correcting himself. ''Extra Deck, I can draw 3 cards!''

He draws his three cards with Arkham just baffled this boy has the energy and strength to keep going even after his field was wipe off.

''You just never learn, do you?'' Arkham asks him rather disappointed. Judai just smirks replying as he plays another card. ''Nope! I use the spell, Convert Contact! I discard Grand Mole and as well Dark Panther from my Deck to draw 2 cards!''

He sends two Neo-Spacians to his Graveyard, especially those two as if he preparing something before drawing two more cards. He eyes one of them and plays it right away. ''Next I activate the spell, Graceful Charity! With this I draw more 3 cards but then I discard 2!''

Arkham just glares silently not believing the outcry of Judai's potential to get the cards he needs. Judai discards 2 of his cards after drawing the three and announces while playing a card from his hand. ''I discarded Danylion and thanks to his effect, I can Special Summon 2 Fluff Tokens to my field but I chain that with the Trap, NEXT!''

This surprises Arkham, dropping his guard. He utters out. ''What? You activated a trap from your hand?''

Judai nods explaining it. ''I can only do this when I control no cards. And with it, I can Special Summon as many Neo-Spacians or Elemental HERO Neos from my Graveyard or hand but their effects are negated.''

On top of the two Fluff Tokens he got he also brought out three of his Neo-Spacian comrades: Grand Mole, Dark Panther and Aqua Dolphin. All monsters were in Defense Positions.

Neo-Spacian Grand Mole Lvl 3 ATK: 900 DEF: 300

Neo-Spacian Dark Panther Lvl 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 500

Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin Lvl 3 ATK: 600 DEF: 800

Fluff Tokens X2 Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Ichigo slowly forms a smile just speechless by Judai's ability to not give up and create a field again. She giggles thinking Yugi would be amazed too.

Arkham shakes his head in defeat not believing such nonsense, muttering out. ''Again, you continue to push your limits.''

Judai now chuckles rubbing the tip of his nose as he responds. ''Guess that's the difference between us.''

He then reaches for the last two cards in his hand and sets them declaring. ''I set 2 cards facedown. Turn end.''

Two facedown cards materialize behind his wall of monsters, securing his turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Judai: 1900LP H: 0 / __**Arkham: 4000LP H: 1**_

Arkham stares at his opponent's field and oddly starts chuckling. Judai stares at him as the masked man says almost excitedly. ''If you think you're the only one who can push your limit, I beg to differ.''

Reaching the top of his deck with his draw hand, Arkham focuses and draws. ''My turn.''

Black energy wind materializes through his draw swing blowing towards everyone else. Arkham eyes his card and laughs a bit as he plays it. ''I activate the spell, **Villain's Greed**!''

The spell shows the image of Pot of Greed being corrupted by the power of Malicious Edge, Infernal Gainer and Infernal Prodigy. Arkham then starts explaining its power. ''I now draw a card for every Evil HERO with a different name I control or in my Graveyard.''

Judai glares knowing how many he has. Arkham knows he does but regardless tells him with the spirits of Malicious Edge, Infernal Prodigy and Lightning Golem behind him temporary. ''Since I have 3 in my Graveyard, I draw 3 cards!''

Arkham draws three additional cards. He eyes them and smirks underneath his mask having exactly what he needs to win this duel. He proceeds by banishing two monsters from his Graveyard.

''I now banish both Infernal Prodigy and Lightning Golem!'' Arkham begins proclaiming as he summons a new monster. ''Appear, **Evil HERO Infernal Gaia**!''

The ground shakes right away as something shoots underneath it. Judai and the others watch as a new monster appears on Arkham's field. The monster was a darkish brown, fiendish-like rock golem with no face but with sharp fangs.

**Evil HERO Infernal Gaia Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 1000**

''Infernal Gaia?'' Judai questions almost seeing that monster before. It then hits him remembering a monster of a similar name and appearance, even its status were similar.

''That monster resembles-'' He tries uttering out but Arkham interrupts with a chuckle. ''Hehe, indeed. Jim Cook got me the idea to improve my deck.''

Judai immediately snaps glaring at Arkham who chuckles wanting to see that look. Regardless he continues his turn revealing his new Evil HERO's power. ''When Infernal Gaia is summoned, I add a Spell Card with Dark or Evil in its name.''

A card of dark energy pops out from his deck as he picks it up. Before he could use it, he proceeds using his monster's other effect. ''Next I use its other effect; by releasing 1 monster I control I halve the ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field. And I release itself.''

Infernal Gaia vanishes and releases a darkish earthquake, hitting all of Judai's monsters weakening them. This confuses Ichigo as did Alicia who utters out. ''But none of Judai's monsters are in Attack Position. I don't get this guy!''

''Then allow me to show you.'' Arkham begins to say sinister holding up the card he added, still glowing in darkness, as he plays it. ''I activate my spell, Dark Calling!''

Judai panics fearing he would use that. Arkham laughs as darkness engulfs around in front of him on the ground. He then explains amuse. ''As you already know, it's basically your Miracle Fusion but for Evil HEROes. And as such, I fuse **Evil HERO Infernal Gaia** with Malicious Edge both in my Graveyard!''

Both monsters temporary reappear before engulf in the dark void. Arkham starts laughing malicious as he calls forth. ''Fusion Summon! Quake the earth and split it in hellish magma fire, Evil HERO Dark Gaia!''

The darkness materializes, taking the form of a new monster. The monster emerges out from the very ground erupting lava behind it. It resembles Infernal Gainer except wearing a demonic grey armor with sharp gauntlet claws, tail and a pair of demonic red magma colored wings. The wings and most of his body had a leaking orange color resembling lava as the monster had bright red eyes.

Evil HERO Dark Gaia Lvl 8 ATK: ? DEF: 0

Judai grits his teeth, his eyes glowing, reminded of how this was the same monster that defeated Jim. Arkham chuckles seeing Judai's face and it brings him such joy to see him break. He snarls speaking up. ''Dark Gaia gains the original ATK of the two Fusion Materials.''

The dark spirits of Malicious Edge and Infernal Gaia both appear behind Dark Gaia temporary, powering-up the Evil HERO greatly.

''That's 5400ATK!'' Jonouchi utters out frightened. Judai tries staring calmly as he has a card that will make sure he can deal with Dark Gaia without attacking it.

''I now summon Evil HERO Infernal Gainer.'' Arkham proclaims summoning Infernal Gainer to his field. This surprises Judai greatly.

Evil HERO Infernal Gainer Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 0

''Not that thing again Nya!'' Ichigo speaks up recalling how stupidly strong its effect was. Judai sweats knowing how dangerous Infernal Gainer is but Dark Gaia is worst. Still the real problem is the other two cards in Arkham's hand. If any of them could grant him the win, he can't take any chances.

''I use Infernal Gainer's effect to banish itself and next-'' Arkham begins using his Evil HERO's ability as it banishes itself but before he could use its full effect, Judai immediately counters flipping one of his set cards. ''I activate the Counter Trap, Skill Shock!''

This startles Arkham as Judai explains his trap. ''By releasing Aqua Dolphin, I negate Infernal Gainer's effect to prevent Dark Gaia the ability to attack twice.''

Aqua Dolphin vanishes as the trap fires a ray at where was Infernal Gainer, negating its effect. Arkham chuckles meaning he can't even use Infernal Gainer to even attack since it was banished or return it back in 2 turns. Regardless that means very little with Dark Gaia still in play.

''That changes nothing. Battle!'' Arkham declares proceeding to his Battle Phase. Dark Gaia lets out a shout spreading his wings as the Evil HERO duelist commands. ''Dark Gaia, attack one of the Fluff Tokens and activate your effect, forcing all Defense Position monsters into Attack Position.''

This shocks everyone greatly. Dark Gaia grins raising his right arm up and with its palm forms a massive lava-like sphere of energy.

''Vanish. Dark Catastrophe!'' Arkham commands but instead of Dark Gaia throwing the sphere, the heated lava-like sphere implodes but fires hundreds if not thousands of lava-like shards all coming towards one of Judai's Fluff Tokens.

''Not yet!'' Judai starts saying, refusing to let this beat him, as he activates his last set card. ''I activate the trap, **Will of a HERO**!''

The facedown card flips up. The trap shows the image of Elemental HERO Clayman and Bubbleman about taking a blast with Elemental HERO Bladedge ready to jump to save his comrades.

''By halving my Life Points, I end your Battle Phase.'' Judai speaks up as his trap stops Dark Gaia's attack instantly. Arkham scoffs a bit not expecting that.

''Next I can summon a HERO monster from my Deck to the field but treat it as a Normal Summon.'' Judai then adds of his trap's other effect. ''I release both my Fluff Tokens!''

Both tokens vanish as a card pops out from Judai's deck and he grabs it. He then shows it and summons it. ''Show yourself hero from space, Elemental HERO Neos!''

Appearing in light, striking his pose, is Neos.

Elemental HERO Neos Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Both Neos and Dark Gaia stare at the other almost angrily at the other as did their duelists. Arkham snarls wondering if he would face Neos; the one monster even Judai under the power of Haou couldn't corrupt.

''This still changes nothing.'' Arkham speaks up holding his last two cards and sets them declaring. ''I set 2 cards facedown and my turn is over.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ __**Judai: 950LP H: 0**__ / Arkham: 4000LP H: 0_

Clinching his right fist determine, Judai speaks up. ''Time to finish this, Arkham!''

Arkham just snarls crossing his arms stating. ''I'm waiting.''

''My turn, draw!'' Judai shouts drawing his top card. He eyes it and smiles beginning to say. ''I got everything I-''

''I beg not. Reverse Continuous Trap open, **Evil Misdirection!**'' Arkham immediately interrupts his opponent flipping over one of his set cards. The trap shows the image of Evil HERO Wild Cyclone unleashing waves of dark energy against multiple victims to its power.

A dark aura covers both Dark Gaia and the trap as Arkham enlightens his naïve opponent. ''With my trap equipped to Dark Gaia, both cards cannot be targeted by card effects and Dark Gaia cannot be destroyed by card effects.''

Judai sighs a bit rather surprise the guy thought this far against his moves. Arkham laughs a bit informing him superior. ''I was already a step ahead of you. You would perform your Contact Fusion for either Grand Neos to return Dark Gaia or Dark Neos to negate Dark Gaia's effect.''

Ichigo is somewhat surprise realizing that Judai does have Neos and the two Neo-Spacians needed for a Contact Fusion. But this still shocks her that this guy knows exactly how Judai thinks.

''Now none of that will work. You've lost.'' Arkham declares firmly, certain there is nothing his opponent can do now to beat him. Judai, however, forms a small smirk and questions him cocky-like. ''You think so?''

Arkham hums puzzle with his eyes glowing, rather astounded a bit by his respond. Judai still smirks telling him. ''I mean I'll give you credit for knowing that I'm going to Contact Fusion but you misunderstand for what.''

The masked man didn't follow what he said until it hits him, noticing he does have two Neo-Spacians… but no, he doesn't have that combination.

''Wait, you don't mean...'' Arkham begins uttering but is stopped seeing the glowing aura of Neos, Grand Mole and Dark Panther.

***Now Playing OST… Judai****'s Theme from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX***

Judai, smiling, declares out loudly and excitedly. ''I fuse Neos, Grand Mole and Dark Panther on my field! Triple Contact Fusion!''

This shocked Arkham as did everyone else. Neos along with the two Neo-Spacians fly up to the sky as the wormhole of Neo-Space forms and they went right inside of it. The wormhole lights up and explodes in light.

''Show yourself! The Strongest Hero of Gravity and Darkness!'' Rising up his right hand, Judai calls forth his brand new Neos Fusion. ''**Elemental HERO Nebula Neos**!''

A figure shoots down from the wormhole vanishing, revealing a new Neos fusion. The new Neos had mix parts and colors of Grand Mole and Dark Panther. It wears a greyish green armor on its chest, gloves and boots but had a black colored under skin while still having the blue orb on its chest and red lines with most white colors. The hero has quad wings that resemble more like a jet or aircraft with large shoulder pads. The right arm had attached twin drills while the left was a claw while containing a dark sphere of energy. His helmet was a mix of Grand Neos and Dark Neos with its eyes still glowing blue.

**Elemental HERO Nebula Neos Lvl 9 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

Arkham actually staggers never seeing this Neos fusion before. When?

Alicia smiles brightly with Jonouchi posing his manly face.

''That's a brand new Neos Nya!'' Ichigo utters out amazingly even purring. Arkham snarls at that protesting. ''Even your new hero changes nothing. As long as Dark Gaia is protected, you've lost either way.''

Forming his small smirk again, Judai reminds him. ''I'll ask again; are you sure about that?''

Arkham glares as Judai tells him serious. ''When Nebula Neos is summoned from the Extra Deck, I get to draw cards from my deck equal to the number of cards my opponent controls.''

''Nonsense! You can still draw more?'' Arkham calls him off not believing he can still draw. Judai then adds with another smirk. ''I'm not done. Following that same effect, Nebula Neos can also negate the effects of a face-up card until the End Phase.''

This gets to Arkham greatly, yelling out in astonishment. ''What?! Nebula Neos' effect doesn't target!''

''Meaning your trap can't protect Dark Gaia!'' Judai enlightens his opponent. Arkham snarls muttering out. ''Tch. If Dark Gaia's effect is negated, that means its ATK-''

''Is now 0.'' Judai finishes his words. Nebula Neos throws his dark sphere and releases a wave right across Dark Gaia. Judai draws 4 cards while Dark Gaia's effect is negated with its ATK drop to 0. Arkham stares not believing this is happening. Still he remains calm reminding his young foolish foe. ''Regardless, I still have my full Life Points. I can withstand your attack.''

''I'm not done yet! I activate the Field Spell, Neo Space!'' Judai continues his turn playing one of his favorite Field Spells. The area around them changes into that of the rainbow-colored space.

''Thanks to Neo Space, Nebula Neos gains 500 ATK.'' Judai says as Nebula Neos's ATK shot up to 3500. He then proceeds playing another card. ''Next I use the spell, H - Heated Heart! And with it, Nebula Neos gains another 500 ATK!''

Nebula Neos' ATK once more goes up to 4000. Ichigo states amazingly. ''4000 ATK Nya! When that hits the 0 ATK Evil HERO-''

''He did it! Finish it Judai!'' Alicia, getting it, speaks up amazingly. Judai lets out a chuckles by that and proceeds going into his Battle Phase. ''Battle! Nebula Neos, attack Dark Gaia!''

Nebula Neos extends back its twin drill arm, spiraling rapidly as dark nebula-like energy manifests around it.

''Dark Drill Gravitation!'' Judai commands as Nebula Neos charges forward with his drill arms towards Dark Gaia. Arkham scoffs at his foolish attempt as he triggers his set card. ''Naive as always! Reverse trap open, Mirror Force!''

Everyone else panics as Arkham flips over his set card. Nebula Neos thrusts his drill arm hitting upon the reverse barrier of light.

''With this, I destroy all your attacking monsters!'' Arkham announces as the barrier glows and releases a destructive explosion, destroying Nebula Neos and leaving behind smoke around the area. The masked man laughs overconfidently. ''I expected more from you, Judai.''

But as the smoke clears, Judai still stands there with a small smirk with the original Neos on the field.

Elemental HERO Neos Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

This obviously shocks Arkham uttering out. ''Neos?! When did-''

''I used the Quick-Play Spell, Reverse of Neos!'' Judai, interrupting Arkham, shows him the very spell the moment Nebula Neos was destroyed. He then explains it still smirking. ''When a Neos Fusion Monster is destroyed, I can Special Summon the one and only Elemental HERO Neos from my Deck. And until the end of this turn, Neos gains 1000 ATK.''

Neos glows in a neon-colored outline around his body as his ATK rose up. This further shocks Arkham muttering out with the Field Spell still in play. ''And since Neo Space is still in played…''

Much to his further shock, Neos shot up all the way to 4000 ATK, more than enough to inflict the finishing blow.

''It's over Arkham! Go Neos!'' Judai commands determine as Neos starts dashing towards Dark Gaia who forms another Dark Catastrophe. He then orders thrusting his right fist. ''Defeat Dark Gaia! Wrath of Neos!''

Neos thrusts forward with his right, cosmic energy fist. Dark Gaia this time throws the destructive sphere but Neos punches right through it and then right into Dark Gaia's chest. The Evil HERO gasps out in massive pain as did Arkham, feeling his monster's pain.

Ichigo forms a smile of joy uttering out happily. ''Judai-kun won Nya!''

Alicia blushes never going to doubt the guy again.

''Eat it mask guy!'' Jonouchi grins weakly for Judai's win and Arkham's defeat. However, Arkham instead of screaming or yelling how he lost… starts laughing.

''Hahahaha!'' Judai makes a face seeing the masked man laughing as if it was amusing. Arkham eyes him and speaks rather amuse. ''It seems we both underestimated the other, Judai.''

Judai stares puzzle by what he meant by that.

***End of OST***

''Thanks to **Evil Misdirection's** other effect, any battle damage inflicted to Dark Gaia will also inflict half the damage to my opponent.'' Arkham explains the final effect of his continuous trap shocking Judai. ''What?!''

Before anyone could react, Dark Gaia releases a dark explosion, hitting not just Arkham but Judai as well.

''AAHH!'' Both duelists cry out sent flying back while their Life Points hit 0 at the same time.

**Duel Screen: Draw… Judai Yuki: 0LP vs. Arkham: 0LP**

The field vanishes as did Neos and Dark Gaia. Judai and Arkham were on their backs, lying on the ground partly damaged.

''No way…'' Jonouchi mutters out speechless as were Ichigo and Alicia, all of them not expecting that duel to end like that.

Arkham, grunting while coughing in pain, mutters out with some sense of humor. ''I didn't expect to get a draw with you.''

''Hehe, same here.'' Judai, also grunting in pain, responds with a small chuckle. Arkham actually chuckles back by his humor.

''And yet you laugh as if I wanted to beat you.'' The masked man proclaims causing Judai to stop and gives him a look. Arkham hums hoping for that look as he explains himself. ''No, to correct myself, I wanted to beat you too. But my real intention-''

''Everyone!'' Interrupting Arkham's words, Judai and the others startle turning around to see Yugi and everyone else including Usagi and her friends rushing to their aid, even Kaiba though not running. Arkham's eyes glow even more excited as he finishes himself before getting interrupted. ''Was for Team Dragon Knight to be here and the Moon Princess and her friends are here too.''

Judai panics trying to warn Yugi but Arkham waves his hand at him and black energy winds hit the Elemental HERO duelist, sending him flying backwards. He grunts falling right beside the others with Yugi uttering in shock. ''Judai-kun!''

He tries running to his friend but the same black winds stop him. Yugi turns serious gazing towards Arkham now standing up. He chuckles very malicious as he greets the tricolor head. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Dragon Knight.''

Yugi glares feeling something strange about him and yet familiar. Arkham then adds with a sinister, dark voice while his eyes glowing even brighter. ''And a grim farewell.''

Judai and Arkham's duel ended in a draw however the true plan of Arkham's can commence. Can Yugi and everyone else handle this man and beat him? Or will they lose to his superior power?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Heart Moving by Naoko Takeuchi from Sailor Moon)**

* * *

**Here are the fanmade/any new-new card that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

**(Most of these cards have been used before by past Volumes but I will bring them back once a while in a new Volume or more so)**

* * *

**Judai's new cards:**

***Will of a HERO- Type: Counter Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card by halving your Life Points; end this turn's Battle Phase, and next Normal Summon 1 HERO monster from your Deck in addition to your Normal/Set this turn.

* * *

**Arkham's new cards:**

***Villain****'s Greed- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Draw 1 card for each ''Evil HERO'' monster with a different name you control on the field or in your Graveyard. You can only activate 1 ''Villain's Greed'' per turn.

***Evil HERO Infernal Gaia- Lvl 8, ATK: 2800, DEF: 1000, ATT: EARTH, Type: Rock/Effect**

Effect: This card is also treated as a Fiend monster. You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 2 Fiend monsters in your Graveyard. When this card is summoned; add 1 Spell Card with ''Dark'' or ''Evil'' in its name. During either player's turn; Tribute 1 monster you control and halve the ATK and DEF of all other monsters on the field.

***Evil Misdirection****\- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card by targeting 1 face-up Fiend Monster you control; equip this card to that face-up monster. Both this card and that face-up monster cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Any battle damage you are about to take from battles involving the equipped monster your opponent will also take half of that battle damage.

* * *

**Card of the Day:**

**Judai****'s brand new Neos (AND OP GOOD):**

**_Elemental HERO Nebula Neos- Lvl 9, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500, ATT: EARTH, Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

Effect: ''Elemental HERO Neos'' + ''Neo-Spacian Grand Mole'' + ''Neo-Spacian Dark Panther''

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) If this card is Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: Draw cards equal to the number of cards your opponent controls, then negate the effects of 1 face-up card on the field until the end of this turn. Once per turn, during the End Phase: Shuffle this card into the Extra Deck, and if you do, banish all cards on the field face-down.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Judai wasn't able to beat Arkham, leaving the two in a Draw. However this was still at most part of Arkham's plan as Yugi and the others arriving on the scene. With almost all of Team Dragon Knight and the Sailor Guardians present, can they beat Arkham or will they learn firsthand this foe is someone of a different level?

Arkham: I was hoping all of you to be here. Makes my job simple.

Yugi: Who are you and why are you attacking our friends?

Arkham: You may call me Arkham and I am here to eliminate you and your friends as well as the rabbit.

Kurosaki: Like hell!

Naruto: We'll kick your damn butt!

Usagi: I won't let you even touch anyone else including Chibiusa-chan!

Yugi nods glaring calmly at Arkham: We'll beat you here and now.

Arkham laughs: Prove it.

Sonic: That we will pal! Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Horrifying Evil. Battle Arkham!

Ichi grunts weaken: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time… Yugi-kun, we need to be careful against him Nya.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now I know what **alexwu704** is thinking… why the Draw? It's simple and he knows the answer to that since we have been discussing this plot. It is only fair for Judai to be challenged but not lose to someone of his equal if not identical level. That will be the challenge for whoever truly beats the other; that will decide something important and overwhelming. What that is… only time will tell.

Other than that, I want to thank **alexwu704** for the use of Arkham for his existence gives more meaning for our heroes, mostly Judai.

Also how many of you enjoyed this duel? I had a lot of fun making it and finally showing off most of the new Neos, Neo-Spacian and HERO cards like the busted Nebula Neos. I really love that new Neos. It is SO awesome.

And before someone asks me... maybe, I will or will not be using Elemental HERO Neos Kluger. First off, the card is PERFECT and awesome; finally a way to bring out Neos Wiseman in the real card game properly. Secondly, the reason why I won't use this card is I made it to keep Neos Wiseman as a Fusion Monster like in the Anime. And unlike Valkyrion the Magna Warrior which I had to change it back to its proper Effect Monster state; I won't change Neos Wiseman. The anime version, on top being a Fusion, has more protection and stuff going for it especially if you combo with it using Neos Fusion to protect itself from battle once. So it's hard to say I will or I won't use Kluger... at least for now. Can't talk about that.

Next chapter we get to see how Arkham fights and how dangerous he really is.

* * *

MARRY... Late Christmas. So I should tell those that I had uploaded the prologue of Age of Zarc yesterday to those curious. I will post the first chapter in a few days but then chapter 2 will be posted in January 1st of 2020 AND THEN the third chapter a week later.

I still have two more chapters of DKR Volume 4 before I enter a Hiatus. Yes, I know... but I need a break for working on Age of Zarc. You'll see why. Point is enjoy these chapters.

* * *

... December 20th, Jump Festa reveal new information of Yugioh with an AMAZING new update to the Master Rules (check it out) but basically Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters can be summoned from the Extra Deck on either the Extra Monster Zone or any of the Main Monster Zones. VERY AWESOME for Character Duels. I love it! Pendulums and Links don't get the same treatment but I'm happy regardless.

However... the 20th anniversary of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime is sad. Why? Because with the hype of the first trailer before this day (it was shown at the end of Vrains' rush ending), Konami to give us for our 7th Yu-Gi-Oh anime to celebrate 20 years... with a Cardfight Vanguard theme of a Yugioh Anime, Yu-Gi-Oh Sevens. I... I am disappointed. Why? 20TH YEARS! VRAINS ENDED TOO SHORT! THE DIRECTOR! THE CHANGE OF STUDIO! I don't "mind" the character designs, I don't mind the backstory... but I do mind if the series decides to copy the much softer tone of a story like CARDFIGHT VANGUARD. I don't hate CF, I actually like it... but that's not Yu-Gi-Oh. I will not watch the new Anime on day one, will wait 20-40 episodes later to see if ANYTHING might change my mind but boy am I really disappointed. I really am. "Oh just give it a chance" NO! I don't want to because Konami SHOULDN'T HAVE HYPED SOMETHING THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN GRANDER! Not... simple. I'm really sad. Just absolutely sad.


	36. 35: The Horrifying Evil, Battle Arkham!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. ****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Valkyria Chronicles AND now Sailor Moon (finally). I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 35 of the second new Arc of Volume 4: Crystal Moon!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: Moonlight Densetsu by Dali from Sailor Moon) **

**Volume 4: Episode 35: The Horrifying Evil. Battle Arkham!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Judai and Arkham confronted each other, both readying themselves to duel. For Judai, this was more than just a duel; this can be considered his sin for when he was Haou using Evil HEROes to harm those in the Different Dimension during his reign. Having changed and accepted those past sins, Judai with great determination determines to beat Arkham._

_The duel commence with at first Judai going slow but then went all out summoning multiple Elemental HEROes but Arkham counters them with Torrential Tribute, blowing the whole field. However, Judai was far from finish securing a defensive field soon after. Arkham also went all out summoning an Evil HERO Dark Gaia with protection of getting targeted, making it impossible for Judai to beat it. But for Judai it's making a miracle happen and he pulls one off summoning a brand new Neos Fusion, __**Elemental HERO Nebula Neos**__. With this new hero, Judai performed an amazing turn around and even though Arkham got rid of it, Judai still summoned back the original Neos for the finishing blow. Even though Neos defeated and destroyed Dark Gaia as well as Arkham's Life Points in one shot, Arkham was one step ahead using his very protection trap to inflict the same damage to Judai. Thus the duel ended in a draw._

_Chuckling even though he lost, Arkham's true aim was met as Yugi and the others of Team Dragon Knight including the Sailor Guardians arrived after he got the call from Ichigo. Now with all of them here, Arkham prepared to perform his show in defeating Team Dragon Knight._

_Can Yugi and the others beat Arkham? What are Arkham's powers that can even challenge our heroes?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Yugi and everyone who arrived stare seeing with Ichigo, Jonouchi, Alicia and an injury Judai at Arkham with his arms crossed. He chuckles evilly seeing the number of enemies.

Usagi is actually relief she asked Mamoru to watch over Chibiusa in case it was another bad guy trying to capture her… well she got the idea from Cousin Ichigo's suggestion but she's still proud she thought ahead too.

"So we finally meet, Sir Dragon Knight Yugi Mutou. You may call me Arkham'' Arkham introduces himself with a humorous tone while bowing. Yugi just glares calmly sensing nothing but evil aura from this guy.

Danny sweat drops really missing a lot lately these days and this is not helping him.

''Great, another masked weirdo.'' The black haired teenager comments wishing his life wasn't fill with these people. Jonouchi actually speaks up unease. ''I said that… and he's no ordinary masked weirdo.''

Judai just nods softly weakly and grunting still affect from the duel.

''Why did you attack my girlfriend, my best friend and my friends?'' The young Dragon Knight demands seriously. Arkham lets out a chuckle again replying coldly. ''Why? Simple, I wanted all of you here to say hello.''

''You're insane to think we'll believe that!'' Alicia speaks up furious after what this guy did to her friends especially Judai. The masked man just laughs softly at her words and answers her politely. ''Then allow me to put it simple; I will fight and beat all of you.''

This surprises everyone with Ed complaining. ''He can't be serious.''

Judai struggles to get up telling the group. ''C-careful guys, he's not what he seems.''

Usagi frowns able to tell he's not even suggesting with concern. ''He could be after Chibiusa-chan.''

Rei glares at the masked man able to sense a familiar dark energy similar to those fiends from before. Arkham hums as he speaks up to the blonde pigtail. ''Oh? Now why would you assumed that?''

''He's the same one who's summoned those Dark whatever monsters!'' Ichigo immediately informs the group loudly, alarming everyone except Kaiba who didn't care.

Arkham shakes his head disappointed as he says upsetting by her tone. ''Dark World, young lady. I already correct you and yet you don't learn.''

The red cherry head hisses out while sticking out her tongue. Yugi, walking forward, speaks up as he pulls out the Dragon Sword from its scabbard. ''We won't let you get away with anything you try.''

Arkham hums at the young man's nonsense, simply replying as his cape flaps wildly and demonic almost like bat wings. ''Then I suggest you stop me, if you can.''

''Bring it, ya know!'' Naruto yells out pulling out a Kunai. Kurosaki proceeds slamming his Substitute Shinigami Badge on his chest, his real body falling back and his Shinigami form emerges out with Zangetsu at hand. Jonouchi grunts forced to carry the spiky orange-head's body.

Alicia gets out her lance and shield, entering her Valkyria state.

''Moon Crystal Power!'' Usagi starts chanting as the Crystal Star brooch glows. The other girls pull out their pens, chanting as well. ''Mercury/Mars/Jupiter/Venus Star Power!''

''MAKE UP!'' All five girls shout as their transformation items glow and transform them instantly into their Sailor forms.

Kaiba sees that and scoffs activating his Duel Disk. Sonic stretches his legs warming up.

''I'm going ghost!'' Raising his arms up, Danny shouts as a large white ring forms around his waist and splits into two, going up and down on his body until he transforms into his Phantom form.

Ed claps his hand and swipes his left arm on his right Automail arm, transmuting its wrist blade.

Ichigo grabs on her Mew Pendant Necklace and chants kissing on it. ''Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!''

The pendant glows and transforms her into Mew Ichigo, striking her signature cat pose.

''Oh…'' Arkham utters out impressed. His helmet begins scanning the group with its high technology components, reading their energies and power levels. He laughs softly announcing out loud. ''This should be interesting.''

''Oh yea freak show?!'' Ed demands not at all amuse by this guy's superiorly over them. He claps his hands and shouts slamming them on the ground. ''How about handle this!''

Sparks fly out as Ed transmutes a roll of spikes to emerge, all coming towards Arkham. The masked man just chuckles leaping above them only to expertly somersault his body away from earth pillars shooting up from the ground too.

Arkham swiftly lands and evades to the left dodging the sudden swipe of Ed and his automail wrist blade.

''Not bad!'' Arkham replies very much amuse by his small opponent's skills. Ed grunts coming as did Naruto kicking him suddenly on the back. Arkham, however, pretends to be kicked as his cape quickly acts on its own and wraps itself on both, throwing them away from him.

Arkham dusts off the dirt on him as he suddenly evades a quick unseen swipe from Kurosaki with Zangetsu.

''Appear, Supreme Sword.'' Arkham summons forth his signature sword into his hand. Ichigo resumes swinging his massive sword at him but Arkham with just the flat side of his sword, blocking the sword. He then uses the size of Ichigo's Zanpakuto to toss the sword to the side, forcing Ichigo to swing away as Arkham slashes his chest. Ichigo gasps out in pain as he Arkham tries to slash him again only to dodge back from Danny's ghost rays.

Mew Ichigo leaps beside Kurosaki and uses her healing power to heal up his wound. The spiky orange headed still gasps arguing pretty upset. ''Who the hell is this guy?!''

Danny also had to agree this guy is really weird. Judai struggles to move properly telling the group again. ''I-I wish I knew but he has powers just like… well…''

Yugi eyes him able to tell he's hesitating to say much. Arkham lets out a chuckle saying. ''No need to spoil them, Judai. It would be pointless anyway.''

Sailor Moon stares upset not going to let Yugi, her cousin and everyone else fight this man alone. She turns eyeing the tricolor head and suggest to him. ''Yugi-chan, team-up!''

Yugi eyes the Sailor Guardian of the Moon and forms a small smile nodding. Sailor Moon giggles eyeing her team and they nod agreeing.

''Judai, me and Rei can handle this.'' Danny tells Judai knowing he can't do much under his condition. Judai gives him the thumb up. Sailor Mars sighs but accepts telling the ghost boy. ''For part ghost, you are still my ally.''

Danny now gives her a thumb up before glaring at Arkham. Right away he flies at top speed with both fists forward. Arkham expertly dodges and tries swinging his sword only to instead dodge away due to Mars' flames.

''How about these!'' Danny shouts firing multiple barrages of Ghost Rays at Arkham. The masked man times his movements, evading each ray perfectly stepping into where it missed him. However the moment he dodge the last one he found his legs stuck. Arkham looks down to see them frozen by Danny's ice ghost ray.

''_**Burning Mandala!**_'' Sailor Mars shouts forming the 9 fireball attack and slams them all at the stuck Arkham's striking him across the side. Arkham, however, allows this as his black winds absorb most the damage while the rest of the attack sends him flying after the ice melted in that moment. He's tossed into a wall.

''Let's do it Mercury!'' Ed tells Sailor Mercury seeing their chance to attack. She smiles agreeing. ''I'll follow your lead Edward-san!''

Edward smirks clapping his hands and slams them on the ground, transmuting earth fists right at Arkham still on the wall. Arkham slashes through them with his sword as his cape morphs into twin large blades, slashing them too. However he was distracted as Sailor Mercury comes to his back and shouts forming a sphere of water in her hands. ''_**Shine Aqua Illusion!**_''

She points and fires the sphere as a powerful water blast, striking Arkham. However he chuckles a bit using the black winds to absorb most of the attack as he's sent crashing into a transmuted wall Ed made.

''Let's double attack Kurosaki!'' Sailor Jupiter decides with a hot-headed passion. Ichigo sighs but agrees ''Following your lead Kino.''

Jupiter smirks dashing forward with Kurosaki right behind her. Arkham walks out from the wall only to receive not just a kick from Jupiter but a barrage of quick jabs across his chest. He gasps a bit swinging his Supreme Sword only to get blocked by Kurosaki and Zangetsu as the orange headed stomps his right foot across his face, bashing him.

''_**Sparkling Wide Pressure!**_'' Sailor Jupiter shouts using her hands and conducts a powerful lightning blast wave. The orange-headed Ichigo then shouts swinging his large sword forward too. ''_**GETSUGA TENSHO!**_''

He fires his blue crescent moon right with Jupiter's attack, both striking Arkham and exploding on impact though his black wind absorbs their attacks to minimize the damage.

''Naruto-chan!'' Sailor Venus calls out to her fellow blond friend who grins getting her idea and says with a thumb up. ''Let's make some noise Minako-chan!''

Venus smiles as she dashes forward. Arkham grunts trying to land only to suddenly feel himself grabbed. He looks down and sees in surprise that Venus caught him by the waist with her whip and with a quick movement she throws him downward to the ground face forward. Arkham grunts getting up just to hear Naruto's voice shouting. ''_**SHADOW CLONE TECHNIQUE!**_''

Arkham looks up and immediately sees one of Naruto's clones slide right in front of him and he kicks him upward to the sky followed by 4 more kicks by each clone.

''_**NAR-U-TO-UZ-A-MA-KI!**_'' Each of the clones start saying as Arkham is up in the air and then the real Naruto appears over him, shouting as he swings downward his right foot over his head. ''_**COMBO!**_''

The kick sends Arkham rapidly onto the ground, shattering the ground partly so much it rags him up, right in range of Venus shouting forming an energy golden heart-shaped attack in her right palm. ''_**Rolling Heart Vibration!**_''

She fires the energy heart attack at Arkham and it expands, exploding in bright light. Arkham tanks the attack with black wind absorbing most of it as he's tossed to the ground and rolls stopping in a halt.

Mew Ichigo smiles confident they got him and suggests to her magical girl cousin. "Let's do it cousin Nya!''

Sailor Moon smiles as she grabs on her tiara and starts saying. ''_**MOON**_-''

''I've learned enough.'' Burst of black winds suddenly appear as Arkham, saying those words, slowly gets off. He brushes off the dirt on him before he begins making a pose similar to Sailor Mars as he proclaims calmly. ''_**Evil Mandala.**_''

Mars watches in horror as 9 dark fireballs appear around Arkham and they all fly right at the group. Everyone is forced to dodge the fireballs which spread massive.

''T-that was-'' Sailor Mars utters to Mercury but both were interrupted by Arkham, appearing above them with his hands forming a black sphere of water.

''_**Evil Aqua Illusion!**_'' He shouts pointing it and it expands into a massive waterfall-like blast, striking the two Sailor Guardians directly. Sailor Moon sees this crying in terror. ''Mars, Mercury!''

The water soon stops as both Mars and Mercury were on the ground unconscious but alive. This obviously enrages Jupiter.

''D-damn you!'' She shouts charging at the man with Venus behind her. Arkham chuckles as he engages Jupiter, evading her kicks or punches almost toying with her now.

''_**Venus Love-Me Chain!**_'' Venus shouts throwing her whip forward engulf in golden energy. Jupiter backs away just as the whip wraps Arkham around and tightly.

''_**Supreme Thunder!**_'' Jupiter shouts unleashing her thunder attack at the villain. Arkham chuckles as he repels the whip with his black wind and breaks free with the Supreme Sword. He then tanks the electricity attack dead on before shouting. ''_**Evil Thunder!**_''

The electricity flowing through his body turns black and he controls it unleashing it right back at the two. This surprises the two Sailor Guardians as they scream being shocked alive. He laughs proceeding while holding up his left hand palm. ''_**Evil Heart Vibration!**_''

A black energy colored heart forms and he throws it, expanding and exploding upon the two. Both Sailor Guardians were toss back before dropping hard on the ground.

''Jupiter, Venus!'' Sailor Moon once more cries in horror for her unconscious friends. Arkham brushes off the damage he took as he declares approaching the Sailor Guardian of the Moon. ''Now-''

''BAN-KAI!'' Ichigo, charging forward, shouts as his blade and himself engulfs in black, red outline energy changes him into his Bankai form. He swings his now Tensa Zangetsu at Arkham who intercepts the swing with his own sword. The clash with sparks flying as Yugi dashes in between, shouting while swinging his Dragon Sword. ''LEVEL-UP!''

Arkham scoffs leaping away just evading the swing of the Dragon Slayer. Yugi eyes him moving away as the others in Team Dragon Knight join him minus Jonouchi and Judai. He turns to Sailor Moon pretty frightened seeing her friends hurt. He tells her kindly. ''Sailor Moon-kun, the others are just knocked out. We'll worry about them after we beat him.''

Sailor Moon snaps out eyeing him and nods responding awkwardly. ''R-right Yugi-chan!''

The tricolor head smiles softly before turning back serious at Arkham. The masked man chuckles holding his sword like a rapier, declaring excitedly. ''Yes, now the real fight.''

"I don't like this. He just copied their moves and used them against them.'' Ed warns the group looking at the unconscious Sailor Guardians. Arkham lets out a chuckle responding to his theory. ''Oh I can do more.''

Arkham crosses his arm as his cape grows larger and morphs into twin Gatling guns. This causes almost everyone to drop their jaws as the guns fire away rapidly. Mew Ichigo and Danny both put up their shields around the ground as did Alicia with her shield erupt in blue fiery aura. Arkham just chuckles as the other half of his cape forms and extends into sharp spears coming at the shields, trying to crack them. Mew Ichigo holds up her shield as did Alicia somewhat but Danny's were about to crack. Sonic sees this and declares acting fast. ''I got this with a _**SONIC BOOST**_!''

Right away Sonic dashes off with massive blue aura speed, kicking Arkham across the face almost right away. The masked man takes the blow but just chuckles, his cape reverted back, and he tries slashing the hedgehog to miss him. Sonic sticks out his tongue as Arkham proceeds to slash him over and over only for the hedgehog to dodge his attacks. Sonic then smacks him with his speed, pushing the villain back.

Snarling at this, Arkham then announces. ''_**EVIL BOOST.**_''

Sonic watches as he dashes at him again that Arkham's body is engulf in darkish aura and dashes with great speed. The blue hedgehog startles just reacting fast enough to duck a slash from Arkham now on his right side. This surprises the group greatly with Danny uttering out. ''No way!''

Arkham chuckles dashing in black energy while Sonic pursuits in blue energy. The two very fast speedsters match the other, clashing blows but Arkham times it right and stomps his foot onto the hedgehog, kicking him onto his friends though Yugi catches him. Arkham sees this and laughs shouting as he points with his sword. ''_**EVIL FLAME.**_''

Immediately black flames erupt from his weapon and he fires a burst of destructive flames right at the group. This shocks Alicia blocking the flames with her shield, negating the attack head on. This horrifies the Valkyria yelling out madden. ''I didn't even name my attack yet!''

Arkham just laughs inhaling back and then shouts. ''_**EVIL WAIL!**_''

He cries out a black energy-like wail across the group. Mew Ichigo puts up her barrier, spreading it widely to protect everyone but the wail actually cracks it partly while everyone can feel the pressure of it.

''T-THIS IS REALLY WRONG! I HAVEN'T EVEN USED THE _**GHOSTLY WAIL **_YET!'' Danny protests in horror not believing this. Arkham laughs informing them all. ''Oh but I have seen them already. During your previous fights against those of Black Moon and my Dark World monsters; I was there.''

This shocks everyone that this man has been watching them that much. Judai glares angrily believing that.

The wail soon stops as Arkham says with a bow. ''It's only fair I fight you all evenly no?''

Yugi glares not going to be beaten speaking up. ''Maybe you have all of our techniques-''

''But not our transformations Nya! Mew Mew Strawberry, Evolution!'' Mew Ichigo finishes her words transforming into her second form immediately. The two charge at Arkham who comes at them too, swinging his Supreme Sword. Yugi intercepts with the Dragon Slayer but to his surprise Arkham uses this and flips over him, forming an _**Evil Aqua Illusion**_ at his face but Mew Ichigo intercepts with her _**Ribbon Chidori**_. The two attacks clash as Yugi slams a unseen Dragonaun Knuckle across his gut, sending him flying up.

Arkham gasps as he blocks and clashes with Kurosaki right I front of him, their swords clashing. Arkham also catches a fist by Naruto and uses his cape to form a barrier blocking Naruto's _**Rasengan**_. The spiky blond headed grunts angrily as Kurosaki swings his black blade only for Arkham to suddenly fire his version of _**Getsuga Tensho**_; _**Evil Tensho**_ as a pure black crescent energy slash. This startles the orange spiky head force to slash through it but it explodes.

The smoke slowly clears as Arkham leaps out to quickly form another barrier with his cape upon Alicia firing _**Blue Flames**_. The attack forces him down on the ground as Ed and Danny intercept with a swing of the automail wrist blade and punches. Arkham tries dodging around them and launches himself back just barely evade a sudden thrust from Alicia's lance.

Yugi sees this and fires a _**Dragonaun Burning**_ with Sonic following it with a Homing Attack. Arkham sees them countering them with _**Evil Mandala**_, stopping Yugi's flames while Sonic breaks through them with no burns. Arkham chuckles until he suddenly gets blasted by a Blue-Eyes White Dragon's _**Burst Stream of Destruction**_, hitting him on the sides. The masked man gasps out seeing Kaiba who points to his right. Arkham tries turning to see Mew Ichigo, pointing her Strawberry Rose Bell and shouts. ''_**RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!**_''

Her bells glows brightly and releases its massive pink sparkling blast. Arkham sees it coming as he slams his feet on the ground and laughs holding forward his Supreme Sword by the guard.

''_**EVIL SURPRISE!**_'' Arkham shouts firing a black destructive blast. The two attacks collide and explode on impact. Mew Ichigo gulps starting to shout extending her right arm down. ''_**RIBBON-**_''

''_**GETSUGA-**_'' Kurosaki starts mutter holding his blade engulf in black, red outline energy.

''_**BLUE-**_'' Alicia utters engulfing her lance in fiery blue flames.

''_**GIANT-**_'' Naruto and his clone both utter out forming a gigantic _**Rasengan**_.

Danny gets ready inhaling back for a _**Ghostly Wail**_ while Ed claps his hands ready for a trap and Sonic warming up with his _**Super Peel Out**_. Yugi tries to be calm with the Dragon Slayer, sensing for Arkham through the smoke. Kaiba just scoffs not bother by this man's powers; he won't beat them.

Arkham, using his sonar with his helmet, sees through each of the children and couldn't control his chuckles. He then speaks up overconfident and maliciously. ''Then let me show you how foolish you all are. _**EVIL BOOST.**_''

In a flash, Arkham vanishes only to strike down each of Team Dragon Knight with a swift punch or kick, all except Yugi who sensed Arkham coming from his aura and slashes him across the chest… seemingly as his body is an afterimage. This shocks the tricolor head as the real Arkham is behind the others of Team Dragon Knight, chuckling as his cape starts shaping into twin cannons. One of the cannons charges electrical energy as the other cannon charges fiery energy. Arkham holds his Supreme Sword engulf in blackish energy.

''_**EVIL TENSHO! EVIL BURST STREAM! EVIL MEGA FLARE!**_'' He shouts firing all three of his attacks at the same time, blasting everyone but Yugi who is forced to block the attacks. He withstands them barely, forced to enter the second tail of Yin-Yang Dragon Mode but sees all of his friends lying on the ground. Jonouchi, Judai and Sailor Moon watch horrified to see them partly injury and hurt.

''EVERYONE!'' Yugi yells out in horror and rage to see them hurt. Mew Ichigo struggles to move as did the others. Kaiba grunts angrily being insulted that he was proven wrong about that man.

Arkham lets out a laugh getting Yugi's attention angrily. He then tells the young man still standing. ''That just leaves you and me, Dragon Knight.''

Yugi glares and immediately charges, not having a choice but to fight. Arkham chuckles charging back as the two proceed to strike and repel each of their sword slashes while Arkham tries to use a short range _**Evil Thunder**_ at him. Yugi evades with _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ only for Arkham to catch up with _**Evil Boost**_. Sailor Moon drops her jaw slightly trying to see this but all she sees are flashes.

''_Time it right, time it right._'' Yugi tells himself mentally as he blocks and evades Arkham's sword strikes knowing full well one strike from him might end him. He can't afford taking one hit and he needs to settle it with one attack too. Arkham laughs softly seeing the young man's face, full of thoughts, and accuses him of whatever he's plotting. ''Whatever you try won't work Dragon Knight.''

Yugi ignores him as he suddenly goes faster with _**Yin-Yang Dash**_, vanishing seemingly. Arkham hums scanning around to quickly hear the young man's voice shouting. ''_**DRAGONAUN SLASH!**_''

Arkham didn't react as Yugi's Dragon Slayer engulfed in its energy slashes through him… but it was another afterimage of Arkham. Yugi startles as he gasps in pain looking behind him to see Arkham now behind him with his Supreme Sword through his heart. The masked man chuckles evilly expecting better until he notices to his shock Yugi, smirking, as he poofs into smoke revealing to be a Dragon Clone. The masked man startles, narrowing his eyes behind him to see the real Yugi, holding upward his Dragon Slayer as it glows brightly.

''_He was waiting for this?_'' He questions out not expecting him to trick him.

''_**DRAGONAUN TENSHO!**_'' Yugi roars firing the dark blue energy slash in form of a dragon's head from his large sword, crushing through the surface of the ground. Arkham stands there as the attack is about to consume him but a hexagram shaped black barrier forms behind him, negating and stopping Yugi's attack in its tracks.

The young Dragon Knight widens his eyes uttering out. ''W-what?! But that's Dark General Knight-kun's move.''

''Naïve, you think I wasn't prepared? _**EVIL BARRIER GATE.**_'' Arkham declares as the barrier glows and reflects the attack right back at Yugi instantly. The tricolor head panics guarding only for his attack to be too much and it explodes in a dark blast.

''GAAAHH!'' Yugi screams sent flying back and crashes on the ground painfully so much the shroud of his Yin-Yang Dragon form vanishes. Sailor Moon gasps terrified as were the others watching.

Arkham laughs again walking up to the injury Dragon Knight who's struggling to get up. He sees this and stabs his blade into Yugi's chest. The young Dragon Knight gasps, bleeding out both from his chest and mouth as did Yin-Yang Dragon and Atem feeling that one too.

''Now I will complete what the Dark Lord has asked of me, and finish you off.'' Arkham declares pulling out his sword roughly, preparing to behead the Dragon Knight and end what the Dark Lord is failing.

Is this the end for Yugi and everyone else? Is there no chance to beat Arkham?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Sailor Moon: Not good, even Yugi-chan can**__**'t beat this guy? **_

_**Arkham: It**__**'s time to meet your end, my poor Dragon Knight.**_

* * *

Everyone minus the other Sailor Guardians still unconscious watch in horror seeing Yugi, stabbed previously, as Arkham prepares to end his life. Judai grits his teeth trying to move forward but drops on one knee not able to do anything. Sailor Moon is frozen out of fear not sure what she can do.

The others struggle to get up, even Kaiba refusing to let his rival die without them dueling and he finally beats Yugi. Mew Ichigo, her eyes glowing dark pink, manages to pull herself up and shouts. "Y-Yugi-kun!''

Yugi still gasps in pain not able to move from the stab of earlier. He eyes the Dragon Slayer still in his hand, thinking the only way to get out this is to use the Dragon Blade… but he's hesitating to use it. He shouldn't but he can't bring himself to use it. The cat girl can see that and questions to herself. ''_W-why isn't he using it Nya._''

Biting her cat tooth, Mew Ichigo tries running at Arkham on all fours. Yugi sees that and calls her off frightened for her safety. ''Get away Ichigo-kun!''

Arkham pauses and hums seeing his face. He turns back to see the cat girl coming at him but he simply dashes right in front of her and stomps his foot over her head, pinning her but not too hard. Mew Ichigo hisses trying to get up but he stomps her again. He laughs softly able to tell these two love each other and care deeply for the other's safety; just pathetic. To love each in the side of good is meaningless for it will always end in tragedy. That might be a reason why the Dark Lord wants Ichigo to join his side; to prevent her from meeting a grim end.

He looks back at Yugi and declares pointing his sword at him. ''For the person you love, she too will suffer your pain.''

Yugi glares his eyes glowing red while Mew Ichigo tries harder to break free, her heart beating that her Yugi-kun might die. Arkham just laughs at his resistance as his sword engulfs black flames, ready to use _**Evil Flame**_ to burn him alive. Everyone watches helplessly while Mew Ichigo panics not able to let that happen. She tries as tears drop from her eyes. Arkham laughs at this as he-

''_**CHAOS CONTROL!**_'' Suddenly time, everything, freezes instantly by a single voice. Arkham can feel it not able to move even an inch. Then something fast went past him but not before time resumes and he's kicked and crashes onto a trash bin.

Yugi blinks as did Mew Ichigo both finding each other in the other's arms. They blink with the cat girl purring cuddling him affecting that he's okay. He blushes as he looks forward and startles to see the back of the black, red outline hedgehog.

''S-Shadow-kun!'' Yugi utters out alarming Mew Ichigo to look forward to see Shadow the Hedgehog there, scoffing with his arms crossed. Sonic spots him and just chuckles to himself muttering. ''Hehe, now this is a surprise.''

Alicia sweat drops greatly not expecting another hedgehog no less a darker one compare to Sonic.

Shadow overhears that and snarls at the blue hedgehog's comment.

''Don't get used to it. I was busy.'' He states coldly to Sonic. Shadow then turns glaring at Yugi as he adds rather disappointed. ''Though I couldn't help myself when even someone like the Dragon Knight is losing pathetically.''

Mew Ichigo hisses at that comment but Yugi calms her down by tickling her ears. He then replies to Shadow in an awkward tone. ''T-thank you?''

Shadow just scoffs accepting it at the least. He turns back, glaring angrily at Arkham who got off the trash bin, actually wiping off the dirt on his outfit. The masked man eyes the black hedgehog and says in a rather pleasing voice. ''Ah, Shadow the Hedgehog; the Ultimate Lifeform. A pleasure.''

''And you must be him, the one who committed those murders.'' Shadow immediately declares a firm voice, aware exactly who this man is. Arkham hums rather surprise for once he knows what he is… though fascinating.

This gets to everyone with Judai asking. ''Murders?''

Shadow didn't turn to eye him as he says still glaring at the man before him. ''He's killed only those who have done crimes and were escaping the law.''

''So you noticed my trademark.'' Arkham confirms rather impressed he figure him out. Shadow did not, he was told of a man killing others by Rouge and then recordings of the latest killing by Omega. Even if he doesn't like playing the GUN agent that he is; he won't accept a psychopath killing for sport.

Arkham hums and questions him with a humorous voice. ''You must be curious why?''

''…'' Shadow just glares at him silently, not even in the least curious why he kills though he prefers to kill him instead. Arkham can see that through his face almost like an open book and laughs softly, responding. ''Oh, then I'll say it anyway.''

Judai glares listening to this. Arkham lets out a malicious chuckle as he begins preaching his belief. ''Villains or ''bad guys'' as you call them; they should better than being pity criminals and worthless scumbags who can't even see the true purpose of a greater evil. Like the Dark Lord for example who has gather many villains to work with him for their ultimate goal. Or even Sosuke Aizen with his plans. Or the Akatsuki to terrorized the war-fill world. Or even Kira.''

Yugi glares at that last part. Arkham chuckles as he expresses on what a real villain is. ''However, only the Dark Lord acknowledges true villains and that is who I want to work for, to help him and his allies achieve their true goals. However, while pathetic, weaker villains like those rats exist, they will get in the way or ruin the Dark Lord's good name…''

He then looks at Yugi and his group adding coldly. ''Or you, the simple-minded children playing ''heroes'', always getting in his way. I will not allow it anymore. Your playtime has ended and it is time to put an end to it all.''

Arkham looks back at Shadow, acknowledging him not as a hero as he offers him with a hand. ''Shadow, you understand this world is not meant for you. Help me grant your creator, Gerald Robotnik's final wish and destroy this planet or conquer it.''

Shadow stares at him with a darken tone, remember what humanity, mostly GUN, decided to do with one of his creators no less what happened to Maria. Closing his eyes a bit, he can still imagine her final moments before he was locked in that deep sleep. However, he mustn't forget again what Maria beg of him, what this planet meant for her, why the doctor created him for, why he shouldn't be like Black Doom… and to help the Dragon Knight who reminds him so much of his dearest friend.

''… The doctor hated those who never understood why he did his actions; and I do too… against those who would harm this world.'' Shadow speaks up, his eyes glowing, as he glares at Arkham. He then tells him coldly, glowing in reddish chaotic energy. ''I'll make sure the Dark Lord gets your corpse of a body, in pieces.''

Arkham snarls very disappointed of his choice, expecting more from him. He then says shaking his head. ''I suppose killing you too will have to do.''

Shadow didn't say a word as he suddenly vanishes and reappears swinging his left kick at Arkham's face.

Shadow blocks his blade instantly with his fists releasing _**Chaos Nightmare**_ and pushing Arkham back with great force. Shadow then dashes with insane speed using _**Chaos Snap**_, unleashing a barrage of kicks and punches across Arkham. The masked man manages to block most but not a chaos energy punch slamming him back.

''Impressive but futile!'' Arkham shouts coming at him, thrusting his Supreme Sword at the black hedgehog but he leaps above it. The masked man chuckles knowing he would do that forming an _**Evil Rasengan**_ with his left arm and tries slamming it at the hedgehog. Shadow sees it coming and instead of dodging, his body is engulfed in Chaos Control and he's warped by it so much he vanishes. This startles Arkham as his attack hits the air. He looks around and spots Shadow reappear a few distances away from him.

''Not bad still what will you do since I can copy all of your-'' Arkham monologues how his opponent can't beat him only for Shadow to shout gripping on his red Chaos Emerald. ''_**CHAOS CONTROL!**_''

The emerald glows and time freezes up completely. Arkham couldn't move again. Shadow scoffs teleporting and reappearing behind him, extending back his right arm glowing in yellow energy.

''You're done. _**CHAOS SPEAR!**_'' Shadow shouts focusing and throws a sphere of chaotic energy right at Arkham's back head. The arrow would have struck through him… if not for the cape to suddenly move and wrap itself behind the head, blocking the energy arrow on its track.

''What?!'' Shadow utters out as his attack is negated. He then hears chuckles as Arkham suddenly starts moving and turns with a sinister glow in his eyes. The black hedgehog is shocked by this as the cape morphs into a Gatling gun as well as blaster-like cannon. The Gatling gun start firing rapidly towards the hedgehog

Shadow dodges around the bullets and times himself with _**Shadow Guard**_, using his Chaos Energy to intercept a destructive beam of energy from the blaster, hitting him directly. Shadow blocks it though but Arkham appears behind him and kicks him across the neck. Shadow gasps in pain, almost passing out, as the kick sends him flying pass Yugi and hits a wall dead on.

Arkham laughs malicious walking slowly towards him as he monologues how he's moving now. ''_**Evil Control**_, it grants me immunity to your _**Chaos Control**_.''

Shadow grunts, getting up but rolls away evading a kick from Arkham. He hums amused by that as he adds. ''You really think I would copy your simply _**Chaos Spear**_ or you assume my ability can't copy your signature move?''

The black hedgehog glares standing up angrily. Arkham chuckles vanishing with _**Evil Boost**_ and appears behind him forming a black sphere of energy in his left hand.

''_**EVIL RASENGAN!**_'' Arkham shouts thrusting his arm at him. Shadow times it with _**Chaos Blast**_. The two attacks collide but Arkham pushes Shadow back regardless right into a light post, crashing on it.

Time resumes as Yugi widens his eyes to see Shadow now in front of him through a broken light post.

''Shadow-kun!'' The tricolor head yells out trying to get up but grunts still injury. Mew Ichigo tries helping him up seeing Arkham ordering the young man while walking up towards Shadow. ''I will get back to you Dragon Knight after I deliver disciplined to this foolish hedgehog.''

Shadow grunts, pulling himself out of the light post on one knee, as he snaps his fingers shouting. ''_**Chaos Magic.**_''

Arkham startles as he takes a step and stands on a chaotic energy swirl under him. It glows and explodes but Arkham triggers _**Evil Control**_ to evade the explosion and comes right at Shadow. The black hedgehog just stands there, almost way too relax, as Arkham slams a powerful dark punch across his face. Shadow gasps in pain as Arkham proceeds slamming punches and kicks like dribbling a basketball but also striking a punching bag.

Yugi and the others watch in horror seeing Shadow getting beaten up badly like that. Sonic startles too rather surprise not by Arkham's rip-off of _**Chaos Control**_ but Shadow. He knows he could have EASILY dodged that even in a less slow-time power from that _**Evil Control**_. So why didn't he dodge it?

Arkham laughs kicking Shadow into a wall as the hedgehog slams on it as he falls on his front on the ground. He still laughs maliciously as he says approaching the fallen hedgehog. ''_**Evil Control**_ is not as powerful as your _**Chaos Control**_ but it still does the job. Now you may die where you lay.''

Shadow, seemingly unconscious, prepares to hit him with a surprise attack. Arkham gets close to him, very much aware of the hedgehog's surprise as he raises his sword but before either one could make the first move, a voice shouts. ''_**Moon Tiara Frisbee!**_''

Arkham startles now as he turns and blocks Sailor Moon's energy disk attack with his black wind using his left hand, trying to absorb it but to his horror the disk burns his hand instantly. He quickly knocks it away before it could injury him though the damage was done. He grunts a bit in pain while Yugi notices all of it.

''You…'' Arkham utters rather angrily towards Sailor Moon who puts on her tiara again. She stares at him determine, not going to allow him to bring any more harm to anyone else.

''I won't let you touch anyone else! I will stop you!'' Sailor Moon declares doing her signature pose as she did. Arkham scoffs at her pathetic words of ''heroine''. He must discipline this one, to death of course.

''Naïve.'' He mutters out taking a step to suddenly appear behind her with _**Evil Boost**_ and kicks her hard by the back. Sailor Moon screams falling back hard, actually spinning as she falls but on one knee. Arkham then raises his Supreme Sword, engulfing it in black energy. Sailor Moon widens her eyes in terror. Mew Ichigo panics as she releases Yugi and runs towards her cousin, screaming. ''COUSIN NYA!''

''_**EVIL TENSHO!**_'' Arkham shouts swinging downward with his sword, firing the black energy wave but before it could even charge ramming towards Sailor Moon the attack floats in the air frozen. This startles Arkham uttering. ''What?''

He looks at Shadow who's just getting up but isn't the one doing this. Just then a shadow emerges underneath the energy wave and it actually eats up the attack, dragging it into the shadows. This actually startles Arkham more as a figure emerges out from the very shadow.

Arkham stares down at a man wearing a long black cloak-like trench coat, mostly covering himself with it except the blackish, darkish blue visor-like dark knight theme helmet with long headset-like ears covering his entire face including his mouth.

''Shadow Knight-kun!'' Yugi utters out not expecting him to show up since he didn't sense him. Shadow Knight did not say a word just looking towards Arkham.

Arkham hums crossing his arms, as if studying this man, and finally says. ''You're new. I've never seen you before.''

''…'' Shadow Knight did not say just standing there. Arkham hums trying to read him but nothing even in his relax pose with his arms hidden by his cloak-like coat. Bizarre, yet it is bothering him.

''Not the talkative type I see?'' Arkham proclaims using his words to crack his shell as he adds with a malicious voice. ''Then I'll have to fix that immediately.''

The silent masked knight did not a say word as he walks and releases unexpected waves of energy, hitting Arkham with paralyzing shock.

"… I suggest you leave before you learn yourself firsthand about being defeated.'' Shadow Knight simply threatens in a calm, collective yet firm voice. Arkham shakes his hands a bit, not going to be threatened by someone like this.

''_**EVIL CONTROL!**_'' Raising his left hand forward, Arkham shouts as time instantly freezes up in a dark shade. Everyone freezes up in their places. Arkham chuckles now able to deal with this stranger and then-

Sadly his thoughts were cut off seeing in shock as Shadow Knight begins walking forward and as he did, he breaks through the frozen dark time with his mere presence. This further shock Arkham realizing his power is that much stronger.

''You're not wrong.'' Shadow Knight begins saying as before he suddenly vanishes and reappears behind Arkham, adding in a disappointed voice. ''Your imitation of _**Chaos Control**_ is weak.''

This enrages Arkham as he turns to swing his sword except he hits the air. He staggers as Shadow Knight was now where he once was almost as if he hasn't even moved. Arkham turns glaring, not getting anything from this man. He's a closed book but unlike those who lock themselves with mental chains and locks, his book is intangible as if he doesn't exist. No, he will not be bested like that. He will expose his fears and defeat him.

''_**EVIL BOOST!**_'' Arkham shouts vanishing with great speed towards him. Shadow Knight sighs almost vanishing instantly but reappears almost less than a few seconds catching and grabbing on Arkham's Supreme Sword by the wrist that was going to swing down at Yugi's back. The tricolor head sweats not even sensing the two coming, a bit on Arkham but none from Shadow Knight.

Arkham is also taken back not just by this man's speed but how he could see through that the one coming at him was an afterimage. He grunts backing away fast as he shouts. ''_**Evil Thunder!**_ _**EVIL FLAME!**_''

He unleashes both his dark electricity and his burst of dark flames. Shadow Knight sighs not even lifting a hand as his shadow expands and shoots upward, creating a wall of darkness that swallow up both of Arkham's attacks. He then leaps over the wall, over a stun Arkham, as he utters out extending his right foot. ''_**Shadow Kick.**_''

His right leg and foot both get engulf by their shadows, wrapping them enhanced. Arkham didn't need to bother about the attack as he'll-

Sadly for him the moment this happen, Shadow Knight vanishes so fast Arkham didn't even react as he reappears right in front of him, striking him dead on. Arkham gasps in pain having his black wind to absorb the attack but it didn't work at all. The kick sends him crashing right through multiple walls before slamming on the 10th one and exploding in an explosion of darkness.

Shadow Knight, landing softly, just stares at where he launched the enemy only to duck evading an unseen slash from Arkham and his sword from the back. Arkham, injury though still in a fighting shape, once more startles up greatly on when he knew he would attack him no less survive the attack. He grunts dashing at him with precise sword slashes and Shadow Knight simply evades them with the least of effort, none of the hits actually hitting him. Arkham grunts now timing it right and swings on purpose for his enemy to dodge to use his black wind to redirect his swing at Shadow Knight but the knight without looking catches the Supreme Sword by the very blade with his mere fingers.

This catches Arkham completely off guarded as the knight kicks him suddenly and sends him flying backwards. Arkham grunts in pain, managing to stand his ground as he gazes at the knight. He looks at his sword and couldn't accept how he did that; how did he evade his Supreme Sword from striking his soul.

''Impossible. My Supreme Sword should have-'' He tries telling himself but it soon hits him. Arkham starts chuckling, very embarrassed at his reaction to not see it soon. He looks at Shadow Knight and concludes once more confident. ''The way you move, yes, you are a swordsman as well. Show me your weapon and your power.''

Shadow Knight, still very silent, raises forward his right hand but instead of what Arkham expects him to summon a sword, he poses his hand like a gun but he points it to the left. Arkham's eyes glow rather confused to see where Yugi and the others were and they were all gone, like they cease to exist. He glares realizing this man was a distraction to have those children to escape.

Arkham turns back at Shadow Knight about to announce he isn't that impressed only for the silent knight to finally speak. ''… You're no longer worth my time.''

''What?'' Arkham utters out almost insulted no less humiliated by those words after this beating. He proceeds to attack but Shadow Knight just gazes at him and in that moment Arkham struggles to move. He gasps not having any control on his body at all as if they were restricted by something.

''I suggest asking me again if you can even beat Yugi.'' Shadow Knight suggests to the villain as he walks pass Arkham instantly as if he's a ghost. Arkham scoffs at such nonsense after he has already beaten him. However before he could say anything he feels his movements restore. He turns around fast to find himself alone with Shadow Knight gone as well.

Arkham snarls though he chuckles a bit not having such an opponent like that before, and one he wants to uncover everything of him, or her, or even it.

''Not bad. I will remember this then.'' Arkham vows turning his back dramatically as his cape wraps around him and soon both it and the villain vanishes.

However, unaware to everyone else, watching above on a rooftop was Aigami. He smirks quite amused by the show he watched but also learning the Dark Lord is after the little girl. He grins softly getting a fun idea to get what Prince Demande wants.

''_Now this is getting even more interesting._'' He says mentally as he teleports through the power of the Quantum Cube.

Aigami continues planning but right now can Yugi and the others have any chance to beat Arkham? Is there any hope?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Heart Moving by Naoko Takeuchi from Sailor Moon)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Yugi and the others barely survived their battle against Arkham as Ichigo and Alicia confront the tricolor head of what is bothering him. Yugi reveals the truth while Chibiusa makes a decision. Can our heroes even help her and the future while Arkham is in their way?

Jonouchi: I don't know if I should hate or like masked men after one tried to kill us and the other saved us.

Danny: I kinda agree with you.

Ichigo eyes Yugi: Yugi-kun…

Yugi frowns: I'm fine Ichigo-kun. I just need-

Alicia: You're not fine and you know that.

Ichigo: Tell us what's bothering you Nya. Please?

Yugi eyes them and sighs: Okay.

Shadow scoffs: We both know what is bothering you but you humans will have to find that out later. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Bestowing Power. Defeat Arkham!

Everyone sweat drop.

Shadow grunts: What?

Sonic grins giving a thumb up: Now that was awesome.

Shadow glares annoyed.

Ichigo giggles: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time as Yugi come out from his problems Nya!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay first off, since **alexwu704** has told me much about Arkham and his existence, it's only fair one of his greatest powers other than his cape and Supreme Sword is the power to absorb and copy almost ANY technique used to him. In further detail, his power copies almost any technique done to him (or moves he has seen) and transforms it into his own power in the form of an ''Evil'' attack. For example, Getsuga Tensho on or seen by Arkham becomes Evil Tensho for him. Now as you've all seen, it has a range that it can even copy Shadow's Chaos Control and turned it into Evil Control. HOWEVER, any evil version of a move Arkham copies is slightly weaker than the original and there are things like transformations or unique techniques, for example the Sharingan, that Arkham cannot copy and Arkham needs to see the technique used on him to copy-absorb it too. Also next chapter you all will see what else Arkham can't copy but I won't spoil what.

So it has been 35 CHAPTERS since the last we have seen Shadow the Hedgehog huh? Irony. I think putting him to appear up to here is actually fine and I enjoy it. Also if anyone asked… I prefer the Shadow voice actor from Sonic Adventure 2 UP to Sonic 06. Now that was Shadow, badass and dark. The current one just… it doesn't work for me. He doesn't sound like he should; he tries sounding like Batman but worst. Like geez. I miss old Shadow voice.

Plus showing off Shadow Knight and… stuff on who is this man exactly hmm.

Next chapter we will end this sort of mini arc with Arkham sadly but he won't leave so don't worry.

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter, stuff and Happy Late 2020... SIGH, not looking for it much since next week will be the last chapter before my hiatus so I'll do my best to not let this be too long so we can continue the rest of DKR Volume 4, end it and THEN start Volume 5 before the end of this year. Wish me luck!

I also wish to thank all of my loyal fans and my main reviewers: **Jacob9594, ****alexwu704**, **F****ireking492** and **Redwallfan2000. **Thank you guys and I hope you all continue reading DKR as well as new reviewers (hopefully).


	37. 36: The Bestowing Power, Defeat Arkham!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. ****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Valkyria Chronicles AND now Sailor Moon (finally). I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 36 of the second new Arc of Volume 4: Crystal Moon!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

****(OPENING 2: Moonlight Densetsu by Dali from Sailor Moon) ****

**Volume 4: Episode 36: The Bestowing Power. Defeat Arkham!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Yugi and the others learned of Arkham who in a polite yet malicious way challenged him to beat him or else. Not giving a choice since he won't let them leave the young Dragon Knight and his friends accepted and fight the masked man. Even though they had him out number, Arkham wasn't just an ordinary villain; he was much different. On top of his swordsmanship and his magical cape that can shapeshift into dangerous weapons, Arkham had another ability that lets him copy a technique seemingly per person and use it as his own but an Evil Version. This shocked Yugi who has a somewhat similar ability and yet his was worst._

_The Sailor Guardians, except Sailor Moon, fell defeated as Team Dragon Knight was losing just as hard with Arkham's powers. However the worst part was Yugi's hesitation, not even attempting to use Burst Limit for the Dragon Blade. This almost cost him his life if not for the arrival of Shadow the Hedgehog. With Shadow here, he almost out tricks Arkham with __**Chaos Control**__ while evading using __**Chaos Spear**__ in the last second but Arkham was a step head gaining the power of __**Chaos Control**__ as __**Evil Control**__, becoming immune to frozen time._

_Shadow is put in a bad situation but before Arkham could do anything else he's stopped now by the appearance of Shadow Knight. Both masked men engaged however Shadow Knight's own powers were more than what Arkham could handle and worst it was all a distraction as Shadow Knight moved Yugi and the others away from the fight. This enrages Arkham but Shadow Knight vanishes no longer interested to fight him._

_Even though Arkham couldn't finish his job, the Dark Lord was more than impressed knowing next time Yugi will lose for good and meet his fateful end._

_Can Yugi and the others even beat Arkham or will they lose again?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Walking on the lonely hallways, Aigami walks in to the throne chamber of the lonely prince of the Black Moon Clad… or well what remains of it. With those Spectre Sisters and Rubeus both eliminated, there is only 3 left apparently well other than Wiseman who Aigami knows exactly what he is but he won't ruin his fun yet.

"Upset, Prince Demande?'' Aigami asks to the Black Moon Prince sitting on his throne, thinking to himself until now. Saphir was behind his brother's throne and immediately speaks glaring at this man who has failed in assisting them. ''You've been nothing but trouble for us! We've lost all of our members against those humans other than Esmeraude.''

Aigami hums about to protest it wasn't his fault if he warned them but Prince Demande speaks up firmly. ''Enough, Saphir.''

''But Older Brother-'' Saphir tries protesting only to be silent by his brother's hand raised to silent him. Demande stares at Aigami, knowing well he is not to be trusted, but if Wiseman suggests he can be trusted then this human needs to earn his trust. Not to mention he still requires the woman he desires and the Silver Crystals, but he can't send himself or any of his remaining people due to the number of the enemy.

''I need the rabbit and the Moon Princess. But if I leave to the past, it will be that much harder.'' Demande says concerning. He knows he won't be at his full power in the past and likely he will fail to even capture the younger version of Neo Queen Serenity.

Aigami hums and suggests in a causal tone. ''Then I'll bring them to you.''

Demande eyes him as the young man turns his back and walks towards the door.

''After all, it would be boring if they don't show up now is it?'' Aigami says before walking out, already having a plan to lure everyone to the future and the Dark Lord will be the key to his plan.

* * *

Failing to complete his mission, Arkham returns to the Dark Lord's headquarters. He knees down to Akumu sitting on his office chair with Dark General Knight standing beside him. Arkham had told them of what happened and of Shadow Knight, enraging Akumu to think that man has once more stood in his way to finishing Yugi.

''So that same man appeared. Curses!'' The Dark Lord oddly growls angrily not believing his luck. Dark General Knight nods not sure who this Shadow Knight is or why he is protecting the Dragon Knight.

''My apology, Dark Lord. It seems I couldn't keep the end of my deal yet.'' Arkham expresses extremely disappointed in letting this happen. Akumu looks down at the masked man and simply says sighing. ''Arkham, you did more than I had expected. Regardless, I do wish you help me as my third-in-command.''

This startles Dark General Knight greatly, about to protest such an idea but he stops himself knowing this is his lord's choice. He would not do such a thing unless he is confident and Arkham at the least earn that right.

Arkham raises his head rather surprise by the offer, almost expecting to not get it after he failed. He chuckles to himself, learning the Dark Lord is at least merciful and not one to get rid of his men for their failure. He gets up and bows thanking the Dark Lord's kindness. ''I'm honor Dark Lord! You shall not regret it.''

Akumu smirks hoping for many things from him. Dark General Knight grunts saying upset. ''You may mortal-''

Arkham lifts up his finger interrupting the dark general and corrects him civilly. ''Call me by name. It's only polite, sir Dark General Knight.''

The black knight glares though he notices Akumu eyeing him as if give it a try. He sighs, not wishing to disobey his lord, and finally says with some distaste. ''… You may help my lord, Arkham.''

Arkham chuckles hoping he will. He then eyes the Dark Lord and insists to him. ''Then allow me to finish what I promised you.''

''You may but do not underestimate the brat.'' Akumu warns him hating to admit it but Shadow Knight was correct that Arkham should not underestimate the boy. He should know by experience Yugi has something protecting him from being killed.

Arkham chuckles at the Dark Lord's concern but after his fight with him, he can confirm he is no threat to him. He proclaims very confident. ''I expected more from him but I doubt he'll become a threat to me. I'll take my leave regardless, if you may.''

Akumu eyes him and just nods. Arkham bows as he walks away. Dark General Knight grunts concern about this asking him. ''My lord?''

''This is good practice for Arkham after all.'' Akumu states with a small sinister smirk. He then adds confirming his suspicious. ''The brat has yet to use his full power, nor mines. Besides, I don't intend him to do this and fail again.''

* * *

Yugi, Team Dragon Knight and the Sailor Guardians were breathing heavily within Café Mew Mew. They were all exhausted and drained after the fight with Arkham almost got them killed. Shadow, however, scoffs furious as he was ready to finish that man off until that other masked man appeared. He sighs angrily, figuring it was for the best since who knows what other power that Arkham had.

"T-that was a close one.'' Danny mutters in human form, relief they dodged a bullet. This didn't change how upset most of the group was with Kurosaki, in his human body, and Makoto both demanding for answers. ''Who the hell did we just fight back there?!''

''I regret coming with you morons.'' Kaiba mutters with his arms crossed regretting much, especially this.

Alicia eyes Judai noticing him recovering and asks him directly but concern. ''Judai, who exactly is he?''

Judai eyes her and sighs saying honestly. ''Like I said before, I wish I knew.''

''At the least that nice masked man helped us right?'' Usagi expresses happy that Shadow Knight or whoever Yugi called him did show up to save them big time.

''I guess. It wasn't the first time either.'' Kurosaki states recalling how he appeared when up against the Dark Lord and the snake man Orochimaru. Ed nods though he does add unsure he'll save them again. ''Still, I doubt he'll come to help us again like that.''

''Everyone…'' Chibiusa mutters really sadden, almost as if this is her fault that this is happening.

Alicia looks outside the café, seeing Yugi and Ichigo out there. She frowns as she gets up, not able to keep quiet. She walks outside as Shadow notices this with a scowl on his face.

Yugi, leaning on a tree, tries thinking what went wrong before. He obviously thought Arkham was finished with that last move but he used a version of Dark General Knight's barrier technique. Meaning Arkham has met both the evil knight and Dark Leader Dragon. Still, he didn't expect Arkham was that strong too.

''_That Arkham-kun was a lot harder than I thought._'' Yugi tells himself mentally knowing well he has to be more prepared for next time. Ichigo stares silently at him, able to tell this is upsetting him a lot more than the others. She frowns, knowing she has to say something to him about this or it will get him killed next time.

''Yugi-kun…'' The red cherry head mutters out to him. Yugi looks up at her, seeing her worrying expression.

''I know it's not my position to say this but…'' Ichigo begins speaking, looking at his eyes calmly. She walks up to him and then yells furious. ''What were you doing?!''

Yugi startles up slightly seeing her firm, serious face she would give Jonouchi. Ichigo growls her tail wagging mad telling him angry. ''You could have beaten Arkham without trying with the Dragon Blade Nya! Why didn't you use it!''

The tricolor head frowns not wishing to respond to her but he knows he has to say something with the face Ichigo is making. He sighs trying to explain it to her. ''I-It's complicated.''

This only made Ichigo madder but before she could protest that a voice speaks up. ''It's not and she's right.''

The couple startles and turns to see Alicia walking over to them.

''Alicia-san.'' Yugi mutters surprise to see her as did Ichigo. Alicia sighs looking at the tricolor head as she says recalling the fight they had not so long ago. ''I fought you remember. I know how strong you are in that form. You could have easily beaten him and not get beaten too.''

''…'' Yugi did not a word though she speaks the truth. He eyes both girls and sighs not having a choice but to tell them; how he's feeling for a while now.

''… I'm scared.'' Yugi finally admits it surprising both girls. Ichigo is silent, not expecting Yugi would be afraid to use his power after all she went through. Yugi eyes her and reminds her frowning. ''Ichigo-kun, you remember what the Aliens said about Deep Blue?''

The red cherry head staggers to remember Deep Blue. She frowns upsetting how terrifying that time was but she nods, remembering what Pie told them about him in a message.

''They said he once wasn't that psychopath we fought who was both insane and cold-hearten.'' Yugi says still having flashbacks of Deep Blue's power and presence, not to mention how he much despair he placed on Ichigo, Erika and even Masaya. He then looks at Alicia and asks her. ''And Alicia-san, you've seen what power does to people like Maximilian-kun or what you told me about this Damon guy.''

Alicia frowns hating to give him a reason to be proven right but he wasn't wrong. Maximilian's obsession for power was shown to what Jonouchi told her and she's seen how greedy and cold Damon was to all other soldiers, including Squad 7.

Yugi looks down at his hand reminded of Light and his obsession to become god with the powers of that notebook. He sighs proclaiming out upsetting. ''Power changes people; it makes them fall under a corruption and warps them into beings that would succumb to its influence and bring despair upon everyone else.''

Alicia frowns once more having to give him that win. Just the thought of power and corruption, she's reminded of Selvaria and how power as a Valkyria made her superior and worst a tool for Maximilian.

Yugi looks down at his Dragon Sword, feeling the rush and pressure the Dragon Blade gave him during the fight against Aizen. Back then, he was more concern about beating Aizen than his power but now he has time to reflect and he's become hesitate to use its powers unless he really needs it… but every time he hesitates, it becomes harder for him; worry seeing how those with power can change themselves.

''I've felt the power of the Dragon Blade and it's strong, really strong and I'm scared one day… I might lose myself to such power.'' Yugi expresses while doubting himself too. Ichigo and Alicia both frown to see him like this.

''Yugi-kun.'' Ichigo mutters softly, never thinking someone like Yugi would be afraid of the powers that helped and saved so many so far.

''Pathetic.'' Everyone startle by a sudden new voice as they look up to see Shadow on top of a tree branch above the three. The black hedgehog glares down at the group, mostly the tricolor head, as he states firmly. ''Then again you're too kind to question yourself.''

''Shadow-kun.'' Yugi mutters out. Alicia eyes the black hedgehog, almost surprised that he looks almost EXACTLY like Sonic, the again maybe all hedgehogs like them are the same. She eyes Ichigo and questions her about the hedgehog. ''Is he what Sonic's evil twin or brother or-''

Shadow, grunting angrily by her comments, vanishes through _**Chaos Control**_ and reappears right in front of her. This freaks Alicia out as the black hedgehog threatens her firmly yet irritated. ''No one asked your opinion and if you ever call me the brother of that fool; you will regret it.''

Alicia shivers even though he's smaller than her; the hedgehog was VERY serious about his threat.

''G-good to know.'' She mutters nervously not wanting to temper him any further. Shadow scoffs turning to face Yugi and says firmly. ''Power doesn't corrupt; it is the fear of losing someone that does.''

Yugi startles rather taken back to hear that from him. Shadow notices that look and grunts reminding himself of his past hate towards humanity, not the current one how most humans are stupid; but of what they did to Maria. Losing her made him bitter, wanting nothing but to leave destruction upon all of humanity. He didn't care, he just wanted revenge.

''I allowed my hate and power make me view humanity as bugs, going through to a plan that would destroy the planet.'' Shadow expresses how he felt being locked away with only hate in his soul but then he was reminded of what Maria asked of him, something that he promised her no matter what happens. The dark hedgehog adds narrowing his eyes at Yugi. ''But I was reminded of the kindness of the friend I lost. She never saw me as a monster or a god; she saw only a friend. Like you do with me for some bizarre reason.''

Yugi blushes admitting it is bizarre why he wanted to be Shadow's friend but he could feel a strong bond within him, something that told him that he's not a dark, cold-hearten, serious ''Ultimate Lifeform'' of a hedgehog and he has seen that good, kind side of him. Even just recently how Shadow fought against Arkham than join him.

Shadow still stares at the human and he can tell he's naïve like Sonic but unlike being ''happy-going'', he truly wants to help and make things better not just for himself but everyone else. Call it foolish, which it is, but Shadow has been wrong of him. If not for him, it's likely the planet would be in chaos or destruction. That's why him being afraid of his own power will only hurt and likely lose someone close. Having doubt is not fit for people like them or a hero, in a way.

''Do not be afraid of your power. Make it a part of you and use it like how you've always used it so far.'' Shadow tells the tricolor head strongly about this. He then adds turning his back with his arms crossed. ''If you can't, then you will lose those you are trying to protect.''

Yugi is left speechless, not thinking about it like that or he hasn't, just waiting for someone like him to tell him exactly what he needed to hear.

''Shadow-kun.'' The tricolor head finally mutters out, blushing as he's not sure what to say but thank you. Shadow just scoffs not wanting any kind of praise.

''For the so-called Ultimate Lifeform, he speaks truth.'' Shadow widens his eyes turning as did the others to see Shadow Knight behind them. Ichigo startles as she never heard or felt him behind their backs.

''Shadow Knight-kun!'' Yugi utters out also surprised to see him here. Shadow Knight just stares at Yugi with his arms covered up by his cloak. The strange knight then says with a confident voice still looking at the young Dragon Knight. ''I'm not worry of you falling to the corruption of power. Do you know why?''

Yugi eyes him not sure of the answer of that. Shadow Knight oddly lets out a soft, quick chuckle as he gives him the answer. ''Because power for you is not for yourself, it is for everyone.''

Those words got to Yugi too while surprising Shadow somewhat in how he said them.

Shadow Knight looks up at the darken sky, seeing a single star in the empty blackness. He stares back at the young man in front of him and proclaims. ''A true Dragon Knight uses power for everyone, to fight for everyone, to protect everyone. You, Yugi, have always used your power not for yourself but those that matter. To deny it is denying your desire.''

Yugi once more staggers by her words.

''I know you won't let the power corrupt you because it can never corrupt someone compassionate and strong like you. Your power was bestowing upon you and no one else because only you and you alone can wield it without ever being tainted by its power. That is the proof of a true Dragon Knight.'' Shadow Knight encourages him with his belief in who Yugi is as the Dragon Knight. He raises his right hand at the stun Yugi and tells him pointing his finger at the Dragon Sword. ''Prove me right and show me that infinite potential you have yet to awaken.''

Yugi looks down to notice the white ribbon of the sword wrapped around his right hand. He suddenly starts chuckling, realizing that even his own weapon wants him to not be afraid of his power.

''You're right.'' Yugi finally speaks up admitting that he was wrong; he's not like those who were consumed by their own power. What he does with it and why; those are what make him who he is. He stares at them and apologizes with a smile. ''Thank you, everyone and sorry for making you all worry for me.''

Alicia nods firmly though smiling to hear him realizing his mistake. Yugi blushes as he says with a determine confidence in his voice. ''After all, I have amazing friends who would do all they have to so they can help others even if others view them as enemies or dangerous.''

Shadow cracks a small smirk though he does it without anyone noticing it. Ichigo, smiling, is happy to see his heroic Dragon Knight back to his regular self.

''Then my work is done. Until I am needed again.'' Shadow Knight proclaims turning his back and starts walking away. Yugi looks at him, wanting to ask him something but before he could call him out he vanishes out of nowhere. Alicia and Ichigo once more startled with Shadow grunting on how he did that.

''Shadow Knight-kun…'' The young Dragon Knight mutters to himself, wanting to thank him. He blushes with rosy cheeks, not having anyone say such words to him almost like… almost like he had a parent. Gripping on the Dragon Sword's ribbon, he tells himself smiling. ''_He believes in me… and I won't disappoint him._''

Yugi vows this to himself, to never be afraid of who he is and what he uses his powers for. He can never forget.

Usagi spots the group, searching for them, as she calls them out waving. ''There you guys are!''

The four turn to see the blonde pigtail as she adds with a small smile. ''Come inside! Chibiusa-chan has something to say.''

Everyone except Shadow blink as they walk back inside the café. There they see Chibiusa, shivering but trying to be strong, staring at everyone. She thought about it hard and seeing how everyone is getting hurt because of her fear, she can no longer be afraid of her fears.

''… I'm ready.'' Chibiusa speaks up, showing a face of confidence in herself. ''I want to face my fears and save my world!''

Everyone stare rather taken back but Mamoru and Ed smile glad to see her stepping up now. Chibiusa eyes everyone and asks of them, begging in them. ''Please, everyone, help me!''

Yugi eyes her and smiles knowing now he can't let his own fears get to him. After all, if a young girl who likely has seen nightmarish stuff recently finally wants to stand up against her fears; he can too.

''These idiots will, I have my company to run.'' Kaiba announces having better things to do with his time. He turns to leave but then he's stopped feeling something holding him back. He turns to see Chibiusa grabbing tightly on the end of his coat, begging him with her soft, puffy red eyes. ''Please?''

''…'' Kaiba stares very annoyed and yet struggling to say no due to his weakness for the children. He sighs like a grump and decides with his arms crossed, sounding somewhat defeated. ''I suppose looking into Kaiba Corporation in the future wouldn't hurt.''

Chibiusa giggles happy to hear that. Usagi smiles too as she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns to see Yugi tapping her shoulder as he says with a small smile. ''Usagi-kun, a word?''

Usagi blinks not sure what he wants to tell her but she happily nods. Ichigo notices the two walking and wonders with a puzzle face what Yugi is planning. Shadow also notices it wondering himself too.

* * *

The next day arrives as Yugi and his group with Usagi and hers walk and arrive to a park in Tokyo, with most of Team Dragon Knight like Ichi and Danny transformed. Alicia is carrying her Valkyria lance and shield in case while Kurosaki is in his Shinigami form, letting Kon take control of his body until he returns. Kaiba grunts in a grumpy tone. ''Seriously? This is the place?''

Usagi eyes him and nods smiling happy-going with Chibiusa explaining herself shyly while blushing. ''I came here and it's how I first met Mamo-chan and Usagi.''

Mamoru sweat drops whistling as if not wanting to remember that day much. Usagi now grunts whispering to her cousin's cat ear. ''Mamo-chan and I were about to kiss until she took that from me and landed on my head.''

Mew Ichigo sweat drops while giggling how ironic that was. Ed ignores that as best as he could as he asks Chibiusa. ''So how do we get back to the past?''

Chibiusa blushes as she pulls out a silver key with a heart-shaped handle and a thin necklace attached to it from under her sailor fuku shirt.

''With this.'' She tells the group with everyone staring at it. Ami blinks as did most of the other girls that it's rather cute but regular key. Shadow, in the other hand, stares at the strange item and can sense spacial-time powers within that small key. Kaiba, however, gives a glare as he utters angrily almost in protest. ''No… Don't you dare say it's a-''

Chibiusa blushes explaining it, much of Kaiba's distain. ''It's a magic key that travels anyone to the world between times; the Space-Time Key.''

Kaiba sighs pretty much frustrated, expecting high level of technology and instead he gets a magic key. He glares towards Yugi and tells him really angry. ''Yugi, you said she came from the future. WHERE'S THE TECHNOLOGY TO TIME TRAVEL THEN?!''

Yugi sweat drops not sure what to tell him. Chibiusa blushes not sure what she can tell him. Kaiba sighs calming himself and states in a compose tone. ''Fine… continue.''

Chibiusa nods softly. She walks up to the fountain, raising the key with both her hands and starts chanting. ''Guardian of Time!''

The key oddly shines as the sky suddenly changes and becomes dark with swirls forming. Jonouchi drops his jaw hiding behind Yugi while everyone else stares amazingly, except Kaiba and Shadow just looking firm.

''Tear apart the sky and-'' Chibiusa starts chanting but then a burst of black winds shot upward in the sky and blows away the clouds, reverting the sky back to normal. This surprised the little girl greatly uttering confuse. ''Huh?''

''The sky changed back?'' Kurosaki utters back feeling like it was going to do something. Judai also agrees feeling something really wrong with this.

Chibiusa tries raising the key again but nothing happen, not even a glow. She startles greatly telling the group unease. ''S-something is wrong. That shouldn't have-''

''Interesting little key.'' Everyone becomes alarm immediately turning to the voice that spoke and indeed confirming their worries it was Arkham, leaning on a tree. Judai glares his eyes glowing orange-teal colors.

Arkham chuckles evilly as he says directly to Chibiusa while wagging his right index finger. ''It's a shame you won't be going anywhere until I hand you over to the Dark Lord."

Chibiusa gulps terrified as Mamoru and Usagi get in front of her, protecting her.

''Arkham!'' Judai shouts activating his Duel Disk right away. Arkham hums at this and says in a very serious tone with black winds surrounding him. ''And finishing you all as well. Can't forget that.''

Yugi stares serious knowing well they have to beat him first and he intends to do just that. Can Yugi and the others beat Arkham for good?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Arkham: I will do what I failed to do and this time, no interruptions.**_

_**Yugi: Things won**__**'t play out the same way as before and this I promise you!**_

* * *

Arkham chuckles at his luck finding the simple minded heroes and the little girl the Dark Lord wants, all in one spot. There are perks when you sense another who has similar powers, if Judai only knew.

He takes a step forward and declares excitedly. "There will be no more encores. I will finish what I started and capture the little rabbit.''

Chibiusa trembles guarding her chest. Arkham sees that immediately able to tell she's guarding something there and seeing through her fear. He couldn't help but grin as he can feel she's done something she regrets.

Right away Usagi and the other girls transform into their Sailor Guardian forms while Mamoru changes through his power as Tuxedo Mask. Raising his right hand forward, he shouts out proudly. ''_**Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!**_''

Tuxedo Mask fires a burst of white energy from his palm right at Arkham. The masked man summons his black winds with his left hand to stop the white energy blast though the attack wasn't absorb and it partly damage his hand. Arkham grunts again realizing his ability didn't work on that attack either.

''I won't let you harm Chibiusa or anyone else!'' Tuxedo Mask makes a vow refusing to let him harm anyone including his Usagi. Sailor Moon blushes standing right beside him but before the two did anything, Yugi takes a step forward.

''Tuxedo Mask-kun, Sailor Moon-kun and I got this.'' Yugi announces walking past the two towards Arkham. The masked villain hums almost curious if the young man could even win. Yugi raises his right hand to the side showing the tied ribbon of the Dragon Sword around his hand. He pulls it as the sword pulls out from its scabbard and pulls right into his hand. Smirking slightly, Yugi mutters out. ''Dragon of the Heavens.''

Arkham raise an eyebrow underneath his mask not getting what he's aiming for, however that was till he feels a pulse-like pressure coming from the tricolor head and his sword.

''Roar across the boundaries of reality and fantasy, and grant me the blade that creates impossibilities!'' Yugi chants as the Dragon Sword glows rapidly as he shouts like a roar. ''BURST LIMIT!''

The sword erupts in an explosion of an energy dragon, surrounding Yugi and itself. Within seconds the dragon is cut through and Yugi emerges, with his clothes changed, as he shouts twirling his now transformed Dragon Blade. ''The Power of Friendship, the Dragon Blade!''

Arkham startles as the force of Yugi's transformation actually pushes him slightly back. The others felt it with Shadow smirking finally able to see it up close. Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Chibiusa, the cats and the other Sailor Guardians sweat almost unable to breath by this overwhelming pressure coming from Yugi. Luna and Artemis almost freak out how similar this energy feels but somewhat different.

''S-so this is Yugi-chan's strongest form!'' Sailor Moon declares amazed by this presence. Mew Ichigo giggles wanting to see this side of her boyfriend.

Yugi, smirking, turns slightly to Sailor Moon and tells her rather cocky. ''I'll lead.''

Sailor Moon blushes red nodding softly. He nods turning around and taking a step forward suddenly appearing behind Arkham. The masked villain startles as Yugi swings his blade at his back. Arkham, staggered by this, just summons his Supreme Sword as he turns and blocks the Dragon Blade. However, what he didn't expect is the force from Yugi's swing actually pushes back to his surprise. He panics grinding his feet on the ground to prevent from falling.

''_He's faster?!_'' Arkham questions taken back by this as he stands his ground. He glares at Yugi raising his Dragon Blade forward, almost taunting him to attack. Arkham glares not going to be bested by some child.

''_**EVIL SURPRISE!**_'' Raising his Supreme Sword, Arkham shouts firing a darker version of Mew Ichigo's signature upgrade attack. Yugi just sees the attack coming at him and without trying thrusts the Dragon Blade towards it and cuts through the energy blast, disrupting it in half before it vanishes. Arkham staggers by this but he refuses to admit defeat as his body erupts in dark energy.

''_**EVIL BOOST!**_'' Arkham shouts vanishing with light-speed dashing. Yugi, smirking at this, vanishes with his own speed, clashing Arkham all over the park with their weapons. Everyone tries keeping up with them though only Mew Ichigo, Sonic and Shadow were able to keep up with them moving that fast. Kaiba could too with his headset of his Duel Disk, picking up their movements.

Arkham struggles swinging his Supreme Sword in an attempt to strike Yugi just once across his body and yet Yugi interrupts each slash swing without trying. Arkham times it swinging downward with Yugi blocking but using his free hand to form a dark sphere of energy identical to one of Naruto's signature Jutsus.

''_**EVIL RASENGAN!**_'' Arkham shouts thrusting his sphere in his palm right at Yugi. The young Dragon Knight sees it coming almost in slow motion and instantly catches the sphere of dark energy with the palm of his free hand. Arkham widens his eyes as Yugi clinches on it and the sphere breaks into sparks of dark light.

''I-Impossible…'' Arkham utters out taken back so much he backs away fast from him only for Yugi to appear right in front of him again and slams his left hand's palm across his chest so strong it pushes him back further. This actually causes pain through Arkham's chest that most of his bones snap from that.

''Just because you copy my friend's abilities-'' Yugi begins saying with a firm stare at the villain only for Arkham to interrupt him by shouting. ''_**EVIL CONTROL!**_''

With his power, time freezes in a dark aura as did everyone else but Arkham. He sighs a bit, not expecting the Dragon Knight to be this strong when he uses that mode. What in earth is-

''Like I was saying '' Arkham widens his glowing yellow eyes looking up as Yugi, stating, continues walking through the dark frozen time, shattering it by his mere presence. How can this be Deja-Vu?

Yugi then finishes his words with glaring face while his red dragon eyes glow. ''Doesn't mean you can use them better than when my friends use them!''

He then dashes and appears behind Arkham swinging his sword forward. The masked villain didn't get it until he gasps with a slash across his chest. The others were speechless by this but they were very amazed by Yugi's strength.

Arkham sweats underneath his mask still in pain, not expecting the young man's strength to be of a different level than he was yesterday.

''So this is the Dragon Knight's true strength.'' He mutters to himself but with a disdain in his voice as he turns and shouts suddenly furious. ''Such power is not meant for a naïve pacifist like you!''

Arkham's cape moves rapidly and morphs into spikes shooting towards Yugi. The young Dragon Knight reacts instantly dodging around the spikes with his dashing and jumping.

''Maybe…'' Yugi responds backing away as Arkham morphs his cape into Gatling Guns, firing rapid fire shoots at him. The tricolor head repels with Dragonaun Barrier, forming a barrier of purple-red outline energy stopping the bullet shots.

''But I'm no longer objection if I deserve them now. They're mines for everyone!'' Yugi answers determine in himself now. Arkham snaps, not able to accept such nonsense. Those who fight for others are weak, foolish and deserve to meet their swift end. He morphs his Gatling Guns into blaster guns.

''You immature child!'' The masked villain shouts firing dark energy blasts. Yugi drops the barrier and swings the Dragon Blade right at the energy blasts and cuts them through. Arkham startles as Yugi charging while holding his blade with both hands.

''_**DRAGONAUN-**_'' Yugi starts chanting as his blade engulfs in purple energy, slowly taking the form of an energy dragon. Arkham sees it and smirks underneath his mask, waiting for this. Judai panics just realizing it and warns Yugi but he wasn't going to make it. Arkham sees the young Dragon Knight come in closer as he summons his black winds.

Yugi, about to swing, instead pulls away his left hand and swings it forward as he shouts making a scissor hand sign. ''_**ROCK-PAPER-SCISSOR SHOOT!**_''

Arkham, widening his eyes again, reacts on impulse and swings his left hand as paper. Everyone, even Kaiba and Shadow, were left speechless yet horrified by the results.

''W-what?'' Arkham utters out taken back by this ridicules trick. Yugi smirks now posing his hand like a gun pointing it to his left. Arkham widens his eyes greatly remembering that Shadow Knight doing the same thing. He turns to hear a familiar voice shouting. ''_**MOON PRINCESS HALATION!**_''

Arkham turns and panics seeing Sailor Moon, pointing with her Cutie Moon Rod, as she fires of bright energy blast. He had no chance to evade or dodge as the blast hits him directly and fast. The attack sends Arkham backwards damaging him greatly. He yells in pain that not even his black energy winds couldn't stop or absorb most of the attack.

"GAAA!'' Arkham yells, crashing backwards on the ground. Sailor Moon gasps amazingly that Yugi's plan she shared with him worked. He said that Arkham would avoid her attacks and if they planned to use that he might counter or see through the plan. But if Yugi could use Burst Limit to pressure Arkham and set Sailor Moon for her attack then that can work.

''Nice one Yugi-chan!'' Sailor Moon praises overjoyed by the tricolor head's strategy. Yugi, smiling, nods happy it worked as he eyes the Dragon Blade.

Arkham, grunting, pulls himself up on his feet very enrage that he was tricked by such a pathetic move by the boy.

''D-damn you! _**EVIL PRINCESS**_-'' The masked villain begins chanting pointing his Supreme Sword at the two, trying to mimic the Sailor Guardian of the Moon's attack but nothing happen. Arkham staggers eyeing his sword as only sparks fly out a bit.

''I knew it.'' Yugi proclaims confirming his suspicious about Arkham's powers. Arkham eyes him glaring as the young Dragon Knight resumes recalling what happened in the last battle. ''When Sailor Moon-kun used her Tiara attack, you couldn't absorb and copy the attack.''

This surprises almost everyone. Then Yugi theorizes with this. ''That means you can't copy or resist her attacks! Or even copy other techniques like transformation ones like Bankai or Burst Limit.''

Arkham hums and slowly starts chuckling and praises his opponent. ''Kukuku, you're actually clever for your own good. But now-''

''And you can't copy moves you can't react to.'' Yugi suddenly adds dashing massively fast that he kicks Arkham into the sky. He yells taken back as Yugi takes flight with unseen speed, tossing the Dragon Blade over Arkham as it spins vertically. Yugi, erupting in Yin-Yang Dash, slams barrages of punches across Arkham to his gasping pain before kicking him slightly downward. The spinning Dragon Blade slowly falls on Yugi who catches it over him and shouts swinging his blade downward at Arkham. ''_**DRAGONAUN AETHER DASH!**_''

Arkham panics quickly forming an _**Evil Force Barrier Gate**_ but Yugi dashes right through it with his mere power and slashes Arkham so fast he instantly lands on the ground on one knee. Arkham gasps as he yells out as the slash causes an explosion, crashing onto the ground.

Everyone is frozen in amazement while Judai grins amazingly with Mew Ichigo purring joyfully. Shadow smirks telling himself mentally. "_Not bad. The Dragon Knight combined that attack with his speed technique to make sure Arkham couldn't be prepared to copy and absorb two different moves._''

Watching from the shadows, Shadow Knight observes and chuckles softly at Yugi's victory knowing he would pull it off not only for the attack but Yugi securing his win with that combination attack. It is likely Arkham can't absorb a technique that is made out of two moves. If Yugi only used the regular _**Dragonaun Aether**_, Arkham would have used his ability to copy, reduce most of the attack and gain his own dark version of it. Yugi not only played smart but also effective especially how much more relax he is in Dragon Blade mode.

''_Not bad Yugi, you're awakening a little more… but._'' Shadow Knight tells himself in thought, knowing well Yugi has a long way to come but also his true power hasn't awaken. He frowns underneath his knight-like mask almost able to tell why Yugi's powers aren't at their peak.

Shadow Knight continues watching as Arkham stirs weakly, getting up on one knee. He looks weakly at Yugi, not expecting a soft human like him to do this kind of damage to him.

''The Dark Lord wasn't kidding.'' Arkham mutters to himself, pulling himself up on his feet. He chuckles evilly not expecting to finally fight at his full strength.

''Then…'' Arkham begins to say, trying to do something he would rather avoid using but before he could he pauses. He feels something and very furious. Yugi did too raising his Dragon Blade forward to that direction. The others blink though Judai can feel it as did Mew Ichigo, Shadow and Sailor Mars.

''Mars?'' Jupiter asks her fellow comrade seeing her worrying expression. The Sailor Guardian of Mars sweats heavily, sensing such destructive evil, overwhelming darkness approaching them.

''I sense darkness, evil, destruction.'' She informs the group staring at the direction of this evil. There something rips open, revealing to be a dark portal. The Sailor Guardians, Tuxedo Mask, the cats, Chibiusa and Alicia startle while the rest of Team Dragon Knight panics knowing what this is and it's not good news.

''That's enough Arkham.'' A voice calls out from the portal. Arkham turns to see two figures walking out from the portal, revealing to be Dark Leader Dragon with his cape covering himself but his head, wings and tail and Dark General Knight. The masked villain grunts, hoping the evil dragon would have let him finish the fight but it seemed that will not be the case this time.

''I did warn you, didn't I?'' The Dark Lord reminds Arkham with a small smirk, gazing his demonic dragon eyes at Yugi as he adds in a darken voice. ''The brat should not be underestimated.''

Arkham sighs admitting he will be careful for next time.

''Dark Leader Dragon-kun.'' Yugi mutters out calmly but firm wondering when he would show up. Sailor Moon gulps feeling the intense evil and darkness from this monster… and honestly she felt this pressure but a long-long time ago from Princess Serenity.

''If you want something done right, you should do it yourself!'' Dark Leader Dragon begins to declare viciously before letting out a roar as his cape floats behind him to be a second pair of demonic wings. ''AND THAT I WILL INTENT TO DO!''

Everyone stagger by this vibrating, earthquake-like roar except Yugi, standing his ground with his dragon eyes glowing red. Now the real fight starts.

Yugi has beaten Arkham but now the Dark Lord is standing in their way. Can the Dragon Knight and friends handle the evil dragon?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Heart Moving by Naoko Takeuchi from Sailor Moon)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Arkham was finally beaten but now standing in the way of Yugi and the others to reach the future is Dark Leader Dragon with Dark General Knight. Can our heroic Dragon Knight defeat the Dark Lord in their fourth clash? And what is Aigami planning as he watches these fights.

Arkham chuckles weakly: You know, I could use my true power to-

Dark Leader Dragon: I can imagine you'll be stronger if you did but this is between me and the brat. So stay out of this.

Yugi glares: Don't you care about the damage you're causing, Dark Leader Dragon-kun!

Dark Leader Dragon growls: Never! Not until I take what that little pink rabbit has that this Black Moon is trying to take from her! Once I do, then they too will suffer my wrath!

Yugi glares holding forward the Dragon Blade: We both know that I won't let you do that.

Mew Ichigo frowns worried: Yugi-kun, careful Nya. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: All out Brawl! Dragon Blade Mode Yugi VS Dark Leader Dragon! Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! See you all next time.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late upload everyone!

I wanted Yugi to have a moment of how he might become hesitate the full powers of a Dragon Knight, afraid that his power might one day consume him like others and become corrupted by it… WHICH ironically this topic will come back in a future Volume but not exactly directly to Yugi, sort of. But this will setup events for Yugi who isn't afraid of his own power and can use it to save and protect everyone's futures.

I do hope one of my favorite and few loyal reviewers **alexwu704** is fine how Arkham… SORT OF, lost. Now yes to everyone including alex who knows this but Arkham's true power was not revealed, it will in due time, but for now no such luck. Besides, Arkham only uses such power when he really needed it. You guys have to trust me on that.

ALSO I made it a choice that due to the Silver Crystal's power, Arkham could not absorb-copy Sailor Moon's power being hers is too light and good for even Arkham to use his abilities on them. I want to call it ironically like would Princess Serenity beat Haou? Hmm… I wonder. And speaking about that, Arkham won't be able to absorb-copy other techniques like HMM… next chapter.

Another thing, Arkham can't copy-absorb combined techniques like how Yugi use the _**Dragonaun Aether Dash**_. So that will come in handy when next facing him... sort of.

Anyway next time is the fourth rematch between the young Dragon Knight and the Dark Lord. And I'm excited to see how crazy their fight will get this time.

* * *

HOWEVER... at this point, I will have to take my hiatus. I don't want to do this but I have no choice. I will be gone for 3-4 months (probably 5) best but once I return... HOPEFULLY (and that is the plan) we will finish the rest of Volume 4 in 2020 and start Volume 5 immediately after it. At the meantime, can you guys share this story to others? I want 2020 to have new reviewers to enjoy talking to and whatnot. So at best, DKR will return by late April of 2020... but at worst, it will return mid May of 2020. Please be patient, do me a favor and get whoever would love to read this story and well... I hope I can return soon-soon. Until then, enjoy your year. DragonKnight15 will return.

Also I'm promoting Age of Zarc, my new short crossover story between Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V and Vrains. Check it out if you're interested.


	38. 37: All out Brawl! DKR Returns!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Valkyria Chronicles AND now Sailor Moon (finally). I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all AND WELCOME ONCE MORE TO DKR! I apologies to be gone this late but now it is time to resume this story! This is Episode 37 of the second new Arc of Volume 4: Crystal Moon!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: Moonlight Densetsu by Dali from Sailor Moon) **

**Volume 4: Episode 37: ****All out Brawl! Dragon Blade Mode Yugi VS Dark Leader Dragon!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Team Dragon Knight and the Sailor Guardians barely escaped Arkham thanks to Shadow Knight. However this got Ichigo fed off demanding why Yugi of all people hesitated to use his true power like that. Alicia also showed up expressing the same thing too. Yugi expresses his fear of letting his power to corrupt him much like those he's seen from Maximilian and even Deep Blue; afraid to lose himself. Ichigo started realizing why he's been acting strange as did Alicia… but Shadow scoffed at that quoting that power does not lead to corruption, but fear of losing someone does reminded of Maria. He told Yugi he shouldn't be afraid of his power and embraced not what the power can do but use it like he's always done, make sure everyone can be happy. Ichigo and Alicia both agreed that even Shadow Knight quoted that a true Dragon Knight doesn't let the power control him or her but they use the power to make their wishes come true for everyone. Yugi smiled and nodded not going to forget that also remembering how someone like Shadow would always do the right thing even when others say he's too dangerous._

_Also realizing the jeopardy of the situation she has put everyone, Chibiusa made her choice of wanting to fight her fears by saving the future, somehow. Usagi and the others agreed they'll go with her to fix it too as did Yugi and the rest of Team Dragon Knight, even Kaiba who wants to see his future company._

_However while that was going on, Aigami had set his own plans to get Prince Demande wants or somewhat._

_The next day arrived as Chibiusa took everyone to the park that she first fell from the future. Using the Space-time Key, she tried to open up the portal to the future but Arkham appeared, using his powers of the Gentle Darkness to prevent the key from working. Not going to mess around with him Yugi confronted Arkham and with a new sense of not letting power to change him, he smiled forward and transformed into his Dragon Blade mode. The two clash with Yugi obviously handling Arkham without much difficulty. Still Arkham timed his chance to absorb and copy Yugi's signature attack and when Yugi does try to perform the Dragonaun Tengoku, he tricked him and had Sailor Moon do the finishing blow. Her attack damaged Arkham badly actually beating him. Yugi confirmed from their last fight that the only attack he dodged before was Sailor Moon's, realizing that Arkham can't absorb and copy her attacks._

_Arkham actually chuckled impress he saw through that but before he could keep fighting though damaged, the Dark Lord and Dark General Knight appeared on the scene with the evil dragon ready to finish the job himself._

_Can Yugi protect Chibiusa and handle himself against Dark Leader Dragon in their rematch?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Jonouchi gulps at the worst of things to happen right now. He and the others of Team Dragon Knight, even Kaiba of all people, including the Sailor Guardians are in a real pinch that even though Yugi beaten Arkham with his Dragon Blade, both the Dark Lord and his general have appeared to get in their way to go to the future. If this was not bad luck, then this is just a cruel joke.

"D-damn it. Just our luck to run across Lizard Breathe and his tin-can knight too!'' The dirty colored blond head says pretty mad but stagger. The others agree though Shadow scoffs not worry. The Sailor Guardians sweat seeing the two new enemies and they could feel their intense evil, greater than Queen Berly, Queen Metalia and any other villain they might ever face.

''So wait, that's the Dark Lord?'' Alicia questions trying to sound scared but is pretty calm about it. Mew Ichigo nods frowning confirming it. ''Yea, that's Dark Leader Dragon-kun Nya.''

Alicia stares at the evil dragon, more than certain he's the one that made that Metal Sonic to attack Gallia even if it wasn't his intentions.

Yugi glares at Dark Leader Dragon, holding his grip on the Dragon Blade, as he says calmly but serious. ''So you finally show up after sending that Greed-kun, Sasuke-kun and now Arkham-kun, Dark Leader Dragon-kun.''

Arkham grunts not understanding the boy's superiorly to call almost everyone by ''kun''. Dark Leader Dragon glares back at the young Dragon Knight and tells him coldly and furious. ''When you want something done right, you do it yourself because when I send others to do my job, you get in my way, brat!''

''Nice to know you still remember me.'' Yugi comments with a small smirk as his eyes glow red for a moment. He then frowns firmly and demands the obvious question. ''Why go after Chibiusa-kun?''

The Dark Lord growls as his eyes also glow answering him. ''None of your concerns. I simply want what she has hiding.''

The black dragon narrows his sight towards Chibiusa who panics greatly, almost about to pee herself. He then declares with a sinister smirk at Yugi. ''And you're not going to stand in my way from that!''

Yugi glares by his comment and protests determined. "Hate to disappoint you but I will.''

Dark Leader Dragon roars summoning his Darkness Scythe. Yugi glares pointing his Dragon Blade at him. The two eye each other and suddenly disappear to only clash weapons at the sky. The force of their weapons grinding at the other causes a powerful pressure that shook all the trees below.

''Yugi-kun!'' Mew Ichigo calls him out concerning. Yugi turns looking down and smiles at the cat girl, telling her. ''I'll be fine! Just protect Chibiusa-kun!''

He turns back and pushes the Dark Lord with his blade before stomping his foot across his face, kicking him backwards. Yugi then flies pass him, almost teasing him to follow him. Dark Leader Dragon roars flying right after him.

Mew Ichigo watches the tricolor head fly away, frowning slightly as she mutters to herself. ''You better Nya.''

Arkham, watching the Dragon Knight and the Dark Lord fly away, eyes at Dark General Knight and just chuckles waving his hand to the others as if he can handle them. The dark knight scoffs as he takes a step forward while Arkham drags himself away but towards the fight Yugi and Dark Leader Dragon were about to have.

Dark General Knight summons his massive claymore sword into his right palm, pointing it at Chibiusa and demands with a dark tone. ''I will take the girl by my lord's will.''

Chibiusa trembles frightened but then Mew Ichigo steps forward with Sailor Moon. Both girls stare serious at the dark knight, declaring in unity. ''We won't let you lay a hand on Chibiusa-chan!''

The other Sailor Guardians and the rest of Team Dragon Knight step up beside them. The dark general scoffs at their foolish decision and proclaims pointing his blade at them. ''Then I shall put an end to all of you!''

Right away Dark General Knight charge forward swinging his sword at her. Mew Ichigo reacts catching the sword and then kicks him back hard enough to leave a dent. The dark knight scoffs as his dent recovers instantly. The cat girl raises her right hand as a burst of electricity flies out of it.

''_**RIBBON CHIDORI!**_'' Mew Ichigo shouts coming at the evil general with her electrical attack. Dark General Knight sees her coming and evades her thrust of her attack while circling around as she swings her arm around. He then swings his sword and shouts. ''_**DARKNESS BLADE SLASH!**_''

Mew Ichigo times it right and moves her hand in a different pose, piercing the suddenly dark energy slash from the sword and redirects it to the ground. This caused an explosion allowing Mew Ichigo to leap away back to the others.

Alicia watched that really taken by that asking the cat girl with a surprised voice. ''So wait, this guy is the Dark Lord's general?''

The cat girl simply nods glaring at the dark knight. Alicia hums eyeing him and asks with a nervous voice. ''W-wouldn't the knight be the lord and the dragon the beast?''

This causes Dark General Knight to snap furious by her words, calling her out with a darker voice. ''You dare mock me Valkyria! I hope you at least have some skill like the other!''

Alicia startles by that comment that he knows what she is and yet makes her angry that he's referring about Selvaria. Even though she has no idea her friend is still alive, Alicia refuses to hear such things referring to her friend. This causes her shield and lance to ignite in bluish fiery aura as her hair turns white and her eyes glow red, entering her Valkyria state.

''It's because of you and your lord that you sent that Metal Sonic to harm and almost destroy Gallia with Maximilian's help!'' Alicia declares furious and almost dominating. Dark General Knight scoffs gazing towards her, sensing her fiery aura surrounding her. It was strong flames but nothing for him to be considered of. Instead of replying right away he charges at Alicia to test these flames.

Alicia glares dashing at strong speed, striking the evil general who both clash weapons. Alicia glares her eyes glowing as she thrusts back with her lance. Dark General Knight glares blocking it with his great sword with his dark aura engulfing around him.

''Even if my lord did not send that robot, your country would have still confronted those Imperials and the same result would still happen. That is what the cycle of fate is.'' Dark General Knight declares suddenly unleashing _**Demise Dark Fury**_, actually forcing Alicia to back away her lance and raises her shield. The piercing sword strikes hit the shield, causing the Valkyria to be pushed back even with her barrier active.

Dark General Knight then swings downward with his sword only to intercept by Kurosaki now taking on his Bankai form instantly. He pushes him back with Tensa Zangetsu, calling him off mad. ''So says the guy who's willing to harm more lives! Is this fate to you?!''

The dark knight backs away but not before firing a _**Dark Fireball Blaze**_ with his free hand, unleashing it at him. Ichigo sees it coming and easily swipes it in half with his black blade.

''Indeed it is Shinigami. That is my fate, bound to protect and serve my lord!'' Dark General Knight confirms him though he gazes the spiky orange headed. He chuckles almost evilly having hoped to finally get a real challenge declaring. ''And my desire to fight strong opponents like you. I get to finally challenge your Bankai and defeat it.''

''Like hell!'' Ichigo shouts dashing forward with Alicia right behind him. He swings his blade engulfed in _**Getsuga Tensho**_ but the dark general forms a _**Dark Force Barrier Gate**_, blocking the blade but not the thrust of Alicia's lance engulf in blue flames, piercing through it. This surprises the dark knight causing him to back away only to get hit across the chest by Naruto and a _**Rasengan**_ as well as a punch from Neos.

''And he's not alone, ya know!'' Naruto shouts with Judai agreeing with a small smirk. Sonic agrees as did Danny coming at the dark knight with their own attacks as either a Homing Attack or Ghost Rays. Ed follows transmuting a barrage of earth fists coming out from the ground.

All attacks furiously explode and push Dark General Knight backwards but he stands his ground. He grunts preparing to attack only to hear a shout. ''_**Moon Tiara Frisbee!**_''

He turns as he's struck across the head by the bright yellow disk attack hitting him. The black knight is push back angrily eyeing Sailor Moon who catches her disk reverted back to her tiara and slides back it back on her forehead.

''And they're not alone either!'' Sailor Moon proclaims with a strong, determined face. The other Sailor Guardians stand beside her too.

Dark General Knight scoffs brushes off the attack he got hit with proclaiming very firm. ''It changes nothing if I fight all of you. You will all fall before my might.''

He then charges against at Sailor Moon who blocks with a barrier from her Silver Crystal. The other guardians attack him with Mercury, Mars and Venus kicking him while Jupiter punches. The attacks push the dark general noticing the small dents on his armor. He grunts furious how mere women could do this kind of damage to him. Unforgiveable.

''_**DARK DEMISE FURY!**_'' The dark general knight shouts thrusting his sword in a piercing motion while firing burst of dark energy at the group. Alicia acts fast shouting while pointing forward with her lance. ''Nope. _**BLUE FLAME!**_''

She fires a burst of blue flames, burning not just the purple energy attack but also the evil general, causing him to scream in pain.

''And here's a bit from me too!'' Ed shouts lifting his palms at him and releases Blast Alchemy, hitting the dark knight by the side. The attack hits him and explodes, increasing the damage from the other flames. He blocks the flames away angrily as he holds up his left hand above him.

''_**DEMISE DARK BOMB!**_'' He shouts forming a darkish orb of energy from his left palm and throws it at the group.

''_**FLOWER HURRICANE!**_'' Jupiter shouts forming a barrier of pink flower petals. Mew Ichigo and Danny reply forming their barriers, intercepting the dark energy orb too. The three defensive moves block them but the dark general glares charging to their left side fast. Venus sees him coming and shouts. ''Not gotta happen!''

She grabs pulling out her whip and shouts swinging it at him. ''_**VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!**_''

The rope-like whip engulfs in bright yellow light, wrapping itself rapidly around Dark General Knight. He scoffs going to rip it off until he startles seeing his own attack now in front of him, teleported by Shadow's _**Chaos Control**_. The dark knight panics as he rams himself on his own attack and it explodes on impact. He yells out tossed upward still wrapped by Venus's whip and she tosses downward slamming him to the ground hard.

''_**SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!**_'' Mercury shouts forming a sphere of water and unleashes it, firing a burst of water. Danny follows by inhaling back and shouts out loudly. ''_**GHOSTLY WAIL!**_''

He unleashes his powerful ghostly sound attack from his attack, also powering up Mercury's attack. The two attacks hit the dark general, damaging him.

''Damn mortals!'' He yells out furious raising his sword upward and shouts swinging it engulf in darkness. ''_**DARKNESS ECLIPSE!**_''

Mew Ichigo panics remembering how strong that move is. Shadow, grunting, snaps his fingers using _**Chaos Magic**_, creating a sphere of chaos energy that block Dark General Knight's attack to his shock.

''What?!'' The dark knight utters out as the sphere explodes, shocking him almost making him unable to move. He panics seeing Ed swinging a massive baseball bat at him, striking him hard across his face. He's pushed back with the others coming at him.

''_**GETSUGA TENSHO!**_'' Ichigo shouts swinging and firing his signature black/red outline energy slash.

''_**GIANT RASENGAN!**_'' Naruto and a clone he form both shout thrusting a bigger _**Rasengan**_.

''_**BURNING MANDALA!**_'' Mars shouts unleashing 9 fireballs.

''_**SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!**_'' Jupiter shouts forming electricity in her palms and unleashes it forward.

''_**RIBBON CHIDORI CHECK!**_'' Mew Ichigo shouts firing a _**Ribbon Strawberry Check**_ with _**Ribbon Chidori**_, unleashing a pink energy electrical blast.

All the attacks come right at Dark General Knight to his horror. He uses his dark energy to break free from his paralyzed state and shouts raising his left hand forward. ''_**DARK FORCE BARRIER-**_''

Just as he forms his hexagram dark mirror, Shadow interrupts holding his Chaos Emerald. ''_**CHAOS CONTROL!**_''

Time immediately freezes up as Shadow dashes with great speed and kicks the frozen dark general so hard it turns him around. He then dashes away and resumes time as Dark General Knight forms his barrier but startles he's turned around. All the attacks strike his back, causing a powerful explosion slamming himself into his own barrier and sent tossing to the ground. He grunts in pain getting up.

''D-damn you.'' Dark General Knight utters out pulling himself up with his sword only for Kaiba, more than annoyed, activates his Duel Disk and summons a Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon.

''Destroy, Blue-Eyes Alternative! _**Burn Stream of Destruction!**_'' Seto commands as his Blue-Eyes breath out a destructive burst of fiery-electrical blast from its mouth. The blast strikes Dark General Knight immediately, tossing backwards.

Jonouchi activates his Duel Disk too and summons forth Gilford the Lightning.

''Go Gilford! _**Lightning Blade!**_'' Jonouchi commands as his swordsman dashes with great speed and slashes the dark knight with multiple unseen slashes. The dark general gasps out in pain pushed back as he hears a shout. ''_**Sailor Moon Kick!**_''

He looks up to see Sailor Moon leaping down at him and kicks him across the helmet with her right boot… and if it was a normal human or monster, that would have HURT but for Dark General Knight he grunts rather annoyed not feeling a thing.

''…'' Sailor Moon sweat drops heavily wishing that worked. Tuxedo Mask also sweat drops with Chibiusa face palming herself.

Dark General Knight groans raising his sword at the descending and panicking Sailor Guardian until Mew Ichigo suddenly appears right in front of him and shouts thrusting her right hand forward. ''_**SECRET TECHNIQUE: CAT CLAW-POUNCE!**_''

She slams and strikes her hand-like paw across the dark knight's chest, breaking right through the armor to his horror. The dark general pulls away back grunting in pain looking at the hole on his armor. He looks up to see Ichigo swinging downward at him with his blade. Dark General Knight barely dodges it as the blade still cuts through his armor more.

He pants a bit, trying not to chuckle, as he proclaims. ''You've all grown much stronger than I give you credit.''

Mew Ichigo hisses knowing well he's planning for something. Much to his assumption the dark general gains a dark aura around him.

''However, that only means I can try harder.'' Dark General Knight announces deciding he must go all out now. He then speaks out calmly in a darker voice. ''_**AGGRESSIVE MODE.**_''

In that very moment, his eyes glow bright bloody red as a burst of dark chaotic winds surrounded him, releasing reddish sparks around his body. His armor had heal completely, having some parts like the shoulder and the front of the chest armor glowing bloody red, as 7 darkish bloody red fire balls appeared out of thin air over him floating as they seemed to have demonic faces. His sword was glowing bloody red as well gaining sharp horn-like sword guard. His shoulder pads grow longer on the sides gaining sharp horns as well. Dark sharp edges form out of the forearm of his gloves and his ankles. His armor morphs becoming slightly more built and gain bloody red lining. His helmet turns more demonic with twin horns.

This surprises almost everyone who has seen the Dark General's second form.

''It changed Nya?!'' Mew Ichigo utters out warning everyone in shock. Alicia gulps able to feel such darker power coming from him now.

Dark General Knight chuckles menacing almost amused as he informs the group. ''You can consider this as Version 2.''

He then stares at them and proclaims with his eyes still glowing bloody red. ''Now fight or die trying.''

* * *

Shadow Knight, silently, watches in a dark alley in Tokyo as the clouds up in the sky are suddenly cut in half. He can see from where he was the clash happening up there. In those same sky, two figures rapidly zig-zag around at the other as sparks of light and dark are seen briefly.

Yugi and Dark Leader Dragon clash upon the other in the sky, trying to slash down the other. The Dark Lord roars spreading his wings as he dashes with his Darkness Scythe while Yugi dodges around the swings and blocking most with the Dragon Blade effortlessly. He swings with his massive blade, unleashing a burst of wind so strong it actually cuts the Dark Lord partly. The dark dragon growls in pain as the wound regenerations instantly.

''So this is the Dragon Blade that defeated Aizen huh?'' Dark Leader Dragon says out loud both confirming the true power of a Dragon Knight and yet finding it humorous Aizen lost to this. He oddly begins to chuckle evilly almost as if he was worry for no good reason. Yugi raises an eyebrow as the Dark Lord then proclaims with an evil smirk. ''I'll give you credit, you're much stronger now.''

Yugi then feels the Dark Lord's aura growing as the dragon lets out a roar so strong he can feel his energy actually pushing him back. The Dark Lord then declares in a dark tone. ''But even your Burst Limit can't rival my everlasting growing power!''

The young Dragon Knight glares as he swings his Dragon Blade and releases another burst of wind pushing the Dark Lord too. Yugi then declares with a determine face while pointing his left hand index finger. ''Then I'll beat you down and stop you from harming Chibiusa-chan. She wants to save those from her world and-''

The Dark Lord huffs at such rubbish as he interrupts the nuisance's speech. ''Oh yes, the future. Like I care. I only care about the present! Nothing else matters!''

Yugi glares by that comment, reminded of Kaiba. That only makes him want to beat the Dark Lord that much more determine as he flies forward.

The Dark Lord roars flying at him two as the two clash their weapons again, releasing a burst of black and red auras. The two try to push the other back only for their clashing forces push each other back. The evil dragon roars shouting as he thrusts his scythe in a piercing position. ''_**DEMISE DARY FURY!**_''

Yugi reacts dodging around the piercing strikes as well as the burst of dark energy shooting out from the scythe too. He even dodges the energy blast with his superior speed, enraging the Dark Lord. Yugi then dodges and stomps his foot across his face, kicking the demon dragon backwards right into a building.

People working there see something crash into the large windows and then into a large fax/printing machine, causing them to scream as they run away. Dark Leader Dragon rips through the machine he crashed into, roaring furious as he flies out of the building.

''_**DARK FIREBALL BLAZE!**_'' The Dark Lord roars opening its mouth and fires a massive dark fireball towards the young Dragon Knight. Yugi just floats there as the giant fireball is about to consume him but he thrusts the Dragon Blade into it and with a simple downward swing, he cuts the fireball in half and dissolves it instantly. This shocks the Dark Lord as Yugi suddenly and reappears in front of him, slashing the demon dragon. If not for the Dark Lord to react faster by blocking the swing with his scythe, he would have taken more damage as he's sent flying backwards.

''It does to me. I don't care if it's the past, present or future; I will always help anyone! That's who I am!'' Yugi responds to the Dark Lord's previous declaration, refusing to accept him from bringing pain to others regardless of what time they exist in. Dark Leader Dragon growls as Yugi forms 3 Dragon Clones as two of them fly at him. The evil dragon roars unleashing a powerful Darkness Blade Slash at the clones who ram the energy slash with their Dragon Blades, actually pushing it back. The Dark Lord roars unleashing Black Flame Inferno on his own attack being pushed towards him, exploding it and destroying the clones in the process.

Dark Leader Dragon cough staring at the smoke of his exploded attack and there Yugi shoots out of the smoke holding a _**Dragon Rasengan**_, coming right at him. The demon dragon growls gathering flames in his mouth.

"_**DRAGON RASENGAN!**_'' Yugi shouts thrusting his left hand at him with his energy sphere going to hit the Dark Lord if not for him to shout opening his dragon mouth. ''_**DARK BLAZING END!**_''

He releases a destructive burst of flames in the form of a waterfall, burning Yugi right through his body. The Dark Lord grins evilly only for Yugi to poof into smoke, shocking him as that was a Dragon Clone. He ends his attack quickly and turns to see the real Yugi, floating underneath him, pointing with his glowing fiery-like Dragon Blade and shouts. ''_**DRAGONAUN BURNING!**_''

He fires a powerful burst of purple flames right at the Dark Lord. The demon dragon reacts fast roaring as he flaps his wings. ''_**DARK STORM BREAKER!**_''

By flapping his wings rapidly, he unleashes a burst of dark winds almost like a hurricane stopping Yugi's attack, stopping it. Yugi flies around the attack as it would have shredded him apart. He then reacts blocking a claw swipe from the Dark Lord now in front of him, swinging his scythe at his neck.

''_Partner!_'' Atem calls out telepathically to his partner who Yugi responds telepathically determined. ''_I got it!_''

He intercepts the scythe with the Dragon Blade but the Dark Lord grins swinging his left claw at the other side of his neck. Yugi just smirks as he drops the grip of his Dragon Blade to grab onto the rod of the scythe as his other hand just catches the Dragon Blade by the ribbon and swings it fast. The Dark Lord panics seeing this and is forced to twirl away from the sudden upward swing. Yugi uses this chance to kick the Dark Lord again and grabs on the hilt of his blade with right hand. A Dragon Clone then appears beside the real Yugi, forming a _**Dragon Rasengan**_ in his left palm as it spirals almost like a star.

The Dragon Clone grabs the real one by the right arm, twirling him around fast before launching him flying at the Dark Lord.

''_**ULTRA DRAGON RASENGAN!**_'' Yugi roars thrusting his left palm with his enhanced attack. The Dark Lord, his eyes furious, roars as he shouts. ''_**BLACK FLAME ARMOR!**_''

Black flames wrapped around the demon dragon almost like fully suited armor. Yugi didn't care slamming his attack on the flames and in that instant a massive explosion occurs only on the Dark Lord's side. The smoke can be seen down in the city as many people notice it, wondering what had happening?

Yugi flies out of the smoke unscratched as he turns back at the smoke. He stares calmly, still able to sense the twisted dark aura of the Dark Lord confirming he is very much alive.

''Come out, I can feel your aura.'' The tricolor head calls him out knowing well whatever he's going to try to trick him won't work.

A few moments as he said that, The Dark Lord emerges as he lets out a vicious roar. Yugi braces himself, watching as the dark dragon's wings expanded, large than usual. Then two dragon-like heads pop out on both sides of his original head. The left head is a thinner head with a mocking smirk expression that looks confused while the right is a larger but angrier face that looks annoyed. All three roar breathing out flames.

Yugi stares calmly as the original head then speaks up growling. ''I'll admit I'm impressed.''

''But it's going to take more than that!'' The second head says with a sinister, crazy face.

''To kill me!'' The third head growls furious.

Yugi looks at him but just forms a small smirk, proclaiming as he points his Dragon Blade at him. ''Guess I'll just try harder.''

Can Yugi beat the Dark Lord and help the others?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Yugi: I won**__**'t let you get in the way of us helping Chibiusa-kun! I'm going to beat you down, Dark Lord-kun!**_

_**Dark Leader Dragon: You always get in my way brat and this time I will put an end of you!**_

* * *

Everyone else fighting Dark General Knight was taken back by the evil knight's second form has evolved. Kurosaki stares at the transformed enemy actually a bit worry.

"Fight me, mortals.'' Dark General Knight in his Aggressive Mode demands in a violent voice, wanting to settle this in his victory. Ed grits his teeth angrily and yells out clapping his hands together. ''Bring it bastard!''

He slams his hand down, transmuting multiple spikes right at him. The dark knight scoffs waving his left hand, releasing a dark wave of energy that tears through the spikes like they were nothing. Ed didn't care coming at him transmuting his automail wrist blade and leaps up in the air, swinging downward at the knight. The dark general simply watches as Ed strikes him… but it was more like the wrist blade snaps in half. Ed drops his jaw taken back by this.

Dark General Knight scoffs swinging his sword at Ed only for Kurosaki to reappear right in front of him and blocks the dark general's giant sword with Tensa Zangetsu instantly. The swords grind on the other with sparks flying off.

''I'll fight him sword-to-sword!'' Kurosaki tells the others charging at the dark general. The evil knight chuckles intercepting the Shinigami unseen blade swing and pushes him back coming at him with great speed. The two clash swords with great speed, dashing around the park almost impossible to be kept up with. Kurosaki is possibly he had him in the speed factor with flight but to his surprise the dark general is reacting just as fast as him.

The evil general releases a pulse of dark energy, striking Ichigo across the chest as he yells out slammed through a tree. ''GAH!''

The dark knight laughs charging at him and swinging his sword massively wide but then Mew Ichigo dashes in front of him. She shouts as she clinches on her Mew Pendant glowing. ''Mew Mew Strawberry, Evolution!''

Her pendant glows and instantly transforms her into her Evolution form. She then swings a strong kick across his giant sword and with such force actually spins the dark general backwards.

''_**RIBBON CHIDORI YARN KNOT!**_'' Mew Ichigo shouts forming sparks of pink electricity and swings her hands forward, releasing the electricity as yarn-like threads. The threads wrap rapidly around the somewhat stun dark general, wrapping him up in a large yarn around his body while causing him to drop his sword. He grunts using his firewalls to rip off these electrical threads but his attacks couldn't break them off.

''What is this?!'' He utters out angrily, demanding in annoyance of this attack.

''_**VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!**_'' Venus shouts taking her chance and swings her whip around the tied-up dark general and starts smacking him around like ping-pong upon multiple trees. The dark knight grunts in his position as he's then slammed onto the ground to only get assaulted by Kurosaki, Sonic and Shadow, slashing or punching-kicking the evil general.

''_**CHAOS SPEAR!**_'' Shadow shouts firing a burst of golden energy arrow with Sonic shouting engulfed in blue energy, dashing forward with great speed. ''_**SONIC BOOST!**_''

The two attacks hit the dark general pushing him back just as Alicia dashes in front of him.

''_**FLAME LANCER!**_'' Alicia shouts thrusting her blue fiery lance, striking the dark knight and causes an explosion on impact. The blast sends him backwards again with burn marks. In that moment the dark clad knight sees Jonouchi and Kaiba summon different forms of their ace dragons.

''Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon, _**Twin Burst Stream of Destruction!**_'' Kaiba commands as his two headed Blue-Eyes unleash a twin mouth burst of electrical fire blast.

''Red-Eyes Slash Dragon, _**Dark Mega Slash!**_'' Jonouchi commands as his sword tailed Red-Eyes twirls its body fast, swinging its tail as it is engulfed in darkish red flames.

''_**Shine Snow Illusion!**_'' Mercury shouts thrusting her palms forward, unleashing a burst of water that soon turns into bright ice.

''_**WIND RELEASE: RASENGAN!**_'' Creating three clones earlier, Naruto shouts charging forward with his enhanced wind element _**Rasengan**_. Judai follows having summoned Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman.

''_**Shining Shoot!**_'' Judai commands as his solar bright hero fires a burst of bright energy orb from his palms.

''_**RIBBON CHIDORI SHARP SPEAR!**_'' Mew Ichigo shouts extending her left hand as she unleashes an extended _**Ribbon Chidori**_ in the form of a spear.

''_**GETSUGA TENSHO!**_'' Kurosaki shouts swinging his blade and fires his signature attack right at the general. All their attacks combine and slam themselves on Dark General Knight, exploding upon impact.

They watch thinking they got him however to everyone's surprise the dark general emerges unscratched though still wrapped up by Mew Ichigo's previous technique.

''Pests.'' Grunting more than annoyed, Dark General Knight mutters as his eyes glow. He levitates his great sword with his power and has it swing itself at his tied-up body, slashing off the threads. Now free, he grabs his sword and swings it, unleashing a large wide energy slash coming right at the group. Mew Ichigo leaps forward and forms her pink energy barrier, blocking the energy slash though shaking up a bit.

''_**DARKNESS DUPLICATION!**_'' The dark knight announces as his body glows and creates 6 other versions of himself. This startles the group as the clones charge at them. Kurosaki panics intercepting at least two of them but they easily smack him back as they swing at him. The spiky orange headed quickly reacts twirling around fast to block both slashes but it sends him backwards again.

The other clones come at the others with Shadow firing a barrage of _**Chaos Spears**_ with Danny firing ice energy ghost rays. The clones however tanks through the attacks as if they were gusts of wind to an iron wall. They then fire from their left palms a barrage of _**Dark Aggressive Fireball Blaze**_, shooting them at the group. Shadow reflects them with _**Chaos Guard**_ as Danny blasts them with orb-size ghost rays while Mars unleashes flames and Mercury blasting water. The techniques cancel each other out as Danny flies at the dark general and slams a double fist… only for the ghost boy to gasps out in pain actually hurting himself. The dark knight's couple swings his sword at him only for Shadow to intercept and unleashes a barrage of Chaos Snap, destroying the copy. Danny sweat drops really grateful for the hedgehog.

''_**MULTIPLE SHADOW CLONE TECHNIQUE!**_'' Naruto shouts forming his signature hand sign and summons up to a hundred clones. All the Naruto Clones all charge forward with Ed transmuting earth pillars to assist the army of clones. The 5 dark knight clones just swing their blades, releasing burst of dark energy at them, destroying a portion of them including the pillars. However out of the smoke the rest of the Naruto clones leap over them each holding a Rasengan.

''_**RASENGAN SUPER BARRAGE!**_'' The real Naruto and his clones all shout shooting downward at the knights, thrusting their _**Rasengans**_ at them. The dark knight copies try to blow them away until they realize they were wrapped up by iron-like chains sticking from the ground that Ed transmuted within the pillars. Naruto and his clones all shout slamming their attacks, hitting them so much they were all destroyed. The real Naruto comes out of it with his clones all vanishing but it weakens him a lot.

All that remain is the real Dark General Knight who flexes his body, unleashing a burst of dark energy that pushes everyone back. Kurosaki braces himself uttering out shocked. ''This is bad; he's much stronger and powerful in this state!''

''IT WASN'T LIKE THAT BEFORE!'' Jonouchi yells out pretty shaken up by the knight's growing power. Mew Ichigo nods gulping remembering how Yugi beat him though struggle in that mode but that was way before he got his Dragon Blade. But this is completely different.

Ed wasn't beaten by this recalling how the evil knight and Alphonse are both the same in the sense they're alive through their armors. And this gives him the idea informing the group. ''But he still needs that body like Al's.''

The others blink with Kurosaki smirking getting the idea, speaking up. ''Then give me a distraction.''

Kurosaki dashes at Dark General Knight along with Alicia and Shadow, distracting the knight with their best of efforts. Ed nods eyeing Mercury and tells her smiling. ''Ami, fog!''

Mercury smiles watching Ichigo and Alicia striking their weapons against the dark general sword but he blocks each of their attacks as well as counter Shadow's physical attacks with his other hand.

''_**Mercury Aqua Mist!**_'' Mercury shouts forming a sphere of mist and unleashes it, exploding upon the group covering the dark knight in smoke. Dark General Knight looks around not able to see anything through this thin mist. He then suddenly feels a slash from his chest and then a stab on his back, pushing him back. He scoffs firing another Dark Aggressive Fireball Blaze only for the fireball to get reflected and push back at him. He dashes to the side evading it and startles looking down to see his feet trapped by the earth. He grunts pulling himself out of it unaware Mew Ichigo gets to his back.

''_**RIBBON CHIDORI TANGLED!**_'' Mew Ichigo shouts unleashing new pink electrical ribbons at the dark knight, wrapping themselves around the dark knight's arms. This surprises him trying to break free but the cat girl electrifies him.

''_**Supreme Thunder!**_'' Jupiter comes out from the other side of the mist, releasing her electrical attack.

''_**Rolling Heart Vibration!**_'' From the other side, Venus shouts firing her golden heart energy blast.

''Burn away demon!'' From the front, Mars yells releasing a burst of flames from her palms. All three Sailor Guardian attacks strike the dark knight, causing him massive pain. His eyes glow as he releases a dark wave pushing everyone away from him as well as snapping the electrical threads too.

''It will take more to-'' Dark General Knight starts proclaiming more than enrage only to be stagger by the appearance of Kurosaki in front of him, glaring furious while wearing his Hollow Mask.

''_**GETSUGA TENSHO!**_'' Ichigo howls swinging in a vertical swing with his blade, firing a massive burst of black, red-outline energy wave. Dark General Knight glares swinging his own sword, releasing a _**Darkness Aggressive Blade Slash**_ colliding upon the Getsuga. The two attacks clash but sadly Ichigo's consumes the dark general's own as well as himself. Dark General Knight yells out as the wave sends him away, destroying his armor body as well. The attack even burns and destroys the ground as it vanishes in that same instant.

Kurosaki pants heavily as his mask vanishes, glad that actually worked out. Mew Ichigo gasps taken back but relief as were the others, even Shadow somewhat. Ed grins hoping that would happen though he kinda wished he thought of it sooner.

''Nice one! We finally-'' Edward begins to declare proudly of his plan until a sudden burst of darkness appears before them. Everyone then panics as the darkness takes the form of a suit of armor and soon reforms into Dark General Knight in his Aggressive Mode, breathing heavily. Ed drops his jaw, muttering out pretty terrified. ''N-never mind.''

Dark General Knight, grunting, glares at Ed and tells him pointing his left hand finger at him. ''I told you Alchemist, your brother and I are similar but not the same!''

Ed sweats of terror, really hoping his planned worked out. Kurosaki pants trying to lift his blade forward, not bested yet. Dark General Knight lets out a low chuckle raising his great sword forward. Before he could charge at him, the Sailor Guardians jump in front of him.

''Then we'll settle this with this!'' Venus declares as all the girls raise their palms with Sailor Moon in the middle. All of them focus their signature colors in forms of orbs in their palms as well as outlining their bodies.

''_**SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!**_'' All the Sailor Guardians shout as the orbs in their palms turn white and all together fire them into a massive, powerful white blast. Dark General Knight witnesses the blast coming at him and instantly forms a Dark Aggressive Barrier Gate, a more enhanced version of his **Dark Force Barrier Gate** and blocks the bright attack. The barrier tries to absorb and reflect the blast back but couldn't for the dark general's surprise. The blast is of course negated to the Sailor Guardians' worrying concerns.

Dark General Knight scoffs at this and declares raising his left hand. ''Not bad, but futile! _**ECLIPSE SHOCK!**_''

He releases dark electricity pulse wave from his palm, striking almost everyone. Sailor Moon barely dodges it with Tuxedo Mask and Chibiusa as did Mew Ichigo. Alicia does block it with her shield though it conducts through her lance shocking her.

''GAA!'' Everyone else screams dropping on their knees paralyzed with sparks flying. Dark General Knight gazes at them including Kurosaki trying to get up but couldn't. The dark knight scoffs at this wishing to fight him at their best but he has a mission to fulfill glaring towards Chibiusa.

''Now you will-'' He declares walking up towards the little girl being protected by both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. The dark general didn't care lifting up his claymore engulf in dark energy and immediately swings down at them only for his sword to be blocked by an orange energy barrier. This staggers the dark knight looking down to see it was Mew Erika forming that barrier with her tail.

''We won't let you touch Chibiusa!'' Mew Erika yells out thrusting her Erika Stingers through the barrier and jabs them across his exposed armor chest. Dark General Knight panics backing away fast but he grunts still getting hit looking down at the cracks on his armor. He glares swinging his blade to unleash a dark wave but then gets shock by a yellow electrical blast.

''What?!'' He utters out angrily turning to his side in pain to see Mew Plum who did that with her Plum Saber. Mew Ichigo smiles brightly uttering out excitedly. ''Mew Erika, Mew Plum Nya!''

Mew Erika and Mew Plum turn to face their leader and smile with the dog girl speaking in their behalf. ''We got your back, our peppy leader woof!''

Mew Ichigo blushes warmly for their save. Dark General Knight snaps releasing dark aura all over his body, restore movement in his body.

''Pests, all of you!'' The evil general declares angrily charging at them. Mew Ichigo charges back along with the other Mews, all three kicking his sword the moment he swings it. This surprises the dark knight as their combine force pushes him back as Mew Ichigo follows with a direct punch with Mew Erika. This gasps pain for the dark knight which staggers him to receive a swipe from Mew Plum who leaps on top of the other two by their shoulders to get that slash. This causes the knight to back away as he becomes even more annoyed.

''_**BLADE OF DESTRUCTION!**_'' Dark General Knight shouts swinging his sword in a downward strike while engulfing it in dark energy. Mew Plum, however, intercepts in his way and shouts holding forward her Plum Saber in a horizontal position. ''_**Plum Saber: Defend!**_''

A lavender colored energy barrier forms in front of Dark General's attack and blocks it instantly while stunning him. This startles the evil knight as Mew Erika shouts pointing her glowing Erika Stingers. ''_**RIBBON ERIKA VENOM SHOCK!**_''

Mew Erika fires twin orange electric venom shots from her stingers, striking the dark knight on his chest and actually pierces him. He gasps in massive pain actually stunning him.

Seeing their chance to finally win this, Mew Ichigo declares summoning her Mew Aqua Love Rod. ''Now Nya!''

Sailor Moon nods smiling summoning her Cutie Moon Rod. She points with it and blushes turning to see Tuxedo Mask smiling at her standing beside while extending his right palm forward. She giggles as she turns forward and declares with her wand glowing. ''_**MOON PRINCESS HALATION!**_''

''_**Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!**_'' Tuxedo Mask also shouts as the two unleash their attacks at the same time, both coming right at the stunned dark general. However Dark General Knight glares as his dark aura engulfs him, breaking free from his paralyzed as he grabs and points his great sword with both hands while the sword is wrapped in violently dark electrical energy almost like a hurricane.

''_**DARKNESS GAIA AGGRESSIVE WHIRLWIND DESTRUCTION!**_'' Dark General Knight shouts as he unleashes a dark destructive energy-like tornado blast from his sword, thrusting it upon both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask's attacks. All three blasts collide though the dark general's attack is pushing the other two back. The Moon Princess, panicking, pours more of her energy into her attack as did Tuxedo Mask, both doing their hardest. Chibiusa watches worrying but also speechless.

''_**RIBBON ERIKA VENOM BURST!**_'' Mew Erika shouts joining it as she fires a destructive three-way orange venomous blast from her stingers and tail.

''_**RIBBON PLUM SLASH!**_'' Mew Plum shouts swinging and firing her _**Ribbon Plum Slice**_ but the energy wave is much larger and wider.

''_**RIBBON AQUA DROP EXPLOSIONS!**_'' Mew Ichigo joins in last gather all her energy in her rod and fires a bright pink heart-shaped blast with thousands of energy bubbles shooting around it.

The three Mew Mews' attacks clash upon the Dark General's, now starting to push it back. This surprises the evil knight as he pours more of his energy. The others try doing the same with Mew Erika gaining a bigger orange outline around her body, boosting her attack. Mew Ichigo yells as her eyes glow between bright pink and dark pink with a dark and light pink outline around her as her own attack grows bigger.

However eventually the attacks couldn't push the dark one and they all exploded upon each other. The blast wave pushes everyone else back except Mew Ichigo and Mew Erika standing their ground as did Dark General Knight. Jonouchi watches this dropping his jaw terrified with Kaiba scoffing slightly impressed.

Dark General Knight pants seeing the damage ranged the park their attack caused but nothing too severe. Still he couldn't believe even after his massive growth the hybrids are still that much stronger. He was somewhat amazed though angry as that means their fight is far from over.

''Once again, you prove to be much stronger, feline, scorpion.'' The dark general somewhat compliments the two girls. Mew Erika pants angrily not finished yet nor was Mew Ichigo speaking up determined. ''I can still keep going Nya!''

Mew Erika eyes her concern just noticing the glow dark pink eyes from her leader. She stares unease with the Inner Scorpion also watching this within Erika and frowns rather uncomfortable, realizing something about this girl.

Watching from above, Aigami sees this and has seen enough forming a small smirk. He holds up his Quantum Cube and it glows, teleporting him behind the other Sailor Guardians. He extends his cube to their backs unaware of his presence and it releases orange light at them.

''AAAHHH!'' Everyone startles as Sailor Moon turns and sees in horror as Mercury, Mars and Jupiter are suddenly trapped by an unnatural orange light-like sphere, shocking them.

''Everyone!'' She utters out in horror. Naruto oddly feeling something beforehand was the fastest to form and launch a Shadow Clone towards Venus and catches her before the orange light entraps her too. Venus blink awkwardly as the Naruto Clone tells her with a grin before vanishing. ''I got ya, Venus-chan!''

Sailor Moon sighs but only a bit to see her other friends screaming again so much they transform back to their civilian forms. She sobs at this seeing their pain, even feeling it. Mew Ichigo glares angrily and then startles to see Aigami being the one doing this.

''You're-'' The cat girl Mew Mew starts saying with Jonouchi finishing her words. ''It's the guy who captured me and Momomiya! Um… what's his name.''

''Aigami Nya.'' Mew Ichigo reminds him with a serious face. Dark General Knight stares puzzle muttering to himself. ''Aigami?''

He then notices the strange orange glowing cube in his palm. The dark general startles, feeling its intense power and could tell what that thing was.

''_The Quantum Cube! So he's-_'' Dark General Knight tries saying mentally, confirming he is Quantum Cube user only for Aigami to intercept his thoughts by speaking out loud.''My, my, I was hoping to get all of the Sailor Guardians. Oh well.''

With a snap of his fingers the unconscious Ami, Rei and Makoto vanish along with the orange light. This startles the group, especially enraging Venus, Ed, Judai and Kurosaki. Kaiba watches glaring as if he's seen this one before, but also his Duel Disk scanning the cube and detects a similar energy he saw before by another.

''W-where did you take my friends!'' Sailor Moon demands with a worrying expression. Aigami eyes him and smirks telling her as he stares at Chibiusa. ''Don't worry princess, you and the girl will join them!''

Before anyone could react, Aigami teleports instantly with the Quantum Cube to reappears behind Sailor Moon and Chibiusa. The others see this but they wouldn't reach him, not even Mew Ichigo turning instantly fast. Aigami proceeds to grab the two until a thin electrical blade suddenly expands in front of him, forcing him to dodge it instead.

''What?!'' Aigami utters backing away from the two girls by this attack. Everyone was surprised by this assuming that was Mew Ichigo but the color of that electrical blade was blue. Both Naruto and Mew Ichigo widen their eyes turning to the dark corner of where that attack came from and emerging is Sasuke Uchiha, with his right hand on his waist.

''Sasuke!'' Naruto utters out shocked to see him here again. Jonouchi sweat drops heavily speaking too soon that he would never meet this guy and BOY he can see the emo on this guy.

''Aw great, this is the guy?!'' Jonouchi complains very angrily about it. Kaiba didn't say a word though he doesn't get why this one is here now.

''You…'' Dark General Knight mutters angrily towards Sasuke, not expecting him to come back. Is he going after the promise his lord promised him.

''Why are you here, Sasuke-Baka Nya? Are you going to capture Chibiusa-chan again?'' Mew Ichigo demands the Uchiha standing in his way from Chibiusa. Dark General Knight huffs as he speaks up firmly towards the young man too. ''It would benefit my lord that he does and handle the rest of you-''

Sasuke, gazing at the dark knight, raising his left hand and unleashes a quick _**Chidori Sharp Spear**_, stabbing through him. Dark General Knight gasps as his entire body couldn't move by this.

''I-I can't…'' He tries uttering out not able to even move an inch. Everyone else is surprised by this as Sasuke proclaims calmly. ''I have no interest in capturing her now. I have my own reasons to help her now.''

Chibiusa blushes rather taken back but happy too he wants to help her. Kurosaki didn't buy it demanding furious. ''W-why the hell should we believe you!''

Sasuke turns towards her and simply responds still calmly. ''You don't.''

Kurosaki grunts wanting to give him a piece of his mind but Naruto holds back, wanting to trust him.

Aigami hums with a somewhat annoy expression, feeling like his presence has ended due to this guy's appearance. He sighs speaking up as he walks away. ''You know this has been an interesting twist but I have other stuff to do.''

Sailor Moon snaps and calls him out trying to sound angry. ''Give me back my friends first!''

Aigami stops and turns facing her and just answers with a smirk. ''Oh don't worry, Sailor Moon, you will see them if you come to the future.''

She glares by the comment meaning this man is working with Black Moon. Aigami then adds staring at Mew Ichigo. ''And tell Yugi I said hello and if he can stop Black Moon. I dare him to try.''

The cat girl hisses and snaps yelling out. ''Like hell Nya!''

She dashes extremely fast right in front of Aigami and thrusts her sudden form _**Ribbon Chidori**_. Aigami smirks as the Quantum Cube teleports him in the exact moment the cat girl strikes where he was. This shocks Mew Ichigo looking up to see Aigami now floating in the air, smirking softly.

''Another time.'' He declares as the cube glows and this time he vanishes completely. Mew Ichigo grits her teeth angrily and upset that she couldn't even stop him from leaving.

''So that was the Quantum Cube user…'' Dark General Knight mutters stabbing his sword into the ground, rather off how strange that man was. Jonouchi eyes him and tells him in a talkative tone. ''Yea, his name is Aigami or whatever he is and he's just as worst as you and lizard breathe!''

''…'' The evil general glares at the dirty colored blond headed who shakes nervously that he might have said too much.

''Everyone…'' Sailor Moon mutters her head lowered, not believing her friends were taken and she couldn't do anything to save them. Tuxedo Mask frowns comforting her. Venus also frowns feeling guilty for not doing much either. Chibiusa makes a sadden face, not wanting any of this.

Mew Ichigo eyes the sadness in her cousin's face and she can't stand it anymore.

''… I'm really angry right now Nya.'' The cat girl speaks up turning towards Dark General Knight with her eyes glowing vicious dark pink, declaring. ''Let's just finish this already.''

Dark General Knight glares gripping the handle of his sword ready for what she will try. Sasuke oddly steps forward with his katana at hand, willing to work with the Mew Mew. The cat girl startles a bit by this but she didn't say much knowing it's best to fight the evil general with more help.

The dark knight sees that and it still puzzles him why he would help them now? For what reason- and then it hit him, realizing what Sasuke is doing. Dark General Knight scoffs and instead of pulling his sword from the ground he removes his hands off it and the sword vanishes. He then reverts back to his regular form and turns around.

This shocks Mew Ichigo demanding stunned. ''W-where are you going now?!''

''I too have no interest to fight. Another time perhaps.'' Dark General Knight declares without turning around as he vanishes through dark aura. Mew Ichigo blinks awkwardly as did everyone else. This turned out very anti climatic.

''T-that went well. Right?'' Jonouchi asks the group who weren't even sure well other than the fact that 3 Sailor Guardians were captured. He sweat drops now muttering out. ''Never mind.''

* * *

Shadow Knight, his arms crossed, watches in his dark corner as the battle in the sky was heating up as Dark Leader Dragon tosses Yugi by his tail right through multiple buildings. The young Dragon Knight brushes off the damage but not before he gets swipe by another unseen tail whip by the Dark Lord behind him, sending him crashing into more buildings.

Yugi grunts flying out from the last building feeling a major headache. The Dark Lord laughs flying at him only for this time for Yugi to fly faster right behind him, grabbing onto his tail and starts spinning him around rapidly. The Dark Lord roars his eyes spinning around, dazed, as Yugi pulls him as sky uppercuts with _**Dragonaun Knuckle**_ as his stomach actually shows bugles of his fist coming out from the back. The Dark Lord's three heads all widen their eyes in massive pain as he is launched flying right through a cloud.

The young Dragon Knight lets out a chuckle wondering how much that hurt. He would get his answer as the Dark Lord flies back down at him roaring in furious pain.

Yugi charges swinging the Dragon Blade at the heads but one of them catches the blade with its sharp fangs. The other heads come at Yugi's shoulders to bite into him like last time but Yugi was ready releasing a burst of energy so strong it pushes the heads and the main body of the Dark Lord back.

''_**DRAGONAUN SWORD!**_'' Yugi shouts swinging at him as his Dragon Blade engulfs in purple fiery flames. The Dark Lord, stopping from the last push, responds by shouting as his Darkness Scythe engulfs in dark fiery flames. ''_**DARKNESS BLADE SLASH!**_''

The two swing their weapons and clashes their flames upon the other, creating almost a tornado of their flames surrounding them. The two proceed to swing and clash upon the other as the tornado flames grows and expands through each clash. The two continue slashing the other, parrying the other's strike as the tornado grows and becomes more out of control. The tornado eventually becomes too much that before it explodes Yugi and Dark Leader Dragon swings their weapons at the other and collided, releasing a burst of wind shooting through the tornado which blows it and its flames away as if it has ever existed.

Dark Leader Dragon roars swinging his left claw in a piercing thrust but Yugi evades instantly and swings another _**Dragonaun Knuckle**_. The Dark Lord dodges it with _**Darkness Shunpo**_ just barely as he reappears behind Yugi.

''_**DARKNESS WALTZ!**_'' The Dark Lord shouts firing unseen dark energy punches at the back of the young Dragon Knight. Yugi, sensing it, reacts as his Dragon Blade glows. He shouts. ''_**DRAGONAUN BARRIER!**_''

A barrier of fiery-like energy barrier surrounds Yugi instantly and blocks the energy fists. The Dark Lord growls at this trying to slash the barrier with his scythe but with no chance. The barrier drops on its own as Yugi swings the Dragon Blade upward at the Dark Lord. The demon dragon dodges to the left but as he did Yugi releases his grip on the Dragon Blade, sending it flying up. He then claps his hands and points them at the dark dragon's expose. The Dark Lord blinks puzzle until Yugi fires a burst of Blast Alchemy across his chest, sending the evil dragon back. The demon dragon roars in pain, burned partly, not expecting he knew that.

Snapping at his injury, the Dark Lord roars with all three heads gather flames in between their mouths.

''_**TRI-BLACK FLAME INFERNO!**_'' All three heads of Dark Leader Dragon roar firing a triple burst of Black Flame Inferno at Yugi. The young Dragon Knight sees that raising his right arm up as he suddenly catches the Dragon Blade just now dropping back to his position. With a mighty swing downward, he slashes through the flames almost like Moses with God's blessing to split the ocean in half.

Dark Leader Dragon and his other heads make an irritated face. They roar shouting as the Dark Lord extends his Darkness Scythe. ''_**TRI-DARKNESS BLADE SLASHES!**_''

He swings forward rapidly, firing almost multiple of triple of the dark energy slashes towards the tricolor head, impossible to evade or dodge. Yugi, however with a small smirk, dodges instantly around the energy slashes so fast that not even narrow ends of each dodge didn't hit him at all. The Dark Lord drops his jaw as Yugi vanishes to only reappear right to his left side, kicking him upward. Yugi then tosses the Dragon Blade up to the sky over the Dark Lord as he vanishes, reappearing right in front of the Dark Lord and shouts grabbing the Dragon Blade he caught up to with both hands. ''_**DRAGONAUN AETHER!**_''

Before Yugi could complete his instantly downward slash, the Dark Lord times it right and twirls his body fast, slamming Yugi back with his wing. Yugi gasps as the demon dragon launches his tail and wraps around his stomach. Yugi panics as the Dark Lord laughs and dives downward to the ground. He pulls the tail wrapped around Yugi towards the ground.

''_**DARKNESS DROP!**_'' Dark Leader Dragon roars laughing as his tail engulfs in dark energy, going to crash the young Dragon Knight onto the ground like a meteor. Yugi panics trying to slash the tail but the force of being sent downward made it really hard to swing no less breaking free by the pressure of the tail around his waist. The Dark Lord laughs crashing him onto the ground, releasing a massive wave of darkness upon impact.

The Dark Lord emerges out letting out evil laughs of his victory.

''HAHAHA! There goes-'' Dark Leader Dragon begins declaring his victory over the Dragon Knight only for the area he smashed Yugi onto the ground shakes violently in red fiery aura. The demon dragon and his heads stare with a stun expression with the main one shouting furious. ''WHAT THE HELL!''

The fiery aura shrinks and gathers in one spot, revealing Yugi shooting upward in the sky again now in his _**Yin-Yang Dragon Tailed Mode 2**_.

Yugi lets out a sigh relief he thought in the last second to enter the _**Yin-Yang Dragon Tailed Mode**_ to break free with two dragon energy tails and fly out of the way at top speed in the very last second. It was risky but it worked. He looks up at the Dark Lord and says with a cocky tone. ''I might beat you with just Stage 2 huh?''

This causes the Dark Lord to snap as he roars furious. ''LIKE HELL!''

The demon dragon charges flying at him only for Yugi to flap his energy dragon wings and releases a burst of fiery wind blast that slams the Dark Lord backwards while burning him too.

''_**TRI-DARK FIREBALL BLAZE!**_'' The Dark Lord roars as all three heads fire a barrage of triple massive dark fireballs right at the pest. Yugi frowns more than annoyed that he launches his energy dragon tails, slashing through the fireballs as they explode away from him. Dark Leader Dragon and his heads grit their teeth furious at this. Sighing rather worried for the others, Yugi tells serious at the Dark Lord. ''Let's settle this!''

Dark Leader Dragon growls furious at those words, almost as if the boy thinks he can beat him. No, he won't let him beat him like this.

''_**TRI-ULTIMATE COMET…**_'' Dark Leader Dragon and his heads all begin to chant as their mouths gather a darker sphere of flames in between their mouths.

Yugi sees that positioning himself with his Dragon Blade extended to his side as the blade glows a fiery purple aura with red dragon eyes glowing within them.

''_**DARK DESTRUCTION BURST!**_'' All three heads of the Dark Lord roars releasing their attacks in the shape of gigantic fiery black meteor-like flames right towards Yugi.

''Roar, Heavenly Dragon!'' Yugi utters out as the Dragon Blade engulfs in massive purple flames, taking the shape of a serpent-like dragon with red glowing eyes. He then roars, twirling around as he swings his sword in a vertical pose not once but twice. ''_**DRAGONAUN TENGOKU!**_''

After stopping at the second twirl, Yugi swings it forward as the blade fires a powerful burst of purple-red outline energy taking the form of a serpent energy dragon with red eyes. The energy dragon roars flying and collides upon the black flame meteors. The two attacks clash each other. The Dark Lord just laughs as his attack is three times stronger and clearly not even Yugi can beat him. However he secured his victory too soon as the _**Dragonaun Tengoku**_ roars and rips through all three meteors with its mere force. The Dark Lord drops his jaw terrified as the energy dragon comes charging towards him. He tries to form his _**Black Flame Armor**_ to repel the attack but the energy dragon tears through it opening its fangs at him. The Dark Lord tries flying away but the energy dragon chases after him and much faster for him to even evade it.

''_This isn't happening!_'' Dark Leader Dragon tells himself actually sounding afraid that he's going to lose like this. Yugi watches still in his sword swing, smiling that this fight is over… until he suddenly sees Arkham appearing right behind the Dark Lord, standing in the way of the _**Dragonaun Tengoku**_.

''Haha, I was waiting for this!'' Arkham declares, having been watching this fight for this exact moment, summoning his black winds, intercepting the _**Dragonaun Tengoku**_ and tries to block/absorb it.

''Arkham-kun!'' Yugi yells out in horror. Arkham chuckles hoping for this moment so badly to absorb this one attack.

''_To absorb and copy the Dragon Knight's strongest attack, there will be no chance no hero can ever beat me._'' Arkham tells him mentally, sounding very excited as now he'll have an attack that will destroy any more foolish children playing hero. His black winds seemingly start absorbing the energy dragon as Arkham proclaims victorious. ''Now your attack is-''

But as he begins saying, the _**Dragonaun Tengoku's**_ eyes glow brighter red as it lets out a powerful, earthquake-like roar so massive that the black winds were tear apart by the very roar. This surprises Yugi as did the Dark Lord while horrifying Arkham. He checks himself and didn't gain any copy of Yugi's attack at all.

''What?! Why didn't my power-'' Arkham begins questioning himself only for the _**Dragonaun Tengoku**_ to let out another roar and quickly rams itself upon not just Arkham but Dark leader Dragon too, consuming both.

''GGAAAAWWWW!'' Both villains shout in massive pain as the energy dragon explodes, releasing a blast so strong it crashes both Arkham and Dark Leader Dragon onto the ground like meteors.

Yugi stares at this as the energy dragon vanishes into nothing. He blinks rather not sure that he should be happy for the win or feel unease about it especially what Arkham tried to do.

''W-what was he trying to do? He was doing the same thing like he did to the others. Then why didn't it work?'' Yugi questions himself rather puzzle what just happened. Shadow Knight, his arms still crossed, watches from his corner and chuckles a bit not surprised that happened.

''_It seems the __**Dragonaun Tengoku**__ is more than it seems, almost like it has a mind of its own and knows between the enemy and its rightful user._'' He confirms to himself mentally that even Arkham's ability to copy other moves don't work on the Dragon Knight's true power.

Dark Leader Dragon badly burned that his wings and tail were still damaged and unable to move while his other heads were all destroyed, struggles to get up in massive pain. He looks down at Arkham struggling to move but couldn't. He yells at him. ''D-damn it Arkham, warn me when you try something foolish like that!''

''M-my apology, my dear Dark Lord.'' Arkham, grunting in that much pain, apologizes for his miscalculation. The Dark Lord growls though he can't blame him, this surprised both of them.

Yugi eyes the Dark Lord, walking up towards him as he proclaims. ''It's over Dark Leader Dragon-kun.''

Dark Leader Dragon snaps glaring at the pest as the young Dragon Knight lifts forward his blade. The demonic dragon growls more like a savage beast, yelling out furious. ''N-NEVER! FAR FROM IT!''

Yugi stops to see the Dark Lord gathering dark energy but it wasn't enough to challenge him.

''I still have power to back me up! I refuse to retreat after this far! I will get that thing the girl has so I can lure out the Quantum Cube and take it!'' Dark Leader Dragon vows not going to allow Dark Oak's death be in vain or allow the brat to take away his prize.

The young Dragon Knight widens his red dragon eyes, not expecting Aigami to return no less working with Black Moon. Were they working together from the start? He'll have to find out why.

''The Quantum Cube? Aigami-kun's Millennium Item?'' Yugi asks rather taken back by the news. The Dark Lord now startles facing the young Dragon Knight. He can tell the boy is not kidding that he knows who this Aigami was as he demands him. ''Aigami? You know its current user?''

Yugi eyes Dark Leader Dragon back and simply replies honestly. ''He attacked my friends to lure me out. He was after the Millennium Puzzle.''

''…'' Dark Leader Dragon stares silently really surprised and yet furious another pest is going after his prey, his enemy.

''Why do you want the Quantum Cube? You wanted the Millennium Puzzle before, why get that one too?'' Yugi demands questionable as his puzzle dangles a bit. The Dark Lord eyes him and huffs replying. ''You're really that pathetic brat!''

Yugi blinks as the Dark Lord explains to the fool before him. ''The Quantum Cube has more potential than your souvenir puzzle hanging around your neck! It can reshape, create and destroy dimensions at will! With such power, I can become the strongest with no competition!''

This terrifies both Yugi but Atem too appearing in Spirit Form. The Pharaoh glares worrying on what exactly that Aigami plans to do with such power. He wouldn't want to imagine what the Dark Lord will do with it. Sadly the demon dragon would tell his reasons by shouting with a sinister smirk. ''I will use it to achieve my goal and dreams as well as your death!''

Yugi glares by his vow as he proclaims pointing his Dragon Blade forward, gather energy around it. ''Then I'll stop you here and-''

''My Lord!'' Yugi stops as Dark General Knight appears almost instantly right behind the Dark Lord. The demon dragon didn't turn his head as he questions him angrily. ''Why are you here too?! I thought you were-''

Dark General Knight bows and informs him. ''The Quantum Cube user appeared and he is indeed working with Black Moon.''

This shocks the Dark Lord and Yugi more. Dark Leader Dragon turns to look down at his general, almost reading his general's thoughts through his eyes which he could. He hums saying in a calmer tone. ''… I see.''

Dark General Knight nods standing up again. The Dark Lord then orders his fateful general as he eyes Arkham. ''Pick Arkham up, we're leaving.''

''Yes my lord.'' The dark knight obeys picking up Arkham by the arm and places him over his shoulders. Arkham grunts feeling rather humiliated like this. Yugi blinks even more awkwardly uttering out. ''W-wait, leaving?''

Dark Leader Dragon turns facing the nuisance as he tells him. ''It seems there's more to this Aigami that you spoke of, brat. I want to know more and confirm that he is the one who killed Dark Oak.''

''Wait what?!'' Yugi utters out even more confused. Dark Oak is dead? And from what Sonic told him, that guy was able to fight evenly against Super Sonic of all people. Was it Aigami and if so who else is helping him.

''Dragon Knight.'' Yugi stops his train of thought looking up at Dark General Knight calling him and informs him. ''This Aigami mentioned you by name, challenging you to meet him in the future.''

''…'' Yugi didn't say a word, just nodding. So he's still fixed on him. Why?

Dark Leader Dragon grunts eyeing the pest and vows as he forms a dark portal. ''Brat, our battle is far from over. We shall finish this another time. Be prepared till then.''

Yugi just watches as the Dark Lord and Dark General Knight carrying Arkham enter the portal and it closes up in an instant. The young Dragon Knight was all alone now.

''T-that was weird…'' Yugi mutters to himself with a face full of questions and stagger by the reveals too. Yin-Yang Dragon pant as the energy aura of the tailed mode vanishes out of Yugi.

Atem frowns still concern what they learn and why Aigami would be doing. To think someone Shadi would have protected with his life would become this twisted. Why? And how?

''_What is that man, Aigami, plotting?_'' He questions telepathically to Yugi who isn't sure either. He frowns remembering the first time they crossed paths and could sense he doesn't have an evil aura and yet he's tainted by it. Not in the same level as Light who accepts it but controlled by this darkness in him.

''**You should check on your friends Yugi-san. I sense something wrong there.**'' Yang Dragon suddenly speaks up telepathically, reminding Yugi to worry for those he has right now. Yin Dragon growls in agreement. The young Dragon Knight nods wondering how the others are doing.

Yugi leaps up to the sky and flies back to the others fast, having an odd feeling something bad happened. He flies at top speed and with moments reaches the others instantly landing in front of them. Sasuke startles by this as his Sharingan eyes can see the massive amount of energy all over Yugi, not to mention his sword or whatever that massive sword is.

''Everyone!'' The young Dragon Knight says smiling happy to see them okay. Mew Ichigo sees him and blushes so happy to see him that she rushes over and hugs him happily while shouting ''Yugi-kun!''

Yugi blushes getting hugged by her and smiles warmly that she's okay. He looks at the others and there he startles to see the sad face on Sailor Moon. He releases his hold on his cat girl and eyes her. Sailor Moon frowns sad eyeing him and tells him. ''Yugi-chan, this Aigami took Mercury, Mars and Jupiter for Black Moon! He was going to take Venus too if Naruto-chan didn't save her!''

Yugi frowns now certain Aigami is working with Black Moon. But why?

''I also want to know who this Aigami is, now.'' Kaiba demands angrily who that one was too. Yugi eyes him and sighs telling him. ''You'll get to see him again and find out if you come along, Kaiba-kun.''

Kaiba glares by that but he accepts thinking it's for the best. Yugi then turns back to Sailor Moon and says in an encouraging voice. ''Sailor- Usagi-kun, we'll bring them back. You have my word.''

Sailor Moon, sobbing a bit, smiles at his kind words believing him. Tuxedo Mask is also thankful speaking up. ''At least Usako and Chibiusa weren't taken either though…''

He turns unease towards Sasuke staring at the young Dragon Knight. Yugi just notices him and mutters out puzzled. "Sasuke-kun?''

Mew Ichigo stares at Sasuke as she informs her boyfriend. ''Yea, he saved Cousin Usagi-chan and Chibiusa-chan, saying he came to help her out too Nya.''

Kurosaki nods as he adds angrily. ''We were just waiting for you to tell him to buzz off and-''

Yugi, however, interrupts him staring at Sasuke and says with a happy smile on his face. ''Thank you Sasuke-kun, I'm kinda surprise you want to help out.''

Sasuke startles with a raise eyebrow. Everyone else is pretty taken back with Ed uttering out upset. ''S-seriously!''

Yugi eyes the young alchemist and nods smiling. Sasuke then demands him. ''So this means I'm coming too then?''

The tricolor head eyes him and responds with a small smile. ''If you want.''

This shocks everyone again with Jonouchi uttering out in horror. ''A-ARE YOU INSANE, YUGI!''

Yugi eyes him and the others explaining himself firmly. ''We'll need all the help and having a Sharingan user who can trap or stun others with a mere gaze will come in handy.''

This surprises everyone else though they have to admit he's not wrong. They have no idea who else is left in Black Moon and then there's Aigami to worry about. It would be best to have him on their side at the least.

Naruto is the only one who was most happy about this declaring overjoy as he grabs Sasuke by the back neck. ''YOSH! It's like Team 7 all over again huh?''

Sasuke makes a face as he immediately asks Yugi annoyed. ''Can we go now?''

Yugi blushes wanting to say yes but that's not his decision, staring at Chibiusa. She blushes staring at Sailor Moon and her sadden expression.

''Usagi-chan…'' Chibiusa mutters feeling guiltier that it's her fault the other Sailor Guardians got captured but she can fix this by facing her fears and save her home. Breathing heavily, she looks up at her and Tuxedo Mask, telling them. ''I-I'm ready.''

The two eye her and try to smile nodding.

"Then there's no time to waste!'' Yugi proclaims as he faces Chibiusa. She gulps a bit eyeing the Space-Time Key and nods trying to be courageous… hopefully.

With the Dark Lord defeated, sort of, and most of the Sailor Guardians capture, can Yugi and friends save them and Chibiusa's future? Also what exactly are Sasuke's real intentions?

**To be continued****…**

**(ENDING 2: Heart Moving by Naoko Takeuchi from Sailor Moon)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

With almost all of Usagi's friends captured, now Yugi and the others must travel into the future Chibiusa comes from. However, there they see the view scale of the problem and a warning of Yugi's own future.

Naruto: So now we can go to the future right?

Shadow scoffs: Of course we have to idiot.

Sasuke: He only got dumber since back in the day.

Naruto snaps yelling: NO I HAVEN'T!

Kaiba: You are more than the mutt.

Mew Ichigo sweat drops: Anyway, we have to get there to save Cousin Usagi-chan's friends Nya!

Sailor Moon nods concerning.

Chibiusa blushes: C-can we really save them and my future?

Yugi smiles positive: I swear it, Chibiusa-chan.

Jonouchi: Then let's not waste time! Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Time Warp and Crystal Tokyo! Arrival to the Future!

Mew Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time as we head out to well the future Nya! I hope I meet future me Nya!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Once again I had fun with the clash between Yugi and Dark Leader Dragon. Each one of their fights is becoming more and more explosive than the last one.

Also Dark General Knight's true power is being unleashed as well. I also want to say Aigami taking almost all of the other Sailor Guardians were well a slight hand but necessary to keep some canon sense since the Spectre Sisters with Rubeus would have been the ones to do that all except Sailor Venus.

Once again, I apologize to **alexwu704** for that Arkham scene hehe. To be fair, I think Arkham would have done that. He would try to absorb and copy Yugi's powerful _**Dragonaun Tengoku**_ as his own… only for it not to work and he gets blasted along with the Dark Lord. In his defense, he didn't know he couldn't absorb the attack. As for Arkham, I can't go into any details but the next Volume he will return, part of the Dark Lord's forces.

Now before someone asked me… why is Sasuke coming with them? Well… dud, he sees Chibiusa as himself when he lost his parents. He's not yet ''insane-revenge-hate'' self so he would want to help. This honestly actually helps most of Dragon Knight, especially our cat girl heroine, to know the guy and a decision made later on the line when adapting the Itachi Pursuit. *COUGH* Volume 5 *COUGH*. And also he has other reasons but that's spoiling them.

Anyway the next following chapters we return to the canon AND conclusion of Crystal's Black Moon Arc. I will go into more details what the next arcs will be for the rest of this arc BUT I will say this… there will be one more big arc but that is it.

Also I want to apologize once more to all my reviewers and watchers for being this gone in DKR. I had to do **Age of Zarc**, drained me more than I wanted it and here we are. I would've been able to have started Volume 5 probably by or before this time but stuff happen... ANYWAY time to make things right and finish this Volume. So stay with me and get more surprises!

... And thanks for not spreading the word much on DKR. It's okay, just wanted to people to enjoy what I have so far. I forgive all of you. Now enjoy more DKR!


	39. 38: Time Warp and Crystal Tokyo!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Valkyria Chronicles AND now Sailor Moon (finally). I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 38 of the second new Arc of Volume 4: Crystal Moon!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: Moonlight Densetsu by Dali from Sailor Moon) **

**Volume 4: Episode 38: ****Time Warp and Crystal Tokyo! Arrival to the Future!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_More than done with all those who failed to capture Chibiusa, Dark Leader Dragon declared towards Yugi, his team and the Sailor Guardians he will take her by force. Yugi refused explaining that Chibiusa has made her choice to save her world and he won't allow the Dark Lord to ruin her only chance. The two immediately clash and take their battle to the skies. This left the others to fight Dark General Knight who had become much stronger since their last confrontation._

_However while the crazy fights were happening, Aigami was watching them with a sly grin and waiting for his chance thanks to Dark General Knight damaging partly the Sailor Guardians, he captured all but Venus who escaped his Quantum Cube's powers. Everyone was in shock as Aigami tried to go after both Sailor Moon and Chibiusa only to suddenly be stopped by Sasuke, appearing to assist the heroes. Scoffing but not disappointed, Aigami left warning the heroes to come after Black Moon in the future if they want to save the captured Sailor Guardians. Dark General Knight soon stopped his fight and left to inform his lord of this._

_While that was happening, Yugi and Dark Leader Dragon went all out in their fight both oddly matched, blow to blow. It was a crazy fight of who was right ultimately coming down to the Dark Lord's strongest attack against Yugi's __**Dragonaun Tengoku**__. Having been spying on the fight, Arkham appeared to intercept Yugi's attack and absorb-copy it only for it to not work and both villains were sent crashing to the ground beaten… until the Dark Lord emerged furious. Yugi prepared to settle this only for Dark General Knight to inform his lord of Aigami. This shocked Yugi who told the Dark Lord of him. This surprised the evil dragon and decided to let Yugi handle the Quantum Cube user no doubt hoping both of them would destroy each other or one of them destroyed, mostly this Aigami. The Dark Lord and his forces soon vanish leaving Yugi to do what he had to._

_Yugi returned to the others being told what had happened as well as Sasuke reasons to be here are to help Chibiusa. Accepting his help with a smile, the Dragon Knight and friends continued to their mission and left to the future. Shadow Knight watched them leave hoping they can handle themselves and likely certain Yugi will learn stuff he never knew or never want to know._

_Can Yugi and the others reach the future, save the other Sailor Guardians and restore the damaged done by Black Moon?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Yugi sighs still in Dragon Blade Mode as he and everyone else prepare to head out to the future. If they want to save the rest of Usagi's friends that Aigami captured for Black Moon, they have no time to waste.

''Good luck everyone.'' Mew Plum wishes to everyone else leaving while eyeing at Yugi almost to tell him to not do anything reckless. Yugi sweat drops nodding with a small smile. Mew Erika then adds with a small smile. ''We'll stay and protect the front.''

Mew Ichigo nods smiling hoping she doesn't overdo it.

Everyone turns to Chibiusa, noticing her trembling body as she holds tightly on the Space-time Key. She's really scared, not just to go back to the future but to likely confront Pu. She'll know she took one of her keys and she might get angry at her. She frowns afraid to try it but then she feels a tap on her left shoulder. She turns to see Ed holding her shoulder, smiling almost to comfort her. She blushes and nods determined, not wanting to let her Sensei down.

Taking a moment to breath, Chibiusa begins chanting holding up the key in front of the fountain. ''Guardian of time!''

The key starts glowing as the sky darken once more like before.

''Tear apart the sky and open the Door of Space-time to me! I call your true name, the almighty god of time, the guardian of time's father, Chronos!'' Chibiusa chants as the key glows even brighter as wind gathers over them. She then calls forth, holding up the shining key. ''Guidance to me! Protection to me! The path of light to me!''

Immediately the clock in front of them winds forward at a super speed. In that instant a portal rips open sucking things up but not as aggressive. Almost everyone drops their jaws in speechless.

''H-Holy crud…'' Jonouchi mutters out as Danny nods taken back. Chibiusa frowns unease knowing what she did this again was wrong.

''… It's a taboo to be doing this.'' She mutters out sadden how Pu will think of her. She eyes Ed and adds shyly but confident. ''B-but I know you would do the same.''

Ed smiles with a nod. He eyes Yugi who declares with a confident smile. ''Let's go.''

Everyone nods as they each jump into the portal with Chibiusa holding on Tuxedo Mask, entering inside. The last two not entering were Naruto and Sasuke who the spiky blond headed stands in the way of the other. Mew Plum and Mew Erika watch this able to sense the intense pressure between the two.

''…'' Naruto stares silently towards Sasuke who huffs annoyed. He then demands coldly at the blue eyes. ''Why are you getting in my way?''

Naruto still stares at him as he finally speaks serious knowing how Sasuke thinks. ''I don't know exactly why you want to help Chibiusa-chan but you always have another reason, I think. Still, I hope you won't backstab everyone else for some secret agenda, Sasuke.''

''…'' Sasuke didn't say a word as he suddenly takes a step forward and appears right behind Naruto. The blond headed staggers as he turns about to fight him but the young Uchiha simply responds calmly. ''Let's go, Naruto. You'll slow everyone down like always.''

This gets to Naruto, stagger again but this time oddly smiling as if it was the good old times.

''Yosh!'' Naruto responds excitedly. Sasuke scoffs but not harsh, rather cheerful as the two leap into the portal.

Mew Erika and Mew Plum watch them leave as the portal closes up instantly. The dog girl sighs hoping they'll be okay. The scorpion girl smiles not at all worry.

* * *

''WE'RE TRAVELING IN TIME NYA!'' Mew Ichigo screams out of terror as she and everyone were floating through a strange but space-like tunnel with almost no end.

''WE'RE GOING TO DIE!'' Jonouchi also screams gripping on an annoyed Kaiba really tempted to kill him.

Shadow makes a glare with Sonic chuckling that this is not his first time traveling.

''Shut up mutt, clearly this is not going to kill us as long as we have our guide.'' Kaiba yells at the dirty colored blond headed, not in the mood for his nonsense. Yugi sweat drops as he then feels something off. Mew Ichigo calms down noticing it and mutters out. ''Um where's Chibiusa-chan and Eddy?''

Everyone startled looking around and indeed the two were gone. Sailor Moon panics as did Tuxedo Mask who was holding her just a second ago. Must have it been the moment they enter the portal that she might have lost her grip on him.

''D-damn…'' Kurosaki mutters realizing that Chibiusa was their guide but with no guide, they're completely toast not sure where to go but keep going forward. This only causes Jonouchi to scream again.

* * *

Within the Black Moon Base, Demande observes through his magic screen at the three Sailor Guardians trapped in Nemesis' chamber of darkness, unable to escape with their strength weaken. Saphir glares at Aigami who was the one who achieve what the others failed and yet he still distrusts him.

''You did well though you failed to get the rabbit and the Moon Princess.'' Prince Demande comments still impressed though he did want the one who resembles so much to Neo-Queen Serenity. Aigami just smirks as he responds honestly. ''Oh they'll come to you. All you have to do is capture them.''

''I supposed.'' The Black Moon prince responds pretty confident he can make her his. Aigami, still smirking, does say with a rather dark tone. ''Though…''

Demande and Saphir eye him as Aigami reveals. ''The Dragon Knight and his friends will be a handful.''

Now that part the prince didn't consider. If those humans were that powerful to handle his Black Moon members so easily, then he'll need to get rid of them as quickly as possible.

''They will be handled, that I can ensure you.'' Demande replies, determine on his word. Aigami just smirks walking away as he mutters. ''Hmm, we'll see.''

* * *

Yugi blinks very nervously even in his Burst Limit as he and everyone minus Ed and Chibiusa were standing on the emptiness that was a white space area. Every corner, nothing but the whiteness of this world. Even Sonic runs left to right to go back amazed by the size of this dimension.

''Empty whiteness…'' Judai mutters almost speechless by the size of this ''world'' they were in. Danny nods that he's been in the Ghost Zone more than once and this place feels MUCH worst.

''It's like we're in nothing.'' Alicia says really unease by the place. Naruto gulps shivering himself too.

''We must be between time and space.'' Shadow states assuming this could be where one may stay if they were between dimensions. Kaiba scoffs not caring where they were, he prefers to be out of this stupid place.

Venus hums looking around and spots a large gate up ahead. She smiles informing the group. ''Luckily I found a door!''

Everyone looks towards that direction spotting the gate. They walk towards it, able to see it clearly. There Luna gasps remembering that gate before, long ago during the Silver Millennium with Queen Serenity.

"I've seen that door before! That is the door of Time and Space.'' The black cat tells the group amazingly to see this but also the warning about it. Yugi blinks eyeing it and suddenly has a strange sensation like he's seen it before.

''_Weird, I've seen that door somewhere before but where?_'' The tricolor head says mentally wondering why he feels like Ichigo also feels the same as if she's seen the door before too.

They get a good luck and Naruto gets an idea declaring.''That must be the exit ya know! Let's go!''

Everyone eyes him and Sailor Moon immediately protests. ''W-what about-''

''You shall not advance any further!'' A voice suddenly speaks up as a burst of purple energy comes out of nowhere striking the group, well if not for Mew Ichigo forming her pink barrier protecting everyone.

''Oh yea! Who the hell are you?!'' Jonouchi demands serious who's trying to attack them. Right away the one attacking them does appear, revealing to be a young woman.

She has knee-length dark green hair, a part of her hair tied into a single bun. She has red eyes, with a slightly darker skin tone. Her sailor-like fuku consists of a black choker, collar, and elbow fittings of gloves, skirt, and boots. Her tiara gem, earrings, and the gem attached to choker are garnet-colored. The bows of her fuku are maroon. Her earrings are big and shaped like thick downward-pointed arrows. Her collar does not have any stripes. She does not have any shoulder pads. She wears black knee-high boots. Four space-time keys are worn on a silver chain around the waist of her blackish maroon colored miniskirt.

She wields a long silver, key-like rod with a heart-shaped top with a large garnet orb on the top.

Sailor Moon and Venus widen their eyes to see a Sailor Guardian they weren't aware of. Jonouchi drops his jaw amazingly as he tries asking her out. ''And when can I ask you out because you're-''

The woman slams her long rod onto the ground so strongly that the barrier Mew Ichigo still had active shatters to the cat girl's surprise.

''I am the controller of the Door of Space and Time, the Guardian of the Underworld, Sailor Pluto!'' The woman reveals to be a Sailor Guardian shocking almost all the group, somewhat… especially to Danny.

''… Ma'am, Pluto isn't a planet anymore.'' The ghost boy explains to the young woman kindly. Everyone eyes Danny with a face as if he just insulted her.

''…'' Sailor Pluto became very silent as her front hair cover her eyes with a scowl face. She then yells out her eyes shown to be most angry. ''_**Dead Scream!**_''

She unleashes a large burst of light purple, glowing energy striking everyone and still strikes them. This causes almost everyone onto the ground badly hurt except Yugi, Mew Ichigo, Kurosaki, Alicia, Shadow and Sasuke still standing their ground. Kaiba was kneeling on one leg angrily to be put in this pose.

''DANNY!'' Almost everyone shouts at the ghost boy bracing themselves still with Danny yelling out in apology. ''I'M SORRY.''

The energy attack ends as the almost damaged group stares at Pluto with a firm face. Sailor Moon eyes her really confused as she tries reasoning with her. ''W-wait, you're also a Sailor Guardian too. You must know why-''

''I do not know and I will not allow any to travel into time and space!'' Sailor Pluto immediately protests pointing her rod at the group. Shadow scoffs at her assumptions as he walks towards her.

''Guess you never heard of the Ultimate Lifeform before.'' The black hedgehog proclaims as he suddenly vanishes. Pluto senses him and quickly twirls blocking a kick from Shadow with her rod. This surprises the hedgehog who proceeds attacking her with _**Chaos Snap**_ but Pluto blocks each one of his enhance punches and kicks without trying before striking him back with a single swipe of her rod, knocking him back.

Shadow grunts angrily pulling out his Chaos Emerald and shouts. ''_**CHAOS CONTROL!**_''

The emerald glows and time freezes… until Pluto releases her energy from her body and negates the _**Chaos Control**_. Shadow widens his eyes as he's suddenly blasted by Pluto, sending him backwards while crashing the ground. He manages to roll himself back on his feet but weakly.

"What?!'' Shadow utters out horrified what just happened. He looks up angrily at Pluto who explains to him firmly yet calmly. ''None but I can wield the power of Time and Space. Your emerald won't ever work on me.''

Shadow glares really enrage as he charges at her firing a _**Chaos Spear**_ but Pluto deflects it with her rod and then dashes with almost unseen speed, swinging her rod and striking the hedgehog as he's sent crashing next to the others. Sonic whistles kinda surprise. Shadow, though, tries getting up angrier.

''Now prepare to meet your end!'' Pluto proclaims determine to finish them all. She approaches but then Yugi gets in her way, his body glowing of the aura of his Dragon Blade tightly in his right palm.

''I don't know why you're doing this…'' The young Dragon Knight questions calmly but then gets serious at the fact that this Sailor Guardian is willing to attack her fellow comrades. He can't let that slide especially since he promised to Chibiusa and Usagi he would save the future and save the other girls. He then declares as his red aura grows almost like a dragon shape. ''But I'm not going to let anyone to stop us coming this far!''

Pluto glares as she charges at him with the same unseen speed. Yugi then charges with the same speed as the two clash and strike the other's weapon, parrying the other's swings. Sasuke, being silent, studies their movements with his Sharingan eyes and is taken back how obvious Yugi is holding back his real speed.

Yugi then thrusts his Dragon Blade at Pluto who guards which pushes her back badly. Pluto, panting a bit, shouts out as her eyes glow. ''_**Dead Scream!**_''

She releases the same powerful energy blast from before with her rod but Yugi simply swings his Dragon Blade at the blast, destroying it instantly. This shocks Pluto staring at the fearless red dragon eyes of the young man. Mew Ichigo smiles finding that really awesome.

''_So this is the Dragon Knight's true power?!_'' Sasuke, actually trembling though hiding it, tells himself in his head. So this is when Yugi fights serious. He tries to be calm thinking back how lucky he was back then.

Pluto, still taken back by her signature attack was stopped, prepares to continue the battle until a voice shouts out.''STOP, PU!''

Everyone startles as Chibiusa rushes over and hugs Pluto by the legs. Ed chases after her stopping to see what's going on. Everyone blinks awkwardly as Chibiusa pleads to the young woman.''Please, don't hurt them Pu.''

''W-what did I miss?'' Ed questions the group just as puzzle what's going on. Yugi sweat drops blushing not sure what to say as he looks back at Chibiusa and Pluto.

''Small Lady…'' Sailor Pluto mutters out oddly patting the hair of the pink haired girl trying to hug her.

''Small Lady?'' Sailor Moon mutters out puzzle by the name. Pluto ignores that as she eyes the little girl and scolds her. ''You mustn't have taken one of my keys. It is a taboo for a reason!''

Chibiusa blushes sadden. She didn't mean to take it but she had to escape the future at least until she finds Sailor Moon of the past to help her… but she was still scared to go back. It took her this long to finally confront her fears but she was still scared to see Pu for doing that to her.

''I know but… but…'' She tries explaining herself still very nervous but she couldn't finish herself as Pluto suddenly hugs her. Chibiusa blinks blushing as Pluto expresses with relief. ''But I am happy you are safe, Small Lady.''

Chibiusa sobs a bit, hugging her more as she says sad but happily. ''Pu… I missed you.''

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask oddly smiles to see this while Jonouchi makes a face on the ''Pu'' name.

Sailor Pluto looks up at Yugi watching them and says with a calm face but impressed. ''You are strong, Dragon Knight Yugi. I didn't expect you to overcome my _**Dead Scream**_.''

Yugi blinks very awkwardly as he says blushing. ''So um this was a test then? That explains why you held back your attack.''

Pluto smiles as she's about to explain herself but then Jonouchi interrupts rapidly. ''WAIT-WAIT! Before you answer… Small Lady?''

The others have to admit they need to know that part too. Sailor Pluto blinks looking down at Chibiusa and asks her. ''Have you not told them?''

Chibiusa blushes really red of embarrassed, admitting she didn't. Pluto lets out a sigh saying with a scoldish tone. ''Small Lady.''

The small girl blushes more and knows she has to make it up. She sighs turning towards the others still blushing.

''I'm sorry, I must introduce myself.'' Chibiusa states in an apologetic tone. She then bows almost lady-like as she announces herself. ''I am Usagi Small Lady Tsukino, Princess of the Crystal Tokyo.''

This surprises everyone with them all declaring in shock. ''P-PRINCESS?!''

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were the most surprised. Ed was too though he's off by the Tsukino. So was she really related to Usagi like a cousin from the future, a descendant or a daught- no, that would be… no.

''Crystal Tokyo Nya?!'' Mew Ichigo yells out more surprise by the last part. Sailor Pluto nods as she explains. ''It is best you all learn the truth on the other side.''

She then taps the ground with her rod as the door behind her begins to open up revealing light on the other side. She then tells them stepping out of their way. ''Please proceed and do not worry, I shall not attack your group again and you all may travel between worlds as long as Small Lady allows it.''

Shadow scoffs still angry by the beaten but he knows better than let his grudges get the best out of him within a mission. Sailor Moon walks up towards Pluto and asks of her concerning. ''Sailor Pluto-chan, why are you here? Can't you come with us?''

Pluto frowns wishing she can come but she must not forget. She then apologizes to the Moon Princess, explaining herself. ''My apology for attacking you, Princess Serenity, but I cannot. I am bound here as my duty to protect this realm and the door of time and space.''

Sailor Moon frowns kinda wishing she does come. Pluto just smiles warmly and confirms her confident. ''Do not worry, you will not need me.''

The Sailor Guardian of the Moon just nods trusting her word. Pluto eyes Tuxedo Mask, blushing at how similar he is to the king, asking of him. ''Protect her and Small Lady, Prince Endymion.''

Tuxedo Mask nods planning to do so. The group proceeds to enter through the door.

''… Serenity, Endymion?!'' Jonouchi yells out dumbfounded as he runs after them, wanting to know that. Yugi blushes embarrassed as he better stop his friend from most likely getting kicked in the nuts by his Strawberry Kitten. He prepares to run to the door but then he gets stopped by Pluto calling him. ''Dragon Knight Yugi.''

Yugi blinks stopping in the last second as he turns facing the strange Sailor Guardian. Having a better look of her, the tricolor head can tell she's strong and confident but lonely, very lonely like she had been locked away and hasn't been happy for a long time. He didn't bother asking her such a thing knowing it would be crossing a line.

''It is not my place to share this kind of information to someone like you however I was asked to tell you this.'' Sailor Pluto begins saying almost sadden. Yugi blinks as he questions her. ''About what?''

Pluto narrows her eyes away for a brief moment, hesitate to tell him as it would change his likely future… but the future will change regardless. That is fate. She looks back at him and informs him with a firm expression. ''… You will die when your last heart beats no more. This will happen during the end of your journey as the Dragon Knight.''

Yugi just stares at her rather stunned like, just muttering out speechless. ''W-what…''

Sailor Pluto with a firm face says nothing almost to confirm she is not kidding. Trying to calm down though still stun, Yugi demands softly. ''What do you mean by that?''

''I cannot tell you anymore but that. You will find out what I mean in due time.'' Pluto simply states sadden but she cannot reveal anything else. Yugi just makes a face not sure what to say and asks her worrying. ''Is there a way to change my fate?''

Pluto stares at him and simply answers him. ''Fate cannot be altered. It is unchangeable.''

Yugi frowns by this as she raises her rod to the gate and tells him. ''Please proceed forward.''

''… Okay.'' The young Dragon Knight mutters rather sad. He nods bowing to Pluto who bows back kindly. Yugi walks out into the door but as he did he stares at his left hand and even though his face shows a somewhat sign of fear, his hand isn't shaking.

''_I'm going to die? Why don't I feel scared about that?_'' Yugi questions himself mentally, very worry of this warning of his possible death. He shakes off those worries, knowing right now he has other stuff to worry about.

Is this prediction true about Yugi's death? Will this affect his actions?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Yugi: I don**__**'t know if I am going to die… but…**_

_**Ed: I hope the future isn**__**'t as messed up as I hoped.**_

* * *

After being told of his future death whenever that might happened Yugi catches up to the others on the other side as he asks the group. "What did I-''

He stops himself noticing their horrified faces. He blinks looking forward and gets their faces muttering out horrified too. ''Oh…''

Everyone is staring at the darken almost corrupted sky of what is the future, Crystal Tokyo; a desert dead-like place with decomposing bodies of civilians and a huge black crystal into the ground near single palace-like building.

Shadow, trying to ignore this disturbing image, looks up to spot what he could consider the moon, also darken, which look rather larger pretty close to the Earth at whatever this timeline is.

"So this is the future…'' Kurosaki mutters out taken back by the surroundings. Ed nods eyeing Chibiusa and tells her sighing. ''I see why you ran away now.''

Chibiusa frowns nodding as she informs the group, remembering the beautiful Crystal Tokyo was. ''My world was beautiful, happy and wonderful… until that came down from the sky.''

The group stares at the large crystal with Artemis stating seeing it before. ''They're like larger version of those Black Crystals Earrings.''

Venus nods more than sure those crystals give Black Moon this much power.

''Well it's black, crystal and evil.'' Danny states the obvious with Naruto nodding rapidly almost not paying attention. Chibiusa frowns looking at the large crystal and then the palace up ahead. She starts to worry, muttering out very sadden. ''Mama…''

Not thinking twice the little girl runs off alarming the group.

''Chibiusa-chan!'' Sailor Moon calls her out but Chibiusa did not stop. She runs after her with the others following, chasing after Chibiusa who needed to get to the palace and see her so badly. She manages to reach it only to hit something invisible.

''Huh?'' Chibiusa mutters rubbing her forehead as the others catch up. They blink to see the reflection of the so-called palace as their reflections and then they were surrounded by more of their reflections.

''W-what's going on?'' Alicia utters out really unease by this. They then realize they couldn't move making this situation worst.

''I-Is this some kind of illusion?!'' Naruto yells really worry with Sasuke triggering his Sharingan eyes noticing this is no illusion, revealing they are enclose by some black crystal. He tries to move and couldn't. This is clearly a trap.

''Oh ho-ho-ho!'' The group tries to turn but couldn't to see a woman with green hair and the same upside-down black moon mark on her forehead.

''Welcome to the 30th Century! I am the lovely Black Moon member, Esmeraude, and you all fell for my trap thanks to the Boule Brothers.'' The woman Esmeraude introduces herself as well as her fellow Droids. The two males appear themselves smirking. Chiral has lighter hair and skin while wearing a blue shirt while Achiral has darker hair and skin while wearing a white shirt.

Esmeraude laughs as she taps the crystal the group was trapped cracking it as they all felt the pain. She announces in an evil, overtop dramatic voice. "Now you will all die while I take the legendary Silver Crystal from the rabbit!''

Chibiusa shivers really scared. Sasuke, though, briefly makes a face as he tells himself. ''_Legendary Silver Crystal?_''

Refusing to let such a thing to happen, Sailor Moon declares serious. ''No way! I won't let you harm Chibiusa-chan!''

She suddenly starts moving as she summons the Cutie Moon Rod and shouts pointing it at the crystal they were trapped in. ''_**MOON PRINCESS HALATION!**_''

Expecting for a bright golden blast to fire from the rod, nothing happened. This terrifies the Moon Princess as she questions herself. ''W-why didn't that work?''

''Oh ho-ho-ho! It's useless!'' Esmeraude proclaims with another laugh as she taps the crystal, cracking more as everyone trapped inside all scream in pain again. The Black Moon member just laughs evilly as she proclaims with a sinister smirk. ''Now you all will meet a fateful end.''

Mew Ichigo hisses in pain wishing she can feel her body to kick out of here until she does feel a warm, burning sensation. It wasn't just her as everyone trapped in the crystal starts feeling it, all centering towards Yugi.

''Fateful huh?'' The young Dragon Knight utters out as his body is erupted in red fiery aura. As he mutters those words, the crystals prison starts shaking violent that they all shatter but not everyone trapped as they were all safe. Esmeraude widens her eyes in horror as did the Droids to see Yugi being the one who did with his mere energy like a shockwave, swinging his Dragon Blade forward.

''W-WHAT?!'' Esmeraude yells in horror backing away fast with her droids protecting her. Taking a step forward, Yugi marches as he questions the Black Moon member with his eyes burning red. ''You think this will stop us?''

Esmeraude grits unease while Chiral and Achiral charge at him only to be pushed back by burst release from Yugi's body. He then declares with a determine voice. ''As long as we can still breathe and fight, we won't let anyone stop us!''

Reminded of what Pluto told her, Yugi isn't afraid of his ''death'' because from what he's seen through his experience; fate is not bound, one can change their fate. Believing in that, he declares as his aura around his body takes a shape of a dragon. ''That is our desire to change fate!''

Esmeraude glares angrily at this, shouting angrily raising her right hand. ''Damn human!''

She and the droids unleash a blast of dark energy at him. Yugi just huffs as he raises his Dragon Blade forward in such a way that the energy blasts were negated by its swing.

''Roar, heavenly dragon.'' Yugi roars holding the Dragon Blade with both hands in a cross position and swings it a massive force at the enemy shouting. ''_**DRAGONAUN TENGOKU!**_''

He fires the purple energy dragon, roaring, as it rushes at the three villains. Esmeraude quickly uses Chiral and Achiral as shields while she dodges away. The energy dragon rips through them as the two Droid brothers scream before being vaporized. The energy dragon wasn't done as it flies and rams itself right through the large black crystal in the ground, shattering it instantly.

''I-Impossible!'' Esmeraude utters out in horror, not possible for anything to destroy the Black Crystal in such a way. Everyone else was also speechless with Mew Ichigo muttering rather astounded. ''Y-Yugi-kun…''

Yugi sighs as he swings his blade and the energy dragon vanishes with a final roar. He turns to the others and tells them with a calm smile. ''Don't worry, those two's auras were the same as those Droids.''

They blink as they didn't have a problem about that. Chibiusa, though, blushes amazingly by Yugi's strength as did Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Venus. Luna and Artemis were also amazed though they have seen such strength before. Sasuke glares calmly confirming Yugi's power is insane.

''T-THIS ISN'T OVER!'' Esmeraude yells out at the group before she vanishes away. Yugi sighs twirling the Dragon Blade a bit before eyeing it. He tells himself mentally with a worrying tone. ''_Can't risk using the Dragon Blade again with 1 __**Dragonaun Tengoku**__ left._''

He has to be more careful at least until more than a whole day passes. He sighs noticing the area reveals a crystal-like palace that Chibiusa was trying to get to before. Chibiusa gasps telling the group.''That's the real Crystal Palace! Come on!''

Everyone nods following Chibiusa towards the palace.

The group arrives inside the castle as almost all of them can sense some kind of protection from the evil outside.

''Huh, nice castle!'' Sonic states pretty amazed by the place. Jonouchi didn't feel the same expressing himself. ''Too crystal for my taste. This is just borderlines of insanity.''

Mew Ichigo gives him a look but couldn't help but agree with him. Kaiba also agrees which only enrages him.

Ed soon spots Chibiusa approach what seems to be a large crystal. He walks up to her with the others and they find a lovely young woman encased inside said crystalline structure; sleeping very deeply.

Chibiusa answers the wondering group that the woman is her mother, Neo-Queen Serenity. Chibiusa spots a little white kitten whom she calls Diana, but the kitten runs into the hands of a young man who bears an extraordinary and un-doubtable resemblance to Mamoru, whom Sailor Moon addresses as Tuxedo Mask.

''Who that?'' Ed asks Chibiusa concerning. The small pink haired girl frowns sadden about to answer but Mew Ichigo then gasps after getting a better look of the woman inside the crystal.

''W-wait, t-that's Cousin Usagi-chan!'' The cat girl utters out nervously to think that is her cousin but older. Sailor Moon gasps staring at the woman and protests clueless. ''WHAT?! But she has white hair and much more beautiful than me!''

Chibiusa, blushing, kinda wishes she didn't say that as she tells the group who the woman was. ''That's my mama, Neo-Queen Serenity.''

''…'' The group suddenly becomes silent with Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon both eyeing each other more shocked.

''… Wasn't your past self's name Serenity-chan too?'' Naruto suddenly asks now being the clueless one. Sasuke just huffs as the idiot hasn't changed much.

Chibiusa then spots from the corner of her eye a small grey cat walking over, having a very similar yellow upside-up crescent moon mark on her forehead. She gasps out of joy calling her out. ''Diana!''

Everyone turns as the small kitten cries back joyfully. ''Small Lady!''

They slightly startled to know this cat speaks too with Luna and Artemis speechless to see the kitten.

''A grey colored kitten with a crescent moon mark.'' Danny states the obvious eyeing the cats. Luna and Artemis both eye each other really taken back. Danny was about to say something else but then his ghost breath trigger, surprising him as a ghost must be around here.

The grey kitten is about to approach Chibiusa but then stops and runs up to another figure. The figure lowers himself and pets the small kitten. Chibiusa eyes him and blushes warmly.

''I'm glad you've return Small Lady.'' The male figure says as he pulls himself up. The others eye him before looking back at Tuxedo Mask that the man in front of them looked like a ghostly version of him, of Mamoru, but wearing all white and in a more kingly outfit.

''Papa…'' Chibiusa mutters almost in tearful expression causing almost the whole group minus Kaiba, Shadow and Sasuke yelling out. ''PAPA!''

Chibiusa blushes even more with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask stare at the other more stunned.

''Well… I'm taken back now.'' Kaiba mutters not expecting this turn of events.

Our heroes arrived to the future and come across huge discoveries. Will they get the details they'll need to save the future?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Heart Moving by Naoko Takeuchi from Sailor Moon)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Arriving to the future, Team Dragon Knight learns the truth behind Chibiusa, Crystal Tokyo and the threat they must stop.

Ed: HOW DID I NOT SEE IT SOONER?!

Alicia sweat drops: Well it does make sense now in a sense.

Mew Ichigo: BY A LOT!

Chibiusa blushes redder.

Sailor Moon stunned: S-so you knew all this time? AND YOU STILL POINTED THAT FAKE GUN AT ME?!

Tuxedo Mask sweat drops heavily just remembering that.

Yugi: Um… maybe we should talk more about this in the next chapter?

Judai: I got this one! Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Reveals! The Truth behind the Future!

Mew Ichigo blushes: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time… *eyes Sailor Moon* So a gun huh?

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I had a talk with a friend online about Sailor Pluto versus Time Control users like Shadow, Homaru from Madoka Magica… Dio and the World from Jojo… there's no discussion on these. Maybe there's Shadow versus Dio and… Homaru just stomps Shadow. But with Pluto who could stop ALL OF TIME at best for a Solar System or Galaxy-Size… yea, none of that. For canon sense, I will give her the benefit of the doubt and make it that Pluto is immune to other time-space users that aren't like Super Shadow. It only makes sense due to her title and abilities. Anyone that disagrees with me may speak up. I'll listen to your opinions and we'll chat.


	40. 39: Reveals! The Truth behind the Future

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Valkyria Chronicles AND now Sailor Moon (finally). I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 39 of the second new Arc of Volume 4: Crystal Moon!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: Moonlight Densetsu by Dali from Sailor Moon) **

**Volume 4: Episode 39: Reveals! The Truth Behind the Future!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_With Mercury, Mars and Jupiter captured and not having much of a choice to go back, Yugi and Team Dragon Knight with Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Tuxedo Mask, Chibiusa, the cats and even Sasuke now wanting to help the little girl all time travel into the future however they got lost with Chibiusa gone with Ed and now they're confronting a Sailor Guardian of Time and Space, Sailor Pluto. Sailor Moon tried to reason with her but Pluto attacked the group, even being immune to Shadow's Chaos Control but not up against Dragon Blade Yugi who overpowered her. Chibiusa and Ed do find the others and she stops the group, mostly Pluto revealing the two are close friends. Pluto, testing the group, allowed them to enter the future but without first warning Yugi of his death. Startled by this but not going to let it bother him, Yugi followed the others to the future._

_Crystal Tokyo, basically a wasteland of death, is what the group sees in their horror. Chibiusa worried of her home ran and got the group captured by Esmeraude's trap but temporary due to Yugi breaking free instantly and forces the villain to retreat with her Droids destroyed._

_The group finally arrived to the Crystal Palace and there they see the unconscious body of Chibiusa's mother who looks identical to Usagi. And on top of that after spotting a grey cat similar to Luna and Artemis, they come across the spirit-like form of a man who looks just like Mamoru who is Chibiusa's father._

_What does this all mean and will everyone handle the truth?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Yugi and everyone else is still very much stun with what has happened. Finally arriving to the future, they learn that this man before them is Chibiusa's father but looks like Mamoru and the woman inside the crystal looks like Usagi.

Chibiusa blushes explaining to the group nervously. ''T-this is my Papa…''

This still startles the group to hear that.

''Welcome to the 30th Century Crystal Tokyo.'' The man resembling Mamoru greets the group at least. He takes a few steps forward with Sailor Moon noticing his ghostly feet. Danny already could tell he's a ghost of some kind with his ghost breath exhaling out of his mouth.

''I'm relief Small Lady came to you two.'' The man says to both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. They blink still stunned. Jonouchi then speaks up his mind to the ghostly man. ''Hey you're Mamoru from the future right?''

The man startles a bit but before he could respond Kaiba states coldly to the dirty colored blond headed. ''Do you even know the number of years is in a century, mutt?''

Jonouchi growls angrily at his comment. Danny then also says. ''And also he's a ghost too.''

"You both are right, in a way.'' The man oddly smiling responds. The group startles again with Sailor Moon trying to utter in shock. ''Y-You're really!''

The man nods introducing himself properly. ''You may call me King Endymion; I am the Mamoru Chiba of the future.''

This only leaves the group that much more confused especially Tuxedo Mask.

''And to what happened to me… that is a long story.'' King Endymion proclaims eyeing his ghostly body.

''Um before you do Nya…'' Mew Ichigo suddenly speaks up as she eyes the crystal structure behind them and asks him honestly. ''That is actually Cousin Usagi-chan from the future too Nya?''

King Endymion eyes her and nods confirming it. ''That she is.''

The cat girl gasps turning to Sailor Moon who made a speechless expression. Everyone else was just as surprised especially as they realize that Chibiusa's parents are… Oh. Ed eyes her and knows her well that she knew Usagi and Mamoru were her parents in their youth.

Sasuke huffs eyeing Chibiusa, able to see it too, and questions her calmly. ''You knew, didn't you?''

''…'' Chibiusa did not reply but her face was as red as a tomato, confirming it to be true.

''I see why she likes Mamoru-san and somewhat respects Usagi-chan.'' Venus points out oddly giggling even under these bad situations. Once they save the other girls, she can't wait to tell them that.

''WAIT-WAIT.'' Jonouchi suddenly speaks up as he adds with a glare at Kaiba. ''First I can count and two…''

He turns to face Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask and just sighs shaking his head as he proclaims. ''You and Usagi took a damn long time to finally do it huh and give birth to a daughter huh?''

The two blush greatly still speechless to learn Chibiusa is their child from the future.

''Um no-no!'' King Endymion speaks up nervously by the statement. Diana purrs giggling as she explains. ''Small Lady is actually 900 years old like almost the rest of us.''

The news actually paralyzes everyone; this includes Kaiba, Shadow and even Sasuke. Judai and Naruto drop their jaws with Mew Ichigo and Yugi widening their eyes greatly.

''C-COME AGAIN?!'' Jonouchi among almost everyone else all shout in absolute horror. Even Ed stares stunned at Chibiusa and isn't sure anymore if this could be a worldwide virus that has made her short and could be happening the same to himself.

''903, Diana!'' Chibiusa, blushing red of embarrassment, corrects the small grey kitten with an embarrassing voice. Diana blushes by her mistake, apologizing. ''M-my bad Small Lady.''

That didn't help the situation as almost everyone yells out still in shock. ''WHAT?!''

''_Even I can't buy this._'' Kaiba tells himself just as disturb with this realization that a CHILD is OLDER than him is a mockery to his right as a young adult.

''EVERYONE CALM DOWN!'' Alicia, snapping out, yells stopping everyone else from going crazier. Everyone start calming down. She breaths staring at King Endymion and demands him. ''First, explain yourself, your wife, the age thing and then how we can fix all of this!''

''Of course.'' The white king says planning to do so. Alicia nods, sighing, still how overwhelming this feels.

''To what happened to me, it happened that day when those who have caused all this destruction, Black Moon, did to our world.'' King Endymion begins explaining to the group while having flashbacks of that event. He frowns further explaining the situation. ''My real body, along with my beloved, the other Sailor Guardians, Luna and Artemis of this timeline are all unconscious by the enemy's attack. My power allowed me to exist in this spirit-like form.''

Sailor Moon frowns not believing this or Tuxedo Mask. Venus worries greatly to think whatever Black Moon did could knock her future self or the other Guardians too.

King Endymion looks at the crystal structure encasing his beloved. He frowns, worrying of her health and life, as he resumes his story.''Neo-Queen Serenity, however, was encased as such by the Silver Crystal when the enemy attacked as a means to protect herself.''

''Silver Crystal?'' Sasuke suddenly questions not familiar of it. Sailor Moon eyes him and opens up the brooch to reveal a beautiful silver crystal that shines brightly. She tells him kindly. ''This is the power of my transformation and also the power that can create dreams and miracles. It's this same power I can fight and protect those I love.''

Sasuke eyes the crystal able to sense great power, warm and bright. As tempted to what this power could happen if he uses it, he refuses not wanting to enrage Yugi most likely. He then eyes Chibiusa and then has an assumption that if she's Sailor Moon's daughter then she might have the future version of that crystal.

''And she has the one from the future?'' He questions pointing at the little girl. Chibiusa blushes no point of hiding it as she pulls out the Silver Crystal around her neck from underneath her shirt. Sasuke stares at the crystal around Chibiusa's neck, finally getting to see what this Black Moon chased after and even the Dark Lord wanted as well even if he had no idea what it was.

Coughing, King Endymion resumes the story. ''Neo-Queen Serenity had to leave the castle that day in panic, probably sensing the enemy. However, over the years, she has lost most of the Silver Crystal's powers which made it harder for her to use them at their fullest.''

Chibiusa forms a frown hearing that eyeing the Silver Crystal around her neck. King Endymion sees that face on his daughter and decides to changes topic to the next question. ''As to why we haven't age much, that is due to the lifespan of the Silver Millennium royal family which is a 1000 years. This also affects our ages, stopping the aging at adulthood.''

This also shocks group especially Kaiba not expecting such nonsense like glowing rock could possess such damn power. It pisses him off.

''So you guys can live long huh? That's something else.'' Kurosaki says admitting it is both amazing and yet weird with the whole afterlife too. Wonder how Soul Society of the future is handling this everlasting life.

''With the Silver Crystal, all of humanity was gifted such power. This allowed humanity to be in perfect peace.'' King Endymion proclaims remembering the day his beloved made that choice to bring happiness for all. It was a bright new era for all. Yugi eyes him and slowly says oddly serious. ''… But it wasn't.''

Sailor Moon blinks at Yugi's voice when he said that. King Endymion frowns admitting it wasn't exactly as he explains. ''Black Moon rejected the world that Neo-Queen Serenity gave the world and the one who was in charged at the time, a criminal named Phantom, challenged her by causing destruction and murders. Neo-Queen Serenity stopped him and locked him away in the planet called Nemesis.''

This alarms the group especially getting Danny's interest on this planet.

''It is a dark planet, not sure how long it has existed.'' The white king tells them with concern, never liking the fact his beloved had no choice but to send that Phantom there. It was the only place she could put him away and yet it still worries him.

''Planet X.'' Danny mutters out describing the dangerous planet that will bring destruction to the Earth and possibly the Solar Systems… a somewhat theory of its existence. King Endymion nods as he adds. ''It is also where Black Moon is located, using their Black Crystal to attack the Earth from both timelines and most likely the other Sailor Guardians from your time are held capture.''

Yugi looks outside to see the broken remains of the large Black Crystal monolith he destroyed earlier, still sensing its evil and the damage it was causing to the planet and everyone on it. Right now the damage has stopped but the Earth is still being effective by it.

Frowning of concern, Sailor Moon can't stand around knowing her friends still captured and the future are in this danger. For them, for Chibiusa, she has to stop this.

"Then let's go-'' The Moon Princess begins to make up her mind but before she could she's cut off by a strange sensation. She wasn't the only one as Tuxedo Mask feels strange as the two starts phasing in and out. This startles the group with Mew Ichigo grabbing on her cousin while yelling. ''Cousin Usagi-chan!''

Sailor Moon pants holding on Tuxedo Mask, both feeling really off. She questions unease. ''W-what's happening?''

King Endymion panics fearing this as he tells the two. ''You two mustn't stay here long! Just to be near of your future selves can damage time and space, including our existence.''

Shadow makes a face not buying such nonsense. He eyes Judai who just shrugs his shoulder never meeting his past self before so he wouldn't know.

''You must return to the past and then we'll find a way to stop Black Moon tomorrow.'' King Endymion advises the group knowing it's best not to remain here for long, in case Black Moon tries attacking them.

Sailor Moon frowns not wanting to but she might have to at least for now. She nods going to do that.

''Wait future Mamoru-kun.'' Mew Ichigo suddenly speaks up to the white king, puzzle that if things are that bad then why no one else is helping them like her possibly future self or the others in Team Dragon Knight. She asks him concerning. ''If things are as bad as they are, why isn't Yugi-kun or the rest of Team Dragon Knight or even the Mew Mews helping out Nya?''

This actually gets to Yugi and the others admitting the cat girl is not wrong. King Endymion oddly frowns not sure how to explain it.

''That is because you all don't exist in this timeline.'' A voice suddenly speaks up surprising Yugi. He turns and there standing at the open doors of the Crystal Palace is Shadow Knight, walking in as the doors close behind him.

''Shadow Knight-kun!'' The young Dragon Knight utters out surprise that he's here in the future. Shadow Knight didn't answer as he takes a step and he's suddenly now next to the group in their shock. Sasuke is also startled too that not even his Sharingan eyes notice him move, telling himself mentally. ''_He's quick._''

Yugi turns facing the masked knight and tries asking him how he's even here. "How are you-''

''Pluto and I know each other in a way.'' Shadow Knight simply puts it eyeing the young man, his arms hidden within his long wide coat. Yugi blinks now a bit curious how he and Sailor Pluto know each other but then Judai demands firmly. ''What do you mean we don't exist in this timeline?''

Shadow Knight eyes the human fused with a Duel Spirit and says reminding him of a certain event. ''Judai Yuki-kun, you and Yugi have seen how time changes yes? Paradox's actions for example.''

Judai makes a face remembering too well of Paradox and the damage to the timeline he did, not to mention the change of timeline he, Yugi and Yusei Fudo did too. Shadow Knight nods able to tell he gets it as he says. ''Then you are aware that time is not a flow of water but steams that connect to other steams.''

Yugi blinks not thinking of it like that but then again time altered due to stopping Paradox from destroying the timeline. So it could be possible this isn't their timeline. Shadow Knight however says to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. ''However, the connections to your selves in this possibly future are still connected as well as your love ones. Saving this timeline is still a necessary in case this does become the future.''

The two eye this man and nod though Sailor Moon feels something familiar about the masked man. Shadow Knight eyes King Endymion and tells him. ''I will take them back to the past.''

The white king nods with Alicia able to tell they know each other. Mew Ichigo then notices the future Mamoru vowing to Chibiusa that he will do his best to help out even under his condition though the current Mamoru vow to protect her. She smiles able to tell he cares for his future daughter… but she notices her cousin's face too, dismay and jealous even.

After that Shadow Knight waves his hand as the Space-time door suddenly materializes and opens up. He takes the group inside it back to the empty realm with Sailor Pluto there. Shadow Knight asks of the Sailor Guardian. ''Pluto-kun, hand the young princess one of your keys.''

Pluto eyes the masked knight and nods giving Sailor Moon one of her Space-time Key. The Moon Princess accepts the key holding it.

Danny blinks that the knight isn't kidding he knows Pluto well, starting to say. ''Wow, you two well-''

''He is a special case.'' Sailor Pluto intercepts with a small smile eyeing Shadow Knight. He doesn't look back with his arms crossed. Sailor Venus eyes Pluto and asks of her kindly but puzzle. ''Pluto, I have to ask you why we haven't heard of you before.''

Sailor Pluto eyes her and tells her calmly. ''I have a different mission unlike my fellow guardians. I am bound by it. That is my fate.''

Yugi frowns hearing those words again. To be bounded by fate… even he knows one can change; even his own. He's about to tell her that but Shadow Knight beats him to it stating. ''Not everything is bound by fate. We choose to create our own fate and turn it into something greater.''

Sailor Pluto smiles a bit muttering about that. ''I wonder.''

Shadow, however, scoffs at her unsure nature and says. ''For a mere human to bypass Chaos Control, you should believe in the impossible.''

''I suppose so.'' Pluto simply responds with a small smile at the black hedgehog who scoffs crossing his arms.

Shadow Knight nods as he proceeds to lead the group back to the present. Yugi eyes the masked knight, wondering who is underneath the mask.

Will Yugi and the others really help save the future?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Kurosaki: Well… Now I don**__**'t want to see my own future if it will be this complex.**_

_**Alicia: I kinda do but first let**__**'**__**s worry about fixing this mess.**_

* * *

Back in the present timeline, Shadow Knight takes Yugi and his group back though Sailor Moon is still concern for her friends still captured… and her uneasiness about Mamoru protecting Chibiusa. This causes the magical girl to speak to her boyfriend which sadly turns into an argument between the two. Everyone else watches the two argue pretty intense with Chibiusa making a sadden face not wanting this.

"Huh, so this is how mother and father fought.'' Ed mutters to the rabbit headed girl who still frowns but nods softly. Indeed Chibiusa never saw her parents argue like that before… well other than that one time when she brought back a bad grade she got mad about but her mother just laughed it off while her father sweat drops.

Alicia sighs at this with Kurosaki also sighing proclaims. ''Guess we'll try to figure out how to save the others tomorrow.''

''They'll be alive if this Black Moon's goal is getting one or both Silver Crystals.'' Sasuke theorizes as he walks away but he'll be close until this mess is over with. Shadow scoffs at that one as he vanishes too.

''Seems like it.'' Kaiba mutters just as annoyed as he walks away too. Jonouchi sweat drops feeling like those three don't like each other, at all.

Shadow Knight turns around noticing Yugi, reverted back to his regular form, and staring at him. The masked knight eyes him and questions. ''What?''

Yugi blushes a bit by the fact he can travel into the future, trying to ask him. ''I didn't know you could-''

''You don't need to ask. Worry about now and what you want.'' Shadow Knight interrupts him advising him to worry about the threat than trivia. Yugi eyes him and understands what he's saying accepting. ''I will.''

Shadow Knight shakes a nod as he walks away vanishing into the shadows. Yugi watches him leave, wondering when he'll get an answer from him soon.

Mew Ichigo watches, smiling, to see that face on Yugi's face. But then she frowns noticing Tuxedo Mask leaving pretty upset with Sailor Moon really sadden and mad. The cat girl sighs best she sticks with her cousin to help her out.

* * *

Ichigo takes Usagi back to her house with Luna and Chibiusa following behind them, still frowning to see her face. Once in Usagi's house, Ichigo and Luna watch Usagi lying on her bed really sad.

''Cousin Usagi-chan.'' Ichigo mutters with a sadden expression, hating the sadness and pain her cousin is going through, not just for her lost friends but what is happening with the one she loves.

Usagi grunts upset how ever since Chibiusa first arrived Mamoru only cares for her and only her and everyday it feels like she's losing him. Even though now they know that's her daughter, he still cares for her and doesn't bother asking for her help protecting her.

''Mamo-chan only cares about her does she?'' Usagi, lifting her head up, asks her cousin if that was the case. Ichigo frowns knowing it's not her place to judge Usagi's love one but also it's her place to make her see her mistake.

''He doesn't, he's being a dad Nya.'' Ichigo tells her calmly but Usagi just grunts speaking back loudly. ''I know that! But…''

She frowns not able to bring the words out correctly. She sighs almost as if she's in a losing battle for the one she loves but also with the little girl who she just wants to get close to.

''If he is, why isn't he asking me to help him protect Chibiusa-chan too?!'' Usagi asks her cousin wondering if Mamoru doesn't trust her or she's not good enough to help protect their future daughter… or he wants her all to himself. She squeezes her pillow on her chest, sobbing as she mutters out. ''I think sometimes he prefers her over me.''

Chibiusa, standing on the other side of the door as she wanted to see Usagi, overhears that and feels her heart breaking as if it's her fault... like how it's her fault Crystal Tokyo is a wasteland. She backs away, sobbing as she runs off silently though Luna spots her.

Ichigo frowns at her cousin, squeezing her hands tightly, and tells her firmly. ''… He doesn't Nya.''

''And how do you know?!'' Usagi reacts yelling at her. Reminded of how Masaya and Yugi have protected her, Ichigo knows too well what she's talking about as she tells her stubborn cousin. ''Because he doesn't want to see you get hurt Nya!''

Usagi staggers by her words and soon she starts realizing it.

''If he wasn't worry, he would ask you to help him too Nya.'' Ichigo tells her very certain Mamoru is protecting Usagi from what's happening, to make sure she can be more focus on the task at hand then babysit over Chibiusa.

Usagi blushes at her assumption from before but she now gets it. She eyes her cousin and asks her to be certain. ''You think so?''

Ichigo giggles and happily answers her. ''He loves you very much, so I know so Nya. If Yugi-kun and I had a child-''

The red cherry head suddenly cuts herself out as her face turns red, actually saying the possible of her and Yugi to ever… have that kind of life. Usagi blinks very oblivious as she questions. ''What?''

Ichigo blushes even more, too embarrassed to speak of that again but she knows Usagi too well and will bug her over and over until she tells her. She eyes her and begins answers her. ''… I never thought about getting a child Nya, not even with Masaya-kun.''

Usagi blinks surprise as she gets it. Ichigo giggles blushing never thinking of being a wife with Masaya than with Yugi. Maybe it's because her feelings for the tricolor head are that much stronger, that she can think like this for their future and what she wants for both of them. She eyes her cousin and encourages her with that same feeling. ''You and Mamoru-kun's love gave birth to a lovely child Nya. Don't regret it even if he is trying to protect her like this. And if he wants to protect you too, then you show him you can protect them too.''

Usagi eyes her speechless with Luna giggling how wise Ichigo is about these stuff, something she can admire about her.

''Cousin Ichigo-chan.'' Usagi mutters softly, admiring her cousin that much more. She blushes eyeing her bed and then asks of Ichigo giggling. ''Sleep with my Cousin! Like old times please?!''

Ichigo sighs but giggles too, liking that idea.

''Sure Nya.'' She responds to Usagi's desire and pounces onto her. Usagi laughs grabbing her pillow and hitting her but Ichigo dodges and slaps her back with the other pillow. Usagi grins at this taking the hit and hits her back. Ichigo purrs as the two pillow fight. Luna watches giggling how admitting these two are very similar too.

* * *

The next day arrives as Ichigo, sleeping on top of her sleeping cousin, is woken up by her cellphone's ringing. She grunts as she grabs it, gets off Usagi and answers her phone away from her. The call is from Mamoru having been trying to call Usagi but her cellphone was turned off. He explains to Ichigo of disturbing news.

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE NYA?!'' Ichigo actually yells out of horror which awakes Luna from her sleep confused. Usagi, also awaken though dazed, questions as she yawns. ''What's with all the screaming for Cousin?''

Ichigo turns eyeing her with a grim expression and tells her in worry. ''Chibiusa-chan is missing!''

Usagi slowly widens her eyes and now panics. The two cousins rushes off fast out of the house with Luna right behind them while Ichigo calls Yugi and the others on what's going on.

Everyone gathers together with Ed bursting in concern and rage. ''HOW THE HELL IS SHE MISSING?!''

Mamoru frowns not sure why Chibiusa ran away but he's certain where she might be.

''Not sure but I know where she might be at.'' He suggests eyeing Usagi who frowns getting an idea where to as she pulls out the Space-time Key.

''Yea, I have a feeling too.'' She says as they have to get back to the future right away. Yugi, Ichigo and the others nod with Jonouchi proclaiming with a small smirk that none of the emo/dark jerks.

''Let's go in case Kaiba-'' The dirty colored blond headed begins to declare only to be interrupted by a huff. He turns and drops his jaw to see Kaiba now standing there, with a firm sinister scowl face with his arms crossed.

Jonouchi sweats as he corrects himself. ''Eh I mean in case Shadow-''

He's cut off by a scoff as he turns to see Shadow there, having teleported through _**Chaos Control**_. Jonouchi sweats even more correcting himself again. ''Okay, let's go in case that Sasuke-''

Suddenly a gust of wind appears out of nowhere and it vanishes the moment it appears revealing Sasuke who is now standing in front of the group.

''AW COME ON!'' Jonouchi yells out really frustrated not wanting that. Usagi sweat drops not minding it as she and Venus transform as did Mamoru and the others. Sailor Moon uses the Space-time Key as the group travels back to the future.

* * *

Now in the wasteland of Crystal Tokyo, Yugi and the others search for Chibiusa knowing this is the only place she would go to.

''Now where's-'' Naruto starts questioning where the tiny pink rabbit haired girl until Yugi, sensing for her aura, finds it but also something worst too. He interrupts and shouts. ''THIS WAY!''

He rushes off with the others, puzzled, follows right behind him. Yugi leads the others fast as he pulls out his Dragon Sword to see Chibiusa being choked up by the neck by Esmeraude but instead of using her real hands are dark energy hands.

''YOU LET GO OF HER!'' Yugi shouts as his eyes glow red dragon like and dashes with _**Dragon Speed Burst**_, slashing the energy hands. Chibiusa falls only to be caught by Ed in the last second. Esmeraude screamed about to attack Yugi but he smirks wagging his left hand finger as he vanishes for Sailor Venus who was behind him shouts thrusting her whip at the enemy. ''_**VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!**_''

Esmeraude panics as the whip glows golden and strikes her across the chest. She gasps out in massive pain as she's pushed backwards.

''Chibi, you're alright?'' Ed comforts Chibiusa who blushes shyly afraid that this is her fault again. He frowns able to tell she's sadder than usual.

''Damn you humans!'' Esmeraude shouts furious as she unleashes a barrage of dark energy fists. Mew Ichigo and Sasuke dash forward as they shout in unity as electricity flies around their body. ''_**RIBBON CHIDORI/ CHIDORI CURRENT!**_''

Sparks of blue and pink lightning fly all towards the energy fists, piercing through them to Esmeraude's horror. Sailor Moon, smiling, sees her chance bringing out her Cutie Moon Rod.

''It's over! _**MOON PRINCESS HALATION!**_'' Sailor Moon shouts pointing her magical rod at the Black Moon member. Esmeraude panics as she's about to meet her end… but nothing happened.

"… Huh?'' Sailor Moon utters out in horror. She eyes her rod and it leaves her speechless why her attack didn't work, actually questioning herself. ''W-why isn't this working?''

Esmeraude slowly grins at this realization and declares with a powerful laugh. ''Hahaha! Now you're done!''

She comes charging at the stunned Sailor Moon but Yugi instantly and swings an instant _**Dragonaun Knuckle**_ with his left hand, striking the Black Moon member back. Esmeraude gasps in pain pushed back as Kurosaki in Bankai form and Alicia in Valkyria form get in front of her.

''_**GETSUGA TENSHO!**_ _**/ **__**BLUE FLAME!**_'' Both Kurosaki and Alicia shout unleash their signature attacks, blasting Esmeraude in a powerful explosion. The two back away still in battle pose. Esmeraude slowly emerges from the smoke of the attack, badly burn with his dress also damaged. She gasps in pain and bleed yet she refuses to allow these humans to best her, to best the will of her prince and her clad.

''D-DAMN YOU!'' Esmeraude shouts releasing multiple dark energy fists attacking the group but almost all but Tuxedo Mask gets hit. Danny fires multiple ghost rays, destroying the hands and hitting Esmeraude on the arms causing her great pain.

''It's going to take more than hands to beat us!'' Ed proclaims transmuting multiple earth fists, striking the Black Moon member across her body. She gasps in more pain dropping on her knees.

Tuxedo Mask sees this amazed wishing he can be as strong as them, wanting to protect Chibiusa and Usagi.

''Stand up Tuxedo Mask!'' A familiar voice calls out to him to his surprise. He turns to see his future self, approaching the group.

''King Endymion.'' Tuxedo Mask mutters as his ghostly-spirit form of his future self stands beside him. The two eye each other with the younger one nodding as he gets it. The two stare down at the weakly Esmeraude and both hold forward their right arms, shouting as spheres of white energy forming in their palms.

''_**Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!**_'' The two shout firing their signature energy blasts at the villain. Esmeraude, unable to evade this, screams as the two attacks consume her and vaporize her. Jonouchi hums not sure how to feel about that though sad, she was hot. Tuxedo Mask sighs calmly, smiling a bit that he can protect his love ones.

''Well there goes her.'' Judai says pretty relief. Mew Ichigo gives him a look and sighs at that. She then looks at her cousin and sees her tensed face full of grief and worry looking at her Cutie Moon Rod.

''I don't understand. Why couldn't I use my powers?'' Sailor Moon questions not understanding why her powers aren't working here… until it hit her turning to face Chibiusa. ''Unless…''

Chibiusa blinks and then gasps realizing it. ''The Silver Crystal of the past can't be used in the future, just like the one from the future can't be used in the past.''

This surprises the group… somewhat and yet leaves them puzzle too.

''… That is dumb.'' Danny actually says rather upset. It is one thing to time travel to the future but it is another that a MAGICALLY crystal gem can't use its powers here because of a weak drawback. Ed would agree with him though he points out. ''Chibi told me the one she has from the future can't be used in the past.''

''… Point made.'' Jonouchi speaks up siding with Danny on the dumb theory. Naruto now agrees too with a firm nod. Mew Ichigo gives the both a firm glare as she approaches her cousin and pats her back. Sailor Moon startles turning to see her cat girl cousin who encourages her with a warm, happy smile. ''Don't worry Nya, we'll do our best!''

Sailor Moon blushes nodding softly. Yugi forms a smile seeing that, having faith too.

''Oh are you sure?'' Yugi and everyone startle turning around and teleporting through orange cubes appearing out of nowhere is Aigami, smirking overconfident. Beside him were also Prince Demande and Wiseman, chuckling evilly as he oddly has his sight towards Chibiusa.

''Aigami-kun!'' Yugi calls out with his Yin-Yang Dragon eyes glowing. Aigami smirks at the tricolor head, holding is Quantum Cube, as he greets him back. ''It's a pleasure to see you again, Yugi.''

The group glares at this tan young man who is the one helping Black Moon. Kaiba stares sinister at that young man remembering him from somewhere other than this being the same who would duel and try to beat his rival, his prey.

''And who are you friends?'' Judai demands as his orange-green eyes of Yubel's power glow. Aigami scoffs at his imitating eyes and introduces them. ''This is the prince of Black Moon, Demande. And this one, well he just calls himself Wiseman.''

Wiseman just chuckles again making Yugi and Judai glare at him, sensing great, dangerous evil aura all over him. Demande stares at the tricolor head, not expecting this mere human to be able to cause problems to his now dead clad.

''So you're the Dragon Knight. To think my people lost to you and your comrades.'' The Black Moon Prince speaks up directly to the young Dragon Knight. Yugi looks at him able to tell he's the one in charge of Black Moon and prepares to respond back only for Sailor Moon to speak up very upset towards the prince. ''Why are you doing this to the Earth? Don't you care about the damage you've done to it and its people!''

Prince Demande staggers somewhat staring at Sailor Moon and all he can see through her is Neo-Queen Serenity. Everything about her; all of it is beautiful and irresistible.

"And where are my friends! I won't let you harm anymore lives!'' Sailor Moon then demands just as mad wanting to save her friends badly. Demande still ignores what she says, no longer able to control his desire to have her; to have the younger version of the one he desires.

''Yes, you are the perfect image of her.'' The Black Moon Prince mutters out to the others' confusion. Yugi then senses something looking in shock as an eye opens up from Demande's forehead, revealing to be demonic and evil.

''_**Evil Eye!**_'' Demande shouts as the eye opens up fully and releases dark energy upon the group. They all fall on it, unable to move to their horror.

''W-what the hell?!'' Kurosaki utters out not able to move. Sailor Venus struggles to lift a finger and couldn't.

''I can't move.'' Mew Ichigo utters not able to do anything. Even Yugi couldn't with Yang Dragon yelling in his mind also trapped in this same power. ''**WE CAN'T EVEN MOVE EITHER!**''

Sasuke couldn't do anything but one thing triggering his Sharingan eyes. Demande sees them and suddenly feels a bit strange for a moment but it passes.

Sailor Moon had it worst as she slowly starts losing feeling as her eyes become daze.

''I-I don't…'' She mutters out as she falls but gets caught by Demande's power, pulling her towards him. The Cutie Moon Rod drops though on the ground and cracks slightly.

''USAKO!'' Tuxedo Mask shouts watching helpless.

''SAILOR MOON!'' Chibiusa shouts horrified as well as did Mew Ichigo, screaming louder. ''COUSIN USAGI-CHAN!''

Yugi glares terrified as Sailor Moon and grabbed by Demande. Aigami chuckles very assumed as he tells the tricolor head. ''Yes, save her, Yugi. If you can. Farewell!''

Yugi snaps as he suddenly erupts in red aura as his Dragon Sword glows, changing both him and his weapon into their Burst Limit without the chant. Yugi roars suddenly breaking free of the _**Evil Eye's**_ influence.

''TRY ME!'' Yugi roars flying right at them at top speed but Aigami just smirks as the Quantum Cube teleports his group with the captive Sailor Moon. The young Dragon Knight widens his eyes stopping now in the air, just inches of reaching the Moon Princess… and he couldn't do anything. Mew Ichigo widens her eyes terrified dropping on her knees, not believing this. Everyone else is speechless, especially Tuxedo Mask gritting his teeth slamming his fist on the ground and Chibiusa sobbing a bit.

Yugi, by mere inches to reaching her, failed to save Sailor Moon from being taken. Can he and the others try to save her too before it is too late?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Heart Moving by Naoko Takeuchi from Sailor Moon)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Usagi was kidnapped by Black Moon. With no means to bring her back, is there any way to save her?

Ichigo: Damn it! Tsukino got captured and we can't even save her!

Naruto: Can't we do anything?

Danny: Well she's in another planet… so unless we have a spaceship, got nothing.

Sonic: Great, maybe Shadow-

Shadow: Chaos Control won't do much if we don't know where the planet is.

Ed grunts: So we're out of ideas?

Alicia: We can only hope we do find a way: Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Counterattack in Nemesis. The Unknown Technique!

Mew Ichigo frowns: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. Usagi-chan, I hope you're okay Nya.

Yugi frowns: …

* * *

**Author's Note:** I love making that scene of 900+ aged for Chibiusa. That was great.

So as a reminder, the rest of this arc follows mostly Crystal plot with a few twists. I will say this I prefer this plot more than in the first anime. It feels more flesh out.


	41. 40: Counterattack in Nemesis!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Valkyria Chronicles AND now Sailor Moon (finally). I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 40 of the second new Arc of Volume 4: Crystal Moon!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: Moonlight Densetsu by Dali from Sailor Moon) **

**Volume 4: Episode 40: Counterattack in Nemesis. The Unknown Technique!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Yugi and the others learned that Chibiusa is actually the daughter of Usagi and Mamoru from the future, leaving the couple speechless. Other than that, the group learned more of Black Moon and their reasons for attacking Crystal Tokyo and going after Chibiusa but also a concern from Yugi about the future. On top of that the group learned from the appearance of Shadow Knight that this might not be their future._

_Shadow Knight took the group back since Usagi and Mamoru were getting side-effects of being in the future for too long. Due to protecting Chibiusa, Mamoru and Usagi have an argument about it so much it becomes a trouble. Ichigo had a chat with her cousin trying to help her in Usagi's mistrust that Mamoru had on her but Ichigo helped her see reason but not before Chibiusa overheard and was hurt so much she went back to the future alone._

_Having noticed it, the group returned back to see Chibiusa attacked by Esmeraude with a new strange hand power but she was still defeated. However, Aigami appeared along with Wiseman and Prince Demande who paralyzed the group with his __**Evil Eye**__ powers and then proceed to capture a rather weaken Sailor Moon._

_Can our heroes save Usagi from Black Moon? But how?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Yugi frowns sitting on a chair with most of the others as well within the library quarter of the Crystal Palace. With Usagi captured now too, they have to find a way to save her too but the problem is how and why she was captured too.

"What the hell happened Nya?! Why did he took my cousin!'' Mew Ichigo yells demanding at King Endymion for answers. The future Mamoru frowns not exactly sure but he has his suspicious as he informs her. ''I don't know exactly but Demande seems to have some kind of thing with Neo-Queen Serenity. That is another reason why he attacked Crystal Tokyo before.''

The cat girl frowns recalling how the prince acted oddly bewitched by Usagi's presence. King Endymion sighs remembering how he warned his wife of the prince's intentions but she just laugh it off not at all worry. Usagi wouldn't change even after almost a millennium later.

''I warned her to be careful but she wasn't worry as she can take care of herself.'' He says wishing he was more protective to prevent that from happening and yet time repeats again.

''Then she's in this Nemesis! We can save Usagi-chan there-'' Sailor Venus suggests determined knowing where she is and as long as they know where Nemesis is then they can-

But just the location of Nemesis suddenly moved and vanished from radar. This shocks Venus with King Endymion shouts enrage. ''Damn!''

''… How can a planet move?!'' Jonouchi yells out in complete horror. Danny, actually the calmest among the group, actually speaks up the truth. ''It moved from its orbit.''

Everyone blink as they turn towards the ghost boy. Danny blinks now getting all the attention and explains himself. ''I'm going to become an astronaut one day so I've read up a lot about space, stars and planets. A planet can move from its orbit due to a gravitational pull of another star as well as its mass.''

Everyone now eyes Ed who has sweat drops not at all familiar about astronomy. Venus sweat drops too wishing Mercury is here to confirm that.

Luckily Kaiba is a master in any subject as he protests, somewhat impressed by Danny's knowledge. ''Not bad explanation but the planet shouldn't move this quickly either.''

Danny hums giving him that one. It is near impossible for a planet to move without any other gravitational help.

''So the planet is alive then?'' Sonic asks almost not bother of that theory. Danny makes a face as he mutters a bit low in voice. ''A planet can't be alive… I hope not.''

Yugi ignores most of this subject as their bigger concern is locating Usagi… and just that alone is bothering him why in such a utopic future would there be such a thing like Black Moon.

''Future Mamoru-kun, why is Black Moon really doing this?'' The young Dragon Knight suddenly speaks up asking King Endymion for an answer. The white king eyes him and openly tells him. ''Other than Phantom's actions, Black Moon is against the long-lasting humanity and the power the Silver Crystal possesses.''

Yugi hums admitting that's a good thing… but that's the thing that's bugging him. He then says somewhat calm yet firm. ''I mean long life and a nice future is a good thing… But Future Usagi-kun made that choice on her own before asking the rest of humanity.''

Everyone startles by this especially King Endymion.

''Yugi-kun?'' Mew Ichigo mutters just as surprise by his words. Yugi didn't answer her as he proclaims. ''Long life is a nice thing, many would want to see the future and what it brings but others would just want to live their lives the way they want it with no regrets.''

Kaiba scoffs now getting why Yugi protests this eternal life. The others did not so much though Shadow remains calm as did Sasuke.

''Sure, doing a lot of stuff with longer lives and non-aging is great, but then life becomes boring and people find themselves in a rot, not everyone but not everyone.'' Yugi says almost not agreeing with the whole eternal life. After all, he learned to respect the dead from Atem and the value of a worth long life more. He smiles now adding as he faces his friends. ''I want to live a life I'm truly happy for and no regrets of. And I'm sure the rest of you feel the same.''

Mew Ichigo smiles a bit as did the others, feeling the same. Kaiba huffs at that and finally protests, preferring eternal life to show the world and fate none can end his existence. ''Not me.''

''Not all of you hehe.'' Yugi comments with a small chuckle. Shadow eyes him and forms a small smirk.

''I agree.'' The black hedgehog speaks up as he further adds, reminded of Maria and how she felt about the beauty of the Earth. ''Sometimes a life is not meant to be long but to enjoy the beauty of it.''

Yugi smiles also agreeing with that as did Sonic. The tricolor head then faces the king and finishes his final thoughts. ''I get why Black Moon does this but I won't accept the lives and pain they're doing either. I also want peace but I refuse to have meaningless in it. That only causes others like Black Moon to form, regretting and rejecting the current world where they have no control of their lives.''

King Endymion remains silent by the young man's word and couldn't help but smile at them. What he says is true but then again they had no clue this would have happened but it makes sense that some part of humanity wanted to live their lives the way they wanted them to be. He nods responding to Yugi's word. ''I understand. You're more than it seems to be.''

Yugi blushes by that comment nodding. Mew Ichigo giggles patting his back to his embarrassed. Yugi blushes more as he changes the subject. ''Anyway let's worry to save Usagi-kun.''

Luna nods in agreement and what Yugi said got her an idea as she asks the white king. ''King Endymion, can't we use the Silver Crystal Chibiusa-chan has? She too is part of the Royal Family like Usagi-chan, she can use it to stop all of this.''

The future Mamoru eyes the female black cat and sadly informs her. ''Small Lady is still too young and her powers have yet to awake sadly.''

Ed blinks at that comment and asks. ''Is that why she's 903 years still?''

King Endymion eyes him and nods. He frowns also not sure why his daughter hasn't awakened unlike her mother. He can only hope she will soon and believe in her; Serenity would.

Edward sighs, getting a feeling now why Chibiusa had the Silver Crystal of the future and this self-doubt of hers. He then announces to the group. ''I'd best see her.''

Yugi eyes him and nods. Mew Ichigo does warn him for his safety. ''Careful Eddy.''

Ed just nods walking off. Sasuke sees him leave and suddenly vanishes.

Tuxedo Mask, still frowning, is not focusing as he holds on the damaged Cutie Moon Rod. He can only imagine how scared Usagi is, captured with the enemy especially with one who wanted her. He frowns more, muttering to himself. ''Usako…''

Yugi eyes him and frowns a bit as he would also be worrying if Ichigo was captured. In fact, he would act reckless and go save her regardless of the danger while not letting the others get involved. He walks up to him and tells him encouraging. ''Mamoru-kun, it's not your fault. We will save Usagi-kun.''

Tuxedo Mask eyes him and nods, still holding tightly on the cracked rod, vowing he will.

* * *

Ed looks around in the palace, searching for Chibiusa on what corner she might be hiding. Ever since Usagi was captured, she went in hiding pretty sure she blames herself on what happened. He soon spots the little girl sitting on the ground on some corner. He sighs speaking up with a positive tone. ''There you are!''

''…'' Chibiusa frowns silent and sad. Edward sighs again as he sits next to her. He eyes her able to tell she's really hard on this and says to her. ''Don't blame yourself about Usagi. Things happened squirt.''

The pink rabbit headed still frowns, knowing well that all of this started becomes of her choice, her worst decision.

''… It's my fault.'' Chibiusa begins to say as some tears escape her eyes. Ed notices it as she pulls out the Silver Crystal around her neck. She never told anyone this but she feels comfort to tell him the truth. She gulps her throat a bit as she tells him. ''I… I took it.''

Ed startles a bit but sighs somewhat having a feeling that was the case to begin with. He listens as Chibiusa begins saying. ''Papa told me stories of Mama as Sailor Moon, how she's saved the world with her powers. But I have no such thing.''

She frowns reminded of how after a century that her so-called powers of a Moon Princess have not awakened and this also caused her to remain in the same little child age that she is now. This made her suffer especially going to school.

''Ed, I've been like this my whole life. Kids bully me for being small and weak unlike the queen. I was mocked and-'' Chibiusa adds crying a bit, rubbing her eyes as she couldn't finish her words at how the other kids teased her unfairly. Ed frowns getting it now as he says. ''That's why you had no friends then?''

Chibiusa, still sobbing, nods that she couldn't make not one friend due to her failure as a ''princess''… but she did have one friend muttering out with a small smile. ''The only one I had is Pu, she made me smile and be happy.''

Ed figures as much, he could tell she and Pluto are that close. Unaware to the two, mostly Chibiusa, Sasuke is eavesdropping in the shadows. He had his eyes closes, remembering his own childhood, how he tried to earn his father's respect and… of that Itachi. Chibiusa is somewhat like him, wanting to be great like her mother but had no potential to do so and this had people treat her wrongly. Sasuke opens his eyes, admitting that he and Chibiusa are much alike.

Edward parts her back and confesses her with a small smile. ''Go see her then. It'll help your frown become a smile or well cheer you up a bit. Worry about your happiness than who you want to become Chibi.''

Chibiusa blushes more that she does have a friend and she has another friend here. She smile standing up and decides with a big smile. ''I'm going to see Pu!''

Ed smirks nodding as he tells her with a wink. ''Go then, but you come back. I still want to teach you a few new tricks.''

She giggles hoping he would tell her that as she promises with the same smile. ''Right!''

Chibiusa runs off smiling with Luna-P chasing her by bouncing. Ed sighs, standing up how similar Chibi worries similar to how he and Al used to worry back in the day… when their mother was still alive. He smiles for a moment as he walks off but then stops standing next to Sasuke still hidden in the shadows who he knew he was hiding.

''You know, Chibi had it rough. I don't want to see her suffer more.'' Edward confesses serious not going to let that girl to suffer the same faith that he and his younger brother went through. He gazes at the Uchiha and tells him firmly. ''I might not like you but I know from you overhearing her that it means you at least can relate to her.''

Sasuke did not reply as Ed didn't want an answer as he walks back to meet up with the others. The young Uchiha, alone, scoffs admitting that girl shouldn't suffer such a cruel faith either for her mistake.

* * *

Almost an hour or two passed for the group trying to locate Nemesis and to top it off Chibiusa hasn't return. This actually worries Ed expecting her to come back cheerful and begging him to teach her more basic Alchemy.

''I'm worry about Chibiusa. She shouldn't be gone this long.'' Luna expresses concern where the young girl could be at. Artemis agrees especially with Black Moon might still go after her.

''She said she went to see Pluto and she hasn't come back.'' Ed states almost mad that Chibiusa is taking her time to come back. Something must have happened as the others agree… well except Naruto who speaks up cheerfully. ''I'm sure she's fine, ya know!''

Danny, Kurosaki and Alicia sweat drop at those very words. Just then a burst of chaotic energy flies through the chamber. Everyone braces with Yugi looking forward and startles to see the Door of Space and Time in front of them and open to show a dark chaotic storm in the whiteness world.

Naruto drops his jaw with Shadow scoffing questioning his early statement. ''You were saying?''

Ed now worries since Chibiusa could still be there. He then decides walking towards the open doors to the other dimension. ''I'm going to see Pluto.''

Yugi nods as Tuxedo Mask adds remembering his vow to protect Chibiusa. ''I'm coming too!''

Ed also nods as the two approached inside the door. The others eye Yugi who nods as they should too. Everyone nods following them but before Yugi follows right behind he notices Mew Ichigo still sitting on the chair really depressed. He frowns knowing she's more worry about her cousin and he can't leave her alone.

''Everyone, go on ahead. We'll catch up.'' Yugi tells the group with Jonouchi about to protest but Alicia covers his mouth and nods smiling. Yugi nods as they went off inside the door. He turns back to his girlfriend, muttering out to her. ''Ichigo-kun.''

Mew Ichigo, still frowning, eyes him sadden and mutters really worried. ''My cousin must be scared Nya, doubting herself for how she fought with Mamoru and now afraid to be in the enemy's base too.''

Yugi frowns also concerned how Usagi might be handling herself; really worry about if she's- never mind. He then notices his cat girl sobbing as she tries uttering out. ''She… She was the one of the few people who made me smile before Nya.''

Ichigo can still remember her childhood and how hard it was making friends before. She just couldn't help but remember how kids would tease and torture her for acting differently. If not for those like Yugi, Usagi and Erika; she might not have become the young lady in love she is today.

''I had a hard time making friends and worst being picked at, remember Nya?'' She asks her tricolor head if he still remembers. Yugi indeed did too well since that was how the two met after those bullies picked on her… and he can relate that much more to her through that.

''Cousin Usagi-chan gave me something that can't be touched but it brought hope in my hopeless childhood.'' Mew Ichigo tells him reminded of how her cousin would always make her play with her regardless of the mood, time, day or weather. She cries out of joy how she has never regretted those times, not even a bit.

Now the cat girl frowns again only imagining the terror and fear her happy-going cousin is going through. If she lost her, Ichigo wouldn't know what to do anymore.

''Now she's in trouble and I don't know how I can even save her if we don't know where the planet is anymore.'' Ichigo expresses in fear, crying by the chance her cousin could be harm or worst, killed. She bites her lips, helpless to do anything but pray and even then that won't do anything, admitting it in almost despair. ''I don't know what I can do now Nya.''

Yugi eyes his beloved, the one who would always have such hope and to see her like this. He wishes he could do something too.

''Ichigo-kun…'' He mutters out reaching out with his right hand and touches her right shoulder, trying to comfort her. However, it's in that moment that he touches her that he suddenly feels a strange sensation and everything completely wraps around into hundreds of images flying too fast for him to see clearly. Yugi stands froze, watching these images fly around him almost in light speed, too hard for him to understand any of them.

''_What's going on?_'' The tricolor head questions really scared as he doesn't understand any of this. The images, almost responding to Yugi, begin to slow down and Yugi sees some of them slowing down for him to see. They show him images of a battle, of something evil and obscured and a kingdom of light trying to protect their princesses. Even with these images, he can't exactly process this information correctly.

''_What are these visions?_'' He questions not understand why this is happening. Just then his area changes once more, becoming some kind of balcony in some castle. Yugi blinks recalling this place before but not sure where as he notices two figures, a male and a female, embracing each other rather warmly in front of the moon- no, the Earth! Yugi startles by this looking down if they were on the moon but it wasn't. This place was like the Earth somewhat. He turns back to the couple watching the two embracing more.

''**You promise me, yes my knight Nya?**'' The female figure, dressed in some kind of elegant white-pink dress, asks of the male figure. Yugi blinks as that voice sounds very familiar.

''**I will always vow to you that I will, always my princess.**'' The male figure, dressed in a knight-like clothing outfit, vows to the female figure while kissing her hand. The princess giggles almost like purrs.

Yugi then sees the man placing two of his right handed fingers, the index and middle fingers, over his forehead and then poof; he vanishes in less than a second. Yugi stares rather taken back almost as if, almost as if he can do that too for some bizarre reason. In that moment, everything reverts back to normal to Yugi's surprise. He looks around noticing Mew Ichigo eyeing him rather worry as he just froze still like a statue for almost 2 minutes.

''Yugi-kun?'' The cat girl mutters out now concerned for him. Yugi blinks eyeing her as he oddly raises his right hand. She blinks again asking him. ''What are you doing Nya?''

Yugi didn't say a thing placing his index and middle right handed fingers over his forehead. He focuses, trying to sense out Usagi's aura and to his surprise he could sense her shining, warm aura almost as if she was next to him.

''_I can sense her. I feel Usagi's bright aura._'' He tells himself mentally astonished he can sense her that deep in space. Smiling a bit, Yugi then proclaims holding on Mew Ichigo's hand.''Let's go Ichigo-kun!''

''Nya?'' Mew Ichigo utters very puzzle by what he's referring about. Yugi didn't have time to explain as he simply focuses and then in almost an instant the two vanish.

Jonouchi rushes back to check up on the two and give them bad news about Chibiusa but blinks not finding them where they were at.

''Yugi? Momomiya?'' He calls them out puzzle but no answer. He searches for them now really worry.

''W-WHERE DID THEY WENT?!'' He yells in panic really hoping they're not- no, Yugi would never… he hopes.

* * *

Sailor Pluto, trying to figure out why her realm is in chaotic event, just then senses the power Yugi just used. It shocks her as this couldn't be possible or at least couldn't be possible yet.

''This pressure… He actually used it?'' She questions speechless, not sure how to feel.

* * *

Shadow Knight lets out a chuckle sensing it.

''He finally used it.'' He says to himself very much impressed; Yugi is now walking down a path best suited for him and his future.

* * *

In a dark room with only an open window of the night sky showing, someone is eating a bowl of rice with chopsticks. However as this being eats, he senses this pressure and gasps dropping the chopsticks, revealing purple scaled dragon claws.

''This aura…'' The being says adjusting his black fedora hat with yellow strip on the bottom. He glares showing his red dragon eyes, not believing anyone to use that technique in this era.

* * *

A young man sneers at what he felt as he took a picture of a building which was the Dark Lord's Equalord Enterprise.

''_**Instant Transmission**_ huh?'' The stranger says taking the picture of the building in front of him with a pink, twin-lens reflex camera. He chuckles a bit as he proclaims to himself. ''I would have like taking a picture of that. In my next travel visit.''

* * *

In the moment Yugi and Ichigo vanish, they reappear in that exact time. Mew Ichigo blinks awkwardly looking around at the red-like dark chamber they were now in.

''W-WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPEN YUGI-KUN!'' The cat girl demands very nervously and scared where they were. Yugi hums not exactly sure but they must be where Usagi's aura-

''Cousin Ichigo-chan? Yugi-chan?'' The two blink turning and startle in surprise to see Usagi, in her Sailor Moon form, along with Sailor Mercury, Mars and Jupiter with her. Yugi staggers by this while Mew Ichigo didn't care and shouts pouncing right on top of her cousin. ''COUSIN USAGI-CHAN!''

Sailor Moon panics getting pounce and pin with her cat girl cousin playfully hugging her, relief to see her safe. The other Sailor Guardians sweat drops but smile.

''Oh hey girls, you're all safe.'' Yugi states smiling really glad they're all okay. Mew Ichigo agrees pulling her cousin up still hugging her… until she blinks surprised by something and asks curious. ''Wait how did you escape Nya?''

Sailor Moon giggles nervously pointing behind them. Mew Ichigo blinks turning and startles to see Saphir, pretty stunned, with his droids right there.

''We haven't yet but Neo-Queen Serenity's power helped Usagi-chan.'' Sailor Mercury informs the group blushing by the realization that Usagi's future self is really that strong even in a coma state from what Usagi sort of explained. Yugi hums buying that.

''Wait-wait, how did you two-'' Sailor Jupiter then tries questioning how they even got here but Mew Ichigo interrupts and simply says. ''Um mostly Yugi-kun but later.''

Yugi oddly cracks a smile and then gazes serious at Saphir and his Droids.

"We're taking back our friends by force, if you don't mind.'' Yugi tells the Black Moon member as he pulls out his Dragon Sword, not going to back down on his word to save Usagi and bring her back to the others.

With a strange new technique, Yugi arrives to help Usagi. Will that be enough to take the group out of Nemesis?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Mew Ichigo: WHEN-WHERE-HOW NYA?!**_

_**Yugi: I don**__**'t know but I'm not at all questioning it! Right now let's save Usagi-kun!**_

* * *

Saphir, still staggered at his attempt to kill the past version of Neo-Queen Serenity only for her powers to return, is even more staggered with the presence of the Dragon Knight and the cat girl now here. How? Nemesis' powers should have made them undetectable. How?!

"I-impossible! How did you-'' Saphir tries to demand for questions only for Yugi to interrupt kindly and also puzzle how exactly he did it too. ''I really wish I can explain it, so I'll show you.''

Placing his left index and middle fingers over his forehead, Yugi vanishes again. This surprises everyone only for Yugi to reappear right behind Saphir, uttering out as his Dragon Sword glows purple and his eyes glow red. ''_**Burst Limit.**_''

Saphir panics as the sword erupts a powerful burst of energy, pushing him away while vaporizing the Droids as it transforms Yugi and the Dragon Sword in their Dragon Blade state.

''Even if you Black Moon hate how the Earth became, killing and harming others is where I stand against you guys!'' Yugi speaks up serious

''I might not like how the future is due to Usagi-kun's future self but at least she did it to bring happiness to everyone. But everyone have a choice to live their life the way they desire, this includes the Earth and their lives.''

Sailor Moon startles up a bit by that. Yugi then adds with a determine smile. ''So I'll do what I can to change that so everyone has the right to make their own future and protect each other! That is who the Dragon Knight is!''

Mew Ichigo blushes warmly with a smile, believing in Yugi to make things even better for everyone and she'll be there when he needs her. Saphir snaps angrily at such nonsense as he shouts charging forward. ''You think I will accept weaklings! I refuse!''

Yugi just stands there and watches the Black Moon member swings a punch at him only for the attack to miss him and Yugi follows by swinging his left arm without trying across him. The swing releases a burst of wind that sends Saphir back almost in pain.

Saphir gasps trying to attack again only for Mew Ichigo to dash instantly in front of him and kicks him back hard. He gasps more in pain pushed backwards.

''Then you've lost because we will beat you Nya!'' Mew Ichigo declares heroic standing beside Yugi. The tricolor head blushes and nods determine holding forward the Dragon Blade.

The two charged at him, both kicking Saphir into the sky. Yugi tosses the Dragon Blade right up as he flies after it with Mew Ichigo leap dashing to a wall to catch up to him. Saphir grunts not able to move in midair as Yugi appears right in front of him, catching his blade while Mew Ichigo comes joining him with her right arm engulf in pink ribbon-shaped electricity.

''_**RIBBON CHIDORI!**_'' Mew Ichigo shouts thrusting her electrical hand forward while Yugi also shouts swinging downward his Dragon Blade. ''_**DRAGONAUN AETHER!**_''

Both attacks strike the Black Moon member with both Yugi and Mew Ichigo landing beside each other on the ground. Saphir did not move until he gasps out as both attacks finally got through him, slashing and piercing him. He loses conscious as he falls on the ground.

Prince Demande arrives to see his brother on the ground. Staggered and horrified, he yells out rushing over to his aid. ''Saphir!''

The group watches as the prince checks on his younger brother's pulse only to be surprised he's simply unconscious.

''He's-'' He utters out only for Yugi to explain himself firmly. ''I don't like killing or taking lives unless they are lives that don't have hearts or souls.''

Demande gazes at the knight and actually is somewhat frightened by his gaze, feeling his power. Mew Ichigo then warns the villain serious. ''I suggest you leave and never harm the Earth of any timeline, or else Nya!''

''I refuse to take orders from you!'' Demande, refusing to submit to humans, protests as he activates his _**Evil Eye**_ upon them. Mew Ichigo panics but Yugi gets in the way and releases his energy aura, pushing back the third eye's power and even the Black Moon Prince. This shocks Demande muttering out. ''My third eye didn't work…''

Aigami, watching from afar, chuckles very much fascinating as he eyes Yugi and the dragon-like aura around him. The energy expands actually causing some dangerous feedback to the very planet.

''Very impressive Yugi!'' Aigami expresses with a small smirk as he adds cocky. ''I was going to suggest a duel instead but we might not be able to do that.''

Yugi glares by what he means until the area around them starts shaking violently. Mew Ichigo panics uttering out. ''Woah, what's happening Nya!''

Wiseman, appearing with another figure, chuckles almost more evilly speaking up. ''It seems the Moon Princess' restore powers along with the Dragon Knight's powers are affecting even Nemesis.''

He then turns to the feminine figure and asks her in an amusement voice. ''Don't you think?''

The female figure giggles sounding very familiar. Yugi hears that voice and worries sensing her and startles more how familiar she feels to another.

"_Why is her aura like-_'' Yugi questions to himself about to demand who she is but Mew Ichigo grabs him by the arm, still panicking by the shaking and asks of him. ''Yugi-chan, we got to go!''

Yugi eyes her and nods admitting they need to get out of here first. He eyes the Sailor Guardians and asks of them. ''Everyone, hold on me!''

Sailor Moon with Mercury, Mars and Jupiter nod holding on him too. Mew Ichigo holds on his arm as Yugi raises his left hand, placing his index and middle finger and in an instant the group teleports away.

* * *

Jonouchi rushes back to the others inside the Space-time dimension, all worrying by the fact the stubborn Tuxedo Mask rushed into the storm to find the missing Chibiusa.

''GUYS! YUGI AND MOMOMIYA-'' Jonouchi begins yelling to the group what had happen to Yugi and Ichigo only to get cut off as Yugi, Mew Ichigo and the rest of the Sailor Guardians all appear in an instant. Jonouchi yells out in shock, falling on his back. "WAA!''

The others all startle up greatly to see them here with Sailor Venus, slowly forming a big smile, yells out pouncing on her friends. ''Everyone!''

Sailor Moon and the other guardians smile hugging Venus, the whole group now reunited. Yugi and Mew Ichigo smile as did Luna and Artemis relief to see them safe.

''N-Never mind.'' Jonouchi utters out still very much stunned what just happened. Kurosaki nods questioning Yugi. ''W-what the heck happened? How you pop out of nowhere?''

Yugi blushes red still not sure as he tries to explain though he sounded off. ''I um… I don't know. I just…''

Mew Ichigo blinks turning to see Yugi's face really red and he looks rather dazed. He didn't feel good, not at all as his vision starts becoming blurrier.

''I… well… Don't feel so well…'' The young Dragon Knight utters out before he suddenly stops and drops on the ground. Everyone panics as did Mew Ichigo screaming out. ''Yugi-kun!''

Yugi falls unconscious as the cat girl shakes his body, yelling out to him in worry. ''Yugi-kun!''

The others were surprised what just happened as Sasuke triggers his Sharingan eyes to see Yugi's body. Mew Ichigo checks Yugi's pulse and condition and sighs informing the group. ''He's just knocked out Nya.''

''And drained too.'' Sasuke adds able to sense the Dragon Knight's energy is very low. Sailor Moon frowns questioning if this is her fault that Yugi went that far to rescue her and the others.

''Yugi-chan…'' She mutters out knowing that she must stop Black Moon before things become harder. Mars then blinks at the strange place they were in and asks the group. ''Wait, why is everyone here or what here is?''

Mercury and Jupiter blink also curious where they were. Sailor Pluto steps forward and informs them with a worrying expression. ''Small Lady went beyond time and space and Tuxedo Mask went after her.''

This shocks them especially Sailor Moon, speechless to think both Chibiusa and her Mamoru are missing.

''Mamo-chan…'' She utters out really worried for her beloved especially for the strange dream she had while she was captured. Mew Ichigo tries picking up Yugi who reverted back to his regular form with Kurosaki, Naruto and Jonouchi helping her out.

''Let's worry about Yugi first.'' Alicia suggests knowing their leader's wellbeing is more important right now. Sailor Moon just nods not going to disagree though she's still worry looking at the dark storm in the once whiteness area.

''Mamo-chan, Chibiusa-chan…'' She mutters to herself, worry for the two and hope they're okay… but something told her otherwise.

Yugi, with his new power, and Ichigo saved Usagi and the others however now with Chibiusa and Tuxedo Mask missing; is the battle against Black Moon nearing its end?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Heart Moving by Naoko Takeuchi from Sailor Moon)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Yugi falls unconscious after saving Sailor Moon and the others. With him out of commission, our heroes need to plan out their next strategy to find Chibiusa and Mamoru. However, a sense of danger Usagi feels in the future. There, they will meet a new enemy and yet a familiar face. Who could this be?

Judai: Man Yugi-san is really knocked out badly huh?

Ichi: Yea… so we need to give Yugi-kun some rest.

Usagi sighs: I know we should but I'm worry about Mamo-chan and Chibiusa-chan.

Ed: Same. I hope Chibi is hiding in a dark corner so we can find her.

Shadow scoffs: We'll find her after we finish those Black Moon scum.

Usagi: You bet, though I hope we can. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Climax of Nemesis! Birth of Black Lady!

Ichi: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time… I don't want to die Nya.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **INSTANT TRANSMISSION**… a bit of history from DBZ: this technique is Ki based which allows someone to teleport with high speed into anywhere they want with more than one person but they can only go to where they can sense someone's Ki they can sense there. This is obviously one of the main techniques from a certain happy-going Saiyan raised on Earth.

So why does Yugi- DKR Yugi know this? HMM… I can't say *eyes Volume 9* but I will explain why. So researching and looking around, I came to accept that stuff like Ki, Spiritual Energy and Chakra are just all different forms of aura and a Dragon Knight has the ability to use all these auras with their own better or stronger Auras. So yes, Yugi can use **Instant Transmission** and just subs the Ki with Aura so he can just teleport to the Aura of the one he can sense which he can however as we've seen, he can't use it multiple times. Overtime with training and growth, he will.

However, why don't I give him the **Kai Kai**, the better version? There's a reason *eyes Volume 8* and we will get to that in due time. For now, Yugi knowing this technique but can't abuse is good enough especially when the situation gets worst.

What do you guys think of my reasons? Leave your thoughts down below.

Also special cameo but WHO? HMM… The camera is the hint, and passing by too.


	42. 41: Climax of Nemesis!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Valkyria Chronicles AND now Sailor Moon (finally). I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 41 of the second new Arc of Volume 4: Crystal Moon!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: Moonlight Densetsu by Dali from Sailor Moon) **

**Volume 4: Episode 41: Climax of Nemesis! Birth of Black Lady!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Usagi was captured by Black Moon and with the planet Nemesis missing; our heroes can't find her now. Feeling like this was her fault; Chibiusa revealed her dark secret to Ed that she took the Silver Crystal of her timeline to prove she can be as strong as her mother and blamed herself what had happened._

_Depressed in not able to help her cousin, Ichigo felt like she has failed. Yugi frowned trying to comforted her but then gets visions the moment he touched her. In that moment he saw something and using what he saw, Yugi teleported with Mew Ichigo with a strange technique that traveled them directly to where Usagi was who was now Sailor Moon and rescued her teammates already. Regardless, Yugi and Mew Ichigo engaged against Saphir and defeated him instantly. The group then escaped Nemesis with Yugi's new technique though Yugi spotted someone he isn't sure._

_They returned to the others only for Yugi to drop unconscious by the heavy strain of using the new technique and they learned that Chibiusa and Tuxedo Mask went missing._

_Will they find them and what will Black Moon try next?_

**And now the conclusion****... a day later since the previous episode:**

A day passed since Usagi and the other Sailor Guardians were rescued but Yugi has been in an unconscious state too. He's resting in his bedroom with Jenny taking care of him.

Ichigo and the others waited outside the Kame Shop for news. Jenny walks out from the shop and Ichigo immediately asks her worrying. "How's Yugi-kun, Jenny-san Nya?''

Jenny smiles petting the red head's hair and tells her to ease her concerns. ''Yugi is fine though he's sleeping woof. He's still really out of it. Just give him time to rest and recover.''

The red cherry head blushes but nods trusting her. Jenny smiles eyeing the others and advises them calmly. ''Don't worry, I'll watch over him. You just help Usagi-kun with that Black Moon.''

Ichigo nods going to check up on Usagi now. The group leaves with Jenny returning back inside.

The group arrives to Usagi's house with the other Sailor Guardians already there.

''How's Yugi-chan?'' Usagi asks worrying how the tricolor head is doing. Ichigo frowns a little replying. ''He's still out of it Nya.''

Usagi sighs still worry about Mamoru and Chibiusa still missing.

''Great…'' Makoto mutters not liking this with Rei questioning firmly. ''So what should we do?''

Ichigo frowns not sure but Ed answers pretty calmly. ''Now we wait until the enemy tries something.''

''Yea, day off!'' Naruto yells out excitedly. The others sweat drop minus Judai smirking that a little break isn't a bad thing.

Ichigo blushes stating sweat dropping. ''For today, you guys go off Nya.''

Jonouchi makes a grin heading off first but the cat girl grabs him by the ear, yanking him back. Jonouchi grunts in massive pain as Ichigo tells him serious. ''But not you Baka! You're coming to watch over Cousin Usagi-chan with me!''

The dirty colored blond headed sobs wishing he wasn't. Kurosaki and Alicia sweat drop kinda feeling bad for him.

''You girls don't remember much when you were in that Nemesis place?'' Ed then asks the 3 Sailor Guardians that were captured and taken in that dark evil planet. Ami, Rei and Makoto think back when they were captured but don't remember much about their time other than that evil presence and darkness around them.

''We don't remember well Edward-san.'' Ami speaks up first with Rei adding with a shiver. ''But it was evil, much evil.''

''And dark, like really dark.'' Makoto adds just recalling that empty, endless darkness. Usagi oddly sighs glad they didn't see what she saw when she was captured before… or well what she was forced to wear too. Boy Ichigo would snap if she saw what she had to put.

Ichigo eyes her cousin and tells her smiling. ''You should rest Cousin Usagi-chan. You look really beat.''

Usagi did feel exhausted but she can't rest while two people special to her are still gone. She speaks up to her cousin refusing. ''I can't rest not while Mamo-chan and Chibiusa-chan are still missing.''

Ichigo smiles holding on Usagi's hand, understanding her cousin too well and says cheerful. ''I know Nya but you should, just a little.''

The other Sailor Guardians giggle agreeing with the red cherry head. Ichigo also giggles as she reminds her cousin after Yugi fell unconscious. ''You're lucky when Yugi-kun fainted, you almost did too but I caught you and use my healing power to restore most of your strength.''

Usagi blushes admitting she's not wrong on that. She sighs insuring her. ''I-I guess so cousin. I'll rest, don't worry.''

Ichigo smiles glad to hear it. The group leaves the house with Ichigo and Jonouchi forced to stick around. Ed decides to wait too hoping for Chibiusa to come back. As everyone left, it was then that they felt almost an earthquake temporary.

''W-what was that I just felt?'' Jonouchi demands really shaken back. Ichigo nods too feeling a great disturbance. They run outside to feel the earthquake again but it felt more like reality is breaking apart. Usagi can feel it eyeing the shine of the Silver Crystal glowing.

''Something is happening in that future.'' A voice says alarming the group. They turn to see Shadow now appearing out of thin air.

''Shadow-kun!'' Ichigo utters out to see him. Scoffing, Ichigo gets alarm to see Kaiba walking forward with Sasuke.

''Figures why I was dragged with you.'' Kaiba states giving a look at the black hedgehog who scoffs back at his words.

Jonouchi grunts not at all happy to see all of these people he doesn't like. He doesn't mind Shadow since he can kill him but he can't stand the rich boy or the emo ninja here. Ichigo, for once, didn't mind it since Yugi is still out of commission.

''So are we going?'' Sasuke demands at the cat girl what they should do. Ichigo thinks calmly about it and she can't deny they have to do this now without Yugi.

''Guess we have no choice without Yugi-kun.'' The red cherry head decides making up her mind. Ed nods with Jonouchi sweat dropping about this idea but he won't argue.

Making up their mind and with little time, Usagi and the other girls transform into their Sailor Guardian forms while Ichigo transforms into her Mew form. It's in that moment that Alicia runs back to check up on the group after that earthquake happen. It is there she spots them as she mutters to herself. ''There they are.''

Alicia waves at them calling them forth. ''Hey!''

The others didn't hear her as Sailor Moon pulls out the Space-time Key and shines teleporting the group away within an instant. Alicia drops her mouth slightly, uttering out in confusion. ''D-did they just…''

Eventually getting it, Alicia panics and runs off knowing she has to warn the others.

* * *

Ichigo's group soon finds themselves in the Crystal Palace and things seem alright.

''Huh? Everything seems alright.'' Ed expresses glad things look okay and not chaotic unlike outside. Jonouchi agrees as he starts adding up. ''Yea, kinda expected for-''

Sadly he spoke at the wrong time as a gust of black wind gets the group attention followed by a familiar yet sexual voice speaking towards them with a tone of giggling. ''My-my~. I was wondering when you all would show up.''

The group turns around towards the crystal sealed of Neo-Queen Serenity and there someone new is standing next to it, a young adult female. The woman looks like a grown up version of Chibiusa, around probably around the age of 16-18 though somewhat a bit shorter to Sailor Moon. Her pink pigtails were longer than Chibiusa's as well as the rabbit hair-buns are sharper, and her red eyes are almost more mature yet darker unlike the bright and kindness Chibiusa's had. She wears a long darkish pink dress with a slit on each side. The sleeve and chest portions, which are reddish pink, are organdy. The fabric of her pinkish fabric is attached to back sleeve cuffs with diamonds attached on them. She also wears a black collar with diamonds on them. Her footwear consists of satin, darkish red high heels. She also wears black crystal earrings like the rest of Black Moon. The shocking part of her appearance is the black, upside-down crescent moon mark on her forehead.

This surprises most of the group in shock… well almost. Jonouchi whistles a bit as speaks up politely to the attractive woman in front of them. ''And I have never seen such a beautiful madam such as yourself! You may call me your future-''

His words were cut off short by Ed punching the dirty colored blond headed by the back head. Jonouchi yelps in pain shouting. ''OW! ED, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!''

Ed didn't answer him staring down at the woman and questions her with concern. ''Chibi?''

This startles Sailor Moon uttering out. ''Chibiusa-chan?''

The woman eyes them and smirks giggling. This shocks everyone more with Sailor Venus gasping. ''T-t-that's Chibiusa?''

Kaiba, with his arms crossed, huffs not expecting this as he slowly mutters out. ''… Black suits her.''

Mew Ichigo, stunned to hear that, gives him a glare while Shadow scoffs oddly agreeing with him on the color scheme.

The woman giggles as she finally speaks. ''Chibiusa… that was my old, weak self.''

She waves her arm and announces herself evilly with her eyes glowing. ''Now I am the Queen of Black Moon and Nemesis, Black Lady!''

This horrifies the group greatly especially Ed and Chibiusa. Sasuke glares calmly able to tell this woman that was Chibiusa is not just brainwashed but persuaded by some kind of dark energy, no doubt Black Moon's influence. In a sense, this could have been him if he allowed Orochimaru to control his life.

"W-what the hell are you talking about?! You're not that!'' Sailor Moon, tensed up by this, protests refusing to accept Chibiusa has become whatever she was now. Black Lady stares down at her and just laughs softly but evilly as she states. ''I've just been reborn, realizing the futile of this world and now I shall finally become what I dreamed of, what I desired!''

She then shows the Silver Crystal attached around her right wrist. She then adds gazing darkly at the Sailor Guardian of the Moon. ''But to achieve my dream, I will take your Silver Crystal from you and your life, Sailor Moon!''

Sailor Moon staggers by this but snaps out and calls her out calmly yet serious. ''Snap out of it Chibiusa-chan, you know this isn't who you are!''

Black Lady frowns and waves her hand releasing a dark wave that pushes everyone away between her and Sailor Moon.

''I'm already tired of your voice, Sailor Guardian!'' Black Lady declares charging at her. Sailor Moon panics not able to bring herself to fight her. In respond, the encase crystal of Neo-Queen Serenity shines blinding Black Lady.

''WHAT?!'' The dark queen utters out in almost pain as the very light sends her flying out of the Crystal Palace, exiling her. Black Lady now stands outside the palace and away from it, grunting in anger.

''Mother… you wish to continue denying me.'' Black Lady softly says, hurt by this only to yell furious with an expression of anger. ''STOP GETTING IN MY WAY! I WILL BE BETTER THAN YOU!''

The group rushes outside with Ed calling her out serious. ''That's enough, Chibi!''

Black Lady calms herself and looks at him. She forms a small smirk and demands with a sly grin on her face. ''Why should I, tiny boy?''

Edward snaps trying to contain his anger but the cruel, evil grin on the once happy girl couldn't hold back his anger. Charging forward, Ed shouts coming to punch Black Lady. ''WHO ARE YOU CALLING-''

Black Lady giggles waving her arm and releases a burst of black energy that pushes Ed back, crashing in front of the others. Mew Ichigo rushes to his aid just as Wiseman along with Demande and Saphir appear behind Black Lady.

''Ho-ho-ho! How does it feel seeing the rabbit now as your greatest enemy, Sailor Moon?'' Wiseman declares laughing malicious and cruel. Sailor Moon glares at him about to speak up but is stopped by a slow clap. The group soon startle to see Aigami appearing with a cocky smirk, clapping.

''It is a shocker no? I wish I thought of that.'' Aigami proclaims impressed by Wiseman's plotting to turn the weak Chibiusa into a threat. Then again he knows what Wiseman is and couldn't care less. He then eyes Mew Ichigo and asks her smirking. ''So no Yugi?''

Mew Ichigo hisses about to attack him but Kaiba steps in her way. He already had his eye on this one, especially for how he went after his rival and he won't accept it.

''Mutou wouldn't need to try dueling a fool like you.'' Kaiba declares with a sinister gaze towards Aigami, not going to allow this fool to beat his rival. Aigami chuckles a bit again speaking up most intrigued. ''Seto Kaiba, a pleasure to finally meet you face to face.''

Aigami then forms a frown holding his Quantum Cube and declares as the cube glows. ''And a farewell.''

Mew Ichigo panics as the cube releases its power upon Kaiba to erase him. The cat girl tries to stop it but Kaiba, scoffing, activates his Duel Disk and releases a blue burst of energy, negating the Quantum Cube's powers. Aigami startles for once uttering out. ''What? My Quantum Cube should have erased you.''

Kaiba cracks a smirk as he speaks up laughing evilly. ''Hahaha! I hate to disappoint you but your souvenir compares nothing to my technology! HAHAHA!''

Mew Ichigo and Jonouchi both sweat drop heavily not sure how to react. Kaiba eyes them and calls them off serious. ''I'll deal with him, the rest of you deal with them.''

The cat girl lets out a sigh not going to argue with him and agrees. Jonouchi, for once, is going to let Kaiba do his thing for once.

Aigami chuckles a bit proclaiming confident. ''Then a Dimension Duel it is!''

Kaiba glares silently having a feeling he would try that.

Aigami just smirks as his Quantum Cube glows and underneath his feet shot out waves of tiny cubes, covering everything around them. The sky had become glowing purple as tiny sparks of bright orange lights surrounded them. What's more is that a dark red spiral of energy was above them all, covering the sky.

Kaiba scoffs telling him as he activates his headset. ''If this is your sense of an advantage, then I'll merely prove you wrong.''

Aigami smirks as his cube glows transmuting and expanding through tiny cubes until his Quantum Cube becomes multiple cubes of the same size, three going down and five in the middle on a row almost similar to a Duel Disk, hovering in front of his right arm.

''Then let's start the show.'' Aigami proclaims ready for some fun. Kaiba huffs as the two declare, drawing their top five cards of their deck though Kaiba's were holographic. ''Duel!''

**Duel Screen: Seto Kaiba: 8000LP vs. Aigami: 8000LP**

Mew Ichigo eyes Jonouchi as if watch over him as she catches up to the others.

Black Lady snaps her fingers as a dark aura engulfs her. She forms a grin very sadist proclaiming. ''I hope the rest of you are prepared to meet the end.''

Ed glares at her not believing the kind little girl turned into a monster. He won't let her stay like this, he refuses. He claps his hands and transmutes his automail wrist blade.

"I'm going to snap out you from this trance, Chibi!'' Edward vows not going to let her down.

Will the others be able to save Chibiusa the way she is now?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Ed: Chibi, snap out of this! This isn**__**'t who you are!**_

_**Kaiba: There can only be one who can be considered a challenge to Yugi and that is me.**_

* * *

As the others were fighting, Kaiba was beginning his duel against Aigami.

Kaiba notices how his Life Points were 8000LP, no doubt due to the power of Aigami's Dimension Duel much like what happened with Yugi and that Aoyama girl not to mention Battle Damage doesn't exist in this duel and instead they take damage when a monster they control is destroyed by their ATK or DEF.

"How about you start first, Kaiba?'' Aigami asks his prideful opponent eagerly wanting to crush his hopes and dreams. Kaiba scoffs accepting without a second though. ''Gladly.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 1_ __**Kaiba: 8000LP H: 5**__ / Aigami: 8000LP H: 5_

''My turn!'' Kaiba declares drawing his top card. He eyes it and smirks that this is a Dimension Duel to use its power. He's been aware of this from Yugi's last duel with Aigami and since then Kaiba has study this ability. Right now it's the perfect chance to use it for himself.

''I'll start by doing this, Dimension Summon!'' Kaiba declares as he yells out, covering his body in blue energy from his spirit energy. ''HAAA!''

Aigami startles proclaiming to feel his energy to be that much stronger like Yugi. ''His Spirit Energy is also that strong!''

Kaiba raises his hand and summons forth. ''Appear, **Prime Material Dragon**!''

Emerging from materializing light is a golden, metallic-like dragon with glowing red narrow eyes with 6 wings.

**Prime Material Dragon Lvl 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000**

Jonouchi remembers that monster and the trouble it had on Ichigo.

''Next I set 1 card and end my turn.'' Kaiba declares setting a face-down Spell/Trap card behind his dragon, finishing his turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Kaiba: 8000LP H: 4 / __**Aigami: 8000LP H: 5**_

''My turn.'' Aigami declares drawing his top card very excited but to crush his opponent. He eyes his hand and couldn't control his smirk as he proclaims grabbing two of them. ''First I set 2 cards.''

Two face-down Spell/Trap cards materialize on his field. He then grabs another card and summons it. ''Next I Dimension Summon Vijam the Cubic Seed!''

Swirls of cube energy materialize forming together into a dark blue egg with small skeleton-like wings and a long end that resembles a hook. The egg body gains some dark yellow linings as a golden eye emerges on the egg as well as another eye appears on the wrist of the hook.

Vijam the Cubic Seed Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Jonouchi worries seeing that thing again and tries warning the egoist duelist. ''Careful Kaiba, that monster-''

''I'm aware. I don't need a mutt to tell me how it works.'' Kaiba coldly responds to the dirty colored blond headed without turning his back at him. Jonouchi growls by that comment just trying to help the jerk from losing.

''I now send Vijam to Dimension Summon Geira Guile the Cubic King!'' Aigami proceeds as his Cubic Seed erupts into cubes and reshaped itself. Then from it appears a dark greenish-like bird creature with tentacle-like sharp ends on its wings, tail and talons. The main body of the creature is glowing brightly with strange markings as Vijam was held up and down by the monster's fangs, making it resemble an hourglass.

Geira Guile the Cubic King Lvl 2 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Kaiba glares at that thing aware of Aigami's unique Cubic monsters from the recordings of the duel against Yugi and how annoying they are, especially with that Field Spell in play. As long as he can finish the duel before he even plays it then he won't have any problem.

''Geira Guile's effect now inflicts 800 points of damage to you and its ATK goes up to 800!'' Aigami declares as his monster releases dark cubic wind blast, hitting Kaiba. However, the attack suddenly turns golden and is absorbed instead into **Prime Material Dragon**.

''What?'' Aigami questions with a puzzle look by what just happened. Kaiba chuckles before laughing out sinister as he informs his opponent with an overconfident face. ''HAHAHA! **Prime Material Dragon** changes any effect damage to my Life Point to increasing them.''

His golden dragon roars releasing golden aura around Kaiba, increasing his Life Points up to 8800LP.

Aigami huffs still amused as he finishes his turn. ''Clever. Then I end my turn.''

_Duel Screen: Turn 3_ __**Kaiba: 8800LP H: 4**__ / Aigami: 8000LP H: 2_

''My turn!'' Kaiba declares drawing his top card. He eyes it and smirks summoning another card from his hand. ''I Dimension Summon X-Head Cannon!''

A twin-cannon shoulder robot appears next to **Prime Material Dragon**.

X-Head Cannon Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500

''Next I play this spell, Dragon Shrine.'' Kaiba proceeds using the card he drew. He explains it with a sly smirk. ''With it I send a Dragon monster from my Deck to the Graveyard.''

A holographic screen appears of Kaiba's deck as he taps on a Blue-Eyes White Dragon card, sending it away. Kaiba then adds with a smirk. ''And if that monster is a Normal Dragon monster, I can send another Dragon from my Deck to the Graveyard as well.''

He sends another dragon on top of his Blue-Eyes. Kaiba then proclaims serious. ''Battle! **Prime Material Dragon**, attack that Cubic King!''

Prime Material roars releasing a burst of golden flames at Geira Guile. The blast tears apart the Cubic monster into ashes.

''Due to this being a Dimension Duel, we take no battle damage-'' Aigami begins informing him only for Kaiba to cut him off already aware. ''But you still take damage equal to the ATK or DEF of the monster I destroyed in its position. And since it was in Attack Position, you take damage to its ATK!''

Aigami huffs a small smirk as his Life Points drop to 7200.

''X-Head Cannon, attack directly!'' Kaiba commands as his robot fires its shoulder cannons, striking the enemy. Aigami's Life Points drop again to 5400.

''Are we done?'' Aigami asks very unimpressed. Kaiba scoffs answering as he plays a card in his hand. ''Hardly. I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Silver's Cry! With it, I can Special Summon 1 Normal Dragon from my Graveyard.''

Another holographic screen appears to Kaiba showing his Graveyard and taps on the card he will summon, chanting. ''Appear my pride and soul, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!''

Emerging behind is back is Kaiba's ace white dragon letting out a powerful roar.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

''Blue-Eyes, attack directly! Burst Stream of Destruction!'' Kaiba commands as his white dragon fires a destructive blue-white blast of electricity from its mouth, striking the foe directly. Aigami's Life Points drop instantly to 2400.

''Not done yet! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Soul Devourer**!'' Kaiba proceeds not finished as he plays another card in his holographic screen showing his hand. It shows the image of a dragon's mouth devouring the spirit of weaker monsters like Key Mace, Gigobyte and Haniwa. Kaiba then explains his card's effect. ''By releasing 1 monster I control, my Blue-Eyes can attack again!''

Jonouchi staggers amazed as X-Cannon Head vanishes and Blue-Eyes lets out a roar able to attack once more. Aigami stares very calmly. Kaiba then announces making his final attack. ''Sayonara. Burst Stream of Destruction!''

Blue-Eyes roar releasing a destructive burst at the enemy. Aigami, watching the attack come at him, simply says with a small smirk. ''I want to say Pas Encore.''

Kaiba raises an eyebrow as Aigami reveals his set card causally. ''I flip my set card, Cubic Ascension!''

Jonouchi panics, remembering that card as Aigami explains it very confident. ''Since you're attacking me directly, I can Special Summon another Vijam the Cubic Seed from my Deck to the field!''

A second Vijam reappears in front of Blue-Eyes' attack with Kaiba unable to stop it.

Vijam the Cubic Seed Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

The blast hits Vijam but tanks it like nothing with Aigami explaining. ''Vijam cannot be destroyed by battle. Plus I use Vijam's effect, placing my monster to my Spell and Trap Zone as a Continuous Spell.''

Vijam vanishes leaving behind a splash of cubic orange rust-like stain all over Blue-Eyes, letting the dragon roar in pain.

''This also places a Cubic Counter on your cannon, negating its effect and preventing it from attacking.'' Aigami also adds lifting his right finger still smiling cocky. Kaiba glares calmly not worry.

_Number of Cubic Counters on Blue-Eyes White Dragon: 1_

However with no cards on his field, this is what Aigami wanted playing a card from his hand proclaiming. ''Now since you can't attack me anymore, I activate the Field Spell **Cubic Plateau**!''

Suddenly the area begins to change as the ground and everything surrounding Aigami and Kaiba as well as Jonouchi became some kind of palace-temple with Hindu designs, but it is glowing purple/orange as everything is formed out of cubes.

''I can activate this card during either player's Battle Phase and since I activated it while I control no monsters, I can summon my last Vijam the Cubic Seed to my field!'' Aigami explains summoning his last Vijam to the field.

Vijam the Cubic Seed Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Kaiba grunts at this not able to do anything but to finish his turn.

''I end my turn.'' Kaiba declares but not before he adds as his earlier spell glows. ''During the End Phase, I can draw 1 if my dragon didn't inflict any battle damage due to **Soul Devourer's** effect.''

He draws a card eyeing it briefly before vanishing.

_Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Kaiba: 8800LP H: 2 / __**Aigami: 2400LP H: 1**_

Aigami lets out a chuckle speaking up pretty confident. ''I'll give you credit for surviving this long but all you're doing is wasting my time.''

Kaiba only glares at him coldly simply responding. ''The same can be said about you.''

Aigami actually frowns by that comment replying as he draws his top card. ''My turn.''

He eyes his card and smirks as he announces using the card he used earlier before. ''First I use Cubic Ascension's effect from my Graveyard. Since my opponent's Life Points are 2000 points higher than mines, I can Special Summon Vijam the Cubic Seed from my Deck, hand or Graveyard.''

Kaiba glares as the Vijam from the Graveyard returns back to the field. Jonouchi sweats not liking this.

Vijam the Cubic Seed Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

''And why stop there as I use the Vijam in my Spell and Trap Zone's effect to Special Summon itself back to the Monster Zone!'' Aigami also adds as he summons his third Vijam, joining the other two.

Vijam the Cubic Seed Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Aigami grins as he flips his other set card. ''I activate my set Trap card, **Cubic Omen**!''

His card flips over as the three Vijams glow.

''For each Cubic Monsters I control, I place a Cubic Counters on each of your monsters.'' Aigami explains as his Cubic Seeds releases orange wave of hundreds-thousands of cubes towards Kaiba's monsters. The wave hits both and consumes them in orange-cubic rust.

_Number of Cubic Counters on Blue-Eyes White Dragon: 2_

_Number of Cubic Counters on __**Prime Material Dragon**__: 1_

Aigami, chuckling, plays another card from his hand. "I use this card now, **Cubic Greed**!''

The new spell shows the image of Pot of Greed but the greed face is replaced with the Cubic-like eye, its green replaced with orange and more cubic than a round pot with a darkish orange-purple background. Aigami then explains his spell's effect. ''With this, I can draw cards equal to the number of Cubic Counters on the field. Which means I draw 3 cards!''

He draws 3 cards thanks to the Cubic Counters. Kaiba glares more annoyed meaning this is where his opponent will combo.

''I now summon Duza the Meteor Cubic Vessel!'' Aigami declares summoning a new Cubic. This one was a purple colored, large machine-like being with massive extendable arms with grey machine fingernails and golden knuckles. It has no legs but a strange floating-like bottom half with strange spikes and large bumps on its top back. It has a faceless-like face with a red-like eye thing on the right with red markings across its chest, shoulders and back.

Duza the Meteor Cubic Vessel Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1600

''Duza's effect lets me send a Cubic card from my Deck to the Graveyard and I choose **Cubic Dharma**.'' Aigami explains his monster's effect as his deck pushes out a card out of his will and he sends it away only to announce grabbing the same card he sent. ''Oh but I'm not done, I banish **Cubic Dharma** to activate its effect.''

His spell banishes from the game as Aigami explains with another card added to his hand.

''By banishing it, I add back a Cubic Monster from my Graveyard to my hand and with it, I send 1 of my Vijams to summon once more Geira Guile the Cubic King!'' Aigami declares as one of his Cubic Seeds to disappear and replace with the same Cubic King Kaiba destroyed before.

Geira Guile the Cubic King Lvl 2 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Kaiba glares with Aigami announcing. ''I use its effect and this time your dragon can't stop it.''

Without Prime Material's effect, Geira Guile releases a burst of green energy blast. It hits Kaiba who braces himself as his Life Points drop back down to 8000.

Aigami chuckles evilly now playing another card from his hand. ''I activate the Continuous Spell, **Cubic Enlightenment**!''

The new spell shows the image of Indiora Doom Volt the Cubic Emperor glowing in a strange like while absorbing the light around it. Aigami then explains his card still smirking. ''With this, a Cubic monster I control that battles an opponent's monster during my turn can switch its ATK with my opponent's.''

''What?!'' Jonouchi utters out in horror while Kaiba remains calm but upset. Aigami grins as he announces entering his Battle Phase. ''Battle! Geira Guile, attack **Prime Material Dragon**!''

The bird-like Cubic King swoops towards the weakened golden dragon and rams itself through it, destroying it.

''Now you take damage equal to the ATK that your dragon got from my Cubic King.'' Aigami reminds Kaiba who suddenly takes the damage of his monster's destruction. He stands his ground as his Life Points drop down to 7200.

''Now I use Geira Guile's effect since it battled, sending it away to summon back up to 2 of Vijam the Cubic Seed back to my field and add a certain Cubic to my hand!'' Aigami announces as his green Cubic King vanishes and replaces itself with Vijam.

Vijam the Cubic Seed Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Jonouchi now worries again remembering what Aigami did when he has his Field Spell in effect. Aigami, smirking, resumes using his powerful field. ''And I add this card and thanks to **Cubic Plateau**, I can use Vulcan Dragni the Cubic King's effect during the Battle Phase! With it, I send 2 Vijams to summon itself to the field!''

Two of the three Vijams merged together to become a new Cubic King. This new monster is hard to describe as it's basically a dark red creature with a long but large oval body with two, glowing red marking, dark red arms with each arm attached with 3 long extra claw arms; six in total. In addition, two Vijams are present and connect to the other on the main body; one at the bottom half held by strange devices on both sides and the last one on top with large horns on top. There's a strange symbol in the middle of the two connected Cubic Seeds.

Vulcan Dragni the Cubic King Lvl 3 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

''Vulcan Dragni's effect inflicts 800 of damage when it is summoned from the hand while its ATK goes up to 1600.'' Aigami reveals as his Vulcan Dragni releases a burst of flames upon his opponent. Kaiba gasps out in actual pain as his Life Points once more drop to 6400

''Vulcan Dragni, attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Plus due to **Cubic Enlightenment**, our monsters' ATK switch!'' Aigami reminds Kaiba with a smirk but also adds banishing a Cubic card from his Graveyard. ''Not only that but I banish **Cubic Omen** to use its effect, targeting Vulcan Dragni!''

The Cubic King, shooting up to 3000 ATK while Blue-Eyes is reduce to 1600 ATK, fires a burst of flames destroying the white dragon instantly. Kaiba once more struggles in pain as his Life Points drops lower to 4800.

''Now the effect of **Cubic Omen** activates since Vulcan Dragni destroyed your monster with a Cubic Counter, you take damage equal to the original ATK of your precious dragon.'' Aigami declares smirking as his Cubic King releases a burst-like wave of energy at the enemy. Kaiba yells but still stands his ground while his Life Points heavily drop to 1800.

Aigami, chuckling, announces as his Cubic King glows. ''Now since Vulcan Dragni battled, I send it to the Graveyard to summon forth up to 3 Vijam the Cubic Seed to the field!''

Vulcan Dragni vanishes and replaces itself with two Vijams again.

Vijam the Cubic Seed x2 Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

A card pops out from Aigami's deck as he grabs it and declares still smirking. ''And then I may add this card from my hand and with my field spell, I use the effect of Indiora Doom Volt the Cubic Emperor from my hand! With it, I send all three Vijams to summon itself to the field!''

The middle Vijam merges with the other two Vijams as electricity consume them. Aigami then chants smirking. ''Destroy everything, Indiora Doom Volt the Cubic Emperor!''

Emerging out of the main Vijam, out of electricity, is a giant beast-like, bulky monster with a white, light blue markings glowing body. It has large arms with three tentacle-like sharp claws with three sharp ends over its shoulders. The chest also has the image of a beast's face through glowing blue markings to resemble one with fang-like mouth. The bottom half is Vijam as it grows three, beast-like legs. On the top, there appears to be a head with large and wide horns.

Indiora Doom Volt the Cubic Emperor Lvl 4 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Jonouchi sweats terrified remembering how bad this thing was.

''Indiora inflicts 800 of damage as its ATK grows to 2400 ATK!'' Aigami declares as his Cubic Emperor unleashes a burst of electricity, striking Kaiba. He grunts still barely standing his ground while his Life Points dropped to a mere 1000.

''No way! Kaiba is-'' Jonouchi starts uttering out only for Kaiba, still in pain, glares furious at him almost daring him to finish his words. Jonouchi gulps not going to say a thing.

''Indiora, attack Kaiba directly!'' Aigami declares smirking as Indiora grips its hands gather burst of electricity. He grins bidding his farewell with a sinister voice. ''Enjoy your last moments Kaiba. I suggest you should.''

Kaiba glares firmly not far from bested yet. Even if he has little Life Points, he will NEVER allow anyone to beat him but only one and ONLY one.

As the duel was still going on, the others were still fighting Black Moon well mainly Black Lady waving her hand at Sailor Mars' flames as if they were nothing as well as repel Sailor Venus's whip chain attack.

''_**Supreme Thunder!**_'' Sailor Jupiter shouts unleashing a burst of electricity while Sailor Mercury shouts forming a sphere of water and fires it forward. ''_**Shine Aqua Illusion!**_''

Both attacks mix and charge at the enemy only for Black Lady, giggling at their foolish attempts, reflects their attack with a dark barrier. This shocks the two as their attack is bounce back at them, hitting them as they scream. They were tossed backwards though Mew Ichigo catches them with her swift speed.

''You're all pathetic to stand in my way!'' Black Lady declares smirking. Shadow scoffs vanishing and appearing right at her front only to dodge fast by Saphir almost slashing him with sharp wooden-demon claws.

''You're the one who are getting in our way Nya!'' Mew Ichigo shouts charging forward with Sasuke right beside her. Demande, almost under hypnosis, unleashes his third demon eye as an energy beam. Mew Ichigo still charges forming her pink barrier and blocks the energy beam in its tracks.

''_**CHIDORI CURRENT!**_'' Sasuke shouts releasing a burst of electricity and fires it forward.

''_**RIBBON CHIDORI YARN THREADS!**_'' Mew Ichigo shouts forming threads of pink electricity and thrusts them forward.

Black Lady sees their attacks and smirks releasing a dark wave that sends both attacks to Demande and Saphir instead, shocking the younger brother by Sasuke's attack while the older is wrapped and electrify by the cat girl's threads. This shocks Mew Ichigo with Sasuke seeing how much crueler the girl has become.

''Your attacks are just as pathetic.'' Black Lady declares laughing evilly. Ed watches far enough dashing at her, swinging a punch but Black Lady evades it easily.

''Stop acting like this Chibiusa!'' Ed tells her really mad, not able to stand the girl who wanted to save her world, who was afraid of her mistakes, who wanted to have friends to become this dark, twisted older version of her former self.

Black Lady eyes the young alchemist with a small huff as she replies. ''Edward, you're like me but the only difference is my desire, my dream to be a lady, to be better than mother are greater than yours!''

Ed shakes his head refusing to accept that to be true. That was not who the real Chibiusa was, this was someone she shouldn't ever become. Unlike how he hates his father, Chibiusa loved her parents with all of her heart. He can't accept this not one bit.

''You're wrong! Chibiusa, you love your mother and father and they feel the same for you. You admired-'' Ed begins to say about to clap her hands but the moment he says those words, Black Lady snaps clapping her hands.

''Silence!'' She yells stomping her right foot forward and in that instant sparks of red electricity flashes and the ground transmutes multiple waves of spike pillars shooting forward. This catches Ed off guarded slamming his hands fast and transmutes a pillar taking him up. The spike pillars ram themselves through Ed's, destroying them as Ed is forced to jump away but crashes on the ground pretty hard but not too rough.

Sailor Moon sees that in speechless as did the others. Ed, grunting as he tries pulling himself up, eyes Black Lady uttering in confusion not believing what he saw. ''T-that was Alchemy. But she stomp with her foot instead?''

Black Lady giggles evilly not realizing she could do that but she didn't care admitting her strength is that much stronger now.

''I've even surpassed you, Edward. To me, you're more of an ant.'' She tells Ed wanting him to snap more. Wiseman hums liking her methods but they were under a schedule to put an end to this planet and the princess.

''Enough toying with them Black Lady.'' Wiseman orders her with Black Lady giggling, bowing softly to him and apologizes. ''Yes Wiseman-sama. Best we finish this.''

However she smirks evilly and asks of him. ''But first I must torment her.''

Wiseman just chuckles evilly allowing her. Black Lady smirks snapping her fingers and appearing behind her is Tuxedo Mask. This surprises the group as well as Sailor Moon noticing Mamoru is missing his top hat and white face mask as well as holding her cracked Cutie Moon Rod.

''Mamo-chan?'' Sailor Moon mutters out, seeing he is under some kind of mind control. Black Lady giggles walking up and wrapping herself sexually around Tuxedo Mask.

''My precious Endymion, all mine now.'' Black Moon whispers to her father's past self, seeing him only as hers and only hers, so much so as she tickles his chin she kisses him. This leaves everyone paralyzes including Sailor Moon.

''…'' Shadow, as silent and calm, couldn't help but open his mouth slightly at the disgust he witness. Ed does a face-palm regretting to help Chibiusa deal with her daddy issues. Sasuke stares at this and finds this really wrong… and oddly gets a disturb image of the past of the idiot… kissing him by mistake. The Uchiha shivers without anyone noticing him.

Even Jonouchi sees that and isn't sure what to think of it… though one thing still comes up.

''… Still hot.'' Jonouchi mutters to himself finding her really hot regardless. Kaiba overhears that and regrets actually coming here to see that nonsense.

''Mamo-chan! Please stop!'' Sailor Moon calls out to Mamoru but it was like he couldn't hear her. Ed did have to admit even Mamoru wouldn't be doing this noticing the look in his eyes.

''He's controlled, most likely her doing.'' Sasuke confirms their suspicious able to see her dark magic around Tuxedo Mask with his Sharingan eyes. Black Lady scoffs softly pulling herself away from her beloved.

''That should be the least of your worries. Since the Dragon Knight ruined the first Black Crystal monolith…'' Black Lady begins to say staring at the direction of the large Black Crystal that Yugi destroyed not so long ago. Due to that, the damage to the planet was halted but slightly… however, Black Lady will fix such a mistake.

Raising her left arm up, she declares in a twisted humorous voice. ''I shall summon a new one in its place!''

This confuses the group until they feel a pressure above them. They look up and watch in horror as a massive Black Crystal descends from the sky and crashes right on top of the broken remains of the other, impaling itself onto the ground. Everyone feels the quake of the impalement as did the Earth, being ripped and damaged by the monolith's dark power.

Black Lady laughs maliciously as she declares smirking. ''Watch as I slowly put an end to this pathetic planet and your lives!''

Chibiusa, now turned into the evil Black Lady, prepares to end the life of her world and those she liked for the stake of power and being a rightful ruler. Can Mew Ichigo and her group handle this threat and can Yugi and the rest reach them, but how?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Heart Moving by Naoko Takeuchi from Sailor Moon)**

* * *

**Here are the fanmade/any new-new card that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

**(Most of these cards have been used before by past Volumes but I will bring them back once a while in a new Volume or more so)**

* * *

**For those who still don't get Dimension Summon, here's this from YGOPRO:**

***Dimension Duel- Type: Normal Spell Card**

**(FORMERLY YGOPRO Exclusive)**

**Effect: You can Dimension Summon any Level of monster (from your hand) without tributing. The original ATK and DEF of monster(s) becomes 0 when summoned. When a monster(s) is summoned, the summoning player determines its original ATK and DEF on the field with maximum ATK and DEF written in the card text of that monster (depending on the summoning player's ''spirit energy''). Battles between monsters do not inflict battle damage. If a monster(s) is destroyed, inflict damage equal to the ATK or DEF when they are destroyed, depending on the position of that monster to the player who controls that monster.**

* * *

**Kaiba's new cards:**

**_Prime Material Dragon- Lvl 6, ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Effect**

**(Played previously on Chapter **

Effect: Any effect that would inflict damage to a player increases their Life Points by the same amount, instead. During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a monster(s) on the field: You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.

***Soul Devourer- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Tribute 1 monster you control; 1 other monster you control can attack twice this turn and if this card does not attack or did not inflict any Battle Damage to your opponent, draw 1 card during your End Phase.

* * *

**Aigami's new cards:**

***Cubic Plateau- Type: Field Spell Card**

**(Played previously on Chapter 25 of Volume 3)**

Effect: The activation and effects of ''Cubic'' card(s) cannot be chained. Other Field Spell Card(s) cannot be activated. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. If you control no monsters on your field, you can activate this card (from your hand) during either player's Battle Phase. When this card is activated: You can Special Summon 1 ''Vijam the Cubic Seed'' from your hand or Deck. Then if this card was activated during your opponent's Battle Phase, skip it to their Main Phase 2. You can activate the effects of ''Cubic'' card(s) from your hand during either player's Battle Phase. ''Cubic'' monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects.

**_Cubic Omen- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Place Cubic Counters on a face-up monster(s) your opponent controls, up to the number of "Cubic" monsters you control. (Monsters with a Cubic Counter cannot attack, also negate their effects.) You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 "Cubic" monster you control; this turn, each time it destroys a monster with a Cubic Counter by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK. You can only use each effect of "Cubic Omen" once per turn.

***Cubic Greed- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Draw 1 card for each Cubic Counter on the field. This effect cannot be negated. You can banish this card from your GY, except during the turn this card was sent to the GY; add 1 ''Cubic'' Spell/Trap card from your Deck to your hand.

**_Cubic Dharma- Type: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: You take no battle damage from attacks involving "Cubic" monsters you control. During your Main Phase: You can send 1 "Cubic" card from your hand to the GY, and if you do, draw 1 card. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 "Cubic" monster in your GY; add that monster to your hand. You can only use each of these effects of "Cubic Dharma" once per turn.

***Cubic Enlightenment- Type: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: During your turn: "Cubic" monsters that battle an opponent's monster; switch the battling monsters' ATK during damage calculation only. You can banish this card from your GY; all ''Cubic'' monsters you control gain 3000 ATK and until the end of this turn, they are unaffected by your opponent's card effects.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Chibiusa, now Black Lady, prepares to destroy her home for Nemesis and Wiseman. Ichigo and the others struggle in their fight while Kaiba proceeds in his duel against Aigami. Can Yugi and the others in the present reach them to the future?

Ed: This has gone long enough Chibi!

Sailor Moon: You're not like this. Please go back to being Chibiusa-chan!

Black Lady laughs in a mocking tone: Go back to such a weakling? Never! I am the Queen of the Black Moon and you all shall meet oblivion!

Sasuke scoffs: The only one who will die will be the man who destroyed my life.

Shadow glares: We'll put an end to this even if you must die.

Mew Ichigo: Yugi-kun, please come here somehow Nya.

Aigami chuckles: Unless he can time travel, he won't.

Kaiba: Never underestimate how pesty Yugi is. If there's one person who can make such a thing a reality, it's him. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Near the Struggle! Defeat Black Moon! Duel Standby!

Mew Ichigo blushes oddly agreeing with him: That's right Nya! Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! See you all next time!

* * *

**Author's Note: **Stronger Black Lady... YES.

Since this is an alternative to Dark Side of Dimensions, I should at least give Kaiba a chance to duel Aigami and so he shall, though differently. I hope you guys liked it because between us, this was not part of my plan for this arc. NOPE… but it became one in the last second.


	43. 42: Near the Struggle!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Valkyria Chronicles AND now Sailor Moon (finally). I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 42 of the second new Arc of Volume 4: Crystal Moon!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: Moonlight Densetsu by Dali from Sailor Moon) **

**Volume 4: Episode 42: Near the Struggle! Defeat Black Moon!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_The group returned to the past to let Yugi rest after using that strange new technique he learned out of nowhere. As they left to let him rest, Usagi felt a pressure of danger happening in the future as she, the rest of the Sailor Guardians, Ichigo, Jonouchi, Ed, Kaiba, Shadow and Sasuke went back but not before Alicia spotted them leave and left to warn the others._

_Back in Crystal Tokyo, the group confront an older but darker Chibiusa now calling herself Black Lady and announced her loyalty to Black Moon as queen. This shocked everyone as they try to fight her while Aigami appeared and Kaiba dueled him to not allow some fool to attack Yugi previously. The two clashed with Aigami showing the power of the Dimension Duel in his advantage though Kaiba learned and almost beaten him instantly if not for his tricks._

_Eventually Black Lady summoned the rest of Black Moon including a brainwashed Tuxedo Mask, laughing as she also summoned a new Black Crystal to damage the Earth and power-up Nemesis._

_Can our heroes handle this massive threat? And how will Yugi and the others reach the others in the future?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

After seeing Ichigo, Usagi and the others vanishing, Alicia rushes back to the others of her team to tell them what the heck happened and they all gather outside the Kame Shop.

"Wait-wait Melchiott, you saw Momomiya, Tsukino and the others head back to the future?'' Kurosaki questions her pretty sure they wouldn't go without telling them first. Alicia shakes her head as she insists them serious. "I'm pretty sure BECAUSE THEY POOF! Why are we discussing this!''

Ichigo grunts still not sure as Danny says. ''We need to be sure that they did since they wouldn't tell us unless it had to involve-''

It's in that moment the team startles realizing this could be Black Moon's big push or they have Chibiusa and Mamoru. Ichigo takes back his early thoughts and questions. ''Would they-''

Alicia nods rapidly but then the group gets interrupted by Jenny walking out from the door of her home and tells them upset. ''Look, I'm glad you people are visiting but this is ridicules. Yugi is sleeping and needs to rest.''

''We just need Yugi-san to confirm this, please.'' Alicia reasons with her knowing Yugi would be the only one to confirm where Ichigo and the others went and he would be worry for her too. The others nod admitting Yugi needs to know too. Jenny sighs knowing they're worry but she can't let her only sibling, the last part that connects to her parents to die too.

''I would like to but he's still resting and-'' Jenny begins to protest refusing but then she hears something and smelling a similar scent.

''It's fine Nee-san.'' A voice speaks up alarming the group. They turn to see Yugi walking out, just putting on his shoes and school jacket. Yugi eyes them and tells them concern but relax. ''And I can't sense Ichigo-kun or Usagi-kun here. So it's pretty likely where they are.''

''See!'' Alicia tells the others happy she is right. Jenny sighs at that and eyes her younger brother, ordering him concern about his health. ''You're not planning to-''

Yugi smiles interrupting his older sister's train of thought and he tells her honestly about it. ''You can stop me, but I won't stand around while the others are fighting. I have to do it.''

Jenny frowns knowing well she should protest but she knows Yugi will risk his life to protect his love ones regardless of his health. She sighs crossing her arms and nods though she tells him firmly. ''Be careful.''

Yugi smiles nodding planning to do so.

''Great plan… just one problem.'' Kurosaki speaks up not wanting to ruin their only plan but does stating. ''How do we get to the future?''

Yugi hums not exactly sure. Only the Space-time Key could take them to the future or Shadow Knight through his own means, but he's not sure how to contact him and they have no other key.

Judai grunts kinda wishing Yusei was here as Naruto suddenly points out puzzle, noticing someone is missing. ''Wasn't Sonic here a second-''

In a flash of blue, Sonic appears proclaiming as he holds up two Chaos Emeralds, a Blue and Green ones. ''We can with these!''

This staggers the group not following. Sonic smirks explaining it as he juggles the emeralds. ''Tails found a Chaos Emerald while we were in that Gallia place.''

''But how will those help us?'' Danny asks not getting how two magical emeralds that can stop time will help them to go into the future. Sonic eyes him and still smirks explaining it. ''_**Chaos Control**_ can do more than just stop time; it can warp space that well we can time travel to the future.''

Everyone blinks to hear that with Yugi asking surprise. ''You've done that before?''

Sonic chuckles a bit nervous, not sure how to explain that part, as he simply says it as vague as possible. ''Um yes and no. It's a long story. All I need is two Chaos Emeralds and 2 _**Chaos Control**_ users. And well since Shadow is in the future, that just leaves me and Yugi.''

''Me?!'' Yugi utters out astounded. Sonic nods winking as he reminds the tricolor head. ''You bet! You used _**Chaos Control**_ before against Metal.''

Yugi blinks now recalling he did use _**Chaos Control**_ on Metal Sonic in that final battle when he was that Metal Overlord. He didn't question it in the middle of the battle or after since the battle, just relief it was over.

''I guess I did.'' The purple eyes young man mutters now curious how he pulled that off. Maybe his Dragon Knight powers? Or could it be Yin-Yang Dragon? Or...? Yugi quickly shakes those thoughts sadly as he's just wasting time. He eyes the blue hedgehog and nods accepting the offer. ''Worth a try, Sonic-kun. Let's do it.''

Sonic grins to hear that as he says tossing him the green Chaos Emerald. ''That's more like it.''

Yugi smiles catching it and stares at it, hoping this works. The others nod with Alicia and Danny transforming. Ichigo blinks as he better do the same though he needs to deal with the fact of his real body. Turning to face Jenny, he asks of her kindly as he slams his Substitute Shinigami Badge, his real body dropping as his Shinigami form emerges right out of it. ''Um keep my body safe please.''

Jenny sighs but nods grabbing Kurosaki's unconscious body inside the shop. Kurosaki bows to her most kind.

Yugi eyes Sonic who nods confident. He knees down to the blue hedgehog and both shout crossing the arms of the emeralds they were holding. ''_**CHAOS CONTROL!**_''

The emerald glow brightly as a blue portal suddenly materializes right behind them. Sonic sighs of relief that actually worked like before. Yugi smiles though slowly frowns, hoping Ichigo and the others were doing okay.

* * *

Within the Crystal Palace, King Endymion and Diana watch the horror that was happening outside. The group is facing Black Moon in probably the last battle and worst Chibiusa has been corrupted into this Black Lady. The king frowns not expecting the enemy to do this to his own daughter. He feels powerless in his current state.

The small grey cat couldn't watch anymore either. She refuses to see the sweet Small Lady become this evil person and all of her love ones, especially her parents, to die.

''I have to do something to save Small Lady. I'm going to get Pluto!'' Diana declares making up her mind as she runs off fast. King Endymion startles watching her leave, telling her concerning. ''Diana, be careful!''

Diana runs off, hoping to get Pluto to help them when they need all the help. Outside, things were bad with Black Lady having summoned a new black crystal monolith upon the Earth. Sailor Moon shakes a bit worry, especially with Mamoru still under her control.

The other Sailor Guardians were trying to fight Saphir with no luck with Shadow assisting them and pushing back the berserk Black Moon member.

''There must be a way to revert whatever happened to Chibiusa-chan and Mamoru-kun Nya.'' Mew Ichigo proclaims wishing they had anything to fix all of this. Ed nods watching Black Lady teasing the mindless Mamoru. He grunts muttering out. ''I'll hurl if they kiss again. I mean even if he was forced to do this without mind control, I don't wat to see more kissing!''

Realizing that Chibiusa could also be brainwashed, Sailor Moon gets an idea smiling. Raising her right hand forward, she shouts calling forth. ''Moon Stick!''

Mew Ichigo gasps as she watches seeing the very same glowing light blue, crescent moon-shaped pink stick though now the stick is a long staff but everything else is still the same from a light blue crescent moon-shaped decoration on the bottom a jewel and a crescent moon shape near the moon end.

''It looks completely different Nya!'' Mew Ichigo says amazed. Artemis nods smiling explaining. ''Sailor Moon was able to unlock her full power with the Silver Crystal, combining it with the Moon Stick.''

Luna then states smiling at her partner's thinking. ''Excellent thinking Sailor Moon! Use the Moon Stick to heal and negate the enemy's abilities on Mamoru-san and Chibiusa-chan!''

Sailor Moon, already a step ahead, begins spinning around with her wand-like weapon as it created large spiral of light almost like long ribbons surrounding her.

''_**MOON HEALING ESCALATION!**_'' Raising her staff up, Sailor Moon shouts unleashing a powerful wave of light towards Black Lady and Tuxedo Mask. However Black Lady simply giggles, muttering out with a sinister look. ''Naïve.''

She moves her hand having the Silver Crystal around her wrist; the same crystal shines and reveals a barrier negating the light. This shocks Sailor Moon uttering out. ''W-what just happened? That was supposed to-''

Black Lady giggles at her foolish attempts telling her evilly. ''You really are pathetic, Sailor Moon. With my Silver Crystal, I can push back the power of your weaker attack!''

This shocked the Moon Princess not believing the Silver Crystal from the future would still work with Chibiusa under this condition.

''And for that, I shall summon another Black Crystal monolith!'' Black Lady declares raising her hand over the sky and much like earlier a second massive black crystal descends from the sky and strikes into the ground of the planet. The Earth shakes violently as the corpses of those who died begin to disintegrate as did the broken buildings as well as anything near the crystal.

''Ho-ho… Look at everything erasing, Sailor Moon! All of this possible thanks to Black Lady!'' Wiseman proclaims laughing out of humor of this show. Black Lady giggles also very happy with it.

''Please stop this Chibiusa-chan Nya! Your parents wouldn't-'' Mew Ichigo tries reasoning with her but this causes the corrupted Chibiusa to snap and unleashes a dark wave so strong it hits the heroes. Mew Ichigo gasps forced to get on all fours with Sasuke enduring it with his arms crossed as did Ed, Shadow and Sailor Moon. The other Sailor Guardians were sent flying backwards but manage to stand their ground.

Black Lady huffs trying to contain her anger but couldn't as she yells out furious. ''MY PARENTS KNEW NOTHING OF ME! I was held back by them! Now I am reborn and destined to be a queen greater than mother and you!''

Sailor Moon eyes her startled by her reaction. Could this be her inner feelings for parents? Ed, of course, knew this is related to her mistake and her desires pushed to their upmost limit. He glares at Wiseman no doubt being responsible for this.

''Saphir, Demande, finish those Guardians now!'' Black Lady orders the two brainwashed Black Moon members as she eyes the mindless Tuxedo Mask and orders him kindly though with a small smirk. ''Endymion, be a dear and get rid of the weak Sailor Moon.''

Tuxedo Mask, with an unemotional expression, walks forward towards Sailor Moon who shivers worry. Mew Ichigo suddenly rushes forward to protect her cousin as did Sasuke pulling out his katana.

Black Lady smirks evilly declaring to the Uchiha. ''Sasuke, you're blind to fight with them.''

Sasuke stares at her calmly but firm. She then grins giving him an offer. ''Join us and I will grant you not just your revenge but an heir for your dead clan.''

This startles the group with Ed protesting in horror. ''Are you insane Chibi?!''

Black Lady snaps and stomps her foot, shouting. ''SILENCE!''

Sparks of red electricity flashes and transmutes shooting from the ground sharp pillars at the heroes. Ed and the other Sailor Guardians barely dodge them while Mew Ichigo, Shadow and Sasuke dodge them easily. They back away quick as Black Lady, giggling, asks Sasuke again. ''What do you say? Help me and I might give you more than an heir.''

Mew Ichigo gulps unease. Knowing how the Uchiha only thinks of revenge. He might take the offer and that will force the cat girl to fight him again. She's not sure if she can fight him too under these conditions. Maybe she should-

''… You're the one being naïve.'' Mew Ichigo blinks as did Black Lady at Sasuke's words. The young Uchiha scoffs at such offer reminded of how simple it was gaining power from Orochimaru only to see how others will use each other for their own dark twisted reasons. Even more so that this girl is controlled and being used worse than he was. He refuses to let himself be a puppet for the stake of power.

''You're being used by your own desire for power. I should know.'' Sasuke announces admitting his own blindness of what strength is to being control by another. He looks at Black Lady, only seeing his own young self and tells her. ''And you're blinded by your sense of reality while my eyes…''

His eyes glow of his changed Sharingan eyes, declaring serious. ''See through such illusions! I will defeat Itachi with my own strength and beat you!''

Black Lady glares viciously at such words. Mew Ichigo oddly blushes by what he said. She walks up standing up beside him, adding determine. ''And he's not fighting you alone Nya!''

Aigami chuckles at their assumption that they can win and protests with a sly smirk. ''Once I'm done with you Kaiba, I'll deal with them.''

Kaiba scoffs at his assumptions and protests right back but much more sure of it. ''Last I checked, this duel is not over and you're not going to win any time soon.''

Aigami eyes him not even a little bit convince on that, especially since he'll win.

Kaiba's Life Points: 1000

Field: 1 Set Spell/Trap Card

Hand: 2

Aigami's Life Points: 2400

Field: Indiora Doom Volt the Cubic Emperor, Duza the Meteor Cubic Vessel, **Cubic Plateau**, **Cubic Enlightenment**

Hand: 2

''Like I said before, I'm done! Indiora Doom Volt the Cubic Emperor, attack directly!'' Aigami proclaims as his Cubic Emperor gathers more electricity between its palms. ''Voltic End!''

It then fires the blast of electricity at Kaiba. However this wouldn't work on the prideful duelist.

''You're that naïve to think I didn't have a counter.'' Kaiba states as he flips his set card shouting. ''Trap card open, Counter Gate!''

His trap opens up and immediately forms an energy-like barrier, blocking the electrical blast right away.

''I negate your direct attack. And next I can draw 1 card and if it is a monster, I can Normal Summon it in Attack Position.'' Kaiba explains saving himself as he draws his top card. He eyes it and smirks declaring raising his other hand forward. ''I now use **Cost Down Dragon** from my Graveyard.''

The spirit of a brown scaled dragon appears with sharp red eyes with a scaled body design that resembles swords including the wings that look like swords too. Aigami startles not noticing when Kaiba sent that monster before until he remembered Dragon Shrine. Kaiba then explains his dragon's effect. ''By banishing it, I can Normal Summon a Level 5 or higher Dragon monster without a Tribute.''

His spirit-like dragon vanishes as Kaiba chants summoning the monster he drew. ''Appear spirit of my pride and soul, Dragon Spirit of White!''

Emerging behind Kaiba is a pure white dragon with bright blue eyes resembling a younger Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Dragon Spirit of White Lvl 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Aigami chuckles a bit praising his opponent's play. ''Ha, clever, but it means nothing with **Cubic Enlightenment**.''

Kaiba huffs at his nonsense and explains firmly. ''Dragon Spirit of White, when it is Normal or Special Summon, targets and banishes a Spell or Trap on the field!''

This actually shocks Aigami as Kaiba finishes his words raising his hand at his spell. ''I now banish **Cubic Enlightenment**!''

The younger Blue-Eyes release a burst of lightning mouth blast, vanishing **Cubic Enlightenment** from the game. Aigami, pretty surprise, actually chuckles stating his strategy. ''Even if I use Duza's effect, it won't be enough. Was hoping to win right there and then. Oh well.''

Kaiba glares not buying it, certain he has a plan.

''I set 1 card facedown. My turn ends.'' Aigami declares setting a face-down card behind his Cubics, ending his turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 5_ __**Kaiba: 1000LP H: 2**__ / Aigami: 2400LP H: 1_

Kaiba brushes off the dirt on his outfit as he declares coldly. ''I'll wrap this up. My turn!''

He draws and eyes it already getting the means to finish the duel.

''I Dimension Summon The King of D!'' Kaiba declares summoning a new monster. Appearing to his field is a monster that resembles Lord of D however his bone dragon-like armored outfit is slightly upgrade, his cape is more torn apart, longer and red with long collar ends and carries a massive electric guitar that resembles Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with its heads as the heads of a guitar.

The King of D. Lvl 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1100

''Since a Dimension Summon can count as a Normal Summon, I use The King of D's effect, discarding a Spell or Trap to add 1 of three cards to my hand.'' Kaiba explains discarding a card to use the power of his monster. The King starts playing the dragon-like guitar, releasing sparks of electricity. A holographic card pops out from Kaiba's deck and teleports itself into his hand screen.

Kaiba then taps on the card in his screen, setting it to his field and then plays another card from his hand. ''I set this card and next use the spell, Card of Demise! With this, I draw 5 cards but then at the 5th Standby Phase of playing this card, I discard my entire hand.''

Since he had no cards in his hand, Kaiba draws up to 5 cards into his hand. He eyes his new hand and plays one of the cards in his hand. ''I activate the spell, The Melody of Awakening Dragon. I discard 1 card and now I can add up to 2 Dragon monsters with 3000 ATK or more and 2500 DEF or less from my Deck to my hand.''

After sending another card from his hand away, Kaiba added both a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon to his hand.

''I banish The White Stone of Ancient to use its effect, adding a Blue-Eyes monster from my Graveyard to my hand.'' Kaiba suddenly reveals banishing a strange glowing stone from his Graveyard, adding the other Blue-Eyes White Dragon from his Graveyard back to his hand. He then reveals one of his dragons and announces. ''I reveal Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand to Special Summon Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!''

The card glows as blue lightning strikes the ground behind him and almost like lightning, floating a new Blue-Eyes monster appears behind him. This dragon has its body covered in glowing pattern lines that resembles lightning. Even its body looked like it gotten sharper as if it was lightning bolt with its eyes ever so glowing blue.

Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

''I now activate my set card, The Flute of Summoning Dragon!'' Kaiba declares flipping his set card. Jonouchi blinks a bit confused since only Lord of D could only use that card. To his surprise the very golden dragon theme flute appears and the King of D grabs it, playing it.

''Since The King of D can be treated as Lord of D, I use my spell to summon forth up to two Dragons!'' Kaiba explains with a firm expression able to use the combo as he chants summoning. ''Appear my holographic pride and soul, Blue-Eyes Solid Dragon!''

A new Blue-Eyes dragon appears except its body looks more machine-like, its wings are holographic resembling the original Duel Disks holograph blades even in colors and it had a mouth blaster sticking out from its mouth.

Blue-Eyes Solid Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Jonouchi actually grunts not believing to see more Blue-Eyes monsters.

''And you too my pride and soul, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!'' Kaiba chants as a second original Blue-Eyes appears to his field.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

Aigami stares firmly realizing Kaiba has a full field. Kaiba then declares as his Solid Dragon roars. ''I activate my Solid Dragon's effect. When it is Normal or Special Summoned, I target and negate the effect of Indiora.''

Blue-Eyes Solid Dragon releases a burst of light from its wings, striking the Cubic Emperor as it nullifies its effect, reducing its 2400 ATK into 0. Jonouchi is speechless by that.

''Battle.'' Kaiba declares, raising his hand forward and commands. ''Spirit of White Dragon, destroy Duza!''

The younger Blue-Eyes monster releases a small burst of lightning blast from its mouth, destroying Cubic Vessel. Aigami braces himself taking 1600 of damage due to the Dimension Duel's effect.

''Blue-Eyes Solid Dragon, destroy Indiora! Solid Burst Stream of Destruction!'' Kaiba continues his onslaught as Solid Dragon fires off its own version of the original Blue-Eyes' attack but more rainbow-like colors like a Duel Disk. The blast tears through the Cubic Emperor, destroying it in a massive explosion.

Aigami smirks at this and proclaims triggering his destroyed Cubic's effect. ''When Indiora is destroyed, I bring back all three Vijam the Cubic Seed and add 1 Cubic monster from my deck or Graveyard to my hand!''

Appearing out of the smoke of his destroyed Cubic Emperor were the three Vijams, preventing Kaiba from winning the duel.

Vijam the Cubic Seed x3 Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Kaiba sees this and just smirks rather sinister as he states. ''Perfect.''

Aigami raises an eyebrow by what he means. However Kaiba simply continues his Battle Phase commanding. ''The King of D attack!''

Jonouchi startles as did Aigami as Kaiba's King of D plays his guitar, releasing a burst of electricity upon one of the 3 Vijams. Not going to fall for what his opponent intends to do as a suicide attempt, Aigami speaks up using his Cubic's power. ''I use Vijam's effect.''

Vijam vanishes and infects Kaiba's king with its Cubic Counter.

_Number of Cubic Counters on The King of D: 1_

Kaiba scoffs at this proclaiming. ''Like I care. I activate Spirit of White Dragon's effect!''

This surprises Aigami as the whiter scaled dragon vanishes. Kaiba then explains firmly. ''Spirit of White, while my opponent controls a monster, can release itself to summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand.''

Emerging from Spirit of White's place is the original and second Blue-Eyes White Dragon that Kaiba added back before.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

Kaiba, thought with his certain field, is very disappointed not able to overkill telling himself mentally. ''_If not for that damn field spell, I could use Blue-Eyes Solid Dragon's effect when my opponent activates a card or effect, shuffles itself back to my Deck to Special Summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Deck. Damn._''

He shakes off those thoughts and command firmly. ''My first Blue-Eyes attacks! Burst Stream of Destruction!''

His dragon releases its destructive mouth blast at one of the 2 Vijams.

''I use Vijam's effect.'' Aigami counters using his Cubic Seed's effect, vanishing from the field and infects that dragon with a Cubic Counter.

_Number of Cubic Counters on Blue-Eyes White Dragon: 1_

''My second Blue-Eyes attacks!'' Kaiba commands not stopping as his second Blue-Eyes release its Burst Stream of Destruction. Aigami counters again declaring. ''Then I use Vijam's effect!''

The last Cubic Seed vanishes and covers the dragon in Cubic Counter.

_Number of Cubic Counters on Blue-Eyes White Dragon: 2_

However this was all part of Kaiba's plan as Aigami had no monsters protecting him with a Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon still not attacking yet.

''Kaiba actually…'' Jonouchi mutters out surprise only to get interrupted by Kaiba's laughter.

''HAHAHA! You're done!'' Kaiba declares smirking sinister before frowning serious ordering. ''Alternative White Dragon, direct attack! Burn Stream of Destruction!''

Alternative White Dragon breathes a burst of fiery-electrical blast at Aigami… who smirks and counters flipping his set card. ''I reveal my last set card, **Cubic Adman**!''

The card shows an image of Geira Guile and Dark Garnex, damaged, repairing themselves with the powers of the cubes. Then a barrier forms and blocks Alterative Dragon's attack. Jonouchi staggers as Aigami's card flips over and explains with a small smirk. ''Now while I have another Cubic card, I take no damage from Direct Attacks and my Cubic cards cannot be targeted by card effects.''

Kaiba scoffs of this meaning he can only win by attacking a monster and destroying it.

"Are you done?'' Aigami asks him cocky almost daring him to try something.

''… I set 1 card facedown. Turn end.'' Kaiba, sadly, precedes setting a card behind his monsters and ending his turn.

_Duel Screen: Turn 6_ Kaiba: 1000LP H: 0 / __**Aigami: 800LP H: 5**_

Aigami brushes off the dirt on his outfit and proclaims with a small smirk. ''It's over for you. My turn!''

He draws and smirks as he proclaims using a card from his Graveyard. ''I use the effect of **Cubic Greed** from my Graveyard, banishing it to add a Cubic Spell or Trap to my hand.''

A card pops out and Aigami adds it as he plays it right away. ''Next I use this Continuous Spell, **Cubic Cycle**!''

The card shows the image of infinity-like symbol of cubes in between what seems to be an Earth in dark red swirling skies to what seems to be heaven. Aigami now explains his card's effect with a small smirk. ''Once per turn, I return 2 Cubic monsters from my hand to my Deck in order to add 2 other Cubic monsters with different names from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand.''

He returns two unnecessary cards and replaces them with two others that will set up his next move. Not wasting time, he announces revealing 3 different Cubics in his hand. ''Now I reveal my three Cubic monsters with different names to summon forth this powerful monster!''

Jonouchi panics greatly knowing what's coming next. Soon his field is cover in dark purple cubes as he chants. ''Consume this vile world with your own corruption and destroy all sin!''

The purple cubes began to gather together, becoming something out from a nightmare.

''Reveal yourself, Crimson Nova the Dark Cubic Lord!'' Aigami calls upon as materializing before them is a fiendish sphere with a red oval gem in the center, surrounded by a purple barrier of light as it had a long tail made out of cubes and two arms. Each arm had a green eye on the shoulder and on the hand while the left has a claw blade-like hand and the right is a crescent moon bladed hand.

Crimson Nova the Dark Cubic Lord Lvl 10 ATK: 3000 DEF: 0

Jonouchi sweats really not liking this as he still remembers how dangerous this thing is. Kaiba glares calmly not afraid of this thig and its powerful effect; he'll win.

As the duel was going on, everything was going to hell with the group struggling against Black Lady's power and the massive large black crystals damaging the planet.

Black Lady laughs maliciously repelling Mew Ichigo and Sasuke's combine attacks. Sailor Moon struggles to dodge her beloved Mamoru's attempts to hit her with Ed doing most of the fighting. The other Sailor Guardians also struggle though Shadow made sure they didn't get themselves trapped by Saphir's attacks, striking back hard.

''It's too late to stop me Sailor Moon! Behold!'' Black Lady declares laughing raising her hands up to the sky and soon a third massive black crystal monolith descends from the sky. This gets Jonouchi's attention who yells in horror. ''NOT A THIRD ONE!''

Kaiba sees that still dueling, not at all amused by this. Shadow scoffs not going to let a third one crash down pulling out his red Chaos Emerald.

''Enough with these rocks! _**CHAOS CONTROL**_!'' Shadow shouts trying to stop time but Black Lady sees that and smirks lifting up her Silver Crystal. The crystal shines as did her dark power, stopping glow of the Chaos Emerald.

''What?'' Shadow utters out in shock. Black Lady giggles at his foolish attempt explaining it evilly. ''Even your power cannot stop the Silver Crystal or Wiseman's power!''

Shadow glares hopeless as the third monolith hits the ground of the Earth and the very ground darkens by this. Black Lady can feel it grinning as the planet will crack and be destroyed by her power.

''It's hopeless now Sailor Moon! You and Neo-Queen Serenity have failed and now-'' She begins to proclaim her victory only to be cut off by a sudden bright light. She startles looking up to see the bright light shining from the Crystal Palace followed by Sailor Moon. Soon the Sailor Guardian releases the light through herself, almost blinding Black Lady who was forced to cover herself and Tuxedo Mask.

''What?!'' Wiseman utters covering himself while Saphir screams in pain by this. Demande, however, regains his consciousness from his third eye, snapping out from the trance he was under. He shakes his head and now glares at Wiseman, blasting him back. This shocks Black Lady yelling. ''Demande!''

''It seems the young queen's power work on me. Your mistake was making me your pawn!'' Prince Demande declares furious at the attempt of controlling someone like him. Black Lady grunts furious by this as she orders the younger sibling. ''Saphir, get rid of him!''

Saphir, unemotional with only a murderous expression, charges at Demande. The older brother frowns, not imagining he would put down his own brother but he has no other choice. Before he could do that, Shadow suddenly dashes in front of Saphir and kicks him back hard.

Shadow then performs _**Chaos Snap**_ to unleash unseen barrage of punches and kicks striking Saphir. Stunning his opponent, Shadow shouts extending back his right arm. ''_**CHAOS SPEAR!**_''

He swings his arm forward and fires a destructive golden energy arrow striking through Saphir. The Black Moon gasps as Shadow snaps his fingers and his attack explodes like a mini _**Chaos Blast**_, destroying him. Demande is speechless as Shadow tells him. ''Only fair I got rid of him then you getting your hands dirty.''

The Black Moon prince eyes the strange hedgehog and oddly… agrees. He would still kill his only brother but this works better, to at least not taint his hands with their own blood. But that change nothing as Demande turns glaring furious at Wiseman for doing all of this. For his fallen allies, his clad, his family: he shall pay.

''Now you will pay to what you did to my clan, Wiseman!'' Demande declares unleashing his **Evil Eye** upon Wiseman, firing a beam from the third eye and hitting him through his cloak. Everyone watches as the body drops, only to reveal the hooded form of what everyone assumed was Wiseman is a skeletal puppet-like corpse.

This leaves Demande startled questioning out. ''What is the meaning of this?!''

''Hahaha!'' Black Lady lets out a dark, cold laughter. Sailor Moon eyes her very confused by that… until a dark voice speaks out to the entire area. ''**You are even more foolish than the queen, Demande!**''

Everyone hears the voice looking up and there the dark clouds are suddenly pushed aside to reveal the descendant of planet Nemesis. This shocks the group especially Demande uttering in confusion. ''Nemesis?''

''The planet spoke just now right?'' Jonouchi immediately asks hoping he was the only one to hear that. Sadly the others nod with Sailor Mars adding having been able to recognize the voice. ''That was Wiseman!''

Black Lady giggles evilly correcting her. ''Yes and no.''

Nemesis starts glowing dark forming into the image of a demonic, skeleton face with a reverse crescent moon mark on its forehead.

''Wiseman, Nemesis; those are names to what he was before, Death Phantom.'' Aigami reveals with a sinister smirk watching that his duel with Kaiba will likely end before he could finish him off. The voice of Wiseman, or rather Death Phantom, laughs at this already assuming the human knew what he was which was why he allowed him to do all of this in advance.

''**VERY GOOD. That's correct! I was once Death Phantom but due to Neo-Queen Serenity's banishment, I fuse my soul with the planet Nemesis and we became one!**'' Death Phantom explains how his so-called death on the isolated dark planet was really the key to his eternal, limitless life and power he gained. He has been dreaming for this moment to take his revenge, planning and manipulate his own kind just so he can finally make queen to lose everything.

''**Now you all may watch as I finish the destruction of this planet!**'' He declares with a darker voice as the very planet that he is begins to pierce through Earth's astrosphere and heading towards the Crystal Palace. Everyone panics not wanting to know how the dinosaurs felt went they met execution.

Refusing to accept the end of this, Sailor Moon steps forward with the Crystal Palace still shining brightly.

''I will not allow that! In the name of the Moon!'' Sailor Moon begins to declare widening her arms as she shouts proudly. ''I WILL PROTECT EVERYONE!''

Her Silver Crystal within her brooch glows and in respond the palace forms a bright energy barrier trying to repel back Nemesis's descent. The planet actually slows down by the barrier.

''Cousin Usagi-chan!'' Mew Ichigo utters out worrying. Black Lady sees that and chuckles evilly. ''Pathetic.''

Nemesis, however, still continues descending upon the Earth to Sailor Moon's horror. Black Lady laughs at this evilly proclaiming. ''With the three Black Crystal monoliths now impaled on the planet, Nemesis' gravitation will overpower Sailor Moon's powers.''

This actually gets confirm as the Sailor Guardians feeling themselves pushed down by the gravity of Nemesis descending closer to the ground. Shadow feels this gravity push as did Sasuke, Ichigo and Ed. Luna and Artemis also feel this with the black cat confirming it frightened. ''She's right. Not even Sailor Moon can hold this off.''

Sailor Moon grunts not giving up pouring more of her energy but the barrier is now being pushed back by Nemesis's force.

''**It is futile! You will be crushed under my gravity!**'' Death Phantom announces with a humorous voice. Black Lady giggles now offering another method with an evil grin. ''Unless you hand over your Silver Crystal. If you do, we will spare you momentary.''

Sailor Moon tries ignoring them forcing more of her power but it wasn't enough.

''Don't you dare do it!'' Ed yells out as he tells Black Lady while transmuting his wrist blade. ''I refuse to let you go this far Chibi!''

Black Lady frowns snapping her fingers and the skeleton body of Wiseman lifts its right arm and extends, grabbing Ed's body tightly. Ed startles as did everyone as the bone arm reels him towards Black Lady and then wraps tightly around the alchemist, causing him to yell in pain.

''Eddy!'' Mew Ichigo shouts in horror about to charge forward but Black Lady transmutes a long black sword and points it at Ed. She then threatens the struggling Sailor Moon. ''We both know you don't care about what happens to you, Usagi, but you will for others. That is your weakness!''

Sailor Moon still grunts struggling while being helpless seeing the once Chibiusa squeezing the life out of Ed. Black Lady giggles maliciously demanding once more sinister that her eyes glow evilly. ''Now hand over your Silver Crystal or he dies.''

The others were also powerless to do anything with Ed as her hostage. Mew Ichigo tries to be calm but couldn't.

Is there any hope to stop Death Phantom and his attempts to end the planet?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Mew Ichigo: This is only getting worst and worst Nya!**_

_**Shadow: If this ends with us dead I will get madder.**_

* * *

The situation has become worst with Nemesis or Wiseman, rather Death Phantom, is about to crash upon the planet and Black Lady has Ed as a hostage demanding for Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal. The Moon Princess frowns struggling to hold the front and not sure what to do. With Mamoru under her control and Ed capture not to mention Nemesis about to break through her barrier; she isn't sure what she can do.

"Well!'' Black Lady yells demanding now annoyed. Sailor Moon eyes her unease and frightened of the situation.

''Don't you…'' Ed tries telling the Sailor Guardian to not give up only for Black Lady to silent him with the skeleton arm squeezing his body, causing him to yell in pain. ''GAAH!''

Sailor Moon worries more losing focus. Death Phantom's voice laughs as the planet descends collided on the weakened barrier. Mew Ichigo notices that and she could let her cousin lose focus shouting at her. ''SNAP OUT OF IT COUSIN USAGI-CHAN!''

Sailor Moon snaps turning to see her cat girl cousin transforming into her Evolution form right away and shouts pointing her Mew Rose Bell at Nemesis. ''_**RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!**_''

The evolved heart-shaped bell fires a blast of pink bubble energy blast, hitting the planet and tries to push it back too. Sailor Moon eyes her speechless with Mew Ichigo encouraging her with a wink. ''Don't give up cousin Nya! We must keep on fighting till the end! That's what Eddy would tell you.''

Ed tries to smile even allowing the Eddy part slide though to his situation. The Sailor Guardians and the cats also nod trusting on their leader that she'll keep fighting for that's who she is.

''Cousin Ichigo-chan…'' Sailor Moon utters, grateful to have someone so great like her… but this doesn't change anything. She wouldn't give up but she can't see Ed in this much pain and she's not sure if she can keep holding back Nemesis anymore. Not to mention the taunts of Black Lady and Mamoru under her control makes her doubt her chances even more. Frowning, the Sailor Guardian of the Moon slowly apologizes. ''… Sorry.''

She drops her arms as the glow of the Crystal Palace stops. This shocks the cat girl now forced to hold back a much stronger Nemesis descending much quicker. Black Lady, smirking, snaps her fingers to make Tuxedo Mask do the honors who obeys.

''No, you can't-'' Mew Ichigo tries telling her only to be cut off by a familiar, heroic voice. ''SHE WON'T!''

This shocks everyone as they look up and there a blue portal rips open and emerging out of it is Yugi and the rest of Team Dragon Knight. Mew Ichigo slowly changes her firm expression into a face of joy. Black Lady gasps shocked in how they arrived to the future. Kaiba scoffs not surprise while Aigami smirks hoping he would come.

''Heavenly Dragon…'' Yugi begins chanting as he twirls towards Nemesis and unsheathes his Dragon Sword which glows and quickly changes him and it into their _**Burst Limit**_ mode. With his eyes glowing red dragon-like, Yugi roars swinging the Dragon Blade forward. ''ROAR! _**DRAGONAUN TENGOKU!**_''

He swings and unleashes the purple energy dragon through the Dragon Blade, ramming itself upon Nemesis and actually starts pushing it backwards.

''**WHAT?!**'' Death Phantom utters out in horror while the energy dragon actually thrusts the entire planet Nemesis back to orbit away from the Earth. This shocks the group and more so when Mew Ichigo notices Yugi was gone. Before anyone knew anything, the skeleton corpse of Wiseman was slashed into pieces. Ed startles now free and sees it's Yugi who vanishes by placing his left index and middle finger on his forehead.

''H-He can actually do that!'' Ed utters out as he decides to run back to the others. Black Lady is left speechless unaware Yugi disappear and reappearing in front of Tuxedo Mask. He shouts slamming his left hand across his chest. ''Wake up already, Mamoru-kun! Usagi-kun needs you!''

Tuxedo Mask staggers as the energy of Yin-Yang Dragon remove the mind controlled over Black Lady. It's in that moment he stares at the Cutie Moon Rod and sees it glowing. His eyes slowly return to normal, uttering out the one he cares for. ''U-Usako!''

He snaps out regaining his conscious to see the Dragon Knight in front of him. Yugi sighs smiling as he says. ''Glad to see you back to yourself.''

''Yugi-san?'' Tuxedo Mask questions not sure what's going on. Yugi just smiles grabbing him by his right hand, trying not to get him cut by his Dragon Blade, as he puts his left index and middle finger to teleport the two away before Black Lady could react. It was already too late for her watching as her beloved was gone from her side.

''No, my Endymion…'' She utters in almost sadness. Yugi and Tuxedo Mask reappear with the others who all gather together and right away Mew Ichigo grabs and hugs the tricolor head joyfully and playfully.

''Yugi-kun Nya!'' The cat girl yells out so happy and relief to see him. Sailor Moon smiles before eyeing Tuxedo Mask who hugs her to her surprise. She blushes warmly happy to be reunited with him.

The others smile with Shadow gazing at Sonic and he theorizes how their group arrived in the future. ''You two used _**Chaos Control**_ to time travel. Didn't know it could do that.''

Sonic eyes him back and smirks replying. ''What can I say? I'm full of surprises.''

Danny nods rather taken back that work but then again now they're fighting a talking planet… that's alive. He sighs commenting. ''So the planet talks now. Great…''

''I don't care if he talks or not…'' Yugi begins to speak up stepping forward looking up serious at Nemesis, proclaiming as he lifts up the Dragon Blade at it. ''You will lose here and now, Death Phantom-kun!''

Mew Ichigo smiles believing now that they can.

Kaiba smirks at Yugi's silly hero comebacks, muttering out. ''Always showing off.''

Aigami chuckles oddly agreeing with him, but he reminds him smirking. ''You should worry about yourself Kaiba!''

Kaiba eyes him glaring sinister. Yugi startles realizing Kaiba is dueling Aigami, though he can tell Kaiba has a plan against Aigami's attack.

''Battle! Crimson Nova, attack-'' Aigami begins declaring about to enter his Battle Phase with his monster raising its sharp scythe-like arm but before he could command his Dark Cubic Lord, Kaiba stops him triggering a card from his Graveyard. ''I use the effect of **Roar with Eyes of Blue** from my Graveyard.''

Aigami startles up as a card materializes on Kaiba's field. It shows the image of Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon releasing a powerful bright energy roar in a similar pose as Threatening Roar. Kaiba then reveals his card's effect calmly. ''By banishing it, I end your Battle Phase.''

The 4 Blue-Eyes dragons all release a powerful roar so strongly it pushes Crimson Nova back, preventing it from attacking. Aigami huffs but it will change nothing.

''Clever, but futile. I already won.'' He tells Kaiba calmly holding a card and sets it proclaiming. ''I set 1 card facedown and I end my turn but not before-''

''You use that Crimson Nova's effect; inflict 3000 of damage to both players.'' Kaiba interrupts explaining the dangerous ability of the Dark Cubic Lord. Aigami hums pretty impressed he knows that. Kaiba then proclaims already prepared for this moment. ''I was very much prepared. Before you confirm your End Phase and not chaining your monster's effect, I activate the trap, **Dragon's Rebirth**!''

His card flips over as Kaiba explains it. ''With this, I banish a Dragon monster I control to Special Summon another Dragon from my hand or Graveyard. With it, I banish Blue-Eyes Solid Dragon to resurrect **Prime Material Dragon**!''

Solid Dragon vanishes from the field and is replaced by the golden dragon.

**Prime Material Dragon Lvl 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000**

Jonouchi blinks not getting that but Aigami did meaning that dragon can reverse the damage of Crimson Nova into regaining Life Points.

''Now will you use that Dark Cubic Lord's effect or what?'' Kaiba demands very impatient, not going to wait. Aigami is stuck. If he uses Crimson Nova's effect, that dragon will turn the damage into healing Kaiba ad giving him Life Points. Even though both would gain Life Points, he rather not takes the chance since he has the card to stop any attempts of Kaiba to destroy Crimson Nova.

''I suppose I'll pass.'' Aigami ultimately decides very relaxed as if it's not a big deal. Kaiba could see that face especially since how careless he would have been if he didn't bring back Prime Material. He then eyes his Continuous Spell and demands. ''Let me guess, your spell would have protected you?''

Aigami chuckles by this and does tell him. ''With **Cubic Cycle **on the field, I take no effect damage. This still goes for my favor. You defeating my Cubic Lord will never happen!''

_Duel Screen: Turn 7_ __**Kaiba: 1000LP H: 0**__ / Aigami: 800LP H: 4_

Kaiba huffs at his silly assumptions and tells him very coldly and certain. ''Sadly for you, it's you who has lost.''

Placing his draw hand over his deck, Kaiba declares drawing it swiftly. ''My turn. DRAW!''

He draws his card and forms a small smirk as he finally explodes in a sinister laughter. ''Hahaha… HAHAHA!''

Jonouchi makes a face not getting it.

''What's so funny?'' Aigami questions firmly. Kaiba stops his laughing and announces right away. ''I release **Prime Material Dragon**, King of D. and one of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons!''

His three dragons disappear as the area around them starts shaking violently.

''I summon forth the ancient demon that torments those foolish to clash power with greater power! Appear now, the blue demon of destruction! **Blue Demon the Torment Dragon**! HAHAHA!'' Seto chants with a sinister laughter as a burst of blue light shot out behind him and the blue dragon-like monster with gigantic claws appears. Emerging from the ground is the blue, demonic-like muscle dragon with large wings and sharp claws, floating beside Kaiba on his side. It was huge as it had a simple long wispy tail with no legs. His teeth were sharp as his red eyes pierce down at Aigami.

**Blue Demon the Torment Dragon Lvl 12 ATK: 5000 DEF: 4500**

This actually terrified Aigami, not expecting Kaiba to top draw the one card that his set card can't do a thing against it. He sweats while slightly frowning.

Kaiba, smirking, proclaims serious. ''I use Blue Demon's effect to banish 3 monsters to negate and half all of your monsters' ATK!''

Three of his monsters were banish as Blue Demon slams both its claw fists upon each other.

''Torment Quake!'' Kaiba declares as his Torment Dragon slams both its claws into the ground, releasing a powerful wave at the Dark Cubic Lord. Not even Crimson Nova's effect could protect itself against this as the wave hits it and negates its powers and halving its ATK by 1500.

''Next I activate Blue Demon's other effect, gaining half of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon's ATK I still control and Blue Demon can attack twice!'' Kaiba declares as Blue Demon roars, absorbing Blue-Eyes' strength into it and raising its power to 6500 ATK.

Even if he decided to use Crimson Nova's effect and increase their Life Points due to **Prime Material Dragon**, the mere fact that Blue Demon has an ATK difference that would have eclipse even the Life Point boost is meaningless. Aigami had nothing and this only enrages him.

''Battle. Blue Demon, let out your torment.'' Kaiba commands firmly as Blue Demon roars extending back both its dragon claw fists and thrusts them forward. ''Torment Destruction Fist!''

Blue Demon releases a destructive force wave from both of its fists, blasting through Crimson Nova and destroying it instantly, obliterating it.

''GAAAH!'' Aigami screams as the blast sends him flying backwards with his Life Points hitting 0.

**Duel Screen: Winner… Seto Kaiba: 1000LP vs. Aigami: 0LP**

Blue Demon and Blue-Eyes roar as they disappear in holographic data. Kaiba scoffs brushing off the dirt on his coat and declares looking down at Aigami. ''I'll give you something, you were annoying to beat.''

Jonouchi grunts thinking he could have beaten him too with Yugi sweat dropping.

Aigami pants pulling himself up but he laughs a bit how amusing this turned out.

''Not bad… not bad.'' Aigami says praising Kaiba for being an interesting opponent. He eyes the tricolor head and tells him rather disappointed. ''I suppose we'll have to settle our fight some other time, Yugi.''

Yugi glares, wondering why he's doing all of this. Aigami just smirks turning his back and begins to walk away. This shocks Black Lady, still very shaken up for losing Mamoru, as she demands him actually sounding scared and nervous. ''W-where are you going?! Death Phantom-sama will-''

''I've seen enough and got what I needed to tell him. Enjoy failing. Farewell.'' Aigami simply responds without turning back as he vanishes through the power of the Quantum Cube. Sasuke raises an eyebrow by the ''him'' part. Who was he referring about?

Black Lady is left speechless and even more scared. She's starting to panic once more entering that place of despair where she had no one.

''No…'' She starts uttering out only to snap and scream furious at this. ''NO-NO-NO!''

The group startles by her reaction seeing her break apart. Sailor Moon, though, felt bad for her muttering softly. ''Chibiusa-chan…''

Black Lady, cracking apart by this, glares at Yugi blaming him for appearing, for ruining her plans and taking her beloved.

''You dare take away everything from me, Dragon Knight!'' Black Lady declares raising her hand and unleashes a black energy blast from her palm. Yugi didn't even react as he quickly swings his Dragon Blade and cuts through the energy blast into nothing, startling the corrupted Chibiusa.

''Chibiusa-kun cares more on how others feel even when she had no friends.'' Yugi begins to proclaim trying to remind the person she used to be. ''That's why I know the real Chibiusa-kun wouldn't be reduced to this spoil brat! That is not who she is!''

This only causes greater furious on Black Lady raising her left hand with the Silver Crystal of the future attached on it.

''Y-YOU DARE! While I have the Silver Crystal, I will-'' She begins to declare going to destroy the young Dragon Knight but before she could do anything Prince Demande rushes right in front of her and takes the Silver Crystal by force. Black lady gasps pushed aside as she utters out angrily. ''Demande! You dare-''

''_**Evil Eye!**_'' Demande shouts opening his third eye and releases its evil power upon everyone. Black Lady grunts unable to move as did everyone else.

''W-what are you doing, Demande!'' Sailor Moon demands not able to move. Prince Demande, panting, ignores her staring at the beauty of the Silver Crystal now in his position. Such a tiny thing, causing him such pain and now he has it.

''I realized the power of the Silver Crystal is immeasurable! And with two, I can destroy everyone here and rebuild my clan!'' Demande declares now having the means to make his dreams a reality. King Endymion rushes onto the battlefield and warns him aware what he means by that. ''Stop it! If you have them both touch each other, everything will-''

''I DON'T CARE!'' Demande shouts using his _**Evil Eye**_ to paralyze him too. He then rushes towards Sailor Moon and begins shouting insanely. ''I WILL SURPASS ALL!''

Everyone panics but Yugi who begins to break free from the _**Evil Eye**_ and was about to until Sasuke mutters out. ''You really are pathetic.''

It's in that moment that Demande suddenly stops and has a mindless expression.

''H-huh?'' Most of the group utter still not able to move. Naruto soon notices Sasuke is able to move now. He startles questioning unease. ''Sasuke, what's going on?''

The others blink noticing it too. Mew Ichigo soon notices it and utters out. ''You placed him on a Genjutsu!''

Sasuke scoffs almost making a small smirk and comments. ''During our first conversation I did.''

The cat girl blinks not getting it if he did that then why not tell the others about it. Yugi eyes him, figuring out why, and speaks up firmly almost not surprise. ''You planned to take the Silver Crystal for the Dark Lord.''

Sasuke did not answer and instead he waves his right arm as suddenly a long and large white snake, human size, shoots out from the ground and wraps itself around Yugi. The young Dragon Knight panics coiled around by the serpent, not able to move. He watches helpless as Sasuke takes the Silver Crystal from Demande's hand, staring at it and even though it shines brightly; it only causes destruction over peace. Sasuke has seen this now and he knows what must be done to prevent further destruction.

''Yes but to prevent this timeline, I will destroy both.'' The Uchiha finally declares his Sharingan eyes glowing as he gazes at Sailor Moon but mainly to her brooch. This terrifies the group with the Moon Princess protesting. ''You can't! If you then-''

''This power will only bring more pain and I will not accept it.'' Sasuke interrupts protesting her argument as he won't accept the existence of such power that will bring destruction. He then pulls out a Space-time Key; the same Chibiusa had which she dropped.

''And with this key, I can escape the destruction of this time.'' Sasuke says securing his survivor. He snaps his fingers as Demande begins moving but under his control. Black Lady panics actually frightened as the controlled prince moves his hand gripping on the Silver Crystal towards Sailor Moon's brooch. The Moon Princess watches helpless and worry.

''Stop it Sasuke!'' Naruto yells demanding his friend to stop this. Sasuke did not listened proceeding to use the key's power. Yugi glares upset wishing he can break free from this snake but he's somewhat weakened due to _**Instant Transmission**_.

Demande gets closer as the Silver Crystal in his hand is about to touch Sailor Moon's brooch. Everyone was helpless to do a thing… until.

''TIME STOP!" With a mighty shout from a familiar voice, everything freezes trapped in time.

Has this stopped Sasuke's plan and will our heroes be able to put an end to Death Phantom?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Heart Moving by Naoko Takeuchi from Sailor Moon)**

* * *

**Here are the fanmade/any new-new card that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

**(Most of these cards have been used before by past Volumes but I will bring them back once a while in a new Volume or more so)**

* * *

**Kaiba's new cards:**

***Cost Down Dragon- Lvl 6, ATK: 2000, DEF: 2100, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Effect**

**(Played previously in Reshef of Destruction DKR story)**

Effect: You can Normal Summon this card without a Tribute. During either player's turn, you can banish this card from your Graveyard. This turn, you can Normal Summon or Set (if you can) 1 Level 5 or higher monster from your hand without Tributing.

***Roar with Eyes of Blue- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card while you control a ''Blue-Eyes'', ''Eyes of Blue'' or ''Lord of D.'' monster; your opponent cannot activate cards until the end of this turn. If you control a ''Blue-Eyes'' Fusion Monster; your opponent' cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation. During your opponent's Battle Phase: you can banish this card from your Graveyard; end the Battle Phase.

**_Dragon****'s Rebirth****\- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Target 1 Dragon monster you control; banish that target, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Dragon monster from your hand or GY.

***Blue Demon the Torment Dragon- Lvl 12, ATK: 5000, DEF: 4500, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Dragon/Effect**

**(Played previously in Reshef of Destruction DKR story)**

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Set. This card cannot be Normal Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters. The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects, except DIVINE monster effects. Card effects affect this card for 1 turn. While this card is face-up on the field; control of this card cannot switch, it cannot be Set, it cannot leave the effect and it cannot be equipped with Equip Cards. By removing from play 3 Monsters in your Graveyard: negate the effects of all of your opponent's face-up monsters and their ATK are halved. During your Battle Phase only: By selecting 1 face-up Attack Position monster you control; this card can attack twice and it gains ATK equal to half as the targeted monster's ATK until the end of your turn. The targeted monster cannot attack this turn.

* * *

**Aigami's new cards:**

***Cubic Atman- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: You take no damage from Direct Attacks while you control another ''Cubic'' card on your field. Other ''Cubic'' cards cannot be targeted by card effects and they cannot be used for a Tribute of a Non-''Cubic'' monster or used as material for a Non-''Cubic'' Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monster(s).

***Cubic Cycle- Type: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: You take no damage from card effects while you control another ''Cubic'' card on your field. Once per turn: return up to 2 ''Cubic'' monster(s) from your hand to your Deck; add that many ''Cubic'' monster(s) from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand up to the number of cards returned by this card's effect. You can banish this card from your GY; add 1 ''Cubic'' card from your GY or banished to your hand.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Sailor Pluto, having stopped time, saved the others and prevented the two Silver Crystals from touching the other. However she will now pay a huge price. Can the young Dragon Knight and friends overcome this and defeat Death Phantom? Will Black Lady be reminded of who- she will.

Shadow grunts: She stopped time better than I give her credit.

Sonic: She sure did but why is she weak.

Luna frowns: Is this Queen Serenity's taboo, Sailor Pluto?

Sailor Pluto smiles weakly: Yes, I don't have much time left on this world but I don't care. I only wanted to change my life and my fate. Forgive me.

Yugi: … No. Pluto-kun, I won't let your death be in vain. I promise you, I will change my and everyone's fate, including yours. I swear it.

Sailor Moon smiles nodding: We'll stop Death Phantom for good too! Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Love that Binds! Defeat Death Phantom!

Mew Ichigo nods determined: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! See you all next time for the big finale Nya!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Once more I am giving Sonic 06 some credit and **Chaos Control** to time travel had become VERY handy for this situation. Also **Instant Transmission** again doing its thing.

So before you guys complained why Sasuke did that… he was going to take one of the Silver Crystals for the Dark Lord but seeing how much trouble those crystals bring even to the future; he made a decision that his future self would have made. In his mind, destroying them would prevent more destruction BUT next chapter he'll see his mistake.

Also Kaiba could have use Blue-Eyes Solid Dragon's other effect but due to Aigami's **Cubic Plateau**, he could not chain card effects on a Cubic's effect. Like imagine if Cubics had a card like that in the real card game? Like geez, frightening.

So next chapter will be the end of the Crystal Moon arc. Enjoy the rest of it!


	44. 43: The Love that Binds!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. ****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Valkyria Chronicles AND now Sailor Moon (finally). I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 43 and the last part of this arc: Crystal Moon!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 2: Moonlight Densetsu by Dali from Sailor Moon) **

**Volume 4: Episode 43: The Love that Binds! Defeat Death Phantom!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Yugi recovered as he was informed by Alicia who later told the others what happened to Ichigo and the others. Able to sense something is really wrong, Yugi isn't sure how they get back to the future until Sonic revealed there was a way with **Chaos Control** and Yugi tried it._

_The Sailor Guardians and Ichigo's group struggle somewhat with Black Lady summon two more Black Crystals. Kaiba proceeded his duel against Aigami, still struggling against the Cubics. Regardless, Kaiba overpowered that though Aigami summoned his Dark Cubic Lord._

_In a process to revert Chibiusa and Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon used the Moon Stick but with no effect but with Prince Demande he broke free quickly and used this chance to kill Wiseman while Shadow put down Saphir. However the truth behind Wiseman is revealed as Death Phantom and Nemesis as the very planet appeared to crash down on Crystal Tokyo. Sailor Moon tried repelling its attack but it wasn't enough._

_Given an ultimatum, Sailor Moon was about to give up her Silver Crystal until Yugi and the others arrived thanks to __**Chaos Control**__ and he repelled not just Nemesis but broke the trance on Tuxedo Mask, freeing him._

_Smirking that his rival showed off, Kaiba prepared to finish his duel against Aigami with Blue Demon the Torment Dragon, destroying the Dark Cubic Lord and beating Aigami. Forced to retreat, Aigami vanished leaving Black Lady with just herself and Nemesis. However Demande used this chance to take her Silver Crystal and prepared to take the Silver Crystal of Sailor Moon to use both… but Sasuke placed him in a Genjutsu beforehand and decided to prevent this timeline from happening he will destroy both Silver Crystals. Before he could, time is suddenly stopped._

_What has happened and will this finally come to an end?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Time was frozen, colors almost pale, upon everything in the ruins of Crystal Tokyo. Everyone seemed frozen until the colors of Team Dragon Knight and the Sailor Guardians return to normal and they all blink by this.

"H-huh?'' Yugi utters not sure what happened but he isn't complaining as he expels a burst of Yin-Yang Dragon's energy to break free from the white snake that Sasuke used to tie him up. He tosses the thing away after slashing it in case it moves again.

''W-we're okay Nya!'' Mew Ichigo mutters rather relief yet REALLY unease what's going on. Sailor Moon sweats pulling away fast as the Silver Crystal of the future that Prince Demande took earlier from Black Lady almost touch her brooch. She wouldn't want to know what would have happened if both crystals touch each other and then poof, nothing exists.

''J-just barely too.'' Sailor Moon utters really exhausted from this ordeal. She turns and gasps to see Sailor Pluto standing there, rather looking weird like she was sick.

''Are you alright, Sailor Moon?'' Pluto asks of her kindly with weaken eyes. Sailor Moon nods with Mew Ichigo gasping saying. ''Sailor Pluto!''

The rest of Team Dragon Knight stares at her also surprised to find her here. Shadow glares certain she's the one behind time frozen.

''Please take the Silver Crystal he has.'' Pluto asks of Sailor Moon weakly. The Moon Princess notices something was off but nods. She approaches the frozen Demande and carefully takes the Silver Crystal from the future from his hand. Sailor Moon sighs glad neither of the crystals were destroyed or touch each other.

Sailor Pluto sighs of relief as both Sasuke and Black Lady suddenly regain their colors and begin to move confused by what is happening.

''What just-'' Sasuke utters out puzzled by what happened only to get interrupted by a sudden Naruto punching him across the face. The Uchiha is only pushed back slightly by it though the mark of the fist is on his face.

''IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I FELT THAT YOU WERE ON OUR SIDE! YOU-'' Naruto starts yelling furious by his crazy stunt that almost got everyone and the future destroyed but he immediately gets interrupted by Pluto, speaking up weakly. ''He did… what he thought was right.''

Naruto and the others stagger as did Sasuke somewhat. Pluto then explains, holding on herself by her staff looking at Sasuke. ''You are not wrong that the Silver Crystal brings destruction and misery but they shine brightly to bring forth creation and joy to all.''

Sasuke eyes her firmly almost certain something is wrong with her. Pluto just smiles telling the group calmly. ''But I do not blame him for his own past will come full circle and he will walk down a path of both darkness and light soon after.''

The group blinks by that with Sasuke demanding rather unease by what she meant. ''What do you mean by that?''

Sailor Pluto didn't reply as she suddenly drops on her knees and falls on the ground. Everyone startles with Sailor Moon uttering out horrified. ''Pluto-chan!''

Everyone rushes to her with Sasuke staring away as did Black Lady actually looking worry.

Sailor Moon knees down to Pluto who eyes her weakly but smiling, telling the group. ''Queen Serenity placed three taboos I must never break: To time travel, to leave my post at the Space-Time Door…''

''And to stop time.'' Yugi proclaims sadden. Pluto nods softly. Shadow with his arms crossed is speechless by this not by the power… but the drawback. He makes a face muttering out. ''… Seriously?''

Pluto giggles weakly by his expression and informs him softly. ''My power to stop time is superior more than all of the Chaos Emeralds together.''

Normally he would be piss by this, but Shadow cracks a small smirk by those words believing the statement. Sailor Moon though frowns saddened asking her. ''Then why would you risk your life, Pluto?''

Sailor Pluto eyes her and reveals her reasons. ''I was always told to obey the rules place on me when I became a Sailor Guardian, but seeing all of you place your lives to protect what is more important; I too wanted to help.''

She then eyes Yugi, having told him of his somewhat faith and yet that didn't stop him continuing his fight to do what's right, even learning a move he shouldn't have learned this soon. Having witness something not even she could see is impossible, so it's possible he could change his fate… and maybe she can too.

''I also wanted to change fate and I did. One's fate is never determined, we are the ones who can change it.'' Pluto states softly happy she learned that from him. Yugi smiles back but sad responding back, not wanting her to die like this. ''Pluto-kun, I will change your fate too. I promised your death will not end like this!''

Pluto just smiles by his words, believing he will. She looks towards her fellow Guardians all sad to see her dying, even her king who wishes he could have done more.

''I'm sorry to all of you, to you King Endymion, to Neo-Queen Serenity…'' Sailor Pluto begins proclaiming sadden, shredding a tear trying to turn towards the one person she cares for from the bottom of her heart. ''And especially to Small Lady.''

Black Lady widens her eyes to hear, not thinking Pluto would care for her that much.

''P-Pluto…'' She utters out trying to raise her right arm to Pluto slowly turning towards her but suddenly stops and closes her eyes. She stopped moving shocking the group. Mew Ichigo checks her pulse but frowns sadden for her passing. The others soon frown able to tell she's done.

''She died protecting what she had; a friend.'' Kurosaki states respecting her hope to protect what was more important. Shadow, reminded of Maria's death and how it's impossible to forget those who left, nods firmly proclaiming with his arms uncrossed on his side. ''I won't ever forget you; the Sailor Guardian who died by stopping time once.''

''…'' Everyone is left speechless by that comment almost like a diss. Jonouchi makes a face and questions him really surprised. ''Wow, seriously?''

''Was that really necessary?'' Yugi asks sweat dropping. Shadow scoffs, not daring to reply by his poorly spoken words.

This leaves the group more speechless with Danny commenting taken back. ''Who knew a grumpy hedgehog could pull one of those off.''

Sonic grins in agreement, really showing a new side to the black hedgehog. Shadow grunts angrily stating upset. ''You're all rubbing on me.''

Yugi and Mew Ichigo sweat drop smiling sort of agreeing with him. Though Shadow frowns, not planning to ever forget her, Sailor-

''PLUTO!'' Everyone startles to turn to see Black Lady screaming in pain as she shreds tears of sadness. In that instant the Silver Crystal of the future in Sailor Moon's hand reacts and flies out of her hand.

''Woah!'' Sailor Moon gasps as the crystal flies to Black Lady and engulfs her in a white light. This shocks everyone with King Endymion, amazed, informs the group. ''Small Lady's power has awakened.''

Everyone watches as emerging in a leaping position is the regular kiddish Chibiusa but now wearing a sailor suit that is colored bright pink and has red-and-white barrettes on her bright pink bunhead odango pigtails. Her gloves are white with bright pink ends and cover most of her arms as well as pink boots. She also has the white feather-like hair pins on both sides of her front hair much like Sailor Moon's. She also has on a pink collar neck with the bright yellow crescent moon mark on the middle with a tiara on her forehead.

Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Guardians gasp amazingly as did the others.

''She looks so adorable Nya!'' Mew Ichigo utters out purring. Yugi smiles nodding as she says happily. ''This is Chibiusa-kun's real self.''

Ed oddly smirks agreeing with that. Chibi Moon eyes herself rather taken back but smiles.

''GOD DAMN IT! WHY?!'' Everyone staggers turning to see Jonouchi yelling out almost like in pain.

''What's wrong?!'' Sailor Jupiter asks worried if the time stop has ended. It wasn't the case as Jonouchi drops on his knees, muttering sadden. ''Why…''

This causes the group to be unease with Kurosaki demanding very hesitate. ''Why what?''

He didn't answer as he slams his right fist on the ground.

''WHY DID SHE REVERT BACK TO A LITTLE GIRL?!'' Jonouchi yells out enrage to what had happened to his life.

''…'' Everyone stares speechless by that especially Mew Ichigo, Kurosaki, Ed and Alicia making the worst stunned expression. Chibi Moon blushes really red recalling a bit of Black Lady but not much… she did felt sexier in a sense.

''SHE WAS SO MUCH HOTTER AS A YOUNG WOMAN! WHY?!'' Jonouchi continues complaining furious while punching his fist on the ground. He then curses out living with a life with no super hottie that could complete his existence. ''WHY DO YOU MOCK US GOD! SHE WAS PERFECT! AT LEAST KEEP HER AGE AND SEXINESS GOING INTO THIS! GOD DAMN IT! WHY?!''

"…'' Everyone is speechless though Kaiba made a fact of disgust and Shadow is staggered by how stupid this is. Sasuke felt the same, debating now that Naruto isn't a complete idiot compared to this one.

''What the hell is wrong with you?!'' Kurosaki and Alicia along with the other Sailor Guardian minus Mercury sweat dropping shout in union.

Sailor Chibi Moon blushes though she forms a frown turning to the dead Sailor Pluto. She begins to cry wishing she was alive to see her now like her mom, a Sailor Guardian.

''Pu…'' She mutters sadden for this. Ed stands beside her and pats her head. Chibi Moon looks at him as he tells her smiling. ''She would be proud of you, Chibi.''

''Ed-chan…'' Sailor Chibi Moon mutters still sadden. Ed knows how she feels and comforts her. ''Don't let her death be in vain.''

Chibi Moon eyes him and nods determined, responding just as strong. ''I won't.''

Ed, smiling, nods knowing she will. Jonouchi grunts not caring anymore asking of Yugi badly. ''I f**king hate today! Yugi, just get rid of that damn stupid planet! I need to be alone after this… and remember Black Lady a little more.''

''…'' Everyone makes a face again not sure how to react.

''R-right.'' Yugi responds sweat dropping heavily though he plans to finish this.

After that, time resumes immediately. Demande begins to move free from Sasuke's Genjutsu and stunned by what just happened.

Death Phantom was the same puzzled until he spots Sailor Chibi Moon and declares very disappointed. ''**What is the meaning of this Black Lady. You choose to go back being a weakling for her.**''

The little Sailor Guardian frowns as the demonic planet spots the dead Sailor Pluto. He then declares mocking her sacrifice. ''**She was nothing compare to your power! We could have gained everything. Instead you will die and join her**''

Sailor Chibi Moon frowns even sadden that he's right but then she feels a touch from her shoulder. She turns as it was Yugi who had kneeled down, smiling at her. She blushes as Yugi stands back up and steps forward, gazing rather coldly and furious at Nemesis.

''Chibiusa-kun was never weak; all she wanted was a friend and she did.'' The young Dragon Knight begins to proclaim looking back Pluto's dead body and glares back at Death Phantom adding in a determine. ''Pluto-kun had no one too until she met Chibiusa-kun and became happy. Through their bond, they became stronger. Someone like you who is wrapped by your bitter hate and darkness could never understand the real Chibiusa and the sacrifice Pluto made! That is their power that overshadows yours!''

Chibi Moon blushes astonished as did the others. Death Phantom's energy-like face on the planet glares furious down towards the tricolor head and proclaims angry. ''**You dare insult me human!** **What are you?!**''

Striking a small smirk, Yugi lifts forward responding rather heroic. ''I'm just the one who will change fate, the Dragon Knight!''

Everyone eyes him and smile nodding. Yugi then adds with a serious glare towards the evil planet. ''And you're going to be beaten down here and now, Death Phantom-kun!''

The dark planet releases dark energy as the energy-like face of Death Phantom howls furious at the boy's words. Yugi glares not even afraid as everyone else of Team Dragon Knight stand together.

"For the pain Chibiusa-chan is feeling, for Pluto-chan, for everyone hurt for your pity revenge…'' Sailor Moon begins to say stepping forward and shouts out heroic. ''I too will never forgive!''

The other Sailor Guardians and Tuxedo Mask smile standing right beside her too.

'' I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and Justice, Sailor Moon! And now in the name of Moon, I'll punish you!'' The legendary Sailor Moon, posing her signature double finger position.

Death Phantom howls even more vowing furious. "**THEN YOU ALL WILL DIE HERE!**''

Sailor Moon glares not fearing him as Tuxedo Mask stands beside her, showing her cracked Cutie Moon Rod. She blushes receiving it. Even though it looked damage, this still symbolized the love between each other and she won't forget that.

''Shall we, Usako?'' Tuxedo Mask asks her smiling softly. She eyes him and nods happily replying. ''Let's win together, Mamo-chan.''

Raising her cracked rod at Nemesis, Sailor Moon shouts as her body glows. ''_**MOON PRINCESS HALATION!**_''

''_**Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!**_'' Tuxedo Mask shouts raising his right palm hand forward. The two unleash their attacks forward to the planet.

Each Sailor Guardian stares at each other and nod.

''_**SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!**_'' Sailor Mercury shouts holding her hands together, forming a sphere of water and unleashes it as a blast.

''_**BURNING MANDALA!**_'' Sailor Mars shouts forming 9 fireballs around her and thrusts them forward.

''_**SUPREME THUNDER!**_'' Sailor Jupiter shouts releasing a burst of electricity from her tiara.

''_**VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!**_'' Sailor Venus shouts swinging her golden engulfed whip forward actually extending long.

''Let's go, everyone!'' Yugi commands his group with a small smirk as he forms a Dragon Clone without hand signs.

Ed quickly claps his hands, raising them up and instantly fires a blast of Blast Alchemy at the planet.

''_**GHOSTLY WAIL!**_'' Danny shouts breathing back and letting out a powerful ghostly wail-like shout.

''_**BLUE FLAME!**_'' Alicia shouts pointing her lance and releases a burst of destructive blue flames.

Shadow erupts in the glow aura of _**Chaos Boost**_, shouting as he swings his right arm upward. ''_**CHAOS LANCE!**_''

He fires a powerful golden energy-like lance forward.

''_**BLUE TORNADO!**_'' Sonic shouts spinning so fast he fires a powerful blue energy tornado.

Judai fuses both Neos and Yubel to create Neos Wiseman as he commands. ''Go Neos Wiseman! _**Ultimate Nova!**_''

Neos Wiseman fires multiple energy blasts across her body towards the evil planet.

Kaiba huffs summoning his Blue-Eyes White Dragons and fuses them into the mighty Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

''Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy! _**Hyper Ultimate Burst!**_'' Kaiba orders as his three-headed dragon fires a destructive three mouth blast.

Jonouchi does the same bringing out Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight, fusing them into Red-Eyes Slash Dragon and commands. ''Go Red-Eyes Slash Dragon, _**Dark Mega Slash!**_''

The black metal armored dragon roars swinging its tail blade and releases a destructive dark fiery energy wave from.

Kurosaki swipes his head with his left hand, forming his Hollow Mask instantly and he howls swinging upward with his black blade. ''_**GETSUGA TENSHO!**_''

He swings his black blade and fires a massive black, red outline wave of a crescent energy slash.

Suddenly a Dragon Clone of Yugi appears beside him as both begin to create a _**Dragon Rasengan**_ while Ichigo charges her energy into her Strawberry Rose Bell.

''_**RIBBON DRAGON RASEN-STRAWBERRY BLAST!**_'' Both Yugi and Ichigo shouted in union, crossing their attacks as the _**Ribbon Strawberry Surprise**_ goes through the _**Dragon Rasengan**_ and comes out bigger, taking the form of an energy dragon.

All the attacks fly up towards Nemesis. Naruto, sweating dropping being the only one, grunts upset that he doesn't have a long range attack so he summons a Fuma Shuriken with Explosive Tags and throws it upward towards the planet… but the shuriken couldn't reach further and drops through the _**Getsuga Tensho**_, vaporizing it.

''Huh? So my only technique beats your lack of long range attacks.'' Kurosaki still wearing his Hollow Mask says with a distorted voice says rather amazed his only technique out beats the ninja with more techniques. Naruto sweat drops heavily as Sasuke comments with his arms crossed. ''Ironic.''

The attacks all hit the planet at the same time, causing a powerful burst that affects that part of the sky to form dark clouds. However Nemesis emerges from all of those attacks far from damaged.

''**Not even your combine attacks can ever-**'' Death Phantom declares preparing to crash itself on the planet only to notice sparks flying around the clouds surrounding him. Smirking, Sasuke says raising his right hand up to the sky. ''Thanks for the thunder. _**KIRIN!**_''

With a single stroke, the electricity flies into becoming the massive thunder dragon and roars ramming itself upon Nemesis, exploding it nstantly. Everyone watches amazed especially Chibi Moon eyeing Sasuke.

''Calling us even.'' Sasuke says to the small Sailor Guardian for his mistake back then. Sailor Chibi Moon smiles, accepting his apology as they all make mistakes.

Soon the smoke reveals no Nemesis over the planet.

''W-we got him now. Right?'' Jonouchi asks hoping that worked. Yugi was about to speak up pretty likely only to sense something REALLY wrong. Soon everyone immediately finds themselves in a twisted dark red dimension that goes into infinite.

''NEVER MIND!'' The dirty colored blond headed panics horrified by where they are. Soon dark energy gathers before them, taking form the face of Death Phantom.

''**Behold my true form mortals!**'' Death Phantom proclaims evilly and loud. Everyone startles with Jonouchi muttering out with a stun expression. ''Okay…''

''**NOW DIE, SAILOR MOON!**'' Death Phantom declares releasing a powerful blast towards Sailor Moon. The Moon Princess panics trying to counter with her Cutie Moon Rod but before she could Prince Demande intercepts getting in front and tanks the blast. He screams in pain with everyone shocked by this.

''Demande!'' Sailor Moon screams in terror. Demande yells in pain, still standing in ground feeling himself dying but he didn't care. He had no one left, was used and tricked.

''I-I refuse to allow this demon, who used me and my people, to end your beauty.'' Demande declares turning to see the past self of the beautiful queen he desired, accepting he can't have her but at least her beauty will live on forever.

''Demande…'' Sailor Moon mutters sadden. Demande, smiling, proclaims his final words. ''Farewell, Neo-Queen Serenity...''

The blast soon consumes the Black Moon prince and vaporizes him completely, ending his life. This shocks the group he actually did that.

''H-he actually…'' Tuxedo Mask utters not believing he risk his life for her. Yugi frowns sadden stating, understanding why he did it. ''He lost everything. He had nothing else to live on for.''

Sailor Moon sobs not wanting him to die like this. Even if he brought pain to others, he at least did it for his people.

Death Phantom just laughs at the death of the Prince Demande proclaiming. ''**Foolish prince, you and your people were all pawns of mines. Your usefulness has ended long ago.**''

The group glares at him especially Naruto squeezing his fists angrily.

''Damn bastard…'' The spiky blond headed utters out causing everyone to gaze at him. Even though he had been the enemy, even after all he has done; this was not fair for him to die like this.

''They tried to fight for something and maybe if it wasn't the right thing, they believed in it right to the end. And you used them, had them killed and made Chibiusa-chan suffer including Usagi-chan and Pluto-chan.'' Naruto begins muttering, frustrated by how many suffered and die by this psychopath wanting nothing but revenge. This rage built up as Naruto shouts, revealing he's in his Kyuubi State with his red demonic-like fox eyes. ''I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!''

Naruto crosses his fingers right away as he creates two Shadow Clones and the real one with one of the clones start gathering energy in the palm of the other clone. Yugi and the others of Team Dragon Knight watch this feeling the sharp sound that is being make, knowing it too well.

''_This vibration._''Sasuke says mentally never feeling anything like this before. He watches closely and slowly widens his Sharingan eyes at what Naruto was creating right before him.

''_**WIND RELEASE!**_'' Naruto starts declaring as his clone raising his right hand gripping on a massive wind energy-like shaped Fuma Shuriken, spinning. ''_**RASENSHURIKEN!**_''

Everyone not aware of this technique is speechless by it. Naruto then shouts as his clone leaps towards Death Phantom. ''JUDAI, ALICIA, YUGI, ICHI, MARS, SASUKE! I NEED FIRE!''

Judai blinks not following it until the fire part hit him. Smirking, he had Neos Wiseman split back to Neos and Yubel as he also summons Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab and Grand Mole and Contact Fusion them with Neos as Magma Neos.

''Go Magma Neos! _**Super Heat Meteor!**_'' Judai commands as Magma Neos creates its massive fireball and throws it forward.

Getting the idea somewhat, Alicia follows shouting as she points her lance forward. ''_**BLUE FLAME!**_''

''_**DRAGONAUN BURNING!**_'' Getting the plan, Yugi does the same shouting as he fires a massive purple fiery sphere from the tip of his Dragon Blade.

''_**BURNING MANDALA!**_'' Sailor Mars follows as she creates 9 more fireballs and throws them forward.

''_**FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!**_'' Both Mew Ichigo and Sasuke shout inhaling back and breathing out powerful large fireballs forward.

All the fire attacks all come behind the clone Naruto thrusting the _**Rasenshuriken**_ forward. Death Phantom tries blasting the clone and almost did but it was too late as the fire attacks all hit him first and the Wind Release technique. To the now living planet, Death Phantom watches as the _**Rasenshuriken**_ reacts to the flames all hitting it and immediately explodes in a massive range, consuming over a quarter of the planet in it.

Sasuke watches this and smirks actually impressed stating. ''Clever. Fire overpowers Wind.''

''And then both elements become stronger and faster!'' Mew Ichigo says getting Naruto's plan, very amazed he came up with it. Naruto nods grinning as he actually corrects them.

''**But futile!**'' Shouting through the suicide clone _**Rasenshuriken**_ is Death Phantom, partly damaged. The group startles as did Naruto not prepared for that. He yells out really annoyed and stunned. ''AW COME ON!''

Death Phantom then yells furious by their attempts to stop him. ''**You can never erase me!**''

Frowning angrily as she squeezes on her cracked rod, Sailor Moon refuses to let this monster continue doing more harm protesting determine. ''Wrong! I won't let bring more sorrow to everyone!''

Death Phantom howls as Sailor Moon leaps towards him, shouting as her Silver Crystal glows from her brooch. The others startled as Tuxedo leaps right behind her shouting. ''Usako!''

Death Phantom swings a hand at the Sailor Guardian only for her to release her power and everything is surrounded in light. Everyone covers their eyes as the light expands.

* * *

Next thing everyone knew they begin to realize they were back where they were in reality in the wasted Crystal Tokyo. They blink checking rather taken back on what just happened.

''W-what the f**k just happened?'' Jonouchi utters out not sure what the heck happened. Shadow eyes him and scoffs adding. ''I agreed.''

''Death Phantom must have been sent back to Nemesis.'' King Endymion suggests not able to feel his dark presence over the planet. Jonouchi lets out a sigh of relief about that but not Mew Ichigo looking around but not seeing her cousin or her boyfriend.

''Where's Usagi-chan and Mamoru-kun?'' The cat girl questions out getting the other Sailor Guardians and Chibi Moon to notice this. Mew Ichigo frowns worried turning towards her tricolor head and says very concerning. ''Yugi-kun.''

Yugi nods aware what she wants for him, focusing on Usagi and Mamoru's aura. He couldn't sense them on the planet but he did feel them FAR away from it, to where Nemesis was previously. This horrifies the young Dragon Knight informing the group. ''I don't know how but they're where Nemesis is!''

This shocks everyone especially cat girl uttering out. ''What Nya?! How!''

King Endymion frowns fearing Death Phantom rather wishes to put an end to Sailor Moon now than later. Sailor Chibi Moon worries wishing she can get to where they are.

''We have to get to them somehow Nya!'' Mew Ichigo states really scared of her cousin's condition or how is she supposed to survive in space. Her answers would be answered by a familiar voice speaking towards her. ''Don't worry, Cousin Ichigo-chan.''

The cat girl startles turning as she utters. ''Usagi-chan?''

The group turns and there emerging from Crystal Palace is Usagi's future self, Neo-Queen Serenity, finally awaken.

''Neo-Queen Serenity.'' Each Sailor Guardian mutters out rather taken back to see their leader, their princess' future self and looks even more beautiful than before. Chibi Moon rushes over towards her shouting. ''Mama!''

She hugs her mother sobbing happily yet sad. She begs of her still sobbing, gripping on her lovely dress. ''Mama… I'm sorry.''

Neo-Queen Serenity smiles warmly as she pets her hair, knowing well she didn't mean what she did as Black Lady. That was merely Death Phantom's influence that wrapped her kind daughter and her saddened heart.

''It's okay Small Lady.'' She tells her daughter, admitting to her with a smile of a proud mother. ''I'm only happy to see you finally going to take on my mantle, Sailor Chibi Moon.''

Chibi Moon startles by her mother's words but couldn't resist smiling out of love. King Endymion smiles also smiles proud of her too as he tells the group. ''That is how my queen was able to reawaken due to Small Lady finally becoming the new Sailor Guardian and the true princess of the future Moon Kingdom.''

Everyone just nod oddly finding that very possible with the whole second in line of Sailor Moon title.

''Good job, Chibi.'' Ed proclaims smiling how well Chibi finally got what she wanted; to be like her mom.

Neo-Queen Serentity turns to see the dead body of Sailor Pluto. She frowns wishing she had the power to remove the taboo placed on her but she couldn't as much as she tried. She kneels down, placing her right hand on her chest.

''Sorry Pluto, I owe you so much.'' The beautiful moon queen apologizes to her, wishing she could have done more. The body of Sailor Pluto glows and turns into energy flying into the Crystal Palace. The queen stands up eyeing her beloved still in spirit form and tells him he can return to his soon awakening body. ''Go back to your body, my king.''

King Endymion nods as his spiritual form vanishes and becomes an orb shooting into the palace to where his real body is at.

Alicia coughs loudly reminding the older Usagi. ''Um I know you just woke up, but aren't you worried that your past self is with that evil planet thing.''

Neo-Queen Serenity eyes her and simply responds with a calm smile. ''I am not worry. After all, I know Sailor Chibi Moon can help them.''

Sailor Chibi Moon blinks awkwardly by that as her mother hands her very rod. The little Sailor Guardian startles being given her mother's old Cutie Moon Rod. She looks at her who Neo-Queen Serenity still smiles happily as if trusting her. Sailor Chibi Moon slowly forms a smile and accepts her mother's wishes, stating joyfully. ''Right!''

The rod shines and Sailor Chibi Moon teleports away before anyone knew what happened.

Mew Ichigo frowns wanting to get to where her cousin was too, stating it. ''Wish we can help out too Nya.''

Yugi eyes her and could tell she wants to help her cousin. Smiling, he got an idea grabbing on her by the waist and pulling her next to her.

''Nya?'' The cat girl utters out surprised. Yugi smiles at her and tells her confident. ''Let's go save them without wasting time!''

Placing his left index and middle fingers on his forehead, Yugi suddenly vanishes along with Mew Ichigo. The others startled greatly by this while Neo-Queen Serenity smiles not surprised.

* * *

Both Yugi and Mew Ichigo blink very terrified finding themselves teleported in the middle of space. They panic as the cat girl pulls out her Strawberry Bell and surrounds both of them in its barrier, breathing temporary air.

''G-give me a warning next time Nya!'' Mew Ichigo yells out panicking that they could have died in the emptiness of space. Yugi chuckles nervously. The cat girl growls about to say something but then a voice calls out to her. ''Cousin Ichigo-chan!''

Mew Ichigo blinks awkwardly turning as did Yugi to spot Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask in their own portal with Chibi Moon in there. The cat girl purrs happily waving at her.

''W-wait, how did you two get here?'' Sailor Chibi Moon questions on how the heck they arrived here. Yugi blushes changing subject as he points with his finger. ''Let's worry about him first.''

Mew Ichigo blinks turning to that direction and panics to see the massive form of the planet Nemesis and Death Phantom's energy-like demonic face.

''**It doesn't matter how many of you there are! YOU WILL ALL NOW BE CONSUMED BY MY POWER!**'' Death Phantom proclaims going to finally achieve his revenge and rule all. Sailor Moon stares serious not going to allow him to do what he wants after all the pain he caused so many, even the rest of his own clad.

''While I still stand, I will always protect everyone!'' The Sailor Guardian of the Moon declares pointing her cracked Cutie Moon Rod at him. Sailor Chibi Moon eyes her and nods smiling adding also pointing her Cutie Moon Rod forward. ''And we will do it together!''

Mew Ichigo watches smiling to see Tuxedo Mask standing behind but supporting Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon gathering all of their power together, almost like a family. She blushes oddly wanting that.

''_**MOON PRINCESS HALATION!**_'' Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon shout pointing their rods and both fire a powerful blast of light from them. The two attacks blast through the barrier it was still protecting them, striking Nemesis. Death Phantom yells out in pain trying to push their attacks back.

''**You will not erase me! I shall conquer this world and leave everything in darkness and destruction!**'' Death Phantom declares going to achieve his goals. Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon struggle trying to push back harder. The cat girl worries but then feels her hand being touched. She turns to see Yugi holding her and smiles confident. She blushes at him and nods fill with confidence too.

''But you're still going to lose Nya!'' Mew Ichigo suddenly speaks up at the evil planet as she summons her Mew Aqua Hope Rod. Yugi nods adding determine pointing his Dragon Blade forward. ''Because until we can make all of our futures come true...''

Holding on each other's hand, the two engulf in purple-pink energy around each other. Death Phantom staggers feeling that as the two yell out in union. ''WE WILL KEEP ON FIGHTING FOR EVERYONE!''

Both Yugi and Mew Ichigo cross their Dragon Blade and Mew Aqua Hope Rod together as a burst of purple-red and pink energy wrap around themselves and their weapons. They then shout in unity pointing their crossed weapons towards Nemesis. ''_**DRAGONAUN-RIBBON EMPATHIC SHINING!**_''

In an instant their weapons fire and unleashed a powerful and massively larger version of the _**Dragonaun Tengoku**_ except it was surrounded by the pink, bubble-like energy of the _**Ribbon Aqua Drop Explosions**_, even its dragon wings shaped like one half of a heart each. The energy dragon roars rushing at unbelievable speed towards Nemesis and pierces through it.

This horrifies Death Phantom as the dragon crushes through more of the planet letting the double _**Moon Princess Halation**_ to blast into it. The two attacks strike the core soon after, causing the planet to glow violently about to explode.

''**THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING?!**'' Death Phantom starts yelling as Nemesis explodes, destroying the planet along with Death Phantom as his soul is rip through by the energy dragon.

Yugi smiles as Mew Ichigo leans on him panting heavily, not expecting that to work but it did. She smiles shouting out happily. "We did it Nya!''

The young Dragon Knight smiles back nodding. However their moment to celebrate is cut off by Tuxedo Mask shouting. ''USAKO!''

The couple startles turning to see Sailor Moon dropping and sadly reverting back to an unconscious Usagi with both Cutie Moon Rods and her brooch shattered. This horrifies Mew Ichigo yelling out of concern. ''Cousin Usagi-chan!''

Death Phantom is finally defeated once and for all. However, what will happen next?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Jonouchi: Man… I miss Black Lady now. Like at least kept her sexy older form.**_

_**Kurosaki shakes his head in shame: I**__**'m not getting involved, at all!**_

* * *

A few hours passed since the defeat of Death Phantom as everyone is resting within the Crystal Palace. Some stare outside to see the restored Crystal Tokyo and its citizen. They startled how normal everything looked and too beautiful as well.

''So the ugly planet is actually dead-dead, right?'' Naruto asks really hoping that thing is no more. Yugi answers him carefree. ''Yup. Death Phantom-kun is no more.''

''But Usagi's transformation broach was destroyed in the process Nya.'' Ichi says at first pretty sad but then reveals with a small smile. ''Though her future-self created a new one for her past self. So not so sad Nya!''

''And we got power ups too!'' Sailor Venus declares happily as she and the other Sailor Guardians show their power ups they got from Neo-Queen Serenity. The group nods with Jonouchi drooling though Ed makes a face and simply says not so impressed. ''… Don't see the difference.''

This stuns all the Sailor Guardians as well as Luna and Artemis. Ed just grunts at all of this announcing. ''I'm still bugged about this. We're in the future and now the world is restored thanks to Future Usagi's stupidly god powers.''

Ichigo nods but happily they witnessed her cousin's future-self's powers first hand.

''Why does this bug you so much? We saved the world dude.'' Danny says really relief they saved this world from destruction and humanity too. Kurosaki and Alicia nod as did Sonic laying on the back of his head on the ground.

Ed grunts again explaining himself. ''But we changed the future and even the past. It concerns me with the logic to know one's future no less alternating it too.''

Almost everyone did agree they did change the future but it didn't matter, especially to Yugi, Danny and Judai who experience the good of changing the timeline.

''Well look at it like this, we changed fate.'' Sailor Mars actually says eyeing Judai who grins. Sailor Jupiter nods speaking up smiling. ''Just like Yugi said, we're not bound by fate. We can change it.''

''So Edward-san, we don't mind this. You shouldn't too.'' Sailor Mercury reasons with Ed who sighs and accepts though not happy. ''I guess so.''

''Yep! Everything is better now, at least for now.'' Sailor Venus adds with a small wink, though she sweat drops that she might have jinx everyone. Judai chuckles nodding as he eyes Danny and says. ''You should know.''

Danny raises an eyebrow and questions him. ''What does that mean?''

''Just figuring some stuff out. Jazz and I talk.'' Judai replies happy going which startles Danny like he knows of that. ''… Oh…''

Just then Usagi returns with Mamoru, speaking up happily. ''Hey guys!''

The group turns to see them and spot the new brooch on Usagi's chest bow on her sailor school uniform. It was similar to the Crystal Star, slightly larger, with the color design except it was pinker with bright yellow golden cross over it and a tiny crown decoration on top of it.

''That's the Cosmic Heart Compact. With it, I can transform into a stronger Sailor Moon-'' Usagi begins to say only to get interrupted by Kurosaki stating. ''That will likely look the same as the last one.''

Everyone soon becomes silent causing Kurosaki to realize everyone is staring at him especially Ichigo and the other Sailor Guardians glaring at him. He sweats coughing loudly correcting himself. ''Never mind.''

Usagi giggles not minding it as she asks curious. ''So do we have to go now? I wanted to see my future self.''

''YOU CAN'T.'' Ed immediately shouts furious causing Usagi to gasp in terror hiding behind Mamoru sweat dropping. Everyone blinks as the young alchemist explains again. ''Meeting your future self can change the past and I will not be responsible for the damage of the time-space continuum!''

''AW, but I wanna!'' Usagi says wanting to see her future self so badly. King Endymion steps forward, now in real body, as he sadly says. ''It's for the best you don't.''

The group eyes him as he thanks them all. ''I and the queen are both thankful for everything you all have done.''

Yugi smiles as Sonic answers for him. ''It was the least of our worries.''

''What will happen with Pluto gone?'' Sailor Mercury asks wondering how time will be protected with Pluto gone or them returning to their time. King Endymion nods answering her. ''Neo-Queen Serenity can use her power to access time and we still have the Space-time Key to take you all back.''

''Nay.'' Sonic states holding up his Chaos Emerald as he adds eyeing Shadow. ''We can get back the old way. This time Shadow and I do it.''

Shadow likes that idea actually praising him. ''Hmph, interesting idea. I want to try it.''

Sonic grins at that and just responds very mysterious. ''Oh you have no idea.''

The black hedgehog gazes at him suspicious he knows more than he says but before he could Kaiba immediately speaks up having been quite but wants answers of his company. ''And what of Kaiba Corporation! How is my company!''

King Endymion staggers a bit while everyone else sweat drops by Kaiba's ego for his company wellbeing in the future. The king isn't sure what to tell him as there are no companies in the future. This obviously upsets Kaiba greatly.

''… This was a waste of time.'' He mutters with his arms crossed, regretting his choice to even come here. He then feels his coat being tugged and he turns to see it was Chibiusa.

''Um…'' The small pink pigtail girl tries muttering not scared but shyly, ultimately saying with a bow. ''Thank you.''

''… Sure.'' Kaiba kindly answers her at least being modest that he would help a child needed help. Yugi smiles that even though he's cold and sinister… and very determine to be the best; Kaiba does have a heart and does care for children.

The group heads outside as Sonic asks Shadow. ''Ready?''

The black hedgehog simply pulls out his red Chaos Emerald, confirming it.

Sonic and Shadow raise their Chaos Emeralds up close to each other and shout in union. ''_**CHAOS CONTROL!**_''

The emeralds shine and glow as a large blueish portal opens up before them.

''Papa, I'll go with them.'' Chibiusa informs the king with a determine smile, wanting to bid her proper farewell with them. King Endymion forms a smile able to see his daughter having matured. He nods as Chibiusa smiles and tells the grey kitten beside him. ''Diana, I'll return soon.''

Diana purrs hoping to happily. Chibiusa smiles that before the group went into the portal a voice yells out at them. ''WAIT!''

The groups stop knowing that voice turning. Usagi turns last and gasps speechless to see her future self.

''Neo-Queen Serenity!'' Everyone utters out amazingly to see her except Ed who mutters really disappointed. ''Great… the future will surely change after this.''

Usagi ignores running towards her future self who did the same, both holding hands happily to finally meet the other.

Jonouchi hums as he eyes Mew Ichigo and tells her wanting to be honest. ''Your cousin is still hot in the future.''

The cat girl snaps and kicks her right foot immediately into his crotch. Jonouchi gasps out in massive pain screaming as he drops and spins around on the ground. ''WHAT THE HELL MOMOMIYA!''

Mew Ichigo purrs smirking, missing that.

''I'm so happy to finally meet you.'' Usagi tells her future self so happy to see her like this than when she was imprison. She blushes vowing to her smiling. ''I too will become strong like you.''

Neo-Queen Serenity just smiles correcting her kindly. ''You already are strong. I know that better than anyone.''

Usagi giggles trusting her word. The queen then says handing her something special for losing her Cutie Moon Rod. ''Have this, as my token of my gratitude.''

The young pigtailed blonde blinks eyeing the magical rod she's being handed over. It was a rod similar to the Cutie Moon Rod but much larger with the wings replaced with a golden ribbon bow with the Moon Kingdom's symbol on it and the top is a large golden heart with pink inner portions with a crown also on the tip and the middle having a pink crystal gem. The bottom part just has a golden hilt.

''This is the Spiral Heart Moon Rod. This will help you from now on.'' Neo-Queen Serenity reveals smiling adding. ''Use it wisely, Usagi.''

Usagi eyes her and nods vowing her. ''I will.''

She accepts the rod, blushing as she'll use this power to protect all those she cares for. Neo-Queen Serenity smiles turning to face the tricolor head.

''Dragon Knight Yugi.'' She calls towards him getting Yugi's attention. He eyes her as the queen bows apologizing. ''Sorry.''

''… Huh?'' Yugi utters out very puzzled by what she means by that. The queen, still smiling calmly, explains herself. ''I might have been dormant but I did listen to what you told my king.''

Ed eyes Chibiusa who blushes having told him of how she last saw Pluto was when she was acting rather strange with her father alone. The young alchemist had a feeling what it was as he speaks up. ''Or how your king and Pluto-''

King Endymion widens his eyes panicking while Neo-Queen Serenity lets out a loud awkward laugh, interrupting him. ''Hahaha, she just really admires him! Hahaha!''

Ed sweat drop as did the others even Usagi by her future self's reacting like herself. Ichi sweat drops too though heavily, muttering out. ''That's my cousin alright.''

Usagi blushes red as did her future self who calms down and resumes to Yugi. ''But remember, this might not be your future. Anything can happen, even changing this future too.''

Yugi nods smiling though he asks her curious. ''Then do you know anything about our real future?''

Neo-Queen Serenity frowns replying. ''Only Pluto knew and even so the future can always change, for better or for worst.''

The tricolor frowns a bit, wondering if his future has changed a bit. Regardless, he promised himself he won't die and he'll make sure it won't happen.

''I only wish you luck for the challenges up ahead.'' Neo-Queen Serenity tells not just Yugi but everyone else kindly for all they've done. Yugi, smiling but silent, bows to her.

With things said, the group enters the portal and they head back to present time.

Unaware to Team Dragon Knight, Sasuke and even Chibiusa; what the future Usagi said wasn't completely true. As they left, Neo-Queen Serenity frowns sadden as she turns to face the beauty of her home, of their planet… and the horizon of an approaching darkness much more grander than Death Phantom's or Black Moon.

''Small Lady will return. Are you sure you want to send her back?'' King Endymion asks his queen wondering if this is their only choice. Neo-Queen Serenity eyes her king and responds modestly. ''Yes…''

She stares at the incoming darkness. She turns back to her beloved and says happily as if admitting her fate. ''This will be our final moments together, Mamo-chan.''

''Usako…'' He utters softly, holding on her hand not going to let her go again. Neo-Queen Serenity smiles facing forward with her king as she says mentally, hoping their future can change through him. ''_If you can truly change fate Yugi-chan, then I hope you can prevent the end of our futures from his despair._''

* * *

Jenny waits patiently in the Kame Shop, hoping to see everyone back. In that moment she feels a strong sensation and then a loud sound happened. She rushes outside the shop to see a portal rip open from the very reality and there Yugi and the others leap out of it. The portal soon closes as Jenny speaks up happily, welcoming them back. ''You're back!''

Yugi smiles waving at her older sister promising they would be back.

''Yugi-chan, Usagi, everyone…'' Everyone turns to Chibiusa calling to them with a saddened yet happy face. She looks at every one of them who gave her courage to when she was afraid of her world. If not for them, she would have almost lost everyone. She cries, happy for them especially Usagi, Ed and Yugi, thanking them all. ''Thank you.''

Ed, smiling, nods rubbing her head. Chibiusa giggles by that. Ichi purrs eyeing Usagi and Mamoru and tells them firmly. ''You two better stick together Nya! Promise me!''

The couple sweat drop but nod responding. ''We will.''

''You better keep studying Alchemy.'' Ed tells Chibiusa honestly going to miss her especially since her talent with Alchemy will be something else one day, especially with how she used it when as Black Lady.

''I will Ed-chan-'' Chibiusa begins saying but stops herself, correcting with a happy smile. ''Edward-Sensei.''

Ed, staggered by that, tries not to sob as he mutters joyfully. ''She called me sensei. Teacher won't believe me.''

Huffing a bit, Sasuke walks up to Chibiusa pulling out the Space-time Key she dropped before. He says returning it back no longer interested to keep it. ''You dropped it.''

This surprises the group especially since Sasuke can use the key to go back in time to probably stop the death of his clan. Yugi just smiles realizing that he realizes he might screw up the timeline and he would rather win under his terms.

Chibiusa eyes the key and takes it. She frowns, slowly remembering what she did as Black Lady and promises the Uchiha kindly. ''I will be better, so I never become her again.''

Sasuke just scoffs hoping she does. Ichi giggles able to tell the guy does have a heart… even if he tried to kill everyone. Well best be forgiven, at least for now.

Not having anything else to do, Sasuke turns and walks away leaving. Naruto sees that and yells. ''Sasuke! Wait!''

He runs up and stands in his way. Sasuke scoffs not surprised questioning him coldly. ''Do you intend to stop me?''

Naruto nods determined speaking his mind. ''Of course! I promise Sakura-chan and myself I will take you back to Konoha, to our home. I will never go back to my word, ever!''

Sasuke scoffs aware the idiot won't turn his back from his vows… and since he handled Orochimaru, it would be best he did return to that village. At least to rebuild the Uchiha Clan, somehow.

''We'll see, but after I kill Itachi.'' The young Uchiha states not promising anything. Naruto frowns but serious not surprised. He eyes Naruto and tells him firmly. ''Until then, we'll talk. And it will happen, soon.''

Naruto eyes him until Sasuke's body erupts in flames startling almost everyone.

''H-HE BURNED AWAY!'' Danny yells out as the flames burned Sasuke but to vanished into nothing. Judai corrects him smiling. ''Nay. He just used a Jutsu to run away.''

Danny sweat drops not expecting that.

''Sasuke…'' Naruto mutters, squeezing his right hand tightly. Even though he couldn't bring him back home yet, this won't stop him vowing. ''I will change your fate too.''

Yugi smiles believing he will. He notices Shadow about to leave but he calls him out. ''Shadow-kun.''

The black hedgehog turns eyeing him. Thinking back what Pluto said about changing fate, Yugi wants not just his fate to be changed but the others around him.

''Since you can time travel with _**Chaos Control**_, maybe we could go back to the past and save that person who you cared for.'' Yugi suggests to the black hedgehog with a small smile. The others blink while Shadow gazes at him silently. ''…''

The silence made it very awkward as Yugi nervously says. ''Um like if you want and-''

''If I did that, Maria would still die due to my existence. Nothing would change.'' Shadow, interrupting Yugi, proclaims with a look of sadness. Yugi blinks wondering what he meant by that. Sonic knew sighing a bit.

Shadow faces Yugi and tells him firmly yet causal. ''Another time Dragon Knight.''

Yugi nods smiling as Shadow teleports through _**Chaos Control**_.

''You owe me a duel, Mutou.'' Kaiba reminds his rival coldly as he turns and walks away. Yugi sweat drops not surprise but happy to duel him again.

''I got my body to pick up.'' Kurosaki states sighing entering the house to grab his real body. Danny bids his farewell flying back to the Ghost Zone portal to get back to Amity Park.

''Later ladies!'' Jonouchi waves goodbye to the other Sailor Guardians hoping to see them… date one of them, same old. Just Minako waves back giggling with the others forced to drag her by the back kinda unease by Jonouchi, being too much of a fanboy.

The others went their ways except for Yugi and Ichigo alone. The two smile warmly holding hands.

''Your team did well.'' The couples startle up turning to see standing near them is Shadow Knight. The masked knight then adds eyeing Yugi, praising his harder work. ''You did too.''

''Shadow Knight-kun.'' Yugi mutters softly, not expecting to see him again this soon. He frowns thinking of how he knew Sailor Pluto if he was aware of her faith.

''Did you know Pluto-'' He tries asking him only for Shadow Knight to answer him, sounding sadden for her passing. ''Fate has us bounded. We cannot escape it. But if we do, we can create a miracle.''

He looks up at the sky, imagining a distorted sky for a brief moment. Shadow Knight tries not grunting as he turns to Yugi and tells him determined. ''Pluto was bound by her taboos but she still took the risk to save those she loved.''

Yugi nods understanding why Pluto made that choice. Shadow Knight can see that and adds still determine. ''Remember her actions as you continue onward and create your own future. And break through fate.''

The tricolor head startles by his last words about to ask him what he meant but before he could Shadow Knight was gone, as if he vanished into the darkness.

Ichigo continues finding that guy really-really weird and yet familiar with how he says his words. She eyes Yugi and says pretty taken back. ''That guy really has stunning words to say Nya.''

Yugi oddly chuckles by that stating. ''It's not the first time.''

The red cherry head blinks by what he meant. Yugi smiles thinking back to the battle against Deep Blue and before Yugi arrived to face the alien ''god''.

* * *

_Rushing to where the others were from their auras, Yugi and Kaiba approached the shrine as quickly as possible only to be surrounded by multiple Chimera Animas._

''_**What the hell are those?**_'' _Kaiba demanded not at all amused by this possibly man eating creatures. Yugi frowned explaining it to him simply while pulling out his Dragon Sword._ ''_**These are Chimera Animas and we have no time dealing with them!**_''

_Before Yugi could charge forward, not going to even go easy hopefully, all the Chimera Animas suddenly staggered and began acting weird. Yugi blinked before his eyes widened as all the Chimera Animas all scream in pain consumed by multiple dark shadow-like energy slashes. The monsters were reverted back to regular animals while the Para-Paras were consumed by the shadow slashes._

_Yugi and Kaiba were a bit puzzled by this and even more as without them noticing they see Shadow Knight right in front of them. This staggered the tricolor head, remembering him from when Kish almost attacked him after the beaten he gave him during Christmas (he should apologized to him for that moment). Kaiba, however, glared furious remembering this one too well._

_''**You…**'' Kaiba uttered angrily causing Yugi to blink by that. Shadow Knight, though not having told them his name yet, chuckled not by Kaiba's word but the fact both he and Yugi are working together._

''_**I'm happy to see both of you getting along.**_'' _The masked knight stated very pleased as he added towards Kaiba._ ''_**I suppose my card helped you.**_''

_Kaiba did not reply not giving him any credit for that. Yugi then realized what the masked man meant and asked him immediately. _''_**You gave Kaiba-kun Blue Demon the Torment Dragon?**_''

''_**I had my reasons.**_'' _Shadow Knight simply replied not surprised Yugi figured that out. He turned to see more Chimera Anima charging at them but the masked knight raised his right hand. As he did the creatures were suddenly entrapped by shadow-like chains, gripping on them tightly._

Kaiba huffed somewhat impressed by that ''power''. Shadow Knight turned back and he told the two. ''_**I will handle them. You two go forward and fight the Aliens' false leader.**_''

_Yugi nodded not going to argue as he sensed the others about to be overwhelmed by Deep Blue. Kaiba didn't care either way as the two headed out, however._

''_**Dragon Knight Yugi…**_'' _Yugi stopped turning to face the strange knight. Shadow Knight looked at him silently as he finally spoke with a rather inspired tone._ ''_**Remember that regardless of how one views others, one's bonds are something precious. You should never turn your back from them even if fate comes in between.**_''

_Yugi startled greatly by those words as he was somehow referring about Yin-Yang Dragon. Shadow Knight simply chuckled by his face as he said turning his back to face the chimeras. _''_**Good luck.**_''

_The tricolor head just stared at him walking towards the monsters, almost wanting to ask him but he didn't as he can feel the others in danger. He wasn't sure what he said to be truthful… but thinking about it… he wasn't wrong. Even though he knew nothing about the two-headed dragon in him, they wanted to help him. If they didn't, he would be dead and it's not about their survival they were worried of. If it was, they would tell him and not making him choice which one he needed. No, for certain; they wanted to help him, to be partners with him._

_Yugi didn't say a word as he turns back and rushed off with Kaiba right beside him, going to worry about how to deal with Deep Blue but in the back of his head; he wanted to pick both Yin-Yang Dragon and didn't care of the risk it could bring his body. Still… he wasn't sure but those words from that man made him think._

* * *

Yugi oddly cracks a smile happy that Shadow Knight helped him that day as did Atem. If not for them, if not for also Yin-Yang Dragon; they wouldn't have likely died by Deep Blue sooner than expected. Ichigo notices his smile and asks him blushing. ''Yugi-kun?''

''Yea…'' The tricolor head simply utters as he looks up to the bright sky, still smiling. He then asks almost happy. ''I kinda wonder who is underneath the mask.''

Ichigo blinks not thinking about that but she is curious who this Shadow Knight really is underneath that mask. Yugi nods still smiling, muttering out to himself who he is too. ''Shadow Knight-kun…''

* * *

In the Dark Lord's building, Sasuke appeared to Akumu and explained what he learned. Akumu hums not expecting that rabbit was carrying the future self of the Silver Crystal no less being the Moon Princess' daughter.

''So that was what she was carrying.'' He mutters really glad he didn't take it. If he did, who knows if the Silver Crystal could have harmed him or worse?

Dark General Knight gazes at the young Uchiha, having been aware of his intentions that time he interfered during his fight with the Dragon Knight's team and the Sailor Guardians.

''That was your aim, to take the little one's crystal.'' The dark knight states to him but Sasuke had no comment, honestly wanting to help Chibiusa reminding of himself. At the least her family is alive so she won't suffer like he did.

''But he didn't but it's fine.'' Akumu then says standing up from his throne. He eyes Sasuke and tells him smirking. ''You've told me much Sasuke and for that I will owe you back.''

Sasuke eyes him firmly and simply replies turning his back. ''You will.''

He then vanishes without even flinching. Akumu smirks liking the boy as he will keep his word to help him track down Itachi, even if he must deal or make a deal with the Akatsuki. He grunts though meaning he'll have to deal with that god complex leader… and the real leader. Still, compare to them, they'll be easy to deal with unlike that Aigami.

''Aigami, the Quantum Cube…'' Akumu mutters sitting back his throne, thinking back on what Sasuke told him of the man and how mysterious yet dangerous he is. He growls not able to feel comfortable thinking of him and what Sasuke also said that actually leaves him unease.

''Who the hell are you working for?'' The Dark Lord questions angrily, not able to control his feelings of who this Aigami is siding with? Who? Aizen? No, he would gloat. Then, who could it be then?

* * *

Floating at the remains of Nemesis, Aigami grabs a small rock of said planet. He holds on it, rather disappointed.

''Pity, Death Phantom, but not surprising. Always full of yourself.'' Aigami proclaims rather dark as he squeezes and cracks the rock in his hand like it was nothing. He then holds forward the Quantum Cube as it shines and starts sucking up any remains of Nemesis as energy, storing it within the cube.

Aigami chuckles a bit until he turns to see the very vacuum of space behind him crack open a rather strange portal-like mirror. He stares at it not seeing his reflection but of a figure floating in the other side.

''_**Have you collected his remaining power, Diva kuku?**_'' The figure demands the young teen with a rather sinister yet humorous voice. Aigami eyes him and just cracks a smirk explaining it holding his cube done absorbing the remains of Death Phantom and Nemesis. ''As you wanted. I will say this, Yugi continues being such a help.''

The small figure chuckles evilly as it resembles an oval-like thing flaps its demonic moth-like wings.

''_**Yugi is indeed my savior, doing everything I want him to do. And soon…**_'' The figure says almost happy for the young Dragon Knight process as he adds, opening up its demonic evil eye. ''_**I shall grant him his true fate; despair.**_''

Even with Death Phantom defeated, Aigami still plots and is indeed working with someone, a being who is connected to Yugi no less. What is this being who has been watching Yugi's progress as a Dragon Knight and what is it that he and Aigami are aiming for? Only time will tell.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 2: Heart Moving by Naoko Takeuchi from Sailor Moon)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

After saving Crystal Tokyo, Team Dragon Knight enjoy some peace and quiet… but not Yugi as a strange young man with the most bizarre of auras appears before him wishing to talk to him about Kira. Alarm about this, Yugi agreed and he learns of the man before him and his connection to the Kira Case.

Usagi sighs upset: Why does me from the future hate me so much?

Ichigo blushes: Maybe Chibiusa is a handful?

Ed: I do NOT carry, only happy to teaching the squirt some stuff.

Judai chuckles: Well you are her size.

Ed: SAY THAT AGAIN TO MY FACE! I DARE YOU! CALL ME SHORT AGAIN!

Alicia sweat drops: Best not try it.

Usagi: So what's Yugi-chan up to?

Ichigo: Stuff, probably going to buy packs.

Judai: Man I gotta go see him later! I got new cards that will amaze him Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Confrontation! Meeting L.

Ichigo giggles: Please remember to read, enjoy and review. See you all next time Nya!

* * *

**Author's Note:** So this has been a longer arc unlike the last one… and this was supposed to be longer actually but I had to shrink it down for my own concern.

I'll say this again because I want to: Sailor Moon Crystal is VERY awesome! If you have never seen the original anime or you have, see it regardless. It's short, bite size to catch up to watch and even though it lacks character development, for example the Sailor Guardians, it is easy to understand why they're close. Crystal is as canon as the Manga and through how well this worked out; I will continue to only use Crystal for the rest of DKR. My only problem is when Crystal will animate the Dead Moon Circus and Sailor Stars arcs to have them ready for DKR. Well I guess only time will tell.

Overall, this first Sailor Moon arc turned out better than I hoped. It was much longer to introduce the SM cast (since later I will only have to do a few more namely the Outer Guardians) and also doing stuff like Greed, Sasuke and currently Team Hebi, and Arkham. Not to mention the Aigami plotting of this arc and the Dark Lord's somewhat involvement. Regardless, I had a lot of fun and I enjoyed it. And yes, this arc also helped set up a few things, namely Team Hebi for next Volume, Aigami, Arkham and even Shadow Knight HMM. Plus character growths for Yugi, most of Team Dragon Knight and the SM cast, mostly Chibiusa for well… future stuff.

And yes, that figure is the same one from the epilogue of Volume 3? What is it? HMM… I can't tell you but keep an eye on it because the truth will be something else.

NOW… from this point on, there are only 1 mini arc coming up and then 1 more normal arc to end this Volume. The next arc is a new Death Note arc now giving us our somewhat dark hero, L.


	45. 44: Confrontation! Meeting L?

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. ****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Valkyria Chronicles AND Sailor Moon. This includes others like Death Note. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 44 of the mini arc: The Darken Detective!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 3: Warriors by Yuichi Ikusawa from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

**Volume 4: Episode 44: Confrontation! Meeting L?**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Sailor Moon blinked as time has stopped except for Team Dragon Knight and the Sailor Guardians, even Sasuke and Black Lady and it was Sailor Pluto who did this and asked the Moon Princess to take the Silver Crystal from Demande which she did. However Pluto soon drops revealed her taboo for stopping time. Pluto made this choice, wanting to help others and change her own fate like Yugi is trying. Not sadden, Pluto died._

_This overwhelmed Black Lady, screaming at the loss of her friend so much the Silver Crystal of the future accepted her and she awakened her true power, reverting back and becoming Chibiusa again but as Sailor Chibi Moon, the Sailor Guardian of the Future Moon. Crying to finally unlocking her powers but sad to lose Pluto, Ed comforts Chibi proud of her growth._

_Time resumes as Death Phantom, disappointed in the young princess' choice and mocked her, Yugi insulted Death Phantom for his power could ever rival the bonds between Chibiusa and Sailor Pluto. Everyone began their attack, even Sasuke to own Chibi back at the least._

_However their efforts weren't enough as Death Phantom tried to kill Sailor Moon until Demande took the hit, not wanting her beauty to die like this as he died instead. Enrage, Naruto used a Shadow Clone with __**Rasenshuriken**__to damage the villain though not enough. Sailor Moon tried hers and everyone found themselves back where they were but she, Tuxedo Mask and Death Phantom were gone._

_At that time Neo-Queen Serenity awakened from her sleep and awakened everyone else, mourning for Pluto's sacrifice. She then explained where her past self was and gave Chibi Moon the means to go to where they are. Yugi and Mew Ichigo followed through __**Instant Transmission**__. Arriving there and with their combine power including Yugi and Ichigo's new attack, Death Phantom was defeated once and for all._

_With Usagi's power upgraded and gaining a new magical weapon, our heroes bid their farewell and returned to the present with Sasuke leaving, having a goal he must not turn his back from._

_However Aigami got what he wanted and he was working with the one observing Yugi, speaking of despair._

_What is that thing and what is its endgame? What will happen now?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Walking alone but happy, Yugi smiles texting what has happened with Black Moon and Death Phantom to Anzu. He kinda is grateful that Ichigo did get him this to keep tabs with her while she's studying in America for her dream. He blushes putting away his phone since she had classes now. He eyes the Pharaoh who hovers almost not interested but the tricolor head can tell he is.

''_Anzu is doing well then with her dancing school._'' Yugi tells Atem telepathically almost teasing him. Atem eyes him blushing, a bit, and simply responding. ''_Yea…_''

Yugi chuckles a bit able to tell he thinks of her.

''_So Chibiusa came back?_'' Atem then asks changing the subject. Yugi nods as he got the message from Ichigo that Usagi and Mamoru were trying to spend time together after Chibiusa returned to the future, only for her to come back handing them a letter from her mother.

''_Yup! Seems Future Usagi-kun wants her daughter to learn to become a true Sailor Guardian but from current Usagi-kun._'' Yugi says telepathically with a small smile, rather happy to see Chibiusa around to learn from the past to become a better Sailor Guardian. Atem hums about it replying. ''_I'd assume Tsukino isn't at all happy about it._''

Yugi sweat drops do agreeing as he responds. "_Somewhat but Edward-kun is excited to still play the teacher part more._''

Atem just smirks agreeing with him on that. He then asks his partner. ''_So any plans?_''

''_Ichigo-kun is with her cousin and the others are doing their stuff._'' Yugi replies telepathically that everyone else is doing their thing. He then says smiling out loud already having a plan.''I guess I can always check out if there are new booster packs Jiji hasn't gotten yet.''

Atem smirks liking that idea. The two were going to head off until a voice speaks up towards the tricolor head.''Yugi Mutou-kun, Duel Monster's current champion dubbed the Duel King.''

Yugi, along with Atem and Yin-Yang Dragon, turn to face who spoke up and they stare in rather startle expression. They were looking at a strange, black haired man around his 20s but the disturbing part is his pale skin and dead black eyes as if he's never slept before.

''U-Um yes, that's me.'' Yugi awkwardly responds still taken back by his appearance. The man starts at him almost interested towards his hair. He's seen photos but it is another thing to see his hair up close.

''As I expected. Your rather ''unique'' appearance makes you noticeable by all.'' He expresses having his right thumb rub over his under lip gently. Yugi blinks not sure if he should be thankful by his remark but does anyway. ''Um thank you?''

The man stares right at the tricolor head before introducing himself. ''You may call me Ryuzaki. I wish to speak to you, if you are available.''

Yugi eyes him by his request. He doesn't have anything to do anything. It wouldn't hurt to hang out with a likely fan.

"Y-yea, I wouldn't mind speaking to a fan?'' He says with a small smile. The man Ryuzaki just stares rather puzzled as he corrects him. ''I am not a fan, though that doesn't change that I wish to speak to you.''

''S-sure…'' Yugi mutters still unsure about this guy. Ryuzaki hums looking and turns to a café near them, telling him as he points to it. ''Let us talk inside there.''

Yugi just nods as the two walk in there. He still feels unease by this man.

''_Who the heck is this guy? His aura is completely different than the others I felt._'' Yugi tells himself having been trying to sense his aura and all he feels is something not exactly good but not completely evil.

''_Not twisted and yet…_'' Yugi tries saying mentally as Ryuzaki's aura is similar to Light's and that actually concerns him and immediately Yin Dragon warns him very untrustworthy by this guy. ''**Keep an eye on this weirdo.**''

''**I agree too, Yugi-san.**'' Yang Dragon adds agreeing with his other half. Atem also agrees keeping his eyes on this Ryuzaki and what his real intentions are.

Yugi nods as he takes a sit on a table with Ryuzaki sitting on the other side. The tricolor head notices him quickly pulling off his shoes and crosses his legs over the sit with his bare feet showing. The waitress came over for their orders. Yugi didn't ask for anything while Ryuzaki ordered a strawberry short cake and coffee, with a lot of sugar packs.

The waitress happily goes to get them though weirded out by the man's appearance.

''So um how can I help you Ryuzaki-kun?'' Yugi questions really not sure about this guy. Ryuzaki stares at him humming before saying. ''I wish to tell you something and you cannot tell another of this.''

Yugi blinks not following but accepts. ''Um sure? That's fine.''

He stands briefly over his sit on the other side right up to Yugi and whispers while his eyes were stull glued at him. ''I am L.''

''…'' Yugi stares silently, not surprise… more like confused as he blinks a few times.

''I thought your name was Ryuzaki-kun? Unless L is a nickname.'' Yugi questions him not exactly following him.

''…'' Ryuzaki, or rather L, stares as he leans back sitting back to his chair. He hums observing him more, not sure if he is playing stupid or actually doesn't know who he is. He can't assume he is stupid due to the data of him being talented with games, especially a strategy game like Duel Monsters.

''_Is he for real? Interesting._'' L tells himself, fascinating by this young man. He then asks him more curious. ''Do you know of the famous detective L?''

Yug blinks again answering him honestly. ''Um no, not really. Are you really that famous?''

Ryuzaki hums rubbing the bottom of his lip, not exactly sure how to feel about his statement though he was almost insulted.

''I feel somewhat… hurt. How intriguing.'' L proclaims even more interested on him. He then asks him. ''Then you were not aware of the television broadcast in December 5th?''

Yugi blinks actually remembering that day and answers him. ''Um, I was working on my deck for Battle City V3.''

''I see. So you were not aware of my declaration against Kira then?'' L then asks. Yugi actually flinches a bit with his hands briefly quaking. L indeed notices that, humming even more curious.

''So you know who Kira is but not me. Even more intriguing.'' Ryuzaki states not expecting he is aware of Kira but not himself.

Yugi tries to remain calm, worrying by the fact that he might reveal who Kira is and he rather not have Light shadowing his back.

The waitress returns with the orders. Ryuzaki didn't waste time taking calm bites on the cake as he pours multiple sugar packs into his coffee.

''You're going after that Kira-kun then?'' He asks the so-called detective. L raises an eyebrow rather taken back Yugi calling Kira by ''kun''.

''You could say that.'' Ryuzaki says even more curious about him. He then tells him. ''I wish to ask you a few questions from someone who has a reputation in strategy games.''

Yugi, knowing he doesn't have much of a choice, just nods softly though he has a bad feeling about this. L hums pulling out photos from behind his back pocket and presents them. ''Tell me Mutou-kun, what is your opinion on these?''

The tricolor head looks at the photos and startles greatly by the disturbing images of dead criminals in prison with demonic symbols on the walls with their blood.

''W-what are these for?'' Yugi demands finding them enrage. L stares at him calmly and declares with a firm yet blank look. ''I wish to know if you can solve this as an assumption of your chances of being Kira.''

That part rather annoys Yugi asking him as nicely as he could put it. ''Excuse me?''

Ryuzaki did not respond, rather he stares at him wanting to see if he could solve it. Yugi eyes him very unease by this guy assuming he could be Kira. Regardless he might do something and he doesn't want things to worsen.

''… Sure.'' The tricolor head accepts calmly pretty sure this man doesn't trust anyone. He picks up and looks through each of the disturbing photographs and the messages. There were messages on each death scene which luckily were transfer over on the back of each photo. There were sentences on each crime scene and he could see that they make up a complete sentence. Pretty simple, almost obvious as if this was a call out.

''_There's a hidden message but…_'' Yugi tells himself, realizing there's something wrong about it. Was the message sent from Light to this L or what?

''…'' The tricolor head stays silent putting down the photos. Ryuzaki hums questioning him. ''Well?''

Yugi looks at him, still not happy about his assumption and asks him nicely. ''Why do you assume I'm Kira-kun?''

''Only by 2% you might be Kira-kun.'' L corrects him on his assumption though he adds. ''Or the Second Kira.''

The tricolor head grunts a bit that he would assume he has to do with another Kira. He sighs muttering out. ''I guess so…''

Yugi looks back at the notes, seeing the message that each photograph had but something told him there could be more.

''Are these all the notes?'' He questions the detective who eyes him firmly and responds. ''Why do you ask?''

Yugi had play many mystery games, especially Clue, to come to the conclusion that not all is what it seems; that there might be a clue the so-called detective is hiding or a piece of information to solve the clue.

''I don't know, maybe you're leaving out something to make me more suspicious, right?'' Yugi asks him pretty sure he's plotting for his downfall or something.

''…'' L stares at him silent almost like he has nothing to hide. Yugi once more says pretty sure he's hiding something. ''That and I have a feeling you do have another.''

Ryuzaki still stares quiet but he can tell he won't stop asking him. Sighing, he reaches out and pulls a fourth paper, placing it in front of him. Yugi smiles happily accepting it. ''Thank you.''

He eyes the paper seeing the last part of the message and comes to a conclusion, stating. ''Well it says this: L, do you know Gods of Death who love apples have red hands?''

Ryuzaki hums gripping on his hands together, wanting an explanation to his conclusion. Yugi notices it and explains himself. ''Seems the letters are connected to one and the other but I don't get the whole Gods of Death or Red hands? Maybe by the number of deaths he's committed?''

''… Possibly.'' L comments actually impressed with his statement. Yugi sighs looking back at the messages and asks him. ''Were these Kira-kun's letters?''

''Old ones though you are the first to solve it. The only other person who came close was Yagami-kun.'' Ryuzaki tells him. Yugi blinks muttering out surprised. ''Light-kun huh? Guess you two know each other?''

L eyes him once more interested that the young man knows of Light.

''As do you.'' He says more curious. Yugi chuckles nervously as he responds. ''He visited my school once and I met him, even met his family and his girlfriend Misa-kun. Kinda met her beforehand.''

L hums already aware of that but wanted to see if he would change that story, not the case.

''Was that it?'' Yugi asks, really preferring to leave. Ryuzaki could see that and says. ''You may go. This has been an interesting conversation.''

Yugi nods softly as he gets off the chair and prepares to leave until the detective calls him out, curious about another thing. ''Mutou-kun. What do you think of justice?''

''…'' Yugi stays silent turning around to face him. Even though he's done a lot of good as the Dragon Knight, he never thought of it as doing justice; he just does what he does because that's who he is. But honestly, he couldn't care less about justice.

''Overrated. Everyone, even bad guys, deserves to find some happiness though those who are truly evil for the sense of evil should never win. That's all.'' Yugi answers as honest as possible. L hums eyeing him, honestly not expecting that kind of respond especially coming from a high schooler. Naïve respond to be precise but simple.

''See you later um…'' Yugi tries saying not sure what to call him but he confirms to him. ''Ryuzaki is fine in public. Do try not telling others who I am.''

''R-right. I'll see you later then, Ryuzaki-kun.'' Yugi replies heading out but not before leaving behind a few yen to pay for the order. L hums rather too kind of the young man to do that but that doesn't change his chances of being Kira as he sips on his coffee.

''_The probability that Yugi Mutou is Kira is between 2-5%._'' L concludes his theory on the young man. ''_Regardless, I must be certain and if he is Kira-_''

Then it hit the detective recalling how Yugi is aware of Kira. Could it be that he knows who Kira is. Likely? Likely impossible but also possible. This is something he must not look away from.

''_No, in case he knows who is Kira I must be cautious._'' L says mentally on that possibility. He must not let one stone unturned to solve the case and beat Kira. He reminds himself as he eats his cake."_I will learn the truth and then stop Kira, once and for all._''

Yugi walks away from that place, still unease by that Ryuzaki or L. He pulls out his cellphone Ichigo got him and plays a Youtube video showing L's ''broadcast'' that got a criminal crime because it was to trick Kira. Atem watches this rather impressed by L's trap for Light to expose where he lives and how his powers to kill work.

''_This L played Light Yagami well with that trick._'' Atem states with his arms crossed. Yugi just hums responding distracted. ''I guess… but.''

The Pharaoh eyes his partner who starts saying upset. ''Even killing a murderer to trick another isn't right. Even if it proved its point to reveal Light's powers of the Death Note, it doesn't change L-kun could have done it a better way.''

Atem eyes him and does agree on Yugi that the detective could have done it a different way.

''He and Light-kun… they're very alike yet different.'' Yugi states as he can only image this won't be the last of L, far from it.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Yugi: I just hope that L-kun doesn**__**'t get involve with my everyday life. I really don't need that.**_

_**Atem: Let**__**'s hope that's the case partner.**_

* * *

A few days passed as Yugi returns back home from school.

"I'm home!'' He announces, noticing no one in the shop. He does recall his grandfather having an appointment so it makes sense the shop is closed.

He walks upstairs and goes into his room, seeing everything the way he left it. His bed neatly made, a shelf of games or hobby boxes, his closet halfway closed showing some of his clothes hanged, upper shelves showing his model kits of a Lucario, Dark Magician Girl and a few Gundam collection which the prize two of his being the Freedom and Strike Freedom, and his work desk with a photos of him and his friends, a Kuriboh doll and a lamp.

Yugi lets out a sigh sitting on his chair, putting his briefcase on the table and opens it up. He looks at his piles of homework, sighing.

''Well better get this over with.'' He says picking up his pen. He then thought of something causing him to smirk. Maybe he should make a few Dragon Clones to do his homework faster but before he got the chance, Jenny barges into the room with a suspicious look.

''Nee-san? Everything alright?'' Yugi asks a bit puzzle by why she bragged in his room.

''…'' Jenny did not answer, simply smelling with her nose. She then walks up to his bed and gets on top of it.

''H-hey, what are you-'' Yugi questions nervously by what she's doing until she reaches to over the ceiling and slides it up. The tricolor head blinks not aware his ceiling could be moved. Jenny reaches from it and pulls out a camera with cables and wires connected to it.

''W-what the heck is that? A camera?'' He utters out surprised that it was there. Jenny glares nodding checking and indeed it was a recording.

''Video camera. Someone was spying on you.'' She confirms as she reaches for something else which causes her to snap. ''And voice recording device too?!''

Jenny growls that this is a mess up, twisted sense of a prank or joke. She won't tolerate it barking through the recorder. ''LISTEN WHOEVER IS HEARING THIS WOOF! You dare do this again and you will regret it greatly. That is your only warning!''

She rips off the wires from the voice recording, going to see what she can get from it on who would do this.

''Go to Ichigo-kun's house. Come back later after I do another check-up but don't be late woof!'' Jenny orders her younger brother not going to take a risk in case there's more hidden. Yugi sweat drops obeying her order. ''G-got it.''

He gets his stuff and headed out of the room while Jenny searches for more recording devices.

Yugi made a worrying face on who could have set those up… and then it hit him; Ryuzaki. He frowns, wondering when and how he set those up. Or why do that?

* * *

L hums at the young girl's threat before the intermission was cut off. The part that left the detective rather surprised is how easy she found the well-hidden recording devices were placed.

''Interesting. I thought they were installed the same way that they were hidden in Yagami-kun's room.'' L comments as he takes a bite on a pie, sitting on the floor with his laptop in front of him. He hums at this meaning he will have to take a new direction to this.

''I suppose that just means I'll have to confront him more personal now though…'' He says thinking over his options. L hums recalling how unease whenever the last time he spoke to Yugi about Kira and how before Light spoke ill of the young man from their last private conversation. He wonders if having both of them in the same room would result to something.

L turns to his butler/right-hand man Watari and asks of him calmly. ''Watari, I need you to take me somewhere before we have a meeting with the rest of the Kira Task Force tomorrow.''

''Of course Master L.'' The old man responds with a bow. L nods as he then asks of him. ''Oh and send an apology basket of anything you can think of for the Mutou residence.''

''Of course.'' Watari once more responds going to do such thing. L nods, now preparing his plan for tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning arrived as Yugi sighs exhausted, just barely finishing his homework… and well Ichigo's too. Well mostly showing her what she should do with most of the questions, not all but at least enough for her to complete her assignments for today. Hopefully today won't be bizarre but something told him it will be just that.

As he leaves the Kame Shop, a voice calls out to him. ''Good afternoon, Mutou-kun.''

Yugi, trying to not grunt, knows who that was. He turns to see the so-called detective in front of him with a black limo behind him.

''Ryuzaki-kun.'' The tricolor head calls him out trying to be more surprised than annoyed he's here. L hums eyeing him as he then asks pointing to his vehicle. "Care you take a ride with me?''

Yugi eyes it, already having a bad feeling about it. He shouldn't fall for whatever he's plotting and he rather not find out the hard way.

"… Sure? But I do have school and-'' He tries to get himself out of this situation with his education but before he could finish himself, the door behind the shop opens up widely with a furious Jenny being the one who open it yelling out. ''HOLD IT!''

Yugi panics greatly, almost evading him till she had to come.

''Nee-san?!'' He yells out nervously turning to face her. Jenny gazes at him and then at the weirdo behind her younger brother. She walks past Yugi at Ryuzaki, staring at him very untrustworthy as she doesn't know who he is.

''Who is this?'' Jenny demands her brother for an answer before she snaps. Yugi chuckles nervously, thinking how bad this is. If he denes L now, it's likely he will use force and if he's as dangerous to let one criminal to die by Light; he doesn't want to find out if he is willing to kill an innocent. He has to play along sadly.

''Um just a fan who wants my help with something.'' Yugi nervous yet calmly tries to explain his sister. Jenny hums turning back at Yugi who smiles as best as he could. She growls still not certain but if she can't just forbid his brother about it. He does have his own life and honestly he can take care of himself.

''SIGH…'' Sighing, Jenny submits but she does pull out her cellphone and takes a pic of the strange young man. She then warns him upsetting and threatening. ''If something would happen to my younger brother, I post it to the newspaper company I work for. And then I will hunt you down and make you suffer.''

Ryuzaki stares back at her rather calm though dull as he's heard worst threats but he will give her a decent grade for caring for her sibling. He responds to her warning. ''You have my word ma'am. I will not bring any harm on your brother.''

Jenny gazes at him not completely trusting of him but for now she'll have to give it the benefit of the doubt. She turns to Yugi and asks of him concerning. ''Be careful.''

Yugi nods softly going to do so. Jenny watches Yugi following the strange man inside his limo.

''Your sister is very protective of you.'' Ryuzaku says pretty impressed by his older sibling. Yugi eyes him and replies, sighing at how close he was dodging this problem. ''She is.''

Yugi couldn't help but still feel very worry what might happen next.

Jenny watches the limo drive off, her eyes not off it. She frowns, having a bad sensation something is about to happen. She shakes her head and makes up her mind pulling out her cellphone. She sends a text to her job that she will be unavailable and once sent, she runs after the limo not far but definitely close. She'll figure out who took her little brother and why? That's her duty as the older sibling.

After one mess, another problem arises. Will Yugi handle himself against L's mind games or will this result to more stress and problems?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 3: Wake up your Heart by KENN (Judai****'s Voice Actor) with the NaBs from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Yugi is dragged by L to meet the Kira Task Force and unfortunately crossing paths with Light once more. The real aim of L's is to confirm whatever or not Yugi knows anything of Kira. Will the tricolor head be able to dodge the detective's dangerous game? Also Jenny is NOT doing any better than him too.

Jonouchi: So no one heard of Yugi?

Ichigo: He was with me Nya yesterday. Thankfully too, I had trouble with my homework.

Jonouchi: I mean how his sister was demanding if I set recording stuff in his room. Like I wasn't!

Ichigo hums.

Honda: Maybe a stalker?

Jonouchi: Nay, the last one got a taste of my fists.

Ichigo: How civil of you Nya.

Bakura: But I am worry too. Yugi-san asked me something about a detective that is considered a myth.

Ichigo: … I'm now worrying what's going on now Nya.

Jonouchi: Hope he's not in trouble. Anyway, next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Puppy Problem! Mutous' Troubling Day!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time! *frowns* Yugi-kun, hope you're okay Nya.

* * *

**Author's Note:** From future people and Sailor Scouts to real-world weirdo of a detective versus god complex killer with magic death book... BOY is ANIME WEIRD... especially for this multi-crossover series like Dragon Knight Reborn... still fun!

The interesting part of this mini arc will be Yugi handling L's mind games, or try to assume the man, and once more the heroic Dragon Knight hiding these things from the others for their own good. Another part is Jenny being more protective and I kinda don't regret her being a dog girl now. Hehe, it's working well!

Also the Death Note Timeline for DKR is different for many-MANY obvious reasons. I am never that perfect on PRECISE dates, timelines and so on. Trust me… I would rather do my own changes than understand and fit a proper canon timeline.


	46. 45: Puppy Problem! Mutous Troubling Day!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. ****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Valkyria Chronicles AND Sailor Moon. This includes others like Death Note. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 45 of the mini arc: The Darken Detective!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 3: Warriors by Yuichi Ikusawa from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

**Volume 4: Episode 45: ****Puppy Problem! Mutous' Troubling Day!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Yugi had his talk with Atem on what had happened previously and Chibiusa staying in the present for training. Alone currently, Yugi decided to spend time to relax only to confront a strange young man wishing to speak with him. Agreeing though somewhat considered, Yugi and this man go to a restaurant and there he revealed himself to be L. Not sure who that is, L or Ryuzaki he dubbed himself confirmed he is the man who will catch Kira. This, of course, flinch Yugi with worry. L proceeded oddly questioning the young man of his knowledge of Kira almost similar to how he did with Light but Yugi gave him questions that Light failed beforehand. Due to that, L came to judge the boy knew more than he knows and lets him leave. Of course that same day back home, Yugi watched of the video recording of L's declaration to Kira now getting an idea who that guy is and also his methods._

_The following day Yugi returned home from school to study his cards only for Jenny to enter his room and with her dog skills found the hidden cameras and voice recording devices in his room. This surprised Yugi, realizing it could be L._

_The following day Yugi was about to head out to school only to be confronted by L outside his home, wishing to speak with him. Getting an idea what he's up to, Yugi accepted though Jenny came out and demanded questions. Yugi comforted her that he's a friend and they're going to have a chat before school starts. Jenny threatened L if he tried anything to her brother and left for her job. With that, Yugi went with L considered what he wanted._

_What will happen now?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Jenny chases behind the black limo that her younger brother and that weirdo are in. She can smell the uneasiness from that guy and she can't stand not wanting to keep Yugi safe. He may be the Dragon Knight but he's still her younger brother and she won't let anything bad happen to him.

''_I don't know who the hell is him or why he wanted Yugi but I'm about to find out._'' Jenny tells herself mentally not going let that limo off her sight. Though she does giggle at how well she can keep up with the limo and she could easily out run and get in front of it too. She then adds with an excited expression. "_I kinda have to give that Ryou and Keiichiro some credit, becoming a Mew Mew is awesome! I can move so much faster than before, I can pick up anyone's scent amazingly and I am far from exhausted woof!_''

She feels so much better being part dog that nothing worries or fears her. She can do anything.

''_With this, I will protect my little brother and-_'' Jenny encourages herself determined about to cross the street but she was so confident and focus at the limo; she never saw the horse suddenly appearing in her view. She turns forward and yells causing the horse to turn back at her neighing.

''_WHAT THE HELL IS A HORSE DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET WOOF?!_'' Jenny screams as the two bump face-to-face and to her horrifies they accidentally kissed. The horse neighs louder as smoke surrounds Jenny. The man riding the horse who came from the countryside came to the city for supplies, completely baffled to what just happen. He sees a figure in the smoke that runs off fast to an alley.

''… I will never tell anyone I kissed a horse.'' The figure being Jenny tells herself, grunting that she actually kissed a horse. She shakes off those awful thoughts remembering about her brother, declaring. ''I have to chase after that limo and-''

It's at this point that Jenny realizes for some odd reason she was standing on all fours. She blinks at this, asking herself. ''H-huh? Why am I on all fours like-''

She looks down and sees her front limbs… furry and paws instead of hands. She sweats at this trembling. ''W-what…''

She spots a mirror and runs up to it on all fours, staring at her reflection. It's there that she really starts quaking, horrified at her own reflection. She drops her jaw being a yellow, white mark spotted fur puppy dog with yellow eyes. Jenny pants heavily, really terrify at what she's looking at.

''WHAT THE HELL WOOF!'' Jenny barks out extremely loudly but to everyone else, they just heard a dog's barking. ''WOOF!''

She trembles trying to raise her right paw, eyeing it really taken back. Jenny gulps muttering to herself. ''I'm a puppy? Why am I-''

She then recalls stories from Ichigo who she would become a pure kitty cat if he would kiss very emotional or when kissing another animal. This terrifies Jenny that she has this too and now she's likely stuck like this too.

''_Come down Jennifer, this is not a problem._'' She tries encouraging herself mentally, trying to think logically. She then remembers Yugi and how Ichigo said he was able to understand her even as a cat. She nods telling herself. ''_I just have to reach Yugi and he should be able to understand who I am even if I talk like a dog. No probl-_''

''Hey babe woof!'' Jenny suddenly startles turning to see a group of much bigger dogs, all drooling starting at the cute yet sexy female puppy. They caught her scent for a while now but just found her and boy she looks like fun. Jenny thought the opposite sweating heavily, saying mentally at her horrible situation. ''_Oh mother of God…_''

The alpha in the group steps up and asks her grinning, showing his fangs and tongue wanting to smell, lick and other stuff with her. ''Why don't you join us alphas for some fun woof?''

''…'' Jenny did not reply at first, looking down to see well their dog weenies lengthening. She shakes more than sure she does not want to stay here any longer.

''… NOPE WOOF!'' She screams barking, running off at all fours for her life. They startle and the main alpha barks still wanting her. ''AFTER HER WOOF!''

The others howl chasing after her. Jenny runs off into the streets, still being chased. She completely forgot about the limo driving away as she runs the opposite direction. She needed to evade those dogs or else she'll experience something she is NOT ready for especially as a dog.

''_WHY IS THIS HAPPENING NOW WOOF?!_'' Jenny cries in her thoughts, running faster with the dogs still after her.

* * *

Yugi hums rather positive even though she has forced to wear a hood. L eyes him rather annoyed how relaxed he is like that, completely unaware by Yugi's past experience that and technically being kidnapped isn't a problem for him now as a Dragon Knight.

''Are we here yet? I can't exactly see with the hood over me.'' The tricolor head asks pretty relaxed. L hums more by his still confident composure, responding him. ''We should be arriving soon.''

''Why the hood though?'' Yugi asks not a fan of it. L gazes at him and replies. ''For your protection.''

''Or yours?'' The tricolor head answers back, chuckling. L stares at him firmly, still suspicious on the possibility he is Kira but unlike Light, there was something off that he wasn't but was hiding something. For a detective who has seen through people, this one is different. He then tells him. ''You can remove it now.''

Yugi blinks pulling off the hood just as the limo stops.

''Let's go.'' Ryuzaki tells him opening the door. Yugi eyes this and sighs opening the door on his side. He comes out and blinks staring at the large, tall building in front of him.

''Wow, this is a big place!'' He states pretty astonished. He looks back at L and asks him. ''Is this yours?''

''At the time being until the Kira Case is solved.'' Ryuzaki responds not at all impressed at the building. He only decided to get this large size to set up traps for those he suspects to being Kira.

Yugi hums muttering out. ''Neat.''

L gazes at him humming at his statement before telling him. ''Now I'm sure the others are waiting.''

''Others?'' Yugi questions a bit puzzle by what he meant. Ryuzaki walks towards the front door as he says. ''Those currently in the Kira Task Force.''

This staggers the tricolor head, immediately demanding him pretty upset. ''Then why bring me here?''

L turns around staring at him and responds. ''I want your input on something.''

Yugi stares at him back pretty sure that's not the case. L then says to ''encourage'' him. ''You don't have to go but then the possibility of you being Kira would likely go up from 2-5% to 20%.''

''And if I do come in, it'll be 20% too.'' Yugi protests already aware he will just accuse him regardless.

''Correction, 10%.'' L, however, corrects him on his assumption. Yugi glares just irritated already, not happy about the hidden cameras yesterday.

''Which means I'm still a suspect.'' The tricolor head proclaims firmly, adding upsetting. ''I should remind you I am a Duelist; I am not some serial killer.''

''True but I am still curious.'' L just replies, gazing at him rubbing his chin and tells him. ''I did once solve a case of a well-respected family man being a serial killer.''

''…'' Yugi just glares more annoyed, pretty sure at this point that if he doesn't play things his way then he'll just make him do things much worst. Sighing not given much of a choice, Yugi accepts. ''Okay, fine.''

L hums not surprised as the two walk inside and onto an elevator. They went pretty close to the top as they stop on that floor. Yugi gets off as L then orders him pointing to a basket on a metal table. ''Oh do please put your cellphone in that basket. Security proposes.''

''… My Nee-san will check my phone if you bugged it.'' Yugi says walking over the basket and discards his cellphone on it. L hums never having the interest to do so; he can track him through other means.

They walk towards a meeting room with three males there, sitting. Yugi could recognize one of them while the other two were new.

One of them, a young man with black hair and brown eyes approaches. He wears a suit though Yugi could see his detective badge pretty sure he's a cop.

''Oh L, there you are. The chief has been-'' Touta Matsuda, happily, asks the master detective only for L to interrupt him and introduce him to Yugi. ''Mutou-kun, this is one of the members of the Kira Task Force; Touta Matsuda. A rookie but dependable.''

Yugi blinks eyeing the so-called rookie officer who was sweating, actually freaking out.

''Um hi.'' The tricolor head greets him waving his hand at him. Matsuda gasps for air, not believing he's meeting this guy in the flesh.

''N-no way! You're Yugi Mutou! T-this is incredible!'' Matsuda expresses really amazed to meet him. ''It is so amazing to meet you Mutou-san! I've seen your dueling prodigy as the greatest ever!''

L raises an eyebrow not aware that Matsuda was a fan, something that would have come in handy before. Yugi chuckles smiling able to sense a kind aura from him and even if he couldn't, he could tell he was a nice guy.

''Thank you! It's nice to meet you too Matsuda-kun.'' Yugi expresses with a smile. L hums more by the ''kun'' part. Usually calling someone like that would make them lesser than themselves but Yugi has a way to refer to that person in a more caring form. It's fascinating.

''C-can I get your autograph.'' Matsuda asks of him taking out a photograph of Yugi he got. The tricolor head smiles happily responding. ''I would love to sign your autograph, Matsuda-kun.''

Matsuda blushes so overwhelming giving him a pen. Yugi writes his signature, still chuckling happy to do something not well like now.

The other man approaches being a very tall, broad man who sports spiky, black hair. He was also dressed similar to Matsuda, certain he too is a cop.

''This one is Kanzo Mogi, the other member of the Task Force and the silent type seemingly.'' L introduces him. Yugi eyes him and responds with a smile. ''Hi!''

Mogi didn't respond but did nod. Then the third man approaches with L revealing him. ''I believe you met Soichiro Yagami before.''

Yugi nods remembering the time he surprised Light with his plan to expose him in being Kira and worked out pretty well… though he has a feeling Light's father might not like him much.

''Yea, Light-kun's Oto-san. Nice to meet you again sir.'' Yugi greets the man with a bow. Soichiro eyes him and grunts a bit.

''Yea…'' He says turning towards the detective and questions him. ''L, what is the meaning of this to bring a civilian here?''

L eyes him and responds calmly. ''I will explain once the final member comes here.''

Yugi blinks by that as he then hears footsteps.

''Speaking off…'' L states turning and there Light walks over spotting the detective… and then widens his eyes a bit furious yet surprise at the tricolor head.

Yugi, surprise to see him too, gazes calmly but he was furious in the inside, recalling the death of the man he helped before by Light's hands to prove some kind of god complex over him and worst threatened him and his love ones that he must work for his ridicules plan. Light was the same though tries harder to be less cold remembering the insult he pulled off coming to his home and beating him in his last plot of pinning him in being Kira. Just staring at this pointless child pisses him off.

''Light-kun.'' Yugi speaks up calmly trying to sound nice.

''Yugi…'' Light responds almost coldly before adding with a smile, pretending to be the nice college student he is. ''It's really nice for us to cross paths.''

The tricolor eyes him and answers with a small smile. ''Yea… likewise.''

Light just smiles though in the inside he was enrage, questioning angrily. ''_What the hell is L up to bringing him here?_''

He narrows his sight at L and then to Yugi, cursing himself mentally. ''_Damn him, damn them both._''

''Now that everyone is here, I can explain myself.'' L suddenly speaks up getting everyone's attention. ''I want someone who has played strategy games to review with us today connections and pieces of the Kira Case so far.''

Light gazes coldly by what he just said; he wants Yugi, a mere high school student, to help them in the Kira Case. Only 4 words echo in his mind: Nonsense and a Trap.

''Um I have school?'' Yugi speaks up protesting this assumption. L turns staring at him and tells him turning back. ''Do not worry. I will explain your situation to your school later.''

''…'' Yugi stares silent very upsetting. He can't convince him to let him go so he'll have to play along. He lets out a sigh saying. ''I-I would like to.''

''Good, then let us start.'' L states turning on the TV screen and gather the reports from the Kira Case so far. Yugi sighs hoping the others don't worry much for him.

* * *

Hours passed as Ichigo was standing on the rooftop of Domino High School, sighing where Yugi was. He didn't come, or even met up with her to go to school together. Not even a call from him or nothing.

''…'' She frowns really worrying where he was. She hopes he's okay. Ichigo shouldn't worry; he's the Dragon Knight but she can't help but do worry. He means a lot to her and everyone else.

''Ichigo?'' The red cherry head blinks turning to see Erika approaching her. She blushes muttering out. ''Erika-chan.''

Erika walks up to her, able to tell her friend is worry for Yugi's wellbeing, it's obvious that's the case.

''Worry about Yugi?'' She asks her softly with Ichigo, grunting for her worries, replies. ''Not even Baka Jonouchi knows where he is Nya.''

Erika agrees with her since Jonouchi knows Yugi best. Ichigo looks down towards the city, not sure why but Yugi is out there and she needs to track him down. Shaking her head, she makes up her mind telling her friend. ''Erika-chan, can you cover me Nya?''

Erika smirks, already seeing that coming even without her prediction ability. Speaking of, she does tell her with her index finger up and winking. ''My advice, keep an eye on dogs.''

Ichigo blinks by the information but nods going to keep it in mind. ''Right Nya!''

With that the red cherry head runs off with Erika smiling, already aware she will find Yugi… though she frowns not exactly sure what Yugi is doing in the first place. She can only hope it's not dealing with a problem alone.

She first arrives to the principal's office, knowing that she needs his excuse to let her leave school and hopefully he'll let her… well if she uses a little white lie. She knocks on the door as her father's voice responds. ''Come in!''

Ichigo opens the door and greets her father. ''Oto-san?''

Shintaro blinks seeing his lovely daughter as he says smiling. ''Hey sweetie! Everything alright? Say want to watch a Samurai movie with-''

Ichigo shivers as she interrupts him kindly with a lie. ''Oh just that Yugi's Nee-san called me if I could help her with something Nya.''

He blinks having been informed Yugi didn't come today and he tried calling his home, only his grandfather responding and not sure where he or his older sister is at.

''Is Yugi with her?'' He asks her with Ichigo nodding with a smile, hoping that is the case.

Shintaro hums still strange why Jennifer didn't call the school where Yugi was. Maybe it's possible she forgot or can't due to one of her reports. He groans replying unsure. ''Well not sure. You still have school left.''

''I guess so…'' Ichigo says at first giving up but then adds with a persuading tone. ''I mean it would be amazing that a newspaper writer like Yugi's Nee-san could write how two amazing students of this school, leaded by their amazing new principal, helped her with her latest report?''

She starts leaving with Shintaro panicking, already imagining the news article of him being this awesome principal and then his old job will snap at how much better he's gotten.

Ichigo smirks in secret certain her dad has fallen for it stating. ''Well better get back to classes.''

Panicking in outburst, Shintaro declares not able to take it. ''OKAY!''

Ichigo tries as silent as possible to giggle. She turns back at her father who grants her permission pass and hands it over to her.

''Get going Ichigo, I really want to rub it at my old boss how much BETTER I am now!'' Shintaro tells her chuckling as he already imagining his success happening. Ichigo giggles seeing her dad like this responding peppy. ''You got it Oto-san!''

With that Ichigo heads off, allowed to leave the school grounds and tries picking up Yugi's scent.

"_I hope Yugi-kun and even Jenny-san is okay Nya._'' She tells herself mentally as she runs off.

Will Ichigo find Yugi or Jenny? HMM… We shall see!

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Jenny: AW SOMEONE HELP ME ALREADY WOOF!**_

_**Ichigo: I hope I can find Yugi-kun and Jenny-san soon Nya.**_

* * *

Yugi, one arm over the deck to rest the side of his face, stares in boredom and uneasiness hearing L's deceit the events of the Kira Case, step-by-step. The tricolor head endure shopping but this might be worst.

''_I've never felt this bored in my life, no less horrify, to watch or hear anything like this before._'' Yugi says telepathically to Atem. The Pharaoh nods floating with his legs crossed and arms too listening with the most interest. To think this Light did kill innocent people before too.

''_My concern is how Yagami is willing to kill officers of the law just because they were close to him being Kira._'' Atem says telepathically. Yugi nods upsetting narrowing his eyes a bit towards Light, adding mentally. ''_FBI agents and likely the wife of one of them that died._''

He then thinks back to when L talked about the second Kira, another serial killer with the same abilities as Kira but also seemingly a fan of the original. The detective said he wasn't positive if they are working together but it didn't change they are. Yugi would agree, sadden as he recalls Misa and that other Shinigami creature from that night.

''_The Second Kira is different though, wanting to get close to the original Kira like a fangirl._'' He says telepathically with Atem agreeing and adding. ''_And then the number of deaths Kira made after L's declaration to prelude their rivalry._''

Yugi grunts more eyeing L, pretty sure he suspects Light without a doubt being Kira while Light does whatever trick or scheme to not get caught. This is a whole Cat vs Mouse chase; and Yugi does NOT like it to be in the middle of this game.

''_I really hate all of this, a lot._'' He says mentally, really preferring to face Dark Leader Dragon or Aizen or Zorc; anyone but these two.

And probably what he hates the most is being near Light; worrying that he will do something and Yugi is not looking forward to find out.

* * *

Ichigo searches on Yugi's scent, getting some leads in Tokyo but the lead went partly cold. She groans calling Jonouchi by the chance Yugi came late.

"So Yugi-kun hasn't called or arrived at school yet Nya?'' She asks the idiot on the other line. Jonouchi replies on the side that no Yugi. Ichigo grunts asking him. "Not even Jenny is answering again? What about Yugi's grandfather Nya?''

Once more Jonouchi replies he did tried, nothing, and nothing.

"He isn't sure. Great…'' Ichigo mutters pretty sadden. Jonouchi overhears that and says she's not that worry only for the red cherry head to correct him loudly. ''I AM WORRY BAKA! Look, I'll-''

It's in that moment Ichigo turns hearing barking and sees a bunch of dogs chasing after a small puppy crying out almost sounding like Jenny. Ichigo widen her eyes hearing her, already putting two and two together but still very stun still watching them run away.

''… I'll you call you back later.'' Ichigo replies hanging up immediately on Jonouchi before running after the pack of dogs.

Jenny screams barking, having ran for hours now, still being chased by these dogs wanting her. She sobs sadly not noticing the dead end she came up to. She panics telling herself. ''_Crap, I'm cornered!_''

She tries turning only to see the pack of dogs in front of her. The alpha dog forms a smirk saying very excited. ''Nice spot! Now we can have real fun woof.''

Jenny trembles with a face of terror. She's in a corner, she has no way out and she doesn't have the strength to beat them. She sobs, already surrendering under her conditions but then a voice calls out. ''STOP RIGHT THERE NYA!''

The puppy blinks as leaping in front of her is Ichigo, glaring down at the dogs who growl at her.

''Ichigo-kun!'' Jenny barks joyfully for a savior to have arrived to save her.

''WOOF! Get her!'' The alpha dog barks ordering the one next to him to launch forward. Ichigo hisses forming a hand seal.

''You wouldn't dare attack a lady Nya! _**RIBBON**_-'' Ichigo begins to shout with electricity about to form around her but before she could the dog leaps and over shoots it, kissing her on the lips by mistake. Both freak out as Ichigo pushes the dog back but it was too late as smoke covers her. Jenny blinks watching as a small figure appears in the smoke and reveals to be a small black kitten with a collar around its neck. She panics that that must be Ichigo in her cat form.

Ichigo grunts noticing her paws and sighs upsetting. ''Nya… why now Nya?''

The dogs blink VERY confused what the heck even happened.

''What the hell is happened to her woof?!'' One of them asks the other but the alpha growls furious. ''Who cares! She's a damn cat woof!''

The others blink and nod with the other barking. ''Yea, we can take her woof!''

Ichigo gazes at them but then smirks as her eyes glow.

''Oh really Nya?'' The black kitten questions them as her body starts glowing, transforming her. The dogs see this and immediately stop their charge, seeing the once black kitty turned into a vicious grown wild cat with sharp claws, fangs and electricity coursing through her body.

''How about now Nya~?'' The now more predator-like Ichigo asks them, hissing with a hint of delight in her voice. Jenny sees this gasping amazed with the male dogs trembling very-VERY scared.

''… RUN AWAY WOOF!'' The alpha barks running away like his life depended on it. The others soon follow, barking in horror too.

Jenny sweats heavily as she tries speaking to her. ''Um Ichigo-kun?''

Ichigo hisses turning to Jenny's terror but the cat startles realizing who it was and apologizes. ''It's still me Nya!''

Jenny eyes her not so sure but Ichigo confirms her transforming back to her small black kitten form. ''See? Back to adorable cat me Nya!''

The puppy blinks and couldn't help but cry hugging the cat to her surprise.

''Ichigo-kun, I'm so relieve woof!'' Jenny says licking her joyfully. If there was a time for cat and dogs to be friends, it's this moment. Ichigo blushes red still very taken back since her many dog encounters usually start and end with a chase. She then blinks realizing what Jenny is and speaks up amazed. ''I'm surprised you can turn into your animal too Nya!''

''THIS ISN'T FUNNY WOOF!'' Jenny barks really emotional hating every bit of this. This was no means amazing.

''I-I KNOW NYA! I WAS JUST LIKE YOU THE FIRST TIME THIS HAPPENED TO ME!'' Ichigo immediately responds back yelling as she is reminded of her first experience as a cat. She then staggers and mutters out about her few other times. ''Second time too Nya. Third also, fourth pretty much as well.''

Jenny pants by her yelling as she then asks her. ''Then you must know how to well change us back then right?''

Ichigo blinks before blushing really red.

''Y-yea Nya…'' The black kitten mutters sounding very shyly about it. Jenny blinks questioning her. ''Well?''

Ichigo eyes her very flustered before she finally tells her, gulping. ''W-we have to kiss someone.''

''…'' Jenny stares at her at first not getting how bad that sounds but then she finally gets it, realizing they are the only two here.

''OH…'' The puppy utters finally getting it, her cheeks lighting up red as she adds even louder now nervous. ''OHHHH…''

Ichigo blushes red nodding. It would be much less worrying to just go find Ryou but well… they are both here, so why not get this over with. Jenny gulps unease about it while Ichigo is rather well… excited in a way. Both transformed animals eye the other and Jenny sighs making the first move. She walks up to the black kitten and kisses her on the lips. Ichigo widens her eyes, blushing red as both animals are surrounded in smoke.

The smoke clears up with both girls restored back to normal, still kissing. Jenny blushes breaking this up and blushes red embarrassed she did that… though Ichigo did taste like strawberries.

Jenny eyes herself and sighs of relieve to be her regular self. She eyes the cat girl and asks of her kindly. ''… We never talk about this.''

Ichigo didn't answer touching her lips, blushing really red that this is the first time she's kissed a girl for real. The actual first time was by mistake when she and Erika were little and wanted to practice the act. They thought it was a game.

''Ichigo-kun, you heard what I-'' Jenny tries calling her out but Ichigo answers very overexcited. ''Y-YEA NYA!''

She blushes really red; her first kiss with a girl. She always thought it would be Erika for real but she still liked it, purring.

Ichigo then blinks recalling Yugi and so she asks Jenny. ''So what happen exactly? I was trying you call you to know what happened to Yugi-kun Nya.''

Jenny blinks and then widens her eyes remembering her brother, cursing out at her own weakness. ''Damn it!''

The dog girl is about to run off but Ichigo stops her, asking her again. ''Where are you going Nya? Where's Yugi-kun?''

Jenny startles but smiles telling her calmly. ''Thank you Ichigo but please let me handle this alone.''

Ichigo frowns wishing that was that easy but she protests. ''I would like to but I kinda tricked my Oto-san that you called me to help you Nya.''

''O-Oh…'' Jenny utters sweat dropping, not realizing Ichigo trick her father to let her leave school through a lie. It's very noble of her to do that worry for her little brother and herself.

''You really care about my little brother that much woof?'' Jenny asks her. Ichigo smiles and responds like Yugi would put it. ''Yep!''

Jenny forms a smile giggling, confirming it well. She always knew there was something about Ichigo that she admired other than her polite and kind cute girl charm, and it is her loyalty for the one she loves. If she is unsure; she will express how she feels to that person and do what she can to make things right. Now why she broke up with her former boyfriend always confused her and why she went with Yugi but she can understand it a little better now; Ichigo honestly loves Yugi as much as he loves her back. The boy can't stop mentioning how much he loves Ichigo's smile. She is honestly happy there's someone looking out for her little brother and none better than a loyal cat girl.

She sighs not having much of a choice so Jenny accepts. ''Okay, you can help me then. I do kinda owe you.''

Ichigo purrs happy to hear it proclaiming. ''Then let's go Jenny-san!''

Jenny smirks nodding about to take lead but then Ichigo speaks up. ''UM.''

The dog girl blinks turning to face her again as Ichigo explains smiling yet shyly. ''Next time if you were following someone, transform and follow over the rooftops.''

''…'' Silence from the older Mutou as she immediately face palm herself. Maybe she should have done that then what she was doing before.

''And this is why you're the leader woof.'' Jenny says affirming Ichigo is the leader of the Mew Mews.

Ichigo giggles as the two transform into their Mew forms and leap high up to the rooftops. From there both Mew Ichigo and Mew Plum run together with the dog girl trying to catch Yugi's scent. As she did, Mew Plum explained the situation to the cat girl. Mew Ichigo blinks confused, worrying what is going on with Yugi. Hopefully they can reach him before anything bad happens.

Will the two girls find and help Yugi?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 3: Wake up your Heart by KENN (Judai****'s Voice Actor) with the NaBs from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

While Ichigo and Jenny try finding where Yugi went, he has had it with what L is trying to do and more so when he and Light had a chat. Deciding to take this game and change it to his side, Yugi challenges the master detective to his own game. Will Yugi be able to beat L or will L turn the tables?

Ichigo: So I was chased by cats, dogs, BIG FAT CAT, had a thing for Ryou in his cat form, bath by Masaya and slept with him… UM Tart chased me down too, not so happy about that, and multiple animals kissed me too. So yea, your day wasn't that bad.

Jenny: … Again, you had it worst.

Ichigo grins: You learn from experience… a lot of awkward moments. So what happened to Yugi-kun?

Jenny: I don't know exactly. Some strange weirdo made him come with him. Something is strangely off about him.

Ichigo: Yugi-kun should be fine but let's hurry though Nya.

Jenny nods: Right. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Turnaround Game! Challenge the Genius!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time… Hope Yugi-kun is really fine.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I was suggested by **gagasgumilang208 **to do a Jenny turned dog situation similar to Ichigo so I did. I actually LOVED it, kinda wish this was a whole chapter but this actually worked out pretty well. Plus Ichigo helping Jenny out too and the two bonding a bit more.

Short chapter, due to Age of Zarc drained but I actually liked it. Works out with me!


	47. 46: The Turnaround Game!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. ****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Valkyria Chronicles AND Sailor Moon. This includes others like Death Note. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 46 of last part of the mini arc: The Darken Detective!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 3: Warriors by Yuichi Ikusawa from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

**Volume 4: Episode 46: ****The Turnaround Game! Challenge the Genius!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Yugi was taken by L to meet the Kira Task Force, which including Light, for his input on the case being a strategist but Yugi was already quite aware L was doing this for his game to discover Kira. Yugi didn't have much of a choice but to follow along if he wanted to keep his love ones out of this and to not have it become a problem later on._

_Meanwhile Jenny was trying to track down her little brother only to get herself kissed by an unexpected horse and she became a puppy dog in result, similar to Ichigo. She panicked as her day got worst with a pack of dogs chasing after her for a good time._

_Ichigo, after getting permission from her father with a white lie, headed out to find Yugi only to find Jenny in her horrible position. Sadly she ends up in her cat form but with her experience and powers, Ichigo scared off the dogs and the two girls changed back after well exchanging a kiss. Jenny explained what had happened and Ichigo happily came to help her find Yugi as a team._

_Will both girls find Yugi before things become worst?_

_What will happen now?_

**And now the conclusion****... last left off in the previous episode:**

Yugi grunts never feeling this bored right now. L's long, detailed, very well detailed, discussion on the Kira Case so far was more overwhelming than any class the tricolor head has been in. He checks the time and it was getting late.

"_This is ridicules. I don't want to see any more of this._'' He tells himself worrying L will not let him go for some delusion that he's Kira and honestly Yugi doesn't want to stay narrowing towards Light for a brief moment.''_Especially being near to Light-kun. The longer I'm near him, the more I want to leave._''

''Now let's go back to the-'' L begins to say only to pause seeing Yugi raise his hand getting his attention. The detective narrows his eyes a bit telling him. ''You don't have to raise your hand, Mutou-kun.''

''Haha, sorry Ryuzaki-kun. It's just how long I have to be here?'' Yugi asks with a force chuckle as he points to outside and how much closer it was getting to sunset. ''I've basically skipped school for this. My sister must be upset I ditched school to well help a friend.''

L hums at this not considering that… but not problematic. He answers the young man pretty unclear yet firm. ''Hmm I supposed not so much longer.''

Yugi forms a small frown not the answer he wanted so he asks him. ''Mine if I use the bathroom then?''

''You may. It's the door to the left in the next hallway on the right.'' L, observing him closely, answers pointing to the right. Yugi nods getting u and walks to the bathroom with Light gazing at him.

''Now then-'' The detective tries to resume only for Light to speak up with a small smile. ''Ryuzaki, I kinda also have to use the bathroom.''

L eyes him and narrows his eyes a bit before answering. ''… If you wish.''

Light smiles standing up and leaving, forming a hidden smirk with Ryuk floating over him, grinning.

''…'' Yugi walks quietly through the hallway, spotting cameras, as he walks inside the bathroom. He scans the room, not seeing any cameras but he's pretty confidence there are hidden cameras in the bathroom, no doubt with how L functions. Yugi grunts, really wanting to leave here or at least create a Dragon Clone to escape this place and find the others. But with no windows and the chances of those hidden cameras, he can't take his chances. He does have one, the long hallway. Yugi can assume they have a blind spot and maybe with that, he might create a Dragon Clone- or use that technique.

Yugi eyes his hand, remembering that strange move he has yet to figure out what it's called. He just needs to put both his index and middle fingers on his forehead, focused and then he's teleported to someone's aura. He honestly would prefer to use that but Atem protests telling him mentally. ''_Remember using that move is dangerous partner._''

The tricolor head groans remembering the first two times he's used it and how both times left him weakened, especially the first time.

''_I rather use it but you're right too._'' Yugi states entering a toilet room and closes the door behind him. He exhausts him for a few minutes and comes out sighing of relief.''Sigh.''

''Enjoy your brief moments of freedom?'' Yugi startles gazing to the corner towards Light inside the restroom, smirking with his arms crossed.

''…'' The tricolor head stares silent not saying a word until speaking up kindly. ''Excuse me? What do you mean by-''

Light walks up at him coldly, showing his real colors smirking sinister as he tells him. ''Ryuk already let me know there are no cameras or recording devices in the bathroom.''

Yugi didn't react to his so-called threatening composure. He instead realized something worth wild and declares calmly. ''… I must have left something in the toilet.''

He walks back to the room he was in and closes the door behind it. Light chuckles seeing his fear, stating it calmly. ''Oh? Are you that scared of me or L?''

Flushing sound is heard from Light's end. Yugi walks out quickly closing the door, proclaiming pretty relaxed. ''Hmm not really. Just forgot to flush.''

He walks up to the hand wash sink, washing and brushing his hands with soap. Light eyes him frustrated by how much this boy ignores him. He would never get that with anyone he's already killed. Just his domineer pisses him off.

Light calms himself, needed to be in charge of being the dominating one. He says with a small smirk. ''I find it ironic L assumes you could be Kira.''

Yugi didn't answer drying off his hands. Light smirks trying to see for anything to break him, adding cocky. ''It's probably for the best. After all-''

Yugi did not reply or speak; he simply looks at him with an annoying pair of gazing eyes. Light freezes up a bit as Yugi says walking past him. ''I should get going.''

Light grits his teeth furious, being insulted. He is a god, not some child who thinks he's better than HIM.

''Don't think I forgot that little fluke you got away from my trap.'' Light speaks up slightly furious causing Yugi to stop. The tricolor turns eyeing him calmly with Light adding annoyed. ''I don't know what or who the hell you are but you being human are far from the case.''

Yugi did not reply, just staring at him. Light then reminds him with a smirk of their previous chat. ''Just remember what we discussed before. If you try to tell anyone who I am or even L, I will kill those you care about. Test me and you'll learn firsthand.''

''…'' Yugi did not answer a word, his front hair covering his eyes. Light smirks now walking past him, knowing he has dominated him with his friends he cares so much can die by the Death Note at any time.

''We should go before Ryuzaki figures something is-'' Light begins to say about to open the door but immediately almost less than a second he widens his eyes seeing the door now suddenly open. He narrows his eyes to his side to see Yugi who is now next to him, having opened the door. Light actually sweats; his eyes trembling not even noticing him move or come close to him

''We should go now, unless you need to use the bathroom Light-kun.'' Yugi asks him walking out from the restroom. Light just stands inside the bathroom as the door closes in front of him.

''…'' Light pants heavily, still sweating by that. He slowly grits his teeth, squeezing his hands tightly. The boy simply moving the way he did to terrify him, thinking he could kill him with such speed.

''D-Damn him…'' He mutters out before shouting out furious. ''DAMN HIM!''

He was insulted by that bug, a god insulted by an ant!

''**Hahaha! Never seen you this work out in a while Light.**'' Ryuk proclaims laughing up a bit. Light frowns narrowing his eyes at him. He glares at the Shinigami, having been trying to write Yugi's name on the Death Note and nothing. Pages of just filling his name and NOTHING. He hasn't died, he hasn't died, and he hasn't even died! He can't understand why, even trying to search if Yugi was or is his real name. It's legit, no name changes, nothing. The only thing he could conclude is that he's not human especially for those rare times he's seen him show something unhuman but hasn't proven it. Even last time failed and he hasn't tried any of that since even L noticed those acts.

''Ryuk, I'll ask you again; is he human?'' Light asks him, needing some kind of evidence to proof he is not what he seems to be. Ryuk hums staring dead at Light and answers chuckling. ''**Not sure. Maybe if you had the Shinigami Eyes?**''

Light glares at that statement, having already told him he will not give up half his life to do that. Besides, he has Misa who has already given up half her life for that power. A simple minded tool he can use at any time since she's in love for him. He chuckles at such amusement that he feels nothing for her.

''Forget it. Misa is still my key of using those eyes without losing half my life.'' Light reminds his twisted minded partner, walking up to the mirror and eyes himself. He smirks, imaging Misa seeing L's true name and once she tells him the name, he can kill him in any possible form or what his imagination can give him. And once L is taken care of, that high schooler will be a piece of cake.

He chuckles deeply, almost sinister, as he declares. ''Once I kill L, I will get rid of Yugi. I won't tolerate anyone who will stand in my path to becoming God of the New World.''

Light's eyes glow of his old dark nature, grinning at first to forming a scowl of rage and furious almost inhuman. He vows in deep throat, refusing to lose the glorious future he wants. ''I refuse.''

Ryuk grins at Light's dark nature, always fond with it. He then questions how he'll achieve his endgame. ''**OH? How do you expect to do that?**''

Light eyes him and scoffs having told him the basics so he reminds him. ''By killing L first. I need to find out his real name and once I do it is over. And I'll make sure L's last thing he sees is me, grinning at his dying body and him realizing I have won!''

Unaware by Light or the Shinigami, a Dragon Clone of Yugi's was in the restroom overhearing the entire conversation. He nods vanishing, transferring the information to the real Yugi who got it.

''_So that's Light-kun's plan. He really is a sour loser._'' Yugi tells himself making a right call to create a Dragon Clone in that toilet room. Now he's aware of Light's intentions and more than sure this is his and L's cat and mouse game.

Atem eyes his partner, surprised Yugi didn't do anything other than surprise Light with his speed. He would do more than that in that case.

''_Partner, if I were you there, I would have punch or gaze furious at that Light Yagami._'' Atem tells him telepathically. Yugi did not respond as the Pharaoh is completely aware that Yugi's greatest attribute is his kindness and he would not do such an act; but Yugi isn't also a fool to let others harm the ones they love either. He's seen that too.

Yugi turns eyeing him and finally responds telepathically. ''_Nay, he's not worth it._''

This leaves Atem surprised Yugi just said that, reminding him of his past actions. ''_You punched Ryou and beaten down Kish before badly but you won't punch a serial killer with a god complex?_''

Yugi hums shrugging his shoulders, admitting he's not wrong but it's still not much of his style. He replies telepathically with a smile. "_I learned from you I don't have to attack on aggression but on defense. If I must attack, I will do so in respond of my enemy and adapt along the way. That is my way of fighting._''

Atem actually chuckles, admiring Yugi's growth even if it's him applying his dueling style to his everyday style too.

Yugi nods though he frowns reminded of the times Ichigo cried or broke apart. He remembers the first time how afraid on what he thought of her when her secret was revealed and the second time was when Masaya was badly injury, likely dead by Kish's actions. Both times he did gave up on his compassionate approach and went berserk, like what Yang Dragon once said ''He gave in to his dragon half''; absolute wrath and fury.

''_As for those times, I saw Ichigo-kun both times crying._'' Yugi tells the Pharaoh who remembers those times well and justified for Yugi punching Ryou that one time for causing so much pain to Ichigo and the beating he gave Kish for laughing for Masaya's unconscious state. Atem has seen his partner care so much for so many people, most of all his friends but he has never cared for someone like Ichigo before, something he had hope he would have for Anzu but then again, she is strong as faithful in herself than others.

''_You care a lot for her, don't you?_'' Atem asks him. Yugi oddly smiles thinking of her and responds as honest as he could put it. ''_I really love her smile. It gives me a reason to be better._''

Atem forms a smile, able to see why he would protect that. It's something irreplaceable. Yugi then smirks adding. ''_And I like your smile too._''

The Pharaoh gives him a narrowing gaze telling him. ''_Flirting isn't going to get you out of this situation._''

''_I know._'' Yugi replies giggling but he still wanted to tease him. Just then he thought of something, causing him to smirk. He got a plan how to get out of this one. It's worth a try.

* * *

Mew Ichigo and Mew Plum, with their superior scent, arrived to where Yugi is locked in. Both girls drop on an alley, transforming back to their civilian forms as they walk up to the large building. Ichigo whistles at how tall the building is.

''That's the place. I can smell Yugi in there woof.'' Jenny informs pretty sure this is the place. Ichigo agrees with her nodding. ''Yea! He has a good smell Nya.''

Jenny sweat drops by that comment, not bothering to ask how she knows.

Ichigo giggles looking at the building and the guards inside of it, standing guard. She asks the older Mutou. ''But how do we get in there?''

Jenny cracks her hands together, smirking as she proclaims. ''Let's find out then.''

* * *

Yugi comes back with L noticing him taking his sweet time getting back.

''Hmm what took you?'' He questions the tricolor head wondering if it was Light telling him something. His suspicious of either of them being Kira is making him that much more curious.

Yugi didn't answer and instead declares with a confident smile. ''L-kun, I wager a challenge.''

Everyone blinks with Light hiding from the wall, eavesdropping. L just stares at the young man not understanding what he's saying till Yugi states. "If I win, I can leave and if you win, I'll tell you my theory about Kira-kun.''

Now that got L's interest humming.

What is Yugi planning to do and will he be any chance against a master detective like L?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Jenny: I hope that weirdo isn**__**'t doing anything to Yugi. So help me woof!**_

_**Yugi: I have one shot with this so I can**__**'t lose.**_

* * *

Light staggers greatly, his eyes widened, by the ridicules challenge Yugi proclaims to L of all people. Was he that stupid or that reckless?

"_What the hell is he up to?_'' Light questions to himself, glaring menacing on his hidden corner.

Yugi still smiles while L just hums at his challenge.

''A game? If it is Duel Monsters, then I'll have no chance'' L finally speaks already calculating his chances if it is a duel. Yugi happily corrects him. ''Nope, that would be too easy. No, this game will be a memory game.''

L hums again a bit more interested.

''First I need cue cards, a pen and Matsuda-kun.'' Yugi explains causing Matsuda to stand up in surprise, asking out loud while pointing at himself. ''Huh? Me!''

Yugi nods smiling explaining the rules. ''It's very simple. 18 cue cards will be made while Ryuzaki-kun and I each ask Matsuda-kun 9 related information related to the Kira Case and he must fill in that in the cue cards. He is allowed to say which if one of our information has already been used.''

Matsuda blinks as that's not that difficult.

''Next we'll use the Memory Game mechanic and instead of getting the same image 3 times, we must combine 3 pieces of information connected to the Kira Case and they have to be correct. First one to get the most correct combinations wins.'' Yugi explains the rest of the game. L hums rubbing his bottom lip finding this ''game'' as simple but interesting. However he's already concluded how the game would play out.

''Hmm, intriguing little game but with the number of combinations given, it would be a tie of 3.'' L reveals already the likely tied game where no one wins. Yugi is aware of that which is why he adds smirking. ''But are you confident I can match your skills, detective-kun?''

Now that was a challenge to L. To think this simple young man could beat him is intriguing. He thinks about it and accepts though he adds. ''Very well, but a bonus to truly determine the outcome will happen if you do match me.''

Yugi just winks replying pretty cocky yet confident. ''I'm good with games, humor me a bit.''

L glares as they each take a turn to tell a fact for Matsuda to write down in the 18 cue cards that were given with the pen. Light walks out from his hiding, wanting to watch what happens and also to smirk to see L beating this kid.

Once the cue cards were made, Matsuda was asked by Yugi to shuffle them and organize them face-down in whatever position on the table. Then both Yugi and L stand on the opposite side of the table and began their game, each taking a turn and given 3 tries to flip a card but they can only keep one of them face-up at a time. It went simple at first but Yugi was the first to get the 3 pieces involving the death of Ray Penber and the FBI agents Kira killed.

This horrifies Light, trying to be calm about it, though Ryuk does add chuckling. ''_He figured out Penber and his wife's death connection?_''

L hums impressed though he did put the pieces involving the multiple criminals Kira killed only for Yugi to get him that one to fit the pieces on the Second Kira and the attack on Sakura TV.

Matsuda and Mogi were amazed. Even Soichiro finds it impressive a young man like him to have paid attention to the cases from just today alone.

''The kid isn't half bad huh son?'' He asks his son wondering about his input. Light tries not to snarl or scoff as he responds calmly, gazing at Yugi. ''… A bit.''

L overhears that and agrees though he does say. ''Hmm astonishing.''

The game continues with L getting another piece win but the final turns went fast with Yugi and L both getting their scores mildly quick since they used the first turns to get a lay out of most of the cards' information to conclude what each set of the 6 clues were.

''I didn't expect you to remember everything I shown you.'' L states underestimating Yugi a bit on his knowledge but only a bit; he is still more than sure he might be Kira as he adds. ''But as I had theorized by the slim chance, we are tied.''

Yugi nods amaze by L's speed of thought. So he asks him. ''So the bonus game is?''

L eyes him as he reaches to a piece of paper behind his pocket and opens it up, showing a photograph of a torn fabric of what is a Domino High School Male Jacket, slightly burned off. Yugi tries his best to not stagger but does a bit, remembering the day Light setup that twisted game to save those hostages that he would have used to reveal he was the Dragon Knight… if not for Dark Leader Dragon for attacking him also plotting to kill him in person.

''Explain your whereabouts on this day?'' L asks him placing the photograph in front of the tricolor head, wanting an answer. He has already tested the fabric and without a doubt it has Yugi's DNA on it, meaning he was there that day that that part of the city was burned as if a fight happened. If this connects to Kira, then it's worth demanding for an answer.

Light was not aware L recovered that on top of the destroyed recording cameras he stole without linking it back to him. He curses himself, trying to not show worry, as he tells himself mentally. ''_L, you sinister bastard. If Yugi tells him, I will-_''

Yugi, already aware he can't deny he was there, only has one answer for L and tells him sincerely. ''Yes, I was there that day and I was attacked but the Dragon Knight saved me too.''

Now that completely staggers Light as well as L, while the police officers blinking.

''The vigilante?'' L questions having heard of him but never really his interest since his main focus is Kira and those connected to Kira. Yugi blinks by the vigilante part but responds. ''I guess. I was attacked by the same monster that attacked my grandfather before.''

Now that sparked more interest for L. Light makes no expression about it though he knows of it.

''How… bizarre? A monster? Is that true Chief Yagami?'' L questions Light's father to clarify this. Soichiro hums having been reading that strange report but it became a classified case. He responds to L's question. ''As much as I can say about it; yes.''

L hums at this looking back at Yugi. This could be a prank or an overreaction. He questions Yugi's story firmly. ''Are you lying?''

Yugi shakes his head explaining it. ''Ichigo-kun called the police before about it. Even that day the shop doors of my house were burned. I was going to be burned alive twice if not saved by the vigilante.''

L looks back at Soichiro who nods, having read that it was a girl named Ichigo who made the call that day before it was mysteriously cut off. The detective looks back at Yugi, trying to observe closely if he was lying. However, no such thing. How? Is this really true? Hypnosis? No? Then… is this true.

''_What is he playing? Is he for real?_'' L questions himself, not sure if this is a real but from his small studies on this ''Dragon Knight'', it would be unlikely. L hums eyeing Yugi and instead asks him. ''… Are you sure this Dragon Knight real?''

''Yep! He looked like a guy but also like a dragon-like armor.'' Yugi happily answers him which actually startles him in the inside, asking himself puzzled. ''_Why did I say that?_''

L just stares at him, wanting to see any sign of a lie but none.

''… Interesting.'' The detective expresses, though more on Yugi proving to be hiding something. Before he could continue Watari walks forward and informs him.''Master Ryuzaki, it seems we have guests?''

Yugi notices the old butler-like man with L introducing him.''Oh yes, Yugi this is my right-hand man Watari.''

''Um hi?'' The tricolor head greets the old man who bows politely. L then asks of him. ''Put it on screen.''

Watari obeys pressing on the controller as the TV screen changes channel showing the main entrance with the guards talking to two girls Yugi was familiar of.

''Nee-san and Ichigo-kun?!'' Yugi utters out in surprised… though in fact he sensed them coming long ago. Atem smirks getting why Yugi challenged L, giving Jenny and Ichigo time to make their move.

''_So that's who you felt coming partner?_'' The Pharaoh says telepathically with Yugi trying his best not to form a smile.

They watch as the older Mutou sibling speaks to the guards upsetting with both hands on her hips. ''**I want to see my older brother now! I know he's here and if you don't let me see him, you people will regret it woof!**''

''**Y-yea Nya!**'' Ichigo adds trying to sound upset though a bit more nervous. The guards glare as the main one speaks up firm. ''**Look you two, you can't come here. So you better leave or else.**''

He then reaches and grabs Jenny by the shoulder. This was the guy's worst mistake as the dog girl grips on his wrist. The guard smirks not to worry; he was trained to- it's in that moment he starts gasping in pain as Jenny twirls his arm the other way and kicks him with her foot across his face, sending him flying to the wall and drops knocked out.

The other guards stagger with Jenny, smirking, tells them daring. ''**Self-Defense. Who wants to try next woof?**''

The other guards engage but Jenny strikes them hard with her martial art skills, easily beaten them down without much effort.

Yugi sweat drops forced thinking Jenny might be overdoing it a tad bit much.

''Hmm…'' L watches having seen enough. He gets off, putting on his shoes and walks while waving his hand at Yugi to follow him. Yugi blinks following him to the elevator where L grabs from the basket to pull out Yugi's cellphone and tells him tossing it to him. ''Mutou-kun, your phone.''

Yugi catches it thanking him. "Oh thanks!''

''Let's go.'' L just says opening the elevator. Yugi smiles joining him inside as the door closes with Light watching them. He secretly grits his teeth furious towards the tricolor head in getting away from this so EASILY. He won't allow him to get away with this. Oh he will get even, he will.

Yugi and L went downstairs through the elevator to see the pile of guards all knocked out and beaten by Jenny, slapping the dirt off her hands.

''Nee-san!'' Yugi speaks up. Jenny turns and smiles of relieve to see him as did Ichigo purring.

''Yugi-kun!'' Ichigo purrs happily about to pounce until she spots the strange white skinned man. She then screams confusing him for a ghost. ''WA GHOST NYA!''

She falls backwards paralyzed. Yugi and Jenny both sweat drop as the tricolor runs to her aid. He helps her out explaining it nicely. ''Haha, don't worry. He's human and he's always like that.''

L hums finding that statement hurtful, again.

''Eh hello Nya. Sorry.'' Ichigo apologizes a bit embarrassed at her outburst. L eyes her and ignores her as he tells Jenny. ''My apology for the wait, you can leave with your brother quite safe.''

Jenny glares calmly but she didn't bother answering him grabbing Yugi by the arm and tells him. ''Come on.''

Yugi nods not going to argue with her. He goes with her with L telling him. ''Another time, Mutou-kun.''

The tricolor head eyes him and answers calmly. ''I guess, Ryuzaki-kun.''

L hums watching the three leave.

Yugi sighs of relieve to be out of there but his problems weren't done. Ichigo eyes him and asks. ''What happened, Yugi-kun? Who was that guy and why did he took you?''

The tricolor head tries thinking of a good reason but he had none other than one, responding. ''Eh stuff. The guy was a friend of Light Yagami-kun.''

Ichigo blinks not expecting that weird pale guy is friends with that Light guy. Jenny, however, growls hearing that name muttering out. ''That guy huh?''

Yugi nods frowning though he does say in an optimistic tone. ''Hopefully he won't do this again to me, well while I got a big sister and a lovely Strawberry Kitten like you two.''

Ichigo purrs smiling while Jenny smiles… but then says in a happy yet menacing tone. ''I'll hit you with a pan when we get home.''

Yugi shivers heavily having a feeling she would. Jenny then remembers about their school and tells them. ''Oh and don't worry you two, I'll explain to the school you were with me-''

''Doing a great report about the school and its principal Nya!'' Ichigo then adds reminding her that her father expects an article. Jenny groans also remembering that and replies not thrilled about it. ''R-right woof.''

The three walk away unaware L was watching them up in the building with Watari on his side. The detective gazes down at the tricolor head, recalling all he said about that hero.

''The Dragon Knight…'' L mutters out, curious and yet puzzle by this individual. Watari eyes his young master and asks him. ''Master L, do you think this vigilante could be Kira or the Second Kira?''

L immediately shakes his head already concluding during the conversation with Yugi. "No, no. As far as we read from reports, he doesn't seem to be Kira.''

However the detective, biting a bit on his thumb, couldn't help but be interested why this hero would save Yugi no less save him on his first debut. Yes, L was aware from the report of the day Yugi and that young lady with him were attacked and how she said the Dragon Knight saved them. Why? Why even then? It's almost like whoever the Dragon Knight- no, L has made up his mind. If this Dragon Knight, whoever he might be, might have crossed paths with Kira. If Kira is truly Light or someone as smart as him, he or she would see the dots on who or what this Dragon Knight might be… and likely the same Dragon Knight figured out who Kira was as well.

L oddly smiles looking down at Yugi walking away with his older sister and girlfriend.

''I will continue keeping an eye on him. Maybe like his game, it will connect me to Kira after all.'' L concludes more than sure that his observation on Yugi is far from over.

Yugi dodged an encounter but how much more trouble will this get him into?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 3: Wake up your Heart by KENN (Judai****'s Voice Actor) with the NaBs from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Yugi and Ichigo left to a date leaving the others to well try to hang out, more like now helping Danny with completing a project for his time in Japan. Not having much of a choice, Jonouchi leads the charge with everyone else forced to help Danny out. Will they succeed? Also how well will this group handle just being normal friends?

Jonouchi: I really wish Yugi didn't have to go to some lame date with Momomiya!

Honda nods in agreement.

Danny: I mean we could wait tomorrow to-

Jonouchi: NO NEED! I, meaning all of us, will gladly help you Danny!

Ed groans: Just my darn luck.

Kurosaki grunts: Same.

Usagi: YEA! This can be good for all of us to get to know each other!

Alicia sweat drops: Oh boy…

Judai chuckles: Could be fun! Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Hanging out in Japan! Not Duel Standby!

Everyone eyes Jonouchi.

Jonouchi: Nope, I'm not saying it. Usagi-chan?

Usagi: I WILL! *winks* Please remember to read, enjoy and review. See you all next time!

Jonouchi sobs: FLAWLESS! Way better than the Nya nag.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I do like DKR Yugi a bit more than even DSOD Yugi… but I love DSOD Yugi's design more and what he stands for as a canon growth to Yugi's overall story after DM.

Here's the thing, DKR Yugi is a lot more confident and cocky like Atem but still keeping his kind, compassionate and careful nature intact. He has lashed out before (and will again in the future) but to see a Yugi who learned a lot from those around him especially Atem, it shows how much of his own character he's become. Regular Yugi would at least struggle against L if not outfall lose. DSOD Yugi would do EH better, not so much because he didn't see through Aigami/Diva's real personality. DKR Yugi is FAR from that; he will see through you and react as best as he can. That's why he fears or rather becomes annoy at those like Aigami, Aizen or Light. Dark Leader Dragon is more straight forward as his only interest is to get rid of Yugi before moving on and even Aizen a bit (more towards toying with Yugi) but Aigami and Light (especially Light) is what worries Yugi. And now L but that's a topic I'll talk about for another day.

Now I have plans to do two more mini arcs on Death Note… hopefully. It's because I'm not sure if I want to add Yugi during the time of Light's master-plan to remove his memories of the Death Note and Kira to out-trick L. That part in the Anime is too perfect to change or alter especially if adding Yugi. He would realize this due to Light's aura changed and do everything in his power to prevent Light from EVER getting near the Death Note in chance of him going back to being Light-Kira and even if he's not sure it works like that, Yugi would rather destroy the book to prevent anyone from using it ever again. So there might be 1… unless you guys have better ideas. I'm all open.

Also the trick with L since he is supposed to play the Anti-Hero… but he is more at times the Anti-Villain for his acts. DKR will take his character slightly different so even a detective like him could see or learn something about compassionate from someone like Yugi. After all, Yugi regardless of canon is an influencing person, wanting people to be better than who they were.

As for next time, just a regular but fun chapter with the team hanging out.


	48. 47: Hanging out in Japan!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. ****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Valkyria Chronicles AND now Sailor Moon. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 47 of Volume 4!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 3: Warriors by Yuichi Ikusawa from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

**Volume 4: Episode 47: ****Hanging out in Japan!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Yugi, disturbed already by the video and photographic recordings of the Kira Case, couldn't handle being kept ''prisoner'' especially after his bathroom break with Light once more threatening him. Having had enough, Yugi challenged L to a simply memory game so he can leave but if L won, he must tell him everything he knew about Kira. Confident in his chances, Yugi accepted and the two engaged._

_The game went simply with them with a tie score. The bonus game in L's suggestion is one that forced Yugi to lie of the day he was attacked and the Dragon Knight first saved him as well as the day Light setup his plan against him. The conversation was interrupted by Jenny and Ichigo arriving and with that and having heard enough from the tricolor head, L allowed him to leave._

_Yugi left with both girls relieved but certain it would not be the last time he will confront L._

_What will happen now?_

**And now the conclusion****... a few days later since the previous episode:**

Jonouchi paces himself checking his watch. Honda grunts sitting on the ground with the others waiting around. Ed grunts frustrated for the wait. Kurosaki felt the same. Usagi was pretty relaxed as was Judai. Naruto hums taking a sip on a Ramen he bought with Alicia waiting patiently on a bench along with Bakura reading a book. Soon Danny arrives who had asked them to meet him.

"There you guys are!'' Danny calls out them as he stops in front of them. He pants a bit thanking them for being here. ''Thanks for at all of you coming, I need help! Big time.''

Jonouchi grunts as he was JUST about to get Erika to go out with him again only for this to happen. He was REALLY upset as he complains about the missing two people of their group not being her instead of him. ''I can't believe Yugi went to that date with Momomiya! Of all times!''

Kurosaki makes a face as did Ed. Alicia sighs as she asks Danny. "Best explain what's going on.''

Danny nods not meaning to ruin anyone's time but well the same can be said for him. He begins to explain to the group of the problem that went with him in school today.

* * *

_Danny started off with a good morning. No ghosts fighting, no ghost catching, no crazy new ghost invention his dad would make, bread normal, arrived to school early, no Dash bullying for once and everything swell. He whistled through the hallways as he walks in his classroom, greeting everyone there. _''_**Morning!**_''

_He walked in immediately noticing everyone oddly… unease. Even Sam wasn't well her regular calm goth-self but staring at Danny like she was told to wear a dress._

''_**…What?**_'' _Danny asked out loud dumbfounded. He feels a present and turns to see Mr. Lancer… and boy he had eyes of exhaustion as if he had been yell at and boy that is a new one._

''_**Mr. Fenton.**_'' _Mr. Lancer mutters exhausted as he dragged himself to his desk, sitting on it. Danny blinked at this and spoke up._ ''_**Hey Professor, what's for today?**_''

_No respond as Mr. Lancer groans exhausted as did everyone else. Danny blinks even more confused, speaking out._ ''_**… What? What's with everyone?**_''

_Danny did came early… but that's because yesterday he was absent by Fenton Workouts… it's basically Danny's dad making the family go through drills with Ghost attacks and emergency (even if Danny can just Go Ghost and not worry) that the president sort of went into a rant about a certain missing part on Danny's school exchange report on his time in Japan. And boy did he go into a rant for HOURS, even past school hours. Everyone minus Danny had to suffer that._

''_**You do remember you were picked for the school exchange program right?**_'' _Mr. Lancer questioned him with Danny replying very proud of his longest homework assignment._ ''_**You bet! Good times. I even gave you my report.**_''

_Mr. Lancer nodded answering him yawning._ ''_**Yes you did… though where the special interview part of the project is?**_''

''_**… Interview?**_'' _Danny asked puzzled not aware of the interview. The teacher nodded and added. _''_**Yes, with anyone you've had contact in your time in Japan and I need it for tomorrow.**_''

_The young Fenton grunted to hear that. It took him almost his entire time in Domino, on top of fighting the Dark Lord and the many other enemies and the stupidly hard homework there, to even finish the whole report with background history of the places he's sent (not including Konoha for obvious reasons) and other stuff to even finish it._

''_**Come on Mr. Lancer, I did everything else pretty well.**_'' _Danny complained having done enough and doesn't want to do anymore of it. Sam and Tucker eyed each other for a moment, sighing as they saw that excuse coming._

_Mr. Lancer sighed grabbing on an apple and bit on it._

''_**Danny, here is the thing… your project is being recommended to be presented in the American School Rewards.**_'' _He tried to explain it to Danny as he got off his desk and walked up towards him, grabbing his shoulders and yelled loudly while shaking him._ ''_**THE HIGHEST REWARD A STUDENT COULD GET! Probably even better a Football Scholarship than what Dash could get.**_''

''_**Hey!**_'' _Dash yelled back complaining though face-down on his desk, not even lifting up his head. Danny eyed him briefly, humming as he could brush that to his face for once… though the other thing is he won't likely get his grade._

''_**… And if I don't do it, I'll get a F then?**_'' _Danny asked Mr. Lancer who responded trying to not snap._ ''_**Basically… And also our school might suffer by this too but NO PRESSURE.**_''

_Danny hummed thinking about his options. He had all of today to finish this interview thing but he REALLY didn't want to go through the haste of doing it. He eyed his professor and asked him honestly._ ''_**Will this help me with my goal to becoming an astronaut?**_''

_Mr. Lancer blinked by his question and thought about it. It took a moment but he does answer his student._ ''_**Most likely.**_''

_Danny smiled as he finally replied to the challenge. _''_**You'll get it tomorrow Mr. Lancer! A Fenton's Promise not involving ghost!**_''

* * *

Danny smiles as he knew he needed all the help for this so why not reach out to his friends to wrap up this interview part of his project and finish it up.

''…'' Jonouchi and Honda both had this stunned expression, both really wishing they weren't here to do another person's homework. How ironic is that.

''So you need our help then?'' Kurosaki asked the young American teen. Danny nods pleading with them. ''Come on guys, please?''

Ed groans not wanting to help but it wouldn't hurt. Ichigo nods as did Alicia and the others. Jonouchi and Honda, though, hum thinking about it till the darkened blond-headed finally ask Danny with a bit of energetic voice. ''We want to be present when you get the reward so I can say I am the best Japanese cool guy period!''

Danny sweat drops by that request but it wouldn't hurt, accepting it. ''Sure? I guess it wouldn't hurt.''

''Great!'' Jonouchi yells out excitedly. Danny sweat drops by that hoping he doesn't regret it. He then notices two were missing and asks the others. ''Say, where's Yugi and Ichigo?''

Jonouchi groans furious as he states. ''He and Momomiya are on a date.''

Danny sighs really wanting them to be here but he can at least understand they want time for themselves… boy he needs to do that with Sam later.

''I can text them for their interviews later. So who's first?'' He says asking the group who wants to be first. Immediately Usagi leaps up and waves her hand excitedly. ''I WILL!''

"Followed by me!'' Jonouchi adds wanting his turn right away as did Honda grinning. Edward sweat drops with Alicia, also sweat dropping, says unease. ''Well Danny's doomed.''

Jonouchi ignores that and takes the group somewhere they can hang out to do this. Usagi hums liking that word, hang out, and then a thought pops out.

''Say guys.'' The group eyes the blonde pigtail, giggling, as she asks them. ''How about we also use this time to just hang out, like friends?''

They blink at first by that but Judai chuckles liking that idea, adding to it. ''Usagi is sort of right about that. After all the battles and adventures we went through, we barely know much about each other.''

Naruto blinks actually liking that though Ed grunts rather avoiding as did Kurosaki. Judai notices their faces and adds smiling. ''We should at least try and become a strong team. After all, no fun we don't get to know one and the other to improve our teamwork.''

''Judai.'' Danny mutters admitting that's a good idea. Naruto grins already with the plan as he adds grabbing Judai by the neck in a buddy way. ''Hehe! Just like Judai to suggest an awesome plan, ya know!''

Judai grins back as did Usagi. Jonouchi hums thinking about it and nods declaring. ''Then it's settled!''

Alicia still sweat drops with Ed and Ichigo sighing, not having a choice but to go with the plan.

Will things turn out well?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Danny: Alright guys, let**__**'s do our best!**_

_**Usagi: YEA! Friendship time! **_

* * *

Jonouchi takes the group to Otogi's café since Café Mew Mew is still closed, that and he needs coffee. Ichigo sighs ordering himself too, just going to need something to jog his head.

''You guys really needed a place huh?'' Otogi asks with a small smirk serving the drinks to them. Jonouchi gazes up at him and replies pretty chill. ''That's right or what? Don't want my sister to come over here again?''

Otogi panics by that and nervously apologizes. ''Just joking! Drinks are free.''

Jonouchi chuckles hoping for the respond… though Kurosaki did pay for them not going to accept free drinks. This made the darkened blond-headed to groan.

Otogi sighs eyeing the newly made oven that Ed transmuted with spare parts.

''Just wow.'' He mutters out impressed by his handy work. Alicia giggles checking and plugging the oven, able to feel the heat from it working perfectly.

''Amazing job Edward with the oven.'' She congratulates Ed for the good job. Fullmetal just smirks on the compliment explaining himself. ''Oh just read a few stuff with that cursive computer, thanks to Ami's help.''

''Ami-chan is the smartest friend I know. Even I get confused with my own laptop.'' Usagi proclaims happily by Ami's smart talents… before adding sweat dropping on the other stuff she sort of didn't understand. ''Even cellphone… calculator too.''

Almost everyone makes a face at this though Jonouchi protests firmly. ''You're not that dumb Usagi. Trust me, I've met dumb.''

Ed smirks as he tells him. ''When looking at the mirror?''

Jonouchi scoffs at that comment pulling out his bubble shooting pipe, blowing from it and states. ''No Watson, from people who underestimate me!''

''Sure detective.'' Ed says in a sarcastic tone but Jonouchi just chuckles falling for it as he liked that. Judai just grins stating. ''Well Jonouchi-kun is an incredible duelist. I've seen him overcome many odds.''

Jonouchi chuckles by that awesome statement with Honda adding. ''That I agree!''

Ed sighs still not impressed since Ichigo beaten him.

Usagi smiles eyeing Kurosaki texting on his phone, just Keigo asking him some weird stuff. He responds back to him just as Usagi pops her head right in front of him, startling the orange headed back and almost falling off his chair.

''Hey-hey Kurosaki-chan!'' Usagi yelps excitedly with Ichigo, grunting slightly by her surprise, demands calmly. ''What?''

Usagi smiles giggling as she asks him. ''I heard from Cousin Ichi-chan how your Oto-san is an awesome doctor!''

Kurosaki sweat drops by the ''awesome'' part especially since this morning's latest surprise kick. He corrects her firmly. ''House Doctor… but I wouldn't call him awesome. He's alright.''

The blonde pigtail blinks by that, but she still thought it was cool his father was a doctor. She then asked him from what her cousin told her about him. ''She also said how you always take care of your little sisters.''

Kurosaki crosses his arms trying to not blush slightly embarrassed Momomiya shares a lot of stuff with her. He sighs telling her, looking up. ''Karin and Yuzu can take care of themselves in their everyday lives but I'll always be there for when they need me and while I protect them.''

Usagi giggles amazingly by him, able to tell he loves dearly his sisters.

''You're a super Big Brother! I wish I can be like that with my little brother.'' Usagi expresses a little jealous, adding as she remembers the number she and her brother fought for many petty stuff but it was mostly his fault. ''Shingo can be a real baka.''

She then recalls her family and sighs at how normal they are compare to Kurosaki's, stating it. ''My Oto-san always works and Kaa-san makes me eat my vegetables, always. I really hate that.''

''…'' Ichigo eyes her and oddly smiled, recalling how his own mother made him eat his vegetables and he did it for her. Usagi sees that expression and smiles widely speaking up happily. ''I made you smile!''

''No, it's just I remember when… when my mother always gave my vegetables.'' Kurosaki corrects her though sadden, missing her.

''…'' Usagi is silent to hear that that she sobs a bit. She understands his pain a lot since she almost Mamoru and her friends during the fight against the Dark Kingdom.

''I'm sorry to hear that Kurosaki-chan.'' She expresses not meaning to make him remember bad times. Kurosaki nods getting her and replies her. ''Don't worry. Just appreciate your mother a little more.''

Usagi nods blushing, going to do her best.

''Besides, I'm not bad compare to Melchiott or Naruto.'' Kurosaki did say eyeing the two. Alicia blushes never asked to eat her vegetables; she would eat them regardless since she cared about eating. Naruto… though, protests as he says in a cool guy way. ''Please, I wouldn't let anyone make me eat vegetables-''

''Iruka, Kakashi and Jiraiya.'' Judai proclaims with a small smirk.

''…'' Naruto makes a face, sweat dropping how right Judai hit the nail. Alicia sighs at this almost giggling as she comments to the spiky blond headed. ''Your dream is still to be Hokage right? How do you expect to be a leader if you don't like vegetables?''

Naruto snaps as he yells out proudly. ''YEA WELL I CAN, YEA KNOW! Besides, people will admire me for the awesome Shinobi I am!''

''Yea well we'll see.'' Ed states not. Danny finishes Usagi's interview, though he'll have to work around with some words. He begins Jonouchi though he does tell the young alchemist. ''And Ed, you have a goal too.''

Ed sighs by that, not sure if he should even consider that as a goal.

''And one I'm far from reaching.'' He says rather upset. Edward hasn't found what he needed for him and Alphonse to regain their bodies back. It's becoming worrying the more his options are limited.

Danny frowns about it with Alicia actually asking the young alchemist. ''Let's assume it does but if this Philosopher's Stone doesn't exist, what will you do?''

''… Not sure.'' Ed responds unease, not exactly sure what he can do. He sighs not sure how he'll find a Philosopher's Stone without human sacrifice but he isn't sure on his chances. However, he does know one thing; he wants Al to have his life back regardless what happens to himself. He eyes her and tells her almost like a vow. ''But I will find whatever means to at least bring back Al's body. I promised him.''

Alicia just smiles understanding that though Honda asks confused. ''What about your limbs?''

Ed hums about that and just answers honestly. ''At least I still have a body, he doesn't. Call it my punishment for making that mistake.''

Danny sighs able to accept that. Usagi smiles as she asks Alicia of a similar question. ''Alicia-chan, what about your dreams?''

Alicia blinks eyeing her, just remembering that Usagi has no clue of her dreams. She smiles answering her. ''Just postponed. Right now I want to master being the best dough maker.''

She then looks down recalling Selvaria and how she wished she could have saved her. Alicia knew she could have but she wasn't strong, that's why she must be strong both physical and mentally to protect those around her and those she can reach out.

''And to protect as many lives with these flames burning in me.'' Alicia declares confident, going to use her powers to do what she has always done. Usagi oddly giggles happy to hear that.

''What about you and your dream to be this Pro Duelist?'' Alicia then changes the subject asking Jonouchi with a small smile. Jonouchi just smirks confident himself proclaiming. ''Still getting there but I've made a name for myself.''

He closes his eyes briefly, imagining the kind of duelist he will be in his future. He then declares already imagining him over Kaiba, kneeling down in defeat. ''One day I'm going to be the best duelist around and show everyone the kind of person I am, especially that jerk Kaiba!''

Alicia giggles hoping he does get there. Danny nods gazing at Judai and comments. ''Just like you future Duel King.''

''Well at least I'm getting there, Mr. Astronaut.'' Judai replies back crossing his arms behind his back relaxing. Danny scoffs a bit as he states. ''At least I've been in space.''

Judai just grins at that and responds back carefree. ''Same here! Met a dolphin too who's one of my buddies.''

Danny just makes a face really needing to remember that Judai will one top him. He ignores that and resumes doing the other's chats. Just the two of them, Alicia eyes Judai and smiles softly also remembering a bit, just blurs, of Judai fighting Selvaria when she was bleeding out. She could hear his anger; trying his best to fight in her behalf.

''Hey, Judai.'' Alicia speaks up to him. Judai blinks humming as he replies. ''Yea Alicia-chan?''

Alicia eyes him blushing and tells him smiling. ''I never truly thank you.''

Judai blinks a little fuzzy by what she meant. She sighs at his cloud brain and reminds him. ''For that day.''

He then blinks again, widening a bit his eyes by what she meant. Alicia smiles to see that face and says sadden for what he went through for her. ''You tried fighting Selvaria while I was well blasted through… that must have been hard.''

Judai didn't answer her, narrowing his eyes away as he recalls well when he thought he lost his friends.

''… I lost my friends once.'' Alicia startles turning to face Judai who said that. She could see him frowning, very sadden almost depressing. Judai sighs explaining it to her. ''In one of the 12 Dimensions while we were trying to find Johan after the duel against Yubel, the Mad King Brron captured them and used them to create Super Polymerization.''

Alicia blinks awkwardly asking him. ''You mean the same card you have?''

Judai nods reaching to his deck and pulls out the very same card. He eyes it as did Yubel hovering behind him in spirit form. She frowns having cause him so much pain.

Judai stares at the card, recalling all the horrible stuff it took to make it but also how many lives this card saved too.

''This card used to belong to Haou but it lost its great power. The restore it, sacrifices were need to be made and maturing allowed it to become a force of good.'' He says recalling how if not for this card, Yubel would have still be influenced by the Light of Destruction and without her; Darkness might have won. He sighs adding. ''I learned dueling isn't always about having fun but being responsible for yourself and the future you and everyone else has.''

Alicia oddly smiles getting an idea why Judai felt that invested in her as a Valkyria. She nods able to understand his feelings.

''I feel the same about these powers of a Valkyria.'' She expresses, recalling all she went through as a child and her duties when joining the army, through Welkin of course.

''I always felt special not having parents, being in that orphanage, even when I join the Gallia Military but it was the moment this power within me truly awakened that I felt heavy.'' She says still recalling how strange she felt when she first used her Valkyria powers. Like the whole world was lighter and she became heavy due to the responsibilities she has.

''Like I need to use this power to protect the lives of those who truly matter to me.'' Alicia expresses wanting to use her powers for good than to harm others. Judai smiles to hear that correcting her. ''And you've done just that.''

''Still doing that.'' Alicia protests with a small smirk. She then asks him. ''And you?''

Judai smiles a little telling her. ''I still got stuff to make redeem myself for before I become the future Duel Links. I promised someone I would help him and I can't break that promise.''

Alicia blinks unaware of that as he asks him. ''Someone we know?''

Judai just shakes his head, smiling as he was asked to meet someone after his task to stop Paradox. He explains it smiling. ''No, someone from my timeline. He's a duelist I learn graduated from Duel Academia before me and he was an Osiris too, the first one who never left to a different dorm.''

He smirks adding how they duel that day too. ''I even dueled him but we couldn't finish it.''

''Why?'' Alicia asks pretty confused as it's not Judai's style to end a duel from what others told her about him. Judai hums and just smirks responding. ''… Another time I'll finish this story.''

Alicia sweat drops as did Danny overhearing, sighing not surprised.

Usagi giggles expressing their goals. ''I'm so happy all of you guys have dreams. Even Kurosaki-chan's dream to protect his friends.''

Ichigo sweat drops not sure if that counts as a dream but sure.

''Well you too Tsukino-san.'' Alicia says with Naruto agreeing excitedly. ''Yea, you're going to be a princess.''

Usagi blushes admitting her dream will happen but she does say sadden. ''But I want to be one greater than that me.''

The others blink by that. Usagi nods reminding what Yugi said about peace and all that Prince Demande and the rest of the Black Moon Clad suffered by Wiseman/Death Phantom. She wants to be a princess who will grant everyone's happiness, even theirs.

''I want to shine even more than her for everyone to be happier.'' She expresses warmly, wanting to become a grander queen. Everyone oddly smiles, wanting to see that.

Danny lets out a sigh drinking coffee completing the interviews he has so far, just missing Yugi and Ichigo's but he'll be gold either way not.

"Hopefully this will be good enough for that A+… Maybe A…'' Danny says hopeful with his overall grade though he slowly sweat drops muttering out. ''B+, maybe B-''

''Get a passable grade alright!'' Ed yells out furious, expecting something passable for the waste of time. Danny panics, promising him. ''I will, I will!''

Edward grunts hoping so. Jonouchi then asks the young Fenton. ''How come you want to be an astronaut that badly Danny?''

Danny just smiles looking up to the sky, recalling the day when he was little when he read a children's book about stars, space and astronauts. He always thought it was cool how people would go that far from the Earth to explore new places and discover even greater wonders. Since then Danny decided he too wanted to be like that and show everyone to everyone too.

''Because I like the stars and I want to be like those who also want to find the wonders of this world too.'' Danny says desiring to see the stars. Usagi giggles telling him smiling. ''That's a lovely dream Danny-chan.''

Everyone else nods smiling. Danny nods happy to have told them that. ''Thanks guys. Well I better get going.''

They nod as Danny gets his stuff together and prepares to leave… though he hesitates as he kinda wants to keep hanging out.

"…'' Danny thinks about it and makes a decision telling them. ''I got some time to hang out some more.''

Alicia giggles happy to hear that as she's baking the bread with Judai helping with the hot dogs. She tells the group happily. ''Good! I'm trying to make chili dogs.''

Ed suddenly begins counting down his fingers till 0 and in that moment a blur passes through them, revealing to be Sonic standing on the side of the oven asking Alicia with a wink and a finger salute. ''Get me two sis!''

Alicia sweat drops heavily regretting that she said those two words. Usagi giggles as she asks the blue hedgehog. ''Hey Sonic-chan, what's your dream?''

Sonic blinks eyeing her noticing Danny is very curious about his respond, something he can use for the interview.

''HMM…'' The blue hedgehog hums thinking about it carefully while pacing himself in place. He then smirks snapping his fingers and responds like the cocky guy he is. ''For more adventures of course!''

Almost everyone sweat drops more minus Usagi giggling.

''Shocking.'' Ed and Kurosaki both mutter grumpy, really seeing that coming like a mile ahead.

Danny stares at them just laughing or trying to enjoy themselves, smiling how bizarre their friendship is; almost like they were a family.

''_Yea, we're like a family just hanging out like this._'' Danny states the obvious really but happy about it. This wouldn't be possible if not for Yugi honestly, and to an extend Ichigo too. They both made this all possible.

''_Would that make Yugi and Ichigo the father and mother of this bunch?_'' He asked himself, puzzled about it. He then sweat drops at how well Jonouchi would take it, taking back his words and telling himself. ''_Best not say a word about that._''

Danny and the others hanged out together smiling, knowing that when the situation comes they'll face it and fight it.

Though… what are Yugi and Ichigo doing at this time? Only one way to find that out.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 3: Wake up your Heart by KENN (Judai****'s Voice Actor) with the NaBs from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Having been plotting for this day, Ichigo asks Yugi out for a date-trip just the two of them. Yugi happily accepts, needed some kind of break from their last adventures and his own problems before. Will the two experiences a good time? Or?

Ichigo giggles: So Nya?

Yugi blushes: Sure! I would love to go with you Ichigo-kun.

Ichigo giggles more: I'm SO happy you do Nya!

Yugi smiles more: Same, I kinda needed a break.

Ichigo purrs: ALRIGHT NYA! Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Our Surprising Date Nya! Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! See you all next time!

Yugi blushes able to tell Ichigo really wants this more than him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I was advised by **gagasgumilang208** to do more Slice of Life chapters for Yugi and friends (which that was always the plan) so here you go.

For once I made a chapter that has ALMOST everyone just hanging. If Shadow was there, his dream would be the same as always while Kaiba's would be ''None of your business, losers''. Yugi and Ichigo's would be obvious and I don't need to talk about it.

Speaking of, next time we see what Yugi and Ichigo were doing while the others were doing their own thing… oh expect a new chapter of DKR Passions to happen around the same time as this chapter. So stay tune to that.

Also my apologizes to not upload last week. I had a power outage across my neighborhood and also I didn't have a good night sleep... I hate mosquitoes... SO MUCH... SO VERY MUCH!


	49. 48: Our Surprising Date!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. ****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Valkyria Chronicles AND now Sailor Moon. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 48 of Volume 4!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 3: Warriors by Yuichi Ikusawa from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

**Volume 4: Episode 48: ****Our Surprising Date!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Danny called the others for their help to finish up a part of his report in the Student Country Exchange. However Yugi and Ichigo were on a date so it was up to Jonouchi and the others to help their friends while Usagi also suggested that they all get to know each other as friends._

_The group agreed and hanged out in Otogi's café spot, each taking their time to do Danny's interview while also just talking about themselves, getting to know each other very well. This helped them to get well among each other, even Sonic showed up too._

_The group got to hang out more pretty happy._

_Now what were Yugi and Ichigo doing during this time?_

_What will happen now?_

**And now the conclusion****... a day before the previous episode:**

Behind the Kame Shop, Jenny's Pikachu watches comfortably at Jenny training Yugi. They would do this every once in a while when they have nothing to do. It used to be to help Yugi improve but Jenny also uses this to improve as a Mew Mew. The two would spar against the other to get an idea to help improve their skills and abilities, well up to an extent with basic moves than superhuman feats.

Jenny hasn't been just teaching and training Yugi to fight physical with defensive blocks and strong counter blows but also showing him how he should fight with his Dragon Sword. She had some training in swordsmanship, which explains her skills as Mew Plum, about using upper defense and striking the target than the weapon unless well if his goal is disarm him or break the weapon. Yugi nods taking pointers.

The two sparred at the other with Yugi using the defensive stand, holding his Dragon Sword slightly over his head with both hands on his grip and place forward trying to guard his head and chest.

''Focus woof!'' Jenny barks wanting him to try harder in his training. Yugi grunts responding back as kindly as he can out it. ''I am!''

Jenny sighs by his attitude as she tells him calmly. ''Yugi, the thing about training like this is that you can learn how to fight better.''

Yugi smiles kind for her helping him and says. ''And you know how thankful I am for that.''

''Then try punching me like you mean it.'' Jenny orders him excitedly wanting to see if he can hit a lady at the least. Yugi groans not happy to be asked to hit his own sister but he won't disappoint her or else she'll get the pan.

''Fine then, Nee-san.'' Yugi replies getting in a fighting sword pose with the wooden sword he's wielding. Jenny smirks wielding her own, making the first move forward with an upper swing. Yugi quickly replies blocking it with an upper block by in a slide pose so then he can intercept another attack. Jenny does proceed, swinging swift swings which Yugi repels while both try to circle at the other to expose an opening. Jenny quickly does swinging a sweep kick at Yugi's feet but he sees that and leaps his feet up, evading the kick and backing away to thrust forward his sword at her. He strikes her right arm but Jenny quickly acts like a dog grabbing the guard of Yugi's wooden sword and proceeds to strike him only to widen her eyes as Yugi swings a punch right at her face. She panics until Yugi suddenly stops right in front of her face.

Jenny sadly sighs by his hesitation till she suddenly gasps out, looking down by Yugi's knee striking her stomach. She grunts backing away and pants, blushing by the nice distraction. Yugi chuckles blushing not meaning to deceive her like that but it did the charm.

The dog girl growls while rubbing her stomach. She speaks up on Yugi's performance. ''You're getting better… but you still need a push.''

The tricolor head blinks by that, muttering out puzzled. ''A push?''

Jenny nods as she's noticed how rarely Yugi ever truly snaps in a fight. It's not a bad thing he avoids that but for him to be part Dragon, he should at least use that bubbling rage to fuel his power.

''Like your instincts becoming more like a beast when you need to let loose against someone.'' She explains it to her younger brother on the day he really needs to just snap and do what he has to. Yugi hums never thinking of trying that and he rather not especially to what he almost did to Kish before.

Jenny is aware of that moment and then adds. ''But be focus on your enemy and your feelings. Don't close them off, let them flow you and your sense of thought.''

''I'll try to work on that… whatever that means.'' He just tells her not convinced to do anything that reckless. Jenny sighs and is about to explain better but before she could a familiar voice speaks up. ''Hello Nya?''

Yugi blinks as did Jenny, both turning to see Ichigo watching them with a small smile.

''Ichigo-kun!'' Both siblings utter out only for Jenny to blush and she coughs excusing her, no doubt a thing between lovers. Yugi blushes as Ichigo approaches him and asks him out giggling.

''A date? Tomorrow? Yugi asks astonished by the surprise. Ichigo blushes red wanting to go out again with Yugi, they are a couple and they haven't had many dates since Gallia or helping Usagi.

''Yep… I mean if you want to come, Nya. I had these from Lettuce-chan who I kinda bought them off from her.'' Ichigo tells him showing the tickets of the Hot Springs that she and the girls were going to go but well it wasn't built back then. Ichigo managed to get Lettuce's ticket with a simple trade just so she can have some private time with her Yugi-kun.

''For a hot spring?'' Yugi questions, blushing really red, already imagining a lot of… stuff they will be doing there. Jenny steps in and says excitedly. ''LUCKY! He's going!''

This shocks Yugi with Ichigo giggling. He gulps eyeing his sister and asks her very nervously and overdramatic. ''A-ARE YOU SURE?!''

Jenny gazes at him and smirks at his expression, asking him as a tease. ''Embarrassed to go with your lovely girlfriend woof?''

Yugi panics not wanting to say no right in front of Ichigo. He shakes his head protesting. ''N-No!''

Trying to calm down, he turns eyeing the red cherry head and answers her with a much calmer tone and with a small smile. ''I would love to go with you, Ichigo-kun.''

Ichigo blushes really red, happy to hear it. She purrs speaking up excitedly. ''Then I'll come over early tomorrow Nya!''

''I'll be waiting!'' Yugi answers her back smiling. The two giggle with Jenny staring at them suspicious, almost mischievous as if she's aware what they did.

''…'' The couple stares silently and anxiously. Yugi gulps as he has no choice but to tell her. ''Yes, we did it and I'm sure she'll get me to do her again.''

Ichigo nods excitedly wanting to do that again. Jenny giggles at the young couple, not minding if they are having sexual course AS long as they play it safe and if her little brother does knock up Ichigo; he'll have to be responsible for her which is pretty likely.

''Do it then. I'm not telling you not to go for it.'' Jenny says pretty okay with the choice. She then adds giggling at Yugi. ''You're a responsible young man, I trust you.''

Yugi blushes by his older sister's confidence. He thanks her smiling a little. ''Thank you Nee-san.''

Jenny giggles nodding though she does asked him curious. ''You need condoms?''

''…'' Yugi stares in silence, sweat dropping heavily with Ichigo also paralyzed of embarrassed. He shyly nods softly with Jenny giggling as if she's barking.

* * *

The next day arrived as Yugi waits patiently outside his home, dressed in his causal purple outfit clothes for the date. He blushes nervously looking at his deck to past the time and calm his nerves. Atem notices it floating in spirit form, asking him with a small smirk. ''_Nervous partner?_''

Yugi stirs a bit, answering him mentally. ''_Just a bit._''

He blushes admitting this is a great thing he's spending this time with just Ichigo than to worry about the Dark Lord, Aigami and his plans, and even Light and his plotting. Yugi frowns slightly that he needed this, expressing it to Atem. ''_I'm actually happy to spend time with her with no worries of someone to ruin it or without dealing with those trying to end me or kill me._''

Atem nods in agreement and oddly so did Yin-Yang Dragon popping out in their floating head spirit forms.

''**He's right. Spend time with that person that gives you desires.**'' Yin Dragon speaks up firmly but in agreement especially since as part dragon himself, Yugi must experience what gives him the most happiness. Yang Dragon also nods adding kindly. ''**It's good for dragons to be close to the things that bring them happiness to their souls and hearts.**''

Yugi blinks not aware of that, other than a dragon's greed for treasures. He nods replying back to them. ''_I will remember that._''

"Yugi-kun!'' The tricolor head then blinks and turns around. He blushes seeing Ichigo running up towards him She's wearing her lovely light blue summer-like dress with lining pattern, pink heart-shaped buttons, two red ribbons around the thin shoulder straps, large tied ribbon on her back waist and wearing pale yellow, red ribbon sandals. She giggles with her thin choker collar bell, ringing.

''Ichigo-kun.'' He mutters happily with the cat girl right in front of him. She giggles both arms behind her back and asks him in a cute way. ''Ready Nya?''

Yugi nods smiling in reply. ''You bet! Want me to fly you to this surprise?''

Ichigo hums extremely tempted to do that but they should at least be a normal couple for once, at least until sunset hits.

''Maybe on the way back Nya?'' She asks him if that's better. Yugi smiles oddly not minding that as he accepts. ''Right then! Lead the way, strawberry kitten.''

Ichigo giggles as she leads the two to the bus they have to take to the mountains. Yugi hums hoping to see those hot springs now for how long the distant they'll have to go to.

Yugi slowly quickly regrets that assumption as it took almost over 3 HOURS to get to the mountains with the bus they rode on. He never felt this bored in his entire life, kinda wishing they were shopping instead. That bad!

Luckily they arrived but it wasn't worth the wait. Ichigo blushes forgetting how long it took the first time, apologizing to him. ''Sorry Nya, I forgot to mention that.''

Yugi sighs not able to be mad about it. He tells her with a small smile. ''Don't worry. Just wish I brought a game along for this.''

''… Good point Nya.'' Ichigo replies kinda wishing she thought of that too.

The two walk around the mountain side and honestly Yugi didn't expect this place to look well nice, more like rocky and not great.

''But this is a nice place.'' He tells her smiling. Ichigo giggles hoping he would think so as she says giggling. ''The girls and I once tried to get here for a special Hot Spring place but it wasn't made yet.''

She then startles up a bit, checking the passes and indeed this was more than good to be used and the right year too. Ichigo then sweat drops saying in an unease voice. ''I-I'm pretty sure it's made now, pretty sure, I check.''

Yugi nods answering her. ''Then let's go.''

Ichigo nods as she leads the way with Yugi beside her. She blushes holding his hand, not thinking she is with him. They've become closer after all they went through and more so in their dates. She smiles warmly how happy she feels right now.

''_I never thought Yugi-kun and I would get this far in our relationship._'' She tells herself mentally how content she is… but it's in that moment Ichigo remembers Masaya and slowly loses her joy. Ichigo frowns recalling the dates she's been with Masaya and how she liked them too… but the problem is would she be this happy with him over Yugi?

''_I wonder… if Masaya-kun and I would have been like this Nya._'' Ichigo questions herself very unease. She's happy with Yugi but would she really feel the same if it was Masaya. She shakes her head, not wanting to doubt in Yugi. She loves him… but she also loved Masaya and- AW, Ichigo can't have a break with her mind and heart playing with her!

Yugi notices sweat dropping the way Ichigo waves her arms angrily as he asks her blushing. ''Something wrong, Ichigo-kun?''

Ichigo widens her eyes narrowing towards him. She blushes embarrassed as she speaks up. ''Um no Nya! Come on, should be this way!''

He hums trusting her though he knows by now Ichigo is avoiding a problem. Still he sort of has done that too.

The red cherry head tries smiling not going to let her feelings destroy this big moment for her and Yugi. She'll use all of her power to make sure their date becomes a grand success. She giggles as they were close.

''I can't wait how you'll love the Hot Springs here. The girls all had turns with the animals of these parts, mostly Pudding and well I'm looking forward that we too will-'' Ichigo begins explaining that time she and the other girls were here as they arrived to the spot and immediately they are stopped by a large bordered wall around the hot springs.

''…'' Ichigo and Yugi both blink as the red cherry head reads the signs across the walls and immediately screams out in horror. ''LEAKAGE NYA?!''

Yugi sweat drops reading the sign and says. ''Seems the springs and all springs in the area had a leak and everyone is trying to fix the problem.''

Ichigo widens her eyes freaking out that she laughs a bit broken up.

''Until then no hot springs?! NO SPA NYA?!'' She yells out again, overwhelmed by this terrible news. She eyes the tickets and growls that much furious, shouting that much furious. ''THESE THINGS ARE CURSED NYA!''

Yugi sweat drops actually feeling her pain. She drops on her knees grunting with a beaten face, waiting for this day for so long but now it's ruined, completely utterly ruin.

''I planned for this day and everything Nya. How could this place NOT HAVE A TELEPHONE NUMBER NYA?!'' Ichigo screams again enrage by this horrible luck of hers. She truly is a black cat to get this much bad luck.

''…'' Yugi stares at her silent but sad especially how happy she was looking forward for this day.

Ichigo sighs beaten, pulling herself up and says sadden. ''I guess we can go back home then Nya.''

She walks away with the tricolor head watching her. He frowns not able to let this date go to waste. He nods going to make this work so Ichigo can be happy.

''Now wait a sec!'' Ichigo blinks turning to face Yugi. He catches up to her smiling and tells her confident. ''I think we can still enjoy ourselves today.''

''… Nya?'' She mutters out puzzled by what he means. He just smiles not going to fail her on this special date.

What does Yugi have in mind to save what reminds of his and Ichigo's date?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Yugi: Come on Ichigo-kun, our date is far from over!**_

_**Ichigo giggles: Well then lead on Yugi-kun, I guess Nya?**_

* * *

Ichigo blinks still off by what Yugi had in mind for their date.

"You want to just look around and stuff for our date?'' She questions his big plan for what their date could be. Yugi nods acting happy-going like she would. He doesn't want her big date ruined if they don't have the hot springs.

''I mean there's other stuff Ichigo-kun. We could explore the small temples, huts, the small town, lakes with fishes-'' He explains naming a few things they can do only for Ichigo to immediately shout out excitedly on the last part. ''I WANT TO CATCH A FISH NYA!''

Yugi sweat drops figuring the fish part would hook you in. He giggles though announcing. ''Then it's settled!''

Ichigo giggles as the two walk together, holding hands, towards the riverbank. She blushes happy again but then it causes her again if Masaya would suggest the same thing. She frowns sadden narrowing her eyes at Yugi. She should at least tell him her feelings even if she's being selfish.

''… You think I would do this if I was still with Masaya-kun?'' Ichigo finally asks to Yugi who startles greatly. He eyes her blushing by such a respond and actually thinks. Lucky he's not the jealous type but also he's curious if Masaya would do what he's doing.

''… Hmm…'' The tricolor head thinks carefully with his arms crossed. He hums more before giving a respond. ''Not sure, pretty sure though different. I mean he wanted you out of the life of a Mew Mew because of his visions right?''

Ichigo smiles admitting that to be true though she blink remembering what Masaya told her. She asks Yugi curious. ''You haven't had those, right Nya?''

Yugi blinks and answers her smiling. ''Nope! Maybe it was Deep Blue, playing with Masaya's emotions. After all those, same emotions allowed him to regain control of his body.''

''Yea…'' She mutters sadden not able to forget that day. If not for Yugi or even Mint and Ryou, she would have never had the courage to fight Deep Blue while he had Masaya's body.

''But about your question, I'm not sure but like I said before; you being a cat girl is a part of you and makes you who you are.'' Yugi then says smiling as he liked the Ichigo that accepts both sides of herself. Ichigo blushes red by his words. ''Yugi-kun…''

Yugi smiles back at her, blushing warmly that ever since he met her; he found strength he never had. It's thanks to her that he can protect everyone.

''I'm happy.'' He says admitting his feelings for her. ''I don't regret meeting you that day, us reunited, us going through so many adventures and the many more we will go through too. It's made me happier!''

Ichigo startles blushing by his kind words, feeling the same about him. She tries reaching for his hand but then a fish leaps up from the lake. Sensing and eyeing it quick, Ichigo quickly gets to all fours and rushes towards the lake, leaping at it shouting. ''FISH NYA!''

Yugi just smiles sweat dropping as he watches Ichigo dive in and SPLASH. He sweat drops more as Ichigo emerges with the fish in her mouth but her dress wet and dripping. She purrs not noticing it while biting on the living fish. The tricolor head tries to smile nervously till the red cherry head notices her wetness and panics dropping the fish on shore.

''AW! I'm all wet Nya!'' Ichigo complains upsetting that her cat half got the best out of her. Yugi giggles as he walks over and pets her playfully. She blushes both embarrassed but liking this.

''Come on.'' Yugi says picking up the fish and holds on her hand. ''Let's go somewhere to dry you off.''

Ichigo blushes warmly as she says. ''I don't want to get sick Nya. Like ever Nya.''

He nods as the couple walk away from the riverbank to find a place she can dry off. Yugi searches ahead and finds a resting lodge for travels to recover and rest.

''This lodge should be a good place to rest.'' Yugi tells her as Ichigo giggles of relief rushing over to him. The two enter the lonely lodge, closing the door behind them. They can see the small room had a floor bed, a simple bathroom and a fireplace. Yugi quickly goes outside to grab some wood. He returns fast, gather the wood he got in the fireplace and uses some of his **Dragon Arts: Fire Dragon Technique** as a small burst of flames through his mouth to ignite flames on the fireplace.

Ichigo gathers to the warm flame, purring how nice it feels. She giggles pulling off the straps of her dress on her shoulders as she unbuttons her dress. Yugi notices that and panics blushing, uttering out in surprise. ''AH! W-what are you doing Ichigo-kun?''

''Stripping, so my clothes can dry off.'' She explains blushing not wanting to get sick and she was told to strip off in front of a warm fire to avoid it. He blushes not arguing with that as he says. ''I'll check for a towel.''

She nods as he goes to the bathroom to get a towel which luckily he did. He walks out but quickly pulls himself away from the door, having seen Ichigo still dressing. He blushes never seeing a girl- no wait, Anzu. He gulps shaking off his nerves.

Yugi peaks from the door able to see the rather sexy pink, black lining lingerie-like bra and thin panties. He blushes red looking away to grab the large towel from the bathroom. He walks out having his face turned away, showing a face of embarrassment and shame. Ichigo notices that and giggles.

He hands the towel over with Ichigo receiving it. She wraps it around her, blushing red how not bad this date turned out. Sure it didn't turn out the way she wanted it but she's still very much happy.

''… I'm happy too Nya.'' She speaks up puzzling Yugi as he asks her. ''About?''

Ichigo smiles eyeing him and tells him. ''About being with you silly.''

Yugi blinks looking back at her. He blushes more seeing her adorable face gazing at him: joyful.

She eyes him remembering how Yugi used to have doubts in their relationship and now she's having these moments. She frowns embarrassed that now she's having this moment too.

''You used to have doubts if maybe you and I shouldn't be together but it's now that I question if I would be this happy being with Masaya.'' Ichigo expresses sadden not wanting to feel like that and just wants to be with him. Yugi eyes her and couldn't help himself but smile. He leans closer to her and kisses her on the cheek. She staggers a bit blushing by that.

''Ichigo-kun, you're loyal to those you love. That's not a bad thing to question it. It's why Masaya loved you, why the girls trust you and why I admire you.'' Yugi tells her smiling truly admiring the person that's in front of him. Ichigo stares at him blushing more but giggles warmly at how silly she's doubting her love right now.

''I know…'' She says knowing well what he says is the truth but she does add purring happily. ''That just means I do love you more Nya! I love how you fill my heart and my soul with these feelings for you.''

Yugi giggles at her flattering. Ichigo giggles back, staring at his purple eyes with her own brown ones and how much she wants to express her love for him, how much she wants them to become closer than before. She looks at him and without hesitate kiss him on the lips. Yugi staggers for a moment but blushes accepting her warm lips on him. They kiss for a moment before Ichigo parts away, giggling.

''… I love you, Yugi-kun.'' Ichigo tells him happily, admitting her feelings for him again. Yugi stares at her, stun at first but slowly forms a small smile happy. The two grip their hands on the other as their heartbeats beat on the same sync.

He didn't waste time leaning in and this time kissing her on the lips too. Ichigo blushes warmly accepting his lips over hers. They overlap their fingers so they were holding them like a perfect glove to the other.

Yugi parts away and tells her back kindly. ''I love you too, Ichigo-kun.''

Ichigo purrs happily as the two embrace for the other. The two would grow closer for this moment but this part is best left off for another tale.

* * *

**(To find the rest of this part, please check out the second chapter of Dragon Knight Reborn: Passions now uploaded at this time… M-Rated, ENJOY!)**

* * *

After a few hours later, Yugi and Ichigo would come out with the cat girl fully dressed and clothes dried. She purrs stretching her arms joyfully as did Yugi smiling. He turns to his beautiful girlfriend, her glow shining due to the sun setting. He asks her still smiling. "Everything dried, my Strawberry Kitten?''

Ichigo eyes him, blushing red out of joy and responds almost like how he would. ''Yup Nya!''

Yugi giggles by that comment and asks her with a rather cocky grin. ''Shall I give you a nice ride to the sky?''

''I would love to Nya!'' Ichigo replies excitedly having a really good feeling what he means. In fact she pounces on him but Yugi manages to catch her and carry her bridal style. He smiles pulling out his Dragon Sword and chants raising it up. ''BURST LIMIT!''

The sword shines and glows, changing into its Dragon Blade mode while Yugi's outfits changes to its Dragon Blade form. Placing his right leg forward, Yugi leaps up so high he shoots up to the sky still gripping on Ichigo.

''WAA NYAAA!'' Ichigo screams having her eyes closed due to the pressure of flying like this. Yugi soon stops, floating in the air as he holds Ichigo closer and whispers to her cat ears. ''Open up your eyes, Ichigo-kun.''

Ichigo frowns still a bit scared but she does open her eyes, gasping to see the beautiful view in the clear, sunset sky. She blushes amazed by the peace around them.

''It's so pretty up here Nya.'' Ichigo says amazed by her surroundings. Yugi nods eyeing at her and couldn't help but smile telling her. ''I think it's prettier near you.''

Ichigo blushes giggling as she tells him, holding closer to him as she rests her hear on his shoulder. ''Let's go home Nya.''

Yugi smiles nodding as he takes her flying back home. Ichigo purrs resting cozy on his shoulder, happy to be closer to him. She has lost all doubts about being with anyone else but Yugi because his love for her gives her a warm sensation in her heart and thus her love for him will be bigger.

''_I do love him._'' Ichigo tells herself, more than confident that she loves him so much vowing it to herself. ''_And I will never let him down Nya. Ever._''

Yugi eyes her smile and couldn't help but smile back, always wanting to see her smiling brightly. For that is his sun.

He flies off with Ichigo still cuddling around him, knowing without a doubt their date turned out how they wanted it to be.

* * *

Inside the Yagami Resident, Light sits in his chair in his room, silent as he stares at his Death Note. Ryuk yawns devouring an apple. The Shinigami hums throwing away the heart of the apple speaking rather bored. ''**Quiet day, huh Light?**''

Light did not reply as he simply gets up from his chair, walking to the window. He stares outside, at the silent night.

''Yea…'' He finally speaks up at first calm before slowly cracking a sinister smirk. ''But tomorrow will be a fine day.''

Light grins chuckling evilly, having setup a plan that not even Yugi will escape of. He shall pay for that little game he did with L to actually impress him. Such a worm with kindness and compassionate will not stand in his path of becoming God of the New World.

''Kukuku, you'll pay for looking down at me Yugi.'' He says to himself laughing a bit. Light sits back on his chair, crossing his right leg over his other lap and says with a smirk. ''Enjoy tomorrow as your last day of freedom.''

Light continues laughing tapping on his Death Note with a file report on Yugi and some on his friends, mostly Jonouchi and his past.

* * *

Kaiba stares firmly watching his men and Mokuba setting up the last things for the Grand Opening of Tokyo's Kaiba Land. He watches firmly that another piece of his global existence will expand.

Mokuba smiles at how everything looks amazing. Tokyo's Kaiba Land will be their gem to get everyone to gather around and have a grander time than they expected, hopefully even bigger than Disney Land. BOY does his big brother hate the mouse. Not sure why, Mickey Mouse is cool.

''Everything checked out guys?'' Mokuba asks the workers who give them their thumbs up. He smiles speaking up happy. ''Great! Kaiba Land's opening will be amazing!''

''…'' Seto did not respond his arms still crossed. He didn't show it but he liked how it was turning out.

''Seto-sama!'' Kaiba turns around coldly towards Isono who arrives before him. He asks him calmly, his eyes partly closed. ''What is it Isono?''

Isono gulps not wishing to ruin this special moment for his boss but he does inform him. ''Um sir… you have a guest.''

Kaiba eyes him rather unease about it. Who would be here of all places for him? Sadly Kaiba had a feeling as he walks away to where a helicopter is present and spots him, reading one of those ridicules Mangas.

''Pegasus…'' Kaiba mutters furious not wanting to see that man near his amusement park. Pegasus looks up and smiles most excited to see him. He closes his comic and greets the furious CEO. ''Oh Kaiba-boy, I'm not here to ruin your big day. By the way, love the park. So many Blue-Eyes Statues just like your taste.''

Seto just glares at the man trying to contain his anger, not even close in forgiving him for his latest stunt when he had himself possessed by a spirit trying to destroy the world.

''… Get on with it.'' He demands him for why he's here. Pegasus simply nods smiling, been keeping tabs on Kaiba's amusement park and this is the perfect time to owe him some kind of kindness for well his inappropriate attitude towards him… and owing a favor to someone.

''I have a proposal to make that you will like.'' Pegasus states as he begins to explain himself, gazing upon the fantastic park around him. ''See I promised this young man that he could get his shot to duel Yugi.''

Kaiba raise an eyebrow a bit confused by that especially since he doesn't care and wonder accept charity cases for dueling his rival.

''Duel Yugi? Why? Just challenge him now and lose, simple as that.'' He orders him, turning his back at him. Pegasus sighs expecting no less from him as he explains. ''Because he needs a reason to give him purpose and this is all he's asking after helping me with a tiny problem when well my Duelist Kingdom blew up.''

Pegasus sweat drops at that that both Yako and Gekko had to run the company in America to prevent well leaks and fix the damage of his image after well causing so many problems when Reshef the Dark Being possessed him.

Kaiba turns back, glaring at the last part he said and reminded him coldly. ''Because you were possessed by a super natural evil deity being because of you. And don't get me started how you kidnapped and brainwashed Mokuba, again.''

"… Y-yes…'' Pegasus replies not proud about that moment. Kaiba scoffs crossing his arms, still not interested about this favor… but he gets the gest of what Pegasus is asking of him and that got his attention.

''A tournament then?'' Kaiba asks him with Pegasus replying with a small smile. ''Precisely!''

Seto hums not opposed of the idea, in fact it would be the best way to promote Kaiba Land just like when he did the KC Championship, though this time he would do slightly different and more friendly for all to enjoy.

''… I had been thinking of doing a new KaibaCorp tournament to celebrate this grand opening.'' Seto admits having been debating if he should do a tournament. Pegasus chuckles at this since with Industrial Illusions, Kaiba won't have to pay much for his own tournament.

''Partners then, Kaiba-boy?'' Pegasus asks him raising his hand to him. Kaiba eyes it and scoffs telling him firmly. ''You pay 75% of everything, I get to be one of the duelists and we have an exhibition duel.''

''Deal!'' Pegasus immediately answers to Kaiba's distain but he's not complaining.

Pegasus makes the call to the one he was referring about who immediately was heading to the airport in America to head to Japan. This young man is wearing a business suit had was a smile, finally to complete one of his dreams.

Who is this person Pegasus is referring about? How will this new tournament affect Light's active plot against Yugi? How will our tricolor head handle all of this? Only one way to find out!

**To be continued****…**

**(ENDING 3: Wake up your Heart by KENN (Judai****'s Voice Actor) with the NaBs from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Kaiba and Pegasus work together to commence a small but reasonable Duel Monsters tournament to celebrate the new Kaiba Land opening in Tokyo. However, Yugi gets himself in trouble by a plot by Light. Will he be rescued from this problem and will this bite him in the butt? Also the Dark Lord is plotting. How will things get worst?

Jonouchi: YOSH! This is my way to my dream!

Ed makes a face: What the hell are you yelling about?

Jonouchi smirks: Just a new tournament I intent to win and beat!

Judai: AW MAN! Why wasn't I given an invitation?

Alicia sweat drops: Um this tournament, who's hosting it?

Jonouchi grunts: That Kaiba.

Alicia sighs: Not a surprise.

Usagi: YEA! That means Yugi-chan is getting invited for it too?

Danny blinks: Where is Yugi or Ichigo?

Kurosaki: Now that's more concerning.

Jonouchi: Guess we'll find that out. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Unexpected Surprises! The Premier of the KC Cup!

Usagi twirls winking with her right hand and index finger lifted up: Please remember to read, enjoy and review! See you all next time!

Jonouchi sobs: So much better than Momomiya's.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I think the part of why I like YugixIchigo is they're not like a normal couple; they understand each other better and their feelings better than anyone else. They know how the other feels and how to improve on it. Yugi acting peppy and happy-going is by Ichigo's influence and Ichigo acting compassionate and strong-hearten is by Yugi's influence. They meld each other pretty good. And I was asked to put them more in dates and this worked out to do this. Do thank **gagasgumilang208** for this idea.

Also those who liked this chapter, leave a review for another possible setup for Yugi and Ichigo in a date or whatnot. I have one sort of set for next Volume and yes, a future-future chapter I will do a proper Hot Springs chapter.

NOW… after exhausting myself with Age of Zarc, I am like ''… Screw it'' and made the move to push the last arc of Volume 4 now. There was supposed to be one big mini-arc I wanted to cover (it was an actual Danny Phantom arc) but I will move it to a future arc due to… well time and wanting to get into Volume 5. I will however add more DP themes for the next Volume, HOPEFULLY. Not like the whole thing but at least stuff to make all fans happy.

Next time we enter the last arc… aw, it is going to be a Dueling arc so expect me to hurl after doing Age of Zarc… but I'm doing a spin to it so I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

**I HAVE BAD NEWS... my laptop screen is broken and I have no choice but to go fix it WHICH is why I'm uploading the chapter now. I will gone for likely days so no DKR for 2 weeks but HOPEFULLY next week I will upload a new chapter for DKR Passions from this chapter. SIGH... Sorry everyone, I am REALLY MAD and I have no choice. See you all later soon hopefully.**


	50. 49: The Premier of the KC Cup!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. ****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Valkyria Chronicles AND now Sailor Moon. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories. **

Hello to all, this is Episode 49 of the new and FINAL Arc of Volume 4: KC Cup!

**P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

**(OPENING 3: Warriors by Yuichi Ikusawa from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM) **

**Volume 4: Episode 49: ****The Unexpected Surprises! The Premier of the KC Cup!**

**In the previous episode of DKR:**

_Yugi and Jenny were having one of their spar training till Ichigo appeared and asked the tricolor head out on a date. Yugi happily accepted wanting to spend time away from the problems he had endured so far. Ichigo giggled excitedly._

_The next day arrived as the couple left together to the mountain side to where a hot spring spa was located, the very same Ichigo and the other Mew Mews tried to go to but were unable. However, due to a current leaking, the hot spring was closed leaving Ichigo sadden. Yugi wasn__'t bothered as he suggested they enjoy the nature around them. Ichigo oddly liked the idea as the two spent their time just together… though the red cherry head questioned if she would be this happy if it was Masaya._

_Ichigo questioned this to Yugi who happily expressed it's likely but he's happy to be with her. After she over did it trying to catch a fish, Ichigo became wet and Yugi took her to a lodge to dry off. There the two had a deep chat and Ichigo admitted now that she loves Yugi more than anyone else for how she fills her heart with him. Yugi smiled warmly as the two would… well, they would grow closer._

_After drying her clothes off, the couple returned home with Yugi carrying Ichigo in a bridal style in the sky in his Dragon Blade Mode. The two smile as their love for the other is as strong as their bonds._

_However, Light had been plotting something against Yugi while Kaiba and Pegasus both had a chat about a tournament to support for Kaiba Land and also a request from Pegasus, wanting a certain someone to duel Yugi he promised._

_Who could this person be and what is Light up to?_

_What will happen now?_

**And now the conclusion****... the next day since the previous episode:**

A plane descends over Domino Airport, landing safely.

''Ladies and gentleman, we have landed to Domino Airport.'' The flight attendant announces smiling softly. Everyone else in their sits were quiet not at all impressed… except for one.

''Yes!'' Shouting excitedly having watched a bad airplane movie, a young man with messy whitish hair with two twin long ahoge and hazel colored eyes sits on his seat. He's wearing an untied business suit with the tie hanging on both sides.

''Is this your visit here sir?'' The flight attendant asks him by his reaction. He nods smiling revealing his British accent. ''Yes it is madam.''

All the passengers were able to exit including the same young man, looking around at just the airport.

''So this is Domino?'' He mutters out how simple and quiet this place was. He still smiles adding that he will finally meet him. ''To think I will meet him.''

He takes a taxi to his first destination.

* * *

Danny was texted by Jonouchi to come over as they need his help. He didn't completely understand but he heads out to Domino. He finds the others calling them out. "Hey guys!''

He arrives to only sweat drops seeing Usagi on the ground, fainted with her eyes spinning very dazed while the others were looking up.

''Took your time getting here.'' Judai asks in a teasing voice. Danny groans replying. ''Time Zones. So why you guys called me again?''

Naruto, shivering, points upward with Ed stating. ''We spotted that pirate ship.''

Danny looks up and sees it, groaning already aware who that ship belongs to though he's surprised why he's here.

''We kinda figured it was ghost related.'' Alicia says since none of them know how to ghost fighting other than Danny… though Kurosaki wanted to give it a shot. Danny nods telling them. ''That would be Youngblood's.''

Everyone makes a face minus Usagi and Naruto both still shaking like leaves. Danny eyes them and tells them with a small smile. ''Evil little kid pirate ghost.''

Ed raises an eyebrow really oppose of that until a voice calls out from above. ''YAR LANDLUBBER GHOST BOY!''

Everyone looks up to see a ghost up in the floating ship. Literally it was a little kid ghost wearing main pirate uniform. Jonouchi sweat drops heavily at this with Usagi asking an actual smart question. ''How can we see him?''

''Only those who are kids in heart can see him and his mischievous acts.'' Danny explains from past experience… especially the time that Jazz thought he was going crazy. Boy he is glad that was not the case.

Jonouchi sweat drops by that comment, noticing Kurosaki, Ed and Alicia uneased; they all don't think they're kids.

Danny ignores their faces calling out to the pirate kid ghost. ''What do you want Blood?! Raid an ice cream truck?!''

''NONSENSE!'' Youngblood shouts sticking his tongue like a bratty kid… only to reveal his plans. ''Candy shop actually.''

''…'' Danny makes a firm, expression before raising his arms up declaring. ''I'm going ghost.''

He transforms into his ghost form informing the others. ''I got this one.''

Kurosaki just gives him a thumb up trusting he can handle this. Danny nods about to fly off but then he notices two important members of their group not present, asking out loud. ''Where're Yugi and Ichigo?''

Jonouchi grunts upsetting simply putting it. ''Rather not talk about that, just beat the little brat.''

''WHO ARE YOU-'' Ed and even Youngblood were about to shout until the alchemist blinks and grins realizing it laughing at the tiny ghost. ''Oh right, you're smaller than me! HAHAHA!''

Youngblood glares furious as he summons his ghost crew in the numbers of 100. Naruto and Usagi drop their jaws terrified with Ed sweat dropping, muttering out. ''Eh my bad?''

Danny sighs not worry as he duplicated into 3 of himself and they all charge at Youngblood and his Ghost Pirates.

* * *

Yugi and Ichigo were sitting on a bench in the park, smiling with the cat girl lying on top of his shoulder. He blushes warmly holding her close.

Ichigo notices Yugi was texting to someone. She peaks and sighs as it was that Tetsu Ushio again, asking him tips of not just beating people. She recalled how he was a bully to gang member in almost beating up Danny on his first day and Yugi beat him down that day to defend him. Since then he changed his way though he struggles to not act down right bullying. So a few weeks ago, he approached and asked Yugi for advises and tips to improve. Since then Yugi had been giving him tips and suggests not acting aggressive and using his mind than brute muscles.

He puts away the phone as the cat girl says giggling. ''It's nice today huh Nya?''

''Yup!'' Yugi says smiling. He moves his soda can to her mouth and Ichigo happily sips from it, purring softly.

She hums smiling licking her lips as she got an idea and smirks asking him. ''Want to go to the beach one day?''

Yugi blushes really red, instantly imagining Ichigo wearing a sexy bikini or swimsuit outfit. Just seeing her wear one would make his crotch feel wanting to pop out and also loving her more.

''… Yes.'' He says sweating heavily with red cheeks. Ichigo giggles with a small grin, really wanting to wear one.

''Well we should go shopping then. And you get to pick the outfit for me-'' She begins to say only for Yugi to immediately shout out excitedly. ''I'LL BUY IT.''

Ichigo smirks more hoping he would say that… and then she imagines him in a speedo. She purrs blushing redder, wanting to see it badly. The two get off the bench about to shop together until a voice shouts out. ''There he is!''

The two blink as they were confronted by two detective officers, both very angry and rather glaring coldly.

''Um hello officers?'' Yugi mutters questionable by their appearance before them. They glare at him and both announce mad. ''You're under arrest!''

''… Huh?!'' The tricolor head mutters out loudly with Ichigo shouting in horror. ''NYA?!''

* * *

L hums eating a piece of cake being explained by Soichiro what has happen just now on an arrest order for Yugi on a seemingly murder.

''Is that so?'' The detective questions most puzzled as he takes another bite. The head chief nods explaining it to him. ''Yes Ryuzaki, it seems a rising Yakuza named Hirutani was found dead in his hideout after the police were tipped off he would commit a major robbery.''

L narrows his eyes at him almost uninterested on this nobody, ripoff gangster dead. He does question him taking another bite on his treat. ''How does that connect to Yugi Mutou?''

''One of his friends, Katsuya Jonouchi, used to be part of Hirutani's small gang who threatened the young man multiple times in the past. Could be revenge.'' Soichiro reveals having gotten this information to better confirm this. L still wasn't interested stating. ''Not the simple trivia I wanted to hear.''

Soichiro sighs further explaining it to him. ''Yugi's fingerprint was found in the scene and Hirutani died by a heart attack. Not just him but others connected to Yugi were found murdered by unknown reasons. Almost like they were executed… almost like Kira's doing.''

Now that got L's interest putting down his fork. He hums rubbing his fingers over each other, now questioning if he was wrong before and Yugi was Kira… or Kira is aware of his attempt of going after the young man. Then the questions are why would Kira cared and why him? L hums suspicious that it could be Light but once more why or how Light would be aware of this… other than using his father's status as a police officer to get that information. He hums rubbing his lip, actually curious.

''How long was each of their deaths?'' L now questions firmly. Soichiro nods telling him. ''All of them happen around the afternoon.''

L hums even more interested, saying it. ''Interesting. Is he being accused of being Kira then?''

''You can find that out yourself.'' Soichiro says having been informed that Yugi has been arrested without the media or anyone of this. L nods standing up, curious to see this.

Matsuda couldn't help but protest on such an idea, speaking up. ''Sir I really don't think Yugi killed this Hirutani or being Kira.''

Soichiro sighs not wishing to admit it especially how hard it was tracking Kira only to likely be captured pretty careless. He sighs saying it. ''Guess we'll find out. Two officers are certain he's the best suspect.''

''Then let us go then gentleman.'' L declares not wishing to waste time. He puts on his shoes and asks of Soichiro. ''Oh Yagami-san, called your son. I want Light-kun present.''

Soichiro nods making the call now as they head out.

Within the police station that Yugi and Ichigo were taken in, Light was already present in the information room wanting to see the show.

''I'm actually at the station wanting to get a lead on Kira.'' He tells his father. He nods hearing his father replying to wait for them. Light nods responding. ''I see, well I'll wait for you guys to arrive then.''

Light hangs up and immediately forms a sinister grin with Ryuk chuckling over him, eating an apple.

''**Clever Light.**'' The dark Shinigami proclaims with his standard wicked grin, adding on to Light's planning from yesterday. ''**You went behind some crimes or reports involving Yugi and used the Death Note to kill criminals while planting his fingerprints you got from him.**''

Light smirks as he explains that part. ''The fingerprints were simple when you know where he's been the most, especially when we last cross paths.''

He recalls when L had called him that Light used that time to take Yugi's fingerprints from the door handle of the restroom toilet he was on. It was a good thing Light had kept fingerprint tape with him in case for the perfect trap for his enemies. L would be impossible to pin this on him… but Yugi, oh too easy.

Though Light did wish this didn't come to this but the boy was too foolish to go up against him.

''I gave him a chance to work with me so we can create a utopia of no crimes or villains and he chose to oppose it. Call this divine justice from the God of the New World.'' Light states with his eyes glowing red, chuckling to himself how ironic this will be finally getting rid of a nuisance like him. He adds with another chuckle. ''Kukuku… enjoy convicted of being Kira, Yugi.''

* * *

Kaiba groans, his arms crossed, waiting for Mokuba to finish sending the special invitations to the most worth of duelists… even that idiot Jonouchi, for his new tournament. Mokuba soon finishes informing him with a smile. ''Everything is now ready Nii-san! Both physical and digital.''

Seto smirks before gazing at Pegasus reading a comic in the corner. He scoffs at his childish attitude, telling him. ''Well Pegasus, I did my part of the deal. Where's yours?''

Pegasus hums closing his comic and speaks up. ''Oh yes, Quint-boy is taking a taxi to meet us.''

Kaiba makes a face almost as if he's aware of that name… till it hit him. He stares firmly demanding. ''Quint? You don't mean-''

''Hey Nii-san, Yugi hasn't replied.'' Seto is stopped by Mokuba informing him of possibly the worst news. If Yugi is not present in his tournament, things will turn ugly ONE way or another.

He grunts tapping on his coat's collar neck, activating its wireless phone line and orders it firmly yet pissed. ''Dial Yugi Mutou, now.''

The collar neck glows as it starts dialing up. Pegasus whistles wondering what else Kaiba's coat is capable of. Soon the call connects as Kaiba says angrily assuming to be Yugi. ''Mutou, pick up next time I-''

"_**Um sorry sir but Mutou-san is unable to take this call.**_'' Kaiba pauses by this unknown voice to him. He groans demanding enrage. ''Who is this?''

The feminine voice on the other line explains she's an officer which further infuriates Kaiba's patience.

''The police?! What the hell did he do?!'' He demands furious not going to accept a no for a question. The woman on the other line shivers by the man's fury as she calmly explains. "_**Once again I apologize sir but I cannot reveal the details.**_''

Kaiba groans more so much he hangs up immediately. So helped him if this was to do with that Jonouchi, he will not allow that mutt to live any longer. He grunts turning at Pegasus not having a choice but to use that one he brought over to help them in this problem.

''Pegasus, call your friend and tell him to do me a favor now!'' Seto demands angrily, not going to accept his no. Of course Pegasus was a step ahead making the call as he says. ''Already on it Kaiba-boy.''

He makes the call, hoping this problem can be solved or else the tournament is over.

Will this person Pegasus wants to duel Yugi help the same tricolor head in this bad situation?

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Danny: Man why was so worry about Youngblood before? This is a piece of cake!**_

_**Ichigo: THIS IS THE WORST DAY NYA! WHY US NYA?!**_

* * *

Ichigo shivers freaking out badly sitting in the white interrogation along with Yugi. Both were sadly in handcuffs which weren't a big deal for Yugi; this wasn't his first time, far from it. Can't say the same for Ichigo as she's still shaking, like a leaf.

"Is this your first time in an interrogation room?'' Yugi asks a bit puzzle, just because he assumed she might have gotten herself well in trouble once being a Mew Mew and keeping what she says as a secret. The red cherry head turns and glares intensely at him, replying very nervously. ''W-what made you think Nya?!''

Yugi sweat drops blushing not meaning to scare her like this, especially since he has a good feeling why he's here. He tries comforting her by rubbing his head on her shoulder. Luckily it worked with Ichigo breathing calmly until the door opens up hard causing her to scream. The two officers who arrested the two walk in before slamming the door shut.

''Excuse me but this is a really bad misunder-'' Ichigo tries reasoning to the officers only for one of them to slam his hand on the table hard, placing a file on the table. He opens up showing photos of many death scenes.

''Shut up!'' The man shouts at her furious. Ichigo shivers by his reaction which causes Yugi to slightly glare furious by the man's tone towards her.

''Look kid, we know what you did to Hirutani.'' The other detective speaks up now startling Yugi greatly. He remembers Hirutani but he or Jonouchi have not seen him since a long time ago.

''Hirutani? What about him? I haven't seen him not since years ago.'' Yugi expresses firmly not having seen him in a long time. However the other officer smirks and tells him serious. ''Well he's dead and we know you did it too, Kira.''

Yugi tries not making an expression but this confirms this is Light's doing. Only him… or possibly L would try such a thing to either find an exploit, reveal or just giggles. And Yugi is in no mood to laugh especially for dragging Ichigo into this.

''… Is this a prank Nya?!'' Ichigo, however, takes it the wrong way greatly. She gets up no longer shiver, more furious than afraid. The angrier officer simply glares at her and stands up proclaiming just as mad. ''Do you think we would waste our time making this into a prank?!''

Ichigo just glares back not buying this nonsense.

Behind the one-way Mirror, L with the rest of the Kira Task Force and Light were watching this. L hums observing Yugi's expression and he was seemingly shock by this revelation.

''Look officer, I don't know what this has to do with me but leave Ichigo-kun out of this.'' Yugi asks of him not wanting Ichigo anywhere near of this. The other officer smirks speaking up. ''Oh confessing huh? Now that we have found your fingerprint in the crime scenes, you got no way escaping from justice.''

This shocks Yugi muttering puzzled. ''Crime scenes? Others were killed too?''

The officer slams his hands on the table as he declares. ''Don't play dumb kid, we know you did it. Just confess and we'll shorten your still long life sentence!''

Yugi stares at them calm yet firmly. Light watches with a hidden smug smirk on his face.

''_The best part of this trap is using these corrupted officers I discovered. It was too easy to convince them as Kira to help frame him and make themselves heroes of capturing ''Kira''. And if they back stab me or blackmail Kira, they know they won't have long to live._'' Light explains mentally his brilliant method of using crocked officers for his endgame of getting rid of Yugi. He chuckles adding to himself. ''_Once Yugi is imprisoned for being Kira, I'll lay low from using the Death Note until I discovered L's real name and once I do…_''

Light stare at L from his back and tells himself with an evil grin.''_I win, L._''

It may be out of his character to do such an act but Light will go through this route to reach his perfect endgames and become God of the New World. He will, no matter what.

Yugi was in a bind but he won't let this beat him. If this is Light or L's plot, he'll overcome it with strategy. First, he must exploit this plan's weakness and counter it.

''… When did those crimes happen?'' The tricolor head demands calmly. The calmer officer glares replying. ''Yesterday afternoon, we even have footage on when Hirutani died.''

Yugi sees that weakness with Ichigo blinking puzzle and mutters. ''Yesterday Nya?''

She blushes as that makes no sense since they were together all day. She reveals this to the officers. ''That can't be true then Nya. Yugi-kun and I were on a date yesterday. We even took the bus to the mountains Nya.''

The officers startle as did Light to overhear this. L hums able to slightly buy that once he checks the records but he is still interested by this.

''Oh? How fascinating.'' The detective mutters turning towards Light and asks him puzzled. ''Do you and Misa-kun go to dates too?''

Light stares at him slightly frozen wanting to frown in disgust that he would go out in a date with that woman. Still, he has to lie or else L will see through him.

''… Sometimes.'' He replies causing L to hum, wondering what it's like dating someone… nothing he should try himself, far from it but curious.

Both officers eye the red cherry head and they laugh. Ichigo blinks confused by that as one of them said still laughing. ''Ha! You and him? You could easily be the Second Kira.''

Now that crossed the line for the red headed pigtail, shouting furious at them. ''WHAT WAS THAT NYA!''

Both officers once more startled with Yugi nervously freaking out. ''I-Ichigo-kun!''

Ichigo ignores him and proclaims glaring at both cruel men. ''I am sick and tired you are accusing my Yugi-kun in being this twisted, serial killer baka psychopath!''

Yugi sweat drops heavily though a part of him had to admit she's not wrong. Light tries his best to not widen his eyes but he was angry, pissed off by her statement.

''He's the nicest and most compassionate person I know! He hates bullies and yet wishes for them to be nicer!'' Ichigo resumes saying all the wonderful stuff that Yugi is, protesting their accusations that he's a mass serial killer. ''I saw him trying to be a good person than being an evil killer!''

Light struggles greatly to not snap at her insult towards him… even more so wanting to write her name in the Death Note if not for her still freaking alive.

''I won't let you accuse Yugi-kun or I for this anymore! I refuse Nya!'' Ichigo shouts at the officers not going to play their stupid game anymore. The mad officer snaps now shouting at her about to grab her. ''SIT DOWN NOW OR-''

Ichigo hisses about to give him a good beaten for daring to touch her but before any of them did anything the door opens up. They all blink to see a young man they have never seen before pop his head in the room. This time his tie was neatly tied.

''Oh this is the right room.'' He says rather relieve as he walks in, closing the door behind him. Light is startled by this while L hums, his eyes slightly widen as if he knew this man.

''Hey, we're in the middle of an interrogation.'' The calmer officer informs this stranger only for him to smile pulling up his briefcase, proclaiming. ''Precisely.''

He walks past both officers towards Yugi and Ichigo. He looks behind to a chair behind him and grabs it.

''Mind I get between you two, thank you.'' He declares sliding between the couple, putting the chair between them and sits on it. He startles feeling the chair a bit wobbly. He looks down to the chair legs and can see two of the uneven legs were short.

''Oh the wobbly chairs. Classic.'' He states liking this method to unease those sitting in this room; just another reason to cause an outburst. Everyone blinks eyeing the messy white haired young man, smiling rather relaxed, as he places his briefcase on the table and snags the file on the photographs of those who died.

''… Um who are you Nya?'' Ichigo asks a bit confused who this guy is. Yugi nods a bit off himself. The stranger blinks and laughs nervous forgetting to introduce himself.

''Greetings and salutations! I will be your lawyer for today!'' He announces in his British accent while speaking in Japanese. He pulls out his personal cards his jacket and hands them to both Yugi and Ichigo… well tries too since they were still cuffed. They read the cards with Yugi muttering out even more confused. ''Ryan Quint-kun?''

The young man, Ryan, nods smiling as he tells the tricolor head. ''That's my name, keep the card!''

Ichigo nods smiling liking this one than the officers.

''Now then…'' Ryan says studying the file of the officers who were pissed at this kid that the angry one speaks up furious. ''Hey, what are you doing! We never called him a-''

He's interrupted by Ryan lifting his palm up, still reading the file and sighs at how badly made this thing was done. Like stitched together with random accuses and no real facts but a fingerprint. To Ryan, this case was basically over.

''No you didn't and due to these ''evidences'', I have to be blunt but you must apologize and release my clients.'' Ryan informs the officers with a firm gaze like a lawyer. They stare at him rather discomfort, as did Light.

''_Who the hell is this guy?!_'' Light demands furious in his thoughts. L just hums already aware who this is.

Ryan coughs as he begins speaking showing the photograph of the fingerprint in the package box. ''The package with no fingerprints only had the fingerprint tape that had Yugi's fingerprint on. No doubt a transfer done by someone framing Mr. Mutou.''

The officers were about to protest but Ryan, sighing, explains to them holding his hands together on the table. ''Fingerprints should not be your only evidence on my client. It can either be forged, transfer or a setup by someone. If you two were real detectives, you would add 2+2 together and realize this is not Kira.''

Light glares at the other side, not expecting a damn lawyer this young to at least be aware of fingerprint identity thieve.

''Besides, I already have proof this wasn't my client and it's thanks to Hirutani's security cameras.'' Ryan suddenly declares surprising everyone. He pulls out his cellphone playing a recording. ''See I had to go to Mr. Hirutani's home which had a hidden camera. I got this permission from my connections with the Tokyo Police Department.''

He plays the recording showing Hirutani just lying low in his home, not doing much until he suddenly acted weird, left his room and came back a few minutes later with the package. He opens it and pulls out the tape of Yugi's fingerprint, planting it over his table and walks back sitting on his chair only to start having a heart attack. Ryan pauses stating. ''He opened that box and planted the fingerprint on the scene himself.''

''That would have been-'' Yugi begins to say but Ryan beats him to it revealing. ''Kira, yes, but Kira would never do that from past kills. This only means that Hirutani planted to kill himself. After all, his business was crumbling apart and he was going to be testified for his past actions too. It's likely he injected himself with something beforehand or his drink was poison. And even if he wasn't, it is still likely. After all, most assassinations use undetected poison.''

The officers glare with Ryan now proclaiming. ''In truth, this is false evidenced on my client. You can't charge or frame him for being Kira now.''

They glare madder about to speak up that he is wrong only for Ryan's cellphone to start beeping. He picks it up and smiles showing the image he got. ''Oh and here, a camera photograph is taken of my clients on the time of the scene on the same time they were on their date yesterday.''

They eye it seeing Yugi and Ichigo walking together with what time they were doing this. Light grits his teeth slightly, not believing this. WHEN AND HOW THIS PERSON GOT THAT PHOTO FROM? L just hums again.

''Now please release my clients and we'll let bygones be bygones.'' Ryan asks of the officers with a charming smile. The officers would not accept this; they could have been famous in taking down ''Kira'' and getting all of their desires come true. They won't allow their chance to passed away because of this kid.

''You have no saying how we run our investigation, mama's boy!'' The angry one said causing Ryan to immediately form a silent frown. ''…''

The other officer smirks adding in a threatening voice. ''And you know what, you came in is a sentence too.''

He pulls Ryan up from his chair and pushes him to the wall.

''Plus attacking an officer!'' The other officer shouts swinging a punch at him. Ichigo panics as did Yugi about to use Yin-Yang Dragon's powers to break the cuffs but to his surprise Ryan slides in so fast to the left that the officer hits the wall and breaks his fist. He gasps out as Ryan strikes him with an almost unseen gut punch, gasping him in massive pain.

''H-how did you-'' The corrupted officer mutters out before dropping on his feet to the ground, completely knocked out. Soichiro is stagger that he was knocked out that easily but more impressed on the young man who did it.

''DAMN YOU!'' The remaining officer snaps swinging at the lawyer. Ryan dodges almost instantly which causes the officer to swing over and over. Ryan is able to see each one of the officer's fists and move away from each punch before they could hit him. The officer becomes angry trying to be dirty reaching for his gun but Ryan immediately punches his arm, breaking it. He screams in pain followed by Ryan punching him across the face and he drops backwards to the ground, a few teeth falling out from his gapping mouth.

Yugi watches silently though surprising with Ichigo muttering out amazed. ''A-Awesome Nya!''

Ryan sighs untying his tie and walks to the fallen officer, removing the keys for the cuffs. He walks over to the couple and removes their cuffs. Ichigo giggles happy to be free while Yugi is still astonished. They watch Ryan walking to the window and taps on it.

''Since your Bobbies tried to attack me, I'm calling this even. You'll be letting my client out immediately, thanks.'' Ryan declares to those watching on the other side. He then adds with a small smirk. ''Oh and L, don't target my client again why don't you.''

Yugi staggers greatly by that but so did Light, probably worst.

''_H-He knew L was here?_'' Light questions to himself taken back by this. L stares quietly at the other side, not surprised. He eyes Soichiro and just gives him a look to let them leave and make an apology. Light's father nods leaving the room with Light silently glaring at Yugi.

* * *

After a misunderstanding and an apology, Yugi and Ichigo were let out and leave the station.

''SIGH! I'm so relieve Nya!'' Ichigo shouts so happy and peppy to be back in the bright sunny day. Yugi giggles seeing her like this as he eyes Ryan. He wouldn't be sure how he'll get out of that mess without him… though Yugi could have sworn he's met him before?

''Thank you for well you know. How much-'' Yugi begins to say wanting to pay him as much as he could effort but Ryan protests waving his arms around. ''No-no-no mate, this would have been free if I wasn't pay already.''

Yugi and Ichigo both blink not following.

''Paid? Oh wait, how did you-'' Yugi begins asking just realizing how he found them here until a familiar voice calls him out. ''Oh Yugi-boy!''

Yugi startles with Atem appearing in spirit form with his arms crossed as they all turn around to a limo to see Pegasus next to it, waving hello.

''Cartoon guy Nya!'' Ichigo purrs smiling, happy to see him okay after that whole Reshef problem done. However her smile would be cut off short after seeing the passenger window slides down to show Kaiba's glaring expression. She growls with Yugi muttering puzzled. ''Pegasus-kun and Kaiba-kun?''

''Get in and bring your annoying pet with you.'' Kaiba simply says with a madden voice. Ichigo hisses angrily with Yugi sweat dropping, just noticing that he was calling him on his cellphone.

Not having a choice, the two along with Ryan walk to the limo and got on. Yugi was last as he looks up at the police station and there spots Light next to the doors, glaring at him coldly. Yugi gazes back furious at Light before entering the limo.

''…'' Kaiba glares silent yet coldly at Light, almost untrusting this person he's never seen before. He rolls the window upward as the limo drives off.

Light watches angrily, squeezing his hands tightly. He won't let him get away with this humiliation. L watches from inside the station, humming more curious why Kira went after him. This will need… some experiment to confirm his suspicious.

Now in the limo, Yugi thanks Kaiba for helping them out. Ichigo startles asking out loud. ''Oh you called Yugi-kun, Kaiba-Baka Nya?''

Kaiba groans at her late assumption as he tells her. ''How else did I learn what happened to him. Don't assume I'll be grateful for doing this again.''

Ichigo hums wondering about unless she makes her own call to Kisara… but she's beneath such a thing… for now.

''Well thanks though and also you too Ryan-kun.'' Yugi says thanking him and the young lawyer for the big save. Ryan blushes actually overjoyed shaking his hand rapidly as he expresses himself. ''I'm happier to have been of help to the ledge himself! I'm so chuffed to meet you!''

''Chuffed?'' Yugi mutters out a bit puzzled by his term of words with Ichigo more confused. ''Ledge Nya?''

Ryan laughs nervously at their expression, not blaming them since British folks have their own term of words and their meanings. Everyone does actually, though in their own unique ways.

Pegasus chuckles at this as he informs Yugi. ''Ryan-boy has been eager to finally meet you and likely duel you too.''

Yugi blinks by that questioning. ''Duel me?''

''That sounds cool Nya! You two should duel now maybe!'' Ichigo suggests giggling wanting to see the kind of duelist Ryan might be. Ryan laughs agreeing with her.

''Actually they'll get the chance.'' Kaiba declares pulling out a card and hands it to Yugi. The tricolor head blinks receiving it and reads it, uttering out even more puzzled. ''An invitation for the KC Cup?''

Ichigo sweat drops by that name with Ryan asking a bit dumbfounded. ''KC Cup? Not a cuppa because I need coffee?''

"…'' Kaiba groans silently, trying to be polite with this so-called lawyer. He coughs as he explains what it is. ''It's my new Duel Monster tournament sponsored by Industrial Illusions.''

Yugi blinks more surprised Kaiba and Pegasus are hosting a tournament together, especially since Kaiba hates Pegasus with a burning passion. Ichigo is also surprised though she does ask curious. ''Does it have to do when we saved cartoon guy and when I beat-''

Kaiba widens his eyes enrage causing the cat girl to silent herself. He groans warning her. ''Yes and stop, I never want to remember that event period Momomiya.''

Ichigo rolls her eyes upset since she did beat him in that duel in Pegasus' castle. She's still proud for that win. Just then she realizes something and asks baffled. ''Wait, where's my invitation Nya?''

Cracking a small grin at first, Kaiba lets out a sinister laugh actually finding it funny. Ichigo sweat drops not finding that funny at all. He scoffs smirking as he tells her with an amusing, dark look. ''If you want to enter the KC CUP, then get in through the preliminaries to enter the main 16 roster.''

Ichigo groans hoping she would get her own invite since well she did beat him but this isn't bothering her. She then thinks of something and asks curious. ''If I do enter the main tournament, then I could duel Yugi-kun Nya?''

Yugi blinks puzzle by that. Kaiba scoffs upset by her assumptions but he does answer her. ''If you get the chance so impress me. Otherwise, you can leave.''

''Perfect! Yugi-kun and I want to stop here Nya!'' Ichigo proclaims excitedly, wanting to leave here and head back home to prep her deck. Kaiba rolls his eyes and nods ordering his drive to stop.

Erika was walking by close spotting a limo stopping. She watches it at first about to leave to do her things but that was until she notices both Yugi and Ichigo getting out from it.

''Is that?'' The black haired young lady mutters as she spots another guy, white hair, walking out from the limo too.

''Thanks a lot again, Ryan-kun!'' Ichigo expresses happily really grateful for his help. Ryan giggles happy to help anyone in trouble proclaiming. ''It's my pleasure, lovely bird.''

Ichigo sweat drops by that name and says blushing. ''Um I'm more like a cat Nya.''

Ryan sweat drops too not meaning to call her a bird. He nods eyeing the tricolor head and tells him confident. ''I look forward to dueling you, Yugi!''

Yugi blinks by this and responds though stumped. ''Um likewise but Ryan-kun, why though?''

The young lawyer now blinks just realizing he never explain himself. He chuckles a bit that even though he got to meet the Duel King, he actually wants to duel him more.

''Well…'' Ryan begins to explain himself but he's interrupted by a familiar voice calling out. ''Ichigo?''

The red cherry head blinks to see Erika rushing over towards them. She purrs smiling shouting back. ''Erika-chan!''

Erika smiles a bit before she eyes Ryan who eyes her back. The two lock eyes, Ryan startled with Erika making her firm expression when a boy or man looks at her. She groans hating that but there was something about him that felt… different, but this didn't change much.

Ryan was about to say something, hesitating to what he could say, until Pegasus calls him out from inside the limo. ''Ryan-boy, we should get going. I have stuff to ask you.''

Ryan groans a bit but nods replying. ''Yes sir.''

He turns to the three and waves goodbye before entering the limo. They watch as the car drives off.

''Who was he?'' Erika asks the couple never seeing him before. Ichigo giggles telling her. ''Oh just a nice lawyer Nya!''

Erika blinks as Ichigo explains what happened. Yugi smiles a bit hoping to get to know why Ryan wants to duel him. Whatever the reason might be, he could tell it's for an important reason.

''KC Cup huh?'' Akumu mutters in his throne in his office room, chuckling with the news that his fateful general has gain just not long ago.

''Yes my lord, your Dark Dragon Hunters informed me.'' Dark General Knight explains with a bow as did the Dark Dragon Hunter very nervously. The Dark Lord hums rubbing his chin, not really interested but he doesn't care as long as he could get his chance to kill Yugi. He's a parasite or a bad itch that must be eradicated.

Striking an evil smirk, Akumu states evilly. ''Well, this can be interesting.''

Arkham overhears this from his dark corner, letting out a small chuckle while holding 3 cards in his possession. The masked villain stares at them, chuckling once more in that he's certain the Dark Lord will love to use them.

What will the KC Cup unfold and what will be the Dark Lord's plot this time?

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 3: Wake up your Heart by KENN (Judai****'s Voice Actor) with the NaBs from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

Kaiba announces his latest tournament, the KC Cup, for the chance to become the best duelist and to celebrate the Tokyo Kaiba Land opening. Yugi and Jonouchi were both invited among a few others but there are a few positions left for a few duelists. If Ichigo wishes to join the KC Cup, she must get pass the preliminaries. Also wishing to help Ichigo, Erika joins the tournament. Can both best friends conquer the preliminary and enter the KC Cup?

Yugi: Ichigo-kun, are you sure you want to enter Kaiba-kun's tournament?

Ichigo giggles nodding: I am Nya! I want to prove my worth as a duelist… but well there's another reason but I'll only tell you if we duel in the tournament Nya.

Yugi just smiles: Well if you say so.

Ichigo nods determined: I will get past those preliminaries and show my growth Nya!

Jonouchi: Yea well I kinda want you to win it so don't let me down Momomiya!

Ichigo smirks nodding: Right Nya! Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Passing the Preliminary! Ichigo and Erika's Promise! Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. See you all next time Nya!

Jonouchi: … I prefer when your cousin does these.

Ichigo kicks him: SHUT UP NYA!

* * *

**Author's Note:** The KC Cup is a Duel Links' PVP event in which you duel your way with other players, go up in Levels and there's 2 Stages. By winning the second Stage, you enter Regionals for the Duel Links portion of the event. I… DON'T like the KC Cup (I HATE THIS PVP EVENT SO MUCH). I only join it for the gems which can max you out with at best 2000 gems. That's pretty GOOD, especially for a Free-To-Play Player like myself. Anyway, I used the idea of the KC Cup for this new tournament but not to piss me off.

Why the Youngblood scene? I did say I would do some DP stuff, here you go. More hopefully later, not so much for this last arc.

Now Ryan Quint… he's an OC of mines I made for DKR and for other reasons. He's a guy who sees nobility and compassionate as strong characterization for anyone which is why he's a lawyer who protects and fights for the innocent. But also his past will reflect why he is the person of right now and then some. You'll see more of him later.

Expect more surprises for this last arc.


End file.
